Mal Meets The Rebel
by Bloodylilcorpse
Summary: A girl named Roxanne is forced into an all-boy-juvie where she comes to meet Mal. They don't exactly hit it off well. There he tries to get her to submit to him, but being the rebel she is, she refuses to back down. What does Mal make of this new threat to his little juvie hall? Will he be able to resist her headstrong ways? Find out through this new series! Cover Art by Neko-niki!
1. Just a normal Saturday Morning

**Hi, Bloodylilcorpse here, this my first ever fanfic, so feel free to give me advice and criticism. I'd appreciate it. I just now caught up on the Total Drama series, and I think Mal is my favorite character aside from Duncan and few others. Anyways, I hope you like it, and if you do, I'll do my best to update regularly. Well enjoy... :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, just another troublesome teenager with no future. Completely bent on making everyone else's life a living _**hell**_. Wrong. I'm just a sixteen-year old teen with a love for pulling pranks, and being insanely silly the whole time I'm doing it. I mean come on a little mischief won't hurt anybody, or _will it_?...

Well, that's what I thought until today, when my world was turned upside-down. I mean come on, I got up and out of bed just like anyone else, and did my daily routines. To put it bluntly this how it all started.

 **Buzz..Buzz..Buzz...**

I roll over to the left side of my bed to see it's 6:25am., the time I usually get up and get ready for school, except for one thing... It's Saturday. So I hit the "alarm off" switch, and lay there for another ten minutes because let's face it... I'm really not a morning person. I really hate those cheerly people that are all like, "Good Morning World!, It's so amazing to be alive, and hear the birds singing their song of their people at the crack of dawn!". (P.s. There was absolutely no sarcasm in that statement whatsoever if you know what I mean.) Resignedly, I crawl out of bed and go into my bathroom only to meet a grouchy looking red-headed, green-eye monster staring back at me. Yup, that's me. Oh, about 5'1'' ft tall and almost as pale as casper, because I rarely go outdoors during the day (except minising school), I'm a hard-core night owl, and I dig it. Laughs to myself. "I really should stop laughing at my jokes, I think I'm probably the one that gets them." Roxanne ponders to herself with a sheepish grin as she runs her hand through her bed-head-do, but only ends up getting her fingers stuck in the curls.

After de-tangling myself, I set to brushing my teeth and hair, and head back to my room, which consist of a full-size bed, a modest nightstand on the left side of the bed. Toward the farther left side of the room stood a good-sized dresser about the size of one of the fancy cabinets you would see with old China dishes in them. Aside from a few bookshelves full of manga, and movies; a small door leading to a closet on the right, that pretty much sums it up. I go to my closet and pulled out a white tank-top with a smirking black cat on it and a black fishnet top, and put those and just a dark, plaid knee high skirt with a pair black leggings out of my dresser drawers. (The struggle of pulling those black leggings on underneath my skirt is real!). I head to my nightstand to grab my phone and went downstairs to find a bite to eat.

I think to myself with an evil smirk, "It's gonna be a good day. Morning person or not. And if my little brother has ate last of my favorite cereal...He's gonna be a dead man." And just as soon as I get down there, sure enough the _little punk i_ s doing exactly as I figured.

"That's okay you eat that, but later, you will live to regret that decision. After all I do happen to know where he stashes all his junk food at." I plot secretly to myself as I shrug it off and instead grab an orange out of the fruit bowel that's sitting on the kitcken table, and head out the door and off to have some real fun.

Sometime later after setting a paper bag on fire on my neighbor's porch and enjoying every second of it as the old geezer stands there in his morning glory in nothing but his gray robe and slippers, and tries to put out the fire by stomping on it, but only to discover that his whole bottom of his shoes are covered in a strange dark substance.

" **You Damned-kids**! Putting dogshit on my porch! If I ever find out which one of you is doing it, I swear I'll call the police! **You Hear Me! This is the last straw!** " I silently giggle as I think to myself,"That's what you get old man for snitching on me to my folks about those bottle rockets I set off last week! Always a kill-joy."

"Now what should I do with myself today?",I ponder out loud to myself with a thoughtful look. I was half down the street, almost about two blocks away from my house now as I was lost in thought on how I was going to spend my Saturday morning. Unfortunately, while I was lost in the middle of my thought process, I didn't happen to see where I was going, and walked right into a cop. And not just any cop, but the one everyone in my neighborhood knows to avoid. Officer Turner. A known creep that likes to prey on young girls, and always gets away with it.

" _Well, well, well. What do we have here?_ ", Officer Turner smirks looking me up and down with his disgusting, piggy eyes. " A young pretty thing like you, shouldn't be running around unchaperoned. Why some thug could pick you up, and mug you. What would your parents think?"

I rolled my eyes in disgust and annoyance. "I'm sixteen years, and tough enough to take care of myself. I don't need some creep like you telling me that!"

He crosses his arms over his heavy-set chest looking down at me with a agitated look, and says,"Hey, you better watch how you talk to me young lady. I am an officer of the law, and I could arrest you under suspicion of illegal behavior or prowling around without an adult supervision."

I just laugh out loud, and say, "Pff! Please as if you could-", I was cut as Officer Turner attempts to swoop down, and tries to grab a hold of me. I shriek out of surprise and total fear, while desperating trying to unfold myself from his clutches, and end up punching hard in his face. He yells, and swipes towards me, trying to grab a hold me for the second time, but I duck down, and kick him where the sun don't shine. As soon as I did that, he cried out in pain dropping to the ground, and laid in fetal position while holding himself. I grin wicked, and made a break for it.

I had decided by then, to just stay out of sight until I could make my way back home without being following. I hid under a bridge just four streets down and pulled out my mp3, and played some tunes to pass the time, periodically I would text a friend. After some time, I started to noticed that the sun was starting to sink, and I figured it was time to head back home.

As I was stepping around the corner toward my street, I happened to noticed a cop car in my front yard. "Well, shit!", I Think myself, "I bet its that creep from earlier." I start to feel uneasy, and unsure of myself. But I sneak around to the back of the house to try to enter without being seen. And sure enough, Officer Turner, and another male cop I'm not familiar with followed by my parents catch me. " Roxanne Ellen Davison!", my mother yelled. "Where have you been, and what have you done this time?! You better have some good reasons for this, because when I get a hold of you, you're gonna-", Before my mom could continue her ranting, Officer Turner stepped in, and said,"Ma'am, I hate to interrupt, but this young lady here has caused a serious offense." He claimed as he looked at me like a cat corner a mouse. "I caught her right in the nick of time as she almost got hit by a passing car, and in return, she attempted to assault, and batter me. Because of her actions, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest her, and place her in a juvenile facility for her misconduct." Both my parents gasped, as the other unnamed officer place handcuffs on me and I'm forced to step in the back of the cop car...

 **Oh no! Looks like Roxanne found herself a one-way ticket to juvie. What will happen now that she's on her own? Find out next chapter. Yeah, there was no Mal in this chapter, but I promise you'll see him soon enough. I hope I'm able to capture his true personality and spirit in the upcoming chapter. See ya then. ;)**


	2. Killing Time

**Hey, as promise I've posted another chapter, and I do apologize that it's so short. I assure you in the future that the chapters will be much longer. But for now I wanted to put in some Mal, and his current thoughts at the moment. Oh, and I also wanted to add the reason why this taking so long is because I'm doing a little research on juvenile facilities, I've personally never been to one, but wanted to get a good feel on what goes on in them, and etc. I also wanted touch up on Mal's character as well. I wanna stay true to his personality, and make sure there's chaos in the mists. Anyways, I just wanted say I will try to update at least a new chapter every week, so enjoy! Please feel free to review and give me pointers. Thanks. :)  
**

 **Mal's Pov:**

At the last table in the back of the library, a dark haired-boy with a tan, sat with his legs comfortably propped up on the table with his arms folded behind his head as he stares lazily at the clock near the library's front exit. "I. Am. Really. Bored...", he says out loud to himself with annoyed look on his face. In the background he could make out sounds of several shoes shuffling around, and whispered voices as other delinquents chatted, goofed off, and looked for other ways to kill time until the next class started. Which didn't really matter to Mal, because he never attended half of them anyways until of course, his parole officer stepped in. It always really pissed him off too when he did caught.

Out of the corner of his eye, he heard some of the "fresh meat" talking. His ears perked up like a cat hearing the can opener. He was very short, and lanky for a guy his age with blonde locks, and an annoying stutter. "YY...Yeah man!... I heard that there's some chick being sent here!" , he commented looking nervously at his other two friends like he was waiting for a cookie or a pat on the back for such inside information.

"Yeah right, small fry!" , said the tallest one with short brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Trent you, know they can't put a girl in an "all-boy-juvie"! You're stupid, and an idiot, anyone can tell that that's a load of horse piss!" As he was saying that he grabbed the short guy by the neck of his collar, lifting just a foot off the ground.

"HH..Hey Steve! Put me down! PP..Please don't...I'd never lie to you, boss. You know that!" , he whimpered, and squirmed trying to wring himself free from the taller delinquent.

"If that's true, then where are they even going to put her? She can't bunk with us men. She'd be all in our stuff with her girly ways, trying to make us soft, and feel sorry for her little whimpy backside, and what-not!", the third guy said with the dreadlocks that came down to his big, bulky muscular shoulders, as he raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"That's a good question, and ain't that the truth!" ,Steve snorted as he dropped Trent like a sack of potatoes. They all laughed out loud which caused the librarian to glare in their direction. As their voices drifted off to the front exit of the library, Mal sat a moment longer going over his new found information. "Well. This should prove to be interesting, if not entertaining. I wonder how Major Thyng will take this news." , Mal thought with an evil smirk before he jumped up, and headed out the exit as well. "Time to have a little fun before the gathering..."

 **Seems things are about to get interesting in this next upcoming chapter. Who is Major Thyng? How's Roxanne gonna fit in, in an "all-boy-juvie" facility? What kind of chaos will Mal cook up? Find out soon!...**


	3. Trent's Worse Nightmare etc

**Chapter 3 up, and running. I made this one short on purpose for a reason. I wanted a good cliffhanger to keep things interesting. Well, here it is, enjoy! :)**

After being arrested, Roxanne finds herself not too long after being taken to juvie. The juvenile center was a pretty good-sized gray building about the size of a local college or hospital. It was three stories high, and from the looks of it a couple of local police cars were parked out front.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I sighed as we pulled up, I noticed that my parents' gray suv also stopped to a halt on the right side of us. From the looks of it, my mother was the only one that showed up, and she looked pretty tensed. As soon as our eyes met, I knew I was in deep doggy-do. I quickly looked away, and waited as Officer Turner came to open my door. With handcuffs still on, I was escorted inside the building with my mother hot on our trail.

 **Mal's Pov:**

After everyone left recreation time on the basketball court...

"Please!.. Stop!..I'll give you anything you want!..Just name it!", cried Trent in absolute fear, as Mal pinned him on the ground with Trent's arm pressed behind his back in a very uncomfortable position.

"Oh, I know you will, Trent, _**trust**_ me you will.", smirked Mal, as leaned in closer to whisper in Trent's ear. "You will do as I tell you to, when I tell you, and you will not complain or refuse to comply to my demands, and if you _do_ , I will personally make sure that you will live to regret that decision. As of today, you are my peon!"

Mal laughed out loud as applied more pressure on Trent's arm pushing it further into his back. Trent let out a desperate cry of anguish. Because of Trent's state of terror, he was unaware of one thing, until it was too late. He realized that the horror that just struck him. He peed on himself. He was completely embarrassed, and being in the predicament he was in, he was unable to do anything about it. He never felt so powerless until today. Just when Trent thought it couldn't get any worse, Mal releases his hold on him, then flips him over with his foot with feline-like speed, and sees Mal with a switch-blade pointed directly between his eyes. Trent stares back in absolute terror waiting for the worse to come. Mal looks down, and notices Trent's stained jeans, and chuckles with amusement. Mal steps back, and stands up to his full height as he leers down at him. He narrows his gaze, and says, "You may go now, shrimp, but before you do I want you to do me a favor..." Mal looked around, and then leaned down once again, and whispered in Trent's ear. It didn't take long for Trent to comprehend Mal's wishes. He nodded nervously, and got up doggedly as he sprinted off the court.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The lady at the desk looked up from her computer screen as we approached her desk. She was a short, plump looking woman with graying-hair that was pulled back in a bun on the top of her head. She stared lazily at us. Looking at her desk name slate, her name read Mrs. Gloria M. Woods.

"This is a "boy's facility.", she stated obviously with a confused look on her face. "Girls are not usually permitted in these type of centers."

Officer Turner handed her the so-called statement that was held against me. She accepted it, and quickly read through it, and looked back up, looking at his name tag, and said tiresomely, "I see Officer Turner, is it?" He nodded, and she continued, "Very well, have her parent fill out this paperwork."

She handed my mother the thick stack of papers, and a pen. My mother continued to send me death glares as she signed the official papers to my sentence to juvie. When the paperwork was done, the lady at the desk had me sign my signature, and by then my hands were free of the handcuffs. My mom was so anger that she left without a kiss or goodbye, as she stormed out of the building to her vehicle. Not that I was expecting anything like that from my mom, I mean we were never really that close to begin with, but I kind of felt abandoned by it ya know.

"Empty all your pockets, and place them in this tub. Thank you." , the lady said, snapping me back from my revery. I did as I was told grudgingly. "Here is your sleeve badge, you may put it on now."

She handed me a green sleeve badge. I frowned, and said, " What is this for?"

"As of today, you are a new recruit. All new arrivals must wear green to clarify their distinct arrival in the facility. Green stands for being " _green around the edges_ ". Blue stands for " _the typical average_ _recruit_ ", and finally black stands for " _the bosses_."

"I get the green and blue ones, but what does it mean to have a black one?" , I asked out of curiosity.

"The black sleeve badges are only given to a selected group. The group that bears them are placed in charged of the other colors.", she coughed, and continued. "They keep any type out of hand mischief, and violence from occurring, so that there will remain a sense of tranquility through out this facility."

As I gathered this new found information, I slid the badge onto my left arm, and before I could ask anything else, Mrs. Woods gave me a piece of paper, and instructed me on other rules and protocols that had to be followed. Pointing down the hall, she explained the direction to the shared rooms. I folded up the piece of paper, and put it in my pocket, and headed down the hall toward the area she claimed all " _the new arrivals_ " were to suppose to met up. I was half way there when a group of guys came rushing passed me like the building was on fire or something. I came to the door, and paused to take a deep breath, and prepare myself for what laid in wait for me on the other side of the door.

 **Hey guys, I'm gonna go ahead, and give you a heads up. I'm probably won't be updating for a few days. But I'll get back to you as soon as I can. That's a promise. ;) So what's waiting for Roxanne beyond the door? What is Mal plotting? And where does Duncan fit in, in all of those? Find out in the next chapter...**


	4. Think you're tough?

**(Update:I'm so sorry guys, I hadn't realized how bad my grammar was until I checked on it this morning, but I just corrected it, and even added a few more things to it as well.) Okay** , **Chapter is now out! I still have a lot things to add to the up coming chapters. I hope this chapter doesn't seemed hurried, its like 12 am in the morning, and I half dead right now, but I'm still kicking dang it. Oh! A little update or heads up, the next chapter probably won't be out until Monday or Tuesday. I got a busy schedule going on, but will be back soon. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. So please enjoy! :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Standing in front of a door that read in white faded letters " **Mess Hall** ", I think to myself. "Okay, here goes nothing then." With a hesitate hand, I slowly reach for the door handle, but before I can barely turn the knob, I was roughly shoved aside with such force I almost fell. I regained my stance, but before I could say anything, I was met with a deep voice like none I've ever heard before. "Move aside, **peon."**

I turned around toward the voice, and was met with this guy that had tannish skin, dark hair which part on it fell over his eyes, and his _eyes._ I could tell right right away that I had finally met my match. Not anything lovely-dovey, but someone who could probably hold their own against me, and maybe even _more._ I shook it off, and stood my ground. I'm not the type to be easily imitated. I narrowed my eyes, and said, " Hey, rude much?.. What's your problem?"

The guy looks down at me with this smirk. (Because let's face it, I'm barely 5 foot tall, whereas he looks like he could be a whole another foot taller than me.) "Ohhh...I'm sorry princess. Would you like me to hold the door open for you? Roll out a red carpet as well, hm?"

"Piss off! I can open the door myself!", I retorted with annoyance, while angrily glaring at this guy.

"Then please, don't let me get in your way." , he drools as he smiles smugly, and disappears through the door, and I follow shortly after while staring daggers through his back the whole entire time.

As I entered the room, I figured out what, " _mess hall"_ meant. I had never heard of that term or phrase before until now. It was giant cafeteria with all the tables, and chairs pushed to the back of the room. The walls like everywhere else in this place was faded gray, there was a few small rectangular-windows toward the back as well where the tables, and chairs were located. Looking around, I could tell there was a lot of guys here, if I had to guess maybe a little over seventy. Most them looked like they were in their mid-teens, and most of them were standing in front of the roll of tables, and chairs. At the far left of of the room, I could see a tall muscular dark-skinned man dressed in military attire, and another guy that looked strangely familiar. He had a big smile plastered on his face. Standing in front of them was seven of the meanest guys I've ever seen, including my new found friend, " _the door greeter"._ Behind them, was what looked like to be new arrivals like myself. The only reason I assumed this is because of the fear in their eyes, and the way they trembled in everyone's presence.

Before I could finish closing the door, the army man shouted in my direction, "Well, what the hell you waitin' for?..Get in here, and close the damn door, already!" Without even flinching, I did as I was told. The familiar looking guy's smile broaden, whereas the military guy narrowed his eyes, and then grinned. "Hey, you must be one of the new recruits. Well, just because you're a girl, don't think for a moment I'll be going easy on you. Fall in with the rest of the maggots, or should I say, " _fresh meat"._ The entire room erupted in laughter as I strolled up to stand with the other newbies.

The military guy blew on his whistle, and the room went dead quiet. "Those of you, bear the black, and blue sleeve badge know the rules here, and those of you, who have just arrived that are wearing the green ones...Well, let's put in some introductions. I am Lt. Hatchet, a.k.a. Chef Hatchet, as some of you may have recognized from the Total Drama Tv series, and this here is Chris McClean. You may also know him from the show as well. He is the headmaster of this joint.,"

Chris smiled, and said, "That's right, guys, and gal." You'll be staying here for a looooooong time. So those of you, who are new better get ready for a long haul."

With that being said, Chris McClean then turns to Chef and says, "I'll let you take it from here Chef!"

"It's Lt. Hatchet!" , Chef complained.

"Whatever. Just get on with it, Cheeeeef!" , Chris replied, smugly.

Grumbling to himself, and rolling his eyes, Lt. Hatchet or Chef turned around around with arms all stretched out, and stated," Welcome to **Hell**. This is where you little punks are gonna stay, until you've finished serving your sentences."

Just as a grin spread across my face, Lt. Hatchat notices, and says, "You find something funny there do ya?... You wanna share it with the rest of the class, Miss Davison or should I say R.E.D.?"

I gave him a taken back look. Not that many people knew my nickname, and those that did, didn't even know where it originated. My father was actually the one that started it. My initials spell R.E.D., but like I said not many people or teens my age knew that. They always called me that because of my hair.

He smiles deviously, and says, "Yeah, I know about you, and your little history. Got it all right here in these files." He waves in front of him, and everyone else to see. Chris giggles like a little schoolgirl at that comment. "I know _everything..."_

I continue to stare him down nonchalantly without a blink of an eye, as he continues, "...setting neighbors' porches on fire, breaking into the school office, vandalizing school property, skipping classes, starting fights with other students,spray painting the principal's car, etc."

"And your point is?" , I asked with little to no concern, trying my damn-est not to look too smug about it . Chris chuckles at that comment.

 _"My point?!.. My Point?!," Lt. Hatchet rages with noticeably veins cording around his neck. " You think this is some kind of game?... Think your tough do ya?.. Well, we'll just see how tough_ you really are then, won't we?"

He walks briskly to the front roll of guys, the seven tough looking guys I had spotted earlier. As I look at them again, I started to sweat. All seven of them were wearing _black sleeve badges._ I realized now why they were in front roll, they were his " _underlings". They were the real deal._

"Standing here are the seven black sleeve badges of my little training camp. I hand picked them myself, because they are the strongest, toughest, fastest, and meanest of the bunch little shits you'll ever find anywhere." He said looking boldly down at me from where he stood. "I'll say it again, little girl. Do ya still think you're tough stuff now?"

Without batting an eye, I replied, " Without a doubt, Sir."

"Very well then." , He smiled devilishly with his hands firmly folded behind his back. Looking in the direction of a tall boy with dark brown hair and a scar across his nose, he says, "Steve, would you be so kind as to show our newest recruit how we welcome their kind in our mist?"

The boy named Steve stepped forward, and with a smug smiled, and replied, "It be my pleasure, Lt. Hatchet, Sir!"

He dive toward me with quick reflexes with intent to punch me in my face, but I ducked, and moved back quick enough to dodge it. As he took another swing, I jumped up in mid-air, and gave him a sudden round-house kick. As my foot made contact with his head, it sent him flying in the nearest wall. He sank to the floor in a daze. Completely knocked-out. I smiled back at Lt. Hatchet as he his jaw dropped. He started stuttering, completely not expecting that move at all. All the other guys, stood there in shock as well. Chris let out a, "Ohhhhhh!'.

"I hope that's not the best your welcome party can do, Lt. Hatchet." , I said with a calm remark, trying not to look too smug about it. "Yeah, those Kung Fu classes really came in handy back in grade school. Thanks, Dad." As I thought to myself.

"Well, well. It looks like you do live up to your reputation.", He said, then paused for a moment, he looked like he was pondering over something. Then Chris walked forward, and whispered something in his ear. They both laugh out loud, then Chef smiled a very evil smile. "You know according to the headmaster, I was suppose to stick you in one of the empty rooms, but just for that, he says he's decided to bunk you up with Mal here instead." He laughed and added, " I hope you enjoy your accommodations."

I frowned, because I hadn't met this, "Mal" yet. So I was completely at a loss of words.

 **Mal's Pov:**

As Chef (a.k.a Lt. Hatchet), mentioned that the new girl was to share my room, I was immediately not amused by this announcement, even though, I was impressed by her sudden show of strength. I groaned in irritation, but said nothing all the same. I knew if I was careful, I could use this as my advance if I plotted this out carefully.

After Chef was done explaining, and laying out the rules, and all that boring shit, he finally dismissed us.

"Well, if no one has any questions, comments, or complaints, you may all go back to your little games and what-not, but before you do, Blue badges are to stay behind, and put all the tables and chairs back where they were before this little meeting." With that being said a groan from the a large group of guys complained, and Chris and Chef strolled toward the exit. Chef gave me the smuggest smile, I've seen yet, as he commented, "I know what you did to Major Thyng." Looking into the new girl's direction he continued. "Think of this as your consolation prize." He laughed as Chris, and him left the room.

I growled as I murmured to myself with fury. "I knew that bastard did it on purpose. He's not getting off easy for this, not by a long shot."

Everyone all around immediately either left or went to setting the mess hall back to it's original form. The room was soon filled with a sea of loud voices, guys trying to get around one another, and loud shuffling of feet, and there was even arguing and disputing over petty nonsense. I didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with it much longer. As I turn around, I noticed that the girl was staring at me. I was instantly annoyed, until I realized that she was actually frozen in fear. I smiled, and laughed as I waved to her, indicating for her to come my way. When she didn't respond, I called out, " Hey princess!"

With that, she seem to perk up, because just I finished that comment, she glared at me with intense malice as before when I shoved her aside to enter the room earlier. She narrowed her eyes, and replied with shaky voice, " Don't ever call me that again."

"Or you'll do what?" I replied with ease.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." She countered, not taking her eyes off mine with a smirk as well.

I let out a chuckle. With that being said, I placed my hands in my pockets, and shifted around while whistling my favorite tune, "In the hall of the mountain king", and made my exit.

I was half way down the hall when I noticed something was off, I was being followed, out of the corner of my eye, I realized it was her. She was following not far behind. I smiled shrewdly as the words flowed from my mouth,"You haven't fallen for me already have you?..I know I'm devilishly handsome guy, but there's no excuse for a peon as lowly as yourself to stalk me now?"

She laughed. "You think too highly of yourself." As she waved a paper in her hand. "I'm headed to our dorm."

"You mean _my dorm._ " ,I corrected her which reminded me of the new arrangement which I'm still not too thrilled about.

"Not anymore, according to Lt. Hatchet." , She responded with what sounded like wariness.

"Just call him "Chef". Everyone else does, but mostly due to the show.", I said. "And it's still _my room!"_

"Fine, whatever, but half of it is _now_ mine. So get over it." ,she said to irritate me, which it did, but I sure as hell wasn't going let her know it; although an idea did just struck me.

With a wicked grin, I stopped dead in my tracked which caused her to walk right in to me from behind, and causing her to lose her stepping, falling flat on her behind. "Hey!" , She cries out. "Look where you're going already!..Geeze!" As I look ominous down on her with my full height, she immediately gasps, and flinches from my advances, and my smile broadens even more yet. I crouch down in front of her, and before I get to two words out, I was interrupted by none other than a voice I know all too well. Duncan.

"Hey man, what's going on?" , He asks, trying to act tough like some kinda knight in shining armor. He really does get on _my_ _nerves_. "There's no trouble here, is there?"

As I stood up back up, and turned around to face him, he realized then and there what he just got himself into. " Whoa! Speaking of trouble, I really don't want any. Just saw the chick here, and thought something was amiss."

"Well. Duncan, you thought wrong. So why don't you go back to where ever it was you were at? Go play somewhere else. I'm busy here.", I commented.

"Sure man.",He nervously replied, and looking at Davison, Red, or whatever her name is. " If you need anything, just ask for me. The name's Duncan."

During Duncan's and my little discussing, I hadn't notice that she got up. She looked from me to Duncan, and said, "I'm just fine, but I thank you anyways for your concern unlike some people here." She narrowed her gaze at me, and turned around left without another word. Inwardly, I cackled to myself. I don't know why, but pissing her amuses me. But I still have to teach her who is charge here.

As I turned back to Duncan, I noticed he had already disappeared as well. An Idea struck me as I stood there alone in the hallway...

 **Well, Mal and Roxanne seem to be getting along just dandy. Will they ever get along? Why is Duncan so scared of Mal? And what is Mal's idea? I guess you'll find out in a couple days...**


	5. Pranks and Plots

**Hey, guess what I sorta lied. lol This was actually suppose to fit in chapter 4, but didn't make it. It was late at night when I wrote chapter 4 so please give me some slack. This really is my first ever fanfic, so I'm still little green around the ears. I'm doing my best, you guys are free to tell me what you think, and give me ideas too if you, I promise I won't judge. Well thanks, and I hope you enjoy this small little mini chapter. :)**

A short flashback.

Back in the mess hall before Chef and Chris McClean left.

 **Chris McClean's Pov:**

"Hey Chef!" I announced over the ruckus in the mess hall.

"Yeah, what?!" He called back with annoyance.

"Be sure to get the nurse to check out Steve!" I said with both hands cupping my mouth.

"What?!" He barked back.

"I said, "Be sure to get the nurse to check out Steve!"." I shouted again.

"What?!" He repeated with total seriousness.

Giving Chef one of my signature looks of annoyance, I quoted, "You heard me. Get the nurse down here immediately or it's coming out of your pay. I can't afford to lose this job unlike last time. I'm still buried in debt because of it. Stupid lawyers." With being said, I threw my hands up in the air and left.

 **Duncan's Pov:**

"I've seen some pretty scary stuff, but Mal is not nothing you want to mess with, the guy not only takes the cake, but the sprinkles, and the whole bakery combined." I concluded, as I ventured the halls at slow strive. I decided to use the "can", but then I saw that little twerp, Trent get ahead of me to use my favorite stall. I cursed out loud, but then a little light-bulb came on, and I strolled right out to get my lighter and a few other chums of mine.

If luck would have it I would be back in time to pull off my little fun, and it did, because I could see Trent's shoes underneath the stall. I smiled like cat that just caught his mouse. I turned around, and winked at the other guys as they all three carried their buckets with stealth, and with a faint whisper on a count of three, I lit a good-sized wad of balled up paper, and quickly tossed it under Trent's stall, and with a mighty battle cry, I roared, **"FIRE!"...**

As soon as I did, two things happened.

1: Trent let out the most girlish scream known manageable.

2: The stall burst opened revealing a very drowned, and annoyed Trent.

The boys, and I laughed rolling around on the restroom floor. I seriously thought I'd die laughing there. One of the guys laughed and pointed with a quivering hand because he was laughing uncontrollably, and snorted, "He looks like a drowned cat, dude!" At that comment, everyone roared further into laughter. Trent glared, and stormed out with what dignity he had left.

Standing up, and wiping the tears from my eyes, because let's face it, I haven't laughed that hard in awhile, I reached out and helped one of my pals up. "...And that's what I'd like to call a "Chinese Fire Drill" my bros." I said beaming with confidence.

"Hey man, next time you wanna do something like that, come and find us, alright?! We're your men!" One of the stockier guys said, with a smirk. With a couple more laughs, and whoops for pulling off our little stunt, we all headed out.

Half a hour later...

 **Trent's Pov:**

"First Mal, and now Duncan. I'm starting to get really tired of this." Trent said with disgust while he did his best to dry off in his cell. Out of anger, I tossed the towel at the wall, and punched my locker. "Owww!" I hit the the metal harder than, I intended, and a bright red bruise started to form on my knuckles. Looking closer, I realized there was a small cut where my fist must have connected with the vents on the locker. I cursed out loud.

"Just my luck." I fumed as I cradled my fist to my chest, began blowing on it to bring down the pulsing, burning feeling from the hit. I decided that there was no way of not getting around it, so I went to the nurse's office to get a band-aid.

As I sat and waited for the nurse to return, I noticed the file cabinet nearby. Suddenly something in me clicked. I looked around to see if the nurse was anywhere near, but she wasn't. I instantly jumped up, and raced to the filing cabinet, and started looking through the files for one certain somebody, and...

I found them. I quickly read as fast as I could, at my new found discovery, my eyes nearly popped out of my head, but before I could finished reading, I heard shuffling of feet, and laughter closing in on me. So I stuff their file in my shirt, and waited with bullets of sweat pouring down my face nervously for their return. Within seconds the elderly nurse walks back in, and doctors my hand. I clumsily thank her, and quickly leave.

Within a safe distance down the hall, I look around to make sure no one is watching yet again, and take a second glance at the file, and that's when I knew I had Mal where I wanted him. I knew then and there that he was putty in my hands. "Without Mal in my way, that leaves Duncan..."

 **Uh oh! What's Trent found out about Mal? Does he actually have the guts to try, and blackmail him with it? Find out in the next chapter...**


	6. Round 1

**Sorry guys and gals, I never intended to make you wait this long, but I did have company this past week, and some vacation too, so I got pulled away from writing. I'm so sorry. But anyways, I may not be able to get another chapter up until probably Sunday. That's not a promise, but I will try though. I've been working on Mal's and Roxanne's relationship. Neither seem to know what to make of the other just yet. Either way it's gonna get interesting soon enough. :) Anyways, please enjoy!...**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Just as I left Mal, and that other guy called Duncan with the jet black hair, and green mohawk, it dawned onto me that the sheet of paper Mrs. Woods gave me is now useless because Chris and Chef changed my living quarters. So now I had to go back, and get a new sheet or just as Mal...Fat chance.

I strolled back to the office in little to ten minutes to spare. I told her my problem.

"I see. Give me a moment, and I'll have a new printout ready to go." ,She said with little to none enthusiasm. As soon as the copier spit out the sheet, she said, "Here. Enjoy your stay."

I nearly laughed out loud, whereas anyone else would probably be pissed or annoyed with that kind of response, but hey, what can I say, I'm the type that's easily amused. With that, I was off to find my cell or room or whatever you want to call it.

Reading the blueprints printout that gave me at the front desk, wasn't too tricky. I took the elevator which according to the sheet was on the third floor. I soon would easily find the cell/room I was _supposedly_ sharing with Mal. It was located on the left hall. Cell/room no. 217. I started to get nervous when I remember Mrs. Woods telling me that only the more **dangerous** youths were placed on the third floor. Which cause me to stop, and think. I'm sharing a cell with Mal, and he's on the third floor?!

"Is Mal that dangerous?..." , I nervously pondered to myself as I read off the cell/room numbers, looking for mine. "If he is, then just how dangerous are we talking here?... I mean do I need to go back, and sneak my pocket knife from the office? Surely, I won't need it, right?" Hopefully not anytime soon.

Either way, I shook off my fears when I had finally arrived to my destination. I hadn't paid much attention up until now what kinda rooms this place provided. My thoughts had distracted me from taking in my surroundings. There was **absolutely** no privacy. **Zero. Zip. Nada.** It literally looked like a jail cell like on tv, and in the movies. A barred iron door. Two bunk-beds with only a single pillow and blanket on each set. A few old beat-up looking lockers. A splintered-table and two chairs were the only other furniture in the there. An old rusty sink with a cracked mirror that looked look like it had never been cleaned since the place opened. A very gross-looking toilet that needed cleaning. And badly. How was a person suppose to pee in peace?!...

Out of the corner of my eye, something orange caught my attention. I walked into the cell towards the bunk-bed on the right, and picked up the bright-colored fabric to discover that it was an orange prison jumper. It had a sheet of paper pinned to it with my name on it.

It read: _Ms. Roxanne E. Davison, you are required to only wear this during your classes, and/or school related activities. Place it in the hamper when cleaning is needed. The numbers on the left-hand side of the chest is your serial number which is your ID, which is also used during lunch. Be sure to either wear it during lunch, or have the serial number memorized. Any questions, comments, and/or complaints come to the office. -Mrs. Gloria M. Woods_

Just as I finished reading the note, I heard a squeaky noise coming from behind me. I slowly pivot around to the source of the sound, and find Mal all sprawled out on the opposite bunk-bed with his arms folded behind his head to support himself, and his legs crossed. As soon as he saw that he had my attention he leaned over on his side using his arm to prop his head up, and then he just gazed at me with this strange-twisted smirk on his face.

"Well, find everything to your liking, princess?" , He said with a smile that touched his sly lips.

"I told you not to call me that." , I said with dissatisfaction.

He just looks at me and snorts an unpleasant laugh. I fold my arms over my chest, and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Cut it out chucklehead." , I said trying to be more serious. "What's your deal anyway? You got a problem me or something?"

He actually had the audacity to laugh even harder while holding onto his sides like its for dear life. When he was done, he wiped the tears from eyes from his little laugh fest, and says, "For girl, you have some balls talking to me that way!"

Getting up from his bunk, and from the looks of it, starting to take the conversation more seriously, he states, "I don't think you realize just who the hell you're playing with here..."

Stopping just a foot away from me, an using his size to my disadvantage, he leers as he closing in on me. Craning down to my height with just inches away from my face, I frown as he says with sheer mirth, "This little funhouse is mine regardless of what Chris or Chef says, and anyone with a quarter of a brain knows that. But since your _"fresh meat"_ I'll have to show you...your place. See the black sleeve..."

"Yeah, I already know about the sleeves smart-ass.", I reply with little interest.

Mal's left eye twitches, and I can clearly see that his feathers have been ruffled. Before I could say another word or even so much as bat an eyelash, he shoved me against the wall while slamming his other hand into it. I gasped, because he startled me.

"Still think you're pretty tough now?!.. You're sharing a room with a _guy_." He paused to catch his breath as he continues to rage on. "If I wanted to...Right here and now...I could take advantage of you and no one...I mean _no one_ would stop me. And you wanna know why? Because this floor is **mine!** "

As I try to calm my heavy breathing, my mind is scrambled, and for once I am without a witty retort, so I duck my head under his arm, and squeeze my way out of his grasp as I put some distance between us. "Touch me, and you die. Remember that."

He cocked his head to side with a frown, as if he was considering whether or not what I just said was jest. Before he could say another else, a bell rung, and a parole officer walked by giving Mal a stern look.

"Consider yourself luck today, Red!" He smirked, as he pulled on his orange jumper over his clothes. He turns, and looks at me. "What are you waiting for? He's not gonna leave until we put on the prison rags, and head to class."

I raised eyebrow for the second, and left out a sigh as I also picked up mine, and pulled it on over my clothes as well. "Hurry up. Since I am stuck with you, I have to show you to the damn classes." He grumbled.

Without putting up a fight since the parole officer was there, I silently followed Mal out of our shared cell. The parole officer led the way.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I followed my parole officer to class all the while thinking of how I was gonna get Red under my thumb. She was a lot more spirited then most of the guys here, and girls I've seen outside of juvie. Just who the hell is she?...I guess I'll have to do some digging, but in the meantime, I can let her or anyone else for that matter see how much she's beginning to piss me off...

 **A class day in juvie should be fun, especially if Mal's gonna be there, huh?...Still wondering what Mal's little secret is? Well, I promise it will be revealed soon enough, just have patience. Please review, and tell me what you guys think. ;)**


	7. Wake Up

**I'm back again, and sooner than I imagined too. This chapter is cut a little short because I wasn't sure hold to piece in the next part just yet. So just humor then. Just wanted to throw in here a little thanks for the follows, and favorite. I'll do my best not to disappoint ya. ;) By the way, I had fried chicken for lunch, and it was amazing! Seriously it was. But I'm gonna get you guys some more chapters in the next couple days, they're coming I promise. Well, dig in, and enjoy!...**

Meanwhile about half a hour earlier in the nurse's office...

Chris and Chef stared down at the patient. Chef just standing there with a filed report loosely dangling out of his right hand. Chris sees it.

"Give me that, Chef." Chris demands, as he snatches from Chef.

Chef just shrugs, and says, "Whatever."

Chris peels open the contents of the file, and briefly looks through it. "Soooooo..." ,Chris says nonchalantly. "Steve Miller... A severe neck strain, huh?"

Glancing up from the paperwork which he tucked back in the folder, and flings at Chef, (which misses him completely), Chris looks towards to Mrs. Jones the nurse, and asks, " How long is he gonna be out?"

The nurse looks up from her paperwork at her desk, and replies dryly, "That depends on the amount of rest he receives. If he moves around too soon, he could further irritate his current injury, headmaster."

"So he hasn't woken up yet then?" Chris says drawls without blinking.

"No sir, he hasn't." Mrs. Jones says, without looking up from her paperwork this time.

"What do you mean he has wakened up yet?!" Chris groans with frustration. Folding his arms across his chest, he stands there with a scowl on his face as he continues,"If he doesn't wake up, and the Total Drama lawyers found out about this, I'm gonna lose this gig as well! Wake him up already, and send him back to his class!"

The elderly nurse gave Chris a very stern look with one eyebrow raised and said, "You know very well that I can't send an unconscious patient back to class! Look at him!"

" **I DID** , and that's why I said to wake him!" He argued. Throwing his arms up in the air with an over dramatic display of annoyance.

"Hey Chris!" Chef says, trying to get a hold of the headmaster's attention as Chris continues to rant on. "Chris. Chris. Chris... **CHRIS!"**

 **"WHAT?!...What, Chef?!..What is it?!...What could be so important that you-"** Chris bellows, breathing heavily with his fists raised in frustration at Chef as he was cutted off with Chef's blank stare.

Chef points, and Chris follows his finger as it lands on the patient at hand.

With that, a dumbfounded Chris says, "Ohhhhhh..."

Chris begins to sag like a hot-balloon with its air being let out.

 **Steve's Pov:**

Slowly like out of a strange dream I heard voices in the dark. Some were loud. Some were low. But one was so loud it made me jump straight up like a bolt of lightning from where I lay. I blinked several times to take in my surroundings. I was in a small bed, and from the looks of the tiny room I was in, it seemed to be the nurse's office. I cringed when I became aware of the pain that shot down from my neck to my spine. It was then when I realized I was wearing a cast around my neck. Before I could even begin to wonder why I was here, I was being attacked by the headmaster, Chris McClean.

"Heeeey, buddy!" Chris said in an overly-cheery voice with his hands entwined together. "How'ya feeling today?...Nothing serious, right?!"

I was slightly scared by this sudden show of affection, and taken back. After blinking a few more times, I replied, "Y..Yeah. I think I'll be just find, sir."

My mouth was very dry which had cause me to stutter in my response, and as if on cue the nurse came striding up with a small cup. "Here you are, dear. Have a drink. It's just water." She says, as she hands it to me.

I gratefully took the water, and practically inhaled it. I was very thirsty.

"Good. Good." Chris says. As he and Chef turn around to exit the door, over his shoulder Chris calls, " Make sure he's up, and running by tomorrow at the latest, Mrs. Jones."

"He's not a **Damned** computer, Chris!" Mrs. Jones shouts back with obvious irritation at the headmaster carelessness for the current patient.

But Chris and Chef were already out the door, and even if he did hear, Chris would pretend he heard nothing.

The nurse storms off to her desk to continue her computer and paperwork.

Steve sits there with cup in hand, and continues to stare at the door which Chris and Chef just exit. Then it hit him...

"That new chick..." , He mentally growls. "Yeah, she's not getting away with that. I'm gonna make sure it as soon as I can get this stupid cast off...Then the real fun's gonna begin.." He leers darkly to himself.

On the other side of the nurse's office, in the main office...

 **Trent's Pov:**

Holding several sheets of paper, and trying to wait patiently, Trent continued to make copies on the copier. Casually looking around to make sure no one was around, he thought to himself, "If this doesn't get me some leverage over Mal, I don't know what will..."

After making as many copies Trent saw fit, he quickly left, and hurried down the hall to his cell to hide his papers.

 **Trent is still working on his dirt he's got on Mal, and now Steve's plotting revenge. Find out what they both have in store in the next chapter to come!**


	8. Mal's called to the office

**Well, here's another chapter out. Took me a little over 3 hours to write it. I hope I got all the spelling and typos taken care of, if not I can check over it again later. The way things are going I might have to up the "rating" on this. Not sure, I guess I'll figure it out later. It's been a pretty busy day for me, and I was hoping I'd get this done earlier, so I'm sorry about getting this out so late, but anyways I hope you like it, and feel free to review if you like. :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As I reluctantly followed Mal to our first class, I had noticed the hallways were over all deserted. I assumed that most of the guys had already made it to class before we did. Mal didn't seem like the type to ever go to class, so I was kinda surprised to see him going. With his parole office escorting us, I could see why he didn't ditch it today. Glancing over in his direction, I could tell he was pretty annoyed about it, but he didn't say a word, not from the time we left the our arranged accommodations in the cell to our now approaching class.

Just as we stopped in front of a door similar to the mess hall, but instead read, "English" with the same faded white letters, the parole officer grabbed Mal's arm which earned him a growl.

"You'll be seeing Chris McClean, the headmaster before you step into class today, Mal." The parole office said, with indifference while still gripped Mal's arm. "There is no getting out of it."

"Let go, Raph!" ,Mal snarled with obvious dislike from being touched. "I mean it!...Today is not the day to piss me off."

Raph, the parole office release his hold on Mal, and they both glared at each other. "Come along, or I'll be forced to inform the headmaster of your recent behavior lately." Raph replied, with an iron fierceness that apparently was enough to challenge Mal's own stubbornness.

Mal rolls his eyes, and lets out a weary sigh; with a dark grin that matched the dark circles under his eyelids, he replies, "Fine. Don't want to keep the headmaster waiting, do we?..." Then he chuckled to himself more than to anyone else.

They both turn back the way they came, heading up front to the main office. I stood there for a minute without a thing to say, so I pivot around, and open the door, and head into the classroom dreading it with all my little black heart.

 **Duncan's Pov:**

I wasn't gonna go to class today, but it wasn't like I had anything else better to do, so I did. Looking around I noticed the "usual" crowd, about twenty other guys not doing anything in particular. Guys throwing paper footballs across the room, one of the heavier guy picking on Trent, (that's nothing new), some just sleeping, and the rest were trying to talk/yell over the other. My bros and me just sitting here chilling til class starts. Just same old, same old crap. Except our "so-called-teacher" Major Thyng was still missing from this morning gathering of the noobs. I'm still wondering about that...

Just then I saw the classroom door open. It was a chick, but not just any chick. It was the one I saw Mal harassing earlier. And if I'm not mistaken, she's the same one I saw kick Steve through a wall at the mess hall. I chuckled at the memory, as I thought to myself, "That goon totally deserved it too. I've been itching to put his punk-ass through a wall myself for awhile, truth be told."

"She's kinda cute though with that flamin' red hair, and sharp green eyes. From the looks of it, I bet she gave Mal quite a bit of hell back there, and...he's absent once again. No surprise there." ,I mused as I leaned further back in my desk with my arms folded behind my head.

Just as she closed the door, and turned around scanning the room with little interest; the door opens again, and in comes Chef. He sees her standing there, and smirks whereas she narrows her eyes like hawk. Chef strolls to the front of the class, and stand on the right-hand side of the desk. He looks around the room himself then cleared his throat, but to no avail. I grin.

He sees this, and grins back at me then pulls out an airhorn, and let's it rip. As the loud noise from the small can of screams echoes across the room, everyone gets quiet almost instantly, while the new chick and a few other guys cover their ears to shield the blast.

"Good. Now that I have your undivided attention-" Chef began, but was cut off by some guy in the front roll with a shaved head wearing a gray and white jersey.

"Hey Chef, who's the babe?!", He announced while he lazily ogled her. "Hey there hot stuff, you can sit here." He pats his lap.

She cocks an eyebrow, but before she got one word out, Chef barked back at him with irritation, "I was getting there you smart-mouthed, little bigot." He cleared his throat, and started again. "Now if there are no more interruptions, this is one of our new recruits that just came in today."

Turning towards the new chick, Chef said, "Introduce yourself maggot!"

Before she could "jersey boy" interrupted the scene once again, and winks at the new girl. "Heeeey!...The name's Lil' Joe, and I'm one of the toughest thugs you'll ever meet. I can lift 150lbs. with just one arm alone. If you decide to sit with me, you can be my lil' shorty."

She turned from glaring at Chef to looking in everyone's direction with this all-too-familiar-evil-smirk I know I've seen before, but just can't put my finger on it...

She waves at Lil' Joe, and sweetly replies,"Hiii!...The name's Roxanne E. Davison...a.k.a Red. Trust me there's a reason why I'm called that, and if you decide that you'd like to keep your _"pride"_ , I'll then decide not to rip off your arm, and shove it up your _ass_."

The class goes dead, and Lil' Joe's eyes get big as saucers as he starts to pale at her statement, then Chef erupts into laughter followed by my bros and me, and the rest of the room. As soon as Chef stopped laughing, he left the room, and I waved at the new girl, Red to come sit with my crew. She beamed, and strolled our way with a bounce to her step.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I wait impatiently as I sit in the headmaster, Chris's office. Apparently he was out at the moment, so I was force to sit in one of his cheap, brown-leather chairs as I wait. Nothing new had changed since the last time, I was pulled in here. Same boring posters about "Opportunity", "Success", and " Other positive crap", same photos of this success as the host of Total Drama tv series, and other shows I've never heard, and same photos of him everywhere else posted.

Five minutes went by, and I was still waiting, so I decided to take some of Chris's darts, and throw a few at his grammar shots he's got posted everywhere. It kept me amused for another five minutes, but by then I was starting to lose my patience when I heard the door clicked open, and heard Chris voice. I thought to myself, "Finally!"

I turn around in my seat to see Chris and Chef idly glide towards Chris's desk. Both had a knowingly smirk on their face. "Weeeeell Mal. You wanna tell us what you did to Major Thyng?..Hmm..." Chris said with overly-excited jeer.

"Oh we both know what he did, Chris." Chef said folding his arm across his chest without blinking an eye.

Chris turns around, and looks at Chef with a-not-so-amused-look, and says, "I know we know " _what he did, Chef"_ , but I need to know why!"

"Now Mal why'd you do it?" Chris says, as he turns back to Mal.

I look from one idiot to another as I lazily yawn. "Isn't it obvious?...Because I can. Plus it was totally worth it. He's been on my case all week, and you know it"

They both look from one to the other, and Chris scowls as he says, "Well Mal, I can't have you sneaking half a gallon of latex in Major Thyng's dinners. That's almost as bad as food poisoning. Which is something I might use in the next upcoming Total Drama season, if the lawyers don't get in my way. Chef wrote that down, and remind me about it again later."

Chef shakes his head, and pulls out a notebook to take notes. "Whatever."

"It seems you were already given a punishment about this little mishap of yours, but I'm not quite satisfied with it, sooooo... I've decided that from now on since Ms. Davison is your new roommate, that you'll also have to share both you and her's shower times together. That way none of the other guys will take advantage of her, and since I know you hate everyone; including _girls_. I won't have to worry about you trying anything funny."

I paled, and almost hit the floor. Chris and Chef rioted with laughter as soon as they took one look at me.

" **There is no way in HELL I'm doing that!..."** I panted with anger at even the mere thought of such a birdbrain scheme.

"I'm afraid Mal, that its not optional. I've already made my decision, and its final. If that's all you have to say on the matter you may go back to class now." Chris said with a cunning smile sitting in his office chair with both of his hands entwined.

I jumped up out of my chair, and stormed out of the office. Not even remotely caring about the door slamming behind me whatsoever.

 **Chris's Pov:**

I cringe as the door slams shut, and then I sigh as I sag back into my comfy chair. Looking at Chef staring at me, I say, "What?!"

"I hope the girl doesn't try to sue you for this like that "Courtney girl" did from tv series. This could end badly for you, ya know." Chef says with complete seriousness, as he puts the notebook down on the desk.

"Aww...You worry too much Chef. It'll be just fine. I just wish I could have gotten away with installing a few cameras in the shower room though." Chris sighs with a depressed look.

Chef gives Chris a weird look.

"Now what?!" Chris demands with an aggravated look.

"You're a creep, you know that right?" Chef says, as he shakes his head again, and exits the office to returns back to class.

 **"What's that suppose to mean?!"** Chris shouts at the closed door, and then turns to look at himself everywhere. **"Hey!...Who's been taking shots at me?!...Aww...Look at this!"**

 **Mal's Pov:**

I made it back to class in an even more foul mood when I discover that as soon as I slammed the door open, and practically breaking it off it hinges that, Red's over there hanging with that peon, Duncan. Everyone immediately turns to stone when they see me in the doorway staring back at all of them. I take a deep breath, as I hear their stupid whispers about me coming to class, and go to my seat in the back, and wait yet again for Chef and this stupid class to be over with so I can ditch the rest of the day. And possible find a way to get back at the headmaster for my now "arranged showers" with Red, whose over there now chirping with Duncan, and his pair of idiots.

Only a few minutes past since I took my seat, when Chef decide to grace us with his presence, and start the class. As soon as he opened his mouth, I slouched further in my chair, and without even trying to hide it, I close my eyes for some shut eye. I wasn't worried about it because everyone knew better than to try to prank me asleep or awake. Apparently, Chef decided to not call on me or even try to confront me further after the little incident we had in Chris's office. So I drifted off to sleep shortly after...

 **Oh noes!... Looks like things are starting to heat up. How will Mal ever live this down, and how will Red take the news about their shared "shower arrangements"? Find out soon enough...**


	9. Mal's Haunting Dream

**Alright, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted it centered on Mal's past and dream. I thought it was about time it got revealed, even though it's a little vague. I wanna leave a little suspense there, but I'm pretty sure most of you have probably figured it out now. It only leaves room for more exciting twists to add later on. (Just wanted to add! Over 600 views! Wow, I guess you guys, and gals really like this one, huh?...Thanks so much, and I wanted to send some thanks to my guest that left me a review too. I'll do my best to keep this little baby updated as soon as I can.) Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Pain..I'm in so much pain...It feels like I'm on fire. My insides. My head. My brain. Everything. The pain is so intense. I feel like my blood is boiling._

 _I can't see anything. I try to look up, but there's a blinding white light shining down into my eyes, but I can hear Mike, and his other demented personalities screaming in pain as well._

 _I try to move, but I can't, I am restrained. I can't even move my head an inch._

 _I can feel my heartbeat in my head, its so loud it drains out the other voices in the background. The ones that are not Mike or the other four, but I can hear them moving closer towards us now._

 _The footsteps are so loud, they sound like they're dragging glass across the floor. The sound alone is painful on my ears. I can't take much more of it. Then I hear their voices. They sound like fuzzy noises in my eardrums, but then they grow louder._

 _"Quick!..Max, get the syringe! He's waking up! Quick!..Now!" ,a voice shouted, frantically nearby which was followed by running and crashing noises._

 _"Good. This should keep him neutralized until the medical fluid from this packet kicks in." ,the same voice says._

 _I suddenly feel a sharp prickly feeling in my arm, and the next moment I'm not sure what happened..._

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _"Oh God!...We're gonna lose him!..Quick grab him!..Stop fooling around, and get him already!", the same voice shouted in panic._

 _"I've got him! Now what!..." , the second voice said, holding me down._

 _"What ever you do, don't let him get up!", the first voice says nearby._

 _"Trust me, I won't!", replied the second one, still holding me in place._

 _"This should fix his, and Mike's problem permanently!..Don't let him go or we'll have more problems than we already have...Max put the lab on lockdown just in case of an escape! " ,the first voice replied, as she moves in closer, and jabs me with another needle._

 _"Yes, ma!" ,Max says as a matter of factly, as he races off._

 _The needle pierced my skin second time, and the pain from this shot was even ten times worst than the last. I screamed so loud and hard, my lungs gave out right as I pass out from the pain._

 _"Mal...Mal...Mal, wake up!"_

 _I hear a faint voice calling my name from somewhere close by..._

 _ **"Mal!...Mal!..Wake up, Mal!"**_

 _I jumped with a start, and slowly open my eyes and looked around me. Red was shaking me, and everyone was dead quiet just staring back at me like a doe stuck in the headlights. I immediately snatch my arm back from Red, and growl, "Don't touch me, princess!..I thought we established that, or do I need to-,"_

 _"No, you don't. I get the picture, but you just gave everyone quite a scare just now!..And I told you not to call me that if my memory serves me right." ,she said as she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _I was still irritated with my past memory from my dream, that I didn't have the time or patience to do with her or anyone else for that matter. I got up out of my chair, and shoved her aside which caused her to shriek, and almost fall over, but I didn't care. All I knew is that I had to get out of there, and_ _ **now.**_

 **More is yet to come in the next chapters that will follow. ;)**


	10. Blackmail

**Chapter 10 is finally out!..And it looks like blackmail!..But from who?..Again, I am so sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner yesterday to you wonderful guys and gals. I hit a little bit of a writer's block, and the words were just not with me! lol But I got it finished today, and it turned out better than I had hoped. So little excited about that. A little word of warning, there is swear words, and I will be up the rating next chapter for no good reason at all. *Wink! *Wink! lol But anyways, I hope everyone has had an awesome day, and I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Chef dismissed class some thirty minutes after another guy left. I think Duncan said his name was Trent, he claimed he wasn't feeling well, so everyone piled out of the classroom shortly after, and I lagged behind not really caring too much though. I wasn't sure where to go from that point since I was still technically new. Even though Mal had already made his grand escape, I wasn't too worried about it at the moment.

Well, my first class was rather interesting as side from Mal's random out burst, and nearly shoving me into the guy sitting next him lap. Believe it or not, I met a few friends which for me is extremely rare considering my oddly enough personality. Duncan, and his guys are not half bad. I might consider hanging with them later, so I don't have to deal Mal's attitude. The guy is not too bad, but he's...he's..well, hell, I don't know how to explain it. He's just kinda...pushy, and he has a temper. There, I said it, and then I left out a sigh.

While was lost in thought, I passed several crowds of guys in between classes. Some of them had different unnatural hair colors that was similar to Duncan's and his friends, but most of them looked like wanna-be thugs and the such. None of it really bothered me though, I wasn't the type that was scared very easily, and I never let them know if I am afraid, because guys like that feed off of it.

Funny enough though, the rest of the day went by rather fast with Duncan and his gang to hang out with. We laughed and cut up, and shared our history of pranks and the stuff. Lunch was rather bland. The food looked as bad as the food they served on Total Drama shows did. I really didn't eat much, and if you took one look at it you wouldn't feel too much like eating either. I think my spaghetti was breathing...Seriously. I think it was...

 **Mal's Pov:**

I am not the type of guy that is use to being shamed in front of others. So today out of the sixteen years of my chaotic-causing lifestyle, I felt many things for the first time, and a lot of those feelings...I wasn't too happy with. Rage. Indifference. I was okay with. Even annoyance. Embarrassment though. Not so much. It didn't sit with me very well to say the least, which only darkened my mood further.

Worst of all, I had done everything in my power to forget those memories of Mike, and his other four peons for personalities. I was glad that I was free of them, but at the same time, I wanted no one to know about my connection with those fools. I had a reputation to uphold here, and I sure as hell am not going to lose it. Not to anything. Or anyone.

As these thoughts consumed my mind, I continued to lift weights to relieve some of my stress from this cursed day of mine. The barbell was one of my favorites, so I went with it for a time. I was sweating so much, I took a break for a few minutes to catch my breath. Laying there on the bench, I had chosen the gym, because I knew at this time of day, not anyone would be here to piss me off further. Not that I wouldn't mind pounding someone's face in the ground, but for the moment I needed this peace to myself. I just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Mal!.."

Hearing the sound of my name being said out loud kind of set me off, so I sprung up, and low and behold there should the dweeb, Trent, but I noticed he was holding something in his left hand.

"What'da want peon?..Can't you see I'm busy here?!", I said, as I was starting to get annoyed with this one.

He smirked nervously at me as he continued to stare on at me as he waved his papers at me, and then said all-matter-a-factly,"The gig is up, Mal. I'm not your slave or peon anymore."

"Oh, really?!..Who says?!", I ask, as I cocked an eyebrow.

"I do!" He says.

"You do." I reply.

He takes step toward to me, and presents the papers to me, and continues, "Yes. You see these papers. They're your personal records I pulled from the main office the earlier today."

I snatch them from him, as I give him a deadly glare. Before I look at them, I comment, "And you're point is?..."

He steps even closer still, and says, "They reveal your _little secret_. One I'm sure you don't want anyone to know about. From now on you **will not** be harassing me, and I **will not** be your peon anymore. Because who's to say, if I were to show them to anyone, they would-,"

At that point, I was fuming with absolute and total rage. I bolted from that bench, and I grabbed that little shrimp up by the nap of his neck, and I squeezed as hard as I could. How dare he even think to defy me?!.. **Me of all people!**...

" _ **You tell anyone about it!..And I will personally put you out of your misery permanently...Do you got that, you little shit?!"**_ , I said, with all my pent up stress and rage from today combined.

He nodded his head several times as he stared at me like I was the grim reaper himself.

He kicked and squirmed like a fish out of water, but I refused to let me go. Not yet. He needed to know his place. His face was turning from red to purple, and was now turning blue. By that time, someone saw me, but I wasn't the type to chicken out. I loved strutting my power around, that's what I do. I smiled maliciously. Nothing glad me more pleasure than bringing pain and misery to those around me.

Before I knew it, Duncan and his gang of fools arrived. I tossed the little ninny to the side, and laughed viciously while I held my sides from my little moment of chaos.

"Hey Mal!..You're gonna kill the little twerp. Knock it out, man!" ,Duncan said with a nervous frown, as he looks from me to the peon laying unconscious on the ground.

"Don't push your luck with me, Duncan!" , I spit back as I turned to leave.

"Yeah...Well, whatever!" ,He calls back waving me off, like I was some disease floating around in the air.

I was already out the door, and gone so I didn't feel much like sticking around any longer for a parole officer to show, and then having be at Chris's mercy once again. With that in mind, I continued on my way to my cell, because I had already missed lunch, and I didn't care too much at that point. Classes were all over, and it was getting to that time I dreaded the most. _"The shower time."_ I had forgotten about it dued to all the nonsense that's happened so far today. I was not looking forward it. Not in the _least bit..._

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

After exhausting day in juvie, I threw myself on my bed, and just laid there like I was dead to the world, and I was loving it. Laying there, and not doing anything that is. Just as I was going over all the things that happened to me today, and wondering when or if Mal would show his face soon, I see him come stalking in the cell looking like something the cat dragged in. He looked absolutely miserable. If possible, his dark circles around his eyes looked like they had dark circles around them too. He hit his bed like a log, and lays there for a minute or two then turns over and looks at me with this look like he's irritable about something.

"What's your problem?.." I finally ask, because the silence was killing me.

He looks at me, and then says, "You."

"Me?..What'd I do?" I replied with confusion, then a thought reacquired to me, "Are you still mad at me because, I woke you up in during class earlier today?!"

"Yes you, and yes, I'm still not happy about that either, but that's not why I'm pissed now!" He growled.

"Then what is it?.." I stated as I rolled over my side to get a better view of him.

He paused, and then rolls over, and puts his back to me, and grumbles, "You don't want to know. Now leave me alone, so I can get ten minutes of sleep before we have to shower, and hit the sack."

It never crossed my mind until now, but how was I supposed to shower? If my beliefs are correct, the showers in this facility were opened, and there was no exact privacy. _Especially for someone like me._ I just realized I was open prey for perverts, and other creeps. WTH?!...

I bit my lip as I nervously sit up, and ask, "Mal?.."

"What now?!" He groans.

"Where am I...going..to shower?" I squeaked out.

"Where do you think?!" He replied with annoyance.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." I said, getting some of my mojo back.

He let out a long sigh, and then rolled back over. He looked kind of nervous, but annoyed with the twitching of his left eyebrow as he replied, "Unfortunately with me."

I blinked several times, and then said, "What?!...Stop messing around!..Seriously."

He sits up, and crossed his arms over his chests, and says, " I. Am. Being. Serious."

"I'm not doing it." I said as I looked him dead in the eye, and dared him to tell me otherwise.

"Its not optional, princess. No Thanks to Chris, it's not." He says, as he starts to smirk back at me.

"I'm still not doing it, and you can tell Chris that he can kiss the whitest part of my ass, because it's not gonna happen." I challenge him with total defiance.

He smiles deviously at me. "I'd love to see you do that."

Before I could make a retort back at him, our parole office strolls up. He comes to a stop at our cell door, and says, "Time to clean up, and then lights out. You know the drill, Mal."

"Yeah, yeah.." Mal replies, as he gets his clothes and other things ready to go shower.

"Oh!..Hold on a second." Raph replied, as though something he just remembered escaped his mind.

"What?" Mal calls back from behind as he goes through his locker with a towel hung over his shoulder.

Raph walked in the cell, and whispers something in Mal's ear. Mal groans, but then nods as Raph leaves and continues down the hall.

Mal sits back on the bed, and then looks back at me.

I stare back, and out of curiosity, and impatience I ask, "Well, what'd he say just now?!"

 **What did he say?!...Don't you love those cliffhangers?..Well, you'll find out soon enough. If not tomorrow, then Thursday or Friday, I'll try to have the next chapter ready by then. Feel free to review if you like. I just wanted to sent a thank you out to the guests' reviews. You're awesome, and thanks, I'll try to keep it coming! ;)**


	11. Where is Chef?

**Okay, Here's the next chapter. It was a little harder to write then I thought it would be, but I hope you guys still like it. Enjoy! :)**

Earlier on that day...

 **Chef's Pov:**

I walked back into Chris's main office for what felt like the tenth time today to find out why he had sent for me yet again. I closed the door, and saw him all laid back in his black-leather office chair with his legs propped up on the desk crossed. As soon as he saw me enter, he quickly put his feet down, and hopped up from his seat with great excitement as he strolled towards me.

"Chef!..Great! You're here. I have something I want you to do for me." He said as a grin stretched across his face.

I roll my eyes because anything Chris comes up with usually ends up being something I will regret. I sigh as I say, "What is it now?"

Chris pouts, and then starts to grin again with enthusiasm, he says, "Oh, come Chef!..This'll be great! You'll see. After all I've just decided that I'll have you keeping _"an eye out"_ for Mal's and Roxanne's showers from now on."

I cock an eyebrow. "What?!...You want me to do _what?!.._ "

"Yeah! I mean come on man! It'll be great. All you gotta do is be the chaperon, and make sure nothing happening there. _I_ _mean they are teenagers after all!..._ So naturally the birds and the bees do happen to follow..."

That was it. There was no way in hell this Chef Hatchet was gonna do that." **N.O. NO!..I'm not doing that Chris! No way!.. I will quit, and I will-"**

"Chef?...You making this sound like I'm doing something bad! I mean if the lawyers find out, at least we'd be able to confirm that there was adult supervision, and that nothing really happened." Chris whines as he cuts me off.

I just stand there and glare back at him not liking this not one bit at all.

Chris smiles, and says,"I'll give you a raise if you do, and my hot tub is all yours for a full year!..A full year!"

I sigh, and resign to it. "Fine, but this will come out of your butt if we get sued for this."

Chris clapps his hands together in a little victory dance, as I turn around to head to the door, and say, "If that is all, I'm going."

"Oh wait! Don't forget to fill me in on the juicy details afterwards." Chris says, as he winks at me, sitting comfortably his chair as he was when I first entered.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, as I shook my head closing the door, and left.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

It seemed like forever since our parole officer left, and everyone else around us filed out of their cells and headed to showers to get cleaned. I went over in my mind what Mal had told me that Raph said to him before he left so suddenly. He had said that we were to wait until everyone else had returned which would be about a hour and a half before we could leave our cell, and then to meet Chef at the end of the hall.

I really wasn't looking forward to this, and I'm pretty sure this is not legal for two teenagers of the opposite sex to be showering at the same time. I was really uncomfortable with this idea, and I can promise you this, Chris will get _his_ before this is through.

Mal didn't even look at me once after he said what Raph had told him. He just sat in one of the chairs at the old, worn-down wooden table carving indention after indention till he became bored of that and then just sighed.

"I hope you got your stuff ready, because I'm not going to wait for your highness when everyone gets back." He smirkes at me from the corner of his eye.

I then realized, I had forgotten to get my things ready, so I got up and got to it, and gave Mal "the one finger victory salute." *****

He chuckles out loud, but I pay him no mind, I just wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Playing the silent game, huh?" He muses as he cocks brow.

"No. I just want to get this day over with is all, and you're not helping one bit." I said with annoyance.

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" He ventures further.

"No, Mal, you're not. Please, just don't go there right now, okay?..." I replied, dryly.

"Am I wearing you down that fast already?" He continued on.

I took a deep breath, and tried my damn hardest to drown out every and any thought of strangling him right now, and then I said, "I'll leave that for you to figure out on your own, until then, can we not get along, long enough to just get this over with?..You can't be anymore excited about this than I am."

He didn't say anything for a minute as though he was carefully going over what I had just said, then he looked up, but he could say anything, the hall was soon filled with the sound of the guys coming back from the showers. Their loud, rowdy voices filled the entire hall, and making their way back to their cells. When they saw us still there, some of them started making catcalls and rude gestures towards not just me, but Mal as well which was surprising to me, since I've never seen anyone so much as dare to make eye contact with him. I turned, and noticed Mal was starting to get "that scary kinda upset way" again, and he hasn't scared me in a while to be honest, which when I thought about it was kinda odd for him, but then again I did just met him today, so I really don't know him that well yet either.

 **"Shuuuuuut Up!..."** He roared as he jumped up with fists clenched and heavily breathing. I jumped from his sudden outburst, which caused me to drop my things, so I quickly reached down to retrieve them.

He turned and headed out of our cell with a brisk stride, and I scooped up my remaining things, and hurriedly followed him trying to keep up. He glared at every single one of them on the way out, and most of them flinched and got back as far as they could in their cells, whereas some just glared back at him, but he didn't stick around to throw his weight around. I figured he either didn't have time, or it had something to do with other parole officers still in sight.

At the end of the hall, we opened the door, and met up with Chef, who looked just as thrilled as we were to see him. Without a word, he led us to the showers which was only six halls down to the right.

As we stood in front of the door that led to the showers, and bathing areas Chef had stopped us from continuing inside. With arms crossed over his chest, and a very stern look on his face, he says, "Alright, you two maggots. No fooling around in there. Get clean. Get out. I mean it. Don't make me have to come in there."

I nod my head in acknowledgement, and Mal just rolls his eyes as he impatiently running his hand over his face. Chef noticed, and says, "Don't give me any crap, Mal. Chris enjoys this kinda thing more than even I do."

I wasn't surprised by that statement, which reminded me of my promise that I was intending to keep before the day was out.

Then he added, "I'll be standing outside this door, so as to keep anyone else from entering."

Without any further adieu, I follow Mal inside the shower room. I began to look around, it was a lot bigger than I had thought it would be. There were plenty of shower heads everywhere, but no shower curtains whatsoever. So privacy was in fact a joke here.

"Well..don't be shy now, Red!...Might as well take it all off!" Mal says with a devilish smirk. He had already begun to strip by removing his shirt.

I slightly blush, but narrow my eyes because this was it, I had finally ran out of patience for this guy. I then turned around, and roar, **"You know what Mal!...I've just about had it up to here with you!..And I seriously mean it too!... You have officially activated** _ **"my bitch switch"!**_ **!"...**

At that I growled and stampede towards him like a bat out of hell. His smirk grows, and he waits for my attack, as I come charging at him. I throw a punch right dead in his face, but before it could find its mark, he catches my wrist, so I use my other. He also catches my other arm as well. I was about to kick him where the sun don't shine, when I heard a voice come up from behind me.

" _Well. Well. Well..This is what Mal does after hours..."_ A familiar voice jeers from behind me.

Mal releases me and shoves me aside, but his smirk never leaves his face. Then he comments as he tilts his head to the side, "What if it is? Are you jealous?"

I began to blush a little bit, but at the same time I'm not sure why because I don't hold any feelings for Mal. None that I know of. I regain my balance, and glare back as I realize who they are. It was that guy I kicked from "the gathering" this morning. I think they said his name was "Steve" or something. He wasn't alone either. He brought a few friends with him, including that Trent kid as well.

Steve looses his smirk, and gnarls, "Pfff! Me! Jealous of what?!.."

A big-muscularly, looking guy with dark skin and black dreadlocks laughs and says, "Yeah, we just thought you'd share your girlfriend with us, Mal..."

The other guys laughed, and started giving me disgusting and longing stares.

I put on my best death stare, and stood my ground. Mal saw this, and mouthed only loud enough in my direction, "Get behind me, princess. Or stay out of the way." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he continued, " I mean it, if you think those punches you threw at me are gonna work on them, you better think again."

I yielded, and stepped behind Mal, but at the same time putting a little distance between us in case I need to step in.

It was then, I started to worry. "Where was Chef? I thought he was outside the door."

 **Well, snap! What are Mal and Roxanne going do now?...And where is Chef?!...Find out soon enough in the next chapter. ;) Feel free to comment and tell me what you think so far.**


	12. Bubbly Suds and Crookedly Thugs

**I can't remember if I told you guys the meaning behind _"the one finger victory salute"_ or not in the last chapter, but just in case I didn't. It means she flipped him the bird. lol ;) Anyways here's another chapter to enjoy! Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Chef's Pov:**

After I led the two young teens into the shower/bathing area, I stood outside the door, and waited to get it over with so I could go back to my business, but shortly after they disappeared behind the door, I get a call.

I look down at my phone, and groan in frustration when I see the caller's name appear on the screen.

"What is it now, Chris?...I'm busy doing your dirty work at the moment." I answer it with a sigh while I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to massage away the headache that soon will follow.

Chris pulls the phone away from his ear for a second, and looks at it with a frown like the phone itself just insulted him, and then says, "What?!..Can't I call to see how things are going?!..You wouldn't have a camera on you at the moment, would you?"

Chef rolls his eyes, as Chris continues on, "Besides I need you to get me a latte macchiato made because neither Mrs. Jones nor Mrs. Woods know how to properly prepare one. And I really want it now!"

I immediately slap myself with a face palm, and reply, "Are you serious, Chris?!...I'm being a chaperone right now, remember? I don't have time for this."

There was a pause on the line, then Chris said, "Pleeeeeeeease!"

I groan, and give in, as Chris on the other line cheers gleefully like a spoiled little child, and then hangs up. I march back to the main office to get him his stupid latte whatever its called, so I could hurry back and get this job over and done with.

 **Mal's Pov:**

To say the least, things went from being awkward with this whole stupid shower routine to now having to deal with Steve and his two other thugs, and not to mention his little dweeb, Trent. I knew as much as I hate having to play nice with Red over here, I now had to make sure she didn't get soiled by these peons. I clenched my fists, and thought, "What else could go wrong today?..."

As those thoughts ran through my mind, Steve smirked and strolled up towards me with ease as he stops short in front of me. I can tell he was trying to size me up. I would have thought after what I did to him in his first week here, he would have learnt his place by now, but I guess I'll have to reeducate him in that department.

I smirk as I comment, "I think its time for a little chaos."

Steve nervously laughs shaking his head, and says, "You don't stand a chance in hell this time, Mal. I've got my boys with me today, and things are gonna play out a lot differently this time around. I can promise you that."

He looks over his shoulder at the guy with the dreads, and says, "Hey David, toss over that extra bat you brought with ya."

I watch as Steve catches the bat like it was nothing, and turns his attention back to Red and me, then in the corner of my eye, I see Red stand up from a kneeling position as she comes towards me.

Before I can even bark at her to stay out of my way again, she extends her arm towards me as though she was handing me something. I saw what it was with a glint of light, and I flash her a dark smile as I snatch it up, and flipped out its blade to see my reflection in it. I don't know how she of all people could have snuck it into juvie without being noticed, but I was indeed impressed.

Just as I received the switch-knife, Steve decided to take that moment to charge at me with the bat. He swung, and I ducked just in time to feel the air brush over me as he missed his target. He growled in frustration and swung again, and again he missed. I took this opportunity to strike, and I did. I slashed a good size gash on his left bicep barely missing a large vein that was bulging out.

As soon as he was cut, he cursed and dropped the bat, and grabbed his arm attempting to stop the bleeding from pouring out his opened wound. I narrowed my eyes with devious mirth, but it was short-lived when I saw David and the other cretin rushing at Red while Trent stayed planted where he stood. He was in obvious fear of what was going on around him. Before I could reach her in time, I watched in awe as the other brown-haired goon in a wife's beater tank top when sailing across the room like Steve did at "the gathering".

"That's some kick she's got there, I'll keep that in mind next time I decide to take her on myself." I chuckled with amusement.

I turn back around to see Trent trying to help Steve wrap up his wound with a near by towel someone had left behind from earlier this evening. Our eyes met, and he says darkly, "I'm not done with you yet, you freak!"

I laugh as I motion him to bring it. He gets back up, and comes at me again, but swings with his fists this time. I dodge each one as he continues to swing, and then I see an opening, and go straight for it. I put everything in that punch as I set fire to his new opened wound. As soon as it hit his face contorted in evident pain, and he went down like a sunken battleship, and I make my way to close in on my kill, until I hear Red's panic shriek. I whipped my head around, and to see that punk David was putting her in a arm lock behind her back, and watch as she struggled to break free.

"Hands off creep!" Roxanne says in disgust as she continues to wrestle her way out of his hold.

"Not likely, sweetheart!" David replies as he also continues to hold fast to his grip.

"Don't piss me off today, golden-locks. Drop her." I stated even though I regret having to be the one to say it, because I don't do the "hero thing".

"Or you'll do what, Mal?..Didn't know you liked her that much..." He says as he leers at me with no intention to free her.

I narrow my eyes in irritation because I was starting to lose my patience with these fools.

 **"Or all of ya'll will find your scrawny asses in my office!...NOW!"** Roared Chef.

We all turn towards the entrance to see Chef standing there with his hands on his hips with that look I know all too well. He meant business. I immediately put Red's knife in my pocket before Chef sees it, and confiscates it from me.

Chef sweeps over the room with his eyes, and stops on Steve and the other thug that was still out cold.

"Trent, take this ninny to the nurse's office immediately. David release Roxanne and take Robert over there with you." Chef said in all seriousness, as he instructed Trent to take Steve, and then he led David's attention to the unconscious thug with his eyes.

As soon as the room was cleared, he turned and said, "Hurry it up! Don't make me have to repeat myself from earlier."

" **Wait!..Where the hell were you when we needed you?!"** Red demanded as she balled up her fists in anger.

She did have a point, but before I could point that out, Chef narrowed his eyes at her, and said, **" Just take your shower already, so the rest of us can get on with our lives!"**

She glared at him until he left the room. She then turned around and grabbed her things and turned on the nearest shower head, and started to strip, and I immediately froze. WTF?!..

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was so pissed off right now. All I could think about was punching both Chris and Chef so hard in their faces that it wasn't even funny. I hadn't realize what I was doing until I had strip down to nothing and was standing under the hot shower, (which by the way felt amazing right now), _that I was showering naked right in front of Mal..._

When that had dawned onto me, I nervously look over my shoulder, and I saw Mal just standing there like the grim reaper had just sucked out his very soul as he just stood there gawking at me. Without any words coming out of his mouth. His jaw had dropped to the floor.

I gasped, and try to cover myself as I shriek, " **Stop staring you pervert, and take your shower, so we can leave already!..GAWD!"**

He blinked several times, and then shut his mouth as he quickly looks away,decides attend to his own busy using a shower two showers down from mine on the left.

I wash up as fast as I can, and then dry off just as quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Mal just stood there, and took his time with it. It was like he just didn't care at this point. I quickly averted my gaze when he saw I was looking his way.

He smirked, and said,"You like what you see?!"

I turned red as a tomato plant as I frantically covered myself, and say, **"No!..Why the HELL would I?!.."**

He laughed out loud, and then looked away. I pulled my clothes over my head as fast as lightning, and left the shower with my things in all just as fast.

I think I must have still looked red in the face, because Chef gave me an odd look when I came rushing out, but then he just looked back the other way without saying a word.

I then stood outside and waited with Chef in the hallway, who leaning against the wall close to the entrance with just as impatient as I was to just get back to our areas. I sighed.

All in all, this has been one hell of a day. I just gave its almost over. But not quite.

 **Well, I'd say Roxanne's had one interesting first day at juvie, wouldn't you?.. Next Chapter will be coming soon enough tomorrow. ;)**


	13. Venting Pranks

**This chapter was really easy to write, and I have been dying to get to this part for some time. Pranking Chris is gonna be awesome! ;) I can't wait to write his reaction to all the pranks to come. Hope ya'll enjoy this as much as I have finally putting down into the story for ya'll to read! More awesome stuff to come! Enjoy!**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Tonight was the night that I was _getting even_ with Chris McClean, but I was gonna have to wait until it was late enough to pull it off, and I didn't mind at all. With that in mind, I quietly smirked to myself as I lay there in bed wide awake, and ready with a plan I intended to unfold.

It had only been a few hours later when all the lights were forced off by Chris from the main office, and everyone was forced to hit the hay for the day. _"Good gawd!...I wasn't trying to make that rhyme. Not one bit..."_ I thought lamely to myself as I sighed for the hundredth time today.

" .Sleep." Mal growled when he heard me sigh.

"After you." I replied with indifference.

I couldn't see him the dark, but from the sound of it, he was shifting sleeping positions.

He finally stopped tossing and turning, and then growled further in a sinister whisper, _"I swear Red if you don't shut up,.._ _ **I will rise up like Dracula out of this bed, and I then will kill you!"**_

I roll over to stuffed my face in my pillow to suppress my laughter. That was a good one. The very image of Mal dressed up like Dracula, and then attempting to rising up from the death was just too ridiculously funny to even begin to imagine.

I didn't hear anything from him after that, so I waited another hour to make sure he was asleep. I was going to need my knife back, because I wasn't able to keep any of my other stuff when I first arrived here this morning. So I waited it out until that hour was up, and crept over to Mal's bed. It wasn't easy either due to the fact, I had to get my eyes accustom to the dark. The only bit of light that shone, came from the exit sign at the very end of the hall. It gave off a very faint glow, but after a while I had grown use to it.

By now, I looked down at Mal's sleeping figure, I carefully reached out to his pants' pocket. I stopped to see if he was gonna move or wake up, but he didn't, so I then continued with pulling out the blade, and quickly withdraw my hand. I then quietly climbed to the top of my bunk bed and felt for the large vent that was right above me. I took the knife out as silently as I could, and began unscrewing the screws, and placing each one in my pockets. When that was done, I delicately removed the cover of the vent like it was a bomb about to go off, and laid it on the bed. Since I knew better than to put my shoes on, I carefully crept up into the vent in my socks, and took off from there in search of a perfect place to climb out.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I knew she was up to something when she didn't say anything after my little angry outburst of a whisper earlier, then I saw her glide off her bed towards mine. My curiosity was tweaked, so I decided to play along to see where this was gonna lead to. She took the knife back, and then retreated back to her bed. I was actually disappointed, and I'm not sure why. I wasn't expecting anything silly like a kiss or whatnot, but I still disappointed none the less. Just as I was about to sigh, and roll back over to get some sleep, I heard her bed creak. I look up to see her fiddling with the vent cover for about a minute, and then she disappears in it shortly after.

 _"What the hell is she doing?!..."_ I think to myself as I look back up in the vent she just escaped through.. _"Just where does she think she's going at this time at night?...She's clever, I'll give her that since parole locks us up tight during the night."_

I chuckle to myself. I was tempted to follow after her in the vent, but decided not to. I'll wait and see how this plays out in the end. I smirk as I roll back over and close my eyes.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The vents were so nasty. I did my best not to cough or gag. They were so full of dust, dirt, cobwebs, and God only knows what else.

 _"Doesn't Chris have interns for this shit?!.. GAWD!...When's the last time these things have seen a cleaning rag and disinfectant spray?."_ I think out loud to myself as I continue on with my little mission of mine.

After crawling around for which felt like ages, I finally come across a little outlet to drop out from after crawling around for like ten to fifteen minutes worth of my time. As I opened the cover and peep around, I discovered that I was nurse's office, but I didn't have to worry about running into her, she had already retired for the day.

I climb out, and rush to the main office which was nearby. I go inside, and look around only to find no one there which in my case is good, I see my tub of things and take back my mp3, and a few other things of mine. I then head to the Chris's desk to find a map to his suite which wasn't hard.

I locate his room with little to no difficulty whatsoever, and as quiet as a mouse and as quickly as cat, I make my way to his room after taking several hallways, and carefully avoiding the parole watch. I finally get to his room, and sneak inside after using one of my hairclips to open his locked door. I look around to check to make sure the coast is clear, and my eyes stop short on him noisily snoring in his bed, and then I continue to proceed to his bathroom. There I pull out my own Nair: Hair Remover, and squeezed out a generous amount into both of Chris's shampoo and conditioner, then put them both back exactly as I found them. I then took a very small tiny bit of soap and dabbed it on my finger, and then smiled wickedly as I left Chris a little note on his vanity mirror.

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and then made my great escape back to my cell. In less then ten minutes solid, I was already back in bed, and put only two out of the four screws back in the vent cover to keep it place. I then smiled to myself again as I drifted off to sleep eagerly awaiting for tomorrow to come, and for my little prank to be set in motion.

 **Chris is gonna have one hell of a morning when he gets up!... I can't wait to write it out tomorrow for you guys and gals. Please feel free to comment and review your thoughts on it. ;)**


	14. A Lack of Hair?

**Chapter 14 is here for your viewing pleasure. Just thought I'd add from the last chapter I forgot to mention. The phrase " _rising like Dracula from this bed"_ , I totally stole that from a friend of mine. She was telling me her siblings would wake her up when she was trying to sleep, and it would ticked her off so bad that she said she was gonna rise up like Dracula and beat them like she own them if she had to get out of her bed. It was too funny not to add, and I figured I could see Mal saying something like that, so hey why not?!.. Well, I don't want to keep you guys to long from the story, so please enjoy, and thanks for the reviews you guys have write, it really encourages me to want to write more! :)**

Another day is about to begin in juvie for all the delinquents that are still lying in bed enjoying that last few minutes of sleep, until Chris makes his official wake up call, but today was gonna be a little different...

 **Chris's Pov:**

I yawn as I stretched, then I crawled out of bed and decided to take my morning shower to start the day. I couldn't wait to find ways to make the youngsters life a living hell. I grin to myself as I pondered the ways to make it happen.

After getting my clothes set out for the day and ready to go, I jump in the shower and turn on the hot water, carefully adjusting to just the right temperature. I see my favorite $200 shampoo and conditioner, and I go to work on that thing. All I can say is that after a few minutes of massaging my scalp, I noticed how wonderful the sensation felt. All nice and tingly. After that, I put on the soap, and wash up and got out, so I could get a good look at my sexy self in the mirror.

I grabbed hold of a nearby towel and wrapped it around my head, and put on my favorite fuzzy, blue robe. I then strutted my fine self to the my mirror sink, but before I decide to look in the mirror I throw off my fluffy, head turban as I reach for my brush I happen to notice something is off. Then I get this feeling as if something is amiss, I quickly straighten up, and look at the mirror, and then I grabbed my face and scream...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Mal's Pov:**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I jump with a start, and hit my head on one of the beams that was holding up the bunk above me as I hear this loud girlish scream echo across the whole facility. I blink several times as I cringed because my ears were ringing from the sheer pitch of it. I turn over and look at Roxanne, and she was grinning madly from ear to ear like a cheshire cat, then she just flopped back over and tosses the covers back over her head.

I narrow my eyes, and smirk because it then hit me. "This wouldn't have anything to do with what you did last night, would it?"

She didn't say anything for about minute almost like she was pondering the very idea herself, then she replied with, "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't."

I laughed, and continued, " . ?"

She cackles like an evil hen as she rolls back over to face me with an evil glint in her eyes as she says, "I'll give you three guesses."

I raise an eyebrow, and replied dryly, "You vandalized Chris's grammar pictures collection?"

"Nope." She ticked off.

"You stole his favorite bathrobe?" I tried.

"Nope." She repeated as her grin grew wider.

"You drew him a Hitler's mustache with a permanent mark?" I said without breaking eye contact.

"Nope again." She said as she laughed at the last one.

"What the hell did you do then?" I said as I was starting to lose my patience. It was too early for this. Way too early.

"You'll find out soon enough." She smirked.

 **Chris's Pov:**

I start taking deep breaths, and then do my best to calm down. I just stand there with my jaw hanging staring at the letters etched out on the glass:

 _"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?!"_

I then look back at what was left of my hair. _My beautiful hair_. My _gorgeous locks_ that were now all over the floor after I ran my brush through them. I wanted to cry, it was like my life was over, and I just didn't know how to cope with it.

It was then when I went from being shocked to being full-blown out hopping mad. I quickly dried what was left of my hair, and ran to my huge walk-in closet and pulled out my wig collection. Luckily since I love my original hairstyle so much I had a wig made just like it, but I didn't think I'd be using it so soon. I was saving it for when I _really did start to lose my hair._ I then proceeded to call Chef to get to the bottom of this outrage.

"Chef, I don't care what you're doing, but right now I need you in my office immediately!.. And tell Mrs. Woods, I'd like a coffee with two sugars and lots of cream. **Don't hold back on the cream!...** " I told him as I hang up the phone before giving him a chance to refuse.

After a few more minutes whimpering and looking at myself in the mirror, I head out of my room to meet Chef in my office to get to bottom of this.

 **Chef's Pov:**

"Good God, what is it this time?!..Can't a man get some sleep?!.." I murmur to myself as I rolled out of bed, and get dressed to face Chris, and his damn lunacy at six o'clock in the morning. It was too damn early was this, and I really wasn't in the mood. I am not a morning person just so you've been warned.

The phone rings again. I stare at it, and I try to lose the urge to not throw it at wall. I pick it up, and guess who it is. Chris. No surprise.

"Get me Mal and Roxanne while you're at it. I've got a bone to pick with those two." He then hangs up again.

Sometime later, I am standing at cell no. 217 as all the rest of the other cell doors are being unlocked by parole officers to begin the day. I see them both sitting at a table in the back not doing anything in particular, but as soon as they saw me they both looked up.

"Alright, you two!..Get up, and come with me!" I said as I stated my business.

"Why?" Mal asks with one cocked brow.

"Because Chris wants you, that's " _why"!_..Now stop stalling, and get moving!" I replied as I was starting to lose my patience with them.

I turned around to lead the way to Chris's office, and they followed not too far behind. Within minutes we arrived as I step into Chris's office and see a very disgruntled Total Drama Host sitting at his desk as he flips through the security cameras on his big flat screen tv mounted on the wall. He then turns to me when he sees me, and says with annoyance, "Did you get them?!..."

I roll my eyes, and point Chris in their general direction, and as soon as he see them, he gestures towards the giant monitor, and says "Well. Well. Well. Looks like I have a little badass here. What do you have to say about this Mal?!.."

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I look up at the screen to find that Chris had cameras all over this place. I saw myself sneaking around and disappearing into Chris's room. I can't do anything but smile, because it was awesome no matter how you look at it. Even though I got caught, but still... It was awesome, and that scream this morning, it was like music to my ears. It was almost like Christmas morning.

I watch as I see Mal's and Chef's faces, and I smile even wider when I see their reactions. It was priceless, and so freakin' worth it.

Mal immediately bursted into laughter, while Chef just smiles from ear to ear.

"That girl's got skill." Chef ponders to himself.

"What do I have to say for myself, you ask?... I wish I was the one that thought of that... It's brilliant!.. _And Chaotic!.."_ Mal says with an amused look on his glazed fixated face.

" _ **Hell No it's not!...**_ **I'm almost bald thanks to your new roommate's handy work, and I'm only thirty-six!..What the Hell man?!...** " Chris roared as he lifted his wig to show the damage.

Mal and I burst into laughter followed by Chef, who tried to contain himself further, but failed.

 _ **"STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!..."**_ Chris raged as his veins in his forehead started to show.

The room went silent, but the smiles never left our faces.

 _ **"And wipe those stupid grins off your faces!"**_ He said, as he crossed his arms over his chest as continued to glare at all of us.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'd be lying if I did!..." I said with evil smirk.

"Yeah?..Well...When I'm through with you, you're gonna be more than sorry!" He challenged.

"Oh Yeah?!" I said as I place my hand on my hip.

"Yeah!" Chris says as he leans over his desk with a displeased look.

"And as punishment, I'm gonna make you pay for my precious $200 shampoo and conditioner. Since nothing can be done about my lovely locks. You better be grateful that I have my amazing collection of wigs to choose from." He stated.

I roll my eyes. This guy is simply too much.

"And pray tell me how you plan on doing that?..I don't have any money on me, and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't give it to you...And what idiot spends $200 on hair products?!.." I said without breaking eye contact.

Chris narrows his eyes at me.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I was so entranced by what was going on, I didn't really didn't have much to comment on Chris's and Red's little fuss of a fight. It was amusing watching them have at it with each out.

I won't lie, I didn't really care much for Red because mainly, I'm a lone wolf, and I just don't do the whole "roommates thing", but after last night's little scuffle and now this, I can't help but say that I'm rather fascinated by her ability to throb Chris's demeanor. I haven't seen Chris so pissed off since Duncan set his mansion on fire.

Chris continues to glare back at Red from his office chair, and then says, "No, you may not have the cash on you, but I'll find a way to make you pay for it either way!..Either of you got anything else to say for yourselves before I dismiss you both?!"

"Yeah, I do...Why don't you just get some rogaine for men, and get over it?!.." I said, as I smirk back at Chris.

Red cracks up at my little pwn whereas Chef just shakes his head in amusement.

I could tell I touched a nerve because Chris gripes the desk with both hands as he leans over it, and shouts, " **GET OUT!...GET OUT NOW!"**

Chef opens the door for us as we exited it, and closed it right after.

Red laughs all the way out, and I just smile to myself.

Maybe she'll come in handy after all. I do need to tie up some loose ends with a few other peons running rampant here. I can't have those around me seeing me as " _weak_ " just because I have a girl for a roommate now. I'll have to work on that.

Red turned to me with that evil smile of her's, and says, "You know you loved every minute of that!"

"Well, of course I did...Causing mayhem is what I live for you silly girl." I drawl in response to her comment.

"Silly girl, huh?!..Well, this silly girl just took out Chris at his best. What do you have to show for it?!" She challenged.

I smirk, because something about seeing her feathers getting ruffled always seems to amuse, and why I can't place it or put my finger on it. "Don't be ridiculous, I've been doing this for over a year in this dump. Far much more longer than you have. I can promise you that."

She smiles as she says, "You better step up your game then, Mal...I think I maybe catching up with you in the end."

I stop to look at her as I tilt my head to the side, and reply, "Oh?...So it's like that, is it?"

She laughs, and says, "You bet your ass it is."

 **Not exactly the best place to stop this chapter, but I really am tired and gotta get some sleep for now. So I'll be sure to hook you up with another chapter soon...**


	15. Trash Duty

**I just wanted apologized for getting Chris's last name wrong, I think it's actually McLean. If I'm wrong again, please correct me, I am so bad with that kinda thing. Bad me..Bad.. Anyways, I also wanted to apologize for this chapter being so much later than I intended. I got so busy over last week, and I ran into one of those writer's block walls. They suck by the way, but anyways I back, and I'll definitely have more goodies later on too.**

 **I wanted to give a special shout out Manitoba the great. They have an awesome story called, "** **Darkness rise", and it's pretty good. You guys should give it a go. It's got some potential. ;) Oh, and I wanted to thank all the reviews you guys have been sending me. It really helps me to see that you guys really like this, I'll do my best to keep it up. Please enjoy this chapter, and feel free to let me know how I'm doing. Peace! :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

"Well, this really sucks." I said as I started to pout.

"I don't even want to hear it, girlie." Mal says in an irritated tone. "I don't even know why I have to do this, _I'm not the one who put hair remover is Chris's shampoo!_ "

I stuck out my tongue at Mal, and made faces.

He growls back at me waving his finger.

 **"Both of you SHUD UP, and get to picking up that trash!...Don't make me have to have get off of this porch!"** Chef shouted at us from the front entrance of the juvie facility.

To put it bluntly, Chris finally came up with a punishment he deemed good enough for the loss of his hair and the shampoo and conditioner I ruined, which I think was still worth it. He has not just me, but Mal too, cleaning and picking up littered trash around the building.

" **I want this whole entire premises cleaned up by three o'clock on the dot! Right now it's exactly 7:18 a.m. You both got less than seven hours!..Do I make myself clear you bunch of ninnies?!"** Chef commands as he sits on a lawn chair sipping lemonade in a speedo.

"Yes!" Both me and Mal replied grudgingly in unison.

After a few minutes, I couldn't hold in my curiosity any longer.

"Hey Chef!?" I called as I paused to look in his general direction.

 **"What do you want maggot?!"** He says with a displeased look on his face as he slams down his drink.

"Why are you wearing a speedo?!..Isn't that indecent exposure?!" I called back at him while cupping my hands over my mouth to help my small voice carry over.

Mal stops what he's doing, and looks up to as if surprised to discover what I just said was true, and then shakes his head, and goes back to picking up trash with a stick.

Chef eyes start to twitch. He gets up to his full height, and says, **"Miss Davison, do you want want to wash that graffiti off the front gates as well?!..."**

"Not exactly." I replied in a small voice.

 **"Then stop fooling around and wasting everyone's time! You have until three, remember?!..If its not done by three, Chris'll have something very special planned for you, and your pal over there."** Chef says with an evil grin.

Mal gives me a very dark look, and I nervously grab a firm hold of my trash bag, and quickly get to picking up the garbage.

"That's much better." Chef says to himself as he reclines in his chair while unfolding a newspaper, and starts to read it.

"You do realize I'm not gonna let you off easy for this, right?!" Mal says in a dangerous even tone of voice.

"You don't scare me, Mr. Mal." I state calming as I continue the tedious work.

I look up only to see Chef glaring at us over his paper.

 **"I better not find any trash laying around by three, you bunch of slackers!"** Chef bellows over at us.

We both glare back at him, and continue to work in silence after that. I didn't even look at either one of them for hours. By then I was so thirsty, it felt like my tongue had turned into a giant cotton ball, but I didn't dare piss Chef off any more than I already had this morning. So I just dealt with it for the time being.

 **Mal's Pov:**

"When I'm done with this little fiasco, _I will be paying Red back for this!_...That is a promise. I swear I make her stay _a living hell!"_ I mused as I peeked over my shoulder at her as she was bent over collecting trash.

By ten, both me and Red got the front of the building and some of the sides done, but we still had the back that led to the basketball court to go. I dreaded it because of all the stupid peons I'd have to work around to get it done.

Not long after we started the back of the building, Chef had stopped us for lunch. So I took the sack lunch and eat in silence once again. I glance up, and look around me because I noticed Red was no where to be found. After several minutes of combing the area over with my eyes alone, I see her taking a drink from a water bottle, then she just goes back to work.

"Hey workaholic!" ,I shout over at her. "You like picking up trash that much?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't!" ,She shouted back "But I would rather get this done, and not find out what _"Chris's special little something is"_ later, if you catch my drift."

After that, she turned around and went back to it. I didn't really eat much either to tell the truth, the food was bad. It was like the sandwich and fruit was left out too long, and had gone bad. I tossed it in the nearest trash bin, and headed back to the trash collecting.

 **Chef's Pov:**

I woke to my wristband going off, it was three, the appointed time for me check, and see how the two fools faired. As I begin to get up, and go take a look, they both approached me with several bags full of trash that smelled rank.

I narrowed my eyes at them as I hand Mal a key, and say, " Alright, dispose of those vile bags of filth up front by the gates, there is a dumpster there, and here is the key to unlock the lid to the dumpster. I want it back in my hand in three minutes. Starting now!"

They both sigh and take the trash to the dumpster. They quickly discard the trash, and head back to face me.

I look down at my stopwatch, and I read,"Two minutes point thirty-four seconds. Not bad for a couple of limp noodles."

They both glower at me with sour faces as I continued, "I will now check to see your handy work, and don't forget if all the trash is not collected..."

"Yeah!..Yeah! We know!" Roxanne says with a tired sigh.

I gave them both scowl, and quickly surveyed the whole entire building from front to back and side to side. Everything was clean and tidy. I was impressed, so I let go after that.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

On my way back in, I ran into Duncan. He asked where I had been, and what was up with Chris and Chef. So I told him everything from the time I went vent climbing to tampering with Chris's hair products to Chris's threat in the office and then "the cleanup chore" Mal and me just share. Duncan was tickled by Chris's loss of hair. He laughed so hard tears ran out of his eyes, but he was sympathetic about the trash pick up though. After that we pretty much split.

I was so tired after that I pretty much didn't care about my last class, so I just crashed in my cell/room and passed out there. I don't remember much after that.

 **I guess Chris showed Roxanne and Mal who's boss, or did he?...And what's Mal planning to do to get even with Roxanne for getting him involved in the trash pick up?..Find out soon enough. I promise I won't make you wait you guys wait as long as I did with the last chapter. :) Have a good one until next time.**


	16. New Ally

**I seem to be apologizing a lot here lately, but I am sorry about the short chapter. I'm just really tired today, and I just need to crash. I write more tomorrow, and that's a promise. :) As short and as sweet as it is, I hope you enjoy it.**

A few hours later on in the day...

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I heard a loud buzzing noise that made me jump up out of my sleep. I look down at my phone to see that it's 5:28 p.m. (Yup, I grabbed that too from my tub of wonders in the office during my little late night adventure last night. I figured I'd need it later.) I groggily look around, and remembered that I had fallen asleep after all that trash Mal and me pick up earlier, but I couldn't see anything that would connect me to the noise I just heard. I was considering going back to snooze-land, but just as my head touched the pillow, I heard it again. It was the loud speaker on the overhead that I was hearing, and an announcement was being made.

 _ **"Would Roxanne Davison, please come to front main office, and your presence is needed. Come see Mrs. Woods immediately."**_

I groan and as I sag back onto my bed, but I begrudgingly get back up, and make my way to the office regardless. I ignore all the looks and catcalls from the other juvie boys on the way. I couldn't care less at the moment. I was still feeling a bit groggy from just getting up. I couldn't help but wonder what Mal does at this time of day. Probably making someone's life miserable. Sounds like something he'd do I thought to myself.

As I was concluding that thought, I knock on the door of the front office, and older female voice told me to enter, so I did. I look around the room and my eyes land on Mrs. Woods typing away at her computer at her desk.

She doesn't even bother to look up, instead she slides something blue towards me on the desk, and says nonchalantly," Here's your official blue badge. You're now a bonafide regular. Whoopie!.. I'd tell you to have a beer to celebrate, but you're underage kid, so you can have Chris's Latte instead... P.S. I love what you did to his hair..."

I blink several times because I don't even know how to respond to that, and then she winks as she continues, "Anybody that can stand up to Chris's absolute nonsense has my respect. If you need anything, you come and find me, you got me?!"

She hands me a starbucks cup, and makes a shooing gesture to take my leave. I honestly didn't know what to say to that, so I just cracked a smile, and laughed as I stole Chris's latte with permission as I head back out the door with my new badge. The latte was the best thing I've had the whole entire time I've been in this crazy place. Not to mention, I just gained a new ally today. Things are starting to look up.

 **I bet Chris will be pissed about his starbucks drink when he finds out that Mrs. Woods just gave it away...lol I totally wanted to make Mrs. Woods a cool tough, cranky old lady that delights in causing Chris problems as just as much as Roxanne does. More fun stuff to come later. ;)**


	17. Not So Secret Shower

**(Update: Sorry about this, I didn't realized how bad the grammar was in this one. I will do better if it kills me. Also wanted to say sorry about the really long wait on the next chapter, it's coming I should have it done some time today. So just hang in there. )**

 **Here's another chapter for you awesome peeps, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment/review your thoughts if you like. I loved to hear what you got to say. ;)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

You know what...As I was walking out of the office, a thought suddenly just struck me, and I smile to myself like a smug little pug on a rug. Why I hadn't thought of that while I was in the office, I'll never know, so I turn around to step back in front of the office, and I quickly tap on the door firmly, and again Mrs. Woods tells me to enter, and again I do just that. Almost like deja vu you'd think.

I walk up to her desk with a sly smile on my face to say, " _Oh Mrs. Woods..."_

"Yes. What is it?.." She turns her attention from her computer screen back to me, and smiles. "Back so soon I see. What can I do for you, dear?"

My grin gets even bigger yet as I lean over the desk, and whisper my reply.

At first she was like, "What?!", but when I explained the situation and my little problem, she smiled and said, "Yes, honey. There is one in the nurse's office, just be sure to tell Nurse Nancy I sent you."

I jumped up with excitement as I clapped, and then said, "Who is Nurse Nancy?..I don't think I've met her yet."

"Nurse Nancy Jones is this facility's health and care provider. Her office is just outside this door on the left. You can't miss it, hon." She informs me then her eyes instantly go back to her screen once again.

"Okay, thanks again. I'll come back, and harass ya later then." I replied with a smile as I turn around to head back out the door.

"You're welcome. Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." She says with a wink.

I winked back at her as I waved, and let the door close on its own, and then I head back to my cell. I wanted to be quick before I ran into anymore idiots on the way, so I weaved in and out of the crowds of guys that were just standing around talking and laughing.

Within minutes I made it back to my cell that I shared with Mal, and I started to grab my things and what I needed for when I go visit Mrs. Jones. It was then that I discovered that I wasn't alone. I could feel someone or something else here with me. It made my very skin crawl just thinking about it. I stopped what I was doing, and turn around to find the source of my fears. It was Trent. He was bent over Mal's bed frantically groping around his things as if he was searching for something very important.

I'm not sure if it was fear or just plain, old reflexes, but I slowly reach in my pocket and pull out my switch blade. With it in hand, I call out to Trent, and say, " Hey!...What are you doing in here?...If Mal catches you in his stuff, you're gonna be dead, you know that right?!.."

He jumps with a start, hitting his head on the top bunk, and then turns around to face with an annoyed look on his face, but as soon as I mentioned Mal's name, I could see the hint of fear in his eyes. Then he saw my knife, and stiffened up.

"I wasn't doing anything...Why are you in here then?.." He said trying to put on a tough front, but it wasn't working on me. I could see right through that act any day of the week.

"Uh huh, right...I'm in here because this my cell, unfortunately. But still haven't answered my question." I say with little indifference as I continued to stare him down.

"L...look down cut me, okay?!.. You got me. Okay..I was snooping, and I was trying to get even with Mal for all the awful things he's done to me for the past few days. You don't know him like I do. He's _**evil!**_...He loves hurting everyone around him, and he gets off to making everyone else's lives miserable. You should stay away from him!" He said as he started blubbering like an idiot.

I actually kind of felt sorry for the dweeb, but I didn't have time for this. I had things to do, and not much time to get them done either, so I sighed as I said, " Look, I don't know what happened between you and Mal, but if you were smart you'd get out of here real fast... _I mean real fast..._ Especially if you want to keep all your limbs and vitals in check. As for me, I can't get out of this shared cell situation, no thanks to Chris McLean. I'm just stuck with it until I can figure something out. Until then, I'll be fine on my own...But you-"

Before I could finish, I heard voices coming down the hall towards us. I look at Trent, and I could see the fear welling up inside him, and again out of reflex, I instantly grab his arm and shove him toward my bed.

"Quickly. Get under the bed, and don't make a sound until everyone is gone." I said in a low tone of voice as I left go of his arm, and put my blade away.

Within seconds after Trent barely had enough time to crawl under the bed, Mal shows up as I make myself look busy. I went back to getting my things ready before the whole situation with Trent being in here. As I pick up the last of my things that I will be using, I hear Mal drop onto his bed which creaked under his weight when his body connected with it.

I turn around to take my leave, but as soon as I do Mal happens to look up and notice, so he says,"Where do you think you're going?..Leaving me already?..I thought we had something special here, Red."

I laugh as I roll my eyes, and reply, "I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to, but don't worry I'll be back soon enough."

He eyeballed my stuff in hand, and says with a drawl, " Taking a shower without me?..Aren't you afraid the other guys will jump on you without me around to protect you?..Just to set the record straight, _I'm not your knight-in-shining-armor here to save you. I'm the king of juvie_.."

"I'm sure you think you are Mal, and yes, yes I am taking a shower, but by myself. I don't need some pervert like you looking at me while I'm trying to bathe in peace." I retort back at him.

His smile cracks, and he bursts into laughter, and says, "Pervert?!...Me?!...You were looking at my cock, remember?.. Did you like what saw, princess?..Big enough for you?.."

I let out a sigh, and try to collect myself as I spat back at him, "You were first looking at my breasts, so don't even go there!..And as for you little pencil-dick, it probably wouldn't even satisfy a inflated dummy, and I'm sure you've tried!.."

I could barely hear Trent gasp under my bed, and I hope to God Mal didn't, because I would seriously feel bad for the little shrimp if Mal found him there.

Mal looked at me with a flabbergasted expression on his face for a moment which instantly turned to angry as he snapped back, "Well!..Your tits weren't that big anyways..."

"Good. They don't have to be! _They're not for you!.._ " I said with little interest. "Later, Mal. I have a date with a shower."

"Wait, I'm not done with you!..." He said as he shot up from his bed.

"Well, I'm definitely done with you!" I said as I turned to leave out the door, but he grabs my arm and jerks me back around.

"I . Said. I. Wasn't. Done. With. You." He growls as he narrows his eyes at me. "I still haven't forgotten about our little trash fest this morning, and I'm not letting you get off so easily either. I'll have to come up with a suitable punishment for you, but in the mean time, I'll have to put you in your place here in my little kingdom of misfits."

I snatch my arm back, and give him a very dark look as I say, "I think we've already had a similar conversation Mr. Mal. Don't push your luck with me. I think you know very well just what I'm capable of doing if you're not careful..."

He growls at me as he turns around and heads back to his bed.

"Just remember what I said." He stated.

I acted like I didn't hear anything and just left.

I was finally able to make it to the nurse's office, and as I go in and tell her my situation I had conveyed with Mrs. Woods earlier, she nods her head and shows me inside to a small private little bathroom with a sink and modest little mirror hanging above it. A quaint little walk-in shower and toilet that was in between the shower and the sink. I could not be happier when I saw that pint-sized bathroom. Finally some privacy...

When I finished getting cleaned up, I returned to my cell. There was no Mal, and taking a quick look around the place and under the beds there was no Trent either. I sighed in relief. I could finally have a few more moments of peace and quiet to myself, and it was nice.

As I sat down on my bed, I ran my fingers through my still damp hair, I felt like there was something underneath me, so I get up to see what I sat on, and it was manila folder. What was even more curious was the name on the folder. Mal.

 **Mal's Pov:**

That girl is really starting to push her luck with me, and it's about time I put her in her place. She clearly doesn't know how things are run here, but she will soon enough. I've got other peons I should be more concerned about right now, and not some foolish girl. Not to mention, Mike and his merry band of fools will probably be showing up any day now. I don't know if I can take another lame visit from them any time soon.

I put those thoughts away, and as I finish up by drying off and quickly getting myself clothed as I head back to my cell. With my worn clothes balled up under one arm and my towel draped over my other shoulder, I walk into my shared cell, and I glance over in Red's direction to see that she's already retired for the day, and was curled up in a ball in her bed. I throw my unclean laundry into the nearby hamper, and crawl into bed, and lay there awake for awhile. I don't usually sleep that much anyways, and when I do, its usually only for a few hours at a time.

I don't remember when it happened, but I had eventually drifted off to sleep, and I didn't remember much after that.

 **What's inside that manila folder labeled under Mal's name?...How'd it get there?...You guys will find out soon enough. Have a good one. :)**


	18. Confess

**I had intended to get this chapter done sooner today, but it just wasn't happening, and again sorry for not updating in so long. I just got back from on vacation from my 3rd year anniversary with my boyfriend. I feel terrible that I forgot to give you guys a heads up about that, but I'm back, so I'll be on top of making more chapters, and boy, I got some really good ideas, or least I hope they are. Thanks for sticking, and I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews too, I do read them, so don't think I forgot you. P.s. This chapter is showing Mal's darker side, I figured it would come out evidently. So enjoy, more chapters to come. :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Before I had called it a day, and tucked the file under my mattress, I had read enough from the file left on my bed to know that whoever left that file there was not so bright. I may not be a rocket scientist or even a professional detective, but I was pretty sure it was Trent. I couldn't think of any other idiot that would be foolish enough to just leave Mal's personal information lying around like that. I roll my eyes and shake my head in complete bewilderment at this guy, as I let out a sigh. He was either brave or stupid. Or both.

I had pulled the file back out after Mal had left the cell, if he saw me with it, I had a feeling I would be dead or something close to it, I'd decided to give it a quick look over before I permanently dispose of it for good.

It had everything listed under Mal's full name, birth date, social security number, home address, relatives names' and information, and/or how to reach them in case of an emergency. What the hell was I supposed to do with this?!

"What'cha reading?..Some girly romance novel?"

I nearly had a heart attack. I jumped like a scared cat, and then look to met Mal peering down at me. _"Oh shit..."_

"That was quick, you sure are back soon." I shrieked, as I attempted to hide the paper behind me back.

"I am, aren't I?! What are you hiding, Red?.." He says with a sly smile clearly aware that he has caught me with something I didn't want him to see.

"N...nothing." I squeaked, as I got up and started heading to the doorway, instead I end up hitting a wall.

"Really?..Doesn't look like nothing to me. Give it here." Mal said with a sneer as he reached out trying to pry the paper from my hands.

"I don't think you want to see this... Really!" I said as we both struggle to get the paper from the other.

"Just give it up already!" He said with aggravation while groping his arms all around me trying to get a hold of it.

"I can't I-," I started, but didn't finished that statement due to the fact that through all the struggling, his right leg looped around one of mine, and we toppled over and hit the floor.

We both groan. I was stuck and not in a promising position here either.

"Mal get off of me. You're crushing me with your dead weight." I said with a grunt as I tried to wiggle my way out from under him. Mentally I'm like, _"Jeez! For someone as lean as Mal, you'd think he wouldn't be this heavy!"_

"Stop complaining. For someone like you, this would be considered a compliment." He said with his signature evil grin as he placed his hands on the floor on both sides of me to push himself up.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not interested." I said dryly with no amusement behind that comment. I push him the rest of the way off, and I remembered the file.

I gasped and start looking for it frantically. Where did it go?..

"Looking for this?"

Mal holds up the paper, and gets up to his feet as he looks down at its contents. I immediately froze, as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the side as he turned to look at me.

"Where the hell did you get this?!..." He said in a quiet but deathly tone.

I gulped and took a breath. I knew it was going to end up coming to this, but I just wasn't prepared for it.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. I-," Mal cut me off as he reach down and dragged me by my shoulders and slammed me into the cell door's bars. I groaned as pain shot up through the whole back side of my body to my head.

"Didn't I warn you about ticking me off?!..Didn't learn much did you?!.. Maybe its about time I show you what I do with _"those"_ that don't abide by my rules." He said darkly as he gripped my shoulders even tighter.

I noticed my feet were no longer able to touch the floor. Mal was lifting me up and jarring me further into bars still. I gasped from the pain, but did my best not to let it show how much it bothered me. I would not let him have the pleasure of seeing me in pain let alone my fear of what he would do next. I dug my nails into his arms as I struggled to get free. I heard him seep out a grunt of pain. He lost his grip, and I dropped to ground with a thump. I swiftly moved further away from him to put some distance between us.

I rubbed my sides to ease the soreness that now oozed from my muscles as I sighed in relief for the moment being. I jerked my head around to watch Mal's next move.

"You little bitch..." He groaned as he examined the now bleeding scratches on his arms and then turns his attention back to me with a glare.

Out of no where, he just throws his head back and starts laughing like this whole mess was a huge joke to him. I raised an eyebrow as I waited and watched to see just what he was up to. I was pretty sure he had lost it just now.

He stops laughing as he runs his fingers through his bangs that hide his left eye from sight, and says, "You little minx you!..You're gonna have to do better than that, if you think you're gonna get away with just a few cat scratches. You better think again."

He narrows his eyes and begins to stride towards me with stealth speed. I was about to panic, but then I remembered my switch blade. I whipped it out, blade and all, and put on my, _"Don't go there face"_ , as I held my knife out in front me to prove my point.

Again Mal laughs devilishly and taunts, "Your toothpick won't save you today, wench!"

I roll my eyes at his terrible pun, and say, " As I recall, _"this toothpick"_ put Steve back in the nurse's office. You'll have to come up with something better than that, your _majesty_."

He cocked his head to side with a wicked grin, he drawls, " So its finally dawned onto you just who you're fooling around with, has it? You're playing with fire, Red, and you're about to get burned. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I blinked and think to myself that this guy is way too much into himself, but I'm not going down, not without a fight. He's already right on me, just inches away from my blade. Mal continues to mock me with that smug grin of his. It infuriates me so, that I glare back at him.

"Back off Mal, I'm not playing with you." I growled.

He laughs, and I gasps because the next thing he does surprises the hell out of me. He grabs ahold of my blade, and pulls it towards him, and me in the process as blood starts to seep from his hand. I was completely caught off guard by this sudden move, I was rendered speechless by it.

"What are you gonna do now, princess?...Just answer me this," He said with an even more sinister smirk, if that was even possible. With his free hand, he grabbed my unoccupied arm, and with little to nothing, he turned the tables on me, and now I was one at the knife point. He pulled his left arm across my chest where I could not move to free myself, and with his other, he pointed the blade to my throat, and continued where he left off, "Who gave you that file?..Don't lie to me, because I've watched you long enough to figure out when you are hiding something from me."

This was the first time in a long time that I was ever this scared, but I still wasn't about to shut down and let him get to me. I just won't let it happen no matter what.

I must have taken too long to answer because Mal pressed the blade in my neck, and it stung a little as he hissed his reply, "Roxanne, I'm running out patience. Who was it?!"

I took a breath to settle my now rattle nerves, and replied in small voice that still trembled, " I d...ddon't have proof who it was. It on my bed last night when I came back from showering."

 _"Really?!"_ Mal commented with indifference as we both wringed in each other grasp. "Stop your struggling, I have no intention of releasing you until you tell me what I want. I will cut you just like Steve if not worse. _**Now, tell me who the hell was it?!"**_

I felt terrible for what I was about to do, but I saw no other way out of this, so I decided that I had no other option but to squeal on Trent.

I gulped, and lost some of my footing and fell further into Mal. He grunted and then growled, "Stop stalling, Red. I will cut that pretty little neck of yours. Here maybe I should do that right now to prove my point."

I gasps as Mal dug the blade further into my neck and chuckles as though this was some kind of game. "How does that feel?...Like a tickle? There's more where that came from, princess. Trust me."

"Fine. I tell you. Just stop it already." I piped up what little courage I could muster.

"Good. Its about time, my patience is running short. Don't get me wrong, you do smell nice, but I don't care for that right now." He said as he laugh.

I strutter with fear and something else I couldn't define, as I blurted out Trent's name.

He dropped the blade from my neck, but still didn't release me from his hold, as if in thought, Mal replies, "Should have known it was that little weasel. He never learns. Like someone else I know."

 **Mal's Pov:**

I chuckle at my last statement with my lips close to Roxanne's ears. She trembles for a second time this morning, and I like it, so I decide to further freak her out some more by taking a moment to lick the blood oozing from her neck. She squirms even more under my grip as if in panic, and somehow frees herself, and plants a hand across my face with hard impact.

She quickly steps out of my reach and grabs her neck with one hand, and glares back at me, but all I could do was smile. I enjoyed every bit of it, and strangely enough I wanted more, but sadly that came to an end when I heard steps coming our way. I turn to see that its Chef marching in our general direction.

"Already you two lovebirds, break it up." Chef stated as he stopped in front of the doorway, and immediately looks at my hand that was dripping blood, and Roxanne with her bleeding neck. "You got visitors today, Mal. Both of you, go clean yourselves up in the nurse's office, and Mal, meet me in the cafeteria in 5 minutes. Go!"

"After you, Roxanne." I smirked as I sweep my hand across the threshold to indicate a gentleman's gesture.

"Burn in hell." She growled and stormed out, not even to stop to wait on Chef.

I chuckle as I step in toll with Chef.

"What the hell'd you do this time?" Chef asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Not that your love quarrels are any of my concern."

"Wouldn't you like to know..." I replied with glee.

 **Mal has visitors, how very interesting...**


	19. Nurse's Office

**Sorry, I know I cut this one is kinda short, but I gotta get some sleep, or I just won't be much good for my co-workers. They may not be too happy with me if I'm passed out somewhere instead up and running and killing my freight. But anyways, enjoy this chapter, and I will do my best to hop onto the next one tomorrow. Sending you guys lots of love and virtual cookies and cakes and etc.**

 **Chef's Pov:**

From the look of things, those kids are playing dangerously again, and whichever one of them is hoarding the blade better hope Chris doesn't find out about it. I pondered over this as I watched them head to the nurse's office in silence. Speaking of which, I wonder if I should tell Chris about it myself, but then again it's not my problem. I had other stuff I had to attend to, such as Mal's visitors. I shrugged it off, and continued on my way to my office, I had some paperwork for them to fill out before they could see Mal. Just as I rounded the corner that led my office, I see a handful of delinquents running past me giggling like a couple of school girls. It was pathetic, and it was making me sick.

 **"Hey you bunch of silly girls!...Stop running and get to your classes!..Don't make me come after you!..It's the third time this week I've warned you about that, Duncan!.."** I shouted at top of my lungs.

"Sorry about that Chef!...Catch ya later!" He says with sarcasm wearing a devilish smirk. He winks at me and waves as he continues to flee the scene.

"Can it maggot!" I yelled in return. Shouting is good, gets the mucus in your throat loosen up. Good stuff.

I smiled at that thought, and head inside the door of my office, and I turned to the wall and flicked on the lights, and was about to sit at my desk, when I froze.

 _ **"Those little shits!..."**_ I growled.

Everything in my office was being suspending in the air. It was all hanging from the ceiling. My desk with everything still on it, my office chair, the plants in the corner from Total Drama Island, my workout bench, my soda machine, and my fridge. At first, I was pissed, but then, I wasn't even mad anymore, I was actually kind of impressed. I'm impressed. How'd the hell did they do that?!..And where the hell did they get those tarp straps from?!...

As soon as I touch the desk, it collapsed on of top me, and then I was pissed. Again.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I was pretty satisfied with myself today, so I took my time to Nurse Nancy's office, I saw no need to hurry, especially when I knew who it was that came to visit me. I don't even know why they bother coming this far, I couldn't care less one way or the other, but I have to admit things have been very different, and kind of on the strange side because of it. Seeing all of them coming here every other week when they usually would go out of their way to avoid me, it was weird even for them. Either way I hated it, and I hated it more because I was sure more then ever that they were doing it out of pity.

I stopped thinking about it when I walked into the nurse's office whistling my favorite tune, and saw old Nurse Nancy scowl at me.

"Knock before you enter next time, Mr. Mal." She said sternly as she walked to a gray cabinet behind her desk.

I threw my hands up like I was being arrested, and said, "Sorry Mrs. Jones, I'll try to remember that next time."

"See that you do." She replied as she opened up the cabinet door and pulled out a medicine bottle in one hand, and a syringe in the other. She walked over the cot that I now noticed Roxanne sitting on the edge of.

"Take a sit over by my desk, Mr. Mal." She remarked as she indicating one of the chairs close to her office desk. "Oh, and Mr. Mal..."

"Yeah." I commented as I lazily lounged in a chair. I had started to use my hands to support the back of my head, but then remembered the knife wound, so I didn't. I cocked my head back in her direction.

"Try not to cause any problems this time." She responded with an indifference tone as she turned around back to Roxanne.

I smirk as I close my eyes for a minute, and reply, "Whatever you say Nurse Nancy, I wouldn't dream of it."

After that, the room fell silent, and I could feel Roxanne glaring daggers at me even with my eyes closed, but it didn't bother me. On the contrary, I rather enjoy getting her all rallied up, and to be honest, I wasn't sure why aside from the chaos that ensued shortly afterwards.

"Now, this is an antibiotic that will keep your wound from getting infected. Please don't move while I give you a shot to help it heal faster." Nurse Nancy explained to Roxanne as she raised the tiny antibiotic bottle to the light and, punctured the lid with the needle.

I open my eyes to see Roxanne nod her head in understanding of the procedure that Nurse Nancy was about to undergo, and within seconds the shot was over. The nurse then bandaged up the rest of the cut.

"Well, there you go, Ms. Roxanne. Try to be more careful next time, and don't get anymore cuts like that one. Even though this one wasn't severe, it's still a nasty cut." Nurse Nancy said as she turned her attention now in my direction.

I showed my hand, and she shakes her head, and heads back the cabinet for more supplies.

 _"Yeah, Roxanne. You should be more careful."_ I sneered as I saw her eyes flash with anger.

 _ **"Shut it, Mal!"**_ Roxanne snarled at me with a dangerously tone, that I didn't know she had. I was impressed, and slightly intrigued by it actually.

"Oh right! Both of you behave yourselves. I don't know what you two have been up to, to get such nasty cuts, but I won't have you acting like a bunch of little spoiled brats. Act your age, and that's to the both of you!" She stated firmly as she peers over the cabinet door.

Again Roxanne gives me the stink eye, and flips me the bird as I just smile smugly back at her.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I had done my best to collect myself in Mrs. Jones office before Mal strutted in whistling with his arrogance. Jeez! I'd like to punch him in his pie hole right now instead of sitting here just glaring at him, but I didn't say anything as the nurse took care of my neck wound. At least, not until that comment he made about me being more careful when he was the jerk that gave me the cut in the first place.

But then Nurse Nancy's outburst, shut both of us up, at least for now. He was not getting away with this, that was for damn sure. I will admit that little scuffle we had back in the cell did shake me up quite a bit. I haven't been afraid of anyone before up until now, except for when my mother doesn't have her diet soda at hand when she wants it. That is not something you want to experince first hand, trust me. My mother is a scary person when she is pissed off, and you really don't want any of that, maybe that's where I get my anger issues from who knows.

I watched in silence as she explained to Mal that she would have to give him a few stitches in his hand. Like mine, she cleaned the wound, gave him a shot, and sewed up his hand. Then wrapped it with a few bandages to keep it clean and prevent infections.

"All done, you both may leave now unless you have any questions, which I see you don't. Please try not to repeat this incident." She said as she surveyed us both for a minute before she returned to the cabinet to put away the remaining medicine supplies.

Without a word, we both left her office, Mal headed to the cafeteria, and I..I wasn't sure where to go after that, I suppose I should go to class, but on the other hand, I was curious to see who was crazy enough to come visit Mal of all people. So I slacked off some, and pretended to go to class instead, and waited long enough to follow at a safe distance.

 **Mal's Pov:**

After old Nurse Nancy bandaged me up like a mummy, we both headed out the door. I flexed my now wrapped up hand to attempt to loosen the tight bandages up a smudge. I've had worse. I smile its been an interesting day as of so far.

I glance over, and notice Roxanne slowly heads off in another direction, I don't put too much thought into it, I had my fun for now, there is always more time for that later. I continue to make my way to cafeteria to meet Chef there for another wonderful visit from Mike and the other idiots that follow.

As soon as I get there, I see him waiting for me wearing a scowl on his face, he says," Well, its about damn time you got here. I figure it would be Christmas before you decided to grace me with your presence."

I laughed, and replied, "Just put the handcuffs on, and let's get this over with."

"Don't get smart with me you little punk! Back in my day, if I talked to my superiors that way, I wouldn't have much of a jaw left to rattle."

I roll my eyes as he places the cuffs on my wrists, and then he leads me inside through the door, but stops.

Chef turns around as though something had caught his eye with a smug grin, he shouts, _**"Hey, Roxanne!..Come and meet Mal's family!"**_

 _ **Yeah, this was not the best spot to stop this chapter, but unfortunately I had too. Can't wait to mess with Mal in the next chapter.. Will start on it soon that's a promise. :)**_


	20. Happy Birthday?

**Update: Hi guys, I just wanted to change up something real quick in this chapter. I actually need Mal to be the age 18 for things to make more sense later on...that and in Sideshowjazz1's fanfic called, "Bailey in Exile" I believe Mike was 17, so since Mal is ( _in a sense)_ like Mike's evil twin, so naturally that would make them the same age. But anyways, I just needed to change up his age so it would match up with fanfic. Roxanne is still 16, but technically just an age younger than Mal. She'll turn 17 in a few weeks, a little over two weeks from now in the current status of the story. I haven't changed too much up in this chapter except for the _age thing_ for Mal. Well, gotta go. Working on the current chapter and hoping to get it done soon, but most likely it'll be done tomorrow though.**

 **Well, here it is, Fanfiction and my laptop gave me hell trying to get this chapter done, but I managed to get it done. I tried looking up some Australian slangs and other things to pull off Manitoba's lango, so I hope it doesn't sound too corny and the same with the others as well. I really put some thought into it. I have so many ideas coming up for the next chapters. Can't wait to get them all down. I really hope Mal's character in this, isn't too OOC, if you know what I mean. Anyways, here ya go, enjoy. Will be working on the next chapter soon.**

* * *

 **Last Time, (A Quick Recap)...**

 _"I laughed, and replied, "Just put the handcuffs on, and let's get this over with."_

 _"Don't get smart with me you little punk! Back in my day, if I talked to my superiors that way, I wouldn't have much of a jaw left to rattle."_

 _I roll my eyes as he places the cuffs on my wrists, and then he leads me inside through the door, but stops._

 _Chef turns around as though something had caught his eye with a smug grin, he shouts,_ _ **"Hey, Roxanne!..Come and meet Mal's family!"**_ _"_

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _ **"No!..No!..No!..No!"**_ I screamed in my head as I look from Chef and Roxanne back to Mike and the other fools that showed up. " _I can't let her find out about my little secret! Everything will be ruined. If Vito doesn't try to woo her by telling her about his "Whole-New-Bod" story, I'm at least 99% sure Mantioba will!"_

I begin to fret and I begin to panic, and this is not an emotion I'm familar with considering my "Whole-Malevolent-Lifestyle". I had to come up with something, and something quick. Without waiting for Chef or Roxanne to enter the room, I dashed into the cafeteria as fast as I could, and stop dead in my tracts right into front of Mike and Zoey, and the other fools (who-I-wish-not-to-name at this giving time), and I reach over the lunch table and grab Vito by his dark grey jersey as I stared him down.

Everyone at this point stopped what they were doing and talking about, and gasped.

"If you or any of you mention, how we got to be the way we are now or about Mike's MPD, I'm gonna strangle every single one you in your sleep, did you hear me?!" I panted, as I glared at all of them.

"Yo dude! Watch the threads!" Vito retorted as he yanked hisself free, and glowered at me over the table while straighten up his shirt. "What you're problem? You didn't care before? Why now?"

"Vat vas not very nice, Mal!" Svetlana stated as she pouted at me with the same look Vito just gave me.

"Yeah, mate. We can all this way just to see you too. I guess old habits never die with this bugger." Mantioba said as he shook his head looks to Mike for assistance.

"Mal, why are you so upset?..I've never seen you so flustered before. Did something happen-," Mike started as he looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

 _ **"I am not flustered, you imbecile!"**_ I bellowed at them, as I started to lose my patience. I took a deep breath, and said, "Just keep your mouths shut, and don't tell-,"

"Tell who what?"

A cold sweat starts to pour down to back of my neck, and I slowly turn around, and even though I already was certain who it was, I still looked anyways to find a confused and curious looking Roxanne looking from me to Mike and everyone else.

 _Just how much of that did she hear?..._

"Well, I see my work here is done, I'll be back in an hour's time." Chef winked at me as he smiled with like the devil himself. "Play nice, Mal."

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was thrown off when Chef called down the hall to me "to meet Mal's family". I really didn't know what to say or how to react that. How he knew I was there, was beyond me. I never imagined Mal having a family to be honest, but don't get me wrong I'm not trying to sound heartless. I mean everyone has a family of their own right?.. I just could never see Mal as a "family guy"before, he always seemed more like...more like someone who was abandoned or maybe an orphan. Hell, I don't know. I sure wasn't expecting this, that's for sure. While I was lost in thought, Mal had took off through the cafeteria doors, and disappeared inside leaving Chef and me behind, so I decided to follow Chef inside the cafeteria as well to see what had Mal in such a panic. I've never seen him freak out before or even show any sign of unease, whatever it was I was going to find out.

When I peeked through the doors, I saw Mal in a heated discussion with several people who I assumed was his family and relatives. There was five faces I was pretty sure I never saw before, and four of them looked similar to Mal's features. The one Mal was hissing at was a guy with dark hair that matched Mal's and four others, it was slicked back out of his face, and he was wearing a jersey. He looked like he was about in his early twenties judging by his toned body, and his voice wasn't as deep as Mal's, but you could still tell that he was older. Oddly enough he also had an Italian accent to top it off.

"Yo dude! Watch the threads!" He complained as he tore himself free from Mal's cuffed grasp, and giving Mal a dirty look. "What you're problem? You didn't care before? Why now?"

"Vat vas not very nice, Mal!" One of the females, which earned Mal another glare. Where I was standing, I could tell she was tall from the way she held herself in her chair. She also looked like she was older like the guy in the jersey, but she seemed a little bit older then him. She was slim but she wasn't scrawny either. She had short dark curls that framed her face with long dark eyelashes, and thick-full red lips. She seemed very confident in herself.

"Yeah, mate. We can all this way just to see you too. I guess old habits never die with this bugger." This reply came from another guy as well wearing a fedora. He seemed like he was peeved by Mal's response and looked in the direction to the only other guy I just now noticed. The guy in the fedora also had the same dark locks share by Mal and the other two I just mentioned. He had a sense of cockiness, and looked like he had been around the bend long enough to know a thing or two. Judging by his face, he looked like he was a few years older than the female with the dark curls.

"Mal, why are you so upset?..I've never seen you so flustered before. Did something happen-," Came the reply from the last guy to speak, but then Mal cut him off before he could continue.

This guy looked like he could pass as Mal's twin, they looked so much alike that it was uncanny; only he had spiky hair and bangs that stood straight up out of his face. He seemed more timid than Mal, and nervous. He looked like one of the guys at my schools that would be constantly bullied. The redhead sitting next to him, frowned at Mal as she held the other guy's hand.

 _ **"I am not flustered, you imbecile!"**_ Mal belted out at them, as he began to pant heavily. He took a deep breath, and said, "Just keep your mouths shut, and don't tell-,"

That's when my curiosity got the better of me, and I replied without thinking, "Tell who what?"

Mal froze as soon as he heard my voice like a deer caught in the headlights, he slowly turned around, but before he could say anything Chef gave a devilish smile and winked at Mal as he said, "Well, I see my work here is done, I'll be back in an hour's time. Play nice, Mal."

I'm not sure what he meant by that, but the same time I think somewhere in the back of my mind I do, and that's kind of scary. Again before Mal could say any word out, everyone erupted into a loud cheer, and whipped out a chocolate cake topped with candles lit, and started singing "Happy Birthday" to Mal.

I wasn't sure if I should sing along, laugh, or just pretend I never saw any of it. I never saw this coming; snapping out of my daze, I saw Mal's right eye start twitching. He looked like he was seriously going to hurt somebody, but then he sighed like air being sucked out of a balloon his shoulders sagged and he sat at the table. I never thought I'd see Mal give in so easily, he must be up to something, I just don't buy it.

The red head (whose name I still didn't get) smiled, and flagged me over as she was gesturing me to take a seat beside Mal. I gingerly made my way towards everyone as they wrapped up the end of the song, and as the "jersey guy" slapped Mal on the back to congrats him on his birthday. I took my seat, and looked over at Mal as he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment. Everyone was so excited to wish Mal a happy birthday that everyone started talking all at once which caused them to try to talk over each other, soon it started to get really loud.

The guy with the fedora stood up and whistled to get everyone attention to get them to settle down; gesturing with his hands he said, "Al'right. Everyone just settle down now, eh?..Seems our little bloke here has snagged himself a sheila of his own, and she be a mighty pretty one to, eh?"

He elbowed Mal in the ribs, and gave him a wink as he said, "You sly dingo, you! Since it's your 18th birthday, I don't imagine you folks are going to tie the knot some time soon?!.. Am I right?"

My face turned beet red, and looking at Mal he just laughed, and smiled smugly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said, "Well, shucks, I guess you found us out. It was suppose to be a surprise. We've been going steady now for sometime."

He turns and looks me directly in the eye as he continued, "Roxanne and I have had a real "flare" you could say. 'Been planning to run away together, and get hitched. Wouldn't that just be romantic, Red?.."

"Aww!" The two female of the group said as they sighed in unison.

I threw his arm off me and roared at him, **"The Hell we are!?... And , No, Mal it would not be romantic, at least not with you."**

"Oh Red, how could you say that after everything we've been through?.." He says mockingly as he pretends to be crest-fallen.

"Oh get over it, you drama king." I muttered.

I blinked for a second because then it hit me, I looked him in the eye and said, "And how did you get those handcuffs off?"

"With this." He said calmly waving my knife in the air, and then placing it back in his pocket before I could take it from him.

I just glared at him. He was impossible.

"So you guys are not dating then?" The spiky-haired guy asked as he tilted his head as if to study us.

"No Mike, it appears that we are just not meant to be." Mal replied smugly as he looked down at the cuffs he just removed.

"That's too bad, Mal. You should try dating, it might improve your attitude." The red head said as she frowned at Mal again.

Mal only chuckled at her comment.

The one called "Mike" stood up and decided to introduce everyone.

He indicated that the "jersey guy" was called Vito, and he waved and said, "Yo! What up?", then the "fedora guy" whose name was Manitoba Smith just smiled as he greeted me with a firm handshake, after him he introduced me to dark-haired lady whose name is Svetlana, she gave me a bright-big smile and also gave me a handshake. The last person he introduce to me was his girlfriend, and her name was Zoey. She seemed sweetly, she waved and said "hi" as she came around the table to give me a hug, which was awkward for me, because I usually don't do the "hug-thing", but I didn't want to be rude, so I went with it.

Mike continued on, "Today is Mal's birthday, so last year we decided we would start coming and wishing him the best, but he never seems to like it much. This year he seems more...well more eager to participate. If you guys aren't dating then, you're just friends then right?'

"Sort of. More like rivals than anything." I said as I cocked eye at Mal as he smirked at my comment.

"You should be careful, Mal can be a very dangerous person to cross." Zoey said with concern.

"Yeah...Found that out this morning." I said as I touched my bandaged wound glaring at Mal.

He just continue to act like he knew nothing, and started whistling to myself, and stopped when he saw me giving him the stink eye and said, "What?"

"You know what." I said flatly.

He chuckled as he was about to help himself to some cake, but Sventlana caught onto to what he was doing, taking the cake knife away from him, and said, "Vu can't eat ze cake 'til vu blow out ze candles and makes za vish first!"

"That's right, mate! Make a wish!" Manitoba said, winking at Mal, then suddenly Mike and Zoey started putting party hats on us both that matched everyone else's.

"Sure thing, Mani." Mal smirks, then looks to me and says, "Blow them out."

"You blow them out." I said as I gave him a look.

"But, I insist." Mal urged.

"No thanks, it's your cake." I said not giving in.

"I rather _"you do it"_." He drawled on.

"Blow. It. Out. Yourself." I said through clenched teeth, as I was starting to get tired of his game.

Mike and everyone else's eyes kept looking from Mal to me like it was a tennis match, as we continued our battle of wills.

"But I rather have you do it instead." He rattled on with a smug grin.

 **"Mal, Blow out the damn candles already!"** I growled at him as we never lost eye contact.

"Have it your way then." He shrugged as he blew out, and Sventlana sliced Mal the first piece.

"About time. You two need to get a room or something. I thought Christmas would come before we would get any cake." Vito complained as he dived in for some cake, but Sventlana smacked his fingers with cake knife.

"Vu use the knife, and not vour fingers. Learn some manners Vito." Sventlana said as she scowled Vito for not using the cake knife.

"Fine, just give me the stupid thing then." He said as took the knife from her, and cut him a slice.

Vito sat back down and eat his piece of cake in silence as everyone else dug in to get them some, as I was eating my piece, I noticed that Vito was studying Mal and me very closely.

He then pointed his fork at Mal, and spoke up, "So how'd you get this one, Mal? What poor sap did you cream this time?"

I look down to see that Vito was indicating Mal's bandaged hand. Mal smiled like it was nothing, and commented, "Oh this?...You like it?..Roxanne gave me this. I guess it's her gift to me on my special day, huh?"

He elbows me in the ribs harder than I would have prefered he did, and winks at me. I choke on the cake, and spat at him, "I mostly certainly did not. Don't even try to pin that on me. You took that on yourself to get that cut."

He threw his head back and laughed, then wiped tears from his eyes as he said, "Good point. Did you like the one I gave you?.. I guess I could have left my initials."

Everyone gasped at Mal's comment.

"You know you're completely insane, right?" I stated as I took a drink of punch, since my throat was so dry from choking on the cake.

"You flatter me, Roxanne, but next time I won't stop there." He said matter-of-factly as he finished his piece of cake.

I glared at him over my cup, I was about smear his smug face with his own cake, but before I said or did anything in retaliation, Mike intervened and announced that everyone gifts. Since some of them had to be left home because juvie wouldn't allow certain ones to pass, so Mal ended up with mostly clothes, (Vito snuck in an ipod), and Manitoba tried to smuggle Mal a rattlesnake in, but Mike confiscated it from him.

Not long after Chef returned, and I'm not sure how or when, but Mal had his handcuffs back on as if they had never left his wrists. Mike and the others wished Mal a "happy birthday" once again before leaving, they said their goodbyes and made promises that they would return soon. Everyone smiled and waved as they left out of the cafeteria full of excitement.

I blinked, I was not really sure if any of that really just happened or if this whole day had been some kind of a crazy dream, and at any minute I would wake up, and not remember a thing.

Chef had lead us to class, and not much happened, and it just got kind of boring after that. We both went our separate ways, I hung out with Duncan once again, but didn't mention "Mal's party" to him or anyone. It wasn't that I was scared, I just didn't know how to even go into that without it being weird and all. Plus I'm pretty sure Mal would not be to happy if he did find out about it, but I refuse to let him intimidate me like that. I guess I just felt that it really wasn't anyone else's business, so I left it at that.

Some time during the day Chris made an announcement that the some of the cell doors were not functioning properly, but not to worry because the others doors were, so no one was escaping anytime soon. Which I thought, _"Well that's just great. Now every creep in here can roam around during the night if it doesn't get fixed before then."_

 _Ironically enough by the end of the day, the door were still not fixed, so I dreaded sleeping tonight._

* * *

 ** _What will happen when all the cell doors are not shutting right?...Will there be trouble for Mal? Roxanne? Duncan?... Trent maybe?... Find out soon enough. ;)_**


	21. Pretty Little Psycho

**Well, this took me longer than I thought, but it was worth it. I hope I got all the spelling and grammar mistakes taking care if not, holler at me.** **(Just to warn you there will be swearing and a bit of violence in this one, so you were warned.) I really like what I did with this, I don't mean to make Roxanne look like she's gone over in the deep in like Mal now, but I do want to make it clear that she is not someone who will take any crap from anyone either. if you know what I mean. Well, anyways I won't bore you with the details, but I'm really excited to do the next couple of chapters. I got a steamy one coming up soon, but you'll have to wait a chapter or two for it though. Anyways, Enjoy and please feel free to review and tell me how you feel about this one! :)**

 **P.S. I titled this chapter after a song called Pretty Little Psycho by Porcelain Black. I thought it fits perfectly for Roxanne's little scene. If you haven't heard the song, you should look it up, it's pretty cool. ;)**

 **(Update: Okay, yesterday I admit it, I was dead tired, but today I looked through and re-read this chapter and fixed the grammar and spelling mistakes. So I hope that fixes it.)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Last night was very weird, the cell doors were coming open and closing on their own. At first it kept me up because of the creaking sounds that the doors made, but soon after an exhausting day with Mal pulling his "little stunt with my knife", then his "unexpected birthday party", and plus Chef and his own "version of school". I was done after that. Interestingly enough though, Chris claims that it was a malfunctioning error that they were working on, and that it would take a few days to sort out, but not to worry because there would be several parole officers stationed in the hallways. Ironically though, the only floor with this problem was the third one. Mine and Mal's. No other floor was experiencing these problems. The elevators even worked fine, but the cell doors on our floor didn't, and I find this rather fishy. I felt relieved that our cell door never opened last night, or at least not while I was still awake it didn't, but it was being guarded by Mal's parole officer. So that put my mind at ease for the most part. Speaking of parole officers, I was never given one oddly enough, but hey, I'm not complaining though. I couldn't help, but think that Chris knew more than what he was telling us, and that he was up to something, and it wasn't good.

As I yawned and stretched in bed, I roll over and see that Mal was already gone. I can't help but to say I was surprised, I don't know that many guys that actually make their bed, and get up this earlier without someone fussing at them to get up and get with it. As much as I didn't like him, I was actually kind of impressed, but I bet his locker wasn't that neat I smile as I amused myself with that thought. Well, I had to get up and get going, so I hopped up, made my bed, got dressed in peace (since all of the other guys where gone), and made sure I looked decent before I headed out. I couldn't help but wonder to myself just where does Mal go so early in the morning?..Now that I thought about it, I don't really recall seeing him that often in the morning when I first get up.

Putting those thoughts aside, I decided to get some breakfast so I headed down to the first floor in the elevator, which still works, but not our cell doors. _Hmm..._

The doors of the elevator open to the first floor that was full of guys coming and going or just standing around talking, fighting over really nothing, and some where bulling over smaller fries. They were really loud too, I could barely hear myself think. Either way, I made my way to the cafeteria to get some grub, doing my best not to be conspicuous. I'd rather not have to knock someone's teeth out this early in the morning if you know what I mean.

I finally came to the cafeteria, and went inside, it was not as noisy as it was outside which was a relief to me, it was just too early for me to be surrounded by so much ruckus. That kind of thing also did make me uneasy, I think I may have social anxiety sometimes. Certain situations can be very unnerving for me, but I'm not going to go into that just now. I gotta get some food in me, and prepare myself for another boring day. I look forward to whatever Chef has in store for us today. I'm sure it can't be anything worse than yesterday when Chris came in and interrupted the class to brag about his acting skills, and all the different movies he's been in (which from what I understand wasn't that many).

The line for the grub wasn't long, there was only four other guys in front of me, so I grabbed a tray and waited for my turn. Today's special was moldy muffins with out of date jelly and jam. My stomach plummeted just from the mere sight of the green bits of mold on the muffins, I cringed as I took one anyways. At least the water here was clean, and drinkable. I could live on water for awhile right?!...Right?!...

I sat down at one of the tables that wasn't taken yet, and took a sip of water as I looked around the room. Those of who were in the cafeteria either looked like they were dead like zombies, and the other half were chatting and laughing among themselves as they started their day.

Not long after I sat down trying to decide if I can stomach the moldy muffin or not, I hear a familiar voice call out behind me, "Hey, how's life living with Mal treating you?"

Duncan chose a seat left of me as he placed his breakfast tray down, and winked at me as he stuffed his face with a muffin.

I just shrug my shoulders with a "meh" , and say, "I've had better. What about you?...How's Chef punishments going?..Word has it, you've been giving him a hell since day one." I smile at the last bit of that statement.

He chokes, and pounds his chest then takes a drink and says with a dry throat, "Yeah, man!..You should have seen his face when he pulled me and the guys in his office. I thought for sure he was gonna bust a vein when he started ranting and raving about his office desk that me and boys strapped to the ceiling! I wish you could have seen it! It was awesome!"

He smirked and we both started laughed as he went into detail on how he did that. He paid a trucker a little bit of money to get the tarp straps he needed to pull it off. All in all, it sounded pretty rad, I wish I had been there to see it myself. It was something I would totally have done too. Messing with Chef was just one of the highlights of being here.

After that, we just sat and talked about nothing in particular, just doing pranks we pulled in the past, and some we might use later on when the chance arises for the occasion. Then we move on to class, today one of parole officers was actually teaching this time since Chef was out with a cold, so that made things no more interesting then they already were. At one point, I gave up trying to keep my eyes open, and just passed out. I have no idea that I slept through the whole class until Duncan poked me with his pen. I woke with a start, and he just busted out laughing as he slouched back in his desk chair. I gave him the finger which only made him laugh even harder.

After wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, he said, "Oh come on, Red! That was a riot! You nearly dove for the ceiling like a rocket! That was ther funniest thing I've seen all morning!"

I cocked him an eyebrow as I snorted, and said with a small smile, "No it wasn't. I don't find that funny at all mister. Try it again, and you'll be the one diving for the ceiling."

He cracked a grin and said, "I liked to see you try it, Sister!"

"Keep it up, and you just might!" I retaliated as I turned around in my chair to get a better look at him.

"Oh Really?!" He retorted as he started to get excited.

"You heard me, chucklehead." I remarked with a giggle.

He laughed and said, "Oh I'm scared now! Mal's girl is gonna kick my can!"

I snorted again shaking my head as I asked, "Where'd you hear that nonsense?"

"What?!..You don't know. Trent was telling Steve and his cronies about his "little visit" to your cell the other day. I love what you said about his whang! That was hysterical! I wish I could have seen his face! I bet my whole army knife collection he was pissed!" Duncan said after he looked around and then leaned in for a good laugh.

"Oh my gosh!..Are you serious!" I said as I scanned the room to see if Mal was here, and he wasn't, but still it made me very nervous to know that everyone now knows about that conversion. No wonder why Mal constantly tries to kill him, Trent that is.

"If Mal finds out about this..." I said with a groan. "I pretty sure I'll be the first he'll come after since he doesn't know that Trent was there the whole time."

"What do you mean Trent was there?" Duncan asked like a dog with his ears perked up.

I then went into detail of what happened that night, but left out the part with Mal's personal records that Trent left me because I didn't want to have to explain the what happened the following morning after that.

Duncan sighed and said, "Now I'm curious. I gotta know why Trent took it upon his self to enter yours and Mal's cell like that. That's pretty ballsy move even for him."

Duncan looked like he was lost in thought. Since class ended, and I really didn't want to go any further into that conversation, I picked up my notebook and turned it in to the teacher's desk, and waved to Duncan as I headed out.

"Well, see ya. Gotta go to the next class." I said with little enthusiasm.

He snapped back into reality and smiled as he waved back, and said, "Bye. Catch ya later then."

I smiled as I headed out the door and down the hallways, the guys were doing the same stuff as they were earlier, so I paid them no mind as I slipped out my mp3, and decided to play tunes since the next class didn't start for another ten minutes. I surveyed the hallways looking for an empty place to hang out until time was up. I'm such a loner, but only because I can't play nice with others I suppose. Regardless of where I scanned the hallways with my eyes, I did not find me a place to chill, so I just keep on walking until I found an empty classroom with no one in it. So I sat in the teacher's desk and propped my feet on the desk and made myself at home. I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet, I left one earbud out just incase. You never know if you know what I mean...

And low and behold, I was right, because not long after I got relaxed, I hear the classroom door creaked open and quickly shut again. I waited a moment to see if they are gonna to say something, but they didn't, so I open my eyes and see no other then Steve grinning like a big dog down at me with the creepiest stare I've seen yet.

"Can I help you?" I say with little interest as I continue to look in his direction.

He smirks as he waves the key to the door in front of me, and says, "You sure do look good enough to eat."

I raise a brow as I turn my music up a notch, and say, " I hope you brought some alka-seltzer then because its gonna burn going down."

He gives me scowling look and says, "I haven't forgotten what your boyfriend did in the showers you know."

He then lift his shirt and takes it off to reveals a nasty scar over his left bicep. I glance and say, "meh"as I shrug my shoulders with indifference.

I sigh as I say, "I'm sure you haven't, and Mal isn't my boyfriend. Why does everyone think that? I don't even like him."

He growls at the first bit of my retort and then says, "What?!...You mean you're available?"

I laughed and state, "Maybe. But not for you."

He laughs and crosses his biceps as he looks me over and says when he notices my mp3, "I bet you listen to that girly pop music!"

Without even a warning, he snatches my mp3 off of me. I growl at him as I take my feet over the desk, and finally look him in the eye since he first walked in.

With my feet firmly on the floor and my hands on clenching the armrests on the chair, I glare up at him and say, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, either way it's none of your damn business what I listen to. Now give it back or else."

He chuckles as he tosses it in the air and catches it with ease, with a wicked smile he says, "What're you gonna do if I don't?"

Without breaking eye contact, I quote, " I'll give you two guesses."

"Let me guess, one you'll cry and two you'll go tell your boyfriend I'm being mean." Steve says with that grin never leaving his face.

 _ **"Wrong and wrong again, dumbass!"**_ I growled with fury. Without warning I jump up of the chair and punch his prized possession below the belt.

Immediately he doubles over in pain, he dropping the mp3 and holding on to his jewels for his dear life, and gasps in pain as I reach for my musical device. Just as I put it back on, and turn to leave, he laughs as he grabs my arm and yanks me around to face him.

He then says through gritted teeth, "Y...you forgot I locks us in here."

My eyes light up from realization that he was right, he has the key and the only escape route. I attempt to yank my arm back, but he holds on with a deadly grip, seeing me struggle he laughs some more. I narrow my eyes at him in disgust, as he gets up and hovers over me with stealth like speed. He attempts to shove me closer to him, but I continue to back up.

He chuckles as he stalks me like prey, and then drawls, "What's the matter? Mal not here to save you this time, doll face?"

I finally hit something, I turn quickly to see its a closed window, and I struggle as I try to pry it open before he gets any closer, but to no avail. Only seconds later that felt like hours, still fighting with the window, he pounces on me. He spins me around, and leer down at me like a cat playing with his mouse, and then places both his hands up against the wall on both sides of me, and leers even further down at me with crazed expression on his face.

"You sure are feisty. I like that in a girl." He muses as he looks me over with his hunger eyes that completely disgust me.

"Get off me, or _you will regret it._ " I said calmly, with all seriousness with an edge to my voice. "I can promise you that _you will_."

"Oh!...Is that so?" He says practically liking his chops. "I think I'm gonna have some fun with you since Mal isn't interested."

He then quickly reaches out and cups my breast, and squeezes it, and that was all it took for me to snap. I reach up and grabbed him by the hair of his head and slammed it into the window, causing the window to shatter glass everywhere. He immediately snapped out his lusted daze, and threw a fist towards my head but missed, so I took that as an opportunity to punch him in the gut which winded him, and like before he doubles over into the floor. Without wasting anytime, I look around frantically for a weapon to use, and all I could see was shards of glass lying everywhere. I almost panicked but then I spot a rather good size piece of glass, I quickly grab it without cutting myself, and kick him as hard as I could in the face which sent him a flying on his back a few feet.

He tries to get up, and looks to me and curses, "You little bitch.."

I don't say anything, but swoop in and deliver another kick to his face as he crumbles to floor in pain, I start kicking him again and again until he stopped moving. He laid there panting, as he shields himself from my attacks.

I laugh out loud and smugly rub it in his face as I say , "How's it feel to get your ass handed to you by a girl?"

He just continues to glare up at me with intense hatred in his eyes, and then says, " Bitch, please! That's not even a scratch."

He paused then adds as he laughs, "Even Trent could do better then that."

I narrow my eyes at him and say, "Oh!?..Is that so?...What about this then?"

He gives me a confused look.

I smile wickedly as flipped him over with my my foot, and then I grab his left bicep tightly and carve in Mal's initials underneath the scar Mal left him into his flesh. Steve cries out in agony. Just as I finish up, he tears his arm from my grasps as he speedily gets up and stumbles to the door to unlock it, and looks upon me with a mixture of fear and hate.

"Y...you're a freak!" He stuttered as he fumbled with the door handle as he turns back and points accusingly at me. "You're just like him!...You're a crazy bitch!"

I continue you to smile wickedly back at him as I tilt my head to the side, and calmly reply, "That's crazy psychotic bitch to you, ass-wipe."

I laughed because he didn't even stop to argue, as soon as he got that door open, he ran like the devil was after him. I let out the breathe I had just realize I had been holding and drop the shard of glass as I put my mp3 back in my pocket and head to class without a second thought. As I walked out of the empty classroom, I didn't see any sign of Steve anywhere, which was perfectly fine by me, but the hallways did get quieter as I passed by.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I standing outside my class which I usually ditch, but there was nothing else to do, so I was about to go in when I heard the most interesting conversation take place.

A couple of regulars were all hovering around and chatting excitedly like a couple of school girls. Usually I didn't care what goes on among the peons around here, but when I heard "Yeah!...Steve was trying to get some ass, and that Roxanne chick shanked his ass good!". I chuckled as I leaned in and listen further to what they had to say on the subject.

"So you mean Red actually took out Steve all by herself?" I sneered as I crossed my arms and laughed.

The wimps all took several steps back doing their best not to get too close me, afraid they might actually touch me. They looked like they were about to run, but I pulled one of them back and he cried like a little girl the whole time, but I eventually got him to spill me the details, and I have to say I was really fascinated by the tale he told.

Shortly after, I found out what she carved and I have to say that it was well played. I had thought at first she had only cut him, but she went and took that extra mile just get my attention. Well, she's got it, and I've got a little surprise for her as well.

 _"So little Red thinks she's clever does she?"_ I chuckle to myself as I head to class.

 **Oh, uh!?...What is Mal up to now?..**


	22. Roxanne's Phobia

**Okay, this chapter is longer and has some depth it. I got a lot of plans for this series, and things are about to get really hairy soon. I'm thinking in a few chapters I may have to raise the rating on this, because it's going to get really steamy if you know what I mean. So I hope that's okay with you guys. I have to give SideshowJazz1 credit for some of my awesome ideas. Her stories about Mal are simply amazing and words just don't give them enough justice to be honest. There's not that many fanfics with Mal doing well...naughty things... I'll leave that at that though. After I finish this story, I'm thinking about making it a sequel to follow after it. Anyways, Don't wanna keep you guys from enjoying the story too much further, so I hope you like it, and feel free to share your thoughts on it. Thanks again for the guest review, I'm glad you've enjoyed so far. :)**

 **(Update: Spelling mistakes are corrected. I hope I got them all! :) )**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The rest of the day flew by quick, the classes seemed like a blur after awhile. Everyone kept staring me and whispering every time I walked by. I didn't think much about it at the time, because most of the guys here were a weird bunch anyways. I didn't see Duncan much for the rest of the day either, I figured he was probably just ditching the rest of the classes for some fun. I can't say I'd blame him, without Chef there to keep us awake and in line, it was so monotonous. The parole officer's voice was so dull and lifeless, you almost think he was a zombie, he just stood there and droned on about different parts of history like a tired energizer bunny.

When the classes did finally and mercifully ended, I dragged myself inside the elevator, and waited for it to take me to my floor. I was just really tired today, and I really couldn't explain it.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." A familar voice drawled from the left side of the elevator.

I turn towards the voice and see it's Mal standing there leaning on his side on the elevator wall lazily. He was looking extra creepy today, which reminded me that this was the first time I'd seen him all day. _Where's he been all day?..._

"So how was your day, princess?" He smirks at me and says after a moment of pause from his previous statement.

I sigh and irritatedly reply, "I told you not to call me that, Mal. And why do you ask? You weren't ever interested before."

He pretended to look hurt as he complained in a whining tone, "What?...I can't even ask my own room mate how their day went?...Red, I am hurt. Show some compassion."

I roll my eyes and think, _"Oh, I'll show you some compassion alright..."_ But instead I retort, "Only when that person to ask is you."

Again with that wounded expression, Mal says, "Me?...Now you're just being mean."

I snort as I shake my head in disbelief. _This guy is really something else._

"Fine, I'll tell you how my day went instead." He says with a really creepy grin as his eyes narrow in on me and crossing his arms over his chest. "I had an _"interesting conversation"_ with Trent today regarding my personal records he decided to share with you. Let's see, after that I stole Chris's five star breakfast platter out from under his nose, then I thought to myself that I'd stop by and give _"Ole Steve a friendly hello"_ , but then I never could find him anywhere today. Then I wondered to myself, _"Why is that?"_.

He paused for a second to look at me further as his grin got creepier yet, and continued, "Then a little birdie told me a little something about how your day went. Care to fill me in on that, Red?.."

I felt my pulse quickening as I begin to sweat. I tried to remain calm and collected. _"Is he referring to my brawl with Steve?.. Just how much does he know about it, if he does know that is?.."_

Mal chuckled darkly as his eyes glisten with mirth when he caught the look of my face.

 _"Oh God!..He does know!..What do I do?!.."_ I think as I begin to mentally panic. I'm stuck in this elevator with him, and I have nowhere to go, and on top of that, he has my pocket knife too. _"Shit!.."_

"What's the matter, Red?.." Mal drawls as he steps off the wall and takes a step towards me. "You look flustered about something. Maybe if you tell me what's on your mind, I might be able to assist you?.."

He stops just a few inches away from me; his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly reaches his stitched hand up to my face as attempting to caress it, but I swipe his hand away, and take several steps back.

"Don't touch me, Mal." I say with as much backbone as I could summon considering the situation.

He chuckles at my reaction. Then without warning, he slams me against the side of the elevator with his body tightly pressed up against mine and both of his hands planted on both sides of me, he whispers in my ear, " Oh Red...I'll touch you when I want to, don't think for a second I can't. Because I can and will if I desire it."

I shudder at his response as I struggle to push him off of me, but he was too strong. I just couldn't get him to budge not even an inch, so I look him angrily in the eye and retort, "Get off of me."

"Or you'll do what?..." He says as he leers down at me through his dark bangs, and scary enough I could see both of his eyes this time from being so close up. It was like they could see right through me.

I growled at him as I continue in vain trying to pry his body off of mine. Just I was about to really panic, the intercom screeched, and Chris made himself known.

 _ **"Mal and Roxanne, please come see me in my office, and on the double! No horsing around! I got other things I need to do!"**_

As soon as Chris made that announcement, I felt like I could breathe again. Mal backed off and just smirked like it was his idea or something. He pressed the button for the first floor and we rode the elevator again. This time, he didn't say anything, and he also kept to himself the rest of the way down, but that creepy smile of his never left his lips.

Chris didn't waste a second the moment we walked into his office, he pulled out his remote and pointed at his giant monitor screen, and said, "Care to explain what the hell this was all about Roxanne?"

I raise an eyebrow and as I dread what Chris was about to show us. I had a feeling I already knew what it was. The footage showed me in the abandoned classroom with Steve from the time I walked in, to Steve walking in, to him attempting to assault me, and worst of all the part where he grabbed my breast. Which Chris felt he needed to rewind and play that part a few times more.

Mal laughed and looked to me as he said, "Getting a little action there huh, Red?!..Bet you liked that."

I glared angrily at him as I punched him in his shoulder, and furiously reply, "Did I look like I enjoy it, Mal?!..."

"I don't know you tell me, Red?" He says as he continues to smile as if I never hit him.

"How about I show you?!" I retorted as I geared up to knock his block off.

"Excuse me!.." Chris interrupted, with a scowled. "Can we have a one meeting here?'

We both fall silent.

"Thank you." Chris replies in an irritated voice as he continues to play the rest of the video to the end without stopping this time.

"Well, Roxanne. Ya did it this time." Chris says as he folds his fingers together, and looks at me seriously from his desk, and then looks at Mal as he continues, " Mal, I don't know what she picked up from you, but it's got to end here. I can't have delinquents carving folks up like pumpkins. It's not even Halloween yet. Nurse Nancy is not happy about this either."

Mal laughs and says, "I didn't take any part in this one, Chris. I can't take any credit for it either, you are on your own."

"Regardless of whether it's true or not, I still have to punish both of you." He said as he continued to scowled us, but then he pauses as he smiles and says, "But Mal did have a point though, that was pretty steamy back there, if you know what I mean..."

Mal and Chris both snickered.

Even though Chef was under the weather, he was there and just rolled his eyes at the whole deal.

I narrowed my eyes, and pointed in Chris's face as I angrily retorted, " There is nothing _"steamy"_ about almost being taken advantage of, and you know it. Besides, he deserved what he got, he should have never put his hands on me. You and Mal are just as much as a pig as he is!"

Mal smirked at my heated response.

 _ **"Hey!..Now you just wait just one minute there!..."**_ Chris shouted back at me as he jumped straight up out of his chair from his desk, and continued, " I am not a pig!.. And just for that I'm gonna make both of you clean the toilets with only a toothbrush and nothing else, and you better have it done before tomorrow morning. _**You got that?..Good, now get outta my office!"**_

As soon as we walked out the door, Chris made another announcement for Duncan to come and see him as well.

Mal's parole officer escorted us to the appointed restrooms, and left us both each with a toothbrush to start our punishment. We both walk inside, and took a look around. It was absolutely disgusting. I was beginning to think that Chris didn't even have a cleaning crew in this facility, which wouldn't surprise me at this point. I really wasn't looking forward to this, and to top it off, I had to clean with Mal again. The guy just gives me the creeps. I can't stand the way he looks at me sometimes. I'm not sure what's worse, trying to deal with him or Steve and his thugs. At this point, I don't even try to make conversation with Mal, I just wanted to get this done and over with. I felt so drained after today, and I just really couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because I wasn't eating enough or maybe it was the bit of food that I was eating here, either way I just felt out of it. I wanted nothing more than to get my shower and crash into my bed.

Looking around, I noticed the cleaning spray and other chemicals used to clean with, so I grabbed a bottle and kneeled down in front of one of toilets and started my punishment. It got quiet after a while. All I could hear was my scrubbing and the trickling sound of water as if something was continuously pouring. I didn't really think about it, but then it dawned onto me that Mal was being very quiet, so I turned my head around to see what he was doing. Sure enough, I see him and Duncan just standing there with their backs to me, and they were using the urinals.

I stop what I'm doing and look away as I sigh and say, "Really!?..Guys, you're gonna do that right in front of me?"

Mal chuckles while Duncan jumps with a start, and twists his head in my direction, and flusteredly says, "R..Roxanne?!...What the hell?!.. What are you doing in here?!"

He quickly zips up his fly, and looks at me in disbelief.

I facepalmed and said, "What does it look like, Duncan?..Chris has me and Mal cleaning the toilets."

"What?!..Really?!..Well it sucks to be you guys. I'll see ya later, Chris has me cleaning the graffiti off of his car." He says with indifference as he shrugs. "Chef caught me."

I laugh as I shake my head and get up to clean the next commode as Duncan exits the restroom. Without even looking back, I groan and say, "You know I could understand Duncan not seeing me in here Mal, but you on the other could have said something. That was so uncalled for."

"What it's a restroom?...This's what you do in them." He taunts back at me from the other side of the room.

"I don't care. Next time say something. And another thing, I'm not cleaning this gross bathroom by myself, Mal!...You had better be cleaning when I turn around..." I stated as I started to scowl Mal, but then I saw something dark crept past me in the stall, and then it turned around and headed for me, and then I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs as I dropped my toothbrush and desperately climbed up on the toilet to safety.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I smile as I watch Roxanne bent over struggling to clean one of the toilets. She was clearly upset with me again, but I didn't mind it all at. I like seeing her this way, and I was frustrated with it. I don't know why I particularly liked or even chosen to latch onto tormenting her more than "my usuals". I admit having many of my quirks left over from being trapped inside Mike's head was what makes me who I am now, but over the last year outside of his head, I had experience many things. Things I liked feeling and things I didn't. I enjoy stretching and extending my power over this facility. The very fear I create just walking down the halls, and whistling to myself alone causes crowds to disperse and flee. That feeling is like no other, and I relish in it, but with Red over here. She's never cowers in my presence. Not even once. I see fear sometimes lurking in the corner of her fixed gaze, but it still doesn't stop her from fighting back. If anything she continues to defy me even after I've threaten her life which is something Duncan knows better than to do, (defying me that is), but not her. She continues to challenge my authority with those eyes of her filled with so much fire, and something else I haven't discovered yet. She's like nothing I've ever dealt with before. Other girls I've met only have to take one look into my eyes, and they crumble without any resistance, but not this little minx. What's even more interesting yet is the fact that her face barely even reaches my shoulders, and yet she still continues to press forward to spurn me. I don't know how, but I will break her, and bend her down to my will if it's the last thing I do. I have to find her weak spot, and trust me everyone has one.

As I continue to ponder over my thoughts how I would punish her myself personally, as I lean up against the wall since there is nowhere to sit except to take a shit. I tap the toothbrush my parole officer handed me against my temple lost in thought while not really paying much attention to her nagging. At least not until she screamed like someone was killing her.

 **Trent's Pov:**

I limped down the corridor heading to my cell after having Mal pretty much maul me out in one of the dusty closets early. I once again I agree to do as he asked of me or suffer a beating worse than this one. I had snuck into the front office and got what I needed to in order to get Mal's blackmail for his room mate. I wasn't very comfortable with this idea, but it was better her than me. As I was leaving with object in hand, I stopped because I heard Mrs. Woods say something curiously interesting to Chris. I only caught part of the conversation.

"...Great it's finally here. Max's parents should be proud of that kid. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he does provide me with some interesting toys. I can't wait to play with this little baby." Chris brags as he holds a brown-paper parcel in his arms almost the size of his chest.

I crept closer to get a better view and find out just what Chris meant by "toy".

After Chris's comment, Chef and Mrs. Woods both rolled their eyes.

"I'm done for the day. See ya." Chef said as he sniffled and trotted past me unnoticed.

Mrs. Woods just shook her head and told Chris good night as she locked up her office to head home for the night.

Chris just shrugged and said, "Whatever."

He also left and retired for the day. I followed to see where he would go and find out more about his suspicious parcel.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I don't know why, but at the sound of her scream I came hurtling towards to her stall to see what was the cause of her alarm. I peer into the stall slowly to see her standing on the commode trembling with fear, seeing my legs she looks up at me and I give her quizzically look.

She points down at my feet, but all I see is the her cleaning spray and filthy floor.

"What?!..What the hell are you screaming your lungs out for?!" I demanded, somehow I was losing my patience with this.

"Y..you can't tell me you can't see it!.." She quaked with fear.

I scratched my head I was at a loss for words. _"What the hell's got into her?.."_

"The roach, there." She pointed again, and I see it this time as she continues, "Just kill it already!"

I look from her to the bug on the floor and to her again and I just couldn't take it anymore. I doubled over and laughed. This was priceless. Here I was trying to find a way to bring terror in her life and a mere bug does it for me. This was just rich.

"How precious." I uttered as I smiled up at her as she glared down at me from the stall as I continued, "You're telling me that you're not afraid of Steve and his goonies or even me for that matter, but this..." I point at the bug circling her only means of safety, "...little bug that's not even a tenth of your height. You have got to be kidding me."

"Shut up, Mal!" She said as she barked at me from her post. "It's not funny, okay?!... I can deal with spiders. I can deal with snakes, and I can even deal with mice, but not roaches. I absolutely hate them, but not as much as I do you now."

I feel myself glowing with mirth at her fear as I respond, "Really?!.. Do you now?"

Without warning she threw her toothbrush at me with rigid force. It hit me in the side and bounced off into the floor like a ball. I look up to see that she continued to glare at me. An idea strike me, I smiled as I took out her knife that I claimed and reach down to stabbed it. It still squirmed around on the blade as I stood back up to present Red with her little phobia. I see her eyes widen as I bring it closer towards her. I smirk as she pushes me back out of the stall and tries to stop me.

 **"Mal, you asshole! Get it away from me! I'm not playing with you today!"** She screamed at me as she frantically brushes past me to escape. **"Don't you dare put that on me!"**

"Or you'll do what?" I ask with a laugh as I close in on her as she back into the wall. I was just a few steps away.

 **"Mal, I swear to whatever is holy to you, I will kill you if you put that roach on me. So help me, I will!"** She said with a pointed finger, but I could she was shaking not just in anger, but in fear as well.

This was exhilarating this feeling I felt right now, and I loved every second of it. She huddled into the wall as far as she could from my out stretch blade that held the struggling bug.

I stopped in front her as I held the bug up to where it was just about a ruler's length from her face, and then I smirked as I taunted, "Are you threatening me, Red?."

"I'll do more if you don't get that thing out of me face, Mal!" She said with those fiery eyes of her's.

I chuckle at her response as I tilt my head to side and reply, "Like what?"

I continue looking down at her as I wait for her response with satisfaction in causing her so much stress.

"I'll say it again, Mal. This will be the last time I warn you." She says with a deadly look in her eye that I recall seeing in the footage earlier with her and Steve. "Get the bug out of my face or I will knock you into the middle of next week."

I liked that look, it filled me with an heighten fever that excited me, it almost felt like I was getting high off it. I couldn't resist it anymore, I had to know what she would do if I did it. The situation was just too alluring for it to go undone. So I narrowed my eyes as I brought my face closer to her's and calmly reply, " I wanna see that."

With that I removed the bug with one slide of my other hand and tossed it towards her face, she immediately screamed again as she clawed it away and before I could step completely out of her reach she slugged me hard in my jaw. It sent me staggering back a few steps. The girl had some power behind those punches. I could see now why Steve went down so easily, she had spunk. She gasped with panic as she looks frantically around for the insect, making sure it wasn't no longer on her. I laughed at her distress as I rubbed my jaw that was now searing in pain. I strolled on up to her, grabbing one of her wrists and spinning her around to face me as I pulled her further up close by her shoulders with a firm locked grip. I looked down into her eyes that first shone with confusion then instantly turned to anger once again.

"Take your hands off of me, Mal. I've had enough of this." She growled at me while shaking with violent intensity.

I chuckled as I leaned in and with a quiet, but dangerous tone I said, "You should feel lucky today, Red. Not many people that have thrown a punch in my face have lived long enough to see another sunrise, let again brag about it. But today, I'm gonna let that go, because I've already decided how I'm gonna punish you later."

She narrowed her eyes and spat, "Why wait? Why not get it over with, and do it now?"

I smirked because I enjoy that little fight in her as I remarked, "Because my little princess, I will enjoy it more then, than I will now. I have waited long enough, and I can wait a little bit longer until then."

With that I released my hold I held over her, and she continued to stand there and glare at me all the more. I'm not sure if it was from the comment or the pet name, but either way I now knew how I was going to get her to bend.

I laughed as I turn towards the exit to leave, but then she quickly blocks me from going out the door.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going, mister!" She hisses as she reached up and pulls me by my collar towards her face and continues, "You're not leaving, because I'm not cleaning this restroom by myself!"

I was taken by surprise, she actually has the gall to keep pushing me. I knew without a doubt I was going to enjoy her punishment now to the fullest. I took her hands and removed them from my attire as I wickedly smile, and say, "Then don't worry about it. I'll take care of it personally. But don't forget what I said."

She rolls her eyes and walks out the door, I smile because I knew I was going to enjoy every second of it when the time came. We both got in the elevator and neither of us spoke to one another after that as we walked out onto our floor and headed to our destinated cell.

 **Just what kind of punishment does Mal have in mind?...And what was in Chris's package that entices Trent's attention?...And how does Mal plan to blackmail Roxanne?...**

 **P.s.** **Okay guys I'll go through tomorrow and do a spell check on my grammar mistakes, because I'm sure I missed some somewhere.**


	23. Jailbreak

**Hi, Bloodylilcorpse here, and bringing you this next chapter for your viewing pleasure and I hope you enjoy. I did a lot of switching between Mal's and Roxanne's point of views because I want you to see how they view each and the situation, funny enough though their point of view towards each other will change later on as the story progresses, but I just felt it was important to for you see what goes on each one of their heads to get a better idea what's happening here. Their relationship at this point only gets stranger after this. I know Mal is acting very weird even for him, but I promise there is a reason behind it, and you'll find out in the chapters to come. It's almost kind of disturbing in a way, but I don't want to give away too much, so there ya go.**

 **Thanks for the review SideshowJazz1, I'm glad you like it, and as I mentioned before you'll find out soon what Mal's up to. He almost kind of hints it this chapter. Well, anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

 **(Update: Fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes.)**

 **Mal's Pov:**

As soon as we got back to our cell, we went our separate ways to shower and call it a night. I was pretty sure I knew where Roxanne was going to shower these last few nights, and I had to say I was impressed and intrigued that she thought to use the nurse's bathroom. She apparently found a way around Chris's little plan, and rained on his parade, but that didn't bother me much to tell the truth. I really didn't need to be distracted by her unveiled flesh, it would get in the way of my plan that I soon would put into action tomorrow night, and with Trent, that little peon of mine making sure I have the coverage I need, I knew it wasn't going to fail. All in all, it was going to be a win-win situation for me. I smile devilishly to myself as I contemplate the all the different ways I was going to make her grovel at my feet. Just sitting here trying to picture the look on her face, when I finally make her bend to my will was intoxicating. It left me feeling giddy like a small child in a candystore.

Sometime later after I laid in bed staring out of my cell into the faint but, dim light I watched as the doors glide in and out of place. Chris still hasn't done anything about the cell doors' malfunctioning which has been going on for the last few nights now. My parole officer, Raph and a few others stood guard to make sure everyone stayed in their cells as well. I couldn't help but feel that tonight was one of those nights that was gonna be off. Something chaotic was gonna happen I could feel it and I just love it when things turn into pandemonium. I grinned to myself as I lay awake enthralled by the very idea. My cell door slide opened and I snapped out of my musings as I watch Raph let Roxanne in. Without a word or even looking at me, she tosses her laundry into the laundry hamper, and pulls her covers back as she crawls into her bed. I could tell she still didn't want to acknowledge my presence. The insect incident must have really pissed her off or she just didn't have the strength left to care what I thought at the moment, either way it didn't plague me. I figured I'd get a few hours of sleep and then put what was left of my plans into motion tomorrow when the time was right.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Today started out okay, but by the end of it, Mal ruined it. I was still foaming mad at what he did, and then he had the balls to threaten me about giving me some silly "punishment". He's got a lot of nerve when it comes to messing with me, I will not take that crap from him or anybody for that matter. I just let out a weary sigh as I rolled over on my side facing the wall, so I didn't have to look at that jerk anymore then I had to. I closed my eyes and did my best to let sleep take me. My nerves were rattled and shot for the day, and with the doors still acting up, it just wasn't helping at all to be honest. On the contrary, it only made me more uneasy knowing that as many delinquents as there were on this floor, they could probably over throw the few parole officers we did have standing guard, armed or unarmed. Trying to go to sleep was nerve-racking for me.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I think at one point, I did fall in and out of sleep; only for a short while it seemed. Maybe an hour. Maybe two, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I woke up with a start. Something didn't feel right at all. It was like that feeling you get when a monster was hovering over you in your bed. I slowly I turned over and looked around letting my eyes adjust to the dim light from the exit sign down the hall and the few emergency lights they leave on at night for the parole officers to keep watch. At first I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but then I noticed some of the delinquents were filing out of there cell doors or attempting to anyways until the parole officers apprehended them; forcing them back into their cells. Somehow it was striking fear into my being even with Raph, Mal's parole officer standing directly in front of our cell with his back to us. Something bad was gonna happen tonight and I could just tell. I could feel it too. I glance over at Mal's bed, I couldn't tell for sure, but he seemed like he was out, and like he was unaware of what was happening around us. I felt frozen with fear like the pit of my stomach had fallen out, and I didn't like this feeling at all.

Whatever insane thought that possessed me to do this or even consider that this was a good idea, completely confounded my sense of rational thinking. I leaped out of my bed like a scared child and climbed into Mal's bed. I crawled carefully over him as not to wake him from his sleep, and laid down closest to the wall as further away from him as I could. I carefully pulled the covers over me, and hoped that the morning would come soon if not soon enough. This was the most compromising thing I've ever done, and I knew I was gonna regret it later.

 **Mal's Pov:**

It was late, but I still don't sleep much at night like most of these pleasants do, so I just laid there musing over tomorrow's events and whatever floated through my mind at the time. It was about during that time I noticed Roxanne was awake and was peering anxiously around the room. I watched as she watched the parole officers round up the loose cell mates back into their cells, and then she looked very nervous as she looked into my direction. I didn't move, or even say anything because I was curiously interested in just what she was going to do. She usually sleeps through the night, except that night she tampered with Chris's hair products.

With her gaze still locked on me, she shot up from her bed and oddly enough climbs into my bed and my covers as I just laid there on my back with one arm supporting my head and the other resting on my chest. I peer over in her direction as I watch her snuggle further into my blanket as if she was trying to hide from the boogeyman himself. I was at first rather amused by this, but then shortly after irritated at the same time. I've never seen her this afraid before except earlier today with her bug encounter, so seeing her quivering next to me was riveting to me. It was a Roxanne I've never seen before, she always came on so strong. Not once showing any sign of weakness up until now, but it irritated me because she reminded me of a small clingy child. Plus I don't share any of my things with anybody, and that includes my bed.

As I pondered over how I was going to handle this situation, I continued to watch as the officers keep at their pace with gathering the endless bodies that kept prowling the hallway. They just never stopped as soon as they got half of them back into their cells, the other half would crept out of theirs.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was so scared. I didn't even care about my stupid pride or even my intense dislike towards Mal anymore. He was the only one I could count on that stood between me and those bars at this point. I just had to suck it up and hope for the best. I couldn't stop shaking. I prayed that my trembling wouldn't wake Mal, this situation was awkward enough without him and his arrogant remarks at this hour. I peeped up from the blanket to see Mal sleeping on his back, completely at ease and unaware of what was going on. I couldn't help but wonder what he would do in a situation such as this.

Without thinking, I come to realize when it was too late what I did. I was clinging to him with my fingers clamped shut, tightly around the side of his shirt which I pressed my face into him for what exactly?...Comfort?..I wasn't sure, but what I did know was that my fears were starting to waver, and I think I was starting to calm down some.

But just as I starting to feel at ease, I had this feeling someone was boring their eyes into me, and my fear came back at ten fold as my eyes shot open when I heard a quiet voice say, "Hi Roxanne."

I was face to face with Mal. I don't remember feeling him move or even shift positions, but here he was boring his haughty eyes straight into mine. I quivered with fear as I replied, "Hi Mal."

He then replied with mirth as he said, "Fancy meeting you here. Would you like to explain why you're in my bed?"

I gulped as I squeaked out, "I'm sorry Mal, please don't be mad at me, but I'm so scared. The doors are still going crazy and everyone on this floor is piling in and out of them. The guys on this floor scare the hell out of me."

"More than I do?" He asked with a smirk.

"Please Mal, don't do this tonight. I..." I choked on my words as my whole body was trembling. I almost was certain I was close to hyperventilating at this point.

I felt so embarrassed as I buried myself into his chest, but the fear that was paralyzing me took over my better judgement. I never been to a sleepover before let alone, sharing the same bed with a guy for that matter.

"P...please just let me stay here with you until morning. I swear I won't ask anything else of you as long as I'm here, okay?" I begged which was something I would never do, and especially not if it wasn't for the fact that I was so terrified at the time.

Mal didn't say anything for awhile, and I started to worry he would tell me to get lost.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I could not believe what I was hearing even though I was laying watching her desperate cling to me. Part of me wanted me to tell her get out, while the other part of me _actually wanted to comfort her._

So going against my natural instinct which would be to do something absolutely evil, I instead resisted that temptation and stretch out my arms towards her as I envelop her closer to me yet. I feel her body stiffen at my touch as I lay my head on top of hers. Strangely enough I liked this feeling. She smelt nice too, and her body feel nice against mine as well.

I sigh because this was completely of character for me, and I felt out of my element doing this. I liked it, but hated it at the same time. It was complicated. I don't do the mushy or sappy, lovey-dovey crap, but for now I would deal with it, because it wasn't going to change what I had in store for her tomorrow night. I smiled wickedly at that thought.

"Mal, what are you doing?" She timidly asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied with annoyance.

"I...I don't know. You've never done anything like this before." She said in a tiny whisper as she continued. "For you, this is almost kind of nice."

"I don't _"do nice",_ princess. I'm only doing this because it pleases me, at least for the moment it does. But I can assure you, I'm not interested taking you." I replied dryly trying to sound indifferent to her feelings.

She shuddered at my words as she peered up at me. I smile wickedly at her as I watch her fears flashing around her eyes, and she whispered, "Mal, why are you so cruel like this?"

"Why?...Because I enjoy everyone's misery and suffering, and your's is the one, I enjoy in particularly most of all. I love the way you are looking at me right now. Those eyes. So big and full of terror. Like a lamb before its slaughter." I replied with intense malicious.

She gasped, and then tried to push me away, but I held her firmly in my grip so as she can not escape, and I chuckled at her futile attempt to break free.

I close in to her with a serious tone as I whispered, "Stop struggling already, and just sleep. I said I wasn't going to do anything to you anyways."

After a moment she stayed her movement then snuggled further into me once again, but before she fell asleep she murmured, "Stupid jerk."

I smirk to myself, as I lay there with her and my arms. With my head laying on top of hers once more, I couldn't help but find myself enjoy her scent and her feminine body pressed up against mine. Tomorrow was just not coming soon enough. I don't even remember closing my eyes, but nonetheless I must have because that was the last thing I remembered.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Not long after Mal's harsh words, I felt myself drift off to sleep, and as crazy as this is going to sound, I actually felt safe in his arms and it felt almost like it could be right.

I don't know what time it was, or if it was just a few hours that we slept, but at some point something that I just could not explain pulled me from my dream, and I awake to find myself staring back into a pair of eyes that wasn't Mal's. Fear immediately squeezed my insides as I let of a scream of terror, which caused Mal to jump with a start as he looked from me and quickly into the direction I sat frozen in terror. I snapped out of it long enough to see that our cell door had finally come open which is what I had dreaded all along up into this point. Mal jumped up out of bed the moment he saw the unknown delinquent and grabbed him by the collar as he threw him out of our cell as the door continued to slide open and shut.

As soon as the door closed, he whirled his head around to me, and shouted, "Get my keys out of the locker!"

I blinked it was all like a blur to me. Like some terrible dream that at any moment I would wake up from.

Mal called out to me a second time, since I failed to respond the first time, and said, _**"Roxanne, get the damn keys now!"**_

Running on pure adrenaline alone, I rose up and sprung from the bed almost tripping in attempt to get his locker and retrieve the keys. I flung it open and searched blindly as Mal shouted for me to hurry. Shortly after I found them, I raced towards Mal frantically trying to hurry. I could see he was holding the door shut at the best of his ability and he was struggling too to keep all the other cell mates out. I could see them all reaching through the bars with their arms as they were trying to grab Mal as they taunted him and demanded that he let them in. I gave Mal the keys and he quickly locked the door, but I wasn't sure how long it would last. I saw no sign of the parole officers anywhere which bothers me.

 **I totally stopped it here on purpose for the cliffhanger. I'm so terrible. Next chapter is gonna be kind of crazy. So you might wanna prepare yourself for that. I'll try to have it up in a few days.**


	24. Trust Mal

**Trust Mal is the chapter I wrote to show how Mal is trying to wean over Roxanne's trust, I'm not gonna say why because that would be spoiling the next chapter, and believe me the next chapter is gonna be the reason I'll have to up the rating. A lot of naughty things are gonna happen and Mal's true colors are gonna shine. In this chapter, it's almost like a scooby-doo chase and I wanted to really express Roxanne's fear in this one for her to realize just what kind of mess she's landed herself into. Well, I don't spoil it, so please enjoy and feel free to review and hit me up on your thoughts. Thanks again SideshowJazz1 for your review! ;)**

 **(Update: Fixed my terrible spelling and grammar mistakes. I meant to do this the other day, but it just didn't happen. I will be working on the next chapter soon, so just hold onto your shirts peeps.) :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The noise from all the commotion coming from the guys that stay on the same floor as me and Mal, which is the third floor was getting out of hand. There was a sea of nothing but moving bodies surrounding our cell door as they tirelessly shoved one another to get closer towards the door. Their greedy eyes looked from Mal to me as they shouted for us to let them inside. Some shouted about kicking Mal's ass while others just made petty threats. But the one that disturbed me the most was when this tall guy shouted, _"As soon as that door opens back up, we're coming for your girl, Mal. You can't expect us to let you have all "the fun"."_ My stomach hit the floor. I looked on in horror all around me frozen in fear. I backed far away from the entrance of the cell as I watched with fevered panic as most of them stared on at me with what could only be called lust in their eyes. I could tell they were already undressing me with their eyes, and planning God knows what when in fact those doors did open up again. For the first time I had come to realize just how dangerous this place was especially for a girl.

I watched as Mal walked back up to the door, some of the guys saw him as he was making his way and immediately backed away like Mal was some kind of bad omen, but they didn't leave, they just kept their distance. When Mal reached the door of our cell, the crowd quickly hushed. Mal pulled out the blade he stole from me, and faster than the speed of light grabbed the front of one of the young thugs' shirts and place the blade to his throat, and with the most dangerous tone I've ever heard him utter, he said, _ **"If any of you don't want to die tonight, I advise you to get back in your beds and pretend you're asleep, because if you don't, I will slit every peon's neck who sets foot in this cell when and if this door opens again. Do you get the picture, boys?.."**_

Some of them ran, which made Mal smirked as he said, "Good."

The majority of them began to hastily retreat to their bunks whereas some stubbornly stuck around minis the one Mal was holding a blade to, to make his threat known to the rest. Mal let the guy go and started to back away from the cell door, he sat down on his bed, he turned to look in my direction, and indicated for me to come with a nod of his head. I shook mine violently "no", but seeing the seriously dangerous glint in his eyes, I knew he meant for me to come to him, not out of an invitation, but as an act of protection. Which was something I didn't expect from him. I sat down on his bed and he leaned in to whisper in my ear, and said, "Do as I tell you, and you should be safe. At least for now."

I nodded my head to signify that I understood his statement, and remained quiet as he continued, "I locked the door just now, but that doesn't mean anything except that it will buy us some time until it opens again. As soon as that door opens, you run to that elevator and get inside immediately. Leave the rest to me."

And just like that the door creaked open slowly making my heart stop, and my fears come to full-fold again, but I remembered what Mal said. When the door was open wide enough for several people to pass through, the guys started making their way towards us, but Mal started picking them off like wild dogs as I stayed close to him until I got a chance to make a run for it. As soon as he finished punching this large guy aside, I fleeted pass him and hurtled myself out of the door and ran like my very life depended on it.

I could feel all of the guys on this floor with their eyes preying on me as I ran, and it was the most terrifying feeling I had ever experienced. I could feel my heart beating in my head as ran on without stopping or looking back. I could also hear them not far behind, pursuing after me. I ran which felt like forever before I finally hit the elevator door and started mashing the first floor button over and over as I continued to look over my shoulder in fear. Some of the other guys that went back in their cells after Mal told them to, was now coming back out of them. They all look like zombies as they creepily hurtled their bodies into my direction. I was panicking because the doors to the elevator was taking forever to open, and they were steadily getting closer. Finally they began to open and by that time Mal had race to front of the crowd shoving many of them to side and when he made it to me, he pushed me inside, and mashed the close door button continuously. I was afraid it wasn't gonna close fast enough because one of the guy made it to door and tried to force his way inside, but Mal kicked him out. As soon as the doors closed, we could hear them all slamming themselves against it and shouting and swearing at the top of their lungs.

I stood at the back of the elevator looking down at my trembling hands, they were shaking pretty bad. I think I was hyperventilating. I tired to take a deep breath to slow my breathing, but it wasn't working. I looked up to see Mal standing at the doors preparing himself for whatever was going to be on the other side of those doors. He quickly turns around as if he had lost sight of me and had just found me; he grabs my arm and the doors open. The halls were empty and dark. What little light that did shone, came from the emergency lights. It was dead silent in all directions. Without letting me go, Mal pulls me into the direction he chose which was down several hallways. I couldn't make out what hall was which tonight, it was too confusing. It was so eerie with no one around and no noise but for the sound of our feet as we ran down the halls. Then suddenly I could hear the sounds of more feet coming, and rowdy voices that sounded familar. They must have caught up on us, I whimpered as I held on tighter to Mal's hand.

Without looking back, Mal spoke with annoyance, and remarked, "No lagging. I don't have the time for it."

I choked as I stammered back, "I'm not. But they're close on our tail. What are we going to do?"

He didn't answer immediately, but after we turned a corner, and slowed our pace he said, "This will do for now."

We finally stopped in front of the door that was the nurse's office. Mal didn't try to open it instead he pulled out his keys to opened the door, and we stepped inside as he turned to lock it back. I looked around, I figured attempting to turn on the lights would not be a good idea, so I carefully made my way to Nurse Nancy's desk to see if I could find a flashlight or something of similar use. I hear a scratch-like noise, and look over my shoulder to see Mal striking a match.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a raise eyebrow as though he was annoyed but curious at the same time.

I sigh and say nothing as I finally find a candle and hold it up for Mal to light. He takes it from me as he lights and places it on a table nearby then spots one of the cots which he decides to lay down on. With the candle flickering, it almost made the room seem kind of creepy with all the medicine and doctor-like tools laying around like out of a scary movie. Mal looks up at me as I continue to glance around the room nervously unsure what to do with myself.

He sighs as he says, "Just relax. They won't think to look in here, and if they do the door is locked, so it will hold for now."

"What if they do get in? Then what?" I ask nervously.

Mal pauses and then with the wave of his arm around the room, he states, "Well with all this stuff in here. I sure I can find something to maim them with."

I didn't say anything after that. I just sat on the end of Mal's cot since all of the other cots were folded up and not usable.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I just laid back and closed my eyes for the time being, letting my breathing turn back to normal and quietly listening the sounds around me and hearing Roxanne's breathing slow down as well. I felt Roxanne's movement as she sat down beside on the bed as I focus on a plan if worse comes to worse. About that time, my thoughts were interrupted when Roxanne touch my right arm with her fingers.

My eyes shot open as she looked at me and said,"Mal, you're hurt."

"What?..What are you talking about?..I'm just fine. Don't touch me, babe." I said irritatedly as I pulled my arm from her hands.

"But you are. You have claw marks and scratches all down you arm and your other one too." She said as she leaned over me to inspect my other arm as well.

"What'd I say about touching?" I said as I removed her hands from me.

"Mal, stop being unreasonable. They could get infected." She said as glowered at me as she sat back down.

"Then get something to put on it since you're so worried about it. Who do you think are anyways?..My hot sexy redheaded nurse maybe?" I smirked as I teased her.

She huffed as she rolled her eyes at me and replied, "You wish."

But she still got up to look around for some medicine. She wandered around and fumbled through Nurse Nancy stuff and came back shortly with what look like some antibiotic cream. I at first hesitated to give her either of my arms, but seeing as she was determined to get her way and attend to my cutts, I gave in to it. An idea crossed my mind, and part of it was the reason I let her have her way for now. I smiled as I thought how that wasn't half bad of an idea, but nonetheless I was determined as well to keep it myself and add it to the list of things I would do to use against her later. The cream she was applying felt cool on my searing cutts and scratch marks. When she was done she put the lid on it, and put it back where she found it.

Just she placed the cream down, I heard voices, and movement of bodies in the hallway. Roxanne looks on at me with fear as I jump up and blow out the candle. She reaches out blindly for me until her eyes and mine adjust to the dim lights once more. I stop in my tracks when I hear the doorknob begin to jiggle. I grab Roxanne and cover her mouth so she doesn't make a sound and drag her towards to back and look for somewhere to hide and become inconspicuous incase the fools break down the door and get in. I quickly decide the best place would be the bathroom, so I shove Roxanne inside and close and lock the door. Only difference now is it's completely pitch black in here. As soon as we closed the bathroom door, I heard the front door cave in, and the sound of their voices and shoes echoed off the walls. I quickly turn and shush Roxanne as I felt around nearly bumping into her. She took my hand as I led her furthest from the door until we stopped in front of the shower, and then sank down in front of it as we quietly listened to movement outside our little room.

Roxanne grabs the sleeve of my shirt and presses her face into my shoulder as I lay my head back against the shower door. I could hear them getting upset because they haven't found us yet as they trashed the place from the sound of it. They kept it up for a good solid half hour and finally left noisily out the way they came. I didn't even bother getting up at this point, for once I was actually really drained from all the fighting, running, and excitement. I was just about to just stretch out on the floor and sleep there when Roxanne started to talk.

"Mal, I'm scared. Why are they doing this?" She whispered in a tiny voice.

"Why do you think?" I replied as ran my hands through my hair as I sighed. I could do without this right now.

"What's that suppose to me?" She remarked crossly as she grabbed my shirt collar.

"You can't be that naive, Red." I said with strained patience as I grabbed her hand to pull her closer to me. "If you haven't noticed yet, you just happen to be the only girl in this hell hole. On top of that, you're not bad on the eyes either. You're just a nice piece of ass to them, considering most them haven't seen a pretty girl in who knows how long. Add it up, toots."

She gasps out loud, then I felt her hand collide with my cheek as she retorts angrily, "You didn't have to say it like that, Mal."

I chuckled because I knew I upset her, and then said, "Well, it is the truth. This place was meant to be an all-boys-facility for the most dangerous delinquents, and you just had a case of bad luck by being sent here."

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As much as I hate to admit it, Mal was right. I was the only female here aside from the co-workers here. This was bad. This was really bad. That cop knew exactly what he was doing when he had me sent here, but I seriously doubt my mom would have left me here if she knew that. I now know just how dangerous this situation for me is, and there is no way I can get out of it either. How am I gonna survive this place and hope against hope that I don't get molested or worse?..Is Mal really my only hope here?...

"What's a matter, Red?...You got awful quiet there." Mal teased as he pulled me into my arms.

"Mal, what are you doing?..Let go of me!" I hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"What do you think I doing?..I'm trying to get some while the dish is still hot." He said as he continued to tease me.

I slapped me again and angrily reply, "Stop it, Mal. I'm not even kidding this time."

He laughs and pushes me away and says, "Oh looks like I've upset the princess. I better behave myself, or she might carve her initials in me this time."

"You're...You're horrible Mal. I don't even know how you live with yourself." I stuttered out of seeping anger.

"It's not hard, trust me. Now shut up, and let me sleep already." He said as he started to sound annoyed.

"Fine, but don't touch me." I said as I laid down beside him with my back to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said and yawned.

I didn't say anything much after that because I knew we weren't going to get any sleep any time soon if we kept arguing, so I just let it go, and did my best to get comfortable laying on the floor next to Mal, but first I felt around and found a towel and decided to use it as a pillow and as much as I hated it, I snuggled up to Mal for warmth since it was pretty chilly in here. I was just wearing a tanktop and a pair of pajama pants, so yeah, I was a little cold. A moment later Mal wraps one of his arm me and pulls me closer to him. I blush, but not sure why because I don't like him, but I did start feel less cold. All I knew was I wasn't scared when I was near Mal, but somewhere deep down, I had a feeling I should be, but for now I let that feeling go. It wasn't long after all the fatigue of today's events, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **All I can say is you guys better prepare yourselves for the next chapter to come because it's gonna be epic. I'll try to get that chapter to you Friday if possible at the soonest. I'll also go through tomorrow and check any mistakes I probably made with my spelling. Until next time, peace out ya! :)**


	25. Unlikely Hero

**Well, This chapter turned out longer than I intended it to, so the naughty scene is just gonna have to go in the next chapter, which means you'll be getting a double dose of naughtiness. I'm really sorry about that. I really meant for it to be in this chapter, but there was too many things to be tied up first. I'm gonna go ahead and up the rating to a "M" to be safe.**

 **I also want to warn you that there is swearing, some violence, and mild attempt of sexual abuse in this one. So you were warned. Aside from that, I still hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review and let me know how I'm doing. :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The next day was a day you could say I never forgot about since the day I was first brought into juvie. Mal had poked me in my side to wake me, I rolled over glared at him rubbing my stiff muscles after a night of sleeping on the floor. It was rough on a person. Mal popped his neck, and stood as he straighten himself up to get ready to leave, but then he turned around and told me to hurry up unless I wanted to be found in my sleepwear. It was too early to argue, so I just followed him as he unlocked the door and we surveyed the mess the guys made during the night. All I could say was that Nurse Nancy was gonna be pissed when she comes in soon. We didn't stick around to find out either, nor did we say much of anything else as we headed up to our cell to get dressed and prepare ourselves for what a waited us.

As we stepped out of the elevator and upon our floor, I wearily glanced around the hallway, I was still haunted by last night's little adventure. It seemed like the floor was deserted, there was no sign of anyone around, but the place was a wreak. Everyone's things were thrown around, personal items were broken and smashed, glass littered the floor, clothes were ripped and torn hanging everywhere. There was no safe spot to step considering both of us were bare-footed. I did my best to step carefully around the glass and other broken shards as we continued to make our way to our cell. When we reached our cell at last, it didn't look much better then the rest, but not nearly as bad either though. Our stuff was not damaged and was still intact, but some of it was tossed around the room. I quickly picked up my clothes and things, nothing appeared to be missing which I was grateful for.

During my quick little clean up, Mal didn't even bother with his mess, he just got dressed lazily and turned around to look at me as he raised an eyebrow and bluntly stated, "What are you waiting for?..Get dressed already. I don't have all day."

I shot him an anger look as I remarked, "I will as soon as you turn around! Some of us don't like to live like animals."

"Fine, but make it quick." One of his eyes twitched as he growled at me as he whirled around and impatiently tapped one of his feet on the floor.

"Fine then." I shot back at him, but he didn't turn back around, so I quickly threw on a pale green shirt and a black and white plaid skirt that I received the other day from home. I was stuck with the skirt because that's all I had to wear at the time, and Mal was being impatient. Apparently, my mom was still anger with me, and had decided to just dropped them off at the frontdesk for Mrs. Woods to pass onto me instead of waiting to check up on me. Regardless, I was thankful considering there are no clothes for girls here. She only sent me about a few days worth of clothes and other personal items that I really needed like deodorant, tampons, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and etc.

"Are you done yet?" Mal asked impatiently as he peeked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Almost. Just give me a minute, okay?!.." I said as I struggled trying to pull on my orange jumper over my other clothing, since it was Friday, we still had to wear these stupid things. I really didn't like them, they didn't quite fit right on me since I was so tiny in height, they were so heavy and bulky on me. I sighed, I wasn't gonna let it or Mal bother me today if it killed me.

"I'm done. Are you happy now?" I said trying my darndest not get testy as I watch him turn around and face me.

" 'About time." He said, and with a smirk he added," Do all girls take this long to get dressed?!..Do you need to paint your face while we're here?..Do you want me to help you pick out which purse you wanna carry today?.."

That was it. He just ruined it just like that. And just like that, I lost my cool, and snapped.

I pointed an anger finger at him as I tried as hard as I could to regain my composure and said, " Call me crazy or maybe it's just me, but I can't help but to get the feeling that you absolutely delight in ticking me off?!.."

Mal's smirk widen as he folded his arms over his chest beaming with smugness as his eyes danced with mirth and then chuckled at my lack of patience as he commented, "Took you long enough. I always did enjoyed seeing that little temper of yours spark like a wildfire. I never knew you where so passionate, Red!.."

On the inside, I was fuming mad and wanted nothing better than to slap that stupid grin off his face, but on the outside I took a deep breath and calmly I walked up to him just inches from his face as I replied, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Mal. You really don't want to push your luck with me, because I promise you, you don't want to be in the eye of this hurricane."

With that I turned on my heel and was about to walk out the door when Mal almost clothes-lined me in the cell door when he placed his arm in front of me preventing me from passing and then proceed to lean in to whisper in my ear in a conceited tone, "On the contrary, Roxanne I think I do. Nothing would excite me more than to see that fiery little temper of yours spin out of control."

I was completely flabbergasted by his lewd-hinting remark, that I couldn't think of a thing to retort back at him as I stood there staring angrily at his smug face. Before he could say anything else, a thuggish looking guy about Mal's height but heavy-set with dark-colored hair appeared at our cell and looked to Mal and said gruffly, "Hey boss, Chris's back, and he and Chef are assembling everyone to the mess hall. I think it has something to do with last night's jailbreak on your floor."

As soon as the thuggish-looking guy had spoken, Mal didn't move from where we were standing, but he did turn his head into the guy direction to acknowledge his presence as he spoke.

Mal chuckled as he removed his arm from the door post, and said, "This should be a meeting we'll never forget. Oh, and Pete, make sure you get the boys together for later. I have some important business I will need to attend later on today."

"Sure boss, I'll get right on it." Pete said as he turned around and left.

Mal turns back to me with that same smug grin and says, "Well?...Shall we?"

He attempted to offer me his arm, but I narrowed my eyes and walked around him and headed to the mess hall while he followed not far behind.

In the mess hall, Chris had Chef round up all the guys that got out of control on our floor. Apparently according to Chris, the reason the parole officers were not available on our floor last night was because Chris had shamelessly invited almost of them to go to one of Chris's personal spas, which was why guard duty was so low. But that still didn't explain what happen to Mal's parole officer, or why he suddenly disappeared last night during his watch...Something didn't quite add up here, and I couldn't help but wanted to find out how and why. Even though somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't mess with this.

Chris then continued to go on about giving the delinquents on our floor their punishments, which was twenty-four hours of community service and washing all the facility's windows inside and out. Then he surprised me with his next statement.

"Unfortunately, due to all this chaos, and because of unknown and unidentified sources, "Chris states as he eyeballs me with a suspicious facial expression as he continues on, " I am left with no other choice but to place Roxanne in her own cell for her own safety and because of unknown call in complain about unchaperoned teenagers sharing cells with the opposite sex."

He then points at me with an annoyed face and says, "Are you happy now, Roxanne?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I just shrugged and thought to myself, "Thank God!".

Chris didn't say a whole lot after that, and so everyone was dismissed back to their breakfast and onto their first classes. Everything felt like it was going back to normal, or whatever that was anymore. I wasn't sure anymore at this point, my first couple days here have been insane, and nothing like what I experience at home or school. I mean yeah, there was always guys at my school that were perverted and liked to cut up and fight and stuff, but this was just crazy. I knew I just couldn't take this place lightly anymore, or it would be my undoing if I did. What was scary was that I kept having this feeling like I was being constantly watch, except more than usually, and it was unnerving. It felt like someone was following me, but I never saw anyone. No one looked out of place or suspicious to me. So I did my best to shrug it off as nothing. I was probably just being paranoid after last night's events.

By lunchtime, I still hadn't seen any sign of Mal since earlier, and don't get me wrong because I wasn't complaining, it was actually relief not having him around to pester me with his smugness. It drove me crazy. After I had finished eating, I decided to take a walk around to kill time until next class, but just I had round a corner I found myself surrounded by Steve and his goons. I don't even know how I could have missed their loud voices or the stomping noises they were making. I must have been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize what was going on around me let alone what was in front of me now.

As soon as I collided with one of Steve's goons, and he looked up and said, "Hey Steve, lookie what I found?!"

He grabbed onto my arm tightly whereas I couldn't escape, and Steve turned into my direction to see what his goon was barking about.

"What?!.." He said with annoyance, but as soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up light a Christmas tree, and he continued, " Well, look at this?!.."

I felt like I was going to be sick. There was way too many of them, and I didn't have my knife. Mal still had it, and it left me defenseless. I began to struggle to free myself, but the thug only tighten his grip on my forearm even more which was cutting into my circulation.

Steve lowers his face down to my eye level as he grabs my chin and forces me to look into his eyes as he says, "I think we have some unfinished business, Missy."

I glared back at him, but I didn't have a thing to say because words couldn't describe just how foolish, and irresponsible I felt just now. I should have known better than this, especially after last night.

"Alright boys, I think we are due for some fun." Steve says with a creepy smile and then adds, "Make sure you keep a good hold on this one. She's feisty as hell."

The thug holding me against my will, nodded with a toothy grin and they drug me off to a different part of the building where no one was around and broke into one of the empty classrooms that looked like it hasn't been used in awhile. They didn't even bother to close the door which surprised me, because if I got loose I sure as hell would be making a run for it, but I had no such luck, they guy that held me in place was very reluctant to loosening his grip on me. I could feel myself beginning to panic again.

 _"This can't be happening!..Where's Duncan when I need him?!..Or even Mal that asshole for the matter?!.."_ I silently panicked to myself as I started looking around for a means to escape this unlikely situation.

"Hey boss, are we all gonna get a turn?.." One of them asked Steve while he looked over me.

"Sure, why not?!..But I get first dibs." Steve said as he strolled up to me with greedy eyes and continued, "Don't think I forgot about our little time together the other day, Red."

I refused to let them see my fear, so I continued to glower at all of them as I held my head high. Steve stopped in front of me with that lustful grin never leaving his face, and without warning he begin to tear off my jumpsuit. Ripping it from my body, I felt so violated as I wringed and squirmed around trying desperately to free myself by to no avail. They all started to sneer and stretch their arms out to grope me, by then I started kicking whoever got close enough in my range.

Steve got pissed and raged, "You dimwit, grab her legs or she's gonna get away!"

Two other guys swooped in and grabbed a hold of my legs to prevent me from thrashing around any further. By then I knew I was done for, and Steve could tell he was winning, he was enjoying the fear that etched out on my face as I stared back at him with panic clearly visible for him to see. He chuckled as he said, "That's a good girl. In just a few minutes I'll give you something you'll like."

He then proceed to run his hand up my skirt, running past my thighs in a slow motion to torture me, and then stop at my panty line. Just as he was about to remove them, I hear a group of voices heading our way. It was a large group of thuggish-looking guys. There was at least ten of them, and they all crowded around Steve and his goons as they all looked at one another. They were all carrying a weapon of sorts, from pipes, bats, knives, shivs, etc.

Steve stops what he's doing and looks up angrily when he saw them, and say, "Get lost or wait your turn!"

Then one of Steve's goons, the one called David I recognized said, "Hey, you're Mal's boys, what are you doing on our turf?!.."

By this time, Steve stood up when he come to realize it as well. Suddenly the newcomers parted a path, and Mal stepped out of the crowd toting a long metal rusty pipe on one of his shoulders with the evilest smile I've ever seen, and it really, really, really disturbed me. I never seen Mal so scary in my life. I hate myself more than anything when I say this, but I could have never been more happier to see that jerk than right now.

Mal didn't stop his pace until he was face to face with Steve and with that same deadly tone he used on the guys on our floor last night, Mal said in smooth quiet tone, _**"What'd ya doing with my girl, Steve? You got a death wish in mind, because I'll be more than happy to grant it."**_

"What'd ya mean your girl?..She told me the other day, she wasn't." Steve remarked with an angry and confused look on his face.

Mal looked at Steve for a moment, and then laughed like a manic as he said, "She did, did she?!..Sounds like something my girl would say."

I blushed ten shades of red and looked down at the ground at my feet, and hope no one saw how embarrassed I felt right now. I never depended on anyone helping before, and this was no exception either. _"Why was Mal even saying these things?..I know he doesn't like me?..What is he doing?..What is he thinking?!..."_

Steve growled in frustration, he didn't liked being made a fool of in front of his boys let alone Mal and his as well. He then decided to throw a punch in Mal's face, but Mal simply moved his head to the side and avoided it with an ominous smirk. That pissed Steve off even more, so he attempted to land more blows towards Mal, most of them missed and the ones that didn't, didn't seem to have much effect on Mal. By then Mal seemed bored, so he took the pipe he was carrying and with one swift blow, knocked Steve to the ground and strolled on up to him like this was a walk in the park for him, and begin to swing blow after blow with the metal pipe. I closed my eyes because it was so sickening to hear the sound the metal pipe made when it collided with Steve's flesh. Mal didn't stop either from the sound of it, he just kept right at it like it was a sport. Finally the guys holding me against my will, released me.

I looked all around me to see everyone fighting one another until the guy called Pete shouted, "Hey boss, Chef is coming. We gotta wrap this up."

Mal stopped and turned around, he was covered in blood. From his hair, to his face, to his hands and all over his clothes and everywhere else. I looked down and see that Steve was no longer moving. _Was he even alive?.._.I was scared at what I saw. _This was Mal. Is this what Mal was trying to tell me the first day, I met him? Is this what he does everyday? All those times I sat in class and wonder where he's at, was this it? Was he out nearly killing other guys everyday? Did I sleep with this same guy twice in the same night? Why hasn't he every tried to put his hands on me?_

Then it hit me from earlier this morning...

That conversation we had...

( ...calmly I walked up to him just inches from his face as I replied, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Mal. You really don't want to push your luck with me, because I promise you, you don't want to be in the eye of this hurricane."...

...whisper in my ear in conceited tone, "On the contrary, Roxanne I think I do. Nothing would excite me more than to see that fiery little temper of yours spin out of control."... )

I can't believe I had the guts to say that to him. I never realized just how dangerous this guy really is. I've been so naive and a fool.

My reverie didn't last long because everyone immediately stopped fighting and started exiting the door as quickly as possible. Mal yelled at me to move it, but I was frozen in place. All I could do was stare back at him like a deer caught in the headlights. I think I was afraid of him, and I just couldn't...I couldn't snap out of it.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _"Damn it! Why isn't she moving!? I don't have time for this shit!.."_ I curse to myself as I sped off in her direction as she just stands there like a frozen statue. Everyone was hauling ass and getting out of here before Chef catches any of us, and spoils our fun. I quickly in one swift movement kneel down and grab Roxanne and throw her over my shoulder and run as I tell the boys to split and meet up with me later.

Roxanne digs her fingers into my back trying to hang on as I lunge down the corridors and out of sight. As soon as I could find a well hidden spot, I drop her to the ground, but she grabs me and we end up crashing into the wall almost tripping over one another.

"Watch it!" I growled at her as she shrunk back away from me.

This is the first time I ever seen her look at me that way. I smirk, because it was kind of cute on her. Fear suited her. I stood there intrigued as I drink in her quivering figure.

"Did you?" She squeaked as she hesitated to ask me.

"Did I what?" I said with a raise eyebrow as I leaned on the wall to catch my breath.

"You know?...Did you kill him?..Steve?" She said nervously fidgeting with her hands.

I took a breath, and said, "I doubt it. That chump is too stupid to die."

I looked up at her for a minute and then I caught on, and laughed. She thought I actually killed him, if I was going to kill him I would have done that my first year here.

"Mal..." She said studying me more closely.

"What?..What now?" I said growing annoyed with her questions. She was a little kid pestering me at this point.

"You don't have to be an ass." She snapped back, as her temper returned from earlier this morning.

I smirked as I peered down at her, and she backed away slowly.

"M..Mal, y..you're covered in blood." She stammered as she found the wall glancing up at me.

"Yeah, so what?!" I said, liking where this was going as I licked my lips.

"S..Shouldn't we get out of here, before someone sees you like this?!" She mumbled nervously trying to push me away, but I wasn't gonna let her just yet.

"Why not?..The guys here have seen me look a lot worse than this." I grinned wickedly down at her.

"Damn it, Mal!..Stop it! If Chef or Chris find out what just happened and that we were involved, we both will be in serious trouble!" She said as she angrily looks up at me.

"I'm not worried about it, but you should be the one that's worried not me." I replied with malice as my gaze locks onto her in a deadly stare.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She challenged as she pulled me by my collar closer to her face, and stared back with just as much intensity as my own stare.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten your punishment already, Roxanne?" I said with a smug grin not even trying to remove her from myself this time.

"Don't bullshit me, Mal! Not after what I just went through, plus last night's little fiasco!" She angrily hissed at me with those dangerous eyes of hers.

"Trust me, I'm not. I'll send for you when I'm ready." With that comment, I removed her hands from my collar and turned around to walked away.

"One more thing, Mal." She said.

I stop, but I don't turn around, "Yeah, what?"

"I'm not your girl!" She said defiantly as she walked passed me without another word with her head held high.

I chuckle to myself, and continue down the hall to put my plans in action for later today.

 **Find out what Mal has in store for Roxanne in the next chapter to come...**

 **P.s I will check my terrible spelling tomorrow. Right now all my brain cells are dead from the lack of sleep. Please forgive me.**


	26. Mal vs Red: Battle of willpower

**This will be my longest chapter yet, and sadly I cutted it short a scene, but don't worry that scene will be in the next chapter. I wanted to gloss and comb over it, because it's gonna be epic. I hope you guys enjoy this one. It took me nearly 3 days to write it! 3 DAYS! I really wanted this one to turn out good because I've went over it in my head like a hundred times during this last week. It's the ultimate battle of wills between Mal and Roxanne, and there will be another just like it in the next chapter as well. So just get ready for it. (Oh, yeah...I'll check my spelling tomorrow when I get a chance, I think I took care of most it today.)**

 **I wanna say thanks to Sideshowjazz01 and Tenten, for their reviews, it really inspires me to want to continue when I read your reviews. Thanks again, and I hope I don't disappoint you with new chapter. ;)**

 **(Update: Corrected the spelling errors. I'm gonna try to start on the next chapter today. I hope I can get it up in a few days.)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

After Mal and I parted ways, I realized I just couldn't go to my next class, at least not without my orange jumper, which was now in pieces thanks to Steve and his goons. So I was left with no other option, but to go to front office and let Mrs. Woods know that I would need another one since mine was now ruined. I sighed wearily as I went over in my head what I was gonna tell her, I really dislike lying to people, but in this case I couldn't just tell her that I was almost gang-banged and that Mal beat the living-crap out of Steve over it either; so I was going to have to lie regardless. I watched and listened carefully to everything around me this time. I was gonna be more aware of my surroundings, and I was not gonna be a victim this time damn it. I picked up my pace as I made my way to front of the building to Mrs. Woods office, but I still couldn't shake off this feeling that someone was watching and following me even though I kept check over my shoulder every few minutes and saw no one.

 **Mal's Pov:**

As soon as me and Roxanne split, I immediately made my way back to my cell, and I had decided to have Pete continue to watch over Roxanne so I could put my later preparations into action. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right, I did need to get rid of the blood and remove these soiled clothes before I get caught, but it would have to wait for now. I had other loose ends to tie up first. Pete had not left yet, but I knew some of my other boys were around to watch out for her until Pete took over watch. He approached me as I finally got around to removing the blood, I was changing in front of the dirty little wash-sink in my cell. He didn't say anything at first as I began to cup handfuls of water as I splashed them over my face and into my hair to remove what remained of our earlier little scuffle with Steve and his fools.

I growled out of frustration and impatience as I said, "I gave you an assignment, Pete. Why are you still here?"

Pete shuffled his feet as he hesitated, but then spoke up.

"Not that it's any of my business Boss, but why do you want me to continue to tail your former cellmate?..Is she really your girl?..What she got to do with anything?.." Pete asked with a slight nervousness in his demeanor as he looked on at me.

I paused for a moment as I sighed with irritation, then said, "Roxanne has been a thorn in my side since day one; I simply can't have her ruining all that I've worked so hard to achieve thus far, and then making a fool out of me on top of it all as well. There's just too much riding on the line here. She's a lot more intelligent than what I gave her credit for, but regardless I have to keep her in toll. I will not have her further damage my reputation. This facility is _**mine!..."**_

I continue to explain my plans to Pete as I dry my face and hair while pointing out on a map I had stole from Chris's office last year of the facility's layout as I go over it with him, "...And that's where you come in, I need you to escort her to this exact location. The door will be open, so there will be no need to stick around after that, I'll handle it from there."

I looked up from the map as I smirked, "Do you understand the plan now?"

With all seriousness, he nodded and said, "Yes."

"Good. That is all. You may now go, and continue to keep an eye out, and make sure she stays out of trouble this time. As much as I love a good beating, I have to stay under the radar for now." I state as I lounge on my bed.

"Yes, understood." He said as he turned around and left.

A few minutes after he left, I smirked because everything was falling into place. Only a few more pieces and the puzzle will be finished.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I left the office with my new orange jumper, and feeling a lot better after getting it over with. I think she bought the lie, or at least she didn't look skeptical about it. I told her that I couldn't find it and that it must have gotten lost in the wash, and because it never made it's way back to me. She told me not worry, it happens all the time, and winked at me like the other day. I smiled and wave as I left after putting it on. It seem to fit a lot better than my last one, which was a relief considering how my last one seem to weigh me down.

The rest of the day just seemed like it flew by. I had sat with Duncan and told him all about last night's events, (minis both times that I slept near Mal, that was too embarrassing to go into), and I also decided not to mention the scene with Steve and his guys with Mal showing up etc. I liked Duncan as a friend, but there were some things that I just couldn't bring myself to talk about with him. Duncan had warned me about Mal, and told me to stay clear of him because he was pure evil, and I was pretty sure that he wasn't far from the truth on that. After seeing what Mal did to Steve, I was still a little shook up from it. I couldn't get that look of pure bliss out of my head that emitted from his eyes as he continuously beat Steve like a pinata. It was terrifying. I did start to worry about what he was talking about when he said he was going to _"punish me"_ later.

 _Just what did he mean by punish me?..Was he going to beat me up too?..Should I not go through with it, and avoid him?..If I do decide to avoid him, how will I be able to pull that off?..I would still run into him eventually...I seem to run into him a lot lately...Well, regardless, I refuse to let him intimidate me, I will stand up to him and find a way to take him down or at least show him he doesn't scare him..._

Luckily for me, I noticed in the things my mom left me, there was pocket knife in one of the pockets of my jeans. I don't remember leaving any of my other pocket knives in them, but I guess I really got lucky or someone from home thought I would need it. Either way it made me feel like I had some protection if not much, a little was better than none.

By the time, I made it back to my new cell which was very similar to the one I shared with Mal, only no Mal was there, I took off my jumpsuit and began to settle in. I put all my clothes up and noticed for the first time that my locker had a first-aid kit. I don't recall the one I shared in Mal's cell having one, so that was something nice to have. Some time later as I was reading a book from home, one of the guys I remember seeing from Mal's group approached me and told me that Mal wanted to see me. I started to feel sick, but I swallowed, and sucked it up because I wasn't gonna let Mal do that to me. Without questioning the guy, I followed him down the hallway, into the elevator and down several more hallways that didn't look familiar, and finally we stopped in front of a door.

"This is it." He said as he watched me turn the doorknob and enter a room that looked like a hotel suite.

I closed the door and glanced around, there was a big four poster king-sized bed with a giant vanity dresser with a wall-size mirror. In one corner there was a small refrigerator, counter with a microwave, and over in front of the bed was also a huge wall-size flat screen tv mounted on the wall just left of the door that I just entered, and further to left was another door where light was leaking underneath the door. I figured that must be where Mal was, so I strolled on up to it and opened the door. What I saw inside was not what I had expected at all...

If anything I was beginning to feel very skeptical about this whole situation all together, especially when that said room I walked into was a bathroom and that said person was lounging in a jacuzzi was sipping what looked like champagne from a wine glass.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I look up from my reverie when I hear sound of movement from the other room I then smiled as I see the doorknob turn and slowly come open, Roxanne steps inside as she closes the door back. She then looks at me with an inquisitive expression on her face as she draws closer to the jacuzzi. I can tell she was taking in the situation very carefully, and was full of questions. I smirked when our eyes met.

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes as she patiently asked, "Alright Mal, what the hell do you want?..."

I chuckled at her remark. She always did get straight to the point. I took another sip from my cup, as I idly laid it down on the edge of the jacuzzi, I then said with an even, but smooth remark, " I want a lot of things, Roxanne, but before we go into that, I'd like you to put that on," I indicated the bag on the counter near the sink,"and join me first."

She raised an eyebrow at me as she left out a weary sigh, and said, "Fine."

She took the bag and looked inside and looked at me like I was crazy, and said, "I'm not wearing that!"

I laughed as I ran my fingers through my hair and said, "You will unless you rather join me in your birthday suit."

She narrowed her eyes at me and growled as she huffed and said, "Fine, but I'm not changing in front of you.

I smile devilishly as I say, "I don't see why that's a problem since you had no problem taking your clothes off in front me before when he showered together your first night here."

Her eyes darken at my comment as she glared at me, and said, "You know very well that I was pissed at Chef and only wanted to get the shower over with and get out, you pervert."

I chuckled and replied, "Stop stalling and get changed or would you like some help?"

She flushed and stammered, "No, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself, thank you!"

She then stormed off around the corner where the towel closet stood by the toilet for some privacy.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I can not believe this jerk, he actually thinks he can bully me into wearing this tiny skanky-looking red bikini. I was not happy with this at all, but I wasn't going to let him win either, so I put on the stupid thing. I felt so exposed, it covered so little and revealed so much. I neatly folded up my clothes and put them in a corner by the closet and stepped back around the corner to face Mal with what little dignity I had left.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I waited patiently for her to change. Patience was something I gained over time, I knew when to go after something and when to pull back and wait, and this was one of those times where I would wait for it. After all what was that catch phrase people always like to say, _"All good things come to those that wait.."_

And surely enough she came around the corner striding like a tiger about to pounce on it's prey. She looked like a storm about to brew over and it was the most fascinating thing I've seen all day. I knew without a doubt this was gonna be a night to remember. She stopped in front of the jacuzzi with a dangerous glint in her eyes as she held my stare head on. That's what I liked about this one, any other girl or even guy for that matter wouldn't even have the balls or guts to look me in the eye like she does, and she does it fearlessly.

As I drink in the sight before me skimming over her curves, I noticed for the first time unlike the last time I saw her with nothing on, that she had a tattoo. It was of a black and white lotus and it rested on her left hip. I raised an eyebrow, I never took her as one to have tattoos, which meant that she could withstand a lot of pain. I was impressed. She always seemed so innocent, like a good girl gone bad. I clearly underestimated her, and now I was becoming further intrigued.

"Well..What are you waiting for?...An invitation?.. Get in already." I said with a smirk as I watched her eyes flash with anger.

"Not until you tell me what this is all about first!...Otherwise I'm not getting in there, Mal!.." She challenged as she placed her hands on her hips and stared me down.

"I will, but first I'd like you to take a seat." I said as I patted a spot close to me.

"And just why should I do that?!.." She demanded as she grabbed the sides of jacuzzi with both hands, and leaned in to peer at me closer with a daring stare.

"Because my little hellcat, if you don't I will be forced to come and get you myself." I smiled wickedly as I continued, "Would you prefer it that way instead?.."

She flushed again as she glared at me with angry eyes and said, "Fine, but you better keep your hands off me. I'm not playing with you today, I won't hesitate to knock the shit out of you, Mal."

As she stepped into the bubbling water, I smile smugly as I reply, "Oh believe me, Roxanne, you are in no position to be threatening me."

She sits down as further away from me as she can, and cocks an eyebrow as she says, "Oh really?!.."

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I finally decide to just get in the water and see where Mal was going with this. I dreaded every second of it, and nor did I like the way he was eyeballing my figure as I stepped into view. That look reminded me of earlier when Steve and his goons were about to molest me and do much worse. He was not only sizing me up, but undressing me with his eyes, and I didn't like it one bit.

Now he claims I should not be threatening him, just what is he hiding and why is he looking so confident about it?...

"You don't scare me, Mal." I said with a serious tone as my eyes locked onto his in a deadly staring match, neither of us daring to be the first to break eye contact with the other.

He then gave me that creepy grin of his and chuckled at my comment and said, "Oh but you should be."

I raised an eyebrow as he continued on, "You been a very bad girl, Roxanne. I tried to warn you since day one not to step over your boundaries with me, but you stubbornly continued to defy me either way. For that, and that little mishap with Steve, forging my name without my permission just to get even with me for that little nick I gave you on the neck not too long ago. Because of that, you have left me with no other choice, but to discipline you. Are you prepared to accept your punishment?.."

 _Is he for real?!..Is his ego that big?...I can't believe this guy..._

"Now come here." He said as he patted his thigh as an indicator for me to sit there.

"I don't think so." I said as I refused to submit to that.

 _"Oh, but I do."_ He said as that scary grin from earlier when he beat the living hell of Steve surfaced as he continued, _" You're gonna sit here, and you're gonna be my little servant girl for now on._ _You will do as I tell you to, Roxanne, because if you don't, I can promise you that I can make life very painful for you."_

"Exactly how?" I challenged crossing my arms over my chest.

 **Mal's Pov:**

She was still defiant as ever, and I found it enticing, but I still haven't played my last card yet, and I know she's gonna be pissed with me when I do. I continued to muse over her stubborn desire to defy me even now when I had her at my mercy.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, that's why I giving you one more chance to come over here and sit." I said as I sipped my drink.

"Well..you can take it and shove it up your ass, because I'm not going to and I'm not ever going to sit in your lap, Mal! I refuse to let you think that you can treat me like that!.." She said as she got up and shaked her anger little finger at me as she growled with fury.

I laughed as I reach for the manila folder and handed it to her and said with sly grin, "Not even after looking at these, you won't consider it?"

She gave me a confused look as she accepted the folder with shakily hands opening it slowly, and I waited with anticipation as I watched the look on her face as she pulled out its contents. At first she just looked at them with a blank expression, then unexpectedly she quickly closed in and marched up to me and slapped me with force I didn't know she had.

 _ **"H..How dare you?!...How dare you take naked pictures of me, Mal?!...I thought you were better than that!?..Y..You!..You asshole, you!.."**_ She screamed at me with those eyes so full of hate and fury clutching the photos.

I was stunned at first because she striked me, but then I just threw back my head and laughed. This was something I should have expected from her. She wasn't the type to be easily intimidated. She immediately tore up the pictures into pieces and threw them at me.

I smiled wickedly again as I pull her down into my lap as she angrily glares at me trying to push me away, but I didn't let up. I lean in and say, "I particularly love that last one with that little seductive pose where you were running your fingers through your hair. I'll have to give credit to the photographer later."

She flushed furiously at me and attempted to slap me once again, but I caught both of her hands and prevented her from doing such, which cause her to struggle more and when she discovered that I wasn't going to let go, she stopped for the time being. But that look she gave me never left her eyes as she stared up at me angrily. I chuckled at her futile attempts.

"You're disgusting Mal!..I can't believe you!..Why are you doing this?!" She replied quivering with anger.

"What do you mean "why"? Don't you remember what I told you in the elevator the other day?" I said as I let go of her hands and drew an arm around her waist and used the other to take a grape out of the fruit bowl and pop it in my mouth.

I watched as it dawned onto her what I had said the other day, and her eyes flashed with fury as she said, _"You don't own me, Mal! Don't you ever try to put your hands on me, because I will fuck your world up, so help me! "_

I finished chewing the grape and grabbed her chin so that our eyes met just inches away and in a serious tone I said, "I'll do what I want with you now, and I will come for you when I want you. You will do as I tell you unless you rather have me make more copies of the negatives from those pictures and hand them out to Steve and his fools. I'm sure they'd love to jerk themselves off to that."

I saw her eyes darken as she said, _**"I'll kill you Mal, if you let those pictures leak out!..And what do you mean negatives?!...There are more of them?!.."**_

I laugh as she swats my hand away from her face as I say, " Of course there are more, I had Trent tail you while you showered in the nurse's bathroom. Don't think I didn't figure it out when you weren't showering with me anymore. I'm very observant of those around me, and especially you."

She glared at me with such intense hate practically oozing from her body, as I continued on, "You will be a good girl and do as you're told unless you want everyone to know about them. I could be good to you Roxanne, all you have to do is what you are told to, and no one will will get hurt. I'd rather not have to mar that pretty little face of yours. I do like looking at it."

She growled at me as I smirked and drew her closer to me as I leaned into her, with our lips just inches away, I said, "Just submit. I might decide to go easy on you if you do. Besides if you don't, who will protect you when Steve gets out of hospital, and not just him, but what about from all the other delinquents here. Face it, you need me, my little hellcat."

She continued to stare at me with intense hate that gave her a glow that was radiating from her body as she sat stiffly on my lap.

I snort and say, "Just agree to it unless you really want every guy in this facility lining up at your cell door waiting to have a go at you. I can guarantee that no one will touch you...well except me, because you will belong to me...And everyone knows what's mine, is off limits unless they have a death wish in mind."

I could see fear welling up in her aside from her silent anger that she held towards me.

"Well what is your answer, Roxanne?" I asked as I offered her something to drink, but she pushed the glass aside.

"What will you do if I refuse?" She asked without blinking.

I stopped and thought on it for a moment and then said, "I would still punish you regardless of your choice, but you would be on your own and you will have no one to look out for you, at least not the way I will."

"Why do you care?" She asked trying to shuffle away from me, but I didn't let up.

"I don't. I only go after what I what, and I don't stop until I get it." I said with a sly grin as I concluded. "Got it?"

She left out a weary sigh and I could tell I was wearing her down.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I just didn't see any other way around it, so I let out a long sigh and begrudgingly say, "Fine. You win Mal. I'll do it."

He then looks at me with this smile that reminds me of the cheshire cat and says, "Good. You are smarter than you look. Now for your first task you will kiss me."

I was caught completely by surprise, Mal never struck me as the type to ask something like that, so I blinked and said, "Wait...What?.."

Mal twisted his lips into a smirk and smiled at my confusion as he said, "You heard me. Press your lips against mine. If you do, I'll consider making your punishment less miserable for you. You may even enjoy it."

I turned red as a beet and shook my head vigorously at his comment and in an embarrassed tone I said, "No!...Just no!...I can't!"

He looked at me look me as his smile widen and said, "Are you disobeying me already, Red?...Why can't you?"

I started blubbering like a fool as I tried to look away as I said, "I...I..I never been kissed before, okay! Are you happy now?!"

His eyes glinted with mirth as he said, "You haven't been kissed before?..As hot as you are?!..And you expect me to believe that?"

If my face could get any redder, I thought I would die. I can't believe I was having this conversation with Mal of all people.

He continued to smirk at me, enjoying my embarrassing dilemma as he took hold of my chin attempting to bring my lips closer to his as he said, "This will be a good lesson for you then won't it?"

I flinched at his touch and pulled back out of reflex and stammered, "No Mal, please I don't want you to be the one that I give my first kiss to, it's not fair."

He laughed at my expense and then said, _"Then we'll just try something else. I can tell you're a virgin, Red. No one's ever touched you before. I could tell just from your reactions and the way you struggle to avoid getting too close to me or any of the other guys I've seen your interact with here. It's cute. I've got an idea, let's try this.."_

He leered at me with this look of lust in his eyes as he took hold of one of my hands. I tried to pull away but his grip only tightened around my wrist further.

"Tell me, Roxanne do you like this?...How does this make you feel?.." He said in a husky voice barely above a whisper as he took my hand and started to slowly run it down his abs as I struggled in vain to free my hand from his.

I blushed even more as I tried to look away from feeling so embarrassed. _Why is he doing this to me?..I can't get my hand free..._ I gasped as I continue to struggle, but it was no good, he wasn't letting up.

"Mal, please! Stop!...I don't want this!" I stammered and begged as he continued to pulled my hand just above his waistline, and still he pulled it further down to where I brushed his manhood, by then I balled my seized hand into a fist.

I shrieked for him to stop as I slapped him as hard as I could with my free hand. He instantly stopped and looked at me in surprise which immediately turned to anger as he grabbed my hand that offended him and said in a quiet but dangerous tone, _"I've had no intentions of harming you Roxanne, but if you ever do that again, I will hurt you in other ways that are not considered physical. You should feel lucky that I like you that much. If you were any other girl or guy for that matter I would have already beat them to a bloody pulp by now."_

 **Mal's Pov:**

I could tell breaking her was going to be quite a task for me, I didn't realize just how spirited she could be if threatened.

I could tell she was anger at me from my last statement, so I picked up a piece of fruit up off of the glass bowl, and was about to feed it to her when she pulled out a knife to my throat as she spoke in a dark and dangerous tone, _"Maybe, but I am an American girl and I do know how to catch, gut, and fillet a fish, I seriously doubt you wanna piss me off any further Mal!'_

Under any other circumstances I would have been outraged, but this was Roxanne and it was adorable watching her threaten me with a knife. I snorted and laughed after I got over the initial shock of her forward little attack.

"Haven't you already tried this before Roxanne?..I feel like this is deja vu. You don't really think you can actually hurt me with that do you?..Especially after seeing what I did to Steve.." I said slyly as I easily plucked the knife from her hand and flung it behind me as it struck the wall.

"By the way, where were you hiding that?...I would have noticed it earlier now that I think about it." I asked out of pure curiousity as I tilt my head to the side.

She angrily glared at me with a flushed face and said, "Where do you think I hid it, Mal?!

I thought for a minute and then it hit me. _Oh, she's a naughty one. I never would have thought she'd be that clever. She had already planned this before she even came in here. I'm impressed once again._

I smiled wickedly as she gets up to escape but trips at the edge of the jacuzzi and there I pounce on her and press my face very close to hers as I pin her in and say with a devious tone, "You mean to tell me that you hid that pocket knife inside of you down there?.."

She flushed as she angrily retorted, "What do you think?!.."

She was trying to remove me from her, but I wasn't going anywhere. Her little attempt to outwit me intrigued me, and I wanted more of it.

She struggled some more and demanded I get off of her, but I refused as I smirked down at her and say, "I think I'm gonna start that little punishment now, Roxanne. You've been very naughty lately and it's time I taught you a lesson."

She shrunk back at my words as she worded the word "No" and I chuckled as I reach down and grabbed both of her hands with one of mine and then with my free hand I hook my fingers into her bottom bikini line and slowly pulled it down. Just as I was getting somewhere, I could hear Chris and Chef's loud booming voices coming into the other room. _"Well shit!"_ I thought as I panicked. I grabbed Roxanne by the waist and rush her to the towel closet and practically land on top of her into the wall as we barely made it inside by the skin of our teeth as they both enter the bathroom.

 **Well, look's like Mal's plan got canceled or did it?...And how will Roxanne get herself out of this mess?...Find out soon enough. Might be a few days, but I'll get it up for you guys. That's a promise. ;)**


	27. Don't Make a Sound

**Well, good news this chapter got done a lot faster than I had expected. So...Yay!...**

 **I will warn you that this is a naughty chapter, so you were warned. I'm just saying..**

 **Thanks for the review Sideshowjazz1, I glad you enjoyed it because things are about to get a bit more exciting soon. If anything, I love reading the reviews, lets me know you guys like it. I'll do my best to keep it. ;)**

 **(Update: Fixed some spelling errors and other things. I'm gonna start on the next chapter now, I'm hoping it will be done some time tomorrow.)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was so shaken and overwhelmed by Mal's rash act of lust for me that I froze in terror until I heard Chris and Chef's voices entering the other room, and from what I could hear they were coming towards us. I wanted so desperately to scream for help, but at the same time I was too embarrassed to be seen in my current predicament, so no words or even a sound passed my lips.

At the sound of them coming our way, Mal wasted no time in snatching me up and practically throwing me and himself into what looked like a towel closet. He didn't close it all the way, he left it opened just enough so he could peek out and watched them around the corner. He held me in place as he stood over me against the wall where I could not escape with one hand over my mouth so I couldn't make a sound, and the other pressing me further into him and the wall. Did he do it on purpose or just out of reflex due to the sudden invasion by Chris and Chef sudden appearance, I wasn't sure, but it let me feeling awkward and slightly smothered with his abs and his entire body pressed hard up against mine. I was starting to feel light-headed from being this up close, and the only thing I could hang on to so I didn't fall was his chest and I felt myself flush at how ripped he was. He looked so scrawny in his clothes, but with nothing on aside from a pair of swimming trunks, he was amazing to look at and touch, but I refused to let myself fall into that temptation no matter how hot he was. This just wasn't right. And it was Mal. I was scared before, but now I was feeling terrified by his manliness because I found it overwhelming, and I refused to let myself believe that I was starting to find him attractive. I had to get out of here, and away from him if not soon enough, I was certain that I was going to freak out.

Mal finally let go of me and put his back to me as he continued to watch as Chris and Chef came strolling into the bathroom and hopped into the jacuzzi talking about how their day went. I peered timidly over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"Hey!" Chef said as he lowered himself into the jacuzzi as he addressed Chris, "If I didn't know any better. I'm pretty sure it was Mal that messed that Steve kid up. That poor kid will be lucky if he's not in a coma by tomorrow...And if it was Mal...That kid ain't right!"

"You're probably right on the money there, Chef." Chris replied as he sat down and sipped some champagne. "I wouldn't put it past him. That boy is disturbed."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Chris spoke up again.

"Hey, you wanna make a wager?" Chris said smugly twirling his cup around.

"What kind of wager?..Do I look like a bookie to you?.." Chef remarked with a raise eyebrow.

"Maybe. One that involves a certain redhead and our chaotic little fiend.." Chris drawled on leaving that sentence wide open. "Ya know where I'm going with this, don't cha?.."

"What?!.." Chef said as he scratched his head and continued, "What are you trying to say?..You don't think Mal is actually interested in girls now do you?...That crazy kid is only been interested in maiming other kids, and tearing up half the facility. Not to mention last week he set one of the parole officer's' car on fire."

Chris choked on his drink and said, "What?!...That was him?!..Why didn't you fill me in on that?!.."

"The boy is more trouble than what he's worth, trust me." Chef said in a serious tone as he shook his head.

"Well, you still interested in the wager?" Chris asked, practically oozing with giddiness.

"Sure why not, what is it?" Chef said with a sigh.

"I bet Mal has got the hots for that Roxanne chick. I mean come on, he's been in a lot less trouble since she's arrived, and if anything I heard he's been taking care to keep the other guys off her. Remember last night's little crisis?"

It was Chef's turn to choke on his drink, as he laughed then coughed and said, "I don't know man, I doubt it, but if he did take an interest in her, I can promise you it would be for something else. You know he's Mike's little demon that has a heart that bleeds blacker than that nasty coffee we used to serve on Total Drama Island."

After that last thing Chef said about Mal being Mike's demon, I was completely lost. I had no idea what he meant by that because I never really watched the show much to be honest, so I never got a good look at what Mal was really like, not up until now.

Suddenly Mal turned around to face me, and in taunting manner he said, "Looks like we'll be here awhile, Red."

I backed away from him until my back hit the wall, he just smiled wickedly. I shuddered. This was the last place I wanted to be, and that was trapped in a towel closet with Mal with barely anything on to shield myself from him. He drew himself closer as he snaked his way towards me again, and trapping me in the corner of the closet. I did my best to put on my bravest front, and not let him see my fear. I had a terrible feeling he could sense it like a wild animal on the hunt, preying on their victims.

He chuckled quietly as he made his next comment, "Well, I guess we'll finish where we left off then, won't we?.."

I started to tremble violently as I closed my eyes tight and shook my head "no" wildly as I fearfully whispered, "P..Please. No, don't Mal. I'll scream if you do..."

"Scream if you like, but I'm sure it'll look more awkward for you than me, if they found us like this, especially with what I'm planning to do with you now.." He drawled in that devious smirk of his that was beginning to terrify me beyond words.

I gasped as I tried desperately to pry him off me, but he was too strong, and what was worse I could feel him getting stiff down there. He becoming aroused by my fear, and it was like he was inhaling it like a drug.

He brought his lips just inches from my cheek as he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Roxanne, I won't take your virginity in here. This is just not fitting for it, but I will give you a taste of what's to come when I do."

I started to tremble even more by those words he hissed into my ear as I looked fearfully up into his face and begged him not to, but he just looked down into my eyes with this smile that terrified me to my very bones.

He slowly lowered himself to my waistline, and began to pull the bottom of my bikini off even though I tried to fight and prevent him from doing it, but he just snickered as he removed it and pulled me by my waist close his face as he looked up at me.

"You might want to hold on to something Red, because I'm about to make a meal of out you." He whispered up at me with this devilish grin.

My eyes widen in fear as I started to protest and push him away, but it did no good he wasn't going anywhere, and I then knew that this was going to be a long night until Chris and Chef left. Without any further warning, Mal parted my legs and I could feel him down there using his mouth as he tongued my most sensitive area. I could feel him like he was swabbing all around down there with his tongue, and it was making me thrash around uncontrollably. I felt like I was going mad, it felt so good but wrong at the same time. I grabbed his head with my fingers tangled in his hair with one hand and placed the other against the wall as I tried to hang on. _What was this feeling?...I feel so strange...It was madden...I have to pry him off of me...I can't deal with this much longer...My legs are shaking and I think I'm going to fall.._

"Mal, please stop..I think I'm gonna crash, I can't take much more of this, please stop!" I begged as I tried to stop a moan from slipping passed my lips.

He paused for a moment and then suddenly got up as he pulled me into his arms, he pressed me further into the wall as he started kissing my collarbone softly up my neck to my cheek and back down my neck again. I continued to struggle as I shuddered from these new feelings and sensations that Mal was awakening in me. I wanted nothing more than for him to stop, but at the same time I hated myself for admitting this, but I was starting to feel good, real good like when you have your first cup of wine. My body felt tingly like it was on fire and instead of putting it out, Mal was making it burn hotter. I had to bite back the strange sounds that could only be described as moans that kept trying to escape out of my mouth. I was panting and as I still tried to free myself. I could feel that he was still wet from being in the jacuzzi when I repeatedly tried to push him back with my palms pressed firmly into his chest. He was not backing down regardless of how hard I tried to fight him off and what he was doing to me. I could feel myself becoming drained from my efforts to escape. It was like he was a leech and he was sucking all my energy from me. A wave dizziness began to take root, and I could feel myself swaying and losing my footing, but he held me in place as he heavily breathe into the side of my face as I refused to let him kiss me.

He took hold of my chin and made me look into his hungry eyes as he said in a rough whisper, "You taste like honey...So sweet..."

I could feel him as his hands traveled all over my skin, all over my back to my sides and everywhere else. It felt like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water over me. It took my breathe away, and I could barely breathe.

After awhile I could hear Chris and Chef leaving, which I was so thankful for. As soon as they left both rooms, I reached up with what strength I had left and slapped Mal as hard as I could, which startled him. He instantly stopped and looked lost and confused for a minute which gave me the perfect timing to grab a towel to cover myself and get out.

Frantically I grabbed my clothes and was about to run, when Mal seized my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with annoyance clearly dripping from his tongue.

"Please, Mal..." I said with panic rising in my throat. "Isn't this enough?..Please let me go."

He pulled me closer as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and said, "It's enough when I say it is."

He paused for a moment like he was lost in thought as he bore his stare into me, and then said, "It is late. I'll take you back to your cell, but we're not done here. We're far from done here."

He let go of me and told me to get dressed. I quickly did as soon as he turned around as he dressed himself. He didn't say much to me after that, and it made the silence all the more uncomfortable on our way down the halls and up the elevator. His silence left me feeling worried like he was going to do something much worse. I began to regret slapping him now, but I didn't know any other way of getting him off me. He didn't say a word to me until we reached my cell as he unlocked the door since they lock automatically at night on their own.

As I walked inside and put my wet things into the sink to dry, he spoke from outside the cell door and said, "Just remember what I say. You are mine now, but you are still free to go where you please. I'll come for you when I wish it."

I couldn't bring myself to look at him not after what he did, but then I realized it angered me that he was doing this me, so I looked up at him with the most hatred I could muster as I hissed back at him, " Go to hell, Mal! Just leave me alone! You've done enough..."

He looked taken back by my response but then laughed as he smirked, "Sweet dreams my defiant little wildcat."

 **Is Roxanne out of the hot water yet...or will she be tossed into the frying pan next?...You'll find out soon enough... Please feel free to review and let me know how I'm doing. Hope you guys are having an awesome day! :)**


	28. Don't Fall a Sleep

**This chapter took all night, and all morning to write. I'm not kidding. It whooped my butt.**

 **For a heads up this chapter is gonna be a bit of a roller coaster ride. You go from being scared to feeling kinda sentimental to well..yeah...I don't wanna spoil it, but its definitely different. I had this chapter figured out days ago, and was hyped about getting to it. So here it is, and please enjoy!**

 **Thanks SideshowJazz1 and Tenten for your reviews, they keep me going. :D**

 **(Update: I fixed the grammar and spelling errors. I'll try to work on the next chapter very soon.)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

 _I was so happy I could finally take my shower, the hot water felt amazing and it was all I could think about at the moment, at least until I was startled by a pair of hands reaching up behind me that began to grope me. I started hyperventilating when I heard "his laugh" and felt his breath on my cheek. I didn't realized until that point that my eyes were closed tight, because when I opened them, I wasn't in the nurse's bathroom anymore. I was in the public/shared one, and Mal was there looking down on me while he was holding me against my will with that creepy grin of his that scares the hell out of me. I could feel his bare skin against mine as he pressed himself against me, he had no intentions of letting me. What was even worse still I could see all the guys from the third floor there in the nude as well. They were lapping up thirstily with their eyes the whole scene as the slowly crept towards us. Taunting, making cat-calls and jeering at us. I was so terrified as I struggled with all my might to break free, but Mal was not letting up. I felt like I was drowning because everything was in slow motion, and when the first guy got close enough to touch me, I screamed..._

I woke up panting and covered in sweat, I grabbed my pillow and hugged it as I took a minute to calm down and catch my breath. It was just a nightmare. That's all it was. After what Mal did to me earlier tonight, I was in shock and on edge, and his threat to finish where he left off had left me a nervous wreak. I was also so anger at not just him, but also myself for not being able to pull through sooner and stop him. I felt so used and ashamed, and I hated it.

It was then that I was pulled out of my safe little haven when I heard footsteps coming towards my cell. I felt the fear from earlier swirling around in my stomach as I quickly laid back down and hid underneath the covers, and waited for whoever it was to leave, but they didn't. Instead I quivered in terror when I heard my cell door being unlocked, and then being closed and relocked. I felt them stop as they were looking around to take in their surroundings, they walked up to my table and placed something on it, and then I heard them take short strides towards me like they were taking their time, dragging it out. I did my best stay still and keep my breathing normal, but it was hard and I was starting to freak out. When they finally reach my bed, I could see now who it was from underneath the covers, as they reached down to pull my covers away with one yank. I immediately shot up and started crawling away on my bottom backwards til I collided with the wall. I grabbed my pillow out of fear, and he smirked as he sat down on the bed looking at me without blinking in the dim light that shone from the security lights that came from the hallways.

"I trust that you slept well, Roxanne." He said in a quiet voice as he continue to bore his eyes into me with his fixed stare.

I was so scared at first that no words came out of my mouth when I attempted to moved them to speak. Mal watched my reaction and chuckled at my response.

I finally choked out in a small voice, "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this? Wasn't earlier enough?"

Mal grinned wickedly as he crawled towards me until he was mere inches from my face, he peered down into my wide frightened eyes as he said, "You really didn't think I was finished with you, now did you?"

I gasped at his reply. I could feel my whole body start to tremble with fear, I didn't like where this was going.

He continued to smirk at me and in a taunting manner as though he was speaking to a small child he said, "Oh, Roxanne...How naive and gullible you are. You don't honestly think that was it, did you?"

He said all that while caressing my face with his stitched up hand, I shrunk away from his touch and he laughed. It was then in that moment that I knew I couldn't let him try to take me again, because I knew this time he wasn't going to stop. I was going to will myself to fight back this time, and not be a victim. I immediately threw my pillow into Mal's face to shove him aside as I jumped up out of the bed to escape, but he wasn't far behind me as he took his time preying on me.

"Where are you going, Roxanne? There is no escape this time, I made sure of it." He said as he drew closer.

I continued to back away from Mal until I backed into the table that was in the center of the room, and walked around it never taking my eyes off of him the entire time. I decided to put it between us as some space for now until I could think of a better plan. I had to get out of here and fast.

Mal continued to taunt me as he said, " To show you how much I like you, Red. I brought you a present. Its in the bag."

I carefully looked over at the brown-paper bag that was on the table, it didn't look like there was much in it, but I didn't take the chance to look inside either. I really didn't want to know what was in that bag, knowing Mal it wasn't anything good.

"What?.." He probed, trying to distract me. "You're not curious?! You don't even want to look?"

I put my game face on and firmly said, "No, but its from you I think I have an idea what's in there."

"Oh?" He inquired as he raised an eyebrow while lazily leaning over the opposite side of the table as he continued,"You do, do you?! Then tell me my pretty little doll, what's in it?"

I growled because I was getting tired of the "pet names" he was giving me.

"As far as I'm concerned it's probably something dirty. I wouldn't put it passed you." I said as I practically barked at him from the other side of the table.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But regardless of what it is, you'll find out soon enough." He said with a cocky grin.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as I say with as much determination I can muster, " Mal, I am not doing anything with you tonight, so just take your stupid bag, and get out. Just leave me alone already."

Mal looks at me for moment like he couldn't believe I had the gall to say that to him. I crossed my arms over my chest as I angrily glared back at him, but then I start to wish I had slept in something else aside from a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I see I need to discipline you more, Red. You already going against my rules that I just laid out. What a bad little girl you are?!..." Mal drawled as he started to walk around the table towards me and I going the opposite direction to avoid coming into contact with him.

I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously as his never left mine.

"I don't think so." I retorted back at him.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Red. We've already had this discussion before, if I want you, I'll come get you. You're fortunate that I'm so patient with you. The other little servant girls I've had in the past were not, I couldn't stand they're crying and sniveling. Always begging me to stop, and trying to plead and bribe me to let them go." Mal said with annoyance as he continued, " But you...Oh, no you...You just had to be different didn't you?!...And that's why I keep you. I like that fire in your eyes when you pissed off, and I liked it even more when you dare to challenge me when you should've just been a good girl and done as you were told. Yes, I'm keeping you just because of that. _I will break you, Roxanne. Mark my words."_

I snorted at him as we continued to circle the table as I said, "Is that all there is to it, Mal?.. I figured you'd have some other sick and twisted reason behind it."

H smiled wickedly at my comment as he smugly replied, "Oh...There is, but I'm not telling you that just yet. But if you beg, I might consider it."

"Over. My. Dead. Body. " I said as I narrowed my eyes at him again with irritation as I continued _, "I will never beg you for anything, Mal!"_

"We'll see about that, won't we?!..." He laughed.

By then I was getting tired of this game of his, it was then that I spied the keys I remember seeing him use on the table, and they were just mere inches from my hands. I had to act fast, so I picked up a book I had been reading earlier that day and threw it as hard as I could at Mal's face, and quickly snatched up the keys and ran to the cell door and prayed I could find the right key in time to unlock it before he caught me. I heard Mal groan and then the book hit the floor within seconds later.

I stole a glance over my shoulder when Mal laughed and said, "Come on, Red. That door is locked, why even bother?"

Mal laughed, he didn't catch on yet, but he soon did within seconds.

 **"Roxanne!..What are you doing?!..Give me those keys now!"** I heard him shout at me with rage when he discovered what I was doing.

Within that moment, as he was charging towards me as I began to panic, I found the right key and quickly jammed it into the lock and unlocked the door. I quickly slammed it shut and locked it back while just barely moving out of reach of Mal's fingers as they hungrily snatch at the air were I was just seconds ago.

I backed away from my cell door as Mal leaned in holding onto a pair bars and glaring furiously back at me. I clutched the keys firmly to my chest as I stared back away in terror, I knew I screwed up, but I didn't plan on letting him deflower me tonight if it kills me, or any night for that matter. With that thought in mind, I got some of my mojo back.

I walked back up to the cell and smugly said, "It looks like it just you and your hand tonight, because I'm not giving it up for some creep like you."

Mal's eyes darken as he dangerously spoke in a low tone, _**"Roxanne, you better not make me wait until dawn, because if you do I can't promise you that I won't kill you."**_

 _ **"You're not in a position to be making any threats towards me, Mal."**_ I said with the same dangerously tone of voice.

"You know, I was gonna go easy on you tonight, and even make it enjoyable for you, but now you gone and messed that up." He said with a smirk, but that dangerously look never left his eyes as he spoke.

"No, I don't know, Mal...And there is nothing enjoyable about you forcing yourself onto me." I said with disgust as I tighten my grip on the keys. _**"I hate you!...You're disgusting and sadistic and...selfish...and over confident and...you're..."**_

 _ **"Shut up!...And open this damn door now!"**_ He roared at me through the cell door bars.

 _ **"No!...You open it yourself you arrogant pig!"**_ I shouted back at him, letting my temper cloud my judgement as I threw the keys as hard as I could in his stupid face.

When I saw them fly through the air and hit his face, I then knew I really, really, really screwed up right then. _Shit!..._ As soon as they hit the floor, and he scooped them up like it was an every day thing for him, he looked up at me with his darkest grin I've seen yet, even worse when he beat Steve and worse than the time in the towel closet. He saw my eyes widen in fear because he knew that I knew I had messed up. I froze for only a moment, and I then turn to run like my life depended on it.

 _"That's right, you better run, because when I catch you, its all over. I won't be going easy on you anymore,_ _**Roxanne!"**_ He shouted to me as he let himself out.

I didn't stop running as I began to panic as I desperately tried opening the cell doors down the hallway. Most of them were locked tight, and I was having no luck with them. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to the elevator in time, so I had to find a place to hide and possible a weapon to save my ass. I was running out of time.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I can't believe that little hellcat of mine tricked me. I pulled the key from the locked and place them back into my pocket as I began to stroll down the hall. I was foaming mad, and I knew when I found her I was not gonna show her any mercy when I took her back to that cell. I smiled wickedly to myself over the ideas that came in mind when I finally get my hands on her. She'd be mine for sure before this night was over.

It wasn't even a few minutes and I heard a crash on one of the other halls on this floor. I smiled because I knew where she was now, or about the location she was.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was terrified, this was almost like that night Mal was protecting me from the guys on his floor, but now it was the other way around. I fell down and laid there for a minute holding my breath and the scream that I couldn't allow to escape my lips as I let the pain subside so I could get back up and run, but then I discovered I couldn't. I was so rash, I didn't even look where I was going, and screwed up again. _Damn it!..._ I had been so stupid as I had tried to escape and only landed myself into further trouble. I pulled myself up using one of the cell doors, and did my best to hobbled my way to try and find an unlocked cell, but to no luck. Finally as I fell back down and dragged myself to the nearest cell, and by some good fortunate, it wasn't locked. I quickly crawled inside and began frantically looking for a weapon, but found none, not until I had an idea.

By then I could hear an eerie whistling drawing closer towards my direction, and then it stopped. Mal was coming.

 **Mal's Pov:**

When I came down the hallway where I heard the crash, I didn't see anything at first but the further I walked I could see a small smeared puddle of blood. I knew without a doubt she had gone and done hurt herself trying to get away from me. _Foolish_ _girl...She'll never learn..._ I smirked as I quietly found where the bloodtrail had stopped. I walked into the cell as quietly as possible as I surveyed the the room and then I saw it as the puddle of blood shone in the dim lights. I made my way carefully towards it as it disappeared around a set of lockers.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I think I was beginning to feel light-headed and dizzy, it was like everything was starting to get blurry as well. My head was swimming, but I couldn't let myself worry about it right now, I had to focus everything on taking out Mal before he took me out. I focused on my breathing and listened for anything that sounded out of place, and before I knew I could just barely make a soft-sounding footsteps drawing closer to me. It was just outside of the cell now, but then suddenly it stopped. I closed my eyes as I steadied myself and waited as my heart raced inside of my head, it was the only sound I could hear at the moment, until I opened my eyes and a face appeared before mine.

 _"I found you, Red."_ Mal whispered with a wide smirk on his face.

I was instantly freaked out by his face suddenly appearing before mine and, so I hit him as hard as I could in my feeble state, which sent him flying back a few feet. I lost all the strength I had left and felt myself sliding down the sides of the lockers and onto the floor where I sat clinging to a bed board I had pulled out from under a bed as my choice weapon, and onto the lockers for support. I watched in dread as Mal quickly got up cussing and swearing terrible things to me as he speedily drew near me a second time. He crouched down low right in front me to where we were both at eye level, and took a good look at me for a moment.

"How?..How did you find me?" I croaked out as I nervously looked back at him.

He pointed at my trail of blood, and said, "You made me search for you, and I'm not happy about it. If you ever do something like what you did tonight again, Roxanne, and I..I'll.."

I cut him off as I began to blindly swing at him with my board, but missed as he cursed and took it from me, which made me loose what little balance I had as I fall on top of him.

He scowled as he said, "Damn it, Roxanne!..Where the hell did you even get this?"

"Why should it even matter to you?..You only came after me because you wanted to ravish me." I retorted with drained energy as I could feel myself slowing down.

I blushed as I pulled myself away from him and backed away towards to the locker as my anchor of support as he continued, "What if I did?..You belong to me, and if I recall I have every right to have my way with you if I want to. You Miss Wild Thing, said you would do it, remember?"

I glared angrily at him as I clung to the locker as my pillar of support, and it was by that time he stopped talking and began to study me, and so I frowned and said, "What?!.."

"What the hell happened to your leg?..No your foot?.." He demanded as he pulled me by my shoulders to look me in the eye.

I cringed as I tried to shake him off me, as I stared helplessly up at him and replied, "I ran and I..I didn't look where I was going. I stepped into some glass, and fell...There!.. Are you happy?!.."

"You little fool?!..Do you realize how much blood you've lost?" He said for the first time with alarm in his voice.

"I wouldn't been running in the first place, and cut myself if you had not come to my room and started harassing me this late!" I retorted back in anger.

"If you had been good, and done as you were told, you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" He barked back at me, still holding me in place.

I gave him the finger and stuck out my tongue.

He growled at me and then sighed out annoyance as he drew closer to me and said, "Just put your arms around me, so we can go."

I blushed and pushed him back, and said, "N..No!"

He glared down at me and without warning scooped me up in his arms as he said, "We don't have time for this, damn it!"

"W...What are you doing?!..Put me down!" I shrieked as I clung to him as my head began to spin from the sudden movement as he stood up quickly.

"Just shut up, and do what I tell you this time!" He said with a stern look in his eyes as he headed out the cell and down the hallway.

"W..Where are you taking me?.." I asked as I nervously looked at him. Being this close up made my stomach feel strange.

"Where do you think?..The infirmary." He snapped as he began to lose his patience.

I didn't say anything much after that. It was just too awkward.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _What the hell am I going to do with her?...I can't even get her to shut up for five minutes...She's already lost a lot of blood in the hallway before I even found her, and that puddle near when I did see her was not a good sign...I don't even know why I'm doing this...If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't even bothered with them.. So why her?...That damn therapist Mike insists that I should see had better have some damn good answers for this shit...I'm getting soft, and I don't like it..._

I speed off down the hallways as quick as my legs would take me as I carried Roxanne to the elevator just around the corner. Out of the corner of my eye, she kept giving me these strange looks and when our eyes met, she would quickly avert hers the other way, as she dug her fingers into my shirt to hold on like her life depended on it. She pressed her face into my neck and I felt myself turning red for the first time, and it was an unnerving feeling.

 _What the hell was going on with me?..I don't get flushed from girls looking at me...On one hand, I was pissed at her, and on the other hand, I was feeling something else I couldn't describe...Maybe responsibility...I had to get this figured out and soon..._

I'm almost at the elevator, I can see it coming in view now, as I adjust my grip because I can feel her slipping. I turn to look at her to see how she's doing, she was slipping in and out of consciousness. _Shit!.._

"Damn it, Roxanne! Don't you go to sleep on me, you hear me?!" I said raising my voice louder than I probably should have.

She flinched from my sudden out burst and looked hazily at me and said my name in a small and confused voice.

I arrived at the elevator and told her to press the button since she had free hands unlike me at the current moment. As soon as she did, I quickly stepped inside and had her press the buttons to get us to the first floor, so I could take her to infirmary as quickly as possible while the whole time I tried to keep her awake.

Five minutes later...

Don't ask me how I managed to hold Roxanne and unlock the infirmary at the same time, it wasn't easy, trust me. As soon as I got the door open, I kicked it the rest of the way open and put her on one of the patient beds, and closed and locked the door back. I started looking for the things I was gonna need to stop the bleeding and remove the glass, I did all this in a mad rush as she sat there looking dazed and confused.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was feeling weaker by the minute, but I refused to pass out if it killed me as I watched Mal run from one side of the room to the next like he was in some kind of panic. I grabbed my head because the room started spinning around and before I knew it I fell back onto the pillow and laid there with clenched teeth doing my best to fight it, and excruciating pain that was throbbing in my foot.

Mal came back to me as he sat down on the side of my bed, and I couldn't help but panic, so I tried to scoot away from him, but he just glared at me and said, "We don't have time for that right now, Roxanne."

I held my hands up to my chest and looked worriedly up at him from were I laid and asked in a small voice, "W..What are you going to do to me?"

He leaned into my face and with a serious tone of voice I didn't know he had, he said, "Calm down. You've lost too much blood as it is. I don't need you freaking out anymore than you already have."

He gets up and starts taking off his belt as my eyes widen with fear. Not here. Not now. I try to get up to get away, as I tremble with fear and say, "What are you doing, Mal?!"

He stops with a confused look on his face as he looks at me, and says. "What does it looks like, Roxanne?"

I shriek as I stammered, "N..No!..Please keep your pants on, Mal!..You can't do this right now!"

He raises an eyebrow and smirks as he says, "Someone's got a dirty mind."

"W..What does that suppose to mean, you jerk!..What was I supposed to think then?!.." I retorted back at him as I glared.

He smirked as he pulled his belt the rest of the way out of his pants.

His arrogant smile never left his face as he said, "I'm not banging a corpse tonight, Red, so hurry up and bite into the belt, so I remove the glass."

I huffed as I snatched the belt from his hands and for once I did as he told me to, and prepared myself for what came next. I watched wearily as he held my leg down with the glass in it with one hand, and took a pair of what looked like pliers with the other one, and started to pull on the big piece of glass shard that was embedded in the middle of the bottom of my foot. I hissed as I clenched my teeth in pain and then remembered the belt and use it. I laid there gripping the the side rails on the patients bed as he continued to pull on it. I finally couldn't take it anymore and so I let out a blood curdling scream of agony which made Mal jump as he turned and looked at me. For a moment, I actually thought I saw concern in his eyes, but it was immediately replaced with annoyance as he stopped for a moment.

He turned to me and said, "Suck it up buttercup, this is only the beginning. I still haven't pulled it yet. If you keep it up, I jar it around in there. I really should you know after all the trouble you've given me tonight..."

I growled at him as I shook from not just pain, but from anger as well.

"How dare you threaten me!" I spat at him in defense.

He smirked at my comment and then I instantly felt a ripping pain twisting around inside my foot. I let out a second blood curdling scream as I thrashed in the cot. He then stopped as he continued to stare at me, daring me to say something else.

I recoiled back in fear from him and in small frightened voice I said, "Please don't do it again, Mal. Just get it out. I won't complain anymore."

 **Mal's Pov:**

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of attitude. Maybe I'll have her tamed sooner than I thought. As I pondered that thought, I resumed pulling out the rest of the shard as she grabbed my arm and grip it tightly. I was glad it was my arm she was using and not my neck. I think she could strangle me if she really wanted to, and strangely enough I was kind of turned on by that thought. Within seconds, I got the hunk of glass out and when I look to her to show her the little beauty, she had already passed out from the pain. I was startled, but I knew she'd be fine as soon as I got it cleaned, and stitched up. She lasted a lot longer than I thought she would. I wasn't sure if it was for the pain that kept her with me or the fear I might do something naughty to her while she was unconscious that kept her awake this long. Either way I gained some new respect for this feisty little pet of mine.

 **Yup, I'm sure I got a butt load of grammar and spelling mistakes to check tomorrow, so just humor me for now.**

 **In the next chapter...Will Mal take advantage of Roxanne in her weaken state?...Is Mal getting soft in the head?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter.**


	29. Is It Seven Yet?

**Okay, this chapter is almost pure crack towards the end just to warn you, and you'll find out why soon enough. I really do feel bad for Roxanne. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one, and thank you Sideshowjazz1, Tenten , and the guest reviews. You guys are awesome. I gotta get some sleep, hollar at you wonderful peeps later.**

 **(Update: I think I got all the spelling errors and forgotten words. I'm gonna start on the next chapter, and hopefully get it done, if not then in a few days.)**

 **Mal's Pov:**

Watching her sleep for a moment, I could see the tension that the pain was causing her even as she was out cold for the time being. She was sweating heavily even with just a shirt and a pair of shorts on, but I didn't have time to ponder that much longer, I had to stop the bleeding and seal up the cut.

Not long as Roxanne lost consciousness, I had decided I should check first to make sure all the glass was out before I cleaned and stitch it up. I'm not sure why I was concerned about being gentle at this point, but regardless I carefully probed around the inside of the wound and didn't find anything, so I moved on cleaning and stitching it at that point. As soon as I cut off the excess thread-like stitches, I had found some bandages in the nurse's cabinet which I found out wasn't locked, but I still could have got into it whether it was locked or not. I couldn't fathom why I was doing this or why I even care enough to do it in the first place as I unrolled the bandages enough to start wrapping them around her foot, I felt her leg twitch. I look up to see her stirring from passing out a short while ago, she looked disoriented and lost as her gaze drifted up to mine.

"What happened?...Why are you here?...D..Did you-" She stammered as she sat up and held herself uncertain what was going on, but I cut her off before she could continue.

"Good morning or should I say good evening toots, and no, I didn't fondle you in your sleep, even though I was tempted." I said with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes and continue to wrap her foot.

"My foot?!.." She exclaimed as it dawned onto her as she sucked in air because of the pain.

"Yes, your foot." I repeated as I finished up the last strip of cloth and tied it, so it wouldn't come undone.

As she reached down to touch her injury, our fingers lightly grazed as they came in contact. She blushed and immediately withdrew her hand to her chest and looked at me with an odd expression as she quickly turned the other way to avoid my stare. I was befuddled myself, but I didn't let it pass across my face. I already had enough issues with my current situation that I would address later with my therapist in the morning. These feelings were not something I was use to, and I wasn't sure how to handle it at the moment, but glancing back at Roxanne, I could tell she was still in a lot of pain by the crease in her brow as she tried to hide it. So I got up and started searching through the cabinets again to find some morphine...

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I don't remember much after I passed out, but when I awoke, I found Mal wrapping my foot up with what looked like care. He was actually being gentle unlike earlier when he twisted the glass further into my foot, it gave me chills remembering how much it hurt and how cold he could be. My foot was still throbbing something awful, but I couldn't help but think something wasn't right here. Mal seemed off, like he was out of character. He told me himself that he didn't "do nice", so what was this then?...A trick?...

I watched as he got up and started rummaging through one of the nurse's cabinets, he seem to know what he was looking for, and as soon as he closed the cabinet doors, he came back to my bedside with a small medicine bottle with pills inside. He was reading the label as he was heading back in my direction, he put them down and turned around and walked up to the sink in the corner and returned with a cup full of water. He sat it down on the small table beside my cot as he counted out a number of pills and then placed the pills on the bed stand and looked up at me with serious eyes.

"Take those with water. The pain won't go away automatically, but the pills should kick in somewhere between half an hour to an hour." He instructed me as I just look from him to the pills.

"What are you waiting for?...I can tell you're still in pain, so take them already." He said in an irritated tone.

"B..But what are they, and why are you doing this for me?...Is it okay that I take them?...Won't Mrs. Jones be mad at us already for breaking and entering and now this...," I ask as I point out the drugs on the night stand looking wearily up at a crossed Mal.

"Stop with the questions and just take the damn things, and let me deal with her in the morning, okay?!." He remarked out of what sounded like frustration and annoyance as he ran one of his hands through his bangs and sat in a nearby chair and sighed.

I was too tired to argue with him after everything that's happened, I wasn't even sure what time it was, so I just took the pills to keep the peace. I began to look around and noticed that Mal must have turned on Mrs. Jones desk light at her computer desk, it wasn't very bright, but bright enough to light up the room. Not far from her desk, as I let my eyes wander around the room, I spied an old-looking clock on the wall covered in dust, it showed that it was 12:38 a.m. _Was it really that late?...Should I try to get up and go back to my cell?...Can I even do that with the current state my foot was in?...Maybe I should ask Mal to help me..._

Before I could even think to ask him, he says, "You know its kinda ironic that you got glass in your foot like that, when I stop and think about it."

I blink at him in confusion and ask, "What do you mean?"

"It seems to me that karma is paying you a visit after what you did to Steve, don't you think?" He sneered with a sly grin.

I let out an aggravated sigh as I irritatedly reply, "You know sometimes, I really don't like you. Not that I ever really did to begin with, but I really don't like you now. Why do you always have to be a jerk?...Steve got exactly what he deserved, so don't even go there with me right now."

He laughed as he pulled something out of his pants pocket, and placed it to his lips and lit it. _Mal smokes?..._

"What?...You act like you've never seen somebody smoke before?!." He said with sarcasm as he grin slyly.

"Don't be a smartass, I..I just never took you for someone who did, okay?!" I said irritatedly as I rolled my eyes and turned my head to avoid that smug grin of his.

I must have lost my mind to think for a split second that he was acting "somewhat nice" for a change or was even capable of kindness itself. I was beginning to feel cold, and for the first time, I noticed how little I was dressed and started to feel self-conscious about it as I quickly pulled the covers from out underneath me to around me the best I could with my injured foot. From out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mal was watching me with amusement twinkling in his eyes at my struggles when I had finally was able to accomplish getting covered up. I pretended I didn't see him watching, I didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he was starting getting on my nerves again.

After a few minutes of trying not to have to look back at him, I gave in and said, "I hate to sound like a nag, but you really shouldn't smoke that in here. I'm sure Mrs. Jones won't be too happy about the smell in the morning."

He just looked at me with a blank expression on his face as though he was regarding it as a suggestion, and then said, "I don't care. She'll get over it."

I rolled my eyes and say, "Fine with me then, it's your funeral when she catches you."

He chuckles at my comment as he takes another puff before putting it out in the sink and tossing it in the trash, and then remarks, "Are you happy now, Miss Priss?"

I glared at him but made no comment.

"By the way my defiant little pet, I'm releasing you from tonight's little punishment, but only because you found a way to do it for me." He said with a smirk as he got up and started striding towards my bedside as I did my best to back up to head of the bed.

He continued to smile that creepy smile as he continued, "But don't think for a minute it didn't cross my mind not to continue where we left off in Chris's towel closet. You were at my very mercy earlier, and you should feel grateful I didn't give into the temptation of taking you then."

By then he was at the foot of my bed as he decided to walk around and sit next to me on the bed. I started to feel uneasy and nervous again like I did in my room.

"Nothing to say, toots. That's surprising considering how much you like to sass me as of lately." He said as he leaned in placing his arm across me as he planted it on the other side of me as he drew his face closer to mine as I slowly pulled away.

"Just to set the record straight my sweet," He said as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes as he smugly continued, "if you ever do anything like what you did tonight again, I will plan a special little something just for you in my cell bed and I'll make sure all the guys on my hall get quite the peep show they'll never forget. Trust me, I will take your virginity without hesitation, Red...but if you decide that you want to behave yourself...Well, I'm still gonna take it either way, but it'll be more private between you and me, and I promise you that you'll enjoy it better than the other."

I was horrified by the statement he just made and pissed off at the same time, without thinking and out of reflex I reach up and slapped him across his face as I glared back at him as our eyes locked. I swatted his hand off of my face out of disgust.

For a moment he just looked at me, but then he suddenly grabbed my hand that offended him and pulled it towards him as he said, "As feisty as ever I see, but not for long. I will make you mine, Roxanne and you will learn to like it or suffer for it."

I growled as I snatched my hand back, and retorted, "I'd like to see you try because I'll never let you do that to me, Mal. Not now or ever."

He laughed at my statement like it was joke, and then got up and sat back down in his chair.

By that time, I was starting to feel really tired and out of it, like I was gonna slump over into the floor if I wasn't careful, and just pass out there. Mal noticed as he sat there with a smirk on his face.

"You should go to sleep, Roxanne. I think we both know you're gonna need it tomorrow." He said casually as he slouched in his chair.

"How am I supposed to when you make threats like that?!" I demanded as I glared daggers at him.

"Just go to sleep. I've already said I'm not doing it tonight. Don't make me change my mind, because I might if you keep tempting me." He said running his fingers over his chin.

I huffed and turned my back on him as I cuddled up in the cot. It took me a minute to find a comfy position to sleep in since my foot was tender. I laid there expecting that jerk to try and pounce on me, but after what felt like forever, nothing happened, and so the drug kicked in and I felt the pain ebbing away slowly. I felt like I was sinking further into the bed like I was sleeping on a cloud, that's just how tired I was. As tired as I was, I rolled over and watched as Mal unfolds a cot and sets himself up a place to sleep for the night. My eyes were barely opened and before I knew it I was gone.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I looked over my shoulder as I see her watching me make my bed, I was about to say something but then I noticed she was out just like that. I sighed as I grabbed a blanket from one of the nearby cubby holes on the wall where the cots were neatly folded up and out of the way. For once I was actually pretty tired myself, so I climbed into the covers and wait for sleep to take me.

As I laid there awake for a little while longer, I went over in my head all that happened tonight, and why I suddenly felt not the same. I was still the same, but something was off. I felt something different when I saw her there in the floor staring weakly back at me with a look of determination to defy me even as she was in so much pain. I couldn't understand it, and I didn't understand why she fights me as hard as she does, when all the other little pets I've had in the past did everything to please me. But then that was it, they did it out of fear, yet Roxanne has shown me that she fears me and despite that she still spites me regardless if she is afraid or not. _Why?..If anything, when I back her into a corner she just fights back even harder...She fascinates me to no end...I want to know how she does it...Why she does it..._

I didn't remember much after those thoughts, I wasn't even sure how to differ my thoughts from my dreams at that point. I was slipping in and out of sleep, when somehow I realized something was off when I felt something weighing against my side. My eyes pop opened and I look over and see Roxanne nuzzled up against me. My first instinct told me to put her back in her bed, but my second one was curious as to why she was even in my bed. As I closed my eyes for a moment as I pondered what I should do, I felt her move and then I wasn't expecting what she did next at all. I was actually a bit startled by it to be honest. She was touching my face as she parted my bangs from my eyes, it felt kind of nice as I laid there with my eyes closed, but it was then I couldn't deal with it much longer without losing it.

I took hold of her hand firmly as I opened my eyes and I turn my head towards her and with as much patience as I could handle, I said, "What the hell are you doing, Roxanne?!"

She just looked at me with an half-asleep stare and said, "I wanted to sleep with you, but you were too far away, so I came to you."

"Excuse me?" I say as I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She looks at me with this pouty face as she snuggled up to me, and wraps her arms around my waist and entangles herself further into me. I immediately knew something was up, as I watch her close her eyes and say, "I think I like you, Mal. You're so warm. Nice and toasty."

I nearly choke as I struggle to get up because I knew I was either one: dreaming, two: losing my mind, or three: something wasn't right with Roxanne. I was betting on the third one. I pulled her off me and grab her by her shoulders firmly and looked her over very carefully as she stares back at me rubbing her eyes. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, she looked fine aside from looking tired. Then it slowly hit me...

The morphine pills...I know I gave her the right amount. I even carefully read the label, and counted out the pills. I let go of her and go back to the cabinet to look at bottle again. I glance back over real quick to make sure Roxanne wasn't doing anything else weird. She just sat there looking lost, so I turn my attention back to the label. Nothing seem off... The label did say...This medicine may make you dizzy, drowsy, confused, or disoriented. _There is no way she could be this disoriented that she would act this way..There must be something else here I'm missing..._

I look over at her small frame again as she just sit there staring back at me, and then it dawned onto me, she's tiny which means that the medicine is probably too high a dosage for someone her height and weight. _Well, shit..._

I look down at the label again, and see that the effects, depending on the amount of dosage usually lasts up to four hours. _Well, isn't this just nice...Now I'm gonna have to babysit her until the nurse gets here in the morning..._

I groan as I head back to the bed, and sit on it with my back to her as I rub my face in disbelief, and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my torso from between as she hugs me. I immediately redden by the sudden act of friendliness she is randomly showing as I try to discreetly remove her from myself without being rough, in which I don't even know why I'm being gentle.

 _This is not real...This is some weird ass dream, and tomorrow she's just gonna glare at me and I'm just gonna try and steal her innocents like I had intended to...That's right, this is all just a dream..._

"Roxanne, it's time to go to bed. It's late and you don't want see me anger." I said sternly like I was scowling a child.

She pouted and said, "Okay, but you have to tuck me in first."

One of my eyes started twitching, I laughed dryly and say, "Seriously?...Alright, why not."

So I picked her up and carry her back to her bed, and insanely enough I tuck her in, but just as I finish tucking her in, she grabs my arm and says, "You gotta tell me a bedtime story too."

I nearly choked on this, if she could she herself now, she'd be mortified, and strangely enough this was starting to amuse me. I was never gonna let her live this one down.

"Roxanne, go to sleep." I say flatly as I remove her hand from my arm.

"But I really, really, really, wanna hear a story first." She said with pleading eyes that now that I look closer show how drugged she was.

I sigh as I rolled my eyes and say, "Fine."

She smiled at me and for a moment it made want to too, but I choked it down. _The hell is wrong with me?!..._

She put her full attention on me as I gave up and decide to just get it over with.

I sit back on the bed and let her go as I tell her a story, "Once upon a time, there was this badass thug who became king over all of juvie-land, and he had a lot of men who he made into dark knights to serve under him, and..Well, regardless he need him a bitch to be his woman or queen...or hell whatever you call them broads these days. Anyways...this feisty little red-haired vixen shows up offers herself to the king, but only teases him night and day. Until one night, he gives in to his desires and over powers her as he take her and makes her his all in one swift move. She begs him to let her go, but he'll never do it..."

"How come?.." Roxanne asked as she looks innocently up at me.

I smile wickedly as I say, _"Because once you get the taste for something sweet as that you don't let it escape. You prey on it_ _and torment it until you break them. The End."_

"Now. Go. To. Sleep." I groan as I rub my temples.

"Only if you stay with me. I really want you to." She says as she tugs at my arm trying to pull me in.

This was all too amusing. I really wish she could she herself now. It would be priceless. The look on her face would take the cake.

I finally decide if this is the only way I can get some sleep for the next couple of hours, then I thought fine, I'll do it for now. She scoots over as I crawl in beside her and interesting enough she is actually tucking me in. I couldn't get enough of this. If morning didn't come sooner, I'm not sure if I would die from amusement or this torture she was pulling. I was starting to wonder if she really was this drugged or if maybe she was screwing with me, either way I just laid there as she cuddled up to me, clutching my shirts with her hands and entwined her legs with mine underneath the covers.

I thought to myself, "I could get use to this."

She kept worming around until I finally had enough and said, "Be still and go to sleep already, damn."

She finally did, and placed her head on my shoulder as she whispered in my ear, "Love you, hot stuff."

Her breath tickled my ear, but I near choked when she said that, I was glad I had turned out the lights after checking that label, because I was sure my face was as red as her hair as my eyes widen. _Is it seven yet?..._

I smirked as I think how delicious it's gonna be when I torment her with this tomorrow. Just imagining her reaction when I tell her she was practically worshiping me, was almost too much for me to handle. At least she finally went to sleep, not long after I followed...

 **Well then a drugged up Roxanne and a befuddled Mal?..Just how will Roxanne live this one down and will Mal ever let go it?..Find out soon enough...**

 **Yeah, I probably got some spelling to check tomorrow...**


	30. In Denial

**Longest freaking chapter ever! Seriously took me all morning and some of the other day to get this one written. I didn't get everything to fit in this chapter, but that is okay because that just means more chapters and more goodies later.**

 **Anyways, Thank you Sideshowjazz1, and Tenten for the reviews. Not gonna spoil anything, but things aren't gonna get too much better for Roxanne's favor here, and things are still gonna be rocky for awhile until she can get her sea legs back.**

 **I was amazed the other day when I saw there was over 3,000 views for this series! I guess this means you guys really like this one! Thanks again, and I'll try to keep up with the awesome work too.**

 **Out of warning, this chapter does contain sexual themes, so you were warned.**

 **(Update: Spelling and grammar mistakes are fixed.)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was having a good dream, everything felt really nice like I was on cloud nine, and I don't know why I suddenly woke up. I was vaguely conscious when I snuggled further into my covers, that's when I started realized that something was off. I feel like I was cuddling up to a large stuffed-animal, like I was hugging it in my sleep, but I knew this could not be, because whatever it was, it gave off body heat. It felt nice though, at least until I became aware that whatever my leg was draped over, a hand was resting on it. At that moment, I knew something was very wrong here as my eyes shot open wide and see Mal's sleeping face right next to mine. I let out a short scream as I shoved him out of the bed as I lay there panting for a minute because of the scare it gave me. I could hear Mal scrambling to get up as I crawled over to where he fell, I look down and see him in a sitting position staring angrily back up at me.

"What the hell was that for?!" He demanded as he got up to his feet and glared down at me.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?!" I barked back as I sat up as my eyes locked onto his mixed with fear and anger.

He looked at me with confusion for a minute and then said, "What do you mean "what the hell you doing in my bed?"...You're the one that wanted me to, remember?" He said annoyed as he sat down on the bed, and started looking me over like I was the one that was crazy.

"No, I didn't! Why would I even say that?!" I said with disbelief as I stared at him wondering just what the hell he was up to.

"Are you telling me you don't remember what you did last night?!" He said with a surprised look on his face as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

I felt myself starting to get pale and really nervous as he continued to look at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I did was sleep last night. You're the one that has explaining to do, I don't know what you're up to Mal, but I don't like it. Not one bit." I said with as much bravo as I could muster while Mal continue to look at me with curiosity.

He didn't say anything as he studied me for a moment like he couldn't decide whether to believe me or not.

Then he laughed and said, "You really don't remember, do you?..This is rich. I'm gonna enjoy dishing it out for you later, Red."

"What are you talking about?...Why can't you tell me now?" I asked nervously as I could feel more nerves on edge.

"Because Roxanne, one: the old bat is here, two: you not knowing is all the more fun for me, and three: I don't feel like telling you right now, but when I do consider is a treat on me." He said with an evil smirk as he turn to meet Mrs. Jones at the door.

Before he did, he stopped as he whispered in my ear, "The longer you have to wait, the more it will eat you alive. That's why I'm not telling you now, babe."

Then what he did next threw me off my game completely, he grabbed my chin and kissed my cheek very roughly. I immediately jerked backed out of reflex, and stared back at him in shock as he smugly strolled up the door waiting for Mrs. Jones to unlock it.

I growled at him as I felt my face turn bright red, I then decided I wasn't ready to face the day, so I just wrapped myself back up in my covers as I laid back down and pretended I was sleep. Pretending to be anywhere else, but here. As I was lying there underneath the covers, I could here Mal explaining to Mrs. Jones what happened, but I didn't hear any of it because, I was still dumbfounded by Mal's sudden show of affection. I knew it had to mean nothing, it was Mal, but I still couldn't get passed it as I touch my cheek where his lips were just moments ago. _What the hell has gotten into him?...He's messing with me...That's got to be it...He's trying to get in my head, and screw with me..._ Clenching my fist to my chest as I frown and think to myself... _Well, I won't let him have that power over me!..That jerk!_

 **Mal's Pov:**

After I took care of Red with the old hag, I immediately left the infirmary because I needed to know what exactly was going on with me. This kind of thing has never happened to me before, and it unnerved me. I didn't like it. The kiss was nothing I haven't already pulled on my "old pets" but somehow I rather enjoyed it more than I should have; way more than I should have. _It left me feeling...What is the word for it?...Good?...Weak?...Surely I was just a little hot and bothered because I slept with her body all pressed up against me, that had to be it, right?...I never felt anything beyond that after messing around with my past pets, so why did this feel different then?...Why did I want to turn around and go back and finish what I started?..._

The more I thought about it the more I was trying to convince myself that I was just horny and hadn't done anything really naughty in awhile, and it was only natural that I was finding myself more drawn to Roxanne. Plus she was the only female here, not counting the staff, but they don't count. She is nice to look at, and I do like a girl with spunk; one that didn't mind me was one that I saw as a challenge. I smirked. I had to admit one thing though, she just made things a lot easier for me by getting herself hurt. She was open prey now with that injury which meant I could come at her anytime I wanted, and she'd wouldn't be able to resist me at least not for very long or escape for that matter. I chuckled at the thought.

Then I remembered something else, since I wasn't taking care of my little pet, I needed someone to do so in my place until I got back. I knew she'd be prey not to just me, but any of the other guys now that she could barely walk. So I pulled out my walkie and called one of my boys, "Hey Pete."

I waited for his response which wasn't very long, "Yeah, you rang Boss?"

"I need you to do me a little favor." I replied.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on my little flower, until I get back. Think you can handle that?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure. It won't be problem. Where's she at? In her cell?" He asked.

"No, in the infirmary, I trust that you can handle it from there."

"On my way, Sir" He concluded as the walkie went dead after that.

"Good." I said as I put mine up.

As soon as I turn the corner and walked up the therapist door, I see that the lights are off and a note attached to the door that read:

 _ **I'm sorry, but I'll be out for a few days due to the flu season that just hit. Those of you that have an appointment to see me, I shall reschedule your appointment as soon as possible. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.**_

 _ **Signed, Jared T. Warren**_

I ripped the note off of the door and crumpled it up and threw it, I was infuriated. This was ridiculous, and it took all I had not to punch a hole in the glass frame in the door. I stormed off to the main office, if I couldn't get answers here, then I sure as hell was gonna get some from another source.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I sat patiently on the bed as Mrs. Jones carefully unwrapped my foot so that she could inspect my wound. She had went to her cabinet to retrieve a few things first before she did anything while I sat and waited, but now that she was looking at it, she didn't look too mad about all this, but she did have a very stern expression on her face though.

After she fully removed the bandages, she said, "Well, it looks like Mr. Mal did a fairly good job with the stitches. The swelling is expected, but it doesn't look too bad, and there is no signs of infection, so I guess you can thank him next time you see him."

I was in a bit of awed by what she said. I didn't even think to look myself now that I thought about it, I was too busy being anger with him for his cocky behavior that I never got a chance to tell him thank you, even though I'm sure he would just gloat about it. I never really knew that Mal was good at that kind of thing, but when I think about it, it kind of made sense. He was covered in a lot scars when I thought back to the time I saw his figure in the jacuzzi; for some odd reason that made me blush. I'm not sure if it was because of his figure or the things he did, or both, but I definitely didn't like the things that he did. Not at all. At least I keep tell myself this, now I'm not so sure after everything that's happened though. I'm so confused at this point, but anyways back to the main deal that I was going over. He does get into a lot of fights, so knowing how to take care of wounds must be a second hand natural to him. I wonder just how many times he's broken into here and done this. Mrs. Jones must be use to this kind of thing from him by now, but she still doesn't look very happy about it either though.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Mrs. Jones was still talking and I missed part of what she said as she continued on going through what looked like paperwork at her desk.

"...stay off that foot for a week or so until the stitches come out or you will tear them if you're not careful. I think I'll pull you from your classes and have one of the youths bring you your homework and keep you for a few days until I can get you a wheelchair sent here." She said as she paused to look up at the time as she then turned her head in my direction and asked, "You haven't eaten yet, have you?...What would you like, I'll have Mrs. Woods get you something."

I blinked for a minute, because she was right I haven't eaten, but it had only been an hour or so since I got up, so I said, "Um..Well...I guess whatever they have on the menu this morning."

She pulled out a sheet of paper on the corner of her desk, and looked it over and said, "Waffles or an omelette?"

I wasn't really sure which to chose, so I said omelette. She picked up the phone on her desk and called it in for Mrs. Woods to pick it up, and asked her to bring up some extra clothes for me since I was gonna be bedridden for awhile.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I didn't bother with knocking on the door as I reached the doorknob to open it, but only to find that Mrs. Woods was opening it herself, at first she looked a little startled by my sudden appearance, but I do have that effect on people so I smirked.

She shook it off and said, "Can I help you Mal?"

"I need to use the phone." I stated holding the door open before she closed it.

"What for dear?" She said with a curious look on her face as she regarded me.

I sigh and said with as much patience I could gather, "Mr. Warren isn't here, and I need to speak with some _"relatives"_ about a small matter I am dealing with."

I cringed inwardly at the word _"relatives"_ as she considered my request.

"Its important and it can't wait." I said as I could feel my nerves being tested.

She sighed as well and said, "Very well, but make it quick hun, I've got some errands to run."

She smiled and let me in as she walked out and left, I immediately locked the door and wasted no time in dialing up Mike's number.

I waited as I listen for the phone to ring as I watched to see if anyone was coming, but no one was. Finally I hear someone pick up and say hello. It was Mike. I didn't waste anytime with pleasant dreams, I got straight to the point, and it wasn't easy for me to do this either because I despised that little worm for being the very one that okay-ed it in the first place.

"Mike, I've got a problem with this..er..body." I paused for a second because I wasn't sure how to word this.

Mike yawned and said, "What kind of problem, Mal?..It's really early you know, and you've never called me before. Why not talk to the therapist about this, that is why we set him up with you..."

I cut him off and angrily reply, "That peon isn't here Mikey, and I can't wait for him to return either. I need answers _**now!"**_

"Okay, okay, just calm down. What is the problem?" Mike said starting to sound nervous.

"I don't know what exactly is it, I just know something is not right. I'm losing my edge and my mojo. I'm going soft, and I don't like it Mike. Now tell me what I'm suppose to do with this?" I demanded as I peered through the blinds on the window as I watch for anyone coming.

"What do you mean you're losing your mojo?...Explain. You're gonna have to be more specific than that." Mike replied with confusion in his voice.

I groan inwardly as I can't believe I am about to have to have this conversation with this dork.

I take a breath to settle my nerves and resist the urge to rip out the phone and throw it out the window and irritated reply, "I think I'm..I'm turning g..good."

 _GAWD, that was hard to say, and infuriating considering who I'm telling it too._

"Really?!..That's good Mal!" Mike said sounding excited.

That was it, I lost it as I yelled back on the phone, _**"Hell no it's not "good", Mike! I am the Malevolent One, I don't do that goody two-shoes crap. Do not test my patience!"**_

I took a breath because I was panting out of anger and out of my lack of patience with Mike.

I turned down my tone of voice as I tried again with a more leveled-head tone as I said, "Look, I don't know why but ever since that chick Roxanne got here, things have been off, and I can't really explain it. I just know something is changing in me. Now does it have something to do with that stupid science project of a surgery that kid, Max's parent's preformed on us or is it something in the drugs they put me on."

"W..Well, I don't know Mal. All I can say is that they were suppose to help stabilize you and help you adjust to your new body. Give you emotions, feelings, etc. things that make a person human. You know the others are not a hundred percent use to their new bodies yet either. Maybe you should-," Mike said, but I cut him short from going into a full of boring story about the others and their uselessness.

"I don't care about the others, Mike. All I want to know is how to stop it, it's ruining me. I don't play nice and don't care about your stupid " _human feelings"._ " I barked back at him.

"Then what do you want me to say then, Mal?..Why don't you start over and tell me when it first started bothering you." He said as I could hear his patience running out.

I sigh irritably as I say, "Fine."

I started from the time I met Roxanne to all the stupid nonsense that's happened in between, there was no point in leaving anything out. I summed it up and especially added all the naughty things I did just to mess with poor little Mikey. I could not only hear him grasped, but actually feel him cringe over it too. It always made my day to mess with Mikey's head.

"Okay, okay, Mal. You didn't have to tell me all that. Seriously, I could have gone the entire day without knowing that, and I can't believe you did that. Another one?...Really, Mal?... Just leave her be. She's no threat to you, and you know it. I thought you'd have bigger fish to fry than picking on a girl." Mike remarked with a touch of disgust in his voice.

"She keeps me entertained in the meantime, plus I'm a guy just like you. I need a woman from time to time, you currently have one, so just shut up, and let me deal with my own business." I replied with slight annoyance.

"Fine, then what do you want me do then, get Cameron on the phone? He's better with this kind of thing then I am." Mike said with a sigh.

"No, don't put that nerd on the phone, I don't have much time left before Mrs. Woods comes back. Just tell me how I'm suppose to slow down this process at the very least." I said as I rubbed my face while my patience was being continuously tested.

"Well, Mal I'm not a rocket scientist-," Mike began, but I cut him off again.

"No shit there, dork." I sneered.

I could hear him getting frustrated as he tried again, "..But if I had to guess it sounds to me like you might actually have feelings for this Roxanne."

"Feelings!...Define that exactly you little peon." I growled on the phone as I still watched the hallways.

"Feelings as in you might be falling for her. In other words, I think you might actually have found yourself the one." Mike said letting go of the insult I threw at him.

 _ **"What?!...I think I might actually reach my hand into this phone and choke you!"**_ I shouted as I slammed the phone done on the receiver and left.

Of all the stupid things to even consider, I am not in love with my own pet. That's completely absurd. I should have known better than to try to talk to that fool about this, it has to be something else. Something I'm just over looking. I was never capable of that emotion before, so why would I be capable of it now. _Love_ is not something I can even stomach let alone, express to someone else. I can't even say that word without being disgusted by it. I'll kill Mike and those fools if they put something extra in this body just to pull me under their control again like back in the days when we shared Mike's mind. There's no way, I'm gonna let this destroy what I've worked so hard to gain for over the last year now. Some girl is not going to ruin that for me.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Not long after Mrs. Woods came in with a bag of clothes and she returned shortly after with the promised omelette. I did my best trying to get dressed on my own, but it was still a challenge for me. I pulled on a white t-shirt with a faded looking letters that read one of my favorite bands on it, and Mrs. Jones helped me put on my jeans since I could barely stand properly with just one foot while the other was not really usable at the moment. I sat in a chair at a small table not far from my cot as Mrs. Jones removed the sheets to put new ones on it as she took the used ones to the laundry room which I haven't seen yet, but just assuming all the same. I sat there for a little while not really paying attention as I eat my breakfast, I heard the door open, but I just assumed it was Mrs. Jones returning from her errands. I looked up when I saw someone pull up a chair close to where I was sitting, it was a guy. I felt like I had seen him before, but I just could not place a name to his face. _That dark hair...Where have I seen him from?...He's that guy that Mal was talking to the other day in that cell I use to share with Mal, and he lead me to Mal in the jacuzzi! What was his name again?...Peter?..No, Pete!...That was it!...What's he doing here?!..Oh God, is Mal coming for me again?...No, he wouldn't...It's too early in the day for him to do something like that..._

He looked up when he saw I was looking at me and said, "Sorry, it's Mal orders, he wants to me to be your chaperone for now."

I blinked several times. _Since when did I need a chaperone?!..The hell is Mal up to?!..._

I stopped and thought about it for a minute and I guess it made sense. He said he was going to "protect me", so maybe this was part of his way of doing it since he wasn't here himself, which lead me to wonder why he wasn't here right now.

"Where is he?" I asked him, while watching to see if he would lie to me or not even answer my question at all.

He looked me in the eye like I ha some nerve asking him that, and carefully said, "He didn't tell me, and I didn't ask. I don't question the Boss's wishes, I just follow them or at least not very often."

"Great. That sounds like him. Stupid Jerk." I reply with a sigh I take a sip of orange juice as I look into the other direction boredly.

I thought to myself that at least the food was better than it has been in the past.

 **Pete's Pov:**

 _Does she not know the situation she is in?...Mal would be furious if any of his other girls said anything like that to him...He'd immediately put them in their place for such insolence and back talk...But I do recall him saying the other day, he was gonna have to take extreme measures with his new...well...girl of his...Is this the same timid girl I lured to Mal the other night?...Now that I think about it, I did hear quite a show just outside the walls before I had left them alone that night...All I can say is that I really do feel bad for her when Mal decides to stop toying with her and really reel her in.._

I watched her as she sat there and ate her breakfast in silence. I didn't bother me that she wasn't talking to me or paying me any mind. I don't really care for girls' small talk to be honest; I actually find it annoying because they never seem to shut up, but funny enough, she seems to be the opposite of most girls. I raised an eyebrow and thought that Mal sure knows how to pick them.

My thoughts were interrupted when my walkie sparked to life and started to buzz. One of the guys said that Steve and a few of his boys was back from the hospital, and was being escorted by their parole officers to main office to check them back in.

I saw Mal's little puppet's eyes widen at the mention of Steve, but as soon as our eyes met she averted hers and acted like it didn't bother her in the least bit. I'll give her credit, she's a lot calmer than I took her granted for, I think I can see why now Mal has taken an interest in her, she's a tough one or at least pretends to be. I smirk as I kept myself from chuckling, I had the feeling this one was gonna be a real challenge for Mal.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The rest of the day went by real slow, I mean real slow. I thought the classes were slow, but this was ridiculous. It was only the first day of being bedridden, and it was already driving me batty. I couldn't do anything, but sit or lay down. I really wanted to get up and get moving, I couldn't even go to the library to check out a book because I had to wait a day for a wheelchair to get here, or at least that's soonest Mrs. Jones said it would be until they could get one, and why they didn't have any was a mystery to me. Mrs. Jones was able though stop by Mrs. Woods office and get a few magazines for me to read to pass the time.

Embarrassingly enough, I was sure by now everyone knew about my "so-called accident with Mal" (with minis the details), but nonetheless I was sure they all knew regardless, which made me kind of nervous considering how vulnerable I now was. None of the usual creeps from Steve's squad or even Steve himself made an appearance since I heard of his returning arrival this morning from Pete's walkie. Mrs. Jones didn't seemed bothered by Pete's presence too much, but she did watch us out of the corner of her eye every once in awhile to make sure nothing was wrong.

Around lunchtime I was graced by Mal's presence which I dreaded even though I knew he would come back eventually. I just never look forward to it, even though funny enough my thoughts did often did drift to him when he wasn't around, never could figure out why I thought of him when I couldn't even stand him. The guy was an arrogant jerk that took delight in my suffering and it pissed me off so bad everytime he did it too. As soon as he came strolling in, Pete took the initiative to leave when they're eyes met, Pete nodded as he headed out the door while Mal took Pete's chair and pulled up closer to me. He had changed clothes since I last saw him, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a black sleeveless shirt on that showed off his biceps. He didn't say anything to me at first, and nor did I. I got the feeling he was studying me and watching to see what I say or do at this point. I glared at him and turned my attention back to one of magizine Mrs. Jones left me, but I could feel him smirking at me over the content I was reading.

"My little pet not happy to see me?" He amused.

"I thought I said I don't like it when you call me that." I growled through my magazine while not looking up.

"Would you rather I call you " _princess"_ again?" He drawled as I turned to glare him again.

"You call me that again and I swear I'll cut you with one of Mrs. Jones' scalpel knives." I hissed at him.

"Oh, Really?" He said with amused smirk on his face.

Mrs. Jones looked up from her paperwork as she raised an eyebrow and sternly asked, " Is there a problem?"

I took a breath to keep from ripping off Mal's head further and reply, "No, there's not Mrs. Jones."

"Good. Let's hope not." She then continued back to her work as though nothing even happened.

Mal chuckles as he looks from Mrs. Jones to me , and slyly says, "You're getting better at holding in that temper of yours. Good girl."

Looking in Mrs. Jones direction and then back to Mal's I flipped him the bird and went back to reading the magazine as I try to ignore him.

 **Pete's Pov:**

I had barely turned the doorknob to leave and I stopped in my tracks when I heard Mal's little pet sass him. She was something different entirely. I knew if I had said something like that to the Boss, I'd done have the shit beat of me. I couldn't believe he was letting her do that. _I mean did she just really say that?...Mal is gonna kill her..._

I stood waiting to see if the Boss was gonna say something, but then I realized with the nurse being there, there wasn't really much he could do. She was lucky. Really lucky.

Mal just laughed it off.

Shortly after looking back at her magazine, she says, "Only because the nurse is in the room, otherwise I'd rip you a new one."

I could see the Boss was curious by her response and said, "A new what?"

"I let you figure it out after I'm done." She counters not looking up from the reading material.

This was kinda scary and interesting to watch. I never seen anybody talk to the boss this way before except the boss over Mal, and even then it never got this intense. I just didn't get it at all. Mal must have something in mind to let it drag out this long. As I was engrossed with their little battle of words, Mal looked up and our eyes met, and I knew that my que for me to go, so I nodded again and took my leave.

 **Mal's Pov:**

The rest of the day went by interesting enough, but I was still unhappy with the conversation I had with Mike, but I tucked it into the back of my mind for the time being. I had more entertaining thoughts to ponder over at the moment like Roxanne's face when she sees herself practically glued to me from last night. I couldn't wait til night came because it would be the perfect time for our little dinner and date. I wonder if she would be upset over it and start yelling at me or would she just be too embarrassed to even look me in the eye for days. The what-if's were killing me.

As I pulled myself out of my thoughts, I could tell she was trying hard to ignore me the whole time, and I found it amusing and kind of cute that she refused to even look at me. By then the nurse had walked out for a little bit, so it left me with some time to be less discreet with my actions. I couldn't sit long without causing some chaos, so I got up and quietly walked up behind little Red, and in her ear I mischievously whisper, "Don't eat anything tonight, I've got something covered for the both of us."

She immediately jumped from the sudden invasion of her space and slapped me as she spun around in her seat looking at me a mix of being flustered and anger.

She glared up at me as she threw one of the magazines at me and said, "Damn it, Mal! I hate it when you do stuff like that! Stop it!"

I smirk as I pick it up and put it back on the table next to her as she says, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said." I replied as I sat back down across the table from her.

Before she could make an another retort, the nurse returned and announced that the infirmary was closing, and that I couldn't stay any longer.

Roxanne little smug expression on her face, made me frown in return while on the inside, I smirked back at her. She really didn't think that just because that old bat was closing up was gonna keep me from coming back, she was sadly mistaken.

I said my good-byes, as I headed out the door, I could hear the nurse telling Red if she wanted to bathe, she needed to do it soon because she only had an hour and half left before she could bathe and eat supper. I didn't hear much after that as I closed the door.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I remembered Mal's comment about supper, but if I knew him there was no point in trying to decline it because he would drag me there if he had to, so regretfully I told the nurse that I wasn't hungry as she help me get changed enough to get into the tub on my own. At least Mal wasn't here to harass me as I just laid back and relaxed as I enjoyed the soothing bath. The hot water was just right.

Even though it was just the nurse here, I still locked the door out of precaution, with creeps like Mal running around you could never be too careful.

It seemed like it had only been a few minutes when I just got in the tub when I thought I heard the door open, which was funny because I was pretty sure I locked it. I looked up, and saw that the door was still closed and no one was there, so I just shrugged it off and got up as I sat on the edge of the tub and started to lather soap on to a bath-cloth and began to bathe. I kept getting this eerie feeling like someone was watching me, so I stopped and looked up again, but still didn't see anything, and again I just let it go and shook it off. By then, I decided that if maybe I hummed a little something to myself, that dreaded feeling would go away and I'd stop scaring myself over nothing.

So I did, and by that time I felt a pair of hands clasp my shoulders as an all too familar voice I grew to fear spoke softly in my ear and said, "Mind if I wash your back?"

I jumped so bad as I cried out in surprise that I fell over into the bath. I immediately turned around to glare at Mal as I desperately try to cover myself as I saw him laughing and looking at me with his devious eyes.

"Damn, Red. Did I scare you that bad?" He said as he wiped a tear from his eye that wasn't covered by his hair from laughing so hard.

"Y..You...You Jerk!..What are you doing in here?...I hope Mrs. Jones catches you and skins you alive!" I hissed at him with livid emotion pouring not such from my mouth but my whole being as well.

"Don't worry about it, because she's already left for the day. She just closed up." He said as-matter-of-factly as he crouched down in front of the tub peering at me with his mischievous grin.

"Y...You're lying!" I stammered as I brought my legs up to my chest to cover myself better.

"Am I? You wanna go look for yourself then? I'll help you if you do." He said raising an eyebrow as he placed both his hands on the edge of the tub beaming at me with anticipation as he awaited my reply.

I growled as I angrily replied, "What do you want from me, Mal?"

He didn't answer my question immediately, but continued to leer at me in away that said it all.

I backed away and I gave him a dirty look as I said, "Aside from that."

He chuckled at my response as he inclined his head and remarked, "I'd like the pleasure of your company tonight."

I raise an eyebrow at him like, _"Are you serious?"._

He caught that and smirked like my every response and body movement was somehow amusing to him.

Then he casually said, "Well, I do like girls, Red."

"Well I don't like you, Mal." I retorted started to get aggravated with this.

He chuckled as that creepy grin of his widen as he said, "That's not what you said last night."

I didn't like where he was taking this, so I looked him firmly in the eye as I sternly said, "I don't even want to know what I said and that's if I even said anything at all, because as far as I know, you're probably trying to trick me again."

"Oh you did, and few other things left unsaid as well, but you'll know all about that later, toots." He said as he got up and planted himself on the toilet since there was really nowhere else to sit.

"Would you please just get out? It's bad enough that I don't even get anytime to myself, and now you have to stalk me in my bath too?" I said angrily as I threw a shampoo bottle at him with force.

He dodged it and harshly remarked, "Careful, my little wildcat. If you can't play nice, I'll have to scold you for your bad behavior."

I shrunk back at those words, but refused to let him see my fear as I said, "Don't you dare put your hands on me."

"Oh?!" He said as he got and started kicking his shoes off and removed his socks.

 _He's not doing what I think he's doing is he?...He better not!...I'll scream!..._

"What's wrong, Red?..Cat got your tongue?" He sneered as he pulled off his shirt and exposing his upper body to me.

"Don't you dare Mal!" I choked as I glared up at him with fury and anxiety as I backed up to the other end of the tub trying my best to avoid hurting my wounded foot.

He chuckled and said, "What?..This?"

He started undoing his belt and then his pants seductively in front of me. I couldn't watch anymore, I turned away as I felt my pulse quicken as I began to feel heated and it wasn't from the bathwater either. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Come on Roxanne, don't be shy. You've seen more your first night here in juvie, and I know you liked what you saw, you're face said it all. On top of that, I think you lied when you said it wasn't big enough for you." He said smugly as I slowly turned back around to see him in his full glory.

I squealed as I averted my eyes while my face flushed and I said, "Well shower there, and leave me alone already!"

He chuckled as I could feel him stepping into the tub behind me as he said, "Why? Chris wants us to bathe together, remember? Wouldn't want to go against his rules now, would we?"

I glared at him as I tried to keep any inch of me from touching him in the tub as I angrily replied, "Since when did you ever follow Chris's rules?"

He laughed as he stretched his legs out and in one swift move he reached forward to pull me into him as he replied in my ear, "You're right. I never have, and I probably never will."

I shuddered as his breath touched my ear after he said those words. I immediately started to squirm and attempt to break free, but he held me by my waist with one arm and pulled me the rest of the way into his lap with the other one.

He then let of a sigh as though he was relaxing for the first time in forever and said, "Now, is this so bad, Roxanne."

I glared up at him as I continue to tug at his death grip of a hold on me. I was so mad and scared at the same time I didn't know how to respond to this arrogant jerk. I could feel this privates brushing against my flesh and it made me flush all the more.

"Would you give it a rest already, toots. I'm not letting up. Be happy that this is all I'm doing right now," He said with a smirk as he took hold of my chin and forced me to look him in the eye as he continued, "I could do much worse you know, and make you mine right now since you can't even run far with that wound of yours."

I tried to remove his hand from my face but he wasn't letting go; what was even worse was that he was leaning into my face, and his lips were inches from mine as I felt myself quiver from fear. I closed my eyes tight as I tried to move away, but to no avail.

He better not steal my first kiss when I told him no the other night that I refuse to give it to him.

I heard him chuckle as he said, "Look at you, Roxanne. You're like putty in my hands. You're shaking like a scared animal."

I opened my eyes as I glared back at him, and I reached back to slap the smack out of him, but before my hand could come into contact with his cheek, he caught it and said, "You're still quite the rebel aren't you, princess?"

I growled because I hated it when he called me that. I started thrashing around as I tried to hit him, but he grabbed both my wrists and planted me into his lap where both our privates were pressed up against one another. I instantly went from blushing with anger to blushing with embarrassment, but Mal didn't seem to notice it at the time as he drew his face closer to mine.

In a dark tone I only seen him use a few times he said, _**"Roxanne, if you ever behave like that again, I will take you in this tub right now, do you hear me?!.."**_

I didn't answer at once because I was in shock by his sudden act of brutality, so he barked at me again, " _ **Do you hear me?!.."**_

No words came out of my mouth, so all I could do was nod my head in agreement as I trembled.

He stared at me hard for a moment longer like he was trying to see if he had won this battle and then finally in calmer tone he said, "Good. I'm going to reward you now by giving you this."

He pulled one of my wrist towards him as I sat there in the same position shaking, he began to gently leave trails of kisses starting from the palm of my hand all the way down to my arm to up my shoulder and then up my neck. I flinched when his lips came into contact with my cheek, I wanted to pull back so badly, but I was too afraid to try. I could feel my pulse picking up again, and I closed my eyes tight praying that this would end soon.

He suddenly stopped and said my name, and I hesitantly open my eyes, and see his eyes boring into my mine, and then he took my hand and place it on his shaft which I instantly flinched the moment I felt it and pulled my hand away.

He chuckled at my inexperience as he huskily said in my ear, "Don't be afraid of it Red, I promise it doesn't bite, but I do."

I felt like I was gonna to start hyperventilating if this didn't stop soon, Mal saw me freezing up and said, "Relax toots, I'm not gonna hurt you as long as you do as I tell you to, you'll be just fine."

I started quivering again as I clamped my eyes closed shut to avert my gaze from meeting his, I felt Mal let go of my hands and I began to hug myself and then cover my eyes to hide the tears that threaten to come. I could feel Mal pulling me further into his chest as he rested his chin on top of my head, I opened my eyes and avoid looking up into his stare as I look out to the other side of the room.

He starts to rub my back and a soothing kind of gesture, which startles me because it calmed me down and I think I actually kind of liked it.

He then quietly says, "I think that's enough for tonight. You're not ready for anything too serious yet. You're more a virgin than I thought, my little flower."

I turn to meet his gaze as he continued, "You're reactions to my touch and kisses is evidence enough. I'll make you mine before your time here is up, and I think you'll even grow to like it once I pop you cherry."

 **Next chapter Mal is persistent in showing Roxanne how foolish she was acting the previous night and what happens after that will be revealed in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **Well there you have it, I'm sure my spelling will need checking tomorrow, so until then just bare with me. Feel free to review and let me know how I'm doing. :)**


	31. Dinner and a Date

**Sorry guys, I meant to get this one out to you yesterday, but it wasn't ready yet, and I just was so tired. It just didn't happen, but I got it done today. So I hope this brightens up your day! :)**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews, Sideshowjazz1, Tenten, and CeeVee Smith 3. I'm glad you guys like this, I do really try to make these chapters awesome! Your reviews really make my day! Thanks a lot!**

 **As a hint for later chapters, there is gonna be a huge plot twist coming soon, but I'm not sure when I'll put it in yet, but it will make things interesting for Mal and Roxanne.**

 **(Update: Fixed the spelling and grammar errors.)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Mal's incessant advances towards me, had left me feeling self-conscious and confused. I couldn't figure him out. One minute he was preying on me, the next he was comforting me when he saw that he was making me too uncomfortable. Somehow, I think he knew he was making me upset and afraid, but yet just earlier he was freaking me out and making me feel so angry with him. _Did he enjoy sparking my fears and making me so upset, both at the same time?...I just don't get him, and what's worse is I think I'm starting to feel something for him, but I'm not sure what...Maybe a tad bit of physical attraction?..He was good-looking in a roguish kind of way...But he wa so cruel..._

After he release me, I immediately moved as far away from him as I could to the other end of the tub, and even after all that just conspired right now, I still tried to cover myself up out of modesty. I felt so dirty even though we didn't do it, but it felt as though we did all the same, and so I felt ashamed just like the last time he did this. I kept my eyes averted from his because I just couldn't look him in the eye, but I did feel his relentless gaze on me nonetheless. It was then that I couldn't decide what to do with myself, I couldn't bring myself to finish bathing because he was there and watching me, but I wasn't sure either if I could get up on my own out of the tub because of my foot.

Just as I was starting to feel at my wits' end, he spoke up and said, "Hey Red, you okay?"

I froze up and then blinked, I never heard him use concern before in his voice, so I couldn't help but think this was some of trick of his to lure me back so he could torment me some more, but as I looked up he was studying me with a serious expression on his face that I didn't see very often.

I tried to say something, but no words or sound came out when I moved my lips. My mouth felt so dry, it hurt. I felt like I was going to cry and I never cry. Ever. Not in front of anyone. So I turned around and faced the other side of the room so he couldn't see me break down. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I tried to be strong like I always tried to portray myself when I was around others, but I just couldn't right now. I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder and then the floodgates let loose, and it was all over, and yet I still refused to let him see me as sobbed.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Well Shit!...That was just smooth...I don't even know why her tears are bothering me...I never let this bother me when any of the past girls cried, but this...this made me feel something I never felt before and it was shame...Mike's words were haunting me...Was I falling for her?...I was at a loss of words...I wanted to be angry and disgusted by this, but I wasn't...I felt...felt terrible, because I knew I was the one that hurt her..._

It was then that I knew I had to fix this. She was my little doll, and as much as I enjoy pissing her off just to see her green eyes flash dangerously at me, I couldn't stand seeing this. I reached forward and touched her shoulder, but she still refused to look at me. I frowned at her for not acknowledging me, so I then got up out of the tub and kneeled down in front of the tub as I took hold of her shoulders with both my hands as I waited for her to look at me. She flinched the moment I touched her, but didn't try to fight me.

She still wouldn't look at me, so I called her name in a low tone of voice and she slowly look up at me hesitatingly and I said, "Look..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm guy and well..we do have needs, plus we did make a deal. I give you protection, and you gave me yourself."

That was the second hardest sentence for me to say today. I never apologize and I never do this crap with "the tears and comforting thing". This was way out of my personal jurisdiction.

I could she was trying to wipe her eyes, but she looked to embarrassed to look me in the eye, so I continued as I said, "If you want, you can hit me or yell at me, but just stop crying. I can't do the crying thing, okay?!.."

I think I finally got through because she looked up at me with angry glance and then without warning she slapped me, and she slapped me good. I sat there as I touched my cheek with bewilderment at her direct force. I didn't know she could hit that hard, and for a girl at that. As she continued to glare at me, she attempted to pull herself up, but her eyes never left mine as she did. When she was half way up, she started to wobble and then she lost her balance I was up on my feet in a flash as I caught her frame and prevented her from hurting herself and her already injured foot. She gasped as she reached out to grab me as I caught her, and as she placed her hands on my chest. I could see she was starting to turn red again. I don't know what came over me, but I began to help her get out of the tub.

"Here. Let me help you get out. Just hold on to me." I told her as I helped her out of the tub and reached for some towels while she held onto my arm and chest to keep her balance since she couldn't put her full weight on both feet.

I wrapped a towel around her and helped her sit on the toilet as I took a towel and dried myself off, and put my clothes back on. I turn and see her trying to do the same, but it was more of a challenge for her now. I could tell she was getting frustrated as she finished drying off and was trying to pull her pants up. I helped her up and she used me as wall as she finished dressing.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was a little shocked at the way Mal's attitude and body language just suddenly changed so drastically. I didn't get it. He was an asshole one minute and then kind of sweet the next. _Who was this guy and where was Mal?..._

After we finished dressing, which funny enough was not half as embarrassing than I thought it would be, Mal unlocked the bathroom door and suddenly lifted me up in his arms and carried me out. I just didn't know what to say at this point, it was kind of weird.

As we left the bathroom, I noticed that he was telling the truth, the nurse indeed had already left for the day, but she did leave a light on for me at her desk. Mal turned it off as he handed me the key to unlock the door to leave the nurse's office since he couldn't do it due to the fact that he was carrying me, and it was kind of awkward to be honest. As we stepped out, I re-locked it, and Mal strolled on down the hall carrying me like it was no big deal to him. I felt kind of silly because of it, I really wanted to walk, but knew I couldn't, so I had to deal with it even though I felt like I was being a burden to him. He was so quiet that it made me all the more self-conscious, with what little light that shined in the halls, I would sneak a peep at his face from time to time trying to figure out what he was thinking or if he was mad at me, but he seemed like he was certain of what he was doing and continued on until we came upon the elevator, and like with the keys, I pushed the buttons for him again.

I was beginning to become curious now. _Just where was he taking me?...Was he taking me to his cell?...He did say something about food, but in his cell?...Can he do that?...Bring food in there?...Well, he does have a set of keys, which I've been meaning to ask him how he got a hold of them, I wonder if he raids the kitchen every night or something..._

When we got to the third floor, instead of going down the hall to his cell, he turned to the left just outside of the elevator where a pair of double doors stood that I never really noticed before, and he told me to push on one as we entered them. They led to a stairway where Mal put me down close to the railing and told me to climb onto his back, which I did, and I wasn't sure why I was being so obedient, but I went with it for now. I guess I was really curious as to where this little adventure of his was going to lead us. I held on tight as he climbed the stairs like it was nothing, and not long we reach the top where he put me down again and opened the door. It lead to the rooftop, I could feel the late evening breeze blowing and the sun was just beginning to set. Without warning he lifted me up again off my feet as I gasped from surprise, he took me out on the rooftop. I was puzzled as to why we were here. It looked like it wasn't the first time anyone had been out here too. I could see chairs, and few tables, and a small area where it looked like you could play karaoke with a mic and some other instruments as well. As I was lost in a daze looking around, Mal stopped at a table that was loaded with all kinds of food on it, and it looked amazing. I was actually blown away by it.

 **Mal's Pov:**

My little doll still didn't say anything to me even as we entered the roof, I was beginning to think she hated me. I'm not sure if that bothered me or not, but like I said before with my past girls, none of them really meant anything to me but a means for lust, pleasure, and good time. With Roxanne, it was different though, and I couldn't put my finger on why either. As soon as we came out of the door, I could see that she was less edgy. She did seem in awed by what she saw which made me feel a sense of pride that she liked my turf. None of my boys were here, because I told them earlier I wanted them all gone by this time, so I could spend it with my doll.

As we arrived at the table I had asked the boys to ready for me, I could see she looked awestruck by it. I smiled because I was looking forward to this. I usually didn't treat my pets with pleasure of eating with me; I did though from time to time have them feed me, but nothing beyond that.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As Mal brought me closer to the table loaded down with food, I noticed that there was only one chair sitting by it. I looked up at Mal in confusion. _Where was I suppose to sit?..._ My question was answered as he looked at me with a smirk and sat in it himself while placing me more comfortably in his lap.

I flushed as I push him away from me, and nervously said, "W..What are you doing?!..Couldn't I just use another chair?.."

"You could, but I like this better." He smirked as he placed one hand on my waist to help me stay balanced and the other on one of my legs.

I was starting to feel anxious again, and the silence was killing me.

I finally broke it by saying, " What is all this exactly, Mal?"

"What does it look like, toots?" He said opening a can of pop, and offering me one too.

I took it hesitantly at first, because I just got the feeling that Mal was up to something, but I wasn't sure what exactly, and he wasn't saying much either, so it only made me feel even more nervous about it.

"Don't be afraid, if you see something you like, just tell me." He said casually as he put his drink down.

I saw a strawberry, so I reached for it, but before my fingers could touch it, Mal took it, and said, "You're suppose to tell me, toots. Remember?"

I blinked as I looked up at him in confusion as I said, "What?...I don't understand."

He chuckled as he took the strawberry and said, "If you want to eat, then I feed you and you feed me in return. That's how it works, now open your mouth."

I blushed as I gasped and shrank back at his words, as I stuttered, "W..What?!...N..No! I can feed myself."

"I'm well aware of that Roxanne, but I want to feed you since you are my doll. Which reminds me, I still haven't decided what to call you." He said as he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What do you mean you don't know what to call me?!..Just call me by my name, and stop with these "pet names", it's not my thing, okay?!" I said irritably as I glared at him.

He looked at me for a second and then laughed as he said, "Oh Roxanne, you still haven't got it yet have you. Once you become my pet, it's only natural that I find a name that suits you. I fancied calling you "Princess" for awhile just to get a reaction out of you, and you are like a little "wildcat", but it's still not quite fitting. You're so tiny even for someone you age, it's actually cute to say the least."

" _ **I am not cute, and don't you ever call me that again!"**_ I said in a very serious and deadly tone as I glared up at him with seriousness. I always hated when people would tell me that. I guess it comes from be a tomboy.

He smirked as though he was going to chide me, and then said, "I think I've got it. Do you remember what I said about you in the towel closet?"

I paled at the memory and even more when I remembered what he was doing when he made that comment, "I don't want to remember that. It gave me nightmares."

"Really?...I didn't know you dream of me, Red. I'm flattered. Well, regardless I'm gonna call you "my sweet" from now on since you are still so innocent." He drawled as he brought his face closer to mine as I felt myself grow redder by the minute.

I didn't like this, and it was starting to make feel uneasy, it made wonder just what he did with his "other pets", but at the same time I really didn't want to know. It kind of scared me to be honest.

"Can't you just call me by my name instead?...You're starting to make this weird." I said as I shifted uncomfortably in his lap trying to avoid as less physical contact as possible.

"What do you mean "weird"?..." Mal said curiously as he raised an eyebrow as he continued, "There is nothing odd about giving one's pet a name, it's a very common habit of mine."

"I..It j...just makes me uncomfortable..." I stuttered as the uneasy feeling didn't go away.

"Does it?" He smirked as his eyes glinted with mischief as he added, "I like watching you fret as I tease you. Your reactions amuse me."

Without any warning, he popped the strawberry in my mouth which left me with no other option, but to eat it. He grin wickedly as he pulled out the end with the green leaves on it, and then he pointed to a slice of ham, indicating that he wanted me to feed it to him, so I nervously use a fork and complied with his request. He took a bit out of it as he began chewed on it as I waited for him to finish to give him the remaining bite that was still intact on the eating utensil. He took a drink, and then took the last bite of the ham as he watched me. He was waiting on me to see what I wanted next, this was so awkward I wasn't sure just how long I was going to be able to keep this up without freaking out or something. _I just needed to calm down..._ That's what I told myself as tried not to look Mal in the eye too long. His stare was so unnerving, it just made me feel so exposed like he could see right through me without putting in much effort.

He finished chewing and said, "What would you like next my sweet?"

I looked nervously around at the various foods laid out, but before I could decide on one Mal impatiently replied, "Come on, there must be something here you like. I've watched you eat before in the cafeteria, and you eat like a bird. You need to eat more."

I flinched at his sudden outburst and a startled reply I said, "Y..You've been w...watching me? How long?"

"My sweet, I've been watching you since you came here. That's what I do with "fresh meat", it's how I determine if they are a threat to me or not. You never really were, but in any case I still kept a close eye on you for my own personal enjoyment." He explained with a devious grin as he squeezed my thigh.

Out of reflex, I slapped him or tried to, but he caught my hand like a pitcher would a ball, and held it there in mid-air for a moment and then calmly without taking his eyes from mine, he said, "I really do have my work cut out for me when it comes to conquering you my sweet, but in time I will have you polished up like a fine gem, and you will learn to either like it or I will break you. The choice is yours."

I suddenly felt terrified like before in the tub, but only this time by his words not his touch, and it intimidating how one minute he could be somewhat approachable and the next something more frightening like a demon. I didn't know how to respond to that comment he just made, it shook me up a bit. I immediately snapped out of it and snatched my hand back from his clutches as I did my best to compose my shaky nerves. I could feel his irritation pouring from him at my rash act of defiance from just now, and it wasn't making me feel any less afraid.

"Pick something, or I pick it myself, Red. I'm getting impatient." He said irritably using my actual nickname this time.

I looked at him and then at the food, I starting to lose my appetite because of the where things had lead, the mood was crashing around us and I knew I had to do something, so I anxiously replied, "I'll eat whatever you want. I can't decide on anything."

I began to fidget uncomfortably as he watched me with a curious expression.

He raise an eyebrow and with less venom replied, "As you wish my sweet."

Mal looked at the table and picked up a generous helping of vegetables and served it to me. After that things seemed to go less awkward as we continued to take turns feeding one another. It was still kind of embarrassing to be feed and have sit in his lap like that, but I didn't want to argue with him anymore than I had to. I just didn't have to strength to fight him tonight. Mal was exhausting to be around mentally, emotionally, and physically. I just didn't know how I was going to survive like this for a year. It was unnerving and made me feel anxiety thinking about it, so for the time being I tried to push it to the very back of my mind. Near the end of this strange feeding ritual we were having, I jumped with a start as I heard what could only be described as the static from a walkie buzzing.

"Hey Mal?" A voice called.

Mal took his hand off my leg as he reached in his back pocket and pulled it out and answer it.

"Yeah, what is it? It better be good. I told you guys not to bother me." He growled as I could feel his grip on my waist tighten which caused me to cringe.

"You might not want to take your little pet back to the infirmary right now." The voice said cautiously.

"Why's that?" Mal asked with a scowl expression on his face.

"Because Steve and his hounds are sniffing around the place." The voice commented and paused for a moment as if he was confirming the information to be true and then went on, "I think they know about her injury and are attempting to take advantage of it."

I felt my blood run cold and my body tremble as I grabbed Mal's shirt tightly as I looked up at him and see what he's going say next.

"Let them, but keep an eye on their movements. Let me know if they do anything that will be troublesome for me later." Mal said with a cool, but deadly tone.

"Affirmative." Came the other guy's reply as he ended the conversation.

Mal put up his walkie and sighed.

 **Mal's Pov:**

As I put away the walkie, I realized Roxanne's fingers were clenching into my shirt, so I look down and see that she was terrified again. I swore as I ran my fingers through my hair, it was time to wrap this up and go, so I grabbed hold of her and picked her up once again which seemed to startled her further. I could tell she was really afraid as she wrapped her arms around my neck, practically hanging on to me for dear life.

I let out another sigh as we head back into the building and I as soothing as I could form into words I say, "Just calm down, I said I'd protect what is mine, and I meant it."

"W..Where are we going?" She nervously stammered as she looked up at me as I put her down and had her climb onto my back, so I could carry her easier down the stairs.

"We have one more stop to make. I made you a promise." I said as I began descending down the steps.

"P..Promise?..What promise?" She asked with worry in her voice as she clung to me tightly as I could feel her chin resting on my shoulder.

"The one I made this morning. You haven't forgot already have you?" I asked with mischief dripping from every word.

"You don't mean-," She started and I finished it with a yes.

She gasps at my reply and anxiously replied, "Do we have to?"

I paused to think about it and said yes.

She didn't say anything, but then she didn't have to because I could tell it made her uneasy because of how her body stiffen when I made my reply. I smirked because I wasn't going to let her get out of this one. I waited too long for this, and I wasn't about to let it slip through my fingers.

She didn't say much as before as we got to the bottom of the stairs, and I held her again like earlier in my arms as we got back into the elevator and I took her back down to the first floor and towards the Chris's office. I saw no sign of Steve or his fools, and I got no replies since earlier about them venturing around the nurse's office. I had Roxanne unlock Chris's office, and lock it back. I didn't bother turning on the lights because Chris's security monitors lit up most of the room. I then sat us down in his office chair with Red in my lap as I pulled out his remote and looked at the cameras and spotted Steve not long after, he was inside the infirmary no doubt looking to prey of my little doll. I switched it off, but I could tell it made Red uneasy when she saw it, it made her cringe as she clanged to me again like I was some kind of savior of hers.

Switching it to yesterday's footage, and rewinding the said-one I was interested in, I say, "Well are you ready my sweet?"

She shook her head no.

I laughed as I hit play, and it rolled from the time I finished making my bed ready to sleep in it, to the time I woke up and found her in it with me, to me looking for the medicine bottle, to me sighing when I realized I goofed where she glomped me and it continued on from there. I watched and anticipated her reactions at her own foolery that night. She began to turn redder and redder by the minute and it gave me goose bumps just seeing her getting so flushed over herself when she was a little over-drugged. She tried to cover her face, and look away, but I just wasn't having it, I pulled her hands away which forced her to continue to watch in horror. By the time it got to the end, where she called me " _hot stuff"_ , I could tell she wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. As it ended I couldn't determine whether if she was anger or embarrassed at first, but not until she slapped me full across my face did I know she was pissed with me. I smirked as I laughed. I let this one passed because I was just too amused by her angry little face as she looked up at me and continued to burn hate from those dangerous eyes of hers. I loved it when she was angry, that passionate look of hate of hers really turns me on, and I craved desperately for more of it every time I see it.

 _ **"You drugged me on purpose Mal!"**_ She hissed at me with with fury dripping from her tongue as she raged on, **"How could you?!...You're so disgusting, I can't even stand to look at you. Let me go, I just want to go now. I'm done with this."**

I continued to laugh with tears beading up in the corner of my eyes, as she struggled to get out my arms. She didn't stop trying either, I could tell I really upset her this time as she tried to pry my hands from her body. I finally caught my breath as I looked at her with humor dancing in my eyes.

I fondly replied, "Actually I didn't do that on purpose, I wasn't aware of how you would be affected by it, but when I thought about it. It made sense, since you were so small in frame, the dosage was apparently too much for you, and so you were pretty loopy last night."

"So you took it upon yourself to take advantage of me then?" She shrieked at me trying to keep me away from her as far as she could.

"Roxanne, I could have taken advantage of you last night, but as you could see, I didn't. I was though pretty hot and bothered after "your advances" towards me, but I did in fact behave myself and you should feel grateful that I could contain my lust for you." I said with a wicked smile as I drew my face close to hers.

She pushed my face back as she blushed and angrily remarked, "You didn't have to sleep with me though."

"You begged me to my sweet, and who was I to say no." I purred as I took hold of her hand that continued to push my face from hers.

"N..No, I didn't!" She stammered as she used her other hand to pushed me back again, but I took that one too.

"You're in denial Red, and it's adorable." I said with a smirk as I took both her hands into one of mine and used my other hand to drew her chin closer to me as I drawled on, "I'll tell you what, I'll let this go on one condition."

"W..What's that?" She stuttered as she struggled against me to free herself, but to no avail.

My smile widen as I replied, "I was gonna have you call me "master", but then again I love it when you say my name when you're angry. If you want me to drop this little incident, then call me by what you said in that footage. It excited me when you did, and I wanna hear it again. Say it one more time, and I'll leave you alone about it for the rest of the night."

I could tell she was turning as red as her hair as every passing word slipped from my mouth. I let go of her face as she shook her head no in response.

I then laughed and said, "No?..Is it that hard to say my sweet?"

"J..Just once? Do I really have to?..." She squeaked in a low voice.

I grinned and said yes.

I could tell this was wearing her down as she slumped her shoulders in defeat and shyly, but angrily replied, "I hate you, hot stuff. Now can we just go!"

I snorted because I should have saw that coming. I pulled her by her wrists and place my other hand on her back to pull her closer towards me as I planted a kiss on her head, and said, "I suppose that will do for now my sweet."

She glared at me as I picked her up and we left the office as I figured it was late enough. Interesting enough I was actually feeling tired after all that excitement and fun I had messing with my sweet little doll.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

 _Jerk!..Jerk!..Jerk!..Stupid jerk!.. I hate him so much!...I couldn't believe how stupid I behaved on that monitor...And I know he was lying when he said he wouldn't tease me anymore if I called him that...that...name...I don't think I could be more embarrassed in my life than what I just went through today...I've got to get out of here somehow..._

Mal carried me again, this was becoming a habit now, and I hated relying on him to do that for me. I really wanted to just go on my own, but with this stupid foot full of stitches, I just couldn't, and it sucked too. I watched as we walked passed the nurse's office and back into the elevator again. I guess with Steve and his bands of idiots, I had no choice but to go back up to the third floor. Mal took me to my cell room and I unlocked it when he gave me the key and Mal put me on my bed, I turned and started to crawl into the covers, but stopped when I noticed Mal locked himself in with me. I looked up feeling anxious because of what transpired last time he locked himself in my cell room.

He looked at me and said, "Don't sweat it, I'm not going to try anything tonight. So just get in the covers and scoot over."

I hesitatingly but slowly do as he says, and wait to see what he does next. He got in the bed with me and under the covers, but didn't put his hands on me.

"Why are you sleeping with me?" I asked cautiously.

"Because with Steve wondering around, my cell is one of the next places he'll look, unless you rather I just go back to my cell and let him find you later and do what-," Mal said, but I cut him off.

"Okay, I get it." I said wearily as I scooted over even more towards the wall.

"What?!..You didn't mind sleeping with me last night or that other night." He replied as he yawned as he stretched out on his back as he folded his arms behind his head.

"I wasn't myself last night Mal, and you know it, and as for that other night, I was afraid okay!?...The cells doors were not working right and the guys on your hall are real creeps." I said in a small voice as I peered at him under the covers.

"Whatever, you know you just wanted to sleep with me." He said with a cocky tone as he turned his face in my direction and smirked at me.

I glared at him and rolled over facing the wall and said nothing else to him for the rest of the night even though I heard him chuckle at my discomfort. I laid there for a few minutes as I felt my body begin to relax and discover just how tired I was from all tension and stress that was brought on by the day and Mal's teasing. I soon was out like a light, and didn't remember much after that.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I noticed it wasn't long after I aggravated my sweet, that she passed out soon after. I rolled over giving her my back too, and placed my walkie by the pillow in case my boys had anything else to relate to me before the night was over. I closed my eyes and pondered over today's activities and all the things I was gonna do tomorrow when I got up. I had to get my sweet back to her cot in the infirmary before that old bat would have a fit in the morning, but I wouldn't worry about it until I got up early tomorrow. Then I thought of my doll...An image of her face came to mind as I laid there. I had felt strange stirring within me whenever I do now, and I found it unnerving, but kind of alluring at the same time.

 _What was this strange feeling that was growing within me?...Everyday I wanted to spend more of my time with her, then I normally would with any of my past ones...What was this fatal attraction I had with her?...One thing that I did know was that I was growing impatient, and I wanted her innocence all to myself...And that kiss she refuses me every time I come close to getting it...I will make her mine no matter how long it takes...She will be mine..._

 **Will Mal be able to get Roxanne back to infirmary in time before the nurse comes in, in the morning?...What are Steve and his goons up to?...How will Roxanne deal with Mal's over obsessiveness with her and will she be able to fight him off?...Find out soon enough when in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **Yeah...I'll check my spelling tomorrow! lol I'm sure it's terrible! Right now, I'm getting some shut eye! See ya! ;)**


	32. Gotta Survive

**Yes, this one is short, but I did it on purpose. I got huge plans for the next chapter, and that plot twist is not ready yet to be introduced for awhile, but it will definitely floor Roxanne though when it comes. I wanted to make this chapter quick to give you an insight on how things are about to get hairy again. It will be interesting to say the least.**

 **A quick shout out to my reviewers, thanks Sideshowjazz1, and Tenten, love your thoughts and comments. They keep me going. ;)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Strangely enough sleeping with Mal left me feeling safe at least from the other male delinquents, but mostly just Steve and his goons. I don't understand what or why they were so committed to coming after me, well...maybe a little with Steve's, but the others I just don't get it. It must be some kind of a "lust thing" for guys or something. Even Mal didn't try to do "things" to me as often as they do trying to pursuing me. This place was becoming a nightmare for me, and I wanted to wake up and get out soon, if not now.

At one point, I remember rolling over onto my side facing Mal and trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in as I curiously looked over at him. He was still in the same sleeping position he was in when I first went to sleep. He was all sprawled out on his back, but only this time he had one hand supporting his head and the other one with a cigarette between his two fingers as he laid there not really looking at anything as he stared out of the cell room as he puffed out smoke. I really didn't like those things; they smell awful and they make me gag. I covered my nose and mouth with the blanket as I tried to pretend I was still sleeping so I could avoid conversation with him, it was late and I rather not go into it again with him. I don't think he noticed which was a relief because he didn't say anything to me, so I figured I'd just try to go back to sleep and let it go, but as soon as I closed my eyes and began to relax again, I got this feeling something wasn't right. It was like someone or something was in the room with us, and it was a very unsettling feeling. I knew I was right or close to it when I heard their voice whisper in the dark. It came from not in the room, but on the other side of the bars outside of the cell.

"Comfy, are we?...You wouldn't have any extra smokes?...Looks like you move fast with the ladies, Mal..." The voice drawled lazily from the bars. It was familiar, but I just couldn't put a name on it.

"Jealous much, David?...And the answer is, yes, but I'm not sharing any of my smokes with a lowly peon like you. What do you want?" Mal growled lowly at him.

"Don't be rude you little punk. You know Steve wants her, and it won't be long til Steve gets what he wants, and it'll be easy too especially with that little injury of hers. He'll steal her right out from under you if you're not careful." David said, and then paused for a moment as though he had stopped to look into my direction as he went on, "You're turning soft, Mal and it's showing-,"

Mal startled me as he jumped up out bed and marched up to the bars as he roared in David's face, cutting off his last sentence, **"Get outta here you little shit, or I'll make you think "soft" when I repeatedly bash your face in these bars! You can tell Steve if he wants her so badly, he'll have to come get her himself. I don't give free handouts when it comes to what is mine."**

By then I gave up pretending to be asleep as I sat there peering over my covers as I watched Mal's and David's heated discussion continue to rage on, it creeped me out every time David's glance would slide over into my direction as he looked me over with an ogling stare.

When his eyes locked onto mine, he leered at me as he looked back to Mal and said, "You can't be with her all the time Mal, you'll slip up and when you do, we'll be waiting for it. Just remember that."

 **"Get outta my sight!"** Mal spat back at him as his face came close to David's in the dim light, I could tell they were sizing each other up.

With one last glance in my direction, he smirked as he turned on his heel and left.

Mal stood at the cell door as he continued to watch him leave, but didn't say anything, I could tell he was seeping with silent fury with every passing second. I was scared of his temper to be honest when he got like this, and I didn't want him to unleash it onto me, so I made myself lay back down and once again pretend I was asleep. Within a few minutes, which in this case felt like forever, I could hear him as he returned to the bed and crawled back into the covers. Out of nowhere, he grabs my waist and pulls me into him, and I gasps out of surprise as I laid there on my side with his arm wrapped around me tightly as he laid his head on top of mine. I stiffen out of fear because I don't know what he's planning to do next, so I swallow and wait. My throat was so dry, it felt like a desert, I really needed something to drink.

After a minute or so, he finally sighs as he harshly comments, "You better be worth all this trouble you're putting me through right now. If I wasn't in such a foul mood, I'd take you all the way right now, but I don't like to bruise my pretty little toys, so...it'll have to wait another time."

I shuddered at his words, I wanted to break free from his embrace and run, but I was too afraid of what he would do to me if I did manage to escape his grip, because I knew when he caught me in the end, he'd make me suffer for it. I buried my face in my hands and the covers as I tried to calm my shaky nerves, I could feel his breath on me and it didn't help at all.

 **Mal's Pov:**

David's words really pissed me off tonight. _Just who the hell did he think he was coming onto my turf and talking about plucking my little flower from my grasp?!...She is mine...And no one will have her, but me unless I allow it...I would have loved nothing more than to rip out his dreadlocks and hang him with them...And Steve...If that son of a bitch so much as even stops to smirk at me in the halls tomorrow, I'll shank his ass..._

Through all my mental raging, I forgot I was still clutching onto Red, I could feel her body stiffen as she cringed in my embrace, she was afraid and I was the cause of it, but for once it didn't bother me any. Not in the least bit tonight. Maybe I was getting my mojo back after all who knows. Maybe that was it, I needed to be more cruel towards her, I was being too nice to her, and that was my mistake. That's why I was weakening, and that's why I was feeling these "stupid feelings of longing for her affections and her smile". She never smiles at me not like she did when I first meet her. Not once. But even so I knew it wasn't me she was smiling at back then. I can still remember how she smiled when she gave Steve a swift roundhouse kick to the head, she was flawless and something fierce. Something I never saw before in a woman, and at the time I didn't realize it because of my arrogance, but I wanted it, and wanted her. I'd be damned if I let her escape and get away. So I resolved in my mind several days later that she would be mine and no one else's, that's why I lured her into believing that she couldn't survive without me. That's why I haven't tossed her to the side like all the past ones that lost my interest. And that's why I don't plan on ever giving her up. Ever.

"Go to sleep, Roxanne. You don't want to further piss me off tonight. I'm not in the mood." I growled lowly in her ear as shrank back further into me and the covers.

She quivered as she whispered back, "I'm trying, but you're hurting me, Mal."

"That's not my problem." I hissed back her viciously as I continued, "Either go to sleep, or I'll make you wish you did."

She grabbed my arm that was wrapped securely around her waist, and trembled even more, and she didn't stop. I was starting to irritate me.

So I harshly replied, "Damn it! You better not be crying, don't think those crocodile tears are gonna work on me this time!"

I could feel her taking deep breathes as if she was trying to calm down, and then she said in a whisper I could barely hear through her heavy breathing, "Why?..Why Mal?...Why do you have to be like this?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't really have a real reason for why I wanted to hurt her, I just wanted to, it made me feel good, so I said evenly,"Because Roxanne, you're pain is my pleasure. You're unhappiness is my bliss, and you're body is my temple, and I'll do what I want with it when I'm ready to enter it. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

When I got no reply from her, I flipped her over on her back and pinned her down as I gaze down intensely at her and seeing the fear illuminating from her eyes. I smirked. She then closed her eyes tight as she turned her head to the side. I didn't like it, I wanted continue to stare into those eyes of her, so filled with terror of me.

So I tighten my grip on her wrists as I said, "Look at me, Roxanne."

She shook her head violently from side to side still refusing to look me in the eye, so I chuckle darkly as I say, "Are you truly afraid of me now?..Do you want me to stop?"

I watched as her lips quivered as she whimpered under my weight, I could feel her fears building under her quicken breaths.

"If you don't answer me soon Roxanne," I drawled as I released one of her wrists to caress her cheek as I continued, "I will make you wish you did."

At my touch she flinched as her eyes shot open, I watched as she tried to shrank away from me, but had nowhere to go.

"M..Mal..P..Please just stop already. What more do you want from me?" She stammered which could be barely heard above a whisper.

I smiled darkly as I replied, "Nothing. I already have what I want, and it's you toots."

"W...Why do you want me so much?" She stuttered as she continued to squirm underneath my weight.

"Because you fascinate me Red, and trust me not that many girls do." I teased as I continued on, but with a more serious tone, "You've got a kind of light that doesn't just sparks, but ignites into a fire that flames out of control like chaos, and I love chaos more than above anything else."

I couldn't hold the excitement in the tone of my voice at the last bit of my statement, I could tell it startled her a bit because she just stared at me for a moment trying to grasp my words, and then I ended it by saying, "Now sleep, I've got things to do tomorrow and if I have to stay up any longer with you and it doesn't involve making this bed creak, then I'm gonna be pissed."

I could she her face flush as she tried to push me off with her only free hand, I chuckle at her helplessness as I roll off of her and laid back down onto my back again to get some shut eye. I could feel her rolling over and changing sleeping positions, I made no comment. I think I made my point clear enough.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I rolled over and closed my eyes tight, and prayed that Mal was through with tormenting me tonight. This was getting out of control, and to be honest I was getting fed up with it. I don't want to live in fear of him anymore. The gears in my head started rolling and my thoughts were running and crashing into each other all at once.

 _That was it, I can't just lay here and take this anymore. I have to come up with a plan to escape. Hurt foot or not, I'm getting the hell outta here...I'm gonna survive this...I have to..._

 **Next Chapter is coming soon, hopefully today or tomorrow. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and are having an awesome day so far. :D**


	33. When Dolls Fight Back

**Just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't get this one out yesterday like I promised. I worked on this chapter all day yesterday and the day before, but I still couldn't get it done in time like I wanted to. To be honest, I really didn't get it finished until this morning. I did get most of it done last night though. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **I was excited to do this chapter because it's the one where Roxanne finally faces off against Mal and fights back, not holding anything back. I love her spirit and her drive to defy him, it's really something I like about her; her willingness to stand up to him even though he could do really terrible things if she pushed him too far.**

 **Thanks again Sideshowjazz1 for your review and support. I'm glad you and my other viewers love this series. It really does keep me on my toes. Well, don't let me keep you guys back any further...Enjoy and let me know what'cha think about it! :)**

 **I know I should warn you guys, but I always seem to forget, but there is quite a bit of swearing involved in this chapter, so be warned.**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was done with being Mal's slave. Hands down. I had decided that I wasn't going back to sleep tonight, I had to come up with a way to get out of this cell and away from him, and hopefully find some way to get the front doors of this facility open and get the hell out of this place. I wasn't sure how I was going to get far with my injury, but I wasn't about to let it slow me down either. I carefully rolled back over onto my back and then onto my side facing Mal, I kept my eyes closed the entire time as I stayed alert and listened intensely for signs that Mal had fallen asleep.

Finally after what felt like forever, Mal's breathing and body moments slowed down and sounded even enough to call it sleeping. I knew it was now or never, so carefully as I could be at this point I pulled my covers off and slowly sat up and cautiously peered over Mal's face. I waved my hand over his face a few times to check if he was still conscious, however he showed no signs of waking up, strangely enough he didn't look half as scary as he usually does when he was awake. He actually looked like a regular guy, maybe even one I'd like if he was... _Wait?...What?...No...Just...No...I can't believe I even went there..._

Where my thoughts were going, I don't know or liked it either, so I reminded myself to quit fooling around and get those keys. Again checking his face I was relieved that I still had time, I haven't screwed up yet, so I carefully started feeling his pockets without waking him, and luck would have it he had his keys in his left pocket. I carefully fished them out as I felt my heart beat madly in my throat, as I pulled them out, Mal shifted in his sleep, but he didn't wake thankfully because if he did I was sure I was going to die. I literally felt like I was going to have a heart attack, if I messed this up there would be no second chances, and Mal would make sure of that. I know I was taking the chance of running into Steve and his goons, but at this point I didn't care anymore, I wanted out and I was gonna get out one way or another. It would be risky regardless of what I did, so I had to mentally prepare myself for that. If I set my mind to it, I knew I could do this, I just had to have a little faith in myself is all.

I gingerly made my way to the end of the bed, and got up slowly, and cringed as I sucked in my breath because of the pain that began to stab in my foot. _I can do this...I can do this...I am not weak...I will get to that door on my own and unlock it and get out..._

I slowly got up on both feet stiffly as I made my first step in what felt like forever, and it was a painful one. My foot began throbbing something awful, but I didn't stop, I made myself suck it up and keep going til I made it to the door, and started looking for the key I remembered using last time. This was like an insane version of deja vu, but Mal was the one in the bed this time around not me. I found the key in no time at all, but as soon as I put it in the keyhole, I heard a growl from behind me, and I felt my heart drop in the pit of my stomach. _Damn it!...He's awake...How did I manage to screw this up?..._

 _ **"What the hell do you think you're doing?"**_ Mal scowled as he looked at me with scorn.

I gasps as I spun around while trying to hold onto the door for support because of my throbbing foot, as I saw an angry-looking Mal bolting out of bed and swiftly coming towards me. I quickly unlock the door, sliding it open as fast as I could as I leaped out, and slammed it back into place and locked it just in time before Mal could grab me like last time. I stood a few feet away from the door trying to catch my breath and regain my balance as I shifted most of the weight onto my other foot as I held onto the keys and slowly backed away til I hit the opposite cell door on the other wall while not once breaking eye contact with Mal. He stood there regarding me with anger and what looked like betrayal which was strange coming from him, he didn't say anything for a minute almost like he was racking his brain trying to form a plan to get me to return inside the cell.

Finally he sighed as he tiredly looked at me with an aggravated stare and said, "Red, what are you doing?..Give me the keys and get back in here. Do you want to get caught by Steve or one of his peons again?"

I took a breath and reminded myself that I wasn't weak and I wouldn't let him force me under his thumb again, and then I said with vigor, "No!..I'm not going back in there with you. You've had your fun, Mal. The game is over, so go find yourself another slave girl. I'm threw with this."

I spat out the last few words angrily at him as I clenched the keys tightly in my fist as I dared him to tell me "no".

He surprised me by his next set of words, as he cocked an eye at me and said evenly, "Fine. Don't let me stop you then. I'm sure your little escort "the gang-bang squad" will be waiting for you just around the bend. Don't want to keep them waiting, do you?"

He smiled wickedly as he spoke while his piercing stare never left mine.

I glared with hatred at him as I strolled back up to cell door and spat back at him, "You can kiss my ass, Mal. I can take care of myself, I don't need you."

He smirked as he tilted his head to side and said with a drawl, "Is that what you really think, is it?..You think you can just waltz right out of this cell, and leave, do you?...Fancy yourself leaving in a cab too, Princess?.."

I growled at him as I raised my hand with the keys about to throw them at him, but I stopped myself short because I remembered the aftermath of last time I made this mistake, he was trying to piss me off so I'd throw them at him. _That sneaky little..._

"Aww!...So close, toots." He leered at me as he taunted me with a smirk that began to form onto his lips as he said, "I thought for sure you'd get mad enough and throw them at me again. I guess I was wrong."

I smirked back at him and said, "Tough luck, asshole."

He glowered at me and said, "Give me the keys, Red."

"Or you'll do what?" I spat back at him as I gained some of my confidence back.

"I'll spare you your life, and your punishment might even be light if it pleases me, but that all depends on you, toots. You really wanna die tonight?" Mal said with that dangerously tone and wicked grin of his.

I faltered for a brief moment because of his taunting gaze, but then I swallowed my fears once again, trying to hide the tremor in my voice as I said, "You won't do it."

"Oh?...You think not...Keep playing with me, Red and we'll see about that." He said holding onto the bars as he leaned his face into them and continued, "I'm running out of patience with you."

"I am not opening that cell door, Mal." I leaned my face in too and continued, "I'm not afraid of you. You have no control over me."

He stared into my eyes for a moment longer as though he was searching for my fears, I flinched when he reached out his hand to grab me, but I quickly backed away, and he laughed.

Then he pulled out his walkie and said to me, "Last chance, toots. What's it gonna be?"

My eyes flickered between him and the walkie, I knew if I said no, I'd be screwed, but I wasn't about to say yes either, so I looked him in the eye again and said, "What do you think?...I'd rather die than let you have your damn keys back."

I didn't wait for his reply as I stormed off and made my escape, but I did hear it and the following noise of static as their voices faded into the background as I ran on. It wasn't long until I was cut short when I heard footsteps and voices headed in my direction, I spun around and ran back down the hall past Mal as I saw Mal shouting orders to his men behind me to capture me.

Mal was shouting for me to come back and screaming my name which with curses, but I never looked back and I never stopped running, I had to find a place to hide before they found me. I ran past roll after roll of cells, then an idea hit me.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _That little bitch...After everything I've done for her...And she pulls this shit...I clearly underestimated what she was capable of...When I get my hands on her, I won't make the same mistake again..._

My thoughts ran rapid as I watch her helplessly try to flee my men, Pete stopped by as I finished using her pocket knife to spring myself out as I put away the knife and say hotly, _**"Well?!...Any sign of her?..."**_

"N...No, Boss...I think she got away." Pete said looking nervously at me as the others returned back to the cell.

I could see that none of them had her, so I turn back to around to Pete as I stepped out of the cell and the halls grew quiet as I said lividedly in an even tone, _**"Pete, I want you to take a handful of men and check the second floor,"**_ I turned to the rest of the crew as Pete took a few and left, and continued, " _ **...the rest of you, keep a look out all over the main floor. When you find her, bring to me unharmed, I'll deal with her myself."**_

They all acknowledged my order and immediately either took the elevator down or took the stairway in pursuit of my defiant little hellcat. I stayed behind, because if I knew Red she was still on this floor hiding somewhere. She had some real guts pulling a stunt like this, and if I didn't find her before dawn I was going to be ripping someone's throat out soon due of my lack of patience. Looking down close to the cell, I spotted one of the bats my boys left behind, I took hold of it as I started running the end of it across the bars of every cell down the hall causing it to echo a jarringly-loud clacking sound off the walls. I smiled like the devil himself as I continued down the hall taking my time and whistling my favorite tune all the while glancing from cell to cell looking for my troublesome little doll.

 _"Oh Roxanne,"_ I called in a mocking tone as my voice carried through the air as I continued on, _"Where are you?...Come out...Come out where ever you are...I swear I won't hurt you if you do...I'll even drop the sex thing tonight too...I give you my word..."_

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I laid underneath a bed in one of the cells, as I waited for the sound of feet and voices to die down as I tried to stay calm and collected. I needed to my clear head and I needed to find away out without getting caught. Then I thought to myself that I needed to find a weapon before Mal finds me first, if I had to I'd use a bed board again if I couldn't find anything else to use. I quickly and carefully pulled myself out from under the bed and began searching the current cell I was in for anything that could be used to my advantage. Looking around there really wasn't anything that could be of any good use, then I hear a loud continuous noise that was drawing nearer by the second headed my way. It sounded like someone was dragging a metal object across the bars of each cell, and it was clacking so loudly it made my ears hurt. I swear the guys on the other side of this hall on Mal's floor could probably hear this, it was deafening and it made my insides crawl. It was almost right on me, and then I heard Mal's voice ringing in the air as he taunted me. This was a nightmare like some kind of funhouse from hell.

I ran to the wall the furthest from the opening space where I knew Mal would see me, and pulled up a chair as I waited anxiously for him to pass by, and hopefully I would go unnoticed. The lockers gave me a good place to hide since I was so small in stature, and I could see a little bit around the corner too, but still not enough.

 _How'd he get out of that cell so fast?!...I got the keys...Unless one of his guys has another set on them, I just don't see how he did it...He really does know what he's doing...He can't be human...Is he a demon from Hell?..._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him pause close to my cell, I didn't dare try to take a peek; I pressed myself further into the wall as flat and straight as I could beside the lockers as I heard him fiddling with the door.

 _How'd he find me so fast?!...This is crazy...I don't want to die..._

The cell door glided open with loud creaking sound and stopped, but Mal said nothing as I heard his footstep draw near. He stopped near the wall I where stood hiding, I slowly crouched down as I leaned further into the locker I was hiding near. He looked into my direction and started walking my way, I felt my heart beating like a life-line as he drew closer and closer, he finally stopped at the locker I was hiding behind, and started jimmying it open. I did my best to keep my breathing down as I cover my mouth with my hands, and waited. In less than a minute, he had it open and was rummaging around inside it, within no time at all he apparently found what he was looking for as he pocketed it and slammed the locker door shut. I breathed a sigh of relief as I was thankful it was the locker he was interested in and not me, but it was too soon to celebrate because as soon as he spun around and was about to leave, he tripped over the chair I place beside me.

My stomach dropped because as soon as he stumbled as he swore and hit the ground, he looked up and our eyes connected. He smiled like he was about to have his ice cream and cake both at the same time, and quickly got up, and so did I. I wasted no time pulling myself up, and standing my ground as I waited and watched to see what he would do first. He watched me get up and chuckled when he saw me grimaces in pain as I shuffled my weight to my other foot.

He stared at me for a moment longer like he was sizing me up, and trying to figure the best way to catch me off guard, then he smirked as he tilted his head while his eyes never left mine as he smoothly, but dangerously said, "I'm amazed you actually got this far on that wounded leg of yours, toots. You're far from the spoiled little princess, I thought you were when I first met you."

He started walking towards me slowly, taking his time as he enjoyed tormenting me as he took in my rigid stature as though he was truly fascinated by it. I could feel myself starting to tremble, but I did my best to still it, I refuse to show fear in sight of this monster, so I glared back at him as fiercely as I could holding my head high.

He chuckled as he stopped in front of the chair which was the only thing that separated us as I used my hand to lean back against the locker a little to steady myself, he didn't try to remove the chair. It was almost like it wasn't even there as he stood boring his evil eyes into mine that in return were burning back into his.

He licked his lips like they were dry and were in need of water as he continued were he left off, "To put it bluntly, you're one hell of a woman. You dare defy me over and over, and still have the audacity to glare back at me with those eyes. I'd be lying if I said it didn't admire you, but sadly I can't let this continue any further. So say goodnight, Red."

He swiftly made a go to grab me, but I slammed myself back against the wall as he barely missed me by not much, he then quickly flew towards me, but before he could come any closer I snatched the chair up as fast and as hard as I could and hit him with it, with as much force as I could summon knocking him back a few feet which was enough for me to escape. I ran out the door and slammed it back into place and locked him in to buy me some time to get away. I heard him growl as he raced up to the door, but I didn't stick around this time, I ran. I was almost to the elevator when I heard him slamming the door open, I looked back only once to see him pounding into my direction like a bat out of hell, I turned my focus back to elevator and ran faster. I made it and started punching the button to get it open over and over, I was too scared to look back fearing that if I did Mal would be there to grab me from behind. Finally the damned thing opened, and I jumped in and pressed like crazy the button to close the door, and as soon as it did. I heard Mal slam into it as he began shouting and pounding on the doors demanding that I open them, but there was no chance in hell I would. I press the button that would sent me to the main floor, and waited anxiously until then.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Shit!...She's getting good...If I know how she's thinking, she's headed to the main floor...I gotta beat her there..._

I headed down the stairway as fast as I could without falling or tripping all the way down. All the while I pondered on how I would handle the situation once I got her in my grasp again, she was much more clever than I thought. _Was she always this clever?...Thinking back to when I first met her, she did prank Chris pretty good, and she did have a few good fight moves, but they were not enough to defeat me...She'd have to come up with something better is she hopes to ever come close to matching my skills..._

I smirked to myself as I wondered just what she plans to do when and if she runs into Steve and his band of merry fools. While I was looking for her in the cells, Pete had called me back and told me he saw no sign of her but said the boys on the main floor spotted Steve and his men there instead. She'll wish she listened to me when she does run into them because if I know Steve, he'll ravish her without the decency of at least getting a room. He was sloppy, and that was his downfall when it comes down to it. I made it to the last set of stairs, and I could hear the elevator still going down, I still had time to snag her if I keep up the pace.

Minutes laters, I hear the doors open and I'm only less than twenty steps away, but it still wasn't good enough, so I started skipping steps and finally made it out the doors and see her looking down the halls just a few yards away. As the doors I open close with a thump, I see it caught her attention as her eyes lock onto mine. I see the fear in them as she turns on her heel and flees like a doe being hunted by it's predator. I follow and chase after her, but make no sound or attempt at calling after her because it would only draw Steve and his peons to her faster, and I'd be damned if they get to laid with her before I did. I had already made claims over her, and I'll kill anyone that dare touch what is mine.

As soon as I followed her around the corner, she had vanished and Steve's flock of fools were all gathered round as David, Steve right-hand man was arguing with some of my boys. Steve stood nearby watching with a curious look on his face as thought he found the entire thing amusing to withhold somehow.

I stood there a moment gathering myself and as I caught my breath, the stairs took most of my breath away. As in shape as I was, that was still quite a workout in just a short amount of time trying to beat an elevator and caught a foolish girl who was gonna get it when I got a hold of her. By then, my breathing evened out and I called out to my boys and they turned around in my direction and rushed over as they waited for my next set of orders to be stated.

With bat in hand, I waited for Steve as he strolled on up to me with a smirk forming onto his face as he stopped a few feet from me and smugly said, "Well...If it's not the king of juvie...It's been awhile since we had our last little brawl. This is round two I take it?..."

"Get out of my way Steve, or I'll make you wished you stayed in your cell tonight." I taunted back at him as I tapped my bat against my shoulder.

My boys stood ready if he decided he wanted to make something of this, and to be honest, I was hoping he would as I stood waiting for his reply with a wicked grin plastered on my face.

Steve flexed his muscles as a grin also spread across his face and said with as much bravo, "If I go back to my cell tonight Mal, it's gonna be with your chick, and I can promise you she'll never come back to you after she's had a taste of this."

He indicated the last bit of words with his hand towards his privates as he sloppily grinned at me with fevered lust.

 _That son of a bitch..._

I looked at him for a minute than threw my head back and laughed as he stood there with a stupid confused look on his face, and then I took my bat faster than he could even register it in his mind and smacked him in the face with it. That's when all the fun started. Fist flew and so did bodies. I smiled as I wiped Steve's blood from my face as I drew my fist back and landed a punch in his face and didn't stop after that.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As soon as I came around that corner off of the elevator, as I ran from Mal, I almost ran into one of the guys from Steve's gang. I stopped myself just barely in time as I dropped to the floor and crawled underneath a skirted table in the main entrance hall, and waited for them to pass, but had no such luck. Peering carefully out from under the tablecloth, I spied Mal just rounding the corner as well, he stopped and was looking around like he was searching for an alternative, but found none. I could tell he was out of breath as he stood panting heavily on the spot, it wasn't long until Steve had caught on and both groups of delinquents acknowledged each other as though it was a face off.

I got chills when Steve made that comment about me, and then I saw for just a tiny moment what I could have sworn was a look of jealousy in Mal's eyes right before he laughed in Steve's face, and then swung his bat at him which initiated the whole fight. I watched as Mal repeated his fight with Steve that day I almost got ravished by him, Steve and saw with anxiety the look of pure joy in Mal's eyes as he fought Steve and some of the other guys there. He literally enjoyed this kind of thing. The only time I ever enjoyed a fight was in Kung Fu classes I took in grade school, but those were totally different from this. I admit I enjoyed kicking some serious butt back at my current high school when the person who started it deserved it, but this was insane. Mal was just maiming these guys just of what looked to him as pure fun, but to me it looked as pure madness. There was something seriously wrong with that guy, and it bothered me. How I ever could sleep at night with him beside me was unnerving...

At the moment while everyone was distracted, I carefully crept out from underneath the table as I speedily made my way down the hall trying to avoided being drawn into the fight that took up most of the hallway. Through all the noise and ruckus and bodies flying, I couldn't get to the front door exit, so I decided to find a place to hide until things died down. I jogged down another hall on the left and started looking at the names of the labels on the doors until one caught my eye...

 _ **...Library...**_

I also loved going to the library, and I had no idea that this juvie had one, so you can only imagine my joy as my eyes lit up like a little kid in front of a candy store. I pulled out Mal's keys and tried key after key until I got to the ninth one, and it opened, I quickly stepped inside and stood there for a moment taking in the sight. I really loved books. For a brief moment, I forgot all about Mal and juvie, and just ran toward the nearest bookshelf as I let my fingers glide over the book titles until one caught my eye; I picked it up and sat down in a nearby chair and became engrossed in it. I jumped when I heard a loud crashing noise which brought me back to my current realization of why I was in here. I got up quickly and headed towards to the door with intentions of locking it.

 _How could I be so foolish?...I gotta get that door locked before someone finds me in here..._

Before I could make it towards the door, I stopped in my tracks as my heart froze over when I saw the doorknob slowly turn. I quickly ran behind the nearest bookshelf and hide as I cautiously peer around the shelf to see who it was.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Through all the chaos I loved so much and all the fighting, I caught sight of something red flash passed me in the hall in the corner of my eye, I turned in time to see Roxanne rush past several of Steve's peons fighting a few of my boys as she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. I smiled, I got her now. I punched and kicked a few idiots out of my path as I made my way towards the direction I saw her fled, and followed hot on her trail. I caught up with her and no time, but I stayed hidden as I watched her sprint down the hall and then stop in front of a door and began searching for a key to unlock. I was curious to see why she looked so interested in this door when I saw her eyes lit up when she stopped in front of it. As soon as she opened it and disappeared inside, I hurriedly made my way towards and looked up to read the door label to find that it was only the library. _Really?...This is what excited her?...What could be so fascinating about a room full of dusty old books?..._

I looked through the framed-glass window in the door as I watched her look from book to book as I rolled my eyes. I seriously couldn't not believe she could be a book nerd, just like Mike's little nerdy friend, Cam. I ran my fingers threw my hair as I sighed, but either way she wasn't getting away this time I thought to myself with a smirk as I turned the doorknob.

As I opened the door, I saw she had done fled and hid somewhere, which was fine by me because I could play this game too.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I waited as the door slowly opened and revealed Mal's tall figure as he strolled in closing the door and turning the lock as he turned back around surveying the room. I knew he was looking for me before he even started talking.

"Already, fun's over Red," He called as he started looking down the bookshelf aisles in an annoyed tone as he went on to say, "You stole my keys, locked me in your cell, had the audacity to throw a chair at me, tricked me into fighting Steve for you, and now you're hiding in the library. What are you going to do now?..Force Shakespeare onto me?.."

I said not a word, I knew better than to blow my cover, and that was exactly what he was going for and I will not give him that advantage over me. I watched as he continued to look from aisle to aisle as I carefully maneuvered around him as he also continued to taunt me as I tried to come up with a plan to get past him again. I sneak up front and hid behind the front counter frantically looking for something I could use as a weapon, but only found a stupid stapler, so I grabbed it just as I saw Mal headed in my direction. I stayed ducked down as I tried to carefully peer through a stack of binders neatly placed upright like books as I watched him drew near. I crouched down even further because he was getting too close and I didn't want to be seen this time around. I sat under the counter as I waited for him to pass. My foot by now went from throbbing to this searing burning pain that left me feeling like I was walking on needles and glass. I tried to keep my breathing even, and breath slowly, but it was getting really hard at this point. I didn't know how much more of it I could take to be honest.

Then suddenly a shadow towers over me as I dreaded look up and see Mal looking down at me with a curious look on his face, "Found you...You want me to hide this time, toots?"

I glower at him as I back away from the counter and get up with stapler still in hand but hidden from sight, pulling myself up to my fullest high which compared to Mal isn't much.

I spat back with as much defiance I could throw at him as I said, "Sure, but I wouldn't count on me sticking around to look for you."

He chuckled at my response as he said, "Oh trust me, Red, you won't have to worry about that. I'm not letting you slip away this time. Now kindly hand over my keys before I wring that pretty little neck of yours."

I growled as I flatten myself further into the wall and continue to glare daggers back at him, then I replied, "Not until you tell me where you got them, and why you think you need them so badly."

Mal raised an eyebrow at my comment and smirked as he said, "It doesn't matter how I got them, or even why. They are mine, and if you don't give them to me, I will jump over that counter and take them by force. Do you really want to me to hurt you that bad, Roxanne?"

I huffed at his reply and march up to him behind the counter and say, "Fine. Take them."

He reaches out his hand on the counter and waits for me to give him the keys, and I reach back and smash the stapler down on his hand as he lets of hissing sound of pain and then curses as he looks back up at me dangerously as he smirks and says, "That's it toots, I've ran out of patience. I didn't want to get rough with you, but apparently you like to play that way."

As soon as those words left his mouth he attempted to grab me, but I ran out from behind the counter and continue to run towards the bookshelves looking for a place to hide and regroup.

 **"Roxanne!"** Mal roared as he came running after me, but I kept dodging him behind and between aisles of books as we continued this game of cat and mouse.

"You know," He said in a more even tone as soon as he calmed down, he continued, "I spoilt you, and that's where I went wrong. I should have broken you the day I had you in the jacuzzi. Ever since then you have done nothing but defy me. I even went as far as doctoring your helpless little ass in the infirmary and even held myself back from taking you all the way tonight in the tub and in your bed. Hell, I even took you out on my turf and feed you like a princess, and this is how you repay my kindness?!.."

I grimaced with a tiny stab of guilt at his words, his idea of spoiling me was twisted and deluded, if this was his idea of romance, it disturbed me. _I wish he could just..._

Before I could finish that thought, he appeared out of nowhere, and pinned me to the bookshelf as her towered over me glaring down at me darkly as he said, "You know what else?"

I gulped and squeaked out, "W..What?"

He looked at me for a minute like he couldn't decide what he wanted to say, and then finally he leaned his face in closer to mine as he said, "I've never found anyone who is as much of a hardass as you are. We made a deal Roxanne, and you didn't follow up on your end of it. I get you and you get my protection. I'm still waiting for my piece of the cake."

I sobered up immediately and spat back, _**"Damn it Mal!,"**_ I shouted as I pointed my finger in his face as I raged on, _**"I'm a person not a thing and you need to learn to respect that. I have feelings, and I have...I have self-respect for myself. I'm not having sex at the age of sixteen, and I'm sure is hell am not having it with you. You don't love, respect, or even give two shits about me! You can't treat people like your slaves and expect them to just accept it because you want them to, you-,"**_

 _ **"So that's what this is all about is it, toots?!,"**_ He said cutting me off with a smirk as he chuckled dryly at me as grabbed my hand and went on, _**"You want me to love you is that it?"**_

I angrily locked my eyes onto his as I snarled back, _**"No, I don't want your "idea" of love. It's crazy and it's wrong, and-,"**_

 _ **"Whatever, Roxanne!,"**_ He drawled back at me smiling deviously down at me as he continued, _**"Don't think for a minute I didn't catch the way you looked at me when I ran carrying you to elevator. I saw those looks you gave me, and I know for a fact that you wanted it just as much as I did back in that towel closet."**_

I blushed as I glowered back him as I screamed in his face, _**"I don't remember the elevator incident, Mal! I was half-conscious then, and I did not want any part of what you pulled in the towel closet or even the nurse's bathroom. You took it upon yourself to take advantage of me, and I still hate you for it. I will never forgive you or trust you again!"**_

I screamed the last sentence as loud as I could as I brought my face inches from his as I could feel my rage boiling inside and out as he glared down at me in return.

 _ **"Liar!..,"**_ He hissed back at me as he pushed me further into the bookshelf preventing me from going anywhere as he snarled on, _**"If you didn't want it as you say you didn't, than you would have fought me harder than you did. I could tell you wanted it as much as I did, I could feel it when you clung to me, if you had let me you would have enjoyed it further. It's not like I was aiming to get you pregnant!"**_

We both stood there panting heavily as we glared at each other. I snatched back my other hand and planted both of them against the bookshelf as I stood there never losing eye contact.

In a more calmer tone I said, "You still don't get it, I don't want to have sex with someone I don't love, and I don't want to do it now either."

"What does love have to do with it?!..," Mal growled back at me as he went on, "People have sex all the time without "love involved". Why should it matter whether or not we do it out of love or not?"

I growl at him out of frustration because he just wasn't getting it, and then I pounded my fist on his chest at the same time as I sigh and replied in annoyance, "Because Mal I want to give myself to for the first time to the person I love, not some pervert or in your case some psychopath, but someone who feels the same as I do."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You mean someone like Duncan?...I've watched you Roxanne. I see the way you smile and laugh when you're with him. _You never smile at me that way!"_

At that last statement we both blushed, and Mal averted his eyes from mine for a moment and than I say, "I don't like Duncan that way. He's got a girlfriend, and besides he's just my friend, and probably the only one I have here thanks to you. What do you have against me anyways?"

He smirked down at me and said, "Isn't obvious, toots? You're the only one here that's either crazy or stupid even to challenge me aside from Steve, and on top of that you're a girl. It looks bad for me as the king of juvie being challenged by a girl. Don't get me wrong I love a little competition to go with the chaos that follows, but I don't like losing and I won't let you get away. Not this time or ever!"

I snarled at him as I attempt to punch him in the face but he grabs my fist before it even touches him and my other one as well, while entwining my fingers into his and pinning them into the wall of books. I then try kicking him in the "no-no region", which I success, but he angrily pressing one of his legs in between mine and trapping me further into the books. I could tell I hurt him, but he didn't back down.

I growl at him as he laughs and says, "What now, tough girl?..What will you do now?"

I huffed out a breath of frustration as I began pushing with my hands into his trying to force him off me. He looks amused by it, and slightly impressed as he pushes back, but I don't give up as I continue to try to push back with all my strength. It was still not enough because he kept pressing me back no matter how hard I pushed, I only got a few inches before he shoved me back into the wall of books, I finally gave in out of exhaustion. He pants with me as he laughs with mirth glinting in his eyes as he stares down at me.

"For a girl you're not bad, but unfortunately Red I am one of the stronger guys in this place, so even for a girl, you still can't defeat me. It was a good try though." He said narrowing his eyes at me in amusement.

"How about that kiss then, if you won't give me your body? I'll take that as payment instead." He mused as he released my hands and removed his leg as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him.

Glowering at him, I watched helplessly as his face closed in on my mine and then he closed his eyes as he put both of his hands on my face as his lips closed in, I began to panic. I was not about to let this jerk steal my first kiss if it killed me, I remembered the bookshelf so I reached down and grabbed a hold of one of the bigger book and with one swift and quick move, I decked him with it across the face. He let go of me almost instantly and looked at me in surprise then he growled at me as I tore off across the room headed towards the computers, I stopped once to shove a rolling cart full of books at him which he quickly maneuvered around and continued to pursue me. I ran behind another rolling cart full of books as he stopped on the opposite side and smirked at me as I continued to glare back at him.

"I'll say this my defiant little doll, the more you disobey me the more I want you. It also makes me want to crush your wings, so you'll never escape me again." Mal said with an evil grin as he leaned over the books to stare at me even closer still.

"Stay the hell away from me Mal, I'm getting tired of yours games. Just leave me alone." I snarled at him as I picked up a book and flung it at him, but it missed because he dodged it in time.

He laughed and said, "Never!"

I began throwing book after book at him, some missed and some didn't. He laughed the whole time as he circled me around the cart and then chased me around the computer area. I stopped on the opposite side of him with the table separating us as I stood there panting because I was out of breath. He just chuckled and mocked me.

"Getting tired, Sweetness. Just give it up, I'll even take you back to the infirmary and look at your foot again for you. You know it bleeding, right?!" He taunted as leered at me from across the table.

I didn't dare look down at my foot in fear that he might pounce on me the moment my attention was taken from him. I looked around trying to find something to protect myself with, but then he distracted me again with his comments.

"Seriously how's you're foot feel?" He taunted.

"Just fine," I spat back at him and then said, "How's your manhood feeling about now?"

He smiled like cheshire cat and replied, "I'll let you know how it feels when I plunge it into you before the night's over!"

I redden as I glare at him, then it hit me as I smirked back at him.

"You still want your keys back?" I ask innocently.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "Yes, give it to me Red."

"As you wish! Here's your keys, Hot stuff!" I said with bravo as I ripped out a keyboard pad from one of the computer desks and whacked him with it up side the head.

He stood there a minute as he wiped the blood from his lip and licked the remaining bit off as he smirked at me and said, "Cute. Nice pun. Just how many times tonight do you plan on hitting me, Red?"

"Until you get it in your thick skull that I don't wanna have sex with you!" I said as I narrowed my eyes at him and threw the keyboard at him.

He swatted it to the side like it was a fly and chuckled as he said, "I'm gonna be honest with you Roxanne, this has been the most fun I've ever had with a girl before. You're crazy, but I like that."

"Well, I still don't like you!" I shot back as I took off running again but he leaped after me and caught me around the waist and we both crashed into a nearby wall.

I squirmed underneath his grasp trying to fight him off as I rolled around to face him as he pinned me down further into the wall as his face was just inches from mine again.

Mal's walkie suddenly went off and that guy called Pete said, "Hey Boss, everything okay?'

Mal continues to hold me in place as he answers it, "Yeah, why?"

"W...Well..It's just you left the button pressed down and all the guys and me could hear you're..er...conversation with...your chick..." Pete said uneasily on the other side of the walkie.

My face turned beet red. _If this night could get any worse, I swear..._

Looking up I saw it didn't even bother Mal in the less bit as he commented, "Don't bother me, Pete unless it's something important, you got that?!..."

"Uh...Sure Boss...Sorry...I just..er..thought you might need some help.." He said sounding uncertain.

"Don't worry, I can handle my girl." Mal said with a smirk as I glowered at him in return.

"Handle this!" I spat at him as I slapped him across his face.

He smiled slyly down at me and said, "Trust me, I will."

The walkie went off again and a different guy answered this time, "We can still hear you guys, Boss.."

 _ **"Shut up, and let me take care of my business!..Damn!"**_ Mal shouted into the walkie losing his patience.

No reply came after that, so Mal put his away and I took that as an opportunity to strike back so I kicked him down there again as I watch his eyes grow wide for a second out of pain as he lost his balance and fell onto me pushing me further into the wall.

His eyes instantly narrowed as he glared darkly at me and in a dangerously tone, _**"I'm gonna make you hurt my little hellcat, and trust me you're gonna feel it tonight."**_

 _ **"Good then, feel this. I hope you feel it in the morning, Hot stuff!"**_ I said in the same dangerously tone, as I tried to get him again, but he blocked me.

He smirked darkly at me as he started kissing my neck and running his hands over me roughly. I grabbed his shirt as I grip onto it trying to fight the strange sensations that was running through my veins, and with what little strength I could muster I shove him off and make a run for the door praying that I actually make it this time. I see him get ahead of me so I run back towards the the bookcases and soon as he gets close to one, I push it over on him, but he was too fast, he moved out of the way in time and smirked at me.

"You're pretty determined aren't you, Red?" He said with a laugh as he drew nearer towards me. I started weaving in and out of aisles of books while all the while my foot was becoming weaker and weaker. I wasn't gonna make it much longer as I attempted again to push a shelf over on Mal, and this time I succeed. I watched as he struggled to pull himself out, and took that moment to unlock the door and run. I heard him yell after me and curse.

The halls were quieter now, and none of the guys from either group was there anymore. I jogged because I simply didn't have much energy left before I'd collapsed, I was so physically exhausted I could feel my body trying to shut down, but I refused to stop at least not until I made it to the front doors.

Within minutes I finally made it as I crashed into the glass doors as I desperately tried key after key like before with the library. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mal charging towards me no far being as I finally get the right key and jam it into the lock, but before I could pull open the door, Mal crashes into me which causes me to slam it back shut. I start screaming as I start pounding on the glass in frustration. After all this, and I still can't get out. _Why?...Why can he just let me go?..._

"What the hell are you doing, Red?" He shouted down at me as he spun me around firmly holding my shoulders so I couldn't get away as he sternly looked at me like he was scowling a child.

 _ **"I...I just want to go home, Mal!"**_ I retorted back at him as I continued to shout and cry at the same time, _**"I'm tired of this!...I don't want...I don't want...this anymore!..I don't want to be your slave girl anymore either!..Why can't you just let me go?!"**_

 _ **"You wanna go that bad, than go, but the moment you run out these door those dogs, "**_ Mal said as he pointed out the glass door into the rain and the dark juvie grounds as he continued on, _**"...will tear you to pieces. You will be minced meat, and with your foot bleeding like it is, you'll be a dripping buffet for them!..You want out that bad than don't let me stop you!"**_

I turned back around as I started crying hysterically and beating my fists into Mal's chest, and screaming insanities at him, and for once he didn't try to stop me either as I poured out all my pent up stress and frustrations into my punches. He didn't flinch or even try to move or dodge my hits. He just stood there and took them without a word. I eventually stopped pounding him as my last bit of strength left me, I felt myself beginning to sag as my legs started wobbling as I nearly collapsed. Mal put his arms around me and drew me in as he held me in place preventing my fall as I clung to him as I cried like a baby. _I hated it...I hated it so much, and I hated him for it...I couldn't even think of a reason why I hated him now...I couldn't think at all..._

 **Wow...Who'd know that Roxanne would break down when she was so close to freedom...What will she do now that she's been caught again?...How will Mal deal with her now?...Can he find it in his black little grinch heart to let her defiance go, or will he punish her for her attempt to escape?...Find out in the next chapter...**

 **P.s. I actually had to cut this chapter in half because it just took too long. I'll start on the next one as soon as I can get to it. If you see any spelling or grammar goof-ups, so holler at me. Hope an awesome day guys! :)**


	34. Brawl of the Juvie King

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Took me a few days to write it, and funny enough this whole big chapter was actually suppose to fit in the last chapter, but it was just not gonna happen. I'm gonna to be honest, I took care of a lot of spelling errors and grammar goof ups, but I'm sure there is still more in here somewhere, so just humor me for now as I correct them as I go. Feel free to point them out if you like, I really don't mind. :)**

 **Thanks for your patience and support, I hope you guys enjoy and thanks Sideshowjazz1 and Tenten for your wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome. :)**

 **A word of warning, there is a lot of violence in this one, so you were warned, and probably some swearing too.**

 **(Update: Corrected Spelling errors and the such.)**

 **Mal's Pov:**

I don't know what the hell Red was thinking tonight by stealing my keys, making me chase her all over this place, playing hit and miss in the library and now this...trying to escape out the front exit doors. _Was that her plan along?...Running away from juvie?...There was no way in Hell I'd let her leave?...Don't tell me I finally broke her tonight?...The way she cried and hit me just now proves that she's finally hit her breaking point..._

My thoughts were interrupted when one of the huge guard dogs threw itself onto the door barking menacingly nearly pushing it open, and giving Roxanne a scare as she tightens her grip around my waist. The dog was yanked back on its leash by Raph, my parole officer as he nods his head in my direction to indicate he saw nothing and I nod mine to confirm it. I held the door in place as I locked it back up, and took my keys back. I sigh as I collected myself.

I'm not gonna lie, but that stunt she pulled in the library was the most fun I've had in awhile. I didn't think she was wild enough to pull something like that off. Looking down at her wary stature, I could tell her strength was dwindling rapidly, she was slowly but surely starting to catch her breath as she clung to my waist as helplessly as a lost child, but it still didn't stop me from being furious with her for her disobedience. I've let her slide too long, and it's been fun watching her temper unravel before my eyes, but if I didn't put her in her place soon, I was gonna have more problems with her further down the line. I look down to see her trembling uncontrollably as tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she took ragged breaths trying to calm down.

So it was then that I grabbed her by her forearms and forced her to look at me as I peered down at her darkly and said, "That's enough. Stop your damn crying because it's not gonna change anything."

She didn't say a word but continued to look up at me with wide fearful eyes as he lips quivered, with her full attention I continued on, "From now on I will be laying down some rules, and you will follow them, and if you decide to make the choice to refuse to follow them or disobey me again, I will punish you in whatever means I see fit. Have I made myself clear?"

She said nothing as she looked down at our feet. I let go of one of her arms and grabbed her chin with more force than I had intended because she instantly flinched at my touch as I forced her to look at me.

 _ **"Did you hear me Roxanne? Have I made myself clear to you?"**_ I said in dangerously tone of voice that could cut through steel as our eyes connected, I could see the fear in her eyes wavering.

She closed her eyes tight and nodded her head violently to confirm her answer.

I let go of her face and her other arm as well as I said, "Good."

She turned her back to me as she finished wiping her face and regaining her composure as I turn around surveying the hallway and considered how I would handle the situation further. I knew ways to bend her to my will, but I had not come to a decision on which one was best to use at the moment as I shuffled back around to see her glaring up at me again with what little bit of fire that was left still burning in her eyes.

She took what few steps that were between us as she dared to look up at me with a passionate scowling stare as she hissed, "I hate you, and I wish I could just make you feel for once how alone and defeated I feel now. _You're a monster!"_

I chuckled out loud at her act of defiance yet again and said, "I've been called worse. You'll get use to it."

I smirked as her eyes flashed with hot rage as I watched it consume her as she replied, _**"Someday Mal...Someday, you're gonna mess with the wrong girl and you're gonna wish you didn't...And I hope to who or whatever you hold so dearest to, that it's me, because I will not have any mercy on you when you finally push me too far."**_

I could feel my blood pressure rising, but at the same time I was intrigued that she thought she could actually stand equal to me. _The little fool...Just how far is she willing to push her luck with me tonight?..._

"You really think you can hold your own against me?," I challenged as a smile wickedly crossed my lips as I look down at her.

She backed up a few steps as I went on, "After everything you tried tonight?...You still think you can get the better of me, do you?"

 _ **"I can do anything I set my mind to. I got out of that cell and walked on his damnable foot and almost made it out of here if it wasn't for you preventing me from leaving!"**_ She shrieked at me with balled up fists at her sides as she glared dangerously up at me not backing down.

 _ **"I'm not afraid of you, Mal!"**_ She screamed at me with an intensity I never knew she possessed.

"Fascinating, my little hellcat considering the fact that you should be." I mused as I clicked my tongue in a disapproving way and tilted my head to the side as I regarded her with further interest.

 _Just what will I do with this naughty little girl of mine?...I'll definitely have to punish her sooner than I thought..._

 _ **"Well guess what?...I'm not. So there!,"**_ She snapped back as she grabbed the front end of my shirt and pulled me down to her eye level and continued _ **, "And you know something else Mal, I will never let you touch me ever again as long as there is air in my lungs. I will fight you until I have nothing left. I will-,"**_

Her words were cut short when a voice rang across the hall and stopped several feet away as they said, "Still having woman problems, Mal?.."

At the sound of that boastful voice, I knew exactly which lowly peon it was. Steve.

I cocked my head in his direction as Red froze still holding me in place as I grinned smugly and say, "At least I have one. What's that say about you?"

For a split second I could see anger and annoyance flash threw his eyes, but then he smiled as he said, "Careful Mal. I did bring a few friends with me."

At the last part of his statement, he snapped his fingers and all his thugs started coming out of the woodwork outnumbering me from over twenty to one. One by one, they were all leering at us as they started making their way towards me and Red carrying bats, clubs, pipes, knives, shivs, and other hand-made weapons. I wasn't sure if I could hold all of them off in time before my boys could get here, but I'd damn sure teach them the meaning of pain until then. I removed Roxanne's trembling hands from my shirt as I turned around and push her back behind me as I called for back up on the walkie. I could feel her clutching onto me from behind as I stood there gathering my thoughts and regarding Steve's movements with keen scrutiny. He seemed very interesting in what belongs to me as I watch his eyes flickered with longing as his gaze remained glued onto Red. It pissed me off that he had the audacity to ogle her in front me in my presence. _She was mine!_

"So what now?," Steve said as he took a few paces in my direction as he held his arms up in the air dramatically with a smug grin as he continues on, "You wanna dance?"

"Only if you wanna die tonight." I challenged with a smirk as I raised an eyebrow.

Before I could say anything else Red was tugging on my shirt, I scowled as I hissed at her, "What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Mal...," She murmured lowly as I could feel her trying to reach in my pockets as she said, "Please give me back my knife now."

"You're not getting it, now be quiet and for once do as I say!" I retorted sharply with a glare as I pulled her hand away from my pockets and placing my hand on her waist as I keep her in place behind me once again.

I could tell it angered her as she gave me a dirty look, but she did as I told her to which surprised me considering how she had not minded me once up until now. I back up a step to close off any space for Steve or any of his thugs to get close enough to grab her; she pressed her hands onto my back once more as I kept a close eye on what was going on around me.

"Mal, I'm scared." She whispered softly into my back as I could feel her hands trembling as she held onto me.

"You should have thought of that when you got out bed tonight, then shouldn't you?!" I replied indifferently not taking my eyes off of the scene in front of me.

"I'm sorry I know should have listened to you." She choked out which was barely audible to my ears.

 _Little Red apologizing to me?...Sounds like music to my ears..._

" 'About time you realized that. Now for the last time, can it," I said smugly as I continued, "Let the men talk for a change. This is a fight for the big boys, and a little girl like you will only get in the way. Do as you're told, and I might be in a merciful mood later when I punish you."

She didn't utter a word after that, so I returned my full attention back to Steve, who looked intrigued by our little conversation we just had, he crossed his arms over his massive chest as he regarded the both of us with close observation. He took another couple of steps towards me with a rusty pipe that one of his thugs just handed him as he chuckled to himself.

He cocked his head to the side with a unhinged smile gracing his lips as he said, "I have to ask, do you want her because I do, or do you want her because you've finally grown soft?..Which is it, Mal?...I'm curious."

I was taken back by that comment as I gave him a scowling stare and growled as I clenched my fists at my sides. I could see my knuckles turning white from squeezing them so tight, then I took a breathe as I smiled and then laughed at him. The fool had some nerve asking me that when he knew damn well that I don't even show my weakest rival any pity or mercy whatsoever, so asking me if I love or even possess any kind of feelings for a girl is the most absurd mockery he could even concoct.

 _Even so regardless of whatever it was that was rooting and festering itself up in my system...I knew not what I felt for Roxanne when it came to those terms...All I knew was that I desired to have complete possession of her and that I refuse to let anyone else have her...I would kill anyone that even thought to touch her or even approach her...She belongs to me...And me alone..._

"Want has nothing to do with it nor does anything else that you are attempting to suggest. I took her because I can," I said with a devious smile as I watched the smug look on his face fall as I went on, "And aside from that she made the decision on her own free will to become mine. Her body is now mine and her life as well. And there is no lowly peon in this shithole that can take her from me. You can try if you like, but you will fail."

I could feel Red as her fingers tightened their grip on the cloth of my shirt, my statement clearly made her uncomfortable, and I liked that. It made me feel good. Real good. Seeing her uneasy and squirming in my presence has always excited me, and right now was no exception either.

"Feeling out-classed about now, are we Steve?" I taunted as I could see the veins in his neck and face cording as his temperature began to rise.

His eyes blazed into mine for a moment as I could tell I hit a nerve, I could tell he was now contemplating on just how he was going to best me in this fight, with a smirk he said, "You do realize your highness that you are outnumbered here. You really don't think you'll be able to keep any of us from snatching her up as soon as-,"

His words were interrupted and cut short when a ruckus started in the back of the crowd towards the end of the hall as Pete and one of my other boys swung their weapons and knocking some of Steve's fools to the side as they made their way to front of the crowd. I could see a glint of annoyance flash across Steve's face as they stopped and stood on both sides of me glaring at the crowd of peons just waiting for the slightest twitch of my hands or even a word to escape my lips to indicate my tiniest of desires. I knew without a doubt if I wanted a man dead either one of them wouldn't hesitate or question my authority and carry it out as if it was no more a burden to them than doing a simple house chore. With a smug smile finding its way to my lips, I could tell I was able to have one hell of a night as Pete handed me back my bat from earlier, I grip it between my fingers as I tapped it in my other hand lightly.

 _ **"One by one, you are all gone kneel to your king before this night is over, and if you don't...,"**_ I drawled in a calm but deadly tone as my eyes glided over all their faces and stopping on Steve's as I went on, _**"...Well, you know what happens when I don't get what I want. Somebody's gonna pay...with their blood."**_

I laughed as I saw fear welling up in the eyes of the majority of the fools that knew better than to test me. Their fear fueled my lust to smite them. Seeing the blood boil on Steve's face as he strolled rigidly up to me, I could tell my words had gotten to him and that was all fine with me because it wasn't going to take me much to knock him back into his place. He stopped within arms' length as we both study each other with a sharp and intense gaze, I could still feel Roxanne's body pressed tightly against mine from behind as if she could disappear from sight if she pressed into me harder. I had to put a stop that in a moment or I would have more trouble down the road if I didn't.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Mal went from being scary to a full blown nightmare, and I honestly didn't think he could get any scarier, but he proved me wrong tonight. The power and authority in his voice was intensely dominating just now, and I could feel it as every word reverberated from his body as I held on to his backside. It was mind-numbing how he could strike fear into all those around him including his own group. The things he said only proved that I was right... _he never saw me as a person._ I was nothing more than a possession to him, a toy, and it really disturbed me that that's what he saw when he looked at me with his menacing stare. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why it even bothered me he felt that way, I was convinced that I had no feelings for him, _so why did it bother me then?_

As terrified of him as I was, I couldn't even let go of him because as crazy as it may sound, I was actually more scared of Steve and his thugs and what they would do to me if one of them grabbed me right now. Mal just felt safer for the moment being anyways, or at least that's what I was trying to tell myself when I pressed myself flat against his back, trying to hide myself from view of the lewd stares that surrounded us.

I suddenly felt Mal's hand grabbed me and shoved back against the glass doors as he growled not breaking his eye contact with Steve and to me, he said, "Stay there unless I say otherwise. Disobey me and you will regret it."

I didn't answer his demand, but I did what he said anyways. He didn't need my answer from the looks of it, he seem to know I would do it. I stood back against the doors as I watched Mal, Pete, and this other guy I haven't seen before who was taller than both Mal and Pete and was very well-rounded with little to no hair on top of his head. They guarded Mal well on both sides and from the looks of it, they were ready to pounce at anytime if anyone tried to make a move on him. I could see Steve who was taller than Mal by what looked like a foot was glaring down at him with obvious hatred and then without warning he swung his pipe at Mal who caught it with one hand and from the sound of it he was probably smirking as he chuckled at him. That seemed to piss Steve off, because now he was trying to yank back his weapon, but Mal wasn't letting go, and when Steve took a wide pull on it, I watched as Mal's fingers lightly released their grip on it and in the next second Steve went stumbling back a few feet and nearly fell. He regained his balance and swore as he dangerously trodden towards Mal again with intent to maim blaring hotly in his narrow-slitted eyes.

Suddenly both Mal's and Pete's walkies went off at the same time as one of the guys I didn't recognized answered and said they were almost there and it would be another few minutes. Mal nodded his head to Pete to answer it, and he did.

From Mal's body language, I could tell he was about to get serious now as he twisted his neck earning a few popping sounds that followed, then he rolled his shoulders loosely as he lifted his bat a little higher and waited patiently on Steve's approaching figure. Steve noticed and lifted his weapon as well, but Mal was quicker and more agile as he leaped up in the air and brought his bat down on Steve's head as I cover my face with my hands and watched through the cracks of my fingers what followed. Almost instantly chaos broke loose as the rest of Mal's boys showed up and fights started breaking out, I pressed myself flat against the glass in fear as a handful of thuggish-looking guys came closer towards us. Pete and the round guy clubbed each one that got too close to Mal and me, and Mal continued to pour down blows on Steve repeatedly who also got a few good hits in on Mal, but Mal didn't back down. He fought like a wildman as he punched, kicked, and headbutted Steve who staggered into a entrance hall table and breaking it with his clumsy fall. Mal strolled over like a satisfied cat as he pulled Steve up off the floor by his hair and started slamming his face in a broken mirror over and over that hung right about the table he just broke when he fell. After a moment Mal paused with that dark and dangerously look I've seen him wear before, as he stood there watching the blood drip from Steve blooded nose and busted lip and then he reached in his pocket and pulled out my knife.

I watched in horror as my stomach twisted into knots as Mal let go of Steve for a moment, and watched him laid there not moving. With blade in hand, Mal snatched up one of his arm and started carving something on Steve's forearm with a devilish grin plastered across his face which was covered in blood from bashing in Steve's face continuously. Mal laughed the entire time even after he was done. This side of Mal really scared me, I wanted to run, but my body wouldn't move. It wouldn't budge. I was frozen in fear. All I could do was stand there and watch helplessly as Mal put the blade away and straddled him and started landed blow after blow to an unconscious Steve, some of the other guys under Steve's authority saw and attempted to intervene, but Mal or one of Mal's guys took them out each time they stepped in. At one point Mal stopped and wiped the blood from his face as he looked up as he rose, our eyes met for only a split second but in that split second I saw a lot of things in them that disturbed me. Lust. Hunger. Power. Death.

Instantly I looked away as I cringed and tried to inch away from the fighting bodies surrounding me, I had no way to protect myself, and the only one who said they would protect me was the one I was convinced I needed protecting from. I closed my eyes tightly wishing this was all just a bad dream and at any moment I would wake up and be back home in bed. With only having to worry about school and my little brother stealing the last soda from the fridge, and trying to get along with my mother. I'd even go on one of my dad's boring "father and daughter day outs" that he always wants to do every couple of weeks. If I ever get out of here, I will never do anything to land myself back here again, I swore it.

A shiver went down my spine when I felt a hand caress my face. I thought... _Oh God...No..._ My eyes snapped open as I see a perverted tall gangly-looking guy hovering over me with his hand touching my face, and his other grabbing the hem of my shirt, but before he could lift it up the rounded guy that came with Pete shoved him to the side. He pushed me behind him and as the other guy came back for more, and decked him with his club knocking him unconscious as he flew into the closet wall. I stayed close behind him as he continued to whack other guys out of the way, but at one point a few guys charged all at him at once which almost caused him to crush me as he started backing into me. I quickly side-stepped out of the way and looked around frantically for Mal, but saw no sign of him. I started to feel anxious as I looked for maybe a fallen weapon or something. Anything at this point. I saw the clothed-table earlier tonight I used to hide from Mal, Steve, and the others, I made my way to it with quick strides while my heart pounding loudly in my ears as I crawled back under it and scooting myself up against the wall. I tucked my feet up to my chest as I held myself and buried my face in my knees while I waited it out hoping morning would come soon and that Chris or Chef or anyone would stop them.

 **Mal's Pov:**

After I took care of Steve, I weaved my way into the swarm of bodies struggling and fighting one another, I then started taking out stress on more peons as my adrenaline started to pump back up. I lost my bat at some point, but it didn't stop me from landing punches into each and every fool that was stupid enough to cross me. I went so far as to even stab a few of them if the idea pleased me, I watched as they doubled over clutching themselves in pain as blood leaked out of their wounds, I smirked and moved on to my next victim. I could do this kind of thing all night, the blood never bothered me a bit.

At one point something was tugging at the back of my mind, then I remembered I left Red by herself at the entrance doors, I turn back around and send a couple of them flying as I try to get a good look in her direction. As I finally get a better view, I can see some punk touching her with his hands all over her, I could feel my blood starts to boil as I start trashing every fool that dare get in my way as I strolled back up to the doors. I stopped and smirked when I saw Big Ed taking care of the situation, but my eyes never left her as I watched her stand behind him with fear looming in her eyes. I scowled as I turn back around when I felt something hit the side of my face and see some punk-ass idiot with a table leg tightly wedged between both his hands looking anxiously back at me when he realized who he just hit. I jumped on him as he screamed in terror and pounded his face in the ground without a second thought, I didn't stop until he stopped moving then I looked back up to check on Red, but she wasn't there anymore. _Shit!..._

Surveying the room frantically, I see my bat and quickly make my way and snatch it back up and knock out another fool that got in my way as I started combing through all the bodies in search of her, then I get a buzz from Pete on the walkie.

"Hey Boss, your chick is hiding under the table on the left hand side there close to the main office. I saw her head that way when things started getting hairy with Big Ed. Can't say I'd blame her there." Pete said as we both locked eyes and I nodded to confirm I heard him.

In no time at all, I spotted the entrance table Pete was referring to that Roxanne was hiding under, I couldn't see her due to the tablecloth, but I could see a trail of blood leading up to it, her stitches must have finally give by now. I smirked. _She's got a lot more pain tolerance than I gave her credit for, but by now I'm sure she's probably in too much shock right now to feel it._

I stood in front of the table as I took hold of the cloth and ripped it off as I flung the fabric aside and lean down to collect my wayward little pet. Crouching low enough so I can peer underneath the table, I could see Red backed up to the wall with her head in her arms which were wrapped tightly around her tiny figure. She didn't even noticed I was looking at her, not until I poked her with the end of my bat which caused her to jump as her eyes widen in fear for a split second, but when she saw me and the fear in her gaze dimmed down some.

I growled as I said, "I told you to stay put. You really like pissing me off don't you toots."

Her lips moved but no sounds escape them as she stared back up at me like she was about to cry, I really didn't wanna deal with that just now.

"Come on," I began as I attempted to pull her out from under there. "I don't have time for this right-,"

My words got cut off as some punk bent down and tried to punch me in my face, but I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down in the floor in front of Red who was still partially underneath the table as I held him in place and started pounded him. He tried to snake his arms around mine that held him down, but I never left up as the rest of him was thrashing around on the floor. He began begging me to stop, but I only laughed and punched his bloody face hard; in the corner of my eye I could see Roxanne backing up and retreating back underneath the table to avoid being caught up in my little scuffle. I finally let the ignorant oaf go as I watched him back away on all fours as he then get up and ran for it. Tonight was his lucky night, I had better things to do beside maim some unknown fool that made the mistake of crossing my path.

I turned my attention back to Red, and indicated with a nod of my head that it was clear, but she was still frozen in place as she stared back at me with terror. Apparently this was not something she was used to seeing, so I swore as I grabbed one of her legs and yanked her towards me as she yelped in surprise. As soon as her face closed in to mine, she covered hers with her hands in attempt to shield herself from me, I didn't waste anymore time as I roped my free arm around her waist and pulled her up to her feet. She gasped, but soon realized I wasn't going to harm her as I kept her close to me as I began clearing a path to get out. She clung to me once again like earlier at the front exit doors, but I wasn't bothered by it, I needed her to stay close if I was to get her out of here and to safety. Every time some fool would get too close, I swung my bat and sent them flying and Red would just bury her face into my side to avoid witnessing it with her own eyes. I could tell she was terrified of everything that was going around us as she wrapped her arms further around my waist and tried to keep up the pace. Her legs were shorter than mine, so it slowed me down some as weaved in and out bodies and stepped over a few, at some point she kept tripping and I was beginning to lose my patience, so I stopped briefly as she looked at me with confusion. In one swift move, I lifted her off the ground with one arm and tossed her over my shoulder and began to jog towards the infirmary. She squealed in surprised as she dug her nails into my back as I trodden on as I swatted pests out of the way with my bat until I made it to the door of the infirmary, it was opened due to Steve and his thugs from earlier when they broke into it. I turned on the lights and re-locked the door, and then with Roxanne still hanging onto me I headed towards the bathroom.

"M..Mal...Y..You can put me down now." She stammered softly as I stopped at the door and opened it and dropped her to the floor inside as I turned to close it.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Watching Mal beat that guy senseless right in front me scared the hell of out me just now, so when he turned back around and pulled me out from under the table, I thought for a moment I was going to be next, but he didn't harm me. So now being alone in the bathroom with him in the infirmary was kind of nerve racking, I didn't know what he was going to do and it bothered me.

He pulled out his walkie and said, "Pete, keep every Tom, Dick, and Harry out of the infirmary as I take care of my business. That's an order."

"Gotcha' Boss," Pete replied through the noise and static in the background as he concluded, "Big Ed already on the way, nobody should be entering at this point."

"Good. Keep it that way." Mal said indifferently as he put away the walkie and turned his attention back to me.

I squirmed under his scowling scrutiny as I backed away slowly towards the sink, he followed and pushed me to the side as he bent down and opened the cabinet doors to sink and pulled out a small tannish-looking pan. He didn't say a word the entire time as he stood back up and stuck it underneath the sink faucet filling it up with water until it was full enough to his satisfaction then he turned off the sink and carefully put the small pan in the floor and told me to sit on the toilet as he kneel in front of it. I hesitantly do as he says as he crouches down on his knees and takes hold of my foot and examines it closely and then glances back up with an irritably look at me, but doesn't say a word as began cleaning my wound. I was still afraid of him at this point, but was surprise at how someone that could do such terrible things was the same person that was sitting here in the floor taking care of my wound. If he wanted to he could kill me right now, but he didn't or hasn't chose to, not yet.

I plucked up the courage and asked him timidly in a small voice, "Are you going to punish me now?"

He didn't answer me at first, so I thought he was ignoring me for the moment, but then he said without looking up in a miffed voice, "Not right now, but I should considering how much trouble you've caused me tonight."

I winced at the pain as he continued to wash the filth from my foot, I was too busy being scared and caught up in everything around me to noticed how much pain my foot was in at this point. Looking down as I gritted my teeth to bare the prickling pain, I watched as Mal ran his rough fingers over my wound and seeing blood cloud up the once clean pan to the brim with dirt and well...my blood. How someone like Mal could be so cruel one minute and almost human the next still startled me, I honestly don't know how to respond to it. As soon as he was done cleaning my wound, he tossed me a washcloth to dry it off as he poured out the dirty/bloody water in the sink, I rose to get up, but before I could he grabbed me again as he lifted me up and took me back into the main room in the infirmary. There he dropped me once again, but on the cot I had been using, and told me to stay put as he began searching the cabinet like last time he looked at my foot, he returned shortly with supplies. I noticed this time he had a pair of scissors with him, I looked up at him with worry and confusion.

He saw my face and said irritably, "You completely tore the stitches I put in last night toots. Way to go, now I'll have to cut and pull out what's left of them. If you had been a good girl and stayed in bed, I wouldn't have to be doing this now, would I?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk in the first place, I would have stayed in bed." I snapped back him as my eyes blazed into his when he looked up into mine.

He smirked as he said smugly, "I was wondering when that little spunk of yours was going to rear it's pretty little head again."

"As a word of warning, don't push your luck with me, toots because when I'm done playing doctor here with you, your punishment will be up next." He said as he sat on the end of the bed and took hold of my foot in his lap.

I bite my tongue and said nothing as he continued with a lewd grin plastered on his face as his eyes never left mine, "You might want to lay down and grab onto your pillow, because I'm sure in a minute you'll be screaming like last night if you know what I mean, Princess."

I glared at him with intense dislike as I complied with his request by laying back and taking hold of my pillow and hugging it to my chest while I waited anxiously for him to began so he could get it over with.

"Wow, toots. You must be either tired or I'm starting to make a break through with you," Mal commented smugly as I could feel him snipping some of the ruined stitches in my foot as he went on, "Now all we have to do is work on that stubborn little attitude of yours."

I wanted to reach up and slap him, but after everything I witnessed tonight I was too afraid of what he would do to me if I did, so I just kept my lips sealed as he continued to doctor my foot and taunt me the entire time.

"I'm beginning to think that your ignoring me, Red. Is that it?" He said almost cheerfully not even looking up from his work.

"No." I mumbled as I gritted my teeth as he began to pull out the bad stitches one by one.

"Then why so quiet? Do you hate me that much?" He asked with the same tone and still not looking at me as he continued to be engrossed in what he was doing.

"What do you want me to say, Mal? I've already said my piece for the night. I thought I made it clear how I felt." I said not looking at him either.

"So you do hate me after all then?! Lucky me." He said evenly which sounded more like a statement than a question.

He chuckled at my silence and didn't say much after that. I was becoming painfully aware of his presence while I watched him work, his stare was serious and very piercing as he put all his focus on sewing up my foot. I could tell he was very unhappy with me due to his body language and the vibes he was giving off as he sat there rigidly like he preferred to be else where than here having to fix me. I began to wring in pain and did my best not to scream out loud or squirm so much as he began to stitch it back up, I was starting to feel self-conscious with myself when I realized I never did thank him for doing this for me the first time around.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Roxanne's uncomfortableness was becoming very obvious to me at this point, but it didn't bother me much at the moment. I had already decided in my mind on how I would punish her tonight when I finished up these stitches and she wasn't getting out of it either.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her humbly speak, "Mal?"

"What?" I said with annoyance not looking up from what I was doing.

There was a pause and I was beginning to think she wasn't going to continue, but then she said, "Mal...I...want to say thank you..."

I cut her off as I stop and look at back at her and say, "For what?...I wasn't protecting you for any heroic reasons you know.."

"I know, you're not that type of guy, but that's not why I was thanking you." She said in a small voice.

"Oh really? Then why are you thanking me?" I asked in curiosity as I raised an eyebrow at her. This was indeed very curious to me.

"I was trying to thank you for doing what your doing now. You don't have to but you are, and I...just kind of felt bad that I never got around to thanking you last time you did this." She shyly said looking down like this was the hardest thing for her to do.

I was intrigued and amused as I reached over to her and grabbed a hold of her chin and looked her dead in the eyes as I said, "You think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, do you? Well let me set you straight then, if you ever pull a move like you did tonight again, I will let you bleed out and not even bat an eye next time it happens. The punishment next time this happens will be a lot worse than the one I've chosen for you tonight."

She winced under my sharp gaze as I let go of her chin and finished up the job. I handed her some more pills for the pain, but she refused them.

"Just take them." I said sternly.

"No, you drugged me once, I refuse to let you drug me a second time around." She said shaking her head angrily in refusal.

"Fine. If you rather be in pain, then that's up to you toots, but last time was a fluke, and mistake on my part." I said as I got up and put all the supplies and things I used back where I got them.

I came back shortly to see her sitting up on the edge of the bed still hugging her pillow looking nervously around, I smirked because we both knew what time it was, but before I could announce my plans on correcting her disobedience tonight my walkie went off and Big Ed said most of the fight was done and heading our way to bandage up some of their wounded themselves.

I groaned but okayed it anyways, besides I still had the bathroom for some privacy. I took the pillow out of her grasps and didn't wait for her to complain or protest as I took her with me to the bathroom and locked the door in place. She hobbled to the wall between the shower and the tub as I sauntered my way towards her, I could see her anxiety building as I drew nearer to her. I stopped when I had her pinned to the wall with both hands pressed against either side of her, I leaned down with my face just inches from hers I could see she wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

I chuckled quietly as I said, "Tonight I'm feeling generous toots, you can either take your punishment or you could can give me that kiss instead that you continue to refuse me. What will it be?"

"What is the punishment?" She murmured barely audible to my ears.

My eyes widen for a second, and then I laughed out of amusement. _She rather be punished then kiss me?...She must really hate me?...How adorable..._

"Trust me, Red you don't want to know what I have in store for you. Be wise, take the kiss and call it a night." I said with sly smile as I enjoyed every second of watching her squirm uncomfortably in my presence.

She didn't say anything for a minute, I could tell she was debating on trying to find a way around it, and it was cute to watch, but I was losing my patience I wanted that kiss because I knew how important was to her, and if I took it, I knew she would be devastated by it.

"Do you remember that little talk we had earlier?" I said severely as I grabbed her shoulders tightly making my point obvious.

"Y..Yes!" She squeaked out as she turned her head sideways and shut her eyes tight to avoid my sharp gaze.

"Good, because right now would be a good time to practice obeying me, you don't want me to have to hurt you." I growled in her ear as she shuddered in fear.

"Okay, I'll do it, but-," She began, but I cut her off because she said "but".

"What do you mean "but"?!" I demanded as she started shaking as she looked back at me nervously.

"I..I..I never kissed anyone before. I d..don't know how it's done." She stammered looking down at our feet as she flushed.

I smirked as I released her and grabbed her chin as I made her look into my eyes as I slyly said, "I remember you telling me that back in the hot tub about that. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Leave that up to me toots, I'll teach you what to do."

At the mention of the hot tub incident, I saw her cheeks flush as she avoided looking me directly in my eyes. I smiled wickedly because I knew I had her now.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I couldn't believe Mal was going to make me kiss him, but I was feeling overpowered by him, and I didn't know what he'd do if I refused him so I had no choice but to give up my first kiss to this insensitive jerk. I hated him for it, and he knew it too. Without even a word of warning, Mal grabbed my legs as he lifted me up and slammed me up against the wall as I was forced to grab a hold of him because I didn't know what else to do with my hands since his whole chest was all tightly pressed up against mine. I gasped as I felt myself turn even redder at this intense closeness pushed upon me so suddenly, I was starting to feel weak in his grasps like earlier tonight when he forced his way into my bath. He was looking at me too intensely and it was making me uneasy, I was beginning to find it hard to breath.

"Now put your arms around me and close your eyes, and I will demonstrate how the rest works. Do not pull away either." He replied with a serious tone as I could feel his breath on me.

It was hot and it was making me feel strange, my stomach was starting to flop again like earlier but only different. I couldn't explain it to be honest, it was making me feel squeamish. I did as Mal told me to, I hesitantly placed my hands around his neck which only drew me even closer to him and it really didn't help my nervousness one bit. He smirked at me and then before I could even blinked he crushed his lips against mine so roughly I hardly had time to react. I could feel my insides doing flips and I couldn't think at all. I dug my fingers into his shirt for support as I closed my eyes tight and waited for it to be over, but then he didn't stop. What he did next startled me, his tongue was tickling my lips, and trying to force its way into mouth, I immediately panicked and jerked my head back from the kiss.

His eyes shot opened and glared at me dangerously and said with a deadly tone, "I thought I told you not to pull away! What the hell was that?!"

I squeezed my eyes closed shut and whimpered as I said, "I...I p..panicked because you were trying to put your tongue in my mouth, okay. I thought we were just kissing. What was that?!"

His eyes soften a bit and then he laughed, "Are you telling me you don't know what French kissing is either?"

I flushed as I turned away and mumbled, "I heard of it, but I've never been kissed like that either. This is all too weird for me, okay."

With amusement dancing in his eyes, Mal then said, "How adorable, Red. You really are innocent, aren't you?"

I made a face and then glared at him for making fun of me, and said, "Stop picking on me. I'm not that kind of girl that goes around kissing other guys, and thanks to you, I had to waste my first one on a jerk like you."

"It wasn't that bad was it toots?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he smirked at me.

I blushed and said, "I..I don't know. It was awkward."

He laughed for a moment, but then he got serious again and said, "This time do not pull away when I kiss you, and when I put my tongue in, use yours as well. You'll figure it out."

My eyes got big and my face flushed, I really didn't want to go this far with Mal.

 _Why was he even doing this?...This in itself was a punishment to me...It was so embarrassing and intimidating coming from him...I really didn't want to do this with him..._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and Mal wasted no time again like last time, and forced his kiss on me as his lips crashed into mine, and he put more force into it as his tongue didn't even wait for my permission. He pushed himself into me and began fighting my tongue for dominance over my mouth, it was mind-numbing and I could feel myself getting weaker by the second and as crazy as this is going to sound I was starting to warm up to it.

 _I could believe I was actually liking this, and from Mal...What was wrong with me?!...Mal was the enemy and I was just fighting him not too long ago in the library...But this feeling...It was driving me crazy..._

Mal slowed down some, but didn't left up either. He withdrew his tongue and started nibbling my bottom lip, and then before anything else could transpire, a loud banging on the door startled both of us from this strange revery we were just sharing.

Mal put me down and growled as he turned towards the door and barked, _**"What?!"**_

I shrunk back into the wall at his rough remark as he unlocked the door and flung it open, and there stood the tall rounded guy from earlier, but when he saw how angry Mal was he backed away some and said, "The fight's over, and Pete told me to tell you he took care of the rest of Steve's gang..."

Mal rolled his eyes and said in a dangerously tone, _**"Don't interrupt me when I'm busy again unless you have a death wish in mind!"**_

He stuttered an apology as he backed further away as Mal glared at him a moment longer and then slammed the door in his face. I nervously had sat down on the end of the tub through the whole thing and uneasily waited as Mal whirled back around and stopped to look down at me as though he couldn't decide what he wanted to do next. I nervously held myself as I tried not to make eye contact with him, being kissed by him left me feeling very self conscious and his rage was so terrifying to behold, he then turned back around in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his hair, that when I noticed something on his back.

Before I could say anything he turned back around looking down at me again and in annoyed tone of voice he said, "I guess you're free to go for now."

Mal was about to pull me up and help me back to my cot, I bite my bottom lip as I knew this was foolish of me, but it was bothering me so here it goes anyway, I put my hands out in front of me and to indicate that I wanted him to stop, and he cocked a brow at me as I could tell he was losing his patience again.

"Mal, could you turn back around again?" I asked hesitantly fearing that he would refuse me and possible get even more anger than he already was.

He looked at me with an odd expression on his face and asked, "And Why would I do that?"

"B...Because your back is covered in blood, and I want to look at it." I said trying to build my confidence back up, but I felt like I was failing though.

"Yeah, so what else is new?" He said dryly as he began taking hold of my hands and meaning to pull me up.

This was crazy, but for some realize this was important me, so I decided I wasn't going to back down so I glared at him as I pulled my hands back, and remarked, "Just turn back around already and let me see. Don't be a jerk about it!"

He stopped pulling for a moment and stared at me with this skeptical look on his face as he said, "Why are you so interesting my back? You're not falling for me are ya toots?"

A smirk began to form on his lips when he commented his last bit of words as he dropped my hands and continued to regard me with new interest.

"No, and like hell if I ever will! I just want to look at your back. Why do you have to be so difficult?" I retorted back at him and praying that I wasn't blushing at his comment because I _don't_ like him. Not one bit.

He laughed at me as he crossed his arms over his chest as he he beamed down at me with his smug smile of his as he said, "I'm not the one that's being difficult, you are."

 _ **"I am not, you are!"**_ I hissed as I got to my feet as I glared daggers at him as our eyes locked on.

"Oh?...You're not, then why didn't you get back into bed like I told you? Why did you make me chase you all over juvie tonight? Why did you not stay where I told you to earlier?," He took a step towards me as he reached out grabbed hold of my chin roughly forcing to look into his face as he went, "And lastly why are you arguing with me right now? You know what happens when you're being naughty my little wildcat. "

I was becoming really mad at this point even though I knew what he was capable of, I was starting to lose my patience as I slapped his hand off of me and growled, _**"I don't care about that right now,"**_ I snapped at him as I got up carefully and stormed around him to inspect his back as I concluded, _**"I just want to look. Is that too much to ask?"**_

I placed my hand on the middle of his back for support so I wouldn't be putting my full weight on my newly stitched up foot, I could feel him stiffening at my touch as I began to look at him again. Somehow this was becoming awkward between the both of us because I never touch him before without being forced into it by him or some other means.

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

I wasn't sure what was going on in there at this point when I heard voicing being raised, but I wasn't foolish enough to knock a second time around, but whatever it was it sounded like it was getting serious; I actually started to pity the chick in there. Suddenly a loud crashing noise went off and it sounded like someone was throwing things in every direction, including the door. I looked from some of the other guys to Pete, who just shook his head like he had already witness this kind of thing between the Boss and this new chick of his. Then the angry voices followed:

 _ **"Just turn back around already, Mal!"**_

 _ **"No! Now stop throwing shit at me! You wanna piss me off again?!"**_

 _ **"Go to hell!"**_

 _ **"What was that?"**_

 _ **"You heard me I said "go to hell" you stupid jerk!"**_

 _ **"You're really starting to push your luck with me tonight Red!"**_

 _ **"You pushed yours long ago with me! So I don't wanna hear it!"**_

More stuff was being thrown around at this point in the bathroom as all the other guys were looking from me to Pete nervously like we could somehow settle this by calling the Boss on his walkie or something. It wasn't going to be me this time that was for damn sure, Mal would cook my goose if I did.

Pete sighed uneasily as he pulled out his walkie, I watched thanking my lucky stars it wasn't me as he held down the button and spoke,"Boss?"

There was a pause as the silence in both rooms stretched out for a minute. I beginning to think that maybe the Boss might have killed her at this point, but then Pete's walkie buzzed and we could hear him roar from the walkie and the bathroom.

 _ **"What?!"**_

Pete gulped but kept a straight face, I was awed by his ability to keep his composure. He was always Mal's right-hand man since before I got myself landed in here. The guy had balls that was for sure, and if I had a hat on, I'd tip it to me.

"Not to trying to intervene and disturb your business dealing, but I think half of juvie can hear you guys in there." He said stringing each word carefully as he waited for the Boss's next reply.

In a more calm tone of voice, but with the same deadly tone the Boss said, "We'll be wrapping it up soon in here, and tell the other boys if they are done to go except Big Ed. I have a few words I'd like to discuss with him, but first I have a wayward little wildcat of mine to deal with right now."

"Yes Boss, will do." Pete concluded as he put his walkie away and gave the signal for the other guys to hit the road.

I could feel the color in my face fading when the Boss mentioned my name, but my thoughts were put on hold when they started shouting again the bathroom.

 _ **"Let. Me. See. It. Already!"**_

 _ **"You are already did!"**_

 _ **"Well let me touch it this time damn it!"**_

 _ **"I don't need you touching it, I can take care of my own needs myself!"**_

 _ **"Oh, but it's okay for you to touch me, but I can't touch you! How's that fair?!"**_

 _ **"Shut up!"**_

I never knew the Boss not to be one to let the ladies have a look at his "love stick", so this was starting to get very awkward for everyone which in any case is why most of the other fellows left more quickly than usual. I told Pete I would be right outside the infirmary door when the Boss was ready to see me, and he nodded as he sat down in a chair close to a small table with a few other chair close by it.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As soon as I tried to look at Mal's back, he whirled back around and grabbed me by my shoulders and then we both just get into it with each other. I screamed and threw everything that was in arm's length at him and glared dangerously at him like we did in library earlier, but the only different was I had nowhere to go to escape him.

Finally after all that fuss and pausing so that Mal could tell Pete and the others to go, we just stood there staring daggers at each other as we both panted heavily not taking eyes off of the other not even for a second. Mal was panting with his hand pressed up against the shower door as he leaned on it for support, he was clearly just as out of breathe as I was as I held onto the sink counter with both hands to support my weak foot.

Mal stopped panting and stood up at his full height as he looked down on me dead in the eye as he sourly replied, "Fine. You wanna look at it so bad, then fine."

I blinked a few times in surprise. _Was he really going to give in that easily?... Did I win?...What changed his mind so suddenly?..._

He grabbed a hold of my arms and said without waiting, "Let's go. Come on."

He opened the door as he slipped his arm around my waist to help support me out into the next room where I could see Pete sitting down in one of the chairs previously from today, he was flipping his switchblade open and closed repeatedly out of what looked like boredom. As soon as he saw us come out, he put his blade away and Mal looked at him indicated for him to pull up a chair for him, which he did. Mal sat down in the chair backwards and Pete pulled me one up next to Mal's as I carefully sat in it and then I attempted again to look at his wound as he pulled out his lighter and a cigarette.

He didn't even look up at Pete as he was lighting it and nonchalantly said, "Go fetch me one of those medical kits with bandages in it, Pete. Toots, here wants to play nurse tonight."

My cheeks flushed at Mal last comment as I lifted Mal's shirt half way up, but then he stopped me as he pulled it off the rest of the way which revealed his scars and oddly enough I never would have thought Mal to be the type to have tattoos, but then again on second thoughts, yes I could see it. It was all in black ink and it started from the base of his lower neck and it spread out to his shoulder blades down to the middle of his back. They were lines and designs I never seen before and in the center of them was the only bit of color aside from the black lines and it was a bloody crown and in letter it read: _**...In the Hall of the Mountain King...**_ I resisted the temptation to run my fingertips across the designs, it was really good whoever did it for him, they obviously knew what they were doing.

"Hey, gonna play nurse back there or what?" Mal said in a miffed tone as he turned his head to look in my direction to see what I was doing.

Pete was standing there holding out the medical kit beside me and I never even noticed, I felt myself grow red in the face again when I realized I was so engrossed in Mal's tattoos that I was not even paying attention to what I was actually suppose to be doing here in the first place. I thanked Pete and took it from him as he took his former seat and stared off into space as I placed it on the table and turned back around to examine Mal's back for real this time. He had a pretty big nasty, looking gash towards the right side of his lower back.

"It doesn't look like anything serious, but I'm not an expert either. I don't think you'll need any stitches, I'll just clean and wrap it up for now. If you want, I'm sure Mrs. Jones can look at it more thoroughly, and give you a better evaluation than I could." I said more to myself than anyone because I was feeling nervous about touching Mal even though it was just looking at a wound.

This was just too much skin for me, and I tried not to think about the amount skin he exposed to me earlier tonight. I saw more of him than I had ever wanted to see, and it was embarrassing for me because it was the first time I ever saw a guy naked in front of me. Not to mention, the little make out session I just had with him, I'm never going to live that down. Sadly enough I could feel my face getting more flushed by the minute. I kept my face down so that Pete didn't see me blush any redder than I probably already was as I took out some rubbing alcohol and applied some to some cotton balls as I carefully cleaned the blood around the gash.

"You like that one by the way, toots?" He said after a while not turning around as he continued to puff out smoke.

I was startled by his sudden comment, but I answered him nonetheless anyways, "Excuse you?"

"You like that gash you gave me earlier in the library?" He growled back with more bark than bite as I could feel his back stiffen up.

"When did I do that?.." I asked out of confusion as I made a face trying to remember.

"You dropped a whole aisle of books on me?...Does that ring a bell?" He sarcastically remarked which sounded kind of bitter coming from him almost like I had wounded his pride.

"Oh yeah..." I said slowly remembering that last shelf I pushed and it actually nailed him which surprised me considering how terrible my luck had been all night.

"Oh yeah?...," He scowled as I threw the cotton balls in the nearby trash and took out the bandages.

"I'm sorry?.." I said quietly starting feel a tiny bit bad about it but not a lot because of what all he had been putting me through as of lately.

"Sorry?..You don't sound sorry to me," He turned around and glared at me as I stopped what I was doing and just stared back at him not sure what he was going to do next as he went to, "You know that shit hurts right?"

I looked down at my hands as I started unwrapping the bandages and sheepishly said, "Um...yeah... I can only imagine it does..."

"She dropped a bookshelf on you, Boss?" A voice asked wonder as the front door of the infirmary closed.

Everyone's eyes fell on the new comer, and it turned out to be that tall rounded guy I think Mal calls Big Ed, he stood beside Pete as Mal glared at him with annoyance.

"Yes, and it doesn't leave this room either, and if somehow it does..." Mal said as he ran his finger across his neck to imply he would be dead if it does.

The big guy's face paled as he nodded and said, "Yes sir. It won't."

"Good, now go get me a drink out of Chris's secret stash." Mal drawls as he tosses his keys to him and then puts out his cigarette as he starts playing with his lighter again.

The big guy, Big Ed left shortly after that. It amazed me that the fear that Mal could instill in someone that was at least three times his size, and they still wanted to follow him regardless of it. _But why?..._

I quickly snapped out of my daydream and began to wrap the cloth around Mal's waist to seal up the wound temporary until he could get the nurse to look at it tomorrow morning. Mal started conversation with Pete about some other fight he had with Steve that he was comparing to tonight's fight he just had with him, but I didn't listen to it much instead I chose to just drained them out as I continued to tightly wrap the bandages in place. Within minutes I had the bandage perfectly wrapped, and I then just tied the rest off in a small knot in the back, I turned to the medical box and closed it after putting everything back in it. After that I wasn't sure what to do, I was too nervous to interrupt Mal's talk, so I just kind of sat there for a few minutes as my mind began to wonder. I was beginning to feel really drowsy at this point, so I turned and looked to the clock and it read 3:49 a.m. I couldn't believe it was so late, in just a few hours I knew the nurse was going to be checking in soon.

 **Mal's Pov:**

By now, I had forgotten all about Red as I sat and ease into talk with Pete about today's little scuffles with peons and Chef trying to get me to quit leaving little booby traps for Chris in his office, but that ain't gonna happen. Then our conversation turned to tonight's little brawl and I discussed all the trouble I was having with my little wildcat here. Not long after Big Ed came back with my drink and left again out the door to guard it and wait.

"I look forward to seeing his face when he sees what little token I left him this time." I said as I laughed watched Pete shake his in disbelief.

"What did you write by the way?" Pete asked with a curious look in his eye as he waited for my reply.

I smirked and said, "You'll hear about it soon enough, trust me."

After I said that I noticed that Pete was looking at me oddly, so I asked, "What?"

He pointed behind me and said, "She's sleeping."

I turned my head around and saw her face and upper body leaned up against my back, she was out cold. It made sense now why I started feeling a bit warmer back there, but I didn't think much of it since she was doctoring up my backside just moments ago, it must be getting late. With a look, I gestured for Pete to come over and lift her off me while I got up, she didn't stir much which can only mean one thing and that was that she was really out.

I picked her up and was about to head to her bed when I stopped and said, "I'm about to call it a night, tell Big Ed I'll be out there in a minute to discuss some matters with him."

Pete nodded and left closing the door quietly behind him.

I then put Red to sleep and headed out the door as I closed it and regarded Big Ed for a moment and say, "I need you to get Splotch for me. I got a job for him soon."

"Sure thing, when do you want me to get him? Who's it for?" He asked looking relieved about something I could only guess was from earlier.

I smirked as I chuckled out loud as I stopped to think about it, and evenly said, "It's for a certain special someone, and sometime tomorrow evening will do."

"I'll tell him you're interested as soon as I see him then." He remarked as he scratched his head and then crossed his beefy arms over this massive chest.

"Excellent. I'll see you in a few hours then." I said as I went back inside the nurse's office and took up a chair as I propped my feet up on the desk.

Tonight has been interesting to say the least...

 **What is Mal plotting this time?...Will Roxanne survive juvie with Mal constantly harassing her?...Find out soon enough in the next chapter...**

 **Again this chapter kicked my butt, I'm glad I was able to finish it today and get it up to go. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to give me your thoughts on it. Have a great day ya'll! :)**


	35. Bad Dreams are Just The Beginning

**I cut this chapter three scenes, but on purpose because I really like where I ended this one. I'll get those scenes written as soon as possible if I can in the next couple of days. Things are about to get serious, and Mal is only going to get meaner before this is done. Part of the plot twist has just been revealed.**

 **I really didn't mean to take this long to get this chapter out, but I just couldn't focus on writing when I kept coming up with some many awesome ideas for the next upcoming chapters, but I finally was about today, so yay! I guess I just needed a little break, but I'm back.**

 **I'd like to give credit real fast to Sideshowjazz1's ooc "Bailey" from her fanfics "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey in Exile". She totally awesome for letting me borrow her for this fanfic. ;)**

 **And I want to give a big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who keep me going. Sideshowjazz1, Tenten, CeeVee Smith 3, and A Nobody. Thank you again.**

 **As for a little hint about what Mal carved into Steve's arm, you won't find out about that for a few chapters, and trust me it will be a very dark chapter at that.**

 **Mal's Pov:**

Last night I saw a side of Roxanne I didn't know exist, she has been quite a handful for me, but with the right amount of discipline I'm more than positive I can get her under control again. I've never met a girl that actually tried to take me on "one on one", she's got more guts than I thought possible.

 _Her eyes fascinate me, I can't get enough of looking into them when she get angry with me...Those green eyes that burn into mine with defiance..._

I chuckle to myself. _What she needs is a firm handling...Perhaps I just need to take a different approach..._

I left the infirmary after the nurse arrived, I saw no threat that lingered now that Steve was once more removed from the infirmary after the nurse took care of his and a few of his fools more serious wounds. I made sure none of them came within a six feet radius of her, and I'm pretty sure they got the message when our eyes connected, but I still caught Steve's eyes lingering on her sleeping figure out of the corner of my eye. Roxanne had slept through the entire thing, which I suppose isn't surprising considering how late we were up last night, I let her rest for now since this has been the second, no third night I've had to watch over her closely. I figured I'd let her sleep for now...

There were things I had plan to dealt with later... _Her disobedience being one of them...Another...Well, that one is a surprise even she won't expect..._

I smirked as I placed my hands in my pockets and continued to walk down the halls, everyone as usual either stopped talking, backed away, ran, or hid in my presence. No one wanted to get too close, they were too afraid of what I might do to them if they did, they all knew I don't play well with others. Today I was on my way to the mess hall to have a little bite to eat, I usually just sneak in the office before Chris gets there and swipe his five stars meals when he wasn't looking, but I was too late this morning, so it just didn't happen. The usual chatter and loud ruckus was echoing off the walls as I took a tray that consists of scrambled eggs, and bacon, that was already cold, a stale piece of toast and some milk. Scanning the room, I found me an empty table towards the back, as I made my way to it, I noticed Duncan and his gang of idiots laughing and rioting not too far from where I took my seat. One of his little friends noticed me, which cause the majority of the rest of them to simmer down some, Duncan's and my gaze met as we acknowledge each other without words be spoken. I smirked when I noticed the tiniest of fear looming in his eyes as he then averted his attention back to his group of fools, their voices lower and they soon moved down a few tables and picked back up where they left off. I ate in silence as I pondered over some of the things I planned to do before the day was over, and then I looked up when I noticed Pete and Big Ed as they both take a seat in front of me.

Big Ed was the first to speak as he looked at me and said evenly, "Splotch says he'll be in his cell waiting when you want to discuss your business dealings with him."

"Excellent.," I said with a smirk as I played with the eggs on my tray and then looked to Pete as I went on, "Did you find that little shrimp that got away the other day that spilt ketchup on my shoes?"

Pete glanced up from his tray of cold breakfast back to me as he idly said, "Yeah, I found him in the gym this morning when we apprehended him. I gave him to Razor for safe keeping."

"That's good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, " I drawled as I took one last drink of milk and continued on, "I got something special in store just for him."

I chuckled at my last comment as Big Ed began to fill me in on how how pissed Chris was at the destruction of the main hall this morning, out of the corner of my eye I noticed my little spy making his way timidly towards us as he took a seat across from me, he looked nervously from Pete and Big Ed to me.

"Well?..." I inquired as I looked down at him with a raise eyebrow as I awaited his reply.

"S..S...Steve hasn't made any plans yet to stalk "your girl", b...but he doesn't seem like he's given up on it either. He was pretty ticked off about the little token you left him though." Trent stuttered as he quivered in his seat trying to keep his nervous gaze fixed on mine as he fidgeted with his hands.

I laughed and Big Ed joined me then we got serious again as I said, "I'm sure he is. Good work Trent, keep it up and I might not have to break any of your bones this week, but I still want better results next time. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y...Y...Yes sir." Trent said with his gaze pointed down at his feet.

"Well, if that is all you can come up with then you can get out of my sight for now," I said as I looked to Big Ed to stop him from leaving as I said my last bit of words, "You know where to find me if you find out anything of value, peon."

Trent nodded his head with wide eyes.

With that Big Ed shoved him off, sending him on his way as the small fry fell and scrambled back up and took off as I tilted my head to the side and smirked at the sight.

 **Duncan's Pov:**

The moment Mal's and my eyes connected I knew he was up to something, I just didn't know what, and even more oddly I hadn't seen Roxanne in awhile either, I was actually starting to get concerned. There were rumors floating around about her and Mal more than anything, and none of them were good. I thought I had warned her about how dangerous Mal can be her first day here... _Wasn't she listening when I told her that?...What is she thinking?..._

After my bros and me moved down a few tables and talked some more about how freaking weird Mal was being recently and what Chris plans to do about the mess in the main hall, we eventually split and went on our separate ways for the day. Speaking of which, Chris looked pretty ticked off this morning about the current condition that the main hall was in, it looked like something only Mal and his gang of wolves would pull, but why I couldn't say, he always did like to get on Chris's bad side for some reason. That guy is just messed up in the head, I'm glad when Mike and his other personalities were able to split when Mike had that surgery almost a year ago, at least now Mal can be contained or so we thought.

 _Hell...He's running this place better than the last juvie we went to. I'm just glad Bailey's not here to suffer under his perverted and twisted advances this time around...The dude needs serious help...He ever lays a hand on my Diamond again, and I'll make him wish Mike never thought him up in the first place..._

Speaking of my girl, I started to get a bad feeling when I thought about some of the things I was hearing about Roxanne, I heard she had been staying in the infirmary because of injury caused by Mal, I figured I go check on her and make sure everything was okay. That was one of the reasons I split earlier today from my bros, I had to a bad gut feeling something wasn't right, and I needed to confirm that maybe...just maybe it was nothing.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

 _It was dark and it was cold all around me. I couldn't see anything. Not even my hands in front of me. But I could hear it. That laughter of his...I knew he was close by, so I started to run, but no matter hard I ran or how far I'd go, it still was gaining up to me. I couldn't escape it._

 _There were endless piles of nameless bodies everywhere. Everywhere I looked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a faint light at the very end of the hall, and huge dark shadow drawing closer by the second. I started to run again, but it was like I wasn't going anywhere at all, and the shadow began to pick up speed. I could feel my heart panic as it beated frantically, I stopped trying to escape and fell to my knees and began to weep as I felt my impending doom preying down on me._

 _...Then the whistling came...It was faint, but with each passing moment it grew louder until I could hear the voice that followed it..._

 _"There you are toots, I was looking everywhere for you..."_

 _I started to shiver as I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I refused to look up._

 _"You look so lovely in white, you know what else you look lovely in?..."_

 _I gasps as I look down and see myself in a huge white ball-like gown that hid my feet from sight, but his hand never left me as he spun me around to face him. Mal._

 _My eyes widen as I look at Steve's body suspended in mid air being held up by chains as blood steadily dripped from his cold corpse. Steve's eyes were lifeless as they stared back at me._

 _Mal smirked that evil smile of his as he grabbed me by my waist and forced me to continue looking at it._

 _He let go of me as soon as his full attention was focused back on Steve's body as he approached it and began to run his fingers over the blood and then he said, "Crimson blood, my little hellcat. Crimson blood."_

 _I dropped to the floor as my hands cover my mouth as I gasps at the sight and watch as Mal turns back around and slowly strides towards me and crouches in front of me. I fall on my backside out of fear as one of his fingers reaches out to trace my lips with Steve's blood._

 _Mal smirks as he draws his face closer to mine and whispers, "You look loveliest Roxanne in crimson."_

 _He picks up a shattered piece of glass from a mirror to reveal my reflection as I can see the blood dripping from my lips as I stare at myself frozen in fear, then without warning, he roughly pressed his lips against mine as he pulled me deeper into the kiss..._

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat like the night before when I dreamed of Mal in the shower, but I honestly couldn't tell which dream was worse. It made me sick, and I felt like I was going to vomit, but I didn't so I took a few breaths to calm myself down. I looked all around and it slowly dawned onto me where I was and what happened the night before, and then the kiss...

The dream after I thought about it for a moment started to make some sense regardless of how twisted it was, but it still didn't make me feel any better though. When I had looked around the room I had noticed that no one was there, I was alone. I started to get up and go use the restroom, but then the door opened and the nurse reappeared and fussed over me as she help get to the restroom. Someone had straightened up the mess in the bathroom Mal and me created last night, everything was in order like it never even happened. I took a quick bath while I was in there too, and changed very carefully so as not to tear any of my stitches in my foot. The pain was still there, but not as intense as last night, the wound didn't look to swollen either considering how much pressure I had put on it all night. I was really surprised. While I had been bathing I pondering over the things I saw and experience first hand for the first time, and my first kiss that Mal took from me.

It wasn't that bad, but I still hated that it had to be him who got it, and not someone...well someone more...I don't know less dangerous. I blushed at the memory, and felt ashamed at the same time for liking it. I shouldn't have, and I knew it, but it did.

I didn't linger long on that as I got dressed and had a late breakfast, it was 9:37 a.m. Breakfast was usually served around 7 a.m. to 8 a.m., never at this hour. I was lucky that Mrs. Jones was kind enough to have Mrs. Woods get me a tray of food this late, I thanked them both and ate in silence as I wondered how today was going to go. I wondered if Chris was furious about the main hall, and even more curious on how he would react when he saw the library after Mal's and my little scuffle in there last night. I was halfway through my breakfast when I had a visitor come see me, it was Duncan.

He walked in after knocking on the door and getting a quick approval from the nurse, Mrs. Jones who didn't really seem to care at the moment. She was busy filing paperwork and clicking away at her computer screen to really take much notice, so he just came right on in and had a seat from across the table from me.

 **Duncan's Pov:**

I could tell right away after I entered the infirmary that something was indeed wrong here, I'm sure she's probably not a morning person like most folks, but I still noticed she wasn't her normal chirpy self. Something was off, and she looked down about something, like there was something weighing on her mind and she just didn't want to talk about it. I was pretty sure I had an idea of what or who it was that had her down like this, it had to be Mal.

"Hey long time no see, how you been?" I said trying to lighten the mood a little.

She looked up and smiled weakly at me and said, "Not too bad, I guess, and you?"

"I've had better," I said as I slouched back in my chair resisting the temptation to carve mine and Diamond's initials in the table as I went on, "How's your foot doing?"

I leaned in closer before she could answer and in a lower voice asked, "Was it Mal?"

I noticed her looking to the door and back at me as she quickly nodded her reply as she looked back down at what was left of her food. I knew it, I asked her if she liked to get out and go somewhere so we could have a more private place to talk about it if she wanted to. She nodded her head again, so with the nurse's permission I helped her into the wheelchair and we exited the infirmary, I took her down to my cell. I knew Mal or his thugs didn't ever go to mine or anyone's the "regulars' cells", so I knew it would be safe for her to talk there without the fear of Mal's men ratting us out. I noticed she kept looking around nervously, and I knew then that the rumors were true, or at least some of it was.

When we reached my cell, I helped her into a chair as we both sat at the table in my cell. Funny enough, every cell has at least one set of tables with a set of one or two chairs and sometimes three, mine had three, but then I did share my cell with two other guys though. At first she didn't say anything, but after awhile she started telling me everything from the very beginning, I quietly listened as I watch her stare down at her hands anxiously as she went on.

It took almost a full hour before she was finished, she kept having to pause because some of it was too hard for her to speak about out loud, the more I listened the more I was reminded of the things Bailey had went through when she first met Mal. It started to piss me off that Mal was doing this kind of thing again, and what gets me is that he did this kind of thing to a few other girls after Bailey had left, and now here he was doing it again. I got up and gave Roxanne a hug and told her, it would be alright, that she wasn't the first one to have to go through this.

I then told her about my girl and all her sufferings and torments that Mal had brought onto her as well, and the rumors I had heard about a few other girls he had done this to. I pulled out one of my old shirts and let her dry her eyes and blow her nose on it as I went on.

"Ya know, my girl Diamond is gonna be down here in a week, if you want I could introduce you gals, maybe you could do what chicks do when they get together., "I said trying to cheer her up as I got her a cup of water as I continued on, "Paint your nails, talk about boys, clothes..."

She just raised an eyebrow at the last bit of my comment and shook her head and laughed at me, and said, "Sure, that would be nice."

Our short little time we got to hang out together was soon came to a close when Chris announced on the entercom:

 _ **I want everyone...And when I say everyone, I mean I want everyone to come to the mess hall immediately. Pronto...This minute!...I have a special little movie feature for everyone's viewing pleasure, and I'm not gonna stop blurring on the overhead until everyone's butts in the mess hall!...So move it!..I especially want Mal and Roxanne there present!...Be there or be square!...Hahaha...**_

 **Mal's Pov:**

During the end of my breakfast I had been summoned to the office by the secretary, Mrs. Woods , she announced that I had a phone call waiting on me, so I left Pete and Big Ed with the nod of my head and told them I'd see them shortly.

 _I won't lie...I was curious as I began to wonder who it was...Mike or the others never called...So that only left one other person I could think of, and that was the old man..._

I soon reached the main office in just a few minutes with no problem as I entered the room, and looked to Mrs. Woods as she pointed to the phone she had laid to the side as she took whoever it was off of hold. I picked up the phone and had a seat by the counter as I idly began to answer it.

"Hello, Mal," Said a familar elderly voice politely as they continued, "It's been awhile since we last spoke. How are you?"

I sighed and answered with as less aggressiveness as I possibly can, "Just fine, why do ask old man?"

I can hear him on the other side of the line as he chuckled and went on to say, "I see you still have that temper of yours, but you have been working on it I can see. Good...good. Have you given much thought about what we last talked about?"

I paused as I thought back to the day I had met this old man, and the agreement we both had made on that day. All I had to do was take my meds and continue the shots the doctors insisted on and this guy would give me what I've always wanted, all I had to do is...

"Yes, I have." I said as I idly played with the phone cord between my fingers.

"That's good. Then you are still interested in taking over as my successor for the business I take it?" He stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Of course, you said all I need to do is find me a girl to marry and you'd appoint me the title of being the heir by the time I turn eighteen, correct?" I went on as I watched to see if Mrs. Woods was listening, but clearly not as I noticed she had walked out of the office for a moment.

"That is correct, but I'm afraid some of the plans have changed." He said as though he was shuffling through paperwork.

"Changed?" I asked with a little more hostility than intended.

"Calm down Mal, I use to have quite the temper myself when I was young man around your age." He said as he continued on, "I have just recently gained custody of my granddaughter which makes her the rightful heir to my business and it's dealing. Interesting enough she is also serving her time juvie too, the same one if I'm not mistaken that you are currently serving. The only thing that has changed is that you'll have to marry her in order to inherit it, will that be a problem? "

"Really?" I smirked as the conversation just got interesting and continued to say, "What's her name?"

"Roxanne Davison. She's got a temper just like her mother, but unfortunately I could never get her mother to accept the business, she fell in love with some handyman when she was young and refused to take over after that. I suppose she wanted a different lifestyle for her children." He paused then continued on, "So will that be a problem? I do plan to see you about this matter further tomorrow so you can fill out the paperwork."

"It won't be a problem at all, sir. No, not at all., "I said as I smiled like the cheshire cat as I went on, "I'm rather fond of your granddaughter to be honest."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you tomorrow then around 10 a.m. then. Have a good day, young man." He said politely as line soon went dead.

I hung up the phone and headed out the office door with a new found spring in my step when I soon come to realize just who my little hellcat really is. I guess I better work on getting her an engagement gift soon. I smirked.

 _Won't she be surprised?..._

 **I think we all know Chris wants to share with everyone...Just what is Mal up to today?...And who was that old guy on the phone that seems to know Mal very well?...And what will Roxanne do when she finds out about her engagement to Mal?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **I shall go over my spelling tomorrow, so if you find any that bother you, feel free to holler at me? Have an awesome day guys and gals! :)**


	36. Cruel Intentions

**Okay, here's another one up. I'm not really sure what to say about this one other than Mal's taking his plans to the next level of evil and Roxanne better step up her game if she has any hope of surviving this out. One scene got cut, but I actually did it intentionally because I think it would work better for it the be the next chapter instead.**

 **Thanks again for reviewing Sideshowjazz1, and yes there will be some Bailey coming soon...Not sure when, but definitely will be happening.**

 **Warning: Mild violence and some bullying.**

 **Mal's Pov:**

As I was exiting the the main office I heard Chris's announcement, and knew without a doubt what he wanted everyone to see, I could feel myself getting heated when just seconds ago I was on cloud nine.

 _If he shows everyone that footage, I would make plans to make his life a living hell if it kills me..._

I quickened my pace as I headed to the mess hall, I knew this was something Chris would take great pleasure in just to spite me. That peon loves about as much drama as the next high school prom queen loves screwing the captain of the football jocks. He was making a very big mistake messing with me. A very big mistake.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Duncan helped me get to the mess hall to see what Chris was making all the big fuss about, I had a feeling it was either mine and Mal's wreaking of the library or Mal's bloody brawl in the main hall which I noticed was cleaned up when Duncan took me out of the infirmary not too long ago to have somewhere safe to talk. As we entered the mess hall, I noticed it was packed. I never seen all the guys in juvie all packed in one room all at once, there was so many of them, and Chris was standing on a platform on one end of the room that looked like it could be used as a stage or something. He had a giant dark sheet pulled down on the wall behind him and a laptop resting on a small table at the very end of the stage with what looked like one of those old movie projectors you see in school hooked up to it. Everyone was all talking at once so I couldn't hear what Duncan was trying to say to me or his other friends as he helped rolled me over to a roll of chairs with his buds as they took their seats, I decided to just stay seated in the wheelchair, it was less complicated that way I guess.

As I let my gaze wander around the room, I suddenly got an eerie feeling I was been watched and as soon as I looked over to the the exit doors I saw Mal with Pete and Big Ed enter the room, Mal's eyes landed on me, and I quickly averted my gaze so that I didn't have to met his, but I could still feel his eyes on me nonetheless, and I knew he wasn't happy either. I was pretty sure he was pissed about the video Chris wanted everyone to see and double pissed that I was with Duncan and his friends and not with him at the moment. I began to dread what awaited me after this little movie theater of Chris's ended, I knew it wasn't going to be good for me and I pretty sure it wasn't going to be any better for Duncan now that he was semi-involved with it.

Before I could go any deeper into my thoughts of anxiety, the lights dimmed and a spotlight was now on Chris as his booming voice drown out everyone else's loud chatter as he announced, **"Now everyone knows that I use to host a series of tv shows called Total Drama etc. where there was a lot of challenges and life-threatening situations for campers,...Well...today I was reminiscing those days as I came across a fun little number of footages this morning, but my favorite one was this sweet little fight with our very own badass here Mal,** (Chris puts a spotlight on Mal who glares back at him as he crosses his arms over his chest, and then flips him the bird which causes Chris to frown back at him) **...as he faces off against his very own little sweetheart Roxanne,** (He shone the light down on me as I frown at him for nearly blinding me to death as I use one of my hands to shield the light from my eyes) **...who's a really ball-buster if you know what I mean."**

Chris laughed at his lame joke as he elbowed Chef in the ribs who just stood there and rolled his eyes as he shook his head at Chris's inanity as I'm sure he was indicating both times I had kicked Mal where the sun don't shine. I was so dead when this was over, I just knew it as I hung my head and went for a sudden face palm moment.

Chris continued on, **"Well...I guess someone people don't have a sense of humor these days,** (He was eyeballing Chef when he made that comment) **...Anyways without further ado, here is that footage of awesomeness!"**

I gripped the armrests on my wheelchair tightly as I prepared myself for the next worse half hour of my life as the video began to roll into action as all eyes were glued to the giant video projector screen behind Chris as he stepped away to allow everyone their viewing pleasure. Viewing pleasure of mine and Mal's humiliation was more accurate term to put it. What was even worse was not only could you see the footage but you could also hear every word that we berated each other with the entire time we fought in the library. I was so embarrassed when the scenes where Mal was making advances on me and Chris took it upon himself to replay those and the scenes where I kicked Mal in his kiwis a couple times for his own amusement which earned a few laughs from some of the delinquents, but not many because they knew better than to laugh at Mal, or at least most of them did. Then to make it worse Chris had to replay the last scene where I pushed over a giant roll of bookshelves onto Mal where he was trapped for several minutes as he angrily crawled out from under it several times too.

 _I was so dead...I could feel it..._

I hesitantly dared a glance into Mal's direction and his eyes were burning like coals, I've never seen him this mad before as I watched him clench his fists tightly at his sides, I quickly looked away before he caught me looking at him. Duncan was having a ball, he was practically rolling in the floor in the aisle as one of his friends videoed it with his cellphone, (which I have no idea how he obtained in the first place).

Not long after the "movie showing" ended and everyone but Duncan, me, and his friends had all exited the mess hall, Chris was still going on about how awesome it was as Chef was like shaking his head as he told Chris that it was going to come out of his pay to replace the library. Chris just shrugged and said, "meh", and went back on some more about it as they both left shortly afterwards as well.

"Man, that was incredible! I didn't know you had that in you, Red!" Duncan whooped with excitement as he wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so hard as he smiled real big at me as he went on, "...And you did all that while hobbling around!...Wow!...I bet Mal is pretty pissed about now!"

"Oh, believe me he is!" An icy voice said behind me, and I begrudgingly look up to see a very ticked off Mal glowering down at me, but focusing most of his angry aura at Duncan as he continued on, "What are you doing with my girl, Duncan?!"

Duncan immediately clammed up and all smiles and laughter was gone as he glared back at Mal with an uneasiness in his stature.

He walked over in front of me trying to protect me as he defensively said, "Back off of her Mal, she doesn't want you, so stop harassing her. She hasn't done anything to you except attempt to protect herself from you."

Mal clamped his hands down onto the back of my chair as his eyes flash with hot rage as he hissed back at Duncan, _**"I've already said it once peon, don't make me have to say it again. She is mine, and if you don't want to wake up dead tomorrow morning you'd do the wise thing and leave while I'm still feeling generous at the moment!"**_

I cringe as I felt Mal's hot breathe beat down on me as I shrunk to the side of the chair trying to avoid as much physical contact from him as possible. I look over to the side and see Pete and Big Ed eyeballing Duncan and his friends as though they were sizing them up and getting ready to cream them when and if Mal said the word. It was then that I knew I had to say something, I didn't want Duncan or his friends to get hurt on my account because of Mal's wrath and over possessiveness of me.

I looked over at Duncan to catch his eye and as soon as I did, I took a breath and bravely said, "Just go Duncan, I'll be okay. Really."

Hesitantly looking up at Mal, and before Duncan could said anything else I pleaded, "Mal, please don't hurt Duncan. I'll go with you, just don't hurt them. Please."

"Rox-," Duncan began, but I cutted him off by shaking my head no, and he caught on and nodded sadly as he turned to his friends giving them the signal that it was time to go.

I took another breath as I waited for the worse to happen, but Mal didn't say anything for a while as he watched as Duncan and them left the mess hall.

I watched as some of his steam started to deflate, he then walked around my wheelchair and looked darkly down upon me as he crouched in front of me with his face which was inches from mine and evenly commented, "Stay away from him, or I will personally injure him myself, do you understand?"

"I understand." I said quietly as I looked down at my hands in my lap because I was too afraid to face him at the moment.

He grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look him into his rage-filled eyes as he continued, "Don't think you are going unpunished for what Chris just showed everyone just now or what you pulled in the bathroom last night. Believe me, I haven't forgotten. From now on, you will be by my side at all times, and you will do what I tell you to, and if you fight me, you'll wish you hadn't."

My fingers were digging into the armrests of my chair as I fearfully look back at Mal as he stared back at me for several minutes as though he was trying to determined if he got his point across or not.

"Let's go then." He said without humor in his voice as he turned me around and pushed me out of the room and down the halls with his other two henchmen following not far behind him.

He didn't say much to me after that, but he did say a word or two every once in awhile to Pete and Big Ed as he continued down the halls. He didn't say where we were going and to be honest I was afraid to ask considering how upset he was earlier and still was now, he took me all the way up to his floor and when we got to the stairs he stopped and walked around in front of me.

"Put your arms around me toots, we're going to my turf." He said as he looked less angry than before but still had a bit of gruffness left in his voice.

I complied as I look up at him and shakily place my arms around his neck and felt his body heat close in on me as he pulled me up into his arms and then he began to ascend the stairs towards to the rooftop which he refers to as his turf. I remained silent the entire time because I truthfully didn't know what to say to him or what to do at this point, I couldn't shake this uneasiness that started to weigh down on me as each step drew us closer to the top. Big Ed opened the door for Mal as he stepped out of the door like a pro and strided across the landing passing a pretty big group of thuggish-looking guys, which a lot of them I vaguely recognize from last night's fight. Some stopped to look at us, while others just continued playing card games, talking, arguing, fighting, and cutting up as they continued to act like a fool. I looked around further and for the first time I noticed a large chair I didn't see before the last time I was up here, it was huge enough to be a throne, and it looked like it was made out of dark wood or maybe stone with skulls and corpses carved into it at the top base of it with two long like pointed-spears spiraling from both sides of it.

 _Mal really was the juvie king...and he had a throne as well to prove it..._

He strolled on up to it without a word, I timidly look up at him as I see his trademark smirk spread across his face, he stops in front of it as he idly sits down in it as he pulled me down into his lap with him placing an arm around my waist as he sits near the end of the chair with his legs spread wide as mine draped in between his. With my fingers gripping his shirt so I don't fall, I look up as I watch him lean back further into the chair, I don't move because I don't want to touch him anymore than I have to. His presence was overwhelming like last night's, he had an evil smile that gave me chills as he rubbed his chin with his free hand and then placed it back on the armrest of the chair and looked at me as though he was trying to strip away some secret I was hiding from him. Without warning he suddenly decided to place his free hand on my thigh, I nervously look up at him as I pull my skirt down as far as it would go, and he snorted out a short laugh at my jittered nerves. He then looked to a guy I never seen before and told him to bring him a bowl of chocolate that was resting on a nearby table, which the guy retrieved very quickly and handed it to Mal.

Mal then looked to me held out the bowl in front of me and silkily said, "For you, have one."

Seeing me looking anxiously from him to the bowl he then said, "Don't be afraid my little flower, it's not poisoned I promise."

With trembling fingers I took the bowl of sweets from Mal, but didn't take any from it as I sat there and held it looking back up at Mal.

He chuckled and said, "Go ahead, I want you to enjoy some."

I closed my eyes as I shook my head vigorously with uncertainty and then looked back up at him as he smirked at me and suddenly ran his fingertips across my bottom lip.

I instantly flinched back from his random act of physical contact, and shrunk away from his touch, he found it amusing as he chuckled again and evenly said, "So jumpy today aren't we?..If you don't want any, then feed me some toots."

I tried to swallow my embarrassed expression as I slowly pop a small piece of chocolate into Mal's mouth, his lips brushed my fingers and I immediately turned red in the face which he noticed as he smiled smugly as he ate the sweet in silence. He wanted another and again I hesitantly place a piece in his mouth, but this time his tongue tickled one of my fingers as I withdrew it from his mouth, and flushed even more. He was doing it on purpose just to get a reaction out of me I suddenly realized as his eyes bore mockingly into mine as he licked his lips and smirked at my startled reaction. _Jerk!..._

He finally picked one out himself as he looked me in the eye the entire time as he smirked and pressed it pass his lips into his mouth and without any warning whatsoever he took hold of my chin and pulled me into a kiss as I felt his tongue gain entrance to my mouth and I tasted what was left of the chocolate he just ate as he deepened the kiss. He slowly pulled away as he wiped his lips and chuckled at the alarmed expression on my face, his eyes glinted with mischief as he continued to look me over as I pressed my fingers to my lips in surprise.

 _Just what is he doing?...Is this some game of his he plays?...Did he do this kind of thing with his other "toys"?..._

"Do you like it when I kiss you like that?" He said slyly with a smirk as he gave my thigh a squeeze which a gave me a start.

I pressed my free hand against his chest as I tried to put some distance between us, but it wasn't much. Maybe a few inches at the most.

"Are you not talking to me today Roxanne," He began as I let go of him and gripped the bowl of sweets with both hands as he reached out to caress my face as he went on to say, "Maybe it's time I finally break and mold you into my perfect little doll."

I was at a loss of words, I just couldn't figure this guy out. I felt so self-conscious as all his thugs watch his strange display of affections towards me. The way Mal talked, it was like I wasn't the first female delinquent to enter this juvie, but Mrs. Woods confirmed that I was, so how could Mal have had more girls before me then?... _Was he in another place like this before he came here?...Some place similar maybe?..._

Suddenly Mal nodded his head towards another tall lanky guy with one side of his dark hair shaved off with the word "razor" buzzed into it and long locks on the other side of his head hanging loosely, he came forward yanking a very small scrawny-looking young boy about my brother's age towards the center in front of Mal and me. The boy looked terrified as he looked from Mal to me, and then burst into tears when the "razor guy" threw him into the ground and pushing his foot into his back so he could not get up. I began to panic as I felt my insides knot up as I turned and looked at Mal who was grinning like the devil himself as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the armrest to support him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. When his eyes met the "razor guy's" eyes, Mal snapped his fingers, and immediately "razor guy" and a few others joined in as they kicked and beat the small boy in front of me as he cried and begged them to stop. I went into shock, as soon as the first blow was struck the bowl I was holding hit the floor, I didn't even remember dropping it. I immediately began to cry as I burst into tears as I grabbed the front of Mal's shirt as he laughed maniacally as I was pleading for him to stop.

 _ **"Mal!...Stop this now!..Please!...They're going to kill him!..Please I'll do whatever you want, just stop already!"**_ I begged with tears streaming down my face as I shook the front of Mal's shirt trying desperately to get his attention as they continued beating the small boy without stopping.

I begged and begged but Mal wouldn't listen, or moreless did, but didn't care in the less bit. It was then that I knew I had to stop it myself, I let go of Mal and was in mid-jump to get up, when Mal tighten his grip around my waist and prevented me from acting.

He smiled wickedly down at me as he held me in place and I begged him again, _**"Mal, please!.."**_

He stopped laughing and said with amusement in his voice, "If I stop them, will you be a good girl, and do as I tell you to from now on?"

With tears stinging my eyes, I said yes.

He then said, "Call me "your king", and I'll stop it my troublesome little pet."

I swallowed my pride and said, "Please my king, just make them stop. I have a little brother his age, this is wrong."

He chuckled as he snapped his fingers and they immediately stopped the beating as the boy laid on the ground in fetal position trembling and sobbing. Mal lessen his grip on me as I sprung from his grasps and kneeled down and picked the boy up into my arms as I cradled him there and whispered words of comfort. The thugs closed in on us as though they were about to start again, but one look from Mal and they backed away. He frowned as he looked down at me as though what I was doing was beneath him or me or both, I'm not really sure, but either way he didn't like it from the look on his face.

I continued to hugged the boy as his crying slowly subsided and I gazed up at Mal as I glared at him and said with an intense heated expression on my face, "I hate you. You don't even have a heart, do you? How do you even sleep at night?"

He chuckled and smoothly replied, "That's because I don't half of the time. Sleep is for the weak, you only sleep when you are dead."

The "razor guy" closed in on us again and scowled as he said, "You can't talk to the Boss that way little Missy! You should bow before him and beg for his forgiveness if you value your life."

He whipped his hand back to backhand me, but Mal was up on his feet faster than a bullet as he grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and twisted it even further as he said in dark, but softly tone of voice, _**"Touch her Razor, and I'll rip it clean off and cram it down your throat and that will save me the trouble of hearing that idiotic prattling of yours!"**_

I gasped as I watch Mal nearly break the guy he called Razor's arm as the small boy whimpered as he buried his face into my shoulder to save himself the sight of Mal's brutality. Razor began to apologize and beg Mal for his forgiveness as Mal stood there and chuckled darkly and our eyes locked and he smirked as he threw the guy down on the ground in front of us.

Mal then placed his foot in the middle of his back so he couldn't get up or escape and said mockingly with amusement ringing in his voice, "Don't apologize to me peon, apologize to my girl. She is the one you foolishly threatened, and you better make it sound good, because if you don't I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't laid eyes on her."

"Y..Y...Yes Boss...I'm sorry miss, it won't happen again." He stuttered as he looked up at me with fear looming in his eyes as I my eyes mirrored the same fear back into his.

"Does that apology please you, my sweet?" Mal said silkily as he pushed his foot further into his back as he leaned in to look at me more closely.

No words would escape my lips, so I quickly nodded my head, and Mal smiled wickedly at me for a few more second before he took his foot off of Razor's back and kicked him to the side as he strolled back up to his throne whistling all the while that familar tune of his and sat back down. Razor began to crawl and then run to the other side of the top of building to get further away towards some of the other guys, Mal just laughed as his eyes danced with mirth as his eyes followed Razor's figure in the crowd of delinquents.

Big Ed appeared and said without flinching, "Here's that wine you wanted from Chris's secret stash, Boss."

Mal smiled as he accepted the wine cup from him as Big Ed opened the wine and poured him some. I gulped as I stood up and with the boy clinging to me for dear life, I felt my stitches stretching in my foot as I quickly turned around and made a mad dash for the exit door, and no one stopped me. Not even Mal as I ran out it.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I watched with amusement as Roxanne fled from my sight out the exit door in fear with that little shrimp that ruined my shoes the other day. I enjoyed every bit of emotion I invoked from her today, it was quite fascinating to watch her eyes fill up with fear at what I could do to her if it pleases me, but I don't because it's more fun to watch her suffer by using against her what she treasures the most and that is her love of caring for others. I knew right away when I first met her that she was a passionate one. She may act tough as nails on the outside, but on the inside she was as soft as a delicate flower. Too kind and caring, the very characteristics that Mike possesses, and it didn't take me long to spot them in her, but then again she is a girl, but none like I've ever met before either though.

My thoughts were interrupted when Pete asked, "She's getting away. Do you want me to bring her back?"

I smile as I take a sip of wine and said casually, "No, let her go. I'll collected her later on tonight when the time draws near."

Pete nodded his head and walked off to join some of the other boys at a card game as I play over in my mind my delicious little pet's reactions not too long.

 _She really is too innocent, but I don't mind...Those are my favorite ones to break..._

 **What does Mal have in store for Roxanne later on in the evening?...Will she make it to safety with the small boy without any further run ins with Mal or Steve and their gangs?...Will Duncan find a way to help Roxanne out of her tight spot with Mal?... Find soon enough in the next chapter which I will try to get out as soon as I can...**

 **Will check my spelling tomorrow, so just bear with me until then, and feel free to slap me on the wrist for it if you like, it's all cool! Hope you liked it and please review and let me know how I'm doing, it always helps! :) Have a good one!**


	37. Flirting With The Enemy

**Happy Halloween folks, hope you're having a safe one. Keep your critters safe too, there be crazy people out there. Anyways, I wasn't able to get this one done in time yesterday, so here you are. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to put the two last scenes I cut today into the next chapter, I just couldn't get this done in time to get you guys and gals a Halloween Treat for today if I don't, that and Mal and Roxanne wouldn't stop fighting long enough for that to happen. lol**

 **I gotta warn you the title of this chapter says it all, so be prepared. ;) And thanks again SideshowJazz1, CeeVee Smith 3. and Tenten for your reviews, you peeps are awesome I always try to not to disappoint.**

 **Warning: Swearing(Because Roxanne has a potty mouth), Some hinting to sexual content, and probably some other things too that I just can't remember at the moment. So you were warned!**

 **Lastly I think I got all the spelling and grammar "no-no's" taken care of. So yay! Enjoy, and feel free to review! :)**

 **(Update: "Bailey" is an oc created by SideshowJazz1 from two of her fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey is Exile." She was awesome enough to lend me her for this fanfic! Thanks, again!)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Going down the stairs was near to an impossible task to do, especially when you're trying to avoid stepping on a "not so healed up foot" and having a small boy about maybe twelve clinging to you for dear life, and praying that as slow as we were going that no one would burst through that door and come after us. Luckily no one did. Mal must have had his fun for the day and decided to just let us go and give us a break, but I couldn't help but feel that somehow it wasn't over yet. When we got down the level where my wheelchair was, I climbed into it and the kid helped me into the elevator which we rode all the way down the first floor where we went straight to the infirmary. I did my best not to "rat out" Mal, (which I felt that he deserved it), but anyway we both thought it was wise not to as we explained (in a lie) that the poor kid got into a really bad fight with a group of older guys. The nurse looked at him and said that he had some broken bones and internal bleeding that she wasn't licensed to work with, so he was ended up rushed to the nearest hospital for immediate treatment, which for me was a relief because it meant that he was now safe from Mal and his bullies. The nurse looked at my foot and wasn't too happy about some the stretched out stitches, but said it should be fine if I don't continue to put so much stress on them and _stay in the wheelchair._

I spent the rest of the day enjoying what little bit of freedom Mal had robbed of me for days now as I wandered the halls and interesting enough found that the library was up and running again, so I went inside and was relieved that the librarian didn't kick me out after Chris playing that footage of Mal and me earlier today in the mess hall. I was pretty sure everyone by now had either seen it or heard about it, and it still made me blush thinking about all the things we said and did was now swimming around in other people's heads. I really, really, really dislike with great intensity Chris for that, but I guess that was his way of getting back at us for the pranks and whatnot. I knew why he was getting back at me, but I wasn't sure where Mal's case laid, but I could only imagine though. I didn't see Duncan the rest of the day, and to be honest I was scared of what would happen if I did, Mal made it very clear that I couldn't see him, and it kind of pissed me off at the same time that I scared. By the end of the day around six-ish, I returned to the infirmary after filling out a library card with an arm full of books to keep me going since my foot was keeping from doing other activities I would have liked to do instead.

 **Pete's Pov:**

From my previous experience with observing Mal in the last juvie facility we were in, I've never seen him take so much effort into trying to detain one chick before, not until these last few days, and truthfully I don't think its really worth it. She's too much trouble to be handling, and yet when I stop to think about it, so is Mal. They're both a handful, and troublesome, putting them together is just a dangerous combination like pouring gasoline on fire.

 _I wonder if he's realizes that yet..._

The only other girl that gave him half of this much trouble was this one chick I remember seeing with that green-haired punk, Duncan, Mal was thoroughly pissed when he found out she was seeing him whole time he had her under his control or so he thought. I think her name was Bailey or something like that, she was cute, but she too smart for her own good. I remember Mal bragging about getting his revenge with her when he was on Total Drama All-Stars, but then failed to get the million so they ended up taking him to a hospital to get him "fixed."

 _Yeah, she was trouble too...To be honest, I don't know why he just doesn't go for the easy chicks instead, they're less work and easier to influence...And just as easy to fool..._

The way he went out of his way, to stop Razor from hitting her today only proves that he's either fallen for her, or he is plotting something, but what?...I couldn't say. I'm still surprised he let her go, and didn't go after himself or send me or Big Ed to retrieve her.

 _Whatever it is...I'm sure I'll hear about it from him soon enough..._

I continued to play a hand of poker with some of the guys to kill the time as the Boss entertained himself by watching some of the guys fight for sport, he seems to love violence and chaos above anything else which how he gained this role in juvie. Not that many of the others were foolish to start anything with him again after he took out Steve on his first day here, and that was almost a year ago. Thinking back on it now, I can't think of a single person here who isn't afraid of him, but that Roxanne is something else. Nobody has dared to stand up to him the way she does, or refuse him either at that. I'm not sure if she's brave, stupid or both, but either way she's not gonna last much longer if she keeps it up, she may not realize it but the Boss is just toying with her for the moment, if he wanted to he could have crushed her a long time ago.

 _He's just playing with her like lion plays with a mouse..._

"Hey," I turn my attention to see him approaching me with a smirk as he continues, "Its about time to get my little flower. Tell Big Ed, I want him to come too."

"Alright," I said as I put down my hand of cards and rise as I say, "I'll get him."

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Time must have went by real fast because I wasn't even sure when I dozed off, the last thing I remember was really enjoying this mystery novel which was among some of the books I checked out earlier from the library. I didn't even change into my pajamas yet, I still had my black and white t-shirt on and my plaid red, black and white skirt as well as my black mud boots. I woke with a start when I felt someone place their arm underneath my back, I stiffened as soon as whoever's flesh came in contact with mine and immediately reach up and slapped them with the book I had draped over my chest that I had been reading not too long ago. Before my eyes shot open, I could hear them let out a irritably groan of pain as I look up into the face of my sworn enemy, Mal.

He glared down at me as he snatched the book from my hand and flung it across the room in annoyance as he then snatched both of my wrists and said hotly, "You are working my nerves today, toots!"

I growled back at him as I tried to pull myself lose from him, but he didn't let go, and so he went on to say, "I hope you slept well, sleeping beauty, because you'll be staying up for a little while tonight."

"What are you talking about?...I'm not going anywhere with you." I said as he pulled me up into a sitting position as I fearfully survey the room and notice Pete and Big Ed off to the side apparently waiting on something.

"That's what you think," He said with a smug smile as he continued on, "Now get up, we're leaving."

I could feel fear and adrenaline kicking in into my system as Mal pulled me off of my cot and then he went to pick me up, but I shoved him back and fell into the floor with him in the process as he swore and grabbed me around my waist to get a better hold of me. I panicked as I grabbed onto one of the legs on the cot and held onto it for dear life as Mal continued to try to pull me away, I wasn't going not without a fight first.

 _ **"Let go of the bed, Roxanne!"**_ Mal growled at me in frustration as he continued to struggle to

free me from the cot.

 _ **"No, just leave me alone,"**_ I spat back at him as I also struggled to hold on as I continued to say, _**"I don't want to go with you, Mal!"**_

"Well that's too bad, because you're coming with me one way or another." He panted as he reached up and pried my hands from the leg of the cot and pulling me back the rest of way by my waist.

I fought him as I wiggled and squirmed in his grasp until we were both standing and still struggling to overcome the other, I could tell he was starting to get ticked off but as scared as I was of him, I still didn't want to go with him either so I didn't stop fighting back. We continued on like that for a good ten minutes until he finally won regardless of how hard I tried, and swiftly anchored his arm around my waist and tossed me over his shoulders and turned towards the door as I started pelted my fists against his back as hard as I could.

"Let go of me you jerk!...Put me down now!" I demanded as I continued hitting him as I sqwirmed in his grasp angrily.

"Stop it, I'm not putting you down." He hissed at me over his shoulder as he then turned to his thugs and said, "Let's go, we've wasted enough time here because of a certain defiant little hellcat of mine."

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

I looked to Pete as I watch the Boss fight with this chick he apparently fancies, Pete just sighs as he continues to watch them struggle in the floor as I just stand there wondering if I should say something, but considering the last couple times I intervene, I decided against it.

 _Shit...She's as wild as Mal is...I guess he's into that kind of thing..._

Within minutes its over and the Boss contains her as we head out the door into the halls towards the elevator to met up with that Splotch guy he wanted to see earlier today. That guy was weird, maybe even weirder than the Boss. He don't talk much or hang out with anybody that I know of and now that I stop and think about it. He was odd, some of the other guys says he likes to paint with blood or something and was really good at it too. I'm not sure why the Boss wants to see him and bring this broad with us too, I wonder what he's up to.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Mal held onto me with a firm grip as we left the infirmary as I dug my fingers into the back of his shirt to hang on. I didn't know where he was taking me and it was starting to really worry me, every fear that I had about him and the things he threatened me with started swimming through my head at this point as I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. I was beginning to wonder if he could feel it beating frantically against his back as I struggled not to panic any more than I already was.

"Where are you taking me? At least tell me that.." I groaned as I felt embarrassed being carried around like this as Big Ed and Pete followed us from behind.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now don't start with me tonight, I don't want to hear another peep out of you." He said indifferently as made no attempt to stop or let me walk.

I sigh irritably.

"Do you have to carry me like this too?" I demanded as I started to get angry with the way he was treating me.

"What did I say about "the talking"?" Mal growled back at me.

That was it, I was tired of trying to be nice and hope that maybe I could get along with him somewhat. His attitude stinks and I wasn't about to deal with it much longer. I glared at his two thugs as they both looked back at me with little to no concern, except Big Ed, he looked a little nervous at me.

I took a deep breath and screamed bloody murder as loud as my lungs could carry which startled the crap out of Mal. He stopped for a moment but then just laughed and carried on.

"Scream as much as you want toots, but I'm still not gonna put you down." Mal said slightly raising his voice over my screaming to make himself heard.

And I did for a few minutes until Pete spoke up to Mal.

"Boss," Pete said with a serious tone as he tried to talk over my screaming as he continued, "If she continues to keep it up, the parole officers will come and we will get busted."

"Shit, you're right!," Mal said as he threw me down as I stopped screaming to catch my breath as he shoved me into the nearest wall and hissed at me with a dangerous look in his eyes as he continued, _**"Shut it and I mean shut it now!"**_

I glared up back at him as our eyes connected as we both heavily panted with angry, and then I said with bravo, "No!"

"Don't tell me "no", Roxanne unless you want to get hurt!" He snarled back at me gripping my shoulders.

"Don't tell me what to do Mal, I am not one of your lackeys, and you said you'd never lay a hand on me!" I growled in retaliation back at him as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face inches from mine.

 _ **"I did, but you are walking on thin ice! And no, you're not, but you are mine, and you will do as you're told or else!"**_ He said digging his fingers into my flesh.

"Or else what?" I said without flinching.

I could tell Mal was running out of retorts as he stood there glaring daggers at me, and then he said, "You want me to take you to my cell and make you mine tonight, Roxanne?..Because I will if that's what it takes to keep you in line."

"I'll make you regret it if you do!" I hissed back at him with hate radiating from my eyes.

Without another word or even a warning, Mal fling me back over his shoulder and he started down the hall again.

"One more word, Roxanne, one more word!" He growled at me as he tighten his grip painfully into my legs as I dug my nails down his back in retaliation.

He growled at me further.

"You are already in hot water, don't push it!" He said as he used his other hand to signal for the other two guys to continue as well.

I snapped back at him again because I refused to back down and take that from him.

 _ **"Excuse me?!,"**_ I hissed angrily back at him as I dug my fingers deeper into his back as I went on, _**"But you are not one of my parents, and you sure as hell as are not my master either, you cocky son of bitch, you!"**_

Mal immediately stopped in his tracks and I could see Big Ed pale at my angry out burst while Pete just looked at me with this "you just screwed up look" on his face. Before Mal could act, I pushed myself up as I noticed one of the chandeliers in the hallway was just right above us, so I stretched up as far as my hands could reach and grabbed hold of it. I yanked with all my might as I freed myself from Mal's grasps as fast as a squirrel could climb a tree up onto it and held on as I pulled myself safely into the lights and stood there like a boss looking at two befuddled thugs and a very angry, but awestruck Mal.

 _ **"I don't know how the hell you just did that, but you better get down NOW!"**_ Mal roared as he glared dangerously up at me folding his arms over his chest.

"Or you'll do what about it?" I said with a huge smirk on my face as I was eating up Mal's infuriated form below me.

 _ **"Get down NOW!"**_ He said as his eyes blazed with intense rage.

"Are you sure you want me to come down?" I ask innocently twirling my hair around my finger.

One of Mal's eyes starts twitching as he hissed back at me in that dangerous tone of voice of his, _**"Yes!"**_

"Are you certain?" I asked as I continue to toy with him as he has done to me in the past.

 _ **"Yes!"**_ He said as his voice starts to roar through the hallway.

"Absolutely sure?" I say with a sweet smile as I continue to hold onto light fixture with ease.

Mal takes a breath as though to collect himself and then smiles back up at me and says, "I'm pretty sure toots."

"Are you sure your positive about that?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow as I notice his sudden change of attitude.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I don't know what game she is playing at, but if I lose my cool I won't be getting anywhere if I don't get my temper under control for the moment, she's messing with me and it got to me. As pissed as I am, I never thought she could pull something like this off. Once again I've seemed to underestimated what she's capable of doing, I wondered just what else she could do if I pushed her far enough, she never fails to amuse me. I wonder how she plans to get down now that she decided to climb like a spider-monkey up there.

 _Clever little minx...Just when I thought I had her under control too..._

"Yes, I'm positive. Now stop playing and come down from there. You don't want me to have to come after you." I said with a smirk.

"You really want me to come down, do you?" She ask as batted her eyelashes at me with a sweet smile.

 _She deliberately trying to get me angry...Chris wasn't lying she really is busting my balls at this point..._

I chuckled as I observed her flirtatious behavior.

I suddenly get an idea since she wants to flirt with me, I walk closer to the light fixture as I call up at her...

 _ **Roxanne's Pov:**_

Mal's sudden change in behavior is particular as he sudden comes closer towards me under the lights and practically looking up my skirt as he says, "You know toots, this sure is a nice view from down here."

 _I was hoping he do that..._

I smirked to myself as I sneakily pulled out my knife and hold it up to the rope that held up the light fixture and with as much seduction as I could muster as I say softly but loud enough for Mal to hear, "Oh?..You like what you see, do you baby?"

Mal raises any eyebrow as he gave me a lecherous smile as he crosses his arms over his chest and in just as naughty tone, "I'd like it even more if you show me what else you got under there?"

"Would you now?" I said with haughty lust in my eyes as I ran my free hand slowly down my curves as I stop at my skirt line just to excite him as I went on, "If you want more, you're gonna have catch me first?"

His eyes leered up at me as he smirked and said, "Sure why not?"

Without any warning I cut the rope and instantly I came crashing down shattering lights and sending bits of glass and shards everywhere as I landed right on top of Mal, just where I wanted him. He was trapped underneath the lights and broken fixture and pretty stunned by it too from the looks of it with me on top of him. He cushioned my fall.

He laid there under the lights for a minute in shock as I sat on top of him, straddling him with my blade raise to his throat as I say, "You still wanna see more hot-stuff?...Who's whose bitch now?"

He looks up at me when he comes out of his state of shock and then laughs as he begins to remove the broken glass and shard fragments off of him as I raised an eyebrow at his calmness, then he grabs my hand with the blade and with a smirk on his lips he says, "I like it when you talk dirty to me Roxanne, that's pretty hot coming from you."

"Oh you like that do you?" I say with a smirk as well as I push the blade closer to his neck.

"I like it more if you talk to me like that in my bed tonight." He remarked with a lecherous smile as he licked his lips.

"I bet you would you dirty little bastard you!" I say as I narrow my eyes at him in disgust.

Some feet away I could hear Big Ed say, "They have the strangest way of flirting."

Pete indifferently says with sarcasm, "If that's what you wanna call it."

I flushed and growled, _**"I am not flirting with this evil manipulative sadistic frigid lunatic!"**_

Mal just laid there and laughs with his eyes close like he was having the time of his life as I glared down at him with my knife still pressed against his throat as the other two just exchange enervating looks at each other.

Mal stops laughing as he takes a firm hold of my hand again with my blade in it and say fondly, "Toots, how many times now is it?..You know you can't handle a blade with me and expect to win."

I tighten my hand around the blade refusing to give it up to him as he tighten his grip around my hand and pain shoots through my fingers as I'm force to drop it and then he flips me over as he take the knife back as he straddles me as he looks at it and then me as he says, "How you get this back?"

I glower at him and say, "How do you think I got it back genius?...When you were trying to force me out of my bed. I grabbed it and pocketed when we were scuffling around in the floor."

He cocked an eyebrow as he leaned his face into mine and with a smirk said, "Clever little thing you are, aren't you?"

I could feel his breath on my cheek as I pushed his face away from mine and attempted to remove myself to backed away from him, but he continued to weigh me down as he chuckled and said, "You're a very naughty girl, Roxanne. You know what I do with naughty girls, don't you?"

He caressed my cheek as he said the last bit of his comment.

I slapped his hand away and said, "I don't know surprise me, take me for a ride on your scepter?... "

 _Damn it, I shouldn't have said that out loud...I just can't keep my thoughts to myself today, can I?..._

He raises an eyebrow as he continues to look at me in provocative way, I could feel his hot breathe as he whispers in my ear which made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach as he says,"You're a little freak aren't ya toots?...I'm not sure if you're really a virgin now.."

I immediately blush ten shades of red as I reach up and slapped him good, as he laughs at my reaction as I stammered, _**"That's none of your damn business!"**_

Apparently my comment caught him off guard as he looks at me with amusement and mischief flashing in his eyes, so I took that opportunity to shove him off me and get up as I see Pete and Big Ed regarding me like I was some kind of alien or something. By then Mal leaps to his feet and starts stalking me again as he closing in on me, and smirks with amusement.

He walks around me several times like he's trying to study me and then says with interest, "You do realize you're in too deep, right?...I could snap you like a twig if it suited me. Don't get me wrong, you're actually pretty good for a girl."

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a not amused look as I stated flatly, "Are you trying say that I'm weak because I'm a "girl", because if you are that's where you're sadly mistaken. I can and will put my foot in your ass if you don't watch yourself. I've been pretty nice to you up until this point, if you were wise you wouldn't cross me. I don't play when I'm being serious."

Mal looked taken back by my statement as he rubbed his chin with his fingers as he regarded me further with interest and said smugly, "Oh, you have, have you? Lucky me, I guess I better be careful where I tread around my feisty little slave-girl."

He stops in front of me as he looks down on me and says, "I wouldn't want you to hurt me too much."

His cocky attitude was amusing, he really was too much into himself, it was then that I thought to myself that it was time to shut him up, so without any warning I grabbed the front of his shirt and reached back and put all I had into one lethal punch that I knew would send any bully in my school flying. Surprisingly Mal's reflexes were amazing quick, he caught my fist without even blinking but I still sent both of us staggering back a few feet in the wall.

Mal looked down at me and raised an eyebrow as he smirked with an amused expression on his face he said, "You know if you had pulled this move in the library, you would have had a better chance at taking me out, but since today now I've had a full day to recover, you screwed up."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Well, Mal I wasn't at my fullest either in the library considering how I could hardly walk and was staggering around trying to avoid you."

"That's an interesting thought. How your foot since you're playing around with me on it?" Mal said with a smug smile.

Now that he mentioned it was starting to smart again even though I was doing my best to avoid putting a lot of pressure on it.

I pulled him closer by his collar to my face and said with an even tone, "Fine. It would be even better if you'd leave me alone and let it heal, wise-ass."

He chuckled as he removed my hand from his shirt and held it firmly as he did with my fist he just caught and said with an evil smile etched across his face, "You do know I can break both your wrists right now, if I wanted to."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You do, and I will kick your ass."

He seemed intrigued by my comment so he starts tighten his grip on my hands as I began to feel pain sheering through my arms, I then attempted to kick him below the belt, but he catches on quick and parts my legs to stop me as he shoves one of his in between mine and pinning me further into the wall, as I gasps in pain as I glare up into his face.

He chuckles and then asks, "Are you gonna come peacefully now toots, or do you want to break them?"

Mal begins to tighten his grip even further as I rack my brain of ideas on how to get out of this without broken wrists and a bruised pride. Then the worst idea came to mind, and I really didn't want to resort to this, but seeing as Mal was intent on making his point across, I wasn't sure what else to do. With what little bit of strength I had left in my fingers, I reach further to grab the front of his shirt again and yank him down to my eye level as I use my teeth and bite his bottom lip in a sensual kind of way pulling his face closer to mine and deepen the kiss. Mal was completely caught off guard as his eyes widen and his hands start to loosen as he ropes them down to my waist and I wrap mine around his neck to further distract him and then to really throw him off I arched one of my legs around his hips. He seemed to like that as he reaches down to grab my leg, as he does that I immediately shove him off of me and run like hell.

 _I should have never kissed him like that...What the hell was I thinking just now?...Clearly not much...He obviously enjoyed that as much as I did...Not wait, I didn't enjoy it...At...All..._

My thoughts were shortly interrupted as Mal almost nearly tackled me as he snaked his arms around my waist and with an amused tone of voice he says, "You tricked me. You actually fooled me. You wait until we get back my cell later."

His smug smile stretches across his face as he loosens his hold on me and leans in as he whispers so that the other two don't hear, "I meant to say this earlier but then we got a little carried away just now, the only other person that strong enough to hit me like that is Steve. I'm actually impressed you can throw a punch like that. You've just gained some of my respect today toots."

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

 _That girl is as crazy as hell as Mal...the hell...and just as wild..._

She does got some moves though, and the Boss seems to really dig her. She's definitely not your average girl that's for sure...

 _Just where the hell did she come from?...Is she even for real?!...Chicks ain't suppose to be tough like that...The hell's going on here?!..._

I look at Pete for some kind of feedback or something to confirm what I just saw wasn't part of my imagination running away from me. He didn't look half as startled as I thought he would, but he still looked a little taken back by what that crazy chick just pulled.

 _She actually punched the Boss and lived..._

They keep fighting like this, and one of parole officers is bound to walk into us soon, and then this whole trip will be for nothing. They need to wrap this little game of theirs up, we're running out of time here.

 **Where is Mal intent on taking Roxanne?...And will there be some "interesting activities" going on in Mal's cell later that night?...How and will Roxanne survive this one?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter which I will try to start on soon...**

 **On another note, I did a lot of tweaking with this chapter, Roxanne wasn't actually gonna be this brave and stand up to Mal, but I felt she needed to soon. Looking back on some of the earlier chapters, she had a lot more fight and drive than she does now, which why I had to give some of that back to her in this one. She's got to get her tough girl game face back on if she's gonna survive this. The light fixture part was actually a last minute thing too to be honest, I really liked how that turned out. Have a good one ya'll! :)**


	38. Sealed By The Devil's Love

**Okay, just to warn you this is a dark chapter for Roxanne, and a new turning point on her life in juvie too as she starts to see what it like to be with Mal more than she's like to. I plotted this like weeks ago and have been dying to write it since, so hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for the review SideshowJazz1! :D I honestly can't remember if there is any mention of "Bailey" in this one, but if there is she's all yours. I give you the credit. ;)**

 **Warning: Some violence, swearing, and other things that might disturb you. You were warned!**

 **Enjoy and feel free to review and let me know how I'm doing! :D Love hearing you guys and gals words!**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Mal seem to regard me with new eyes after my "failed attempt" to escape, he had a look of lust lingering in his eyes as he cut me off from escaping by gripping my wrists as his lips curved into a smirk as he looked down hungrily at me like a wolf. I instantly shuttered on reflex as I try to wiggle my way of out his grasp, but was failing because he strength was greater than mine, and I knew I wasn't going to get out of wherever he was trying to take me. It still left me with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I was starting to feel sick thinking about it.

 _What was I gonna do?...Begging him to let me go was a useless idea, because I knew it wouldn't work...He was too intent on having his way..._

I sighed in defeat. He may have won this battle, but there was still the war, and I wasn't gonna quit trying anytime soon.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _My defiant little slave-girl is a lot more intriguing than I gave her credit for...She actually tried to seduce me on several occasions just to escape me...I'll have to show her how its done properly later...In the meantime, I've got other plans to put into action before this night is done..._

"No more resisting. I have more important things to address at the moment before I let you go back to the infirmary, and you could say they involve _...you!"_ I said evenly with my face just inches from hers, I could see just a tiny hint of fear lurking in her eyes.

I chuckle out loud at her as she attempts to shrunk back as she turns her face to the side to avoid looking into my eyes, her evident fear was becoming more visible by the minute and I was loving every second of it. I find her frightening stature alluring to behold, and it aroused me all the more, I wasn't sure just how much longer I'd be able to hold myself back from taking her and making her mine forever. I spent days and sleepless nights fantasizing the many things I wanted to do to her every since "the jacuzzi incident", and "the other one in the infirmary bathroom". She just doesn't realize how good she's had it up until now, but she will soon enough...

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I honestly didn't like where Mal was going when he made his statement just now, and it made my insides crawl and I was beginning to worry that he was going to punish me for what he would refer to as "defying" him again. Without another word spoken, he let go of my wrists to grab my upper arm and then places his other hand on my waist firmly as he guided me towards the elevator with intent to keep me in check this time as Pete and Big Ed follow us into the elevator. I swallow nervously as the doors close as Mal takes his hand off my waist momentary to press the button for the second floor and the elevator begins to take off with a small jolt as it began to ascend upwards. Pete handed Mal a long rusted pipe which he took and held at his side as he put his hand on my waist again so that I didn't get away.

"Why are we going to the second floor?" I asked in confusion because for one: I've never been on that floor and two: Mal has never taken me there before the few times I've rode the elevator with him.

"It's a surprise." He said mockingly, his smirk growing ever wider as he drew me closer to him as I try to push him off, but with little success.

I look around at the other two hoping to get some sort of hint at the very least as to what was going on here, and they seem either just as much in the dark as I was or just not really caring too much about it at the moment. I turn back around facing the doors as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors began to open, I remember Duncan saying that most of really bad delinquents were on Mal's floor and the milder ones on the second floor, and the regulars on his, the first floor. He also said that since Mal and Steve could not get along on the same floor, Chris had Steve moved down to the second floor to keep the peace, and to keep the violence down since every time they met it only causes chaos as they wreck havoc on everything they come in contact with.

Pete and Big Ed step out in front of us as Mal steers me out of the elevator, I began to panic and grab a hold of one of the closing doors as I try to get back in to escape going with them, but Mal snaps his head back around at me and attempts to prevent me from doing so and dropping his weapon in the process.

"Let go of the doors!" He hisses at me with irritation dripping from his voice as he pulls me by my arm.

"Let go of me!" I snap back at him as I slowly get some ground to pull myself back in, and succeed as Mal loses his grip on my hand.

He leaps forward faster than lightening before the doors close as he uses one of his hands to keep the doors open and yanks me back out as he glared at me irritably.

"You just lost your walking privileges toots." He said icily with his face so close to mine that our noses almost touched.

I was anger but scared at the same time, as I glared back up at him and with a shaky voice said, "Don't you dare do it!"

His eyes narrowed as he swooped down grabbing my legs and tossing me over his shoulders again like a bag of potatoes as I grab the back of his shirt to hang on, I started to regret wearing my mini skirt today. Big Ed who was also carrying a weapon handed Mal his weapon he had dropped just now when he prevented me from escaping in the elevator.

"Do you have to do this?...I'm really starting to hate you more everyday." I viciously hissed at him over his back as I dug my fingers into his shirt.

"You wound me toots. So ungrateful." He said with sarcasm as he began to walk down rolls of cells that were mostly full.

It felt so degrading to be carried and treated this way as onlookers watched us as we went past them and catcallers whistled, other creeps make jeering remarks, and some just congratulating Mal on "getting him some." I really hated him for this, but the ruckus only got worse as we continued down the hall. I peered over Mal's back to see all kinds of creeps and weirdos in their cells either sleeping, talking among one another, fighting and arguing, playing cards, or just standing at their cells doors looking at us in a really creepy way. I buried my face into Mal backside and wished I could be anywhere but here. This place was horrible, a real nightmare.

I knew it was coming and I was dreading it all the same when that rough and vile, disgusting voice of Steve said, "You look like a caveman, Mal. You always carry your girls like that?"

"Only the ones worth my time, peon." Mal said nonchalantly not even giving Steve a second glance.

"As much as I don't like that creep, he's right you know." I whined as I pouted with a frown as we passed Steve's cell.

He gave me a look that made me thankful I was with Mal at the moment. That was a _real creep._

"Would you rather I drag you by your hair then?" He said tauntingly.

 _ **"You do and you're dead! I'm not playing!"**_ I hissed viciously over his shoulders.

Mal chuckles at my comment and then says, "You're threats are petty. You're better off keeping your mouth closed."

I growled as I pounded on his back in retaliation which only earned me his taunting laugh again.

 _What a jerk!..._

"Hey Roxanne, those are a nice set of legs you got there, are they only for Mal or would you be willing to spread them for me sometime?" Steve said in a lecherous tone of voice as his eyes locked onto mine which made me start to feel sick and embarrassed.

Mal immediately stopped, I could feel his body stiffen at Steve's comment to me as he put me down and shoved me into Pete who grabbed my arms from behind me as he prevented me from going anywhere as Mal darkly marched up to Steve's cell and stopped right in front of him at his barred door.

"If you so much as look or utter one more word to my girl again and I'll gouge your eyes out and use them for dice in my next game of poker." Mal said in a low, but deadly tone as his eyes burned like coals.

"What?...Can't blame a fellow for looking," Steve said with a smirk as he shrugged and continued on to say, "She does look pretty ripe in that tiny skirt she's got on."

I could feel Mal's dangerous aura getting darker by the second from where I stood as I clenched my hands which I held to my chest trying not to tremble so much as I watched Mal reached back faster than the speed of light and punch Steve in the mouth which sent him staggering back into his cell as he almost hits the floor. He looks up at Mal as he wipes the blood from his bottom lip and gets up with an venomous look on his face as he strides towards Mal with intent to maim, but Mal strikes him with the pipe he was carrying. Steve hits the floor and lays there as his hands twitch as he tries to get back up, but Mal steps on one of his hands as he reaches down to pull Steve back up by his hair. With one quick thrust of his hand, Mal slammed his face into the bars of his cell door over and over until Steve sags back down to the floor again, and doesn't move this time. Without a word spoken to any of Steve's cell mates, Mal walks out and heads back towards us as he stops in front Pete and me, he looks terrifying like last night as his eyes bore darkly into mine. I tried to back up, but only bumped into Pete, so I started to freak out and whimper as I closed my eyes and waited for the possible worst outcome, but nothing happened. He didn't lay a hand on me.

I opened my eyes and I saw Mal nod to Pete as he let go of me and Mal grabbed one of my arms firmly and we continued where we left off as we made our way deeper into the hall. We were half down the hall now, when they finally stopped at one of the cells and they entered it taking me with them. There was nothing special about this cell at least not comparing it to others it wasn't, it looked the same like all the others, but the guy in there was odd-looking, his hair was all shaved off except for his big mohawk that was black with white faded tips on the ends and he had tattoos and piercing everywhere his dark skin. Something about him made me uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as Mal makes me feel. Without any word or warning, Mal puts his hands on me and lifts me up as I feel myself began to panic because I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen as he throws me over his shoulders again and looks to the odd-looking guy as he points to the table nearby. Mal heads that way and eyeballs Pete and Big Ed to follow him.

"M..Mal, I'm afraid, what are you doing?...P..Please don't do this!..." I whimpered as I clenched his shirt with my fingers tightly as I clamped my eyes closed and wish I was anywhere but here.

Mal didn't answer me, he slammed me down really hard on a table where I hit my head as I felt the wind being knocked out of me, my head started throbbing and my vision began to get blurry and I started feeling nauseous, everything around me was spinning. I was beginning to panic even more, I felt so exposed laying there as my breathing became labored as I tried to get up, but Pete grabbed my hands and held me down, I started panicking and thrashing around on the table to get free as Big Ed attempted to get a hold of my legs. I ended up giving him a good swift kick in the mouth as I saw him pause for a moment to rub his jaw with a look of irritation on his face.

 _ **"Get her under control NOW!"**_ Mal roared he glared dangerously at Big Ed which cause me to jump a little, he glared darkly once again as he turned his attention back to the freak with mohawk.

"I'm on it." Big Ed said with a scowl as he yanked my legs down and painfully pressed them into the table where I couldn't move at all.

I still didn't stop thrashing around though, I didn't know what was going on and it scared the life out of me.

 _Is this a gang-bang?...Are they all going to take turns doing things to me?...I don't want my first time to be like this...I'm so scared...Someone help me..._

When I started to tire out some from trying to get myself free, I could make out things Mal was saying to the other guy, they were just a few feets away as they were looking at something the other guy was pointing to Mal.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" The freak with the mohawk said with a deep voice that wasn't as dark as Mal's while Mal pointed at something that the other guy was discussing and going over with him.

I couldn't see what it was that they were looking at from where I was laying, but it looked like several sheets on paper and Mal seemed very interested in whatever it was as they spoke of different types of designs and colors.

"Yes, and that design too." Mal said with a smirk as his eyes landed back on me as he crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to Pete and me as he looked down at me with dark amusement twinkling in his eyes.

He didn't say anything to me, but looked up at Pete and said calmly, "Don't let her get loose," He looked at Big Ed as he finished the last part of his comment as he said, "and that goes for you too. I don't want any slip ups this time."

They both nodded and confirmed that they wouldn't let me escape.

I still didn't understand what was going on here and what it had to do with me, but that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing bigger and bigger yet. I felt so sick like I was about to puke my guts out, I didn't like this at all. I was absolutely terrified, and couldn't do anything to protect myself either. I hear footsteps coming in my direction and see that dark skin guy coming towards me as he puts on a pair of latex gloves and looks at me as he comes to stop right beside me and looks up at Mal.

Mal walks over and lifts my shirt as I begin to panic and start feeling sick ten times over. I can feel him touching my skin as I began wiggling around again trying to free myself with little to no luck as he began pointing at an area on my flesh while the other guy nods his head in understanding as he turns around to pick something up from the other side of the room.

 _Oh my God!...They're gonna take out my kidneys or maybe even something worse like my female eggs!...If so that means that Mal can do anything he wants to me without worrying about the consequences of getting me pregnant with his child!...I think I'm going to be sick..._

"W...What are you going to do?" I whimpered in panic as I looked up at Mal with fear I couldn't hide even if I tried at this point.

He chuckled as he walked over closer to look me in the eye and with delight practically pouring from his mouth as he said quietly, "You'll know soon enough."

"P...Please tell me this isn't anything like a pap smear?!.." I said fearfully as I began to feel myself pale at the thought of someone putting their fingers down there.

Mal raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he lean down and whispered in my ear eerily, "No, but I can give you one of those later."

"G...Get away from me!" I shrieked in despair.

"What's a pap smear?" Big Ed asked with confusion on his face as he looks from Mal to me for explanation.

"Well..." Mal began, but I cut him off.

 _ **"Don't you dare tell him what that is, Mal!"**_ I practically screamed as I glared with hot cheeks at him in embarrassment.

"As you wish." He said with a fast smirk curving his lips as he looked down at me in amusement.

Mal chuckle at my discomfort as he stood back up but didn't leave my side.

My bottom lip quivered as I saw the other guy come back with vaguely familar looking tools in his hands as he sets them down on the table beside me as I continue to tremble uncontrollably while still trying to wring myself free. I was becoming exhausted from the effort, but I still kept trying nonetheless.

Mal turned to the strange guy again and with a stern look on his face, he said darkly, "Don't touch her except to do your job, Splotch. I'm not screwing around about it either. You'll be a dead man."

"I'm not interested, she's too feisty for my taste and much too thin to do anything with. I like a lady with a little more meat on her bones, leaves more cushion for the pushing." He said indifferently as he quickly ran his eyes over my figure.

Mal gave a short laugh as he looked back at me as I looked away in disgust.

Without any warning at all, I hear a loud buzzing sound emitting from the "Splotch guy's" tools as I try to see what he's doing as I start thrashing around some more in panic. Mal notices as he reaches down and place his hands roughly on my shoulders which prevented me from moving as much as I glare up at him with intense hatred burning from my eyes alone with fear.

"You're not messing this up." He hissed at me with a scowl look.

Then came the pain of something sharp being pressed into my flesh, I gasp because I was ready for it, Mal had stood in the way, so I didn't even see when the guy started. I felt jarringly familar as I could feel him running it over my flesh like he was writing on me, and then it hit me.

 _Mal got this guy to sketch a tattoo on me without my permission!...This was what this was all about!...He had this planned along!...That son of..._

I angrily looked Mal in the eye darkly as I said in low but dangerous tone of voice, "When I get off of this table you're dead and your ass is mine!"

Mal looked surprised for a moment as his eyes stared back at mine in what looked kind of like amusement as he taunted and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, toots."

I went from fear to rage in just mere seconds as I gave Mal my most dangerous glare possible and continued to stare icily back at him with as much hate my tiny little figure could harbor as I continued to try to thrash around under his weight. He just continued to chuckle at my futile attempts at escape, I then stopped all together, if struggling wasn't going to work then maybe this would...

I took in a deep breath and even though I already knew somehow this wasn't going to get me free, it was going to give them a headache eventually, so with that in mind I scream at the top of my lungs like a rapist or a killer was after me.

"Shit!...Make her stop, Mal!" Pete said as he scowled and looked at Mal with dislike for having to be one to deal with it.

"Let her Pete, she'll wear her lungs and vocal cords out eventually." Mal called over my screams as he went on to say, "Plus there won't be any parole officers down this hall for another hour anyways."

Pete growled crossly as he glared at me. I shut my eyes closed tight as I continued on with my wails as I felt the burn on the inked sharp-pen being dragged roughly across my tender flesh, I could hear Big Ed swear in annoyance as well. I could hear anger shouts and protests about my screaming from other delinquents on that floor, but I refused to stop regardless. Some of them started yelling at Mal and Splotch to shut me up, but neither said anything back to them or attempted to stop my screaming in the least bit. My throat was starting to burn, but I still didn't stop. I refuse to let Mal enjoy this.

After what felt like forever I could feel the pen finally stop, but my voice died a few minutes prior before that as I laid there breathing heavily out of anger and fear. Tears stained my face out humiliation and rage that I could not express because of being suppressed to a table against my will as I laid there feeling defeated and violated in the worse possible aside from Mal's threats of stealing my virginity. As soon as the pen was taken away, everyone slowly took there hands off of me as I just lay there for a moment longer as I just wanted to curl up into fetal position and die, but I don't. "The Splotch guy" comes back and puts some kind of oil on the tattoo so it does dry and scab up, and then walks away towards Mal as I begin to pull my shirt down and sit up.

"Payment now." Splotch says as he holds out his hand to Mal.

Mal smirks as he reaches into his pocket and tosses him a pack of cigarettes and says, "It was nice doing business with you."

I finally got off of the table as I tried to avoid landing on my stitched up foot, I fearfully pull my shirt back up to examine what Mal had this creep draw on me, my hands were shaking the whole time as I slowly lifted it and peered down at it and feel Mal approach me from behind.

It said in black ink just above my lotus flower tattoo in evil, dark looking letters: _**"Mal's"**_

 _He branded me!..Fucking branded me!...Like a slave..._

I began to shake and tremble even more out of fear than anger as I continued to stare at it wordlessly as I suddenly felt a pair of hands draw me towards them from behind me as they place their hands on my waist, then I heard his laugh and knew it was Mal.

Mal leaned his head towards mine and said in low husky but taunting voice with humor in it, "How do you like it?...It's my engagement gift to you toots. It means your mine now."

My head started spinning and I began to feel nauseous all over again as I felt myself getting light-headed as I utter out weakly, "W...What e...engagement gift?...I'm not marrying you!"

Mal chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and said in low tone of voice, "According to your grandfather you are. He said I could have you if I wanted to."

I started breathing heavily again, I think I was hyperventilating again as I felt my vision fading fast as the trembling only got worse by the second.

"How's it feel to become Mrs. Mal?" was the last thing I remember him purring in my ear as I blacked out.

 **There you have an engagement to Mal, and a very shocked and scared Roxanne...What will she do once she gets back on her feet?..Will Mal keep his threat about making her his soon?...Find out soon enough when the next chapter comes out!**

 **Will check my spelling soon! Too tired to check it now... Hope you enjoyed it and have a super awesome day! ;)**


	39. From A Slave To A Bride

**Got another chapter up! This one took me longer than I would have liked it to, I've just have been pretty distracted with ideas and note taking for future chapters that it was hard to focus on the current chapter at hand. Hope you like it, I'll try to get onto the next one as soon as possible.**

 **Mentions of "Bailey" from SideshowJazz1's fanfics, "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey In Exile" are in here, so I gotta stop give credit where it's due. :)**

 **Thanks SideshowJazz1 and CeeVee Smith 3 for your views, it means a lot to me to hear that you like this fanfic. :) SideshowJazz1, you're gonna see her reaction soon enough! lol and CeeVee Smith 3, I'm not sure yet if that's gonna be Mal's official proposal yet, but we'll see.**

 **Anyways, you guys enjoy and please feel free to review if you like it! :D**

 **Steve's Pov:**

The first thing I became aware of was the intense throbbing in my head and my cell mates looking at me for a moment while I got up, but then they turned their attention back to what I just now realized was screaming. It was extremely loud and high pitch. I wasn't sure what Mal was up to, but if it was making his chick scream like that I knew it couldn't be good. The more it went on, the more my head kept pounding, it was starting to irritate me, if my cell door wasn't locked and all my tools I normally use to open it weren't confiscated by one of the parole officers, I'd go give Mal a "friendly hello" and silence his screaming banshee myself.

I turned my attention back to my cell mates and I walked over towards them so they could hear me better over the screaming as I asked one of them raising my voice, "How long was I out?"

He glance up when he saw me approaching and pulled his hands from his ears and said, "What?!"

I repeated my question louder this time and he said about half a hour.

 _So Mal must have went easy on me time, or just wasn't in the mood to play with me today...He seems real possessive of the new girl, Roxanne, but why?...He's never struck me as a lady's man, so I find it odd that he's so interested in her...But then I've heard rumors he likes to keep girls as sex-slaves from the previous juvies he's been in which is probably why they sent him here to put an end to it, that and he's pretty psycho...likes to maim others for his own amusement..._

 _Maybe he's passed the "sex-slave phase" and now is torturing her himself for his own personal amusement...Damn, that bastard is twisted..._

By now I realized the loud wailing had finally ended, and everyone seemed relieved that their ears could catch a break from it, I surveyed the halls as I started to notice a good number of chumps watching something headed down my end of the hallway again, but they didn't stop as the passed by. It was Mal. He was carrying his chick bride-style and she was out cold from the looks of it, and didn't look so good either from what fleeting glance I caught of her as they went by, but mine and Mal's eyes did meet briefly, and his cold eyes said it all: _she's mine._

It was then I think finally understood what he meant that other night when we fought in the main hall...

 _She was much more than a sex-slave to him I think than he realizes, she was something new he never before encountered...something only fools take interest in..._

 _He was dangerously drawn to her like a moth was drawn to a flame..._

 _What Mal didn't realize was the closer he kept her, the more it peeked my interest..._

 **Mal's Pov:**

Apparently my first attempt to propose to Red was too much for her poor little mind to take in, because as soon as I informed her of our engagement I could tell her little mind was swimming round and round as she began paling at my rush of words that I whispered in her ear.

 _I knew she hated me...She told me it almost everyday now...But I didn't mind and yet I was curious to see her reaction if I told her she was to be mine forever...And legally at that..._

 _That's where I went wrong with my first little slave-girl, but not this time..._

I chuckled at this thought as I smiled smugly down at her.

"How's it feel to become Mrs. Mal?" I asked with excitement pouring from my lips and beaming from eyes as I watch her eyes widen in fear as she looks up at me in absolute horror with no words coming from her trembling lips.

I could see the color in her cheeks fading to blue, and her balance was swaying sloppily, within seconds her figure crashed into mine as her eyes closed with a sickening look paining her face. I on reflexed instantly tightened my hold on her waist as she slowly lifelessly leaned forward, I picked her up and nodded towards Pete and Big Ed to indicate that I was leaving, and began taking my exit out of tattoo artist's cell.

Remembering the look of complete and absolute fear she gave me just moments ago made me realize just how much power I now had over her. She never looked so terrified at me before, for a second it pained me why I don't know, but at the same time it excited me because I finally broke her spirit as I had always planned to do. Roxanne would be mine and she couldn't escape it no matter what she tried this time, and I was very certain she would continue to try again and again. She was much to stubborn for her own good, but that was fine with me because I liked that about her, I liked a woman with spunk and with a temper like hers, I knew things would be far from boring anytime soon.

I admit she's not as naive and dense as Zoey, but she is just as innocent in the thinking department, but like my first headstrong slave-girl Bailey, she had a backbone and a sharp tongue, Roxanne didn't sugarcoat anything when it came to defying me and telling me what she really thought. She was dynamite when her fuse was lit, her temper was almost as hot as mine when I lose it, and what intrigues me the most is the fact that she's not afraid to unleash her's on me. I respect that. The only reason I let her get away with the defiant things she does, is because I like playing her. I wanna see how far I can push her before she gets real angry with me, and then the "real claws" will come out. I was more than certain she could be a lot more dangerous than what she was showing me, and I was just itching to bring that side out of her and see what she could really do. I was sure her act of bravery was just that "an act", I knew deep down she was terrified of me and the things I do, and could do to her if I really wanted to, and I'm pretty sure she knows that I am aware of it, but strays from the subject all the same. I smirk at that thought as I inwardly chuckle to myself as I look down at her unconscious state.

 _Yeah, maybe I was a wolf in sheep's clothing, but she did look good enough to eat..._

 **Pete's Pov:**

As we passed Steve's cell, I could tell he was very into both Mal and his broad (now fiancee?!) which was news for me and Big Ed, considering he usually loves to prattle on about his evil schemes, but this one he kept to himself this time which kind of surprised me. Regardless, I didn't like the look the bastard gave us as we left, he was too interested one way or another which means there will be more trouble coming later from him and his boys. Big Ed took care of the elevator as we all got in and left to head back to the third floor, and to see what Mal wanted to discuss now that he had this "little trip" taken care of.

Looking over at the Boss, I still couldn't get his fascinating with this wild and rebellious chick, it actually took both Big Ed and me plus Mal to hold her down just to get that damn tattoo done, she nearly kicked out Big Ed front teeth in the process.

 _The girl is just too much trouble for her worth...But now the Boss actually wants to marry her?!...The hell does he plan to do with that?!..._

Mal seemed completely enthralled in her as I returned my attention back to him, he smiled smugly down at her like she was a winning ticket to a million dollars cash prize, and carried her just as such. I honestly couldn't take it anymore as I saw the same dumbstruck look on Big Ed face as he looked at me for answers as well.

Finally spoke up and briefly said, "Is she really worth all that Mal?...Seriously, all that screaming and fighting she gave us tonight?"

Mal blinked out of his blissful revery as he looked up and smugly said, "Yes, every bit of it."

He turned fully around to look at us properly as he continued to say, "The old man that wants to make me his successor over his entire inheritance said all I have to do is marry his granddaughter and I will inherit it all. With the fortune, I can do as I always wanted and as an added bonus I can legally have this delicious little minx forever. On paper she'll be my little wife, but behind closed doors she'll be my very own slave-girl and can't anyone stop me this time."

The Boss started laughing maniacally with an evil smirk as he continued his fixated stare on the girl until Big Ed asked, "I thought forced marriages were not legal, how do you plan to pull this off?"

Mal laughed and with a evil smirk he said, "They're not, but I'm sure the old man can pull some strings to make it work. I'll be discussing the matter in the morning with him, no doubt she'll wanna be there so she can try to convince him to change his mind about it."

"I thought you were after that "Bailey girl", what changed your mind?" I asked out of curiousity as I raised an eyebrow at the Boss.

"I can't have two wayward women, both of them would be too troublesome to control all at once. I could already see them both teaming up against me as they try to outwit me at my own game, and besides were you not listening, I have to marry to gain the fortune. Otherwise, it's a total loss if I don't." The Boss said with a hint of irritation in his voice as he looked at me with disdain.

"So why his granddaughter?..I thought at one point he said all you have to do is find a chick and you're set." I asked out of further curiosity.

"Because apparently he just gained custody of her which makes her the legal heirress to his dough. So without her, I won't get it, got it?!.." Mal said tapping his foot impatiently at my questions.

I nodded my head in confirmation of his statement as I took in the new set of information he just gave Big Ed and me. As I pondered over that, the doors to elevator finally slide open and revealed our floor as we step out and headed to the Boss's cell to hear what he has to say further on the matter.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The first thing I became aware of was the sound of loud voices and laughter ringing off the walls and then the terrible feeling of my head buzzing and aching from when Mal slammed me into the table of that tattoo artist guy's whose name was Splotch?... My back was throbbing too from the impact as well. I slowly open my eyes because I wasn't sure I was ready to face what was going on around me, it made me nervous hearing so much noise all around me like this. I felt exposed and unsafe and not well prepared for whatever was surrounding me. As I laid there and let my vision clear from all the blurriness as I stared upwards and then looked around, I began to make out figures of males all around me, and the room, it was Mal's.

 _Why was I here?... He promised to take me back to the infirmary...He lied..._

Slowly I sat up as I felt my head began spinning round, looking around I could see many of Mal's thugs in here, about seven plus Mal, Pete and Big Ed who I could see in the back sitting at the table playing cards. Most of his thugs were watching the card game over their shoulders and a few were sitting on Mal's bed staring at me with no real interest other than the fact that I was there and awake. As soon as I awake one them alerted Mal, and he looked over at me with a smirk as I returned his gaze with a glare as I tried to get up, but staggered a little due to the fact that I was still groggy from the hit I took on the table that Mal had slammed me into. Regardless I got up and righted myself as I prodded over there with intent to rip him a new one for "branding me" and demand explanation for it.

As I drew near the room started to grow quiet as I stopped in front of Mal in his chair and he looked up at me with a raise eyebrow and smugly drawled, "Did you sleep well?"

I growled as I reached back to knock the tar out of him, but just as my hand was about to come into contact with his cheek his hand linked with mine and he looked at me with just as much danger flashing from his eyes, in a tone that was low with warning laced in it, he said, "Don't."

He then put his other hand on my waist pulling me towards him and said with the same tone of voice, "Now sit, and be a good girl. _You will behave."_

I was still standing, but my eyes were flashing with dark anger as I glared dangerously down at him, and he saw it as his eyes told me, "To think twice about the road I was headed down".

Everyone was staring and waiting to see what was going happen next, wanting to see if their boss was going discipline his new slave or if his new slave was actually going to revolt in front of everyone.

Mal saw that I had no intention of sitting, so he yanked me down into his lap and viciously hissed in my ear, "You think you were afraid earlier, keep getting out of line and I'll show you what _real fear is."_

The entire time I had not said a word since I awoke, and I was fuming with rage as I sat there stiffly in Mal's lap, and Mal could tell as he held me as he continued his game of cards with Pete and Big Ed.

A few minutes went by and I was still venting my rage as I turned to Mal and hissed back at him were only his ears could hear, "When this is little game of yours is over, I'll have a few words of my own with you concerning you know what."

He didn't reply, but instead smirked at me as he folded his cards as he looked up to Pete and Big Ed as he said, "I guess we'll call it a night then boys. I've got some private matters to address with my feisty little bride-to-be."

The other thugs that I didn't know groaned and started to complain about it as they slowly got up and started heading out the door, the only ones left were Pete and Big Ed which Mal noticed, so he said, "That includes you two as well."

Pete didn't look amused by it, and Big Ed didn't seemed bothered by it in the least bit, but regardless they both got up and left as Mal smiled smugly and told them he see them tomorrow to discuss other things. By then Mal had let go of me and was up and about showing them all out, the cell doors weren't locked yet so that must meant that it wasn't as late as I thought it would be and Mal didn't lock his either, so I assumed he was going let them lock like they usually do on their own. I stood there waiting with my arms crossed over my chest as I felt hot rage emanating from my body as I stared at him the entire time like this was nothing to him but an everyday thing. Anyone else would probably swear up and down that they could see flames rolling around me as I glared daggers at him.

As soon as they all left and Mal was doing whatever it was he was doing in his locker, I immediately lost my cool and let him have it, **"Are you going to continue to ignore me or are you going to tell me what this,"** I lifted my shirt and indicated the "branded area of flesh" as I went on venting my rage. **"is all about!...I have never been more mad at you than I am NOW!"**

Mal looks over his shoulder in mild amusement and lightly replies with humor in his eyes, "You don't like it?"

 **"Like it?!...Let me rephrase that, I HATE IT but not as much as I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!...What you did to me tonight left me feeling more violated than the times you put your hands on me!...You had NO RIGHT MAL!...NO RIGHT at all for doing this!"** I viciously snarled at him with the hottest of tempers I've ever unleashed on anyone with my fists balled up at my sides as I glared up at him with intense hate beaming from my eyes.

He chuckled as he closed his locker door and strolled over towards me with complete ease as he stopped in front me as he looks down at me with a smug look on his face as he calmly explains, "Oh, but I do my wayward little minx, I do."

I was about to explode on him again, but before I could get another word out, he put a finger over my lips and said with a sly smile, "Now before you say anything that you will regret, I'll have you know that you will soon be mine. Slave-girl or not, I will have you."

By that time, I cooled down some, but was still very pissed as I growled and said, "What are you talking about?...You are not making any sense at all!"

He laughed as I backed nervously away from him and he followed me until I hit the wall and he pinned me in with both of his arms on both sides of me as he smirk and slyly said, "Were you not listening earlier toots?...You're gonna be my bride, which means we'll be getting to know each better a lot sooner if you know what I mean."

After he said that he laughed, and I started feeling sick again, because I began to remember the things he said before I passed out, and then I began to feel panic and stress building up as I fret and try to push him away as fear started to grip me again.

"You're lying. I'm not marrying, and you can't make me either." I said with as my defiance as I could spit at him.

He leered down at me as he took a hold of my chin and leaned in just inched from my face as he says in a low evil silkily voice, "Roxanne, you don't have a choice, you're gonna be mine and when you are, I'll make sure you stay that way. Be good, and I'll treat you like my very own queen. I'll even make "your first time" special. I've been dying to touch you, you know. But everytime I try, something always gets in the way. Soon I'll fix that though."

He stared into my eyes with a lewd expression on his face as he began to caress my cheek as I froze, I couldn't think of a single retort to that, he was completely insane, and he could tell I was scared too. His smile widen as he closed the distance by pressing his lips over mine and began kissing me with intenseness as he let go of my chin and took my hands and pressed them into the wall, so I couldn't resist him.

I didn't want his kiss or him, so I started struggling underneath his weight that pressed me further into the wall, he stopped and chuckled at my futile attempt to break free and oddly enough he let go of me and stepped back regarding me with amusement dancing in his eyes.

I wiped my jaw where I could still feel his wet kiss there as I glared up at him and angrily pointed in his face and said, "You can't legally make me marry you, and you know it!"

His eyes narrowed with mirth as he tilted his head to the side as he continued to regard me with interest as he smoothly replied, "Oh yes, I can. Today I received a phone call from your grandfather stating that you were eligible for me to marry you if I wished it."

He paused a moment looking at me to see if I was following what he was saying then concluded with a devious smirk curving his lips, "And I accepted it."

I gasped as my hands shot up to my mouth and then I vigorously shaked my head as I denied it by saying, "My grandfather can't do that he-,"

Mal cut me off and smugly stated, "Needs parental custody?...Yeah, he's got that toots. He mention something about that on the phone too."

I side-stepped away from him as I tried to get out of the cell, but I didn't make it pass the table and chairs because Mal grabbed one of my wrists and say, "Going somewhere?"

He pulled me closer as I bumped into the table almost falling onto it as he drew closer and grabbed my other wrist and pulled them up to met both of our chests as me loomed over me and smiled darkly as he continued,"Mark my words, Roxanne Ellen Davison, you're gonna be mine whether you want to be or not. I've lost one girl to Duncan and I won't lose another the same way twice."

If I hadn't talked to Duncan earlier today, I wouldn't have a clue what he was referring to when he said that last bit just now. I don't know what exactly happened between Mal and Duncan and his girlfriend, Bailey, but whatever happened it apparently didn't end well at least not in terms for what Mal wanted.

I snapped out of my thoughts and growled up at him with hatred as I flatly stated, "My grandfather would never marry me off to some psychopath like you, and I refuse to believe it even for a second. I'll never agree to it either because you are a cold, heartless, unfeeling bastard who preys on smaller victims like that little boy today."

 _ **"How could you, Mal?!"**_ I spat at him with hot rage blazing from my eyes into his calm ones.

Mal stared at me for a moment still holding me in place as he took in what I just said and then from the looks of it carefully picking his words as he indifferently said, "Roxanne...Roxanne...Roxanne, You really don't know me do you?... but I know you. I know everything about you. I've read all of your personal records. I do that with all "fresh meat", it makes it easier for me to decide what I'm gonna do with them. I found yours particularly interesting enough, you're not a bad girl at all. On the contrary, you're just a good girl that's good at pretending to be bad. Don't get me wrong I find it cute and amusing enough, but it's not going to save you here which is why I blackmailed you in the first place to be mine, that and I was bored at the time. This place has come alive since you have arrived here and the chaos you brought with you has only just begun."

He laughed as he let go of me and wandered over to a chair and sat down as he continued with a disgusted look on his face as he said, "As for that little shrimp, today he ruined my shoes and he didn't even bother to apologize about it. Pissed me off thoroughly."

I was still recovering from the fact that Mal had went that far to stalk me that it nearly floored me, so I almost missed his crude comment about the little boy, but regardless I still heard it and marched over to him with my hands on my hips and glared down at him and said, "Are you telling me you had several of your thugs bully a boy that was barely as tall as me just because of a stupid pair of shoes?...Did you even give him a chance to apologize or did you terrorize him to the point that he fled in fear of you?!"

Mal looked at me befuddled for a moment like he couldn't believe I had the nerve to say that to him and then smirked and said, "I could have let it pass, but then I remembered I needed to tighten that loose chain of mine on you. So what better way to reel in the chain?..."

My jaw dropped, but I quickly recovered as I snarled back, "You tormented that child to hurt me?!... _ **What the hell is wrong with you?!...Do you even have a soul?"**_

His eyes shone with a devious mirth as he calmly, but silkily said, "Of course I have one. You just wouldn't like it if you saw it. Something as pretty and pure as you are would become tainted and ensnared by just one touch of its dark and heinous claws. It'll snuff out every last drop of innocence you have until there is none left for the taking."

I gasped at him in horror as I backed away slowly.

 _Just who or what the hell is he?...Was I right?...Is he really the devil or some demon in the form of a person sent to torment me?...What the hell did I do to deserve this?..._

 **Mal's Pov:**

Seeing the very fear in her eyes as she backed away from me was amusing enough for me, I enjoy Red's discomfort and I love even more the look of disbelief and shock when I revealed her fate was now mine.

 _I don't care whether she hates me or loves me, she will be mine one way or another... and no one was going to get in my way this time...Not Mike...Not Duncan...and not Bailey..._

I could tell she was getting anxious as she looked at me and said sternly, "Take me back to infirmary now!"

I smiled and said, "No."

"If you don't, I'll go by myself, I don't need you." She said irritably as she turned on her heel and started to leave.

I jumped up and stopped her as I blocked her way and said firmly, "No, you are staying here for the night. In case you forgot, a certain thug by the name Steve is interested in you. If you wanna keep that virginity of yours a little longer, you'd do the smart thing and stay put. I'm not doing this for my own selfish reasonings tonight, but you want to-,"

"Fine. I'll stay, but you better not touch me, and I mean it, Mal!" She said with a guarded look as she crossed her arms over her chest irritably.

"You have my word, I cross my heart." I said smugly as I crossed my finger over my heart mockingly just to see her roll her eyes at me.

After that we stopped talking for awhile, it was almost time for Chris to turn on the automatic lockdown on the cell doors, so I decided I to finish up my quick smoke as I watch Roxanne in the corner of my eye remove her shirt to only find that she was wearing a tanktop underneath it as she folded her shirt she just removed neatly on top of her former bed and place it on the top bunk. By then I got up and walked over to my bed to remove the crap some of the boys left on mine and then removed my orange jumper and tossed it in the laundry hamper.

While I was doing that, Roxanne called out to me, not thinking much about it I said with an annoyed tone of voice, "What?"

She didn't answer at first, but then with panic in her voice she said, "M...Mal help me. please!.."

I spun around and see some peon with his hands on what's meant to be mine, and I glared with intense rage as I see that they have a knife raised to Roxanne's neck line as they smirk at me while groping her in front me as I see her starting to panic further.

"Stop it, get off me! Mal, do something!" She shrieked in terror.

I started pounding my way towards them as I grab my bat from the top bunk of my bed, but then the son of bitch warned me by saying, "One more step and I'll cut her Mal. I'll slit her pretty little throat. She is a cute one isn't she?...I wonder if she looks even cuter without all this on."

He indicated his last statement as he tugged at her skirt which only made her start crying and it was pissing me off further. I knew if I got too close that bastard would indeed cut her, looking at him I realized now where I saw him before, he was that peon on Steve's floor I noticed looking at her in a way that made my inside burn as we entered and left earlier when I took her to get the "engagement gift".

Roxanne started crying as he began backing out of the cell as he dragged her with him down the hallway and heading towards the elevator, as soon as he got out of my cell, I buzzed Pete and Big Ed to meet me on the second floor and I told them to use the stairs. I could hear Roxanne screaming my name even after the elevator's doors close as they disappeared from my sight, I immediately began running down the stairs hot on Pete and Big Ed's trail as we raced to meet the sorry little peon on his floor. We were making good time as I started skipping steps to get there faster, and soon enough there we were on the second floor as we all three waited impatiently on both sides of the elevator so the little shit didn't see us as he got ready to get out. I knew from the sound of Roxanne's hysteric cries and screams that the doors were about to open and right on cue they did. Right as the doors open and he walked out, I dropped my bat over his head and he dropped the knife and his hold on Roxanne as she ran to me, wrapping herself around me as she cried and buried herself further into me. I was tempted to push her away and finished what I started with that little punk, but Pete was already on it as he pounded him into the ground and it didn't take long either to put him in his place.

Looking down at Roxanne, I figured it was time to go, so I turned to Pete and Big Ed and said coolly even though I was still hot with rage, "I'm heading back, make sure he learns his lesson. I wanna see him tomorrow morning myself to finish this."

With Roxanne still glued to me, I took her with me inside the elevator so we could get back to our cell without further problems, she never let go of me either I wasn't sure if I should be pleased with this or annoyed by it. Hesitantly I wrapped an arm around her as I waited for the doors to close and pressed the button for our floor and waited.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I couldn't let go of Mal, I was terrified of what was going to happen if Mal didn't save me in time, I could feel my nerves on edge as I breathed raggedly and dug my fingers into his shirt and waited as the elevator went back up to our floor. I never realized just how much I how much until now that I've had to depend on him for my safety and protection against guys like that one just now, I've never had to depend on anyone to look out for me like that before except well... my parents, but that was a different kind of thing.

 _Which reminds me...Why did they give me up so fast like that?...I was not that bad, was I?..._

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the elevator violently jolted for a minute which startled me and I let out a small yelp as Mal dropped his bat to grab the wall to keep from falling as we steadied ourselves as the jump passed as it suddenly came. Mine and Mal's breathing slowed as the doors open to the third floor as Mal quickly got his bat and just as quickly we got off.

Mal swore as he looked at the elevator for a minute as I looked at up at him, I finally had let go of him, but still held onto his arm, he then said, "Chris better start fixing this shit."

Then he turned around and said, "Come on, it's late."

I didn't say anything, but I didn't argue with him either as I followed him back to his cell, as we pass other cells I noticed that they were all closed now and the lights were going out, so it meant it was lockdown time for us. When we got to Mal's cell, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and made sure I got in first and then locked it back. I was so scared I just stood frozen in place as Mal tossed his bat on his top bunk and then took off his shirt as he laid down on his bed, I finally went over to mine and sat there for a minute as I grabbed my pillow and hugged it as I felt more tears coming. I slowly began removing my shoes as each one made a thumping sound as they both hit the floor, looking over at Mal, he was already stretching out on his bed and closing his eyes as he laid there on his back like he usually does.

Timidly, still grasping my pillow I walk over to his bed and in a small voice I say, "Mal."

"What?" He said with groan without opening his eyes.

I was scared he was going to say "no", so I didn't answer at first, he immediately noticed and opened his eyes and looked over at me looking down at him.

He let out a long winded sigh and begrudgingly said, "Get in."

I crawled over him carefully even though I was still afraid of him, I was still more afraid of waking up to find someone other than him pouring over my sleeping figure, I got in his covers and huddled up closest to the wall with Mal in sight so I could watch him in case he tried anything and used my pillow as a barrier between us. Mal didn't say anything as I did this and then after that we both just laid there in silence. I had thought about thanking him but last time I tried that it didn't go well. Mal just was hard to talk to, he was a mystery to me, I just didn't get him at all.

"You know you don't have to hug the wall," He said finally in a quiet tone of voice as he went on to say, "I'm not going to touch you."

"I know." I said in a small voice barely above a whisper.

"Just minutes ago I could barely walk without stepping on you because you were practically glued to me to the hip, now you act like I'm the plague. Do you fear my touch?" He said dryly as he turned to look at me, I could just barely make out his face in the dim emergency lights in the hallway.

I couldn't answer at first because what he said was indeed true, I was afraid of him touching me after the few times he's put his hands on me, I felt things that I couldn't understand one of them that I did understand was fear and the other was desire for him to keep doing it even though I knew it would end badly for me. I didn't understand why I felt that way, when I knew I shouldn't, he was poison to my system and I knew better than to allow him to in. I hated him, but at the same time deep down I didn't hate him as much as I wanted to believe I did.

So I silently said, "After what you've done, how could I not?...You've broken my trust Mal."

He didn't say anything for awhile as though he was carefully taking in each word I said one at a time, and then said, "So you're saying that actually trusted me at one point?"

"Only that night you kept all the guys on this floor off of me." I said quietly as hugged my pillow tighter.

"Well, you can sleep with ease tonight toots, I'm not in the mood tonight." He said blankly as he rolled over showing me his backside as he began to relax.

I said nothing in return as my body started to relax as well letting all the tension that was all built up just earlier slowly die down as I continue to hold onto my pillow that was my barrier between us. I'm not sure if Mal went to sleep before me or if I did before him, all I know is that I was soon out like a log.

 **Will Mal and Roxanne's relationship get any better now that Mal has informed Roxanne of their betrothal together?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter.**

 **(Will check my terrible spelling goofs tomorrow. So please bear with me for now.)**


	40. You Keep Me Hanging On

**Finally got this little baby done. Took me several days to write this one out, and still had to cut the last couple of scenes. I'll just make them into the next chapter instead. Hope you guys like it, it was fun to write like the chapter called, "When Dolls Fight Back". I loved doing this one, it was a blast, but took so long though! lol**

 **Oh, I decided to name this chapter, "You Keep Me Hanging On" because of a 1980's song by Kim Wilde. Some of the words in the lyrics made me think of Mal's and Roxanne's relationship, I was listening to it the other day and thought that it just about hits the nail on the head. So I thought it would be a good title name. :)**

 **Yeah...I'm sure I've got some terrible spelling and grammar "no-no's" going on here somewhere. I don't know how, but I always somehow miss them even after I've checked like a 100 times. lol**

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _What irritates me the most is right now is that I could take her and make her mine at this very moment, but if I do I know she'll rat me out to the old man tomorrow morning as soon as she gets the chance...She has no idea what she does to me...It's not love, I know because I am no fool...I don't care what Mike says...What I feel is desire and a need to have this girl...She is my pawn...my chance at getting what I want most and that's revenge..._

It's been about about a hour since we both crashed into my bed, by now I could tell she was sleeping, I had shifted over onto my back again as I stole a glance at her sleeping form in the corner of my eye. She still had the pillow wedged in between us like it was some sort protection from me with her back pressed against the wall.

 _What she fails to realize is if I had indeed really wanted her that bad, I would have yanked that pillow away long ago and had my way with her regardless...I really want to do things to her just to make her cry, but at the same time I wanted other things from her too...Things I'm not sure what just yet...But the one thing that I was sure about was that I liked pretty things...Pretty things that were fragile and easily manipulated...But for some reason or another, I just wasn't in the mood for it...Something about that punk on Steve's floor putting his hands on her and in front me at that, really boils my blood...Nobody touches what's mine...Nobody..._

I considered getting up and having a smoke since my nerves were on edge and sleep was evading me once again, but I knew I had to make myself go to sleep tonight, I had things to do in the morning, and I knew if I didn't get any sleep I'd be in a very foul mood. So I continued to lay there as I waiting on the sandman to hit me with his damn bag of sleeping sand, by then I could hear a small sound coming from the corner of the bed where Roxanne was sleeping, I looked over at her but she hadn't moved an inch since our last conversation. Watching her a little bit longer, I noticed she was gripping her "security pillow" tighter, I carefully crept over closer when I heard her sniffling, when I was close enough to see in the dim light from the emergency lights from the hallway, I saw tears running down her face. I thought for a moment she was awake, so I said her name out loud quietly, but she didn't respond, so I snapped my fingers and still nothing. She was out cold and so she was crying in her sleep, I started to wonder if she had always cried in her sleep, not that I care, but I did find it curious as I touched one of her wet cheeks wondering what delicious little nightmare was plaguing her at this very moment.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The last thing I remember before passing out was the fact that Mal said he wasn't going to touch me...

 _He said he didn't want to..._

I was relieved but at the same time I still felt wary around him, I wasn't really sure what to expect from him anymore, he was so unpredictable and violent. It was around that time as I continued to stare at his back but not really noticing it because my thoughts were just drifting off into space and soon I couldn't remember what I was thinking about anymore as I laid there.

 _Suddenly I was in a giant church and the ceiling in it as I looked up just kept going like it never ended, as I looked all around me in this dim and dark candled-lit holy place I could see corpse-like people all around me sitting in the pews. They all turned towards me when the organs began to play making the air swell up with it loud eerie music, I realized in horror that was my cue to go. I nearly tripped on myself, looking down I realized why, I was in a big white heavy wedding dress like something out of fairytale, something I'd never catch myself dead in._

 _But somehow I knew I had to keeping walking, so I did with this overwhelming feeling of dread and anxiety gnawing at me, slowly unnerving me. I could feel something really bad waiting for me at the alter, and I wanted nothing more than to turn back and run for it, but for some reason I couldn't. Something was pulling me forward and I couldn't stop._

 _Without warning I was all of a sudden there, where I least wanted to be staring at the thing...the person that scares me the most. I could see him leering down at me with his dark and lewd smile as he takes his hands into mine as he pulls closer to him with his dark eyes boring in my wide and frightened ones._

 _Mal laughs evilly as he tilts his head and with a low silkily but dark voice, "I told you that you would be mine. There's no escaping me because I'm never going to let you go. We'll be together until death do us part.."_

 _Tears filled my eyes as I tried to back away and twist my hands free from his, but he wasn't letting up, not until he smiled darkly and pulled out an evil-looking small blade and jumped on the priest, stabbing him repeatedly until his body stopped twitching on the ground. No one tried to stop him...No one...He slowly emerged as his tuxedo was covered in blood as it dripped from his hands and from the blade as I covered my face with my hands in horror as I felt my stomach plummeting into a bottomless pit. He turned back to me with this evil smile once as he strolled towards me in what felt like slow motion as he licked the blood from his knife as his eyes never left mine, I began backing a way in fear of what he'd do next. Before I knew it, I had backed into an organ and as soon as I turned around he was only a few feet away this time, I shriek because there was no way I could get away fast enough in this gown. I panicked as I closed my eyes hoping against hope that I would soon wake up from this horrible nightmare, but as soon as I opened my eyes again there he was hovering over me with his dead weight crushing down on me, his blade was gone but the blood was still there._

 _I whimpered as tears continue to pour down my cheeks as I shakily look up at him with all my nerves shot and his leering grin burning into mine, he reached out one of his bloody hands and cupped my face and deviously whispered in my ear, "Be mine or be dead, which is it?"_

I woke with a start as I laid there in a cold sweat, I was trembling all over still clinging to my pillow as I fearfully but hesitantly peer over at Mal, he was sleeping on his back or at least he seemed like he was out. I laid there in paralyzed fear unable to move my body for the next couple of minutes in terror waiting for him to pounce on me or maybe stab me like he did to the priest in my nightmare, but nothing happened, nothing happened at all. I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved or scared not knowing whether or not he was about to attack or not, but he never did. Slowly but surely my breathing started to slow and I started to feel more calm as the minutes ticked by, I began to realize I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so I started trying to think ways to relax and try to resume getting some sleep. Counting sheep didn't work, reciting names and places that were boring didn't work, laying there with my eyes close didn't work, finally I thought what if I did some late night reading?..

That was it, I just needed to read for a little bit so I could take my mind off of the terrible dream I just had and all the terrible things Mal has put me through the last couple of hours, but the problem was getting to the infirmary to get my books. The cell door was locked and Mal had the keys, and last time I tried taking his keys it didn't work out so well, but what if I just took one of my knives back and crawl through the vent this time. I know he's too big to fit in there so surely it had to work, plus the cell door creaks when you open it but going through the vent should prove to be much more quieter. All I got to do is remove the remaining screws I left in there since last I used it I didn't put them all back properly due to the idea that I toyed with that I'd probably be going out again.

Carefully I crawled to the end of the bed where our feet were, I climbed out as I slowly but silently walked around Mal's side of the bed, and taking a deep breath as I felt my heart pounding in my chest like last time, I checked his pockets for one of my knives while the whole time I kept expecting him to wake up and reach out and grab me, demanding what I was doing and why I was out of bed, but he didn't budge thankfully, and I successfully was able to retrieve one of my knives or thought it was one of mine. He could be carrying one himself, but then why would he want mine unless he didn't want me protecting myself or something, I don't know... I sigh, I really can't figure him out for the life of me, I just don't understand what makes him tick.

With those thoughts lingering on my mind, I managed to quietly climb onto my former top bunk bed and start removing the remaining screws from the vent, when that was done I gingerly and silently climbed inside the vent and crawled out of Mal's cellroom. I didn't bother putting my shoes on because I knew they make too much noise and they would alert Mal of my attempting escape plan to the infirmary. So far so good, I didn't hear Mal call me or any sudden movements from below as I paused for a moment to listen for anything out of the ordinary, so I continued on at a slow and safe pace until I was far enough where I could quicken the rate I was going at.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I had only just begun to fall asleep when I felt movement in the bed, and sure enough Roxanne was getting up and moving around as I watched her crawl out of bed and quietly creep over to where I was sleeping. I wasn't sure what she was up... _Let me rephrase that, I knew what she was doing, but why and where were my questions..._ I thought to myself as continued to lay there like I was still asleep, and then I felt her hands on my pockets, it was then I had to resist the urge to grab her and punish her for trying to escape me again, but I didn't. I was actually curious as to know where she wanted to go this late at night, so I let her continue feeling my pockets until she found what she wanted. She took back one of her knives and started climbing the other bunk bed and then it slowly dawned onto me, she was going to use the vent this time to get out, I smirked as I watched her.

 _She never fails to amuse me...But now I have to figure out where she's trying to go this late...The library maybe?...She did say she wanted for me to take her back to infirmary... It's gotta be one of the two, I'll find out soon enough, I'll even be generous enough to give her a head start..._

I pulled my shirt back on and took my bat just in case I might have a run in with anymore lowly peons tonight as I headed out to the elevator, it seemed fine this time around oddly enough as I waited tapping my bat on my shoulder impatiently inside of it as I rode down to the main floor and got off in search of my troublesome little chit. The halls were empty as always except for a few parole officers here and there that I easily maneuvered around without being seen, I decided I check the infirmary since it was closer, it was just around the corner and as soon as I stepped in front of the door I saw the light inside go out. It was right around the same time my hand was on the doorknob, it turned and I held my bat with a firm hand as I let the doorknob turn and see Roxanne's slender figure turned around and bumped into mine, and then I lowered my weapon. She immediately froze when she saw me standing there in front of the door as she saw my weapon in hand and let out a small yelp of surprise and nearly hit me with her book as she jumped back.

I smirked at her startled reaction and than I pulled her out of the infirmary by her arm as the door slowly closed on it own, without letting of her arm I said with slight amusement in my voice, "Out for a midnight stroll, toots?"

She glared at me and said with annoyance, "No, and I don't have to explain myself to you."

Before I could come up with a witty retort, I heard footsteps coming our way, and without warning Roxanne pulled me down under one of the entrance hall skirt-clothed tables, I raised an eyebrow and thought to myself, _"Since when did she get this pushy?..."_

I watched out of interest and curiosity as she crawl a few steps on her knees towards the entrance of the tablecloth and peeked out, while she was doing that I couldn't help but notice her little tush in front me and with that short little skirt of hers on I could see quite the view. Out of temptation, I started to reach out and grab it, but stopped when I say her turned back around and say, "It's just parole officers, should we wait?"

"I suppose." I said with annoyance because my little fun was spoiled as I sat scrunched up to the wall and she sat back too as we waited.

After a few minutes, I smirked and commented, "You used your knife to unlock the door, didn't you?...You a quick learner, toots. You might actually survive in my little kingdom after all."

She rolled her eyes at me and said nothing as she let out an aggravated sigh.

I smirked because I knew I got the last word this time.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

When I turned back around to tell Mal about the parole officers being out there, I couldn't help but have the slightest suspicion that Mal was up to something when I wasn't looking just now, and it made me uneasy. I sat beside him with my legs tucked under me and waited as I watched him twist his bat round and round in his hands in his lap for the next couple of minutes out of boredom, I was careful not to make eye contact with him, for some reason it always unnerved me when I try to look him in the eye for too long. I wonder if he has that effect on everyone else here, he's so strange and I'm pretty sure it's not in a good way either. I pulled my book closer to me out of the floor and placed it in my arms as I hugged it to me while I waited anxiously for the parole officers to pass so I could get out of this tight cramped space with Mal.

After a few more minutes went by, I started to wonder why Mal wasn't the one checking to see if the coast was clear, so I got tired of waiting and crawled forward again and decided I was gonna check myself. As soon as I pulled the cloth back just enough to see, my eyes grew wide and I knew now why Mal was acting so strange, that creep just squeezed my butt!..

I turned around immediately and found myself face to face with him as he grinned mischievously at me and slapped him as hard as I could across his stupid face, as I glared at him dangerously and then hissed at him angrily, "Mal, you pervert!..How dare you!"

His grin never left his lips, but he did rubbed his jaw where I smacked him, what surprised me was the fact that he didn't look angry like he was going to punish me like he usually does or threaten to.

He laughed and said with calm demeanor, "What?...If you didn't want me to touch it, you should have teased me with it."

I growled at him as I angrily crawled out from under the table since I didn't see anyone before "Mal's indecent attempt to touch my goods" and got up, but before I could stalk off towards the elevator with rage, Mal grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

He looked me in the eye and said with a more serious tone, "As much as I enjoy you wearing little to nothing, I don't think you realize just how foolish you are being. I can tell you're not wearing a bra, toots. Believe me, I'm a guy and I do look. It's fine for a guy to dress with little to nothing on, but for someone like you, it's dangerous as hell. Especially here."

He pointed his finger down as he indicated his last bit of words as he grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me into the wall practically pinning me in again as I glared up at him, as he continued to say with the same tone of voice, "You've never even been to a juvie before have you, Red?...This is your first, isn't it?...And in an all-boys-one at that...You need to start using that little brain of yours if you want to keep your innocence so badly, because if you don't...you know what will happen...and by the way, in case you forgot tonight was a close call in my cell."

His fingers dug into my flesh as he glared at me and concluded with a harsher tone, " Let me make something else perfectly clear since you completely clueless here, this juvie is for mostly delinquents that commit more serious crimes than the average juvie holds. So no one here is looking out for you except me, I promise as soon as I turn my back and leave, they will ravish and plunder you like rabid wolves without even the tiniest concept of mercy, do you understand?"

As much as I hate him and don't like having to agree with him, he was right I wasn't being very smart tonight or safe, I had only been thinking about getting one of the books I had checked out today at the library because I couldn't sleep, I didn't even put my other shirt back on or carry anything aside from my knife. At least I had that this time, unlike some many times before, but the rest of what he said disturbed me to my core. _That can't be true...Why I even be put here in the first place if that was the truth of the matter...Mal can't be serious...I have Duncan...He would help me if I was in trouble...I'm sure of it...Right?..._

For once I didn't have a snappy remark to make, so I just muttered in defeat, "You right, I wasn't thinking. Are you happy?...Can we just go back now?"

He cocked an eyebrow as though he was expecting me to say something else, and believe me he wasn't the only one, he took his hands off of me as we both headed in the direction towards the way to the elevator without another word spoken. Unfortunately it only lasted for a few minutes before he stopped and I walked right into him from behind almost staggering and falling over, I was annoyed by it, but before I could angrily snap at him for it, he turned around and looked down at me like he just remembered something.

The grin he was giving me was creeping me out so I began to back away and sadly like I always seem to do I bumped into a wall and he walked up to me placing both of this arms on both sides of me and smoothy says in a cocky tone of voice, "You know it just ocurred to me that you are in fact attracted to me."

My face turned ten shades of red and I prayed to everything that was holy to me that the dim lights in the hallway was masking it from his view because I retorted back with a flustered voice, "W...What the h...hell brought this on?...W...Why would you even t...think that?"

Mal smirk widen when he saw my face, and I felt trapped now as he continued in the same tone of voice with arrogance, "I didn't until just now after hearing your reply and seeing your reaction. I have been curious about it though."

His eyes gleamed with mischief as he leaned in further so that his face was only inches from mine as he continued on in the same tone of voice, "...And you know something else, toots?...I think you got a thing for me as well, but you're too scared to admit it."

My face was scarlet at this point as I reached up and tried to slap him, but he caught my hand without even flinching or moving any other part of his body, I was stunted and caught off guard by his words and the fact that caught my hand with such ease.

 _I can't even stand the very sight of him...Grrr...He's so full of himself that he actually believes that I want him?!..._

I quickly recovered as I glared up at him even though I was still flustered by his comments and pointed an angry finger in his face as I said with as much composure as I could muster, "I don't know where you even got that idiotic notion of yours, but you dead wrong mister, I wouldn't even let the very thought enter my head of liking you let alone being attracted to you if _you were the last living male of my species on this planet!"_

Mal chuckled at my defensive tirade as he pulled back and stood there regarding me with increased interest as he crossed his arms over his chest and in a sly tone of voice, he said, "Not even if I was the last man alive, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes and said with intense bravo, "Not even if you were the last!"

He cocked his head to the side with his signature smirk and smugly said, "So since you are not attracted to me at all," he began to pull off his shirt and continued on, "then touch me and prove me wrong. Touch my bare flesh, toots."

I flushed as soon as he took his shirt off when he said that, I shook my head vigorously and said firmly, "Hell no!"

"Why not?... Are you scared to find out that I'm right and that you're wrong?" He commented smoothly with a smirk and began to lean in again as I flatten myself against the wall to avoid coming into contact with his bare flesh.

"I. Am. Not. Touching. You. Period. End of discussion." I said through clenched teeth.

He laughs and says smugly, "So you are scared then..."

"No, I just don't want to do it, and I don't have to either. You can't make me!" I spat back at him with defiance ringing from every word that came out of my mouth.

With his smirk still intact he suddenly grabbed my hand, and forced me to feel him as he ran it down his chest, top to bottom in a slow motion, I hastily yanked my hand back as I squealed out of panic and then turned scarlet red again out of embarrassment.

He leaned his face into mine and said with victory gleaming in his eyes, "I win!"

I flushed and then growled at him as he went on to say arrogantly, "You wanna know why, because you refused to do it and stalled to buy time by arguing with me and when you finally did touch me, you blushed like a little virgin on her wedding night."

"Screw you, jerkface!" I spat at him as I narrowed my eyes as I felt my cheeks heat even further, I pushed him off of me and stormed off towards the elevator.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Looks like I manage to mess with Roxanne's head...I don't think I've seen her this flustered in a while...Seeing her get so worked up over just a mere touch of my chest was exhilarating to say the least...Makes me start to wonder if in fact my cute little bride-to-be does harbor some feelings for me...Curiouser and curiouser..._

I chuckled at not only my thoughts but her fleeing figure as she took off in a fit of rage to get away from me as she headed towards the elevator, I smirked as I took my bat and tossed my shirt over my shoulder and followed closely behind. As soon as I caught with her, we both got in the elevator and I pressed the button for our floor as I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was avoiding to look at me with her arms crossed over her chest in obvious pout. I smirked because I knew she was still angry with me and was probably going to stay that way for awhile at that, I liked that about her. She was just too easy to set off and I took great pleasure in being the one to do it.

She didn't look or even talk to me once the entire time at least not until an idea popped into my head, and then I turned around and stroll over to her which she noticed and backed away from me as I leaned down and whispered in her ear just for the fun of it and in husky, low voice, which I noticed made her tremble, I said, "You know, I still owe you that pap smear...I could even find some latex gloves if you like. What do ya say toots? Want me to play doctor with ya?"

She glared at me as she blushed and slapped me across my jaw and hissed back in irritated tone, "Mal, you're such a freak! Stop it already! There is no way in hell that I'm marrying a sicko like you!"

"Why does it bother you so much, my sweet?" I asked as tapped my bat in my hand as we continued to go up in the elevator, "I already told you I treat you good."

She gave me a scowled look and looked the other way to avoid my gaze, so I whispered in her ear again just for good fun in a seductive tone, "If it's the sex you're worried about I can assure you, I'm one of hell of a lover, just ask Duncan's girlfriend. I'm sure he's told you all about her today."

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Mal's dirty comments were starting to really get to me, and the last one hit the nail on the head, so I viciously snapped with eyes full of outrage, I shouted, _**"I don't care how good a lover you think you are, because to put it bluntly I am not having sex with you. Not now. Not ever. I wish you would drop dead."**_

Mal's eyes turned cold on the spot and I could tell I hit a major nerve just now, with a clank of his bat, he tossed it down and immediately pinned me to the way as he pressed himself into me with a fury burning in his eyes as he spoke in a low and dangerous tone of voice, _**"Don't you ever say that again!...Have you already forgotten your deal with me?!...Your body is mine, Roxanne, and it's about to be mine legally soon, so don't you even think for a second that you-"**_

Before Mal could finish his anger tirade, the elevator began to violently jolt out of control, the lights started flickering on and off. I shrieked and called out Mal's name as I dropped my book as I reached out to grab Mal to keep from falling as he grabbed the steel bar that extended on the lower part of the walls of the elevator to steady himself as he pinned both of us in. Mal's bat was bouncing and making loud clanking noise as the out of control elevator rattled on and made screeching noises. It suddenly stopped as it suddenly came, both of us still stood in the same position heavily panting even after it stopped. I was too shook up to move and Mal seemed bit perturbed as his eyes never left my wide and frightened ones, but just as we were starting to calm down and get our nerves settled, without a sign of a warning the elevator suddenly took another violent turn.

Several things happened in that brief bit of time I screamed, Mal swore as he grabbed me and told me to hold on to the rails, which I did but did not have time to turn around and so I was holding them facing him as he held onto them facing me, and we both held on for dear life as we faced a second round of being thrown around. I clamped my eyes closed shut and leaned into Mal as I felt my insides doing somersaults, I could feel his heart racing in his chest as did mine as I waited for this to pass. Then the worst finally happened yet, the elevator without warning took a huge plunge and spiral down at a rapid speed that continued to accelerate downwards as it screeched loudly, it was so sudden that it tossed both of us to the top of elevator with Mal's body nearly crushing mine into the ceiling. I screamed Mal's name again in panic as he placed both his arms around me tightly to protect me from further injury which really surprised me because I figured that would be the last thing he'd do for me. I was positive he'd be looking out for him, not me.

I was so scared as I wrapped my arms around Mal's neck and started to wish I could take back what I said to him just now, that I wish he would drop dead, I didn't actually think we would go out like this, and I sure didn't want to die with Mal in an elevator either. I closed my eyes tight as I held on to Mal for dear life and prayed we didn't die or worse, I wasn't sure at the moment if it could get any worse than it was already. I didn't want to die and was scared to death as I opened my eyes to see Mal trying to remain calm as our eyes connected for just a brief second, I could see his eyes narrow into mine as he looked for the first time panicked. We continued to descend at ungodly speeds, and then just like before it suddenly jumped to a stop and Mal fell first and then me on top of him as he looked up at me and then my book lands on his head.

He glares at me and heaves breathlessly as he says, "I...I h..hope that damn..t..thing was worth it!"

I cringe because I actually felt bad as I mumbled out loud, "Sorry..."

Then the bat came down and Mal's eyes grew wide as he swore and I grabbed it before it hit him square in the face and said, "You're welcome."

He closed his eyes and he let out a sigh of relief as we both tried to calm down once again and catch our breath and then the lights went out.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I don't know how she did it, but I can't even begin to say how thankful that that bat didn't land on my face, I would have been pissed if it had. I laid there for another minute to breathe easier and then lights went out, and I thought, _"Right on cue..."_

 _Chris is a cheap bastard...He's lucky this damn thing didn't kill us...When I get out of here, I'm gonna choke him in his sleep..._

"Roxanne." I said with loosely with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" She replied quietly bent over on top of me still.

"You can get up now." I said in a not amused tone as I began to get up.

"O..oh, right!...Sorry." I hear her squeak as she shuffles out of my lap, if it were any other time I wouldn't complain, but with the elevator spiralling out of control like it was a few minutes ago, I didn't have time for it.

I got up to my feet stiffly as I reached in my pocket and took out my lighter, but as soon as I flicked it on, the emergency lights came on, so I put it back in my pocket and walked over to see if the elevator would go anywhere, but none of the buttons worked. They spitted out sparks and I jumped back to avoid being burned and it lasted for a minute before they went out. The elevator had died. I swore as I tried to pry open the doors, but with no luck. They were shut tight and we were stuck and trapped inside.

"What do we do now?" Roxanne asked nervously as I looked over and see her anxiously fidgeting with her hands looking in my direction.

I didn't say anything for a minute, because I honestly didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." I said with irritation as I stood there and swore again.

I could see she was getting more worried by the second as I watched her pick her book and then my bat up, as she took a step towards me the elevator began to swing back and forth dangerously like it was getting ready to give in and crash.

"Don't move." I said firmly as I grabbed a hold of the wall where I stood and she drop her things and grabbed the rail to keep from falling.

I could see fear welling up in her eyes as she looked up into mine trembling and asked, "Mal, Are we going to die?"

I swallowed and in calm tone of voice said, "No, not yet."

Then I got an idea, if the doors don't work then we'll have to find another source to get out. I looked up at the ceiling and then around the elevator, my eyes landed on my bat.

"Roxanne, roll the bat towards me." I said as I still stood in the same spot.

"Okay." She replied as she gingerly squatted down and pushed the bat in my direction.

I picked it up and carefully walked to the center of the elevator slowly and motioned for her to do the same as well while I kneeled down and with all seriousness, "Get on my shoulders, and take the bat."

I could she her eyes questioning my words, but before she could argue I said more firmly, "Just do it. We don't have time to fight."

I could see she got the message as she wrapped her legs around my shoulders and I slowly and carefully stood back up while elevator barely rocked and gave her instructions as I went on to say, "Start ramming the top of the ceiling with the end of the bat. We need to tear it open before this thing falls any further and kills us."

I could feel her taking a deep breathe and then she began to do as I commanded and after a good twelve hits, the ceiling gave in, and the top came loose enough to remove it to reveal a good size hole for us to get out. She climbed through it as I jumped up and climbed my way up top too, I looked up and then all around as I survey the area, it was almost pitch black the only source of light was coming from the elevator and some of the slits that came from the other floors which was quite a bit of ways up from where we were now. Roxanne held onto my side for support so as not to fall as we stood on top of the elevator in the shaft.

As soon as my hand grabbed onto the wire cables, the elevator suddenly dropped out from underneath us and I tightened my hold on the cables as I immediately snatched up Roxanne's hand before she went with it. I could see the panic in her eyes as she held onto my hand for dear life.

 _Her life was in my hands._

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As soon as we had climbed out and got on top of the elevator, it suddenly took a dive and drop like a heavy boulder out of the sky and it nearly took both of us with it if it had not been for Mal grabbing the wire cables. He seized a hold of my hand instantly and I held on tight as I felt adrenaline kicking in and extreme panic flooding my senses as I stared up at him praying he didn't decide to let go. Our eyes locked onto each other and I could tell he was scared too. I could see it in his eyes as he looked back into mine.

 _I've never seen Mal afraid of anything before until now._

I was so scared as tears filled my eyes and I stammered up at Mal in fear with a shaky voice, "Please don't let me go, Mal!"

Mal didn't say anything for a minute like he was trying to compose himself and then he said through his panting, "I wasn't planning on it, but you need to hurry up and use me as a ladder because I can feel you slipping now."

My eyes grew wide with fear he was right, our hands were sweaty and I could feel myself slipping from his death grip even though he tightened his hand around mine. I closed my eyes as I felt myself panicking further.

 _I didn't want to die like this...Not in some elevator shaft with Mal in some stupid juvie..._

 _ **Roxanne!...Hurry up, I can't hold you much longer!"**_ He yelled down at me as I opened my eyes and looked back up into his.

I swallowed and reached my other hand upwards as I did my best to grab one of his legs, it was just inches away,but not close enough for me to reach. Mal grunted and then started to pull me upwards as I continued to try to get a hold him, but I was having no luck.

Finally he with a serious and stern look on his face, Mal said, "I'm gonna swing you up towards me and when I do, you better grab me because if you don't you will fall. Do you got me?"

I nodded my headed anxiously and sure enough Mal tightened his hand holding my mine and swung me up so fast I thought with terror plaguing me that I was going to miss my chance, but miraculously I didn't and I leaped upwards and grabbing onto Mal as I frantically wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut tight. We both were panting heavily as we dangled by the elevator's wire cables in the shaft, I could feel Mal's heart racing and it felt really awkward since he never put his shirt back on from earlier. I could feel his sweat on my chest since I was wearing my tank top, he was drenched, I opened my eyes to see his looking into mine as we both continued to just breath for the moment and the calm our nerves once again. He stopped to look up and then looked back down which I followed his gaze and saw that the elevator was gone and nowhere to been seen now. It must have crashed to the very bottom of the facility.

He finally caught his breath and said, "You need to lock you legs around my waist. I can't pull us up if you're dangling around me like this."

"W..What?!" I stammered out loud as my eyes grew wide with nervousness.

"Just do it." He said sternly.

I gulped and attempted to do as he said, by apparently not fast enough because he place his hand on my rear and shoved me up further as I wrapped my legs around him and crossed my ankles. I was sure that this was the closest I've ever been to Mal since "the tub in the infirmary incident", and it was nerve racking for me because I didn't like the idea of being this close to him and especially not in this way. I could feel all his muscles in his chest and his abs tightening, it was probably any other girl's fantasy at this point, but not mine. It made me so nervous and self conscious. Maybe if it was someone else aside from Mal, then yes I'd be okay with it, but since it wasn't, I was feeling very overwhelmed by how close our bodies were linked together. I was sure my face was scarlet red again at this point and I hoped he couldn't see it. I knew as much as I hated it, I was going to have to trust him again.

"If this wasn't a life and death situation, I'd kill you for touching my butt for the second time in a roll in the same night!" I retorted at him with irritation.

He cocked an eye at me and said evenly, "Not that we have time for this, but you do have a nice firm little tush. Be grateful I just saved it."

I glared at him and icily said, "I am."

I continued to glare at him as he smirked at me.

"Why don't you be good and be quiet so I can get us out of here, huh?" He said in a serious and harsh tone as he began to pull us up.

I didn't say anything, but I still continued to glare at him the whole time since I was stuck staring into his face. He didn't seemed bothered by it one bit as he resumed climbing up the wire cables, I held on tight and buried my face in his shoulder to avoid having to look at him anymore than I had to. Minutes ticked by, and I was beginning to wonder what time it was, and then suddenly Mal lost his grip and slide some which cause me to panic as I shrieked out loud, but he soon reattached himself. I could feel him panic for a brief minute as his pulse was hammering against mine that was practically in unison, he swore and started up again.

"Are...Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked as I looked up in his eyes.

"Fine." He said gruffly as his eyes looked irritable.

I placed my head in the crook of his neck again to avoid pissing him off more, after a few more minutes of silence that was eating at me, in a small voice I said, "Mal?"

"What?' He said with annoyed tone.

"I have a confession to make in case we don't make it out of here alive." I said hesitantly.

"What?..You're not going to say you're in love me now are you?...Because you're out of luck there." He said sarcastically.

"No!..I wasn't going to say that at all!" I snapped as I angrily glared at him.

He chuckled as he continued to climb and then paused and smugly said, "Really?..Then what is it?"

I blushed and turned my head as I said with a pout, "Nevermind, just forget it. Forget I even said anything."

He raises an eyebrow and says with a curious tone, "What?"

I let out a big sigh and just blurted it out, "Well, I just was going to say that...if we don't make it, that...I...really did liked that kiss you gave me in the bathroom!"

I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks heat up and waited for his gloating remark, but it didn't come, so I reopened them to see him smirking at me and then says, "So you liked that did ya?...Why didn't you just say then?"

He leaned his face into mine as he went on to say, "...Had you been honest about it to begin with my feisty little minx, we could have moved onto more "interesting things." I had other plans that night until they were interrupted."

I blushed even more, but didn't know how to respond to that.

"You know what I don't have any confessions, but I do have a last request if this is how we end." He said with a sly smile.

"What's that?" I asked nervously as his smirk reached his eyes as well.

"Kiss me. If this is it, then kiss me like you did tonight when you tried to seduce me." He said deviously.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment and retorted back in panic, "It was seduction it was distraction to get away, and it failed, okay!?"

He chuckled as he smirked and said, "Fine, whatever. Just do it. I can't hold onto this cable forever you know."

I swallowed and sternly said with a serious look, "Fine, but only on one condition and that's that you stop trying to get in my pants without my permission. I get to chose what we do and how we do it, otherwise you're not getting the kiss, and I won't let you touch me if you try it."

He glared at me with an icily stare and then said, "What?!"

"You heard me!" I retorted back with a glare of my own, as I continued to say, "Agree to it or no kiss."

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was pissed, then finally after a minute me said, "You're saying you are willing to let me touch you as long as I get your permission?"

"Y...Yes, and only if I'm comfortable with it, otherwise it is a "no"!"

He let out an aggravated sigh and said, "Fine, it is a deal then. Now hurry up and kiss me. I'm getting tired."

I started to worry, if he's tiring now, then how much further is it going to be before we reach a point to get out.

I closed my eyes and decided to quickly get it over with as I pressed my lips into his. As much as I didn't like him, I actually liked kissing him.

 _This is wrong, right?...I shouldn't like this...Not with him...He's no good for me...and I know it, but yet his kisses feel right...Why?..._

Mal started trailing kisses around my lips slowly and then roughly took my mouth as I gasped and lost my breathe as he deepened the kiss further. I thought for a minute I was going to fall because I was starting to feel weak from his heat and his hot breath on my face. He finally pulled away and smirked as he saw that he left me breathless, he didn't say anything after that as he returned to climbing the cables. Looking upwards, I could see a bit of light getting brighter second by second, so maybe we were going to make it after all.

After awhile I notice Mal was actually odd again, so I raised an eyebrow at him as I see him smirking at me, and then out of annoyance I said, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh...just at a nice set of tits." He said casually when I realized he was looking down at my breasts since my tank top was kind of revealing. I regret now not putting my other shirt back on.

I flushed angrily and snap back at him, "I thought you said they were big enough for you!"

"Doesn't really matter the size, they're still nice to look at." Mal drawled as he continued to pull us upwards.

"Well stop looking at them you pervert!" I growled with irritation dripping from my tone.

"Hard to do from this position we're in toots." He said smugly looking me in the eye.

"You creep!" I hissed at him with a dangerous glare in my eyes.

He laughed and retorted back, "Spoiled princess!"

"Asshole!" I retaliated not breaking eye contact with him.

"Crybaby!" He snapped back with a glare.

"Insensitive jerk!" I barked back.

"Ice queen!" He spat at me.

 _ **"King of nothing!"**_ I screamed in his face because I knew just how much he liked to pride himself in being one.

 _ **"Alright, that's enough!"**_ He yelled back at me with his hot breath in my face as we both glared at each other dangerously.

I pouted and said, "You started it."

 _ **"I don't care who started it, just shut it!"**_ Mal spouted back at me with irritation oozing from his lips.

I pursed my lips together and growled as I looked in another direction to avoid having to look at him for much longer. After that he resumed his task of pulling us up which I didn't remembering him stopping, but I guess he must have when we started bickering with each other just now. We didn't say anything to one another for the rest of the way up, and I could feel my arms and legs growing more tired by the minute, I couldn't even begin to imagine how tired Mal was lifting not just him, but me too.

After what felt like ten more minutes, we finally came to a ledge where the elevator probably would have stopped and opened if it was still running. Mal stopped as he was panting, I could tell he was wearing out, I was really amazed he was strong enough to do this, the guy must be some kind of body-lifter or something. I just don't know how he does it.

Without any warning Mal threw me onto the ledge which scared the hell out of me because I thought for sure I would fall to my death, I panted and with an anxious voice I said, "Could you at least warn me next time?"

He opened his eyes as he hung from the cables and said with irritation in his voice, "I couldn't hold you anymore. Beside I knew you'd be fine."

I glared at him for a minute, but then remembered I was on a very thin ledge that barely held one person, so I kept that in mind as I watched Mal swing himself towards me while he let go of the cables and jumped. His feet made it onto the ledge, but then he lost his balance and I saw the fear in his eyes and the fear grew in mine as I saw him falling backwards. I felt my heart plummet as Mal started falling away from me as his arms tried to reach out to grab a hold of me. I acted immediately.

 _ **"Mal!"**_ I screamed his name in panic as I immediately reached out and wrapped myself around his torso and pulled him into me into the small ledge I stood on, I could feel the stitches in my foot tearing again painfully, but I ignored it, for some reason I was more concerned and afraid of letting him go at the moment.

I didn't love him, but I didn't want to see him die either, the thought bothered me. We both stood there with my arms still tightly wrapped around him as I hugged him and his arms up against the wall for support as we have our "who-knows" how many heart attacks tonight, at this point, I've lost count. Again we catch our breath, and then I feel Mal's eyes on me so I look up and see him looking down at me with newfound interest like he was seeing for the first time, and it was kind of weird and unsettling.

"Turn around. Slowly." He said after catching his breath looking me in the eye with all seriousness.

"Why?" I asked even though I did it anyways.

"Because I have to figure out how to get the doors pried open, so we can get the hell out of here." He said like he was explaining to a child.

"Okay, don't be an ass about then." I retorted back at him as he leaned over me.

He growled but didn't comment on it as he went on to explain less rudely, "I'm going use my knife-"

"You mean my knife!" I corrected him.

Mal hissed at me and went on, "Actually little sassy-soon-be-wife-of-mine, I'll be using mine and I'm gonna use it to wedge it into the slit of the doors and you are going to try to open the doors while I'm doing that. So you think you can handle that, or is that too much trouble for you?"

"No charming-soon-be-hubby-of-mine, I think I'm perfectly capable of opening a door!" I spat back at him.

I hear him chuckle in my ear as I can feel him reaching down, no doubt to retrieve "his knife", then he leans in with his arms over my shoulders as he uses a knife, ironically enough that isn't mine because the blade was too long to be mine, it looked more like a dagger than a knife to be honest.

He then carefully wedges it in between the slits like he said he would and started forcing it through, by then I placed my hands cautiously around the area he was working on and began my attempt to pull the doors apart. They were shut tight, but I kept trying nonetheless, after a few more tries they started to come open a few inches at a time. We were so close...

 _We're gonna make it...I can feel it...Almost there..._

Mal stopped wedging his blade in between the two doors and started helping me as we both grunted and fought to get them open, with Mal's help they became more easier to pull back, before I knew it they were open just wide enough for us to quickly pass through and suddenly Mal shoved me inside. I fell out into the floor onto my back and Mal landed on top of me, as we both laid there breathless like that for a moment enjoying the fact that we actually got out of there alive.

I smiled and laughed as I looked up at Mal and said, "I can't believe we did it. We actually made it."

I instantly resisted the temptation to reach up and kiss him full on the mouth, so instead I pecked him on the cheek out my sudden feelings of excitement to finally be free of being trapped inside the elevator shaft. Mal didn't say anything, he just grinned at me and for once it wasn't a creepy one either. It was a genuine smile. It actually made my heart stop. I didn't think that this jerk was capable of such a smile. He really was full of surprises, but I didn't hold my breath because with him I knew better, I knew it would last, but for the moment I enjoyed it.

 **Will Mal's "nice side" last?...Just what floor did they end up on?...Does this night ever end?lol...Find out in the next upcoming chapter! (Which I hope to get started on soon!)...**

 **Hope you peeps enjoyed it, please feel free to comment and review. Let me know how I'm doing! ;) Have an awesome day!**


	41. Intermission Chapter: S & M

**Hey guys, this is a little random-crack chapter of Mal and Roxanne that I wrote for fun like a little intermission while I get started on the next upcoming chapter. I was listening to this song called S & M by Rihanna the other day, and thought this would be a fun little idea to experiment with. I was thinking you guys might enjoy some silliness from these two unlikely couple, plus I had some ideas that I wanted to do but will probably may never get to add to the series, so I stuck some of them in here so they don't get thrown away. **

**Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 that featured in her two fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey!" and "Bailey in Exile".**

 **Thanks Sideshowjazz1, and I'll get started on the next chapter soon! :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Ever since Mal wouldn't let me go anywhere without him being there, I was constantly being forced to stay by his side at all times and be his "eye-candy" while he plays his role as "king of juvie" and I was starting to get really bored with it. I wanted to go do my own thing and have some fun, but he wouldn't allow it, he said it was for my own good that I stayed with him, and something along the lines of him being my only "real friend" here and I should only rely on him, which to me sounds like a load of crap. I really wish my foot would heal up already, every time I have to get up and walk on it, it just made it worse, so I spent more time sitting or lounging in Mal's cell reading books while he does whatever with his two cronies, Pete and Big Ed. But I was glad that Mal did stick with me most of the time, a lot of the guys here were more creepier than Mal was sometimes, and that's saying something because Mal was pretty creepy at times especially when he tries to make advances on me.

Today however I decided to lounge on my former bed in his cell and read a horror novel by some author I've never heard of as Mal is tinkering around in the back of the room with something, but I wasn't interested because I was still mad at him this morning for forcing me to sit in his lap in the mess hall and feed "his majesty" waffles in front of everyone.

~Mini Flashback~

Mal insisted on feeding me too when he knew I didn't like that, I think he was doing it because Duncan and his friends were just to show off his "over-possessiveness" of me. To make it worse, I had gotten a bit of syrup on my bottom lip and before I could even try to wipe it off, Mal had beaten me to it and licked it off himself.

I flushed furiously as I hit him in his shoulder, but he only smirked and in an amused tone of voice, he said, "Oh, come on I wasn't about to let that go to waste. Besides you know you liked it."

I was more than certain that Duncan and his friends were watching and wondering just what the hell Mal was thinking doing something like this. Mal was a real show off, and sometimes like right now, it really pisses me off.

I glared at him with annoyance as I hissed back at him where he could only hear, "Would you stop it already!...How far are you willing to go to embarrass me?!"

His eyes gleamed with mischief as he smirked and commented, "As far as it takes my feisty little chit, as far as it takes. Plus I love having my pretty little bride treating me like her king."

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled in irritation. I knew anything I tried to say after that was pointless. He was bent on ticking me off, and he really seems to enjoy it even when Mal's in a bad mood, he'd look for way to get under my skin just for his own kicks.

~End of Flashback~

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Regardless of "the waffles incident" I refused to talk to him for the rest of the day because of it, oddly enough he didn't seemed too bothered by it, he just continued on being his regular cocky self through the rest of the day. I have though started to noticed that he was hanging out less with his thugs and more with me, which I could never really understand why since neither one of us could get along with the other. He even escorts me to classes and practically hovers over me the entire time I'm in them, and if anyone tries to say "hello" or talk to me, he gives them his "crazy look" and they run like the devil was after them. I sometimes wonder if this is what Bailey, Duncan's girlfriend went through when she went to juvie with him, I still haven't had a chance to meet her yet because of Mal's strict rule about me not hanging around Duncan.

To make matters worse, Mal keeps trying to get me to shower with him or tries to bathe with me when I use the tub in the infirmary, I always shower or bathe in the mornings now when the nurse is there, so she'll keep him out. The guy is determined and persistent, but I'm also determined and not taking it.

As I lay back on my bed and read away to pass the time and avoid a certain somebody, I start to finally relax since I had been so up tight and on edge with Mal this morning. He was being very quiet now that I think about it, but I honestly didn't care at the moment, I refuse to give him my undivided attention.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Roxanne wasn't talking to me, but that was fine with me I could find other things to amuse me and kill time as she read those silly things. I never did get why anyone would want to stare at pages full of words for hours on end, it made me think of the lame classes I skipped here in juvie most of the time. The only time I ever went to class before Roxanne showed up was when my parole officer or Chris had Chef come and find me so he's make me go take class, and jeez was it boring as hell, I think I slept through most of them, but for some reason Roxanne wants to go to class, so that leaves me with no choice but to go. I suppose I could tell her "no" and that would be the end of it, but I guess I could treat her to something she wants to do every once in awhile if I'm in the mood.

Now that I think about it, she really wasn't like most of the last few slave girls I've had in the past, I'd also watch and pick which one interested me the most, but Roxanne was different. She wasn't very talkative and to put it bluntly, I think she was hiding things from me. Over the last few days, I was more than convinced that she was plotting something, but what...I wasn't sure. I was sure though she was trying to find a way to get away from me, so that could be it. She has been the hardest one to control so far, and just when I think I've got her locked down she slips through my fingers like water.

So why she was so in depth in her little book, I started looking through her things out of curiousity as to what I might find, so far nothing but clothes and bodily hygiene products, near the back of her locker I found her mp3. I was about to chunk it back in with the rest of her things when I thought to myself, _"I wonder what she's got on here..."_

So I took it out as I placed the earbuds in my ears and turned it on, most of it was music and artists I've never heard before, I sat down at the table as I continued to scroll down the list of songs and artists, nothing in particular caught my interest until I saw one song title called "S & M", and I smirked evilly as I began to play it as I cocked an eyebrow in Roxanne's direction. If it was indeed what I thought it was, I wasn't about to let her live this one down, and sure enough lyrics started playing and some the words caught my ear.

I snorted with a devious smirk forming on my lips as I got up and decided I was gonna go sit with my little bride-to-be as she reads her book, I lazily lounged next her, but she only gave me a slight glance and went back to ignoring me. She clearly didn't even notice I had her musical device in my hand as I laid there playing her "naughty music", so I smugly smiled at the fact that she was completely blissfully oblivious to what I was doing there. I did lean on my side as I laid there giving her my full attention and I knew she knew I was watching her, and then just to spice things up, I smiled wickedly and started singing along to some of the lyrics.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I just started to really get into this book when Mal decided that he was going plop down on my bed and lay down next me as I try to pretend I don't see him as I can tell from the corner of my eye that he was trying to irritate me. I didn't know or care what he wanted and I was not about to give him the satisfaction of having my full attention centered on him, he was acting stranger than usual though and it was starting to nag at me in the back of my head. For some reason he was smiling like a deranged idiot though, but why I couldn't tell at least not until he starting singing...

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

 _But chains and whips excite me_

I froze when I realized what he was singing, and my face heated up as I turned red and dropped the book and turned to see him with this big devious smug grin spreading across his face, and then I saw my mp3 and the earbuds. I immediately snatched them from him as I felt flustered and aggravated with him for taking my things and _playing "that song" of all things._

"Damn it Mal, stay out of my things!" I stammered at him feeling flushed and angry.

He laughed from the time he saw me turn to look at him singing to the time I snatched it from him and still now as he finally stopped and arrogantly says, "And you call me a freak, toots...Is there anything else about you that I should know about?"

My face was scarlet at this point from embarrassment and angry as I tried to defend myself by saying, "I...It's not like that Mal..."

He crawled towards me and looking me in the eye as he drawled on, "Oh...Then what is it like then?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eye, I tried to slap his hand away but he just grabs it with his other hand and uses it to pin both of my hands down.

He gets on top of me as he straddles me, he draws his face just inches from and smugly says in a low voice, "So you like whips and chains do you, toots?...Are you a bad girl?"

"M...Mal, it's just a song, now get off of me!" I said with panic because I was started to think he was about to take this too far.

His smirked widens as he gets off me and I try to get up to get away, but he catches me before I can get far and throws me over his lap and says mockingly, "Let's try this out, shall we?"

"Mal, no!" I growl at him as I struggle to get up, but he holds me down in place and starts to spank my bottom.

He chuckles and says, "You like it when I spank you, Roxanne."

I bit his leg and he immediately let go and glared at me for a minute and then smiled deviously at me and said, "That was naughty move there. Bad girl."

I gave him the finger and angrily said, "Screw you, Mal."

He gets up and stands to the side of me and whispers in my ear with cockiness dripping from his lips, "Sure. Where and when?"

"Go to hell, you jerk!" I hissed at him.

I flushed and slapped him as hard as I could and he just looks at me with the same cocky grin and then walks away whistling to himself like he did his evil deed for the day and says to himself, "Slave and master...What an interesting choice of music..."

I just stalked back to my side of the room back to ignoring him but still keeping an eye on him nonetheless. I picked up my book warily and tried to read where I left off. This was the kind of thing that was becoming common between Mal and me almost every other day, and I still couldn't get use to it.


	42. Smooth Operator

**Well this was a fun chapter to write. I really enjoy doing Mal's and Roxanne's little mini fights and bickering they do with each other. I chose "Smooth Operator" for the chapter title because it just felt like it fits into Mal's personality, but then again it could be just me. lol**

 **"Bailey" is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her fanfics called "Please Bail out Bailey" and "Bailey in Exile".**

 **Thanks Sideshowjazz1, CeeVee Smith 3, and guest for your reviews, love hearing from you! :)**

 **(Update: I did some major spelling and grammar clean up for this chapter.)**

 **Warning: This chapter contains mild violence, some sexual use of words and sexual themes. So you were warned!**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Soon after we shortly caught our breath, Mal grunted as he climbed up to his feet and got off of me, surprising enough he actually offered me his hand to help me up to my feet, his suddenly change in behavior startled me, it was nice and that's what worried me because Mal wasn't the type of person that was "nice." _Ever...Well except for when he decided take it upon himself the last two times to stitch up my foot, that was the closest to the nicest thing he's ever done for me...Well that and that time he held off all those guys on our floor so I could escape to the elevator and well maybe a few other times... Okay fine, maybe he did do a few nice things, but I pretty sure they weren't out of pure intentions..._

After being trapped in the elevator shaft for such a long period of time while being suspended in the air trying to hold onto Mal for dear life, I was tired and beat beyond recognition, all of my muscles hurt especially my arms and legs. They had cramped up at one point for staying in the same position for so long, and speaking of positions, _I never want to be in that kind of position again, especially with Mal._ The thought of it made me flush all over with embarrassment, it was completely inappropriate even though knowing him, he probably enjoyed every second of it.

 _One thing that gets me is why he's suddenly taken an unhealthy and insatiable obsession with me...He held no interest in me before when we first met, and now it's like he a gnat that won't go away...What does he want anyways?..._

I was soon brought back to reality as he helped me to my feet, and I began to look around for the first time since we got out to see where we landed, it looked eerily familiar, and then it struck me when my eyes locked onto another set of eyes that was vaguely familiar. They were the very same eyes of that creep that tried to kidnap me earlier tonight, I felt my insides turn to ice as a chilling feeling dread rushed over me, I began to back away slowly and soon bumped into Mal from behind which broke the intense eye contact I was having with that freak in his cell.

I turned around to see him gaze at me with an annoyed look on his face as he said, "Watch it, would you?," He began as he grabbed me by my hand and pulled me with him towards the stairway as he continued on, "We don't have time to stand around and gawk. Come on, it's already late."

Taking a hold of his arm that held my hand firmly, I made no fuss as I did my best to keep up with his long stride, his legs were longer than mine so it wasn't easy, I wasn't a fan of being this close to Mal either, but right now I'd rather take my chances with him than all of the creeps combined on this floor. It was the same floor Mal took me to get that stupid tattoo.

"Please slow down some, I can barely keep up." I begged, as I nervously looked up at him only for him to look down at me with annoyance knitted on his brow.

He groaned and swore out loud, but strangely enough he slowed his speedy pace some, I didn't complain any further as I did all I could to keep up with him. Suddenly before we went up the steps, he threw me off his shoulders which took my breathe away, and caused me to almost let out a small shriek of panic which I muffled through clenched teeth. I growled out of frustration, I refused to be treated this way again, so I reach up and pulled his hair, he instantly dropped me and growled angrily at me with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Stop carrying me like a stack of potatoes!" I said feeling frustrated as I poked him in his face with annoyance sketched out all over mine.

"Stop poking my face!" Mal said irritably as he pulled my hand from his face.

"Why are you worried I might ruin your looks or something?!" I said as I smirked with a look of challenge etched all over my body language as I pulled my hand away from his grasps.

"Why are you trying to say that I'm good-looking?" He remarked with a devious smirk forming his lips as he regarded me with new interest.

"No, I not saying that at all , I just meant that you come off as someone who's a narcissist, like you're obsessed with your looks or something, because I'm definitely not saying you're good looking, not that you aren't either but...Oh god I'm just digging myself in hole...You know what...I'm putting the shove down and walking away!" I babbled on like an idiot as I turned every shade of red right there on the spot as Mal looked on in complete amusement while raising an eyebrow at me. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly, as I began to back away with my hands raised in defeat after the "shove comment". _I am such an idiot..._

He said nothing as he continued to eat up my flustered facial expression and my attempt to put distance between us as he followed me in full amusement as his evil arrogant smirk that was plastered on his face only grew wider by the second.

 _ **"Stop smirking at me, stop it right now, Okay!"**_ I said with embarrassment as I felt my cheeks growing more heated by the second, but he didn't let up either.

And still he said nothing, but his eyes said it all as they narrowed in locking onto mine with an evil look of pure entertainment as he continued to follow me as I tried to backing away which I eventually almost tripped as my foot came into contact with the first step on the stairway, I staggered, but then regained and righted my stature. I glared at him with intensity as I turned on my heel and began to ascend the stairs to get away, and I could feel him right on my heels chuckling at my folly as I refused to turn and face him.

Within seconds he had caught up with me, and we were soon walking side by side up to stairs, I could feel his cocky grin burning a hole in the side of me, but I still refuse to look in his direction, I was too proud and embarrassed to stand down now.

Finally, after a few minutes went by, I said through clenched teeth irritably, _**"Shut up Mal!"**_

He laughed again as I turned around and growled, "Not. One. Word."

"What about three?" He mused as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stomped over to him and stood up to my full five foot height and hissed, "They had better be good."

His smile broadens as he cockily says, "I was right."

I raised an eyebrow as I place my hands on my hips and say, "Right about what?"

He chuckles and with an arrogant smile as he leans his face into mine and then smoothly, he replies, "About you finding me attractive."

My face turned beet red and I reach up and slapped him as I spun around on my heel and left him standing there grinning like an idiot. _He had some nerve..._

I stormed off up the stairs again with every intention of leaving that over-confidence jerk in the dust this time, I still couldn't believe that he really thinks I want him, I just wanted to punch him in this smug face and wipe that stupid grin off his face. Oddly enough he still didn't shout at me or threaten me, or come running at me with intent "to punish" me, I didn't linger on it though, all I wanted was to get back to his stupid cell and get some rest.

 _Screw this place and screw him...He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to willing marry his sorry bum..._

With that thought in mind I rushed even more up the stairs in an attempt to put some distance between us, it was then that I began to become aware of just how tired I was, fatigue was beginning to stripped me of what little energy I had left. I slipped and nearly fell if it had not been for the rails on the side when I reached out and grabbed them out of reflex and not far behind I felt a hand on my back, but I didn't need to turn around to know who's it belong to. I felt so weak, and through my little squabble with Mal just now, I had forgotten how much my foot was killing me since the stitches got ripped back opened again. It felt like I was walking on glass all over again, I tried to right myself and take another step, but I couldn't go anymore. Without saying anything at all, he quickly picked me up and started his trip up the stairs, I was so taken back by it that I didn't say anything at first. The jerk shouldn't be carrying me when he was the one that pulled both of us out of the elevator shaft, he has to be just as exhausted as me if not worse. I felt guilty about it as he wordlessly continued up the stairs without a word of complaint, as I stared up at him feeling slightly awestruck.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Getting Roxanne under my control, may prove to be not as difficult as I thought it was going to be, she denies her feelings for me, and interesting enough I've never had a slave girl that has ever liked me before, they all lived in fear of me, and they still do to this day. I watched in delight as she took off to get away from me, but then something was off about her, looking down I noticed red spots on the steps that led up to her feet. Her stitches must have given away again, which means I'll have to fix them again. _That girl is completely reckless..._

I watched her more intently as I narrowed my eyes as she began to speed up her stride trying to avoid me, and then suddenly she nearly fell down in the process, I acted immediately in which case I'm not sure why, but regardless she seem to regain her step as I reached out to grab her. I could feel her tense up at the touch of my hand on her back, she quickly tried to step away from me but lose her stepping and I caught her as I lifted her up and without a word I carried her the rest of the way up. She wrapped her arms around me with hesitation at first, but I was sure that was because she still didn't trust me, and she was wise enough to know not to. I could feel her looking up at me, but I was too tired and starting to feel irritable because of how late it was getting, our little adventure nearly wiped me out and almost got us killed. I would be sure to make Chris's morning a living hell tomorrow before I see Roxanne's grandfather.

 _I really could use a smoke right about now..._

After a good fifteen minutes, I had to stop to catch my breath it's not that she was heavy, I was just tired and spent, I knew I was running out of juice, I turned my attention to Roxanne when I heard her say, "Y...You don't have to carry me. I'll walk...I'll be fine...really."

I narrowed my eyes and in a harsher voice than I intended, I said, "No."

I felt her flinch at my growl when I answered as she continued to look up at me with what I just now realized was concern. _Ha...That's rich...When I'm right, I'm right...She does harbor something for me whether she'll admit it or not..._

I started again up the stairs when we reached the landing, Roxanne whispered in my ear nervously, "Steve's coming!"

 _Shit!...Really...At a time like this..._

I put her down as I turned to see that she wasn't lying the sneaky bastard was indeed coming up the stairway towards us and he looked pretty happy to see me, unfortunately the feeling wasn't mutual. As he got nearer towards us, I turned towards Roxanne and pulled her behind me as I backed our way towards the upper stairs and waited for him from there, I felt her hand grabbed my arm and her other onto my back.

Steve smiled smugly as his locked on to mine and over-confidently he said, "You kids out on a date this late?"

I chuckle as I tilt my head to side and casually reply, "Something like that. Why?...Are you jealous?"

Steve's eyes gleamed with a lecherous gaze as they landed on what is mine and mine alone, and it pissed me off as I hear him gloat and say, "She must be cold over there with so little on. If you like, I could warm her up for you."

I could feel Roxanne stiffen at that comment as her fingers dug in my arm and side as she attempted to stay hidden behind me with her face buried against my shoulder blades, I narrowed my eyes with dislike as I growled, "You'll be sleeping alone tonight... _if I don't put your dumbass six feet under first."_

I reach into my pocket and pull out my keys while not taking my eyes off of the peon in front me, I turn to the side as I hand them to Roxanne and with a serious tone of voice, I say, "Go."

She looks at me with confusion and fear in her eyes as she stammers, "N...No...Not without you!"

"Go!" I tell her in a harsher tone as I raise my voice.

"M...Mal, Please-," She began as I could tell she was starting to panic, but I cut her off.

 _ **"Now! Roxanne! Go! Don't Make me say it again!"**_ I yelled at her as I watched her eyes widen in fear as she flinched at my sudden out burst of anger, she quickly turned up the stairs and disappeared from my sight.

"Aren't you just a smooth operator, Mal?...The ladies must really like you," Steve said with a smug look in his eyes as he watched Roxanne go as well as he went on to say, "...like a man that's in charge. Makes them feel secure."

I chuckle as I run my fingers through my hair as I raise an eyebrow with a wicked smile and say with just as much bravo, "Unlike you, huh?...When's the last time you got laid?...Or even a blowjob for that matter?...I bet you take turns with your cell mates jacking each other off!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I could tell I pinched a nerve in that twit, because he began to hurl himself at me with full speed with an outraged glare flashing dangerously in his eyes as his eyes connected with mine. I smirked and laughed darkly as I waited patiently for the sheep to come meet its slaughter.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was afraid as I ran up the stairs bounding towards my former cell that I use to share with Mal, I could feel my heart racing in my head as it wouldn't stop pounding, I stood at the cell fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one with trembling hands. I soon dropped them in my panicked state and swiftly kneeled down to retrieve them and try again, I could feel eyes from other guys on the floor leering at me through their cells, they were watching and waiting for a chance to be released, and I knew what they'd do if they did get out. Mal had warned me. I swallowed nervously trying not to look over my shoulder at them as I finally found the right key, and plunged it into the keyhole, then swung the door open, as I slammed the door back into place. I stood there for a second and looked around me, I realized I wasn't going to be able to just climb into bed and go to sleep, the thought was laughable at this point in an ironic kind of way. Suddenly I knew I needed to take a couple of deep breaths to calm my wary nerves so that I could think more clearly, which I did and after the four one I felt more slightly at ease, but still on edge.

Thinking back to earlier events, I come to realize that Mal is worn and beat, there was no way that he could win in a fight against that creep Steve, so I began surveying the room as I looked for some sort of weapon to use to aid him. Usually under any other circumstances, I would have let Mal have the shit beat out of him for all the horror and hurt he's caused me and who knows who else, but tonight he really came through for me and save my life, I felt I owed him even though I did save him from falling in the elevator shaft. Everywhere I looked I couldn't find anything of any real good use, nothing under the beds, around the table and chairs, nothing in his bed or the top one, and I checked his locker. Oddly enough I had only been in Mal's locker once and that was when he helped me escape the night the cell doors were malfunctioning, so I used the keys to open it, and looked inside. I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

 _That son of a bitch..._

He had nude pictures of me that he threaten me with posted all over the inside of his locker door, I was pissed to say the least that I yanked every single one of them down and tore them into tiny pieces then I slammed it shut as hard as I could in a fit of rage and frustration as I screamed.

 _Let Steve kick his ass!...He deserves it!...What a creep!...If I was down there right now, I'd cheer Steve on!..._

But being the good person that I am, I let out an aggravated sigh and opened the locker again and re-examined it as I looked through his things. Mostly first-aid kits, knives, some clothes, and leaning in the back was a bat and a crowbar. I took the bat and with annoyed look on my face because I was still not happy about the pictures or the fact that I was about to go help his sorry ass, I slammed the locker door closed again and unlocked the cell door and headed out with a little more confidence. Mostly due to the fact that I wanted to go kick his ass myself, but it would have to wait another time. I raced towards the stairway as I hear the creeps in their cells calling out me and reaching their hands out in an attempt to grab me, but I ignore them and run on as I slowed my way down the stairs so I didn't fall and injury myself. As I drew closer, I could hear them swearing and fighting, but as soon as I could see what was going on, I stopped as my eyes widen.

Mal was clinging to the wall barely holding himself up as his breathing was raggedly and short with his eyes closed, his mouth was bleeding and he had bruises all over from just this short amount of time. Steve's tall figure towered over Mal's, and Mal was taller than me by at least a good foot or so, Steve laughed and taunted him as he grabbed Mal by his hair and punched him in the face and then threw him on the ground and started kicking him repeatedly. I don't know why I froze, but I did as I watched on in shock. Mal never lost a fight to this guy, why wasn't he calling for back up?!...

As Steve swung his foot out again to land another kick to Mal's ribs, Mal pulled out his knife and slashed at Steve's leg, but Steve moved out of the way just barely in time which gave Mal time to get back up to his feet. Mal wasn't doing so good and I could tell by the way he was staggering drunkenly on feet as he collided with the wall and lean on it for support. I immediately acted when I saw Steve move back in with a knife of his own that he intended to use, as fast as I could manage I swiftly trodden down the steps and right when Steve was hovering over Mal again I swung the bat as hard as I could. Mal stood there looking at me with an indecisive look between bewilderment and anger, but I wasn't about to let him get to me.

The hit rung true as the big oaf fell over and collapsed into the floor, he laid there stunt for a minute and looked up at me and said, "You little bitch..."

I growled and with fire in my eyes, I spat back, "That's crazy psychotic bitch to you asshole!"

He smirked at me and from behind me I could hear Mal's voice say in low angered voiced, "I told you to get in the cell!"

I didn't turn around but I barked back, "Don't tell me what to do!"

By then Steve was standing up and was about to slug me, but I dodged it and used the bat to knocked wind out of him by swinging it into his gut, and he looked up with hot rage boiling from his eyes as he attempted to punch me again, and again he missed. As his arm sailed passed my face, I jumped up in the air and flung my foot in his ugly face, as I gave him a round house kick sending him crashing down the stairs almost exactly like my first day here.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _I deliberately told her to go to the cell and stay there...No matter what I do, she always finds a way to defy me..._

As anger as I am at being saved by a girl, and my slave girl at that, I couldn't help but find it funny and ironically both at the same time as I watched her pull that same little move of her's she pulled on her first day she arrived here.

I laughed as I watched Steve sailed down the steps with a smirk still on my face, I say, "Well...Well..Look at you, toots...Aren't you just a little bad ass now?"

She turns around and cocks an eyebrow at me and my comment as she say dryly, "So what if I am?...What are you gonna do about it?"

I chuckle as I close my eyes and relax against the wall for a minute and then with as much humor in my voice, I say, "I don't think you wanna know..."

I open eyes again to she her glaring at me as she says with impatience, "I'm not in the mood for your mind games, Mal. Let's just go."

I smirked as I thought myself that I'd let that comment slip for now, she's getting more disobedient by the day. What she doesn't realize is that as soon as I get her official engaged to me tomorrow, I'll be cleaning up that filthy little act of hers soon enough, even if I have to get rough.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Considering the shape Mal was in, I was left with no other choice but to help him walk back which he wasn't too happy about being seen by the other guys on the floor watching him being lead back to his cell by a girl nonetheless, so he refused my help as soon as we got off the stairway. Shortly after we got there and closed the door back, he flung something at me which I wasn't sure what it was until it landed on my bed. I walked over to investigate, and it was my book I had went through the trouble of getting the start of all this, I was speechless. Mal got my book for me, but why?...

"What?!...You don't want it now?!" He said with impatience as he sunk down into one of the chairs as I reached down and picked it up. It had blood on the cover of it.

"There's blood on it." I stated obviously as I looked from him to the book and went on to say, "But you didn't have to."

"Aww...Don't get all sappy on me now." He said sarcastically with a smirk as pulled out a pack of cigarettes which I hated, so I glared at him even more.

"Piss off, I just meant you didn't have to get it, okay?" I said narrowing my eyes at him as I marched over and grabbed his hands and turned them over in mine only to find that my presumptuous thoughts were true. He hands were indeed bleeding.

He looked at me with a raise eyebrow and with an amused, mocking tone, he said, "Well...Roxanne this is so sudden. I didn't know you wanted to hold hands this soon. You move fast on the first date, you little tiger, you."

I blushed, but ignored his crude comments as I said bluntly, "When did this happen?"

"Oh, and now my future-wife-to-be is being so devotedly loving towards me. I feel so touched. What brought this on toots?" He said with the same tone of voice with a cigarette smile.

I slapped him and hissed, "Just answer the damn question."

He chuckles as he takes his hands from mine and says in a more serious tone, "When saving your ungrateful butt in the elevator shaft. Which by the way, I still haven't receive a thank you from you yet."

I stopped and thought back to that moment where he lost hold of the cables and tried to regain his grip, he must have torn the flesh from his hands then, and he didn't complain or let me go the entire time either, he had just kept on going regardless of the pain. I suddenly felt really terrible now, even if he didn't have a good reason for wanting to marry me, he did go through a lot of selfless trouble to see me safely out that hole. I didn't know what to say, I was feeling still too proud, but at the same time ashamed of myself, so I muttered a defeated thanks to him and in returned he only smirked told me to sit, and oddly enough I did, but only after I went to my old locker and pulled out a first-aid kit. Mal didn't protest this time when I looked at his hands and doctored them up, he just sat there watching while smoking his stupid cancer sticks. When I was done, I put the rest of supplies on the table and had just barely turned back around in my seat to face him, when he pulled my foot up out from under me which startled me because I let out a small gasp, and he then placed my foot in his lap and reopened the first-aide kit as he pulled my sock off and studied my foot for a moment as he took out a pair of tweezers and pulled out what remained of the stitches and took an alcohol pad and wiped my foot done to disinfect it and began restitching it back up again. I sat there watching him do that while unsure what to do with myself as I fidgeted with the hem of my top nervously, and then I began to feel something odd in his lap where my foot was resting while he was working on it. I anxiously looked up hoping he doesn't notice me looking, and take a quick glance, and to my horror my assumptions were dead on. He had a hard on, and I could feel it. I felt my cheeks turning bright red as I looked back down quickly and pretended I saw and felt nothing. He said nothing, so I was praying that he didn't notice me looking at his _..um yeah...that._

He didn't say anything for awhile until he was about half done in which he let out an annoyed sigh, he said, "This makes it the third time I've had to stitch up your foot you know."

I raised an eyebrow as I glared and retorted back at him, "Wouldn't have to if you hadn't decided to "swan dive"-"

"It wasn't "swan diving"-" He started with annoyance in his tone, but I cut him off from finishing his comment.

"Fine, let me rephrase that then, I tore them saving your ass when you decided that it would be an awesome idea to go "free falling" in the elevator shaft." I narrowed my eyes and spat back at him while using "hand signals" referring to the "free falling part".

Mal pauses, then looks up and blinks at me with this, confused "Wait...What?..face".

"Well, if you had just stayed in bed, none of this would have happened, now would it?" He said with a temper as he leaned into my direction.

I growled loudly in frustration and say, _**"Well, you're punk ass is welcome then!"**_

 _ **"I know it is!"**_ He growled back at me.

I squinted my eyes in annoyance and bark back at him, _ **"Go to hell!"**_

 **Pete's Pov:**

We were just five cells down from Mal's cell and believe me, we could hear them bickering at each other all the way down here. It was ridiculous.

"Are you kidding me? They're still arguing this late?!" I groan out loud as I lay there listening them carry on.

"Yup." Big Ed says nonchalantly as he just lays there wide awake on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Jeez, What time is it?" I muttered out loud.

Big Ed paused a moment to reach over and look at his cell phone and replied dryly, "2:28 a.m."

"Son of..." I muttered more to myself than anyone in particular as I roll over on my side and place my pillow over my head in aggravation.

Big Ed doesn't move as he just lays there and says nothing still staring at the ceiling with a comical straight face.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

By now we were in a full fledged argument pacing around the room circling each other.

 _ **"Yeah, well look at me, I'm Mal. I'm the king of juvie and everyone here bends over backwards and kisses my ass!"**_ I said in my best grumpy Mal voice as I pretend to strut around like the arrogant jerk he was carrying the bat over my shoulder with mock anger smirk on my face.

Mal jaw dropped in shock and then a devious smirk formed on his lip as he started walking around all girly-like and pretended to curtsy with a skirt and in a really annoying high-pitched feminine girly voice said, _**"Oh yeah! well, look me, I'm Roxanne. I wear skimpy little skirts and shake my little tush around with my feminine ways, because it makes me feel pretty!"**_

I narrowed my eyes and shouted back at him, _**"You're an idiot!"**_

 _ **"Yeah!...Well who's the idiot that decided to go parading around on the main floor without even wearing a bra?!"**_ Mal threw back at me with an angry sneer.

 _ **"Really, who's ass just got out bested while hunched over a wall like a little girl ten minutes ago when I kick Steve's ass because you didn't have enough balls to do it yourself?!"**_ I spat back at him with my hands on my hips as I glared up at him in his face.

 **Pete's Pov:**

"Seriously... _ **Seriously!"**_ I said aggravatingly as I roll back over in my bed with blood-shot eyes as they continue to carry on.

Big Ed just lays there and sighs as I glance over in his direction for a moment before closing my eyes again.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

"You wanna run that by me again, slave girl?" Mal hisses at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he pushes me into the table.

I regain my balance and glare just as dangerously back at him and said with just as much defiance as I can concoct, "Sure thing, hot stuff!"

Mal looks at me with this devious and mischievous grin and knocks everything on the table onto the floor and shoves me on it and I reach up grabbing him with my arms around his neck and then his lips lock onto mine and then next thing I know we're in a heated battle of a make-out session.

 _My body was on fire and all I knew was that I really wanted him and bad, I knew this was wrong and I knew better, but at the moment I just didn't care. I just wanted to kiss him and have him kiss me back, I wanted his rough hands on me...all over me and I wanted to...Oh my God!...What the hell am I doing?!..._

"So does this mean I have permission to touch you now?" Mal said as he pulled his lips from mine as he continued to hover over my frame as I still had my arms wrapped around him.

I thought about it for a moment, as I felt dread eating at me at the very back of my mind, but at the same time I felt a strange pull or tug to just do it, so against my better judgement I went with the later and nodded a "yes".

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Mal said with a naughty smirk.

He let go of me and pulled me towards his bed and in which I started to feel really nervous because I never done this kind of thing before, so I was feeling very self conscious as we got to his bed.

"Get in." He said as he stood in front of it and began pulling down the covers from the top bunk.

I watched him in confusion and then asked with curiosity, "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to put on a peep show for the other guys in their cells?" He asked mischievously with a raise eyebrow as he turned and walked over to my bed and grab the top blankets from it too while knocked my shirt that was on top of it down in the process.

"Um...No, not really." I said as I continued to watch him build what looked-like a privacy curtain with the top bed-sheets as he tucked them into the bottom of the top bunk on his bed.

As much as I don't like or agree with this jerk, he certainly was a crafty one that he was. When he was done, he pulled the sheet back and started removing his shoes, socks and then I blushed as I watched him began to unfasten his belt and then take his pants and boxers off.

He smirked at me when he saw I was watching him undress and said with sly tone of voice, "Come on, don't be shy, this isn't the first time you've seen me like this."

He then climbed in and crawled over towards me and started kissing me again, and I was beginning to feel weaker by the second, I wasn't going to be able to resist him much longer and for some crazy reason it didn't bother me at the time as I fell back onto the bed and he followed.

 _I let him have control and it felt nice...all the sensations that were running through me right now that he was creating felt...amazing...I didn't want it to stop...not anytime soon...I felt him running his rough fingers and his probing_ hands _all over me...It made me shiver, but at the same time I liked it..._

At some point he began tugging at the hem of my tank top, my first instinct was to stop him, but then I relaxed and let him remove it and then he proceed to let his fingers explore my chest as I laid there gripping the sheets tightly trying so hard not to make a sound so that the other guys in their cells wouldn't hear me. At some point I felt embarrassed and tried to cover myself, but he pulled my hands away and whispered, "Roxanne...Roxanne...I've seen everything, but those. Why would you want to hide them from me now?"

I blushed as I looked away, I had no words to say to that, I felt suddenly very shy underneath him, and I don't know why when just minutes ago we were yelling at each other and now I couldn't even look him in the eye without turning red.

 _What was wrong with me?...Is this how he got Bailey under his power so easily?..._

His eyes gleamed with mischief as he started to rub his thumbs in circles over my breasts as he began kissing my jawline, I felt myself slipping back into his grip again, and for some reason I didn't care, I held onto him because I wasn't sure what else to do.

He leaned down and chuckled in my ear and in a husky voice said, "You like that don't you?...Now you see what we could have been doing if you didn't have to fight me so much?"

As he was saying that, his fingers slowly slipped down to my waist as I gasps from the sensation it was giving me, he stopped at my skirt line and attempted to remove it, but seem to be having trouble in doing so.

I felt him suddenly pull at it roughly, and then I panicked as I shot up into a sitting position and nervously said, "P...Please...don't Mal!..I don't have anything else to wear tomorrow if you do that."

"You better show me how to take it off then, shouldn't you?" He whispered in my ear as I placed my hands over his and showed him how to unbutton it and he took over from there as he quickly pulled it off and then my last bit of clothing under it too.

There I laid in Mal's bed with absolutely no form of protection as his figure hovered over my small one and then he straddled me in a sitting position looking down at me as he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Well...you said you make the rules my sweet, what am I allowed to do?"

I blushed as I laid there with my arms tucked in over my chest trying to shield my exposed flesh from sight but then Mal smoothly replied, "Don't hide from me Roxanne, I want to see all of you. I wanna see what is mine."

I mumbled out loud in a small voice, "I'm okay with you k...kissing and...touching...me, but I'm not going any further than that. You're not allowed to put your...you know what inside me."

Mal smirked and taunted me as he said, "My what exactly?"

I glared up at him and said, "You know what!"

He chuckled and replied with a sly smirk, "You mean this," He said rubbing his manhood on my thigh as he went on to say, "I figured you'd say that."

"You not allowed to do that!" I said as I glared at him with embarrassment as I continued on, "If what you said is true, my grandfather will kill you if you get me pregnant before we even married, Mal."

"I'm well aware of that, which is why I haven't stole your innocence yet," He said with a more serious tone this time as he went on to say, "I'm no fool, but in time I will have you. All of you and no one else will but me."

He said all that with an evil smirk as he dipped his head back down and started to kissing me full on the mouth again, as angry as I felt I still couldn't fight the feelings he was created within me when he touched and kissed me like he did. I know I was probably making a huge mistake, but I felt safe with him especially after everything that's happened. He's stopped Steve from touching me and a whole floor of guys from taking me and then tonight that creep that sneak into here that tried to kidnap and take me God knows where and do who knows what.

Eventually he had me pleasure him down there, but I refused to use my mouth because I found it degrading, which made him laugh so he let me use my hands instead. As he continued to touch and kiss me, suddenly without any warning he exploded in my hands as he laid there with his hands gripping me tightly like he needed something to hold onto. He laid there for a moment panting and then pulled his boxers from the floor and wiped himself clean of his bodily juices and then threw it back into the floor.

He told me to lay down because it was now his turn to pleasure me, I wasn't sure I was ready for that, but I didn't get a chance to refuse him when he suddenly slipped his fingers down there and then smirk at me and whispered in my ear, "You're soaking wet down there. Looks like you want me as bad as I want you."

I flush at his dirty words and stammer, "N...No, I'm not."

He smiles smugly and then run his wet fingers down my inner thighs and then slyly says in seductive voice, "Then what is this?"

I gasps and turn redder still as he chuckles and says, "There's not realize to be ashamed. All the girls want it. They can't stand it when I stop, and believe me once I get started you'll never be able to live without it."

I didn't have time to retort an angry response back at him because he then slipped his fingers inside me all the way, and I groan in pain from the sudden attack of his rough fondling, but instead I cried out only loud enough for him to hear, "Stop Mal...you're hurting...me."

He chuckled and remarked in my ear, "The pain will fade soon I promise, and in a minute, you beg me not to stop. They all do, but you know what you're rather tight down there. You never even been touched before, have you?"

I didn't know what he was talking about because it didn't feel any better regardless of what he said or what he was doing down there, and as for the last part of what he said I was too embarrassed to answer that, but within a few minutes later it did start to feel good, it had a hot searing feeling like I was on fire. It grew hotter by the second, and before I knew it my hips were rocking in sync with the movement of his fingers inside me. It was driving me crazy, and I didn't want it to stop. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"I told you that you'd want it bad, and now you can't resist it, can you?" He teased me as he continued to touch me down there and he kissed me all over.

A heightening feeling kept building inside me and I didn't know how much more I could take as I dug my nails into his back and continued to gasp and try as hard as I could to not make a sound, but it was so hard.

Then it happened as I was panting heavily and clinging desperately to Mal, I felt myself self on the very edge of exploding and right before it happened I reached up and bite him on the neck to save myself the embarrassment of crying out loud from the things he was doing to me.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Did she just bite me?...And not only that, but dug her nails in my back as well...Just like a little wildcat...I think I just found my favorite slave girl..._

I could feel her tremble underneath me as her panting slowed down and her body started to relax, I then dropped on top of her and enjoyed her feminine scent as I nibbled her neck line and I stopped at her ear and whispered, "You're a naughty girl, Roxanne. You bite me, you're lucky I like you so much as I do, had you been any other girl, I would have had to punish you severely for that, but oddly enough I rather enjoyed it."

I went on to say, "I've decided drop calling you, "my sweet" and just stick with, "my little hellcat", because that's exactly what you are in bed a wildcat. After tonight we'll be doing something like this more often to spice things up."

She glared up at me as she suddenly slapped me which caught me off guard and then I smirked deviously as I said, "Harder Roxanne, I like that!"

She shrunk back under me in shock at my reaction which only amused me more as she said with disbelief in her voice, "W...What?!...Why?!"

I went on to explain just as I smugly grinned down at her small little frame, "I like that kind of shit!...It turns me on especially when it's coming from you!...So next time do me a favor and hit me harder."

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "You didn't seem "to like that shit" tonight when I almost hit you in front of your boys."

"That's in front of my boys, and I don't allow any slave girl to hit me. Ever. You are the only one I'll let get by with that, but only because I find you intriguing. I like your fire and I want it." I said as I continued to drink in her sight with my hungry eyes.

 **Pete's Pov:**

"Finally!" I said with relief.

 _I don't know what the boss did to stop it, but whatever he did we can finally get some sleep._

I rolled over and see to that Big Ed was already passed out on his bed, and that's when I decided I'll be heading there soon enough myself.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Well...now that I began to slowly gain Roxanne's trust once more, it won't be long until I have it under my belt again, I'll slowly pull her under and have my power over her. Making her believe that she's the one in control in the bedroom for tonight will make things easier for me later on. She proved to be quite the handful, but rather fun to play with as well. With her grandfather money, I can finally get my revenge and have me a pretty little slave girl to keep me company and satisfied me too._

 _I'll need to take her with me so that I can finalized our little engagement in the morning, but something tells me she's still gonna give me hell about it no matter what I do, but that's fine. I like a challenge..._

About a hour later Roxanne was passed out in my arms and I was all sprawled out having a smoke, I had partially opened the make-shift curtain to let the smoke drift out of the room, but that was soon interrupted when some peon started talking to me from across the other side of the hall.

"It must be nice to have the only chick here in your bed. I don't suppose you're willing to share her, are you?" He asked leaning against his cell door looking into mine.

"Not unless you want to wake up dead tomorrow morning, you're welcome to try it." I replied evenly with a glare.

He didn't say anything after that for awhile, but sometime later he spoke again, "You know she'll figure you out Mal, and once she does, she'll never trust you again once she learns who the "real you" is."

I chuckle and reply with an evil taunt, "Let her, but by then it will be too late."

 **Uh oh...How will Roxanne fight off Mal now that she finally let him have "some"?...Will she be able to change her grandfather's mind about forcing her to marry Mal?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter.**

 **Hope you guys in enjoyed so please feel free to review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks, and have a good one! :)**


	43. Can't Hold Us Down

**Well, here's the next are about to get interesting in the next couple of chapters to come as a heads up. Oh, and I'd like to apologize if the last chapter disturbed some of you guys, I couldn't avoid it, but Mal's true colors were eventually gonna come out and Roxanne is now starting to see how serious he is about the "slave girl thing". Things are gonna be hard for her again, but I'm sure with that fierce little personality of hers, she's find a way to make it.**

 **Bailey is a oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her 2 fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey In Exile".**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1, Guest, and Fishtank Productions for your reviews! I always look forward to them! :)**

 **Please Enjoy, and I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can get around to it.**

 **Mal's Pov:**

The next morning as I opened my eyes and groan as I look down to find myself tangled up with my slave girl, she was like an octopus with her legs all wrapped around mine and her head in the crook of my neck and her one of her arms sprawled out over my chest. I honestly am beginning to believe that the morphine had nothing to do with her "sleeping habits" and that she just has a tendency to snuggle up to the nearest thing that's closest to her which in my case was me. I've never actually slept with any of my "girls" up until now at least not until my little hellcat here came along, the experience was different then what I imagined it to be, it was relaxing and kind of like having a smoke.

I have to admit my plan actually worked, getting Roxanne all riled up and heated so that her hot, passionate little temper of her's would lead to "our little make-out fest" we had on the table and plus the notes I've been taking as I observe her increase need to depend on me for help, it aided me into getting her in my bed at last. With her thinking she is in charge in the bedroom, it makes it easier for me to finally have "some fun of my own", and I can't deny that I was rather intrigued by her sudden change in attitude and behavior, I never knew she was "the shy type", but that was her first time with a man so...I chuckle to myself as I look up to see the cell doors glide open, it must be six a.m., time for me to cause some real chaos soon.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I had awaken due to the feeling of movement in the bed and the low creak it made as Mal rose and open the "made-shift curtains" he put up last night, seeing him get up from his bare backside reminded me of what we did last night. I felt like hanging my head, I couldn't believe I let myself do that, I knew better and I had more self respect for myself, but yet I let myself down by giving into it, Mal used me and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Within a few minutes after I heard Mal shuffling around to probably get dressed, I heard footsteps coming inside the cell, so I pulled the covers over my head and pretended I was still asleep, and waited for the worse to come. I could hear Mal flip open his lighter, so I could only assume that he was smoking again like last night when he thought I didn't hear what he was saying to some other guy from across the hall, I never opened my eyes to see what was going on, but I got a pretty good idea after some of the things that guy said. I still couldn't get out of my head what he said about me finding out who "the real Mal" is, I thought this was "the real Mal".

 _Don't tell me he can be a lot worse than he is now...I didn't realize it at first when, but Mal and me were making out, he was manipulating me into doing it by prying on my emotions when I was at my weakest point...He knew which strings to pull to make my heart beat faster and somehow he knew my feelings better than I did...When did I start feeling anything for him and how?!...All I know is I've got to cut the pain off at the heart of the infection and bleed it out and move on...I can't let him control me by using this against me..._

As soon as the footsteps, stopped near the end of the room where Mal was, I immediately recognized the voices that followed, it was Pete and Big Ed. They both approached Mal from the sound of it and sat in the chairs as I could hear them creak and scrape against the floor as they made themselves more comfortable.

The first one to speak was Pete and he said in an irritated voice that was directed at Mal by the sound of it, "What the hell were you two doing in here last night?!...I think everyone on this floor could hear you two carrying on."

Mal chuckled darkly and said nonchalantly, "That really depends Pete, the shouting match or what followed after that."

"I'm pretty sure he was referring to the shouting match you guys were having, was there something else that happened after that?" Big Ed asked in a confused, dull-tone of voice as though he was still waking up.

Mal flipped his lighter again and hummed out loud as he said, "You could say that."

"You finally "got some", huh?" Pete said in what sounded like disbelief.

Mal chuckled and smoothly replied, "Sure did, and believe me Ed, the shouting match was worth it. She was like putty in my hands after I got her under me. You should have seen her pretty little face when I got her to come for me, but you know what that little minx bite me."

I could hear Big Ed gasp in wonder and Pete snort as he humorously said, "I'm not surprised, not after all the hell she gave us last night. That girl is as crazy as you are Mal...Well...maybe not as crazy as you, but she's a wild one no matter how you look at it. How the hell do you plan to contain her?!..."

"Damn...Look at what she did to your back man?!...You might want to get that looked at by the nurse." Big Ed gasped out loud from bewilderment and Pete whistle in disbelief.

I could hear Mal snort at that comment and Pete's reaction as he replied with a smug sounding tone of voice, "...And that's why she's my little hellcat, boys. Not gonna find another like her anywhere even if I tried."

As they continued to talk about me like that, I became more and more humiliated by the second, I was nothing but a "sex toy" for Mal, and that's all he saw in me and all he needed me for, I felt my throat growing dryer by the second as I bite back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Keep it down by the way, she's still asleep. I wouldn't want to wake my sleeping princess, at least not yet." Mal said with dark humor as he continued to speak with his two main thugs.

Soon their voices were drawn down to quietest of whispers and it became harder to hear what they were saying, I'm not one for eavesdropping, but when it came to Mal talking about me like the way he was, I couldn't help it. It made me very uncomfortable and any bit of trust or safety I had ever felt around him was sinking rapidly to the bottom of the lake at this point. Some minutes later, I heard dragging of chairs and feet shuffling around as they soon left the room except for one pair of feet and I knew who they belong to as I felt the bed move under his weight as he pulled back the cover around me, I could feel his breathe on my ear.

"Good morning my little hellcat, did you sleep well?" Mal asked in mockingly pleasant tone.

I got up and snatched the covers from him and backed away into the back of the bed towards the wall so I could face the monster I slept with and gave part of myself to regrettable.

I looked at him with as much hate and disgust as I could harbor as I viciously hissed back at him, "I heard every word. Get away from me."

Mal chuckled and commented in an amused tone of voice as he said, "Does this mean I'm not getting any?"

I narrowed my eyes and darkly replied, "You figure it out genius."

He smirked evilly and in a fake voice of pity, he said, "Aww...What's wrong?...I thought you enjoyed last night, Red."

I pulled the covers up more to shield my unclothed figure as I glared and angrily replied, "Well, you thought wrong!"

He laughed as he sat down and in a teasing voice he went on to say, "Did I?...You looked like you were in bliss to me...I could tell you wanted to scream, but held it in. Next time I'll get you to scream my name...won't that be fun?!..."

"I don't think so because there isn't gonna be a "next time". You lost your chance by bragging about "banging me" to your boyfriends." I spat back at him with immense hate burning from my eyes as I continued on to say, "You don't kiss and tell. That was you're mistake, and mine was letting you trick me into doing this with you."

Mal looked at me for a moment than threw his head back and laughed, and within second stopped as he snatched one of my legs out from under me and yanked me under him as he straddled me and with a dark look in his eye and voice, he spoke in a low voice, "You don't get to make the calls here slave girl...I do because I am your master and if you don't watch yourself, I will start making your life a lot more miserable and painful than it currently is."

He paused as he got up and reached down to grab something from floor and I throw it at me, it was my clothes from last night, he then wen continued, "Now get dressed unless you want me to have to punch every peon in the throat that looks this way."

With that he closed the "makeshift curtain" and trotted over to one of the chairs as I could hear the chair's legs scratch the floor as he sat in it and waited for me to dress, I took a deep breath and pulled my clothes on as quickly as I could as I listened to the sound of voices and feet from the other cells as they started their day. When I was done, I got up and pulled back the bed-sheets and faced Mal as he sat there wearing a irritable expression on his face and pointed to one of the chairs as he indicated that he wanted me to sit. I sighed as I walked over there gingerly since my stitches had been just redone again, they were tender, but I was starting to get use to it.

As I sat down, Mal's eyes followed my face and then he said in a commanding voice, "You will shower this morning in the infirmary and then you will come with me. No questions are to be asked and no complaining. Understood?"

Mal's mood seemed pretty dark all of a sudden and it worried me, for someone that "got some" last night you'd think he'd be on cloud nine and not a thunder cloud from hell, I don't think I've seen him like this since maybe the time he cut my throat. I swallowed nervously and nodded my head to show that I comprehended what he was saying as I stared uneasily back at him.

Before he got up, he added in the same tone of voice as his eyes locked onto mine, "You're not sleeping your room anymore or the infirmary."

"Why not?" I asked with anxiously as I tried to keep the fear out of my voice.

He narrowed his eyes and smirked darkly as he said, "You saw how easy it was for me to break into it your first night sleeping alone. Imagine what it would be like for a whole group guys to do the same."

My hands clenched my shirt as I held myself tightly and I stare back at him as I beg, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Mal placed his elbow over the table, using it to lean his face on as he squinted his eyes and darkly replied in a serious tone of voice, "Because I want your obedience, and I will get it."

His attitude and the way he was treating me and now talking to me was starting to make my blood boil. I was about to lose my shit.

 _I mean yeah...I'm totally afraid of this guy, but I'm not the type of girl that takes crap from anyone and especially not him..._

I stood up and narrowed my eyes as I gave him my dangerous look and hissed, "Well piss off because you're not getting it."

 _And I meant it too..._

As soon as the words left my mouth I could see that I flipped his anger lever, because he jumped up and grabbed me by my shoulders and darkly replied in a low voice, "Listen here, I make the rules and if you don't follow them," He pushed me done on the table held me there with one arm slung over me as he pulled out his big knife/dagger and raised it to my cheek as he continued, "I will punish you, Roxanne. I like that pretty little face of yours, but keep it up and I will cut it. Got it?"

I looked back up at him with fear and anger in my eyes as I clenched my teeth, his arm was digging into me painfully and the blade was smartening my face, but being in the position that I was in, I couldn't see myself getting out of it without getting unscathed, so I surrendered. At least for now, until I could re-group and find a way to get my own power back, and once I do, I'll make his life a living nightmare.

Once he saw that he won, he put his blade away and got off of me, but still glared at me dangerously as he said, "Get up, we've wasted enough time. Follow me and do not make me chase you _this time."_

Without a word spoken, I did as he said and followed him out of the cell, but at a slower pace because of my foot, he soon notice and got annoyed with it as he waited for me to catch up. As soon as I did, he grabbed me and picked me up, I wasn't comfortable with this at all so I was careful not but my arms around him and kept eye contact to a minimum at all costs. No words were exchanged between us as he headed towards the stairs since there wasn't an elevator to use anymore after last night's little adventure, and a lot of the guys on the floor were complaining about it as they went down the steps in front of us.

By the time Mal got the last set of stairs, I couldn't keep it in anymore, I had to know how he was able to just tote me so easily, he had to be tired especially after last night, and I weighed over a hundred and twenty pounds... _so yeah...I had to know..._

"How are you doing that?" I asked finally as I cautiously looked up at him.

He didn't answer at first as if he was lost in thought and then with an annoyed look, he growled, "Doing what?"

"Carrying me?!...You pulled us out of an elevator shaft for at least half an hour and then carried me half of the way back last night to the cell and now you're doing it again. How are you doing that?!... Aren't you tired at all?" I exclaimed as I went on staring at him with a befuddled look on my face as I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled with amusement as he smugly grinned and said, "Oh...So now you're impressed, are you?..." He paused as he continued to smirk down at me and went on to say, "I lift weights that are probably twice yours almost everyday, toots. Carrying you is nothing, I lifted heavier pipes than you, trust me."

My sense of awe vanished as I muttered back at him, "I'll never trust you again."

He laughed at my comment and didn't say much after that and neither did I, and I was happy for it because talking him was either like walking on eggshells or having that feeling like you're being watched, either way it was unnerving.

Not long after we made it to the infirmary, he didn't stick around much only long enough to see me in, which was fine with me because the less I saw of him, the better. I nodded to the nurse as I grabbed my bag of clothing and headed for the shower, but made sure the door was secure first before I did anything.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Well today was the day that the old man, my slave girl's grandfather was suppose to be here in a couple of hours...I was looking forward to seeing her terrified face as I watch the old geezer tell her that she was to be mine, and mine for until the day she dies..._

I laugh to myself as I head down the hallway and pass all the peons in it as I make my way to Chris's office and help myself to his five star breakfast before he comes in and finds it missing, but not before I find a way to pay him back for the roller coaster ride I went through last night. As I step inside, I lock the door as I look around in his office as I try to decide what would be the best way to get back at him and then I spot it. One of his cherished possessions, his nominated awards for that ridiculous Total drama series.

I chuckled and evilly say out loud, "This will do quiet nicely. I can't wait to hear his piteous screams when he discovers what's left of them."

I tossed all of them office trash and lit a piece of paper and tossed it in as I eat a muffin and watch with glee in my eyes as it burned and melted before my eyes, I took the rest of the food and scam before the smoke detectors went off. I decided to go back to the infirmary to finish it off, and maybe...just maybe I'll let my little pet have some too, but only if she begs.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I had groaned out loud when I discovered that I didn't have really much left to wear. Well, I did but I really didn't like it, and I was pretty sure I knew who packed it. My mother is the only person in my family that still tries to get me to dress like a "lady", but I absolutely hate wearing dresses even though ironically enough I don't mind skirts. So as I said before, I groan as I pull out a pale pink thin-strapped sundress with a slightly deep neck line than I'd like, the dress came down to my knees, and I knew better to wear this considering where I was at, but I really didn't have a choice since everything else was dirty and already sent to the cleaners for now. I made a face as I put it on and tried to do something with my hair, but it just wasn't happening, so I find a hair-clip with a star on it in my bag as well.

 _Well at least..it's not too gaudy...I really don't like to wear showy things..._

After a few minutes, I could hear Mal complaining on the other side of the door to hurry it up, so I holler back with annoyance in my voice, "Hold on already, I'm almost done!"

I was beginning to wonder what happened to the nurse, did she walk out for a minute?..Is that why Mal was being so rude because usually when she was around, he was more polite around me. Either way I wasn't looking for to getting out of this bathroom, I quickly pulled my jumper on to hide my dress because I'd be damned before I would be caught dead in it, and especially in front of Mal. The thought of wondering what Mal would think if he saw me in one left me puzzled and uneasy thinking about it, while I was thinking that I thought I felt a draft in the air which pulled me to look around and sure enough for the first time I noticed that there was a small window over the tub.

My eyes lit up as I stepped into the tub and attempted to open the window which I soon discovered wasn't that hard to open, and it was just big enough for me to fit through. I thought I heard Mal's feet outside of the bathroom door and then I heard him calling me again, I decided to take the chance and escape, I quickly looked out it to see how far down it was and it wasn't too bad, so I pulled myself through the window and jumped out. I landed on my side and winced slightly, but hurriedly got up as I could hear Mal banging on the door now, and I sped off as fast as my injury would let me as I headed for the front of the building while snaking my way around some of the males that were standing or walking around and talking and cutting up.

In the background I could hear Mal shouting my name now, and I knew I was going to be in a lot of trouble with him as soon as he found me, but at the moment I didn't care because I had other things I wanted to do besides being his "slave girl". As I ran I kept stopping to look behind me to see if Mal had caught up with me, but so far so good, it was then that I ran into someone and fell flat on my butt.

I heard them curse as they replied in annoyed tone of voice, "Hey! Watch where you're-"

They stopped and then stared when they saw me, it was Duncan, but then I heard Mal's voice not far from where we were.

 **Duncan's Pov:**

I was talking with my bros when someone decided to nearly tackle me from behind, I had turned around to telling off, but then realized it was Roxanne. She sat there on the ground looking lost as she looked up at me and then around her nervously, and it didn't take me long to understand why either. Mal's voice rung out through the air and I look down to see Roxanne freeze with fright.

I lean down and gave her my hand and said quickly, "Come on, let's go. I know a good place to hide."

She nodded and we all took off, I looked behind to see that she was lagging which was then that it hit me, she still had that injury Mal had caused her to have some days ago. I stopped to kneel down and said as I looked around to make sure Mal wasn't gaining on us, "Quick, jump on my back. I'll carry you."

Roxanne hurried as she grabbed on my neck as I grabbed her legs and we zipped out of there fast than heat seeking missile of a mission which is what it felt like having Mal not far from finding us. My friends, me and Roxanne ducked behind some bushes as we let some of Mal's thugs go by, no doubt they were probably looking for her too by now. As soon as they pasted out of sight, we headed back into the building and I was sure it was okay to let her down, so we walked from there, but kept a look out for Mal or his goons. Most of them were not around which was a relief, so we eased up and started walk more slowly.

"So I take it that your slave driver is still after you?" I asked nonchalantly as I look over at Roxanne as she still watches the halls as she keeps her eyes peeled.

"That's not even funny, pal." She says with a wary look in her eyes, but still tries to smile nonetheless.

"He must really have it out for you. What'd you do this time?" I asked with curiosity as my bros slow down to keep pace with us.

"It's what I "don't do" that sets him off, and that's obey his stupid rules." She mumbled sourly and left out a long sigh.

"Well, hang with us for awhile, we'll keep ya safe from our much loved "juvie king"." I said jokingly as I snorted.

"Loved indeed. I'd love to punch him in his throat." She growled as she narrowed her eyes gave a pretty scary face that looked oddly similar to Mal's when he got dangerous.

"I think you've been hanging around Mal too much. You've even got his sinister glare down and that's kind of scary...just saying." I replied nervously as I backed off some. Even my bros looked a little worried there for a moment.

"Sorry, Duncan, it's just he really does get under my skin, I wish I knew what his deal is." She said with a serious face as she started watching the halls again.

"It's cool short-stuff, and I don't think anyone really knows. Hey, have you eaten yet? You wanna grab a bite to eat with us?" I said with a smile changing the subject as I try to brighten the mood up a bit.

"Sure, sounds good to me. If you guys don't mind me tagging along." She replied with small smile forming on her face.

So with that we all headed to the mess hall and had some breakfast and joked around like we did before the whole ordeal with Mal keeping Roxanne under his thumb for so long. I got my morning text from Diamond as she asked "How's my morning?" and said "I love you and miss you." as I watched Roxanne finally relax, there was no telling how long she had been that tense, and with Mal I was pretty sure it was for a long time.

Soon after one of the guys decided to get on the stage that Chris usually gets up on when he likes to make announcements and they pulled out the instruments as they plugged them up as they started to play for the heck of it. I was a little surprise to see Roxanne immediately jump up and grab a microphone and start singing with them as they played.

 _Damn!...She's good...I wonder where she learn to belt out lyrics like that...And with a voice like that, she'd definitely give Courtney a ran for her money..I wonder if she's any good with a guitar too?!..._

I then jumped up myself, I wasn't about to miss out on this fun. I grabbed a guitar and revved it up and play a whammy as the mess hall came alive as everyone crowded around to watch as we play for fun. After the song end, everyone wanted an encore so we started another song and I noticed Roxanne remove her orange jumper, I think she was getting to warm from the way she was wiping her brow, but I didn't expect her to be the type to wear a dress or one like that. Maybe Mike's girlfriend, Zoey, but definitely not Roxanne. I raised an eyebrow, but she laughed and rolled her eyes at me and started to sing the next song.

I have to admit she's different from most chicks, and I was pretty sure my girl would like her when she meets her in a few days.

 **Mal's Pov:**

After the second time I called my little slave girl, she didn't answer me, and I wasn't having it, so I started banging on the door loudly, but got no reply. My eyes narrowed as I glared and pulled out the keys to unlock it and found that the room was as I thought. Empty.

 _When I find her, I'm gonna make her suffer for making me look for her...I'm already in a foul mood this morning...Pete informed me that Steve was making a mockery of "my tail being rescued by my slave girl" last night...And it wouldn't be long until I'd have to find him and strangle him before the day is over..._

As I look around and spot her way of escape, I immediately jump out the window and start my search as I yell her name a few times, but only come back empty handed in the end.

 _She has to be here somewhere...She couldn't have gotten to far...Not with that unhealed foot of hers...Unless she was aided by someone...She wouldn't have...I told her to stay clear of that peon...It seems she's bent on breaking every rule I specifically designed for her to follow...When I get my hands on her..._

My thoughts were interrupted when my walkie buzzed and it was Pete, he found her.

"Where is she?!" I demanded with a furious hiss.

"In the mess hall with that loser Duncan and his idiots." He said dryly and waited for my reply.

 _That little troublemaking hussy...Her luck has just ran out..._

So as I make it back inside the building pushing aside some of "the fresh meat", I begin to head towards the mess hall, I stop to look inside so I could spot her first, and sure enough I spy her, but I was taken back by what I saw. She was transformed. She was on fire like she used to be when I first met her, it was like her spunk was back in full force. I hardly recognized her, and in that dress at that?... _This was too much fun not to watch..._

My eyes narrowed in amusement as I watched her remove the rest of her orange juvie jumper and then grab the microphone. What came next actually stunt me...

 _~So what am I not supposed to have an opinion...Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman...Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind...Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled~_

 _Whad'ya know, she has a voice...I guess I don't know everything about my little hellcat afterall..._

 _~When a female fires back...Suddenly big talker don't know how to act...So he does what any little boy would do...Making up a few false rumors or two~_

Just as I was about to push open the doors and find me a seat to watch this play out further, I hear Chef's voice behind me as he addressed me and says, "You got a visitor Mal, and he wants to see you in my office."

 **Looks like Mal's visitor has finally arrived, how will it go and will they give Mal their blessing to marry Roxanne?...Will Roxanne be able to stay strong now that she broken free from him?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter.**

 **I decide to name the title of this chapter, "Can't Hold Us Down" as it's the song that Roxanne is singing when Mal strolls up the mess hall. I kinda feel like she was singing it for him. For those of you who might not know, its by an music artist called, Christina Aguilera.**

 **I hope you guys have an awesome day! :) See you again soon.**


	44. Frank Valenti

**Thanks for the reviews Sideshowjazz1 and Fishtank Productions. :)**

 **I honestly can't think of a thing to say! lol Aside from thanks for viewing and taking your time to read these. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Some time during the second song we performed, I could have sworn I felt a dark presents watching us as we had our fun on stage, if my hunch was right it was probably Mal, and he was more than likely about to spoil it which left me with feelings of wariness, but regardless I was determined to have a good time and not let him ruin it. Snapping back from my uneasy thoughts, I look around and a big group of guys had gathered round by now, and for once they weren't there to undress me with their eyes, they were actually cheering and rooting for us to keep going. I turned and smiled at Duncan and his friends as he nodded and we gave it another go as he revved up another note, I was still waiting for Chris or Chef to come running to spoil our fun too, but they never did come so we play on without anyone there trying to stop us.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Chef led me into his office where I locked eyes onto the old man that was supposedly Roxanne's grandfather, Chef turned and left without another word, the old man smiled as he got up from Chef's office chair and extended his hand to me which I took and we both shook hands briefly. He was elderly man that was a few inches shorter than me with slicked back hair that was graying and almost white, he wore a nice dark gray expensive suit with a midnight-blue tie. He maybe old, but he still had a spring in his step, and a curious air about him that I just could not place or put a word or name on it, regardless he was richman and reeked of it which was why I took his generous offer over a year and half ago.

"Mal, good to see you again. It's been awhile, how have you been?" He said warmly as we both withdrew hands.

I sat back down in one of the other arm-chairs as he took his former seat in Chef's, and in a rather smug voice I smoothly said, "It's been a pleasure, I couldn't be better, and how are you, Mr. Valenti?"

"Good...good. And this is Harry and Fat Tony, their my top boys. I believe you haven't met them yet. You could say that they're "extensions of my body" if you know what I mean, you can never have too many friends." Mr. Valenti said as he extended his hand and waved it towards both men that also were fancy suits, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know I've come a bit early, but there are some things I like to cover first before we begin," He said as his face went from warm and friend to strained and serious with a drop of a hat as he went on to say, 'I have as I just informed you yesterday have gained custody of my granddaughter a few days prior to that, so that makes her the sole heiress to my business and profits."

I listened in silence as he went on to describe all this in detail, but at some point he stopped and his expression got more serious as he said, "Now I chose you out of hundreds of young men for a reason, you've got ambition and the drive to maintain my business flowing with a firm hand on things. I can clearly see that you are rough around the edges, but with a little bit of spit and polish I think we can work something out."

"I'm sure we can." I said with a smirk as my eyes never left his, but suddenly his expression darken immensely or it could have been my imagination, I wasn't sure at the moment.

I watch as he pulls out a box of cigars and offers me. I take one and he lights it as I sit back down and we smoke as I continue to watch him regard me with an oddly serious expression on his face.

Finally after a few minutes, he continues on, "I do see a lot of myself in you, I was young once and thought I knew everything there is to know about life and even girls. I got into a lot of fights, done things that I've long regretted such as stabbed and killed more punks than I can count, I had and still do possess a temper that could set the very devil's waiting room on fire if I was crossed. I know how that mind of yours works, Mal. I maybe old, but I'm no fool."

I cocked an eyebrow as I wonder just what he's getting at here.

"Now it's come my attention from various sources of mine that you have not been doing as I have asked of you. You have lied to me, and I could tell it on the phone yesterday morning as we last spoke, and I don't like being lied to." He said grimly as his eyes burned into mine.

"And just what do you mean by that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I sat unperturbed in my chair.

He didn't answer my question but continued on as though I had say nothing, "I've also have been receiving leaked information and footage concerning your previous behavior this following week, and especially around my granddaughter. You care to explain yourself, Mal?"

I didn't say anything for a minute as I tried to recall what he may have found out, but before I could think or even utter a single syllable, that was when he snapped his fingers faster than I could blink an eye as his two bodyguards threw me out of my chair and on the ground, one was pinning my arm into my back as far back they could stretch it and the other was pointing a gun at my head as Frank Valenti, Roxanne's grandfather got up from his seat and walked around towards me.

He snapped his fingers again and this time they grabbed my arms in a vise-hold and pulled me to my feet in one swift move, one yanked my head back as they grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to look up as Mr. Valenti stopped in from one me. The other continued to hold the gun to my head as I stared unblinking at the man that was Roxanne's grandfather.

 _What the fuck is this?!...Is this the same senile old man I met after my "seperated surgery" from the alters and Mike?!...What is he some kind of gangster or mobster?!...I should have paid more attention to the details this old geezer was feeding me last year...Just what kinda family is Roxanne from?..._

 **Chef's Pov:**

As soon as I delivered that lunatic, Mal to my office to have his little chit-chat with his guardian, I went straight to Chris's office to inform him of the matter.

"Hold on, you're telling me that Frank Valenti... _ **The Frank Valenti is here!...and you didn't tell me!"**_ Chris exclaimed as he falls out of his office chair into the floor and gets up nervously to look at me over his desk.

"I told you now, I don't see what the big deal is. He's here for Mal, not for you." I said nonchalantly as I shrug my shoulders with little concern.

 _ **"Do you not know that Frank Valenti is the wealthiest man this side of Canada and the top mafia godfather around!...He could have you killed in your sleep if you look at him wrong, or if he doesn't like the color of your shirt!"**_ Chris shouted hysterically as he cringed in terror from behind his desk.

"Oh...that Frank Valenti...Oh shit!" I muttered as my eyes widen as I went on to say, "That man is Roxanne's grandfather?!..."

"Wait what?!..." Chris says in a less panicked voice as he gets up with a raise eyebrow.

"Frank Valenti is Roxanne's grandfather, it's not listed under her "formerly current" personal records but it is listed under the new ones that Mrs. Woods just filed yesterday after she received a phone call concerning her grandfather's new guardianship and the paperwork on it. Tedious work when it comes down to it." I said in a serious tone as I crossed my arms over my chest as I watch Chris finally get up to his feet.

Chris screams out loud as he grabs his head in panic as he goes on to say, _**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!...And you didn't tell me this until now!...If he finds out I bunked her with Mal, he's gonna have me sleeping with fishes or worse!"**_

"Not my problem. You should have thought of that when you hire Raph to be Mal's parole officer. He is one of Valenti's deadliest bodyguards after all and his spy to keep an eye on Mal's nasty behavior." I said dryly as I rolled my eyes.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Valenti stood in front of me with this dangerous look in his eyes I've never seen before as he straightened up his suit and regarded me with what looked like further displeasure as he pulled back his fist and shockingly hit me square in my jaw a few times and then stopped. I then noticed why his punches smart, he was wearing several expensive-looking large rings.

He grabbed my face with one hand tightly and the front of my collar with the other as I tried to twist my way free to pay him back, but his thugs had a very firm grip on me, he then spoke in a harsh low voice and said, "I wouldn't try that you little shit. Harry here will rip out your intestines and hang you with them until your very lungs gives out from the lack of oxygen it needs."

 _ **"You wanna tell me why you've been skipping out on your medication and weekly shots?!...I bought your ass Mal, I gave you that body and paid for it with the help of that nerdy little kid Max's parents. Their science is what gave you that freedom and the birth of possessing your very own body, and since that Skinner boy's parents didn't want any part of you near-"**_ He continued as his eyes were mere inches from mine, but I suddenly cut him off.

I shouted back at him with full rage as I said, _**"What's the point then...If I can't do what I want with it!"**_

 _ **"Can it, boy!...I didn't give you permission to open that vile trap of yours...You'll keep your head down and your mouth shut until I tell you to when to speak!...I helped bring you into this world and I can snuff you out of it REAL fast!"**_ He roared at me as he eyes turned a dangerously shade of red as he grabbed my throat and began to squeeze out my air supply.

I growled as I began to choke on what little bit of air I had left and then he stopped squeezing, but didn't loosen the pressure either as I glared up at him and gasped out in low dangerously tone of voice, "Then do it old man."

He looks at me with same expression as before, but stops as a cocky grin spreads across his face and says, "No, we made a deal and you will keep it _or else."_

Before I could ask "Or else what?", he took his hands from my neck and snapped his fingers again as I was shoved face into the floor, I couldn't see anything that was going on around me, but I heard the door open and close swiftly and the next thing I felt was the stinging feeling of a needle being rammed down the back of my neck and I hissed. Not out of pain, but out of frustration and aggravation. Then they flipped me over on my back as I struggled to get them off of me, but to no avail. The old man held my nose so I was forced to open my mouth and the nurse forced my pills down my throat and made me swallow the vile stuff. I then growled dangerously as they were putting that shit back into me to make me soft again like right before when I first met Roxanne. All those sappy emotions and weak feelings I hated so much were being injected right back into me when I worked so hard to flush them out of my system by avoiding my checkups and therapist sessions. The pills that made me feel things like those disgusting feelings of regret, sadness, shame, guilt, compassion, empathy and worse of all... _love._ The needle was the absolute worse. It ripped out my very soul, it took away my power and strength... _my anger and hatred and my evil drive to make everyone around me suffer. The side of me that everyone feared about me the most was being snuffed out._ I could feel it. And it enraged me.

Several minutes later, they all soon let go of me as I laid there on the floor panting heavily with my eyes clamped shut and my hands rolled up into fists ready to fight.

 _They gave me more than usual this time...probably to make up for the doses I purposely missed and skipped out on taking...damnable fools...common peons...I'll make them all pay for this...Every last one of them..._

I suddenly I felt several arms grab hold of my shoulders as I open my eyes and see his two thugs hoisting me up to my feet again and then they released me as I regain my footing as I try not to stagger out of dizziness and I stare viciously back at Valenti who is now sitting in Chef's office chair once again. With the nod of his head, he indicates for me to take my seat, I regarded him further for a minute before I decided to oblige by him and take my chair again.

"Now...let's try this again, shall we?...Do you or do you not wish to inherit my legacy, boy?..."

He asked as he entwined his hands together as he looked over them at me with unquestionable seriousness in his eyes as they locked onto mine.

I said nothing at first, but then after a moment, I growled, "Yes, I do."

"I see. Well, don't think for a minute I'm just a blind, senile old man. I've done my research on you, Mal and not to mention your former body host, Mike has sent me word of what you're truly capable of. I'm no simpleton, and don't think for a second you can pull the sheep's wool over my eyes with that act of yours. I know about your former "toys"and that ends here." He said indifferently as his eyes never left mine, not even for a split second.

He continued on in the same tone of voice as he said, "I had you placed here in hopes of getting your act cleaned up and giving you a chance to become something with your life aside from a lowly criminal. I even hired Chris as the head of this facility and Chef for whatever purpose he can serve to make sure you get back on the right path. I don't care if you enjoy violence and killing that is fine with me, you may do what you wish with the inheritance, but you are to refrain from putting your hands on my granddaughter and/or causing her any harm in any form or fashion. Have I made myself perfectly clear on that?"

I blink several times in disbelief.

 _This old coot knows more than he's letting on...If he doesn't care what I do with the money, then why should it matter what I do with his precious princess?..._

"Crystal." I hissed as I thumbed my fingers along the armrest in impatience.

He looked at me for a moment before he continued and then said, "What do you think of my granddaughter?..Be honest."

I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't expecting that kind of question and I wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, but regardless this man that was Roxanne's grandfather was rather intriguing indeed.

I smirked and with humor I replied, "She's quite a little spitfire. I'm not entirely sure what to do with her just yet."

He smirked back at me and says, "Just like her mother she is, she's got a temper more dangerous than a loaded pistol, but just as sweet as pie. That's my girl."

I chuckle out loud at his comment.

 _If he only knew..._

He once again puts on a more serious face and tosses a small black box in my direction which I catch easily and raise an eyebrow as I ask, "What is this?"

He lights another cigar and says with narrowed eyes, "Your pre-engagement ring that _you will_ give her and pledge your loyalty to and _you will_ make her the promise to care for her for the rest of her and your life, _and you will mean it too or else there is no deal between us as men."_

 _He pauses as he takes a puff on his cigar and says, "_ Do we have a deal, Mal?"

During the time he spoke of the ring, I had opened the black box out of curiosity and smirked at its simple but elegant small white stone imbedded in a single golden band.

 _I did I still want my little hellcat?...After all taking a beating like that, you bet I did...If anything, I was now more intrigued...It only means one thing and that she was very important to this old geezer, so taking her and making her mine permanently only makes it sweeter..._

"It's a deal." I said as we both got up from our chairs and shaked on it. He gave me a stern and dangerous look before he released my hand.

 _The only downside was that they forced those drugs down me, and as alluring as my feisty little slave girl is...it wouldn't be long until I'd have to find a way around getting out of taking them again without getting caught...I can't let her slip into my black little heart again like she almost did that night I made her cry when I tried to have some fun with her..._

 _If she ever unveils why I had stopped, I'm screwed..._

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Just as I was about to slip my orange jump back on, and head to class for the first time in forever since my foot and Mal had kept me from going for so long, Raph, Mal's parole officer quickly made strides towards me and my friends. He pulled me to the side and told me to come with him because I had a visitor here to see me and so I didn't ask who, but I was rather curious to find out who it was so I waved goodbye to Duncan and the others as I turned and follow Mal's parole officer down the hall. When we finally stop at the door, he pauses to stick his head in and immediately I could hear shouting, and right on cue I knew exactly who both voices belonged to as their voices grew louder by the second. My grandfather's being the loudest and as I peeked around the door I cover my mouth to hide the gasp I let slip as I see him and several other fighting with Mal on the floor as they force what looked like drugs on him. Raph apparently saw me looking and yanked me back outside into the hall and told me this wasn't for me to see.

As much as I didn't like sticking up for Mal, this wasn't right and not even if it was from my grandfather. I'm guessing Mal must have pushed him too far and assumed that my grandfather was a "pushover" and could pull a fast one over him.

"What are they doing to him?...Makes them stop!...Raph, this isn't right!" I cried in panicked as I dug my fingers into my orange jumper that I still didn't have the chance to put back on.

"He's fine, Ms. Roxanne. Mr. Valenti is making sure Mal is taking his medication properly. I've informed your grandfather of Mal's most recent behavior, and he's not very pleased with it. I assure you that he's not going to kill him, even though I'm sure he's tempted." Raph said matter-of-factly as he closed the door back, but I could still hear the scuffle and muffled voices inside even though I couldn't make out the words, it still bothered me.

After a few more minutes Raph showed me in, and closed the door behind me as I see Mal looking rougher than wear than last night and quickly hiding something from my sight which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him in both worry and curiosity.

I then turned my attention back to my grandfather as he rises from the office chair and I rush over to give him a hug as I ignore Mal's questionable stares and in an energetic voice I cry out, "Pappy, you're here! I've miss you!"

My grandfather laughs out and with a twinkle in his eye says, "That's my girl! I see you can't stay out of trouble, just like your mother."

"Pappy..." I muttered as I felt my cheeks flushed and I whispered in his ear, "Not in front of him."

He laughs and says, "Why don't you have a seat and we'll get to the heart of this matter, shall we?"

I sigh in defeat as I take the other chair beside Mal's and try to scoot a little bit away from him, as he smirks and cockes an eyebrow at me and in return I glare back at him in disgust. I look up and see my grandfather smiling as he regards both of us with humor and this knowing look like he's seen this kind of thing before which didn't help at all in this situation.

"Well, how I do I put this...your mother has forfeited her rights as the heiress to my will and so agreed to give custody of you to me when you turn the age sixteen so that I can have a proper heir/heiress to carry on the family business." He said as he paused when he say the face I made in disbelief, but continued on to finish, "But as the heiress, you need to marry a suitable young man in order to carry on the family name Valenti, so I have decided to give that privilege to Mal. I believe that he is ambitious and strong enough to carry that responsibility as your husband. He will be good for you, I'm more than certain of it."

I could feel Mal's eyes on me as I shot up out of my chair in panic and desperately said, "Pappy, please don't make me marry him, he's a monster and I can't even begin to explain the things I've seen him do."

My grandfather narrowed his eyes and said in a more serious tone, "Like what?"

I swallowed as I saw Mal give me this dark look that said "do it and I'll make you regret it", but I ignored it and said, "He's...he's..."

I couldn't speak or even get the words out of my mouth, I could feel myself choking with fear. The very fear of what Mal would do to me later if he wins this, I didn't want this.

"What has he done?!" Grandfather's tone of voice started to get grim like it usually does when his temper starts to rise.

I tried to speak again, but my lips trembled as the words still wouldn't leave my mouth in time to answer for myself.

"Has he touched you?" He asked me more directly and then turned towards Mal and in a more darker tone says, "Have you laid with my granddaughter?!"

Mal didn't answer and for once he actually looked worried, and then grandfather's eyes squinted as he got up from his chair and stormed over towards Mal and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt roughly and said, _**"You have better prayed she isn't pregnant.**_ _**I may have given you my blessing to be her groom, but that doesn't mean for you get ahead of yours and jump the gun!"**_

I froze in shock as I watch my grandfather put his hands on Mal and as Mal looked back in panic at him and then quickly sober as he says in low even tone of voice, "I didn't knock her up, and she laid with me of her own free will...she wanted it just as much as any of my past girls did."

The last bit Mal said smugly in a dark smirk, which only pissed my grandfather off more and he reach back as he backhanded him which nearly almost knocked Mal out of his seat, Mal recoiled his body back and revealed a bloody lip as he wiped the red stain from his face and smiled wickedly.

I shivered when Mal's eyes landed on me and then back on my grandfather's as he said, "I did say I promised I'd be good to her old man, so what's the problem now?"

Grandfather snapped his fingers and his bodyguards immediately shifted in and pointed both of their guns in Mal's face while Mal just sat there calmly without even flinching or batting an eye as he stared back at my grandfather awaiting his next move.

"I sincerely was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to displaying such violence in front of my granddaughter, but it appears to me that it's the only thing you seem to comprehend, now isn't it Mal?" Grandfather said darkly as he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and put them on his right hand and pulled back to punch him.

 _ **"Stop!...Both of you just stop it already!"**_ I screamed as I stood between Mal and my grandfather placing a hand on both of them as I tried to end it.

"Roxanne, move aside now!" Grandfather growled at me.

"No, you can't just kill him, Pappy!" I shouted back in panic.

"Are you telling me you're in love this little punk-ass nitwit?" He asked me with a look of incredulous disbelief.

 _ **"No!"**_ I shouted back.

 _Oh God...I said that to fast...they're gonna think I do when I don't...grr...Now what do I do?..._

"Look, both of you just need to calm down." I said while trying to be reasonable as I continued on, "You can't just come in here in and start whacking people Pappy, even (I turned and glared at Mal as I said this) if they do deserve it!"

My grandfather took a deep breathe and called off his bodyguards but never left his standing position even though he did put away his brass knuckles and said, "Well, I was informed this morning of your "advances" towards my granddaughter Mal, but I had no idea that both of you were this deeply involved with each other, which means even if I wanted to call this engagement off, you both have just sealed the deal by willing exposing yourselves to the other."

I had not moved from the spot I stood when I tried to stop their fighting, so I felt Mal stand up from behind and pushed me to the side so that he could face my grandfather as I tried not loose my stepping out of shock as my jaw dropped. I didn't want this.

 _I don't want to marry him...The very idea terrified me...I didn't know what Mal's plans for me were and it scared me where I couldn't even put it into words..._

Out of fear and desperation I ran out in front of Mal and grabbed my grandfather's hands and begged him with tears in my eyes threaten to spill at any moment as I said, "Please don't make me marry him!...Please, I'll do anything, but not this...please...I'm afraid of him..."

I whispered the last part for only my grandfather's ears, but he only shook his head and sadly said, "I'm sorry honey, but once you've been with a man in this clan, you have to wed them, it would bring a lot of shame down on our family if you didn't."

I instantly went numb at his words and knew I had screwed up big time, I let Mal trick me into believing he cared about me and I let him have me. I was so foolish and so very naive. I should have resisted him more. Why couldn't I have done that?...

I went silent and everything after that was in a haze to me, I didn't even realize Mal had his arm around me.

 _Did I almost fall or trip?...Why was he supporting me and holding me up?...Was this a show for my Pappy for further approval?..._

Pappy and Mal continued to talk after that, and I felt like I wasn't even there in the room anymore like I was somewhere far away, but I could still hear everything regardless though. At some point Pappy said that he was leaving for a little while, but would be back to pick us up with permission from Chris which was approved a lot easier than I thought, and he planned on taking us out to get more acquainted with one another. I think what he really meant was that he wanted to spend more time with Mal, and see what he was really interested in, and why he was so taken as he put it with me. As our little meeting came to a close, I hardly remember hugging my grandfather and watching him leave out the front doors as Mal stood by my side with his arm still around my waist. It still made me uneasy and very uncomfortable.

Soon we were walking to class, because Chef wasn't having Mal run off and disappear again, so I did my best to keep up when I knew I should be using a wheelchair because of my injury, but Mal wasn't willing to go back for it, so I just had to deal with it. Not long after that, Pete and Big Ed had joined us in our walk to class.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Today may have not gone completely as I had planned, but I still have the money in the bag and my pretty little slave girl will soon be my queen in due time..._

 _Oddly enough, I'm gonna let it go that she broke several rules today, but only because I'm in a good mood for the time being...hehehe_

I'm being pulling out of my devious plots as Big Ed says, "Hey boss, you girl looks like she's not doing so well."

"She'll come around once she realizes that I'm her only salvation here." I say as I squeeze her shoulders roughly and watch as she lets of a gasp of pain as I gleefully watch her clench her teeth as she tries to suppress the pain from my eyes.

Pete and I chuckled out loud as Big Ed follows us in silence as I keep a firm grip my soon-to-be-bride, the old man Valenti said he'd fill me in on more of the details later that day when he came back to pick us up on our "little family get together".

While I was musing over that, Roxanne suddenly stopped and looked me dead in the eye with much hated fury as she pointed her shaky finger in my face and defiantly said, "Don't think for a second that I haven't figured out the main reason why you want to be my grandfather successor, I know you're after his money. You can have it for all I care, but what I want to know is why you think you need me!"

"Perspective as ever, my little hellcat. You are just too generous to say the least, it doesn't matter whether or not, you're willing to give me the money because I will have it soon enough when the time comes, and you...well, you're the consolation prize that goes with it which ironically enough is what Chef said to me the day he and Chris bunked me with you." I said smugly as I stopped and wrapped my arms around her as she struggles to push me off.

"I am not your trophy wife yet Mal, and nor will I ever be!" She hissed at me in a low furious tone of voice as she continued to try to in vain push me away.

Before I could enjoy any further amusement, Raph gave me a look which soon ended my little fun and so we went on to the second class of the day, since we missed our first one while discussing our "future plans". Since my adorable little slave girl was all dolled up today, I made sure to keep her closer than usual which didn't prevent me from handing out any "accidental injuries" to the peons all around us. Since my two right hands boys had didn't have the same classes as me and my "slave doll", I spent them with Roxanne while wondering just what that old coot was going to have us do that evening.

 **Just what is Roxanne's grandfather up to and what are his plans that evening?...Will Roxanne find away around the marriage that she is now trapped in?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter.**

 **Note:** **I was going to originally make Roxanne's grandfather this nice old man that was sweet, but very firm, but then around the time I was getting close to writing this chapter, I had came up with a better idea. I decided in this chapter that I was gonna pull the rug out from under Mal's ass and lit a match and set it on fire, it was about time someone set him straight and if it's gonna be anyone why not Roxanne's grandfather.**


	45. Thoughts of the Past

**Short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer I can promise you that, I've been dying to cover this part of story for awhile, so here it is. There's not much talking going on in this one, more or less thoughts going on than anything. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her fanfics "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey in Exile".**

 **Thanks Sideshowjazz1, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Worthless Brat for your reviews, you guys are awesome and thank you everyone else for taking your time to read these.**

 **Mal's Pov:**

Seeing the old man brought back memories of the day Mike had finally made the decision to split us all up, and separate us from him so he could live a normal life, but with permission through his parents first of course because "little Mikey" can't do anything on his own which isn't anything new. With those thoughts in mind as I sat in a boring class of algebra with my slave girl sitting directly behind me, so I can keep a close eye on her from time to time and make to sure that no one gets to close which they don't when they see me in the room. Instead they turn tail the other way and scram as soon as their eyes come in contact with mine which only amuses me more watching them all cower in fear of me and knowing all too well what I'm capable of doing. Regardless of what's going on all around me, my mind still wanders back to that time nonetheless as though I was trying to recover a lost memory or moment that somehow had passed unnoticed by me.

I remember all too well the day Mike talked with that nerd, Cameron about a way to give each personality a body of their own. The nerd claimed he knew someone that was going to be on one of the Total Drama series tv shows one day and his parents were "amazing scientists" as he put it that could help Mike out through a surgery that was rather dangerous which is why it caught my attention because anything that's life threatening is always an attention-getter for me, and this little conversation of theirs was no different, if anything I found it rather intriguing to say the least. At the time, Mike had me locked away in the furthest part of his mind in a dungeon-like cell, but I could still use a mirror to see and hear what went on outside of it nevertheless, and so I was able to gather that information rather easily. When the others were given "the talk" concerning it, they were more than happy about the idea and I, myself could do anything I wanted with a body of my own without having to lock down the other fools to get my use of the body and have my way. When I put more thought into it, I was pretty sure the "real reason" Mike wanted to split us all up was mainly because of my last couple of little stunts I pulled around Total Drama All-Stars and what fun I had with his girlfriend, Zoey and my former slave girl, Bailey. I chuckle to myself as I re-live all those fun times I had and the way I made them both squirm uncomfortably in my presents as I played the role the master of the house.

So it wasn't long after that Mike met up with the parents of a strange, evil-wannabe kid named Max, if I had been in charge, and I would have had it not been for Mike locking me down, I would have made that kid wet himself just for laughs, but first only after the surgery was completed. Getting the body was more important at the time, so I had to contain myself and patiently wait for that moment when it arrived just for my taking. After Mike and his parents signed several papers stating mainly that whatever happens that they weren't liable for it and that they pretty much were being risk-takers by accepting the plan and contract, but nevertheless Mike agreed and signed them all. The surgery only lasted less than a day and all the alters, Mike and including myself went through extreme amounts of pain as though our brains and what body we did possess in the body felt like it was being stretched beyond measure and then burned over and over again. I'll never forget the intense amount of pain I felt and the screams of the others as it went on for more than several hours at a time, eventually their lungs gave out from screaming for so long, Svetlana and Chester were the first ones to past out from the pain. Mike than Manitoba soon followed after them, whereas Vito and I lasted the longest, but soon Vito gave out too, I was the one that had a higher tolerance to pain, so I never passed out at least not until they put some kind of needle in me that heighten the pain beyond my limits and the one after that made my insides feel like they were about to explode and soon everything after that went black.

When I had finally awake I had no idea what time or day it was, and the others were all gone by then, they had abandoned me where I found myself tightly strapped down to surgical table, it wasn't long after that I met Roxanne's grandfather for the first time, but at the time I didn't know who he was and I didn't really care. Mike's parents didn't want anything to do with me, they saw me as the spawn of the devil as they put it and wanted no part of me in their lives anymore which was fine with me because I would have never stuck around for very long anyways. I wanted my freedom and I wanted out of there to wreak havoc whenever I pleased and to find a way to get my tower built and get my slave girls under my thumb again as I once attempted before, but my plans were thwarted as usual. Mike had known what I was planning and put a stop to my plots by selling me to Roxanne's grandfather, he practically threw me at him like a package with no returning address, but the old man seemed very taken with me for some odd reason or another and I never could figure out why.

As soon as he signed the paperwork and filled out a generous fat check to the doctors/scientists parents of the boy Max, they seemed more than happy to be rid of me as well, it didn't bother me though because I've always had that effect on people. No one wanted to be around me, no one wanted to make eye contact with me, and no one wanted a freak like me, except that old man...

His interest in me peek my curiosity considering how many places I've landed Mike before because of "my out-of-hand-behavior" and in all those places I've been none of those people never once tried to talk to me one on one before as an equal as this man did, and so I agreed be his successor and took his offer unknowingly just what I was really getting myself into. All I knew was if I agreed to it then they would release me and I could get away and if they really wanted me as bad as they said they did, _well...they're gonna have to chase me first..._

As soon as those straps were off, and they helped me up to my feet I staggered a few times as I felt a wave nausea hit me with full force and my head felt like someone had just hit me with a frying pan as it pounded relentlessly, but I chose that moment to make my move and I took it. I ran like a madman out of their underground lab they kept me in down in their basement and dashed out of the house, but not before grabbing a knife from the kitchen and grabbing that peon Max and placing it over his throat as I use him as an escape goat. No one moved and no one stopped me as I calmly explained that if they didn't follow me, then I'd let the dweeb go unharmed, and so none of them made a move on me as I made my way to the front door taking him with me as I stepped out, and as soon as I closed the front door, I threw him aside and ran. I kept the knife for security reasons, you can never be too careful if you catch my drift, but my freedom soon ended as I only got half way across the front lawn and was apprehended by the local police. I wasn't about to let them have me, not without a fight so I smirked as I pulled the knife back out and slashed the first one that got too close to me and watched with delight as he gripped his side and fell to the ground gasping in pain. I was so caught up in the moment of enjoying his suffering as I cackled in amusement that I didn't notice the other cop that came up from behind me and tackled me to the ground. We rolled around in the grass for awhile as I tried with all my might to shove my blade into his face viciously, but then suddenly I felt sharp flash of pain jarring through my head and then my vision got blurry real fast even though I could hear voices rushing towards me, I could not make out the words and soon everything went black.

I remember waking up again in a small, dark cramped place like a prison cell with muffled voices in the background, but because of the extreme pain that was throbbing in my head that made me clenched my teeth in my attempt to bear it, I soon passed back out again. When I woke up the next time around, I found myself strapped up in a white jacket in a padded room with no beds not even a chair or any type of furniture whatsoever except for a huge glass-rectangular mirror which I was sure was a window used by the others to observe me and my nasty behavior as others liked it call it. I didn't see anyone for days except for when they feed me and had several large men escort to the showers, and nor did they ever let me out of that room aside from that. On the third day, that old man came to visit me, he told me his name was Frank Valenti and that he was willing to still work with me, but because of my "little incident" which was almost a week ago from today with the local police, he was able to get me off the hook and prevent me from being placed in prison. The reason for that was only if I agreed to go back to juvie and clean up my act and take several different medications and shots to reign in my overly-violent natural that I possessed, once I served my time and stayed out trouble, he said he would make me his successor and I would inherit a lot of money and become a very rich man. All I had to do after that was find me a bride and I was set, I could do whatever I wanted with my life and no one could stop me. He never said what kind of business he ran or what he did to gain his fortune, all he said for the most part was just that he had looked far and wide in search of a young man with certain skills and a very keen mind like mine.

He gave me a night and a day to sleep and think on it, which I really didn't need, I was more than eager to accept his offer when he returned not long after, my restraints were lifted long enough for me to sign his contract and other papers he brought as well. He soon took guardianship of my well-being and it wasn't long after that, as a matter of fact, it was only a few hours before I was driven in the back of a police car from that hospital to this very juvie that I now sit in, and that was all over a year and a half ago when I stop and think back on it.

As my little revery of the past ended so did the algebra class we sat in and it's boring lesson of the day, I gathered up Roxanne as I headed out the door while everyone moved aside rather quickly to let us pass through because they were too busy being afraid that they might get too close or touch one of us and invoke my hellish wrath of mine on them in a heartbeat. I smirked evilly as I strutted past them all while keeping an arm around Roxanne's waist to show my ownership more really than for her protection than anything, but nonetheless the peons all around would soon figure it out that if they touch her that they would be dead meat when I was through with them. I'm not gonna lie when I say that I was highly pissed with her for running and escaping from me this morning, but looking at her now in that innocent-looking little sundress of hers' she was wearing, it made me think of things I wanted to do even though I knew it would bite me in the ass later. Especially after that little "heart to heart" talk with her grandfather, Frank Valenti just barely over an hour ago in Chef's office, I could wait and find a time and place to have some fun, but for now I just played it cool.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

My mind was still numb even after the first class, I don't think I heard a word that the instructor said the entire I sat behind Mal in class, I was too busy be mortified by the very idea of having to marry him. I just wanted to get up and scream and run out the doors while praying he didn't follow me, but I knew he would so I sat and sulked like a little kid that just got punished for being out of line. Mal was awfully quiet all throughout the class which I was thankful for because I really didn't have anything to say to him at this point, he won and I lost, and I was sure he was enjoying it too with that arrogant over-confidence of his that always got underneath my skin. As the class ended he pulled me with him everywhere he went after that, and I had really no other choice but to follow as I tried my best to lean more onto my other foot for better support. At some point he did mercifully stop and let my foot rest for a minute, but only long enough to surprise me by carrying me the rest of the way and embarrassing me further by doing that.

"Mal, can't we just go back to the infirmary and get the wheelchair?...Don't you get tired of carrying me?" I whined as I tried not to make eye contact with all the guys gaping at us in the halls.

"Why?...It's a just a waste of time to go back for that silly contraption. As for carrying you, I rather enjoy watching you flush when I do it." He remarked smoothly with a cocky grin spreading across his face.

I glower at him for a moment as I groan in irritation as I look the other way to avoid looking at him all together, but it doesn't help me feel any better either when I did that because of all the eyes that were following us down the hallway.

We didn't really speak to each other much after that, and I honestly didn't want to talk him anyways, I still didn't like him and I could hardly tolerate him, so trying to imagine having to spend the rest of my life with someone like Mal was nerve-racking. I still couldn't figure out why he wanted me in the first place, it's not that I didn't have any self-confidence in myself, it was the fact that he barely even knew me and I him, and I was pretty sure he didn't have any feelings for me either. So it was a complete mystery to me. I just couldn't figure out how his brain worked or why he wanted me as his "toy" and now his bride too. _Why?..._

By the time it was noon, I still didn't see any sign of Duncan and my new found friends, and so I was forced to eat with Mal, but luckily enough he was actually behaving himself and not trying get me to feed him or vise-versa. As the day was nearing to the end, I was dreading having this dinner with Mal and my grandfather, if it was just my grandfather it would have been great, but since Mal was going to be there, it was going to be very awkward to say the least.

 **Next chapter will be Roxanne and Mal having dinner with her grandfather and what follows after that...Stay tuned until the next upcoming chapter. I will start on it as soon as I get a chance. Have a good one! :)**


	46. Fright and Fight, Sleep and in Deep

**I know I have been naughty and I promised Roxanne's little family get together with Mal and her grandfather, but I've been wanting to do a chapter like this one for a while, and haven't been able to find a spot to fit it in here yet, and since it wasn't yet time for her grandfather to arrive I figured I could squeeze this one in. So just humor me for now, as I mentally prepare myself for their "little family dinner" they will have later. Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the reviews Sideshowjazz1 and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews. :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The time for my grandfather to come and pick us up was drawing nearer and I was still no where ready or prepared for it, but Mal seemed completely at ease like this was just an everyday thing for him especially after what he did at the end of the day.

During the last class of the day right before we had a little bit of free time until we're suppose hit the showers and head back to our cells, as we were heading out Mal's good behavior ended as he confronted some guy that had been making glances at me in class. By then the instructor had already left, so Mal made his threat known. The guy was kinda cute in a dorky kinda way and seemed really shy which was why I felt really bad for him for what came next.

"Hey you!" Mal baited loudly at the guy as he strolled on up to him with his hands in his pockets with that evil smirk of his, but it seemed slightly daunted. He looked irritably and as crazy as this going to sound even for him a bit jealous, but this was Mal and it could mean just about anything.

The guy looked up with unease as he turned his head in Mal's direction and pointed at himself as Mal said, "Yeah you."

When Mal stopped in front of his desk, he yanked the guy up by his collar and said in very low and dangerous tone, "I saw you looking at my girl. Not once. Not twice. But repeatedly. Let me make this perfectly clear so that even a peon as dim-witted as you are can understand..."

While Mal was terrorizing the poor guy, several other delinquents began fleeing the scene and some of the braver ones started gathering around to form a circle around Mal and the quiet guy, shouting and encouraging them to fight. I could tell the guy was scared and I really wish I could help, but didn't know how.

"She's mine and if I catch you looking at her again casanova, I'll have your ass delivered in a body bag and sent directly to your parents' front porch. Got that?!" Mal spat at him with his face just a hand's' length from the other guy's face.

The poor fellow anxieously nodded his head in understanding, and Mal flung him to the side knocking him and his desk over all at the same time.

I thought then and there that it was going to be over, but I was sadly mistaken because as the desk fell over on it's side the book that was resting on top of it, was thrown off in all the commotion and it hit Mal on the back of his left leg, and Mal stopped dead in his tracks. The guy saw what happened as he stood up and was about to right his desk, he stopped what he was doing and froze on the spot like a deer caught in the headlights. The room went dead quiet as Mal turned around with very dangerous look of irritation on his face as he approached him again for a second time.

Mal stood just a foot away as he came to a stop and growled, "You're about to hurt real bad, my friend."

I could see the whites in the guy's eyes as the circle around Mal and the guy got tighter and shouting coming from the circle for them to fight only got louder by the second, I panicked as I sprung up from my seat and tried to push my way in, but I kept getting shoved back out. Finally I got down on my hands and knees and crawled through them, and made my way to front of the circle so I could see and maybe do something, I'm not sure what exactly, but not doing anything it wasn't right one way or another either. Mal was about to grabbed a hold of him again, but the poor guy backed up into his fallen desk where he ended up tripping and falling back down to the floor as Mal towered over him.

I watched as the guy started begging for mercy, but Mal only laughed evilly as he pulled him up to his feet by the front of his shirt and said, "This is going to be 30 seconds of the most excruciating pain you're likely to ever experience. If you hold still, this will go faster."

The guys squeezed his eyes closed tightly shut, but not before he saw Mal form a fist and pull back to hit him with it. I gulped as I attempted to swallowed my fears and leaped towards them and did my best to shout over the crowd as I hollered, _**"Mal!...Stop!"**_

Just as the words left my mouth, I reached forward and grabbed the arm that Mal was about to hit him with and Mal looked down at me with this dangerous look that made my insides freeze over and brought fear into my whole being, but I narrowed my eyes and refused to back down.

Mal never let go of the guy as he reeled in his fist drawing me towards him and in a deadly whisper he said, _**"Stand down and don't interfere again."**_

"Mal...please this is wrong, just let him go! He's no threat to you!" I begged him as I tried to coaxed him out of it.

 _ **"Don't make me say it again, Roxanne."**_ He replied in calm but deadly voice that was barely audible to anyone else but the guy and myself.

I leaned in closer and I knew I was going to regret this decision, but I didn't know what else to do so I desperately whispered back, "I'll let you have me if you'll just stop this already!... _Please!"_

Mal's expression lightened up as his body relaxed slightly as he raised an eyebrow and with an incredulous look on his face that soon turned into an evil smirk as he pulled me closer and breathe in my ear and smugly said, "Oh really?...Does he mean that much to you that you're willing to sacrifice your pride and self respect to let me have a go at you!?"

I didn't answer back fast enough, so he continued on, "You do realize even after we marry, I'm still going to pound losers like him into the ground and even worse?...What are you going to do then?...Offer your body to me everytime I get in a fight?...If so, you better look forward to staying in bed a lot."

I turned several shades of red as I glowered at him and reached my hand back to smack him, but he immediately dropped the guy and with that same hand, he snapped mine up as easily as if he was plucking a flower and then the crowd went dead quiet again. The guy that Mal just released didn't even try to pick up the desk or books this time, but instead gave me apologetic look and ran, making an opening in the circle and headed out the door. Mal watched as his eyes darken because his prey got away and he then looked back at me with the same expression as he roughly tightened his grip on my wrist painfully as though he was about to break it. I gasped in pain as I try to pry his fingers from my wrist, but his clenched hold was too strong for me.

"Mal...let go of me! You're hurting me!" I begged him with fear in my eyes as his cold ones lock onto mine.

He yanked me closer as he brings his face just inches from mine and says in a vicious hiss, _**"If you ever interfere in one of my fights again, I'll not only break your wrist, I'll make it where you'll never walk again."**_

I gasped as I stare helplessly back up at him as I try to yank my arm free, but couldn't because his grip was like iron and his hold of me kept me from going anywhere as I continue to gaze back at him in fear.

 _I don't want to marry this maniac...Why can't it be somebody else?...Why me?..._

As soon as he finished saying that he turned his dark gaze to the crowd of onlookers and they got the message real quick, they immediately broke up the circle and scram, leaving me still standing there in the same position with Mal. He didn't let go of my wrist, but he did loosen the grip as he pulled me with him out of the classroom and out into the hallway as he continued to pull me closer to him even further, almost like he was afraid I'd run off or someone would grab me. I had no idea where he was taking me since class was over and since my grandfather would be here soon in another hour and a half. Strangely enough he slowed down his pace which made it easier for me to keep up, I anxiously made glances up at him here and there as he continued to drag me with him down the halls that were now starting to become more bare by the minute. I felt like I should say something to him to calm him down, but I was afraid it would only have the opposite effect, so I just kept my mouth shut for the time being. As we passed some of the few groups of guys that were still left lingering in the halls, a few of them kept giving me lewd stares which made me even more uncomfortable as I already was at the moment. I grabbed onto Mal's arm that was firmly clutching my wrist as I tried to be closer to him out of dismay, he looked down at me with a raise eyebrow at my sudden forwardness. Our eyes instantly connected and I felt my cheeks flush as my heart pounded faster, I quickly averted my eyes and turned to look in another direction.

 _Why do I keep doing things like this?...And why do I always react this way when I get too close to him?...Am I infatuated with Mal?!...Oh my gosh!...Please let that not be the case..._

 _Maybe it's stockholm syndrome...it would make sense considering how much time he forces me to spend with him...But still how could I feel anything at all for someone like him..._

"What's wrong, hellcat?" He drawled in that mocking voice of his as I turned back to see him smirking at me.

I sobered up real fast and narrowed my eyes as I glared back at him, but didn't say anything as I continued to look the other way, but only to see the same creeps following us now at a distant pace which made me even more uneasy as I looked back up at Mal with worry. He chuckled at my response as he released my now throbbing wrist which I was sure that was going to bruise later as I grabbed his arm now with both trembling hands.

His sudden change of attitude made me think that his foul mood must have passed for now as he continued to taunt me, "You sure seem extra clingy right now, or do you just want to play a little bit earlier today?...hmm...Which is it?"

"M..Mal, we're being followed." I stammered in a small voice that was close to panic as I stared back up at him this time unable to hide my fears.

"I already knew that, toots. So why you worried, I told you I'd let no one touch you and I meant it." He said smoothly as he stopped and pushed me into a wall sudden that I didn't have time to react.

He looked over at the guys that were following us for a second with a smirk forming on his lips and then back down at me as he grabbed my chin with one hand and used the other to lean against the wall and roughly pressed his lips against mine. I could feel his teeth graze my lips, I froze I didn't know how to react even though sadly enough I liked doing this with him when I knew I shouldn't. So I let him do it, and when the creeps got close enough to us, Mal pulled back from the kiss and pressed me into him firmly which left me dazed and confused because I didn't get what he was doing at least not until he spoke.

"Can I help you boys with something?" Mal commented with an evil suave reply which stopped the stalkers in their tracks.

Once they got a closer look at who they were following, they got nervous and started backing away while raising their hands up in the air in defense as though they were trying to surrender which only made Mal laugh at them as he watched them turn tail and run. I chose that moment to remove myself from Mal as he noticed me pulling away from him, he smirked and grabbed my arm again like he always does to make sure I didn't escape him. I sigh out loud. I'm not sure if it was out of relief or the fact that I was still stuck with him.

He continued to pull me along once again and the hall became familar more and more until we came upon the door to the library which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him because he made it quite clear to me that he didn't like books, so why he decided to take me here was beyond me. I made no protest as we went inside, he took me towards one end of the room and as we passed the last shelf of books he grabbed a random book without even looking at the title and said here as he tossed it to me. He pulled me to the back where there was a set of chairs that were separated by a tiny table with fake flowers in a vase on it which was in front of a window, he let go of me at last as he dropped into one of the chairs. I looked at him with a creased brow with skepticism at his odd behavior as I stood there wondering what he was up to now.

"Sit." He said in a voice that sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

I sigh out loud again and take the other chair and say, "This is very out of character for you, what are you trying to do exactly?...Because I know you're not pretending to be nice."

He yawns as he also regards me and says nonchalantly, "Seems you're more clever than you look. If you must know, "what I'm trying to do" is get a nap and since you seem to love those mind-numbing books in here, you can read and I can get some shut eye. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I suppose it's something to do until..." I said, but couldn't finish to get the words out because I still didn't want to acknowledge the events that took place this morning and the ones that will soon follow in about a little over an hour from now.

"...until we have our little date with the old man?" Mal finished with a sneer as he settled more comfortably into the chair.

I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed at him with disgust as I commented, "It's not a date, even if it was it would be you're last one with me because I'd never date a guy like you."

He laughed and replied with smirk, "But you'd go out with a wimp like that one, I nearly clobbered earlier?...How pathetic..."

"Oh?..You know someone better?" I said with sarcasm as my hands clenched the book tightly as I fought the urge to hit him with it.

"Well...someone with a little more edge and smarts in the thinking department of course." He said slyly as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Well...I guess that leaves you out of the picture because I'm pretty sure you're IQ isn't that high." I retorted back with confidence.

He glares at me and mumbled something along the lines of, "IQ not high enough my ass..." as he turns his head in the opposite direction and closes his eyes and final says right before he nods off, "Wake me when they call for us, and you better not run off after I doze off either."

I smirk because I knew I won this little battle, for the moment anyways. At least when he was sleeping he wasn't nearly half as intimidating as he was when he's awake, he actually looked kinda normal for once and not the evil little troll that binds me to him all the time. As much as I hated to admit it, at least with Mal around none of the other creeps and weirdos bothered me as much, and I dread wondering when we'd hear from Steve again. I wasn't sure who was worse him or Mal?...

I finally look down at the cover of the book Mal grabbed, it was a history book on Canada's famous people, I groan out loud because I knew it would be boring, so I quietly got up and looked for something else nearby, and settle on mystery novel instead. Time passed as no one oddly enough bothered us and Mal never moved as I would check on him out of the corner of my eye every once in awhile just out of nervousness. I don't honestly think I'll ever get him, he threatens me one minute and turns around and does something that's almost kind of nice the next. I wonder if those drugs I saw the nurse and them in Chef's office earlier forcing him to take have anything to do with his "odd behavior".

 _What is the real Mal?...That guy last night said I would eventually see him for what he is...but what does that suppose to mean...Is there another side of Mal that I haven't seen yet...or does he just get meaner than he already is?...Gosh, this makes my head hurt trying to understand him...I wish I could just talk to Mal like normal people do on a regular level, but there's no way in hell that would ever work...Everytime I try to talk to him, we end up arguing with one another..._

 _Is that what it's going to be like spending the rest of my life with him?...Well, not if I have any say in it...it won't...I'll find a way out one way or another, mark my words..._

 _"...Roxanne?..."_

I jump out of my wits when I hear my name being said, and then I dawns on me who just said it, it was Mal even though he was still fast asleep. I narrow my eyes waiting for him to open his eyes and smirk at me while laughing in that cocky manner of his, but he didn't. _He really was out of it, and he was dreaming about me?!..._

 _Why was he saying my name in his sleep?..._

I don't know if I should wake him or pretend I heard nothing, this is _weird_.

I watched him over the top of my book for just a little while longer, but he said not a word after that so I assumed that I was hearing things as I shrugged it off uneasily and returned back to the book once more. Oddly enough about five minutes later, he started to mumbling in his sleep _again?..._

 _So earlier really did happen?.._

I looked over at Mal but he was still in the same sleeping position even though, it was obvious that he was in a deep sleep and saying things. Really strange things.

 _"...don't look...at...her..."_

 _"...mine...all mine...she's mine..."_

As soon as those words left his mouth, he awake and straighten up his posture and then looked at me looking at him with a raise eyebrow as I gak at him in return with wide and startled eyes.

"What?" Mal said with annoyance obviously looming on his face.


	47. Dressed to Kill

**I'm not a 100% sure I got all my spelling and grammar "no-nos" taken care of, but nonetheless I was finally able to get another chapter completed. So yay! Oh...I just wanted to say that so that some of you guys and gals don't get confused, Mal is going under quite a bit of change since he now possesses a body of his own and is not just taken over Mike's anymore. He's been put under medication in hopes of simmering down some of his crazy and evil thinking patterns, but it's not 100% thing because Mal is still Mal regardless. He's technically never had a human body of his own, so he's going through some changes where feelings and emotions lie and that's something he's not quite comfortable with just yet. He's fighting it and denying any positive feelings and emotions he does feel and/or experience because in his mind he sees it as a weakness. With that being said I hope I haven't spoiled too much for you, and have cleared up any confusion on that. Just holler at me if you have any questions, and I'll try to explain it the best I can without spoiling the plots.**

 **Thanks again Sideshowjazz1, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews, keeps me going, and thank you my viewers as well! Glad to entertain you peeps! :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her 2 awesome fanfics that inspired mine which are called, "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey in Exile."**

 **Mal's Pov:**

I woke up from my short-lived nap with a crick in my neck as I sat up to find a better position to go back to sleep in, but when I open my eyes I see Roxanne giving me this bewildered look which causes me to raise an eye at her in return.

With a look of obvious annoyance on my face and ranging from my voice, I say, "What?"

She just looks at me and stutters, "N...Nothing."

"Really?...because it doesn't look like nothing to me." I said dryly as I raise my eyebrow further as I sit up all the way now and study her "odd behavior" more closely.

 _What is she hiding?..._

"Y...You were...snoring." She stammered quickly as I noticed her holding her book rather tightly in her hands as she went on to say, "Very loudly."

I pause for a moment as I blink because I'm not buying it and I skeptically say, "Was I now?"

"Yes you were now just drop it and leave it alone,... _ **okay!"**_ She said with more backbone as she frowned at me with fierceness that I only see when she means business.

I smirk and chuckle quietly as I regard her a moment longer and then I recline further in my chair as I ask, "How much longer 'til the old man gets here?"

She sighs with annoyance and says, "We have another half hour to wait, so why don't you go back to snoring, you're more _bearable_ to be around when you are."

I narrow my eyes and growl back at her with a irritable remark, "Pardon me, but do you mind clarifying what you said to me just now?!...You wanna say that again, toots?"

"You heard what I said, it means you're less of a jerk to be around, that's what!" She hissed at me like a angry cat.

I leaned over in my seat towards her as she anxiously scoots back in hers as I sneer at her with a wide smirk on my face as I say, "Yeah...well you're less of a spoiled princess when I'm not conscious, so write that down in your little book there and read it!"

Her jaw drops for a moment and then her eyes burn into mine angrily as she spouts back, "Oh...Trust me I will, but not before I put down how sad it must be for someone as pathetic as you are who has to force a girl to be his slave all because you don't have the balls to ask her out in the first place!"

One of my eyes started twitched as I watch her get up and slam her book down into the seat and point at me with gloating victory as she smirks and hisses at me and says _ **,**_ "In. Your. Face. Asshole."

I jumped up out of my chair towering over her as I watch her lose some of that sudden built of confidence of hers as I pulled her towards me by her shoulders, I smirk evilly as I smoothly reply, "I don't _ask_ for anything Roxanne, I just _take_ it, and as I recall correctly I took you with little to no trouble at all that day we made that deal. If I want something, I'm gonna get it, and...," I paused as I tilted my head to the side and lean my lips close to her ear and whisper in the same suave tone, "I've only just begun. Don't think just because I have you, I'll only stop there. No...No, I have more plans after that my little hellcat, and you...yes you are just the sweet-savoring frosting on top of my cake. And what a delicious tasting cake it's gonna be?..."

I laugh as I see all her confidence fall from her face as she looks at me with fear welling up in her eyes as they widen in shock, but it soon wore off as she glares back up at me with hatred and growls in retort, "Let's get something straight here, you'll have the wealth of my inheritance soon and even my hand in marriage, but you'll never have my _heart!_ I will _never_ love you!"

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

All of this started just because I refused to tell Mal I heard him talking in his sleep, and I guess that other comment I made didn't help either, but it was the truth. He was more _bearable_ when he was out cold. Sigh...Now here are arguing again over something as petty as this. I pulled away from his grip and stood just a foot within arms' reach as I glowered at him in return.

After my last rebuke he smirked back at me, but not before I noticed this tiny burst of anger flash into his eyes, he then went on to say with his cockiness, "You can hate me or you can love me, I don't care, but either way it doesn't change the fact that you are still mine, and I won't let anyone else have you no matter what. You can run and you can even hide from me, but you'll _never_ escape me!"

I gasps at his words because they disturbed me as he took a step towards me and he went on to say, "So just remember that next time you look at other guys."

I fumed angrily as I narrow my eyes at him and point with a shaky finger more out of hatred than fear as I hiss at him with as much defiance as I could throw at him, I say, "I'll never be yours!"

Mal looked furiously back at me with his hands balled up in fists at his sides, I could tell he was about to blow up.

With that burst of torrent I made, I didn't even wait for his response as I turned on my heel and stormed out of the library, I didn't even know where I was going because I was so mad at him. I began receiving strange looks from other guys aside from the lewd glances as I sped past them all on my way out the door. I only looked back once and didn't see any sign of Mal storming after me, so I didn't stop or go back either as I continued my way out the door and into the hallway. I had only made it half down as I passed a few other guys who I paid no attention to when I was confronted by a couple of creeps that were all three taller than Mal by at least a head.

They all cornered me into a wall as I glared up at them as viciously as possible, but they all laughed as they began to taunt me and make gross and perverted comments. They were all undressing me with their vulgar eyes as I stood there trapped between them while I refused to let them intimidate me further.

One even had the audacity to lean over me with his hand resting on the wall and the other grabbing my chin forcing me to look at him as he leered and said, "So...you got a boyfriend pretty lady?"

I slapped his hand from my face and spat back at him, "It's none of your damn business, you creep! Now hands off!"

They all stopped for a minute as they mocked me with a false act of fear as they pretend to cower at me, and then another say, "You know that jumper looks like it's too warm in here, why don't you let us help you take it off?..."

They started closing in now, and there was no openings for me to escape through which left me nowhere as I felt panic taking over and I couldn't hide the fear in my eyes, but out of the corner of my eyes I see that guy Mal was going to beat up earlier just standing there watching me. I call out for his help, but he just stands there watching like he was in on this, and before I could think of anything to do they all three jump onto me and began ripping my jumper off.

 _Is this what it's going to be like everyday here?...Trying to avoid being touched by a bunch of creeps?..._

It was then that I felt so vulnerable as I screamed Mal's name as loudly as I could because I couldn't think of nothing else to do, and I didn't want to be...

I hold my hands up over my face as I wait for the worse to come, but then they suddenly stop their tugging at me and crude remarks as I slowly put my hands down and see Mal standing behind them as both parties regarded each other. It was then when I realized that that I was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably.

The one that grabbed my chin earlier that looked like he was the leader of the three creeps said with annoyance to Mal, "What do you want shrimp?...Can't you see we're busy right now?"

Mal smirked and said evenly, "I see your fresh meat around here and you don't seem to know the rules yet either. That's okay, as your king I'll educate you."

He pointed at me as I tried to back away a little more to stay out of reach while he grabs the ringer leader of the group by the collar and with a dangerous glint in his eyes, he says, "See the girl behind you peons. She's mine and if you touch her, try to talk to her, or even if I so much as catch you looking at her, I'll kill you without hesitation. Think you can remember that next time?"

The leader laughed with a cocky grin on his face and grabbed the front of Mal's jumper as he pulls back his fist and goes for a punch, but Mal smirks as he moves his head out of the way in time and returns the favor as he sends him flying a foot or two across the hall with one hit. The guy lays there for a moment in shock all sprawled out on the floor, but quickly recovers as he gets back up and attacks Mal for a second time, attempting to headbutt Mal in his gut as they slam into the opposite wall now. Mal didn't seem perturbed by it at all as he grabbed the guy by the hair and slammed the creep's face into his knee and then pulled him up by this full height and threw him into the wall with a lot force. While Mal was landing that guy blow after blow in the face, the other two didn't look like they liked that very much as they started to run and charge their way at Mal at full speed. By then Mal had let go of their ringer leader who just sunk to the floor, he was out cold from the looks of it as he just laid there lifelessly. Mal looked up when he saw them coming his way and didn't even try to avoid it as he stood there with that cocky grin of his as he waited on them while leaning on the opposite wall of the one I was still standing at.

As soon as they both charged at Mal with rage and began throwing blows at him, that guy that didn't stick up for me came over and stood in front of me and then nervously but forcefully shoved me into the wall. His true colors started to show now, he wasn't what he appeared at all as he started raking my body with his perverted gaze.

"You know I paid those three idiots to keep your boyfriend there busy so I could get my revenge on him for humiliating me in class today." He said smugly as he pinned me into the wall and started caressing my cheek as he went on to say, "Somebody as pretty as you are can do a lot better than that, don't you think?"

He leaned in with his foul breath just inches from my lips as I struggle to shove his face away from mine and in a disgusted tone of voice I say, "Don't you dare kiss me you pig!"

He growls with irritation as he grabs both of my wrists as I fight to get free, but quickly lose because he was actually stronger than he looks as he presses my arms into the wall and tries to kiss me again, but I move my head to the side and I scream out loud, "No!"

He still wouldn't give up and the creep almost had me lip locked with him until I end up kneeing him in his groin area which pissed him off as he released my arms and reached back to punch me in my face. I froze on the spot when I knew I should have ducked but I didn't. As soon as I saw his fist coming I raised my hands up to my face in defense and was surprise to find that I didn't get hit, but instead Mal was standing there holding the guy's wrist in place. He then smirked at me as he put more force on his grip and I heard the guy's bones in his arm breaking as Mal lets go of him and the creep crouched over as he lets out a cry of pain as I watched with shock as he cradle his hand to his chest and gave Mal a deadly look.

Mal pulls the creep up by his throat without letting go and then turns his attention to me as he leans in close to me and smugly says, "You don't plan on interfering with my fight this time do ya?...So this is fine with you right, toots?"

I still had not move from the wall throughout the whole thing as I stood there with my hands raised to my chest in case I might need to protect myself from whatever else might happen before the day ended as I stared back at Mal with what I can only describe as a mixture of awe and fear. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I nervously nodded my head because I was too speechless to say anything else at the moment.

Mal narrowed his eyes at me and smirked as he smoothly purrs at me, "Good, very good girl. That's exactly what I wanted hear. As soon as I'm through here with this peon, I'll reward you for making the right choice this time."

Without saying another word to me and that evil grin of his coming to full bloom on his face, he dragged the creep away from me as he punched him right between the eyes and the creep crumbled to the floor where Mal pounced on him and landed blow after blow until the guy was rendered unconscious. Mal scowled and muttered something at him as he wiped the blood from his face and he slowly stood up, started making strides towards me.

He stopped an arm's length away and with smug grin of his, he smoothly said, "Still think that limp noodle is hot stuff now?"

I was actually taken back and sorta impressed with this jerk for doing what he did, even if he was probably just doing it to show off, it kinda gave me the butterflies, so before I could even take the words back, I breathed out, "Wow...that was cool."

I flushed when I realized the words left my mouth because Mal had already said once that he wasn't my hero or knight-in-shining-armor, so there was no way I could take them back or cover up my stupid mistake I just made.

He paused a moment, but then raised an brow at my comment and crosses his arms over his chest and says, "How's that for IQ?...Now about that re-,"

I cut him as I didn't give him time to finish as I grabbed the front of his orange jumper and kissed him with full force but not before saying, "Shut up and just kiss me Mal!"

Mal pushed me back into the wall as he deepen the kiss and went all the way without holding back, I wasn't sure if this was love or lust or whatever it was, but I really liked it and didn't want it to end anytime soon. My legs started feeling weak so I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into the cloth to keep from losing my balance as he wrapped his arms all around my waist securing me into place as he continued to hungrily kiss me like no one was watching.

Oddly enough right before I closed in for the kiss, I could have sworn I saw not only the look of surprise and confusion on his face, but a small blush too which made me blush in return. Within minutes he pulled back and was hovering over me with that same silly smirk on his face.

 _Wait...What?..Did I just say "silly" smirk?!...Where did that come from?!..._

Still in the same position as we both pulled back, he smirked down at me and he evenly said, "How very forward of you, Roxanne...especially when I'm the one that suppose to be rewarding you."

I felt the heat from my blush as I pulled my arms down and placed them over his chest in case he got too carried away as I continued to blush and choke out, "I...I thought I should...re...reward you for what you did."

His smirk never left his face, if anything I think it only grew wider as he whispered in my ear in a husky voice, "Oh...you did, did you?...Well...now it's my turn, but first I'll need to find somewhere private so I can-,"

"There will be none of that, Mal." A strict familar voice said from behind us, as they continued to say, "It's time to go. Mr. Valenti is waiting outside in the car."

I looked over Mal's shoulders to see that it was Raph, Mal's parole officer. I was actually glad to see him, I had a feeling I knew where Mal was going when he mention "somewhere private" and I still haven't forgiven him for what he did last time we did something private together. Mal groans and made a face as he took his arms off of me and than took my hand, but I think he meant to take my wrist or even my arm, because I kinda stopped in surprise by it as he stops to see what the hold up was. When he saw what I was looking at and then looked back up me, not only did I turn red in the face so did he. He immediately snatched his hand away and started briskly walking ahead of me and was soon right walking at the same pace as Raph on the left side of him as I quickly came out of my shock and followed them and was soon on Raph's right side. I took a quick peek in Mal's direction and I was right, I didn't imagine it. It was faint, but still there. His face was slightly blushed and I knew it wasn't from his most recent fight just now either. I quickly averted my gaze and pretended I saw nothing and began wondering what was going on with him.

 **Duncan's Pov:**

I was just on my way back to my cell when I saw Mal finished off some poor sap in the hallway, I was glad it wasn't me, but then I saw him get up and lock lips with Roxanne. That's not what shocked me the most. What shocked me the most was the fact she was the one that told him to kiss her and _actually pulled him into the kiss!_...Not long after Mal's parole officer came got them and was taking them out of juvie?!... _WTF?!...Where are they going?..._

I would have followed but there was no way I could without becoming dog chow. Chris had some real mean dogs set out to guard this place, so no one could escape. At least in one piece. As soon as I got back to my cell, I immediately texted Diamond and filled her in to see what she thought about it.

 _Duncan: Hey Diamond, you won't believe what I just saw less than 5 mins. ago!_

 _Bailey: What?..._

 _Duncan: You're gonna freak out, so you might wannabe sitting down when I tell you!_

 _Bailey: Sitting, now tell me._

 _Duncan: Okay, you remember when I told you that Mal has moved onto another girl right?!_

 _Bailey: Unfortunately, yes?_

 _Duncan: Well...I just saw Mal clobber some shrimp in one of the halls on my way back to my cell and here's the thing! I saw him kissing her in the hallway in the opening for everyone to see!_

 _Bailey: Psst...Hahaha...Get out! No way!...He always does that kind of thing in private!_

 _Duncan: Not today he didn't, and what really throws me off is the fact that I saw Red, I mean Roxanne start the kiss!..._

 _Bailey: WAIT...WHAT?!..._

 _Duncan:_ _ **She started it!.. She told him to shut up and kiss her!... And then she yanked him up by his collar and kiss him full on the lips man!...**_

 _Bailey:_ _ **She didn't?!...Is she crazy?!...What did he do to her?!..Is she okay?!...**_

 _Duncan:_ _ **He went in for the kill!...**_

 _Bailey:_ _ **What?!...You mean he killed her?!..**_

 _Duncan:_ _ **No, that's not it!...He finished her!...**_

 _Bailey:_ _ **Wait?!...How is that any different?!...**_

 _Duncan:_ _ **Damn it, autocorrect!**_ _...That's not it either!...What I'm trying to say is that he returned the kiss!..._

 _Bailey:_ O...okay!..Well..that makes more sense now!...(Does a double take and rereads the message)... **Hold on, he did what?!...Why?!...**

 _Duncan: I swear, it's all true!..I just saw it like a little over 5 mins ago now!...Then both left with Mal's parole officer!..They left juvie!..Together!..._

 _Bailey:_ _ **You're joking right?!...How can you just leave juvie?!...**_

 _Duncan: I don't know babe, but they just did with an escort of parole officers...I saw it as I watched him go outside and disappear in a limo!..._

 _Bailey: Well..when they get back, just make sure she's okay...alright?!...Love you, you big lug!_

 _Duncan: Trust me, I will!..And love you more, babes!_

After that I turned in for the night, but I still felt like something wasn't quite right with those two and it didn't sit well with me either, but I eventually let go of it and drifted off to sleep.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _Shit!...I know she saw me, and I hope to God she doesn't suspect anything...because I don't harbor any feelings for her whatsoever...I will not let these stupid drugs turn me weak again if it kills me...I have got to find a way out of taking them or else she's gonna have me stumbling over myself and acting like a love-struck fool...I am the king of juvie and I will not be taken out by some pretty slave girl of mine...The very idea displeases me greatly... only fools like little Mikey let ridiculous emotions like "love" and "happiness" cloud their judgement and live that idiotic fairytale-dream of falling in love, shortly after getting married and then living happily ever garbage nonsense...I refuse to let such emotions get in the way of my plans..._

I saw her stealing glancing at me as I walked on the other side of Raph as she tried to play it off like she wasn't looking. Eventually we had to stop by Chris's office as we both were made to sign a piece of paper stating that we would be back by the appointed time and that blah, blah...we wouldn't try to escape juvie. After that, Raph unlocked the front doors entrance and we were escorted out by several other parole officers other than Raph himself, there were several of them all around us to make sure we didn't try to make a run for it as the parole officers that were scheduled outside held the barking and snaring dogs down so we could pass. Roxanne flinched at their vicious barking and jumping as she suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm in fear, I didn't snatch it away this time, but let her take my arm for the time being. When I stop and think about it, it amazes me just how much she trusts and relies on me out of fear when I'm the one she should fear the most.

Raph punched in the combination numbers to release the front gates which only took a minute and then lead us to a light-gray limo that was waiting for us. The driver opened the door for us as we climbed in and oddly enough Raph came with us and sat beside me whereas Roxanne sat beside the Valenti, the old man. Neither me nor Roxanne said much throughout the entire ride, but Raph and the old man carried on instead to make up for the silence while I watched vehicles drive by out the window in what little bit of light that was left at 6 p.m. Roxanne looked like she was lost in daze as she looked out the other window listlessly not really seeing anything. Like Roxanne, I come to realize ironically enough that I wasn't looking anywhere near thrilled myself about having a dinner either, but if it got me the title of soon being the most powerful and richest man in Canada after that old coot dies, then it was worth it. Yes, I wanted the money and my slave girl all in one, but it seems I still had to prove to the old man how serious I was about it.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when I came to realization that the old fool was talking to me, so I said, "Come again?"

Valenti laughed and humorously said, "I was just telling Roxanne that after we drop her off at Elle's Boutique, you and me will be having some bonding time together at a nearby gentlemen store. I'm sure you'll be quite the charmer in a nice black suit, what do you think dear?"

He addressed the last part of his comment to Roxanne and judging by how red her cheeks were getting and the look of embarrassment on her face, I could tell she'd rather be anywhere but here right now. I couldn't help but to chuckle out loud at her reaction.

She blurted out loud as she refused to look me in the eye in a hurried tone of voice, "Please Pappy...don't!"

Valenti laughed again as he reached out to pat her hand and then turned his attention back to me and said, "You and me boy have many things to discuss before this night is over."

Then the limo came to a stop in front of a ladies' clothing store where Raph escorted Roxanne inside and came back into the limo and we drove off again.

Valenti then looked at me with a more serious face now that Roxanne was out of the picture and reached inside the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out a cigar and lit it as his eyes locked onto mine and icily replied, "Raph has informed me of your recent activities with my granddaughter, and I want you to know that if you break her heart, I won't hesitate to have your legs broken or worse if matters come to that which is why you better hope and pray they don't because if they do, you will _regret_ it."

I narrow my eyes and start to wonder if his bodyguards are going to continue where they left off this morning, but then Valenti notices me looking and says in a less cold tone of voice, "Don't worry, I don't intend to have you beaten this evening unless you give me reason to, but just remember what I said."

I nodded my head in understanding to keep from losing my temper, but after that the old man seemed to lighten up from then on out. We soon stopped at what appeared to be a men's clothing store now, not only did the old man and me get out so did Raph and his two thugs. We stepped inside and the old man seemed to know the owner of the store because the owner was overly friendly and was trying offer things to him for forty percent off and etc. Valenti then told him that it wasn't him who was getting fitted, it was me and soon I was being dragged to small area in the store surrounded by mirrors and suits as two assistants came out and began measuring me and taking my sizes. During that time Valenti shooed about the owner and we started having another conversation which I was assuming was the _bonding time_ he spoke of.

The old man began spilling out information that I never even saw coming as he sat down in a nearby leathered-arm chair and with a serious face, he said, "My daughter was the one that was suppose to take my place as the head of clan, but dropped out and refused it which left me in a troublesome bind. However, I did get her to agree to sign a contract stating that her first-born child would be the heir/heiress to family name and inheritance, and that she would give me custody of that child at the tender age of sixteen when the time was right. I haven't informed Roxanne of this news yet, but the time will come and present itself when I do. All these years, I've spend looking for someone worthy enough of my granddaughter's hand in marriage, and when I came across some old acquaintances of mine that mentioned a curious scientific surgery that separates personalities of someone that suffers from MPD. I was mildly intrigue to witness it myself, so I funded their project and met all of the personalities including Mike himself before the surgery even started, but you boy caught my eye. You have raw power and a strong will underneath all of that anger I witness the day you were separated from Mike and it was exactly what I was looking for in a young man. You put on quite the show that day when they extracted you from Skinner boy's body. You were wild and savage and tried repeatedly to attack several of the assistance in the room. It took several tranquilizers that could of killed a horse if given to one, but it only knocked you out for half the day incredulity enough. Someone with that kind of ambition and tough exterior was exactly what my family's clan needs and someone who can keep up with my granddaughter and her impetuous ways, _**Do not make me regret that decision, Mal."**_

He sat in silence after that as if he was pondering over as I was as stood there and took in this new information.

Out of curiousity I asked, "Why did you tell me to find another girl then if you were going to have me marry roxanne in the first place?"

"I wanted you to chose her on your own, I wanted you to see her as _her_ and not as my granddaughter, Canada's most powerfulest and wealthiest heiress around. The both of you have more in common than you know. Watching you two bring back memories of myself and my wife Alice when we were once young and at odds each other, while denying what we truly felt for one another. I was just like you and roxanne was just like her grandmother was. Don't make the same mistakes I've made Mal. If you love her, don't let her get away." He said as his tone of voice went from being warm to being low spirited as he seemed to be looking into the past, but then his mood picked back to up shortly after.

He told the owner that we were just about done here and was wrapping it up.

As soon as we were alone again aside from the assistants that were having me try on different suits, he went on to say, "From now on you are not only her fiance, but I am appointing you as her bodyguard as well. If anything happens to her I will...," He made a hand movement across his neck towards me as he went on to say, "...personally have you killed myself and believe me there is plenty of places to bury a body behind my mansion."

I widen my eyes in fear because this crazy old man was for real.

"I will have spies watching you more closely from now on at juvie too, so if you dare try to deflower her before the wedding, I will personally make another trip to see you and you won't be too pleased to see me when I'm do." He said grimly in his chair as he entwined his fingers together in his lap as he continued to regard me like lion about to pounce of his prey.

I swallowed my fears and narrowed my eyes as I reminded myself to stay calm and play it cool. Let the old fool threaten me for now.

"And as I said before if you lay one hand on her, just one, I'll cut you down myself, and don't think for a second I won't either because I will. I'll have you shipped back to that hospital were you can live out your days there if you prefer that life over this one. Have I made myself clear on that, Mal?" He concluded on the subject as he continued to bore his dangerous eyes into mine as he awaited my answer.

I looked at him a moment longer as I regarded him as well, he then rose to his feet and extended his hand to me and with a stern look on his face, he said, "As one man to another, I'd like you to give me your word of honor and to shake on this agreement to confirm it."

I took his words into consideration, and since I had no intentions of being a dead man, I reached out my hand and shook his as I said, "I give you my word."

He smiled warmly for the first time since the beginning of this morning and said, "Good, tonight you are to treat her like your lady. I want you to show me through actions not words why you want to marry my granddaughter."

With that being said he complimented the owner on his excellent choice of suits and the one he thought looked best on me. After that we headed to the front of the store and the suit was soon paid as we exited the store and climbed back into the limo and headed to pick up Roxanne.

We stopped in front of ladies' clothing store we had just left about half an hour ago as the old man insisted that I escort her myself back inside the vehicle. So I did, I climbed out and opened the door to shop and told the lady at the desk who I picking up as I smirked as several young and older ladies walked by blushing as they looked my way including the lady at the desk herself. She told me that she be out in just a few minutes and if I liked I could have a seat in one of the chairs in the small mini salon that was on the right, but I smoothly declined as I chose to just lean the wall in the lobby. I was finding this fancy suits and ties arrangement rather intriguing but ridiculous at the same time, I had thought that the old man would have us over at his house for dinner not going out to some fancy dining.

 _I bet Roxanne is loving this...and she claims she's no princess...Ha..._

I chuckle to myself at the thought, but stop when hear someone addressing me.

"Mal?.."

I look up with a smug look on my face as I recognize that small voice and nearly do a double take as if I'm seeing Roxanne for the first time all over again as she just stares just as bewildered back at me. When did she start to look this good...

 **Roxanne must be dressed pretty classy or posh to make Mal do a double take...Find out in the next upcoming chapter.**

 **Have a good one and stay nice this year for Santa! :)**


	48. Dine & Dash

**Another chapter up! :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews Sideshowjazz1, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Guest.**

 **I'd say more but I'm pretty beat today, so please enjoy and have a good one peeps!**

 **Mal's Pov:**

I had been so caught up in humoring myself about how over the top this entire dinner date with Roxanne and the old coot was that I almost forgot I was waiting on her to come out and escort her back into the limo. When she spoke my name in that small voice that I come to notice she makes when she is either afraid or surprised, I immediately pulled out my thoughts as I glance up as I smirk and see her coming out looking the way she did, it did two things to me. One it surprise the hell out of me and two I didn't even know how to respond to the situation for the first time in who knows how long. No one has ever left me feeling so dumbfounded before or confounded as I felt as I continued to stare back at Roxanne.

She looked amazing like an angel in a silvery-white gown that fitted her figure perfectly showing off her small curves as it came down to her ankles. Her shoulders were bare as the sleeves fell past them and the front reveal a modest dip from her throat to her chest. Her hair even looked beautiful too as it was partial up in a bun as the rest cascaded down the side of her left cheek with a few small white flowers here and there. She literally looked just like a princess out of some fairytale that I've been mocking her about all this time in juvie. Oddly enough she just stood there staring right back at me with the same exact expression of shock that mirrored mine as well. I could feel my pulse racing as I stood there gawking at her like a fool and yet I couldn't think of a thing to say, I simply didn't understand it as I felt like I was _...like what?...what was it I felt?...What the hell was she doing to me?..._

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The store owner and one of her assistants had gone wild and started bringing dress after dress to my changing room and to be honest, it was unnerving because I'm not that kind of girl. I don't play dress up, so this experience left me feeling awkward and a bit uncomfortable. Eventually I had to stop this madness from continuing as I decided on the last one I tried on and they both seem to squeal with delight as I felt myself turning red all over and wanting to hide under a rock somewhere. They both pulled me shortly after settling on a pair of heel-less dress shoes (because of my stitches there was no way in hell I could wear heels) into the hair salon and not long after I stepped out I saw someone leaning on the wall towards the lobby up front. I carried my other clothing and shoes in a bag the store owner gave me as she told me not to worry about the bill, it was on my grandfather's tab, so I turned back around to the handsome stranger I saw up front by the lobby and as I got closer I realized as the pit of my stomach hit the floor that the guy I was... _swooning over was Mal!_

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I drew closer, he didn't even noticed me as he stood there as though he was lost in thought, smirking about something nonetheless that amused him. I couldn't believe as I stopped in my tracks and actually thought he looked hot in that black tuxedo, but his hair was still the same as it has always been, that was how I knew it was him that and that smug little grin of his.

Without even thinking as I stood a few feet away from him I blurted out his name nervously and his smirk widen as he looked up at me, but then his cocky grin disappeared and was replaced with an expression of someone that was lost and flabbergasted.

I swear we stood there staring and gawking at each other like a pair of idiots for several minutes at a time until Mal finally snapped out of it and stood up straight as he made his way towards me with that same arrogant smirk and offered me his arm, I took it only out of the fact that I would have felt pretty foolish at this point if I didn't. He took me by surprise as he took my bag in his other arm and was carrying it like a gentlemen for me which left me wondering just what he was up to.

He then leaned his face dangerously close towards mine which only made me blush even more as he cooly commented, "It's a shame that I can't marry my pretty little slave girl right now, and make her all mine before this night is over...looking at you now only torments me. Tell me, are you always this lovely outside of juvie, Roxanne?..."

I couldn't think of a thing to say to any of that, it angered me that he calls me that, but then he turns around compliants me in the most disturbing way.

 _I honestly wish I knew why he says things like that to me?...What is his aim exactly?...To give me nightmares?..._

Since I took too long to reply, he went on to say in the same cool manner, "Cat got your tongue?..."

He laughs as we leave store and stop outside of it as he looks to me, he whispers in my ear in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "When I take over your grandfather's position, I'll make it where you always look this alluring in my presents so that it pleases me. I'll make sure of it."

As he finished that last comment he smirks wickedly and he takes my hand as he kisses it which along with the crazy notions he was just feeding me only baffled me even more as I snatched my hand away and resisted the temptation to slap him because of the fact that my grandfather was in the car and would have noticed it. Once again he laughed with that devious smile of his as he lightly placed a hand on my back and helped me into the car, since Raph was sitting by my grandfather in the limo, I was left with no choice but to take the empty seat which meant I would be forced to sit next to Mal. I inwardly groaned at the thought but made myself deal with it for the time being as we both were rewarded with odd looks from both my grandfather and Raph which didn't help at all as Mal just sat there all smug like as though he didn't do anything wrong.

 _I don't care how hot he looks in that suit, he's still an idiot and a jerk!..._

As I finish having my inner rants with myself my grandfather with a warm smile he then turned to me and said, "You look as beautiful as your mother did at your age, sweetheart. I wish I had brought the camera, both of you look real snazzy tonight."

I turned red in the face like the hundredth time today and not just because of the compliment, but also because my grandfather was notorious for being cheesy, so I stammered with my cheeks turning red as I said, "Pappy, please stop...this is so embarrassing!"

I could feel Mal eating this all up as I avoided making any eye contact with him out of embarrassment, but since we were so close that our sides touched I could feel him as he chuckled lightly to myself.

"Oh come on!...You youngsters look great together sitting there like real sweethearts!" My grandfather bragged on as he poured gasoline on the fire and slapped Mal on the leg.

I covered my face with both hands and groan out loud, because of just how embarrassing this was getting, I had forgotten how my grandfather gets when he tries to talk about boys with me and this was not helping. At. All.

 _There was no way in hell that Mal would_ _ **ever**_ _be my sweetheart!...I'd rather kiss a jock than see that happen!..._

Even though the things that happened between Mal and me earlier before he departed still left me confused and at odds with myself and my feelings at this point.

Mal had laughed out loud at the comment my grandfather made and didn't help the situation at all as he pulled one of my hands down and added, "Maybe we will one of these days, huh Roxanne?"

I wanted to choke him, but mentally made myself restrain from doing so as I glared at him and with as much patience as I could show, I said, "Maybe, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

My grandfather gave me a stern look, but I refused to give in to Mal's arrogant remark, so it was soon dropped as my grandfather then looked over to Mal and then to me as he said in a more serious tone of voice, "Roxanne, dear I think Mal has something he would like to tell you before we dine tonight."

I was starting to get uneasy as I tried to hide the look of nervousness from my facial expression, because I wasn't sure what that meant, but at the same time I had a dreading feeling I knew deep down what it was, and I should have known it was coming.

I swallowed as I prepared myself for the worse to come as Mal suddenly took my hand in both of his and with the most serious look I think I've ever seen him give me aside from the time he saved my butt in the elevator he then said, "Roxanne, I promise I will look after and care you. I will keep you safe from any harm and every threat no matter what happens even if it costs me my life. Inside and outside of juvie. I say this now because I mean it. I give you my word and honor as your fiance."

I blinked several time as I tried not to choke, I honestly didn't know what to say to that, and what disturbs me the most about it is the fact that I could tell he was not only be serious but he wasn't lying for once. That must have been very hard for him to do considering how proud he is when it comes down to it and how he prides himself in being _no prince charming._ Again like before we got in the car, he kissed my hand as I resisted pulling it away both out of timidness and discomfort as he withdrew his hand from mine, I could still feel where his lips came in contact with my skin and it gave me chills and what was disturbing was that they weren't the bad ones.

"Very good, Mr. Mal. Now that we here, I think I'll let you two lovebirds go on ahead and enjoy yourselves. The night is young and you both should enjoy it. We'll come pick you up in an hour and a half from now." Pappy said with approval of Mal's little speech and then the rest which confused me because I thought for sure he was coming in with us.

 _He didn't really expect us to go in by ourselves did he?!...Alone with Mal?!...There was no way I was going on a date with Mal!..._

"Are you serious?...You're going to leave us unsupervised here?..." I asked with shock that I couldn't hide from my voice or my face at this point with wide eyes.

"Of course, you're both young and responsible adults. I've got faith in you. Now go have a good time." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and patted my knee.

The limo came to a crawl and then stopped in front of an over the top fancy restaurant that my grandfather use to talk about taking his wife, my grandmother all the time before she died a few years ago. As soon as the vehicle stopped the driver got out and opened the door for us as Mal helped me out, my granfather waved and bid us farewell until the appointed time.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Seeing as the little speech I made seem to have left Roxanne without words rather amused me, but I knew those were the words the old man wanted to hear and I knew when I said them that I was to keep them if I wanted to keep my role as his successor and my life as well. What threw both of us off was the fact that the crazy old loon was actually going to let dine on our own, but he did stick around long enough to make sure we got inside before having his driver take off.

I turn to see that Roxanne was frozen on the spot, I could tell she was uncomfortable with this arrangement as I approached her and offered her my arm once again like at the women's clothing shop. At first she didn't respond as though she was in a daze, but I could see fear weighing in her eyes as she tried to mask it from me as she took my arm and looked away, trying to avoid my gaze which I've began to notice she does a lot when she is left alone with me.

I narrowed my eyes with mirth as I stirred us towards the doors and humorously said, "Don't worry toots, I'll take care of ya. I did make that promise after all that I would."

She turned and glowered at me as she retorted, "Can it already, Mal!...I know you didn't mean any of that!"

"What do you mean?..Of course, I did." I said with amusement in my voice as I smirked at her.

"Liar!" She snapped back at me as she narrowed her eyes and looked at me with suspension.

I chuckle as I stop to open the door for her and she raises an eyebrow and says, "You can totally drop the act now you know. You're not fooling anyone here, but yourself. I was never buying any of it for a second."

"This is no act I assure you. I am very capable of being a gentlemen believe it or not." I replied as the smile never left my lips.

With no further comment from Roxanne, even though I could tell she wasn't buying into my good behavior which only amused me all the more, I then walked inside and we were soon greeted by the door greeter who had a waiter ready for us to follow them further inside as they seated us at a round table with candlelight and expensive looking dinnerware. I scolded mentally when the waiter had butted in and seated Roxanne in her chair before I got the chance to, but I made sure she didn't see my look of disapproval as I took mine as the waiter then handed out the menus. He then left to let us look over the menus and told us to order when we were ready. I looked down at my menu and noticed for the first time that everything was in Italian, the only reason I knew this was because of sharing Mike's body for so long I knew more about the other personalities and their habits, particularly Vito's and his love with hitting on women. Thanks to that peon, I did know some Italian, enough anyways to save my ass from looking like a fool tonight which made me stop and realize now why Roxanne had such a hot temper. She had Italian blood in her. No wonder why she gets upset with me so easily, but from what the old fool said on the phone, I gather she is only half. As I am pondering this new found information, I see that she is still avoiding my gaze as she hold the menu in front of her to hide from my view, I try not to laugh because it was actually pretty funny to withhold.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I'm looking at my menu when all of a sudden, I hear Mal laughing so I peer over the top of my menu with a raise eyebrow and say, "What?"

"Oh...nothing." He says as he looks down at his menu with that stupid smirk of his as I roll my eyes and go back to looking at mine.

He laughs again and I slam my menu down this time and narrow my eyes as I hiss at him, "Seriously, what the hell is your deal already?!"

He cups his face as he places his elbow on the table to support as he looks at me with this smug look as he says, "Just you. Tell me are you trying to hide behind your menu because you don't want to look at me?..."

I blush as I lie and say, "No, I'm not and you're being ridiculous. Grow up."

"Says the one that throws their menu down on the table and throws out their bottom lip at me." He says nonchalantly as his eyes dance with amusement.

I angrily pointed my finger at him and say, "I'm not the one that...grr...Oh just forget it!...I'm not having this conversation with you so don't start!"

He regarded me for a moment before he went on to say, "This is an interesting first date, don't you think?"

I nearly choked on the water I took a sip of as I blushed and said, _**"This is not a date!"**_

He smirked again as he lifts his face from his hand and says coolly, "Really?...Then what is this then?"

"I...I...don't know...but it's definitely _not_ a date! I would never go out on a da-," I stammered but was soon cut off as the waiter returned to take our order.

We both gave him our order and then it got awkward as the silence settled down on us again. I couldn't look at Mal very long without either getting mad or nervous, so I started looking around the room taking in for the first time since we entered the surroundings. I had never actually been in this restaurant, but I remembered Pappy always talking about the good memories he had with his wife before her death. It kind of made me uncomfortable being in this kind of restaurant with Mal since we weren't really lovers. I don't know what Mal told my grandfather earlier today, but we are definitely not in that kind of relationship, even if I think he's kind of okay sometimes...sometimes, but that's it.

Without being obvious about it, I would glance over out of the corner of my eye to see what Mal was doing and it seemed like he was as bored with this as I was, and as neither of us said anything much after that, the food soon arrived ten minutes later.

I had ordered a pasta plate that came with garlic bread and a small salad on the side, whereas Mal had ordered a lobster dinner plate with some pasta in in as well, but I keep cracking a smile as I watched him trying to remove the shell from the lobster. I honestly couldn't keep a straight face as I made myself look down to avoid bursting into a fit of giggles.

I look up when Mal gives me this annoyed look and says, _**"What are you laughing at?!.."**_

I bite my bottom lip and try not to laugh as I say, "Nothing."

He says nothing as he continues to fight with it for another five minutes as I try to keep myself together and not lose it, but I failed at keeping my poker face up as I watch Mal stab it with a dinner knife out of frustration. By then I almost sprayed out my drink and laughed, I nearly choked as I took a breath and looked to the side and tried to act nonchalant about it, but I couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear and he noticed as he gave me an irritated look.

 _ **"Shut up, you're enjoying this aren't you?!"**_ He finally said as he left the knife sticking out of the lobster and glared at me.

By then I was cupping my face with both of my hands with my elbows on the table as I humorously said, "No. Not at all."

"Then why are you smiling like that?" He hissed at me as he pointed his knife at me after pulling it back out.

My eyes were gleaming with amusement by now, and I could no longer hold it in so I just let her fly as I lightly said, "Because you're the dumbass that ordered it!"

He blinked several times as though he had not expected me to say that or thought I didn't have the guts to whichever one it was, I could tell it really got to him because he then growled and said, "I didn't want it anyways..."

At that point I felt a tiny bit bad for teasing him, but only a tiny bit considering what he's put me through in juvie, so I then said, "I really didn't want to do this either, so welcome to the club."

He raised an eyebrow like he was surprised at my comment and he said, "That's funny coming from someone like you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked starting to get annoyed with him.

He crossed his arms over his chest and said with a smirk, "For someone that has all that money tuck away and lives it up going to places like this and wearing these over-dressed clothes, you tell me princess?..."

I narrow my eyes and hiss back at him, _ **"I am not a princess!...How many times do I have to tell you that before it sinking into that tiny little brain of yours!...This is my Pappy's and my mother's lifestyle!...Not mine!...I never wanted it!"**_

"Really?!" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he continued to regard me.

"For the last time, yes!" I said with little patience left as I glared back at him.

He looked at me for a moment longer and then a devilish grin spread across his face and he said, "Then let's leave!"

It was my turn to blink as I gasped and said, "Wait...What?!"

"Let's just go have some real fun somewhere else then." He said with all seriousness as he waited for my response.

I thought about it for a second and then said, "Um...okay."

That smirk reappeared as he said, "We'll have to sneak out though."

"Why?" I asked with confusion.

"Because the old man and Raph are both sitting in the balcony watching on the left side of us. Don't look or they'll know that we know they're here. I noticed them after we took our orders." Mal said not breaking eye contact with me as I almost looked in the direction he indicated.

"Then how are we going to sneak out?" I ask as I knitted my brow together in frustration.

Mal didn't answer at once as he looked around the room, and my eyes followed his as they landed on the couples that were dancing to some old waltz music that was playing in the background, by then his eyes lit up as he said, "We'll dance our way out. They'll probably expect us to anyways, so why not give them what they want."

 _D...Dance?!...With Mal?!...Hell no!...but it's got to be better than staying in this stuffy place, right?!..._

I sighed with defeat and said, "Fine, let's just get it over with."

We both get up and leave from the table as Mal takes my hand and pulls me towards the crowds of older couples dancing. I was actually really nervous about this because I've never danced with a boy before, as a matter of fact the only time I danced with the opposite sex was with my Dad or my Pappy, so this was going to be very nerve-racking. Mostly due to the fact that it was Mal and not just because he was boy, but because it was _Mal._ He alone already makes me uncomfortable so this wasn't going to make it any easier. Before I knew it, he place his hand in the middle of my back and then took my hand as I took hold of his shoulder with my free arm and then we were both off like we were _an actual couple_ as we blended in with rest of crowd. I felt so nervous being this close to him again and with so many people watching too, and my Pappy on top of that. As crazy as this is going to sound, Mal was actually a pretty good dance partner, he had grace and a good posture as he guided me around the floor and oddly enough he seemed to be enjoying it himself and then I soon realized why. The music that was playing was that same tune I remember hearing him whistling from time to time whenever he was about to do something really evil at juvie. He seemed like he was really lost in it as he continued to pull me with him from one end of the floor to other end as he twirled me around with expert movements and then suddenly the music ended and he dipped me pretty low and I felt my cheeks heat up as he was close enough to kiss me.

Before pulling me back up, he says, "Quick, we got to milk it, so they don't grow suspicious."

"J...Just a quick one r...right?" I stammered as I held onto him tight.

"Well...yeah, now stop talking, and let me do the rest." He hissed at me and then without warning he stole the kiss, but it was only briefly hardly enough to call it a small peck, but still enough to leave me feeling dazed and confused.

I felt the room spin around me as he pulled me back up and suddenly the music started up again, but it was a different tune and played at a faster pace, Mal took the initiative as he sped off with me on the dance floor as we spinned round and round. I held on tight because I was beginning to get light-headed and then he slowed down some, at first I wasn't sure why but then I realized soon enough as he pulled me towards the restrooms in the back. There was so many people on the floor by now that no one would have noticed our disappearance at least not at once they wouldn't have.

"Hurry, this way!" He said as he pulled me past the restrooms then past the employees only doors then finally out the backdoor of the restaurant.

We both laughed the entire time as we ran past all the doors and out of the building. Then we both finally come to a stop to catch our breath as we both smiled at each other like a pair of idiots.

"Now what?" I asked as he held my hand in his, breathing heavily.

Mal looks down at me as he smirks that devious smirk of his and says, "Now the real fun begins!"

 **Mal and Roxanne have just ran out on their dinner date, where is Mal planning to take Roxanne?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter.**

 **P.S. I checked the spelling and grammar, so it shouldn't be too bad! :)**


	49. A Different Kind of Fun

**Finally got this one done, I tried for yesterday, but wasn't got there yet. This one was kind of hard to write since the Mal and Roxanne are well...starting to come along. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll let find out for yourselves what's up.**

 **By the way, is anyone else experiencing their traffic graph thingie acting up?...I think mine stop counting! lol**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her fanfictions called, "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey in Exile."**

 **Thanks for the reviews Sideshowjazz1 and The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and my viewers as well! Thankies! :)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I'm not going to lie to you, I've never been to any of the school dances and with the way things are looking right now, I may never even get the chance go to my first high school prom, so tonight was the first time I had ever danced with a boy and as crazy as this is going to sound, and as scared as I was I really like it. _I really did._ I almost wish it never ended, but then I remembered who I was dancing with and it unnerved me, I should have never felt that way especially after everything he did to me and put me through up until this point, I should have never liked it, but I'd be in denial if I said I didn't.

 _Something must be seriously wrong with me..._

I must have finally lost my mind as I let Mal take me by the hand and lead me out the back door of the ritzy restaurant as we both laughed and ran into night's open air where we could hear the sound of vehicles and traffic and voices of other people floating around throughout the air. We both stood there a minute to catch our breath as I pressed a hand against the restaurant building for support and my other over my chest as I watched Mal doubled over with his hands on this knees taking breathes too and still laughing too.

He finally stood back up and started to take in his surroundings and I followed his gaze as he looked around. We were in the back alley of the restaurant and fenced in on all sides by wired-fencing that was at least about seven feet tall, so there was no way out except back there the restaurant, but then his eyes stopped on the dumpster that was just a few feet away.

Mal then looked at me with a smirk and with less panting said, "I've got an idea. Come here."

"What kind of idea?...Is it dangerous?" I ask nervously as I took a step back as I watched Mal approach me.

Mal smiled deviously at me and without a word or warning, he scooted me up in his arms and swiftly jumped up onto of the dumpster and slyly said, "If it's not dangerous, then we're not having fun!"

I had let out a small cry of surprise when he had made his jump on the dumpster, and then I grew wary as I stammered and said, "W...What exactly are you about to do?!"

He laughed as his smirked grew and said, "You'll see. Now hang on."

Without any further warning Mal leaped off of the dumpster and into the air over the tall wire-fence and into the other side of the ally that wasn't fenced off where we both nearly crashed into the wall. I had held my breathe the entire time while wrapping my arms tightly around Mal's neck expecting the worse to happening, but it didn't and I was really glad of it too.

He set me down and laughed as he smugly said, "You didn't think I could make that, did you?"

I glared up at him and pulled him by his waist coat as I retorted, "What do you think?!...You could have gotten us killed back there!...Are you bat shit crazy or something, Mal?!"

He grabs my hands as he leans over me into the wall and laughs like it was a joke and says with mirth, "You think too much, toots. Learn to live a little."

One of my eyes starts twitching as I huff at him, but he only smirks as he looks at me and then stands back up taking my hand and says, "Come on, before they notice we're gone."

I sigh out loud and with what little bit of patience I have left, "Fine."

We walked out of the alley and into the open space where you could see all the other buildings and businesses along with vechiles and people. We passed some homeless people and some really creepy-looking people that kept staring at us as we went by which only made me cling to Mal all the more because I really didn't want to get lost or left behind with people like that hanging around. There wasn't too much going on, and the sun had already set by the time we first went inside the restaurant, so now it was starting to get late and the streetlights were all lit as we made our way down the sidewalks.

After we past another block, I couldn't hold it anymore as I started to wonder where he was going, so I plucked up the courage and asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll know soon enough." Mal said evenly not taking his eyes off of the path in front of us while keeping a firm hand on my wrist, but then he suddenly picked me up again and with a smirk, he said, "But we'll get there faster this way."

I gasped at his invasion of my personal space again as he took off carrying me with him, but before I could ask him what he was planning, he had stopped at a biker's bar with a line of motorcycles all parked out in front of the place.

He then looked at me with this evil smile as he said, "Here we are, now hurry up and pick one."

"W...What?!" I asked in astonishment as I look up at Mal like he was a madman and then said, "You want me to pick one of those!...You must be joking, right?!"

By then Mal had put me down as he began looking at one of the bikes and laughed as he said, "Sure why not?...You did say you wanted to have some fun, didn't you?"

"Well...yeah..." I said uneasily as I fidgeting with the front of my dress as I watch him walk from one bike to the next.

"Then why are you hesitating?...Don't tell me you're going to chicken out on me, when we both know you want to do this just as much as I do." He said smugly as he finally looked up from his inspection at me as he went on to say, "So what's the hold up?"

I honestly didn't have an answer to give him as I looked nervously back at Mal, he tilted his head to the side and studied me for a minute as though he was trying to decide on something and then he said, "Come here for a minute, Red. I want to show you something."

I blinked several times as I wondered just what he was up to, but sadly my curiosity got the better of me and so I carefully made my way over to him to see what he wanted. He pulled me closer by my hand and then without warning placed me on it while he had me crank up the bike, showing me how it was done. As insane as this is going to sound, I was actually starting to feel excited about this crazy idea of his as he leaned over me with one hand on the one of the handlebars continuing to explain how rev it up and the other on my waist. Before he could go into anymore detail, the doors to the bar burst open and several drunk bikers came staggering out and when they looked in our direction, they made a beeline towards as they angrily shouted at us to get away from their rides. Mal only smirked at them and then turned to me and told me to scoot back some and make room which I quickly did without any arguments as he took hold of the handlebars and kicked the kickstand off the ground. I didn't need to be told twice to hold on as Mal began to rev up the motor further, he laughed as they all came pouring out of bar like bees from a hive. This was crazy like some action scene in a movie, but as crazy as it was I was just as excited and scared at the same time.

One of the bikers, who must have been the owner of the bike we were on said, "Hey, you punk-ass kids better get down from there. I'm not screwing around now get off of that bike, I'm being serious!"

Mal laughed and flipped him the bird as he smugly replied, "It's time to blow this popsicle stand!"

Before he took off he turned his head to the side and to me he said, "Hold on tight Red, things are about to get hairy."

With that being said, I tightened my grip around Mal's waist and not a minute too soon he took off like a bat out of hell and not far behind I could hear the other bikers starting up their motorcycles with intent to chase us and retrieve the bike. We got a good head start as Mal spun off down the road as we both laugh like it was all in innocent fun passing several vehicles and passersby who just looked at us and shook their heads.

Suddenly Mal had slowed down some and come to a stop and got off the bike, I was about to ask why, but then I soon discovered why he had made the stop. He had spotted a metal pipe on the side of the road and quickly snatched it up and jumped back on the bike as he was careful not to get me with it while tucking under his arm. With that taken care of, he took off again, but now the bikers were catching up to us and I could hear them taunting us and making rude gestures as they grew closer by the second. We had been so busy trying to make our great escape that by now, we were outside of the city limits and on a tall, curvy road that circled onto a mountainside with just a few guard rails to keep us from flying off into the cliff below. A bald older biker in a black leather jacket caught up to us and was right side by side us as he shouted over the motors in our direction to pull over, but Mal sped up and left him in to dust. Looking behind us as I held onto dear life, I could see him chokes on the cloud of dust and waving his fist at us as he was slowing down, but then several other bikers took his place as they caught with Mal. As soon as they got close enough, one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at us and I screamed in panic as Mal turned to see what was wrong. With expertise and time, Mal pulled the pipe out from under his arm with the same arm holding it, and simply stuck it straight out, knocking down every single biker that got to close to that side of our bike. They were immediately thrown off and the bikes fell over with sparks flying everywhere as the wheels on them still spun out of control just barely missed us by a mere inches as I buried my face in Mal's shoulder and prayed we didn't get killed.

Not long after that I could hear them swearing and then gunfire as I felt the bullets zip right past us, Mal quickly turned in his seat and shocking enough had a gun of his own as he let go a few round of shots. Cleverly enough, he wasn't aiming for the riders themselves, but their tires instead as I noticed one by one their bikes started crashing into one another, and one of them blow up as some of the pieces of it fell over our heads and landing just a few feet away to side.

"Shit!...I'm out of ammo!" I heard Mal shout in irritation as I see him put his weapon away and turn back forward facing the road.

I quickly glance behind us and saw that there was still four more bikers on our tail and gaining on us with rapid speed, I shouted over the noise at Mal and said, "Mal, we still have company coming!"

"Yeah, I saw'em. I got this. Just hold on and don't let go." He shouted back as he sped on up the hill towards a huge turn.

I soon figured out what Mal was planning and shouted back at him with panic and disbelief as I said, _**"Oh...my...God!...Are you out of your mind?...What part of crazy town are you from anyway?"**_

He just laughed as called back over his shoulder, "Try the Wacky Shack."

 _Seriously...Why did I even ask?..._

As we grew closer towards the guard rails, it was like Mal was going to be a daredevil and fly off of the road as three of the bikers began to gain up on us, I held my breathe as I felt my heart stop as Mal suddenly took a sharp turn and veered away from the curve while the other riders drove through the guard rails and off the cliff as they screamed in panic. Mal soon stopped to watch as they drove off and laughed as the motorcycles went up in flames, and as wrong as this was, I actually found it slightly amusing too as I let out a small giggle to myself, but only because one of them screamed like a little girl. It was the lamest scream I've heard yet, and even though I did feel bad about it, it still made me laugh. In the distance, I could hear the last one coming our way, and so did Mal, he pulled the bike over and then started surveying the area for a plan to concoct no doubt as I watch his eyes linger on a tree nearby.

He got off the bike and helped me down as he smirk and with an evil glint in his eyes, he said, "Follow me, this is gonna be fun."

I quickly followed and wondered now what he was up to as come up to the tree and gave me instructions on what he would have me do, when he gave me the signal, and then he told me to stay put until he came back for me.

 **Mal's Pov:**

As soon as I got Roxanne situated and hidden from view, I quickly grabbed a hold of a huge fallen limb and placed it directly in front of the road where I stood to the side and watched in amusement as the idiot drove right over it and flew a good ten feet and land face first into the side of the road where I stood. He looked up angrily at me as he struggled slowly to get up back on his feet and then he growled as he swear and swing his fists at me, but I smirked with glee and duck as he missed every punch he threw at me. While the whole time he was doing that, I was carefully backing up and making my way towards Roxanne and the tree with both of my hands in my pockets as I taunted and egged him on the entire time.

 _What a dupe?...This is too easy..._

As I got close enough, I gave Roxanne the signal and I ducked as she called out to distract him with a huge smile, she said, "I hope you're wearing a parachute!"

He looked at her with a confused looked and said, "Why?"

"Because you're ass about to go skydiving!" She replied with a smirk and immediately lets go of the tree branch which smacks him in the face and sent him flying with his other friends over the cliff.

Entertainingly enough, he also screams just as pathetically as his fellow road hogs do, I mused to myself as I see Roxanne take a few steps over to stand beside me as she grabs my arm and we both watch as he sails over the guard rails. As I chuckle out loud to myself, I look over and see Roxanne grinning from ear to ear, and it occurred to me that this was the first time I've ever had any real fun with a girl before...well aside from playing with them, but now that I think about it, we did have our little play-fight in the library which seems like eons ago.

 _Maybe there is more to her than I thought there...but I still have to play as her bodyguard or the old man will shank my ass for sure..._

I'm brought back the present when I realize she was talking to me and is tugging on my sleeve and says, "Mal...Mal...Mal..."

 _ **"What already?!...What?!"**_ I growled irritably after hearing her repeat my name over and over again as I lean down to her eye level and give her a scowling look.

She backed up a step or two and her smile soon disappeared, and oddly enough it bothered me that it, and then she looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with them and replied in a small voice I knew all too well as she said, "Can we get something to eat now?"

I grab a hold of the tree branch we sent that biker flying with and laugh, this was the last thing I was expecting from her. The very last. Before I could wipe the tears from my eyes from that good laugh, I felt her hand come in contact with my cheek and look down to see her glaring daggers at me with intense anger.

I chuckle out loud as I touch my face where she just struck me and with amusement flashing in my eyes, I humorously say, "It's a little late at night to be flirting like this, don't you think?"

She should stood there with her hands on her hips and continued to glare up at me with those fierce green eyes I have come to be fascinated with... _since I first met her maybe?..._ I didn't realize I was staring so intently until she starting talking again, and I only heard half of it what it was she said...

"...getting food or not, because I'm hungry and I know you are too because you didn't even eat yours at the restaurant! So let's go already!" She whined as she pulled at one of my arms to get my attention again.

Without even thinking because of my sudden confusion for staring at her like a lost fool, I said, "Yeah...sure...whatever."

She gave me an odd look for a second, but then shrugged it off as we both got back on the bike, and drove off back into town. During the ride, I couldn't shake off that weird experience just now.

 _I've never studied a girl so intensely like that before or suddenly felt what?...What did I feel?...Embarrassed?...Embarrassed for realizing I wasn't on the top of my game and caught completely off guard..._

 _Shit!...It's those drugs, and they're kicking way too fast this time...I gotta stay tough or she'll know something's up..._

 _It's no big deal right?...It's not like I have an feelings for her or anything, so what am I afraid of exactly?...Developing feelings maybe?...That's right, if I start feeling anything for her, it will weaken everything I've worked so hard to achieve...Damn that old man!..._

I stopped a traffic light and waiting on it change so I could go when suddenly out of nowhere I notice another biker pull up beside us on our left. The only realize they caught my attention because of their familar looking physique and body language, I knew without a doubt who it was as soon as she turned her head in my direction.

 _Well...isn't this just perfect!...Shit!...No way in hell is Bailey gonna ruin my fun tonight..._

I didn't bother waited for the light to turn green anymore at this point, I told Roxanne to hold on and then I took off at top speed hoping against hope that Bailey wouldn't follow me. The last thing I needed right now was for my ex-slave girl to catch me out of juvie riding around with my new soon-to-be-bride/slave-girl, both of them together would be a dangerous combination period, considering how both are so head-strong to begin with. I heard her shout out my name right before I took off and Roxanne shouted and asked over the motor at me if I knew her, but I didn't answer because this was already awkward as hell enough. There was a small mirror on one of my handlebars, and in it I could see Bailey hot on my trail, she wasn't letting up either from the looks of it. I tried zipping through several different streets and alleyways, but it was like she glued to my ass, she wasn't gonna let me off the hook.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Something was wrong, and I knew it when Mal didn't answer me as he sped off at the red light, it was like he was trying to get away from something or somebody, and he seemed pretty desperate about it too. I could help but wonder if it was that chick on her bike beside us at the stoplight, I didn't get a good look at her because she was wearing a helmet, the way both Mal and that girl looked at each other at the last minute, I started to wonder if they knew one another, but I wasn't sure how. Sure enough she was following us as Mal sped off, I kept trying to ask Mal what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer me. Something wasn't right here, and it was starting to get to me.

As soon as we got around another street, Mal duck the motorcycle in a dark alley and killed it, but before I could I get another word out, Mal turned around in his seat and covered my mouth as he gave me the signal to zip it and then not long after that the female biker zoomed on by.

"Who was that?" I finally asked after I shoved him off of me with a skeptical look.

"Nobody important." He mumbled out loud as he rev the motor back after waiting a minute and then we took off again.

I didn't push the manner because I gotta feeling it would only piss him off more if I did, and we were suppose to be having fun, so for the time being I let it go for now.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Duncan wasn't joking around, Mal really did get out of juvie and if my hunch is correct, that girl I saw with him was none other than Roxanne, the one Duncan had spoke to me about on the phone the other day. I didn't get a good look at her because her face was turned the other way, but she did have the red hair as my big lug described, but it was a little bit darker than Zoey's though. I probably would have not noticed them if Mal hadn't rev up the motor and took off like that, he saw me and was trying to avoid being seen by me, and I can't help but to think that he's holding resentment towards me and probably Zoey too after everything that's happened last year.

As soon as he took off, I was determined to follow him and find out just what game he was playing at and why after all this time, he's tormenting another girl like this. When will he ever learn that his lesson?...I had almost caught up with him, but right as he turned on the next block I had lost him, and I swear out loud and wished that I had got the license's plate number on the bike before he ran off at the redlight.

 _The minute I get home, I'm calling Duncan and making sure he checks on her as soon as he can without provoking Mal's wrath..._

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Mal didn't say too much still as we pulled up to a fast food drive-in joint and went inside and sat at a small table across from each other. Sitting there looking all a round, I just realized how overly dressed we both must look, the other guys and girls our age must have thought we just left prom or some school dance. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious as I stared down at my hands in my lap, it didn't help that Mal was being anti-social at the moment either, but I kinda wondered if it was for the best since every time we do speak to each other, it always ends in a heated discussion. Not long after we sat down a waitress came by and took our order, and to be honest I didn't like her one bit, for a twenty-something year old she was way too flirty and it irked me as I watched her make passes at Mal as he just sat there and chuckled as he flashed her that arrogant smile of his that he usually likes to pester me with. Regardless I turned my head the other way to keep from getting up and telling her what I really thought of her, believe me I came _very close._

Not long after she left, I could feel Mal staring at me, but I refused to look at him after watching him fraternize with that sluty waittress, and strangely enough I wasn't even sure why this bothered me.

 _I mean...yeah, I'm stuck marrying this creep, but we're definitely not an item or anything, so why did it matter to me who he was flirting with?...As far as I was concerned he could hit on any woman he wanted for all I care because one way or another, I was going to find a way out of this marriage...I'm not marrying someone I don't love..._

My thoughts were some interrupted as I hear Mal smugly say, "You seem upset about something Red, care to talk about it?"

I turned my gaze back on him as I flash him an anger look and hiss, "Don't talk to me, talk to your underly dressed girlfriend over there!"

I pointed with my eyes to the sluty waittress who just took our orders as she winked at him and blew a kiss. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window to keep from puking at the sight of it, it was just too much.

Mal chuckled as he cocked an eye at me and said evenly, "Sounds like someone is jealous."

I felt my blood boil as I turned back around to face him and grabbed the table with both hands as I viciously retorted, "Oh please, Mal!...What's there to be jealous of?!...She looks and behaves like a slut!"

Mal's eyes widen with surprise for a second then he smiles deviously at me as he entwines his hands together on the table and says in a low tone of voice, "Well...well...well...look at you, I have to say Red, I do find this side of you rather amusing. Tell me, do you usually get-,"

Before Mal could finish taunting me, the waitress came back with the food and I continued to glare at Mal the entire time as he smirked back at me as she laid out the dished and shortly left after seeing me give her a very dirty look. If I wasn't so hungry, I would have got up and left, but seeing as I was, I stayed and practically inhaled my burger and fries out of anger as I ignored Mal the entire time I ate. By then, I had calm down because it had felt like forever since I got to eat anything decent. Chef's cooking was the worse, and if anyone that ate it and could survive that deserve a medal in my book.

I looked up because I felt like someone was watching and sure enough it was Mal, he looked surprised as he said with incredulity, "Where the hell did you put all that?!...That burger was almost as big as you are!"

I blinked several times as I blushed and sheepishly mumbled, "...in my belly?..."

He looked at me with the same expression for a minute longer and then laughed as he finished his as well, and then he paid for the meal and we left again. It starting to get late and I was beginning to wonder just how much trouble we were going to be in when my Pappy find us before we ran out of things to do tonight.

Interestingly enough, Mal never seem to run out of things to do and places to go as we stopped at one point and broke into a closed firework stand and stole quite a bit of firecrackers and set them all off in chimneys of random homes as we both ran and hide in the bushes to watch. We both laughed as we heard people swearing from their houses and dogs barking and soon the whole neighborhood was alive, but by then we quickly jumped back on the bike and hightailed it out of there. We finally stopped at the park and watched as small parade had came through and passed us and a big crowd of a bunch of other bystanders, not long after the parade was gone everyone mostly left by then.

So it was just Mal and me, I knew by now it had to be past mid-night because it was really dark out except for the streetlight that lit up the night as I sat on the motorcycle and Mal leaned up against it as he put out his last cigarette. My thoughts were pulled back on just where we were going go next, it was a sheer wonder that my Pappy or his bodyguards had not found us yet by now. I looked down as I realized I had dropped my little souvenir from firework stand, so I carefully hopped down and retrieved it and as I got back up and turned to climb back on the bike to stay off my foot as much as possible, I suddenly felt Mal grab my waist and prevented me from doing so.

I spun around in mild alarm with my back up against the bike and my hands above my chest in defense mode out of reflex as he leaned over my figure and he smiled mischievously as he smoothly said, "It's come to my attention, that I still haven't rewarded my slave girl yet for being a good girl earlier tonight."

"M...Mal...please no...don't!...Not here...please!" I stuttered as I felt myself beginning to panic.

My heart started racing as it dawn onto me that there was no one to help me if he decided to take advantage of me, and it was just the two of us out here now as I scanned the park with a fearfully glance.

"No?...Why not?...No one is here, so therefore no one will notice." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, but I soon pushed him off as I ducked under his arms and ran.

I didn't get far as I heard him laughing as he caught up to me and grabbed my arm as he pulled me back towards him and pinned me into a nearby tree as he laced his hands into mine pressing them into the tree bark. I looked up at him anxiously as he stared down at me with fevered lust as I tried to wring my way free, but he wasn't letting up and only laughed at my futile attempts to escape his clutches.

"Why do you always have to fight this, Roxanne?...Especially when I'm rewarding you, and besides it's something I know you like, and truth be told I rather like it too." He says with a creepy leer in his eyes as he tilts his head to the side and then finishes his statement as he quickly presses his lips unto mine.

I wasn't ready and it left me breathless like it always does every time he does that to me, but this time it was only brief as he pulled back to stop as he smiled smugly down at me and regarded my flushed features while letting go of my hands. I immediately withdraw them in front of me out of habit when I'm nervous or afraid, or in this case both where Mal is concerned as chuckles at my behavior as I close my eyes and try to push him off of me as I gasp in panic feeling my heart pounding like at any moment its going to jump out of my chest. Mal only laughed more as he continued to try to pull me into him as I turned from the tree and attempted to run but he only pulled me back by my waist from behind and brought his face to my ear as his breath tickled it as I squirm and shudder from the contact as I let out a small squeak.

He laughs and says with amusement in his voice, "Could it be that my sweet little slave girl craves her master's touch and affections?"

I tremble in his grasp as I vigorously shake my head "no" in hopes of shaking him off, but to no avail as he continues on to taunt me as he say calm soothing voice, "Tell me, Roxanne who do you always run to when you get in trouble?"

He waited patiently for my replied as I stammered, "Y...You."

He then said in the same tone of voice, "Who do you cling to when you're afraid?"

Again, I stammered, "Y...You."

Once again he taunted me and said, "Who's name do you cry out when you get yourself in trouble?...Duncan?...Any of his friends?...Chef maybe?..."

I felt myself growing redder by the minute as stammered out, "Y...Yours'."

"Tell me Red, who keeps you safe from losing your precious little innocence?" He breathed into my ear with a chuckle.

I squeaked out in a small voice, "Y...You do."

He then tightened his hold around me as I felt myself continue to tremble in his wake as he went on to say, "Good. Now lastly, who's collar did you grab tonight and demand that they shut up and kiss you?"

I shuttered at the memory as I whimpered and said, "Y...Yours."

He suddenly spun me around to face him as he held my wrists and with a smug and all-too-knowing-smirk, he looked down at my face as he said, " That's right me!...Didn't think I'd notice all that that, did you?"

I was completely speechless and flustered by Mal's observation of me that all I could do was stutter like a fool while I tried desperately to free myself as I quivered out loud in a small voice, "I...I...I..."

Mal's smirk only widened even further as he watch me and my reaction with mild amusement while keeping me from going anywhere, but then he let go of my wrists and then wrapped his arm around me again as I turn my head to side closing my eyes in panic as I use my hands to push his face away from mine. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second and soon I wasn't going to be able to resist him for much longer, in one last attempt to free myself I kneed him in the groin and he doubled over and I took that chance to run and I did like my life depended on it.

As I ran I could hear Mal shouting after me, but there was no way in hell I was going to stop running from him, not when he was trying to seduce me again like this. I wasn't strong enough to withstand it, so I had to run that and I was sure he was going to punish me when he caught up to me soon. I zig-zagged through the trees in the park as I tried to find a place to hide, but I was having the worst luck at finding one and oddly enough I didn't hear Mal's voice anymore, so I stopped and looked around as I realized I was now out in the street walking towards a small furniture store building and stopped to catch my breath. I had placed my hand on the wall in front of the building to support myself and my foot for a moment when suddenly I heard a voice that made my skin crawl. I jump with a start as I see this older thug-ish looking guy come walking towards me with a lewd look in his eyes as he stops in front me as though he was sizing me up or worse.

He then pulls out a gun and says with a dark smile, "Give me all your money and jewels now!"

I begin to panic because I don't have any cash on me and I wasn't wearing any jewelry either to give to this creep, so I backed away into the wall and stammered out, "I don't have anything, please don't hurt me!"

He laughs and looks at me in suggestive way as he licks his lips and says, "Oh, but you do have something, and a lot of it!"

My eyes widen in terror as I start backing away side ways against the wall as I try to escape as he begins walking towards me taking his time. I whimpered as I felt so scared as every part of my body trembled in absolute fear as huddled up against the wall, and without thinking I screamed as I clamped my eyes shut waiting for the worse to possibly come and then suddenly I hear Mal's voice.

I open my eyes again and see Mal standing behind the pervert and thief with his gun pointed at his head as he says in low but cold tone of voice I hear him use when he's about to seriously mess someone up, _**"Get away from her or I'll clean your clock out."**_

The guy didn't move or say anything as he continued to stare at me with his gun still raised in my direction, so Mal growled as he said, _**"Move it!...Now!"**_

I realized now why Mal hasn't tried to shoot him. He was out of bullets from our little motorcycle incident and right now he was bluffing this guy, but insanely enough, the guy was buying it as he raised both hands above his head and began to back away from both of us. When he was far enough to where Mal was satisfied, Mal with his gun still raise and pointed at the guy slowly walked in front of me with his gun following the other guy's movements until the guy put his gun down and began to walk away.

I let go of the breath I just now realized I was holding as I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long because as soon as I open my eyes again I saw two things happening both at the same time. One Mal was suddenly diving at me with a look of worry and panic in his eyes as he slammed me into the wall and two I see the guy with gun over Mal's shoulder as he laughs as I watched him pull the trigger and see Mal's body jerk violently for one split second as I see him grunt in pain. With that the guy takes off running and disappears just like that as I grab a hold of Mal and then feel something warm and wet touch my hand, I looked down at my hand and it's blood. _Mal's been shot._

It was like at that very second time had stopped and as I felt my insides lock up into a thousand knots I look up into Mal's eyes as he clutches the wall and then falls into me, knocking me down with him to the ground as he topples down into my lap. I stare down at him in frozen fear because I didn't know what to do as I felt tears forming in my eyes as I stare helplessly down at Mal as he clutches his wound in pain with his eyes clamped down shut as he grits his teeth. I cradle his head in my lap as his breathing becomes labored and start crying and begging him not to leave me.

He opens his eyes as he looked at me with irritation and pain in his eyes as he grunted with pain, "S...Stop your balling, I'm not...dead yet!"

He then sits up slowly and I can see that the wound was bleeding out really bad, so without hesitating, I immediately began tearing and ripping the bottom of my dress which caused Mal to look at me like I've lost my mind as he says, "W...what the hell a...are you doing?!"

"What the hell does it look like you idiot?!...You're losing too much blood and I don't have anything else to stop the bleeding!" I shouted back at him as I quickly wadded it all up and pressed it in his wound to slow down the bleeding.

He looked at me and then laughed and weakly said, "Damn...you're so beautiful when you're angry..."

Without warning he choked violently and then spit up a small amount of blood and as his body shuddered and he collapsed in my lap where I felt myself shut down completely and I started shaking him as I screamed his name over and over, but he didn't respond.

 **Will Mal survive?...What will Roxanne do now?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter soon to come.**

 **Yeah...I just gonna check the spelling tomorrow, so feel free to holler! ;)**


	50. The Perverse Patient

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, I think I was having a major brain fart on some parts of it, so it made it hard to keep going. I get way ahead of myself and excited for chapters that are too far ahead that I can't focus sometimes on the ones I need to be working on. Does anyone else have that problem?...lol Anyways, here it is. So please enjoy. :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from two of her fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey in Exile."**

 **Thanks for your reviews Sideshowjazz1 and The Malevolent Mountain Queen. Always look forward to them. :)**

 **And hopefully I snared most of my spelling and grammar goofs. If not just holler.**

 **Mike's Pov:**

It was late as Zoey and me had just got through seeing Total Warriors 4 and was really excited as we talked about our favorite parts of the movie as we made our way out of the theater headed towards my car when I heard a gunshot go off. Zoey had stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes grew wide with fear as she reached out and grabbed my arm, she had heard it too and nearly jumped at the sudden out burst of the sound.

"Mike, was that a gun shot just now?...Do you think we should call the police?...Do you think anyone got hurt?" She asked me as we both stood outside of the car about to get in it.

"I don't know, Zoey maybe we should call the po-," I started but was cut off by sudden scream.

Before I could answer her questions and get a word out, we both heard someone calling out for help that was also coming from the same direction that the gun was fired. We both looked at each other as I see Zoey get out her phone and get in the car with the windows down trying to keen in to whoever was hurt as we follow their voice to the source, it wasn't far either. It was just a little further down the street and sounded like they were close to the old furniture place that was closing down for business. Zoey placed her hand on my shoulder as she leaned over and tried to get a good look on my side of the vehicle and try to spot the person in trouble with her phone in her other hand to be safe for the worst case scenario should happen. As I slow my vehicle down as we drive by, I no longer hear the voice that was crying out for help which sounded like it belonged to a girl, but as we drove by the building I spied two figures hunched over on the ground just in front of the place. As I stopped and was about to ask if they needed help, I squinted my eyes as I got a better look at what was going on and the girl who must have been the one calling for help was cradling someone in their arms as she sat on the ground sobbing.

I felt Zoey squeeze the sleeve of my shirt as I looked at her and nodded as we both quickly got out of the car and made our way over as Zoey started dialing for an ambulance. When we were just a few feet away from the girl who was starting to look more vaguely familar, I stopped in my tracks as I heard her mention Mal's name and Zoey nearly walked into me because she had been looking down at her phone trying to punch in the 911 number and get help out immediately. The entire time the girl never looked up, it was like she had gone into shocked as she continued to cling onto what I now realized was Mal's figure laying on the ground with his head barely above her shoulder as I could hear her sobbing voice begging him to wake up.

Zoey had froze too when she realized it was Mal as well, and then she gasped and said, "Oh my God!...It's Mal...which means that's got to be the girl from juvie. What was her name again, Mike?"

"P...Please don't die on me!...Mal, I need you..." She gasped between breaths as she cried, but as soon as she heard Zoey's voice she looked up in our direction, and both me and Zoey gasped when we realized it was her.

"Roxanne!" Both me and Zoey exclaimed at the same time as we saw her gazing back at us with a tear stained face.

With one hand she tried to wipe away her tears and with the other still wrapped around Mal to support him, she choked out, "P...Please help me, Mal's been shot and he's losing a lot of blood. I tried to stop the bleeding, but its not working. I don't know what to do."

She didn't need to tell me twice even though Mal and Zoey and me have had not-so-good-a-history together, but I still wasn't the type of guy to just let another person die even if they were someone as bad as Mal was. So I told Zoey to look in the trunk of the car and see if she could find something like maybe an old shirt or towel to use to slow down the bleeding for Mal and get the backseat ready as I rush over and help lift him off of Roxanne. I figured now was not the best time to ask why they were both out running around and not in juvie and dressed like they just came out of a school homecoming dance. Mal was not too heavy, but not light either as I tried not to stagger and fall over as I stood up with one of his arm wrapped around my shoulder, Roxanne had quickly got up and helped grab his other arm as we put him in the backseat of the car. I couldn't help, but notice that she walked with a limp and it wasn't just because she was helping me with Mal either. I thought back to the phone call Mal had gave me several days ago, and remembered Mal mentioning some of the little adventures they had aside from _other things_ I really didn't want to hear about. That must have happened during that night he said he tried to seduce her as he bragged on about it during the phone call giving me way too many details on how he even found it in his dark, twisted little heart to be so kind as to remove the glass and sew it up for her, but not soon enough without causing her more pain first in the process.

I began to wonder if he was doing to her as he did to Bailey and then later on both Bailey and Zoey, it was horrible and I felt devastated the entire time because no matter how hard I fought to get back control of my body, Mal just pushed me further back. The things he did to both of them made me feel so ashamed and angry because it was my body he was using when he was doing all these things, and it was a sheer wonder that through all of that, Zoey still wanted to be my girlfriend. I was so happy and grateful at the same time, but knew I without the help I received, I would have only been back at the bottom of the barrel fighting with Mal again. Now here I was getting back in my car with the girls and driving like a madman trying to get that very person that hurt my girl to a nearby hospital so he doesn't bleed out and die even though some would say he deserves it. Roxanne thanked us over and over again for doing this, and said that even though we didn't have to she was glad that we did. Zoey spoke to Roxanne the entire time trying to keep her calm and collected as Roxanne kept one of my old shirt pressed against Mal's wound, she was still holding onto him like he was life raft, but she did seem more calm now than before. When I first met her I was pretty sure she would have been the type to either kick Mal's rear end or just avoid him all together, but certainly not this.

As we pulled up a few people came rushing out with a stretcher and quickly took Mal inside, Roxanne would have took off with them, but they told her she'd have to stay behind in the waiting room until they could get the bullet safely removed. I told her that she'd be alright and they'd take good care of him as I explained to her not worry about the paperwork either, I'll do it because it would have been very complicated for her due to the fact that Mal wasn't really registered yet as a real person anyway, so yeah...

While we waited on the surgery and the results of it to follow, Zoey helped Roxanne clean herself up in the ladies' room, she was covered in Mal's blood and I seriously doubt that it would have ever come out of that dress, but judging from the bottom half that was ripped, it was probably wreaked beyond repaired at this point. When Zoey had asked about the dress and if she was okay, Roxanne had said that she tore it to stop the bleeding because she didn't have anything else at the time to use. Within another hour later the surgery was over, and even though they said Mal was still not conscious that it was okay to go in to see him and that he was fine and should make a full recovery in no time as long as he took it easy and didn't push himself too hard. As the doctor was telling us this, I soon noticed that Roxanne had not waited around and had already gone in to see him without a second to lose. I'm not sure why I thought that this was a good idea, but I told Zoey that maybe we should give her a minute to be alone with Mal even though it was probably not the best of ideas knowing Mal's past.

 **Mal's pov:**

The first thing that I became aware of as I felt myself becoming conscious again was the sharp, loud beeping noises and then the dull pain in my chest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but still not that great either. Needless to say, I've had worse. Slowly I open my eyes as I groan at the bright-lit room and rubbed my face with the only hand I can move because I soon realized that something was weighing the other one down. I look over I as see why, I soon come to realization that I'm in a hospital bed and that Roxanne was nestled up next to me on my left hand side, she must have crawled into the bed with me and out of exhaustion from the looks of it because she looked worse for wear as she laid there out cold next to me.

It wasn't long after that I heard the door creak open as it shut with a click and oddly enough I see two people I last expected enter the room as I was begining to wonder how I got here in the first place. They immediately noticed that I was awake as they closed the door and began to look startled in my direction as they come to find that Roxanne was snuggled up next to me while I had attempted to sit up some before they had entered the room, it had been a painful task, but I managed as I grimaced as I clenched my teeth. I smirked when I saw Zoey look from me to Roxanne with fear and surprise as she grabbed little Mikey's sleeve, and Mike had the same ridiculous expression on his face too.

"Well, what brings you peons here?...What's the occasional because I know it's not my birthday...Too soon for that shit." I remarked with sarcasm as I smirk at both of them as I watch them both take a seat close to my bedside.

"Don't be rude Mal. If it wasn't for Roxanne, we would have never found your sorry butt in the first place." Zoey remarked with a glare that she directed at me as she held onto Mike for protection as she added when her eyes fell on Roxanne, "And God please tell me that you're not doing what I think you're doing with Roxanne as you did to Bailey and me."

I chuckled out loud quietly and with an amused tone of voice say, "And just what would that be, Zoey?...We did a lot fun things together. Why don't you remind me?"

"Stop it Mal, you know darn well what Zoey means!" Mike said with scowl as he defended Zoey as he wrapped protective arm around her.

With a wave of my hand, I indicated in Roxanne's direction as I raise an eyebrow and with a dry laugh I say, "Oh...And I suppose you think this is my doing?...You two are completely clueless as ever. Roxanne does this kind of thing almost on a regular basis when she's afraid at night, but as for why she's doing it now, even I'm at a loss."

"As for the other question you asked," I said with a devious smile as I tilt my head to the side and take a brief second to look at my new plaything and than back at Mike and Zoey, I go on to say, "...yes I've moved on and found someone new. You could say that she brings little more excitement into my life, and I haven't had a dull moment with her yet."

They both gasped in horror before I even had time to finish talking and all could I do was only smile even more at the inviting looks of shock and fear they both display on their faces. They were both completely speechless and I come to expect that kind of reaction from a couple of goody-two-shoes like themselves.

Mike was the first to come out of his startled coma as a flash of anger crossed his face as he scowled me and said, "You were suppose to stop this Mal, that's why Mr. Valenti put you in the all-boys-juvie in the first place. Why are you still doing this?..."

"Keep your voice down Little Mike or do you intend on waking up the sleeping princess here. You always did like to play the role as the hero, the knight-in-shining-armor while trying to save the day." I say as I stroke Red's head for a moment just to see the looks on their faces as I continue on to say, "As for why, isn't it obvious by now... _because_ _I can that's why!"_

I laughed as I see them both steaming with fury directed at me as I go on to say, "If it puts your minds at ease, she's not as easy to control as either you or Bailey were, Zoey. No, she's much more disobedient and hasn't followed a single one of my rules I've laid out. And what's even more rather intriguing is the fact that she actually has had the audacity to strike me on more than one occasion. I've let it go of course, but only for my own personal amusement. I've never met someone so...oh what is the word for it...," I paused as I closed my eyes as I stroke my chin and then reopen them with a devilish smirk as I reply, "...so uncooperative."

With looks of bewilderment and confusion on their faces, as they look from one another and back to me, I go on with just as much confidence as I remark, "To put it in lame-man-terms, I like this one and I'm keeping her this time... _for good!_ So deal with it peons...and besides there's nothing you can really do about it anyway."

"W...What do you mean by that?" Zoey stuttered with fear laced into her words as she looked at me with shock and anger.

"It means sweet and naive little Zoey, that Roxanne is mine. At least in another year she will be and legal when I turn eighteen, I'd take her now if I could but then it would ruin all my plans that I've carefully laid out. You see that old fool that took me under his wing has decided to make me his successor to all his wealth and riches, and in order for me to obtain it, I must first marry his granddaughter who is now the sole heiress to all that dough and the title. Now do you two dim-witts finally understand how petty your attempts are to stop me this time?" I practically sing from my perch on the cot as I watch Zoey gasp and cover her mouth with both hands and Mike clench his fists in anger and in defeat because the poor imbecile knows that I've finally won this one.

"Mal, there's no way you can force someone wed to you if they don't want to! That's just crazy talk!...And you mean to tell me that Mr. Valenti is her grandfather?!" Mike said defensively as his eyes went from a look of dislike to incredulity at what I just revealed.

"If you don't believe me, I can always wake up the princess and you can confirm it with her if you prefer her voice over mine." I said in a smug tone of voice as I regarded them both with amusement.

"I can't believe it!...This is all insane!...Mal, what is the whole point of this?!" Mike said as he slumped his shoulders in defeat as he looked at me with hopelessness starting to take root.

I smirked and chuckled as I lay back down against my pillows as I lay here and listen their "why's" and "how could you's" as I predicted would come from these two buffoons. Nothing they do or say anymore surprises me, and I was starting to feel irritated and annoyed by it.

"Why would you even do that Mal?...Roxanne was in complete tears when we found the both of you, I thought Mike was gonna have to pry her off of you. I don't know what lies or promises you made her, but they need to stop now and end here because she obviously cares about you, and... _why I can never understand especially when that person is...you!"_ Zoey said with fear as she always does when she looks at me as she stood up in pointed at me in disgust when she got to the end of her little rant fest.

I snorted and took a deep breathe as I humored them further as I narrowed my eyes in glee and comment, "How touching...My sweet little slave girl actually cried for me?...What devotion. Too bad, I could never get any of that raw emotion out of you or Bailey, huh?...I always knew she held some sort of feelings for me even though she tries her damnedest to shield it from me."

Both Mike and Zoey now glared with hatred in their eyes at me, but at that last comment I made I felt Roxanne grip my shirt and I knew then that she had been awake and heard enough of our little chat as I watch her quickly sit up and glare at me with those alluring eyes of hers I can never get enough of when she's angry with me.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I don't know why I had decided to climb into Mal's hospital cot other then the fact that I was pretty tired and there was no where else to really lay down, but nonetheless I did and I was soon out like a light switch. The next thing I knew because I know I couldn't have been asleep for too long, came the sudden sounds of upset voices coming from behind me and Mal's cocky one right beside me which I was pretty sure was the very cause of it all. Hearing all the horrible things that Mal was saying and the awful reminder of the fact that I was going to have to marry this creep, those were not the things I wanted to hear as soon as I woke up. At Mal's last despicable comment, I finally had enough as I got up into a sitting position and quickly reached my hand back and laid it on him good and left him sitting there holding his face like a scolded child as I bolted the room and slammed the door in further retaliation. I knew if I tried to say something or anything, I would have only ended in a very heated argument between the both of us, and I really didn't want to do that in front of Mike and Zoey of all people.

I wasn't sure where I thought I was going, but nevertheless I figured I needed to some fresh air before I could make myself go back to Mal's room and have a row of round two with him. I saw a vending machine not too far away, so I stopped to get a drink, but then realized I didn't have any money, so I sighed and kept on walking, it was by then I remembered Mal talked me into ditching my grandfather at the restaurant and I cringed because I knew better than to do something so irresponsible. I went to the front desk and called him, he was not happy with me and even more so not with Mal either as I explained where we were and what happened. I told him I was fine and Mal was...too, only add a bullet hole and he was just dandy. My Pappy laughed dryly and said that Mal had better be the one injured and not me, and after reassuring him several times I was fine, he then said he'd be there in less than an hour. After I hung up, I thanked the man at the desk for letting me use the phone and regrettably went back to Mal's room to let them know that my grandfather was coming.

 **Mal's Pov:**

After Roxanne had struck me in front of Mike and Zoey and then fled the room, it grew quiet as I reached up and touched my stinging cheek as Mike just stared unbelieving at what he just witnessed and Zoey did too at first but then said I deserved it plus some for the things I said. Not long after that, Mike demanded to know what I had done to her since I last called him and so I humored him with some of the details like how I forced her into being my slave girl in the first place and the fight in the library and then before I could go into detail about our little roller coaster ride in the elevator, the door opened again. Speaking of which, it was my hot-tempered little vixen, she narrowed her eyes at me in disgust as she closed the door and took a chair beside Zoey.

My smile widened as I turn to her and say, "Roxanne, you're just in time. I was just about to tell my captive audience about the fun we had in the elevator right before it almost killed us."

With the same look on her face of disgust and now anger, she got up stiffly and leans over my bed rail and grabs the front of my hospital shirt-garment as she hissed at me face to face and says, _**"Save it Mal!..In less than an hour my grandfather will be here, and I don't think he's gonna be too happy to see you when he does, so you might want to drop that cocky attitude of yours and zip it!...I've had just about enough and quite frankly I'm not in the mood for it!...So just don't go there with me!"**_

Both simpletons gasped at Roxanne's and mine normal way of interacting with one another as I smirked at them and look back at Roxanne and laugh as I remove her fingers from my garment and say smoothly, "Is that so?...Tell me does he plan on putting another bullet in me why I lie here and wait?"

Her eyes narrowed at me even more further, I haven't seen her this angry since the night I gave her the engagement gift as she dug her hands in the bed rails and darkly retorted at me, _**"How the hell should I know?!...I just called him to let him to let him know where we are and that we're okay, that's more than what you did!...You are completely irresponsible Mal, and a creep for what you pulled in the park!...And to be honest at this point, I hope he does!...I mean there I was on the side of the road worried to death that you were going to die and all you can do is lay up in this stupid bed and arrogantly talk about owning me and my inheritance like I'm not even a person...like I wasn't even here!...grrr, I can't even stand the sight of you!...You make me sick, if you weren't,"**_

I didn't allow her to finish because I had other plans so I leaned in and added with just as much thunder in my voice for kicks as I smirked and said, _**"You'd do what exactly?!"**_

She growled at me as I grabbed her chin and then slapped my hand away and spat back at me, _**"I'd kick your ass, that's what!"**_

I fell back into my pillows in laughed with mirth. _Kick my ass?!...She's got a sense of humor, but she's got another thing coming if she thinks she can take me on...Ha...Kick my ass!..._

When I was done having a good laugh, I looked over and saw that she had not even moved an inch from her position, but only glared daggers at me even harder as I humorously say, "I'd love to see that, toots. But why don't you be a good girl and get me something to eat. All this droll talk of taking me on has made me hungry. Make me a sandwich."

I swear if she wasn't mad at me before this could have been the most chaotic thing I ever witness as she stood there shaking in fury at me turning redder by the second as she said not a word to me and spun on her heel and slammed the door so hard, it cracked the glass in the door's small window. I could hear her swear as she stormed off even with the door closed, it was amazing as I laid there grinning from ear to ear.

 **Zoey's Pov:**

I sat in awe at Roxanne because I have never met anyone brave enough to stand up to Mal like she did just now, aside from what Mike did with Mal in his mind and then the time he had him removed from his head permanently. It was amazing, it was like she didn't even care what the consequences of her actions were going to be after taking Mal on like that, in my book that was pure amazing and she had my full support and respect for doing it. I was beginning to think that maybe she did have what it took to take out Mal, I wish she had been around before Mal did all the sick and twisted things he did to Bailey and me. We might have escaped a lot sooner especially after all the things Mal bragged about before she came back.

I gotta say though I would have been pretty furious too if Mal told me that, but I would have never had to guts to do what she just did just now. Looking over at Mike, he was in a daze as he stared after her, I take it that he could not fathom it too. Mal just laid back all smug after his sexist remark with his hands entwined together as he smiled derangedly at us in his creepy version of pure bliss and then decided he'd continue to tell us where he left off at as he went on about their adventures like before Roxanne had came back.

Interesting enough Bailey had texted me and told me she saw Mal on a motorbike with a girl whom she thought might be Roxanne just under a few hours ago and then I presume to tell her, she was right and that not to worry because Mike and me had it under control as I filled her in on the details. I was then drawn back into Mal's disturbing story about them being trapped in an elevator where he claims and brags if he wanted to he could have let her go and let her fall to her death, but didn't because it would have destroyed his plans. Disturbingly enough, Roxanne was all he talked about, it reminded me of the time Mike had sent himself to that hospital to get Mal under wraps and get better control over him where Mal had only asked for Bailey ever time I'd see him. I wasn't really sure what his fascination was with Roxanne, from the sound of it he wasn't able yet get her to lust for him and need him in that way like he had done Bailey and me. Roxanne must be a fighter if she could hold Mal off this long, the girl's got strength. The fact that he hasn't been able to gain full control over her must be why he wants her so bad. I hold Mike's hand and he squeezes mine in reassurance that that everything's going to be alright as we both sigh and continue to listen to Mal's relentless perverted ideas when he does finally get her under his thumb.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I watched with amusement at the look on their faces as I go into absolute full detail about the few times I did have my way with Roxanne. The first two times weren't really that amazing to go into, and I made sure to edit the part where I apologized to Roxanne for making cry in the second time, but the third time. I went in complete detail on that little gem as I listen to Mike protest and begged me to just stop already, but I wasn't giving up not until got to the best part...

By that time, the door reopened and Roxanne came back in just in time to hear my favorite part...

"...and then my back was so clawed up that I actually had to go see the nurse about it the next morning, but what really got me excited was right before she came, she bite m-," I was explaining all this while I had my hand resting on my knee as I had my leg up and drawn towards me as I used my other hand to grip the bed railing, but I was soon cut off as she came storming up to me with a flushed face.

 _ **"Damn it, Mal!...How dare you tell them that?!...As if it wasn't bad enough that you had to brag about it to your two stupid peons, but now...Mike and Zoey too?!"**_ She thundered at me as drew closer to my bed side with that same dangerous look she gave me before she left just a few minutes ago.

I echoed her words as I rolled in the bed with my eyes closed as I laughed out loud and said, "My stupid peons!...Nice!..I can't wait to tell the-,"

Before I could finish laughing and quoting my statement she pounded her way up to me and with her eyes the most dangerous I've seen yet, she dumped the entire bowl of soup over my head and flung the bowl at me so violently that even Mike and Zoey cringed in their seats as they gasped and she left without a word slamming the door right on cue. I sat there perplexed with a look of pure shock on my face because I honestly didn't think she'd do that and no girl has ever done that to me or anyone for that matter, I was completely without a rebuke. Then I just laughed. All I could do was laugh because I enjoyed it. I liked the way she looked at me just now, it was exhilarating.

I could almost feel the sparks flying from her wrath and it turned me on with heightening pleasure from the memory of it just seconds ago as I sideways glance at Mike who is just sitting there blinking several times and Zoey with her hands over her mouth in shock, but then she stands up and points while she says defiantly, "Looks like you just met your match Mal, and I hope she continues to sock it to you in the near future too!"

I look at her with this sudden burst of energy and stated without even thinking about it with a devious look on my face as I grin from ear to ear like an fool with chicken noodles dripping down my face as I say, _**"And that's exactly why I love that woman!"**_

Mike nearly choked on a can of soda he was drinking and Zoey dropped her pointed finger at me in mid-air and they both stared at me and shouted at the same time, _**"What?!"**_

 _Oh shit!...That wasn't suppose to happen!..Shit!...If Roxanne finds out..._

I toss the bowl in the floor and pulled my hospital garment that is now soaked in soup off over my head as I wipe the remaining chunks of soup from my hair and face while the whole time I glare something dark and sinister at them both as I state, _**"Neither one of you had better not breathe a word to Roxanne about this, and I mean it!...I'll wring both of your necks!"**_

"You had better come up with a good reason for us to keep it then, shouldn't you Mal?" Mike said with a nervous smirk he crossed his arms over his chest and I look over to Zoey and she smiling just as mischievously at me.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?!...What are you two imbeciles implying then?!..." I growled at both them darkly.

"The only way I'll keep your secret Mal...is if you keep your hands off of her and stop this ridiculous slave girl obsession of yours!" Zoey said a pinched face as she placed both of her hands over her hips to emphasize her point.

"I agree with Zoey. If you agree to stop doing that, then I'll also keep your secret." Mike said with just as much conviction as he placed a hand on Zoey's shoulders as they both waited for my reply.

I narrowed my eyes, but then thought to myself what they don't know can't hurt them, so I pretended to be defeated and accepted their offer. Then Mike helped me get up and into the small bathroom where I wash the trails of soup off of me while Zoey had called a nurse to come and change my bed sheets. They were just finishing up as Mike help me back into bed, I really didn't need the peon's help but decided to just play along with it anyways. My wound wasn't that bad, but it did smart enough that my movements were limited.

Just as Roxanne came back in and the nurse left with my soiled sheets and clothing telling Mike and Zoey that the old man was just now pulling up, Roxanne seemed like she had calmed down some but still looked at me with dislike as we regarded each other for a minute, she then turned and excused herself to use the bathroom. By then Mike and Zoey I assumed didn't noticed her as they both left to meet with the old man to probably discuss how they found us and whatever else that pops in their simple little heads. I didn't say anything as I waited for her to come back out.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was still so mad at Mal for telling them all that and embarrassed about it too. I just don't understand how he gets off enjoying doing that to people.

 _What is wrong with him?...Today I actually had fun with him, but then he went and ruined it at the park and then I was so terrified because I thought he was really dead after he blacked out on me...And that comment he made...He thinks I'm beautiful!?...Surely that's him either losing it or trying to play me for a fool...All this stuff swimming around in my head...it's so overwhelming...I just don't know how to deal with it all right now..._

I sighed as I finished my busy in the bathroom as I wash my hands and step out to see that everyone was gone and I was now alone with the jerk as he lays there watching me with a smirk on his face as I took a seat by his bed.

"That was some sandwich, care to make me another?" He says with a smirk as he waits for me to blow up on him, but I'm not playing his game this time.

"Make your own damn sandwich, I'm tired and I'm not playing these mind games with you. It's nearly three o'clock in the morning, Mal. Just give me break." I said tiredly as I glare at him.

Mal didn't say anything for a minute as though he was rethinking or regrouping and that always makes me very nervous, it was then that I was about to get up and leave before he came up with some crazy idea, but he then spoke and said, "Hey, I gotta take a piss. Help me up."

I looked at him as I raise a brow and said, "Then call a nurse or wait until Mike and them get back, I'm not going in there with you."

With a serious face he said, "But I have to go now and it can't wait that long for a nurse, and besides I'd be damned if I asked Mike for something like that."

I groan because apparently he's not going to drop it, so I get up and go to his other side of the bed with the bed rail not as high, and help him down, and say, "You know the doctor said you're not suppose to be moving so much. You're gonna reopen the wound."

As soon as his feet hit the ground me grabbed me which startled the crap out of me as I yelped with surprise as he tosses me onto the bed where I landed on my side, and then even though he grimaces in pain, Mal smirks as he practically dives on top of me. I close my eyes and place my hands over my head in defense as I feel him not land on top of me as I thought he would, but instead I feel him crawling onto my figure as I try to wiggle my way out from under him, but to no avail.

He just closes off all my exit routes and pins me in and as I continue to try to shield him from myself, he pours himself over me and chuckles breathlessly in my ear as he says, "Now where did we leave off at in the park?"

I stiffen as I start to feel myself panicking. _No!...Not this again!...Why?..._

Mal continues on as though I was meant not to say anything to that as he says, "Mike and Zoey seem to think you have some feelings for me, Roxanne. I wonder if they could be right."

Mal suddenly sits up as he straddles me and quickly grabs both my hands and pin them over my head with one hand and with his free one he grabs my chin as he forces me to look at him while slowly inch by inch leaning in as he slowly says, "Tell me and be honest, you know I can tell when you're lying to me, Roxanne. Do you harbor feelings for me?...Do you like me?"

My lips quivered because I knew I couldn't answer that truthfully even if I wanted to as I closed my eyes and try to twist myself free underneath his weight. I couldn't face him and answer that. I just couldn't. I felt his hand leave my face as I he trailed it down my right shoulder all the way up to my arm and then wrist. He grabbed both of my wrists with both of his hands and made me look him in the eye as he looked at me more firmly.

I began tremble as he asked me again as I felt his breathe on my cheek, "Well...do you?"

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head no over and over.

Mal laughed and whispered in my ear smugly, "You're lying Roxanne. You can't even look me in the eye, can you?...Are you ashamed of liking me?...Or are you just too scared of the fact that you like someone as dangerous as me?"

I started wiggling again trying to get free because I didn't want to discuss this with him. I honestly didn't know what my feelings for him were and it scared me. Deep down I didn't hate him as much I try to convince myself I do, but at the same time I couldn't accept the thought of liking him either, my feelings were mixed and confused, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Roxanne..." He continued to breathe into my ear which made me shudder from fear and disturbingly enough excitement too. _When did Mal began to excite me?!..._

I started breathing heavily in panic as I begged him to stop and told him that my grandfather would be here any minute and that he was digging himself a grave by doing this.

He chuckled as he let go of one of my hands and started to trace his fingers across the side of my face and deviously said with a wicked grin on his face, "I locked the door."

I gasped as I try to push his hand away from my face, but he just grabs it with his other hand again and continues to taunt me as I said, "Y...You did what?!"

"That's right, you heard me. We may not have long to play, but I'm sure to enjoy what little time I can squeeze until then since I won't be seeing my lovely little slave girl for the next couple of days." He said half amused and half annoyed by it.

"So tell me will you miss me while I'm not there?" He said with his lips just barely touching mine as I stare to feel strange and heated all over.

"When I come back and I trust me I will, I'll have something very special in mind just for you." He says with a devilish grin and then takes my breathe away by sealing that promise with a fierce kiss that started at my jawline and then ended on my lips.

Before I could answer or Mal could go on teasing me, the door was opened and there stood my grandfather with a seriously dangerous look in his eyes as he looks from Mal to me, but mostly Mal.

 **Uh oh...Looks like Mal been busted!...What will Roxanne's grandfather do with Mal now?...And Mal out of juvie for a few days to recuperate?...Could this be the break Roxanne's been looking for!...Find out more in the next upcoming chapter...**


	51. Caught in the Act

**It's been a while since I wrote a chapter this short, there just wasn't much more I could add to this one...so now I can move onto the next one. I would have got this one done sooner and popped it out faster, but with late Christmas wrapping...it just didn't happen and funny enough I just finished my Christmas shopping today...so yay! I hope everyone's got theirs done by now too and is having an awesome good one.**

 **Anyways thanks again Sideshowjazz1, The Malevolent Mountain Queen and Worthless Brat for your reviews, they're like my cookie of the day! lol ;)**

 **Bailey is oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her wonderful fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey in Exile."**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get anymore worse than they already are while Mal was desperately trying to seduce me again with not only his body, but his words as well, I could have sworn I heard someone trying to open the door. I listened again over Mal's unseemly words, and I was right. They jiggled the door handle and then after a few seconds, it turned and there stood my grandfather and one of the doctors holding a set of keys in his hands as their gazes drift across the room and soon lands on us. I froze as I felt my insides tighten up into knots as I hear Mal swore silently out loud as he quickly removes himself from me with slight difficulty, but my eyes never left the door as I saw the look of murder in my grandfather's eyes. His eyes never left Mal's either as Mal stood on the opposite side of the bed now as I tried to make myself decent as I sat up and scooted my way off of the bed and stood next to Mal. We both looked like a couple of criminals caught exactly in the act as the room grew more uncomfortable silent by the minute. I was feeling not only embarrassed for being caught doing this kind of thing with Mal and no doubt by my grandfather of all people, but ashamed of myself like it was almost my fault it happened in the first place even though it really wasn't, it was Mal's.

My grandfather who had not spoken a single the entire time we removed ourselves from the bed, then finally turned and dismissed the doctor and asked Mike and Zoey to wait outside for a moment longer as he had a word with me and Mal. As soon as Raph and my grandfather's two bodyguards entered the room, my grandfather had one of them close it so that he could most likely chide me for not showing proper behavior of that of a young lady and mostly likely chastising Mal severely for taking such lewd advances towards me. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I was actually beginning to feel sorry for Mal, even though I did try to warn him. My grandfather is a very serious and proper gentleman aside from his hostile business dealings, being a mafia boss was no joke and Mal was not taking my grandfather's words of warning seriously, so yeah...I was more than a little worried.

"What in God's name happened to your dress?!" Pappy said sternly as he looked from it to me like it was the complete disaster it now appeared after being stained in Mal's blood and then torn in the front down the bottom half that exposed part of my knees.

I took a deep breath as I was reminded of how I had made a feeble attempt at trying to clean it with Zoey's help, but to no avail. The blood remain and the dress was ruined, I had accepted it at the time because there was nothing I could really do about it.

I tried not to fidget with my hands as I clutched the sides of my gown and meekly stammered, "I...I..got c...covered in Mal's blood trying to stop him from bleeding to death. That's why it's torn. I had nothing else to use to use to stop the bleeding."

His eyes then raked over Mal's figure with a murderous glare as he pointed an angry finger and harshly said, _**"And you...I thought I told you to treat her like your lady tonight, but when I walked in here just now I could see you took not the slightest bit of interest in what I advised you, now did you?!...And not only that, but you had the recklessness to dare and drag my granddaughter into a high speed race on a stolen motorbike and cause mayhem in several residences with stolen fireworks."**_

He paused to catch his breathe and then in a more calm tone of voice he continued on, "I will say this and that is that I am more than proud of you for taking a hit and taking that bullet for my granddaughter. You've stepped up and became a man tonight, Mal, but that still does not excuse you from the behavior I just witness as I walked through this room just now."

On an ending note my grandfather made brisk steps towards both me and Mal with a very dissatisfied look on his face that he directed towards Mal and stopped just close enough to where he swung out his arm with intentions to strike Mal across the face. Without even thinking of the consequences, I jumped into the line of fire to try and stop it as I felt fear and panic swallowing me a whole as I saw my grandfather's hand rapidly approaching my face, I immediately closed my eyes as I tried not to flinch as I held my breath. The next thing I knew a pair of arms snatched me up from behind and pulled me back and quickly ducked out of range of fire. I didn't have to be told who it was. All I could think was... _why?..._

"What the hell were you thinking just now?!" Mal quickly whispered in a pained tone of voice in my ear harshly as he groaned in pain and staggered as we both just dodged the blow my grandfather was about to give Mal.

I gripped his arm for support as I quickly whispered back , "I...I'm s...s...sorry, but I panicked."

I open my eyes and slowly, but dreaded look up to see my grandfather looking down at both of us with a scowl stretched across his face as he waits for both of us to get back up which we did. I had to help Mal to his feet because from the look of things his movements were very stiff, so with his arm around my shoulder I helped hoist him back up and look humbly down at my feet as I waited to be further scowled.

 _ **"Roxanne, never do anything like that again!...I could have seriously hurt you just now!...Do not jump into the line of fire when I am trying to discipline this young punk!,"**_ Pappy said thundered at me as he looked from me to Mal who was still leaning on me for support as Pappy then turned his jarring glare on Mal as he shook his finger and said, _**"He will never learn any form of respect if I don't stay firm with him."**_

"I know and I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to hurt him." I said as I hung my head feeling like a nuisance.

Pappy raised an eyebrow at me and then returned his attention back to Mal as he stepped forward and grabbed the front on Mal's shirt and heatedly said, _**"If I ever find out or catch you displaying any of this kind of out of place behavior again young man, I will go to extremes and punish you the way I see fit. Have I made myself perfectly clear to you, Mal?!"**_

Mal never flinched not once the entire time as I stood next him supporting his weight as he glared back at my grandfather and quietly in a serious tone of voice said, "Yes sir."

I could tell that Mal was not used to taking orders from others and that it was putting a toll on his patience as he stood there with my grandfather as they both continued to lock eyes at each other with a deadly glare etched across their features.

"Good, see to it that you remember it next time." He said as he let of go of Mal's shirt and then turned his attention to Raph and gave him a nod.

Raph came forward and handed me my bag from earlier this evening as he stepped back and stood and took his place again on the other side of the room as my grandfather then looked to me and said, "I think it's time for you to go back, go change of out that soiled thing and Raph will have you taken back to juvie."

I wanted to say something, but when my grandfather was in one of his dark moods, it was better to do as he says, so let go of Mal's arm as he grabbed one of the bed rails for support and hugged the bag to myself as I step inside the bathroom and changed. As I was changing back into my other dress and letting down my hair, I could hear Pappy giving Mal another lecture. I couldn't hear what they were saying because their voices low, but from the sound of it Pappy still wasn't very pleased with him, and I wasn't sure if it was the fact that Mal and me ditched the restaurant to have Mal's version of fun or if it was the fact he walked in on Mal trying to seduce me or both all together. Either way as I finally finished doing my business and came out of the bathroom looking more presentable than before, Pappy nodded his head to Raph and he headed towards the door and waited as my grandfather hugged me as we said our goodbyes. It was kind of awkward doing that in front of Mal, he stood there glowering at the wall. With one last nervous and hesitant look in Mal's direction I drew my eyes down towards to floor and followed Raph out.

On my wall out, Raph gave me a chance to say goodbye to Mike and Zoey who both gave me their numbers if I ever needed to reach them for anything at all, they said they'd be there. After that I walked out of the hospital with Raph as he escorted me to the limo, by then I was beginning to realize just how tired I really was. I think I actually fell asleep on the ride back.

 **Mike's Pov:**

As soon as Roxanne left with this guy called Raph who I soon learned was Mal's parole officer and apparently worked for Roxanne's grandfather, Mr. Valenti as a spy to keep an eye on Mal's behavior. After they left Zoey and me were allowed back into Mal's room, and from the look of things Mr. Valenti was not very happy with him at the moment, I'm assuming Mal must have got out of line with Roxanne, which reminded me of my concerns for her being with him. When we walked in Mal gave us a sour look right away and was in the process of getting back into his bed with slight difficulty which I'm pretty sure had to do with his injury tonight as Mr. Valenti took a seat on the right side of Mal's bed and Zoey and me took the seats we sat in earlier, but not before we said our "hello's".

I then voiced my concerns as I looked over at Mr. Valenti with a serious face and said, "I don't think this is a very good idea, Mr. Valenti. Mal is just way too dangerous. He's only out for himself, and if I know him he's gonna get Roxanne hurt or worse...he'll end up doing to her as he did to this other girl I once knew in juvie by the name of Bailey. And he didn't stop there, he dragged Zoey into it too just for his own personal gain. Please...please reconsider what you're doing here!"

The entire time I was talking to Roxanne's grandfather Mal just glared daggers at me and I knew why, he saw me as a threat to whatever plan he was concocting with Roxanne, and I had no doubt what it might be considering what happened last time he found a new girl to harass.

Mr. Valenti had quietly and attentively listened to my explanation and then said, "Thank you Mike, and yes I am very aware of Mal's behavior towards other females and his violent temper which is why I have taken the liberty of putting Raph in charge of keeping a very close eye on him.," He looked at Mal as he continued the rest of what he had to say, " Mal will learn to control his lustful urges and that temper of his along with taking his medications...or I will strip him of whatever chances of gaining the title of my successor and soon-be fiance of my granddaughter."

Frank Valenti then gave Mal his full attention as he placed both of his hands on this knees as though he was about to rise, but did not and with a very stern look on his face said, "I am not joking around when I say this...but this is your last chance to clean up your act and you better stick to it or you know what the consequences are if you choose to continue this path of yours. Just one more little episode like this one and I will put my foot down hard and take care of you personally myself."

Zoey timidly spoke up in a soft voice right after Mr. Valenti ended his statement to Mal and addressed her worried thoughts as well as she said, "Even if Mal decides to put aside his ways, what about Roxanne?...This juvie from what I've heard of from Duncan, a very good friend of Mike's and mine says it's for only boys and not just any boys, but some of the worst ones like Mal here. Wouldn't that be dangerous for her?... I don't even know how she could have ended up in a place like that. I'm really worried about her safety. What if something terrible happens?"

"That's why I have appointed Mal as her bodyguard because if he doesn't-," Valenti said as he gave Mal a hard look, but before he could finish Mal cut him off.

"Yeah...I get it already, you pull out the 'ole trash bag and shovel routine and bury my ass in your backyard if I don't." Mal says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

"Watch that tongue of yours, boy. You're already in deep as it is, don't push your luck. I can finish what we started in that office at juvie and don't think just because of that bullet wound of yours is still fresh that it will stop me...because it won't. " Mr. Valenti said in a very dark tone as his eyes narrowed in on Mal's.

From the look Mal was giving him in return I could tell Mal was struggling with himself, he really wanted to get up and fight the old man, I could tell by the way he was balling his fists up like he use to in my mind when things didn't go according to his plans. With Mr. Valenti two bodyguards present I could see that Mal was smart enough to hold his tongue while sucking it up and dealing with it for the time being. This must have been a real challenge for him considering all the times he'd let his temper fly off the handle and attack whatever obstacle, person or event that got in his way head on without a single thought of dire consequences of his actions.

Mal didn't reply to Mr. Valenti's statement, but he did not push the old man's threat after that either. Mr. Valenti then began to explain the situation with Mal and Roxanne's soon to be engagement. According to him, they weren't exactly engaged yet because Mal still needed to ask Roxanne for her hand in marriage and give her the engagement ring in order for it to be official, and from the way I saw those two interact with each other tonight, I seriously doubt that Roxanne would accept Mal's proposal. She just seems to headstrong and unwilling to settle for Mal's perverted ways. Watching her tonight and seeing the things she did and the way she spoke to Mal, had me stopping and thinking if she really would be safe with Mal. Even if he was fixated as her bodyguard, there was just no way no matter what promises he made to Mr. Valenti that he would stop trying to put his hands on her, I knew him too well and it worried me just as much as it did Zoey. There was no doubt in my mind that Mal would try to continue keeping her as one of his toys and use her for whatever pleased him at the current moment. I was pretty sure Mal didn't even understand the concept of love, and that confession he made worried me. Knowing him, he'd hide it from her as long as he could before she catches on and even when she does figure it out, he'll more than likely only continue to deny it to keep himself afloat a little while longer to buy himself some time for whatever evil plot of his that he was brewing.

It was getting late and I could tell Zoey was exhausted from the way she rubbed her eyes, so after a little bit more discussion on how Mr. Valenti explained how he planned on keeping Mal's unruly behavior in check, we eventually got up and said our goodbyes as I took Mr. Valenti's hand and shake it before we left.

 **Mal's Pov:**

The old man closed the door as tweedledee and tweedledum left and gave me a very hard look as he said, "Just remember what I said...you will keep her safe because if I find out that something has happened. You will be the first person I come looking for when it does, and there will be no mercy when I come for you Mal."

With those last words the old man left shortly after wishing me a speedy recovery and to take care as his two monkeys followed him out. I sighed as I laid there and pondered how the hell I was suppose to pull this off. I was not giving up my plans and I was most certainly was not gonna stop having my fun with her even if I had to pull a few tight strings of my own. I could work my way around Raph, I've done it before and I can do it again now. As much as I find Mike's little girlfriend, Zoey annoying as hell, she did provide a point...Roxanne would be in danger and even more now since I wasn't there to keep an eye on her, but that was nothing I couldn't take care of.

I groan in pain as my sides protested against me doing so as I reached for the phone on the nearby table and called one of my peons. I was sure by now that Roxanne was back at juvie and if I know Raph he was gonna start putting his foot down about her staying in her cell at night and not mine, so I'll have to do something about it.

With in the third ring, Big Ed picked up and answered in a groggy tone of voice and said, "Hello?"

"It's me. I have a job for you and Pete to do since I won't be in juvie for the next couple of days, seeing as I'm now all strung out in a hospital bed right now." I said with all seriousness.

"Why?..What happened?" He asked with a more urgent tone of voice.

"Nothing. I've got hung up trying to babysit my slave girl, but that's not important right now, because right now I need you and Pete and all my other peons to keep an extra close eye on her. Make sure she stays out of trouble, if you have to tail her all day...then do it, but just make sure no one touches her...because if they do...I'll be in deep shit. Got it?" I said as I waited for his reply.

"Yes boss." He said without hesitation.

"Excellent, I'll be calling in to see how my little slave girl fares while I'm away, until then I suppose I'll keep this staff up here... _busy."_ I replied with a devious chuckle as I hung up the phone and begin looking for ways to keep myself entertained until then.

 **Raph's Pov:**

Not long after I made sure that my boss's granddaughter made it safely to her cell and checked to make sure her cell was locked securely where there would be no incidents or her running off again after late hours like she has been doing as of late with Mal, I received a phone call from the boss.

"I see...so you're telling me you paid that cop to purposely put your granddaughter in this facility just to make sure she met Mal." I said quietly with incredulity as I began my over-shift to keep watch of the third floor.

"That is correct. I wanted to see for myself how Mal would conduct himself around her and believe me, I know my granddaughter and what I've briefly seen of Mal from after the surgery, I'd say he's the one." The boss said as he let of a heavy drag on one of his cigars from the sound of it.

"Are you sure about this?...That boy is...reckless-," I said with concern, but then Mr. Valenti broke the last part of my comment.

"Maybe...but I need someone like him to take over, and from what you told me...he already has more than a third of the young men in juvie following him and the rest either stay clear of him, but the latter are the ones I'm most concerned about. I believe you told me that one of them use to rule over all of them before Mal go transferred there..." He said passively.

"Yeah...he's still here. From what I've seen...Mal keeps him in line the majority of the time." I said dryly as I began passing cell making sure everyone was in their beds.

"Good, then I'll speak with you more tomorrow concerning the well being of my granddaughter and what's to be done about it." He said more seriously and then hung up.

I put my phone away and continued my shift without further comment.

 **What will Roxanne do now that Mal's not at juvie?...And what will Mal do now that he's on bed rest?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **P.s. I'll be sure to check my spelling and grammar tomorrow.**


	52. Inconspicuous Me

**Hey folks, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you everyone is having a good one this year. Here's a little Christmas gift to brighten up your day. I know this chapter is not as thrilling as some of my recents ones, but right now Roxanne's just trying to stay on the low until Mal gets back and I honestly wasn't going to give Mal a vacation from juvie. I originally planned on having him return the next day, but seeing as a bullet wound can't possibly heal that fast even given Total Drama logic, I decided to give him a couple of days to recuperate and freeing up Roxanne some time on her own to breathe some. So we'll see how that works out. I imagine Mal's probably going to go stir crazy after being cooped up in a hospital bed for so long. ;)**

 **Thanks again for all the views and reviews you guys seen me. Thanks Sideshowjazz1, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and the guest for your reviews.**

 **Bailey is oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey" and "Bailey in Exile."**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I must have slept pretty late, it felt like I slept like a log because the next morning when I got up it was later than usual, and comfortingly enough there were no creeps hanging around my cell room either which was a relief considering my terrible luck as of late. Regardless I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and grab some fresh clothes and things to go shower, so I could start my new day... _without Mal..._ and I was determined to make it the best couple days of my life ever until he did come back and grace me with his ominous presence once again unfortunately.

As I entered the infirmary I noticed for the first time just how late I slept, it was nearly noon and I was surprised Raph or Chef didn't come barging in to wake me and make me come to class, I shook it off as I quickly showered and got dressed. At least today, I got all of my clothes cleaned and returned so now I could find somewhere and bury that confounded pink dress forever. I still think my mother had something to do with that over-feminine thing, she was probably trying to get back at me for all the times I wore tom-boyish clothes to my school pictures and other occasionals. On the way out of the bathroom, I thanked the nurse for letting me use it, but then she stopped me from leaving out the door because she wanted to examine and see how the progress on my foot was going. She pulled out the remaining stitches and told me the healing looked good, but said I should still practice using caution when putting any pressure on it though, after that she wrapped it lightly with some bandages and let me go from there. Just as I closed the nurse's door, I soon remembered I needed unfortunately to ask Mrs. Woods yet again for a new jumper since my last one was destroyed, I figured this time there was no point in trying lie about it, it would look and probably sound suspicious if I did. So I sighed out loud as I stopped at her door to knock, on the way I was surprised that I wasn't be tailed by weirdos or being harassed on top of that, Mrs. Woods told me to enter which I did as I stopped in front of her desk and told her my dilemma.

"Hey, it's me again. I hate to bother you, but I need ask for another favor." I said as I leaned over the counter and sighed.

She was chewing gum from the looks of it as she worked her jaw and then looked up from her paperwork and flatly asked, "What'cha need?"

"Another jumper again..." I said sheepishly as I looked down and drew circles on the counter with my finger because I felt pretty stupid for having to ask again so soon.

"No need." She said nonchalantly as she picked up the papers and stacked them all together neatly and placed them in a paper tray on the right side of her.

I was a little taken back as I straightened up my posture and said, "What do you mean?...I thought we have to wear those stupid things all the time."

"Not anymore. Apparently a good number of the parents/guardians of the delinquents here have been calling in so many complaints about it that a petition was passed around and Chris was left with no choice but to drop the jump gig and let it go, but the badges are still in effect for the time being." She said as matter of factly as she waited to see if I had anything else to say.

I honestly didn't, I was rather surprised by it so I said, "Oh...wow."

"Well, if you need anything else I'll be here, if not check with Mrs. Jones. She's usually always available in her office." She said as returned her attention back to her paperwork.

I nodded as I thanked her and headed out the door, I wondered how Chris feels about the jumper thing being disbanded, I bet he either was not happy about it or just didn't care. Not even five minutes, and I just rounded the corner as I was headed to lunch since it was noonish that I almost ran into the last person I wanted to see,(well...next to the last person I wanted to see aside from Mal), it was Steve. Inwardly I groan as I stepped aside and attempt to walk past him as I acted as though I didn't see him, but he saw that I saw him so that didn't happen as he cut me off from going around him and blocked the hallway.

I narrow my eyes and as calmly as I could handle I say, "What do you want?"

His smile was almost as disturbing as Mal's as he smiled and looked me over with a lewd gaze as he said, "I heard your boyfriend's not in town. I thought I'd come see for myself, and now that I have...I can't help but wonder what you plan to do without him here to take care of you."

I pulled myself up to my full height and growled as I snarled at him, "Mal is not my boyfriend! I don't care what that idiot says...I am not _his!_...and I never will be! So get out of my way, or so help me I will redefine for you the meaning of pain!"

He laughs as he crosses his arms over his chest and says cooly, "That's not what everyone here says...rumor has it that your his new favorite plaything."

He paused for a moment as we both watch one of the instructors and a few guys walked by us as we both lock eyes as he continues on, "I don't know if you know this girly, but Mal being playing with little girls like you for a long time now. That's what landed his crazy ass here in the first place...that and some other untold reasons that's kept under wraps. Speaking of rumors, I heard your the granddaughter of that old guy, Valenti."

I placed my hands on my hips because I was beginning to grow impatient with this creep as I flatly stated, "Yeah so...what about it?...You got problem with it?"

"Not at all. Everyone here knows Mal's his dog and why he chained here. It just means the rumors are true then because if your his granddaughter and Mal is his successor than that make you guys quite the celebrity couple around here." He said with a devious smirk forming at the corners on his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at me in glee.

Before I could say anything else he took a step closer towards me and with a even wider smirk on his face he added, "So when's the wedding, slave girl?"

I felt one of my eyes twitch as I finally snapped and reached back as hard as I could and punched him in his face and then kneed him in the gut as he doubled over in pain which wiped the smile from his face. I then grabbed him by the nape of his hair and brought his face down on my knee and watched as he fell into the floor and stared up at me with anger and disbelief because I just kicked his ass again for who knows how many times now.

I quickly stepped over him and brought one of my mud boots down over his throat as hard as I could as I felt rage rolling off of me like waves of fire and then I angrily said, "One more word and I swear I will crush your airway, mouth breather!..I have had just about enough of the sex slave jokes from Mal, and you...you are not going to add your two cents to the pile either!"

Just as I was very tempted to kick his ugly face in, someone shouted down the hall at me. I looked up and it was Raph.

"Roxanne," He shouted my name across the hall as he bounded his way towards both Steve and me and continued on to say, "Kindly step away and refrain from any further actions. You are to go met Chef in his office immediately."

I didn't move from where I stood as I glared down the hall at him and then at the piece of trash underneath my boot, but I complied as he got closer and shouted, "Now!"

I stormed off with my fists balled up really to hit anyone that dare piss me off any further than I already was and I didn't look back not once. It was my first day back and I was already busted, and I wasn't too happy about it either as I finally stopped outside of Chef's office with intentions to knock and wait, but when I saw Steve following not too far off, I said screw it because I wasn't about to spend ten minutes in there with him without losing my cool again. So I picked up my steps quickly and opened up one of the unused classrooms and ducked inside as I waited for that creep and Raph to pass me by. I carefully peered out the window as I watched them both go by and then with ease I snuck out of the door and quickly made my way to the mess hall to speedily grab some grub and run before they noticed that I wasn't in Chef's office. Oddly enough I had no trouble getting in the mess hall, so as meekly as possible I make my way around tables and chairs to get in line and I wait my turn to hopefully grab a to-go-box and sneak outside to eat.

As soon as I told the lunch lady my order I hear a familar ominous dark voice behind me and I groan as they said, "I was wondering why Mal's little flower was hiding among the weeds. You know...you made quite the bit of noise in the hall just now. It's a wonder Chris isn't advertising it over the intercom yet."

I turn around and it's exactly who I'd hope it wasn't. It was that Splotch guy with tattoos and piercing who was regarding me with little interest as he gave the lunch lady his order as well, it'd looked as though he wasn't going to eat lunch in here either. From my point of view with standing up this time around and not being held and forced down onto a table, he still looked huge like an giant, but very thin with some slight muscle to him. The guy had to be as tall as Chef judging from the sight of him, I felt like a midget compared to a lot of the guys in here, but then again I was a girl and a pretty short one even comparing myself to most girls my age.

I sighed quietly as I turn my attention back to my food and pick it up as I was about to leave and drearily replied, "Don't remind me. It doesn't matter how low a profile I attempt to keep, my cover always somehow seems get blown."

He grabbed my arm for a second and quietly said in a low tone of voice only meant for me to hear, "If you're looking for somewhere to hide, you can always use Mal's turf. Steve never goes there, he knows better than to mess with the juvie king's minions whether he's there or not."

I swallowed and I shaked my head with a no, that was the last place I wanted to go considering the bad memories I had recently developed there thanks to Mal and his freaks for beating that small kid nearly senseless.

"Well...I don't like you or anything but you can always come to my cell. I rarely get any visits from Steve, I kinda think he's afraid of the needles and the pens." He said listlessly in a little louder tone of voice as we both headed out the mess hall while I leeringly watched for Raph or even Steve at this point.

As we both exited the mess hall I had an unsettling feeling about this, but mostly because of the last time I went into his cell, but he did say he wasn't interested in me so I figured eating lunch there couldn't be too bad, so I accepted his offer and followed him with dread in the elevator. I may now live in fear of those thanks to Chris's unsafe handy work, he really needs to hire better help then this before he ends up killing someone. When we got to the second floor, I was somewhat relieved that it was mostly empty and there was not near as many creeps there as before as I followed Splotch to his cell. On the way, he told me not worry about him having company because he didn't share his cell with anybody, he says he assumes it's because he's too weird for most people to handle.

Believe it or not, I think I just might have made an odd new friend today...yeah he was really quiet but he didn't leave me feeling as threatening as Mal or Steve did, I think you just have to be around him long enough to get to know and understand him. I guess it's true what they say about never judging a book by its cover and in Splotch's case it really was just like that. I had asked him why everyone called him that and he said that it was because a lot of his clothes and things were covered in splotches and ink blobs from his art, so the name came natural and just stuck with him. He was kind of an eccentric sort of guy. He didn't paint with blood like everyone seems to believe as he explained to me, his artwork was very strange but at the same time really amazing to behold it kinda made me jealous to be honest. I wish I could pick up a pen or paintbrush and go after it like that, I told he should go to college and take an art class and do something with that talent of his.

"Thanks. I plan on it after I finish serving my time here and along with my last year of high school. I've got a few more months and I'll be out." He said in a more sociable tone than before as he finished the last of his sandwich and worked his way to the fries on his plate.

By then I was beginning to feel more at ease so my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask so I did, "Did you do Mal's tattoos as well? They're really good."

He paused for a moment as though he was remembering something and then answered, "Yes, that was my work, and thank you, I'm glad you like it. It took an hour to do the outlines and then another two and a half hours to fill them in. He never did flinch or complain not once the entire time, even when he bled some. Truthfully, I don't think he knows what pain is. I don't know what he is to you exactly, but if you were wise you'd stay away from him. He's bad news."

That was the most I think I ever heard him speak all at once as his expression took on a more serious tone as he went on to say, "I've seen that guy do some pretty sick things and I've heard worse still."

I nodded my head in agreement and told him of some of my experiences with Mal as he quietly listened without any interruption while he pulled out some of his unfinished art as he began to work on them as I continued to explain my situation to him. When I pretty well sum up what had been going on and now the current events, he didn't say anything for a while like he was going over in his mind all the details of my dilemma.

"I don't honestly know what to tell you, but if you need somewhere safe to go, you are always welcome to come here. I don't get out much, so you can pretty well find me in my cell most of the time." He said sincerely as he looked up from his work.

I thanked him for his words and for letting me have lunch with him I was beginning to feel somewhat better about the day and so I got up after finishing my lunch and smiled as I said, "Well...it was fun and really nice to met you. I'll try to say hi next I see you."

"The same to you as well, Mal's little flower." He jested with a wink and a twinkle in his eyes.

I cocked a brow at him as I placed my hands on my hips in annoyance for the second time today as I spouted in confusion at him and said, "Why do you keep calling me that?..."

"That's the tattoo he asked me to draw for him. I take it though you weren't too happy with it?.." He remarked a little more seriously this time, but still at ease.

As soon as he said that the lines began to connect and the gears in my head started to turn as I realized what he was trying to say, so I said, "The work was great...really, but the fact that he forced it upon me wasn't, and I'm still not happy about that either. He claims it was an engagement gift, but regardless I'm not marrying him no matter what he says."

"Good luck, but a word out of caution, once Mal sets his sights on something he wants, he doesn't let up...not even for a second, so you might want to be careful on how you tread around him." He told me with an even more serious tone of voice.

Everyone keeps warning me about how dangerous Mal is, and believe me I've seen some of it from first hand experience, but nonetheless I'm still not going to be tied down to him...not if I can help it. Even though to be honest things between him and me have started to get really weird...so weird now that I don't even really see him as much as the enemy as before and that kind of worries me. I almost kind of tolerate him now because _tolerate_ is the best word to describe how I deal with him at the moment. If he wasn't so bent on trying to piss me off all the time maybe...I'd even kind of like...

 _No...just no...the thought of liking Mal scares me...and not just a little, but a lot._

I admit that I did have a good time with him last night minis all the perverted advances he made towards me, but I just couldn't see myself going any further than that. I mean yeah...he's good-looking and I like it when we kiss, but that's where everything after that just ends. He's not romantic. He's rude and vulgar. He has absolutely no manners. He's violent and his temper is out of control. He's nothing I want in a boyfriend...or even a husband for that matter. I'm sixteen the last thing I should be thinking about is marriage. I should be thinking about school, friends, what colleges I might be interested in going to. Not that.

With all those scrambling thoughts running into one another inside my head, I finally tell Splotch goodbye as I head back to the elevator and to my cell so I can enjoy what little free time I have until next class, but that didn't last for long as I hear the intercom go off...

 _ **Roxanne Davison...Report to my office immediately!..Do not pass go and collect $200, because you will not receive a "get out of jail" card if you do!...I repeat Roxanne Davison come to my office now!..**_

It was Chris and I knew it was coming. Just as I had made it to my cell too...rats! Reluctantly I dragged myself back into the elevator and ride the death box of shame to Chris's office and see what punishment awaiting me this time.

 **Pete's Pov:**

Today may have just been the worst day of my life, I had let Mal's little pet sleep in and by the time I came back around later to check on her which was only about ten minutes prior to the last time I looked in on her, she was gone. I knew if I didn't find her soon and make sure nothing had happened, Mal would kill me when he gets back, so there I was combing the entire juvie trying to find her but to no luck. At one point, one of the guys said they had seen her in the mess hall and after that, no one had seen her. Not even that green-haired punk Duncan that I know she likes to hang out with. By now my nerves were fried as I kept looking around in desperate pursuit , but then Chris made his announcement and I knew if I waited close by the office I would eventually see her come by, so that's what I did.

Not too long after I had seen her begrudgingly making her way to his office, I only had to wait a little under five minutes luckily enough as I stayed out of plain sight and waited with Razor who just walked up upon me as I informed him of her position as I radioed Big Ed and the others as well. Mal owes me for this crap, I'm not his babysitter for his pet I silently complained to myself as I stood and waited in dormant.

"When's Mal coming back?" Razor asked with disinterest as he lazily leaned against the wall beside me.

I closed my eyes and as I run my hands over my temples and reply with a groan, "He told Ed he'd be back in a few days. So he'll possible be back in three to four at tops if I had to guess. You know how impatient he gets which is why if we don't keep tabs on his wayward little chit, we'll be in deep shit."

He yawned as he looked on ahead as he stated in a matter of factly tone of voice, "No lie there, when the boss gets pissed, the best thing you can do is stay the hell out of his way unless you have a death wish in mind."

We didn't make much small talk for the next few minutes as we waited for her to come out of the office and continue our tedious task of having to tail her.

Razor spoke up again and said, "So I take it that it's true about the rumors that's going round about the boss and his slave girl?...He's really going to tie the knot with this one, huh?"

"It seems that way. Were you not there when he announced it that other night in his cell?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nah...I missed it because I gone and done pissed him off not too long ago when I nearly hit his precious little pet remember?...I thought for sure he was going to go and tear my arm off that day," He paused a moment and then went on to say, "You know...I've been thinking and I'm starting to wonder it myself. Mal seems to really fancy this little plaything of his. Letting her get away with murder just about. His behavior around her is suspicious even for him. I think Steve maybe onto something when he made that comment that night we all fought in the entrance hall."

I stopped and thought to myself as I tried to remember all Steve said that night and then I replied, "Onto what?...That chump said a lot trash talk that night and how did you hear before Ed and me got there?..."

"Steve made some comment about the boss becoming soft...and to answer your other question...the same way you did over the walkie...Mal has a bad habit of leaving down the talk button. So yeah...it has me wondering if maybe he has grown soft." Razor said with studious look on his face as we both turn and watch a couple of guys running through the hall.

I didn't reply back, but it did make me stop and ponder over the thought myself the day he wanted to go visit Splotch's cell, and the way he lost his cool over some trash that came out of Steve's mouth over his new prized toy was starting to make me rethink things myself.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The trip to Chris's office went better than I had thought it would and thankfully Steve wasn't there either to pour grease on the fire as I took a seat and waited to hear what my new punishment would be. Chris walked in while complaining over his phone about something Chef wouldn't do for him as he aggravatedly turned off his phone and then turned his attention towards to me with a displeased look on his face. He then proceeded to take his seat as he dropped down into it like he'd rather be anywhere else right now than in here giving me a lecture which for him was odd, it had me wondering what his deal was.

"In trouble again I see, Miss Roxanne. You and Steve just can't get along, can you?...Looks like I'm gonna have to find something suitable for you to do to keep that short fuse of yours from exploding." Chris said with annoyance clearly visible in his voice as he pouted and went on to say, "...and here I thought Mal was the main thorn in my side...and another thing, you should be thankful that Raph covered for your's and Mal's butt since you didn't come back to juvie at the appointed time agreed on the paperwork you both signed last night. Got anything to say about that while I'm on the subject?!..."

"No...fine then. You're to thoroughly sweep and mop the entire mess hall and I want it done by three, which means you have," Chris says sourly as he looks down at his watch and then back up at me and continues on, "...less than an hour and half to get it done before Chef starts his cooking classes in there."

I sigh as I hung my head and waited to be dismissed, but then Chris anxiously threw something at me over his desk and added, "Oh...and Mr. Valenti said I have to give you this or I could be looking at finding another job soon if I don't! So take it and keep it on you at all times!"

I didn't have time to look inside the bag because Chris then kicked me out of his office and told me to get to work, so I did.

Oddly enough as I left Chris's office I couldn't shake this eerie feeling like I was being watched and/or followed, but I didn't stop to linger on it as I made my way back to the mess hall for the second time today, but not for the same reason. Luckily when I got there everyone was gone so I had the peace of mind of cleaning the floors alone with nobody to bother me or so I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some of Mal's goons watching me through glass window on one of the double doors to the mess hall. I growled out loud in irritation and then I tried to calm myself down and just let it go, they can't touch me because if they do Mal will kill them, so with that in mind. I grabbed a nearby dust mop and started my boring task, but first I laid the bag Chris gave me down on one of the tables so I could free up my hands and get the work done a little faster.

 **Mal's Pov:**

It's been almost one full day and I am bored out of my mind as I lay here listening to the machines beep and make other noises as I watch outside of my window that connects to the hallways as doctors, nurses, and patients go by and other peons as they go about their business. I thought about getting up and starting some problems for my nurse and doctor, but they already taken the liberty of locking me in my room since they caught me tampering with my neighbor's pills by mixing them up into other bottles and then playing connect the dots with squiggle lines on the heart monitor using a fat sharpie I found at the front desk last night. So that was out. At least there was a television going to distract me from listening to those damnable machines. The doctor said I'd be in here for at the most three more days, I wasn't sure I could take three days of not having any kind of fun and harassing my delectable little slave girl which who still hasn't called me yet today.

 _I suppose I'll have to do something about that soon..._

I chuckled out loud to myself as I think of how much I enjoy making her squirm in my grasp and the way she flashes her temper at me when I don't even have to try very hard to upset her...yes I'll find a way to make her succumb to my will and she will learn to like it just like Bailey and Zoey did. While I laid there in thought, I soon realized that after going over the conversations the old coot had with Mike and little Zoey, I needed a plan to win over Roxanne and get her to say yes when I popped the question, _but how?_...was the question indeed.

Soon my thoughts were dismissed as the phone on my tableside rung, I grabbed a hold of it and answer it, "Yeah?...So how'd it go?"

I looked up at the clock and noticed for the first time just how late in the day it is, it was dinner time and the food here wasn't too bad unlike Chef's inedible cooking as I listen to the reply on the other end of the phone. It was Pete.

"So far you're little doll has managed to hide under the radar for most of the morning, and then get in trouble today with Steve. She just about crushed his wind pipes over him calling her your slave girl or so some little runt of the litter said. The pipsqueak then said she ran for it when Raph caught her in the act. No one saw much of her after that, not until Chris called her to his office. Apparently she didn't go unpunished for it." Pete informed me as he then waited to hear my thoughts on the matter.

I replied confidently as I said, "Sounds like my little hellcat's been busy. Give her my regards...and do whatever is necessary to keep her out of trouble."

"Oh...and something else has come up." Pete said out of the blue as he sounded as though he just remembered something.

"And what is that?" I ask out of curiosity.

"She entered Chris's office empty handed and returned with a small bag that she was trying to hide from view. It looks suspicious even for her." Pete said discreetly.

"Hmm...that is interesting. Find out what she's hiding. Well...if that's all you have for me today, then I'm finishing this call." I replied dryly as I see my dinner rolling around the corner.

"Yes boss." He commented indolently and then the line went dead.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

After finishing up the mess hall, I pretty well spent the rest of the day skipping the rest of my classes, I just didn't see the point after all that, so I took all my books I had left in the infirmary and brought them to my cell and read them in there. By then I remembered the bag Chris gave me, so I took it and emptied out it's contents on my bed where I discovered my grandfather had left me with a small container of pepper spray that could be easily concealed and a taser gun just small enough to fit in one of my pockets. I've never been in a situation where I needed to use neither item before, but being here in an all-boy-juvie I was more than happy to have this on me, and believe me I intended to have one or the other on me at all times. I've never even used a taser before, but if the situation came up I was sure I'd figure it out real quick, and if I had to... _I sure as hell would use it on Mal too if he tried to touch me again!_

With all that in mind my first day without Mal went alot smoother than I thought it would, and I just prayed and hoped the next couple of days went just as well too. At least I made a new friend today and an unlikely one at that. I smiled as finished tucking away my new form of protection aside from Mal as I headed down to get me something eat and call it a day.

 **Looks like Roxanne's first day back wasn't half bad, but what will the next few days after that bring?...Can Mal behave himself at the hospital long enough to get well and get out?...Will Steve try to make a move on Roxanne?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**


	53. Saving Trent

**Another chapter up and going. I'm so sorry if this one seems rushed and is kind of on the short side, but this chapter and the next one is kind of filler chapters until I can get Mal back to juvie where all the fun's going start.**

 **Just wanted to give Sideshowjazz1 credit for using some of the elements from her fanfic called, "Bailey in Exile" and for using Bailey too.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews from Sideshowjazz1 and The Malevolent Mountain Queen. :)**

 **Warning: There are sexual themes, and swear words. You were warned!**

 **Duncan's Pov:**

Yesterday I received a text from both Mike and Zoey while I was out hanging with the boys in my cell room as we were all throwing back some beer we snagged from Chef's secret stash and playing a hand of cards. They both were asking me if I knew about Roxanne being here at juvie and when I said I did they both sent me an alarming text regarding Mal's little adventure with Roxanne and the ending results, but nothing floored me more than when I read that they were getting engaged. I nearly choked on my drink as I dropped my phone, I immediately called Mike back and he gave me a better account of what happened at the hospital where apparently Mal was staying, (I had noticed how quiet juvie suddenly became without his presence here) and then he told me Mal's confession which caused me to laugh because I thought for sure it was joke.

Obviously it wasn't, Mike was serious as he told me how Mal had made both him and Zoey keep quiet about it and not breathe a word to Roxanne about it. It was so beyond me that I had to ask if Zoey had talked to Bailey about it since she had texted me about her chase with Mal and Roxanne, I wondered since Zoey and Bailey were so close. Mike at that point had put his phone on speaker phone and Zoey had explained that she did and Bailey was so shocked by it that she didn't reply for some time, but when she did Zoey had said that Bailey didn't believe it at first at least not until Zoey went into more detail on Mal's odd behavior and reaction when he realized he had blurted out loud.

With all that taken in I was pretty well mind-blown by it and when I stopped to think about it, I didn't remember seeing Roxanne anywhere yesterday...it was like she went into hiding, but I did notice Mal's creeps watching the halls pretty hard all day.

 **Mal's Pov:**

 _I woke up to find myself in a red room with flashing white lights on the walls as I laid in a bed covered with black sheets...but there was no one there. I could hear erotic music being played faintly in the background somewhere close by. I found it odd, but curiously entertaining...so I go to sit up but discover that I can not...I'm chained down by my wrists and my neck to the bedposts..._

 _I swear out loud to myself as I try to pull free of my confinements, but can't as I continue to rattle the chains on the bed and then I noticed for the first time that I'm not wearing anything at all. Whoever was behind this was a very kinky person indeed...which caused me to chuckle out loud. Not long after my failed attempts of trying to free myself, I hear a familar feminine voice coming from the dark shadows that came from a small faint figure in the dark as they made themselves known by entering the light._

 _"Did I say you could speak slave boy?" The figure said with a slight look of annoyance on her face as she drew nearer towards me._

 _It was Roxanne and she was dressed very seductively in nothing but a naughty pair of black panties and bra with a red and black garter belt on as she slapped a whip in her hands. She looked upset with me like she was going to punish me._

 _I laughed because this was not what I was expecting at all and especially not from her. I couldn't see her pulling something so naughty off, but yet here she was doing exactly that._

 _"No, I suppose you didn't." I humored her as I lay and wait to see what she would say and do next._

 _She cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked as she cheekily said, "You've been a very...very bad boy Mal...you know what I do with boys that can't behave?"_

 _I could feel myself getting excited and not just on the inside either if you know what I mean..._

 _"Are you going to whoop me, Roxanne?" I asked with glee as my eyes practically twinkle in delight at the idea._

 _She glares down at me and strikes me with the whip across my side as I feel the sting and hiss from the pain of it as she then irritably replies, "You are not to call me by my first name remember!?...Now what did I tell you to call me?!...What's my name bitch?!"_

 _Suddenly and oddly enough considering that I've never been here before, I remembered what I was suppose to address her as and so I answer her with a knowing smirk and say, "I'm sorry what was I thinking...please over look my rudeness my beloved hellcat. It won't happen again."_

 _She yanked me by the chain around me neck and looks me in the eye like a tiger about to pounce on her prey and says in the same tone of voice, "You had better hope it doesn't."_

 _She then smiles as she climbs on top of me and whispers in a silkily voice, "Shut up and take me now!"_

 _Without warning her lips crashed into mine as she dropped the whip and started trailing her fingertips down my chest and all the way up to my face as the kiss deepens and she starts teasing me by rubbing herself against me as I start to get harder by the second. The next thing I knew she gets off of me and starts torturing me further by slowly but seductively removing what little she was wearing to begin with and then smiles like a cat that's about to jump on her mouse._

 _"Are you ready for your punishment slave boy?" She asks in a low naughty tone of voice as she flashes me a hungry look while letting her eyes wander over my frame as slowly crawls back on top of me._

 _"Yes give it to me...and don't hold anything back!" I replied in an eager voice as I waited for it._

 _She started out slow but got a lot faster and rougher with me as she slapped me and shouted, "Say my name bitch!"_

 _Before I could answer, I was soon awaken by the sound of a door opening..._

I was awaken from my sleep to see my doctor standing at the end of my bed as he looked at me and said, "Well...Mal your wound is healing nicely and it looks like you'll be be able to leave not tomorrow, but the next day. On an ending note, I hope you've learned your lesson and decide not to dress in the nude again while using the therapeutic jacuzzi. You caused a lot panic for some of the elderly women and younger women that are with child."

I roll my eyes as I said, "Yeah...whatever if that's all you got then just do me a favor and show yourself out."

The doctor gave me a displeased look and said, "Keep this up Mr. Mal and my staff will have to call your guardian and inform him of your recent unruly behavior and poor choice of actions."

With that he turned on his heel and left. I growl and swear out loud, but soon let it go as I think back on that nice wet little dream of mine I just had.

 _...slave boy..._

The thought humored me and made me wonder just how things would be if the table were indeed turned. I chuckle to myself as I pictured Roxanne dressed in something naughty and similar to what I saw in my dream, but those thoughts were dashed to the side as I hear the phone on my side go off.

I reach for it with more ease today then I did yesterday, and say, "What is it?"

"Keeping tabs on your woman is a lot harder than I thought, do you want me to give her the spare walkie since she insists on running off on her own?" Pete informs and asks me in an annoyed tone of voice as he waits for my reply.

I narrow my eyes as I stop to think about it and then replied, "She does like to make things difficult doesn't she?...Yes go ahead and do that. Make sure she stays out of trouble and if you see Steve and his imbeciles...keep them off of her. She is mine and I will not have them trying to take my first taste of the pie. Understood?"

"Completely." He said without hesitation.

"Good. I'll see you in two days then." I said as I dropped the phone back into place and return myself back to the boredom I now face until then.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The next day went by pretty much the same as the day before except I didn't get into any new scuffle with Steve or any of his goons this time around, I kept my presence on the low at the best of my ability, but I did start a habit of visiting Splotch at lunch time because I figured he could use some company from time to time. He seems like a pretty lonely guy that needs a good friend to talk to every once in a while, so I decided to be that friend for him at least until Mal came back and put an end to it and I knew he would the moment he found out about it. There was no doubt in mind about it. I decided I needed to start taking my classes again that day since I was getting behind and I did plan on going to college someday too like Splotch, so yeah...I took class even though it was still boring as hell.

I soon realized though why I was getting these uncomfortable feelings about being followed and/or watched, I was in fact being just that and by one of Mal's right-hand men, Pete. Him and a few others I recognized from Mal's fight in the entrance hall and from his turf which I don't go near because his goons put me on edge, regardless they were watching my every movement very hard like they were waiting for something to happen. I was pretty sure they were going to report everything they saw me doing back to Mal when he returned or if they haven't already find a way to relate to him my current actions. Nonetheless I carried my concealed protection on me wherever I went at all times and it made me feel a little bit better to know I had it just in case my punches and kicks weren't enough to save my butt in the end.

Just as I was about to return to my cell to do some mid-day reading as I got off the elevator, Pete stopped me and gruffly said, "Mal says he wants you to carry a walkie until he gets back. It's for your protection since you refuse to stay in sight for the rest of us to keep an eye on you."

I didn't say anything as he went on to say, "You'll find it in his locker."

He wasn't even finished talking before he started to walk off as I stood there and thought to myself I had been looking around in Mal's room for an extra bat just to be on the safe side, and I did remember seeing a few such items in his locker, so maybe this would be a good thing to have too.

So as I make it halfway to his room I then realize that I don't know Mal's locker combination and he was carrying his keys on him when we both left juvie that night to go have dinner at that fancy restaurant, so I had no way of getting into Mal's locker except...

I groan out loud. I have to go call up the hospital and ask Mal myself what it is. I sighed in defeat as I ride the elevator again and head to the office, but very cautiously so that I don't run into any weirdos or some unnamed person that likes to stalk me aside from Mal. As I knocked on the door and entered, I explained to Mrs. Woods that I needed Mal's combination number to retrieve something out of his locker, but she said she couldn't give me it because it was considered a violation of personal privacy. So yeah that idea when out the window, I then asked her if I could make an important phone call and she said it was fine, so I did. She stepped out of the room as I picked up the phone and dialed the number. I had the hospital number written down in case of an emergency, I would have used my phone, but it was dead and on the charger at the moment in my cell so yeah...

I rang the hospital and they put me threw to Mal's room and I didn't have to wait long before he picked up, but I didn't give him a chance to answer because I knew how he is.

I sighed out loud and tried not to let it stress me as I asked in annoyed tone of voice, "What is your combination number?...and no games Mal, because I'm not in the mood."

"Oh...feeling testy today, are we?...I like that, but you know I can think of some things to get you in the _mood!"_ He said smugly.

I had a face palm moment as I take a deep breath and irritably reply, "I swear I will hang up this phone if you don't answer my question!...I don't have all day!...No what is it?!"

There was a pause as I hear Mal chuckle quietly in the background as he then mockingly answers, "Hmm...Let me think...I don't remember. Tell me what color your panties are today and I might start remembering..."

I could feel my blood boiling at this point as I see Mrs. Woods returning to the office and taking her seat once more as she continues back to sorting out paperwork as I try to keep my cool, but I fail at it as I reply in a hissed voice, "Damn it!..Don't start, just tell me the stupid number already!"

I could hear Mal laughing on the other end of the phone now at my angry reply as he says smugly, "What will you do for me if I tell you?..What's in it for me?"

I sigh out loud as my shoulders sag and I roll my eyes and say in a defeated tone of voice, "What do you want?"

He pauses as though he was lost in thought and then without hesitation he smoothly replies, "A lap dance would be acceptable when I return."

That was it. I lost my cool as I took the phone and ripped it from my ear and started banging it repeatedly down on the counter and I hope he enjoyed that because it sure made me feel better as I put it back up to my ear and growled angrily at him, "You fucking asshole! Just forget it!"

In the background I could hear Mal rolling from laughter as I slammed the phone down on the receiver and then looked up to see Mrs. Woods looking at me with a very concerned and strange look on her face.

I swallowed and then sheepishly replied, "...um...It was a telemarketer!?..."

She just looks at me and shakes her head and snorts as she tries to hide a smile as I waved and meekly made my way out the door and decided to just let it go, but I was still irritated with Mal's lecherous comments. He never gives it a rest and it really ticks me off too. I just don't get how I can even get a simple answer out of him without having to result to losing my temper.

I decided to just not linger on it and have lunch with Splotch again like yesterday and I did. It was nice having someone to talk to that wasn't a total creep like Mal or Steve which reminded me, I hadn't seen Duncan for awhile...so maybe I'll see him in class I thought as I finished up my lunch and headed back as I told Splotch to have a good day and that I'd see him around.

I headed down the halls after getting off the elevator and stayed on alert as I watched out for any signs of stalkers and the such, but so far luck was with me as I headed to class with no problems. The history class was anything but boring with Chef in there trying to explain how bombs, guns, and other war-like weapons worked and how he use to be the top dog in his day. He made several youths come up to the front to load and unload rifles as fast as they could or he'd make them run laps around the building while being chased by the dogs if they didn't do it fast enough before the timer went off. A few didn't make it, so he made them run and Chris approve of it of course.

As class ended I noticed two older guys picking on Trent after everyone had left, I wasn't going to say anything, but I did feel bad for the shrimp and I always hated seeing the underdog get picked on, so I went over to help.

"Hey nerd guess what time it is?" The taller guy said as he grabbed Trent by his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"S...Stop...I don't have any money!" He stammered as he tried to escape the taller guy's clutches.

The other guy just stood there and laughed as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched in amusement.

I stopped in my tracks as I looked around for something to use aside my taser and spied a very heavy thick book which I took and walked up behind the guy that was punking Trent and without a word of warning I book slapped the smack out of him as he quickly let go of Trent who fell back down. He looked up and saw me and worded a thank you and I winked at him as the guy that was bullying him turned to me and made a grab for me, but I moved out of the way in time as he ran into a desk as he tripped and swore as his buddy stood there and laughed. I took it as mine and Trent's que to leave and we did.

"Thanks. No one's ever done anything nice for me like that before." He said nervously as he gave me small half smile as he hugged his books like they were a lifecoat.

"No problem." I said without hesitation as I smiled back at him as we both headed down the hallway.

Suddenly he stiffened up when he looked fearfully behind me and then stammered, "I gotta go."

Without another word, Trent ran in the opposite direction as I turn to see those two guys that were bulling him come my way and stopped dead in front of me, the one that picked on him growled at me and said, "You costed us our dough toots...and we ain't happy about it!"

The other one stood on the other side of him to prevent me from going anywhere as I glared back at them both and said, "That's not my problem, so get lost or else!"

"Or else what?" Trent's bully said.

"Or else I'm going put my foot in your ass! Now back off!" I stated with a deathly glare, but before I could reach for my form of protection, the quiet one grabbed my arms from behind to prevent me from doing anything as his friend approached me with a creepy grin on his face.

"Someone as cute as you are shouldn't be starting fight, don't you agree?" He asked as he grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye.

I narrowed my eyes and then did what little I could do and that was kick that creep where the sun don't shine, as soon as I did his eyes grew wide as he doubled over and gasps out loud, but quickly recovered as I saw a look of anger flash across his face. He reached his hand back to hit me and since I couldn't get free regardless of how hard I struggled in the other guy's grasps I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle which must have happened because his hand never touch my face.

I heard him swear as I hear him say to someone else, "Hey...piss off fatass! This is my game!"

Then I opened my eyes as I hear a familar voice calmly say, "You sure you wanna hit Mal's girl. It'll be your funeral if he finds out."

It was Big Ed and as soon as those words left his mouth the other guy immediately released me and the other one paled at Big Ed's words as they both began to back away slowly and turned into a run and they didn't stop as they went around the corner.

I blinked several times. I didn't really care much for Pete because he always acted like he had a stick up his ass, but Big Ed never really bothered me that much to be honest.

"Thanks, that was actually rather nice of you." I said quietly as he walked me to my last class.

He didn't say anything at least not at first, but then finally after a moment said, "You're welcome, and Mal would have killed me if I didn't."

Just as I was about to go into the classroom, he grabbed my shoulder lightly and plainly said, "Here."

He pulled out a walkie and handed it to me as I look up at him in surprise and said, "Wow...thanks again, but you didn't have to."

"Believe me, I do. Just keep it on you and use it next time you get in trouble." He said as he let go of my shoulder and I nodded again as I head to class.

I was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't half as bad as I had originally thought. Who knows I just might make another new friend before this day was over. Thankfully enough the rest of the day went without incident and I kept the walkie on me at all time as well, but I still needed to find something like a bat or maybe a pipe small enough for my size to keep handy I thought to myself. I figured I'd just have to keep looking, but since today ended with no real problems I'll look later. With that in mind, I crashed into bed and called it a day as the lights went out and the cell doors automatically locked.

 **Roxanne has only one day left of freedom until Mal returns...How will she spend it?...Can she stay out of trouble?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter!**


	54. He Plots and She Fights

**I started this one yesterday but couldn't get it done in time to post it, so here it is for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks again for the views and reviews guys and gals, I'm glad you like it! More exciting stuff is on it's way that I can promise you.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, Please Bail Out Bailey", "Bailey in Exile", and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks again Sideshowjazz1, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Worthless Brat for your reviews. ;)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I woke up extra early this morning because I was determined to get me a good size weapon to carry on me and I didn't care if Chris, chef, or even Raph tried to complain about it and tell me I couldn't carry it, I was gonna get me one no matter what. As quickly and as silently as possible I got fully dressed as I snuck out of my cell as soon as the doors opened and took a deep breath as I faced my fears of going to Mal's turf alone. I was more than certain I'd find what I needed there, before I left my cell I doubled checked to make sure I had both of my minor versions of protection on me, and I did so without anymore delay I creeped out of my cell and into the hallway leading up to elevator and the hall that lead down to Mal's cell. From there I peeked around the corner and saw that not many guys were up yet, but I could hear their low voices as they were getting up and moving around in their cells it was then that I made a mad dash towards the stairs. I took two steps at a time as I felt my heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I fearfully waited at any moment for some creep to jump up on me, but so far so good.

As I made it to the door to the top, I carefully looked out of the glass window frame to see if anyone was out there yet and with luck on my side there was no one out yet, so I quickly opened the door and out I went. It was a little chilly this morning, but aside from that it wasn't too bad as the wind blew lightly around me as I took in Mal's mini kingdom from his supposedly _throne_ to a couple of tables and chairs to coolers to the karaoke machine and instruments to finally what I've been looking for...bats, clubs, pipes, shivs, crowbars, etc. There was a good size steel baseball bat near the door that I immediately claimed with a smile of triumphant as I seized it, but as I turned around to go back out the door several of what I assumed to be Mal's thugs stood there in the entrance blocking my escape just staring at me like they couldn't decide what they wanted to do.

At first one of them just looked at me like he wanted to come after me, but one of them put his arm in front of him and warned him by saying, "Don't man...if word reaches Pete, he'll have Mal breathing down our necks about touching his chick."

"Yeah...whatever man.." The other guy grumbled as he pushed me to the side and all four of them went out the exit door onto the turf and walked over to one of the tables where they sat and pulled out a deck of cards and cigarettes and no longer noticed my presence.

I was startled but relieved by it...and even in awe at how much control and power Mal had over these guys even when he wasn't here to throw his weight around and violently maim someone. To be that much afraid of someone and only one person alone out of a huge group of guys says a lot to me when it comes down to it...just what did Mal do to earn such allegiance from these bums. He must have done some real crazy stuff...

I suddenly snapped out of my revery as I tightened my hold on my bat and headed out the door and was confronted with more guys, but it was like the majority of them just looked right through me and kept on walking as they converse among one another and headed out the door onto the roof. I did my best to squeeze by to get through and head back down the stairs feeling all the more relieved as I finally got down to the last steps, my foot was feeling amazingly better than it had in awhile. I had checked it this morning and it was but a small clean cut no bigger than my pinkie finger now and nearly closed up. That was another thing that brightened my day with it healing up faster now without Mal dragging me everywhere and chasing after me, it could finally heal properly and I could do all the things I wanted to do better now which means that Mal better watch himself because he wasn't getting any mercy from me anymore. Not anytime soon and not by a long shot. I smirked to myself as I started plotting ways to get even with him for all the crap he's been putting me through as of lately as I head to the elevator and down to the mess hall for some breakfast and prayed Chef's cooking wouldn't kill me.

With my bat slung over my shoulder and a book tuck under my other hand which I grabbed on the way back from my cell, I walked into the mess hall with no problems even though I did see Steve and his creeps eyeballing me on my way, but for some reason they kept there distance this time. As I walked on forward to get in line for something to eat, I heard the regular buzz around me as guys rough-housed with one another, talked too loud, and even broke out in occasional fights over what looked like petty things. Regardless I ignored it as I grabbed my tray and looked for a place to eat where the noise wasn't too bad, in the corner furthest away from the groups and crowds I noticed Duncan and his friends and when our eyes connected he nodded and waved for me to come on over, so I did.

"Hey Red...good morning , we saved you a seat." Duncan said as he pointed at an empty chair across from him as his other friends stopped talking for a moment and said hey before they went back into their conversation.

I smiled and headed towards them as I took the seat Duncan indicated putting my stuff down and laying my bat in my lap for the time being and said, "Morning guys, how's it going?"

One of Duncan's friends, a short guy with a messy blonde locks with a confused look on his face asked, "What's with the bat?...You got some beef with somebody this morning?"

"No...just my replacement for Mal until I have to see his stupid face again which I hope isn't too soon." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I stuffed my face with scrambled eggs.

Duncan and the other guys laughed, blondie nearly choked on his milk at my statement as he covered his mouth and grabbed a napkin.

"That bad huh?" Duncan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest with slight concern.

"I suppose it could be worse, " I paused and thought about it and then said, "...no it's bad, and at this point I don't know how it could get any better. I guess you probably already know about Mal and me. Word seems to travel fast here."

"Only through Mike and Zoey did I hear about it, plus Bailey took me about yours and Mal's little bike ride the other night. Where if you don't mind me asking, where did you and Mal go the other night?" Duncan asked with concentrated look on his face as he seemed interested in my reply.

 _Dear God, if Duncan knows about Mal and me leaving juvie that night...that can only mean one thing..._

Duncan quickly looked around and leaned in closer as he added in a low voice, "And what were you guys doing making out in the hall?"

My face turned scarlet red as I dropped my fork.

 _Damn it!...He does know..._

I started stammering as I tried to get a hold of myself, I had totally forgot about that...about grabbing Mal and kissing him full on the mouth and really liking that, so in the same tone of voice I said, "H...How'd you f...find out about that?!...Where you there?!...Did you see everything?!"

"Just Mal creaming some poor sap in the hall and then you grabbing Mal by his collar and kissing him like there was no tomorrow from some scene in a sappy chick-flick movie. Seriously...dude what was that all about?...Are you and Mal serious or something?...I know Mike and Zoey said you guys are pretty much getting hitched, but-," Duncan said as he shot off question after embarrassing question.

I cut him off as I gripped my bat with white knuckles as I panicked and slightly angrily replied but not towards him in general, _**"No...we're not an item!...Not no, but hell no!..."**_

After a moment of pause as Duncan tried to duck from my freaked out and panicked out burst, I kind of hung my head as I groaned and quietly said, "Sorry that wasn't aimed towards you...I'm just really stressed out about be forced to marry that creep and...I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed him...I'm such an idiot."

Then I added, "Oh...and Mal beat that creep up because he was trying to take advantage of me and probably also because he was making eyes at me in class earlier that day. I think Mal might have been jealous as crazy as that must sound."

"No...look it's fine, but I won't lie you did rattle my chain there for a minute...and wait you're telling me that Mal was taking that shrimp out because he touched you?" Duncan asked with wide eyes in disbelief.

I sighed out loud and groaned as I began telling Duncan about Mal's sudden over possessive behavior those last couple of days and I even begrudgingly told him about the stupid engagement gift and the events that led to it that night as I stood up and looked around to make sure no one was looking as I lifted my shirt just enough for him to see it.

He paled at it and said, "Does Mike and Zoey know about this?...What about that old man, your gramps?"

I shook my head with a "no" as I told him why, "It never came up when I was with them and as for my Pappy...I'm pretty sure Mal would be dead if he saw it and knew how I got it."

"So what are you going to do now?" One of the other guys asked as they had all stopped talking all together and was in shock by Duncan and my conversation.

By then I had sat back down and just hugged myself with remorse as I commented in a small helpless voice, "I don't know...and to be honest it all scares me, but not as much as whatever Mal has in store for me."

After my comment Duncan who's not one for the sappy stuff tried to cheer me up and by telling me that they still had my back if I needed them which I gave them a small smile and thanked them for being a good friend when I needed one the most. When I had finished the rest of my tray or what looked edible anyways, I got up and told them that I'd see them later because I wanted to go to library and return my book before classes started, so with that I left and was on my way.

 **Mal's Pov:**

It had finally dawned onto me how the best way to get Roxanne to say "yes" to my proposal, all I needed to do was gain her trust again and win her affections...and I knew she was developing feelings of attraction towards me pretty rapidly over the last couple of days. After all the old man did say he'd make my life hell if I didn't keep her happy, so if I tricked her into falling in love with me...I'd be killing two birds with one stone. Making any advances towards her right now wouldn't be wise anyways since Raph would be tailing me and watching more closely, but I could still find ways to touch her without making her think I'm gonna ravish her on the spot. Another thing was I would need to find a way to get her to trust me again...just enough to get her to believe that I am not only interested in playing with her, but caring for her too. I needed a plan...

I've been pacing my room for the last couple of days lost in a trail of scattered thoughts and was starting to feel impatient which was something out of character for me to be fretting over ways to what?...to try and woo a girl I just met almost a little over a week ago. What disturbed me the most was that I was beginning to develop feelings of longing for her. I wanted her almost everyday now and not just sexually. The need I had for her could not be described in words. I needed to have her even if it was just so I could be looking at her that alone would satisfy me at least for the moment. As crazy as it sounds...I could never tell her these things because if I did...I know she'd not be happy with my future plans for the old man's business. I still wanted my tower and the power of authority and the control that would come with it when I would gain it and I wouldn't stop there either. I'd make sure everyone would feel the full force of my wrath if they so choose to challenge me and the complete control I'd have over them when I finally did get my way and trust me... _I will for I will not fail this time..._

 _At least this time my sweet little slave girl has no one to run to...but me..._

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Just like the last two days, classes went by slowly and very dully as I tried not to fall asleep in them and for me that would probably be dangerous since I am the only female deliquent in here and I still haven't figured out how that even got approved in the first place. I did have a few classes with Duncan and his crew, so it wasn't too boring as I watched them prank the instructors and the few classes with Chef in them.

At some point trouble was just waiting to happen, and sure enough it did after my third class today right after lunch when I was on my way to my next class, it was then that David who was one of Steve's creeps and a few others that was with him at the time had decided to start something with me.

As I rounded the corner David and two of the other creeps pin me into a wall, and David leered down at me and smugly commented, "Well..Well...Well...what do we have here?"

This brown-haired tall guy I recognized from the time I first showered with Mal whose name I think was Robert added, "Looks like you've ran out of luck since your crazy boyfriend's not here to save you."

They all gave me lewd stares, but today I was not going to be imtimdated. I wasn't feeling it and they were about to be feeling it if you know what I mean. I didn't say anything as they continued on with their mocking and taunts and rude gestures they made with their hands and other parts of their bodies, but when one of them reached out to touch me...boy did he mess up.

The one called Robert started raking his eyes over my figure and tried to put an arm around me as he said lewdly, "You know I know a place where we can all hang loose and you can let it all hang out if you know what I mean."

As soon as his hand snaked down and touched my butt, I clenched my teeth together in outrage and took my bat and swing it hard between his eyes which caused him to stagger back a few steps as the other guys stood there and laughed at him for his folly.

"Damn...she tore you up Rob!" One of the shorter ones jeered as he laughed and the rest joined in too.

Robert touched his face where I swung my bat and saw as he raised his hand to his eyes a small amount of blood and then looked at me with displeasure in low tone of voice he growled angrily, "You shouldn't have done that babe. Somebody is gonna have to teach you some manners."

With Robert and the rest of them trying to pin me into wall even more further, I started looking for a loop hole and luckily enough I found one just big enough for my small frame to squeeze through as one of them tried to grab me, I hit them as hard as I could and ran. I didn't stick around to hear them moan and groan over it as I looked for a nearby place to hide and the closest I could find was the restrooms, so I ran inside and looked for a place to hide. Not the stalls. Too obvious. I started to panic as I tried to remain calm...then I looked up and suddenly got an idea. I quickly climbed up one of the stalls as I heard them coming and then push the ceiling tile up and it worked, I carefully pulled myself up and into the small compressed space in the ceiling and place the tile back into place so they didn't see me...and then I waited.

I thought to myself as I waited that after all this climbing and crawling around in vents and now the ceiling space that I must have either been a cat or a monkey in my past life, it was ridiculous the things I had to do to survive in this place. I was either gonna get touched or beaten in the end, and if I had to choose I'd say neither because I wasn't having it. Within seconds I could hear them calling me as they started slamming open stall door after stall door trying to find me but to no avail, they then began swearing out loud and then from the sound of it a small fight broke out over it.

"Where the hell did she go?!...We all know we saw her run in here to hide. I wanted some of that before Steve gets it." One of them whose voice I didn't recognize said angrily as from the sound of it kicked the trashcan.

"You know damn well if you touch her before Steve does, he'll lose his cool and ripped out your balls himself if he doesn't get the first go at her." David shouted irritably and from the sound of things punched the other guy pretty hard.

"Dude, don't touch me or so help me I will bust your face in!" The other guy shouted back at David.

The other guys started shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight" and from the sound of it David and that other guy were really tearing it up down there. I think one of them broke a mirror because I heard glass shatter and then bodies being slammed into walls and stall doors. After what felt like forever but was more than likely a good half hour, the noise died down and carefully I moved the tile back to see them all making their way out the exit door as David swore and gave the other guy a dirty look as he hesitantly backed away like he dared the other guy to say something. Say anything.

After they were gone for a good five minutes I decided to get down, but as soon as I tried to move a small part of the ceiling began collapsing. I started to panic as I held my breath and did my best not to move. Not even an inch.

 _How am I gonna get down without getting seriously hurt?!...My perch is right above the stalls and if I fall, I'm looking at some serious damage here..._

I then remembered the walkie, so I slowly but carefully reach for my walkie and pull it out as I sigh out loud and press the button down to speak and say, "Can someone come and get me down from here?"

There was a pause and for a moment, I didn't think anyone was going to reply but then it buzzed as I heard a cranky familar voice say, "This is not the fire department rescue princess."

"Fine then you can explain to Mal why Steve's creeps took me hostage or worse!" I retorted back at him even though technically they were already gone, but as far I saw it he didn't need to know that. I needed help getting down and if I had to tell a little white lie to make it happen then so be it.

Within seconds Pete sourly buzzed me again and said, "You are taking full advantage of this radio station sister!"

I was losing my grip and knew I couldn't hold on for much longer as I angrily spat back at him, "I'm going to take full advantage of putting my fist in your face if you don't come and get me down from here right now this instant!"

I could hear several of the other guys on the walkies making a mockery of Pete and making other obscene comments until Pete shouted over them to close their mouths or he'd close them for them himself, but it didn't work because they still laughed and poked fun at him. I could still here Big Ed laughing in the background too which regardless of how ridiculous of the situation it was it still made me smile some.

Finally Pete sounded like he had enough as he roared over walkie and said, _**"Fine where the hell are you then, you little pain the ass!"**_

"Try the public restroom dipshit!" I retorted back at him without hesitation because I refused to be intimidated by Mr. Grouch.

There was a pause and then he sounded confused as he said, "What?"

I groaned aggravatedly as I said, "Just get in here and help me. I'll explain later."

Before Pete could reply, Big Ed spoke up and said, "I'm coming. Be there in a few."

I let out a sigh of relief as I smugly replied, "Thanks Ed, looks like there is a gentleman among the swine."

I heard Pete and a few other guys swear over the walkie and I just laughed as I patiently waited for Big Ed to come and help me down before the ceiling gave in, and surely enough he walked in followed by Pete and that creep, Razor that tried to hit me on Mal's turf. They all three looked around with confused looks on their faces, I considering laughing at this point but being in the position I was in, I was pretty sure laughing would not be a wise choice of actions.

"Up here guys." I said as I let the tile go as it hit the stall door and fell into the floor and broke in half.

"How'd you even get up there?" Razor asked as he studied me as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I used my super powers... _what do you think?!..._ I climbed up here you moron!" I said as I glared at him.

Razor gave me the finger and said, "Real cute doll, but you better be glad that you're Mal's little pet because if you weren't-,"

"You'd do what exactly?!" I spat back as I pointed my bat at him.

"Listen here you little ceiling rat, I'll come up there myself and give you something bitch about!" He shouted back as he pointed his finger back at me.

By then Big Ed came over to where I was and since he was a pretty tall guy, he didn't have much trouble getting me down, I thanked him but still gave Razor the stink eye the entire time.

 _ **"Alright, children...can we simmer down now?!"**_ Pete shouted over both of us and then in a more calm voice he said, "Thank you...now unless you two still wanna lock horns with each other, let's go!"

I rolled my eyes as I mutter, "Beast before beauty."

Pete didn't say anything, but he didn't give me a dark look before he turned back around and took the lead out the door.

I stuck my tongue out at Razor behind Pete's back and Razor narrowed his eyes at me as one of them twitched as I walked up beside Big Ed and then went into full detail as to why I ended up in there in the first place, while I was doing that we all left the restroom and headed out into the hallway. From there they escorted me to my next class and oddly enough all three of them were in it too, so I ended up having to sit with them since Pete insisted on it because Steve was in there too and he looked pissed about something which I had a feeling it had something to do with his goons not capturing me. He kept glancing my way throughout the entire class and I was beginning to feel glad Pete insisted on me sitting with them now, I don't know what that creep Steve was up to, but I had a feeling it wasn't good. As much as I hated to admit it, I beginning to wish Mal was here, so that creep would bug off.

Pete and the other two stayed with me the rest of day, so I didn't get another chance to go see Duncan after that which kind of annoyed me because there were some other things I really wanted to talk to him about...maybe I'd get a chance tomorrow I thought hopefully. I did brighten my day some when Zoey texted me and said that her and Mike were thinking about coming to see me not today though, but sometime tomorrow.

Just as the day ended and I was getting ready to climb into my blankets and call it a day, I received the best text ever...some of my best friends were coming down from America to see me. I had remember texting them around the time I first landed my butt in here telling them what happened and how I ended up in here in the first place, so they said they come by and we'd have fun just like old times. I was excited and I honestly didn't think I'd fall asleep but I eventually did, but before I was out I smiled and thought to myself that tomorrow will be a day I'll never forget and I'd make the most of it regardless whether Mal showed up or not.

 **Well it looks like Roxanne's little vacation from Mal is up?...But it seems she still plans on living it up even when he comes back...And what plans does Mal have for Roxanne to convince her to say "yes" when he pops the question?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter...**


	55. The Rambunctious Escapee

**Okay guys, I had to cut this chapter short because it would have taken me too long to get out to you, just as a heads up so you don't become confused with the first part of the this chapter as to what is going on with the "Trent guy" just revert back to the chapter called Roxanne's Phobia to get what he's going on about if you get lost. Roxanne and Bailey were actually suppose to meet in this chapter, but since I split it in half, they won't meet until the next one. Sorry about that! Anyways this was a really fun chapter to write, and I can't wait to start on the next part when I find a chance to, so please enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think about it! :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her wonderful fanfics called, "Pleas Bail Out Bailey", "Bailey in Exile", and her newest one, "No More Bailing!"**

 **Thanks Sidshowjazz1, and my guest for your reviews. You guys are awesome! ;)**

 **Trent's Pov:**

My curiosity got the best of me almost a week ago when Chris McLean received a curious parcel in the mail which he practically danced with delight like a small child on Christmas day as he waved it at the front desk lady and then took it to his personal quarters which I followed close behind to see what the big deal was. It wasn't easy following him either with Chef there with him as they discussed ways to make juvie more unbearable for everyone in it, but I managed to keep up and stay unseen nonetheless. As they entered one of Chris's specially designed rooms (because Chris saw himself above the rest of us) with luscious pickings from a huge flat screen tv mounted to the wall, to his very own vending machines with ice cream in one and another that can cook you a pizza in less than five minutes, to a huge four poster king-sized bed, to other amazing furnishings, I snuck inside without being noticed and hid in a closet. I listened as Chris lavishly bragged about his new _toy_ and its abilities which apparently was shipped to him by some nutty kid by the name, Max who used to be on one of his former shows and was a genius and an inventor whose inventions were not so great, but evidently this one was because it had the potential to do some very _interesting things._

"Just think what I could do with this puppy to keep punks like Mal in line!" Exclaimed Chris as he practically danced with it across the room in front of Chef.

Chef just rolled his eyes as he pinched his nose and then shook his head with a look of someone that wasn't very amused as he said, "You really think that would work on someone like him. That boy is a lot more devious then you give him credit for...and dangerous. How do you think he gets away with the stunts he pulls?...Not to mention destroying half of your prized possessions with little to no effort."

Chris stops in mid-flight of his twirling and gives Chef a miffed look and says in an annoyed tone of voice, "Which is why with this little baby...I can deal with his dirty work and maybe even get a second one for Steve. This is according to that little stooge a prototype which means another one will be up and running soon!"

"When that kid comes after you in your sleep...don't come crying to me. You saw how crazy he is on the show and then what he did to that girl, Bailey on the cameras...and don't get me started on why he's here now!" Chef said as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned himself at the memory.

"Which reminds me, I really don't think it was a good idea bunking him with Valenti's granddaughter. You know what he'll do if anything happens to her. He'll make it where you'll never be able to host a show again...if he doesn't have you put down himself." Chef added.

Chris gasped as he covered his mouth in fear and said, "Y...You're right!...But I did set her up with her own room several days later because of that complaint call from her mother who threatened to call me out on it and send word to Valenti. So that should have fixed the problem."

Chris laid the object of his affections down on a nearby table as he and Chef walked out of the room still arguing over the matter of Mal's evil ways. I took that as an opportunity to snatch it up and quickly exit unnoticed once again and see for myself just what this special little device could do. It could be my very hope of getting Mal off my back once and for all, not to mention my freedom to breath again without the fear of him beating me senseless anymore.

Today however, Steve discovered it and took it from me as he demanded to know what it was and what it could do, since I didn't want to get the beating of my life by his thugs I begrudgingly gave in and explained how it work. He was very pleased with it.

"What's with the long face squirt?...Not only will I get revenge against Mal...so will you! I'd say this is a fair trade because I'll be letting you off the hook without getting a scratch and me getting the show of a lifetime." Steve sneered as he lets go of my shirt and shoved me back several feet which caused me to fall over into the floor.

"Can you just imagine Mal's face when he sees the aftermath of what this little toy of Chris's can do?!" He practically sung as he waved it in the air at his goons and me.

He then looked down at me and said with less concern, "If you don't have anything else of interest then you can go."

With that I scrambled to my feet and ran.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I awoke the next day filled with excitement and anticipation of the fun I was determined to have no matter what the consequences would turn out to be. I wasn't about to let any of these freaks ruin this for me and I was gonna make sure of it as I quickly dressed since I slept in and now I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. I did my best to sneak my way out my cell room as quickly and quietly as possible, looking down at my phone it was now 9:04 a.m. I knew I had to pick up my pace if I wanted to meet them up front, but I was soon stopped by Pete and Razor while Big Ed followed not too far behind them.

I was grabbed by my arm from behind as I was spun around and face to face with Razor and behind him stood Pete and Big Ed as they all regarded me (except Big Ed because he just didn't seemed bothered by the whole afair) with skeptically looks and suspenion. I made a face as I tried to jerk my arm free from Razor's gasp, but he wasn't letting up.

"Where do you think you're going doll?" Razor smugly stated as he grinned like a cat about to pounce on its prey as he placed his hands in his pockets out of what looked like habit.

"Why should I tell you?...You're not the boss of me!" I retorted back with an annoyed stare.

"Maybe not, but if you want your beloved little freedom a bit longer so you can run around this dump...you better stay within our sight because I'm not gonna be too happy if I have to go save Mal's little princess this earlier in the morning!" He barked back at me irritably while tightening his grip around my arm and pulling me towards him to indicate that he wasn't messing around today.

"Oh yeah!" I spat back.

"Yeah!" He countered as we both glared dangerously at each other almost head to head.

"Well this princess doesn't need saving, " I remarked as I put all my full weight into one good stomp that landed directly over his foot as I concluded, _"so let go!"_

He swore out loud as he immediately let loose of my arm and swore again as he dropped to the floor to examine his foot and waved me the finger as I ran and laughed over my shoulder as I called back, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no damsel in distress. Catch ya later, Blade!"

He growled as he looked up and watched me rush towards the steps and roared at me in further annoyance, "It's Razor you dumb broad!... _Razor!"_

 **Pete's Pov:**

A round of an applause and laughter could be heard throughout all the cells on the floor as I place my hand over my face and groan in aggravation and disbelief at the morons I was surround by as I thought to myself, "Its too earlier for this." This is now official the fourth morning she's found a way to get around us while tearing off down the stairs to land her little butt in trouble no doubt yet again.

Big Ed just shook his head with a small smirk on his face and said, "You should have known by now after watching her and Mal scuffle around that she'd pull something like this."

I let out heaved sigh as I replied with annoyance, "Yeah, don't remind me."

Big Ed at this point and took off jogging after her as I stared down at this idiot massaging his foot, I then kicked him hard enough to get his attention which caused him to stop what he was doing as he glared up at me.

"What was that for?!" He hissed back at me.

"Doesn't matter, we're wasting time." I said as I began to follow Big Ed in pursuit, but stop short as I see Razor still hugging his foot on his rump in the middle of the hallway.

I narrow my eyes at him and he seems to get the message.

"Well just down sit there...go after her!" I barked at Razor as he clumsily climbed back to his feet and took off down the stairs while I followed close behind.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

After giving it to that creep Razor, I tore off down the stairs with excitement bubbling over as I intending to meet my friends who were going to be here in a few minutes and I wasn't about to be late either, but it looked like it was gonna be harder than I thought. I could hear Pete calling after me practically roaring my name across the hall on the third floor as his voice carried as it echoed down the stairs. It was like being chased after by an ogre and his pet troll! I giggled at the mental image. I didn't count Big Ed because the big lug was actually starting to grow on me believe it or not. As I was making my way down the stairs as fast as I could without falling and risk breaking anything as I tried to put some distance between me and Mal's henchmen, I had to practically hug the wall to get past all the other guys on the stairway. It was crazy.

 _Why were there so many guys using the steps when the elevator worked just fine?...Why the heck didn't I use it?...Damn!...'guess I wasn't thinking..._

While I continued to do my best to squeeze through and maneuver my way around the guys heading up and down the stairway, I could hear Pete shouting at Razor and giving him an ear full from the sound of things. One glance behind me, and I clearly see Big Ed was hot on my trail which caused me to swear out loud in a low tone of voice for no one's ears in particular as I did everything I could to put more pep in my steps, but it was no good. Big Ed had caught me and not even a minute later Razor was on us as he gave me the stink eye and I didn't have to guess why either.

"Thought you were gonna get away this time, didn't you?!" Razor probed as he grinned from ear to ear as he leaned over in my face as I carefully backed away avoiding walking into the crowds behind us.

I narrow my eyes with slight irritation as I scanned the stairway looking for an escape route, but found none...at least not until I glanced over at a guy bringing his tray of food up the stairs. I smiled wickedly to myself as I got an idea and at the same time felt really bad for the guy carrying the food as I quickly snatched a bowl of what looked like mixed fruit off of his tray and threw it in Razor face. For a moment Razor just stood there with a surprised look on his face as the fruit slide off his face onto the his shirt while several guys on the stairway started laughing and taunted him for me punked by a girl, then he violently wiped the fruit from his face as he heatedly glared daggers at me, and by then Pete had caught up to witness our little charade.

Razor raised a fist and hissed with fury in his voice as he said, "You've done it now. I've tried playing nice, but that's all over now sister. I'm onto you!"

"Stop messing around and just grab her already!" Pete shouted as he rounded the last set of steps.

By now the guys all around us were giving us dirty looks and as they were telling us to move it because we were taking up most of the stairway. Looking around I noticed I was on the second flooring as I saw Duncan and his friends looking at me just as they stood in their stairway entrance with mixed looks of excitement and worry. Duncan gave me the thumbs up sign and I winked back at him with a mischievous grin as I suddenly remembered the guy with the tray. I quickly grabbed his tray and just as I did, I smack Razor in the face with it as hard as I could as I watched him grab the side of his face as he took a step back and growl at me with fury burning in his eyes.

"That's it you're dead meat now little girl!" He roared as he charged towards me before Big Ed could do anything to stop him.

I smirked as I waited patiently for him to come at me, and as soon as he threw the first swing I ducked and he hit another guy who hit him back in return which made me laugh as I waited to see what he would do next. The other guy raised one last threatening fist at him as he walked away while he turned his attention back onto me and tried to hit me again, but I instantly pulled out my taster and let him have it as he let out a short cry of pain and dropped to the floor while he began to shaking uncontrollable. I put my weapon of choice away and quickly turned around to escape once again.

I could hear Duncan whoop excitedly as I turned back around briefly to see him smile very big and say, "You actually took him out!"

"I know shocking, right?!" I shouted excitedly back as I smiled and saluted him and his friends with tray still in hand.

I quickly turn back towards the guy that was carrying it and with a sheepish look on my face as I say with as much consideration as possible as I do a quick bow and said, "Sorry about that, but gotta go!"

I didn't stick around to see if the guy accepted my apology or not as I dropped the tray on the floor and carefully but swiftly jumped on it and waved at Mal's goons with a big grin on my face as I rode it down the rest of the flight of stairs doing my best to avoid crashing into anyone. Most the guys quickly moved to the side to avoid getting ran over while cursing at me the entire time as I laughed and finally landed close enough to the bottom of the stairs where I took the chance of making a high jump and landed on my feet like a cat.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I was in the middle of getting dressed when the phone on the table beside my bed started to ring, so I finished pulling my shirt over my head before I answered it. The pompous old fool of a doctor said I wasn't a hundred percent fully back to my normal strength and usual self, but I was in shape enough to leave if I wanted to and I did. Very badly.

I had a feeling who it was before I even answered it, as I began to feel annoyed at being called by the old man as I was able to exited this mind-numbing joint, I said in a monotone voice, "Yeah?"

I relaxed when I realized who it was as I heard my peon's voice speak with obvious annoyance in his voice, "Your favorite little toy is getting out of hand this morning and causing quite a bit of ruckus. The sooner you get back...the sooner the rest of us can take a break from this little headache of yours."

I chuckle at Pete's comment as I can only imagine how wild she's been since my absence as I smirked and said lightly, "Don't worry her master won't be long. Give say about half an hour at the most and I'll have her back under my control."

"That's a relief considering the last couple of days of being her chaperone." He said with a huffed sigh as he then added, "Oh...and we have fresh meat."

"Oh...I love fresh meat." I said with a wicked grin as I continued on to say, "I'll look into that later. For the time being, I'm gonna play with my slave girl."

With that I hung up the phone and finished getting ready to leave. Just as I finished gathering up my things, my parole officer escorts me out of the hospital and into the old man's limo where he reminded me of my duty with Red now. I dully nodded my head to indicate that I was listening to his words to keep from losing it, even though I was only half paying attention to him until he mention something that made my ears perk up.

"...and don't forget that when you do choose to propose that there has to be other witnesses present." Valenti stated as he puffed on a cigar.

"Why is that?" I asked strictly out of curiousity as I regarded him more closely.

"Because I want to hear for myself from my sources that you did do as so and that my granddaughter did in fact accept your proposal." He concluded as he handed Raph the signed papers of my hospital release that he would no doubt be turning into the front desk when we arrive.

I said nothing as I took in this new set of information. It only meant that I would have to really buckle down and pull out all my stops to seduce Red without being too obvious about it. She was so navie that it wouldn't be too hard to do, that I was sure of.

Inwardly I smirked to myself as I watch houses and stores rapidly go by as I thought, "I got her once...and I can get her again."

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Duncan and Zoey weren't lying, she really could hold her own against these guys as I watched her just take out who Duncan just explained to me was one of Mal's goons. After Zoey's description on how Mal and Roxanne behaved in the hospital I couldn't help but be a little skeptical about it. Mal has never let a girl or even a guy as far as I know get away with striking him, so hearing all that and now seeing it at first hand was unrealistic and pretty refreshing to be honest.

"I can't believe she just decked that creep with a tray and then tased him. Nice moves." I said with incredulity as I pulled Duncan's hoodie I borrowed further over my face more.

Zoey had texted to inform me as a heads up that Mal was coming back today, so I figured I better put in a little bit more extra effort into my disguise since I didn't fool McLean very well yesterday. It was during that text that Duncan had walked by and noticed me, he must have recognized my ringtone from the look he gave me as he looked up a little confused at first. I told him it was me and I remained close to him and his friends since to stay out of trouble as I later explained the situation with the money and the apartment, and etc. He then filled me in on the happenings that's been going on in here.

I turned towards Duncan when he added with an excitement tone of voice, "You should have seen what she did to Steve her first day here. She nailed his ass to the wall good, and he was out cold for the rest of the day, but you know Chris. He got even with her by making her share rooms with Mal."

"No kidding?...How has she survived this long here?...And with Mal as a room mate?...That's a nightmare in itself." I said through the voice modifier as I closed my eyes and shook my head in disbelief.

"Well..Chris did get a complaint call and was forced to put her in a room by herself a few days later, but from what I've heard Mal keeps pulling her back into his. How's he gotten away with that is beyond me." Duncan explained as we both watched her drop the tray and apologized to some guy.

As I took in this new information, I watched as Roxanne put on a devious big grin and jumped on the tray and took off down the stairs like a mad woman. I gasped as Duncan and me peered over everyone as we watched her duck and maneuver around all the people coming up and down the steps.

Duncan turned to me and nodded his head for me to follow as he took off after her while some big guy was shouting her name and another big one was not far from behind her either. I quickly made my way not too far behind myself as I ran after Duncan while I did my best to kept my hoodie down and my face covered.

 **Pete's Pov:**

"You idiot, get up. She's getting away." I hissed at Razor who was just laying there on the second floor landing like overkill.

Razor just made a strangled sounding high-pitched gurgling noise that sounded like it was coming from deep within his throat while he laid there a moment longer as a shock wave ran out of him. I growled as I grabbed one of Razor legs and started dragged him down the stairs until the fool rolled over and got up to his feet as he struggled slightly and swore to himself and said tensely, "Oh...that's it. It's on."

We both ran the rest of the way down the flight of stairs after her as Big Ed tailed her close behind and soon followed by that green-haired punk Duncan and a good number of other guys walking up the stairs just laughed and poking fun as they mocked us the entire time.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Just as I hit the landing at the bottom of the stairway on the main floor, I turned around to see Big Ed coming up on me followed by Duncan and his friends and then Pete and Razor who both looked pretty miffed at me at this point.

I smirked deviously as I loudly proclaimed, "How's feel to be duped by a girl!...And one that's only half your size at that!"

I watched with intense pleasure as the looks on Pete's and Razor's of bloodlust surged through their veins as it crossed their face as I gushed over with excitement I could barely contain as I turned and did my victory dance and Big Ed just shakes his head at me as a small smile formed on his lips.

"You just wait til we get to the bottom of the stairs you...little hussy!" Razor roared from the top of the first landing on the stairway as he shakes his fist angrily at me.

"Save your yakking and...Go!" Pete barked at him as he continued down the stairs and then shouted at Big Ed, "Don't let her get away this time!"

Big Ed just waves back at Pete to indicate that he's got the situation under control as he soon catches up with me, but before I could give him the stink eye for trying to stop me, he winks at me and says, "Just do your thing and I'll follow."

I gasps in surprise as my eyes all lit up with excitement as I come to realize that maybe Big Ed wasn't so bad and might just be on my side after all. Out of the corner of my eye, Duncan and one of his friends had just caught up with us as they panted out of breath with Big Ed and me as we stepped away from the stairs to let other guys get through.

Duncan laughed and we high-fived as he said in an enthusiastic tone, "I hollered at some of my boys to slow Pete and that other freak down for you! Where you headed all pumped up like that?!"

"Gonna meet some friends at the front entrance! You wanna come?" I said with a big grin on my face as I started to notice Duncan's other friend was one I haven't seen before.

Before I could even ask about them, I heard Pete and Razor getting really pissed as I saw them dash Duncan's other friends to the side as they started making their way towards us again, we all took that as our cue to go.

As we ran, Big Ed called over my shoulder and said, "You know Pete's probably gonna tell Mal about this and McLean's more than likely gonna send Chef after us soon!"

I glanced over my shoulder momentarily to look him in the eye with smirk as I shouted back, "Not Pete, Nor Mal, or even Chris is gonna ruin my fun today because they can all kiss my a-,"

My words were cut short as I made the mistake of not turning back around in time and ran right into what felt like a hard wall of flesh as I almost fall over, but I regained my balance with agile skills as I peered up in the face of one of the creeps here I can't stand. Steve. Duncan and his friend froze up at his presence and stopped in their tracks along with Big Ed who was not fazed by Steve in the least bit.

"Where you going in such a hurry lovely legs?" He said smugly as he leered down at me from his ogre-sized height raking his lecherous eyes over my bare legs since I wore a miniskirt today.

I blushed, but mostly out of embarrassment and disgust as I glowered up at him and said, "Move to one side! 'Outta the way creep!"

He roared with laughter as he turned and looked at his thugs who in turned laughed out loud as well, he then said with arrogance beaming from his stature in a sly tone, "And why should we?!"

Just as I was about to make a retort at him, he reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him, I wasn't sure what he was about to try as I saw the look of lust gleaming in his eyes because the next thing I knew I see Big Ed arm fly over my head and connecting with Steve's jaw. It sent him flying in the nearest entrance hall table as a portrait of Chris McLean fell on top of him and his face came out exactly where Chris's should have been in the painting, over my shoulder I could hear his thugs seeping with rage and Duncan and his friend snickering at the sight.

I smiled in awe as I looked up at Big Ed after seeing him take Steve out with such ease as he says with little to no enthusiasm, "Alright, let's go."

With ecstatic-energy pouring from me like an excited little puppy practically bouncing on it's heels as I quickly chimed in, "...'Kay!"

Duncan pumped his fist in the air with just as much excitement looking from us back to his friend and then said, "Yes! You the man Ed!"

We all took off once again as we didn't plan on sticking around long enough for Steve to get back up and have himself a round two as we raced on and was halfway there at this point as we weaved our way in and out of other guys' ways trying to make it in one piece to the front of the building. The hallways by now were starting to clear up some, but the loud voices and ruckus they were all creating as we passed them by didn't let up, it was just as loud with just as few people there oddly enough. As some of them stopped to watch us as we rushed on by to either laugh or shake their heads like this was some kind of show or performance of some kind.

On our way Ed shouted over the noise to me and said, "You do know I'm not suppose to be letting you do this. Mal's gonna be pissed!"

I laughed and shot back at him, "Mal can kiss it! He's not about to rain on my parade!"

I could hear Big Ed, Duncan and his friend laughing over my shoulder as we finally see the entrance doors to the front where I could see my friends all standing there waiting as they all glanced around taking in the place.

As soon as one of my friends see me and she starts running in my direction too as she cries out, "MEOW!"

And I excitedly echo her call as I pounce on her in a crazy-looking spider monkey hug leaving Duncan and the other two looking at us like were a pair of nutjobs as we laughed and I introduced them to each other.

 **Just who are Roxanne's friends?...And will Mal rain on their parade?...Will he be able to get Roxanne to say yes?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	56. Roxanne and The Rebels

**This chapter is the reason why this fanfic is called, "Mal Meets the Rebel", and you'll soon find out why. It took me oddly enough longer to write this chapter because of the notes I had to take, I didn't want to leave anything out on this one, but I did decide to stop it on a cliffhanger though. Sorry about, I felt like I owe you guys a chapter since it took me longer than I would have expected to get this one done.**

 **To answer some questions, Roxanne's friends are not from Total Drama. They're definitely oc all the way. And will Mal steal Roxanne's innocence...well...I don't want to spoil it, but I will say he's gonna try pretty hard though.**

 **Thanks agains again for the reviews guys, Sideshowjazz1, Worthless Brat, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen. I always look forward to them. :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sidshowjazz1 from her three fanfics called, "Pleas Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Bailey's Pov:**

I nearly did a double take as I snorted and laughed out loud as both Duncan and me watched Roxanne practically dive onto one of her friends who was a blonde girl with shoulder length hair that must have been a head or two taller than both Roxanne and me. She smiled as they separated from each other as three other girls jumped in for a group hug and laughed. Everyone started talked all at once with animated excitement as they waved and presented what looked like instrument cases, but before Roxanne turned back around, Duncan pulled me to the side real fast.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear after making sure no one else was looking and said, "Hey...I think it was would be for the best if I introduced you to Roxanne later. It's too dangerous to reveal who you are out in the open like this. Too many eyes and ears. Maybe we could get her alone before Mal gets here and find a safe place to chill and talk."

I nodded my head in agreement, I saw his point and then realized that I would have to contain my urges to show any kind of closeness or affection towards him in the public eye of the other guys here without arising suspicion and being found out. That's all Chris McLean would love is for me to be busted because my week is up. Just as Roxanne and her friends turned towards us, one of the doors to the front entrance opened and in walked Mike and Zoey. Zoey's eyes landed on me and she gave me an odd look and then I realized that she recognized me right on the spot. Before she could ask, Duncan quickly walked up to her and Mike as he whispered what I assumed was my situation here because as Duncan pulled away, she and Mike both nodded their heads and winked at me.

Somehow that had worried me, because if McLean and Zoey could spot me right on the dot than it was only a matter of time before Mal looked upon me and knew who I was hiding underneath boy clothes. I chewed on my bottom lip and started to worry about the mess I may have just landed myself in. My thoughts and everyone else's was soon interrupted as Mike suddenly spoke with urgency in his voice.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to break up the party, but I just saw Mal's ride pull up...so if we're gonna do this thing we better hurry!" Mike said nervously as he looked back out the front doors that were made out of glass.

"Do what thing?" Both Duncan and me asked out of confusion as I look at Roxanne and her crew for answers.

"No time to explain! Just follow me before Mal gets in here and tries to stop our fun." Roxanne said with a look set with determination on her face as she grabs one of the cases and indicates with the nod of her head for us to follow.

Roxanne and her group of friends took the lead as they stormed down the hallway like some badass chicks from one of those high school drama shows, it was a pretty exhilarating feeling as we passed by and heads turned as large groups of guys moved to the side to make room for us all to pass through. Most of them were gapping and other were catcalling, but Roxanne and her girls never stopped nor gave a second glance or even seemed unperturbed in the least bit by the creeps as we made our way to what looked like the mess hall. As soon as we entered inside, there wasn't as many guys or creeps in the mess hall, so Duncan deemed it safe enough for me to reveal my identity to Roxanne.

"Okay," Roxanne puts her hands up to slow us all down and she excitedly said, "Before we go any further and before this gets any more awkward since no one's been properly introduced here. I'd liked you all you guys to meet my friends."

One at a time each girl introduced herself to us and we all shook hands and likewise did the same in return except for me. I stood close to Duncan as I patiently waited my turn when everyone was done. The first to go up was the blonde girl who was called Cinnamon, she dressed pretty normal and seemed like a down-to-Earth kind of girl compared to some of the others in just a shirt and pair of jeans, she wasn't super thin nor very big either. The next girl was very tall and had curves in all the right places for her age with black hair that faded into blonde-reddish curls that fell to the middle of her back, she dressed like a rocker as Roxanne told us that her name was Pistol and it wasn't hard to see why she was called that. She was pretty spunky, but cool when it came down to it. Then there was this tiny petite girl that I swore was the same height as me with long black hair that had a blue tint to it that was dressed in a black and white lolita dress who appeared kind of shy as she waved and said her name was Pris. She kind of reminded me of Dawn when I thought about it. The remaining girl just smiled and said her name was Sissy, she had country air about her as she dressed similar to Cinnamon but was a heavier set gal with light-brown hair pulled back into a fishtail braid that rested on her right shoulder. Regardless they all seemed pretty friendly and excited to see Roxanne and meet us as Roxanne turned back around to Duncan and me as soon as the over excitement between everyone started to die down some.

"And this," Roxanne said in an thrilled tone of voice as her eyes all lit up as she waved towards her friends, "...is my band!...We're called " _The Rebels"!_...and we're about to rock this place to the ground!"

At the last of her comment, she pumped a fist in the air as she jumped up with a zing in her step and her energy was contagious as I smiled back in return.

Duncan throws his hands up in the air as he raises an eyebrow and say incredulity, "Hold up, you're in a band?!...Since when?!"

"Yup!...And to answer you question...I was before my parents decided to move down here almost a year ago. I'm from the U.S. you know," She extended her hand in the direction of her friends as she concluded, "They flew in to see me before they have to head back that way."

As both Duncan and me were listening as she explained her family situation and how she ended up moving here in Canada, I had not expected this at all.

 _What else was there to know about this girl that Mal has taken an interest in?...I sincerely doubt that Mal knew this much about her...Just how can someone so chirpy like Roxanne stay so upbeat with a creep like Mal eerily hanging over her shoulder was a mystery to me...She must have a pretty strong will to withstand someone as disturbing as Mal..._

I returned back to the present when I realized that Duncan had mentioned that he would like to introduce me to Roxanne and her friends. Roxanne then looked in my direction and closed in the gap as she took a few steps towards us.

He smiles and looks both ways to see if anyone was watching us, but the coast is clear so he says, "That's awesome! Hey Red, before we go any further...this is Diamond my girl I've been telling you about."

Roxanne smiles at me and extended her hand towards me in my direction as I smile take her hand and we both shake on it as she says, "Good to finally meet you. I've heard plenty of good things about you from your loverboy here...," She laughed as she friendly teased us while indicating with her head towards Duncan and continues on to say, "Sorry that you had to be dragged back into this mess, but I promise that me and peeps over here will show you a good time."

I would have loved to take the hoodie off, but I didn't want to risk it in a place like this. I couldn't even begin to imagine how rough it must have been for her staying here and that wasn't just adding Mal in the picture either.

I smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet someone that can go toe to toe with that creep Mal. Duncan told me some of what you've been through, I'm just glad to see that you still have your will to fight!"

With that being said we all started to conversate some more for a few more minutes until Roxanne's friends waved at us as they explained that they were going to start setting up the instruments as they headed towards the stage.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was more than excited to finally meet Duncan's girlfriend, Bailey who he had mentioned to me on several different occasions throughout all my hardships with Mal and this crazy place. At last I had someone who I could relate to and could help me understand the situation a little better and maybe find out why Mal's so obsessed with making girls his slaves.

I smiled as I stepped out of my revery as I suddenly came up with an idea, I quickly turned around and it didn't take me long to spot Big Ed. I caught his eye as I waved him over and whispered something in his ears, he nodded and as he made his way to the mess hall doors, Mike gave me a look along with everyone else, so I quickly explained that if Big Ed guards the door than Chris and Chef won't crash our party and he would keep out most of the creeps. Unfortunately, nothing could be done about Steve and a few of his lecherous thugs since they had followed us inside, but kept their distance even though I could feel their leering eyes on us. With that being taken of, I gave Duncan and them the thumbs up as I smiled and quickly made my way towards the stage with a spring in my step.

Just as I was on the first step, Duncan called to me with concern written all over his face as he said, "This little gig of yours maybe your undoing. Are you sure you should be doing this? It's possible that it just might entice Mal even more to chase after you."

I stopped and thought about it for a second and realized that he might just be right...that this could only make me more vulnerable around Mal...that this could be seen as some dirty and alluring to him. I wouldn't put it pasted him, but nonetheless I refuse to stop now when I've come so far. I'm gonna have a good time and Mal can just get over because he's not gonna take this away from me.

I smiled at Duncan to reassure him and the others as I said, "If he wants this," I indicated as I used my hands to point at my figure as I went on to say, "He'll have to earn it...and trust me...I'm gonna make him work for it!"

Duncan just snorted as he shook his head and smirked while Mike smiled nervously, I could tell that Zoey and Bailey were still worried by the look on their faces, but I had this and I was gonna take control of this situation while pulling the rug out from underneath Mal if I had to. As I got on stage Pris tugged on my shirt, so I turned around to see what was the matter as she smiled all big and showed me her hands all balled up into fists as she held them out to me and told me to pick one, so I did. When she opened one of her hands I gasped excitedly when I saw what she had in them.

"Oh my gosh! You found them! I must have lost them in the move. Thanks guys!" I gasped energetically out loud and quickly put the black cat ear clips in my hair and then scoot up Pris in a bear hug as everyone laughed and told me how they found them.

It was long until everything was set up and ready to go, Pistol and Cinnamon had the electric guitars, Pris the digital piano, and Sissy had the drums which left me with the mic as I put on the headset. I prefered it because it left me more room to move around more freely and cut up with my girls as we performed.

As I flipped on my headset, and Pistol stroke a cord on her electric guitar I raise my fist in the air and exclaimed, "Are you guys ready to rock!"

A huge cheer when up from the crowd as the music started to play.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I barely walked into the entrance hall as I stepped into the doors as my parole officer pulled me to the front desk to sign my release forms from the hospital when I bombarded by a peeved looking Pete and under-the-weather Razor.

As soon as my parole officer said I was good to go, I walked with them down the hall as I smirked asked, "So...where's she at?"

Pete immediately fumed as he said irritably, "She put on quite the show when her girlfriends arrived...bounding through here like some celebrity causing more than just little a bit of stir. They all took off towards the mess hall."

Razor narrowed his eyes as he sourly added, "And she's got Big Ed under her thumb now. He practically not only let her get away, but helped."

"I see," I said as I pondered more on the subject.

I closed my eyes as I chuckled out loud as I ran my fingers through my hair while imagining my troublesome little hellcat stirring up trouble just when I get here and I wouldn't put it pasted her after seeing some of the things she's done so far. With that in mind, I started my way towards the mess hall as the other two walked in sync with me side by side as I ponder over just what she's up to.

 _Bringing more girls to juvie just to stir up the hive...She's either fearless or foolish or both...Either way...I like her style..._

I chuckled at my thoughts when Razor suddenly started talking again.

"Well...since you're here. I'm gonna go take a smoke." Razor said as heaved out a long winded sigh and began to walk away.

"You can take your smoke break later, but for now you are to come with me." I stated as I narrowed my eyes at him, challenging him to say otherwise, but as soon as he saw the look I gave him he stopped in his tracks as I could see the fear in his eyes and so he began walking into sync with Pete and me.

He groaned and said, "Why do you need us if you're here?"

"Because you halfwit, if I know Steve and believe me I do...that cretin is probably on the rise and waiting to for his chance to jump her. There is only so much Ed and myself can do." I explained as though I was talking to a complete imbecile.

Razor said nothing after that, but Pete did speak up as I could here loud music booming from the mess hall and I knew it wouldn't be long until Chris or Chef came running to put an end to it soon, but nonetheless Pete stated, "So what do we do about Steve and his fools?"

"Nothing. We wait for them to act first, and then we'll crush them." I said with a wickedly smile that graced my lips as I clenched one of my fist in front of me.

The music grew louder as we stopped at the mess hall door as I peered inside the small window frame in the door I could see Big Ed leaning on it as he was guarding it, as soon as he noticed me looking, he opened the door for me and the other two.

Pete hisses just loudly enough over the music at Big Ed and says, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Big Ed nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders and says with indifference, "What the boss said to do...watching his pet...and keeping Chris and Chef out because she asked me to."

I smirked at his comment as I watch Pete get even more frustrated as he fumed, "You've let that girl wrap you around her little finger, didn't you?!...I can not believe that you let her sass you around and get away with this!"

Big Ed blinked like he just woke up as he threw his hands up in the air and said with the same tone of voice as before, "Hey, I'm just doing my job...besides no one said anything about what she can do and what she can't do as long as we kept an eye on her is what I was told."

Pete groaned as he ran his hand over his face and shook his head as I chuckled out loud.

As I step inside, it was like the whole room was transformed and it became clear to me what was going on. A few of the long tables and chairs were moved to the side leaving some space in the middle of the room which was filled with a good number of delinquents that were either dancing to the music or pumping their fists in the air with shouts of enthusiasm and excitement. There was a great deal of guys that were just sitting at the tables and watching as they nodded their heads to the beat as they were clearing enjoying it. Some I could tell right away were staring with hungered lust in their eyes as they drunk up the sight of the females on the stage which slightly peeved me because I don't like anyone ogling my slave girl except for me. It didn't take me long to figure out what she was up to before I even glanced up at the stage as I let my gaze wonder around the room as I spied Mike, Zoey and Duncan and his friends over on the right side of the room close to one of the long tables that was still close by the stage. They were all sitting at it as my presence was unknown to them as they seemed to be enjoying themselves. I spotted Steve and his cretins on the left side of the room leaning up against the wall watching rather hardly as I noticed for the first time Roxanne pouncing around with energy I never seen her display before as she smiled and moved almost seductively with the beat. I smirked as I drank her presence, four days was way too long I thought to myself as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned up against the wall beside the mess hall door.

Razor then turns to me and irritatedly says, "Aren't you gonna stop her?"

I stopped and thought about it for moment as I could clearly see that Razor was becoming impatient to hear my reply so I smirked evilly and deviously said, ""No...on the contrary I'm gonna encourage it. Let her have her fun for now. She is creating quite a bit of chaos and I'm all for it...especially if it makes Chris's life more... _problematic."_

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Everyone was having a good time that even my weariness came down as Duncan and me along with Mike and Zoey rocked out the music that Roxanne and her band were pumping until at one point everyone decided to take a seat and watch from there. It wasn't long until my attention was dragged back to the double doors to the mess hall where I saw the man who use to haunt my nightmares emerged through the doors looking just as creepy as ever as his gaze drifted over everyone inside. It looked like he was in the middle of a discussion with who I learned was called Big Ed by Roxanne with two other men of his I saw earlier this morning chasing after Roxanne in the stairway. When they were done talking, I saw Mal's eager eyes float up back to stage as they lingered on Roxanne.

"Oh no, Mal's here." I said as I gasps and elbowed Duncan as he looked down at me and then followed my gaze over towards Mal and tells Mike and Zoey as they both turn towards his direction him with looks of unease.

"Don't look at him, it might draw his attention to you." Mike told me with a wary look on his face as he made a quick glance at Mal and looked back at us.

I could tell even after all this time and sessions with Dawn that Zoey was still uncomfortable in Mal's presence as she anxiously side glanced at him too while linking one of her arms into Mike's as she said, "You don't think he'll try anything in front of all these people, do you?"

Mike answered with a wavering look on his face as he said, "I would hope not, but it is Mal. With him...nothing is certain. I do know from our visit at the hospital that he seemed pretty set on keeping Roxanne one way or another."

I beginning to get a bad feeling about this, but as I carefully watched him I started to realize that he wasn't gonna make a move Roxanne He seemed perfectly content with just watching her from afar with his shadowed eyes hungrily glued to her figure up on the stage as she seemed obvious to him or simply choose to ignore him, which one it was I wasn't sure as she continued on with her fun making.

Then out of no where his eyes linked onto mine as he squinted with a puzzled look on his face like he was trying to decipher who I was which cause my insides to freeze over as I prayed that he didn't recognized me. Not just because of McLean's offer, but because of the fact that I was now back in juvie and I remembered all too well his wishes he stated to me the last time we spoke.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Just as we were starting to really picked up the beat I saw Mal come in, but he didn't make any move to stop me, so I had no intention of stopping my fun either as my band and me playing as I sung like I was anywhere but here. Regardless I smirked in his direction as I could see him looking at me with want in his eyes, but clearly wasn't able to fulfill his desire to get me because of all the buzz going on around us. I was going flaunt my power and show him who was running this mug as we sung on and danced to the groove that building from the music. I threw an arm around Pistol as we smiled and sideways sort of dances as we almost laughed out loud while we continued on with our fun. I could feel other eyes on us as we played on and some of them made me uneasy as I saw Steve and his creeps watching us from on the other side of the room with yearning-lust that glittered from his eyes almost like he was picturing unseen things in his mind.

Looking back into Mal's direction, I saw him studying something or someone more than usual as I followed his gaze, it landed on Bailey and then I knew that he was trying to unravel her identity. I acted quickly. I nodded to one of Duncan's friends to hit the lights and soon the spotlight hit me as I sprung down from the stage and lightly dropped onto the nearest tables that was two across from Bailey's and them were seated at. I did my best to seductively strut down it like one of the models I've seen before on tv as I made my way towards him with a look of determination etched across my face. As soon as the lights were out, Mal blinked like he just came out of a daze as his eyes suddenly were drawn back towards me like I pulled him to me with skilled force like I had hypnotized him.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I was scruntizing some fresh meat when suddenly the lights went out and my eyes were soon drawn back towards the stage, but Roxanne wasn't on it. She was on one of the tables trying to lure me again with her body which I found amusing as I continued to smirk there on the wall as her eyes never left mine almost like she was daring me to do something. Apparently my inner gut feeling was right. She continued to make eyes at me as she danced her way towards me now and told me with just her index finger pointed at me as she indicated with a mischievous look to come here. My smirk grew as I unfolded my arms and leaped up on the table and made my way towards her as I was curious to see where she was brave enough to take this...this little escapade of hers.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

 _Good...hook...line...sinker..._

I thought with my minor victory as swooped in closing the distance between us as I saw his evil smirk widen the closer he got towards me. I smirked back at him as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the dance as I could hear quite a number of guys catcalling and whooping all around us. I killed my headset mic as I flipped it off expertly with just the flip of my index finger as I felt Mal place an arm around my waist and his other one entwine with the fingers of one of mine.

As I felt him only lean in long enough before he twirled me, he smugly whispered in my ear, "Did you miss me?"

"Like a stomach virus." I happily chirped back at him with a smile still plastered to my face the entire time.

He chuckled and said, "How touching...I would have expected nothing less from my most rebelious slave girl."

"Stop calling me that!" I hissed through clenched teeth at him as I placed my hands on his shoulders as we danced on and I added, "You're not gonna ruin this for me, and I mean it!"

He spun me back around again and dipped me pretty low as he evilly grinned down at me and slyly said, "I have no intentions of stopping your little party, but tell me this...were you trying to seduce me again just now?"

I flushed as he pulled me back up and the song soon ended as Pistol took over the one as I continued this crazy battle of wits with Mal as I answered and said, "It looks to me I really don't have to...considering how you lust after me so opening, now do I?"

"Touche'." Mal remarked as narrowed his eyes at me and goes on to say, "No...I suppose you don't have to try, but I could tell you were just now from the way you were staring me down."

 **Steve's Pov:**

 _Looks like Mal's little slave girl is quite a performer...I bet I could get her to do somethings for me later..._

I think to myself and chuckle out loud as I watch Mal dance with Roxanne. I glance over towards the stage and think how nice the other ones look too. It's a shame that only boys are in this juvie and trying to get a piece of Roxanne is harder than I thought it would be. I didn't think Mal would latch onto this girl so firmly. I've heard the rumors of him with his experiences with girls, but I didn't know he would be so possessive of them. I smirk as I see his fools looking at me from across the room by the door, no doubt they're here to make sure I behave myself.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

That was a keep safe by Roxanne, but I really wish she didn't have to sacrfice herself in the process to save me from Mal's prying eyes just now, but what the heck is she thinking luring him like bait. She's setting herself up for a trap by doing this.

"Damn it!...What is she thinking?!...Is she nuts?!" Duncan exclaims as he looks from me to Mike and Zoey back to them with wide and concerned eyes.

Mike and Zoey paled along with Duncan and me as we all four watched both Roxanne and Mal dance off on the table, but as crazy as this sounds Roxanne didn't seemed too threatened by Mal if anything she seemed annoyed. This was my first time seeing them interact with one another and it wasn't the scenerio as I expected at all. I had thought it would have spiralled down and crashed like a train wreck by now, I kept waiting for Mal to try and punish her like he did Zoey and me, but he didn't. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. What's worse is I think Roxanne was into him from the way she reacts towards him even as they verbal fought with one another. I was astondished by it...yeah Mal's behavior was still the same, he still acted as though he owned her like he did me and Zoey, he still had the same lust and desire in his cold unfeeling eyes, but something was still off about him and his body language around her. I couldn't place what it was for the life of me, but I felt like it was at the tip of my tongue though. Damn...

"I think they're both nuts." I said shaking my head as it felt like it was spinning from all this topsy turvy nonesense going on right infront of us as I went on to say, "I don't even know what to say anymore, but she does need to be careful around him."

"I know...especially after what Mal confessed at the hospital." Zoey said with a worried look as she watched and then turned her attention back to me.

I scrunched up my brow and said, "Hold on, what confession?"

"I could have sworn I told..." Zoey said with further concern scetched out on her face as she whipsered in my hear Mal's confession.

My eyes widen and as I nearly choked as I turn my gaze from Zoey back to Mal and Roxanne's figures up on the table and incredulity said, "Does Roxanne know about this?!"

Both Zoey and Mike shook their heads in a negative fashion as I continued to sit and chew on the inside of my lip with even more fear for Roxanne. Zoey then told me that Mal had her and Mike swore they'd never mention it to Roxanne which they did after they made a deal with him. But Mal in love...that can't be good. It could only begin to explain why he's chased her this hard even after all the things I've heard her do to him and not lay a hand on her the entire time. What was his aim exactly?

My thoughts along with everyone else's was soon interupted as a loud booming voice echoed over the room and the lights were all turned backed on, and I quickly readjusted my hoodie to hide myself.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I don't know why, but it was like everything and everyone else was on a different plane as I continued to move in time with Red to music that was playing. Maybe her idea of fun wasn't half bad as I thought as I spun her and pulled her back to me again. Everything was moving so fast as I laughed and soon realized she was laughing with me, but our little fun was soon brought to an end as a all too familar voice boomed across the stage and all the lights were flicked back on. A not so happy Chris and Chef were standing there on stage with disapproving faces as they looked at both Red and me like we were the culprits which I guess we were I thought with a laugh to myself as I smirked.

"Alright, party's over! I want both Mal and Roxanne in my office now... _Pronto!_ There will be no more of this shenanigans! You can't have a party if we're not invited!" Chris pouted as his voice carried over the mic as he shouted at us as everyone covered their ears from the loudness of his voice.

Roxanne turned her gaze on me as she smirked at me which I immediately returned as I knew exactly what she was thinking as she turned to run, but I quickly grabbed her which seemed to surprise her a little because she gasp out loud which in return I chuckled at her reaction. With a firm hold on her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I ran out across the table carrying her bridal-style towards the double doors and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her wink and wave at Duncan and them with a big smile on her face as I saw worry grow on theirs' faces as my smirk only grew. When I reached the end of the table as I heard Chris the fool and Chef shouting at us to come back, I made a huge leap and ran for the door and kicked it open and excited as I heard Chef pounded the floor after us while Red and me laughed the entire time on the way out.

 **So Roxanne in a band...who would have known?...What are Mal's thoughts on that?..Where exactly is Mal taking Roxanne?...And will Chef catch them and bust them?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **God help my grammar and spelling today...I cringe, but I will fix it tomorrow, I promise! ;)**


	57. Slippery Escape

**Alright, sorry for the delay guys and gals, I took a few days to myself, but I'm back now and here's you a chapter for your viewing pleasure. I apologize that it's short, but I did decide to do the next half of this chapter in the next one coming up. I felt like I owe you guys something since it's been a little while, and I hate to keep folks waiting. So I got this little baby up as soon as I could. :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her wonderful fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you for your reviews, Sideshowjazz1, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and my guest! ;) Always look forward to them!**

 **Chef's Pov:**

Right after Chris made his announcement after ended the kids' party, he turned to me as he placed a hand on the side of his mouth to hide what he was saying to the rest of punks as he said, "Hey...be sure to round up those two and bring them to my office before they get away."

I groaned out loud as I shook my head because it always seems like he sends me to do his dirty work, but before I turn to go I followed Chris's eyes as he looks at the place all around us and in an annoyed tone of voice he says, "I'll leave both of them at your mercy this time. This place looks like a dump," He looks down at his watch and adds, " and you're suppose to ring the dinner bell in two hours time from now. If you have to, make them both help out in the kitchen. That ought to spice things up!"

I laughed and just as I turned back around to herd them up, they both smirked at us with devious grins as they both ran for the doors, Mal carrying Roxanne of all things while Chris yells after them.

Behind me, I heard one of the last things I wanted hear from Chris, "Oh...Chef!"

"What?!" I growled and demanded growing impatient by the minute when he just sent me to retrieve them.

"I won the bet! Now pay up!" Chris declared with a huge grin plastered on his face and a hand outstretched towards me waiting for me to pay him.

The second time in less than an hour I groaned to myself as I realized what he was referring to which was back to that bet he made about Mal liking Roxanne, so I pulled out my wallet and fumingly handed over fifty dollars to shut him up.

"Hey...this bill is crumpled! Really, Chef?!...Really?!" Chris complained with a dissatisfied look on his face, but I laughed deviously after I took off after the two troublemakers.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As soon as we were out the mess hall doors, Mal put me down and grabbed me by my wrist as we ran for it. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but for some reason I wasn't worried about it at the time since we were both laughing so hard after seeing the look on Chris's face when he saw the shape that the mess hall was in before we left. It wasn't long until I heard Chef coming after us and it sounded like he was hot on our trail too as I could hear him shouting at us to stop where we were, but Mal only laughed called him a sucker as he tugged me further along with him around a corner and his eyes landed on a nearby door and opened it with ease while pulling me inside with him. He closed it only enough to where we both could peeked out the door and watch as not just Chef, but Chris and...Steve go by? I wasn't sure why Steve was with them, but nonetheless he was and they both stopped in the middle of the hall as they all three suddenly realized that they lost us.

"Why did you send me if you were gonna come?" Chef demanded as he glared at Chris and then noticed Steve and added, "Why is he tagging along?"

"One I want a better bill than this," Chris fumed as he waved the fifty dollar bill and then pointing at Steve without batting an eye and says, "...two he knows Mal better than you, so if anyone can find him, it's him and if he finds Mal...we find his troublemaking little accomplice."

Chef rolls his eyes as he digs in his wallet again and give Chris a fresher looking bill and says, "Fine!...Whatever, as long as we find them and get the mess hall cleaned up and the punks their food served, I got to deal with the lawyers of the parents of those kids from your last show you hosted and they're still pissed!"

Chris accepted the bill and stashed it as he and Chef walked away still arguing as Steve looked around the hall the while keeping his eyes peeled for us, the entire time I did my best to keep my panting and breathing down from doing all that running and laughing and so was Mal from the sound of it as he hovered over my shoulder while we watched them pass us by.

As I watched them leave out of sight I decided that I was going to open the door and head back to the mess hall and have a round two with my girls, however Mal pulled me back inside. He shut the door so suddenly that it startled me some as he practically threw me into the wall beside the door only stopping to pull on a long beaded-chain that was hanging in the middle of what I now noticed was a small closet we were standing in at the moment as the light came on. Without warning he then threw himself onto me and pinned me into the wall. It took my breathe away causing me to gasped out loud as I looked up at him questionably with unease, I had a feeling where this was headed when he leered down at me with that smirk of his.

"I've heard you've been a very bad girl while I was away." Mal smoothly commented in a low tone of voice as he took hold of my chin and force me to look into his dark eyes as he pulled my heatset down from my face where it rested around my neck.

I swiped his hand from my jaw and glared at him as I said, "Don't touch me!...And I'll do as I please, and I won't let you stop me!

He raised an eyebrow as his cocky grin grew and replied with amusement in his voice, "Oh?...Is that what you think?...You think that just because your little girlfriends are here, you can sass-talk me and get away with what you want?"

"I wonder just who put those notions into your pretty little head-," Mal started as he leaned in closer to my face to try and intimidate me even further, but I wasn't having it. Not today.

I reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hissed back at him with angry eyes and said, "Yeah?...Well, I thought I made it very clear to you that I wasn't about to let you ruin my fun."

He looked at me for a moment like he could not believe what he was hearing like I was jesting with him and then laughed as I still stood there trembling with anger as I clutched the front of his shirt with both hands as I glowered at him with intense fury.

"Oh little Roxanne...how I've missed you. Still as naive and headstrong as ever, but that's okay," He said with an evil smile as he took hold of both my hands and pulled him from his shirt with one of his and use only one to pin them above my head as he used the other to grab my chin once more to force me to look him in the eye as he closed in the space with his face just inches from mine as he continued on to say, "...I like you this way. While I was laying awake in that hospital bed with nothing to do day and night I thought of nothing else but you. Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, and I regretted it, you jerk!" I snarled back at him not showing him any sign of fear because I knew very well that's what he was looking for the entire time as he held me in place.

He chuckled as he looked me over for a moment longer than added, "Yes...I suppose you did, but...I didn't. I regret nothing, but not being able to finish teasing you in my bed before the old man showed up and spoiled it. I could tell I was beginning to make some real progress with you."

I narrowed my eyes at him with disgust as I remembered that conversation all too well on the phone the other day, but quivered anxiously at the memory of him asking me all those questions so intensely in his hospital cot. The sensations and the way his lips grazed mine which he was causing at the time were unnerving and I wasn't sure what I would have said or done if my Pappy had not opened the door in time. I had laid awake nights after that worrying about his strange way of causing me to secretly want more...almost like I craved it, but I was too much in denial to admit it to myself, but I think I was starting to warm up to Mal. That maybe somewhere deep down buried somewhere inside me there was a flame starting to catch fire because when I was with him I started to feel overly-warm inside and out while feeling ever self-conscious about my feelings towards him. Nonetheless I could never tell him that because I had a bad feeling he would take advantage of it the moment he found out.

Without warning he suddenly took me off guard as he hungrily brushed his lips roughly against mine which took my breath away as I felt my self-control beginning to slip out from under me. I hated it when that happened, and it happened almost every time he kissed me. I knew I should be disgusted and ashamed of myself for liking it, but I wasn't. I however did entangle my legs around his in my attempt to escape which only caused not just him, but the both of us to lose our balance and crash into the floor with me landing on top of him in the most unpromising position as I felt my cheeks heating up as I stared down at him with mine and his face just inches away from touching.

"Well...this is very promising," Mal breathed out loud heavily and barely above a whisper as he snaked his arms around my waist and added, "If I had known that you wanted to go this far, I would have brought some condoms."

My face turn bright red as I snorted out a rush of air in disbelief at how he actually had the audacity to think that I wanted to do _that_ with him when I plainly stated almost over a week ago that I'd never let him touch me again. I growled at him and spat back, "As if...don't count your chickens before they're hatched!"

He chuckled at my comment as he cocked an eyebrow at me with an arrogant smile forming on his face as his lips grew closer to mine he said rather smugly, "I bet I can change your mind."

I gave him a questionable look as his smirk grew even more, out of my better judgement I asked, "How?"

"Kiss me and you'll find out." He said self-assuredly not taking his eyes from mine that were searching his face and eyes for whatever trick he was trying to pull over me.

"Well...are you scared that I might be right?" He baited.

I was beginning to get irritated with his cocky atittude as he stared me down daring me to call his bluff, so I decided to shut him up for good this time as I closed my eyes and felt myself plunged into a deep kiss while grabbing the front of his shirt to steady myself for support. I knew nothing good was going to come from this, but somehow as much as I wanted to deny it and as much as I would never admit it to myself I really did want to kiss him. I loved it and I wanted it, but at the same time I knew this was a bad idea from the start because of all the things Duncan and Zoey had warned me about when it came to Mal and his _special_ _touch_. Somehow it just wasn't registering to me at the moment as I felt his tongue and mine fighting each other for dominance and control of the kiss, but then after a moment I was brought back to reality when I felt him squeeze my bottom with both of his hands. I instantly pulled away and slapped him as my cheeks redden even more than they were several minutes ago. _How dare he?!..._

He laughed as he looked up at me and smugly said, "I've waited days to grab that tight little tush of yours again, and from all that running around you must have been doing while I was away, it's still pretty firm as ever."

I growled as I was about to hit him again out of embarrassment, but without warning he rolled me over pulling me with him where I ended up being the one on the bottom as he leered down at me as his eyes glinted with mishief and then went in for the kill burying his lips into mine and taking what little air I had left from me. It was awkward because my legs were still entwinded with his hips and I could feel him groping one of them, but for some reason it didn't bother me as much as it did when he grabbed my bottom or maybe I just didn't care at this point. Either way I let him touch my leg as he continued to kiss me loving the way his lips devoured mine, or at least I did until he drew his hand too far down to my panty line and then I felt myself stiffen up with panic as I quickly shoved him off. Wiping away what was left of the fevered kisses he drew from me, I nearly toppled as I got to my feet and ran out the door. I felt so light-headed after what just transpired between us. It wasn't long until I felt him hot of my heels as I ran back towards to the mess hall to escape from his over-powering presence, but I only made it half way before he grabbed my hand and spun me around and encased me into a nearby wall as he stared me down angrily.

"Why'd the hell did you do that?...I know you wanted that just as much as I did. Why's you run from me?" He demanded as his darken eyes bore in mine and cutting off anyway of escape as held me in place firmly.

"Why do you think?...You went too far like you always do! I don't even know why I let you do it in the first place! It's not like you-," I spat back at him as I bared my teeth, but he soon cut me off.

"Its not like I what?!" He demanded heatedly as he went on to say with each word dripping with anger, "Are you saying I'm lacking somewhere hellcat, is that it?...You not satisfied with the way I-,"

I blushed at his words and I wasn't even sure why, but soon my ears perked up as I was sure I heard a set of footsteps heading our way, so I cuffed my hand over Mal's mouth as I signaled for him to be quiet as I whispered, "Someone's coming."

Mal pulled my hand from his mouth as he turned around and silently peered around the corner very carefully, I slowly and quietly mimicked his moves as I too looked in the direction he was facing. Around the corner Chef was making a beeline our way, I swore in my head as I saw him drawing nearer by the second, he didn't see us, but I was sure he more than likely heard our squabbling just now.

"Now what do we do wise guy?!...This is _all_ your fault!" I hissed at him from behind as he turns and glared at me with annoyance clearly visible, but then glances passed me at another door and quickly rushes towards it.

I follow him quickly as possible, but my insides become jittery after what happened last time I hid with him and once inside I discovered it too was another closet. I immediately face-palm at my own stupidity for doing this, but then I turn to see that Mal was not tackling me to the wall or the ground as I had dreaded, relief instantly flooded my senses as I watched with curiosity as he began to rummage through stuff in the corner of the room. As he squatted down to pick something up from the bottom shelf of a small worn out old dusty shelf and then turned back around to me with a devious grin I knew all to well. Mal was about to do something evil or something close to it. He presents a small roll of wired string in front of me which he tested it durability by unraveling some of it and tugging at it's ends with both hands until he seemed satisfied with it. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched outside the door and saw that Chef had already came by and left when he saw that no one was there after scratching his head in confusion. As soon as Chef was out of sight, both of us darted out of the closet and Mal began to rig up a trap with the wired string and as I watched him, I suddenly had an idea of my own. I saw that the kitchens were nearby and then I smirked as I turned back to Mal as he just finished hooking up the wired string from one side of the hall to the other side.

I pulled him by the arm and said, "Come on, I got an idea!"

He seemed put off from being pulled away from his rigged up booytrap, but when he saw the look on my face, he smirked back at me and replied, "Alright, sure. Humor me toots."

We both snuck into the kitchen and I looked both ways to see if Chef was anywhere nearby, but he wasn't so I quickly and carefully began searching cabinets and cupboards until I found what I was looking for...some cooking oil.

When I found I waved it at Mal like a it was a cookie and he just raised an eyebrow like "what's so special about that", and then said, "What pray tell are you going to do with cooking oil?"

I smirked evilly as I said cunningly, "You'll see."

He shook his head and laughed as I ran out and he followed not far behind. As soon as we returned to Mal's rigged up trap, I began pouring a large amount of the oil behind it and then the gears in Mal's head began to turn when he saw what I was doing. I decide to just pour all of it down and used a nearby mop to spread it out further to make things more interesting. With that done there was only one thing left to do and that was get Chef's attention and later Chris's and Steve's too.

Interestingly enough Chris and Chef were both together when Mal and I spied them not to far down the hallway, so Mal hollered at them and smugly called, "Hey...you circus freaks looking for us?!"

"You!" Chef and Chris both shouted angrily at the same time as they both started running in our direction.

"You just wait til I get my hands on the both of you little instigators! I'll have you both working in my kitchen for a month!" Chef thundered across the hallway at us never letting up his speed as bounded towards our way while I giggled and followed Mal closely from behind.

"That's right a full month! With no exceptions!" Chef echoed as he cupped both hands over his mouth and shouted at us following not far from behind.

Mal grabbed my hand as we both made a mad dash and ran for it laughing all the way back listening all the while as Chris complained about running and Chef not catching us fast enough so he punish us. Oddly enough Steve was no where in sight, but I figured we'd get him when the chance a rose, but for now the focus was on the other two nitwits that were tailing us close from behind.

As soon as we rounded the corner, Mal pulled me into him towards the wall as Chef was the first to go down and trip over the wire and slip and slide in his own cooking oil half way down the hall and just when Chef was beginning to regain his balance, Chris dove in next taking out Chef as they both wallowed in it. Swearing and saying every dirty word in the book that would make even a sailor blush, Chris and Chef slipped and tripped into each other trying to get up, but failed miserably every time they tried. I laughed so hard I had to hold onto the wall for support, but ended up falling into Mal who was laughing just as hard which only caused him to fall over onto his rump and me halfway in his lap and the other half into the floor. I grabbed Mal's shoulders trying, but failing just as miserably as Chris and Chef were at attempting to right myself into a sitting position. I finally gave up as I laid there and laughed with my eyes tightly closed shut clutching my sides as I felt Mal's body shake with laughter underneath me. I knew I had to stop laughing because for one I was crying from laughing to hard and two I knew it was gonna make me have to go pee really bad if I kept it up and three we still needed to get Steve, and you can bet your bottom dollar I was gonna video all of this as soon as we found him.

At some point Chris and Chef just sat there panting out of breath and glaring dangerously at us in defeat because they knew we won this battle, by then Mal pulled me up and began explaining how he was going to devise a plan to get Steve which I smiled and nodded my head as he went over the details. It only took us a few minutes to survey the halls until we found him, and when we did Mal nodded his head at me and I him as we both watched him from around the corner of another hall just standing there not really doing anything. Mal picked up a book and threw it at him which hit Steve in the back of his head dead on, and I snickered out loud as Mal smirked when Steve turned around and looked at us as he narrowed his eyes at Mal, but paused to leer at me which I quickly sobered up and hid behind Mal. That guy gave me the creeps more than Mal does if that makes any sense at all!

Mal shouted at him with a cocky grin spreading across his face and said, "Catch us if you can peon!"

With that we both repeated our last stunt except for when we ran around the corner, Steve seemed to get lost like a dunce so I flagged him down and as soon as he saw me he made a beeline towards me. I ran and stopped just barely in time in front of trap where Chris and Chef were still trying to get out of but were having no such luck in the process. Just as Steve almost grabbed a hold of me as he hurtled his way sloppily towards me, Mal snagged me up by my wrist and pulled me out of the way just in the nick of time as Chris and Chef were almost back to their feet, Steve took both of them out like it was a wild dogpile. It was just as funny as the first time it played out, and I whipped out my phone and recorded the whole thing as Steve flew into Chris and Chef like it was an out of control crash collision course. This little baby was going to the internet for sure!

Minutes later I pocketed my phone, and grabbed a suddenly confused and puzzled-looking Mal by the hand and dragged him with me as we both ran and panted nearly out of breath from laughing so hard. Regardlessly we still laughed as we pushed through the double doors and ran pass everyone as we leaped onto the table making our way towards to stage where my band was waiting. All the while I quickly readjusted my headset as I shouted for them to hit it while tugging Mal along with me excitedly as he tailed me and kept up the entire time. Out of the corner of my view, I could see confused and worried looks from Mike and Zoey, Duncan and Bailey, but I just smiled their way and the band started up again. Mal buzzed some of his men on his walkie and had them seal the entrance to the mess hall by keeping Chris, Chef and Steve out when they did finally get free from their slippery situation, but I was pretty sure it would be a while until they did. Strangely enough as I got back on stage, Mal followed me and I soon learned that he could play a mean electric guitar as I squared off against him with my vocals and him with his screeching electric skills which I didn't know he had as we both circled each other daringly in a faceoff.

 **Looks like the band is on again, but how long will it last?...And will Mal see through Bailey's disguise or has he already?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **Yeah...I still need to correct my spelling from the last chapter, I will soon. ^_^'**


	58. The After Party

**I would have had this out by yesterday, but my computer did a very evil thing. It froze up and I didn't get a chance to save a thing. I can't even begin to explain how long it took me to rewrite everything, to put it bluntly...it sucked. Nonetheless I got everything redone and ready to go, so please feel free to read and enjoy. I'm a lot happier with the way this turned out then I thought it would so...yay!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her wonderful fanfics called "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile" and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks for reviewing Sidshowjazz1, I'm glad you enjoyed it and some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. ;)**

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Worry and panic was beginning to take root inside my head as the minutes dragged on not too long after Chris and Chef took off after Roxanne and Mal while taking that creep, Steve with them to retrieve them both. Knowing from my past experience from dealing with Mal, I can only imagine that he's taken her some place private and doing to her as he did to me my first time in juvie and the thought was very unsettling and nerve-racking to say the least. It left me dreading just what life here must have been like for her being the only girl in this juvie and being chased no less by one of the worst perpetrators imaginable. The very thought of even sharing a cell with Mal for one day alone was horrifying to me. How she did it was a mystery to me. _Why was he even after her in the first place?_

If my identity ever gets revealed, just what will Mal do if he learns I'm here of all places. I remember all too well the last thing he said to me when I came here for closure after everything that's happened. His words still haunt me. I shuddered.

Duncan saw the concern expression on my face and tried to ease my nervousness by saying, "Hey don't worry about Roxanne...she's got this. Believe me I've seen her take on Mal once before. We can all thank Chris for that."

Just as I was about to ask what he meant by that, he pulled out his phone and explained that Chris rolled a footage of Mal and Roxanne duking it out in the library in here in the mess hall for everyone to watch. Duncan handed me his phone and I watch the footage he claimed a friend of his sent him who taped it during the time Chris played it for everyone to see. It wasn't pretty at all to be honest, I saw a very tired and worn-down Roxanne with fear very visible on her features as she threw anything and everything that was within arms' reach at a very determined and infuriated Mal that relentlessly chased her from one end of the library to the next. At some point I began to notice that Roxanne was limping really bad, but fighting it and Mal all at the same time. Near the end of it, she finally got away by knocking over a very tall bookshelf onto Mal who in turn looked dangerously miffed as she dash out the library door to safety. I don't know how she did all that, but she had more guts than I did. Mal would have killed Zoey and me if we had tried to pull any of what she did in that video on him.

My curiosity and dreaded thoughts got the better of me as I asked, "What happened to her leg?...Did Mal do that?"

Duncan went on to explain how Mal had attempted to have his way with her by breaking into her cell one night, though she did escape before he could do anything to her, but it ended with her running in a small pile of glass shards that resorted into her getting a terrible injury that made it difficult for her to get around after that for awhile.

"I remember seeing Mal carrying her around after that for a while, he wouldn't even let her use the wheelchair even though we had one. He took pleasure and full advantage of her not being able to walk properly." Duncan added as he scratched his chin in thought.

I nearly choked on my soda at Duncan's comment as I said, "Let me get this straight...Mal was carrying Roxanne around?!"

"Like she was his own personal doll...as for why?...Who knows...Mal's interest in her aside from what he use to do in the past is a mystery to us all. He's got to where even if a guy looks at her too long, he'll come after them." Duncan said as I could see the look wariness cross his face from the memory of some past event.

From the sound of it, Mal may have only grown worse with his stalking and preying on those weaker than him. _Does he even let her breathe at all?_

Nothing could have remotely prepared me next for when the word _marriage_ was brought up as I overheard Mike and Zoey mention it. As soon as that word left Zoey's and Mike's mouths, I nearly choked again on my soda pop as I grip the table for support.

"What marriage?!" I asked with an unsettling feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Do you remember me telling you over the phone about the guy that put Mal here in juvie?" Zoey ask with an unsettling look on her face as she waited for my reply.

I nodded my head at the memory and said, "Yes...I remember you telling me about it."

"Well that same night that Mal got shot and Mike and me took both Mal and Roxanne to the hospital was when we met Roxanne's grandfather who turned out to be the very same man that bought Mal." Zoey stated uneasily as she looked to Mike for support.

"Wait...What?!" I nearly choked on my soda pop for the second time as the cup dropped out of my hand and hit the floor.

Mine and Duncan's eyes widen in shock as Duncan says, "Wait...hold up...Roxanne never mentioned this! Not the part about her grandfather being involved in all this!"

By now I was stunned as Mike laughed nervously and added, "He took on guardianship of Mal as well. He goes by the name Frank Valenti, and apparently he's making Mal his successor which means...Mal's gonna force Roxanne to marry him."

"What?!" I shrieked out loud as my eyes widen in horror at the very thought.

"Yeah...That was pretty much my reaction too." Mike said with a small half smile.

By then, Mike and Zoey explained in more detail the events of that night at the hospital, but before Duncan or me could ask anything else concerning the issue, the mess hall doors bursted open and in ran an over-energetic Roxanne with a huge grin on her face as she leaped back onto the table and headed toward the stage. What threw me off was the fact that she was pulling Mal by the hand the entire way with no signs of fear visible on her features at all. My mind was scrambling at this point. It couldn't process what was going on in front on it or what Mike and Zoey just told me. _Just what was going on here?_

On stage Roxanne cries out hit it and the music starts up again as she starts belting out lyrics and I nearly flop out of my chair in disbelief as Mal picks up a electric guitar revs it up while facing off with Roxanne as they both challenge the other with their musical skills. I turn around for some moral support as I look to Duncan and then Mike and Zoey who was also sharing the same shocked expression as me, none of them knew what to think or even make of it. What did settle some of my uneasiness was the fact that Roxanne seemed unperturbed, it was almost like she was in control of the situation. Mal's eyes had been glued to her the entire time though, but there was no hint of the violence in his eyes like I had seen in the video Duncan shared with me, on the contrary it looked as though he seemed pleased with having her run wild. After another hour and a half of the music making I had relaxed some, but some where in the back of my mind I was still wary and it wasn't just because of Mal being here. It many things. Mal approaching me and seeing their my disguise. The things Mike and Zoey told me concerning Mal and Roxanne's strange relationship and the other things that went with it. But what really got me is the fact that Mal plainly stated to me that he was done with the _desire and magic touch_ of his to gain control, that he had moved on. _What changed his mind? What exactly was he trying to accomplish here?_

After that hour and half was up, Roxanne and her band retired as for Mal he also called it quits as he rejoined his thugs over on the other side of the room, but it didn't last long as he soon followed Roxanne and her band of friends as they came back our way for refreshments.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As I was returning back to Duncan and the others and hoping they didn't think I ran out on them with Mal which was something I really didn't plan on doing, but since Chris was bent on crashing our little party, I really didn't have much of a choice at the time. Cinanomin at baked some goodies like some cake and muffins for us and was bring them with us to share with everyone else. I stole a chocolate muffin and it was _amazing._

"Oh wow...these are delicious!" Zoey cooed with excitement as she turned and thanked Cinnamon for sharing them.

Mike and Bailey agreed as they both nodded their heads because their mouths were full and either couldn't get a word out at the time.

Duncan didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that his was full as he snarkily said, "These muffins are the bomb!"

Everyone just laughed as Bailey rolled her eyes and smirked at that big lug of hers, but then I saw her shrink back a few steps with mild fright in her eyes as she looked in my direction, I turned to see that it was no other than Mal. Everyone seemed to freeze up at his sudden appearance including Duncan, and he sees Mal almost on a regular basis like I do. Zoey grabbed Mike's elbow out of what I assumed was probably habit, even when I met her for the first time at Mal's birthday, she seemed uncomfortable in his presence, but then again I didn't blame after what she and Bailey had gone through. I was mildly afraid of Mal, but mostly just irritated with him most of the time because of his behavior and attitude he displayed when he was around me, and not to mention his lecherous advantage too. He never gave up either, I could see why Bailey was afraid of him. He wasn't looking at her, but his mere presence alone apparently was enough to do her in. I had to keep him from finding out about her if it was the last thing I do as I was pondering that Mike suddenly looked at me oddly and asked me something, I missed it due to me spacing out so he asked again.

Mike was looking at both Mal and me when he asked, "How come you guys are covered in dust?"

"We wouldn't be _covered in dust_ if someone knew how to keep their hands to themselves!" I said heated as I used my fingers to emphasize my point as I reached up and grabbed Mal's shirt collar pulling him down to my eye level to glare at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see both Zoey and Bailey gawking and gasping at us while Mike and Duncan both stood there giving us both nervous looks as mine and Mal's little argument began.

"Like you're doing now?" Mal teased as he seemed completely at ease with his arms folded over his chest as he added, "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

My cheeks grew red from both embarrassment and anger as I retorted, "I don't know what delusion that you're suffering from, but you've lost your ever-loving mind if you think for one minute that I want to put my hands on you and touch you!"

"Idiot!" I hissed at him as my annoyance with him became visible for all to see.

Out of no where that punk Razor shows up and looks to Mal and remarks, "How come you let her get away with stuff like that, boss?"

Another one of Mal's creeps that I didn't know spoke up and said, "Yeah...why is that?"

I narrows my eyes at Razor and ignore the other one while Mal grins with amusement as I heatedly replied to Razor, "Bug off you, bug-eyed creep. This conversation is for the adults! So get lost!"

Mal blinks for a second at a very peeved Razor who was about to say something, but then Mal just burst into laughter as he pulled my hands away from his shirt as everyone else stands there with no real clue what to say or even do at this point.

Mal smirks as he puts an arm around my shoulders and smoothly replies to no one in particular as he says, "No one amuses me more than my sweet little Roxanne, so of course I let her speak her mind."

Mal's comment unsettled me and made me want to throttle him as I felt my face turn redder still, if he was trying to get under my skin, he was doing a splendid job. By now everyone was staring at us, Bailey and Duncan with a look of someone who was terribly lost, Zoey and Mike with mixed looks of worry and nervousness while my friends looked just as lost as Bailey and Duncan, but less scared because they didn't know Mal. I never got around to explaining him to them let alone the marriage nightmare.

I glowered at him darkly as I was about to shove his arm away when suddenly he looks at me intently with an odd expression on his face as he then reaches up to touch what I realized was my cat ear hair clips, but I on instinct immediately swat his hand away and countered, "No touching the cat ears!"

Mal cocked any eye at me and then chuckled lightly as he said, "Seems you live up to my little pet name doesn't it, hellcat?"

Everyone looked from Mal to me a puzzling look on their faces as I felt myself flush even more if that was even possible at this point. _How dare he bring that up?...And here of all places?_ I instantly removed his arm from around me and glared up at him long enough as I geared up and reached my arm back to sock him one, but he ducks out of the way in time as he simply moves his head to the side to avoid my blow.

Razor and a few other of his creeps gasped at my sudden attempt at hitting their boss as everyone else's response was about the same, I could see the look of horror on Bailey's face like she was waiting for Mal to strike me back, but he didn't.

Mal instead only smirked mischievously at me as he regards me with further amusement glinting in his eyes as he taunts me and says, "Are we gonna fight again so soon?...and just when we were starting to get along too..."

Pistol gives Mal a stern look as she steps up and says, "Hey! That's our girl you're messing with toothpick!

Pistol throws an arm around me which surprises me because I wasn't expecting that (not that she wouldn't or anything) and the the rest of my band swarm around me from all sides with Pris grabbing my arm, but hiding behind me out of fear of being surrounded by so many people all at once.

"Yeah!" Pris spunkily pipes in as she continues to hide behind me, but blows a raspberry at Mal who just raises any eye in mild amusement.

Mal then laughs as he looks curiously at my tiny friend, Pris and then looks at me as he continues to taunt as he says, "How adorable...she's about as fierce as a kitten. I like that."

It was one thing to pick on me and tease me, but to make fun of my friends...no...just no. Mal messed up. He messed up big time. With hot waves of fury rolling off of me, I marched up to Mal and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him off to the side to tell him off as everyone looked fearfully at me except for my friends that still didn't know Mal like everyone here else did.

As soon as we were out of ear sight of everyone else, I still held his shirt with white knuckles as I viciously hissed at him, "I don't know what you're problem is with me or what you want from me, but don't you dare make fun of my friends!...Not now, not ever!...And I mean it!"

Mal expression got dark as all amusement left his facial features as he grabbed both of my hands tightly as they were still wrapped around his shirt and coldly remarked, "Are you sure you want to act brave in this rash fashion right now...because I can promise you I will make you regret it before the day is out."

I knew I was playing with fire and I would soon get burned, but I didn't care right at the moment as I barked back at Mal,"I don't care what you do to me...just leave my friends alone! Got that?!"

 **Mike's Pov:**

I knew as soon as Roxanne got into that heated conversation with Mal that things were about to turn nasty between those two unlike how it played out in the hospital where Mal found her antics amusing to him. Judging from the looks from not just our group, but also Mal's group of hoodlums...this was not something they had ever witness as an everyday thing between two of them. I could tell from Zoey and Bailey's faces that they knew better and I myself than to piss off Mal, but Roxanne didn't seem to get that or maybe she just snapped. One of Roxanne's friends suddenly spoke up and then it was one after the other as we all watch Mal and Roxanne get in a very heated discussion that was out of our hearing range.

Pistol was the first one to speak up as she commented "She looked like she wanted to deck him on the spot just now!"

Pris blinks as though she was completely lost as she then adds, "Maybe it's one of those heated passion moments like you see in the movies between to desperate lovers!"

Duncan and me both say at the same time with a nervous laugh, "...Yeah..."

Sissy tilts her head to the side and says with a knowing smirk, "She looked like she was digging him to me!"

We all just kind of stop and look from her back to Mal and Roxanne having it out with each other, and as insane as this is probably going to sound it kind of did look like they were a couple. One that was having a falling out at the most.

Cinnamon just shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head and says, "I got nothing guys. Sorry not seeing it."

Looking back at Duncan and Bailey, I could see that Duncan was worried about how this was going to end and he wasn't the only one. I knew Mal long enough not to get in his way, or try to tell him what was what, it never ended well whenever I tried to reason wit him. Mal was convinced of one thing and that he was the master and his word was law because if he wasn't in control of the situation he was going to get it by whatever means possible. Bailey on the other hand, looked pretty pale and I couldn't blame her as I place a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her some as Duncan gave her a quick wink and half smile to help ease the current situation.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I could feel all the peons around us staring as I scowled my slave girl for being out of line, but at the moment I didn't care because I had more pressing issues at hand. I couldn't have her displaying this kind of behavior in from of not of my boys, but Steve's as well and there was a handful of them everywhere. It was a wonder none of them haven't tried to pick off Zoey and my slave girl's little friends because a great deal of them were in here for similar reasons as I was.

"I think you've forgotten your position here, Red. I own you and you're mine, not just because I'm gonna make you my woman, but because I still haven't released you from being my slave girl." I said hotly as I continued to grip her hands in mine.

She gasped with fear in her eyes as I smirked and triumphantly say, "That's right...I still have the negatives from the blackmail I got on you even though I've noticed that you taken the liberty of removing the ones in my locker."

I could tell I had her where I wanted her as she glares angry daggers at me and shook with anger and fear as spat back at me, "I...I'll get you back for this, I won't let you get away with it either...I swear it!"

Just as I smirked with further victory looming in my eyes down upon Roxanne's sinking ones, I hear the voice of the last peon I wanted to talk at the moment as he says, "How touching...I'm beginning to think this is how you both show affection for one another, am I right?"

As soon as the words let Steve's mouth, Roxanne immediately hide behind me as I realized I must have let go of her by now because I could feel her hands trembling as she dug her fingers into my shirt from behind me. Steve leered at her and chuckled at her reactions as I glared at him dangerously for daring to look at my slave girl way he does. I'm well aware that he's a defiler such as myself, but no one messes with what is mine. Not if they plan on living out the rest of their lives in one piece and not several.

With a look of pure aggravation plainly visible for this beefhead to take notice, I growled with my fists all balled up and ready to go as warn him, "I don't know how you managed to get out that slippery fix, but I make sure you stay down permanently this time!"

Peering carefully around my shoulder I hear Roxanne say, "He's like a cockroach...what did you expect?"

I found myself chuckling at her little input as I watch the look of annoyance cross Steve's face as he suddenly decides to make the mistake of confronting me face to face. With one nod of my head Pete and Big Ed stand close by in case I have to punch his ugly mug and remove Roxanne from the scene if I get too carried away with it.

"A cockroach, huh?...You'll change your mind doll when I show you how much more of a man I am than Mal is over here." Steve challenged as he peered over my shoulders with desire clearly visible as he leered at Roxanne so intensely that it made me snap.

"Oh...it that right?" Was the last thing I remember saying because I'm not sure what happened next, all I know is as soon as those words let his mouth, I felt my blood boil and not just from the comment, but at the way he openly rack his eyes over my girl.

Without warning I shoved Roxanne into the wall not even looking back to see if she was startled, hurt, or not as I jumped on Steve and started pounding him into the floor as I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I didn't care what those fools thought because this was my business and I was taking care of it _right now._

Somewhere behind me I could hear Roxanne calling out to me to stop before I killed him, but there was no way I was going to stop now. This peon has been the very thorn in my side since day one when I first arrived here in juvie, and it was time to put him in his place for good this time. The chump got a few hits, but most of them flew past my head as I gave him a final blow to his jaw before getting up and wiping the blood from my own jawline. I see Roxanne cowering in the corner by the wall as she looked at me in full terror at my sudden act of violence even if it was out of pride I refused to let someone as lowly as Steve mock my person in front of my boys and/or my juvie for that matter as I then picked myself up and headed back towards her. I could tell she was afraid of me again like the night I fight him in front her in the entrance hall almost a good week ago. I beat up a lot of fools in front of her come to think of it, but not out pure rage like I just expressed just now, I don't know why but it slightly bothered me that she was this terrified of me. _Yes..._ I wanted her to fear me, but not to the point where she looks at me the way she is now. I swallowed that unexplained emotion as I stop in my tracks front of her as I could tell she was shaking uncontrollably in fear, but trying very hard to hide it from me and more than likely from everyone else as well. Without saying anything at all, I take hold of her by the wrist as I pulled her back with me towards Mike and the others as they look on at me with fear and even Roxanne's friends looked nervously at me as I come to a stop in front of them all as they look at me waiting to see what I would do. When they saw that I had no intention of maiming anyone other than my intended, everyone went back to what they were doing before mine and Steve's little scuffle that we just had. I look over my shoulder as I watch Steve's clowns scooping him off the floor and helping him back up this feet as he glares at me the entire time. I then see the anxious look on Roxanne's face as Steve continues to glare me down until he's on the other side of the mess hall and out of my hair for the moment.

There was one other loose end I needed tying and it was a matter that's been weighing over my head for some time now, though the opportunity has never arisen for me achieve it not until now as I look over at a familar face, but only briefly as an evil smirk slowly spreads across my face. I watch as Roxanne tell her friends from her band goodbye because apparently if they don't leave now they'll miss their plane or so I overheard one of them say. I could see the longing in her eyes as she watched them go...she'd rather leave with them then stay here and be my mine. That slightly miffs me and I can't exactly pinpoint why aside from the fact that it would ruin my plans and I need her hand in marriage to get what I truly wanted all along.

My attention was soon brought back to me as I see Roxanne had moved on and interesting enough I hear the word _marriage_ pass her lips as she talks to Duncan and his _friend no doubt_ about our little budding relationship. I chuckled to myself as I smile wickedly while I suddenly approach Roxanne again and the others because I now knew how I wanted to do this. None of them noticed as I stopped and stood beside Roxanne as they all nervously chatted with one another.

"Good grief...what is Mal's problem?" Duncan sputtered as he looked from one person to another with disbelief.

"Don't know...he's always been that way. Trust me, I know." Mike said uneasily as he shook his head while keeping an arm safely wrapped around Zoey as she shudders from my little fight.

"I hate to kill the mood, but there is a little something I need to say." I said smoothly as I saw everyone freeze up again with wide eyes like a group of deer caught in the headlights as I go onto say, "...and it's in regards of my plans with mine and Roxanne's future."

I could feel Roxanne tense up and it wasn't just because I placed my arm around her waist either, she immediately jerked away from touch and looked at me with dislike and said, "I don't wish to discuss that here."

"Oh...but I do." I commented as I crossed my arms over my chest as the others watched fearfully from Roxanne and back to me as I continued on to say, "Trust me, you will _listen_ what I have to say or I will make you regret it."

Roxanne raised an eye at me as she gave me a scowling look of disapproval as she spat back at me, "I'm not interested in talking about it because I don't want to marry you, you jerk!"

"I don't care if you do or you don't because you will say yes to me when I pop the question," I said as I practically sung it out loud to her as I grabbed her up by her arm and pulled her towards me with an evil grin forming on my lips as I went on to say, "...because if you don't I will expose Bailey here so that Steve will have someone to play with and I'll finally get some peace of mind from it."

Everyone all at once gasped out loud at my words, I could see the turmoil Roxanne's mindset was in now that she knew that I had her and she had no other choice but to say yes and accept my offer or risk her little friend and my ex-slave girl from being exposed to everyone.

 **What will Roxanne do?...Will she agree to say yes when Mal's asks her to marry him?...Or will she reject him and risk Bailey's identity to be exposed if she doesn't say yes?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	59. Just Say Yes

**Another chapter is up to go, and things just keep getting interesting don't they? ;)**

 **Sorry it's short again, but I was alway try to get you another chapter out soon as I can for your viewing pleasure. I'm gonna try to start on the next one today and hopefully have it done in a day or two if I'm lucky!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshojazz1 from her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey", "Bailey in Exile" and "No More Bailing."If you haven't read them, you should it's where I got the idea and inspiration to write mine. :)**

 **Thanks again for all the views, and thank you for reviewing Sideshowjazz1, looking forward to your next chapter, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, I promise it will all start making sense before long, Mal and Roxanne relationship is pretty rocky, but things will start looking real interesting between them soon enough, and Worthless Brat, thanks for the idea, I totally added it and had to give you credit for it. ;)**

 **Mal's Pov:**

Judging from the looks of horror written on all of their faces I could tell that they weren't expecting my little deal breaker I had in store for Roxanne and the one that really got me the most was the look on Bailey's face as she shrunk back a few steps behind that green-haired mohawk wearing-punk, Duncan who glared at me as well. I smirked triumphantly as I turned my attention back to a very startled Roxanne. I could see that she was fighting with her inner emotions as shock, fear, anxiety, and lastly but not least anger crossed her face as she looked at me with complete hatred burning in her eyes. I didn't care if she hated me in the least bit...as a matter of fact the way I saw it, she could hate me for the rest of our marriage together if she wished it because I was willing to go to any links...any means to make her say yes and I will get her to say it one way or another in the end.

"You wouldn't dare!..." Roxanne snarled as her eyes still flashed with anger at me while she looked at me with complete shock.

"Oh...but trust me...I would," I said as I rubbed my hands together with satisfaction in the mayhem I was causing as I then smiled cunningly at her as I quickly added, "...and I wouldn't feel the least bit bothered by it either...on the contrary I'd find it quite the show considering that half of the boys in here are sex offenders like myself."

Roxanne gasped and backed away from me with absolute fear emitting from her body language as she choked out, "Y...You're a sex offender...and you never told me?!"

As I looked at her as it dawned onto me that I've never seen her look at me with so much fear before, not since I had my way with her in the towel closet that night I blackmailed her into being my slave girl. I liked that look, but hated it at the same time. _What is wrong with me?...This kind of thing has never bothered me before at least not with Bailey and Zoey, why now with Roxanne...it makes no sense..._

As a matter of fact, looking at both of my former slave girls, I still find it entertaining to watch them shrink back in terror of me, but when I look back at Roxanne...it's different. _Why?...Why is that?...I still enjoy her fear of me, but not as much...no matter, I'll worry about it later..._

I chuckled with amusement as I raise my hands up in the air as if to show I surrendered as I smiled smugly and said, "What?...Isn't obvious?...You mean none of them told you about that yet?...And to top it off you mean to tell me that you never figured that out on your own either...as many times as I've made my advances and came after you?...You're telling me that you still didn't know?"

It was like a little lightbulb suddenly came on in her head as she seem to be putting two and two together and soon shuddered from head to toe as she lifted her head up to meet my anticipated gaze. Her eyes shone with fear like a frightened animal as she cupped her mouth with her both trembling hands in silent terror and sped up her steps backwards away from me. I chuckled as I began to stalk towards her with an amused look clearly visible on my face as she continued to back away from me to find an escape.

"What's wrong Roxanne?...It didn't seem to bother you none when you would climb in my bed at night and beg me to let you sleep with me because you were too scared of the other guys here...but oddly enough you didn't find me as scary as them?...Come to think about it, I always did find that odd." I taunted her mercilessly and all at once everyone gasped at my comment looking from me to Roxanne in utter shock at what I revealed.

Mike and Zoey already knew that little story, but the other two didn't and were pretty floored by it if I had to describe the looks on their faces right now. Roxanne turned to see a very pale Duncan and Bailey while Mike and Zoey looked back at her with intense anxiety as Roxanne looked at me with a pleading look that begged me to stop.

"You slept with him?!" Bailey gasped with wide frightened eyes as she looked at Roxanne with complete utter shock.

Roxanne ducked her head in shame because I could tell that she knew that there was no way she could dig herself out of this hole. I could tell she was horrified by it all as her lips started to quiver and the rest of her figure soon followed suit. She looked like she wanted to run, but didn't.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists while she nervously shot back at me, "J...Just stop already! You made your point...you jerk!"

"Have I?...Isn't that not reason enough for you to say yes to me if not the other _things_ we done together should be a big indicator in itself that you belong to me by now?" I patiently explained as I closed my eyes for a second enjoying and savoring the looks on all of their faces and then opened them again as I smugly tilted my head to the side and waited for her reply.

She was speechless, completely without words as she backed away again from me and walked into Mike as he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her behind him with Zoey and glared at me, but I could tell he was just as much afraid as the rest were as he attempted to stand his ground.

I laughed as I stopped where I stood and said evenly, "And just what are you going to do Mikey?"

"Stop harassing her Mal," He defended as he narrowed his eyes at me and continued to say, "Can't you see that you've scared her?...Haven't you done enough today?"

"No...Mike I haven't. I've just begun." I smiled wickedly from face to frightened face.

Looking over Mike's shoulders I could see Zoey holding my soon-to-be bride as she trembled in Zoey's arms and refusing to look my way as I could tell she was close to tears which was something I haven't seen her do in awhile. Mike was right. I did scare her pretty bad this time, but if that's what it takes to get her to say yes, then I'll keep it up.

Mike also looked in their direction briefly and then took a step towards my way as he faced me and said in a lower tone of voice that was very serious, "If you don't stop this now Mal...I swear I'll tell Roxanne you're little secret that you made both me and Zoey swear not to tell her!...I'll do it."

All smiles and laughs left my face as I felt the pit of my stomach sour over and I paled at the memory of my inner thoughts of Roxanne being leaked out loud to those two twits, but I started to growl lowly as my temper began to rise. _How dare he threaten to breathe a word of my deepest secrets and cursed feelings towards her so that all can know!...She mustn't know that...not yet..._

"One word Mike and it'll be your funeral!" I hissed at him as I felt aflame with rage boiling in my veins.

"Then end this now and leave her alone!...And Bailey too. Bailey's done nothing to deserve any of the things you've done to her and now are trying to repeat! I understand that from what Mr. Valenti said that you're gonna marry Roxanne regardless of what we say or try to do, but you can't treat her like this! It's not right, Mal!" Mike hissed at me in the same tone of voice with fists raised and clenched.

I glared with annoyance at him as I shoved him roughly to the side as I stormed past him, but not first without saying, "Shut up, I don't need a lecture from a derpy goodie-two-shoes like you! You're not going to stop me this time!"

Mike stumbling on this feet as I shoved him out of my path and I saw the fear in Roxanne's eyes begin to rise as she clung even tighter to Zoey while I made my way towards hers' and the other three's direction, but my target was not her at the moment as she originally thought and she soon figure it out as she saw who my eyes landed on. She pushed past Zoey trying to catch up with my quick strides towards Bailey and Duncan.

"No...stop Mal! Please just leave Bailey alone!" She cried out as she ran in front of me and using her body to shield Bailey from me to stop me in my conquest.

I smirked wickedly as I cock an eye at her and chuckled at her futile attempt at thwarting me from doing as I intended, I quickly grabbed one of her out stretched arms and yanked her towards me and covered her mouth as I pulled her by her waist towards me with my other arm. She tried to pull my hand away from her mouth, but I wasn't letting up and by then everyone had gasped at my sudden attack. With Roxanne still in my grasp, I took a few steps towards Bailey and grabbed her wrist with the hand I wasn't using to cover Roxanne's mouth and hold her to me as I pulled Bailey towards me as I knocked her hoodie down and enjoyed the look of fear spreading on my former slave girl's face.

I had to keep a firm grip on Roxanne because she was struggling with me, it was starting to irritate me so I barked at her harshly in her ear and said, "Stop it or I'll give you something to be afraid of!"

Roxanne halted her movements all together, but I could still feel her body trembling against mine and the hot tears brushing the back of my hand as I yanked Bailey up by her shirt and smugly said, "You honestly thought I couldn't see through that phony disguise, didn't you?!...Didn't you?! I guess you just couldn't get enough me dollface, now could you?"

"Hey man...get your hands off my girl!" Duncan growled lowly so the others around us wouldn't hear as he wrapped a protective arm around Bailey's shoulders and pulled her back towards him to keep her out of my reach.

I laughed as I let my hand slip from Roxanne's lips as she sobbed on the spot looking from Duncan and Bailey and then back up at me with trembling hands she grabbed the front of my shirt and began begging me to stop, but I didn't plan on letting her tears get in the way of my fun right now as I looped an arm around her, pressing her closer even yet to me as I let her continue her useless crying into my shirt for the time being. She'd get over it, but for now I'm gonna make sure I get my time and worth out of these useless peons as I be the one to make them squirm before my eyes like the little worms they were. _Revenge was sweet and it was mine...All mine..._

"Mal is this really necessary?!...Can we not just talk like mature young adults here?...What do you want?" Mike angrily spat at me as he finally caught up to me and the others with Zoey cautiously tailing him from behind.

"I've already made it quite clear what I want, " I said with annoyance ringing in my voice because he keeps interfering with my plans as I then look down at Roxanne to emphasize my point as I added, "...and I'm still waiting for her reply. If I don't get it soon enough, I can promise you before the day is out...Bailey will have more problems to worry about aside from Chris learning that her identity has been revealed to everyone."

"H...how do you know about my deal with McLean?" Bailey gasped, looking at me from behind Duncan as she shook with fear while gripped his arm in shock.

"Bailey...Bailey...Bailey, you silly little fool. I have spies all over this entire facility, and one of my little birdies just happened to hear yours and Chris's little wager yesterday, but that doesn't matter now does it?...What matters is that I get the answer I want or...things will become most unpleasant for you...and you know all to well what I'm talking about, don't you dollface." I mocked her with a sinister grin that I could tell that still gave her chills as she looked from both me and Roxanne with anxiety.

"This is crazy man," Duncan rebuked as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration in front of him as he went on to say, "How can you expect Roxanne to say yes or even no for that matter when you go and pull something like this?!...At least give her some time to think about it before you do something that irrational!...I mean you guys can't get married for another whole year anyway, so why rush her for an answer like this?"

I glared at him irritably and looked over at some of my boys as I nodded just slightly with the tilt of my head for them to come our way, Duncan caught onto what I did and I could see sweat starting to appear on his brow as worry began to become apparent on his face. I chuckled at his his weakness because I knew he nor Mike couldn't do anything to stop me anyways.

"Need something boss?" Pete asks as he stops beside me and looks from me to the other peons around me and waits for my reply.

"Hey...come on man, you don't need to do this," Duncan said nervously as he looked between me and my boys as he adds. "I thought we were all grown here!"

Without being told Pete grabs the front of Duncan's shirt, and snatches him forward while lifting him a foot off the ground as I watch Bailey's eyes widen even more with fear gleaming in them as she watches her helpless boy toy getting punched and then tossed to the side like trash. She ran over to his side as I enjoy every second of hers and his misery as Pete makes his way towards them to finish him off.

I laughed again at Duncan's and everyone else's growing fears as they anxiously waited to see how it's all going to end, but before I could even open my mouth Roxanne suddenly pushed herself away from me. Pete stops what he's doing and looks between us with a questionable glance.

She glared up at me as she violently wiped the tears from her eyes and then struck me across my face and furiously remarked with hatred dripping from her words towards me, "I...I hate you. I hate you so much. You're a horrible person, Mal and I never want to marry someone like you. Not now. Not ever."

I rubbed my jaw from the sting that her palm print left as I growled angrily at her and barked, "You really shouldn't have done that. I've let you get away with far too much. Maybe it's time I discipline you like I've disciplined Bailey and Zoey here."

Just as I finished saying that I marched over to grabbed her and as soon as I roughly took hold of her shoulders and was able to throttle her Mike intervened again by grabbing my arm and saying loudly enough for anyone nearby to hear, "Roxanne...Mal's hiding something from you and I only think it's fair that I tell you because I don't think he's told you anything about it yet or has any intention of doing so..."

My eyes widen in fear as I feel my heart rate sky rocket. He wouldn't dare. I jerked his hand away from me as I spun around releasing Roxanne and bellowed at him, unleashing both anger and fear at the same time, "Don't you dare to her!"

Roxanne looked at me with fear and confusion as she looked back at Mike for explanation for his sudden outburst.

As Mike moved his lips to say the next words that would come out of his mouth, I felt my plans being ruined once again as I tried to rack my brain to stop this from happening, but nothing came up as Mike seriously said, "Mal is one of my personalities. I had MPD...and he is the evillest one I ever had. We called him Mal because he's known better as The Malevolent One."

It took me several minutes to process that he didn't spill my secret as I soon felt relief hit me like cold air from an air conditioner on a hot day as I still felt irritably that he had the gall to tell her that. I didn't want her knowing that yet either. _Nosey little do-gooder..._

Roxanne still looked confused as ever as she said, "What?...How does that even add up?...I just thought that Mal was your evil twin or something."

I snorted. _Evil twin...I suppose we do look alike enough to pass as twins...Me being the better half though..._

"No,"Mike smiled sadly and went on to explain, "Mal is not my twin and thank goodness, because my parents would have turned themselves into the loony bin by now if he was. Your grandfather founded the scientific surgery to make it happen and with the help of the parents of a former Total Drama camper contestant I was able to have all my personalities removed and get my mind back. It was the most painful experience I've ever part-taken, but it worked and it was amazing. I got my body back, and the other personalities have one of their own as well."

"Mr. Valenti then took over full responsibility of Mal after that, but you meet all of my personalities, but one, Chester. He stays at home most of the time, so he doesn't come here to visit. He doesn't have many fond memories of Mal unfortunately." Mike concluded as he wrapped up his and mine little secret he just now exposed.

I gave him a very dirty look for his uncalled for little trick of his, he pulled over me as I said sourly, "Do something foolish like that again Mike, and I swear I'll finish that fight we had almost over a year ago."

"Making threats is not gonna stop me from doing what it right here, if you didn't lie and cheat your way into everything all the time Mal...you wouldn't be in this position. This power or desire of yours to have control over everyone is your weakness and you're better off letting it go before you lose something that is precious to you." Mike stated with conviction burning in his eyes as he looked at me with that sicken over-the-top hero act of his as I roll my eyes with annoyance.

Roxanne had been very quiet this entire time while soaking in Mike's and my conversation as she regarded me with more caution now than before now that she knew who I really was. She then glared at me as she stormed the few steps between us and stopped dead in from me as she prevent me from throttling Mike for exposing one of my hidden secrets.

Before I could shove her to side and give Mike a beating he'd never forget, she grabs my shirt as she pulls me down to her eye level and says with dangerous eyes gleaming into mine without blinking in a voice only loud enough for my ears only, "You're hiding something else from me aren't?!...And you expect me to marry you?!...I don't think so pal!"

I growled as she tightened her grip and added in her regular tone of voice, "You know what...if you really want me that bad as you say...then you're gonna have to come and get me first!"

Right after those words left her mouth she shoved me as hard as she could back which took me off guard for a split second while she took off with determination radiating from her as tore past me and the others making her way out of the mess hall and practically ramming double doors like an escapee to make her getaway.

I raised an eyebrow at her antics and smirked as I said out loud with mild amusement, "With pleasure."

With that being said, I soon took pursuit after her.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I ran out the mess hall and kept running, I could feel Mal not far behind me as I zigged-zagged through groups of guys while I heard him curse and shout demands for his creeps to catch me, but I was determined to get as far away from him as possible. I continued this game with him as I pushed past people, ducking and swerving my way around everyone the best that I could without being slowed down and getting caught in the process. At one point Mal yelled at me to stop, and everyone in the hall but me stopped as they either froze in fear or gave a dazed and confused look at him as I shouted back over my shoulder that I had enough and that I was leaving and nothing he could say or do could change my mind. He growled in frustration as I had only stopped long enough to shout that back at him. I could see in that short moment of time how pissed he was getting just from that one comment I made as I made my point very clear to him how serious I was, but before I turned back around he shouted again across the hall as I saw Mike and the others also coming up behind him and chasing after us too.

"So what?!...You gonna run away from juvie again?!...Is that it?!...You think you can just walk those doors like last time?!" He hollered back as his voice carried across the hall to me as I could see the blood lust clear in his eyes.

"Maybe I am...maybe I will...and maybe just maybe I won't be coming back this time! So do me a favor and just get a life and leave me alone!" I echoed back at him with clenched fists as I also sent him a deathly glare.

Without another word, I pushed past another guy and turned the corner to the entrance hall as I heard Mal screaming after me, but I didn't respond because that was it. There was nothing else left for me to say to him at this point, I wanted my freedom and I was gonna get it. I finally made it to the entrance doors and pushed them opened roughly and ran out hurtling my way towards the steel gates. My eyes widen with surprise as I saw them opening to let some people that looked like they were maintenance workers come through the gates, I snuck past them and swooped on out, but not fast enough with Mal shouting my name and then the guards at the gate looking back and seeing me. Mal and guards at the gates began chasing after me, but as soon as I got too far from the gates the guards headed back...probably to get the vans instead having to track me on foot. Mal was still hot on my trail and further behind him was Mike and the others still, but I wasn't slowing down anytime soon instead I sped up my pace. I'd be damned if I stopped now, I won't be the bride of that monster if it kills me. I swear I won't. I felt hot tears hit my cheeks again from frustration and angry at myself for landing myself in this stupid dump in the first place. I could curse myself about it all day, but what's done is done, and it's in the past now, so I just gotta keep going forward. Maybe if I'm lucky I could jump on a bus and get the hell out of here and away from this manic for good.

 **Zoey's Pov:**

I couldn't believe this fun day turned into something so horrible so fast and all because of Mal and his evil desire to have control of the situation one way or another once again. He never changes, and I completely feel for not just Roxanne, but Bailey too now that she's back in juvie with him. What's worse I can't believe Roxanne is trying to run away from juvie and from what Mal just said this isn't her first time doing this, and with him being on her case all the time, I can't say I don't blame her, but still this can't be the answer by running away.

"Mike, guys...this is nuts!" I shouted as I held onto Mike's hand as he pulled me along with him in the chase as everyone turned to me as soon as they heard me shout as I went on to say. "Somebody is going to end up getting hurt. I don't like this!"

"I know, but we can't just stay behind either. Mal will hurt her as soon as he catches her!" Mike called back to me over his shoulder with worry in his voice.

I grimaced at the thought as I replied, "I know!"

Looking behind me just briefly I could see Duncan and Bailey nearly out of breathe as me and Mike were as we continued on the chase on foot. They were both breathing raggedly, I don't think they or even Mike or me could keep this up much longer at this pace. Mal was almost on her, but she seemed to be cutting corners to dodge him. She was good. Real good. No doubt this was not her first time running from Mal from the looks of it.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I was starting to get really pissed at this point, not only was she ignoring me when I calling her by name, but she wasn't even slowing down either. I never would have done this shit for Bailey or even Zoey for that matter, so I don't even know why I'm doing it for her aside from the point that if anything happens to her I'm a deadman walking if her gramps finds out about it. I swear if Mike spills anything else before this day is done, I'll kill him with my bare hands. Maybe if I threaten to do other _things_ to Bailey, Roxanne will see things my way and stop this foolishness and come back with me. She has to say yes me, she has to... _And Why the hell is she running this hard from me?...Does she hate me that much?_

Making her fall for me is not even practically possible at this point. Why I'd want that is beyond my understanding anymore...but I do want her at whatever costs. She's the first thing that been real to me. Nobody has ever challenged me like this before without backing down and I feel alive from just having it out with her from our arguments alone, but I can't tell her how I feel because...it's become my weakness and it will be my undoing if I do. I'll swallow that traitorous heart of mine if I have to. I'm a villain and she's a heroine, she could never love someone like me I mentally scolded myself with a frown.

The screeching sound of tires brought me back to what was going on in front of me as I nearly had a heart attack from watching Roxanne doing the unexpected.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

My mind was in turmoil as I could feel myself starting to panic and my heart beating faster by the minute and not just because I was running either. I knew the moment Mal caught a hold of me I was gonna be dead meat which was why I couldn't stop as I thought that I did pause for only a brief second when I realized I needed to cross the street. Cars and other vehicles were coming, but I was certain I could make it if I hurried, so I leaped out into the road and ran as fast as my feet would go. The next thing I knew I heard Mal shouting my name again as though he was trying to grab my attention and I foolishly took that moment as I forgot where I was at to see what he was so frantic about and then I heard a loud-blaring horn as a truck sped rapidly into my direction. I panicked as I closed my eyes tightly as I froze up on the spot before I could turned back around to run again, but the truck stopped short in front of me so suddenly as the driver hit the brakes just barely in time as I felt my heartbeat in my throat so wildly it hurt. I saw Mal jumped out into the road after me with a look of determination and something else, but I didn't have time to worry about that as a line of vehicles behind the truck started piling up and honking their horns as they rolled down their windows like the driver in the truck and starting cursing at us both angrily. I chose that moment to keep going, I refused to go back with Mal no matter what. Maybe I was crazy, maybe I was insane, but I didn't want a life with him. Not one that would be like what Duncan and Zoey had described to me of the horrors that Mal had pulled in the past. I wasn't saying I was suicidal either because I determined to get out of this without a scratch even though it looked hopeless, I was gonna make it to the other side of the road regardless of what I had to do to do it, I knew I'd make it if I just hurried up and picked up my pace. That was where I was wrong...so terribly wrong...

I slipped on a piece of trash that was left lying in the middle of the road, and I fell face forward as I felt panic surging through my entire body, but landed on my side painfully and felt even more pain spike up from my ankle to my knee as I sucked in air through my lungs in order to keep from crying out in pain. Then I saw my life flash before my eyes as I felt my heart stop when a giant dump truck lay down their horn as they were almost right on top of me and I tried clumsily to get up, but I failed because of the pain in my leg. I was in too much pain to move, I closed my eyes and shielded myself with arms over my head as I anxiously waited for the worse to come.

 **Looks like Roxanne has landed herself into another mess...will she be able to get out of this one unscathed?...If so, will Mal punish her for trying to escape him again?...Will he expose Bailey?...And will she say yes or will she say no in the end?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	60. Strange Emotions& Even Stranger Behavior

**A day later than planned, but still got this one up and ready to go nonetheless. Things are just going to get weirder from this point on with Mal and Roxanne, so be warned. I'm trying my hardest not to make Mal oc, so just humor me for the most part. I'm trying to put myself in his shoes and be evil at the same time...here's to hopping that I don't make him to soft or too neutral later on. Again just bear with me on that. I think I just worry too much. lol**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks for all your views peeps and thank you Sideshowjazz1, Guest, Worthless Brat, and my 100th reviewer The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews! :)**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Bailey's Pov:**

My heart nearly stopped and froze over in my chest as I watched Roxanne suddenly run out into to street in front of all that traffic as she ignored Mal's shouts of warnings and ran on. _What the hell was she thinking?!...Is she crazy or something?...There's no way she's gonna make that!..._ I, myself, and the others were still in motion as we hurriedly ran after Mal trying to catch up with him and Roxanne as Mike and Zoey were in the lead in front of Duncan and me while we tried to keep up. We were not even half a street away when Roxanne slipped and fell in the middle of the road when a huge dump truck came speeding down the same path as we all watched in horror as she attempted to get up, but she couldn't get to her feet without falling again. Everyone all at once gasped as I and the others heard Mal screaming at her to get up. I suddenly felt really sick, I thought for sure that this was it and that I just lost a new friend that I just made today, but then I saw out of the corner of my eye Mal rushing out into the street like a madman towards her as she sat crouched over with her hands over her head trying to shield herself from the impact. Within seconds Mal was able to avoid being hit by several other vehicles that were swerving and speeding dangerously past him and Roxanne as he swooped in and scooped her up with little to no trouble like a frightened kitten stuck in a tree. I wasn't really sure what happened much after that because the vehicles in the road were going crazy and laying down on their horns as they all tried to reclaim order due to Roxanne and Mal's sudden little diversion they created in the middle of the street just now. By now we were all at the spot on the side of the road where Mal and Roxanne had disappeared, but due to the on coming traffic, I couldn't see anything on the other side of the road. I looked to others to see if they might have spotted them.

I shouted to Mike who was the first to arrive at this appointed spot over all the traffic noises, "Did they make it?"

Mike shrugged and uneasily said, "I'm not sure, but I think they did. There's no car pile-ups, so they must have."

I held my breathe and Duncan's hand as we all waited for the traffic to clear.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

My heart was pounding out of control and I don't remember holding my breath this long, but nonetheless my chest was burning from the lack of air that wasn't reaching my lungs as I prayed the truck would stop in time or even swerve to the side and miss me, but it didn't. Next thing I knew, a pair of hands roughly pulled me up and snatched me up while I then felt mine and the other person's body rolling out of control from the sidewalk into the grass nearby as I felt pain once more as my body came into contact with the ground. I could feel the person on top of me breathing heavily near my earlobe as my breathing in turn matched their's too, I slowly open my eyes and realized who I was clinging to. My vision was a little hazy at first, but it soon cleared within seconds as I found myself staring back into the angry eyes of Mal. He was panting heavily as he angrily gazed down at me with what looked like mixed emotions crossing over his face. Most of them I recognized, others not so much.

I could tell he was seriously pissed with me by the way he narrowed his eyes and yanked me up by my shoulders roughly into a sitting position with him as he furiously let loose his temper on me and said, "What the hell do you think you were doing back there?!...Do you hate me that much to try and get yourself killed?!...Do you know how worried I was?!...Do you want that old man to kill me?!...When I get you back to juvie I'm gonna-,"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I had stopped listening when he mentioned that he was _actually worried about me?...Mal worried about me?!...I must have got hit by the truck and was now suffering from some kind of brain damage as side effects..._ I choked and went into sudden shock as I became aware that I was clinging to his shirt with my fingers trembling uncontrollably, I felt disoriented and a little light-headed as everything else he said just floated past me and over my head.

"You've not heard a single word I said, have you?...You're really trying to piss me off today, aren't you?" He hissed as he narrowed his eyes at me with obvious irritation clearly etched across his facial features.

I felt my heart beating faster all of a sudden and my mouth getting very dry as I continue to stare at him with confused emotions swimming in my head. _What was I supposed to feel for someone like him?...Why was my heart beating so fast like this?...Why was he looking at me like that?...Why did it make me feel so...embarrassed..._

"Hey!...Hey!...Hey!" Mal said in a louder tone of voice with annoyance ringing in it as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I quickly came out of my daze, as he started looking at me with what I could only describe as concern as he started talking again, though this time I caught on to his words, but I couldn't stop looking at his lips. I felt my ears turning red as the rest of me felt pretty flushed from head to toe. _What was wrong with me?_

"Can you even hear me?" He asked as he then held up two fingers in front of me and said. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

His name was on my lips before I knew it, I blurted it out loud as I found myself biting my bottom lip for a second as I still couldn't break my gaze from looking at his, before he could say another word I yanked him down by the collar of his shirt and within seconds my lips melted into his. He seemed surprised at first as I saw a look of confusion cross his face which still looked irritably right before I closed my eyes and took the chance. If this was the lust and desire thing that Duncan and Zoey warned me about, then I didn't care anymore. I wanted it and for some insane and unexplained reason it felt right...it felt really good even if it was suppose to be wrong, but it still didn't make me any less afraid of Mal just because I liked it. I could tell he liked it too because he kissed me back just as hard and...desperate too?

I wasn't sure what was going on anymore, but the kiss felt like it could go on forever as he dug his fingers in my shoulders painfully like he was trying to keep me from going anywhere, but at the same time it didn't feel as bad as it probably should have and I wasn't sure why.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I knew something was wrong when Roxanne didn't respond to me or even yell back at me when I went off on her for crossing the street and running from me the way she did as she completely ignored me, but the way she sat staring up at me all dazed and confused, I knew something was off. I wasn't sure she even heard half of what I said, at first I thought she was blocking me out and ignoring me on purpose to piss me off even further, but she suddenly looked at me in away that threw me off my game. It startled me and before I knew it, I felt my face turning red from the encounter. That look in her eyes made my pulse quicken and my body tingle with excitement. I didn't understand that feeling or what was all of a sudden happening...all I knew was the next thing that happened was her lips were on mine and the pleasure...it felt like something that I couldn't even begin to explain as I held her like she was my very life force coursing through my veins. The kiss went on for so long that I was sure by now all the vehicles had past and the other peons would soon be here to burst to this...this imaginary bubble Roxanne and I were in. The moment she pulled away, she didn't even look at me. Instead she threw me off even more as she pulled me down further until she could wrap her arms around my neck and starting crying again like earlier in the mess hall.

I was too lost and dazed to understand what to do at the moment, I couldn't let her see my true feelings at least not yet I couldn't. She surprised me even more as she whispered in a voice I could barely understand through her sobbing in my ear something I didn't expect her to say.

She wailed out in sobs as she stammered, "M...Mal...I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry you always h...have to save me when I do stupid things like this. I should have just told you what you wanted me to say in the first place. Please don't expose Bailey...please don't hurt her...please..."

I didn't say anything as I let her babble on with her childish ramblings and words of helplessness as I in return finally realized I was sitting in a transfixed state as I decided to eventually put my arms around her to draw her closer to me and pulled her in my lap. I didn't do hugs or any of that mushy lovey-dovey nonsense Mike and Zoey always do, but I did fake some with Zoey on the set when I was posing as Mike on the Total Drama series so I could win the dough. It failed in the end, but regardless I knew how to go with the motions to get what I wanted in the end, but this was different somehow and it made me slightly uncomfortable and uncertain on how I should feel. On one hand I didn't hate it, but on the other hand I couldn't exactly say that I loved it either. It was kind of...nice and if it wasn't for the other fools making faces and gawking at us, I wouldn't say that I like to stay this way all day, but I wouldn't say I'd pull away so fast either. _Damn these emotions in this body of my own are confusing...What do I do with them?...What do I do with her?_

Roxanne was still clinging to me, but her crying and the trembling of her small figure slowed down as I saw the others coming our way now with looks of concern from all of their faces. I frowned because I really didn't want to deal with them right now, but I aggravatingly sighed and rolled my eyes as I got ready for it anyway.

Zoey was the first to comment as she nervously looked from me then to Roxanne and said with relief drawn on her face, "Thanks goodness, you both made it to the other side. That was a close one."

"Yeah...no kidding." Duncan added as he looked at me with the same nervously glance.

"Is she alright? Do we need to call an ambulance?" Mike asked with a look of worry visible on his face.

"She's fine. That is not necessary." I muttered with annoyance as they all continued to stare at me holding Roxanne while she sobered up her tears.

Bailey didn't say anything, but looked relieved all the same as the rest as she kept her distance from me while watching me warily. I smirked at her as I got up to my feet to my full height and pulled Roxanne up with me in the process, Bailey shuddered from the look I gave her as she backed away behind Duncan to keep from being too close to me.

"We better head back before Chris finds out that you guys fled juvie and aren't being supervised at that." Mike said mildly looking from Duncan to me.

Everyone started agreeing to Mike's words and following suit shortly after, but not until Zoey and Bailey checked on Roxanne first to make sure she was alright. She was being unusually quiet and seemed pretty well subdued since she failed again at running away from juvie and _me once more._

I was beginning to grow impatient with their annoying chit-chattering of theirs as they all wasted more time, so as soon as I saw a clearing in the street up ahead I grabbed Roxanne's hand and pulled her away from the other three twits, but then I came up short as I noticed her lagging.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As soon as everyone came to meet Mal and me on the other side of the road, I felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself for causing so much trouble for everyone in so little time that I immediately mumbled an apology to them all with my head hung in shame. _How many times today was I going to make a fool out of myself...I don't know...and what was that...that just happened between Mal and me before everyone crossed the road...Was Mal going soft on me?_

The next thing I knew was that Mal grabbed my arm and attempted to pulled me with him back across the road and no doubt back to juvie with irritation clearly visible from his stiff body language he was giving off. The moment he pulled me by my arm and I took one step forward, pain shot up from my foot to my ankle. I let out a short hiss to keep from crying out loud for the others to hear, but it was too late because I had faltered in my steps long enough in that short amount of time for Mal to take notice as he looked back at me with agitation written all over his face. I shrunk back in not only pain, but from the look he was giving me just now. He was peeved.

"What's the hold up?...Can't you see you're the reason we're all out here?" He stated in an annoyed tone of voice as he looked back at me.

"N..Nothing." I swallowed and stammered out loud as he didn't say anything back as he then took my hand this time which only caused my heart to beat even faster again. _Why was that?_

I took a deep breathe and ignored the pain in my foot as I let him lead me back to the other side of the road as his steps were quick and very stiff. He was angry about something, but I wasn't sure what aside from me running away from him from earlier just now. I did my best to keep up with him, but apparently I wasn't going fast enough for him because he suddenly spun around with the same look of annoyance clearly seen on his face as he quickly looped an arm around my waist and tossed me over his shoulder and carried me likewise the rest of the way. I went from being slightly timid around him to full-flown mad as I felt myself being embarrassed in front of my other three friends.

"Mal, you can't just carry her like that, she's not your personal doll. She's a girl." Mike defended with a slight tone of anger in his voice as he called Mal over his shoulder as everyone followed behind us.

"Can it little Mike. She's mine and I'll do as I please with her." He snarled in return without looking back at anyone or stopping.

I felt my cheeks heat up with further embarrassment when Bailey's and my eyes locked on one another's. Bailey looked simply shocked at Mal's behavior and could only give me an apologetic look in return. _Wasn't this something he did around her and Zoey?...Or was this something new Mal was doing with me for his own amusement?...Either way I was getting tired of it._

I huffed as I balled up my fists and pounded Mal on his backside and retorted with fury, "He's right! Now put me down, you jerk!"

"Be still..or so help me Roxanne...after that little death defying experience you pulled just moments ago...I'm not in the mood for your silly little remarks. You made me have to chase after you all over this damn block causing me to nearly get myself killed trying to pluck you out of traffic and for what?!..So I can listen to you complain about being carried back?!" He growled as his tone of voice turned into shouting as I could feel the intense anger he was emitting towards me as I dug my fingers into his shirt to hang on.

"Shut up!...It's not like you care about me or anything!...And I wasn't attempting kill myself just to get away from you!...You're not worth it!...Now get your hands off of me!..Now!" I shouted back at him, matching him with his sudden burst of angry out pour of words as I closed my eyes tight and clenched his shirt tighter.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up you spoiled little princess!...I nearly got hit by that damn truck trying to save your ungrateful little ass!" He spat back at me as he stopped where he was standing which was now on the other side of the road dropping me to my feet. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me with his arms to emphasize how peeved he was.

I immediately reach up and slapped him after opening my eyes again as I sent him an angry glance in return as I retaliated and said, "I wouldn't have ran into the street in the first place if you hadn't chase after me this far you jerk!"

"Hit me again, and I promise you, I'll-," He started as he hissed at me, but I cut off him with another retort.

"Then do it and be done with it. I rather you hit me than for you to put your perverted hands on me ever again!" I screamed at him without even thinking of the consequences of my words as the look of surprise dawn onto his and everyone else's face.

No one said anything as the argument between Mal and me began to get heated again like earlier.

He looked taken back at my sudden burst of words as he stood there gripping my shoulders painfully tight with surprise clearly written all over his face which soon turned back to instant anger as he spat back, "What did you say?"

"You heard me...I'd rather you get physical with me than the latter." I challenged him with anger as both of our eyes burned into each others willing the other to stand down, but I refused.

"Come on...Roxanne you can't mean that. He can and will hurt you if you don't watch it." Bailey warned from the sideline.

"I don't care if he does," I growled irritably never taking my eyes off Mal's as he in return didn't back down either as I went on to say, "if it means he'll never put his hands on me again then it's fine by me."

Mal stared down at me with annoyance as he evenly said, "As much as I'd love to wring that pretty little neck of yours I can't because as soon as that old geezer finds out, I'm good as dead."

"Yeah...well I'm starting to wish he would cook your goose. Maybe you'd learn to get that stick out of your ass and shut being an angry, crazy-perverted psychopath!" I shouted as loud as my voice could carry as I yanked myself free as I pointed an angry finger in his face and ripped him a new one.

Everyone paled at my outburst as I stood there heavily panting after that while Mal looked positively outrage with dark rage boring from his eyes, but before he could get one word in I went off on him again and let out all my pented up stress that he had been causing me for weeks.

"And another thing...I don't want to marry someone that's only interest in me is the fact that I'm loaded down with cash!" I shrieked at him.

"What money?" Duncan blurted out and seemed to be the question everyone else was going to ask from the look on their faces.

I let out a aggravated sigh and explain that my situation with my Pappy getting custody of me and that Mal could only get the cash if he married me which caused everyone to give uneasy looks from one to the other and back at Mal and me.

"So you're telling me that you're sitting on a huge pile of money and that the only way that Mal can get it...is if he marries you?" Duncan said with incredulity as he rubbed his jaw with shock.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but yes and I will get the money and keep my slave girl all wrapped up in one. Best gift I could ever give myself if I do say so for myself." Mal smugly says with an evil smirk on his face.

"You don't even care one thing about me. Not one!...I don't even understand what my Pappy sees in a creep like you!," I snarled at him practically showing my fangs as I continued on, "Why do you want the money so badly anyway?!...What could you possibly do with all of it?!...And why are you so desperate to marry me to get it?!...I'd gladly give it to you if I could if it meant that you would leave me in peace!"

Everyone once again paled and had this knowing look on their faces like they all already knew what Mal planned to do with it which frustrated me because I was left in the dark.

Mike laughed nervously and looked at me as he said, "You don't want to know, believe me."

"He's gonna-," Bailey began with a very unsettling look on her face, but Mal cut her off.

He gave her a very dark look as he coldly stated, "That information is not for her ears, and the rest of you _will_ keep your mouths closed or I'll close them for you."

"He's gonna do what with it?" I said crossly as I looked at him very sternly ready to pounce on him at any given moment if I didn't get some answers soon.

Bailey bit her bottom lip and look from me to Mal, but as soon as Mal's and her eyes locked, she backed away behind Duncan and said, "I'm sorry Roxanne, but I can't."

I turned my angry gaze on Mal as I took what few steps between us and hissed up at him, "What are you hiding from me now?!...Why can't you just be honest with me?!...Why the secrets and the lies?!...Why?!"

Mal grabbed me and slammed me into a brick wall of some shop and viciously remarked, "Because if I wanted you to know I would have told you by now, you defiant little rule breaker!"

"I won't marry someone who can't be honest with me!" I shouted back as I felt him digging his nails in my skin.

"Yes you will, and you will me mine! Damn it!" He argued back with a dangerously look in his eyes.

"No I won't!...and I'll never be yours! Not now and not ever!" I retaliated with as much defiance as I could throw at him.

His one eye that was visible narrowed at me with intense rage as he suddenly pulled back his arm and punched a fist-sized hole near my head into the glass window beside me that was now shattered and resembled a spider's web. He pulled his fist back and punched it again out of anger. It startled me and cause me to flinch and everyone else to jump and start yelling and talking all at once. Mal pulled his hand out of the now broken glass window with ease even though from the way the blood was dripping from his fist, I knew he was putting on a mask to hide the pain. I could see bits of glass shards sticking out of his hand as he let his hand drop to his side as he yelled for everyone to shut up while never taking his eyes off of me the entire time.

He then slammed both of his hands up against the wall on both sides on my head and started raising his voice with fury as he said, "What do you mean you won't be mine?!...It's not optional toots!...You seeing someone at juvie that I don't know about?! Is that it?! You got someone else you think is better than me?! I thought I told you that you were not allowed to look at other guys! No one is gonna have you, but me! _Me!"_

I didn't realize at this point that I was so scared that I was holding my breathe as Mal continued on his rant, but now he lowered his voice were I could only hear him as he hissed in my ear, "I will be the one to take your innocence, and no one else. You got that?! Do you?!"

I swallowed dryly and anxiously nodded my head because no words came out of my mouth when I parted my lips to reply. I was so nervous from Mal's confrontation that I didn't even know I was trembling so bad until he grabbed a hold of one of my hands. They were shaking so bad and my breathing was just as shaky too. This was the first time in awhile that Mal left me feeling so self-conscious like this. He pulled me over by a nearby bench and told me to sit which sounded more like a command than anything.

Everyone by now was watching us both warily and waiting to see what Mal would do next or more or less waiting to see if he was going to explode again, but he didn't. For a moment I thought he was going to propose to me as he got down and squatted to knees, but instead of pulling out a ring or anything significantly related to it, he started taking one of my shoes off. I panicked and pulled my foot away and tried to scoot away from him.

"What are you doing?" I said with panic in my voice as he grabbed my foot again and gave me a dirty look.

"I don't know, you tell me...What does it look like?" He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes with annoyance and took my shoe off and then my sock after that.

"M...Mal stop!" I stammered with flushed cheeks as they others looked at us both like Mal had finally lost it.

By now I was receiving weird looks from everyone and I covered my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment while Mal seemed oblivious to everyone around him as he concentrated on what he was doing...whatever that was. I suddenly realized that this was the foot I must have twisted when I fell in the road. Mal must have noticed it when either then or when I paused earlier when we were crossing the road before he threw me over his shoulders. _But why did he have to look at it here?...And why was he even doing it in the first place?...This was so awkward._ I could tell from the looks on both Zoey and Bailey's faces that this was not a normal thing for Mal. Mike was red in the face like his soul had just departed and left while Duncan was just as speechless as the others.

Mal started moving his fingers over my foot like he was trying to massage it, if it didn't hurt like it did, this might have felt nice, but considering who was touching my foot and his history of putting his hands on people...yeah I was very nervous to say the least. I was praying he wasn't going to break it to get even with me for arguing with him just now.

Instead he said in more serious tone like when he use to stitch my other foot up, "On a scale to 10 to 1, how much does this hurt?"

As he asked me that he continued to move his fingers over my ankle now and I sucked in some air to keep from crying out in pain as I said in a strained tone of voice, "...um...7...maybe...I don't know. I can still walk on it."

He gave me an unimpressed look and said, "You like me carrying you don't you?"

I pursed my bottom lip out and shot back, "No I don't, I hate it."

He stood up dropping my sock in my lap as he started picking the glass out of his hand as he said nonchalantly, "I'm not a doctor, but from what I can tell you gone and twisted your foot slipping on that plastic bottle in the road. Looks like you get to be my favorite doll for the next couple of days."

I glowered at him as I viciously grabbed my sock and roughly pulled it back on and my shoe lastly as I angrily took his hand from him and pulled him down on the bench as he gave me an irritably look as he raised an eyebrow at me. I used a napkin I had stuffed in my pocket earlier when I was stuffing my face with Cinnamon's sweets she left for us as I carefully pulled out the glass shards from his hand and trying to keep my head down because I was pretty sure my cheeks were heated by now again. Mal didn't stop me, but he still looked annoyed by it and by everyone just standing there observing and gawking at us.

Mal gave everyone a cocky smirk as he smugly said, "What?...She always does this for me, and I don't have to make her do it either. She practically fought and nagged me over a few scratches on my back once until I finally let her have her way."

I growled as I narrowed my eyes in further embarrassment, but didn't look up as he continued to brag about it, "You know it's kind of nice to have a slave girl that's willing to take care of her master. Makes me look forward to our long life together and I can promise you that you'll never escape me when we do, Red or ever want to either. I'll make sure of it."

I was actually a little startled and taken back by the last bit of what he said. He had no intentions of letting me get away. _But why? Why is Mal so determined to keep me and hold me against my will like that? Why was he so obsessed with control and power over others like this? Will I ever understand this manic?_

While I was thinking about that I was trying not to feel so self-conscious as everyone watched as I pulled out the last remaining bit of glass and wiped some of the blood away, but the bleeding didn't stop and I didn't have anything to stop the bleeding with. Mal seemed to noticed and caught on quick to my dilemma. It kind of unnerved me how he could read me so easily. _Was I an opened book or something here?_ He immediately stood up and started pulling off his t-shirt and then his under shirt as well. I don't know why, but it made me blush even more so I just looked away and tried not to watch. _Just what the hell was wrong with me? It's not like I haven't seen him do this before...and he has on several occasions too._ But I would rather not think about it, it makes me feel even more embarrassed. I wish I knew what was going on with me and why I only felt this way when Mal was around. How can someone like him scare the hell out of me, but make me feel so self aware of myself all at the same time? It just didn't add up. Could it be that I might actually... _like him?!_ Oh please no...don't let that be the case, everything in itself is already complicated enough.

Mal dropped his under shirt into my lap as he pulled his other shirt back on and sat back down and handed me his hand this time as I tried to swallow whatever strange quirks I was beginning to acquire so suddenly. I wasn't sure what was coming over me or why I was suddenly feeling so shy like this. It was insane, but nonetheless I took his hand again in mine. It was rough, but warm. It felt nice. I felt foolish, but did my best to focus on the task at hand as I wrapped his hand as neatly as possible with his tank top and firmly tied it while hopping it was secure enough to pass until we could get back to juvie and get it looked at. When I was done I could see Bailey and Zoey whispering something to one another with concerned looks they were giving us as they both watched Mal get up from the bench again. Mike suddenly reminded us that we needed to get back before the rest of us get in further trouble for running out of juvie like this. Which pulled me back to the current situation with Mal and me. I knew what I had to do, but I really didn't want to no matter what I was starting to feel about or for him. The feeling of anxiety was coming back at full force now as Mal grabbed my arm pulling me back with him as he made his way back to juvie, I nervously glanced back to see everyone following us. No one got too close to us, or should I say too close to Mal, but close enough to where I didn't have to raise my voice to be heard as we casually made comments here and there on the way back, but for the most part it was uncomfortably and awkwardly quiet.

I never could get use to Mal taking hold of my arm or trying to put his arm around my waist, it was things like that...that left me on edge around him because I never knew just what he was going to do next. He was dangerous and unpredictable, and I was beginning to noticed that I was starting to become drawn to him. I was pretty sure it didn't have to do with the perverse way he tried to touch me either, it was something else, but I just could not put my finger on it. As those thoughts crossed my mind, I soon realized we were back in front of the steel gates of juvie. My prison and long life sentence until my time here was up, but after the little stunt I pulled today and a few others I've pulled in the past, I was sure Chris McLean bumped up my time by now.

 **Zoey's Pov:**

Watching both Mal and Roxanne just moments ago, I could tell right off the bat that something was off. How did they go from arguing to...well almost getting along? Something here wasn't adding up, it was almost like they were dating, but that would be absurd because Mal doesn't do that sort of thing. He doesn't see a girl as a person, he just sees them as his plaything. Whatever Roxanne is doing...it must be working because Mal is not the same Mal I knew when I met him on the Total Drama TV set. The things I've seen her do around him would have landed both Bailey and me in hot water or much worse. I can't help but wonder why he hasn't tried to harm her sooner or even at all. That little episode they just had moments ago was the closest I've ever seen him to getting physical with her. I could clearly tell and so could everyone else that he wanted to hurt her, but withheld himself from doing so. Why though?...It's not that I'd want that to happen, and believe me I don't, but it's just...I can't fathom why he's holding back from what he usually does without hesitation.

Can Mal really be capable of caring for someone other than himself or is this an act? Was what he blurted out loud in the hospital a lie too? If it was, then why would he desperately go to links to get Mike and me to stay quiet about it?

The way he was tending to her and looking at her injury was something he would have never done if he was still inhabiting Mike's body, I'm more than sure of it. There is something more than what meets the eye that's going on here, and I just don't know what yet. Could Mal be hiding something else as well? And why was Roxanne so red-faced so suddenly around him as she was looking at his hand? I hope she hasn't fallen for his _skilled touch_ as Bailey says he calls it, if she has it's not gonna end well for her if that is the case. I wish Mike and me could help her get out of this situation, it's not fair and now Bailey has placed herself in danger as well by signing herself up to go to the same juvie as him. I squeezed Mike's hand out of worry and for comfort as well as we soon approached the facility where no doubt in my mind Roxanne and Bailey were dreading their stay. I couldn't stop wondering and worrying what Roxanne's decision would be. Would she give in and say yes or would she reject him which would only anger him into using Bailey as an escape goat to bully Roxanne into accepting his offer in the end?

 **Looks like Roxanne maybe in a pickle...Has she fallen into Mal's trap for lust and desire or is it something more?...How will things go once they get back?...And will Mal still try and expose Bailey?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **P.s. If there is (and I sure there is) some grammar and spelling "no-nos" I'll get them as soon as I can, but for now...my bed is calling me. Have a good one ya! :)**


	61. You'll Never Win My Love

**Okay, I didn't exactly stop this where I wanted to, but it's close enough for a good cliffhanger if you know what I mean. hehe...**

 **Anyways just wanna say thanks for all the views, and I'm glad you peeps enjoy this. It's fun writing it, I just wish I had more time doing just that because if I did, I'd be popping out chapters much faster. The name of the title for this chapter, "You'll Never Win My Love" is actually a song from an older 80's cartoon called Jem and the Holograms. The song I think fits with Mal's and Roxanne's odd relationship when I sat down and gave it a try. I'm gonna go ahead and warn you that there is more than likely some grammar and spelling malfunctions in here, and I'll do my best to get to them as soon as possible, but I just don't have time at the moment. I wanted to get this out as soon as I could for your viewing pleasure. So just bear with me until I fix them.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her lovely fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks for your reviews Sideshowjazz1 and The Malevolent Mountain Queen. Oh and I wanted to give The Malevolent Mountain Queen credit for the duncney moment/idea in here because I had also thought about it from time to time when I consider Mal's and Roxanne's relationship. ;)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The moment we arrived back inside the facility, I had tried to get Mal to go see the nurse about his hand, but he said that she wasn't in today. I wasn't buying it because I knew for a fact that she has never missed a day up in this place, so I gave him the stink eye as I dragged him by his other hand to the infirmary myself, but only to find that for once Mal was telling the truth. I was surprised as we all stood outside of the infirmary door with it's lights and no one inside.

I stood there in front of her door with a "out for the day" sign on it feeling pretty stupid about now as Mal smirked and smugly commented, "Believe me now do you?"

"Only because I had to confirm it myself since all you do it lie about everything!" I threw back at him as I put my hands on my hips and gave him a stern look of disapproval.

"I don't lie about everything!" He retorted giving me an annoyed look.

"Yes you do! Don't even try to deny it because I'm not falling for it anymore." I said heatedly as I continued to give him the look.

"Fine then. Whatever makes you happy. Believe what you will, but I don't always lie. I just don't always tell you everything." He smugly said with that ridiculous smirk still on his face.

"And you wonder why I won't say _yes_ to you." I confidently remarked as I spun on my heel and left him standing there with an annoyed look as his one visible eye starting twitching.

Mike and the gang kept giving us nervous and/or unsettling looks as they followed me and Mal back to the mess hall to wrap things up for the day because for one we had left Cinnamon's sweets and other things behind as I made my failed attempt of running away from juvie and Mal again, and two there really was nowhere else to hang out with everyone aside from that.

 **Duncan's Pov:**

I'm not going to lie...this has been the weirdest day I've experienced yet. I could see Roxanne falling for someone or even dating someone, but Mal. Ha...no. Fat chance. There was no way in hell could I ever see a guy as disturbed in the head as Mal falling for someone...let again Roxanne, so the behavior those two were demonstrating was pretty out there. Judging from the looks on Mike, Zoey, and my girl's face, they were pretty much at a loss by it too. I was starting to think that maybe I had finally crossed over to the twilight zone or something close to it. The way they were interacting was vaguely familar too. It was nagging at me in the back of my head...I could almost put my finger on it...after a few minutes of watching them bicker and verbally fight with one another...it hit me. This was almost exactly like watching a mirrored-version of Courtney and me duking it out in a parallel universe when we were seeing each other back in the day. It was a love-hate relationship and it didn't last for very long, and observing the way these two fight...a relationship was out of question let alone a marriage. I don't know what Roxanne's grandfather was thinking, but he clearly hasn't seen these two really react with one another or else he wouldn't have push it with a stamp of approval.

We were still standing outside of the infirmary as I made a comment that wasn't directed at anyone in particular as I said, "Dude...is it just me or does this kinda remind you guys of when me and Courtney use to date?"

Bailey looked like she had spaced out as she was engrossed with watching Mal and Roxanne exchange snipe remarks with one another and then looked at me with this expression like it all made sense now as she said, "You're right...it does. It's so weird though. What gets me is the stuff she's pulled with him that we just got through witnessing in the last couple of hours would have landed Zoey and me both in a lot of trouble with him. We'd be dead if we even thought about doing half of what she's done. He either really likes her as Zoey said before or he's learn to control his temper. Though I don't really see neither one of them as realistically possible when it comes down to it."

"Yeah...what throws me off is that I just talked to Roxanne about Mal the other day, and from what she says she can't stand him and just earlier they were dancing all over the place like they were in deep. What the hell is going on here?" I said with confusion as I felt like scratching my brain for answers.

Mike and Zoey shrugged their shoulders with the same looks of confusion as me and Bailey.

Mike spoke up and added, "I've known Mal for the longest because we use to share the same head, but this...this is a new thing all together. I've never seen him stalk someone this hard since...well Bailey and even then it wasn't as bad as this. I should have known he was up to something when he called me almost two weeks ago about a problem he was having."

"Mal called you about a problem?" Bailey said surprised with a one eye raised as she regarded Mike and his last comment as did Zoey and me.

Mike nervously scratched his head and laughed in the same tone as he explained, "...um...yeah, he said something along the lines about having issues with having a body of his own and wanting to pull the plug on his emotions because they were getting in his way and making him soft...that and from the sound of it before he hung up on me, it sounded like back then he was developing feelings for Roxanne. When I pointed it out that...that might be the case, he got really pissed about it and hung up on me, but not without making his signature threats first though."

After Mike said that we all just stood there kind of speechless for a moment, but then Zoey said, "When did that happen?"

"If I had to guess...a few days after we visited him on his birthday. But back then, he didn't seem _that_ kind of interested in her...at least not like this," Mike said as he indicated with his head in Roxanne and Mal's direction as they bickered on as Mike added, "If anything it looks suspiciously like what he tried to do to with both Bailey and Zoey, but from the looks of it...he hadn't started yet though he was probably scheming it."

"Knowing Mal, he already had a plan in mind and was taking his time laying out the foundation to put it into action." I added grimly.

The rest agreed with me on that.

Zoey then spoke with a scrutinized look on face as she watched the strange pair and said, "I wonder what drew him took towards her in the first place aside from the fact that at the time she was the one girl here. I don't think he would have targeted her without a real motive or reasoning."

"Well...she did make quite the expression on her first day here by taking out Steve, Mal's real only rival and then Chris bunking her up with him shortly after because of that little stunt. That in itself would be more than enough to get his attention." I said idly as I remembered all too well how that day went.

"Yes it would. She seems to have a knack at grabbing others attention without even trying." Bailey said lost in thought as though she remembered seeing Roxanne doing something along the lines of just that, then added, "The first time I saw her in the mess hall my first day..she was receiving all kinds of lewd stares from creeps, but none of them came anywhere near her which was mostly due to Mal's goons."

"That's nothing new here...trust me. Just make sure you stay under the radar as long as you can because even as tough as I am there is no way I could take on a circus freak like Steve and his sideshow of clowns." I remarked with all seriousness with not a hint of jokes in my tone.

"I promise you that I have no intentions of letting my disguise down anytime soon. Not in a place like this." Bailey said uneasily as we all watch a couple creeps walk past us by paused long enough to check out Roxanne, but as soon as they saw Mal they sped up their steps and left.

Suddenly they both stopped arguing and Roxanne left Mal standing there and left. She smiled at us to and waved for us to follow, so we did.

"Sorry that you guys had to watch that." Roxanne mumbled with a look of embarrassment still fresh on her features as she explained that we might as well just head back to the mess hall for the time being.

Everyone agreed that it would probably be the best idea for now, and not far behind her was a sour-looking Mal eyeballing everyone suspiciously like she told us some hidden secret that he wasn't in on. I shook my head and thought to myself that he sure was a moody one. Mike was right though, he never stalked Bailey as hard as he does Roxanne as he has in the last few weeks she's been here. The guy needs professional help...this wasn't normal not even for him.

As we were heading back I noticed Zoey whispering something Roxanne and then she got red in the face and vigorously shook her head no rather quickly in response and then walked away faster like she was trying to escape or avoid something.

We all caught up to Zoey asked her what she said that got Roxanne so worked up that even Mal that was several steps behind us, cocked a brow at her sudden burst of strides, and she blinked with an overwhelmed look on her face as she confessed, "I just ask if something was going on between her and Mal, and if maybe she interested in him and then she just blurted on a "no" faster than usual and then sped up. I don't know what that was all about, but she seemed embarrassed by it. I wonder why."

Mal suddenly appeared beside Mike and Zoey and chuckled as he mockingly said, "Of course she's interested in me. I got the _magic touch,_ remember?...What I can't get is that she may not have someone to run to save her from my sensations like you two jezebels did, but she's able to fight them off better than I had hoped. Maybe not as good as she would like, though still enough to break away from me," He said as his tone turned to bitter annoyance and then back to his over the top evil smug attitude as he concluded, "But she can't fight me forever. She'll give in to me eventually."

Mal's smirk on grew wider by the second and just as creepy as though he was scheming something even now as we all kept our distance from him. Zoey and Bailey shivered at Mal's input as I watched Zoey grab a hold of Mike and held on his arm with a death grip doing her best not to make eye contact with Mal while my girl stayed as further away from him as possible as well.

I heard Zoey softly mumble out loud to Mike, "I hope she doesn't."

It was the same thought that went through all of our heads as we watched Mal also pick up his pace to catch up with Roxanne as we all followed closely behind with the mess hall coming into view. Out of nowhere Mal's creeps were right on us as they tailed us closely but kept their distance and to themselves.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I may not have her heart in the palm of my hand, but that didn't matter because by the end of today I was more than determined to get my _yes_ from her no matter what I had to do to get it even if I had to result to the unthinkable. After making my hair-raising impression on the other twits, I sped up my steps until mine were in sync with my slave girl's who still refused to look at me which was starting to annoy me. How dare she defy me so openingly! When will she realize that she can't escape me...that I alone hold her personal safety in my interest. I may have gone through with the motions when I said I protect her and all that other heroic-garbage in front of that old goat, but I was serious about it when I said I'd keep her safe and look after her. After all she was my pretty little doll, and if I wanted to keep her that way I might have to smother her some to keep the other boys from playing with her. I don't share.

"Don't stray from me anymore today hellcat." I said as grabbed her by her waist to keep close to me as she glared up at me while I added, "My patience is very thin right now if you want me to stay in a generous mood, you better stay close to me."

She narrowed her eyes looking up at me while attempting to remove my arm as she hissed at me, "And why should I do that?"

"Weren't you listening or do I need to discipline you to get my point across?" I growled at her as I stopped in my tracks and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her into my direction as I leaned in to make my point very clear.

I saw for only a split second a hint of fear cross her features that then turned back into anger as she retorted with defiance ringing in her lowered voice, "Don't you dare threaten me. I'm not afraid of you, Mal. All you are is a tyrant and all you want from me is for me to bow before you, but I won't. You can never expect to get that from me because I'll never give it to you. _Never!_ "

I could feel my temper rising again. _How is it that I could get Bailey and even Zoey to do as I wanted in the end, but not this one? How? She must have some weak spot somewhere..._

I smirked as our eyes locked and I saw true fear this time of which I was finally able to draw from her. _Of course...I still had dollface's little disguise riding on her decision she still hasn't made, and not just that...I could threaten to do other things to her that my little hellcat wouldn't like...hehe...Oh...this was going to be good...or should I say bad..._

"Never is a long time Roxanne, or you sure you want to make that decision? I do like you spirit, but you can't expect to resist me forever now do you?" I humored her as I took her arm in mine which she gave me a scowling look as I led her and the other fools back to their little party or whatever was left of it in the mess hall.

She made a face at me and pursed her lips in a dissatisfied fashion. _Lips that I wanted for only for myself alone, and I'd kill if another whoever they might be tried to put theirs on hers. They were mine._ I blinked several times. When did I start thinking that way. Wait a second I always thought that way...after all she was just another slave girl like my last ones, but if that's the case then why do I feel obligated to defend myself for thinking that way?...That's right because I realized I do have feelings for her. Feelings I can't express towards her even though it's driving me crazy just being this close, but yet she's still a million miles from my grasps. She won't accept me, but as I said before...that will change soon enough.

She pulled her arm from me with obvious dislike as she took a seat at one of the tables where as I watched the others follow suit. I soon backed away because I needed to have a talk with my boys concerning whatever happenings that went on in my absence since I was away, and to get one of them to bring me a first aid kit, so I could toss this soiled shirt. As soon as I caught Big Ed's eye I informed him of my orders and then carried in with the rest of my demands with Pete. Razor by now was gone, but that was fine I didn't have any need of his uselessness at the moment.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

With Mal finally out of my hair for hopefully longer than five minutes, I sat and enjoyed what little bit of peace I could receive with Bailey and the rest of the gang as we dined on Cinnamon's sweets and other things she had left us. Everyone started to lighten up some now that a _certain jerk_ was gone and we could talk and enjoy each other's company a little easier without him hovering over us. Mike was kind of a dork, but he was sweet I could see now why Zoey liked him so much...he was a good guy. His jokes were kind of cheesy like my dad's, but he was alright in my book, and Zoey seemed like a sweetheart. I kind of gathered that when I met them a second time around and talked to them both a little more in the hospital during Mal's surgery, though at the time I couldn't really focus too much because out of stress and worry over not just Mal, but what my grandfather was going to do when he found out what happened and plus I had been pretty bushed. I got to know a little bit more about Bailey too, but Mal was left out of conversation and anything related to him to keep up the light mood, and to be honest I was grateful considering how painful it was alone being stuck having to listen to him carry on about evil plots and what not. If it wasn't for that and his perverse ways, I might actually get along with him. I did kind of had a good time with him before he got shot and that perverted stunt he pulled in the park, he was different, but not as awful as I thought...well...just minus all that other stuff I thought uneasily.

Just when things were starting to get better and everyone was having a good time, Mal returned and by that time we were all sitting at some long-stretched out benches at the side of the room (I'm guess they ran out of regular tables and chairs and just used what they had at this point to make up for what they lacked). Not sure why, but since the benches were so huge...everyone decided to sit on top of the table instead of the long plank seats and eat. Mal strolled over with a couple of his creeps (including Big Ed because I don't consider him one) and took the only empty spot...which unfortunately was by me and really didn't say much. It just made things very awkward at that point. I did however noticed that he took care of his hand and wrapped it properly with bandages from the looks of it. I'm just gave I he didn't bring the first aid kit over for me to take care of because like earlier wasn't unnerving enough with the looks I was receiving from everyone whereas Mal was completely unbothered by it unlike me. My cheeks flushed at the memory. I had taken my shoe off earlier to ease up the pain in ankle and Big Ed walked over and produced an ice pack and handed it over to me. I blinked for a minute and then thanked him, but I got the feeling it was probably Mal's doing as he looked annoyed that I didn't say anything to him instead. I peeled back my sock so I wouldn't get it soaked and placed the ice pack to my tender spot on my foot as I place my foot towards the end of the table where my foot hung off and held the ice on it for the time being. Without warning Mal put his arm around me again and I tried my hardest not to blush which I wasn't sure why I would in the first place considering how much of a creep he is.

 _What was his deal? According to Bailey, he doesn't normally do this sort of thing, so why was he doing it and why with me?_ From the looks of everyone was giving us earlier, I got the feeling that they all know something else aside from what Mal's plans for the money was, but I couldn't figure what it could be.

 _Did Mal threaten them into not telling me something again like he did earlier with the money? Why did it feel like everyone was hiding things from me?_

I groaned inwardly as I tried not to let him ruin the rest of the day and offered him some cake which he raised an eyebrow at me, but accepted nonetheless with little to nothing to say like he was lost in his own thoughts. Duncan just looked at me like what the hell man, and I just shrugged it off and had another piece of cake I had not tried yet and the same kind I had just gave Mal. Though Mal had not touched his yet as he sat there and from the looks of it, it was like he was watching something or someone from the opposite side of the room. I didn't read too much into it as I tried to ignore Mal's arm on my waist and listen to the others as though Mal never even showed up as I took a bite of cake. Within seconds, I nearly choked and then looked down with horror and groaned to myself as everyone else that tried it gave me also similar looks and then Mal because he finally took a bite as well, but his reaction wasn't as nearly surprised as the others.

He smirked at me with that stupid cocky grin of his and cooly said, "I didn't know your friends could get away with smuggling this kind of sweets in here. You come from interesting bunch, Red. Tell me, what's this creation called?"

My face turned bright red because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was not one of Cinnamon's cakes, it was Pistol's and I was gonna kill her next time I see her. There was _no way_ in hell was I gonna tell Mal the name of this cake if it killed me! I'd just be signing over what was left of my sanity if I did.

Before I could say anything, Duncan gave me an odd look and laughed as he asked in lower tone of voice, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that Cinnamon trying get us all buzzed, or was she trying to hook you two up or something?...'Cause there is definitely liquor in this cake man!"

With my free hand, I ran my hand over my face and groaned again as I thought...Duncan you are not helping the situation at all.

Mal took another bite and the look he gave me never left his face as he patiently awaited my answer and he wasn't looking away anytime soon until he got his answer. I left my gaze fall back down to my plate as I did answer Duncan's question. Well sort of.

"Duncan...Cinnamon didn't make this cake," I mumbled as I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart rate jump as I added, "It's one of Pistol's and if I had to guess this is one of her little jokes since she knows she won't see me for a good while and she knows that my birthday is next month. So yeah..."

"Oh..okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Duncan asked with a confused look on his face.

From the look on Mal's face it was like gears were turning and I wasn't too sure I liked that very much, as a matter of fact...I wasn't liking it at all. The only time he makes that face is when he's up to no good, and then the whistling won't be long. I cringed inwardly with dread.

"Yes, please tell us, I'm dying to know myself. What's this delicious dessert of Pistol's called, hellcat? Maybe I'll have it made as our wedding cake...what do you think?...hmm..." Mal said with interest as I felt him squeezed my side which caused me to feel butterflies for no reason whatsoever said no at all as I couldn't believe I was gonna have to spell it out for Duncan now at this point.

If my face wasn't red before, it officially was now. My shoulders sagged as I looked down at my plate again and sighed as I figured it was best to just get it over with and say it even though I knew Mal would never give me any peace after this.

I mumbled out the name of it and everyone was like _what?..._

"Come again?...We didn't catch that toots." Mal said with a devious grin as he licked his fork clean and waited for my reply again with that stupid smirk of his.

I groaned and said it louder for everyone to hear as I kept my face down, "It's called sex on my birthday."

Nearly everyone choked, and oddly enough Mike's face was the reddest out of the bunch aside from mine.

Mal blinked at me as though he knew something was up regarding this, but clearly wasn't expecting that as he quickly sobered up and smirked that lecherous grin of his that made me feel both scared and excited at the same time (why excited I'll never know, but nonetheless it did things to me I rather not mention).

"Are you asking me for sex on your birthday?" He asked in an innocent mock tone voice as he carelessly took hold my chin a lot more gently than usual as he regarded me more closely now and clearly enjoying himself at my disposal.

I felt my heart get too excited over this as I nearly shouted no at him and practically slapped his hand away from my face while everyone else just looked like all their souls had deported and I was pretty sure mine was on it's way and not far behind from their's.

Mal busted out laughing at my reaction to his comment and I still turned even more red if that was even possible, I couldn't look anyone in the eye anymore because of the embarrassment from it. Mal took way too much pleasure in this kind of thing as he started make hints and jokes at and about his plans for our wedding night which only made things worse. For even Mike was so embarrassed himself that even he couldn't think of a thing to say and everyone else looked like they were ready to fly the chicken coop at the rate this was going. Then Mal started hinting at some of the things we wanted to try too, and that was when I had to put a stop it.

"...and for our first night alone...I'd liked to get some whipped cream and some handcuffs-" He said lost in thought as he plunged not only into detail again, but also into another slice of Pistol's naughty cake.

By then I choose that moment to act as I cut him off by stuffing a piece of Pistol's cake in his mouth to shut him up. He sat there for a minute looking completely taking back, but then suddenly smirked at me as he slowly chewed on the cake not taking his leering gaze from mine that was very mixed between embarrassment, angry, and something else that I wasn't sure what. Just as he was he finished his last bite, I thought he was going to say something to me out of annoyance for interrupting him instead he goes for another bite of cake, but rather he brings the piece of cake up to my lips and smirks. I knew what he was playing at, and I sure as hell didn't want to play this ridiculous game with him again. Once was enough for me and I was still trying my hardest to forget those memories of that night and all the horrors that followed it.

Several seconds went by as I felt everyone's eyes on us as I frowned at Mal tried to pushed his hand away as I said with determination, "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not, I think I've earned it what about you? What do you think?" He cockily says as he grabs my chin like earlier, but now pulling it towards his face as I felt mine heating up and I'm not sure why anymore at this point.

I was at a loss of words as I started stammering and babbling like an idiot when I tried to respond to his questions. _Oh my gosh...he's referring to that comment I made earlier tonight, isn't he? But how could he possibly know about that? I said before he even walked into the room._

Mal with the fork still in hand narrowed his eyes at me further amusement at my futile attempt to defend myself, but the devious smirk left his face as he leaned in close with his face just inches from mine he mockingly says "And what was that princess...something about making me work for it huh?...I bet you thought I didn't hear about that either, did you?"

"B...But how'd you even know about that?!" I stammered pushing his face away from mine as I nearly dropped my icepack in the process.

"You're forgetting my feisty little hellcat that I have not only eyes, but ears as well." He countered as he put his fork back down in his plate and used his head to indicate some of the other creeps of his standing close by as he added, "And everything you say or do is reported back to me. I know what you do around here. You can run, but you can't hide from me, Roxanne. I'll find out about it sooner or later."

"Yeah because that's not creepy." Bailey blurted out loud which cause both me and Mal to turn into her direction as I noticed everyone was still here.

Duncan then added while taking a swig of a pop, "No joke there. Have you ever thought of not stalking people for a chance and just finding another hobby like collecting spoons or something?"

I had almost forgot about everyone being here because Mal was taking up most of my free time with my friends while sapping all my energy up I was using to resist him and his lecherous charm to beguile me into his clutches. It was because of that...that I was starting to dislike him with great intensity for it.

Mal chuckled at them as his eyes gleamed with slight interest as he began to say something, but was cut off as I let out a panicked shriek. My first instinct was for me to grab Mal's shoulder out of fear as I had suddenly felt someone caressing my leg, the one I had propped over the edge of the table with the ice pack I had in hand resting on my ankle to help it from swelling up too badly. I felt them running their fingers across barely brushing it. I looked over and the pit of my stomach took a huge major dive. I thought for sure I was going to be sick and puke up the cake I just ate as I saw Steve standing there beside me and leering down at me.

He leered down at me with this disgusting look of lust in his eyes as he arrogantly remarked, "So this is what those pretty legs of yours feel like...nice."

"Don't touch me you creep! Get away from me!" I panicked as I threw my icepack at him as hard as I could.

Mal immediately jerked his head in my direction at the sound of my cry of distress and Steve's lewd remark as he went from smirking evilly at the others to that scary face he makes when he's about to kill someone as he threw back his balled up fist and punched Steve square in the face which caused him to stagger back a little bit. Mal then jumped up to his feet without letting Steve recover from his hit and confronted him dead on. He grabbed him by the hair on his head and then slammed his face onto the table where we were sitting at a few times which made a horrible sickening sound and earned them both a small squeal of panic from Zoey and a gasp of horror from Bailey as everyone froze up on the spot at his sudden act of violence. By then after witnessing that and the fact that I could still feel where that creep's hand touch my leg, it gave me chills and not the good kind either.

Everyone was getting up and quickly exiting to another table or location which one I wasn't sure at the moment as soon as I made my attempt to get my feet as well to join them, Mal's eyes locked onto me with that same scary look he gives and growled at me, "Sit. We're not done here. As a matter of fact, we're far from it."

I tried swallowing nervously, but found I couldn't because my throat had dried up as I felt myself shutting down with sheer panic and fear building up inside me. I think Mal has finally lost it, I thought as I gasp out loud and watch in horror as Mal pulls out his knife and brings it up to Steve's throat.

 **Bailey's pov:**

Right after Mal made his comment for Roxanne to stay seated while the rest of us had quickly moved out the way of danger, I could see Roxanne freezing up on the spot with fear. So she really was human just like Zoey and me. I was beginning to think she wasn't afraid of anything, but that was definitely not the case when I saw her and Mal earlier when we came back in during her grand escape from Mal that well...sort of flopped. I can't tell if she's more afraid of him now or then when he punched the glass window into that shop. I was pretty sure his main goal at the time was to scare her more than hurt her. He was looking for a way to gain control over her and clearly threats weren't enough, but now here we are again with him fighting that creep, Steve from earlier. That freak just doesn't give up. I'm scared to think what will happen if and when my disguise it lifted. _Would I be his next target?_

I stopped going over those thoughts in my head when I saw Mal pull out what looked like a pocket knife and raised it to that creep's neck as he started making insane threats. _Oh shit!...I think he's gotten worse since the last time we've seen him!_

I look over at everyone else's face as they paled and not just ours, but the majority of everyone else in the mess hall had stopped what they were doing and started gathering around to watch Mal lose it on this creep. Zoey looked so pale I thought she was going to faint as she kept a death grip on Mike's hand and as for me...I stayed close to Duncan but made myself as inconspicuous as possible as I kept the hoodie down over my face. No need to be found out this fast and with so many creeps and others standing so close by that it wasn't helping the situation much either.

I got Duncan's attention and asked him with unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach in a low voice, "Mal has killed anyone in here yet, has he?"

"As far as I know he hasn't, but if he has. You can bet he's found a way of covering it up without getting caught. I can guarantee it." He said uneasily never taking his or my eyes off the scene in front of us.

At some point Mike tried to yell at Mal to stop over the crowds that were surrounding us and pushing their way closer to the scene, but Mal either couldn't hear him over the shouts for the fight or heard and choose to ignore him at that given time.

 **Mal's Pov:**

That son of bitch has finally ran out of luck this time, I warned him about messing around with what is considered mine and this was it. I could feel his heart racing with my hand and blade at his throat ready to nick him if the idea pleased me, and _trust me it did._ Out of the corner of my eye, I could see every peon in here gathering around to watch in awe as their unmerciful juvie king took out another useless cretin that wasn't even remotely worth the time of day for me to even be bothered with. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Roxanne breathing heavily. I could recognize her voice and the sounds she makes even with my eyes closed and it never dawned onto me about that until now. I knew her better than I bet she thinks she knows herself. She gives herself away with certain gestures she makes or even the from the tone of her voice. Regardless I didn't have the time to ponder that because I was about to kill me a peon for touching my girl and for being able to sneak up on me like that without myself even being aware of it. Somewhere in the background I could here that fool Mike shouting at me to put my blade down, but I ignored him. Steve then grabbed one of my wrists and tried to pull the blade from his throat, but I wasn't budging. Not even an inch.

"Get off me you little freak!" Steve growled at me which sounded like it came from somewhere deep down in his throat.

I saw him looking at Roxanne just briefly before he then snaked his hand towards her. She started scooting away the best she could with a look of panic on her face as I lost no time in releasing my hand from Steve's head as I snatched up that wandering hand of his and twisted it behind his back. He immediately stiffen up at the pain I'm sure he feeling about now as I dug the blade into his neck and drew some bleed as I hissed in his ear what I'd do to him if he touched her again.

"M...Mal! Stop! If you kill him, you'll go to jail!" Roxanne shouted at me over the loud voices as she pleaded with me.

"What'd I tell you about getting in the middle of my fights?!" I barked at her with annoyance.

She shrunk back in fear, but mostly because of the intensity and the volume of my voice than in fear of me.

"Please...I'm scared! Don't do this...can't you just-," She begged me again, and I could see the pleading in her eyes as she wanted me so badly to end this.

"No," I spat out loud as twisted his arm even more further into his back as I added, "I will not stop until he grovels at mine and your feet and begs for his pathetic excuse of life...and I want him apologize for his unseemly behavior to you...my bride."

She cupped both of her hands over her mouth as I could tell she was terrified of what she was witnessing before her and then covered her eyes, but I wasn't having it.

"Don't look away just yet! I want you to see the peon I'm about to make suffer for his insolents and his petty attempts at trying to steal what is mine!" I snarled out loud as I took hold of his head again and bashed it into the table once more only a hands' width away from her which cause her to jump back out of fright and whimper at my resolve to make my power known to all.

I dug the blade a little deeper, but made sure not to cut anything that could lead me into killing him as I viciously hissed at him, "Say it! Apologize to my girl now!"

After several more minutes of wrestling with the fool and Roxanne begging me earnestly to stop, he finally gave in to my control and apologized. Maybe not whole heartedly, but enough for my satisfaction as I shoved his unworthy carcass away and reclaimed my seat next to my slave girl. When all the other peons saw that the show was over they all disbanded and slowly, but surely Mike and the other chicken returned. Mike giving me a startled, but angry look along with pale-face Zoey who was followed by dollface who was also just as disturbed by my actions and then the her joke of a boyfriend, Duncan who looked uneasy, but was trying to hide it by playing it cool. I always see through those fronts, and they never fool me. I smirked at them stopped in front of us, but kept a good foot or two of distance within in my reach as I snaked an arm around my doll. She jumped at first, but was obviously too scared to push me off which caused me to chuckle at her nervousness.

I leaned in taken in her sweet scent as I whispered in her ear, "Now tell me what I want to hear why I'm still in a generous mood or am I going to have to make a certain friend of yours suffer for it?"

I could feel her stiffen as I watched her pale as she looked up at me with uncertainty and fear looming in her eyes, but before she could get a word out Mike started complaining about my quality control over Steve and what not.

"Mal, have you finally snapped?! You can't just attack people like that?! What were you thinking?!" Mike stated as he scowled me.

I laughed because Mike was always good for just that...laughs that is. Looked on at the faces of the other fools and smirked as I snapped my fingers and watched as Duncan who had been here the longest knew all too well what happens when I get my boys over here. He swallowed and paled as Pete and a few others pushed their way through others to get to me.

They stopped and stood behind Mike and his little friends as I smirked evilly and entwined my fingers together as I then let my gaze fall on my next victim.

I looked to Pete and tilted my head to the side with an amused look as I grabbed Roxanne because I didn't need her foiling my plans again as I pulled her into my lap which startled her and the rest of them and suddenly said without warning, "Seize her!"

Pete didn't need to be told twice, he immediately snatched up dollface by the shoulders and brought her closer yet to me, I had him stop just so I could get a good look at her now as I saw fear and sweat appear on her face. Duncan and the others tried to interfere, but my boys stood in their way and didn't let them pass through, but left enough room for them to watch. Duncan made a face as he tried to push pass to get through, but one of my boys knocked him down and pinned him there to keep him from hurting himself. _Aren't I the generous one?_ The only reason that Pete knew about her was because I told him about my little discovery of her earlier and so he then knew what I wanted done.

I smiled wickedly as I grabbed a hold of my former slave girl's face and smugly said, "Thought I forgot about you didn't you dollface? Don't worry you still hold a special place in my heart."

"What do you want you creep?" She said with as much courage as she could summon in my presence, and I was impressed at that and that she learned to look me in to eye for this long without flinching.

"To gaze at your lovely face before, I make you beg on your knees again for my mercy and maybe even _my touch_." I said evenly as I caressed her check and added, "I'm still showing that to Roxanne, but she's not as willing to follow order as you were. Maybe you could show her how it's done."

"Like hell I will! I'm never submitting to the likes of you again!" She snarled and then glared at me as she started wringing around under Pete's hold, but to no avail because let's face it a girl as tiny as dollface is versus a guy that is five times her size as Pete is...is not going to break loose any time soon.

I laughed lightly as I felt Roxanne dug her fingers into my shirt and I turn to see her looking at me with the same emotions flashing across dollface's eyes and now hers as well.

"Stop it Mal!" Roxanne begged as she pulled at my shirt, but I ignored her pleads for now because I had more pressing issues at hand.

After a moment pause as I enjoyed the looming fear in my former slave girl's face as I could tell the wait to hear my plans for her was driving her mad from my long drawn out silence.

Grabbing her chin again and forcing her to look me in the eye, I smiled smugly as I confidently remarked, "You know another reason I knew it was you is because of Roxanne's little desperate act she pulled earlier on stage to seduce me so I wouldn't notice," I then averted my eyes to Roxanne as I concluded, "It didn't work the first time you tried it...so why did you think it would work the second time?"

"You tried to seduce Mal? Why would you even do that?" Dollface gasped as she exclaimed after she pulled herself from my hand and looked horrified at Roxanne for answers.

Roxanne pulled me up by my shirt collar and hissed at me, "For last time it wasn't seduction that time, it was a distraction so I could escape and obviously it didn't work, so let it go already, "She then turned her attention to dollface as she went on to say, "And besides...if I didn't he was going to break both my wrists that time if I didn't do anything save myself."

I chuckled as I took in that fond little memory and firmly said, "It would have been a lot easier for you if you had just simply gone with me without making things so difficult, that would have never came up."

"Like I would simply follow you like some puppet of yours. Get real." Roxanne retorted with an angry look in her eyes as she locked her gaze on with mine.

"As stubborn as ever, that's what I like about you hellcat, you keep me intrigued with your determination to defy me at whatever costs," I said with amusement as I grabbed Roxanne by her shoulders and forcing her to look me in the eye as I finish by saying, "But how far will you go to defy me? Will you risk dollface's likelihood for yours?"

She struggled the entire time I held her in my grasp, but then she stopped when my words hit the nail on the head and bit her bottom lip with a look of uncertainty and unease. Over my boys shoulders, I could see Mike giving me dirty looks as Zoey clung to him for safety and Duncan finally getting back up after one of my boys let him up, but looking at me with anger and frustration at not being able to stop me.

After drinking in the scene all around me, I turn my attention back to Roxanne and again I ask her, "Will you now agree to yes when I ask you to be my bride?"

She angrily glared at me for a moment in what she knew was defeat and then spat at me another one of her rants.

"Why do you want to marry me anyways...you don't even love me! I'm not stupid Mal!" She hissed at me with what I could only see as disgust and hurt as she looked me in the eye as everyone gives me this look that says "tell her the truth", but I can't reveal my feelings for her...at least not yet until I have her.

"So what if I don't?" I countered as Mike and everyone else including...dollface as they roll their eyes at me. _Shit!...Does this mean they all know about my confession?...Including dollface and Duncan...If they tell her, so help them when I get my hands on them..._

Before I could finish my inward rant, Roxanne spat back at me with angry, "Because I don't want to marry someone that I don't love, why would you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and growl back, "I don't need a reason to marry you, now stop being a thorn in my side and just say yes for your own good. If not for you, then maybe you should think of poor little Bailey. Her life here in juvie rides on it."

With that comment I could tell it would take some time before she would give in as I watched her hang her head in frustration and desperation as she then pouted and continued to glare at me with her unwillingness to bend. I was beginning to lose my patience.

"I have an idea, lets speed this up." I said as I signal for Razor who just walked in to come my way.

"Bring me that peon Steve, so I can give him a slave girl of his own and end this endless defiance of my difficult little soon-be-bride." I slyly state as Razor smirks and does as I command while I see the look of horror spreading from Roxanne's facial features and dollface's as well.

Duncan gives me an even more nastier look then before and once again tries to break through to save his fallen princess, but my boys once more restrain him and now Mike as he tries to cut through the ranks as well. Both Zoey and Bailey gasps out loud at the same time as I reach down and once more yank back dollface's hoodie so her new master can come and claim her.

 **Once more you're still left wondering what Roxanne's ultimate decision will be, will she finally swallow her pride and yes to Mal or will she throw away her friend to Mal's greatest rival in juvie?...How will she ever get hers and Bailey's tail out of this one?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	62. Exposed and in Trouble

**Wow, it's been a long week for me, but I finally got this one done. I just wish I could have gotten it done soon for you guys, I am so sorry for the delay, but anyways here is and I hope you're not disappointed. And also to answer one of the questions in the reviews by a guest, yes Roxanne does in fact still have her taser and pepper spray, but considering the situation and Mal...I don't think things would have turned out too well on her behalf if she used either one on him. Things may have ended badly because he would have eventually regrouped later on and well yeah...you can only imagine the aftermath on that one. Nothing good would have came out of that for her even though I did considered going over ways she could have pulled herself out of that situation and various others. But nonetheless I'll try to work on the next chapter a little faster this time around. Oh and there maybe some spelling errors in this one too, I'll try to get them as soon as I find time.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you for all your views and reviews guys, you're what keeps me going. Thanks Guest, Sideshowjazz1, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Worthless Brat for reviewing.**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I watched in horror as Razor was directing Steve towards our way, I could feel my heart relentlessly pounding in my ears and my insides knotting up from the tension in the air which made me think if I was this scared, I couldn't even imagine how scared Bailey was at this moment. Looking down at her as Pete clutched her shoulders rather roughly with strain to keep her in place because of her few attempts of struggling and trying to get away which only ended in failure, I could see the fear in her eyes building up as they mirrored mine. I didn't like this. I didn't like this not one bit. On top of that, I knew without a shadow of a doubt without even looking up that Mal was feeling pretty smug with himself right now, and it infuriated me too, but at the same time it terrified me and chilled me to the bone. I had to do something and something soon, or Bailey was going to pay for my stubborn and unwillingness to submit to Mal's desires.

 _Was it selfish of me for refusing to let him win by giving in to his demands and risking him exposing Bailey?...Why did it have to come down to this?_

I should have known from the start that Mal would do anything to get what he wanted and if hurting someone else in the process is what it took then...of course he'd do it without hesitation. How could I have been so foolish to think that he wouldn't go this far. I could not hate him more than I did right now at this very minute. Just within that time space where I was freaking out and trying to rack my brain for answers, Razor presented Mal with Steve who gave him a questionable and annoyed gaze as he looks from Mal and me to Pete restraining Bailey who was trying desperately to look the other way to hide her face so that he couldn't get a good look at her. At least not her face.

"You want something your highness?" Steve asked in a mockingly tone with a look of someone who was clearly not amused especially after their ordeal from earlier.

I jumped a little when I felt Mal's breathe on my cheek when he chuckled at Steve's remark, Mal didn't have to say anything because I knew my nervousness alone only amused him even more, I could feel his hand traveling down to one of my thighs where he left it there to rest in response to my jittery nerves.

"You could say that," He said calmly unlike me as I tried to keep my breathing level as I watch his eyes lit up with contained excitement as he went on to say, "I'm just dying to give you-,'

In that moment as Mal was about to reveal Bailey, I could still feel my heart beating wildly out of control and I wasn't sure what I was going to do to stop Mal, though one thing did pop up in my mind and I wasn't too crazy about the idea either, but I had no other choice. I didn't think about it, I just did it. I acted. Before Mal could finish his sentence I pulled his face down towards mine and kissed him full on in front of everyone. I talking everyone stopped doing what they were doing and just stood there gawking at us and not just Mike and the gang, but Mal's goons and anybody that was close by that was watching. There was no way I was going to be able live this one down and believe me, I was sure I wasn't going to after this little stunt. I could hear Zoey and Bailey both gasped out loud as I took hold of Mal's face with both hands and french kissed him fiercely through my nervousness. That's right, I just attempted to french kiss him for the first time since the closet incident a few hours ago, even though I've kissed him other times before, but not like this. It felt like one of those moments where time stops and everything else around you was in slow motion. I could feel my cheeks heat up when I heard Steve chuckle and then lightly clap out of amusement. Mal was the first to pull away from the kiss with a surprised but cocky grin on his face as he looked me over like he was seeing me for the first time again.

"...hmm...That was nice." He mused out loud in low husky voice that only sent chills down my spine and disturbingly enough not the bad ones.

If I was melting over just the sound of his voice, I was in deep, deep trouble...

Suddenly I remembered the issue at hand as I grabbed the front of his shirt while I felt panicked and replied quickly in a defeated lower voice meant for only his ears as I said, "You win, just promise me you'll leave Bailey alone and keep her secret safe."

Mal smirked with triumphant at my defeat as he also quickly replied smugly, "You'll say _yes_ to me and you'll be mine this time?"

I swallowed what little bit of pride I had left as I fought back my tears that were threatening to come at any given moment as I whimpered, " Y...Yes, I'll do it. Just keep your promise."

"Anything for you as long as you tell me _yes_ slave girl and I'll keep the heat off of poor little dollface here." Mal humored as he flickered his eyes in Bailey's direction as an indication that he would keep his word.

I hung my head in what felt like shame and defeat. I could not believe it was going to end like this and that I would have to bend my will to him. I was starting to feel sick because I knew I just signed my whole life over to him permanently even though technically he still couldn't marry me for another full year, but still...

"Bravo, looks like you finally got your slave girl under control." Steve drawled with slight amusement in his tone of voice as he stopped clapping and added, "Is this what you had you simpleton drag me over to see?"

Razor gave him a dirty look and flipped him the bird while rolling his eyes as he awaited Mal's next set of orders.

"Well...that and I'm curious as to know how you found out about our _unique relationship_. What we do is very private, "Mal said smoothly as he looks down at me for a minute and then he continues on to say, "isn't that right Roxanne?"

I bite my tongue from going off on him and for degrading me like this, especially in front of this creep as I gave Mal a dirty look and rigidly nodded my head slightly.

Mal chuckled at my discomfort as Steve raised an eyebrow with engrossed look on this face as he said, "I think you know how I know that Mal, and everyone here knows you...knows your past history with women, but I never took you as _one to marry_ one _of your girls_. She must be _doing something_ right if you want her that bad."

"She'll do just fine," Mal mused as his eyes glinted with mirth as he added, "It must be hard seeing as that my lovely little slave girl is the only girl here and at my disposal and at that. Tell me, just what would you do if another innocence found her way inside here? Would you chase after her as well?"

Steve let out a belted laugh which only made me cringe from the sound of it as he looked thoroughly intrigued as he commented, "If there was another girl here aside from _those nice set of legs there_ and the visitors...believe me, Mal when I say it, I'd know about it real fast. You know very well how quick word travels in here."

One of Mal's eyes twitched for a brief second at the comment Steve made about me, but he then smirked as he countered, "You still haven't answered my question peon. How would you torture her? I'm just dying to know."

I was growing more and more uncomfortable with this conversation and side glancing over at Bailey I could clearly see panic and fear rearing its ugly head as it shown plainly across her facial features and from her body language as she stiffen at every comment that was being made. It was like Mike and Zoey plus Duncan knew better than to talk right now as Mal played his little game with Steve and practically dangled Bailey in front of him unknowingly, but Steve was too blind or too stupid to take notice. For that I was grateful, it was like Mal had a craving to see Bailey wriggle in his presence and to see how far he could take it until Steve got suspicious.

"I have ways of dealing with the ladies and so do you I gather. Some secrets are better kept to one's self if you know what I mean." Steve replied with an eerie look in his eyes as he let his gaze roam over me just briefly before returning his attention back to Mal who noticed and gave him a scowling look.

I should mentally slap myself for always doing this, but of uneasiness I clutched onto Mal's shirt for whatever small amount of comfort I could get as I leaned closer towards his chest because as insane as this may sound, it actually made me feel safer that way even though he should be the last person I should be clinging to for safety in the first place.

Steve was really starting to give me the creeps and I could tell Mal was about to snap from the perverse way Steve was looking at me, so I timidly whispered in his ear, "I gave you the answer you wanted, please just make him leave. He's starting to freak me out!"

Mal's hand on my leg twitched which startled me a little because of the fact that my nerves were at their limit, he didn't respond to my plead instead he chuckled as he then replied to Steve in a smug sort of manner, "I see...well if that's all you're willing to share with me at this time than you can beat it. I have better things to do than sit here and let you ogle what is for my eyes only. Why don't you go fish Chris and Chef out of that mess you left them in?"

Steve muttered in annoyance as he gave Mal a perturbed look and turned on his heel to leave, but before he left Mal called over his shoulder, "Oh...and Steve I do hope you enjoy that beauty mark I left you as in a token of my fond amusement and proof that I won't hesitate to kill you if you touch her again."

As charming as Mal could be sometimes (and believe me that was sarcasm talking), his threat was almost comforting in itself if it wasn't for a fact that it was a threat and any threat by Mal was something you should never take lightly, but at the same time out of honesty I really didn't want to watch him kill somebody over his possessive behavior towards me. From the looks Bailey and the others have been giving me all day, I'd say that the behavior Mal was demonstrating was out of character for him. I didn't get it either. Just a few weeks ago he barely gave me a second glance, so why the chance?

Steve shot Mal a dark look after saying in the same tone of voice, "I'll keep that in mind."

The moment Steve's back was turned as he speedily left, I felt like I could breathe again like the weight that was laying my chest was lifted, but only for the moment because now I had to deal with Mal and his demands. I wasn't looking forward to it. As soon as Steve was out of ear sight, Mal started making inquiries with his peons about keeping their mouths shut about Bailey (or at least the ones that were present and now knew after Mal's and Steve's little confrontation they just had just now). I wasn't really listening to that at the time because of my rattled nerves and because of the fact that Bailey was so close to being exposed just now and all because of my stupid pride. I let it get in the way of someone else's likely hood all just because I refuse to give into Mal's wishes.

Mal's eyes soon drifted back to Bailey and Pete whereas he gave a nod of his head and idly remarked, "Release her. The fun's over. I got what I wanted."

As he said the last bit of his comment he smirked darkly as he looked back at me which made me pale at this words. Juvie was about to become an even more scarier place than it already was for me and no doubt the same for Bailey by the sound of it. All I could say was good luck at staying under the radar and out of sight and undiscovered by the majority of the creeps here because they were a persistent bunch once they lay eyes on you. Mal soon dismissed his creeps and Mike and the rest of others quickly retrieved Bailey from any further future attacks from him or the other creeps nearby. Mike immediately started scowling Mal about his uncouthly behavior and his treatment of both Bailey and me, but Mal only laughed at his words which didn't surprised me anymore at this point. I hated to sound bitter or even negative, but what could I do to stop him? I felt so helpless that for the first time in awhile, I wanted to cry, but I'd be damned if I did in front of him of all people.

"Mike, you're just upset that for once I get the girl and I win this, whereas you...you just get to sit back and watch helplessly while I take what is now rightfully mine. Trust me, I'll take real good care of her as long as she does as she is told...then there will be no trouble. I'll even promise not to lay a hand on dollface here if," Mal confidently bragged as he eyes shifted from Bailey and then back to me as he concluded, "my little future bride is willing to be more cooperative in _other areas_. There are so many things I'd like to try, but I don't think I can wait that long until our wedding night to test them out."

I felt sick and embarrassed both at the same time as he started naming things again that he was interested in doing with me, I refused to make eye contact with him the entire time even though I could tell he was trying to catch my eye to see the look on my face as he listed them. I refused to give him that pleasure by simply looking the other way. From the looks Bailey and Zoey were giving me, and they weren't good ones either, Mal must have done a good handful of the ones he listed on them because they were both shifting under comfortably under his lecherous gaze.

I finally had enough as I sent him a dark look and then hissed at him in a low voice, "If you want to talk about doing _those things_...then fine, but not here."

Mal cocked his only visible at me and cooly commented in the same tone of voice as me and said, "Fine by me. Just know that if you wanted me to keep my part of the deal than I expect you to keep your side of the bargain as well...otherwise I might have to get my _fix somewhere else_ if you catch my drift."

I rigidly agreed to it even though I knew this time I couldn't just run away and hide from him like I have been doing in the past, but I only agreed to it if it meant that he would leave Bailey alone. It almost felt like I was switching places with her since this is what she must have experience when she was last in juvie with him, I was scared and not ready for this.

Just as Mike and Duncan both were giving Mal heated looks, the unexpected happened. Not only did Chris and Chef and Mal's parole officer come marching through the mess hall doors, but my grandfather as well. The smug look on Mal's face dropped immediately with a quick startled look that flash momentary over his features that was soon replaced with a distasteful glance and obvious unamusement. Everyone in the mess hall either stopped talking and stared or simply went back to what they were doing with little to no concern at their sudden reappearance, but Chris signaled for us to come this way and from the look my grandfather was giving not just Mal, but me too, I knew we were both in deep. With me being planted in Mal's lap on top of that, I was sure Mal was going to get it this time.

Everyone was pulled into Chris's office not just Mal and I, but Duncan, Bailey, Mike and Zoey, and oddly enough even Big Ed ( I guess because he aided in my little concert to keep both Chris and Chef out of the mess hall while everyone partied). Chris would have loved to if he could that is make Mike and Zoey stay and take punishment for all the trouble we had caused today. Since they were not applied as current delinquents in this facility, but only visitors he rewarded them by other means possible by telling them that they were not allowed to come back for another month instead for compensation. Duncan and Bailey were forced to work in Chef's kitchen for only a week whereas Mal and I, since we were the main instigators as Chris put it were forced to work for Chef for entire a month like they both threatened us earlier. As soon as Chris's and Chef's threats were carried out as Mal only rolled his eyes in annoyance the entire time, Mike and the others were all dismissed except for Mal and I as I awaited what was going to happen next. Chris and Chef even left the room as it was just my grandfather, and his two bodyguards and Mal's parole officer now. My grandfather stood in front of Chris's desk with both hands behind his back and surveyed both Mal and I with looks of disappoint and disgust which were mainly aimed more towards Mal than me as his and Mal's eyes narrowed at as they locked on to one another. I swallowed dryly and hoped against hope that this wasn't going to turn into anything similar as last time they spoke because it wasn't pretty at the hospital and it sure wasn't very pretty in Chef's office the time before that either.

"I am very disappointed in the both of you," He said with a stern look as he then looked at me and continued, "Especially you young lady, I know your mother raised you better than this."

We followed his eyes as they went up to one of Chris's monitor screens that playing back some of the things Mal and I pulled earlier in the halls on Chris and Chef and then Mal chasing me out facility. I cringed and started to worry just how much more he knew. Did he see me almost getting run over too? If so, did he see Mal's violent behavior before we came back? My questions were soon answered as my grandfather spun on his heel and started yelling in Mal's face while Mal stood there and never flinched or even moved a muscle or blinked the entire time.

"How dare you attempt put your hands on my granddaughter, you little shit! Did I not warn you what I'd do to you if I caught you or even so much as find out about such an incident again?! Did I not make it perfectly clear that you were to prove to me your worth and show me how serious you are about taking over my position as the head of the Valenti's family name?!" He shouted angrily with his face in Mal's as I cringe slightly as I watch him grab Mal by the collar of his shirt and get even more further into Mal's face as let all kinds of hell loose on him.

I felt like ducking behind Mal's back taking hold of his arm out of uneasiness, but I resisted that temptation and weakness of mine of always leaning on him when things got rough.

My grandfather then turned a sourly gaze in my direction as he pointed an anger shaky finger at me and roared, "And you young lady, you know better than to run out in the middle of street! What the hell were you thinking?! If it hadn't been for Mal, you..."

By then even though my grandfather still had a firm hand on the collar of the front Mal's shirt, Mal still managed to shove me behind him protectively which was something I wasn't expecting from him and it startled me even though he did pull something similar to this in the hospital when I got in the way of my grandfather disciplining Mal. It still unnerved me then and it still does now. I just don't get Mal at all, why was he protecting me like this?

Pappy gave Mal a dark look as he then said, "You think stepping in the way of my dealings as I correct my granddaughter's undisciplined behavior is going to make up for your show of violence you displayed in front her and nearly injuring her on top of that?"

Mal yanked himself free from my grandfather's hold as he took a step back as I held onto his arm from behind him as he snarled back, "I didn't lay a hand on her, did I?! Do you see any marks or bruises on her, do you?! I kept my word and kept her safe, so piss off old man!"

I gasped at Mal's outburst as I felt the bottom of my stomach drop, my grandfather was going to kill him this time for sure as I felt panic building up inside of me. I felt sick like earlier, but only worse now as I watched both my grandfather and Mal fight verbally so viciously with one another.

"What'd you say to me you little punk?! You think just because you're a minor that I won't strike your ass down, is that it?! Well you better rethink your game plan then because whatever happens in this office is gonna stay in this office!" My grandfather spat back at him as he started moving closer towards Mal.

Mal backed up some more than shoved me down into one of the chairs in front of Chris's office desk as I watched helplessly as they both continued to verbally assault one another which then turned into them putting their hands on one another. The next thing I knew was I screamed out Mal's name in panic as I gasp in horror because...well I don't know why. Just seeing my grandfather punched Mal in the face which sent him staggering into the floor scared the crap out of me because I never seen anyone get the best of Mal before. Just seconds after that happened I glance out the window of Chris's office and saw everyone watching in horror at the sight, I wasn't sure who was more surprised or scared by it. Chris and Chef weren't even paying any attention, but the others looked completely speechless at seeing someone take out Mal so easily. I wanted to close my eyes or even look the other way, but I couldn't because it was too frightening to turn away from.

 **Zoey's Pov:**

I thought seeing Roxanne kissing Mal was shocking enough in front everyone in the mess hall, but this...this was just out of hand. Why wasn't Chris or Chef doing something to end it? Almost the moment everyone left the office, Mr. Valenti erupted in roars of shouting as he raised his voice what both Mal and Roxanne, but mostly Mal. We didn't even have to look into the window at first to know what was happening because Roxanne's grandfather's voice carried. From the look on Mike's face he was giving just now, he was the most surprised one out of all us, and I assuming it was because Mal stood in the line of fire and shielded Roxanne from the heat as Roxanne's grandfather attempted to yell her because of earlier events from the sound of it. Mal soon pushed her back into one of the chair and then she let out a scream of terror and of all things screamed Mal's name as they both started to get verbally aggressive, but physical too. Not long after her eyes locked onto ours through the glass window, one of her grandfather's men pulled the shades and we could no longer see what was happening, but we could pretty well hear it all from outside of the door.

Bailey was still a little shook up from her confrontation earlier with Mal and his attempt at exposing her to that creep Steve just to get Roxanne to agree to marry him, but now after watching with the rest of us just moments ago, she looked pale again. I couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind after all of this. I really wish she hadn't landed herself back into Mal's clutches, if she needed a place to stay I'm sure my parents wouldn't have minded or even Svetlana because Mike did say she just got herself a new apartment of her own. I'm pretty sure she would have been thrilled to have her as a roommate. It would have been better for her than this, but then that left the horrible mess Roxanne is in now with Mal. There was no escaping this, even if she found a way to run away from juvie again, I was more than positive that Mal would track her down and drag her back no matter how far she ran. This just wasn't fair. I felt like biting my nails (and I don't do that), but after all the events that's lead up to this point...it was really hard not to.

"I sure hope everything turns out okay in there." I blurted out loud with worry even though I was trying to put on a brave face.

Mike patted my shoulder and said in a reassuring voice, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine, Zoey. Maybe Mr. Valenti can straighten out Mal and hopefully he can open up Mal's eyes and make him see how serious getting married is."

"Good luck with that pal." Duncan snorted and then shook his head with disbelief as he added, "I've watched Mal for awhile here, and just from a bystander's view...I can tell that Mal has no desire to change his ways. Not now or anytime soon from the looks of it, and that's what bothers me the most about this."

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully, but then added, "but Mal has treated her different from the way he's dealt with Bailey and myself. And he did say that he's got feelings for her, so maybe she can..."

"Change him?" Bailey said skeptically as she finished finished my sentence and then concluded, "I just don't know Zoey. You've seen for yourself what he's capable of when he gets his way, and that was just from using Mike's body. Now he doesn't have that problem anymore, he has full control of his now and seems to have a lot power of this place from what Duncan has told me."

"He may have full control of his body," Mike pointed out and then after a split second he grinned and added, "but not his emotions or feelings. Zoey just might be onto something here. If Roxanne could tap into his human heart, maybe...just maybe Mal could finally-"

"Chill out?" Duncan stated with a raised eyebrow clearly not buying it as he went on and said nonchalantly, "Yeah...with Mal I'm not seeing that happening anytime soon. She'd have to pull out all the stops to open up that psycho's heart ."

"Well...she's like halfway there!" I said with enthusiasm trying to look on the bright side of things.

Duncan gave me an unimpressed look as he ran his hand over his face while Bailey just sadly shook her head and added, "I wish I had as much faith in this kind of dilemma as you do Zoey, but I don't see anything good coming out of this in all honesty here."

"Just keep your chin up Bailey, "I said with a small, warm smile as I placed a hand on Bailey's shoulder and kindly added, "I'm sure things will turn out alright in the end. Mike and myself will come back to visit you guys in a month. That's a promise."

Mike agreed with a smile that was just as warm as mine was as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"That boy isn't gonna change anytime soon trust me, I've dealt with his little punk ass for awhile now." Chef threw into our conversation as Chris nodded his head in agreement as they both looked pretty smug about it and laughed as they both went back to their previous discussion before they interrupted ours.

Everyone let out a long sigh, but our attention was soon brought back to the present situation as things started to sound like they were getting out of hand in Chris's office once more.

 **Mal's Pov:**

As soon as I made sure Roxanne was out of my way, the fight with the old coot and me had gone under way and he actually landed a punch on me. For an old fool, he wasn't as weak as I took him for, on the contrary he was a lot stronger than he looked. That hit to my jaw sting a little more than I'd like to admit it, but not enough to knock me off my game. I quickly got back up to my feet to return the favor, but before I was even half way back up he pulled me the rest of the way back up by the front of my shirt and slammed me into the office door and started making threats as he shouted at me again with the same intensity as before.

"The only reason I knew about the incident outside is because I was behind several cars during the accident. Your parole officer was the first to inform me that both of you were running out in the middle of road," He roared in my face as he then turned his head back at Roxanne, but in a lower volume of voice with same amount of disappointment he added, "And you're how old now, Roxanne?!"

Roxanne gulped as she shamefully look down at my hands that she fidgeting with in her lap as she then mumbled out a small and very feebly reply, "Sixteen."

"That's right sixteen years old and you go and pull a dangerous stunt like that. Roxanne, honey I love you very much, but if as your grandparent and guardian I'm highly disappointed in your actions today and along with this," The old man barked at her never taking his hands off of me as he then turned his attention back to me and continued, "chuckle head over here."

In a lower tone of voice he hissed in my face with his blood pressure obviously high as he said, " I saw how you were carrying her across the road and if I _see it again_ boy, I will tear you from limb from limb! Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

I narrowed my eyes as I tightened my hands around his that were gripping the cloth of my shirt as I spoke in the same tone of voice, "Crystal."

He stared at me a moment longer as though he was trying to make up his mind whether or not I got the message, and then he released his hold over me and walked back in front of Chris's desk and indicated with the nod of his head for me to follow and take a seat as well which I did after locking eyes with him for a moment longer myself. He stood there with his arms folded over his chest as though he was about to come to decision and announce and/or bring a punishment of his own down onto us both aside from the one that...that those two imbeciles came up with.

His eyes locked onto mine as he coldly remarked, "One more incident like this one Mal, and I will have you _plucked_ from this facility and placed in what I'd consider a more suitable environment for you than this. That way I can keep an even closer eye on you until you've reached your peak where I myself can deem if whether or not you are indeed the young man I had high hopes for. Do not repeat this incident again and that goes for the both of you. I don't want to see or hear anything like this again from either of you."

Even though he was talking to both of us when he made his statement, his eyes never left mine the whole entire time he spoke like he knew me for what I was and in a way he probably did all thanks to Mike and that freaky scientific-project of a surgery. Nonetheless, I don't care how powerful and feared by others this old geezer was, he was nothing compared to what I will become once I gain my own power soon. I'll make him bend and bow before me when my time comes, but until then I'll play the whipped child and go along with this little charade for the time being. I had other problems to deal with now that Steve knew about my relationship with Roxanne and I wasn't just talking about our upcoming marriage and also her being my slave girl which he seems to know so much about. Somebody and I don't know who among my peons as leaked out that information after I specifically stated that...that knowledge was to stay out of his jurisdiction so I wouldn't have to deal with him trying to worm his way into my affairs. No matter, I'll find out who and why later. Interesting enough he dismissed Roxanne before me, I watched out of the corner of my eyes as she warily left the room and closed the door behind her with a small click of the door handle.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Some time after the guys in McLean's office closed the shades in the window, the door slowly opened and out came a ruffled-looking Roxanne. She didn't exactly look any of us in the eye at first when she came out, and I couldn't blame her after everything that's happened so far today, but then she did she look like she was ready to crumble. Zoey was the first to take notice of it as she hugged her and spoke words of comfort to her as I tried to smile at her myself and tell her she still had me and Duncan when this was all over even though I wasn't sure how long with Mal around.

"It will be alright, you'll see." Zoey softly said with more faith in the situation than the rest of us as she continued to rub Roxanne back in a comforting gesture.

Mike patted her on the shoulder as he also tried to chime in to lighten things up by saying, "Well speaking out of experience if there is one thing that I can reassure you about Mal and that is he'll definitely make sure no one ever lays a finger on you. He always did hold up his deals with keeping my other personalities and myself safe from harm when he took control of my body."

"But did he ever make you scarfice anything in return for it?" Roxanne asked warily.

"No, why?" Mike asked with confusion.

Roxanne looked up at Mike with uneasiness as she then said, "He only promised to keep me safe if only in return that I _gave up my body to him._ And if I didn't accept his deal he was going to blackmail me."

Mike and Zoey both gasped.

"What kind of blackmail?" Zoey asked with concern and curiosity.

Mike was definitely angered by it as Roxanne then when into detail about how Mal had nude pictures made of her to keep her under his thumb and force her into being his slave girl. I was truly shocked. So that was how Mal had got someone has headstrong as Roxanne to bend to his will, but it seems she hasn't given him everything he wanted yet. She was still fighting back and that explains so much, especially desire to run away from juvie so bad. I would too if I was in her shoes. Several minutes Zoey brought up the most questionable thought that was on everyone's mind earlier in the mess hall.

"That was some kiss you gave Mal back there by the way,' Zoey said with a puzzled look on her face as she added, "It almost looked like you-,"

At the mention of the kiss I could see Roxanne stiffen up and back away as her face turned almost as red as her hair as she started stuttering and cutting into Zoey's last comment as she sounded suddenly defensive, "T...There's nothing between us! I just did what I had to in order to save Bailey from being exposed by him! The kiss means nothing! Really!"

She backed away from Zoey and the rest of us looking embarrassed and scared all at the same time. I was no fool by any means, and it was then that I was starting to figure it out after everything I just witness between those two all in one day and now it was starting to really add up. She was either already caught up and addicted to Mal's _drugged touch_ or even worse still... _she also had feelings for him._ Either one was not good when it came down to it, but considering the situation at hand it didn't exactly make it any better or worse at this point. Duncan was the first to speak up at her sudden burst of uneasiness.

"Whoa...calm down there Red, nobody is accusing you of anything. Especially with that creep in mind." Duncan said with his hands up in a slow-it-down motion as he nodded his head at the office to indicate Mike's evil twin who still inside.

She seem to calm down some from his comment but still kept her distance out of what I could only guess was fear and uncertainty. I can't imagine how confused and muddled she must feel right now after all of this. I knew all too well just how stressful being trapped with Mal was like and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But when I thought about it, even Zoey who is so innocent could tell there was something up with them. The way that she kissed him was dangerously similar to the way Zoey kisses Mike and the way I kiss Duncan which can only lead me to believe that maybe she likes him. But Mal...why him of all guys? And How? I really did need to get her away from him and talk to her for her own safety. He may love her as Mike and Zoey said, but that doesn't mean that he still won't use her for his own twisted sense of enjoyment.

I lost track of what everyone was saying as I soon noticed everything grew uncomfortably quiet and the office erupted back into sounds of voices being raised and loud trashing noises that followed shortly after. Everyone looked spooked and troubled once again as we all waited for the ending results which didn't take long because Mal suddenly burst out the door with a look of murder clearly visible in his eyes as they soon landed on all of us standing outside the office. There was nothing awkward about this. Nothing awkward about this at all.

"Get your ass back in this office right... _NOW!"_ A voice roared from Chris McLean's office and none of us needed to be told who it was.

I'm not going to lie when I say that I thought Mal was scary, but Roxanne's grandfather was a scary man when he was angered.

"Fat chance old man!" Mal thundered back as he attempted to storm off pasted us as his eyes lingered on Roxanne's figure, but only briefly as though to confirm that she was still within his eyesight as he then turned around to sum up the situation.

Roxanne's grandfather then glared dangerously at Mal from inside the office and reminded him by saying in a threatening manner, "Just remember this much boy, if another occurrence repeats itself like today...I will stop at nothing until I have beaten you myself. Maybe then I'll finally get through to you."

Everyone gasped. I mean yeah...we caught words and phrases of what was being said in the office, but nothing like that. Mal was seething with hot rage from where he stood, but he made no attempt to leave or even make a retort as his eyes never left Roxanne's grandfather's. Within moments as they both cooled off, Mr. Valenti as Mike calls him soon apologized for his unruly behavior and even shook both mine and Duncan's hand. He was quite a power house when crossed, but a real gentlemen in person. He was truly something else all together. I marveled at the man that supposedly bought Mal and was making him his successor. I hope he knew what he was getting himself into by taking in Mal. He then soon pulled his granddaughter back by his side for what looked like a last minute word, and I noticed that Mal was watching very closely as though to see if Roxanne was spilling anything he didn't want the old guy to know.

Mike then choose that moment to intervene by taking a few steps towards him which immediately caught Mal's attention as Mike spoke in lower tone of voice where only everyone in our group heard, "Why are you hiding it from her? Why don't you just come out of the closet and tell her already?"

Mal gave him a dirty look, but didn't respond as he then turned his attention back to Roxanne and her grandfather.

"You do realize that she's a girl and you can't hide stuff from chicks, trust me." Duncan pitched in.

"Lay off me you bunch of blockheads," He countered with an irritable tone as he never took his eyes off of his centerfold as he added, "You don't think that I don't already know that. I'm well aware of how clever she is, that's part of what intrigued me about her."

"Then why dig yourself a grave and not speak up and tell her?" Duncan pressed.

"Are you forgetting who runs this place? Because I can promise you its not those two twits over there." Mal stated as we all followed his gaze towards Chris and Chef as they both started to sneeze.

"That's not the point Mal," Mike pointed out as he continued, "the point is that Roxanne deserves to know the truth and it's not right trying to make all of us keep quiet about your true feelings towards her. Just tell her."

By now Mal gave up trying to ignore us as he narrowed his eyes at all of us and said, "I can't do that right now because it more complicated than that. A peon and an outsider like you wouldn't understand that."

Mike raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought the same thing when I had you and the others still in my head when I first met Zoey. What's your excuse?"

Yeah really...I thought to myself because I dared not to bring any more attention to myself today after certain events that happened earlier.

"Don't give me that shit Mike," Mal snarled as he baited on, "this is a completely different thing altogether. I'm not just doing out of my own selfish desires, I made a deal with the old goat over there to keep her safe and I intend on keeping it by whatever means necessary."

"Can't you at the very least explain why?" Zoey timidly asked from behind Mike in a hushed tone.

Mal raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Getting bold now aren't you little Red?...Is Roxanne rubbing off on you too?"

"Just answer the question, Mal." Mike persisted as he started to sound frustrated with him.

Mal regarded him with an unimpressed look on his face and then frowned as he said, "Fine. If it'll stop you intrusive little busybodies from sticking your noses in my affairs then by all means I'll break it down for you."

We all gave him a dirty look as he then proceeded to explain, "Look, if Steve finds out that she means anything to me, he'll do whatever it takes to destroy her inside and out by whatever means possible. He'll get in her head and screw with her. He'll even go as far as preying on her innocence which he's tried only once before and I quickly ended it, but only because I had eyes on her first since day one."

"You really think Steve's that smart?" Duncan asked with uncertainty.

"He's not as dumb as he looks unfortunately." Mal muttered barely audible for the rest of us to hear.

"So you're saying that creep, Steve will stalk her just because Roxanne's in contact with you, why?" I inquired out of curiosity before I could even stop myself.

"Weren't you listening to me doll face?," Mal retorted in a moody voice as he concluded, "Whatever I hold valuable and/or consider worth my attention that bonehead comes running. He won't stop at nothing to take what is mine."

"But why?" Duncan asked without thinking.

Mal let out an aggravated sigh as he almost raises his voice but then remembers the other two who were deep in discussion on the other side of the hall as he says, "That all started when I first took over this dump. I pulled the rug out from under his dimwitted ass and to be honest that is none of your business."

Mike scowled him with a sour look on his face as he said, "You do realize that if one of us were to slip and tell her-,"

Mal aggressively snarled at Mike as he flickered his dark eyes from us to the other group and then coldly remarked, "Look here little Mikey, I'll tell her myself on my terms, and none of you peons had better so much as peep a word about it or else!"

He immediately took his hands off of Mike who still glared back at Mal. It was so weird because they looked like two twin brothers fighting each other that it was uncanny. I blinked several times and shook my head to shake the thought away because I knew in fact that they weren't. Looking back in Roxanne's direction, I saw her making her way back towards us as her grandfather was headed out the front exit doors. Zoey and Mike soon followed suit after giving out words of encouragement and hugs before taking their leave as well.

 **Mal's Pov:**

By now I was ready to take my leave from being surrounded by so many lamebrains which were starting to take their toll on my patience, but I came up short when Chef grabbed me by the back of my shoulders and pulled me back around towards him and the others which irritated me as I snarled back at him, "Don't touch me, bus boy!"

"What'd you call me?!...Boy, you had better cool yourself before I have to call out your parole officer to detain you," Chef said with a slightly worried and angered look that then turned into a smug one as he countered, "besides who's going to save your little princess here if you're not around to protect her? Especially when I'm putting my class favorite in charge of you troublemakers for your first little lesson in cooking tonight."

I stopped in my tracks as it took everything in my power not to turn away and slug this peon for even considering such a ridiculous idea.

Roxanne's eyes flashed as she shrieked back at him with outrage, "I am not his princess!"

I chuckled at her will to defy me, she'll never give in will she?

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Chef added with a smug and all-too-knowing grin which only made little Red ball up her fists and growl at him even more.

I smirked because I did love that look she gives when her patience as reaches it's limit. We all soon followed Chris and Chef towards Chef's kitchen to begin our newest punishment and according to Chef that would be prepping his food pantry and freeing up his cooking duties. Everyone groaned in protest, but Chef only laughed and announced before he left that since he wasn't in the mood to babysit us that he would put his favorite little stooge in charge of us to make sure we did our jobs and that bastard chose of all idiots...Steve.

 **With Steve being the leading man in charge of the kitchen, can Mal keep his temper in check and stop from going off on him and having all out fight?...Or can we count on trouble brewing up in Chef's version of "Hell's Kitchen" tonight in juvie?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	63. The Kitchen Nightmare

**Hi Bloodylilcorpse here, I just wanted to say that the first part of this chapter is just a little brush up of the previous chapter. I felt like the ending was a little rushed so I decided to go a little more into detail with the beginning of this one. I'm sorry again that it took me so long to get this one out as well, but I do have a very valet excuse and that it that I've been pretty much under the weather this last week. There's something going around and apparently I got it, because I've been feeling real crumby lately, but today has been the best I felt all week. So yay!**

 **On a side note, because I don't recall ever mentioning this but my oc Trent is actually a double agent for Mal. Trent is actually Mal's little weasel. He works for Mal and pretends to work for Steve and relays all that Steve knows to Mal and only information that Mal wants Trent to give out to Steve regarding what goes on in his gang of hoodlums. Interesting fact there. Oh and one more little side note, I don't think Chris or Chef know that Mal and his creeps are all running around using walkies to communicate among one another. I think if they were aware of it, that they would have the parole officers come and collect them.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks for all your support and views peeps, and thank you Sideshowjazz1 and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews as well. :D**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

When my grandfather pulled me to the side for a moment before he had to go so he could get in a few last words, I got the instinctive feeling that a _certain somebody's eyes_ were set burning on the back of my head, but I never looked up to give him an suspension that I knew. Pappy informed me that he would have to finalize the remaining bits of the custody papers and again that he was sorely disappointed in both Mal and myself for our poor choice of actions be displayed today and said that Raph, Mal's parole officer would be keeping an even closer eye on the both of us now. I wanted so desperately to beg him to call off this ridiculous wedding or even consider finding someone else than Mal if he wanted me to take over the family name so bad, but I knew it wouldn't work. He had his mind made up and Mal was going to be his leading man. I wasn't sure what he saw in him that made him want Mal to be the one in charge of his business, he clearly had more faith in the jerk than I or the rest of us did. I was curious at how my parents would receive Mal when I stopped and thought about it. I was sure my dad would say no the moment he laid eyes on him just because he was my father and it was his job to be very over-protective about these things. He once told me that I could never go on a date with any guy until I got married which made no sense at all, but I saw what he was doing and it did make me snicker to myself thinking about it. My mother would hate Mal on the spot the moment she set eyes on him and would fight with Pappy about this until she got some kind of say in it. I honestly would have loved to see her and Mal interact because it would be like setting a bull loose in a china shop and I was more than sure that the results would be catastrophic. I smirked and even giggled a little bit inwardly at the idea.

At one point when my grandfather and I were deep into conversation, I had thought I heard raised voices coming from behind us, but when I checked it out from the corner of my vision I had not really seen anything out of the ordinary other than a sourly-looking Mal popping off to the others. That surprisingly enough was no shocker for me considering how much time I've spent with him and unfortunately witness some of his unruly habits. My grandfather commented that he had to go and so he pulled his coat on and placed his hat back on top of his head as he smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek before he turned to leave as I also returned the hug and kiss too and then turn anxiously back around to face the music.

Mike and Zoey were both saying their goodbyes to Duncan and Bailey whereas Mal pretended not to even notice and then rolled his eyes at them as I soon approached everyone and received a hug and friendly pat on the back from each of them as well before they deported. They promised that as soon as they could, they'd come back and visit us and hopefully next time around try to avoid getting into too much trouble like today's events. Mike at least attempt to be nice and tell Mal goodbye whereas Zoey bit her bottom lip and just waved nervously from a safe distance while Mal just stood there unimpressed with his arms crossed waiting impatiently for them to leave so that we could learn from Chris and Chef just what kind of punishment that they both had in store for us. I noticed that as soon as I was almost back Mal had started to leave and got into a little bit of a scuffle with Chef who wasn't letting Mal get off so easily. I had just came into the conversation when he called me _Mal's princess_ and I wasn't having that, so I told him off that I was not in fact his girl even though now I technically was after that agreement I made with Mal in the mess hall concerning "the marriage thing" and Bailey's safety.

Chris McLean had said that he would leave our punishments up to Chef because apparently he had other things to do and didn't want to waste his precious time on us, and would you believe it that our so-called punishment was the threat Chris and Chef had made hours ago before Mal and I made our _slippery escape._ I'm assuming that Duncan, Bailey, and Big Ed got off easily with only one week of kitchen duties because neither of them was involved in the little oil spill in the hallway that Mal and I caused. Instead we were graciously given a full month as they promised of prepping the kitchen and cleaning it spotless. Mal was not enthused by it one bit. As a matter of fact, he was more like the complete opposite when it came down to it. He was moody and very cross to say the least. Chef said he wanted us to report to the kitchen at after hours so it didn't cut into our classes and other activities that a good number of the delinquents here skipped anyways and that we were to repeat this method until our time period of our punishments were up. With us all doing this kitchen prep so late, it left Chef and his kitchen staff a lot more free time (to do what...I had no idea) because all they had to do was cook the food and serve it whereas we were stuck on the clean up duty and making sure everything was ready to go for his staff to take over the next day.

Everyone groaned out loud in protest.

I couldn't help but feel like the main instigator even though Mal was just as much of a guilty party as myself when I stopped and thought about it, but he didn't seem bothered by it one bit. At the appointed time, we all followed Chef down to his kitchen where he began to give out assignments and/or orders for everyone to carry out. He immediately separated Mal and myself which I couldn't imagine why (and by all means there was no sarcasm there whatsoever) as he placed Mal in charge of peeling twenty huge bags of potatoes with Duncan as his aide and he put Bailey and myself in charge of chopping up vegetables and rinsing the potatoes that were ready and available from the peeling process. Big Ed was left cleaning the pots and pans and other dishes which there was plenty of from the looks of it, (it was like no one had done any real cleaning in over a week, maybe even longer than that from the trails of dishes that piled as high as the ceiling).

Chef smiled a pretty smug grin from ear to ear when he was done giving out orders as he stood in front of the kitchen doorway, and added, "And boys, you better have all those potatoes peeled and ready to go by tomorrow morning," He turned and pointed at Mal as he finished, "...especially you...crazy little creep."

I giggled out loud before I could even stop myself by clamping a hand over my mouth as Mal turned his dark glare in my direction as he hissed, "What are you laughing about? You're stuck in the same situation as the rest of us."

"Maybe, but at least I'm not doing all the work this time, and you have to pick up your own slack for a change." I challenged with a smirk.

Chef glared at the both of us for interrupting him while he was giving out instructions, he thundered over us and said, "Shut up, I'm not through talking yet!"

Chef mumbled something along the line of "damn kids" as he tapped his foot impatiently.

As soon as the room grew quiet again he smirked as he let his eyes darted between Mal and myself as they then landed onto Mal where he added, "While we're on the subject, I'm glad you brought that up Roxanne because I sure would hate for Mal to miss out on all the fun and bail on everyone," Chef grin only grew bigger by the second as he locked eyes with irritable Mal and concluded, "You're not getting out of doing your punishment this time like you have been in the past. Oh no...I've already got this covered."

Chef with the same cocky grin in place moved to one side as the kitchen doors opened and in walked the last person I wanted to see. Steve.

"Since I can't be here to drill you myself, Steve here being my runner up will be taking charge and making sure that nobody leaves until everything is done and meets expectations." Chef deviously said and darkly chuckled as he watched the look of protests on everyone's faces as everyone groaned.

"Dude, did you hit your head or something? Mal and Steve in the same room is suicide. They'll have this whole kitchen looking like a bomb went off!" Duncan protested as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Little green man is right. You better pick somebody else if you value your cooking quarters." Big Ed said in agreement which surprised me because I don't think I ever heard the big guy speak up before, not until now that is.

Duncan shot Big Ed a dirty look and then turned his attention back onto Chef as we all waited for his response.

"Sorry, but the bidding is closed and you get Steve. Better luck next time kids." Chef concluded with an evil laugh and a wave of his hand he turned and exited the doorway.

I could already tell that this was going to be a very long night with our starting point being at 7pm, and with all the complaining and protesting from Mal and Duncan whereas Big Ed just shrugged his massive shoulders and went after it like it was really no big deal. It took everything I had not to bust a gut seeing that big guy slap on a pair of rubber cleaning gloves and picking up a dish scrubber, but I did grin like an idiot for the next couple of minutes thinking about it. Steve never left his post in front of the double doors barring our only means of escape, and from the looks of clear displeasure from Mal as his one visible eye twitched, I'd say he wasn't too happy with this arrangement. Duncan on the other hand sighed with defeat as he took a seat at the only table in the room and pulled out his pocket knife and started on his work without any further word of complaint at this point. Mal after several more seconds of eyeballing Steve icily, growled aggressively as he stomped over to the only other empty chair that was left which was opposite to Duncan's as he too pulled out a pocket knife and started whittling away. Potato peelings were starting to litter the floor all around him as if it was becoming evident that he wasn't even trying to aim for the waste bins. I'm not going to lie when I say this, but seeing Mal trapped inside a kitchen being forced to do chores of that of a busboy...and his arch enemy guarding the door so he couldn't get out of it was made of pure awesome. I did my best not to snort with laughter as I bit my bottom lip to contain myself from further silliness and decisively turned my attention back to what Chef had Bailey and I doing.

Bailey gave me questionable look which I answered by telling her what I was thinking as I pulled out a knife from one of drawers connected to the kitchen counters as I started helping her cut up the produce.

She shook her head as she half smiled and said, "It's funny, but at the same time to me it's not because of how cruel and dangerous he gets when things don't go his way," She paused a moment as she then commented in a more serious tone, "You really shouldn't piss him off. Mal's like a loose cannon ready to blow. Don't strike the match. Trust me, I know."

I nodded my head in agreement to her statement because I positively knew where Bailey was going when she said that, but at the same time Mal has actually only harmed me in a few times I've been here though the first time being "the knife incident" when I accidently came across his personal records on my bed. Aside from that time well...I'm not going to go into "the glass-shard in my foot story" again because that was painful enough in itself. Not fond memories. Trust me. Okay, so maybe Mal did hurt me a few times, but that still isn't going to scare me into backing down and not fighting back with all I got because believe it or not I am. Bailey seemed really quiet like something was bothering her and eating away at her mind, so being the little-lovable nudger that I am, I poked her and tried to pry open her shell to get her to talk about it. She made a warily quick side-glance into Mal's direction before meeting my gaze and I soon knew why, I had forgotten that she according to Duncan and Zoey was Mal's first victim. His first slave girl. Now that I thought back on it, Mal never did say a whole lot about _the stuff_ he did with them, not that I wanted to know and I didn't, but it did make me curious considering how much detail he enjoys going on about doing _certain things._ I do remember him mentioning that he did let me get away with far too many things that he would have punished his other slave girls for in a heartbeat if they tried those things like hitting him, sassing him, throwing things at him, and the list goes on, but still...it left me wondering just what horrible things he did to make Bailey and Zoey so afraid of just his mere presence.

After Bailey made sure Mal wasn't tuning in on our conversation, she starting describing some of the horrors she experience with him from her first time in juvie and the things she told me made my skin crawl and made me very thankful that he never did try any of those things on me, but only left me wondering why he hasn't yet. The fact that she said he tried to convince her that she would love the feel of pain and then started onto other things sensual that he did in fact tried to do with me, but I always did my best to resist and escape even though it didn't always work. Then came the worse part yet, as she described the night in the spa hotel on Total Drama tv show where she hesitantly explained in a hushed tone of voice where he took full advantage of her and made Zoey watch helplessly the entire time it took place. I was beginning to dread this marriage thing more and more after every little detail that Bailey was filling me in with. I was really marrying a monster. A _real creep_ as I beginning to catch onto what she was saying when she referred to him as such which funny enough I never thought of because I had always seen him as a heartless jerk.

She started listing off things that I should look out for when it came down to it, things like being careful about accepting food or drinks from him that may have a greenish-herb like substance in it, don't fall for the sensations he tries to give you when he well...uh...yeah..., and couple of other things as well. The one that really caught my attention the most (aside from the greenish-herb stuff that made me shudder just thinking about it) was the one she said that she fell right into and should have known better, but fell for it anyways which ended her with a broken wrist in the end. And that was never agree to have some _real fun_ with him because his idea of _fun_ was lethal. I laughed nervously considering that I did go and have some _real fun_ as he called it with him just recently four days ago...well right before he got shot and the whole hospital incident, but the thing was he didn't hurt me or break anything.

Bailey gave me an odd look and so I explained the situation as I continued working out slices with the tomatoes I was cutting away at as she just stopped what she was doing and looked at me with wide eyes and exclaimed in low pitch voice, "I knew that was you I saw with Mal on that bike! What the heck were you two doing out of juvie anyways? Zoey never said why now that I think back on it."

"Really? That's weird because I was beginning to wonder if that was you too when Mal wouldn't tell who was on the other bike. As for why we were out of juvie that night well...that's kind of a complicated story." I explained in the same tone of voice as I accepted Bailey's finished bowl of chopped cucumbers she handed me and placed them to the side to make more room for prepping.

I quickly summed up the events of that night my grandfather had came to collect Mal and I so we could have a family get to gather which in the end turned into a disaster and minis mentioning the scene in the park because I still wasn't all to sure what that was all about and/or why Mal sudden came onto me like that. I still feel like he was trying to get me to admit something that night with his bizarre antics he choose to use on me, but what...I don't know and so it still bothers me when I think about it. I'd be crazy if I went up to him and straight out asked him and expect him not to try it again and end up in the same position twice, so that was definitely out of the question. As I came back out my thoughts and regarded Bailey out of the corner of my eye as she seem to digest my words and take in account the events of that night with a thoughtful look on her face. She looked astonished when I explained to her how Mal had leaped in front of the bullet that almost claimed my life. The only reason I knew this was because the doctor had us describe the position in which the bullet was fired and according to him if Mal had not intercepted it like he did, it would have been a head wound that I could have never walked away from alive. I was truly lucky that Mal took his word seriously about keeping me safe from harm even though I still couldn't believe that he was actually going to stick by it.

About an hour later when all worries were at the back of my head as I giggled and joked with Bailey as we started to cut up while we worked on our last batch of apple pie when I then realized I needed a measuring cup to assess the right amount of sliced apples to put in the pie I was currently working on. I opened the cabinet and saw my prize, but then frowned because it was way out my reach.

 _Curses my short people problems._ I thought to myself as I looked around the room for someone to help me.

Bailey was like a few inches (if that was possible) shorter than me, Big Ed was up to his elbows in cleaning, Duncan had got up and was on the other side of the room emptying his potato shavings, which left me with only two options: Steve or Mal. I cringed at the thought of Steve any where near me (even though you'd think by now I'd be more afraid of Mal than him, but ironically enough no...I actually felt less skittsh around Mal than Steve) and Mal... _does it have to be him?_

Inwardly I groan to myself as I looked over in his direction for the first time since we were forced into doing this by Chef and noticed that he was half way through his last bag with the same scowling expression on his face as we first entered the kitchen quarters. It almost made me want to feel bad for him, but I mentally slapped myself as a reminder that he is the last person I should be trying to take pity on considering all the cruel stunts he's pulled today. I sighed raggedly as I mentally made myself work up the nerve and ask him, and I did, but it was like he didn't even hear me even though I knew he had to because Bailey raised an eyebrow at me nervously.

 _So he was ignoring me was he?_

I asked one more time and actually got a reply this time, but not the answer I was hoping for.

Without looking up from his work he icily replied as he snapped at me, "Get it yourself!"

If it had not been for the good mood I was in, I would have snapped back at him, but instead of doing just that I had gotten an idea which I knew was fool proof as I bit my bottom lip again to keep from giggling out loud.

In a cheerfully-girly voice I called over my shoulder without even looking as I say, "Oh Steve, could you get this cup down for me? I'm seem to be too short to reach it? And you're well...really tall..."

I didn't need to turn around to know who was storming their way towards me as an aggravated Mal hovers over from behind me as he reaches up with god-like speed while slamming open the cupboard the rest of the way open and snatches out the said cup and practically slams it down on the counter top beside Bailey and me.

He narrows his eyes at me as he leans into my personal space with a look that was meant to kill as he hissed dangerously as me, "Here's your cup princess," He leans in even more further as I felt his breath on my ear which I tried not to shiver from the closeness of it as he whispers in the same annoyed tone, "Next time you pull a little stunt like this one, I won't be playing _Mr. Nice Guy._ Don't try it again. _"_

I pushed Mal away and in the same tone of voice as earlier with the sweetest smile I could counter to his grumpy attitude I said, "Gee...thanks hot stuff!"

He blinked with a startled look on his face as he clearly wasn't expecting that kind of response from me and even looked a little flushed for a second due to my spontaneous behavior as I winked at him and pecked him lightly on the cheek and turned back around as though this was a completely normal reaction between Mal and myself. I could tell that Mal was still standing there with his mouth hanging halfway open, but he soon quickly sobered up, with nothing else left to be said he took off back to his seat and continued as though he had never left his perch. I carefully looked to the other side of the room where I could tell Steve enjoyed our little show to the fullest. That guy is a real creep. It was creepy how he has not spoken a single word or even so much as taunted Mal once for having to be forced to serve his time in the kitchen for this entire time. It was like he was simply enjoying watching Mal slowly simmer over his work. I got the feeling that he was onto something and was so biding his time until his moment of truth would be exposed. Nonetheless I decided to just focus on the task at hand as I took up the cup and did the rest. I looked over and saw that Bailey was staring at me like I had finally lost it.

"Are you crazy?!," Bailey spouted with fear evident in her tone of voice as she continued, "Do you have a death wish in mind?! And you kissed him again on top of that?!"

I smirked triumphantly with cup in hand as I only speak loudly enough for her to hear, "It got me what I wanted, didn't it? Besides I'm not finish making him work for his prize."

Bailey laughed nervously and shook her head in disbelief at me while adding the last finishing touches to her pie before getting ready to stick it in the oven to bake.

If it wasn't for the list of recipes left out by some of the other members of staff, I'm pretty sure both Bailey and myself would be lost with this whole mess. A thought a suddenly crossed my mind as I recalled some of the things Bailey mentioned to me about her history with Mal, and that was _how did she over come be addicted to Mal's touch?...There had to be some way to fight it because she did and won in the end..._ I was scared to ask, but had to know so I made a quick peek in Mal's direction to make sure the coast was clear before I did and it was, I then took charge of that opportunity and spilled my inner thoughts on the subject to her.

She regarded me for a moment as she worked on her last pie with a look of uncertainty in her eyes as though she was trying to decide if it was wise to share that information with me, but then with a sag of her shoulders like it was a pretty big burden in itself just releasing the words, she said, "Duncan was my cure, and for Zoey it was Mike. Because of them, we were able to get the same thing, but it was better expressed through love not lust which Mal trying to force down on us into carving. By finding someone who cares and respect you and the bedroom, we were able to get wiped clean of Mal's drugged touch."

I quietly listened and absorbed every word like a sponge as I was determined to get free and not hooked on Mal too, even though I was more than certain that I had some sort of attachment to him that I couldn't quite name yet. I wasn't sure if it was love or lust, and it bothered me like there was no tomorrow. If it was lust...that would be great because like she mentioned, all I had to do was find me a guy that I could like and he in returned felt likewise the same, but if it was love...I was undoubtedly screwed. That last thought made me start to think about things that's been happening between Mal and me, things that were getting pretty awkward between us and I didn't fully understand it either. I didn't have long with my thoughts because Bailey had started talking to me again and I missed what she said, so she repeated it.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me about that particular subject? I figured that," She said with a concerned look on her features as she continued, "that was why you ask me."

I bit my lip again like the trillionth time today as I scrunched my eyebrows together and thought about how I was going to say this because I couldn't even admit this to myself let alone try to explain it to Bailey, but I thought here it goes as I self-consciously stammer out, "I'd...I'd die if he ever found out, but I think I might actually have the hots for Mal," I quickly added after I said that, "Please don't tell him I said that! I'm scared to know what he'd do with me if he thought I liked him."

Before Bailey could even react to my inner most confessions and embarrassing thoughts, Trent had somehow walked in past Steve and was standing right beside Bailey and I as he stuttered nervously and announced that it was 10pm and that we needed to quickly wrap it up. He said that those were the words of Chris and Chef because it was way past lockdown hours and everyone was already suppose to be in bed by this time. I don't know how long he had been standing there behind us, but I hoped and prayed he didn't hear any of that because if he did and it got around juvie, I would be ready to go into hiding permanently. I could never live that down especially if Mal found out.

After Trent made his brief announcement, he gave uneasy glances from Steve to Mal and then made a speedily departure out the double doors, but not before I noticed that Steve whispered something in his ear before dismissing him. He clearly lived in fear of both them, Mal I could understand, but Steve...I wasn't so sure why.

As soon as order was restored back into the room, Bailey gave me a mixture of looks from horror to incredulity to sympathy to shock as she stopped what she was doing and just stared at me opened mouth as I laughed very nervously as she hissed at me, "You can't be serious?! How Roxanne?! How?!"

I gulped and anxiously replied, "I don't know Bailey...it's so complicated. I don't even know when I first realized it anymore."

She stood there frozen in place staring at me like I was crazy.

After I finished that statement I noticed that the room was more quiet than usual and before I could look to find out why Mal suddenly appeared behind us and commented in a low annoyed voice, "Less talking, more working ladies or should I separate one of you?"

We both jolted from the sudden invasion of our private conversation. I spun around on my heel and pointed my cleaver at Mal and irritably hissed at him, "Don't sneak up on somebody when they using a knife you idiot," He raised an eyebrow at me as he regarded me like I was the idiot as I continued to vent my frustration out on him, "And don't tell me what to do!"

Bailey by then was practically hugged the wall in the cabinet in the corner with her knife also still in hand as she did everything she could to avoid any further contact physical or not, with Mal as she looked like she had just saw a ghost or a demon or maybe both.

Mal looked from a very startled Bailey back to me as I narrow my eyes at him and never lowering my knife the entire time as I waited to see what he wanted. I really, really hoped he didn't hear any of what we were talking about because the thought of him finding that out make me too sick to think. Faster than anticipated, he grabbed my wrist up that was holding the blade and forced me to release my grip on it with this moody and very serious look on his face as his eyes never blinked or even left mine the entire time.

His sudden movement made me gasp from fright as he pry the blade out of my hand and placed it on the counter and leaned his face close to my ear and whispered, "Don't leave out of this room alone. Not even to go to the meat cooler," It was like Mal could read my mind when I was about to ask him why as he pointed me into Steve's direction using his eyes and then said, "That's why."

I swallowed nervously as I nodded my head as he backed away and retook his seat at the table peeling produced potatoes, I stood there a little shook up and taken back though not just by Mal's sudden act to pry my knife from me, but by the fact that Mal pretty much pointed out that Steve was watching Bailey and myself harder than I realized. With that in mind I was starting to grow worried that he would figure out that she was in fact not a _he_ before this night was even over, and that was the last thing she needed right now. As nonchalantly as possible I relayed Mal's message to Bailey and she nodded her head woodenly as we both kept that thought in mind as we did our best to hurry and finish our job. The sooner we got done meant the sooner we could leave this eerie kitchen, but on the plus side we did have three other guys here to keep an eye out for that creep that was ironically enough suppose to be the one watching us for other reasonings. Not ones that involved stalking.

I was almost done with my last pie as I was nearly caught up with Bailey when I felt something bounce off the back of my leg, I almost jumped with surprise as I turned around and looked down to find that it was a potato that was the perpetrator. As I was reaching down to pick it up, I glance over to see who threw it, and somehow I expected this from Duncan seeing as how he's quite the prankster from time to time, but I should have known better when mine and Mal's eyes locked. He indicated with his finger for me to come here and I raised an eyebrow as I picked up the vegetable and stood up as I firmly placing my hands on my hips in protest. He glowered at me and by then even Bailey noticed that something was up as she looked from Mal back to me.

I huffed and said, "What do you want? Just say it already. Stop acting like a child."

"Just come here." He moodily replied as he tapped his blade against his pants' leg with impatience.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I balled up my hand with the half-peeled potato and marched over to see what he wanted now.

As soon as I stood right in front of him I noticed that Steve was nowhere to be found and that unnerved me as my eyes landed back onto Mal's as his tone took on a serious vibe as he said, "That peon is up to something, so pull up a chair and get to peeling, "He pointed his knife at me and added, "And no complaining. I don't want to hear it."

I pursed my lower lip out in protest, but before I could comment Duncan actually took Mal's side with just as much seriousness in his voice as he said, "I'd listen to him for once Red," Duncan scanned the doors as he added, "Steve's been gone for quite a while now."

I looked nervously back at Bailey in concern for her safety as well. If Steve was about to start something, then I knew I'd be fine because of Mal, but Duncan could only do so much against a muscled-thug like him. I sighed as I placed Mal's half-finished potato on the table beside and walked over to one corner of the room and returned with a broom as Mal eyeballed me with annoyance as he watched me clean up his potato peelings that were still carelessly dropped all around him.

"That doesn't look like a potato, Roxanne!" Mal growled at me as he tossed the next finished one in a bucket close to by.

"That's because it not Mal, " I snapped back at him as tightened my hold hold on the broom and added, "And quite frankly I'm this close to beating you with it!"

"Guys...this is not a good time to start fighting." Duncan said as he looked nervously from Mal to me.

We both glared at Duncan as Big Ed came back from the dishes as he pulled off the rubber gloves and said, "Pete just texted me and said that Steve is headed back this way, but brought some company with him. He said he's been trying to page us over the walkie for some time now, but I forgot to turn mine back on since we turned our off to keep from having them confiscated by Chef."

Mal swore as he pulled out his walkie and turned it on as he said, "How many?"

Pete quickly replied over the walkie and grimly said, "About fifteen to twenty of them heading your way. They'll be there in less than five minutes. You want me to send back up?"

"Yes do that, and make it the usual." Mal replied with indifference before putting his walkie in back pocket.

He stood up and looked at Big Ed in the eye as he gave out his order, "Stay here and make sure none of them get past the double doors," His tone turned mischievous and dark as he headed towards to door with a smirk plastered on his face as he concluded, "I'll take care of the rest myself."

I wanted to stop him, but at the same time if he didn't go...who would stop Steve and his creeps from invading the kitchen and taking over? I still can't believe Chef would pick that creep out of everyone in this whole facility to be in charge of us. He should have known that something like this was bound to happen or did he know and just wanted to see how we would handle it? Either way we were going to be in deep if they weren't dealt with soon.

Before he walked out he turned to the rest of us in a monotone laced with sarcasm as he said, "Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll all be just fine," He then turns and looks at me with this dangerous, but serious look as he points at me and adds, "And don't you dare leave this room and follow me. I mean it this time."

Again I wanted to fight back and argue, but I just swallowed that impulse and rigidly nodded my head as he looks at me a moment longer to see if I truly got the message and then without another word he turned on his heel and left out the double doors.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Right after Mal left the big guy called Big Ed took over watch by the double doors while the rest of us tried to remain calm and finish up so we could leave. By now all pies were done except for the last one Roxanne had been working on before Mal had interrupted her progress with his odd way of grabbing her attention... _with_ a _potato_? Regardless I quickly took over and had it in the oven in less than five minutes as I rounded up the last of the remaining dishes and offered to get them cleaned and out of the way, but Roxanne said she'd do it, so I wasn't one to argue when it came to dishes duty and someone was willing to take it. She soon disappeared around the corner to where Big Ed had been cleaning his share of dishes, I took up my share as I wiped down the countertops and put all the spices and other cooking supplies away as Duncan cleaned and washed down the last batch of potatoes and refrigerated them for the kitchen staff tomorrow. By then we could all hear far off shouting and swearing, some of it sounded like it was getting closer, but none of it ever entered the kitchen doors.

Duncan noticed my uneasy glances towards the only entrance and exit that we have and came up to me and pulled me into a hug while saying, "Hey, things are going to be alright. If there is one thing that I do know and that is Mal's not gonna let anyone get past those doors, he's too possessive of Red in there," He said as he tried to calm my jittery nerves as he place a kiss on my brow and added, "He'll kill anybody if they touch her, and believe it or not, I'd do the same for you too and plus some other things."

"Wow," I commented with surprise and giggled at his last set of words as I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "That's probably one of the most romantic things I've ever heard you say, tough guy."

I looked up to see him blushing down at me as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and makes sure that nobody else was looking as he fumbles with himself in mutters out loud only for my ears, "Well...I know I never go into too much detail about how I feel about you because I know that you already know, but you are my number one priority, Diamond. I'd do just about anything for you."

I squeezed him tighter for just a moment longer as our hug quickly came to an end, I reached up cupping his face as I kissed him and said, "I know and that's why you'll always be my big lug. But this place is just...crazy."

I felt safe enough to leave my hoodie down for the time being seeing as that Big Ed already knew my secret but was kind enough to keep it for me, he didn't seem like the type that talked much anyways from his silent stature. I think he just might be the only sane and less creepy one out of Mal's bunch oddly enough, but he still had to follow Mal's order to the boot or suffer for it. I couldn't fathom the life as one of Mal's goons, being a slave was more than enough for me and I had no plans on going back to that lifestyle. Suddenly Big Ed spoke and I never took him as one for small talk as his eyes never stopped scanning the hallways through the plastic-like clear windows in the double doors that was framed at the top of them.

He quietly commented, "This place has always been like that. I would know because I was here before Mal and Duncan got here. And with Mal, it's only gotten worse, especially with the two former show hosts as the head honchos here."

"I can believe that." I sighed with resolve as I folded my arms and made up my mind to keep myself more alert now with those thoughts in mind and added to it, "But what I can't believe is that there is someone nutty enough to keep taking on Mal after seeing for themselves just how psycho he can go."

"You mean Steve?" Duncan stated as he took a seat at the table and I followed pursuit too considering that I didn't know how long this was going to take.

By now everything was done, except for what little bit Roxanne was wrapping up in the washroom, so here we all were sitting and waiting like ducks in a pond. I even removed Roxanne's last pie from the oven and left it to cool on the counter before wrapping it up and putting it away with the rest.

I nodded my head to Duncan's question and said, "Just why is he so bent on pestering Mal. I mean come on, Mal should be the last person he'd want to lock horns with. The guy is either brave or stupid or both."

Duncan honestly didn't know himself as he stated and shrugged his shoulders and claimed that there was various of rumors throughout juvie as to why Steve continued to be a thorn in Mal's side, but I, myself and Duncan soon got our answer from Big Ed. I mean of course he would know, he works for Mal...

"Long story short," He said in a more serious tone as he took his eyes off the window for a brief moment and looked at us as he said, "Mal stole Steve's role as the juvie king and that really pissed Steve off. He's been fighting him trying to reclaim his title since."

I don't know why, but I found the rules in this juvie rather interesting, so I went on to ask, "How can Steve reclaim it though? He just can't walk up to Mal and demand him to step down, so how's that work?"

That's where Duncan intervened as he thoughtfully added, "I've heard the only way that that's possible is if they have a face off with one another which is probably why they fight so much."

"It is," Big Ed said as he returned his attention back to the window, but continued talking to us, "If you want to be the one in charge here, you have to be the toughest, and the cruelest one here. That and you have to win in a fight against the juvie king, Mal to claim it."

That was a lot to take in. So it would seem that after Total Drama-All-Stars and from the strange scientific surgery that Mike and the other underwent that Mal had kept himself rather busy and was never without entertain this entire time. It made sense considering how he's not happy unless he's the one behind all the power, and it also made sense now after Mal's comment tonight regarding him refusing to tell Roxanne about his true feelings. The creep actually did care about her safety, and I was almost floored by it. Mal clearly stole something precious from Steve and now if Steve found out how precious Roxanne really was to Mal...Mal would be the one screwed this time, but surely Mal could take care of it. I mean if he wanted to he could permanently put Steve in the hospital to solve the problem all together, or maybe he's tried that and Steve is actually stronger than he lets on, but if that's the case then how is Mal able to take him down so easily like I and the others have seen today? Maybe Steve has grown stronger since the time Mal defeated him when he first arrived here in juvie? Or maybe Mal is growing weaker? Maybe Zoey and Mike are right, could Roxanne be affecting Mal this bad that he's slowly slipping from his natural evil ways? He does hurt her less than he did with Zoey and myself. I saw him do things today that I know for a fact that he'd never for anyone in a million years, but he did. My internal gears were slowly turning and ideas along with thoughts were all buzzing in my head from former conversations with Mal from my past to now to things Roxanne has told me to things I've just witness and acts I've seen Mal put in action and comparing them to the ones now...

Maybe he was losing his grip. Maybe having a body of his own and not just be an evil personality anymore wasn't going to cut it. He was slowly learning what it meant to be your own person and the responsibilities and the various outcomes that go with it. He probably never noticed any of the changes until he met Roxanne, and I bet that has turned his world-upside-down especially after making numerous attempts to pull her down like he did to me. I was proud to say that she had the guts to fight back, and keep on fighting him, because if this was me I'm pretty certain I wouldn't have lasted this long. Which has left me wondering since Mal stated that they _slept together,_ does that mean that he's stolen her innocence like he did with Zoey's too? Or has she managed to fight him off somehow? If she has, I'd be impressed because any normal girl under these circumstances wouldn't have been able to given to how tricky his true nature is.

I didn't realize it because I was so deep in my thoughts, but Big Ed and Duncan had been talking and Duncan spoke up and said something to me, but I only caught half of it. Something along the lines of Mal buzzing Big Ed and saying it was all clear and we could leave now. I heaved out a heavy sigh of relief and so did Duncan as we both got up to leave, I was about to go tell Roxanne the good news. She sure was taking her time with those dishes now that I thought about it, but Big Ed stopped me and said he'd let her know since Mal was coming back. I caught onto what he meant. Mal would be mad if he didn't escort his girl to her quarters, if not his. I rolled my eyes, but not at Big Ed just Mal's over-sized ego which really needed deflating some. I to be honest didn't like the idea and from the looks Duncan gave as well, he didn't seemed too fetch for it either, but with it being Mal there really wasn't much we could do, so we both thanked Big Ed for keeping us safe and carefully peered out the exit doors and left as we saw that the halls were cleared.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Don't ask me how, but I never was that good with cleaning dishes. At least not without wearing half of the dish soap and the water from the sink. Not sure why, but I guess after all of the events leading up to now that I just wanted some alone time to think to myself. I was so annoyed with myself as I took out a dry kitchen cloth and tried to dry off the soapy residue the best that I could. I had noticed a few extra stacks of dishes that were pushed back into one of the corners. I doubted that Big Ed did that, but somebody else that usually runs this room more than likely did it because they probably wanted to get out of cleaning their share, or maybe they simply ran out of room or even time I guess. I wouldn't be surprised considered how many dirty ones that were piled up when Big Ed first started tackling this area. By then I noticed that everything and everyone grew really quiet. So called out to everyone but got no reply. I found that odd, so I walked into the other room and eerily enough all the lights were out and then the lights from the washroom just went out as well. There was no sign of Bailey, Duncan, or even Big Ed. I was starting to get worried. Did Mal take care of Steve and his goons by now? If he did, then why wasn't he came back to get me? Did something happen? Is this a prank the others are playing on me?

I deduced the last lingering thought in my head. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. It was really too late at night for these games. I called out everyone's names again as I carefully made my way around the room trying to find the light switch with little luck, when I did I noticed it wasn't working.

Okay, I'm just going to say this I know Bailey isn't the type to play this kind of prank on somebody. I don't know how I know that, but I just get the vibe that she wouldn't do that. Big Ed was more mature than that, I could tell by his personality. So that left me with Duncan. I sighed. Yeah...I could see him doing something as childish as this.

"Duncan, if you're doing this," I said with annoyance clearly heard in my voice as I started moving around in the dark again trying to find some light as I continued on to say, "You can stop now. You've had your fun for the night."

Still no reply.

At this point, I was starting to get the creeps as I did my best not to bump into anything as I carefully made my way around. I finally found some source of light and believe it or not, it had to be from the most creepiest spot in the kitchen. The meat cooler. Someone left the door open and a small amount of light was pouring out into the open room. I swallowed uneasily as I nervously made my way towards it even though after watching several horror movies I knew better than to go in there or to be calling out to the others in the first place, but this wasn't a scary movie. Nothing bad was going to happen, right?...

I really hated how quiet the room had got as I stopped in front of the open meat cooler door which now as I take a closer examination, somebody had propped it open with one of the chairs from the table behind me. Just as I noticed this, a loud thudding sound went off inside the cooler that echoed all around both rooms like something either fell or was kicked across the room. I instantly jumped at the sound as my heart froze over and I loudly gasped letting out a small squeak of terror and spun around to see just how alone I was in here, because I was now certain I wasn't.

But no one was there.

I took several deep breaths and made myself go inside the cooler to find out what fell and hopefully find out that it was just Duncan messing with me. I mean if it wasn't Duncan, or Bailey and Big Ed, then who was it?

I carefully stepped into the light that poured out on the floor to the opening to the meat cooler door and cautiously made my way inside. I instantly grabbed my shoulders and started rubbing them.

 _Good gosh it was cold in here..._ I thought as I looked around the creepy meat icebox as I took in everything around me. There was quite a number of huge chunks of meat hanging on chains in several spots in the room. Hooks, chains, etc. on one of the tables where they probably cut the meat and some hanging up on the wall nearby. It was like a serial killer's dream workshop. I really didn't need to be thinking like that right now as I mentally scowled myself. I still didn't see what the source of that noise was. Maybe it was just a rat or something that knocked a can over or something. That thought wasn't too much better, but between a rat and a serial killer. I'd take the rat any day.

And then suddenly I felt a rush of warm air as a figure swooped in from behind me, I closed my eyes in panic as I felt my pulse skyrocketing and I let out blood curdling scream...

 **Who's that in the meat cooler with Roxanne?...And where did Big Ed go just now?...Could Steve be emerging to unwrap his true intentions? Or could it be Mal or even someone else?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter...**


	64. Confessions In The Meat Cooler

**Got this one out sooner than I thought I would. I like it, but it kinda freaks me out at the same time. I imagine it'll do the same for you too. I say more, but I really don't have much to say without spoiling it, so I'll just let you have at it. Just to warn you it is a little dark at first, so take a flashlight and maybe a baseball bat too. Just to be safe.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you guys for all the views and taking your time to read my chapters. I'm really glad you guys it, and thanks again. Also thank you Sideshowjazz1, Worthless Brat, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews.**

 **Also for warners: There is a case of mild rape/sexual activities and mild violence. So be warned.**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

After my piercing scream sounded throughout both rooms into the air as it rung off the walls, the meat cooler soon grew eerily quiet again. Dead quiet. The only thing that gave off any light that shone came from a lightbulb fixture that was hanging from the ceiling which was slowly swaying with it's long beaded cord as it made creepy buzzing sounds like it was about to go out. I prayed that it didn't. I was heavily breathing from the tension that was filling my panicking lungs as I opened my eyes slowly with dread at who or what I'd find standing in front of me. But as soon as they were opened there was nothing there. Not a single person. Instead of making me feel better, it only made me feel worse because I knew someone was there and was now hiding. I could feel my heart in my throat as the silence in the room was growing heavier by the second. I clenched my teeth and the bottom hem of my skirt as I stiffly started to slowly sweep the room with my gaze from one side the other as I looked for the one that brushed past me so quickly just now. I only saw at first slabs of meat slightly swaying from one side to another or twirling slowing in circles, but as soon as I carefully pivoted around to look behind me there he was directly mere inches from my face as he whispered a quick _"Boo!"._

I was so shocked and surprised by the sudden invasion of my personal space that I did two things both at the same time. One: I clamped my eyes shut from the sudden feel of terror that rushed over me and slapped him as hard as I could across his face and two: I screamed even louder than I did moments ago as I jumped back in fright while turning back around in panic. I could hear him laughing in an evil wholehearted manner as I quickly turned back in his direction and glare at him. I could still feel my heart pounding my chest, but by now I was too busy being pissed off to care.

"You jerk," I spat at him as he doubled over with laughter while I rounded on him and exploded, "That wasn't funny! I swear I'm going to kill you for this!"

I was seething with rage and embarrassment as I balled up my fists and began pelting him in his chest for giving me a near heart attack as Mal just stood there with an evil smile as though he couldn't even feel my blows (because apparently they really did affect him all that much) and the he playfully commented, "I haven't given you a fright like that since I stole my way into your bath."

Mal laughed with amusement as I screamed and hit him repeatedly out of frustration as I let out my pent up anger on him from not just now, but also everything else he's pulled today.

By then Mal took hold my fists and halted my blows as I shrieked at him and retorted, "You're a real jerk, Mal! Do you not know how scared I was? I should have known it was you and that Duncan wouldn't have done something like this!"

I stood there heavily breathing with my fists still clenched as I glare up at him and try as hard I might not swear and say every word in the book at him for pulling something as low as this.

As though I had said nothing he taps his shoulder with his bat thoughtfully (which I now noticed that he had) as he wears his signature smirk and says, "Nothing like a good scare to get the heart pumping!"

I don't know why, but for some reason something just wasn't right here so I started to slowly back away from Mal. His evil smirk widen as I began to notice as he comes into the light where I can see him better for the first time which I now wish I couldn't. He's completely covered in blood. I gasped out loud as my trembling hands immediately on impulse reach up to my face to attempt to hide the shock.

 _I've seen Mal covered in blood before, but this feels wrong...I feel so scared..._

I start to increase my steps, but I'm too scared to look behind me to see where I'm going out of fear if that I might lose sight of him and/or worse he might attack me. I nearly screamed of fright when I felt a slab of meat come in contact with my arm, but I stifled it as I clenched my clattering teeth. Mal strides increased as well as he laughed at my uneasiness.

He started tapping his hand with the bat as his evil smile only got creepy as he spoke in dark humor and asked, "You know what else gets the heart pumping?"

I shook my head woodenly as my eyes never left his. This was not the Mal I knew. Something was wrong here. Something was terribly wrong here. He'd never hurt me. He promised.

"A good chase." He whispered as he licked his lips and then to answered the puzzled look on my face he continued, in a more aggressive tone, "You're gonna run hellcat and you want to know why?...Because I know you've been talking with Bailey today. You're looking for another guy so you can get away from me and I'm not about to let you slide with such unfaithfulness. My bride will not be another man's woman."

By now, I was really scared and confused as he backed me into a wall as he hovered over me as I cowered in terror and fearfully stammered, "I don't understand what you mean. I haven't done anything wrong, I swear. Please don't hurt me!"

It was like I said nothing as he raised the bat and continued on talking now in a quiet, but cold voice as his anger was evident, "If you won't be mine, then you'll be better off dead. I can't be bothered with the likes of you, you're more baggage than what I originally agreed to. I'll kill the old fool once I'm done with you, and with that out of the way I'll take the money and split. I'll have the whole world at my fingertips. First Canada, then the world! No one is going to stop me, and no one is going to save you now...Roxanne."

At this point I started begging as I cried for him to stop and let me go, but he only laughed and said, "Cry all you want to hellcat, but I'm not gonna stop this time! Now spread them!"

I screamed in terror as I shielded myself from Mal as he hit me with his bat a few times while he laughed maniacally and then kicked me when I fell out into the floor where it felt so cold. I laid there in fetal position as I fearfully waited for him to stop and go away, but he didn't. He kneeled as I laid there in a ball crying and begging him to stop as he tore at my clothes and then took off his and slide himself inside me without any shred of mercy as I screamed my lungs out. When he was done he put his clothed back on and he made me get up and run. He chased me as I ran into slabs of meats as he whistled his tune of death and he swung his bat hitting me over and over until I crumbled into the ground and screamed as the room started spinning and then everything turned black...

Suddenly...

"Roxanne?..."

Someone is calling me? But who?...

"No Don't kill me! Please! Let me go!" I screamed as I started wringing in terror fighting with all I had.

I gasped as the cold air hits me and then I feel the pain shooting up the back of my head. Those were the first two things I became aware of and then a pair of arms holding me. I woke up and saw Mal staring down at me as I stared back in horror at him. I started screaming and struggling to wiggle out his hold and run for my life, but he wasn't letting up.

"Calm down and be still. You just fell and hit your head." Mal yelled back as he tried to tell me over my screaming and fighting to free myself.

"No, please don't do it! Don't touch me! Don't do-," I shrieked out loud, but didn't finish as I soon became aware of my surrounding and the fact I was balling my eyes out in the middle of meat cooler floor and Mal's arms.

I saw Mal looking at me with mixed emotions, though the one that always stood out the most was annoyance as he sat there waiting for me to calm down, but instead I just cried and buried my face in his shirt as I started mumbling things about him not hurting me and not touching me. He didn't say anything, but I felt his body go stiff for a moment from obviously not use to the warm gesture as he pulls me closer and I wrap myself further into his lap. This was strange and alien, but nice almost like earlier today when he saved me. I'm scared to get use to it.

After several minutes I finally calmed down enough to speak, I didn't move yet because I was still in shock, but I did look up at him warily and in a small voice I asked, "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Why the hell do you keep saying that?," He said with a scowl as he looked down at me and adds, "Look, all I did was lure you in here to scare you."

I looked over and saw a can of beans and began to wonder that I must have tripped on it while hitting my head in the process. That would explain why there was a big knot on the back of my head now and why it was throbbing so painfully too. Did Mal find me like this? Was it all just a dream? He never touched me? He didn't try to kill me?

I took a deep breath and raggedly let it go as I explained uneasily, "I dreamed you wanted to kill me because you were convinced that I was seeing someone else and then you-,"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt my bottom lip started to quiver and I felt fresh hot tears coming. I couldn't look him in the eye now either.

Mal grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him as he demanded, "I did what?"

I did my best to calm my breathing, but I couldn't stop the tears as I whispered hardly audible enough for him to hear, "You took my innocence in the worst possible way," I pause because I wasn't sure if I could get the next words out or not as I made myself say it, "You also said that you can gain the money faster without me alive because I was just more baggage for you and without me in the way you were going to take over first Canada and then the world."

Mal sighs and then rolls his eyes as he runs his fingers through his hair that covering his other eye as he impatiently states, "I'm not killing you. If I wanted you dead, I would took care of that myself a long time ago."

I shiver as I finally pull myself out of his lap and attempt to wipe my eyes and shakily asked, "Then why not? Not that I want you to, but if you did you could have the money and not have to worry about being tied down to me. It's not like you have any other interest in me aside from making me your slave."

Mal raises an eyebrow at me and smirks in a perverse way as he say, "It doesn't work that way doll. The old man only agreed to make me his successor if I marry into it. He wants babies."

My face immediately heats up as I gasped because that was the last thing I had even thought of out of this whole stupid mess. I freaked out and started crawling away from him in a panic which only caused him to chuckle with amusement clearly visible on his face as he pulls out his lighter and a smoke to light it.

Mal snorted with interest as he regarded me more seriously now even though he replied in a mockingly tone, "What did you think the whole point of a successor was?"

With my cheeks still flushed I shook my head vigorously no in protest because I don't even want to imagine that right now, it made me feel even more embarrassed and awkward around him.

Mal took that as his initiative to continue talking as he took a drag from his smoke and said nonchalantly,"Believe me when I say it, but you weren't my first choice I'll say that. I was originally going to take Bailey as my bride and she knows all too well what my plans are. I would have stolen Zoey sometime later too just because the idea pleases me. But then the old fool called me and informed me that the plans changed. Instead of me getting Bailey, I get you instead."

Mal smirked when he saw the look of surprise on my face when he got to the end of his little speech and pretty much pulled the rug out from under me. I wasn't trying to sound jealous or even vain, but I never saw that coming even though after everything Bailey told me today, it made perfect sense that he would choose her over me. I gulped in anxiety and then started to rub my arms because I forgot we were still in the meat cooler and it was freezing in here.

Mal continued on as he enjoyed how surprised and uncertain I must have looked to him as he said, "But don't worry your pretty little head, I wasn't disappointed in the least bit when I discovered his granddaughter was you. I took this as a plus as a matter of fact since you knew nothing about me or what I'm all about...at least you didn't until Mike had to got blab about "our split up", but that doesn't matter now. You're still mine and you'll never escape me and I'm sure you found that out today."

I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged myself, I didn't know if I wanted to cry, run, or even die at this point as I look down at my feet in despair and sigh. I gave him a dirty look in the end, but said nothing because I knew it was a losing battle with him.

Mal finished his smoke off and flicked it to the side after making sure it was completely out first as he scowled me and said, "Don't start and don't give me that look either. Besides I saw how buddy, buddy you and Bailey were earlier. She probably leaked out everything there is know about me, am I right?"

I grimly nodded my head because it was all true, she did. I wasn't sure why I was letting Mal do all the talking, but I just honestly didn't have anything to say.

He stood up and I followed suit as he started to look irritated as his eyes started to lock on to mine and say, "Interesting enough I figured as much from the looks she kept giving me when she thought I wasn't looking myself, but that's not what I'm really curious about. What I do want to know is what you told her that made her look so pale. I couldn't read your lips because Trent stepped in the way at the time."

I paled and gasped out loud as I cupped my hands over my mouth and shook my head no over and over in panic. He's talking about what I know he's talking about and I can't give him that answer. I just can't. I started backing away just like in the nightmare as I felt fear beginning to build up inside me.

Mal narrowed his eyes as they burned into mine as his tone of voice turned serious, "So what was it? What are you hiding from me?"

I was panicking now as I started begging and stammering, "No...not that! Please!"

Mal looked me over with suspension as he taps his heel with a bat (just like in the nightmare) and then crosses his arms and give me a scowling look as he starts to approach me and demands, "What do you mean "no"? You are my slave girl and you are not allowed to keep secrets from me! Now spill it!"

He raised his voice when he got to the end of his demand as he started following me further into the meat cooler. I felt panicked as I shake my head no nervously and turn to run, but I back into a slab of hanging meat. I push it into Mal, but he only casually moves it to the side with his bat like this is game to him.

Mal looks like he is starting to get bored with me avoiding his question as he scowling replies, "No games tonight Red, what are you hiding from me?"

For some reason his comment got under my skin, so I spat back at him, "Why should I, you're always lying and hiding things from me too you know, so why can't you just respect me when I say I don't want to tell you!"

"What makes you so sure that I'm hiding anything from you?" Mal said in his normal tone of voice with a cocked eye with mild interest tugging at his lips.

I pursed my lips and scrunched up my eyebrows in irritation as I felt outraged and barked at him angrily, "Oh please Mal! Don't you dare play dumb with me!"

He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air in frustration and said, "Fine then. Name one."

"Today for example, you wouldn't tell me what you were going to do to with money once you take over my grandfather's business, but from the looks on everyone's faces. They knew. They all knew. All of them, but me. Bailey wanted to tell me, I could see it in her eyes, but you silenced her. Why?," I snapped as I glared up at him daring him to deny it and then a thought entered my mind as I added, "I bet it has to do with what you were going to do with Bailey if you had taken her instead."

Mal chuckled and then smirked at me as he mused out loud like he was saying it more to himself than to me, "Clever girl, yes, but I've made some changes and alternations since then."

Nonetheless I was taken back by this words as I fearfully asked, "What do you mean?"

Mal's smirk widen as his eyes descended onto mine. He had a look that said he had no intentions of telling me.

I was growing annoyed with him as I whined, "Why can't you just tell me? Why do I have to be the only one that doesn't know?"

"You'll know in due time, but for now you'll just have to be patient." He said with humor as he towered over my small frame and clearly enjoying my expression of looking completely lost and angry at the same time.

"I don't want to be patient!" I viciously hissed at him as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look me in the eye more directly.

Mal chuckles at me as he easily removes my hands from his shirt and starts preying on me by looking at me in a way I've only seen him do once, and that was when I made the stupid mistake of admitting and stuttered out like an idiot that I thought he looked good (after the elevator incident). I went from being angry to being overly self-conscious under his seductive gaze. I pushed him back as I started to feel a little freaked out, but startled as well as I was unsure how to handle him when he gets like this. I turned to find the exit, but found that Mal was in the way to it, so it left me with no choice, I had to venture further in. I could tell he was starting to really get into this as I whimpered and then shrieked out loud when I slammed into a slab of meat. Panic hit me with full force by then, and so I just ran blindly at that point with my heart hammering in my chest. I look back to only see that he's taking his time coming after me and visibly enjoying my discomfort as he chuckles and starts taunting me and calling out to me.

As if things could not get any worse I closed my eyes in panic as I sped up and then I felt my foot collide with something and as I look down and see the stupid can of beans under my foot, but know it's too late as I felt myself falling, I let out a cry of panic as I go down.

Out of nowhere, an arm hooks under the small of my back and I'm suddenly face to face with Mal's scandalous smirk as he teases me and says, "You're getting be very clutchy, Roxanne, but you know what you're pretty cute as hell when you're flustered like this!"

I felt my face light up in embarrassment as I pushed him off me and backed away nervously with my hands up to my face in panic as I begged him to just stop, but he just laughs again as though I was his prey he was stalking. I kept backing into things, mostly the slabs of meat hanging from the ceiling as I tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't stop. I finally hit the back wall in the meat cooler and there I really started to panic.

"Mal please stop, you're scaring me...can't we just leave, it's getting late.." I whimpered as I cowered in the wall with my eyes clamped down shut because I couldn't take anymore of it.

He was finally on me, as I felt him press himself hard against me and his hot breath was on my neck, it gave me chills but drove me crazy too at the same time. The things he does to me are making me crazy. This torture of chasing me around the meat cooler while looking hot as hell at the same time was getting to me and I didn't know how to handle it. This was so similar to the nightmare I just had, but at the same time it wasn't the same kind of fear. I knew this Mal wasn't going to kill me, but at the same time I was still scared because of his way of looking at me and feeling like prey and dessert at the same time. I nervously bit my lower lip and anxiously look up at him as he hungrily looks down at me.

"What do you want?...Just stop already!" I gasped out in a small voice as I attempt to shove his body off of mine with shaky hands, but he only moves an inch out of the whole ordeal.

He leans over me, pinning me in with his hands on both sides of me and chuckles.

"You know what I want." He whispers in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes closed tight as I him beg to stop while I turn my head to the side to avoid looking him in the eye because his look is so fierce and I find myself always getting lost when he forces me to look at him. I hear a clanking sound as though he lets his bat slip from his fingers and hit the ground. His fingers grab my chin, making me face him once more as I feel myself nervously shake under his body that's pinning mine in. I swallow as I force myself to open my eyes and look into his that are still undressing me with that smirk of his.

Pulling me by my chin closer towards his face he smoothly says, "So...you gonna tell me what you're hiding or do you prefer for things to get real _steamy_ in here!"

My lips trembled because I knew he meant it as I swiped his hand from my face and stammered "Mal...no please don't!"

Mal laughs quietly and asks, "Don't do what? This?"

There was no warning as Mal grabbed my hand and pushed it underneath his shirt, I instantly squealed in panic as he took pleasure in my discomfort only more. He forced my hand all over his abs. They were hot and sweaty (probably due to fighting Steve and his creeps from earlier), but as much as I never wanted to admit it they felt amazing, I was just too scared to admit or even dare touch him even if I was suppose to be doing that in this kind of relationship with him. I started clenching my teeth and trying to look away and pretend this wasn't happening as he kept a firm grip on my hand while he continued to use my hand to run it across his abs even more slowly. The more he did it, the more self-conscious I grew. I felt flushed all over as my breathing increased.

I gasped several times as I begged him to end it, but he refused and just chuckled at me as he taunted, "I can't stop when you look this cute, Roxanne. I like this side of you. It makes me want to see more."

He then surprised me when he lead my hand down to his manhood and started using my hand to stroke himself. He let go of my hand, but told me not to stop. At first I wanted to because it was my first instinct to freak out and resist, but for some reason I wasn't as scared, I don't know why I kept going. Maybe it was the look on his face as he leaned into me while he tugged his pants more loose and the way he used the wall for support as I pleasured him or maybe it was the look he was giving as he looked up at the ceiling when I did it. I'm not sure either way, but it was like he needed it desperately and wanted it from me. I felt my cheeks flush at the thought that maybe he actually needed me and this wasn't just about him and his lust for once.

I was caught off guard when he slips his other hand down underneath my skirt and returns the favor. Again I wanted to resisted and pull back, but then he looks down at me and says I need this just as much as he does. As much as I wanted to argue and say otherwise, he was right. I did want him, but I never could admit that not to his face. I started feeling weak in the knees when he touched me and all I could do from falling over was grab the back of his shirt and hold on as I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Why did this have to feel so good? Why can't this be with someone else and not him? What worried me now the more I thought about it was the fact that I was starting to not want just this, but not anything else from another guy. I secreted wanted Mal, but could never admit it. But Mal would never return my feelings and this kind of relationship was dangerous. I was being a fool. He can't love me. This can never work out. I open my eyes as I'm nearing my peak as I slowly look up, I am suddenly jolted by the look of bliss on Mal's face. I mean yes I saw him look pleased the last time I did this for him when I let him have me, but this was different. He looked less menacing and more I don't know...laid back almost like he was letting his guard down...around me? But why?Within minutes after he groaned, he finished and I came just after. He shakes himself clean while readjusted his pants and then letting his figure sag into mine as we both heavily panted from our release.

With breath barely back into my lungs he suddenly grabs me like that time he stole my first kiss and shoves my body into him and the wall, the whole movement and suddenness of his action made me squeak in surprise which only caused him to laugh in response. Unknowingly of what to do I as I try not to panic as I push at him while trying to free myself, but to no avail.

I'm unsure what to do with Mal being so unpredictable, so I begged helplessly, "Mal put me down, please!"

Mal's humor never stops as he chuckles and says, "Tell me what you're hiding and I will."

I dug my fingers in his shirt to hold on as I bit my lip and mumbled out, "I can't."

Mal raises cocks a devious eye at me and asks, "Why not?"

I nervously reply, "Because I...I just can't!"

Mal smirks again as he smoothly remarks, "You just can't huh? Well, I guess we just can't leave until you can."

I whimpered at that statement as I stared back at him nervously awaiting what he'll do next. I start to wonder if trying to reach for my taser or pepper spray would be a good idea or not. I get the feeling if I did, he'd kill me, but at the same time I don't want to lose my virginity in the meat cooler with Mal. Not like this. Before I had time to further debate my objects his lips were soon down on mine devouring them mercilessly as I bit back a moan that I felt coming. How was he doing this to me? Why did I not even care enough to fight back? I knew I was starting to get the hots for Mal, but something tells me it's more than that. His kisses were becoming more demanding and more fierce. He was getting serious with this. I could not only hear him moaning, but I could feel it from the inside of both of our mouths as he tongue fought to gain control of mine. I was losing. I was becoming weaker by the second, but it felt so good I didn't want to fight back. I really knew now that I was in so deep, I'd never be able to pull myself back now. Before I knew it I was running my fingers through his hair, and it was softer than I thought it was even though I've touched it before when he first tried to take me in the Chris's towel closet, but I was too busy being terrified to notice how nice it felt like I did now. I couldn't believe he was even letting me do that, he was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't notice me touching his face or the sound of the one voice that freaks me out more than anything else as he called out from behind us both eerily.

At the sound of the voice of another person in the room, Mal froze on the spot and hindered his actions. I felt my cheeks heat up more when he opened his eyes and looked into mine, but he wasn't embarrassed, he was annoyed and I could tell it wasn't with me. He instantly put me down and quickly retrieved his bat and believe me, I didn't need to be told stay out of his way as I clung onto his backside from behind nervously as he faced down his arch enemy.

"I see you've chosen an interesting place to pack your sausage." Steve said lecherously as he looked from Mal to me as I hid from him.

I wasn't sure what Mal was planning to do, but I hope it meant taking this creep out soon. I wish I knew why he kept after me even through all those times I stuck it to him for trying to harass me. Before Mal could make any comeback to Steve's creepy remark, the inevitable happened. The light in the meat cooler went out and the meat cooler just got a lot colder.

 **Will Mal be able to take out Steve now that the lights are out?...And keep Roxanne safe at the same time too?...Will they ever make it back to their cells before they all get busted?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **On a note: Mal told Bailey (from Sidehowjazz1's fanfic, Bailey in Exile) that he was pretty much was done chasing her and Zoey, but in this one he's not. He only told her that so she would be in the dark when he did decide to come after her and make her his bride after gaining Mr. Valenti's wealth. Since Roxanne's grandfather, Mr. Valenti kind of tricked Mal from the beginning by telling Mal he could have any girl he wanted as long as he picked one so he could carry out the Valenti name and take over the business, he didn't tell Mal that he had already had his granddaughter Roxanne sitting on the inheritance from the start because it take a true heir in the family name to take over the business and gain the cash. Valenti pretty much played with his words when he told Mal that. He wanted Mal to choose his granddaughter from the start by having that cop place her in the same juvie as him and possibly fall for her. Anyways long story short: Mal's original choice was Bailey, but since Valenti gained custody of Roxanne that changed plans for Mal.**


	65. Dirty but Clean

**Okay guys, this was a long one and I intended to get this chapter all wrapped into one without making any cuts this time around and I totally did it! So yay! Whoa I'm tired and my arm is cramped from the hours I put into for this one, but you guys were worth it so gives yourself a pat on the back and a cookie! :) I sure hope I got it all right. There maybe some spelling errors, but I'll get right on them when I find a chance, but right now. It's late and I need to crash and get some sleep for work.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks again peeps for all the views and thank you Worthless Brat, Good Idea, Sideshowjazz1, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews! You guys are awesome! (Worthless Brat, that is a good question. I think Mal is still him, but just a little more tamed when he's under the influence of them. And yes Good idea, I have consider letting Mal slip and blurt out his true feelings, but it would spoil what I got in store for later. But then again, maybe I can work something in there, who knows...But yes it would indeed be funny!)**

 **(Update: The spelling and grammar oopies are fixed or at least I think I got them all. If not, and you see any that bother you, just holler at me and I'll get it.)**

 **Mal's Pov:**

The moment the light went out I knew we were screwed. I could feel Roxanne huddled up from behind me as she dug her fingers into the cloth of my shirt and her head pressed up against the back of my arm, she was shaking like a leaf. I wasn't sure if it was from fear or from the cold or from both, but I didn't have time to ponder more on that subject because of the certain situation we were in. You could say I more than just a little pissed right now especially after getting what I wanted for long and then having it interrupted by this peon no less. He was going to die tonight that I was going to see to.

That thing she was doing with my hair just now felt damn amazing, it was making me crazy and I wanted more of it. It almost bothers me to think that she can have that kind of effect on me enough to where it distracted all my senses and left me in a dazed, bliss-like coma to where I didn't even notice Steve's footsteps as he entered in here just now. I only heard half of what he rambling on about because of it. I was beginning to wonder if somehow the drugs I'm being forced to take have something to do with that or if I'm under some spell and I'm hooked on her now, but that's ridiculous she can't be capable of that, she barely even knew how to kiss when I first started all this. Unfortunately I don't have the pleasure of the time to worry about that right now, not with the lights out and a chump that's gonna be dead if he doesn't get lost soon. He's already on my shit list, and getting in the way of my _alone time_ with Red here was not the wisest of schemes for him to pull at this very hour.

Roxanne started panicking on me as she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling herself as close to me as she could, and to be honest I was glad it was dark because as nice as it felt to feel her small curves this close and pressed up against me which meant she trusted me enough to do that and oddly enough it made me feel things that was making me red in the face.

 _Damn it, what is she doing to me?! And why does it have to happen right here and now of all times?_

She was breathing heavily out of fear because I could hear it and feel it in the way her fingers gripped and held my shirt tightly for dear life. I could tell she was nearing to freaking out, but it felt so nice even if this was the only time she ever touches me so willingly without me having to chase her to get this far. I could feel my heart pounding faster and it wasn't because I was about to have to knock out Steve again either. I don't know how I'm going to hide my true feelings around her for very long without getting caught when just standing here in itself like this felt amazing, but this was starting to get to me and I really need to get a hold of myself before Steve noticed. Thank God the lights were out and Steve can't see this or he'd grow suspicious, if he's not already after everything that's happened, but no time for that, I got to find a light and settle this. I can play with Roxanne later.

As I was feeling around in my pockets for my lighter and listening for any sounds of Steve coming our way, Roxanne whimpered quietly with fear dripping from her voice, "Mal...I think he's coming. What'll we do?"

"Quiet," I hissed back at her as I fumbled with my pockets with one hand since I was using the other to hold the bat and then I added, "And stay behind me. Don't move. Not even an inch."

She whispered in a shaky voice, "Okay."

With a little struggle I got my lighter, but before I could light it I had to put it in between my teeth so I could pry her arms off of me which I did and then I turned around as I took my lighter back in my hand and handed her my bat for a minute as I used my other hand to shield the flame from going out as I started flicking it to get some light.

When it finally lit, I could see Roxanne looking at me fearfully and then came an all-knowing voice behind my head which the moment I heard it, I spun around to strike him but before I could he laughed and blew out the damn light and hit me. I dropped my lighter and swore, to make matters worse I lost sight of Roxanne when I made that move, but I figured she couldn't be far.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As soon as the room lit up I saw Steve with his towering figure standing over Mal from behind, I froze up on the spot clinging to his bat for protection. Mal soon saw what I was staring at and swung out to hit Steve, but Steve just blew out the light. I soon heard what I assume was Mal's lighter hitting the concrete ground as I heard him swear in an annoyed voice shortly after for making that mistake, he sounded like he was several feet in front of me, but I didn't dare move from my spot. I could hear them both as they shuffled around in the dark, it was pitch black and there was no light coming from anywhere whatsoever and I didn't like this situation at all. I felt on edge and worried because if one of them grabbed me thinking it was the other, I could be in serious danger and could get really hurt from this. I needed to find a safe place to hide and take cover, but where and how?

At least I got a weapon. I gasped when I realized that I did have a weapon, actually more than one. I quickly and carefully felt around my pockets until I found it. I bit my lower lip as I made the insane decision to do this and to throw caution to the wind as I pulled out my taser and set it off. The room lit up with a small charge of voltage from my taser and both Mal and Steve's gaze landed on me. Mal looked surprised, but Steve looked intrigued. Unfortunately for me, Steve was closer to me than I had expected as he grinned like a chester cat and lunged for me. Mal saw Steve coming and looked somewhere between panicked and enraged at the same time as he dove after him as I quickly tried to get out of his way and barely made it as I thrusted my taser in his face and gave him the full effects of it. He didn't hit the floor like Razor did because he wasn't half as stupid as him, instead he did got shocked enough to where he only jumped back to avoid getting overly-stimulated by it. I shrieked in panic because he got too close to me as he reached out to grab me. Just as he did that, two things happened at the same time. One: he reached forward and knocked the taser out of my hand and two: Mal reached forward at that exact time and punched him in the side of his jaw causing Steve to fall into my direction as the light from my taser went out as it bounced off the floor.

 **Mal's Pov:**

At first I wasn't sure where that light had come from. I thought Roxanne had found my lighter, but as I looked closer it wasn't my lighter, she had a taser. That must have been the one Pete mentioned that she used on Razor earlier today, I smirked when I thought just how clever she was sometimes, but I didn't have time to think about that as I saw Pete hovering over her as she was shocking him with it briefly. I took that moment to make my move, but it was lousy one I now realized as I was in mid-swing to hit Steve as he knocked the weapon from her hand as I barely hit my mark. Within seconds that the light when out again, I thought I heard struggling and shuffling out feet followed by muttering of voices, and I hated it when I was right because it was then that the damn lights decided to come back on.

Standing in the middle of the meat cooler room stood Steve with Roxanne struggling against him as he held a blade to her neck and laughed as he saw the look of surprise on my face which instantly turned to rage. I could see the panic and fear visibly in Roxanne's small frame as she shook and tried to pry his hands off herself helplessly, but to no avail. He was physically stronger than her and only second to me when it came down to strength alone. I could see it in her eyes as they pleaded for me to help her, I bite back my anger at seeing this piece of shit put his hands on my girl. _Why does that sound so strange now? My girl?_ Again, no time for that. I worry about it later.

"What's wrong, Mal?," Steve taunted as I watched this peon start to feel up Roxanne as he continued, "She's just a slave girl, right? I mean shouldn't it be okay for me to try out your goods myself and give my review of her performance?"

By now I was heated with wrath as I felt like my body was lit and roaring with flames and then I spied the bat I brought with me just a few yards away from my feet, I swiftly snatch it up and start striding forward with intent to kill at this point. Steve notices and starts backing away while trying to pull Roxanne off with him towards to front of the meat cooler, but she struggles to slow him down. He laughs and taunts me the enter time as my eyes never leave his that are now starting to widen with mirth as he soon comes to a stop.

"Come any closer Mal, and I'll maim her pretty little neck line. You wouldn't want me to have to soil your cute little slave girl now, would you?" He threatened as he brought the blade closer to under her chin as she held onto his arm in futile attempt to pull his hand from her throat.

"Turn her loose and I might not send you to the hospital this time." I stated in a dark quiet voice as I faltered in my steps and stood a good couple of feet from them.

Steve cocked an eye at me and laughed at my comment like I was jesting with him, he smirked at me in a way that got under my skin and he didn't stop there. The next thing he decided to pull really did it for me and I nearly lost my cool as he tilted his face down to Roxanne and grabbed a handful of her hair and started inhaling it which made my only visible eye twitch as I clenched my teeth in black rage.

 _Oh...he's going to die tonight that's a fact!_

Roxanne started to freak out as she let out a cry of distress and tried to fruitlessly pry him off of her while he started feeling her up again as he said mockingly, "I like this one. She smells nice and has nice tits too. It's a shame she's going to waste to a crazy little bastard like you."

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Mal stop him! Please!" Roxanne shrieked in terror as she squirmed under his iron-like grip.

"Yeah, Mal stop me!" Steve taunted as he dared me to do something and at that exact moment Roxanne bite his hand which gave her enough time to squeeze past him after he let go of her out of pain and swore bitterly.

I immediately acted as I snatched up her arm and pulled her behind me and swung my fist in his face which sent him staggering back a few feet. I was so hot with rage that I did even stop as I didn't even bother with the bat as I tossed it to the side carelessly. It wasn't as satisfying as using my fists as I laid blow after blow on this peon. His swings and movements were so drunk and sluggish compared to mine that were agile and precise. Within seconds he was down on the ground gasping for air and I soon started kicking him and then flicked him over with my foot with little to no effort as I began crushing him in the gut with my foot. I heard a few loud crunching sounds under my shoe and knew I broke at least one of his ribs in the middle of all the stomping I was handing out, but I didn't care. On the contrary, I loved those sounds that and the cries of pain he was displaying for me and Roxanne. They were music to my ears and before I knew it I was starting to feel better already.

When he stopped moving and struggling under my foot, I stopped attacking, but only long enough to reach down and handcuff him to one of the old rusty looking water pipes that was standing up vertically from the ground to the ceiling. Not long after I stepped away I glanced over to see a nervous looking Roxanne on the other side of the room retrieving her taser if I had to guess, as soon as she looks up in my direction I signaled for her to come, but she froze up on me just like the last time I did this. You would think after her seeing me do this several times before, she'd get over it, but _no_ not a chance.

"Come on, let's go. Party's over. I'm done making mincemeat out of this chump that's playing dead over here." I said in a bored tone.

"I'm coming." She mouthed in a small voice as she quickly picked her way through the meat hanging from the ceiling and back towards my direction and the front of the meat cooler.

Just as we were about to leave, I reached down and grabbed my bat as she stops beside me and waits, in that moment as I stood back up Steve's other hand that wasn't cuffed to the water pipe snaked out and snatched a hold of my leg. Instantly on reflex, I kicked him in his face and he let out a groan as he releases my foot and swore in a muffled voice. He pulled and yanked at his other hand as he soon realized his untimely predicament and growled in frustration as he swore even more while grabbing a hold of the water pipe and using it to hoist himself up to his feet. He then tried to swing at me from where he stood, but I only smirked at him with amusement and laughed at his helplessness as I watch as his face grew redder with fury by the second. I was slightly disappointed that Roxanne wasn't laughing with me, and I wasn't sure why, but I didn't linger on that thought or even let it phase me too much as I was very much intent on enjoying this moment. After all it wasn't every day that you see an over-sized gorilla up close like this and come to think about it, I didn't have to go to the zoo to see it either. How very fortunate of me!

When Steve finally come to the conclusion that he couldn't touch me and stopped trying to lay a hit on me, he scoffed, "Take them off now and I won't breathe a word of finding you and your whore in this cooler tonight because from what I understand if you get caught messing around with this one," "Steve pointed with his eyes at Roxanne as he went on to say, "you'll be in deep shit with her gramps."

I narrowed my eyes as all the fun and games were pulled to a halt and my tone turned frosty as I said, "That old fool isn't about to get in the way of what I want and neither are you."

Steve growled and swore at me as he once again tried to free himself so he could no doubt throttle me.

I laughed at his pitiful state as I locked eyes on his and coolly remarked, "You are in no position to be mocking me peon. But just remember this," I stated as I wrapped an arm around Roxanne pulled her to me as I concluded, "she's mine and if you even so much as put the thought into that empty head of yours of touching her again, you think you're hurting now...just you wait until I get my hands on you later. I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Funny, but you're threats don't scare me your highness, but maybe you can clear something else up for me then, huh?" Steve said deviously with a smirk that threw me off as I look at him skeptically.

"Like what?" I asked with slight curiosity and obvious annoyance at being stalled from leaving.

By now Roxanne was still clinging onto me from behind with unease as she watched mine and Steve's fruitless argument.

"Oh...like that fresh meat I saw today. Roxanne seems rather fond of them," Steve commented with overly interest as his eyes darted to Roxanne and then back to me as he continued, "What was his name again? Barry? Bailey was it? I wonder why you'd let her chat so animatedly with another male when everyone knows how possessive you are around her that you won't even let anyone get so much as a foot within her."

"And your point is?" I drawl in a bored tone as I started picking at my nails as I waited for him to stop beating around the bush and get to the point.

"That little pipsqueak, that fresh meat looks awfully feminine for a boy. Tell me is Bailey really a boy or is he really a girl instead?" Steve smugly replied as he searched my face for an signs of weaknesses to give me away, but I gave him none.

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms widely over my chest and duly commented, "Bailey is nothing more than a little pint-size squirt. He is hardly worth my time. If that is all you can come up with to delay me from leaving, than you really are pathetic. Good night, Steve."

With that I turned on my heel to leave as Roxanne followed me close from behind as Steve shouted back at me, "You had better not leave me like this, I'll have Chef breathing down your neck the first thing in the morning if you do!"

I threw my head back and laughed as we both stood at the entrance to the meat cooler door as he started shouting my name and making useless threats and insults as he tried his luck at his cuffed hand again and realized his attempts to free himself were indeed futile.

He glared at me with venomous hate as his threats got more vulgar, but I just smiled wickedly back at him and calmly said, "Steve, you know it can't be good on your health to get overly excited like this. Maybe you should stay in here and just _chill_ for the night."

With that I let the meat cooler door close on it's own as Steve raged on, I then led Roxanne out the kitchen doors to hallways so we could call it a night.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

When Steve looked from me to Mal as he asked about Bailey's gender, I froze up and paled on the spot. I knew all too well what it meant for Bailey if he found out about her, and it scared me because there wasn't a whole lot Duncan could do to keep her safe from him or his creeps. From the creepy look he gave me, I prayed that he didn't read anything into that because if he did, Bailey could be in a lot of trouble soon. Not surprisingly enough Mal didn't even seem to notice that look Steve gave me when I froze up, and it worries me just how over confident Mal can be in situations such as these. Steve may have lost the the battle tonight, but that doesn't mean he won't rise up and try again later when the moment suits him. He seems like that kind of guy and that scares me to core when I really take the time to think about it. A guy like that is a dangerous foe to have, and I honestly think Mal underestimates him and his capabilities. I would really rather not have to stay glued to Mal all the time, but I'm starting to really worry about this and creeps like Steve. This is no place for someone like me or even Bailey for the matter.

That wasn't the only thing that was eating at my mind tonight either, this growing feeling inside me that I noticed I've suddenly gained now that Mal has returned is really starting to scare me. I can feel dread eating away at me as I think back to all the foolish actions I've made now with Mal.

 _Why did I do that? Why did I just let him have me? And again? What is wrong with me?_

I wasn't ashamed then, I wasn't even in my right frame of mind or was I? I just seemed so convinced that I wanted it with him and it felt so right and safe that I just stopped thinking with logic all together. I felt right at the time, but now...now I feel so used because I know he doesn't see me like I see him.

 _Wait what?! How do I see him?..._

That question haunted me for the rest of night as Mal lead me outside of the kitchen by taking me by my arm and pulling me into the hallway. I stopped as we stepped out because I needed to ask Mal something and I felt scared asking this considering how much of a pervert he was at times, but I needed to say it because it was really bothering me.

Mal noticed that I stopped and looked at me questionably while trying to hold in his temper as I hesitantly asked, "Can we please stop at the infirmary?"

"And why?" He inquired with little patience clearly noticeable in his gaze.

I started fidgeting with my hands as I looked down at them nervously as I faint-heartedly replied, "Because I want to get a bath. I felt disgusting after being touched by that creep, and I really rather not wait until the morning if that's okay with you."

Mal didn't reply at least not at first, he simply raised an eyebrow at me like he couldn't believe I was asking him that at this hour.

"Mal, please I swear I'll be quick. I'll get clean and get out. You have my word." I begged as I shuffled my feet uncomfortably under his penetrating eyes.

"You do realize that this is late hours and that every Tom, Dick, and Harry is out and about right now," He finally said with incredulity as if he was making sure he heard me correctly as he concluded, "And you want to take a bath at this hour?!"

My lips started to quiver out of fear or the fact that I was starting to feel upset, I wasn't sure, but I took a deep breathe and responded in a small voice and said, "Yes, I do and besides you'll be there, so...no one will touch me."

 _I hope..._

Mal narrowed his eyes with irritation as he let out a sigh of petulance and then growled lowly and muttered a few words that I didn't catch as he then pulled me by the wrist closer towards him and said smugly, "Fine, but I get to be present."

I gasped and try to pull my arm free, but he wasn't letting go and his smirk only widened as I sputtered out, "W...What?! No...the last time you-,"

"Relax doll, I promise I won't get in this time or even try to touch you." He commented as he leaned his face into mine with that same smug look of his he gives when he gets his way as I could tell he was really enjoying this.

I now regretted my decision, but the truth was I did feel dirty after Steve touched me and not just from him either but from what I foolishly fell into again with Mal. I felt so ashamed and scared because I was more than a little convinced now that I was under Mal's spell and I felt unable to escape it. He had me and it was only a matter of time before he figured it out and took full advantage of it. I was so scared I was shaking and I couldn't stop. I felt sick thinking about it. I just wanted to run away and get far away from here. And far away from him. Even if I was starting to wonder what he meant to me or why he does the things he does for me when I was more than positive that he'd never do them for Bailey or even Zoey. Why was I so different than them? Why did he treat me differently? Was I doing something that Mal wanted more from me than them? Just what was it? It was driving me crazy not knowing why he wanted me and why he was doing this to me especially after Bailey telling me that he was done with having slave girls and yet here I was being forced into be his newest one. It just wasn't fair. I wanted out of this.

I decided to just suck it up and move on to choose another day to be depressed over it later as I finally accepted Mal's offer to take me to the infirmary so I could bathe and so he could more than likely watch and ogle my body the entire time. Once more he pulled me by the wrist again through the halls, and at some point I could hear voices growing closer by the second and they weren't the older male voices of the parole officers either. They were youths. Delinquents. Ones Mal had warned me about as I felt my pulse quicken as I walked faster and grabbed Mal's arm that was attached to my wrist and held onto it like it was a life line. I really didn't want to have to witness Mal beating the crap out of an another creep or even a group of them. He scares me the way he fights, it like he's a monster and has some sort of bloodlust to kill anything that offends him. Luckily, we didn't run into them or whoever they were as we both rounded the corner towards the infirmary where Mal unlocked the door and lead me inside where I felt myself getting more nervous by the second.

 _I'm just getting clean and getting out. There's nothing to fret over. He said he wouldn't touch me._

I anxiously told myself it was going to be okay as I entered the bathroom and started the water for the bath. I was shaking so badly and so were my hands as I turned the knobs to adjust the temperature to my liking as I quickly got undressed placed my things on the sink and got in before Mal came in. He wasn't long either as I was lathering up my washcloth and scrubbing myself down, he came in and closed the door behind him as he took up his seat on the commode after putting the cover down first. He never said a word the entire time, and I kept my back to him out of what little bit of modesty I could get since there was no shower curtain for the tub even though ironically enough there was one for the nearby shower. I should have used it instead, I guess I was too tired to think clearly after all it was almost two in the morning.

It was unnerving trying to hurry up and bathe when I could feel his eyes bearing down on me, while holding my breath as I uncomfortably waited for him to break his word by trying to touch me or get in like he did last time.

"You know you can slow down, this is not a race," Mal said with humor in his voice from over my shoulder as I slowly drifted my gaze in his direction as he added, "Or are you just scrubbing so vigorously because you feel that dirty?"

I didn't know how to respond his remark, but before I could say anything he went on talking once more.

"Do you feel dirty after I touched you too?" He asked with the same humor as before in his tone.

I bit my lip from lashing out at him and calmly said, "What do you think?"

He chuckled at my reply as he explained, "What do I think, huh?...I think you liked it and can't come to terms with it, but that's okay Red because in time you'll come around, you'll see. I'll make you feel things that you'll never want from any other man, but me. That's a promise. Nobody will be able to satisfy you the way I can."

I tried not to make a sound as I felt like crying because it scared me to think if what he was saying was true, then I knew I was in deep trouble and I needed help. I needed to see Bailey and soon. Surely she could give me some advice on how to slow this down or be able to fight this better than I currently was because I was failing miserably.

"In time I'll have you begging for it." I flinched on the spot as he whispered that in my ear with such intensity that I spun my head around as I covered myself and looked at him with shock and panic.

I pursed my lips and flashed my eyes with hate at him in my best attempt of hiding my phobia of him as I viciously hissed back, "I'll never beg for something like from you, and I will not stoop so lowly even if it kills me."

Mal was crouched in front of the tub looking at me by now with a gleam of pure excitement in his dark eyes (which I could only see because he was that up close) as he reached out his hand and took my chin pulling my face towards his as I held my breath and did my best not tremble in his wake as he said, "I like that fire you have your eyes hellcat. I love the way it burns into mine so dangerously unlike anyone else I've ever met, you aren't afraid to speak your mind. A trait I like in you, but unfortunately it's a trait that will be your undoing if you don't stop defying me."

I jumped back and pushed myself to the back of the tub while never taking my eyes off of him the entire time while giving him a dirty look as I hotly replied, "Don't you dare threaten me! I won't let you do to me as you did to Bailey or Zoey! I won't go down so easily! I'll fight you with everything I have, I swear it!"

Mal stared at me blankly without a word as he (from what I could tell) took in my words and then judging from the stare he was giving me he was trying to size me up in his attempt to find a weakness to pick at.

He finally laughed at me as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Out of annoyance I snatched the foul-smelling thing from his lips and put it out in the tub as I threw it back at him with the same scowling look as before while staying out of his arms' length.

He growled as he narrowed his eyes at me with obvious irritation as he gripped the tub with white knuckles and barked back, "Don't ever do that again! Those aren't free you know!"

"I don't care!," I thundered back and added, "I hate them, and I wish you didn't smoke them around me. They stink!"

Mal got up and plopped himself back on the toilet and lit another one as I narrowed my eyes at him in pure aggravation. I immediately stood up and reached out to crack the window for air and I didn't care that his eyes were on me because I hated that smell and I hated him more for not respecting me enough not smoke those horrible things in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled.

"What does it look like simpleton? I'm trying to get some air since you insist upon smoking those disgusting things in this closet-like space!" I snarled back as I sat back in the tub to resume taking my bath and ignoring him the best of my abilities to keep from lashing out at him again.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance at me as the awkward silence between us began to build higher and higher until after several minutes he spoke when I had reached out to the end of the tub to grab the shampoo, but he took the bottle before I could even touch it as my fingers barely even brushed the plastic surface.

By then I was starting to feel self-conscious around him again considering how much stronger he was than me, and if he wanted to I'm sure he could overpower me too easily and do what he truly wanted if he choose to. That was an unnerving thought, and I tried my hardest not to think about it, but at the same time I tried to keep it somewhere in the back of my mind since it was Mal. I shifted my gaze back at him with irritation and questionably as I wonder what game he was trying to play at now.

"What are you doing? Give it back, so I can wash my hair already." I said doing my best not to sound like I was whining as I glared at him so irritably.

Mal smirked as he got up to his feet with shampoo bottle still in his hand and kneeled down besides me as I leaned back away from him with caution and fear of not knowing what he was up to.

"Come here." He finally replied as he kneeled down and waited for me to comply to his demand.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I questioned with nervousness that I tried to hide from my voice.

"Just do it. Didn't I promise you that I wouldn't touch you?" He inquired as he waited for my reply.

"You did, but that still doesn't mean that I trust you." I shot back at him with my eyes on his watching to see if he would give away his motives, but he didn't.

"How hurtful, Roxanne. After everything I've ever done for you, you go and say something as cruel and heartless as that. I am truly wounded that you don't even trust the one that protects you the most." He said in a tone that suggested mock-pity, but his smirk never left his face.

I wanted so badly to hit him square across his stupid face, but I resisted that temptation because I knew he'd probably get more enjoyment out of it than I would.

"To be honest, I think I need more protection from you than I do from anyone else here. You prey on me more than even that creep Steve does, but at times I'm not even sure about that." I countered with skepticism in my tone.

After that comment, I knew I hit a nerve as he reach forward grabbing me and pulling me towards him roughly and icily said, "You think you have it bad do you, Red? Why don't you just be good and do as I tell you?"

By then I was trembling with fear from his wrath, but didn't make a move to entice his anger further as I waited with my nerves on edge to see what he wanted. Without another word he slowly soften his forceful hold on my shoulders and picked up the shampoo bottle he had dropped in his flight of his temper and popped the lid of it open and before I knew it he was lathering my scalp with it. I was scared he was going to hurt me with his rough hands, but surprisingly enough he was a lot more gentle than I expected. Again it shocks me how gentle he could be one minute, and how incredibly violent and forceful the next if the moment suited him. I did my best to quiet my trembling body as he wordlessly massaged my scalp with his hands. I was scared because of how nice it felt and expected him to hurt me the next minute, but he never did. I stayed on edge the entire time not trusting him, even though sadly somewhere deep down I wished that I could and I wasn't sure why. Did I somehow pity this psychopath? Was that it? Was that why I wanted to understand him a little better sometimes?

"Why are you like this Mal?" I asked him in a quiet voice with my back to him as he continued to lather my hair.

He didn't say anything for awhile, but he did laugh without any humor in it when he did finally speak up.

"You want to know why I'm like this, huh? You think I'm hurting you, is that it?" He remarked trying to mask the moodiness in his voice.

I hunched over and held my knees as he continued on as though he hadn't really expected me to say anything to his demands as he ranted on, "When have I ever hurt you Roxanne? When have I ever put my hands on you and really hurt you? I can assure you that I treated you a lot more kindly than anyone else that's ever tried to defy me or try to challenge my authority."

I squeaked out in a small voice, "You twisted that glass in my foot and today you almost hit me because I refused to be yours."

His hands stopped moving and I quickly withdrew away from him before he unleashed his dark anger on me as I turned around and to see him look at me with what looked like controlled anger as he held himself in check and as calmly as he could he said through gritted teeth, "Yes, I did do that, but you needed to learn your place as my slave girl that night, and as for today, did I hit you? Did I touch you?"

"No but your actions scared me, and when you made me be your stupid slave you promised me you wouldn't hurt me, but lied to me. You still hurt me that night." I squeezed out with suppressed tears as I felt my throat growing dry.

I quickly washed the soap from my hair and decided to forget about the conditioner tonight because of the situation at hand while Mal let out a huff of breath as he knew I was right and he was caught in his own web of lies as he locked eyes on mine and bristly replied, "You think it was easy for me to keep my hands off of you when you did everything you could to defy me and piss me off. I'm not the only one that didn't keep my word either you know. You swore I could have you and you've fought me everyday since then. You said you give yourself to me and you've lied to me. You promised me over and over again to be mine, but as soon as a chance arrived for you to escape, you took it, and you question why I'm like this? Why I hurt you? Why I'm so damn cruel? I am the Malevolent One, Roxanne. I am evil incarnated. I am Mike's worst personality with a body of my own now, and you should feel ever so lucky that I'm not as terrible as I once was. I did much worse not just to other guys, but girls as well in the last juvie I was placed in and I'm sure Bailey and Duncan as brushed you up on that."

There was a moment of silence as Mal took a breather after his full out rant while he regarded me with angry eyes and I him with fearful ones in return.

I was scared, but I knew I needed to say it, so I mustered up as much courage as I could as I remarked back at him, "I did it because I don't want to be your slave girl. You forced me into that by leaving me with so little choice, Mal. It was either accept the humiliation of being ogled and possibly jumped by other creeps because of those stupid pictures you took or I be yours and give up my self respect just so you could have someone to control. I didn't want either, but...but...I was scared and made the wrong choice. I should have said no and fought you harder."

"And here we are back at that again," He countered through narrowed eyes as he bite back at me and replied, "I don't care if you want to be my slave girl or not, you are mine and you better learn to accept that because I'm never releasing you from that. Not now. Not ever."

"I could have any girl as my slave girl, but it's you that I want and it's you that I desire to have. I don't care how far I have to chase you to get you because in the end you will be mine not matter what I have to do to see to it. Just accept it and things will be much easier on you." He heatedly exclaimed as his eyes never left mine daring me to defy his words once more.

"But why does it have to be me?! Did it ever accrue to you that maybe I don't want to be your slave girl?! That maybe I had plans of my own?!," I shouted at him when I knew this was only going to end in tears for me as I splashed water at him in anger as I raged on, "I want my life back, you jerk! I want to be with my band! And most importantly, I want to fall in love with someone who feels the same way that I do too!"

Mal's eyes lit up with flames as he yanked my some of my clothes down from the sink and threw them at me. At first I was too angry to think much about it, but then I remembered that my taser was in my skirt that I saw flying rapidly towards me.

I panicked and cry out in distress as I did my best to catch it before it's contents fell into the tub as I shrieked in terror at Mal, "Are you crazy?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Unfortunately my attempts to stop my clothes from falling into the tub failed. Everything fell in the bath except for the items in my pockets (they hit the floor and slid off towards the shower) and I watched in horror as the taser was the last to fall out of my skirt pocket and bounced off the end of the tub heading for the water as I froze up and my eyes widen in terror. Before I could even take a breath to scream, Mal lunged for me as he closed his arms around me and hoisted me out of the water and nearly fell in himself at the same time while propping one of his feet against the wall of the tub for balance in his quick attempt to save. I held on tightly with my arms around his neck and prayed he didn't lose his balance and fall in because I didn't wanted to be found dead in Mal's arms and naked at that. I felt myself heated up at the thought, and by then I could hear Mal swear as I felt him losing his stepping. The rug under his foot was slipping.

"Please don't drop me!" I shrieked in alarm as I tightened my arms around his neck more.

"Relax, I'm not going to!" He barked back at me with an annoyed look as he kicked his foot off the wall of the tub and sent both of us falling into the floor as I screamed in panic.

I immediately had close my eyes when we went down and never let go out of fear of falling into the tub and be electrocuted to death. I heard and felt the thud that Mal's body made when it hit the hard bathroom floor, I opened my eyes hesitantly as I looked down at him while he grunted and groaned with pain from the sudden impact. He slowly opened his eyes as well and saw me looking down at him nervously with our faces just inches from the other. This was so very awkward and I couldn't breath because of it. I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest and a tremor go down my spine. How is he able to do that to me? Maybe my heart was just beating so crazy like this because of the fall. That had to be it. There couldn't be nothing else there, right? I suddenly remembered how naked I was and here I was on top of Mal like this. What was I thinking? Did I want him to jump, was that it? How could I be so stupid?

As I was lost in my thoughts of tremoil, Mal slowly rose to a sitting position with little difficulty even though I still had my arms all around his neck and staring up at him with uncertainty as I was slightly still shook up from the fall. I could tell how soaked he was from the water as I looked down at his clothes that were half-soaked wet from plucking me up from my untimely death which by the way he nearly caused as I reminded myself mentally. Remembering my situation before he took advantage of it, I quickly reached up with a shaking hand out of my nervousness and grabbed a hold of the sink to lift myself up, so I get a towel to properly wrapped myself with.

He noticed my discomfort and chuckled as he got to his feet and strode over to the tub and bent down, my eyes widen in shock as I quickly rushed forward and grabbed his shoulder to pull him back and shrieked at him, "What are you doing?! You can't just put your hand in there!"

He halted his movements with his hand hovering over the surface of the water as he turned around and looked at me with mild interest and calmly replied, "Why? Are you worried about me, Red? Truly I am touched, maybe Zoey was right afterall. Maybe you do care enough about me."

I flushed at his commented and retorted, "No I don't. If you want to get electrocuted then be my guest."

He flashed that annoying smug smirk of his and snorted at my comment as he continued to reach down and attempt pull the plug in the water, but stilled his movement as a look of terror crossed his eyes and he started shaking and screaming like he was in pain. I panicked and cupped my hands over my face and screamed at the same time because for one: it startled me when he did that and two: I thought he was really hurt and I didn't know what to do.

He pulled the plug out of the tub and the taser too while laughing at me with amusement clearly shining in his dark eyes when he stopped his act of making me believe he was actually hurt, I quickly sobered up and glared at him with hatred.

I kicked him in his side and spat at him angrily, "You're sick Mal! I can't believe you did that!"

He sat there unfazed by the fact that I kicked and shouted at him and just laughed his head off even more before finally deciding to get up to his feet and look down at me with his menacing gaze filled with glee and dark mischief. He tossed the plug to the side carelessly and tested the taser which seem to still work (which surprised me) before he decided to pocket it. I didn't get a chance to argue over the fact that it was mine because I was too busy being distracted by him cornering me between the shower and the tub. I gasped as I cried out for him to stop, but he just laughed and took his time again just like in the meat cooler.

I knew the fear in my eyes were showing as I tried get away from him because he seemed to pick up on it and smirked at my cowering figure once more. I suddenly lost my footing and stumbled into the floor and landed on my butt as I gazed up at him helplessly because I had nowhere to run and he had me pinned in again. I huddled up against the wall and shielded myself with my arms over my head in defense and tried not to cry, but it was too late because I could feel the tears coming. I didn't want this again. I should have just kept my mouth closed and let him take me back to my room, or at least I had hoped that's where he was going to take me. I felt him kneel down beside me and pull my arms away from my face as I tried to fight him as I struggled, but he win out with his physical strength being stronger than mine. I refused to look at him as he pulled me towards him as I half-drunkenly fell in between his legs from my struggles and refusal of cooperation. I couldn't face him, but I was more than sure he was either enjoying this or was irritated with my resistance as I gripped one of his thighs and turned my face away from him as I hunched over and waited for the worst to come, but instead he shocked me. I knew he could tell I was upset and I was crying, I knew he could feel it through my fears and trembling as I couldn't make myself face him. I was too proud and too scared both at the same time, and he knew it. I don't know how, but I knew that he did. That's why is startled me that even though I was clinging to his leg with a death grip and with trembling fingers practically in a ball, I didn't expect him to start petting my head and whispering things in my ear. His breath was warm and tickled my sensitive skin as he shushed me and told me he wasn't going to hurt me. He told me to just relax, but I couldn't do that not with him there was no way I could ever do that. He put me on edge with everything he did or said. I could feel him using his free arm as he wrapped it around my shaking figure as he still used the other to part my hair from my face by tucking it behind my ear where he continued to say things that didn't make any sense to me in my ear.

"Don't cry, didn't I promise to take care of you?" He whispered in my ear quietly in a normal tone.

"Yes, you did, but you're scaring me. Please just stop." I quaked with nervousness and fear as I whimpered and asked, "What do you want from me?"

He chuckled softly in my ear and said, "Just you."

I shuddered as I gripped his leg tighter while never looking up and asked, "What do you mean? Why me?"

"Don't be silly Roxanne. You should know that answer by now. You are the one I want and you are the one that interests me the most." Mal breathed into my ear excitedly.

Again I shuddered at his breath on me as I nerve-rackingly replied, "Yes, but why? Why does it have to be me?"

"So full of questions today, aren't we?," He mocked me as felt his lips barely brush my ear while I still refused to look up at him as he continued on, "You want to know why you are so precious to me slave girl? That question is just burning inside you, isn't it?"

I made no reply to his comments and inquiries as he continued to stroke my hair which made me wonder even more if this was some weird game of his and if he ever played it with Bailey or even Zoey, but deep down I was beginning to get the feeling that a good number of the things he done with me, he hasn't with them. Which lead me back to square one, why was he doing all these things with me then?

He chuckled when I never replied and the same quiet tone replied, "I might tell you that answer someday when the time suits me, but for now you'll just have to be satisfied with the fact of knowing that I choose to make you my bride. Maybe not my first choice, but I can't complain when I get to have someone as lovely as you and just as innocent."

I was so caught up in his words that I didn't realized that I had stopped shaking from my fears, but soon noticed that he was caressing my back the entire time in a soothing manner that I tried not to melt into because it honestly felt good. Clenching my teeth to stop myself from falling into a bliss-like daze, I finally shot up and looked up at him as he looked back down at me with a smug grin like I was some new toy of his that he fancied.

I don't know why, but it was then that my foot started to pain me as I cringed and gasped from the pain as I then pulled away from Mal so I could get a good look at it. It was still red and swollen from earlier and before I knew it Mal pulled my leg towards him and in which almost making me tumble over onto my side in the process from his sudden burst of movement.

I panicked and tried to pull my foot back as I cried and said in a fearful tone, "Mal, what are you doing? Let go! Please don't!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Why do you always assume that?" He said with annoyance though he never looked up at me as he inspected my tender foot.

"Because you're obviously unpredictable and also because Bailey told me what you did to her!" I said half-fearfully and half-angrily at the same time.

"Did she? Explains why you trust me even less lately." He growled as he let go of my foot and then looked up at me with sudden displeasure.

His comment truly confused me. I never really trusted him that must to begin with, but it was true after everything Bailey informed me, I now trusted him even lesser than before.

I sighed miserably because I honestly didn't know what to say to him anymore and his intent to control everything was wearing me out and thin.

"Are you ready to go now, doll? Put your clothes on and we'll be leaving." He drawled in an amused tone as he suddenly got over whatever was eating at him as I stood up and grabbed the wall for support to help myself stand back up.

Mal was already up and on his feet as I snapped back at him in angry tone as I pointed my finger at him and snarled, "I can't. Did you forget that you threw most of them in the tub?! They're completely wet now, and it's all thanks to you, you jerk!"

He laughed and quickly grabbed my hand before I could react and wrapped his other arm around my back while leaning his face into mine and smoothly replied, "You know I love it when you take that tone with me, hellcat."

I blushed furiously and gasped as I used my free hand to push his face out of mine, but he struggled to keep his position with me as I snapped back at him, "Get off of me! I'm trying to be serious here, you idiot!"

I was finally able to shove him off as I stood there panting and doing my best to keep my towel properly on. He looked slightly peeved as he left the room leaving me wondering where he was off to so suddenly as I quickly wrung out my dripping wet clothes and collecting all my things that fell out of my pockets and placed it all inside an another towel since there was nothing else to do with it all. When I had just barely finished doing that, Mal had returned with what looked like a set of clothes in his hand as he stretched out his arm impatiently towards me as he clearly was indicating for me to accept it. I mumbled a small thanks and waited for him to turn around which surprising after everything he did he gave me my privacy, and I wasted no time in quickly getting dressed. The clothes were just a simple pair of mixed-matched faded colored pants and shirt that were two different shades of grey. They were a little big on me, but they'd just have to do until I made it back to my room to properly change in my sleepwear, but as tired as I beginning to notice I was starting not care what I slept in. He turned back around when I told him I was done as I grabbed my things and he led me back out of the infirmary and back into the halls once more.

The halls were a lot more quiet now and pretty eerie because of the lack of sound and the shadows and sudden creaks of the boards as we walked on them which didn't help the situation not one bit. As we drew closer down the hall that was towards the elevator, voices were faint, but we could hear them nonetheless. They were the same voices I heard earlier before he made it inside the infirmary, but now they had migrated towards the elevator entrance and the stairway as well, so I wasn't sure how we were going to get past them without Mal getting into it with them. Mal suddenly clamped his hand over my mouth and shoved me into the wall pinning me in a dark corner out of the light. I tried not to panic because I didn't know what he was doing, but it soon dawned onto me because it was only seconds after he did that, that a whole entire massive group of male bodies stampeded passed us. I held onto him as I felt my heart in my throat as it beaten out of control with the fear of being seen, but thankfully we weren't. After they all finally passed out of sight, I soon realized as Mal removed his hand from my face I had been holding my breath the whole time as I stared up at him as he watched and waited for the clearing to come. He looked annoyed by the sudden burst of bodies that had hurtled past us in the hall as he soon stepped away from me and taking my hand once again out of habit so I didn't wander off like a little kid. It was funny in a way when I thought about it, but not really at the same time. I didn't dwell on it though.

I'm not sure why, but as soon as we were halfway to the elevator the group of crazy guys came rushing back like someone had unleashed them on us, Mal noticed and swore as he tightened his grip on my hand and we both started running towards the elevator as fast as we could. Unfortunately as we came within a few feet of it some of the guys ran faster than us and cut us off from getting inside.

"Shit," Mal swore as he pushed me behind him and aggressively (not towards me) said, "Stay behind me and do as I tell you. If you don't, you will get mugged and worse."

I didn't have to be told twice as I did as he told me feeling fear take root inside me once more as I felt panicked and uncertain as to what I should do in this dire situation. Mal and me both were surrounded from all sides, and if I had to guess it was probably Steve's goons from earlier tonight when he fought them off to keep them out of the kitchen and from coming in to attack us while we served out Chef's punishment.

Some of them started to taunt Mal and make cat-calls and fox whistles in my direction which only set my nerves at wreck even more as I held onto Mal like he was my life line. One of them sprinted forward and took a swing at Mal which only started the entire fight from both sides as Mal quickly reached around and grabbed me pulling me down with him to duck out of reach from the other guy's blow. Mal quickly stood back up with me and used his bat to knock him back and sent him staggering into a group of other guys. Some of the other guys standing close by laughed and jeered at their fallen guy while other swore, but Mal wasted no time. He swung his bat around as the others backed up and we made it to the elevator where he pressed the button to get the door open and waited as they all started closing in and barring off any escape for us at this point. I never let go of Mal as he calmly regarded them all as though he was daring them to start something with just a look of danger in his cold eyes. I wasn't sure how he could stay so calm like that, but it really did impress me that he was this strong in person that it seemed like nothing could break him. Within seconds the creeps were all on Mal as he did his best to keep them off and I stayed behind him and felt helpless without my taser. I wanted to use the pepper spray, but I was afraid I would get Mal instead knowing my luck and I would be in deep trouble then with the creeps and Mal later for temporarily blinding him. It felt like ages. The elevator doors were taking forever, and just as Mal finally got them to back off and the elevator started making noises like it was about to open, the unexpected happened. By now, I should have expected this, but at the same time I wasn't even sure how he got out of that though nonetheless he did, and there stood Steve as he came striding through the mass of bodies and heading towards us. I felt sick as though time stopped and everything was in slow motion as he saw me looking at him, he grinned back in that creepy way that freaked me out and snapped his fingers and all at once everyone dove in for us. I screamed and Mal shoved me into the elevator as I called back at him to come with me.

"Stay in the damn elevator and get to your room _NOW!"_ He thundered back at me and actually looking back at me this time with anger and shockingly enough panic (which I hardly ever see from him) as he pushed me back inside.

I screamed his name as the doors closed and cried. Why? I don't know. I shouldn't even be concerned for a psychopath like him, but here I was indeed afraid for not just myself, but for him too. I was actually worried about Mal's well-being and couldn't figure out why as I mashed the button to take me to the third floor and stood there shaking with my stuff still gathered up and bundled up in my towel sniffling and feeling completely helpless while Mal was trying to fend off over a dozen and more creeps plus Steve on top of that.

I remembered my walkie and dug it out of my things and tried to page someone as I desperately called out for help, "Ed? Pete? Somebody?"

No answer.

I tried several more times before the elevator stopped on the third floor and finally got a reply from Pete.

"What?" He growled over the walkie.

"Mal's in trouble on the first floor in front of the elevator! Please help him!" I cried back.

There was a pause and then several others voices started all talking on the walkie at once until Pete thundered over it for them to all shut up. He said he'd take care of it and told me nothing else as the doors open and I stepped out to only be faced with Pete and Ed who were all surrounded by Mal's boys from behind them as a great number of them all loaded up in the elevator and the rest took the stairway. Pete had Ed stay behind and help me back into my room since it was locked due to Chris's automatic lockdown every night and I didn't have a key like Mal did, but that was no trouble for Ed. He used his pocket knife and jimmied the door open within seconds with little to no problem whatsoever. I thanked him as he turned and left. He waved and said nothing else, but I still felt on edge leaving Mal the way I was forced to.

I carefully made my way through the dark and found my lamp and switched it on as I tossed my wet things in the dirty hamper and my other things onto the table where I'd worry about them tomorrow. The entire time I was worried and had several million things going on inside my head all at once. The things that happened in the meat cooler with Mal and me. Then Steve and his disgusting hands all over me. The way Mal looked at him when he touched me that unnerved me leaving me wondering for someone who saw me as his possession, he sure looked madder than hell and jealous beyond words when it came down to it. I don't think I'll ever understand him. His actions are different from his words. He says things to me that hurt and scare me, but does things like protect me and looks after my wounds. Why? But the way he touches me isn't right either even if I secretly like it. He touches me for his own pleasure and fulfillment and stalks me the entire time he does it. I feel so foolish for letting him do it to me again when I should have been stronger, when I should have fought him harder instead of letting down my barrier and letting him do it.

 _Gosh darn it, I'm such an idiot! What is wrong with me?_

First thing tomorrow morning I'm going to talk to Bailey and figure out how to fought back harder and resist better with all I have because if I don't, he's going to win and take me before I know it. As I was mentally preparing myself for tomorrow, I noticed something small and odd on my bed that I didn't recognize as any of my things and stared at it as I tilted my head in confusion. I reached down and picked it up. It was a note address to me from Mal.

 **Can Bailey help Roxanne resist Mal's relentless attacks on her?...And if so, how?...What strange note has Mal left Roxanne in her room?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter...**


	66. The Curious Note

**A small chapter I know, but I wasn't sure how to go from where I left it since it would be moving on to the next day in this little universe of mine. So you guys get a little shorty for the day. hehe :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks once again for the views guys, you make it worth it. ;) I want to give thanks also for the reviews from Addicted To Total Drama/Good Idea, Worthless Brat, Sideshowjazz1 and The Malevolent Mountain Queen.**

 **And Happy Be-lated Valentine's Day peeps! Hope you had a good one! I am looking forward to The Walking Dead when I get a chance to watch the newest episode! So excited! Yeah...Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **Mal's Pov:**

Even after several minutes passed I could still hear Roxanne screaming my name in the elevator as it played in the back of my mind over and over again as I fought and pick off all of the peons around me. Somehow it made me feel good, but my main objective at the time was getting her to safety. I wasn't the hero in this picture and I wasn't about to start pretending to be one either, but it felt good regardless even if I knew she'd never admit it and that would be that she did in fact have feelings for me. What I don't get is why she tries so hard to hide them from me or why she's being so difficult with me either. I never had this much trouble with my other girls, but then they knew better than to disobey me. They knew the consequences of their actions and how intense my wrath could get when they didn't do as they were told. She was being the most defiant little wench I knew and it was starting to make me crazy not being able to break down her walls and get her to beg like Bailey and Zoey would for me. Tonight even if she was refusing to come to terms with it, I know she was starting to warm up to me, and then that chump, Steve had out of his way and kill the mood. I'm gonna make him pay for that and plus some...one way or another.

Not long after fighting off half of Steve's goons, my boys arrived and we took out the majority of them as Steve stood back eagerly observing the entire ordeal with little interest in taking part in it. I was pissed I could never get close enough to throttle him because every time I did, one of his blockheads would cross my path and hinder me from doing so. Steve clearly saw my intentions because he just stood there and laughed at me as I struggled to get to him as one after another of his peons continued to block my way and purposely delaying me from my ultimate goal which was bashing his face in the minute I got my hands on him. It didn't help matters in the least bit to say the least or even my patience for that matter that he was mocking me the entire time and questioning why it was taking me so long to get to him. I growled in frustration as I began pelting down my blow after blow on every one of his little freaks as I plowed my way through them to get to him, but by the time I finally did began to make any progress as I made my way towards him, some idiot shouted about the parole officers coming.

Everyone all at once began to scatter like cockroaches when you turn on the kitchen light as they either tried to use the elevator or rush up the stairway before they all got caught and had Chris and Chef to deal with tomorrow in the morning. I narrowed my eyes to blacken slits at Steve as his eyes locked onto mine indicating my silent and unspoken message that this was far from over as he soon disappeared in the mass of bodies as they made their exits out of sight. I quickly made my escape as well because I had no intentions of being busted tonight as I raced up the stairway pushing and shoving everyone out of the way as I made my way back to my floor with Pete and Big Ed close on my heels. After many mishaps and tripping of other delinquents, we finally made it ourselves to our third floor where we stopped to catch our breathes. I leaned against the wall close the stairway and heaved out heavily breathless gasps as I closed my eyes for a moment and let my bat slip from my fingers and hitting the floor making a loud clanking sound beside my feet.

"Don't know about you cats, but I'm getting in my cell before the guard dogs catch us roaming around." Razor said breathlessly as he turned and left without another word.

Big Ed nodded his head in agreement as he soon followed likewise to his and Pete's cell as I stood there with Pete who had stayed behind as he looked like he had something to get off his chest.

"Did you catch any of that on the walkie earlier from your little slave girl?" Pete remarked dryly waiting for my response.

"Yeah, I did," I smirked as I picked my bat up once more and rolled it over in my hands idly as went on to say with amusement, "I find it adorable how she wants to show her affections in dire situations such as this."

Pete snorted at my comment with mild amusement and then sobered up while bitterly stating, "I wish you never gave her one of those walkies. The boys never shut up once she gets on the radio wire."

"Oh really," I mused as watched some of them pass us on the way to their cells as I added, "She's got my boys hot and bothered, has she? I'll have to give them a little heart to heart chat about that later."

Pete paled at my words as he said nothing in return, but nodded his head to confirm that he understood the meaning of my words.

I soon turned serious as my thoughts wandered back to certain events and even more curious and unexplained circumstances that revolved around a certain peon I wanted dead.

"Any word on how that dipstick got out of the meat cooler so fast like that?" I demanded with irritation that I wasn't even trying to mask in my tone as I looked up and waited on his reply.

"Not really boss. The only thing I could think of is if he used his phone to call one of his freaks to come and bail him out, otherwise I don't have a clue how he did it." Pete remarked with a firm look on his face as he crossed his arms over his massive chest and regarded me with complete seriousness.

"Well come tomorrow, he'll be a dead man when I get my hands on him. He's been trying my patience more and more everyday since I made that fiery little vixen my slave girl." I commented more to myself than to anyone as I clenched one of my fists and felt my blood boil thinking back to how he dared to put his hands on my slave girl tonight.

After several more minutes of watching some of my peons return to their cells, Pete soon nodded his head to me as an indication that he was calling it a night and headed in the direction of his cell. I picked up my bat and was about to do the same myself when I suddenly stopped as though an invisible wall stood in my way and I felt like I was being pulled in another direction as my eyes landed on the hall Roxanne's cell was located on. I lifted my bat as I let it rest on one of my shoulders as I turned down her hall and made my way towards her cell, just as I was stopping in front of her room to peer inside to check on her, I heard someone behind me clearing their throat in a harsh way. I turned my head towards the noise as I felt my patience beginning to waver only to see Raph, my parole officer standing there with his flashlight and wearing a look of dissatisfaction at seeing me out of my cell this late and more or less standing in front of Roxanne's cell.

"Turn around and go back to your cell Mal," He growled in a quiet, but serious tone as he narrowed his eyes at me and concluded, "It's way past three in the morning and you know by now when curfew is around here."

I rolled my eyes and retorted back, "Yeah, whatever. Just get off me will ya."

With that I was unceremoniously escorted back to my cell where Raph unlocked my cell door and locked me back in where we both stood there a moment and glared at one another for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"Just remember this, if I catch you with her Mal," He warned through gritted teeth in a threatening tone as he added, "I won't hesitate to inform Mr. Valenti of your behavior and activities."

"Piss off," I spat back with loathe in my voice as I pointed my bat in his direction as I narrowed my eyes at him with obvious dislike and said, "I'm only doing what is in my job description and that's what the old senile fool provided me with. She's my responsibility and I have a right to keep tabs on her, so bug off and go drink you stale coffee and eat your moldy donuts like the rest of the guard dogs around here."

A vein on one side of Raph's temples twitched as he inhaled and snorted out air from his nostrils while raising his voice slightly as he barked back at me, "Watch your mouth boy! You maybe the boss's successor and his soon-be-grandson-in-law, but you are still under my jurisdiction and if I find you getting out of line anytime soon, I won't hesitate to discipline you myself, and those are the words from the lips of the boss himself. So you better watch yourself Mal because I can guarantee you that I will be doing just that from now and more."

I clenched my fists in distaste and quiet rage as he waited to see if I would say anything else which I didn't so he took that as his cue to leave, as soon as he was gone I tossed my bat onto the top bunk of my bed and half-fought with myself as I yanked off my shirt. I threw it across the room and then threw myself onto my bed and waited for the next couple hours to come, so I could get back up and leave. I was too wide awake to sleep anyways as I played back the events of today in my mind. I smirked to myself as I felt both amused and good at the same time knowing that as I recalled earlier today I at least got her to submit to me and accept me proposing to her later. All I needed to do now was pick a day that suited my whim to ask her to finally be mine and when I do I'll make sure she stays mine...for good. In the meantime, I'll have to make sure she doesn't stray from me. I can't have her doing as Bailey did me and that is sneaking around with an another boy behind my back. I won't make that same mistake this time and she won't be leaving this place anytime soon either. I'll make sure of it and see to it myself.

One by one, I will tear down her every wall and every shield she puts up until I get her on her knees and begging me for my affections. She'll come to realize how helpless she really is without me and appreciate my protection more. Her words on that subject cut me deeper than I can care to admit out loud even to myself. That was the first time anyone has ever hurt me and the cut still stings even now. I know why it stings, but I can't come to terms with myself and admit that she is right and has a reason to think that, but it still pisses me off no matter how I look at it. She can resist me all she wants, but I'll have her in the end. Oddly enough as my thoughts drifted to her constantly like a magnet, very soon my surge of energy ran out and I didn't remember much after that as everything faded to nothing and all thoughts soon died out.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I had a hard and very difficult time falling asleep after all of that when it happened and not to mention (even though I couldn't even fathom why) as my thoughts were pulled towards the safety and the well being of a certain somebody that's still a mystery to me even now. He was cruel a great deal of the time, but he always did made sure I was safe and nearly killed anyone that dared to touch me. So it only made sense that I was worried, right? He looked after me more than I care to admit and it was becoming unnerving knowing that as I tried my hardest not to put too much thought into it. I felt annoyed with myself more and more as I was starting to feel like this helpless princess he was always rescuing and plucking from the mists of danger most recently as of late even though technically he was the bad guy in all of this.

 _Yeah...more like the evil Juvie King from Hell with his fair slave girl forever at his side...grr..._

I tried not to think about that because it only made me get heated even more, but I was more than a little certain he probably fantasizes about that kind of thing considering his plans for our so-called honeymoon. I still remember the picture he pretty well painted for everyone in the mess hall today and I was still embarrassed now as my cheeks flushed red from the memory of it. But even so, I still couldn't stop wondering and worrying about him when the last thing I remember seeing was that look of panic in his eyes as he shoved me into the elevator and made me go back without him. Jerk.

 _Did he make it? Is he okay? Did Pete and the others make it in time to back him up?_

The very same questions played over and over as they echoed relentlessly in my head while I sat on my bed and looked down at the note Mal had left me. I didn't noticed this at first until I picked it up, but it was kind of bulky though not heavy. There was something else there inside of it. He never left me a note before, so I couldn't help but to find this odd even coming from him.

 _Just what was he playing at and what does this mean exactly?_

I had carefully opened the note in a lot more calmer manner than what I felt on the inside as my nerves felt shot and not just from events from earlier today either. As soon as I was able to get it open, something small and black fell out of it and landed into the floor next to my feet. At first it startled me causing me to jump a little because I didn't know what it was, but when I reached down to pick it up I gasped as I was surprised to find that it was bracelet. It was kind of cute. The band was a solid black leather-like material with different little silver charms laced through a tiny silver chain that was twisted all around the leather. It was pretty I couldn't deny that, but I was still skeptical about this nonetheless.

 _What was he up to? Is he trying to butter me up or something, because if he is...he better think twice about it because I'm not stupid._

I bit my bottom lip as I unfolded the note and read it while frowning to myself and wondering what this was all about and what brought this on.

The note read:

 _ **Roxanne,**_

 _ **Wear this tomorrow or else.**_

 _ **Sign, Mal**_

I growled with irritation as I balled up the note and threw it across the room with disbelief. Oh yeah, this was definitely written from Mal. Only he would send me something so rude and obnoxious and demand that I wear it or suffer his wrath if I didn't do it. I hate him so much that words can't even begin to describe my hate for him. He's such a jerk. I growled again as I mentally cursed him while wanting to choke him for this and everything else he's pulled today, but...the bracelet is nice even coming from him, so maybe I'll just humor him for now and wear it. He might be less moody around me if I do and maybe he'll leave Bailey alone as well if I stay on his good side...well only if he stays on my good side first.

I still couldn't help but be mesmerized by the gesture as I continued to stare down at the jewelry in the palm of my hand. I felt silly for doing this, but I was already unconsciously trying it on and oddly enough it fit my tiny wrist perfectly. I blushed on the spot as I looked down at it when realization hit me as to what I was doing. I immediately took it off and almost flung it across the room where the note was, but I stopped myself in time as I felt embarrassed and shocked with myself for being so caught up in what I was doing. I needed to get a grip and remember who sent me this because it sure wasn't some sweet, dorky guy like Zoey's Mike, it was Mal and he was far from sweet. Not even close.

After I calmed down from my mental little breakdown of mine, I tried to reason with myself that if he wanted me to wear then fine I'll do it and see where this goes. After all this was something I certainly didn't expect from him, maybe this was his way of trying to impress me...or maybe this was something my Pappy was involved in. That made more sense considering my past experience with this over-controlling perverted jerk. He didn't have a romantic bone in his entire body because when it came down to it, it was all about lust and desire with him...that and his addictive touch he was trying to get me hooked on. With thoughts like that racing through my mind, it was a wonder I could even think to sleep or stop thinking to sleep. I eventually turned out my lamp and put the bracelet under my pillow and did my best to get some sleep for now. I needed to get up before Mal did anyways because I couldn't help, but get the feeling he was going to harass me the first chance he got as soon as these doors were opened. Another thought suddenly hit me, I needed to get my taser back from him. It was mine by right and I sure as hell had no idea how I was going to pull that off when he sleeps like a easily startled horse. In other words, trying to pry anything from him while he was asleep was like going on a spy mission and even then you were setting yourself up for failure because he just sleeps way too light that it unreal. Those were some of the last things that pasted through my mind as my tired brain soon stopped it flow and I suddenly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 **Will Roxanne be able to pull off her little spy mission to retrieve her taser?...Will Bailey be able to give her any advice on slowing Mal down?...What could the bracelet mean that Mal left her?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **On a side note: I remember Zoey telling mention her necklace to Mal when he was pretending to be Mike in Total Drama-All Stars and Zoey snapping when Mal called it a "bracelet". I thought this would make an ironic gift from him to Roxanne in this twisted series. I don't know, you guys tell me what your thoughts are on this? ;)**


	67. In Need of Good Advise

**Alright! Here's the next chapter as promised. I probably have some spelling errors to correct. I tried to get as many as I could, but I think I probably still missed some, so I'll get them as soon as I can get around to it in the morning. Anyways...enjoy!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you peeps for the views and sticking around. Thanks also Sideshowjazz1 and Addicted to Total Drama for your reviews! :D**

 **The only warning I can give you is that there is some swearing, so be warned.**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was up and dressed to go while armed to my teeth with everything but my taser which was why I was up so early in the first place this morning, I needed to somehow get it back from Mal without him noticing, but the question was how? I pondered this as I waited on cue for my door to slide open and within minutes as I had timed Chris's lockdown to reverse, it did, and I immediately took off dashing out the door and praying that Mal wasn't up yet and on his way to see me as well. As I grew closer to Mal's hall and to my main objective I could feel my heart pounding with uneasiness as I tried to play over in my mind what I'd say or do if I did run into him this early because he was usually up before me like he couldn't wait to start some sort of trouble. Nonetheless I was now down his hall and slowing down my pace as I noticed that no one was really up this early and I was thankful for it, within seconds his cell came into view. I slowed down some more as my steps turned into a steady walk and carefully made my way to the door and to my surprise he was still in bed. He looked completely out cold, I stood there at the entrance of his cell and bit my lower lip and wondered if I could do it. If I could actually pull it off without him waking up and catching me, I knew if he did, he sure as hell wouldn't let me go and he start all over again with what he pulled in the meat cooler and in the bathroom of the infirmary. I was really getting tired of all the awkward and perverted situations I was faced with and ending up with when I'd get stuck with him. I really wanted a break for a change, but I knew I was asking for too much when I stopped and thought about it. That would be just too easy. I sighed miserably as I grabbed the door frame and leaned my head up against it making a pouty face with discouragement obviously etched all over my body language that I was displaying. I nearly jumped when I heard a voice behind me and not one I was expecting either.

I turned around to see Trent standing there with a confused look on his face as he regarded me and whispered loudly enough for me to hear in a scared tone, "What are you doing?"

I blinked several times because I still couldn't believe even after last time he tried coming up here to mess around in Mal's things that he was back and for what I wasn't sure. Trent was odd to me, but he wasn't a bad person at least he didn't seem that way to me. He was like an underdog, someone I was sure of that could (if he wasn't already) be Mal's punching bag or even Steve's for that matter. I felt bad for the guy, so I saved his butt once. Actually twice if I think about it. First time being when he came up here snooping in Mal's bunk where I told him to hide under my bed before Mal caught him and the second was when some guys were bullying him and I stood up for him then.

Well regardless I hissed back at him with mild irritation at being startled and curious as to what he was up to as I whispered back, "What am I doing? What are you doing up here? Do you have a death wish or something?"

He looked nervous and a little scared when I said that, but then said in the same quiet voice, "I just came to see a friend, but then I noticed you standing there so I had to ask. Is something wrong? Can I help?"

Looking at him and wondering just how in the world he could ever help me, I finally took a deep breathe and in a hushed tone of voice explained my situation with Mal possessing my taser and trying to get it back unnoticed and unscathed by Mal. He nodded his head in understanding as he listened and took in my hairy situation as I concluded my story.

"I can get it." He said with a determined look as he darted his eyes from Mal's sleeping form and back to me.

"Wait what?" I exclaimed as I did a double take and looked at him like he was total crazy and added, "Are you crazy? If he catches you Trent, he'll-,"

"Don't worry, I got this." He quickly cut me off and said with same confidence that I've never seen before in him as he quickly added, "I do it all time. Trust me, I can do this."

Now it was my turn to look nervous as I looked from Mal back to him and then sighed while saying in a worried tone of voice, "Okay, but be quick and don't get caught. I can't save you this time if you do."

Trent gave me a half smile and said, "Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do since you've helped me before in the past. Now I can return the favor."

I nodded my head and thanked him as he smiled once more and waved at me as he swiftly and quietly made his way into Mal's cell to retrieve one of my prized possession unnoticed by my soon-to-be-finance himself which I tried not to think about if I could help it. I couldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes, but as stealthy as a professional thief, Trent carefully and skillfully picked Mal's pockets until he find what he was looking for. He made it look so easy and Mal didn't once stir from his sleep as I had dreaded the entire time I stood back and watched hoping he didn't get caught. In a sense it was almost comical watching this if it wasn't for the fact that if anything went wrong and Trent got caught by Mal doing this could turn real bad real quick for him and there would be nothing I could do to stop Mal either because something told me that Mal was probably not a morning person even if he rose earlier than most. I honestly couldn't believe how fast it was over and how quick Trent was at getting my taser back, as he hastily made his way back out of the cell without tripping or falling some how and failing in his little spy mission just now. As he came out, I backed away from Mal's cell and waited the rest of the way in the hall as Trent picked up his steps and extended out his hand giving me the taser I had desperately sought to obtain just moments ago.

I smiled at him as I feel so excited to finally have something go right for a chance as I accepted my taser back and without even thinking about it I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and excitedly and happily remarked, "Thank you so much, Trent. You don't know what this means to me. You're a lot braver than I thought you were, and nicer than some. There needs to be more guys like you here."

Trent just stood there stunt with a look of dazed surprise on his face (like he's never been kissed before and I guess I could see that coming from him) and for a moment it was like he couldn't believe I did that as his eyes immediately fell down to his feet in shyness while he stuttered bashfully and said, "O...Oh is w...was nothing, you're welcome. If you need anything else, I'll be happy to help you. All you have to do is ask."

I smiled again as I got ready to turn on my heel to go before Mal woke up and caught any of this, I knew he'd be furious now that I thought about it, but regardless of that thought I winked at Trent and waved right before I took off as I said, "Thanks again, and see you around. Say hi to your friend for me."

With that out of the way I was soon on my way to the elevator as I briefly watched Trent wave me off as I quickly wasted no time in getting inside and headed to my next little mission of mine and that was on the first floor. I kept my fingers crossed hoping my gut feeling was right and that Bailey was sharing a room with Duncan, because otherwise if she wasn't than finding her room would prove to be a challenge and I wasn't sure how much time I had until Mal woke up and stated looking for me.

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

I had only got up and out of bed about less than twenty minutes ago whereas Pete was now just getting up, but nonetheless my attention was drawn to Razor whose cell was two cells across from both Pete's and mine as I noticed him staring at something down the hall. He was leaned up against his cell door on his side with his hands in his pockets watching something way too intently because from the look on his face, it reminded me of the smirk Mal makes when he's about to cause problems for others. Without catching his attention, I crept over and glanced in the direction he was looking in as my curiosity got the better of me, I knew whatever it was it could only be two things and that was one: there was either about to be a fight or two: someone was about to get in trouble and that was usually with Mal.

I scanned the hallway and my eyes landed on Roxanne who was just staring into the boss's cell which let me wondering what the hell she was up to, I would have figured as much as she doesn't like him she'd be avoiding him like the plaque. She stood there for a good while with a worried look on her face and then suddenly she back away and Trent (that little shrimp the boss keeps as his spy for Steve) came out with something he handed to Roxanne. I couldn't see it from where I stood, but it gave me a bad feeling seeing him rummaging around in the boss's stuff. From the smile on Roxanne's face, I'd say it must be an of item of her's that Mal must have taken from her and little guy must have retrieve it for her. I sighed in relief when I didn't hear the boss's shout or any angry words coming from his cell which was odd because he was usually up by now, he must have been staying up late again because that's the only reason he'd sleep in this late in the morning. As I pondered that, I nearly dropped my walkie with what I saw next, and judging from the looks Razor was giving he was itching to tell the boss about it the first chance he got as we both witnessed the boss's chick kiss his little spy right in front of his cell where everyone (if they were awake or even looking) could see. It wasn't long after that she skipped off in that rare happy mood of her's I've only seen once so far since she was here and that was yesterday when her and her friends had that concert of their's.

The moment she was out of sight Trent soon disappeared too, but what I don't get is why he didn't just take the elevator with her instead of taking the stairs which is what he's doing right now, I shrugged it off because I always did think the little dude was kind of weird. Just as Trent took off down the stairway, Razor stepped out of his cell with a bounce in his step and I didn't need a rocket scientist to tell me where he was headed with that look of triumphant on his face. I knew right away that him and Roxanne never liked each other from the start and he was taking this as an opportunity to get back at her from all the crap he's had to catch from the boss because of it. Stashing away the walkie in my back pocket, I quickly stepped out of my cell without making Pete suspicious of my actions as I quicken my strides to catch up with Razor and stop him before he got her seriously hurt. I knew all too well what the boss would do if he found out she kissed another guy in here, he'd lose it on the spot and probably kill her the moment he found her and got his hands on her. I didn't like her or have a crush on her, it wasn't like that and besides I knew better than to think such thoughts about the boss's girl because I'd be a dead man, but I did like her as a friend and she didn't tease or make fun of me like most chicks have in the past and it felt nice to be accepted by the opposite sex for once.

Right now though wasn't the time for me to be thinking such thoughts as I quickly cut Razor off by blocking his way and earning a dirty look from him as we both stood two cells down from the boss's.

He immediately irritably popped off at me through narrowed eyes and said, "Get out of the way Ed. I know you saw it too, and I'm not missing out on my chance to get back at that redheaded little vixen of the boss's."

I continued to block him as I firmly stated, "Just let it go Razor, you know what he'll do to her if you tell."

"All the more reason why I'm ratting her prissy little ass out!" He snarled at me as he raised one of his fists and tried to swing at me, but I caught his arm and held it firmly enough in place to cause him some slight discomfort.

My tone turned nasty (and it's very rare that I let my temper get the better of me) as I yanked him up by his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye face to face as I quietly hissed at him, "Can you honestly sleep at night with yourself knowing what the boss will do to her if he finds out? Because if you can, then I can promise you that you won't when I'm done with you. Now just forget you saw it or else."

We stared at each other like that for a full two minutes with only the sound of other guys either still snoring or the sound of others just starting to rise for the day until Razor finally backed down and aggravatingly spat back at me, "Fine, but if I catch it again. I'm not going to hesitate to tell the boss next time and you better not stop me because I'll let him know how Big Ed's grown so soft for the boss's woman."

I growled dangerously as I shoved him to the side which caused him to look slightly startled as he scrambled back up to his feet and headed back to his cell muttering and giving me dirty looks the entire time. All I can say is that was close and if I had not intervened, things would have gotten real bad between the boss and Red.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Sometimes I loved it when I'm right, and today I was so totally right. I soon find Duncan's room and Bailey was definitely sharing it and his bed together as I peered inside to find them both still pasted out. No doubt tired after yesterday's events plus last night's kitchen fun with Mal and co-starring Steve as they both put on quite the show for us all. I inwardly giggled as a mischievous idea came to mind. Oh, they were going to kill me, but it was so gonna be worth it. I grinned from ear to ear like a goofy little kid as I crept up inside their cell and quietly enough to where I didn't wake them from their sleep as I took a deep breathe and dove on top of them, dog piling them both. I laughed out loud as they both shot up from their blankets to see what was going on, and the minute Duncan saw me he groaned and rolled over in the bed covering his face with a pillow, but not before hearing him mutter something along the lines of "it's too early for this".

Bailey was clearly not amused either as her eyes were barely opened as she stifled a yawn as I greeted them both energetically (while still sitting on them both) with a big grin on my face as I started chirping away, "Hey good morning guys! Hope I didn't interrupt anything, but I couldn't wait to see you!"

Duncan groaned under the pillow and lifted it a few inches and grumbled out, "What couldn't wait until the rest of juvie was awake?," He paused and then added with a sly grin, "You mean Mal actually let you roam free this early?"

I stuck out my lower lip and pouted as I gave him a sour look and also grumbled and said, "That's why I'm here so early, otherwise there's no telling when I'll get to see you guys next aside from our kitchen duties now. But you know what I mean. Mal won't let me out of his sight not more than five minutes at the most, it's enough to smother a person."

Bailey raised an eyebrow as she finally found her morning voice and said, "Are you saying that Mal doesn't give you anytime to yourself?"

"No," I said with a frown as I remembered all too well the ending results of last night as I added uncomfortably, "Not even when I shower or bathe. It's awful."

Bailey's eyes got big and Duncan shot up from under his pillow as they both in unison nearly shouted, "What?!"

Bailey got up to a sitting position and pulled her hair from her face and took a deep breath like she needed to calm herself first and get mentally prepared before she could take anything else in as she looked at me incredulity and blurted out loud, "Hold on! Wait what?! Repeat that! I wasn't even ready for that!"

"Yeah, I think you need to back up and rewind it from the start on that one, Red. I wasn't even mentally prepared this early for that!" Duncan added as he reached over the bed into the floor to pull his shirt back on.

To be honest, I wasn't even sure myself where to start on that one, so I just started where Mal first informed me on my first day here in juvie that we were both to share showers together which was according to Chris's orders, but now that I thought back on it. Why did Chris have us both shower together? Was he trying to get Mal to prey upon me from the beginning? Was it a setup? Either way I didn't linger on it as I told them of that time and the details that followed from that first experience and then the one after that were he snuck into my bathe giving me a near heart attack and what followed after that. When I was done I finally got around to telling them about not just the bathe last night, but also what happened after they left the kitchen that led up the bathe. By then all smiles and chirpiness was gone from my features and I was feeling self-conscious and nervous especially when I saw Bailey's face when I told her about what Steve said in the cooler about her.

"Not to change the subject, but what the hell was Chris thinking?" Duncan exclaimed with a look of disgust and outrage at the idea of us both of us being put together to shower.

"That and," Bailey added looking seriously concerned by now as she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "how was Mal able to get into your bathe if you said you locked the door?"

I sighed because I had almost forgotten about that and it was still a mystery to me today how he got a hold of them as I explained, "Mal has a set of keys that goes to every door, locker, cabinet, etc. in this place and don't ask me how he got them because I already did, but he wouldn't tell me."

Duncan looked stunt at first, but then looked thoughtful as he said with less shock in his voice, "I'm not even surprised anymore. It honestly doesn't even shock me that he's found a way to get a hold of a pair of keys to this place. Knowing him, he probably picked him off Chris or Chef when they weren't looking."

"Or even from their offices." Bailey added with worried look on her face as it started to sink in that Mal could go anywhere he wanted at anytime of the day or night as long as it suited his whim.

I suddenly remembered why I was so excited to come see them, I reached in my pocket and pulled out my taser as Bailey gave me confused and almost startled look as I said, "I almost forgot part of the reason why I came this early. I wanted to give you my taser since you don't have any way to protect yourself from guys like Mal and Steve here. Trust me, you'll need it, so just take it."

Bailey looked stunt as she slowly extended her hand out and took the weapon looking at it uneasily and in a worried tone, "But what about you? How are you going to keep yourself safe? Especially with that creep Steve after you? And from Mal too on top of that?"

"Mal gave me a choice when he first tricked me into be his...well you know...anyways he said if I did he wouldn't use the blackmail I told you guys about yesterday with Mike to share with the other guys here. He said if I did it, he would protect me from them and even promise not to get physical with me as long as I gave him what he wanted," I said with a groan as they both gave me that look that said they've already been down this road before, but was shocked to know that Mal wasn't gonna to use me a punching bag as Bailey had described her experience with him as I went on to add, "Not only did he promise not to hurt me then, he also made that same promise in front of my grandfather the night we went out. I thought at the time he was just saying all that for show, but apparently after last night he was serious when he said it. He made a big deal out of it when I was bathing last night."

They were both quiet as they took all of that in, so I went on added, "Mal was not very happy when I told him that he makes me feel like I need more protection from him than anyone else here sometimes, and for some reason he seemed really ticked that I don't trust him which I don't understand why. After everything he's done, how does he expect me to trust him? He's crazy if he thinks I'm just going to willingly or even blindly at that let him have the control over me like that!"

Bailey paled and spoke in a quiet voice, "Does he know about our conversation last night?"

I also stiffened up as I nodded my head to answer her question as I also said in a low voice, "He wanted to know what I said to you that caused you to look so pale last night. Luckily for me, Trent standing in his line of vision and wasn't able to read my lips because of it. I don't know what I'd do if he found out about that. I honestly don't know where my feelings stand when it comes down to him."

Duncan swore as he ran his fingers through his mohawk and groaned out loud.

"Listen to me, Roxanne you need to stay as far away from him as you possibly can because he will hurt you," Bailey stated in a very serious tone of voice as her eyes locked onto mine and concluded, "Maybe not physically, but he will. Emotionally and mentally if you give him the chance. He'll do anything. He'll try anything to get you hooked on him. Please tell me it's not too late already?"

I paled as I recounted all the things she described to me last night with her encounters with Mal and then I thought about all of mine which led me to start feeling really sick. I think I was already in too deep and in a lot of trouble as I started to embarrassingly count off all my attacks from Mal which ran off Duncan because he was clearly red in the face and uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. He muttered something along the lines of "letting us have our girl talk" while he hung out in the cell next door with a few friends until we were done. By then Bailey had quickly got dressed "in her disguise as a boy" to stay safe and under the radar and we both sat at the table towards the back of her's and Duncan's room.

"Last night was a nightmare," I shamefully admitted as I told her everything and not leaving anything out as I concluded, "It was beyond bad and the worst part is I was much weaker than I normally was to fight him off and I think part of the reason for that is because somehow he's gained my trust enough to where I felt safe to a point around him."

I groaned out loud as I bowed my head and buried my face in my hands while mumbling through my fingers loud enough for her to hear as I said, "It's so complicated. I trust him, but I don't and that's where he got me. That and I refused to tell him what I told you. He was determined to keep me there until I did tell him and do whatever he had to in order to get me to break and spill my secret I shared with you."

Looking up as I returned my gaze back to Bailey's as she frowned and gave me a worried look while she said with a serious set look on her face, "I hate to say it, but it sounds like he's had you under his influence for awhile. I'm amazed though you can still fight him off and after this long, but I don't know what to tell you aside from the fact that you should just stay away from him as much as you can."

I whimpered out loud as I tried to fight back my tears as I grabbed her shoulders with panic and said frantically, "But I can't. I can't hide from him. He always finds me. He has all of his creeps watching me all the time and he uses his walkie so he can track me down as easily as an escape criminal. Plus if I don't I'm afraid he'll come after you again."

Bailey pulled me into a tight hug while trying to comfort me as she said, "Don't worry about me, I'm like the queen of evasion. I may not have been able to avoid him forever, but I sure didn't make it easy for him either the entire time I was stuck in juvie with him. At least not until he started making me his slave, but even then I just did my best to block it out and make him think he was in control."

She went on to say as we parted from our little hug fest while I wiped my tears away as she smiled and said, "Duncan made juvie back then less miserable for me, but that reminds me of something I forgot to mention last night. Even though Duncan was my savior, Zoey's hope that Mike would return wasn't enough to keep her going because at some point she too fell into Mal's trap. A friend of her's called Dawn from one the previous Total Drama seasons had helped her ease out of it and winged her back into her old self once again. It wasn't easy either because we both suffered from nightmares of Mal almost every night. Even after we were finally free of him, we really weren't. He still haunted us in our dreams. Dawn helped us and shows how to fight with our inner demons. It took time, but we did eventually heal from it, but the scars are still there. It's something you just can't forget even if you wanted to. Time can only heal those kind of wounds."

When she mentioned the nightmares, I too shared mine with her as she nodded her head in understanding and paled a little at some as I recounted with as much detail as I could from every dream I could remember. They were all terrible when it came down to it. That was when Duncan had finally came back in and sat down with us while propping his feet up on the table as we wrapped things up. Duncan said Mal was up and looking for me. He said the only reason he knew was due to the fact that one of his friends returned and saw him making his rounds and from the looks he was giving anyone that crossed his path he said that Mal didn't look too pleased. I paled as I hugged myself nervously. I knew it was only a matter of time before Mal put the equation together and figured out where I was.

Bailey caught me off guard as she smiled and said, "That's a cute bracelet you're wearing today. Where'd you get it?"

Was it possible to pale and blush at the same time, because that's exactly what happened as I looked down at it and said thanks as I awkwardly replied, "Mal."

At the same time I mentioned Mal's name they both choked up. Duncan nearly toppled over into the floor out of his chair and Bailey did a double take and said, "What?! Come again?"

I sighed doggedly as I explained while handing them the note and how I found both of them on my bed last night after all the crazy events that had happened and taken place.

Duncan was still speechless and Bailey was still just as shocked but still could speak as she bewilderingly said, "Wow...just wow. And from the looks of this note, I'd say this was something Mal would say. No doubt about that."

I bit my lip for like the hundredth time this week as I spilled out my inner thoughts with them with confusion and somewhat of dread as I said, "I think Mal's been acting weird lately and this," I held up my wrist and pointed to the note as I concluded, "is the weirdest I think I've experienced yet from him aside from all the times he's felt he needed to play doctor with me when I get hurt."

Duncan nodded his head in agreement and in a serious tone said, "I think you should just be more careful around him. He's gotten real odd since you joined juvie with us. I never known him not to let a girl strike him like you have here recently and not find some way to retaliate if not by fists then some other means. Just watch your back."

Bailey was still looking at the note and then down at the bracelet on my arm as she also added, "I agree this is odd even for Mal. I don't know what he's up to as for maybe trying to mark you as his, but regardless you should stay on your toes around him."

At the mention of _being marked_ I stood up and lifted my shirt as Bailey looked at me weird at first, but then when she saw it, she gasped.

"Oh my god! He didn't!" Bailey said raising her voice louder than she intended as she reached out to touch it to confirm that it was really real.

The stupid engagement gift he insisted on forcing upon me and the humiliation from it still burned brightly as it left an ugly scar-like reminder forever etched across me and I wasn't just talking about the ink on my flesh, but the feeling of helplessness I felt that night and the way he held me down while looking at me the way he did. He still scares me even now, but not as much as he did that night.

 _I'll never forget how scared I was that night or finding out that I would soon have to be his bride._

I shivered at the memory and then froze when I heard his voice.

"I did," As soon as Mal had spoken those two words everyone's head shifted into his direction as he stood leaned over in the door frame with his arms folded over his chest with a smirk tugging at his lips even though he still looked slightly peeved as he added, "You like it, doll face? I picked it out myself, but it seems my little hellcat here doesn't seem to appreciate as much as you do."

I glared at him as I quickly tugged my shirt back down to hide the mark of the demon standing in front of me and everyone else as Bailey squeaked out, "I can't believe you did that. Does her grandfather know about this?"

Mal stood up from his leaned perched as he moodily scowled her and replied, "What the old fool doesn't know, can't hurt him, and I trust that my little-bride-to-be is smart enough not to rat me out or else I might have to find other ways to punish her since I did promise not put my hands on her."

I grew uncomfortably stiff at those words and judging from the look I must have gave Mal, he smirked in my direction once more as he then made his way towards us, Bailey immediately froze up and Duncan quickly took up his place behind her while glaring at Mal. I slowly backed away until I bumped into the table, I glanced down and saw Mal's note and placed it back into my pocket, but after that I never took my eyes off of him again as I waited to see what he wanted or what he intended to do.

I should have known what he wanted as he reach out and grabbed my wrist yanking me towards him as he spoke in sharp lower tone of voice only meant for me to hear, "We're going now. I've spent over an hour looking for you and I'm not too thrilled about it either toots."

The look he gave me as he said that sent chills down my spine and not the good ones either, this was one of the moments where he made me feel unsafe around him and I didn't like that feeling at all. I immediately hit the brakes as I tried to pull my arm from him which caused Mal to turn around and flash me his murder eyes.

"I don't want to go with you." I said with as much courage as I could summon as I looked up at him still trying to free myself from his iron-like grip, but to no avail.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned his face down close to mine as he hissed at me, "Right now is not a good time to defy me Red. I may not put my hands on you, but I promise you this I can find other ways to make you suffer. Now let's go."

"But I don't want to. I want to stay with Duncan and Bailey. Why do I have to be you all the time? Why can't I have anytime to myself?" I demanded as I glared daggers at him as he started pulling me towards to the door.

Mal's grip on my wrist tighten and it hurt as I hissed in pain as he stopped once more and now shouted at me in anger, "Because you are mine! We've already had this conversation before! You belong to me and if I want you, I'll come get you! Now stop resisting and come with me!"

I could feel not only just Bailey and Duncan staring at us now, but everyone that was still in their cell as they stopped what they were doing to look up to see the source of the noise and shrunk away when they saw Mal. I don't know how I did it, but I yanked my hand free from him and slapped him as hard as I could across his face while giving him my danger eyes as I backed away from him. The moment I had slapped him I heard not only Bailey gasped, but several others from their cells as well. Mal went from being enraged to being stunned and in a daze as his eyes widen from the shock of being back handed so suddenly, when it dawned onto him what had happened (which was within seconds after he blinked a few times) he reached up and touched his face where I hit him.

"Gonna make me look like a jackass, are you?" He barked at me as his temper blew over as he marched over in my direction as I backed into one of the beds and nearly fell over, but landed on my rump on the bed as he continued to blow over, "Well...I think we can even those odds."

"Trust me, that's not that big of an effort considering who started all of this by throwing their weight around your majesty!" I spat back at him daring him to try anything as I mocked him by doing over-the-top curtsy at him.

He smirked darkly through his anger as he towered over me and snarled, "Well his majesty would like his wayward little slave girl to shut up and get her sassy little ass over here now!"

I flipped him the bird and snapped back, "Bite me, pencil-dick!"

"Maybe later," He smirked, but then with his patience faltering once more and added, "Now get up!"

He reached down and snatched up my wrist pulling me towards him and I knew then that he was going to throw me over his shoulder and carry me out like he usually does when he loses his patience with me, but I was determined not to let him do it as I quickly wrapped my arms around the bedpost and held on for dear life.

Mal growled with irrtation as he pulled and yanked at me as he attempted to pry from the bed, but I wasn't going to let go if it killed me as he yelled down at me furiously, "Let go of the damn bed, Roxanne!"

"No!" I screamed at him as I looked back at him with just as much fury while refusing to back down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bailey and Duncan giving me worried looks, but they were both either too scared or were simply starting to get use to seeing mine and Mal's arguments spiraling out of control, which one I wasn't even sure at this point. Mal continued to pull at me and swear and I continued to hold my position and snap back at him in return. It was ridiculous either way you looked at it. Any other time and this probably would have looked funny to anyone else considering the way this must have looked for an outsider walking into this.

"Roxanne, I am losing my patience! If you do not let go of the bed post I swear I'll-," Mal thundered, but was cut short as a voice roared over his which ended his relentless tugging, but no his grip on me.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Raph sternly said in a raised voice as he regarded both Mal and me and the position we both stood in which probably either looked provocatively inappropriate or like two small children squabbling over nothing.

I smirked inwardly as I put my acting skills to work and started to whine while looking at Raph in a pitiful way and said, "Mal's being mean to me Raph! Make him stop!"

Mal still didn't move from his spot, but judging from the look on his face from down where I was stating he looked somewhere between annoyed and confused by my little ruse I just pulled, as he looked from Bailey and Duncan back to Raph for some kind of sign that this was a joke.

It soon didn't last long as Raph make quick strides in the room and removed Mal from me as he grabbed his shoulder yanked him back and hissed something that I nor Bailey or Duncan could hear at Mal, but clearly it pissed him off because he shoved Raph back and glared at him in return.

"Don't touch me." Mal snarled at him as he glowered back at his parole officer from where he stood.

"I've already given you a fair warning once, don't make me have to repeat it, Mal." Raph threatened with a serious tone in his voice.

After several nasty words between Mal and his parole officer, we all finally decided to just go down and get some breakfast in the mess hall with Mal close behind me while his parole officer watched him not too far off until we reached our destination and went inside. After that, we were on our own.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Before we left to go to the mess hall for breakfast, I quickly pulled Duncan to the side and told him of Roxanne's predicament and we both agreed that maybe there was something Dawn could say or do or even advise Roxanne with on her current situation with Mal. Maybe she could give her some sort of advise or tips on how to fight Mal's sexual attacks or even fend them off. All I could tell her was to block him out as he did it, other than that I really didn't know what else to tell her and I felt bad about it too. I was thankful it wasn't me he was after anymore, but at the same time I still wondered if it was truly over. Either way I was definitely gonna send Dawn a text later when I got a chance and fill her in on the details of Mal's current new victim he was harassing relentlessly now.

Why he didn't just come out and tell her he liked her was beyond me, but at the same time I wonder how Roxanne would even take that if he did. I get the feeling she probably would either freak out or not believe him. I know I wouldn't if I were in her shoes especially after the last time he told me he liked me and then continued to show his "bizarre way" of liking me by beating me and then the latter. With those thoughts put to the side, I walked in step with Roxanne and Duncan as we made our way down to the mess hall as Mal kept dangerously close behind Roxanne which made me uneasy having this creep this close to me once again. He looked absolutely furious at being tailed by his parole officer all the way down to the mess hall as he nor Roxanne not spoken a single word to each other the entire way. If it wasn't for Duncan this would have been a very uncomfortable situation for me, I was thrilled that there was someone not afraid to take Mal on like this, but at the same time their tempers were just ridiculous.

I could almost see them already married and that was just from the way the fight and bicker with one another. It was crazy, but at the same time I really couldn't see it happening. Trying to picture Mal actually settling down into that kind of lifestyle was ludicrous, I could see that maybe with Mike and Zoey and possibly if things work out that maybe even Duncan and me could too, but those two. Dear god help us all! I don't even want to try and imagine what kind of children Mal could spawn when he got around to it, the idea was scary. Really scary. I've been there only once and I really don't want to be there again anything soon. Seriously poor Roxanne, I'd never wish that fate even on my worst enemy in school or Total drama let alone her.

Not much was said between Roxanne and Mal as we all grabbed a tray of pancakes and bacon while we found a place to sit down and eat. I couldn't believe I was able to get anything down at all with Mal sitting across from Duncan and me, but the good thing was he never really looked in my direction because his eyes were either too busy being glued to Roxanne or staring off across the room at someone or something else. I really didn't need to think too hard to guess who, if my hunch was right, it was more likely Steve or some of his creeps. I looked around, but didn't see anybody so I assumed it was probably some other creep Mal had it out for and I left it at that. Duncan tried to lighten up the mood by showing me this video on his phone from online that was pretty funny, it would have been funnier if the atmosphere in here wasn't so thick, but it was. Surprisingly enough Mal actually started talking when it's usually Duncan or Roxanne trying to make jokes to keep things going, but interestingly enough he wasn't making any jokes.

"I will forgive you this time for your behavior toots, and you know why I'm letting you off the hook so easily this time?" Mal scoffed as he played with the food on his tray although his eyes were on Roxanne instead.

"No Mal, enlighten me." She countered back as she stuffed her face unlike Mal.

I honestly never seen anyone put away food like her except maybe Owen from the show and even that was putting it lightly. That girl could really put away some food, I don't even know where the hell it's all going because she's as thin as a toothpick like...like Mal. At the little concert thing we had yesterday, she had to at least eaten a whole cake to herself plus the cookies and brownies I saw her scarfing down when she thought no one wasn't looking!

"Because I still haven't even the score with that damn peon, Steve. The bastard is really pushing his luck and it's about to run out. So consider yourself lucky for now." Mal growled as he crammed a good size of pancakes in his mouth and funny enough he looked like a pouting child as he glowered while eating them had he been someone else I might have laughed.

"Oh look at that," Roxanne sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes at him while mocking him with false innocence as she drawled on, "I wonder how I got to be so lucky!"

Mal stopped chewing and shot her a warning look as he hotly replied, "Keep it up!"

"Don't tempt me because I will!" She shot back.

Duncan had finally had enough as he growled at both of them and said, "Alright children! That's enough from the both of you! Do I need to separate you both and put each of you in your own special little corner?!"

This may sound terrible, but it actually made me feel good to hear someone tell them to knock it off. They're fighting and squabbling was just out of control. Mal cocked an eyebrow at Duncan because coming from him it was an empty threat, but regardless he actually toned it down a notch and as for Roxanne she just smiled at having someone else tell Mal off for a change. I nearly did another double take once again this morning as I watched Roxanne steal some of Mal's pancakes and he caught her!

"I saw that you sneaky little thief!" He remarked with annoyance as he also did a double take too while looking taken back that she actually dared to do that.

"What's yours is mine!" She cheeky replied as she smirked and ate his piece of pancake without hesitation.

"Since when?" He smirked with a raised brow as he now watched his tray more closely.

"Remember how you're always saying that I'm yours and I belong to you and etc.?" She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mal said now with curiosity in his tone with his eyebrow still raised in confusion as he waited to see where she was going with this as was the rest of us.

"Well I think that also applies to me too which means that everything you have is mine!," She said quickly with a devious smirk as she drove her fork into his remaining pancakes and snatching them up so fast into her tray before he could even act as she concluded, "So that makes these hotcakes mine too!"

Before I or even Duncan could even stop ourselves we both snorted and laughed out loud so hard at Mal's bewildered-looking expression as Roxanne quickly scarfed down the rest of his pancakes so deviously.

"You think you're clever, don't you!," He finally said when he snapped out of it as he smirked as well leaning his face close to her's as he added, "I find it funny how you suddenly become interested in the subject of being mine when the situation suits you. Now why can't you take this kind of interest in _other activities_ we share?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed his face away and said, "Not interested."

She soon got up and took her tray up front to dispose of it and both Duncan and me were left feeling like the awkward third wheel once more.

After a few seconds of silence Duncan finally voiced my thoughts as he looked over at Mal and said, "Dude, just tell her already! You're so obvious it's painful to watch! The only person here who hasn't figured it out is Roxanne, and god is she _dense_!"

Mal nearly choked on his milk and then hissed back at Duncan through narrowed eyes, "You want to me kick your ass this early! I've already told you why I can't tell her!"

I pitched in and added, "What difference does it really make when it comes down to it? It's like Duncan said you're so obvious it's a wonder she hasn't noticed it yet, and I guarantee you Steve isn't as dumb as he looks. He's either already knows or is watching to confirm his suspensions."

Mal sent me a death glare and I shrunk back in my chair nervously as he coolly replied, "You're getting to be pretty over confident yourself, aren't you doll face? What makes you think Steve is that intelligent? You've only been here a few days or correct me if I'm wrong, but when did you become such an expert in the way a man thinks? Because clearly it's not showing in the way you pretend to pose as one."

"Hey, there is no need in that," Duncan intervened as he saw how that last comment actually got me heated as he added, "We both know why she's dressed that way, so just drop it."

Regardless of how peeved Mal made me feel just now, I could tell that our words hit a nerve and hit home because now he looked uneasy which was a look I've never seen Mal express before as he looked like he was plotting and regrouping as he withdrew to himself. Duncan sighed out loud as he scratched his chin and I just crossed my arms over my chest while I also studied the situation at hand with these odd two.

 **Trent's Pov:**

After I helped Roxanne get her taser back, I never expected her to give me a kiss out of thanks. Out of my entire fifteen years of living under everyone's feet, I never been kissed before and not by someone as cute as her. It felt nice even if it didn't really mean anything. As I pondered this over in my mind, I was soon yanked to the side by one of Steve's giant, ogre-sized goons as I stepped onto the second flooring. He took me to Steve's cell where I nervously followed them closely from behind and prayed that they weren't going to pound me into the dirt today for once.

The moment I stepped inside and was placed in front of Steve with his goons' hands roughly on both my shoulders, Steve smirked as he put down his playing cards on the table where the others couldn't see his hand as he asked, "Well did you do as I asked you last night in the kitchen?"

"Yes. I did." I nervously stated as I tried my best not to stutter out the words.

"Good and what about this morning?" He inquired with an eerie grin stretching across his face as he awaited my reply.

"Everything is as you planned, boss." I managed to squeeze out without sounding too pathetic.

"Excellent," He said as he picked his cards back up and said in a more threatening tone as his eyes narrowed into mine, "because you know what happens if there are any slip ups pipsqueak."

I nodded my head vigorously to his statement because I was too scared to get anymore words out in fear that I might somehow even mess that up.

Steve laughed and so did everyone else that was inside the cell.

"Mal is about to get the lesson of his life today," Steve said in an evil wholeheartedly tone as he smirked and concluded, "and I've waited a long time for this day."

Once more Steve and his over-sized gorilla looking goons all laughed like a bunch hyenas as I cringed and backed away further enough to where I crept out unnoticed and left with haste.

 **Just what is Steve plotting against Mal?...Will Mal finally make up his mind and tell Roxanne how he really feels?...And will Big Ed be able to keep Razor quiet about the harmless kiss they both saw between Roxanne and Trent?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter...**


	68. Kiss of The Enemy

**Well here is it another chapter done as promised. I'm gonna be honest, there is probably some spelling errors and as usually I will get them as soon as I can. I will start on the next one Friday, that always seems like the best day for me to really write, regardless I hope you peeps enjoy this one and my devious little cliff hanger at the end. I know. I'm just not right for that, but it you have to admit it gets you excited to know what will happen next. I promise I won't leave you guys waiting long. ;)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her awesome fanfics called, "Please Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks for taking the time to view this. I can't believe it, but the views are over 9,000. I feel like quoting Vegeta infamous line from Dragonballz "It's Over 9,000!". lol Anyways that awesome guys, glad you love it! And thanks again, Addicted to Total Drama, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, Worthless Brat, Sideshowjazz1, and Loki for your awesome words of praise. You guys are what keeps me going. :)**

 **Mal's Pov:**

With these two chuckleheads ganging up on me trying to convince me to tell Roxanne how I really feel about her is enough to make me want to throttle them both. I can't tell her right now because I would be placing her in further danger if I did. I know Steve is onto me and I know why, the imbecile is still pissed with me and fuming over the fact that I stole his role as the head cheese around here and with him being Chef's class favorite it doesn't make things any easier on me especially now that we have _cooking with Chef_ during the after hours of the day. And I know why he's after Roxanne, and it's not just because of her first day cheeky little greeting of her's that she gave him either. My thoughts were once more interrupted as the two pests continued to badger me again now. Looking up when Duncan and doll face decided to give it another go, I gave them both a scowling look of annoyance as I impatiently tapped my fingers on the table.

"You do realize that Steve already knows that she's your prized possession, right?" Duncan inquired as he dared to look me in the eye with a look of his own that appeared to be implying that I was an idiot.

"I know that he knows that, you idiot! What is your point because I am beginning to lose my patience with the both of you!" I hissed out loud with rattled nerves.

"Duncan's point, Mal is," Doll face stated with slight irritation in her voice from our earlier dispute as she continued on, "that Steve knows you favor her which means that it doesn't matter if he knows whether or not that you love her because as long as she's connected to you, he's gonna come after her."

"Maybe you little fool," I remarked in a miffed tone as I glared at the both of them and added, "but he was after her before I even made her mine."

They both looked at me with confused and worried looks as they waited for me to explain.

I let out a long winded sigh because I couldn't believe I was having to lower myself down to the level of peons today as I went on to explain in a strained voice with a limited amount of patience as I spoke, "The whole reason he's after her is the very reason why I made her my slave girl in the first place. Her futile attempt to get back at me on the very next day after my birthday intrigued me immensely. I never knew anyone in or out of juvie that was crazy enough to challenge my authority and as I just said it caught my attention."

I smirked at the memory of Chris pulling both Roxanne and myself in the office that day to watch her do her naughty little deed.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked with curiosity tugging away at her face as she began to pale a little bit.

"What did she do?" Duncan asked with fear creeping up in his tone.

I chuckled lightly as I replied in a calm voice, "The very thing I threatened to do to her on my birthday."

"Which is?" Duncan inquired as he obviously was getting tired of my games.

"Carve my initials into her flesh, of course." I said excitedly as I saw the look of horror on both of their faces.

Both of them gasped out loud as I smiled darkly in return while I awaited for their response.

"Wait," Bailey said as she raised her hands up for me to slow down as she continued on to say, "Are you trying to say that Roxanne carved your initials into Steve? The same Roxanne that's always cheery and care-free except for when you're around?"

"The very same one," I gloated as I sat back and slouched more into my seat while I looked back at them both as they stared back at me with looks of horror and disbelief as I added, "Of course if you don't believe me, I can always pull the footage of that up on Chris's cameras for you to watch like he did for Roxanne and myself. She's wasn't too fond of it though...being caught in the act that it."

I continued on since they were both still at a loss of words as I chuckled and said, "I knew she did it to get even with me, but I honestly didn't think she had it in her to pull off something like that. I didn't actually think she'd do it. She seem to always act fierce in my presence, but I could tell she was fragile underneath that tough girl act of her's. I always did liked it best when she looked at me with those flashing eyes and lashed out at me with that sharp tongue of hers when she loses her cool. It really gets me turned on."

Duncan raised his hands up in the air in a stopping motion as he said, "Okay that's too much information, bro. More than what we needed to know at this point."

Doll face looked stunned.

"I can't believe she actually did that," She said out loud in shock, but not to anyone in general as she went on to say, "No wonder Steve is onto her. She took a chunk out of his pride by pulling that little stunt. As much as I hate to admit defeat and say this, but it might be in her best interest to stay close to you."

"Finally seeing it my way, are you doll face?" I countered as the look of triumphant shone brightly in my cold dead eyes that matched the smirk I gave her and Duncan both.

"Look," She started as she regarded me with caution as she carefully choose her next set of words, "I don't like the idea of pushing Roxanne into your arms, but if it keeps her safe and out of trouble along with there being no other way around this then fine. But I still don't trust you. You're still the creep you were when I last saw you in here and I don't think you deserve her. Not one bit and not with what you've pulled in the past with Zoey and me. All you're going to do is hurt her more than anything."

I glared at her darkly as I remembered mine and Roxanne's conversation last night in the infirmary, Bailey shrunk back with the look of anxiety and fear etched across her features. It was because of what doll face here blabbed to Roxanne last night that made her trust me even lesser so than she already does now and it's left a stale taste in my mouth.

Duncan also put in his two cents as well and remarked with a dead serious look on his face and said, "She's right you know. She'll never trust you. Not after what you've been doing to her."

"The both of you can either shut the hell up or I'll shut you both up myself and permanently," I furiously growled at them through narrowed eyes as I concluded, "I think you have forgotten just how I gained control of this shithole and the maggots that are infested in this dump. Do I need to reintroduce the meaning of pain for both of you?"

They both paled and stiffened up at my words as neither dared to open their mouths again and/or try their luck any further nor did they say much after that either, but their words did leave a mark. They hit a nerve and a sensitive one at that. They were right as much as I loathe admitting it, Roxanne was never going to let her guard down around me and the chances are, she'll never willingly let me touch her again like she did that night after our little near-death experience in the elevator. I got cocky when I should have played it safe and let her still think she was the one in charge. At least then, she would have still let me have her. I needed to find a way to regain her trust, but how? Damn it, I wanted her and I wasn't even really sure why. I first knew why when I made her my slave, but now...it's gotten complicated.

When I was in Mike's body I knew why I wanted Zoey and that was because Mike wanted her and somehow since we both shared the same body, I had a longing...a lust for her that I couldn't explain which left me wanting to bang her every chance I could get. I wanted doll face over here too, but for different reasons. I wanted someone I could torment repeatedly and control whether it was through pain and/or through lust and desire. Bailey was and still is a perfect candidate for that role. I still want her to suffer and I still want to make her beg for it, but I can't be bothered with it right now not when I, myself am being tormented by the fact that the one girl I desire most continuously rejects my advances and affections that I have for her. She will not stop fighting me nor refusing me. The way I feel towards her is very similar to the way I felt when I wanted to take Zoey, but the only difference is that it's more than just lust that's driving me. And I don't know what that thing is yet, but it's driving me crazy. She's feeling and taking up all my every thoughts and I keep asking myself... _could I have actually fallen for my slave girl?_

 _Am I really in love with her? Is this what this is? Is that why I feel the need to be around her so constantly?_

I mean yeah...I still wanna do all the things I did to doll face and Zoey to her, but at the same time I want more. I want much more. I want her to want me back and I'm not just talking about the _drugged touch_ I'm shooting into her system either.

While I was feeling moody with myself and confused with my feelings, Roxanne soon returned to the table and from the look she gave as her first glance from the other two dimwits and back to me, she could tell something had transpired since she left the table as she gave us all a questionable look.

 **Duncan's Pov:**

From what I gathered from the conversation my girl and me just had with Mal, I could tell a lot of things about him that's changed. One: I'm pretty sure Mal's never loved anything more than having control over everything and everyone that and causing chaos all around him, so watching him sitting here practically fidgeting over Roxanne was almost like having an early Christmas. Two: Since he's never loved anything more than as I mentioned in number one, Roxanne most be his first crush which is priceless and kind of disturbing at the same time as I try to mentally block that image from my mind. Three: Now that he's fallen for her (and I still can't believe that even though I'm looking right at him with his obvious attraction towards her. Seriously dude, it's like he can't get enough of her) which has left me to think that she must have some sort of effect on him because he's grown a tad bit soft from the time she arrived here to the now point we're looking at now.

Yeah...I mean he's still Mal no matter how you look at it. Still that crazy little bastard that's running this place, and causing pain to others wherever he goes, but around her it's like he's changed. He's not tolerable or even stable around other chicks or even any of the guys he calls _his peons_ , but when he's around her...he lets her do and say things I know for a fact that would land anybody else regardless of their gender in a lot of trouble with him and/or in a hospital wearing a body cast for life if they're lucky enough. With thoughts like that swimming around in my head I soon noticed as I watched Roxanne trying to scoot away from Mal while he only pulled himself closer to her which earned him a dirty look from her as she now tried to ignore him. I could tell it annoyed him having the one thing... _the one girl_ he wanted so close, but yet still out of reach. I'd bet my bike on it that before his time in juvie was up he'd either screw up his plan from his impatience and blurt out his confession through his temper to her or somebody else would tell her before him. I'm pretty sure I know who that someone is. That egotistic maniac Steve would love nothing more than to blow Mal's plans once he's figured it out if he hasn't already.

The thing that really eats at me the most is...how will Roxanne take it? I don't really like pairing her up with him, but considering how dangerous a place this is for her, being with Mal as Diamond said might be Roxanne's best bet for the time being. Maybe she'll be able to get away from him long enough after her time here is up and be able to find a way to get unhooked on him and run away. I don't know where she'd go, but her best chance would be then though knowing Mal, he'll keep her here as long as he is just make sure she doesn't do exactly that. Damn it. This whole situation gives me a headache. I don't want to say I don't care because I do, but at the same time I really feel like I shouldn't even be putting myself into this mess. It's not right, but maybe Mike and Zoey are right, if Mal has changed this much, maybe he'll get better the longer he's with her. I only hope he doesn't do the opposite.

With those thoughts put away, I soon realized it was close to being time when class starts so I tapped Diamond on the shoulder because she was engrossed with a text on her phone as I yawned and said, "Going to class? Because it's about to start in less than ten minutes."

Bailey looked up from her phone as she put it away and quietly said, "Yeah, sure."

Roxanne looked like she was about to say yes too, but Mal interrupted her and nonchalantly said, "That sounds nice you two do that, but this is where we will part for now."

Bailey looked nervously over at Roxanne as I frowned at Mal and Roxanne glared at him and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you, but-,"

Mal placed his hand over Roxanne's mouth and whispered something in her ear. At first her angered expression on deepen, but then it deflated as she gave a look of defeat and pouted with irritation radiating from her body language.

She glowered at Mal as she commented in a miffed tone, "Fine. I'll go with you for now."

Mal seemed satisfied as he rose from his chair and Roxanne soon mimicked his movements, she then apologized for having to leave us like this, but was cut short by Mal taking her arm and pulling her away with him out the mess hall doors without so much as a _goodbye or kiss my ass._ That guy really does get under my skin sometimes.

"I wonder what he said to her?" Bailey pondered out loud with a look of concern and confusion as we both watched them leave.

"I really don't know to be brutally honest, but I'm curious to know where he wanted to go so suddenly with her when I just mentioned class. I get the feeling he's gonna cut class again and is taking Red with him this time." I said quietly as we both rose from our seats and got rid of our trays as well before heading out the door ourselves.

After a moment I added, "He's probably taking her up to his turf. I've heard that he either goes there to ditch his classes or goes off to lift some weights in the gym to let off some steam."

"I didn't know he had a turf. Where's that at?," Bailey asked as we walked down the hallway and then added, "I don't want to accidentally walk in there or onto it without knowing it."

"Don't worry. You couldn't possibly run into it," I told her as I explained even further, "The rumor is that Mal's little turf is on the rooftop of this facility. From what I understand, that's where most of his goons go to party and raise havoc and fight one another while Mal kicks back and allows it. More than likely for his own amusement if I had to guess."

Bailey nodded her head and thoughtfully said, "Sounds like he's really living it up here. It's not all that surprising though."

I agreed with her statement as we both decided to stop outside of class and wait until the last minute to go in before it starts.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Who does he think he is bossing me around anyways? I mean of course he thinks he owns me and the there is that stupid marriage thing too, but still...his words that he whispered in my ear are still playing over and over in my head as we both walked away from the mess hall in what you could call an awkward silence.

 _Come with me and I promise I'll let you have more free time with your little friends, but disobey me and you will have even lesser time than you do now. Now get up, we're leaving..._

Those were his words before I was forced to leave Duncan and Bailey in the mess hall wondering with confused looks as to what he was up to before we left. I sighed as Mal dragged me off with him with his hand clamped down tightly around my arm so I couldn't make an escape which at this point would be pointless anyway.

"Do you have to dig your fingers into my arm so roughly?," I complained as I tried to pry his hand off, but with little luck as I added, "It hurts. Can't you just hold my hand or something instead?"

Mal didn't say anything, but only grunted in annoyance and nor did he budge his grip on me at least not at first, but after a minute he let his hand slip from my arm down to my hand and held it firmly which felt better, but at the same time not that much. Nonetheless I was pretty sure there was going to be a bruise there later on.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally asked after another minute went by as he said nothing and continued to lead me down the hallways.

"Quiet. Stop asking me every question that pops into that little head of yours." He growled back at me.

"Fine. I never liked talking to you anyways." I snapped back gaining an even more irritably look from him as he looked like he wanted to retaliate, but let it go as he continued pulling me with him further down the hall.

I don't know why, but when I came back to the table it seemed like his mood only darkened more than usually and the other guys seemed restless and slightly peeved too. I wonder if they got into it with Mal after I took my tray up front, and if they did I wonder why and what it was over. I get the feeling the subject might involve either me or the something this jerk-face did.

Before I could think any further on it, we soon stopped in front of the infirmary where Mal opened the door (without knocking once again, that always seems to upset the nurse every time) as he pulled me inside with him.

"You're late Mr. Mal," The nurse scowled as she pointed for him to sit on one of cots in the corner which left me with no option, but to follow and stand beside him as she walked over to her medicine cabinet and continued on, "You were suppose to be here an hour ago to take your medicine."

I was lost at first, but then my memory soon was jolted when I remembered that scene I witness the day my grandfather had first visited me and Mal...they had him tackled to the ground forcing him to take his pills. I still couldn't understand why they need to resort to such acts of violence to get Mal to take his medicine. Was Mal that uncooperative?

He took his pills after a brief moment of hesitation and with a look of displeasure and disgust clearly visible on his face as he sat his empty cup down beside the cot and seemed to be waiting on something else from the nurse. Now that I thought about it, she didn't say a word to me. It was almost like she didn't even notice me being there, not that I was complaining, but I kinda figured she would have said something by now.

Nurse Jones pulled out her clipboard and flipped the paper on it over a few pages and stopped as she skimmed over the contents on one of the pages and then indifferently said out loud in a monotone voice, "You're scheduled shot is not until Tuesday, but I see here that you've gained another new injury. What a surprise..."

She flipped the pages back and placed her clipboard back onto her desk as she said, "Alright Mr. Mal, remove your shirt. I'll need to look at those stitches according to the doctor's note I received through faxmail yesterday."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about at first, but then when Mal took off his shirt and I saw the bandages just right around the area that he...

It hit me like a lightening bolt. His gun wound. That was what she was talking about as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves and slowly began unwrapping his wound. I had totally forgotten about it yesterday because of every crazy little thing that transpired one after another, it was ridiculous and most of it was brought on by Mal and his determination to make me say "yes" to him and then what followed after that. Nonetheless as she finished unwrapping it, I could see it and I could tell it wasn't as bad as it was the night it happened. For some reason, remembering that night and how much blood he was losing and remembering how scared I was thinking he was really going to die just like that brought back awkward feelings I had that night for him. The fun we had, the way he freaked me out, and then the way he came to my rescue and stopped that creep from mugging me. I still don't know why he threw himself like that in front me. Why did he save me? And why did he do it again yesterday in the street? Was it really just for the money? Was it that important him, that he'd risk his very life just so he could gain it?

I stopped thinking about that as I watched the nurse clean up the little bit of blood that had dried and caked on to the stitches as she applied some kind of clear healing cream on it. I looked swollen and painful, and to think he was carrying me around like that when he was still carrying his own burdens. He never showed any signs of being in pain though, if he was in pain he was hiding it well.

The nurse walked away to put away the cream and get fresh bandages, as she was doing this Mal noticed me looking at his wound and he smirked as his eyes lit up and in a low voice so that the nurse didn't hear, he arrogantly remarks, "Like what you see? Go ahead, you can touch it if you want. I won't bite, I promise."

I felt my face flush as I backed away a few steps and hissed at him, "No thanks. I perfectly fine with just looking."

"Are you sure toots?," Mal probed as his smirk only grew wider and more then likely due to the fact that I was turning red as he took a swift glance in the nurse's direction and then back at me as he quickly added, "You know I would have preferred your touch over her's. At least when you do it, it feels good."

If my face could get any redder I swear...

Just what game was he playing now? Was he trying to embarrass me now in front of the nurse or was he trying to get me upset so I could yell at him in front of her? I backed away even further from him as I attempted to glare at him, but was failing due to the startling look I couldn't hide even if I tried. I knew he had to have seen my face turn red and just the thought only made it worse causing me to flush even more. Why and how was he so good at making me feel so...embarrassed like this?

He chuckled at me as I finally found my voice as I furiously gave him a scowling look and muttered out loud, "Shut up. I'm not doing this with you right now, and not in front of her!"

He shrugged his shoulders as he replied in a cool and calm voice as he was clearly enjoying my discomfort as he said, "But I'm not doing anything."

"Just shut up and leave me alone." I remarked as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked the other way to keep from throwing something at him.

Just as I did, the nurse returned as she gave us both a skeptical look raising an eyebrow at both of us as she then decided to let the subject drop before even going into and in a bored tone of voice she said, "Try to be more careful next time. This wound would heal a lot faster, if you could contain yourself and stay out of your ridiculous fights. I don't know why I bother telling you that when it's only going to go in one ear and out the other."

She sighed tiredly and muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like "boys and their fights..." as she rewrapped his injury carefully, but firmly. It was over within minutes and Mal put his shirt back on. A few more disgruntled complaints were made towards him about missing his scheduled medication and needing to be here more on time which he paid little attention to as he looked from to the door waiting for her dismissal which wasn't long as she suddenly had a call and then waved us off as she picked it up to answer it.

Once more Mal made sure I stayed glued to him as he _surprisingly_ took my hand again this time, and like last time which I noticed that he would not look me in the eye when he did it as we both exited the infirmary.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Ten minutes flew by and still no sign of whoever was teaching this class today as Duncan and I waited outside of the classroom before having to go inside, but it was fine because it gave me time to text Dawn and fill her in on the details of Mal and Roxanne, and what she thought would be the best step of action to take. Unfortunately, I didn't receive a text back from her yet, but I wasn't too worried about it because I knew she would get back to me as soon as she could, so there was no pressure there. Well...maybe not a whole lot of pressure, just concern for the most part as to whether or not she could actually help us out or even give some sort of advice in Roxanne's case now that she was Mal's newest victim.

The hallways went from being crowded earlier with loud voices booming and guys cutting up while mildly fighting from time to time to being almost dead quiet to nothing with a few occasional voices and sounds of guys walking by and now it was crowded all over again, but not nearly as great a number of them as before. Just from the sound of it a group of maybe twenty or less was just around the corner, Duncan and myself both gave each other unsettling glances as we suddenly got a bad feeling about it.

"Let's go." Duncan said with a serious tone in his voice, he reached out to take my hand, but remembered I was posing as a guy and stopped himself in time as we both took off towards to the voices.

I nodded my head grimly to his request and followed closely behind, but just as we came around the corner Duncan suddenly stopped and his jaw dropped and he paled tremendously . Whatever he saw, it couldn't be good, and I soon saw why. I carefully peered over one of his shoulders as I stood on my tippy toes to get a better glimpse because everyone was all gathered round and it was hard to see being so short, but when I did I almost felt like losing my breakfast.

Without anyone noticing I held onto Duncan's sleeve so I didn't fall over from the sickening feeling that was building up inside my gut as I looked on at the scene playing out in front of me. I wouldn't have believe it, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. It happened so fast that if I wasn't paying close attention as I was I would have missed it. Mal was in his darkest form as he glared dangerously at Steve as he smirked in the most horrifying way that could be imaginable. I had thought only Mal was capable of that, but clearly I was wrong and there was someone of Mal's caliber that could look that evil. Then the worst and unexpected happened.

Steve made some lewd comment to Mal regarding him as not being fit to be the one running this juvie while pointing in his general direction and the next thing I knew Roxanne was practically standing on her tippy toes as she was reaching up to kiss Steve full on the mouth. In that very moment Mal snapped and lost it as he began to storm towards them both like a madman with intentions to kill someone.

 _All I could think was what was Roxanne thinking?_

 **Why did Roxanne suddenly decide to kiss Steve?...Just how is Mal going to handle that and being made a fool of his arch enemy?...And how will Roxanne be able to pull herself out of the fire now?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**


	69. The Real King and The Pain of Betrayal

**Okay, another chapter up as promised. Yay! And boy this was a hit to Mal's pride too, but hey I'm not going to spoil it for you. You'll just have to read it to get what I mean. I just wanted to say I was so excited to write this one for awhile, it came out as close to what I wanted to be as I could get it. I had it planned out for like months! Months! lol Anyways, enjoy peeps!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks once again for your patience and support for this fanfic, and also I'd like to give thanks out to the viewers and those of you that review as well! Thanks Sideshowjazz1, Addicted to Total Drama, and our guest for taking the time to review! You guys made it worthwhile! Seriously, you do! ;)**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

My hand was still in Mal's though it wasn't like it meant anything because it was Mal and all I was to him was his favorite toy (and I hated that fact and how it made me feel on the inside), but coming from him it still felt odd. He wouldn't even look at me, I was starting to think I did something to piss him off again, but I couldn't think what for the life of me. I wish he'd at least say something or anything at this point, his silence only made me feel even more on edge than usual and uncomfortable. We continued on like this as he pulled me along with him down the halls while he still wasn't saying much which to me was surprising considering how much he loved to hear himself talk, but by the time we almost reached the hall to our first class Mal's walkie went off. I was carrying the one Pete gave me, but it was turned off because with Mal around I didn't see any point having it on, nonetheless it was Pete that buzzed Mal.

"Hey boss, you sure you're still going to class today?" Pete questioned firmly with little to no interest in his tone.

"Yeah, why?" Mal answered with a question of his own in moody tone for being asked that.

"Well, it's just one of the boys says he saw a big crowd of Steve and his minions headed that way," Pete commented casually with obviously little interest as he went on to say, "Your orders?"

Mal sighed with annoyance clearly heard in his voice as he stopped walking altogether and then thought about it for a moment before saying, "Send a few of the boys and yourself my way. That should be more than enough to suffice."

With that done and out of the way, Mal pocketed his walkie and before we could even took a five steps Pete, Big Ed, and a few of Mal's thugs that I've only seen a few times before, but didn't ever catch their names soon were on us as Mal nodded his head curtly to Pete as they followed and escorted us the rest of the way in silence. I suddenly felt very nervous because I didn't know what was going to happen (I mean I pretty well knew what could happen if Mal and Steve came into contact), but I wasn't sure why or what this time it was going to be over. Looking up nervously at Mal with his eyes and jaw set in a mode that told me he meant business if Steve wanted to start anything today, and I got the worst feeling in my gut that he did. Mal or myself didn't need to wait long to find out about that either because as soon as we rounded the corner, Steve in his creeps where all blocking the way down the next hall to our first class so that no one could pass or get around them. Something in the way Steve was looking in our direction made me even more uncomfortable in his presence than usual because as soon as his eyes landed on us, he smirked in a way that really creeped me out when his eyes found me and then they harden when they locked onto Mal's. I immediately pulled myself behind Mal even though bizarrely enough Mal's hand was still in mine which only made me feel all the more self-conscious about the situation, but at the same time safe as I stood partially behind him while peering nervously over his shoulder as I lightly gripping his arm that held my hand with my free one. I stood there as they were staring at one another like it was a faceoff like that night in the entrance hall, but this time it was different because now if they really got into it, they would both be busted by instructors and parole officers if they weren't careful. And knowing Mal's hot temper, this wasn't going to be good, and from the looks Steve was giving he seemed to be aware of it and was probably going to use it to his advantage. He seemed more cool and level-headed than Mal at times, and that worried me. A lot.

Mal was the first to finally say something since he seemed to be running out of patience, he narrowed his eyes and in a quiet, but dangerous tone said, "Move it, peon. This isn't the time or place for us to have our little play date and you know it. Now unless you're just dying to have your face pummeled... _Get out of my way!_ "

Steve tilted his head to the side in full amusement almost like he knew he had this show in his back pocket before it even started as he stood there and actually laughed at Mal's words while some of this goons joined in on the inside joke that no one else seem to know about. Mal's men started to look nervously over at their boss with anxious looks on their faces because they knew Mal's wrath all too well and what happens when he loses it. Mal narrowed his dark eyes in Steve's direction and growled as his patience was starting to really hit their limit, he let go of my hand and balled up his fists at his sides as though he was getting ready to explode at any minute on Steve from his show of disrespect he was giving.

Before Mal could even let out his pented up rage, Steve cut him off by arrogantly boasting for all that was in the hallway to hear as he baited, "Today, boys I'm gonna show you how a _real_ _juvie king_ runs this shithole."

He paused for a second as his eyes locked onto Mal's with something dark and very similar to his (which scared the hell out of me because I was pretty sure only Mal was the only one here possibly capable of that kind of look) as Steve briefly glanced at me and then back to Mal and the rest of the guys in the hallway as he said, "Because Mal over here has finally gone soft in the head and is now nowhere near close enough or even fit to rule over you maggots. He's finally hit his lowest point by falling in..."

I could feel Mal stiffening up to Steve's words as he shook with fury that he wasn't even trying to hide at this point, and to be quite frank about it, I didn't need to look up from behind him to see his face to know that Mal was going to kill him. Steve had just signed his death warrant and was about to get clobbered by Mal once again, and from the way things were looking, he was going to be lucky if he made to the hospital in one piece. Mal suddenly seemed nervous at Steve's last bit of words which surprised me because whatever Steve was going to say it apparently shook Mal's core enough to where it appeared that Mal didn't want anyone to hear the rest.

It confused me because I didn't understand nor did I catch all of what Steve had to say due to the fact that Mal interrupted him by thundering over his words with an immense threat of his own that I could feel from the force in his voice as it reverberated through his entire body while he roared violently, "One more word, Steve and it will be your last! You have some nerve questioning my authority! Maybe it's time I put you back in your place."

Everyone all round either jumped and/or backed away at the sound Mal's voice that held it's threat whereas Steve didn't even flinch, not one bit to be precise . On the contrary his smirk only widened as Mal's temper only grew hotter by the second leaving me wishing for once we had just simply skipped class to avoid all of this.

"Like you could ever do that," Steve jeered as he crossed his arms over his massive chest while grinning like a satisfied cat that finally caught his dinner as he baited on, "Hell you can't even control your woman and you expect your peons and everyone else here to follow you...no let me back that up and rephrase that. You expect everyone here to fear you and walk on eggshells around you when you don't even have the balls to put her in her place like the others around you."

Mal chuckled a humorless laugh as he hissed out and in quiet but even deadlier tone as he contained his composure as he said, "How I choose to handle my woman is none of your business and those of you that are willing to challenge my authority are more than welcome to try, but just remember this. I hope you've had the time to sign your wills before you do, because when I get my hands on you...it will be the last."

I was starting to get really scared as I tightened my grip on Mal from behind, but I didn't dare say a word or get involved in this heated discussion that he was having, and I honestly didn't want to because I knew how much it pissed him off if I got in the middle of his fights and I also wasn't liking where this was headed either.

 _Why was Steve bringing me in the middle of all of this? What exactly was the point of this fruitless argument he was starting with Mal?_

As I pondered over in my mind what I could have possibly done to have Steve constantly after me and why Mal was always having to put an end to it, Steve once again opened his big ugly mug and started to nip at Mal's heels again as his goons started to boo and make jokes about Mal's leadership here as well.

"Those are the words of a lonely fool at the end of his ropes," Steve poked as his smirked only darken as he added, "Why don't you step down and let a _real man_ show how it's done. I bet even Roxanne would like that because with her as my girl, I can guarantee you whatever it is you're doing with her I can do it better and make her scream ten times louder."

Steve's words were starting to make me very uncomfortable as I felt several eyes all fall on me and then Mal as Steve lecherously looked in my direction while I did my best to stay out of his view from his ogling pleasure. The guy was in his ultimate creepiest form today and it was giving me the worst kind of chills. For some unexplained reason the bracelet was beginning to feel tighter and starting to dig into my skin, I tried to pull it loose, but it wasn't budging and it was starting to make me nervous.

 _What was going on here?!_

That was all it took for Mal to finally let lose his fury on him as he exploded and yelled loud enough for those down the other halls hear, "You ever touch what is and what is meant to be mine... _I'll rip your face smooth off and mail it back to your maker!_ Don't let me ever catch you anywhere near her because when I do, I will not hesitate this time to remove any limbs and it will be a most unpleasant experience I can assure you! _Do not test me peon!"_

At this point I wasn't sure who was scaring me more Steve or Mal, they were like two sides of a coin. The base and the very core of this coin was pure evil, but on one side one was suppose to be protecting me even though it was for their own gain while the other side was just out for the taking of my innocence and only god knows what else. They both were evil and creepy as hell, but between the two of them I felt less afraid and intimidated by Mal, but only due to the fact that I've been around him long enough to know what to expect from him whereas with Steve I didn't know what to expect from him and it scared me even more because of it. The band on this bracelet was eating away at my flesh and it burned. I whimpered in pain as I tried to tug it off and remove the clasps on it, but it wouldn't move. It was stuck. I was desperately trying not to panic, but at this point it was no use. I didn't want to, but I had no idea what else to do as I swallowed my fears and tugged on Mal's shirt from behind to get his attention.

He stiffened and lowly growled as he turned his head to the side and said, "What?! What did I tell you about-,"

I cut him off in panic and in intense pain as I whimpered only loud enough for his ears to hear, "I know, and I'm sorry , but I can't-,"

Mal than cut me off as he hissed back in a voice that scared the life out of me as he muttered, "Shut it! Not another word, and I mean it! Breath one more word, and I will not only take away your time with your friends, but any other freedom you have as well. Do you understand?!"

I felt like someone had clasped their hands around my heart and was squeezing as hard as they could as I tried not to let myself cry from the sting of his words as I whispered back in a sad tone, "I do."

The pain was only getting worse as I bit my bottom lip and tried to hold it all in as I gripped Mal's shirt from behind even tighter than before as I buried my face in his back to muffle any cries of pain I felt coming close to escaping my lips. I wasn't sure how much more I could take as I tried once more clawing at my hand to get the wretched thing off.

 _Why would Mal give me something so horrible as this? Was this his way of punishing me since he couldn't put his hands on me himself? What did I do to make him this mad?_

Steve seemed to enjoy our brief little moment of distraction from him as he soon started up once more with his eyes locked on Mal's as he said, "I think it's time I show you how to handle that little wench of yours."

It was like some of the steam from Mal's anger deflated as he blinked several times while looking like he was suddenly lost and didn't quite catch the meaning of Steve's comment as he stared at him in confusion with a raised eyebrow as he irritably inquired, "Excuse me?"

Steve laughed at the confused look on Mal's face and grinned in a way that I thought couldn't be more disturbing than before as I suddenly felt someone else's eyes on us and then noticed Duncan and Bailey among the crowd in the hallway watching the whole ordeal warily. I could barely see Bailey as she was trying to squeeze her way just enough to see what was going on over Duncan's shoulder. Oddly enough that was one of the last things I remember doing before I blacked out, that and Steve's next set of words that followed before the bracelet started to really burn into me as my skin started to take on a numb sort of feeling.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I wasn't sure what this stupid peon was rambling on about or even what point he was trying to make, but my patience was starting to run out and fast, unless he was just looking for another fight with me today he needs to either move aside or come at me already. His last comment though threw me off guard, I didn't know what he meant by it, but if he touches her he's gonna die today and in a very slow and painful kind of way at that.

His eyes glinted with obvious lust as he looked on at Roxanne which set my blood to boiling once more as his eyes raked over what little bit of her he could see as he than suddenly made his way towards us and stopped mid-way as he extended out his hand in her direction and confidently coaxed, "Hey beautiful, come here and let a me show you how a _real man_ does it."

Suddenly I felt Roxanne left go of my shirt and then my arm, I was puzzled and thought at first she must be backing away from him out of fear, but no I was wrong. I was terribly wrong. She slowly stepped out in front me and slowly but gradually starting to make her way towards Steve and my jaw dropped though it was soon replaced with black hot fury.

 _How dare she betray me?! Doesn't she know I'll kill her if she leaves me for another man?! I warned her of what I'd do to her if she did this to me, so why she foolishly disobeying me like this? Why Steve? Why would she even pick that lowly peon when she has me?_

I'll make her pay. I'll make them both pay for this. For humiliating me like this.

"How does it feel Mal that she choose me over you?" Steve gloated as Roxanne stopped and stood in arms length of him as he placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around to face me while he continued to boast, "How does it feel to have your favorite toy taken away?"

I growled in frustration as I felt my boys behind me back away from me in fear as I cracked my knuckles and fumed in silent anger because there were no words to describe just how pissed off and humiliated I felt right now.

 _How long? How long had she been with him? And how had I not noticed or even realized it yet? She was an even worse liar than I was, so she couldn't have kept something like this from me without me knowing about it?_

"No words, your majesty?," Steve probed as he poked at my open wound that everyone now can see and poke at themselves while he picked at it some more, "Maybe this will loosen you up some."

I didn't know what he had in mind or what he was about to pull, but as soon as he opened his mouth and said the next set of words as he looked down at my hellcat, I blacked out in a full fit of dark rage as he smirked in a way I haven't seen since I first took this place as he drawled on, "Now how about a kiss for your new master?"

The last thing I thought as I felt shock, betrayal, black rage and stunningly enough even hurt as I saw her reaching up to put her arms around his neck as their lips were just inches away from sealing the kiss that was and any kiss she made was meant to be mine... _those were my lips._ They were meant for me. Why was...

 **Bailey's Pov:**

When Steve somehow got Roxanne pulled over to his side, I could tell today was going to be a dark day in juvie and very scary one for Roxanne when Mal was done finishing off Steve. I don't know what the heck she was thinking by pulling this, but even I and Zoey both know better than to betray Mal like that and so openingly even at that. All I can say is when Mal gets his hands on her she's gonna be in more trouble than anything I nor Zoey ever pulled combined together in the past. I was truly afraid for her, maybe letting Mal have her was a really bad idea after all. I kind of already knew it was, but I didn't think it would turn this bad this quick. I heard Duncan swear as he question what Roxanne was trying to gain by doing this and all I could do is shake my head in dread because I really didn't have an answer to give him.

As soon as Steve mentioned the kiss, I knew it was all over now as I and everyone else around Duncan and myself watched as they both closed in to lock lips, Mal immediately lost it. _I mean he lost it._ I have never been this afraid of Mal, not even in the last juvie I was in with him and this one pretty well tallied up the score there with the night in the spa hotel and that's really saying something coming from me.

It was like Mal took on his darkest form yet as intense rage rolled over him like black flames of death as he stormed his way towards them (and as insane as this may sound) for just a brief moment I thought I caught a glimpse of a side of Mal I never saw before. For one brief second as he leaped forward to end their kiss, I thought I saw a small look of not just anger, but desperation and hurt. Just as Mal got close enough as he was reaching out his arm to pull Roxanne away from Steve, his hand came into contact with the bracelet he gave her and as he attempted to reel her back towards him, but he only achieve ripping it off instead. Apparently that was enough to stop the kiss from being complete because as soon as Roxanne snapped out of it and oddly enough that strange glazed over look in her eyes I noticed as she made her way to Steve earlier, disappeared from her gaze as she looked up for a second like she was completely lost.

Mal still looked pissed and now even more confused with the bracelet he was holding in his hand that was now torn in half as though...as though he had never seen it before...

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The last thing I remember doing was looking at Duncan and Bailey in worry and fear, not to mention the pain I was feeling from the bracelet Mal gave me, so when I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was staring up at Steve with his hands all over me as he was about to steal a kiss from me, I did then first thing I could think of out fear and panic that I felt welling up inside of me.

I panicked as I struggled to push him off and shrieked out loud, "No don't! Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

I then screamed and slapped his face away from mine as hard as I could, but his hands never budged except for the one that was aiming to hit me, I was still in mid-scream when he reached back to strike me. All I know as I closed my eyes in terror and waited for the pain of the sting from the blow to come, it never did because the next thing I knew was the feeling of being pulled back and thrown into someone else's arms that turned out to be Mal's as he slugged Steve in the face and sent him staggered back a few feet.

I held on to Mal as he still stood there breathing heavily with a dangerously look burning in his eyes that shook me to my very core. It was murder and for the first time I was really afraid of Mal even though he said he'd never lay a hand on me, I was afraid. I stood there trembling as I and everyone else watched as Steve got his balance back, Mal then shoved me behind him as he looked at me with intense anger I've never seen him show me since...I can't even remember the last time he looked at me that way, but nonetheless I was scared of this version of Mal.

He growled as he pushed me into Pete and spoke in low, but deadly tone that meant that I was in deep trouble later, "Hold her still. Do not let her escape."

He then looked me in the eye with the same look that made me feel like my heart had just stopped (and not in love-at-first-sight- kind of look either) as I shivered while he said, "I'll deal with you later. I'm far from through with you... _you little traitor."_

I was so scared as I stood there being held in place unable to stop my shaking figure from trembling so much as I watched while Mal slowly took his eyes from me and back to Steve as he made his slow but steady strides in his direction. I don't know what just happened or what I did to make Mal this angry with me, but I was terrified of him and his wrath. This had to be the side Bailey warned me about and somehow I woken it up and now he was going to unleash it upon me when he was through dealing with Steve and his creeps. I wanted to run. I wanted to escape and get far away from here as quickly as possible. I don't know what I did to invoke Mal's dark side, but I wish I did so I could make amends and stop this before it got way out of hand. The more afraid I felt the sicker I was starting to feel as I watched the next scene play out before me.

Just as Mal easily grabbed Steve by the neck and lifted him a few feet from the ground, the voice of his parole officer sounded over the crowd from behind him and barked, "Alright Mal! I allowed you to punch him on the account of harming the boss's granddaughter, but I will not allow you to continue from here on out. Put him down now or I will be forced to detain you."

Mal didn't drop Steve or even move an inch as his eyes were still locked onto Steve's as was his in return as the two deadly opponents regarded each other with looks that could kill which caused Raph to force some of the delinquents around him to diverse as he took a few steps forward and stopped as though he was going to give Mal another chance to redeem himself.

Once more Raph commanded in Mal's and Steve's direction as he sternly said, "Last chance Mal, or I will call for backup and have you escorted to Chef's office for insubordination."

Mal growled low in his throat with obvious irritation as he flung Steve to the side and hissed back, "Fine!"

Mal and his parole officer regarded each other for the next few minutes with deadly stares before Raph gave Mal another warning before turning on his heel and leaving. Steve climbed back up to his feet with ease and chuckled the entire time as he was dusted himself off while watching Mal watch his parole officer leave from sight, but made no attempt to leave.

Mal's eyes suddenly landed on me and they narrowed as he started making his way towards me, within seconds he was hovering over me as he grabbed my shoulders with a painful force and pulled me from Pete and started shaking me and demanded viciously, "What the hell was that, you little traitor?! You rather be with that scumbag than me?!"

I tried to answer but Mal barked over me before I could as he shook the broken bracelet in front of me and said, "And where the hell did you get this?!"

Before I could cry out in panic or even beg him not to hurt me and to remember his promise, Trent suddenly popped out of Steve's creeps and nervously shouted, "It wasn't her fault. It was all a set up."

Mal stopped what he was doing though his dark eyes never left my fearful ones, but when he spoke it was to Trent and not me as he hissed out in aggravation and disbelief, "What?!"

Steve laughed again as he drew closer towards us and the crowds around us never left as he finally stood a few feet away from us as Mal's thugs watched with a look about them that showed that they were ready if Mal only said the word. Steve continued to laugh with amusement and soon his creeps joined in too which was starting to work on Mal's nerves because clearly this was some inside joke that only they knew about and nobody else here did.

At one point Mal released me and left me for Pete's keeping as he rounded himself on Steve and got in his face as he barked with fury at being made a fool of as he said, "Are you done yet, chuckles?"

Steve grinned from ear to ear and bragged as he stated, "What the little twerp says is true. This was all just a little hoax to bring you down to your knees and realize who the _real king_ around really is."

Mal growled as Steve stepped back a foot and chuckled some more and then pointed at what was left of the bracelet in his hand as he continued with his explanation, "See that little trinket in your hand or what's left of it?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Mal replied in the same angry tone as he waited on Steve's answer with limited patience.

I could feel the heat from his anger and humiliation from where I stood as I looked on at his stiff back, this had to be quite a blow to Mal's pride and reputation as Steve stood there and made a complete fool out of him in front of all of juvie to see. I too and others waited for Steve's explanation for this stunt he dared to pull with Mal of all people.

With a curt nod of his head, Steve had one of his goons drag Trent over to them where Steve clamped his large hands down on the small guy's shoulders and smirked as he said, "Tell him Trent. Tell Mal all about your little find there."

Trent swallowed nervously as he looked up from both gang leaders in total fear as he saw Mal narrowing his eyes down at him in fury as he waited for Trent's hesitant reply which the poor guy finally did after several attempts of getting past his stuttering and shaking as he said, "I overheard Chris and Chef talking some weeks back about a package that came in the mail, and they planned to use it on you because it's properties contains power that someone could use to control another individual."

Mal raised an eyebrow with annoyance etched out across his face as he held up the broken bracelet band and said, "So? What does that have to do with this?"

"I was getting there," He whimpered as he continued on with his story, "I took it as soon as they both left the room and then..."

"You were going to use it on me," Mal hissed darkly as he his face got dangerously close to Trent's who cowered back in fear as Mal added, "weren't you? You little shit!"

Trent gave a small nod of his head and Mal growled loudly with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he was about to strike Trent down, but Steve intervened and said, "He's not done yet, Mal."

Mal regarded Steve for a minute before letting his arm drop as Trent continued on, " I was going to do that...but then..."

"Then I caught the little shrimp myself and made him spill the details regarding it, and when he was done," Steve interrupted with triumphant look on his face as he shoved Trent to the side and started to walk in circles around Mal with clear amusement in his eyes with overconfidence as he said, "I knew exactly what I was going to do with it, and that was to exact my revenge on you and your silly little slave girl. It was the perfect plan to make an absolute fool out of you once and for all!"

Mal wasn't getting any calmer as Steve drawled on as he clearly enjoyed the mockery he was making out of Mal as he said once more as he pointed his thumb in Trent's direction, "I used this dope here to pretty up Chris's little wrist band you're holding there in your hand to pass as a nice little piece of jewelry for your little princess there and with an attached note from you. I knew she believe it was from you."

Steve closed in and whispered the next set of words in Mal's ear which I could just barely make out as _"since you're her beloved knight-in-shining-armor"_ which only set Mal off as he punched him in the gut and started his way back to me and demanded (but with less hostility) as he said, "You actually believe I would get you something so cheap as this?"

I huffed out loud with anger as I felt myself getting heated and becoming embarrassed at him for pointing out my silly mistake and poor choice of judgement as I truly did believe it was from Mal because in the note itself, it sounded just like something Mal would say, but clearly I was wrong and should have known better. I should have know better than to believe that Mal would actually do something like that. He really was a heartless jerk and I hated him for it.

"How was I supposed to know that, Mal?! The note looked believable! Okay?! So take the stupid thing!" I retorted back at him as I reached in my pocket and threw it in his face.

He caught it with one hand as his eyes never left mine and immediately started to read it's contents and then laughed dryly as he shook the band again and said, "You little gullible fool. You actually believe not only that I'd get you something so cheaply made as this, but thought I wrote you this too? Hell..this is not even my handwriting-,"

"I know that now you asshole! Thank's for pointing it out, and why don't you give a special thanks to that creep over there for broadcasting it for everyone all around to hear!" I retorted only loud enough for his ears as I grabbed the front of his shirt and snapped in his face about it.

Steve laughed at us both because apparently I didn't say it as low enough as I thought I had which caused Mal to growl in irritation as he grabbed my hands to remove them from his shirt, I instantly hissed out in pain which caught Mal's attention dead on as he noticed the red ring around my wrist where the bracelet had been. He first looked concerned than his eyes darken once more as though he was trying to mask it from me as he grabbed my other wrist and pulled me with him as he spun on his heel and marched over to Steve who was still enjoying Mal's and my discomfort.

Steve didn't even noticed as Mal came upon him while he still stood there laughing among his freaks, at least not until he started laying down blow after blow and even after Steve hit the ground Mal still didn't stop as he straddled him and pummeled his face into the ground. Suddenly bodies started pouring in all around us as Mal continued to pay no mind to them as he took care of Steve himself while the circle around started getting smaller and the shouts started getting louder for the fight to continue. I was scared because I didn't like being surrounded by so many creeps and nowhere to run if I needed to make an escape. This insane fight match between Mal and Steve as they wrestled around on the ground with each other lasted for a good half hour until we could faintly make out whistle blows and faint shouts which caused everyone (except for Mal and Steve) to stop what they were doing and run. As soon as the crowd cleared the only ones left aside from the two idiots on the ground fighting and myself was Duncan and Bailey who were both standing off to side near the end of the hallway and Pete and Big Ed. The rest of Mal's and Steve's thugs took off because they knew parole officers were coming.

Pete shouted with a nervous tone in his voice as he tried to get Mal's attention and said, "Boss! Boss! Chef's guard dogs are coming! If you don't end this now, they will!"

Both Mal and Steve stopped all together at Pete's words, but Mal didn't get up until he slugged Steve one more time and hissed something in his ear that no one caught, though from the look on Steve's face it hit home as he shoved Mal off of him. As soon as Steve was on his feet, he fled the scene and Mal ran in my direction without even giving me a chance to run, he threw me over his shoulder and started shouting orders to Pete and Big Ed. The whistles were growing closer and so were the shouts as I dug my fingers into Mal back to hold on and feeling all the more self-conscious once more at being his life-size doll.

"Get out of here," He shouted as he turned to leave and then called over his shoulder and added, "One of you get me a first aide kit and meet me outside in my usual place."

With that Mal took off without even letting them reply back or even blink an eye in response as I couldn't even bring myself to look up at Bailey and Duncan from my embarrassing perch on Mal shoulder as he sped off. I kept thinking... _wasn't this bad for his bullet wound? Was he still mad at me even though it wasn't my fault?_

I was also worried about where he was taking me, he never went outside while we were in juvie before not unless you counted his turf as going outside or that time I snuck out the infirmary window to get away from him. Either way it seemed we weren't going to class this morning one way or another as he continued to run down the halls to escape being busted by parole. I grunted as I tried to breath evenly, but it was hard to do with his bony shoulder digging into my gut as he finally made it to the front entrance hall and kicked the doors open with me still holding on for dear life as he slowed down to a jog while exiting the front doors.

 **Just where is Mal running off with Roxanne this time?...And is he still pissed about her almost locking lips with Steve?...And lastly is Steve ever going to stop getting in between Mal and Roxanne?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **On a sidenote: For those of you that might be confused with the bracelet and its origin. In one of the earlier chapters previous from this one, Chapter 55: The Rambunctious Escapee to be exact, Trent talks about following Chris and Chef somewhere where learns of a device that can be used for interesting things. Chapter 22: Roxanne's Phobia, was where the device was first mentioned. Nonetheless it was a mind-controlling device that was in the shape of a band that Steve confiscated from Trent in hopes of getting back at Mal for making him always look like the fool when he was the _original king_ of juvie before Mal arrived and took that from him. As he stated he rigged it up to make it look like some pretty little bracelet that even fooled Roxanne and her friends Duncan and Bailey and had Trent fill out a note and attach it to it and sent Trent to put it up in Roxanne's room for her to find and believe it was from Mal which worked. Trent was sent that very next morning with the excuse if anyone asked him _"that he was seeing a friend"_ as he checked to make sure Roxanne bought it and did as the note instructed. Trent for the record is not an evil person he's just an innocent bystander who is being brought in between Mal's and Steve's dealings because they know he's unable to fight back and they both use that power of fear and manipulation to control him. **

**So there you have it. Any questions, I'm happy to answer them! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will get onto the next one as soon as I find the free time! And fix my spelling and grammar because somehow I always miss some stuff! lol Have a good one ya!**


	70. Time Out

**Sorry this one took so long, but I was having trouble with it, the words were just not with me on this one. I guess I ran into a semi-version of writer's block, but I got past it and even finally figured out how I'm gonna end this first half of the series until I get into the sequel that is. I'm totally excited with how I'm gonna do it too, it will be intense I can tell you that and unexpected as well! Well you guys know the drill...I will fix the spelling and grammar when I can, so please enjoy and holler if you have any questions.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her wonderful fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile" and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks folks for the view and thank you Sideshowjazz1, Loki, Addicted To Total Drama, Worthless Brat, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews.**

 **Loki, to answer your question as I mentioned before, I just figured out how I'm gonna end the first half of this series because I was stuck on whether or not I would do them getting married at the end of this one. I've decided to married them off in the sequel, so as a heads up that is a little bit of a spoiler there and I apologize if that bothers anyone, but it will be the sequel where they get hitched.**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Even as we were headed out the front entry doors, Mal still didn't put me down...not once and then as if being carried around like this wasn't bad enough, he made a good-sized leap down the front steps and out the doors which caused me to lose my breath as I gasped out loud and let out a small shriek of surprised-panic. Mal said nothing. Not one word. Not one perverted joke, he didn't even laugh at my discomfort which he usually took delight in and that left me with the conclusion that he was thoroughly pissed with me over something I had no control over and even more-so at being completely humiliated and made a mockery of in front of the majority of juvie. Nonetheless he never ceased his jogging as he past several other delinquents who I was assuming were ditching the first class of the day too. Some of them looked up and raised eyebrows with nervous expressions on their faces from our odd little spectacle we were making while others who were used to Mal's abnormal behavior, didn't even bother to look up as they continued on with their business unaffected by it. I felt all the more self-conscious and embarrassed, not to mention ridiculous because of it while trying not to look at anyone or catch their eye from Mal's backside as we passed on by without a word.

I tried several times timidly asking where he was taking me, but he never replied to my questions nor did he tell me to shut up like I figured he would out of annoyance, he simply continued to ignore me as he ran on towards the back of the building. He went past the basketball court and behind it as he headed nearer towards the very back close to the ten foot brick wall that surrounded juvie from all sides. There was a couple of tall trees surrounding the vined, old wall and a few long stretched-out benches under some of the shady trees which was where Mal finally stopped and I soon came to realization why. No one was around. It was quiet except for the birds chirping and the wind occasionally blowing through the tree branches, I blinked several times as I looked all around nervously trying to think while I wondered if I should run the moment Mal put me down. I didn't want to die today and I couldn't always rely on whether or not if Mal would really keep his word and not try to harm me even when he was sourly peeved at the moment. He had stopped near one of the benches in the shade and dropped me unceremoniously down which caused me to gasped out loud again that was followed with a small squeak of panic as I tried to grab onto him to keep from tumbling all the way over, but missed anyways and stumbled a little bit on my feet. My nervous eyes never left his irritable ones as I tried to right myself and keep from falling over, but my nervousness wasn't helping at all as I started to back away without looking where I was going out fear that if for even one second I took my eyes off of him he might attack me. I was shaking all over with not just nervousness, but terror as well and during all that time as I was backing away and wondering what he was planning to do with me, I soon missed my stepping and trip over a long piece of tree root that was sticking out of the ground and fell flat on my bottom as I uneasily looked up at Mal.

I closed my eyes momentarily for a second as I used my arms to shield myself as I cried out in panic, "Please don't hurt me! I don't know what happened, but it wasn't me! Please you got to believe me!"

Just as I reopened my eyes seconds after seeing that Mal was reaching down towards me, I shrieked in fear as I tried to back away in further panic, but he narrowed his eyes at me with annoyance as he took hold of one of my arms and pulled me back up. He still didn't say a word to me, and it was putting me on edge as his eyes still didn't leave mine, it was like he was studying me and trying to unmask something I was hiding from him and/or discover something in my body language that would clue him in on what other secrets he didn't know about. Regardless, his fixed and unwavering stare was making me extremely wary and uncomfortable.

Finally he heaved out an impatient breath as he pushed and ushered me towards one of the nearby benches and irritably commanded me to sit which I did with little to no choice as he shoved me down onto it as he continued to stare down at me while regarding me with an unsatisfied look on his face. He didn't move to sit down, but only stood there like he was impatiently waiting on something from me or even for somebody to show up. His walkie suddenly came alive and buzzed loudly which startled the life out of me because of how quiet it was outside, he picked it up and waited to hear what the person on the other walkie had to say before saying anything himself.

"Hey boss, we're sending out the kit you wanted, but we're having to use someone else because the guard dogs are onto us. You can thank Steve for that." Big Ed buzzed loudly over his walkie.

"I'm not surprised, just send them already. And as for Steve...I'll take care of that son of a bitch later." Mal replied in strained and not so amused tone.

"Uh...right boss. I kind of figured you would." Big Ed answered back nervously.

Mal didn't reply as he put away his walkie and finally sat down next to me as he stared into the direction we both came from as I thought that maybe he was watching for the first aide kit to arrive, the more I sat down with him the longer the silence between us stretched out and the more uncomfortable I felt waiting all the more. I sat and looked down at my hands as I fidgeted with them and then looked at the burn mark that wrapped all around my wrist where the false bracelet once was. It still hurt immensely, but I wasn't going to let Mal know that, he's seen enough of my frailty, I hated it so much because it's made me feel so weak and helpless like I'm just unable to take care of myself and that stung my pride more then I care to admit.

Mal must have seen me looking at my wound because he suddenly took hold of my arm which made me jolt a little with fright as I stare up at him with nervousness while he examined my injury himself with hardened eyes like the burn itself offended him.

After a few minutes passed (which felt like eternity with his gaze boring down on me) he spoke in a quiet though strained tone that sounded like he was attempting to be nice, but it was turning into a losing battle for him as he said, "Does it hurt?"

I timidly looked up to meet his gaze and stammered out a meek little yes.

Mal looked slightly guilty as his next set of words surprised me, he looked like he was struggling to say them as he finally said, "I'm sorry for not listening to you when you needed me. I failed you when I should have been in more control of my temper. My job and responsibility was to protect you, and you were suffering because of my stupidity. It won't happen again, but don't think for a second just because I'm apologizing for that...that I'm going easy on you because I'm not. You are still mine and you need to learn to do as I tell you."

I didn't know if I should be mad or shocked by his words as I frowned at him and said, "And why should I do as you say?"

Mal gave me a irritable look as he leaned over in my personal space and sternly said, "Because it's for your own good."

I raised an eyebrow and parroted, "My own good?...What is that suppose to mean?"

Mal rolled his eyes and huffed as he spoke in a strained tone with a limited amount of patience in his voice, "It means slave girl that if you don't, we both suffer the consequences of your actions. I am trying to keep you safe and I need your full cooperation in the matter to obtain just that."

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively as I looked him in the eye for several minutes as I tried to decide if I believed him or not as he glared back at me and growled, "You're gonna have to learn to trust me whether you like it or not. If you won't believe me when it comes to the things doll face has told you... _fine I get it,_ but I need you to trust me on this for your safety and well being. You forget that I swore on my life to protect and care for you in front of that old fool."

I sighed tiredly as I uncrossed my arms and skeptically replied, "You mean to tell me that you actually meant any of that? That you weren't just be an obnoxious jerk that was trying to impress my grandfather that night more so than me?"

Mal looked mildly irritated as he then laughed humorously and smirked while saying, "Of course I meant what I said you prissy little vixen. When I say I'm gonna do something, I mean it and stick by it. I said I'd protect you and I will, and that also goes for me taking care of you. As much as I don't pride myself as some _derp-dashing hero_ , I do intend to keep my word to the fullest. Now will you trust me?"

I bite my lower lip and as much as I don't want to place myself in this kind of position and at the mercy of Mal, I began to weigh my options as I thought over trying to see myself fighting creeps like Steve alone and then worrying about even worse sceneries that came to mind, I finally caved in and warily said, "Okay, but only if you meant what you said...otherwise you can just forget it."

"It's about time doll," Mal smirked as he reached out his hand to shake mine which I hesitantly took and we both shook on it as he then said, "From now on, you will listen to me because if you don't, I can not guarantee your safety. I need you to stop fighting me and start paying attention to what I tell you. As much as I know you don't want to, you're gonna have to trust me again."

By that time we both heard someone approaching us which turned out to be Trent, and he looked just as nervous as I felt as he approached the both of us with the first aide kit in his arms. Mal took it from him and told him to go stand guard some feet away and to make sure to inform him if anyone was coming. Trent nodded his head and stuttered out a "yes sir" while he did as Mal told him to and with a quick nervous glance at me like he was trying to silently apology for happened earlier before he turned to leave as he gave an another quick look at Mal before he left. I know that whatever happened between Trent and Steve and his creeps that Trent had not meant for anything terrible like this to happen to me, so I couldn't find it in my heart to be mad at him or even blame him for it. I was more than a little bit certain that it was Steve's evil plan all along to sabotage what _little peace_ there was between Mal and me. And why, I wasn't sure...but for whatever reason he had for doing it...it was working because for one I already lost a great deal of trust in him after all the things that Bailey had told me and now (I'm pretty sure) he doesn't trust me either due to Steve's little stunt he just pulled in front of everyone. I don't even remember what happened or even what I was doing during that time and that's what scares me the most, but nonetheless after the little talk we just had I gather that now we both were going to have to learn to trust the other whether we liked it or not.

Just as Trent was out of sight, Mal once again took my arm and started apply some sort of cream (that was similar to the stuff the nurse used on him earlier this morning) which had a cooling effect because as soon as he touched my burn, I clenched my teeth as I tried to silence my sudden whimpering. It hurt at first as he his fingers came in contact with my burnt skin, but as soon as he spread the cream around on it, the stinging feeling dulled some. I stared up at him as he worked on my wrist and felt like an idiot the entire time while wondering why he does this kind of thing for me or why he does anything at all for me. He looked so focused and absorbed into what he was doing with a stern-fixed look on his face that I started to feel kind of embarrassed of the attention he was giving me that I wasn't even sure how to react or what to say at this point.

 _I was actually starting to feel shy around him!...Shy around Mal!?..._

When he was done with applying the cream, he wrapped it with some bandages and put the kit down to the side and decided that he now wanted to talk as he looked at me with anger and oddly enough _a very bruised pride_ as he bitterly said, "I can't believe you kissed that peon...and after I specifically told you not to be making eyes at other men-,"

Whatever he said next I missed because my brain just couldn't get pass the _kissing Steve_ part which made me start to feel sick to my stomach and before I knew I tasted vile in my mouth which caused me to cover my mouth. Mal stopped what he was saying and gave me an odd look as I felt myself paling further and I then immediately twisted my body in the bench and leaned over the backside of it and puked.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I didn't even finish scolding her before she stopped listening to me which only annoyed me even further, but then I noticed something was wrong as she covered her mouth and made a gagging sound. She nearly leaped up from the bench, but instead just quickly turned around and puked on the other side of the bench. I couldn't do anything, but look thrown off at what she just did. Did I make her sick? Is that how she feels about me? So she does prefer that over-sized gorilla freak after all?

I felt my blood boiling at the thought of her choosing him over me as I watched her sit back down, but then my angry subsided when I saw how pale she looked as she wiped her mouth, I then got up and grabbed one of the water bottles from one of the nearby outdoor coolers by the basketball court and rushed back over to her as she gave me a confused look.

"Here." I said nonchalantly as I handed her the bottled water and our fingers barely touched for only a brief moment, but it was enough to make her blush and I noticed.

I took note of that as I watched her accept it and quietly say, "Thanks."

As she drunk the water, I decided to chose my next set of words carefully to see what she would say and find out if she really was in on it after all or maybe innocent as the dweeb over there had stated earlier as I waited for her to finish her drink.

When she put the water bottle down, I leaned in which apparently startled her somewhat as she flinched back from me while I continued to hover over her, she looked up at me nervously as I grabbed her chin and tilted it up to where our eyes met and so she couldn't escape my gaze as I bore into her frightened eyes and angrily demanded, "Now tell me why you kissed that circus freak? Why did you make a fool out of me in front of my men and that fool's rejects? Are you seeing him? How far have you gone with him?"

The moment I had grabbed her chin she took hold of my hand with her small trembling ones as I held her firmly while she fearfully started to stutter nervously in a small voice, "Mal...please I told you that I don't know what happened! I don't remember anything...only the pain in my wrist. You know I don't like that creep, he scares me more than you do. I couldn't possibly-,"

 _He scares her more than I do?!...How?!..How could he possibly scare her more than I do? I am evil...that's impossible..._

I gave her an incredible look and grabbed her chin more firmly bringing her face just mere inches from mine as she whimpered even more and I demanded, "How can you be more scared of him than you are of me? How?!"

She closed her eyes as her breathing became labored and squeaked out, "Because...because you haven't really hurt me, and because he looks at me in a way scares the crap out of me. I feel violated when his eyes are on me."

My breath got caught in my throat for a moment as my eyes widen into realization as I thought to myself... _So she is telling me the truth. She's actually more afraid of that blockhead than she is of me. Which means that she must trust me to some extend even after what doll face has spilled about me. I should have known she wouldn't be foolish enough to go behind my back and see another man, but then again my boys would have caught onto it if she did. I was wise in choosing my slave girl this time around and with having better watch over her...I won't be made a fool of again like last time. I'll make sure she stays faithful to me._

With those thoughts put aside as I come out of my trance and see her anxiously looking up at me as though I'm about to verbally attack her with worry evident in her eyes, I smirk to myself because I always did find this side of her rather cute when she was scared. Seeing the first aide kit, I suddenly remember that I no longer needed it, so I call over Trent to take it back and within seconds he stops in front of us as I handed him the box and tell him to get lost, but then a thought crosses my mind and I stop him.

"Trent you were there last night in the kitchen when we had our kitchen duties, were you not?" I questioned him with a devious smirk starting to curve my lips.

Trent looked nervously at me as he thought about what I said and nodded his head yes to confirm it.

"Good," I remarked smoothly as I continued to keep my tone evenly, I watched Trent's face to see if he was going to hide anything from me as I added, "So I gather that since you were standing directly behind Roxanne and Bailey...that you heard their conversation just as you made your little announcement?"

"I did." Trent said hesitantly as I saw him look nervously over at Roxanne with pity.

I rolled my eyes over in Roxanne's direction and notice how pale and stiff she was suddenly getting, and knew that she knew what and where I was getting at as I turned and asked her calmly, "Now about that conversation we had in the meat cooler...what is it that you were so desperate to hide from me?"

She didn't answer, but only paled even more as her eyes looked into mine as though she wanted to plead for me to ask her anything, but that. She was slightly shaking with nervousness and it only deepened my curiosity all the more.

 _What was she hiding? And why was she so desperate to keep it from me?_

"What did you say to Bailey? You know if you can't tell me, Trent can. This is your last chance doll, now what was it?" I inquired as I smugly awaited her reply.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I knew this was going to happen. I had a bad feeling this conversation was going to veer it's ugly head soon, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. I wasn't ready and I can't tell Mal what I said to Bailey, I would be digging my own grave. He would only prey on me harder and even more relentlessly than he already was before if he knew, and I didn't need that kind of stress and fear in my life that's being apparently turned upside-down since I first arrived here.

 _But what was I going to say? If I lied, would Trent cover me?_

I could tell Mal was starting to get impatient and was about to get annoyed with me if I didn't answer soon, so I just said the first thing that came to mind as it rolled off my tongue while squeezing my eyes close and felt myself turning bright red in the process as I squeaked out, "I told her that even though I wasn't attracted you, that I still thought you were kind of hot."

 _That was kind of the truth right? I mean I told her that I feared that I might have the hots for him, so technically it's not the same. I just told him I thought he was hot and not that I had the hots from him. A little white lie can go a long way, right? RIGHT?!..._

I opened my eyes the moment I was done speaking and looked up to see a smug Mal looking down at me and then looking over at Trent as he drawled in tone that almost sounded like a pleased cat purring as he asked, "Is that what you heard peon?"

Trent looked at me real fast as I gave him a pleading look to confirm it and then he looked back at Mal and said, "Yes, it was, but I didn't listen to anything after that."

"I see, so doll face must have feared the worst in thinking that you've finally become addicted to my touch," Mal arrogantly said out loud, but not to anyone in particular as he ran his fingers over his chin in thought as he chuckled and added, "That would explain the paled expression she was giving."

I let out a small sigh of relief in knowing that at least Mal doesn't know what I really said to her and that my butt was covered and safe for now or at least for the time being. Mal seemed so overly pleased with both of the answers he received from the both of us that he soon dismissed Trent and watched him leave until he was out of sight before he suddenly jumped me and pinned me down on the bench. I was so startled that I shielded my face in defense as I squeaked in fright with my eyes closed shut tight as I could feel his body weighing down on top me, but he wasn't crushing me though.

I panicked as I tried helplessly to shove him off, but he was stronger than me and I hated that as I shrieked out, "Mal get off of me! Please don't start this again!"

He chuckled with amusement and even though I was scared I thought to myself that at least he wasn't mad anymore, but now I have to deal with a lecherous Mal and I was beginning to think... _what was worse?...His anger or his lust which I wasn't sure anymore._

He took my hands away from my face and pinned them down above my head with one hand as he grabbed my chin firmly and coolly replied, "Now look at me when I'm talking to you, Roxanne. I want a proper conversation for once and you're not going to avoid this one."

I was trembling uncontrollably by then, but I nonetheless opened my eyes and carefully looked up at him to meet his over confident smirk he was wearing as he his eyes seek out mine and for what...I wasn't sure. He didn't say anything at first as he seemed content with looking me over and soon before I knew it (and if it was even possible) my breathing and trembling began to calm down some along with some of his over excited energy, but not by much. I couldn't take it anymore so I quickly turned my gaze to the side to avoid this over-powering stare and the way it made me feel so nervous and on edge.

In a low husky voice he whispered in my ear breathlessly, "So you think I'm hot, do you?"

I made no comment, but I was certain he could see my cheeks heating up as I still squirmed uncomfortably underneath him while I tried to think of a way to save myself from this hairy situation, but was not coming up with anything.

He chuckled again at my uneasiness as he decided to continue his little game and whisper things in my ear once more, "I was wondering when my little hellcat would finally come clean and admit that she likes what she sees. Now all I've got to work on is getting you hot for me. Once that's out of the way, things will start to get real interesting."

Mal paused for a moment as though he was recalling something and then he pulled my face just inches from his as he suddenly got serious even though he was still smirking as he said, "You know I think you're still hiding something from me. I think you are attracted to me, slave girl and can't bare to admit it, can you?"

I mumbled out helplessly and closing my eyes in panic, "No, it's not true."

"You can't deal with the idea of wanting me because it frightens you. You're too scared to admit it, but you do enjoy the things I do to you, don't you? You love it when I put my hands on you...when I touch you and as much as you try to deny it, I can still tell when I kiss you. You want it and don't try to lie to me because I can tell when you are. Your eyes and that shaky voice of yours gives it away every time." He taunted me mercilessly as I felt his breath on my cheek as he let out a short chuckle.

I moaned out another pitiful no as I tried to deny it over and over again, but it was true. All of it, and the worse part was that I was too ashamed and embarrassed to admit it because it was as he said...I did want it when he came after me. I felt stupid. Helpless. Pathetic. And even hopeless at this point. There was nothing I could do now that I was officially hooked on Mal, I wanted to fight this as long as I could until I got help, but it seems there just isn't no way I can get it when he's constantly attacking me like this, and his attacks have increased. If it kept up, it would only be a matter of time as he put it that I'll be begging for it, but if it kills me no matter how much I want it and crave it, I'm not going to beg. I'd rather suffer than beg him for his twisted affections.

Mal laughed as he touched my face as if to confirm his words, and each time his finger tips connect with my skin, it sent chills down my spine causing my body to shiver with delight and forcing a small gasp from my lips which I had tried so hard to swallow, but failed. I tried to just ball my hands up in fists to fight it as each wave of excitement rolled over my flesh with goosebumps like a tidal wave, but I soon couldn't take much more of it as I suddenly found and came to realization that my fingers had somehow found themselves tangled up into the cloth of his shirt. I was breathing heavily again while still trying so hard to fight the sensations he was awaking inside of me, but I knew I was quickly failing and fear was taking root in my heart at the thought of how easily it was for him to make me feel this good when all he did was caress my face. It was ridiculous and I felt so foolish as I wondered how Bailey could have possibly got through this without still suffering some kind of side effects from this kind of encounter. It was truly scary, but pleasantly heightening in itself. I still couldn't bring myself to face him, but I felt his dark eyes on mine all the same which were squeezed closed tight as I not only refused to look at him but felt unable to do so even if I wanted to. The fear of admitting defeat was to devastating for me to confront, so instead I hid from it.

By now he was trailing one of his long fingers across my bottom lip as he teasingly continued his taunting in a low voice, "You like that don't you Roxanne?"

I whimpered as I turned my face to the side to try to avoid it and begged him to stop, but he only chuckled as I felt his voice in my ear once more, "You know...I'd like it too if you touched me once in awhile. It seems like the only way you will is if I get a scratch or if you're scared of something, like now as you're clinging to me."

Mal suddenly yawned and surprisingly enough finally got off of me to stretch out and as soon as he got up enough for me to move, I shoved him the rest of the way off and glared at him even though I was still on edge and feeling nervous. _Just what the hell was that? And how did he figure out so easily I was becoming weak towards him? Was I that pitifully obvious?_

As I came out of my thoughts, I noticed for the first time that Mal had a little bit of blood smeared on his face right above his eye that was usually covered up by his dark hair, without even thinking because I was too busy being concerned about the blood on his face that I didn't realize my actions that soon followed. I had reached up to push his hair to the side to look at it and as I did he raised an eyebrow at me and then as I suddenly felt his eyes boring down on me, I blushed and quickly withdrew my hand from his face as his eyes narrowed in on me and he smirked with amusement.

"So I was right," He humored as he placed both of his hands on his knees and looked intensely at me as he went on, "you do want to touch me. Well don't let me be the one to stop you. You looked like you were interested what you're doing."

I flushed as I heatedly stammered out in annoyance, "Shut up! You were bleeding and I noticed... _okay?!"_

He laughed as it was obvious that he didn't believe me and thought I was jesting with him until touched his forehead and soon looked down to see the blood himself which didn't seem to bother him as much, he shrugged his shoulders and said whatever. I looked down and noticed that Trent forgot the first aide kit, so I reached down and retrieved it.

Mal seemed to notice where I was going with that as he smirked and said, "You wanna play doctor, then that's fine by me. I won't complain."

I glowered at him as I blushed furiously while reopening the box and taking out something I could use to clean the blood from his face. I was having trouble trying to reach his face from my sitting position and hold back his hair at the same time which was due to my short torso being match up with his longer one. He smirked with mischief as he laughed at my struggles until he did something that startled and unnerved me once again.

He laid his head in my lap and deviously smiled as his eyes watched mine to see my reaction which I did my best to hide from him my discomfort and slight jittery nerves as he remarked, "Is that better?"

I closed my eyes for a second to keep from unleashing my temper on him and embarrassment as I quickly reopened them and as calmly as I could, I said, "Yes, Mal this is better."

He seemed amused by my response as he then closed his eyes and allowed me to look at him and clean up his wound. It turned out to be a small cut that was as I had expected located above his eye that his hair hid from sight. I cleaned it up and placed a generous-sized bandage over it and then closed the first aide kit box and set it to the side as I informed him I was done and waited for him to get up, but he didn't. I frowned and replied myself, but he still didn't budge. I huffed out a tired long-winded sigh as I should have known he'd go and pull something like this.

"You can get up now, I'm done." I tried again, and considered pushing him off of me, but thought better of it.

"I'm tired and satisfied where I'm at," He muttered as he suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at me and smirked once again and in a normal tone of voice said, "Besides I don't feel like dealing with my parole officer right now. I think I'll take a nap."

"You're kidding, right?!" I said as I nearly shrieked at him.

He raised an eyebrow as it became very obvious that he wasn't as he added in a more serious tone, "What do you think?...Wake me up in an hour and not anytime sooner."

He closed his eyes as he continued to say, "And if you try to get away, I will know about it. So don't try your luck, toots."

I groaned as I complained, "And what am I suppose to do while you sleep in my lap?"

"I don't care what you do, just don't wake me up and don't try to sneak off and leave. I don't feel like chasing you right now." He growled back.

I sighed and said, "Fine."

Mal didn't say anything after that as I stared down at him sending him death glares that I hoped he could feel through his shut eyelids, after a few minutes I placed my hands to my sides since there was no where to put them seeing as he took up my lap and the whole entire bench. I felt silly and helpless sitting there like this, but as the minutes slowly went by I had to admit that it was a really nice day out here. The sun was out and there was a bit of a small breeze here and there, not to mention the trees with the benches under them made for a nice shady spot to sit and relax under, if it hadn't been for Mal I might have actually felt more relaxed and enjoyed this little outing.

I had been sitting there in a daze for at least over half an hour when without any warning my phone went off, and startled me some and oddly enough as Mal being a light sleeper, I had expected him to at least say something, but he didn't budge or even stir once as I looked down at him with complete surprise. He must be pretty tired now that I think about it if he wanted to sleep like this... _and in my lap on top of that and of all places outside!_

Well regardless of that thought, I looked down at my phone to read my text message and almost jolted up from my seat when I finished reading it. I was going to kill her!

 _Pistol~ You still seeing that hottie?_

 _Me~ Unfortunately yes!_

 _Pistol~ lol...Oh come on he can't be that bad! He did look like a bad boy when I meet him!_

 _Me~ That's because he is and he's the worst kind of bad boy, Pistol! And I hate him!_

 _Pistol~ I'll take him if you don't want him!_

 _Me~ You can have him as far as I'm concerned! Hell...I'll even ship his ass to you with a big red bow!_

 _Pistol~ LOL...That's funny! I accept your offer!_

 _Me~ You would! lol_

 _Pistol~ Hey Red! Do you think you could do me a favor?_

 _Me~ ...um...sure, what is it?_

 _Pistol~ Touch his butt for me! Do it! Touch his butt! ;)_

At that point I was ready to throw my phone as I furiously typed back my refusal in such an act.

 _Me~ Nooooo! You want to touch his perverted butt, you get on a plane and do it yourself! I am not involved in the touching of his butt!_

 _Pistol~ Oh come on...Please!_

 _Me~ No! And that is my final answer!_

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my wrist and it startled the life out of me and then I forgot that Mal was sleeping in my lap as I was furiously texting away to a mischievous Pistol who apparently had a crazy infatuation with Mal.

"You scared me." I mumbled out loud.

"Who's that?" He muttered darkly as he warned me not to wake him up before his hour was up.

"...um...nobody." I trailed off as I tried to get my hand free, but it was little to no use trying seeing as that Mal had strength on his side.

"Really?" He remarked as he raised an eyebrow and then snatched the phone from my hand which caused me to panic as he sat up and held me back with one hand as he read my messages with the other.

"Mal...No!" I shrieked out as I felt my face heat up and thought just how much I was gonna put Pistol in a choke hold next time I saw her for this.

There was no way I could live this one down, and with Mal he'd never let me forget it either like that time in the infirmary when he gave me too much morphine and I got really loopy and called him "hot stuff". I felt blood rushing towards my head and the heat rising from the embarrassment as I begrudging waited for his perverted comments to come...

 **Just how will Mal react to Roxanne's girl talk with her home girl, Pistol from her band, The Rebels?...Will Roxanne be able to live this one down?...And is Mal and Roxanne's troubles over with for day, or will they have more to worry about later?...Find soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	71. Getting to Know You

**I had a late start on this one, but was still able to get it done before the day was out. I'm sorry that it's shorter than intended, but I really wanted to put something out for you guys, since I normally always do on Fridays. :) Anyways, I hope you like and I'll get right onto the next chapter as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her wonderful fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks once again for all the views, and thank you for those of you that also took the time to review and those are Addicted to Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Worthless Brat, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen.**

 **The Malevolent Mountain Queen- Roxanne been through a lot her first couple of weeks in juvie, so I don't think she's had enough time to fully inform her girls from her band just yet. About the only people that do fully understand the situation are Duncan, Bailey, Mike, and Zoey for the most part. As for Pistol and her crazy texts, she's just being that crazy flirtatious best friend of Roxanne's that thinks Mal's a hottie and just wanted to mess with her gal pal, so she really meant no harm.**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Mal somehow held me back as he silently read my messages with what looked like a blank look on his face because from where I was sitting I couldn't make out his facial expression, but I could feel the heat rising the longer it took for him to read it. There was no way that I could let him read those messages, I kept trying to reach around Mal to grab my phone back, but his arm was longer than mine so the longer I tried the more evident that my attempts were becoming obviously fruitless as I felt so red in the face with embarrassment. I tried begging him to give it back, but he only chuckled at me and then the worst happened...he actually texted her back on my phone!

 **Mal's Pov:**

At first I decided to let it slide that she was playing on her phone while I was trying to sleep since I wasn't letting her go anywhere anytime soon, but because she started playing the damn thing like a raging game-aholic, I couldn't take it anymore. I finally lost my ever-loving patience and took the stupid device from her with intentions of breaking it, but then remembered she was texting someone which reeled in my curiousity and it got the better of me especially when she wouldn't tell me who she was texting in the first place. As soon as I snatched her phone away and sat up to find out who she was texting so vigorously with, she freaked out and begged me to give it back, but I only smirked even more as I held her back with one hand and took a look at her messages with the other.

"Mal give it back! Please don't read any of that! It's personal! Please!" I heard her shriek in panic as she made futile attempts of reaching around me to get her phone back as I effortlessly held her out reach.

I chuckled out loud at listening to her helpless pleads and begging, it was cute especially coming from her, nonetheless because of the struggle to keep her back, all I could gather was that it was from some chick friend of hers. Pistol. _Why was that name so vaguely familar?_

Within seconds it dawn onto me where I heard that name before, that was that little spitfire friend of hers from her band I saw yesterday. She was the one that actually had the gall to threaten me.

 _Yeah...she was cute, but what the hell does she want I wonder?..._

I was starting to have real trouble now keeping Roxanne from taking the phone back, so I stood up knowing that I could use my height against hers, and it worked. She was desperately clawing and tugging at me and pulling at my shirt in her attempts to pull me down to her eye level to get it back, but I was stronger which gave me the advantage here.

"You jerk!" She hissed at me as she turned and followed me back to the bench where I sat back down.

She repeated her attempts once more until she finally gave up with the fruitless struggle, but didn't let go of my arm though I could tell she was out of breathe from fighting with me as I hear her panting since I had turned my body in the other direction so I could read without being interrupted, but before I could she received another text from Pistol.

 _Pistol~ Hey, did you do it yet?_

 _Me~ Do what?_

 _Pistol~ Come on, you know what I mean! Did you touch Mal's butt yet?_

I raise an eyebrow with interest and smirked as I texted her back.

 _Me~ No she hasn't touched my butt yet, why? I wasn't under the impression that she was suppose to._

 _Pistol~ OMG! Am I talking to Mal?!_

 _Me~ Yes you are..._

 _Pistol~ Yeah...I have to go now!_

 _Pistol~ Oh and one more thing!_

 _Me~ Yeah, what's that?_

 _Pistol~ You hurt Roxanne, and you're dead, you got that!?_

I laughed out loud at her cute little attempt to threaten me _again_ and turn my head to see Roxanne turning bright red at me discovering what she was trying hide from me as she covered her face in embarrassment which only caused me to enjoy it all the more which I decided to lay down the law for her flirtatious little friend of hers.

 _Me~ Let's get something straight here, doll. You might be friends with Roxanne and have history with your little band of yours together, but she is mine now. She belongs to me, and whether you like it or not, I will soon be making her my bride, and if you're lucky enough I might let her invite you to our wedding._

With that, I closed out of her phone's messages and was about to pocket her device until she snatched it back from me and glared fiercely at me which only made me smirk even wider than a few moments ago. I didn't even bother trying to take her phone back, no...I had something else on my mind...

Shifting my full attention back her as I could tell she was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second until I locked eyes with hers and smoothly commented in my regular tone of voice, "You know I was going to be thoroughly pissed off for being waken up when I thought I specifically said for you not to do just that. Especially when it sounded like you were deliberately trying to wake me up with that ridiculous device."

She swallowed while she slowly inched away from me on the bench as her angry frown soon was replaced with a worried one instead.

I chuckled at seeing her trying to get away from me which I soon put a stop to as I grabbed her by her shoulders and with my eyes never leaving hers not even for a second as I say in the same tone of voice as before, "Where are you going? I'm not finished yet."

I stopped as I closed my eyes to think and then reopened with a cunning smile I say, "Oh yes, now I remember...but as soon as it came to my attention that a little birdie texted you and clearly wants you to touch my butt...all my anger has suddenly disappeared."

As I released one of her shoulders with one of my hands and waved it in the air as I emphasized my point as I cocked any eyebrow and smugly said, "Poof!"

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I'm not sure anymore what's more disturbing as I sit here and watch Mal...a happy Mal or a pissed off one. When he's happy he gets really weird and/or perverted depending on the situation at hand. How in the hell Bailey ever tolerated this and stayed sane during _her supposedly time_ spent with him is beyond me? I think he's finally cracked and lost it.

 _God help me, I know Pistol didn't mean any harm in this, but damn it...she was not helping the situation. Not one freaking bit!_

I didn't have long with my thoughts as Mal continued on with his ramblings and then I saw that lecherous look in his eye and knew where this was about to be headed as he smirked and added, "So are you going to do it?"

I felt my face turning ten shades of red all over again as I stare up at him and stammered out, "Do what exactly?!"

He laughed with amusement as his eyes narrowed in with glee and brought his face closer to mine then I would have liked to call too close for comfort as he drawled on, "I think you know very well what I'm talking about."

I froze up and felt myself stiffen.

 _Oh my god! He read it! He read all of it! No!_

I immediately tried to jerk myself free of him out of panic so I could make a run for it, but his firm grip on my shoulders held me in place, and kept me from doing just that and even as I demanded that he let me go, he only chuckled at my struggles and discomfort as he spoke over me and said, "You know I don't see what the big deal is toots, I've touched your butt before. So why don't you return the favor and touch mine?"

"The answer is no!...There is no way I'm doing that! And you can't make me either!" I shrieked at him as I finally was able to shove him off as I stood in front of him panting heavily from my struggle to get him off.

"Come on, just a little squeeze?" Mal taunted as he suddenly sprung up which surprised me and almost caused me to trip again like earlier as I back away from him sideways.

I closed my eyes and shaked my head from side to side almost violently as I nearly screamed, "No! I will not do it!"

I opened my eyes as soon as I was through shouting at Mal and looked nervously at him as he looked leering down at me with amusement clearly visibly in his eyes as he lightly touched my chin and calmly said, "No need to get so overly excited about it. A firm little _no_ would have suffice."

I flushed furiously as I glowered and growled at him slapping his hand away and punched him in his shoulder while I huffed out my lungs full of air at him.

He seemed unphased by me striking him which momentarily kind of startled me because I thought for sure I would be punished for it, but he did nothing to me instead he continued to smirk at me and say, "I don't know why you're so scared to touch me, Red. I'll tell you what, I'll make a little deal with you."

I raised an eyebrow with a worried and skeptical look drawn across my face because I knew all too well how Mal's little deals usually turned out, but regardless I gave him my full attention to indicated that I was listening.

His eyes lit up while he leaned into my personal space and excitedly said, "If you touch my butt, I'll leave you alone for a full week. No harassment of any kind. Free of charge."

I cocked my eyebrow even higher as I folded my arms over my chest and sarcastically said, "And you expect me to believe that?"

He grinned deviously as he looked me in the eye and said, "Take it or leave it. It's your choice."

"I don't buy it. You're hiding something or withholding some piece of information that you'll use against me later. I'm not stupid, Mal. I'm not doing it!" I countered as I got into his face to declare my point.

Before he could say anything else to counter my attack, I pointed my finger at him with anger as I firmly said, "And I know for a fact that you can't keep your lecherous eyes let alone your hands off of me for more than a day, so I know you're lying! You...you pervert!"

He looked completely surprised for a second right before I slapped him as I stormed off, but before I could get more than two steps away, he grabbed one of my arm and whirled me back around pulling me back towards him. I was still mad, but suddenly startled because I didn't know what he was going to do next as his smirk only got bigger from my reaction as he took several steps closer towards me which in my case I ended up finding the bench and falling into it on my rump and he soon found his seat right next to me again.

He laid his head back into my lap and as he folded his arms up behind his head and closed his eyes as he aloofly said, "I don't think I gave you permission to leave just yet slav-,"

I almost nearly pushed him off me onto the ground, but contained myself from doing so as I snapped at him, "I swear if you call me _that_ one more time today, _I will lost it."_

Mal opened one of his eyes and looked at me as I glowered down at him as I panted heavily with anger, I was getting tired of this.

 _Slave girl this! Slave girl that!...grrr...I honestly didn't know how much more of it I could take!_

Nonetheless the look he gave was as though I was no threat to him (which I guess I technically wasn't, but still!) and replied with a warning in his voice that sent chills down my spine because I realized I just crossed my boundaries with him as he icily said, "Just because I said I'd never put my hands on you, doesn't mean I can't find other ways to make you suffer. Keep it up Roxanne, and I'll be forced to remind you of who's in charge here."

As scared as I was I continued glowering down at him for reminding me of that, I had nothing left to say to him, but I still glared at him as hard as I could because I couldn't think of a thing to say or do in my situation.

He opened both of his eyes as some of his temper deflated as he studied me and quietly said, "You still hate me, don't you?"

"You've have done nothing but use and abuse me," I replied in the same low tone of voice until I reached the end of what I had to say which was where I raised my voice with obvious disdain as I concluded, "I'm nothing but a toy to you, Mal! How do you think I feel, you jerk?!"

His eyes never left mine that were now hurt nor did he flinched once at what I threw back at him in his face, for a minute he was quiet as though he was thinking over what I just said then replied in the same calm tone although I could feel that something was off in his voice as he said, "I see...well as long as you remember one thing and one thing only. And that is that you are-,"

Tears came to my eyes as I cut him off to finish his reply as I bitterly whispered, "That I'm yours. I know, and that you'll never let me go."

I turned my head to the side because I don't like being seen crying (as I did my best to hold it in) especially not in front this jerk as I continued on in a more strained tone of voice, "It's painful enough that you tell me this everyday along with calling me your slave...please don't remind me anymore. I can't take it."

"Be good and I won't have to," He said in a less harsh tone as he pulled my face back towards him and added, "I'm taking back that thirty minutes you and that silly little friend of yours stole from me earlier and I'd appreciate it if you didn't wake me up this time."

I did my best to swallow up and keep my tears in check as he glowered up at me in irritation before he decided for himself that I got the point, he let go of my face and then closed his eyes with the same annoyed look still on his face until several minutes later I noticed it started to fade away. I choose that moment to then wipe my tears away and take a few deep breaths to calm down, as I tried so hard to understand why he was like this...why he was so cold-hearted and unfeeling. There had to be a reason why.

 _Did something happen between him and Mike after Mal was separated from Mike's body? Or before? Was Mal always like this?_

From what Bailey and the others have told me, he was a lot more dangerous than this and that I was actually getting the lucky end of the stick because even Mal himself has warned me that he's done a lot worse to others for lesser things than what he's done to me out of the things I've pulled as of late. I know I was about to make him mad once more, but this couldn't wait and I had to ask him.

I felt scared and nervous to wake him up, but I don't think he was fully asleep yet, so I put one of my hands hesitantly on his chest and timidly said, "Mal?"

At first I didn't think he heard me and just as I was about to open my mouth and ask again he moodily said, "What?"

In a small meek voice, I nervously asked, "...um...Do...Do you think that after you take your nap...that maybe we could talk?"

He paused again and then sighed moodily and asked "About what?"

I didn't answer him because I hadn't expected him to ask me that so suddenly, I had expected him to reject the idea completely since most of the time all we do is fight and argue, so I didn't have an answer exactly to give him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me irritably for a second and then his eyes widen so fast that if I had not been paying attention I would not have caught it, but I did. He looked slightly surprised at me, but only for a split second.

His facial expression immediately turned back to normal as he looked me over and said, "Have you been crying?"

I immediately denied it because I didn't want his pity or him mocking me again about it anymore than he usually does.

He frowned at me as he spoke in a scowling tone, "You're lying to me. Why?"

I glared at him and snapped, "No, I'm not. I don't cry in front of anyone. Especially not in front of you!"

He shot up from my lap and hovered over me as he spoke in a tone that was obvious that his nerves were being tested as he said, "Why can't you just be honest with me, Roxanne?"

"Why can't you just be less of jerk, Mal?!" I threw back at him.

Before he could yell at me or remind me that I was his again, I shouted at him with both hurt and fear burning in my eyes as I said, "Look, I just wanted to talk you. Because all we do when we're together is this...fight!"

I didn't even realized it but it was probably due to my panicked and upset state of mind because I looked down and discovered that his hands had somehow found their way up to my shoulders again as he firmly held me in place as he sat regarding me with the same build up anger that was also inside of me too. As soon as those words left my mouth, Mal's grip on me loosen but not completely as he continued to stare at me like he was trying to figure out if I was attempting to pull a fast one over him or not.

Mal took a breathe and let it go as he tried to steady his irritable mood while letting go of me as he sat on his side of the bench more properly and said, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

He pulled out his smokes and lit one with his lighter and then shortly placed it back in his pocket, I was assuming he needed to calm his nerves since he looked on edge about something. I don't know why, but I was beginning to think this was a lost cause that maybe like this wasn't a good idea after all. I was starting to feel self-conscious and scared because I didn't know how to talk to him, not without it turning into something really ugly again. I bit my bottom lip as I suddenly felt like telling him never mind, to just forget it, but it already felt like it was too late for that, so I did my best to suck it up and at the very least try.

I must have taken to long because Mal then spoke out of impatience and said, "Don't tell me you woke me up just so we stare at each other like a pair of idiots."

"I didn't." I finally was able to squeeze out as I went on to say in a more brave tone of voice, "I...I just wanted you to tell me..."

I trailed off. I couldn't even finished my sentence I felt so stupid, I quickly averted my eyes out of embarrassment.

 _Why was I being so sensitive today? What is wrong with me? I know it's not that time of the month, so why was I having so much trouble expressing myself?_

Mal had cocked his eyebrow at me and what looked liked curiosity from him, as he asked, "You want me to tell you what exactly?"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I made myself blurt it all out at once, "I...I want to know about you and what you did before you came here. And why you're so...why you're the way you are? Why did you force me to be your slave girl in the first place and why-,"

Mal cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth and giving me an incredible look which was mixed with annoyance at the same time as he said, "Slow down, and what the hell brought all this on so suddenly?! "

Mal waited for my answer, but then noticed why I wasn't replying as he took notice of his hand still over my lips with my hands timidly trying to pry his away, he removed his hand as I regarded him nervously once more.

I closed my eyes out of my nervousness for a minute and then reopened seconds later as I tried to answer that way hoping it would calm my jittery nerves as I said, "I just thought if I have to marry you, the least you could do is tell me about yourself. Or at the very least, some of the things you like aside from hurting other people and being a perverted creep."

Mal snorted at the last bit of what I said as he smirked and then looked as though he was thinking over what I had said in his head before he finally decided to answer.

"What do you want to know?" He said in somewhat serious tone of voice that was still being masked behind his smirk as he shifted his sitting position to where he could see me more clearly

I started fidgeting with my hands uncomfortably as I said in a humble tone, "I don't know. Why do you and Mike never get along?"

"Isn't it obvious?," He inquired as he suddenly seemed annoyed as he continued, "He's a dull little goody-two-shoes that everyone apparently loves and can't get enough of whereas he just gets on my last nerve. I can't stand guys like Mike. They also get what they want in the end with little to no effort put in it or struggle to win it, and guys like me...we struggle our whole entire lives and have to fight for what we want and still fail in the end. Do you think I enjoy being labeled as the evil half of that twit Mike? Hey don't get me wrong, I enjoy doing all the evil things I do, but I hate the whole cycle of _"good always triumphs over evil"_ and all that bullshit."

"I don't understand, Mal what you're trying to say." I said with a confused look.

He frowned at me as put out his smoke and said, "It means I'm tired of losing to guys like Mike, and for once doll, I'm going to win and live it up like a real villain. You're going to be mine whether you love me or not and I'll shut that old coot up by putting a bun your oven the first chance I get."

My jaw dropped in shock and horror as I backed and scooted away from him on the bench and thought to myself that this was a bad idea from the start and just why did I even try, I should have known better to even bother trying to get to know him. It was only more stressful knowing then it was not knowing. It was true what they say...ignorance is bliss.

He smirked as he noticed the discomfort he was causing me as he decided to close in on me again and lay in my lap once more. I wanted to panic and push him away as I wondered why he was so interested in using me as his head pillow so much today. I tucked my arms up to me in my chest to keep from freaking out any further and from having to touch him unnecessarily as the words he just said still swirled sickly around inside of my head. The last thing he said still disturbed me, he was going to get me pregnant the first chance he got. Did that mean before we left juvie or after we got married? The thought unnerved me and made me trust him even lesser now than I did before. _Way to go, Mal..._

I was so lost in fear in my thoughts, that I stopped noticing him looking at me and talking because it was like my brain just shut itself down after what he said and how he looked at me just moments ago because I only caught part of what he was saying next.

"...wanna know what kind of movies and music I like too, huh babe? I suppose you want to know what my favorite color is next?," He said in a cocky tone of voice as he turned around and propped his elbow on the bench over my lap and stared up at me in an arrogant way as he added, "Or should I ask you yours?"

As scared as I was of him, his cocky attitude still infuriates me to my very core as I rolled my eyes at him and snapped back, "Just forget I even tried talking to you. It was obviously a big mistake."

I huffed out of impatience as I growled at him and crossed my arms over my chest in full outrage at his immature behavior and averted my gaze so I didn't have to look at him anymore than I had to. He chuckled humorously at my caged anger, and then nearly made me jolt out the bench when he used his hand that he wasn't using to prop himself up with and place it on my waist as though he simply choose to let it rest there for the time being. I wasn't too fond of it, but I let it pass because if worse came to worse, I'd find a way to make him pay for all of this and every other humiliation that he's put me through and believe me there is a reason why I'm a delinquent and he's making a grave mistake in underestimating me.

"You asked plenty of questions about me, and now I think it's my turn to ask you something, Red." He said in a smooth tone as he laid back in my lap again as I regarded him with suspension.

"Ask me what?" I said almost warily as I continued to be on guard around him even though I was kind of curious at the same time.

He smirked as he replied in the same smooth tone of voice and said, "I've been curious about one thing though."

"And that's what?" I said as I tilted my head to the side with curiosity and slight interest tugging at me.

"Well...I got lucky last time with my assumptions regarding the bikini that I manage to snag for you back in the jacuzzi, but when it comes to your lingerie sizes for our wedding night," He chuckled and said in a deep husky voice as he reached up his hand to caress my face and added, "I'd like to know...what are my little soon-be-bride's measurements?"

I blushed so furiously as I felt disgusted and embarrassed all at once as I turned my head to look the other way because of how angry and flushed I felt, at the same time I immediately shoved him off of my lap and onto the ground where I gave him a good kick.

"You jerk!," I screamed at him and kicked him again and added, "I don't care who you think you! You don't ever ask a girl that!"

I screamed out of frustration and even though he was giving me a dangerous look as he got up from the ground, I wasted no time in sticking around as I stormed off, but just like last time he cut me short and pulled me back to him.

His angered eyes and scowl then turned into a sly and wicked grin which confused me momentarily because as in that next moment he pulled me back around, he did the last thing I had expected from him as always. He took my hand and forced me to grab his butt! I didn't need a mirror or for anyone to tell that my face was probably redder than my hair at that exact moment as I shrieked out in embarrassment and as soon as he let go of my hand, I left a good size handprint on his stupid smug face as I ran into the direction of the front of the building to get away from him. I still couldn't get that stupid idiotic smug grin out of my mind as I felt my cheeks flush even more as I couldn't believe he did that.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I chuckled to myself as I watched her take off without me as I whistled to myself and placed both hands of mine in my pockets while following her at a slower pace back inside. I was more certain by now that most of the parole were back doing what they do best and that was pretty much nothing, so I didn't have to worry too much about dealing with mine at the moment, but I still had that bastard Steve to take care of and as soon as I get a few of my boys together, I'll see to it that he pays. And he will pay dearly for making me look like a fool in front of everyone and to top it all off, he actually had the guts to try to kiss my girl.

Within minutes, I stepped back inside but saw no sign of Roxanne until I saw her right before she shot me a dirty look before going inside the library further down the hall. I smirked because I knew she'd be mad at me for a good while, but that was all fine with me I liked seeing her all hot and bothered that's what gets me all hot about her. I soon spotted Duncan and doll face not far from the entrance hall as well. I didn't say much to them as from letting them return Roxanne's phone back to her for me while I then left them with puzzling looks on their faces as I whistled some more as I couldn't wait for Roxanne to find out what I sent Pistol on her phone. Picking Roxanne's pockets was too easy. She's lucky I let her keep her other little toys she's got in them.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

I was left feeling worried, scared, and confused as I looked down at the phone Mal claims is Roxanne's as he walks away and started whistling which set mine and Duncan's nerves on edge as we both watched him leave in a eerily happy rare mood of his. I had just saw Roxanne disappear into the library only seconds ago and she didn't stop to say hi or anything, but from the look on her face I gathered that Mal must have been involved because she looked embarrassed and pretty heated at the collar. From experience, when someone was that angry, you let them cool off first before you go try talking to them and then go see what's wrong, so Duncan and I gave her a good few minutes before went after her to see how she was doing.

We found her towards the back at one of the tables by herself, so we sat down with her and Duncan was the first to say anything as he asked, "So...how'd it go?"

"Don't want to talk about it. I don't know what was worse," She started as she continued to looked down at the table as some of red in her face had died down a bit as she went on to say, "that stunt Steve pulled into the hallway earlier or what Mal just did moments ago."

As she was talking, I handed her back her phone as she looked at me with a puzzled glance while checking her pockets and then back at us and said, "How'd you get my phone?"

Duncan and myself both stated Mal's name at the same time and Roxanne groaned miserably as she then unlocked her phone to look at it and then gasped out loud in horror while covering her mouth with one hand as the phone slipped out of her hands in the other.

Roxanne swore in front of Duncan and me (and for me it was the first time I ever heard her swear) as she flushed angrily and balled up her fists and hissed out loud, "That...That asshole! When I get my hands on him, he's dead!"

Duncan looked stunned and I just blinked a few times to process all that. What did that creep do this time?

 **Can anyone guess what horrors Mal left on Roxanne's phone?...Should have Roxanne taken up Mal's offer about touching his butt and get a harassment free pass for a week?...And how will she deal with him now that she didn't?...Is that all she has to worry about before the day is done?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **P.s. I forgot to give Disney credit for the "touching of the butt" joke from Finding Nemo. Whoops! Sorry Disney, I hope this is good enough! I giveth you full credit for that! ;)**


	72. I Think I'm Sick

**Another short chapter and I am sorry believe me, but I just wasn't mentally prepared for the scene that comes next after this. So hopefully when I get to sit down and start on it, I will be. On a side note, I got some serious editing to do later. I've come to realize that Mal should really be 18, not 17 since he just had a birthday some weeks back in this series since mine somehow ties into Sideshowjazz1's series. Nonetheless, I'll get that fixed when I find a chance to. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you for your views guys and thank you Addicted to Total Drama and Sideshowjazz1 for your reviews.**

 **Bailey's Pov:**

I could tell Roxanne was mad because her face turned bright red from embarrassment and was shortly followed with a growl as she cursed Mal's name out loud. Out of confusion as to what Mal did, I picked up her phone and touched the screen and then unlocked it since the phone went dark. I nearly choked as my eyes widen in disbelief at the background picture on her phone and just about dropped the phone myself when I saw it. I knew for a fact that Roxanne wasn't the type and/or didn't put that as her background picture and it just wasn't from her reaction that told me so either. This was definitely Mal's doing. I could tell.

Just as I was letting all that process into my mind as I stared down at a tiny picture of a smirking Mal using Roxanne's hand to grab his butt as an embarrassed and red-faced Roxanne was nearly tumbling over in it in her attempt to withdrew from him and his advances. _But why? Why would he take a picture like this? Was this his idea of flirting with her? Was that why he was whistling like that earlier?_

It did start to make more sense now why he was in such a good mood before he left Duncan and myself standing in the middle of the hallway as both of us were feeling lost as he waltz off on cloud nine somewhere. I couldn't help now but to wonder just what had transpired between Roxanne and Mal after they had disappeared as Mal had bolted out the front entrance doors with Roxanne flung over his back like a bag of flour. Not to mention shortly after that scene Steve had pulled in the hallway as he used (according to Trent and him) that strange device that he faked out as a bracelet to control Roxanne and nearly kissed her in front of Mal. As I was back tracking all this in my head, I watched as a furious-looking Roxanne was trying to calm down with the help of Duncan as he gave her words of encouragement while doing his best and trying to make her feel better about the whole situation. At least until she got up to the point where she mentioned something about Mal getting her pregnant as soon as he could and her friend from her band messing with her which was what explained the "whole butt touching picture" that Mal took and left on her phone for her to find. Talk about bad timing for Pistol to mess around, but it wasn't her fault, Mal was always unpredictable. The only thing about him that was predictable was the evil and chaotic stunts he pulls on others at their expense in exchange so that he could enjoy himself and the control. If he wasn't in control, he wasn't happy.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will get him back for this and every other little thing he's done to me too!" Roxanne hissed through clenched teeth as she balled up her fists at her sides once again in anger.

Duncan raised his hands up as though to halt her from her actions as he frowned and seriously commented, "Whoa! You might want to rethink that little strategy of yours. Mal's a dangerous kind of guy, and even more dangerous to have as an enemy. You don't want to get on his bad side, you'll only be digging yourself an early grave."

I nodded my head in agreement and said, "I was going to try that once in juvie with him and Duncan talked me out of it for my own sake. I'm glad I listened because there is no telling what Mal would have done to me if it got around that I was the one that tried to get even with him."

She growled and narrowed her eyes in further anger as she replied, "I don't care. He's gotten away with far too much, and I will make him pay for it. He can't touch me anyways because if he does...he'll have to answer to my grandfather and I really don't think he wants another session with him. That and I can always threaten him with telling my Pappy that he's made me his slave girl and make mention of the forced tattoo he's left embedded on me."

Both Duncan and me blinked at her statement and were left a little speechless. She was clever I'd give her that. _But would something like that really work against someone like Mal?_

"That's a pretty bold move," I said thoughtfully as I placed a hand on my chin and put a little more thought into it as I added, "I'm not sure if I'd try it if it were me though."

"Mal would be sweating like a whore in church if it worked! Could you imagine it?," Duncan chided in with a mischievous grin and concluded, "But would be he pissed when it was over!"

We all three laughed at the thought for a good few minutes as we threw in a few more jokes and before we knew it, I looked down as I noticed it was time to head to our next class, so all of us left the library and headed out. The hallways were pretty crowded. I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a blessing in disguise for myself and Roxanne. With there being so many people in the hallways, it was hard to squeeze by to get to class, but on the bright side if anything bad happened at least there were witnesses and with it being so crowded, it gave us the advantage of being separated from whoever might want to try anything. Just like the first class I took with Duncan, this one was just as terribly boring as the last while all three of us and some of Steve's and Mal's creeps which I recognized were in this class as the instructor droned on in a monotone voice as he spoke at math equations and other things related. I could Roxanne had already spaced out at least until Duncan starting flinging paper footballs at the instructor as soon as his back was turned, but missed each time as we three all giggled and snorted the entire time. The next two classes were just as mind-blowing dull, but by lunch time we were all happy to get away and enjoy not having our butts fall off from sitting on them for so long and to give our ears a break too. Oddly enough there had been no sign of Mal that entire time. It was like he just up and disappeared for the last few hours. I was more than a little positive that at the very least Roxanne was relieved to have some peace from it.

Nevertheless we all grabbed some grub and had little to no trouble finding a empty place to sit down while enjoying some free time before the next few classes, for once without having Mal or that other creep Steve in here in the mess hall that is, it felt almost like being in school, but with way more guys and ones that were slightly more dangerous than the ones you normally go to school with. While we were all cutting up and having a good time, one of the lunch ladies made an announcement that they were now serving desserts and ice cream so we all got up and went back in line as fast as we could before they ran out. The food here was a little bit better than the last juvie I was in, and definitely better than Chef's cooking, but I imagine that was because there was more than one cook back there with him. I choose some cookies and brownies whereas Duncan got him a huge piece of chocolate cake and Roxanne had grabbed some ice cream with chocolate syrup as an added bonus.

Our conversations had varied throughout the lunch period from Roxanne's current situation with Mal to how long I could keep up my disguise as a boy to the events that happened earlier between Mal and Steve over the strange wrist band and other things. We were all three off in deep conversation as we dreaded doing kitchen duty once more after hours and wondering how that was going to go tonight since Steve disappeared last time and then came back, but with a ton of his creeps that Mal took care of as we had to stay behind to finish up. I had just prayed and hoped that today's punishment by Chef did not result in as the same in repeating last night's little adventure. As we were discussing this, I suddenly received a text message from Dawn. I immediately read it and felt some relief after receiving it.

"Looks like Dawn says she can fit us in her schedule," I said with relief as I continued to read her message and look up in Roxanne's direction as I add, "She also says she'll swing by in two days and give us a friendly hello while she gives us her take on your situation with Mal."

"She's really coming?" Roxanne asked with little hope starting to rise in her voice and showing in her eyes.

"That's what she said. She would be here sooner she claims, but is in the middle of helping a friend of hers get through a tough time of their own at the current moment." I explained as I texted a reply of thanks back before pocketing my phone.

I think Roxanne looked more relieved than I did, and I can't say I didn't blame her though at the same time I couldn't help, but wonder just what exactly could Dawn say or do to make this situation any better for her. Maybe she could sense something new about Mal that could somehow help us get the advantage here over him, like maybe some sort of weakness that may have developed in him since he's gained a body of his own now or since he's in love with Roxanne maybe...I laugh at myself as I realize that I was just rambling on in my head and wasn't even sure where I was going with it anymore. By then lunch was over and we all took our trays up front to dispose of them with the rest, and just as we were headed out the door I noticed that something was off with Roxanne.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked with concerned as I say her hugging herself uncomfortably.

At first I thought she wasn't going to answer back, but after a minute like she was working through with whatever was bothering her as she took a deep breath and nervously said, "I don't feel so good. You guys go on ahead without me, I think I'm going to go see the nurse real quick. I'll be in class as soon as I find out why I feel so funny."

"Are you sure?," I asked as I studied her and then added, "I can go with you if you like."

"No, I'm fine...really. Just go on ahead. I'll see you guys in a bit." She nervously said as she then took off towards to the infirmary like she was about to throw up or something.

I watched her for awhile as she disappeared around the corner down the hallway with worry as Duncan then joined me and looked at me with a puzzled expression when he noticed that Roxanne was gone.

"Where'd Roxanne go? Wasn't she just here a minute ago?" He asked with a confused look on his face that was soon replaced with worry when he say the look on my face.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, so she took off to the infirmary in a hurry. I hope she's okay." I said with uncertainty and doubt laced into my voice as we both turned to head to our next class.

"Maybe it was something she ate," Duncan said trying to rationalize the situation as he jokingly also added, "You've seen the way she eats, she'd give Owen a run for the last slice of pizza. Can you picture that?"

"True, I've never seen anything like that before since watching the earlier seasons of Total Drama with you back in our apartment." I said thoughtfully with a slight sad little smile as I remember all the good times we had in our former little apartment together.

Maybe someday we'll both get another place together and hopefully never have to deal with Mal or see any of the creeps like Steve from this place ever again, but that is wishful thinking in itself you never know what the future holds though.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

 _Oh god! What is wrong with me?!_

I felt weird and almost sick to my stomach and not to mention that I was growing more dizzier and light-headed by the minute as I quickly staggered forward to grab onto the wall for support to keep from falling over. As I continued to use the walls as support, I edged my way down the hallways and did my best to get the infirmary as quickly as possible as I soon regretted not letting Bailey and Duncan take me themselves. I know I must have been receiving a lot weird looks and gazes from the other guys and whoever else was looking my way as I kept my head down to keep from drawing anymore further addition attention to myself as I soon felt weaker and weaker by the second with sweat breaking my brow.

I was starting to wonder if it was something I ate that was making me feel this way when suddenly I bumped into someone from behind, I froze with panic as I slowly looked up and discover that it was Mal. I had seen him as he was leaned up against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets doing what I'm not sure, but from the looks of it he seemed lost in thought as he was watching no one in particular.

He swore as he turned around faster than the blink of an eye and grabbed me by the front of my shirt and said, "Watch where you're going you little-,"

I squeaked in fright as I cringed nervously because he had startled me with his abrupt burst of violent words and covered my face with my hands to shield myself from any attack that he might inflict upon me, but he stopped in mid sentence when he realized it was me, and immediately released his hold on me. For some reason I couldn't meet his eyes because I felt so weird and tingly all over, so I kept my eyes low or just kept shifting them into the other direction in order to avoid his gaze.

"What are you doing wandering off on your own? I thought you were suppose be in class with that green-haired oaf and doll face," He scowled in a baited tone as he crossed his arms over his chest and paused when he noticed I wasn't looking him in the eye then added, "Why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking to you?"

I grabbed onto one of his arms to steady myself as I suddenly started to feel hot all over and still nearly fell into him, but now I knew that he knew something was wrong as I carefully looked up at him long enough to tell that he was looking slightly concerned which was rare for him... _rare as in never._

"What the in the hell is wrong with you, Red? Are you drunk?" He questioned me as he grabbed my chin to force me to look at him, but I was too scared to look him in the eye considering my ill state of mind.

I clamped my eyes shut and pushed his hand away from my face while shaking my head no in an almost staggering state to keep from looking at him, I just couldn't face while I'm like this. I felt embarrassed and exposed.

"Come on." He said in a serious tone of voice as grabbed a hold of me and without giving me time to resist or decline his _supposedly suggestion_ , he pretty much drug me off with him down a deserted hallway and into a closet nearby.

He quickly closed the door behind the both of us as I soon fell into the nearest wall for support and shakingly looked around in the dark while feeling all the more nervous as I remember all too well what happened the last time I was in a closet with him.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I knew something was off the moment Roxanne didn't snap back at me for biting her head off in the hallway, she looked pale and sickly which left me to think that she was either really sick or possible drugged... _which I doubted because one of my boys would have caught it if it did happen_. With that in mind as I was crossing out ideas down the list in my head as I stared in her direction while watching her wobble around against the wall, I closed in the distance as I decided to find out for myself what was up.

"You wanna tell me why you won't look at me?" I inquired in my rare, but serious tone with no jokes this time around as stopped right in front of her and waited for her reply.

After a minute she seemed to get her balance and leaned up against the wall as she hesitantly answered my question in a small frighten tone, "Mal...I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so strange."

She suddenly lost her balance again and fell into me which I caught her with little ease as I held her by the top of her shoulders as she clung to the front of my shirt with her face pressed up against my upper arm. I could feel how scared she was as her body stiffened up against mine while I felt her heart beat pick up it's speed, and what confused me the most was her heavy breathing like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs as her body shook with tremors.

"I'm...I'm so scared! Please help me!," She fretted out loud in a fearful small tone of voice as the tremors in her body only increase by the second while she continued on in panic, "Am I sick? I feel...I feel like I'm burning up and I can't hardly breath..."

She trailed off nervously in breathless gasps which puzzled me even more as I tried to piece together in my mind why this was so vaguely familiar and then it hit me when I suddenly came to realization that she was rubbing herself up against me! She was actually pressing herself further into me and for her, this was peculiar behavior. By then I knew something was definitely not right here as I narrowed my eyes and started putting the pieces to the puzzle together, I grabbed her more firmly and stepped back as I pulled her with me to flick on the light by grabbing onto the beaded-long cord that stretched up to the light bulb hanging in the ceiling. As soon as the lights were on where I could look at her more properly, and my suspicions were soon confirmed.

I pulled her away from my body and grabbed her chin forcing her to look me in the eye for real this time and I knew I was right as I saw her glazed over eyes and the lust behind them.

 _She was in heat._

I didn't know if I should be happy, worried, or pissed off at this. On one hand, I was pleased at the prospect of her being in this condition because it was near impossible for me to her to this point without something always popping up (minus that time after the elevator incident). And on the other hand, I was concerned with how she got this way, she had obviously been drugged somehow and by whom I wanted to know and how they managed to slip pass my boys to do it is a concerning matter for me. I'll have to look into it immediately.

"M...Mal..." She whimpered helplessly as she stared up at me for answers.

I chuckled with humor for the first time as I look down at her small and confused figure and say as I put my thoughts to the side for the time being in a light tone of voice, "Roxanne, you're in heat."

She gasped in horror and tries to break free from my hold while looking at me in total fear as she wails out loud at me, "No...No I'm not! That can't be!"

I close my eyes for a second to relish the look she just gave me and snort with laughter at her frightened frame as I opened my eyes once more and say, "Deny it all if you like, but you were just rubbing yourself against me just now. I know I felt it and it's actually got me a little excited myself."

She moaned in misery and continued to deny it as she shook her head from side to side, I was certain she would as she pushed me off causing her to collide into the wall as she then started frantically trying to get the door and escape before I pounced on her. I stopped her as soon as her hand came in contact with the doorknob and pulled her hand away from it as I stood there towering over her small frightened frame from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?," I inquired as I whispered it in her ear which I noticed that cause her to flinch sharply as I smirked and added, "You know if you go out there like that, you will be prey to every guy within feet of you. And if you find Steve scary, you just wait and see how scary it gets for someone as pretty as you are to be in heat and surrounded by a facility full of sex offenders."

She whimpered while clinging to the door and in a small scared voice she said, "What do I do then?"

My smiled only widen, but she couldn't see it since I was standing behind her as I say in a calm and soothingly voice, "I think you know what you have to do."

I could feel her going into full panic mode now as I felt her body stiffen up and her breathing pick up as she cried out in fear, "I don't want to do that! Please anything but that!"

I back away just enough so that she could turn around and face me which she does just that while shakingly she gazes up at me with a look of complete vulnerableness as she waits for my reply.

"You've obviously been drugged and before you point your finger of blame at me. I was nowhere near you for the last few hours this morning and you know it. Your little friends can confirm it, and that I'm sure of," I said calmly as I informed her of her dilemma and then with a devious grin added, "But if you rather run out there like a bitch in heat, be my guest then. I won't try to stop you if you do."

"You don't have to be crude I get it, okay?!" She snapped back at me with the first burst of fire I've seen in her since earlier this morning and then in a wary tone added, "How do I make it stop?"

I laughed at her innocence and inexperience concerning this this subject as I silkily replied, "Like I said before...you know all too well what you have to do in order to get relief. You can either let me do it or you can look forward to being in the middle of a gangbang. Your choice doll? Choose wisely."

She bit her lower lip as she look up at me helplessly while her trembling only got more violent by the second as she closed her eyes as though it would somehow make her either disappear or make this situation go away as I patiently waited for her answer.

 **What will Roxanne choose to do?...Suffer helplessly and continue be in heat or take up Mal's cleverly crafted offer?...And just who drugged Roxanne if it wasn't Mal?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	73. The Perfect Plan To No Escape

**This was not where I wanted to stop this one, but for today it will have to do. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint because I can promise you that the next one is just as hot as this baby. I'll try to have that one out by Friday. ;) So please enjoy this one until then and/or if there is any spelling and grammar goofs, I will get to them as soon as I can...that's a promise.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfic called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks again for taking your time to stop and view this fanfic. Also thank you Loki, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, Sideshowjazz1, Worthless Brat, and Addicted To Total Drama for your reviews. Not gonna spoil it and say who drugged Roxanne, but I promise that you will soon enough. ;)**

 **Warning:There is some bits of sexual themes and happenings in this one, so you were warned!**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

This is possibly one of the worst things that could have every happen to me at this point, and what's even more devastating is the fact that Bailey had warned me about not accepting food or drinks from Mal, but now I have to worry about someone else doing it in his place too. _How could I have been so careless? And if it wasn't Mal that did this, then who? Steve?_

Oddly enough I never saw any sign of Steve in the mess hall during lunch though... _did he sneak in and spike my drink or my food when I and the others weren't looking? What was I going to do?_

My options were slim and limited which left me feeling rigidly on edge about it too. Somehow I already knew the answer and was dreading having to accept it, but I kept trying to brainstorm to come up with another solution to my dilemma, but nothing was coming to mind and I was rapidly running out of time as I stared up at Mal with unease clearly visible to his eager and hungry eyes. He wanted his answer I could tell and I was scared to give it to him because I knew all too well what came next if I did give in and let him have his way. I took in a ragged and shaky breath as I tried to calm my edgy nerves, but the tingly sensations that I felt running through my body were heightening and driving me mad while I was trying my hardest not to make the wrong decision in the long run.

Mal looked as though he was growing impatient as he frowned and said, "Well...what's it going to be?"

I flinched back at the intensity of the harshness in his voice and in a pleading tone said, "Please Mal, isn't there any other way? I don't want to do this. I'm really scared. I'm serious here, can't you just take me back to my room and I'll stay there for the rest of the day until it wears off?"

He smirked deviously as he cocked his visible eye at me and humorously remarked, "You could, but it would more than likely be a _very long wait_. And considering that it wasn't me that did it, I have no idea how much they drugged you with or how long the effects will last."

I groaned unhappily as I hung my head in further defeat while hugging myself out of fear and wanted nothing more at this point than to go to my room and lay in my bed in fetal position and just cry this one out, but somehow I knew it wasn't going to be that easy and that it just wasn't going to happen that way either.

"You're better off in the long run letting me take care of it for you," Mal said calmly as he took hold of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye as though this was his way of trying to console me as he continued, "Didn't we have a little talk earlier this morning about _trust?_ If we're ever going to mend our broken fences, we'll have to start somewhere and I think this would be a perfect opportunity for the both of us. You need to learn to trust me, Roxanne. I'm not going to hurt you."

I don't know why, but I started to feel scared again as I looked up at him feeling all the more nervous as I quavered in a muffled voice, "If I do this thing with you, will you...will you promise not to take my innocence? You won't take advantage of me and get me knocked up, right?"

Mal lips curved into a smile that wasn't _as creepy_ as his usual trademark smirk and interestingly enough it was less menacing too as he spoke once more in a less creepy tone as he said, "If that is what you want."

I blinked several times, I had expected him to look giddy like a little kid with a bag full of candy since he was about to get what he clearly wanted from me the majority of the time which led me to another thought... _why hasn't he gone after Bailey for this kind of thing yet? Or could it be that he simply hasn't got around to it?_

Nonetheless I still could not get over his response just now, maybe he intends to trick me and take it as soon as he gets me going or maybe he won't... _that was wishful thinking._ Either way it didn't make me feel all that much better about what I was about to do with him, I seriously wanted run as fast and far as I could and hide somewhere and cry this out.

Mal started to notice my uncertainty and dipped his head low to my eye level and with a serious face, he commented, "Roxanne, don't start to panic. I said I won't take it and I meant it."

He trailed off in a low tone of voice that I almost missed and added, "Besides I've already decided and picked out the day when I will make you my woman."

His words scared me as I tried to shake him off in panic, but he didn't let up and so I then tried to push him off and the results were still the same in the end.

Mal barked at me in a harsh voice and said, "Roxanne, calm down! You knew the day would eventually come when I have to make you mine, so why make this hard on yourself?"

"Do you mean you're going to take my virginity before I left here? Before my time is up in juvie?" I squeaked out in a terrified tone as I clutched my hands to my chest and stared up at him in horror.

"Well...yes," He stated as he eyeballed me like this was a very obvious thing like it was something I should have known from the start as he went on to say, "You didn't actually think I would wait as long as our wedding night, did you?"

I stuttered out my reply in a feeble tone as I mumbled out, "I...I had hope you would at least waited that long because..."

He cut me off and snorted with incredible look on his face from my comment just now as he said, "You're being foolish, you can't honestly believe that I would wait that long to have you. I can't wait that long, you're lucky I'm giving you this long until the chosen date I've made for you."

I took deep breaths to calm myself once again as I stood there trembling under his gaze and the pressure he had applied to my shoulders as I looked up helplessly and said, "Will you at the very least stop if I get too scared?"

He looked at me for a second and then sighed like this was taking everything out of him as he replied in a tiring tone of voice, "If you're asking me if I'll stop if you start to cry, then the answer is yes."

There was short pause and then he added, "I won't make you cry, okay? I won't then and I won't now. So now are you ready to go?"

I bowed my head in deep nervousness and the regret that would soon follow afterwards as I placed my hands over his that were still on my shoulders as I spoke in a small scared voice and told him yes. He took me by my arm as he carefully opened the closet door and checked to make sure the coast was clear which it was, so he led me out and down the hallway further from the classrooms and from the elevator that led us up to our rooms. I was puzzled because I didn't know where he was taking me and it made me even more nervous than before with not knowing where we were headed. The drug I was under the influence of was making me sluggish and walking was becoming a tedious task to accomplish at this point as I kept staggering into Mal from behind. At some point he took notice of it and stopped as he scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way which made me feel all the more nervous and very aware of his body against mine. As shameful as situation already was, it felt so good and it took everything I had not to rub myself closer to him or touch him just because I was growing more and more aware of my physical need to get relief soon. The closer we came to our destination the more my nerves were being tested and Mal began to take notice of my anxiety and explained in a thoughtful tone that he was taking me to that room that had a jacuzzi in it that he had me come see him in when he first made me his slave girl. I was slightly uncomfortable with it because of the _not-so-fond_ memories of the last time we were there, but he went on to say that by using that room that no one would think to look for us there since it was one of Chris's spare bedrooms, so we would be safe to use it. It only took a few more halls and turns before it started to look familar again to me as the door to the room came in sight and Mal put me down so he could take out his keys and unlocked it.

Once we were inside I stood stark-still nervously as Mal closed the door and then he tried to steer me towards the bed, but I stopped him and panicked at the last minute as I made a mad dash towards the door to exit, but he caught me by the waist with ease as I only made it half way to the door.

"Mal...no I changed my mind," I shrieked with tightly closed eyes and fists balled up to my chest as I went on to say, "I don't want to do this! Please let me go!"

Instead of getting angry or annoyed he once again spoke in a quiet soothing voice in my ear and said, "Relax. This will be just like the time I took you in my bed, only I'll keep this just between the two of us this time and I'll even go easy on you this once since you've been drugged."

Once again I took my heavy breathing down a few notches and released my hands from my chest as I took hold of his arms that was firmly around my waist while I nervously said, "You promise you won't make fun of me and degrade me this time?"

He chuckled out loud as I felt his breath hit my ear which tickled it as he teasingly said, "I can't promise I won't tease, but I'll try my hand at being polite if that's what you mean."

He turned me around in his arms so I was to face him and then he pulled me with him to the bed where he said, "Now come with me and sit. Let me take care of this."

I did as he told me without a word as I nodded my head solemnly while waiting and watching him walk to the other side of the room to retrieve something from the nearby closet, it only took a minute and he stepped back out with a brown-paper sack in his hand as he strode on back towards me. I started to feel nervous all over again, though he said nothing as I waited to see what he was going to do as he then explained that he was going to use some _toys_ on me the night he made me his slave girl, but since _certain things_ came up and prevented that from happening, he said he hid the bag in the closet for the time being. He placed the bag on the bed beside me and told me to get up which I did where silently, but carefully he started to undress me while I stared down at his hands out of nervousness and at the same time my body felt giddy for this. Every time his hands would touch my flesh, it set me on fire and it took everything I had not to do something rash in return that I would regret like suddenly jumping him and as impatient as the need inside of me was building, it was getting harder to suppress it. After he took away my top and then my skirt, he had me sit back down on the bed as he removed my socks and shoes next while shortly after that he stood back up and kicked off his own socks and shoes as well. He carelessly pulled his shirt off of his head and tossed it to the side and removed his pants letting them hit the floor around his feet with his boxers still on as he stepped out of his pants and then joined me by sitting next to me on the bed and picked the bag up once more and emptying out its contents on the bed.

I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with what I saw, so I hesitantly said in an embarrassed and muffled voice, "Can't you just use your hands like last time instead?"

He smirked as he saw how fidgety I got as it was hard for me to meet his eyes as he teasingly said, "Since you won't let me _relief you myself_ , this is the next to best way to do it."

He picked up a dildo and waved it in front of me to indicate his point he was trying to make as he went on to add, "If I used _my hands,_ it would only take longer and you won't feel as satisfied if I did."

He put the toy back down between us as he leaned forward to cup my cheek with one hand and took hold of my back with the other as he whisper words soothingly for me to relax and then he started to kiss me slowly. It felt nice and so I kissed him back hesitantly at first, but after a minute I got more daring and kissed him back with more forwardness, this went on for a few minutes until I felt him unclip my bra and removed it.

He stopped kissing me which confused me as I looked at him for explanation and he smirked as he started to push me down onto the bed with his hands on my shoulders and huskily said in a low voice, "Lay back."

I scooted further into bed as he climbed on top of me almost straddling me as he then removed the last of my clothing around my bottom and just like that, he tossed my panties into the floor with my bra and the rest of the clothing we were just wearing not too long ago. He smirked at me as he told me not worry while he got up long enough to removed his boxers that he wasn't going to try anything without them on as he climbed back into bed and towering his masculine frame over my smaller and more feminine one.

"Flawless and perfect. And it's all my mine," He breathed silkily into my ear with that same husky tone he used earlier as he peered down at me as he drunk in all me and said, "Are you ready?"

 **Bailey's Pov:**

I could not explain it, but I had a very bad feeling that something wasn't right, so as soon as both Duncan and I got to class I immediately made up an excuse to go to the restroom in order to go look for Roxanne and make sure she made it to the infirmary alright. But when I got there she wasn't there which I thought was odd, and then I thought that maybe she really was feeling pretty bad and went to her room to lay down and sleep it off. So as soon as I headed back towards the elevator with intentions to check on her and to make sure she was indeed doing just that, I saw out the corner of my eye a flash of red go by. The moment I turned around (and if I hadn't I would have missed it) I saw Mal leading Roxanne with him quickly down another hall that I've never been down before. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I decided to follow them as I started to get a bad feeling about it. Picking up my feet to keep up, I carefully followed them both without being seen or detected at the best of my abilities as I followed them down the halls from a safe distance, wherever they were going Mal was making speedily progress in order to get there. He soon scooped up a staggering Roxanne and his pace still increased and I had to do the same in order to keep up with him.

Several minutes later, he stopped down a hall that I didn't recognize at all in front of a door where he put Roxanne down while he unlocked it and stepped inside where they both disappeared as the door was then reclosed from within. I would have tried to carefully peeked inside to see where this was going and I was already dreading with a feeling where this was all headed if I knew Mal and I did, but my spying would have to wait for a moment because I heard voices and the sound of feet drawing near, so I tried one of the closest doors nearby and hid inside as I waited for them to pass. From the sound of the voices, I'd say it was McLean and Chef passing through on their way to the front of the building, but then they stopped nearby and talked for at least a good fifteen minutes before they actually took up walking again and disappeared down the hall. As soon as they were gone, I slowly opened the door by inches at a time as I carefully peeked out to make sure the hall was clear and it was after looking both ways. I made my way up to the door where I soon noticed that Roxanne was right about the keys. Mal had a good-size set on a ring and he left them in the door, it was a sheer wonder that McLean or Chef didn't notice them as they went by just now. I pulled them out of the lock and slowly opened the door which as soon as it was cracked enough sounds of pleasure-filled moans escaped and without thinking I just walked right inside to my horror as I saw Mal doing as he once did to Zoey and now to Roxanne...who in return unlike Zoey or myself _was actually participating in Mal's sex games!_

Mal was in a lazy sitting position where he was almost laying down with Roxanne in his arms in a similar position herself as she clung to him helplessly with that same need to be relieved like Zoey and me had in her eyes when we were both drugged by Mal himself in that horrible place he took and kept us as his slaves! He was trailing kisses down her neck which was something he definitely never did for the most part with me nor Zoey. He usually just got straight to the main pleasure and went on his way after he finished. I was so shocked that the keys slipped from my hands and hit the floor which caused Roxanne to jumped a little as her eyes nervously and shamefully (I could clearly see the shame and embarrassment in her eyes) as hers and mine met within seconds. She gasps out my name in surprise. Mal on the other hand barely even looked up from what he was doing, but when he finally did he smirked at me as I stood there feeling dumb for walking in on this. I knew he was in love with her and that from what Roxanne had told me, he had been trying to wear her down, and today from the looks of it I'd say he finally did it. She clearly wasn't ill like she thought she was, and I had a feeling when she didn't look me start in the eye after lunch that something was off...something was vaguely familiar when I saw her flushed features growing more flushed by the minute. I had hoped I was wrong, but unfortunately I was right. She had been drugged and from the looks of it, Mal had somehow managed to sneak that crap into here and put it in her food. She was not as strong as Zoey and myself at fighting it off and it showed.

Mal finally stopped altogether with what he was doing as his smirk only widened even more as he regarded me and silkily replied, "Care to join us, doll face? Or would you prefer to watch like last time?"

I shrunk back in fear as all those terrible memories came flooding back of watching Mal rape Zoey over and over again when she either begged for relief or begged for him to stop with tears in her eyes while all I could do was watch helplessly unable to do anything to stop it.

I shook my head no stiffly as I tried to swallow, but my throat was growing dry as I forced myself to work up the courage to say, "I don't think so you creep. You know I thought you said you were done with this when we last talked."

Mal looked at me thoughtfully for a second and then laughed as his smirk only turned darker by the second and said in amused tone of voice, "Oh, I was. I was done chasing after you and since I felt nothing for Zoey, I was done with her as well. I didn't see any point in pursuing her or you anymore, but I still would like to take up that offer I last left you with before you ran off from our _last little talk."_

"I think I see now why you said you were done with us," I said as I felt a little bit of my back bone coming back as I narrowed my eyes at him and went on to say, "You moved on alright...you move on and found someone else to take advantage of! When is this going to stop, Mal?!"

Mal seemed stunt for a moment at my outburst, but then amused as he darkly chuckled and icily said, "It stops when I say it stops, but for now...consider yourself lucky that I prefer my little red-haired vixen over you today."

I glared at him even though his threatening tone sent ice shivering down my spine as I tried to think of a way to help Roxanne, but nothing was coming up.

Mal cocked any eyebrow at me and snorted as he said, "Don't tell me you're jealous doll face? I can always come see you another day just like old times."

This time I really did shiver at the thought of being trapped and closed inside a tiny room with Mal again as he put his hands on me and did as he once did before with me while I counted the minutes and sung songs in my head to pass the time until he was done using me.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I muttered with disgust at him.

His eyes looked me over for a second as he then turned back down to Roxanne and went back to doing as he did before I walked in, he tilted her chin up as she was sagging against him with her small figure while trying to cover herself up with a sheet as Mal started kissing and sucking relentlessly her under chin. She was making small gasps as I could tell she was trying to hold in her reactions as Mal was awaking her senses and the drug she was under the influence of wasn't helping much either, it only made her all that much more vulnerable to him.

After Roxanne saw me walk in and gasps out my name in shock and embarrassment of being caught with Mal, she had bowed her head down without any courage to even look at me after that. I could feel the embarrassment and the shame burning from her flushed face as I was speaking with Mal just moments ago while she bent her head down low and with her arms wrapped around his back and shoulder for support. She looked really weak in the state she was in, and clearly Mal was enjoying it to the fullest.

Roxanne gasped as she whimpered in a small voice as she begged, "Mal, please don't do this in front of Bailey!"

Mal only chuckled at her helpless attempt to stop him as he continued on with what he was doing as a glint of mischief shone in his eyes.

Once more Roxanne tried to pluck up some courage as she tried to explain herself to me, and stuttered out, "Bailey, earlier when I thought I was sick someone...someone-,"

Mal finished her sentence in a neutral tone of voice and said, "Drugged her."

My eyes widen in horror because from the sound and look of things as they both just spoke, it was like Mal was being serious and not taking the credit for this which left me with only one thought endlessly echoing in my mind... _someone else did this?!_

"What?!" I gasped in complete shock as I thought if it wasn't Mal...then who? Steve?

Mal went on to explain as he stopped altogether with what he was doing once again and said, "Someone drugged her like I use to drug yours and Zoey's food and before you start pointing fingers...it wasn't me."

"How do we know it wasn't you? Prove it!" I stated with skepticism as I folded my arms over my chest and cocked an eye at him.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he remarked, "Because I was too busy at the time to be bothered while pounding Steve's face into the dirt this morning that's why!"

"If it wasn't you or Steve then who?" I said with worry starting to take hold of me.

Mal shrugged his shoulders and bluntly commented, "Don't know. Could have been any number of sex offenders here or even one of Steve's peons for all I know. One of them could have easily slip past you fools when you weren't looking and spiked your food and drinks. They could have done it under Steve's orders while I was busy making mincemeat out of him."

I said nothing as I let all of what he just said sink in and during my pause to ponder over that Mal took up that gap to add as he turned his gaze back down to Roxanne, but still with his serious tone of voice as he said, "When I'm done sating Roxanne, I will find out who and I will make them suffer."

His seriousness startled me some as I saw the look of murder in his eyes and I wasn't sure if it was meant for the fact that someone messed with the girl he loved or if it was for them messing his prized possession. How Mal viewed Roxanne...that I would never know and from the way she talks, she doesn't seem to know either. She's even more confused then Duncan and I are, at least we know about Mal's secret feelings whereas Roxanne doesn't. She's completely in the dark on that subject, and it makes me feel bad for keeping it from her, but if I so much as breathe a word about it, I know Mal will kill me if I do.

Mal spoke again and this time he seem to be speaking to no one in general as he thoughtfully said out loud, "The only difference is that the peon that did it either knew what they were doing or was inexperience with the drug."

His comment caught me off guard and so I asked with curiosity in my voice, "What do you mean?"

Mal looked up from his daze and met my eyes and grimly said, "It means they gave her double the amount that I've ever given both you and Zoey."

My eyes widen once more in horror at the thought. If Mal was right, it almost sounded like whoever did this was trying to get Roxanne so drugged up that she wouldn't care who took her and looking at her now as I took on a whole new light of the situation, she did in fact look completely vulnerable beyond words. I hated having to say this and having to accept defeat to Mal, but maybe it was in her best interest that Mal found her and not a group of creeps or whoever it was that drugged her in the first place. That was it something needed to be done and quick.

I looked Mal seriously in the eye and as much as I didn't want to be alone with him even if it was just for a few minutes, it needed to be done as I begrudgingly said, "We need to talk. In Private. Now!"

Mal cocked an eye at me in surprise and looked me over to see if I was serious, and when he saw that I wasn't backing down, he groaned out loud and sighed as he pointed to another door and said, "Fine. In there."

Mal climbed out of bed and didn't even bother to cover himself as he led the way to open the door to the other room and waited for me to enter before he entered himself, as soon as I was inside I realized it was like a bathroom, but instead of a normal bathtub it had a jacuzzi in it's place. I took all of this in as Mal walked inside and closed the door behind him as he then walked over to a small closet and pulled out a towel and thankfully covered himself out of decency. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

He leaned up against the door frame and waited for what I had to say with an annoyed look on his face as he pointed towards the door and said, "Every time I get a moment alone with her, this shit always happens. Now what do you want, doll face?"

I cringed once more at having to be called that, but sucked it up as I squared my shoulders and firmly said, "Roxanne growing more and more in danger here by the day and maybe even in lesser time than that. More so than me, if that drug that she's under the influence of wasn't originally and intentionally meant for me and not her in the first place and I hope to God it's not."

I paused for only a second to catch my breath to get my second wind as I plucked at my clothing and started again by saying , "At least with these clothes I have a chance of being undiscovered for awhile, but with Roxanne...she's an obvious target for every possible creep and rapist here."

Mal raised an eyebrow like I was only stating the obvious as he moodily commented, "I already knew that, and I'm currently working on it, but I need her to trust me to achieve that first. If you're so interested in her safety and well being, then stop filling her head with my past follies with you and Zoey."

I blinked several times because I was actually at a loss of words as I stumbled on my next set of words and blurted out, "What do you mean by that?"

"Stop telling her stuff like how I took Zoey's innocence away and stop telling her how much I enjoy making you suffer even though it's true!" He growled at me with a dark look in his eye that still scares me even now as I slowly backed away a few steps.

He followed me until I bumped into what I discovered was the sink as he hovered over me and coldly hissed at me in quiet tone of voice, "The more you tell her stuff like that, the more she's gonna try to bail and run from this place again. Run from me again. And I won't let her leave, no matter what I have to do to ensure that she doesn't."

I was afraid to ask what he intended to do, but didn't need to because Mal ranted on as his eyes narrowed in onto mine as he said, "You will not tell her what I'm about to tell you because if you do, I will do more than break your arm or give you a simple sprang ankle this time around. I'll break every bone in your body if you ever breath a word of what I'm about to tell you, do you understand doll face?"

I was so scared that I couldn't even breath a single word out so instead I nodded my head to indicate that I understood his threat as he grabbed me by my shoulders and gave me a painful squeeze and then with dark smile said, "Good girl, I'm glad you're still got the smarts to stay off my bad side."

He tilted his head to the side and chuckled at my uneasiness and then got serious again as he explained what he had in store for Roxanne and I dreaded hearing it as that dark smile of his curved his lips once more while he said, "If I have to, I'll keep her with me on my turf from here on out to keep Steve and his peons off of her. I'll be fine with it if she leaves here before I do as long as that old man keeps tabs on her, but to ensure that she never escapes me, I plan to knock her up before our time here is spent. Once she becomes aware of it, she'll have no choice but to stay and marry me because without any money on her, she won't get very far with our child on the way and even if she finds a job, she'll never be able to afford caring for the birth of the infant or even the expenses past that. I also sincerely doubt that she could afford an abortion either on her own, and to be honest I don't think she'd be the type that would the have the heart to do it anyways. She's too kind-hearted even to someone like me."

I was completely floored. I knew that Mal was absolutely insane, but I never in all my scariest of nightmares concerning him would I dream that he'd go this far to keep Roxanne as obsessed with her as he is. It led my thoughts back to earlier this morning about Roxanne mentioning something about Mal getting her pregnant, but clearly he didn't tell her when he planned to do it. Was she in for a big surprise!

 **Will Bailey do the wise thing and keep quiet about Mal's ominous threat?...And what next, will she let Mal finish what he started with Roxanne?...And if Mal didn't drug Roxanne himself like Bailey had first assumed, then could Steve still possibly be a suspect and be involved in drugging Roxanne?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **On a sidenote, if Mal seems out of character in this one and kind of nice towards Roxanne, it's due to the fact that's trying to win her over to him, and he's starting to get desperate about it too.**


	74. Lust vs Love

**Once more this was not where I wanted to end this chapter, but I always hate to leave you guys hanging so I found a pretty good spot to stop this one and pick it up in the next chapter. Anyways, I don't have much to add except that there is some sexual scenes and here and you were warned, so if you're not comfortable with that sort of thing you can just skim over it and read the other parts instead if that helps any. Well...nonetheless I hope you guys still enjoy it.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her awesome fanfics called "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **A special thanks for all the viewers and those of you that also left reviews as well. Thanks again Sideshowjazz1, Loki, Addicted To Total Drama, Kitten the Tigger, Worthless Brat, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your views. :)**

 **WARNING: There is sexual activity in this chapter, but not rape...so no worries on that one. Just giving you a heads up.**

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Mal's confession to what he was plotting to do with Roxanne completely floored me, it was a twisted scheme and I felt terrible for being the one to know about it and not being able to do anything to stop it, if Mal wasn't there with his hands painfully squeezing into my shoulders, I think I would have doubled over into the floor out of shock. Mal grinned at me with that demonic smirk of his when he saw that he got his point across by the look of fear stretched out across my face as he let me loose and stood there regarding me further. The thought that puzzled me the most about all of this was the fact that he actually wanted to get her pregnant, that was his goal along or at least one of them. It didn't make any sense to me that he wanted her with his child when he knocked me up that night at the hotel spa during Total Drama All-Stars and then later told me to dispose of it because _he had plans_ and if I had to guess... _those plans_ probably haven't changed much since then. _But once he has what he wants, is he still gonna to let her keep the child? Or will he take the infant from her?_

That thought led to another that hit me so square in the face that it helped me find my voice again to speak up as I saw Mal standing over me still smirking triumphantly as carefully and firmly as I could, I stated, "You do realize the more you try to control her the more she's going to rebel against you and your wishes, right? She's not going to trust someone like you, Mal. Not when you're soul propose is to break her. She's never gonna love you."

Mal's smirk disappeared and his eyes darken when they met mine as he scowled and growled at me in a low voice, "Just what are you trying to say here?"

I sighed in frustration at how dense he could be sometimes as I started again and said in just as much of a serious tone as before while being careful with what I say to him as I nervously commented, "You continue to treat as you have in the past, and she'll continue to hate you no matter what you do or say now."

Mal cocked a skeptical eye at me and replied, "An example?"

I wanted nothing more than to roll my eyes at him, but I restrained myself from taking that action as I squinted my eyes in irritation while I patiently explained in a wary tone, "A good an example of that would be what you're doing right now. Lust is not love, Mal and she knows it. She's not that navie and you need to wake up and realize that. You can't forcefully bed her and expect her to love you back in return for doing it. Mal, it doesn't work that way. If you love her like you claim you do, then now is a good time to show it, even if you don't want to say it."

I groaned out loud from the headache this was going to give me later, I could not believe I was standing here in a bathroom with Mal while tutoring him on the subject of love of all things. This really was hell. Mal stood there staring at me, but not really at the same time as his gaze was drifted further off some place else while it seem to finally sink into that thick skull of his what I had been trying to tell him all along.

He didn't seem totally convinced of my words from the not so amused look he was giving me almost like he was being stubborn to his own ways as he sourly said, "Controlling her right now is the only way I'm going to be able to keep her safe. She needs to abide by my rules so I don't have to worry about her defiance later. That why I need her trust right now."

He paused as he shifted a few steps away from me, but kept his steady eye on me the whole time he did as he continued on with his speech, "I already know she hates me, she's told me that since day one and hasn't let me forget it yet. As for love...she will learn to love me or do without it. It is her choice. I've made it very clear to her that she can love me or she can hate, but when it comes down to it in the end, she will be mine and no one else's. She will accept that."

Without thinking I did rolled my eyes this time and spoke without thinking as I smarted off and said, "Well...sucks to be you then, doesn't it?"

Mal's visible eye twitched dangerously at me while he popped his neck to the side with one swift motion of his head, he bounded towards me as I squeaked in fright at my terrible mistake I just made as he rounded on me grabbing me by my chin while forcing me to look up at him as he lowly hisses, "Does it?! Does it really?! Tell me, doll face did I not make your stay in the last juvie we both were in painfully enough or should we do some reminiscing together on that subject?"

I fearfully shook my head no over and over as I whimpered out, "No, I'm good. I remember."

 _And I wish I couldn't to be honest._

"Good because I can think of several things I'd like to try with you if you do forget your place." He smiled darkly at me while shaking my face slightly with the same hand on my chin and then pushing me back roughly as he released my face.

I nearly tumbled over if it wasn't for the counter and the sink behind me which broke my fall as my body fell painfully into it while Mal stood there clearly amused by my sudden disorder-ment and chuckled darkly.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I knew better than to eavesdrop, but from the way Bailey looked at Mal before she insisted on seeing him alone for a moment just now had me worried and I just had to know why...why whatever it was she needed to tell him that she couldn't say it with me there. _Was it something concerning what he did in the past with her and Zoey?...Was she afraid that he was going to rape me too?_

My last thought scared even me enough to make me shudder, but nonetheless I squared my jaw and quickly wrapped part of the bed sheet around me as I crept up to the bathroom door and carefully tried to listen in without being caught. They weren't in there for very long and the only thing I manage to understand was the first part of their conversation which concerned my safety and well being along with what Bailey said about her being okay for now because (of what I was assuming was her disguise since I couldn't see from being on the other side of the door) after that their voices lowered and I caught nothing else beyond that. By that time I back away from the door and sat back down on the bed hugging my legs to my chest and wishing I was anywhere but here right now as I waited for them to finish up and come back out, this was the most embarrassing and most awkward situation I found myself in yet. Here I was just trying to get relieved from a drug that I don't even know who gave me or if it was even meant for me in the first place while Mal and Bailey duke it out in the bathroom. I sighed miserably looking down at my feet and then my phone to check the time which it was only fifteen after one, I put it away under one of the pillows as I continued to wait. Within a few minutes later the door opened and they both come out with Bailey looking even more on edge than she first did when she entered and Mal looking agitated and moody as ever.

Bailey looked at me with a sad face as she stopped at the bedroom door before leaving and warily said, "Roxanne, I'm really sorry about all of this. You don't deserve any of it."

One last glance up at Mal and she uneasily said, "I have to go, just hang in there."

Before she left, with tears on the brink of coming, I uttered out, "I know, and I'm sorry too."

With that she nodded her head in understanding and left without another word while quietly closing the door behind her leaving me alone with Mal. _Leaving me alone with the monster._ I felt so nervous and self-conscious all over again now that I was left alone with him again, I felt his eyes on me as I carefully looked up from where I sat uneasily while he looked at me for a moment with the same moody gaze he had when he himself and Bailey left the bathroom just a few moment ago. It was unsettling to say the least.

I felt kind of angry at him, but scared at the same time for pushing Bailey around like that as I glared at him and demanded, "What did you do to her? What did you do to Bailey, Mal? Why did she leave looking like that? Did you put your hands on her?"

By then I was up with the sheet tucked securely around me as I confronted Mal who only stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with the same scowling look on his face as I stood dead front center in front of him as I glared daggers up at him and pointed in his face with a heated tone of voice, I said, "You did, didn't you? You jerk!"

As soon as the last word left my mouth I slapped him soundly and he didn't respond at all. He didn't blink, flinch, or even say a thing back as he just stood regarding me with the same scowling expression on his face.

It ticked me off so much that I hit him again and this time he actually responded by grabbing my hand just as I struck him and he growled in a low voice, "It doesn't matter what I said or did to her in there. She knows her place and she knows all too well what I will do to her if she gets in my way."

He looks at me like he was just starting to really notice me for the first time since he left the bathroom and commented in a less threatening tone as his eyes swept over my body and said, "I believe we have unfinished business here."

I forgot how drugged I was as I felt helpless all over again especially under Mal's lecherous gaze, I snapped my hand back as I nervously backed away from him and bumped into the wall beside the bed as Mal closed in blocking off my escape by pinning me in and staring done at me with that lustful gaze of his. He licked his lips as though they were dry and needed the moisture as he gave me this look like he had something he wanted to say, but only took his time like he needed to word whatever he had to say carefully before speaking. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt even more uncomfortable under his gaze as I attempted to duck under his arm and put some distance between us, it failed as soon as I got only a few steps away from him, he grabbed one of my arms and spin me back around to face him .

He soon closed the distance and placed that same hand on the small of my back while pressing me into him and pushing me back into the wall as he took hold of my face with his other hand and in a serious tone of voice that almost scared me even more so than the face he makes when he's at his most dangerous, he said, "Don't run from me. I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"Like what?" I nervously ask as I tried to wiggle out his grasps, but with little to no luck.

His grip on me stayed firm as his eyes continued to lock onto mine and this time he went from being serious to that playful act of his as he tilted his head to side and smirked at me while saying in low husky voice, "I've decided that I want something more from you my pretty little bride. _Something very precious_. I don't just want your body or even your innocence alone at this point...what I really desire is your... _heart_."

I cupped my hand over my mouth in surprise as I gasped out loud in total fear and shock, I wasn't prepared for that or even expecting it from him...from Mal of all people as I finally am able to push him back a step or two and utter out in surprise, "My heart?!"

Mal's smirk only widened at my bewildered stare as he let my face go and blocked me off from leaving as he placed both his hands on the wall around me and leaned his face into mine and took that as his cue to continue, "That's right. I want your precious little heart, Roxanne. I want to know if someone as pure and innocent as you can love someone as dark and evil as myself."

I shuddered as fear began to overwhelm me and the shock of it as well as it took hold of me while I tried to piece together why he would suddenly demand such a thing from me like this as I cried out in disbelief, "Why?!...Why would you want that from me?! Especially when you made it very clear to me and everyone else that you are not even capable of such an emotion...that you found it unnecessary to display such feelings like that between the both of us!"

He chuckled with amusement and smoothly said, "I did say that, but I never said that _I didn't want_ your affections in return."

I started breathing heavily in panic as I stared up at him with confused thoughts and emotions swimming and swirling around inside of my head, at this point I didn't know what to think anymore and the drug I was under wasn't helping me that much either. Not one bit.

"No!...No! Mal, I just can't!," I shrieked out in a panicked voice as I shook my head from side to side and tried to push him further away from me, but was losing to him as I continued freaking out and say, "Please don't ask that of me!"

He laughed as he narrowed his eyes down at me with mirth and added, "I'm not asking...it's an order. And what I want is what I'll get."

His comment infuriated me at the same time it frightened me to where I burst out with defiance and raised my voice by saying, "I can't love you, Mal, and you can't force me to do it either! How can you expect me to love you after what you've done to both Bailey and Zoey?! You've hurt Zoey beyond words and you expect me _to just love you?!_ Are you mad?! I can't love someone who's only bent on hurting others!"

Mal's smirked dropped from his face and his tone soon matched mine as he raged back at me, "I will have your heart, Roxanne and at whatever costs I have to make to get it!"

I felt the pressure in my stomach building up as anger took root and I soon exploded on him by shouting back, "Then cut it out of my chest you monster because I'm not giving you my heart and I will never love you. Not ever!"

My explosion of words and authority took Mal by surprise as he stood there staring at me with shock which was soon replaced by anger as he hovered over my face once more and darkly hissed in a tone that frightened me even more than earlier as he said, "Mark my words, Roxanne Ellen Davison, you will give me your heart and you will love me because I will not accept no as an answer!"

I shouted a firm no in defiance and stood my ground without breaking eye contact or even flinching under his dark gaze because this time I wasn't standing down, he may refer to me as his slave, but I still had my pride and I refuse to lose to him.

"Yes, you will and because you are mine!" He yelled back as the veins in his hands started to show while he clawed at the wall beside me like a raging and out of control beast.

"No! I won't!" I shot back at him even though I was scared, I was still angry as I slapped him as hard as I could as I took off running towards to the bathroom and locked myself inside in full panic.

Mal growled angrily and shouted my name out loud the moment I tore off towards the bathroom, but once inside I had no idea what I was going to do next because my pepper spray and pocket knife were both in my skirt pockets and I couldn't get to them from where I was. I felt scared and helpless at Mal's disposal, I knew there was no way I was going to get out of this one unscathed and with his temper heating up, I knew I was dead meat. Within seconds he was at the bathroom door shouting for me to open it, but I refused and backed further away from it in search of an escape. I had lost the bed sheet in my rush to get away from him, he had clawed at me to prevent me from escaping and only grabbed the sheet in the heat of the moment. So I ran to the towel closet and wrapped a towel around me and stood by the wall that was furthest away from the door as he suddenly started yelling again.

"Open this door, Roxanne!," He roared out loud as he continued to turn the knob furiously as he went on to add, "You have less than ten seconds to do just that! And you had better open it soon because I am running out of patience!"

As scared as I was, I refused to be intimidated by him as I matched his tone of voice with double the backbone and screamed back, "Go to hell Mal! I'm not opening this damn door! If you want in, you'll have to break down the damn door!"

"Fine!" He shouted back.

"Fine!" I confirmed on the other side of the door.

I honestly didn't think he would do it at first, but then I remembered who I was having a shouting match with and groaned as he started ramming the door like a madman in his attempt to break it down and fear was starting to take over my once confident state of mind yet again. Once more I huddled into the wall behind me even though I was still trying to hold onto my angry to stay strong, I just couldn't understand what brought this on.

 _Why did he want me to love him in the first place? And why does it bother him that I refuse to comply to his demands regarding it? He really can't expect me to up and just love him like that just because he orders me to?_

Is he some kind of idiot, love doesn't work that way! I would have thought of all people he would have known that, but clearly I underestimated his level of and lack of intelligence on that said subject. It was like he had gone completely nuts and if it wasn't for the fact that it was Mal, I'd almost say that everything he was demanding of me up until this point almost sounded like something from a raving madman in love! But there was no way that could possibly be true! At the same time that thought suddenly popped into my head, the door burst open and part of it hit the floor whereas the rest of it still dangled in splinters on the door frame as Mal near fell inside, but staggered on his feet for a few seconds and then righted himself. He stood there glaring at me dangerously with clenched fists and breathing heavily as I tried to glare back without the fear that I felt inside of me showing on the surface.

I nervously felt panic build up as I did my best not to show it and stammered out as I shouted at him, "Why did you break the door down when you could have just use the keys, you idiot!"

Bailey was right, Mal wasn't rational. Not in the least bit especially when he was in a hot fit of rage like he was right now. If he wasn't such a psychopath, I would have found him breaking the door down just to get to me kind of hot and maybe a little romantic in a possessive kind of way coming from him that is. But since it was him, it wasn't. It was just scary because I didn't know what he was going to do or if he was going to put his hands on me or not.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Doll face's words echoed in my head round and round as soon as Roxanne refused to give me her affections, it took almost a full minute for the shock of hearing it from her lips wear off while I stood there feeling rejected.

 _She's never gonna love you!...She's never gonna love..._

The feeling quickly past and it soon wore off and was replaced with outrage. No words could even begin to cover or describe how beyond pissed I was at this point because it was exactly how everything doll face said it would happen...happened and it was a huge slap not just in the face, but to my pride as well. She wouldn't do as she was told and she refused to give me her heart...and that I will not accept. I will not accept her refusal.

 _She will love me!_

Just as she got the backbone and the spunk to insult me once more, I smirked darkly at her and said, "Shut up, don't call me an idiot for breaking down the door when you're the one who locked yourself in here in the first place with no place to run. Who's the idiot now?"

Her jaw dropped as she gasps at me in irritation and growled back, "You shut up, you jerk!"

"What no better comeback than that slave girl?" I mused as I cocked an eye at her while drinking in her angered and trembling small frame that was getting me excited.

Her eyes took on a new level of angry as she said in low dangerous tone, "I don't need one because refusing to give you what you want most is all the better comeback I need! I'll never love you, Mal."

She waved her hand in front of me to indicate her meaning of words as she glowered at me and said, "Not like this...I never will."

Her words hit hard below the belt and I was ticked as I started to storm towards her, and for the first time since I first brought her in here, I saw fear in her eyes as they started to dart back and forth looking for a means of an escape, but found none until she looked behind her. She spied the window behind her and I watched as out of panic she turned around and started to unlock the window latch to open it and escape. I narrowed my eyes as I quickened my strides and grabbed her waist as I shut the window back while she tried to fight with me with her back to me, but I wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

I towered my body over her small frightened figure as I hissed in her ear, "Where the hell do you think you're going?! Why don't you use your head for once?! Look out there and tell me what you see?"

I could feel how uneasy she was at having me so close as she shook under my weight while staring out the window and looking into the direction I pointed.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I wanted nothing more than to get the window open and scamper out as quickly as possible before Mal caught me, but I failed as I did as he told me and looked nervously out the window into the direction he steered me and saw why he was drilling me. The window was fixed with the view directly outside of the basketball court and it was full with tons of sweaty guys out playing on the court, if one or any so much as looked up they would have seen both Mal and myself staring out at them in nothing but towels on.

"You run out there in nothing but a towel and still in heat," He hissed impatiently in my ear as he painfully clutched my shoulders and said, "you will be food for the wolves. One look at you, and they will be on you before I, myself can get out this window after you, and you can count on kissing your precious little innocence goodbye then."

I gasped and whimpered at how sharp, blunt and horribly true his words really were. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking at all. The only thing I was thinking of was getting away from him as fast as I could, but I didn't consider the consequence of my actions in doing so.

"Why don't you stop this and come back to bed with me? I know you're still in heat because I can feel it when you don't jerk away from me as you usually do when I touch you." He coaxed in my ears softly.

I shook my head negatively as I turned and glared up at him as I refused him and said, "You expect me to let you touch me after what you did to me in front of Bailey and then did to her that god only knows what in here!"

"I didn't touch her, and to be quite frank about it," He said with amusement creeping up in his voice as he concluded, "I think I heard a tone of jealously in your voice just now, Red."

"Screw you, Mal!," I snapped at him viciously as I growled and felt my face heat up, whether it was from his comment or his overconfidence I wasn't sure as I ranted on, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I'm ever jealous with a woman over the likes of you!"

He laughed at my statement which only set me off even more. I was so irritated with him as I shoved him off of me and attempted to walk past him, but was stopped by him once again like before and found myself corner between him and the bathroom sink with my back to him once more in an embarrassing position as he started murmuring things into my ear once more.

I was growing weak because of the drug and because of Mal's own version of it he was using on me with his body, his touch, and worst of all his voice. I was so ashamed to admit it, but his voice was so damn hot in my ear and it was making me weaker by the second that I wasn't sure just how much longer I could hold on as I held onto the counter with trembling hands. His arms were snaking around my middle and then one trailed up to my shoulder as he slightly massaged it and then the other was headed to the bottom hem of my towel which made me gasps out loud in shameful pleasure. He stopped using his hand to massage my shoulder and then tugged at the towel I was wearing and it soon fell off at my feet where his soon fell only seconds later. I lowered my head anxiously so he couldn't see my face in the mirror over the bathroom sink, I was pretty sure it resembled one of those girls from the sex scenes in said movies as I averted my head and gaze. The more he purred his dirty words into my ear the worse it only became. He started kissing me around my neck like he did when Bailey had first walked in on us as his rough hands started to explore my body once more. His hands were on my breasts in seconds as he rubbed his thumbs in circles over them and I wiggled and squirmed as I felt my legs growing weak as I leaned further over into the sink and he followed as he continued doing just as he was.

He chuckled softly as he seductively said in a low voice in my ear, "Like it or not, you will learn to love me. Now be a good girl and stop resisting this. You know you like this."

After he said that he grabbed one of my hands and said in low husky voice, "I know you want me."

"And I want you just as bad myself," He stated as he led my hand down to his full length that's been poking at me since his towel drop and then added, "Can you feel how bad I want you Roxanne? Can you? You know how many nights I stay awake wanting you this bad, but pushing that need aside because I know how to fight it for the time being?"

I was at a loss of words, I knew Mal was perverse but I didn't know he was this hot for me, and not just sometimes apparently he was this way a lot and a lot more than I had originally thought on top of that. _But surely this was no different than how he was hot for Bailey or Zoey in the past, right?_

I wasn't doing anything different than them...well aside from resisting him at all costs and refusing his advances, but right now I was failing even at that and there was nothing I could do to gain the upper hand again as I felt myself melting into his touch. Without any warnings, his hand that led me down to him was now between my inner thighs as he started satisfying that need that was driving me mad since I left the mess hall earlier. Without even thinking I closed my eyes as I arched my head back into him and soon my back followed as I used the counter to hang on and before I knew it I was moaning in complete bliss, I slowly opened my eyes again and nearly stumbled in embarrassment as I saw the self-satisfied grin on Mal's face while he had been watching the look on my mine as he pleasured me. I had briefly caught my reflection before I was startled by his, and it made me blush several shades of red as I lowered my gaze and couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes again.

I felt his breath on me as he purred in my ear, "Come back with me. Don't fight this hellcat. Let me take care of you."

I reluctantly gave in and let him lead me back to the bed, but only to get this thing over with and to speed up the effects that the drug I was under the influence of was too so I could get this humiliation over with. I didn't care how good he was at this, it still felt wrong to me even if what he was doing felt good in itself...it still didn't make it right.

We both stood in front of the bed, but as I was about to get back on it he stopped me and pulled me towards him and then place his hands around my hips as his eyes swept over me again before meeting my eyes which I still found hard to do under his gaze. I always found myself looking away because he made me feel things I couldn't explain even if I wanted to, and suddenly I gasps as he kiss me again around my neck and collarbone while I grabbed his shoulders as his hands glided up to the middle of my back as he tilted me back some. He didn't stop with just kissing, he started to lick and suck every bit of my flesh his mouth came in contact with and all I could do was stand there and hold onto him and enjoy it like a fool. Like only moments in the bathroom in front of the sink, I found myself arching my back up again (and as crazy as this is going to sound) trusting him not to let go and drop me as he continued to trail his wet, savoring kisses down my upper body. When his mouth hungrily nipped and sucked at my breasts, it took everything I had not to make a sound, but I think he knew I was holding it in because before I could stop myself I moaned out loud as he suddenly nibbled on the pinker flesh of my breast. This went on for several minutes at a time which felt like forever as I didn't want it to end anytime soon from the sheer pleasing sensation he was invoking inside of me. I was so far gone into enjoying it, that suddenly he stopped his doings and his hand let go of me where I lost my balance which cause me to fall back into bed and stare up at him with confusion and unsatisfied wanting as he stood there over my frame smirking down at me.

He lowered himself down on top of me after I had backed further into the bed and pinned my wrists back and was carefully not hurt the one that got burned earlier as he leaned his lips into my ear and whispered lustfully, "I heard you cry out my name, Red. Not once or even twice the entire time I pleased you, but at least four times."

I gasped in horror when I realized what he said was true, I did exactly just that and I was barely even aware of it when I was doing it. I felt foolish and dumb for letting myself get this comfortable with him. I knew better than this, so why did I do it?

"N...No...I didn't!" I stuttered as I helplessly lied and tried to deny it as though I was trying to fool him, but more or so myself into believing it wasn't true.

He chuckled as he straddled me while his eyes then meet mine and confidently remarked, "Deny it all you wish my defiant little hellcat, but I know what I heard. Bailey nor even Zoey has ever called out my name, but then again I never gave them the option to call me by name."

I glared up at him unable to move as I hissed back my reply, "Because you made them call you _master_ , and unlike them I will never call you that no matter what you threaten to do to me!"

He continued to laugh at my defiance as he clearly found it amusing in itself as he released my arms and sat up towering over me as he confessed with a smirk, "I did in fact do just that, and as for you I never planned to make you call me that anyways."

I laid there feeling all the more puzzled now by his confession as I questionably inquired, "What? I don't understand. Why did you make them and not me do it too?"

He got off of me and then pulled me towards him into his lap where I was _pretty much straddling_ him this time as he lounge back lazily placing his hands on my hips again and looking at me in that way again that unsettled me as he stated, "Because you're practically my woman and there is no point in that. You should feel privileged that I allow it."

I narrowed my eyes at him in disgust as I try not to roll them and think... _feel privileged my ass!_

"Your woman?!...Who says?!" I demanded as I felt my temper starting to slip once again.

Mal looked at me like I was an idiot and explained it to me like he was explaining it to a child and said, "Just because you're not wearing my ring right now, doesn't mean that it doesn't not make you my woman yet. You belong to me and don't you dare start denying it again either! I'm keeping you under my control even after I put the official ring on your finger."

I gasped at his words and then glowered at him as I curled up my bottom lip in further dislike as I shot back, "So what you're trying say is that even after you marry me, that you're still going to force me to be your slave?!"

"That's right. You catch on fast, don't you?" He deadpanned in an almost sarcastic tone with a cat's smile curving his mouth.

I hovered over him as I got into his face for once and snarled back, "Just shut up! I hate what you've made me become, just so you can get your sick, twisted little thrills like this!"

Instead of being mad as I predicted him to be, he just laid there with a smug look on his face as he grabbed my jaw and started kissing me once more. As much as I hated to admit it I was growing more and more desperate to relieve myself from this drug, and it's effects it was having on me and I hated it even more that I had to rely on Mal to get it done. With his body underneath mine, I felt flushed all over and exposed while needy at the same time, but I was too embarrassed to touch him or try anything like that with him even though he's already stated once before that he'd like it if I touch him for change.

Mal seem to catch on when he saw how stiff my movements were and how I wasn't responding to his kisses, he stopped what he was doing altogether and regarded me with a keen eye before saying, "You know what, hellcat?...I think it's time you worked for it to earn it. Isn't that what you told Duncan about me yesterday?"

I looked down at him uneasily as I suddenly felt sick at my stomach at being told the same exact words I had indeed told Duncan and he was right when he said that it might come back to haunt to me as it was becoming painfully obvious what he was trying to do, and that was making me eat my own words. I shuddered and stifled a whimper as I cupped my hands over my mouth in shock at his words that were really mine.

His smug grin only got wider at my discomfort as he continued on and added, "That's right, if you want relief toots, you gonna have to work for it. I've been doing all the work the last couple of times I've managed to get my hands on you, and now I think it's only fair that you return the favor this time. You give me a little pleasure and I'll make that burning desire between your two legs down there go away."

I was speechless as I stared down helplessly at him while I had no words to describe how infuriating it felt to be subjugated to this kind of humiliation and treatment and for what...just to get this stupid drug out of my system! I wanted nothing more than to just scream at him in frustration and maybe slap that stupid smirk off his smug face too, but I held it in because I knew it would not get me anywhere anytime soon with him.

Helplessly I fidgeted with my hands as I felt so out of my league with this kind of thing as I swallowed my pride and begged, "But I don't know how to do this, Mal. I don't know what to do."

I felt like balling my eyes out again, but made myself refrain from doing just that as he smirks and looks at me as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself, he leaned forward some to sit up as he grips my hips tighter and says, "All you have to do is touch me. It's not a hard thing to do, it's only complicated if you make it."

"Touch you?" I asked as I assumed he wanted me to pleasure him down there as well, but when I tried to do just that he stopped me, and I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Not so fast, doll. I want you to touch me here." He said as he took my hands and place them on his chest and I immediately flushed as I flinched back automatically out of the nervous habit of mine.

He chuckled at my reaction and smugly commented, "If you can touch me without me forcing you to, then I'll give you what you want in return."

I started to breath heavily and shook my head no vigorously as I panicked and stammered out, "But I can't do that! I can't touch you like that!"

He cocked his eye at me and inquired, "Why not?"

"Because...because I'm not in that kind of relationship with you. It just feels wrong, and because I don't feel that way about you. I just can't. You don't understand." I uttered out helplessly feeling embarrassed.

He glowered at me heatedly for a minute and said nothing as though he was trying to figure out what to do with me.

"Are you going to punish me?," I asked weakly clutching my arms to my chest in fear as I paused for a moment after staring at him and then went on to ask, "Could I look at something?"

He looked taken back and said, "Look at what?"

I hesitantly reach out a trembling hand towards him and plucked at his bandages on his chest and said, "Could I touch this?"

He didn't say yes, but he didn't say no either, so I timidly unwrapped his bandages and reveal his bullet wound that I only briefly saw this morning before everything got out of control and went out the door after that. Oddly enough I felt less afraid to touch it then the rest of him as my fingers lightly came in contact around the wound, I was so caught up in touching him there that he startled me when he closed one of his hands around one of mine.

I wanted to only on instinct pull back and retreat with my hand still intact, but I made myself stay calm and not withdraw from him as I gazed up and carefully looked up expecting to see him smiling smugly at me. Though that was just it he wasn't, he was looking across at me with a studious glance like he was trying to figure me out, his hand didn't feel threatening as both of them usually do when he usually comes after me. It actually felt warm and almost kind of nice which was why it was startling for me because I was worried that he was going to do something bad, but as the seconds went by he did nothing of the sort and I finally couldn't take it anymore just sitting here staring back at him like this. It was awkward as hell for one to be blunt about it.

I placed my other hand over his with hesitation clearly showing from my nervousness as I looked him in the eye and had to know as I asked with my throat drying up, "Why? Why Mal? Why did you do it? Why did you save me?"

He looked taken back once again instead of that smug grin of his I kept expecting from him as words for the first time seem to fail him as I felt my throat tighten up even more with tears filling my eyes. I had to know why. I had to know why someone like him would do something like that for me. It made no sense to me and it kept me up all those nights he was away from juvie as I laid in bed wondering that very same thing every night, but like always I could not come up with any answer aside from the fact that he was crazy and really wanted my grandfather's money. _But that badly..._

At this point I was balling as I babbled out in gasps of breath as both of my hands closed around his one and wailed, "I was so...so scared that night, and you stopped that creep from taking me. And when you got shot, I thought you were really going to die!"

After the last set of words that I cried out, I collapsed on top of him wrapping my arms around him and cried uncontrollably while hardly noticing him pulling his arms around me in return as he sat up straight and pulled closer towards him into his lap. I was vaguely aware of his hand stroking my hair or the soothing words he was whispering in my ear as I felt his lips close to them, and what disturbed me the most about all of this was the fact that I felt safe like this with him, but at the same time I kept wondering just who the hell was this holding me because I knew Mal would never do something like this.

I have no idea what time it was or what class we both were suppose to be in at that time as we sat there like that for several minutes at a time while he continued to comfort me like he was doing, and out of nowhere he blurts out, "Because you're mine and nothing or nobody is taking you from me..."

As soon as those words trailed out of his mouth, I couldn't remember much of what happened as I stared up at him while he looked down at me with this serious and less threatening demeanor that only confused me all the more. After that as we both fell over in the sheets and he touched me differently this time, and as off as it felt compared to what he usually does, this felt like a word or set of words I couldn't describe aside from the fact that it just felt right, and safe with what he was doing.

He kept his word by not taking my innocence that day and by the time we stopped from rolling around with one another and changing positions in the sheets, we were both out of breath and exhausted from all of our well...I'm not sure if you would want to call it love making, but it seemed somewhere close enough at this point even if it wasn't the kind of relationship we were in. The drugged feeling still didn't go away automatically, but it felt like whatever Mal did, it lessen it tremendously and the feeling died down to a dull ache and longing that I barely noticed now. I could faintly remember Mal telling me something about this being the best he's ever had and something else about wanting to try a different position next time we're alone and before I knew it, suddenly my eyes were becoming heavy and all sound and light was coming to end as I felt myself drift off comfortably and not so afraid for once as I slept close to him.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I don't know what happened or what even started it, but once I started kissing her I couldn't stop and I wanted more, by the time we pulled apart I was just as exhausted as she was while I felt amazing at the same time as I lounged back into the pillows and the sheets with her close by. Maybe taking some of doll face's advice wasn't so bad after all. I may have not told her I loved her, but I said it in the next best possible way I knew how as I made love to her while putting all my pent up emotions into it and for once doll face was right lust isn't love, but I still lusted for Roxanne and I longed for her love. Though she wouldn't give me hers, this was the closest to getting it and it felt good in a bittersweet kind of way since I was the only one expressing how I really felt for her through my actions.

I turned towards her as I was going over some of the things I wanted to do with her next time, and as I looked over at her she was already out cold, she looked so tired and weak after being drugged and then being sated by me in the process, but at the same time she looked so peaceful laying there next to me. As I laid there beside her as I drew her closer to me, I went over the things we did just moments ago like her clinging to me and doing things that Bailey nor Zoey never would do when I had them and then I come to realize I was smiling like an idiot the entire time I was staring down at her. Her body felt snug up against mine like I could just blend mine into hers and fit perfectly like a puzzle piece.

It was almost scary to think how feeling this way about her could effect me this much, I honestly didn't enjoy hurting her like I once did, but I still enjoyed teasing her just to see that fiery little temper of hers. Damn, she was hot when she was mad! I smirked at the thought and before I knew it I was starting to get tired myself and then I remembered I didn't get much sleep last night nor did I get much of a nap either between this little vixen and her troublesome hussy of a friend of hers. I chuckled quietly as I recalled that picture I sent her little friend, Pistol of us earlier I took. She was going to be pissed with me when she finds out and even more pissed when she finds out what else I left her just moments before, but I didn't care. I actually looked forward to seeing her flushed face as she either hits me or tells me off or both. Those were my last thoughts I had before sleep took me as well.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I had no clue what time it was as I woke up and almost freaked out to find myself naked in a bed sleeping next to Mal, but then I remembered the events that led up to that and flushed tremendously at the thought. It must have been late because most of the light in the room was dimmed to a shadowy darkness that made it hard to make out other objects in the room like the tv mounted on the wall and the nightstand across from us. For once Mal put aside his cruel jokes and twisted perverted ways and I saw a side to him that wasn't half bad almost like that night we ran away from the restaurant my grandfather dropped us off at. He never said why he did what he did and saved me, but I got a feeling that he had another motive aside from just the money and title he was going to gain once we were married, but I still wasn't sure what that was. Without even thinking about it, I reached out my hand without being afraid this time and started to touch his face as I brushed his hair from his other eye that's usually covered up.

 _His eyes are so dark like he doesn't get any sleep at all. But why?_

I knew this already, but at same time I couldn't help but wonder why as I traced my finger tips across the rings under his eyes and then suddenly I was startled by his hand that reached out and took hold of mine. He opened his eyes and yawned as he regarded my startled expression before giving me annoyed look for waking him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you this time. Honest." I said in a quiet voice as he let my hand go and started to look less annoyed.

I glanced over and saw an alarm clock by the bed and it showed that it was 5:38 p.m. I nearly choked and couldn't believe we both slept that long, by then my eyes had adjusted to the dim light, but something was off.

Mal during that time had sat up and stretched as he popped his neck and then looked around nonchalantly as he was still waking up and completely oblivious to my discovery before he finally turned back around to look at me.

"Mal, where did you put our clothes?" I asked nervously looking over at him as he gave me an odd look.

"What are you talking about? I haven't-," Mal started, but was cut short as the lights in the room suddenly flickered on and was followed by an all too familiar creepy voice.

Mal now noticed that the clothes were gone and his confused and irritably gaze soon followed by my horrified one as we both stared into the center of the room where sat a very smug-looking Steve and a handful of his creeps that all stood on both of his sides ready to jump us as we sat there in bed together exposed and unprotected.

"Looking for these?" Steve said smugly as he had cut Mal off just shortly a moment ago while he held up my panties for everyone to see.

I felt sick and scared as I secured the blanket more tightly around me and did my best to hide behind Mal so they couldn't see how exposed I really was as I wrapped one arm around Mal's waist under the blanket around him and using my other to hold onto him from behind while feeling completely vulnerable at this point. All I could think was... _how did they find us?...and how did they know about it?...and worst of all, how were we going to get ourselves out this mess this time?_

 ** _Just what kind of mess has Mal and Roxanne landed themselves into this time?...And can Mal get them both out of it unscathed and keep Roxanne safe while doing so?...Will we ever find out who drugged Roxanne? lol...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter..._**


	75. Hero vs Protector

**I know it's short, but I still got to put some more thought into the next scene before it can get written, so just bear with me on that. I will warn you that this chapter is a little dark and might make you uncomfortable, so be warned! And who is responsible for drugging Roxanne is not in this chapter, but it is coming up real soon...real soon trust me!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks for the views peeps and thank you Sideshowjazz1, Loki, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Worthless Brat for your reviews! You guys and gals keep me going! ;)**

 **WARNING: There is mild rape, some violence and use of words in this chapter! So be warned!**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a nightmare and if matters weren't already worse enough being surrounded by Steve and his creeps, we had no access to our clothes because two of Steve's goons were practically dangling our things in front of us. Mal was without his walkie to call for backup and unless I was mistaken Steve and his freaks don't use walkies, I recall seeing them track each through their phones, but there Steve was holding a walkie in his hand and if I had to guess it was Mal's. He must have picked Mal's pocket and took it while we were sleeping for his own amusement just to make Mal sweat and look vulnerable so that he was unable to call for backup while trying to keep Steve's creeps off of me. I was freaking out with my face buried into Mal's backside out of panicked-fear while trying to keep the bed sheets secured around me with one hand to stay covered as I clutched Mal's waist under the blankets with the other one like he was my very life boat. I felt so scared and exposed, I really didn't see any way out of this one. I thought for sure that Bailey locked the door...no wait she did, I saw her do it myself before she left, but then how did Steve and his creeps get in here? Does he also have a set of keys like Mal does?

 _Why does this stuff keep happening to me? And why must I always have to lean on Mal for help like some silly damsel in distress? I know he claims he's not my hero so I guess that make him my protector instead?_

Now was not the time to be pondering these notions not when at any given moment that Steve could sic his creeps on us and Mal can only go toe to toe with one guy at a time with just his fists alone, so that left me pretty exposed and easy pickings for Steve or whoever was nearest to me.

I whimpered quietly as I tightened my grip around Mal's waist and was nearly startled when his hand met mine under the covers as he placed his over mine and squeezed it, he then called my name in a low tone of voice and I lifted my head only high enough to peek around the crook over Mal's shoulder and his neck.

It was like he knew what I was about to say and ask him as he turned his head towards mine and spoke in the same low voice, "Look, I know you're afraid, but I will get us out of this mess. That's a promise. Not one of them is going to lay a finger on you. I will kill them if they try it. Just do as I tell you and don't agree with me."

I was trembling as I mumbled back in a small, scared voice, "I will. I'll do as you say."

Before I could hide my face behind Mal once more I saw Steve and his creeps leering at us as Steve spoke up and jeered at Mal and said, "Isn't this just sweet?...Mal and his pretty little slave girl all tangled up in each other's arms like lovers. How romantic!"

Mal ignored Steve's comment altogether as I could feel him tensing up as his voice turned suddenly dark and dangerous as he demanded, "How'd you peons get in here? The door was locked and I saw to it myself."

Steve's grin only widened as he boasted in an overly cocky tone and said, "I think we both know how I got in here, Mal. But then again you never did pay much attention to my own resourceful talents. You may have Chef's keys to this dump, but I have lock-picking skills that you can't even begin to match. How do you think I got out of the meat cooler last night, pal?"

 _So that's how he did it...it made perfect sense now!_

I don't know how I knew that Steve was a lot more intelligent than what he lets on, but if my hunch was correct, he probably figured out from the looks I gave him last night that Bailey is indeed female.

 _Oh no! What have I done?...I've doomed Bailey now!...Maybe he doesn't know...maybe he hasn't figured it out yet...or maybe he was just being a creep._

"Shut up, I don't need your trash talk. You will return mine and Roxanne's clothes-," Mal growled heatedly, but was cut off.

"Or you will do what exactly?," Steve baited as he waved Mal's walkie in front of us and poured more grease on the fire as he added, "From where I'm sitting you have no room to be making petty threats. If I wanted to, I could jump on you in seconds and my boys would have their fun with little Red behind you...if I only said the word."

Mal growled low in his throat in anger and frustration, but said nothing in return this time as if he was trying to think of a quick way to get out of this situation.

Steve snorted with laughter and went on as though Mal's obvious hate towards him was just as joke as he smirked darkly at him and poked further by saying, "Tell you what 'ole great and mighty king of juvie, if you do me a favor and scratch my back by humoring me with something, then I'll give you back your clothes and things, but if not...well things could get _complicated_ for the both of you, if you know what I mean."

I didn't need to see Mal's face to know that he was cocking an irritated eye at Steve as he inquired with strained patience as he asked, "What kind of favor? And if it's stupid, I'll rise up out of this bed and punch you in your throat if it annoys the shit out of me."

Steve laughed once more as his lecherous eyes landed on me long enough for me to be creeped out even more further than usual as he then looked back to Mal and nonchalantly said, "I'll let you have your things back if you have no problem with showing us how _a real king dominates his little slave girl in bed!"_

I suddenly felt even sicker to my stomach than before as I held onto Mal even tighter and whimpered quietly behind him in panic as I looked around and saw all them ogling me with their creepy smiles and more than ready to see Mal take me in front of them like it was some kind of freak show.

Once again as I said before I didn't need to see the look on Mal's face to know that he was about to lose it and snapped viciously on Steve, as his tone of voice turned ice cold and scarier yet as he chuckled darkly and sneered, "You want me to put on a little peep show for you and your clowns, am I hearing that correctly? What makes you think that I would waste my time and energy on showing you how to satisfy a woman when it's clear that you lack that type of skills altogether. From what I understand, you're sloppy with your homework and none of your _supposedly girls_ desire your touch when you're done with your handiwork. They don't come back for seconds because you _don't have the touch_ that they want to satisfy them in the first place."

Judging by the look on Steve's face, Mal had struck a nerve and a very sensitive one at that as Steve's face twisted in anger, but then he let it go and laughed as he said, "You got me there Mal, but I got something I've been itching to ask you now that I have your undivided attention."

"Oh...and what's that? Gonna ask me next what it's like to have two girls at the same time?" Mal smugly baited with over confidence as his comment made me slightly uncomfortable because I knew what he was hinting at.

Again Steve laughed as he crossed his arms over his massive and toned chest as he leaned comfortably back in his chair, ignoring Mal's last comment and said, "That's a pretty little scratch you got there on your chest, care to explain how you got it?"

One of Steve's creeps stepped in and added, "Yeah, rumors are going around that you took a bullet for your slave girl and nearly got killed for it playing the hero."

Steve's smirk widened once again as he drunk in my look of horror and probably (because I can't see Mal's face from being behind him) his dark look of angered frustration as Steve probed at Mal's pride even more as he taunted him further by adding, " So our beloved juvie king goes out of his way to take a bullet for his precious little slave girl...how sweet! So I guess I'm right in thinking that you developed feel-,"

"Not another word Steve," Mal said as he spoke in a tone that was colder than just minutes ago as he concluded, "Keeping her alive and safe is my job and has become my responsibility. Soon enough I will be making her my bride, and I think you know all too well who her grandfather is and what he's capable of if he learns that a few petty delinquents like yourselves tried to put their hands on her and soil his precious granddaughter. I don't think I need to bother with reminding you or even begin to explain what he'll do to you or your boys if he learns of such an incident."

That clearly shut Steve up for a few minutes as I saw sweat start to appear on his face and brow, I too knew what my Pappy was capable of if someone crossed him the wrong way and I truly felt sorry for that very person if they so choose to push their luck with him. Suddenly I remembered my phone underneath my pillow and slowly made grabs for it with my free hand that wasn't wrapped around Mal. I began texting Big Ed as quickly as I could to send help and come to our aid, within seconds the text was sent as I turned my phone down to vibrate so as not to draw attention to myself and what I was doing just now. I wasn't sure what Mal and Steve were saying next as I put my attention back into waiting on his reply which came only seconds later and he said he'd grab Pete and a few others and get here as quickly as they could.

Suddenly Steve takes on a more serious tone of voice as he says, "Very well. Why don't we settle this little matter of ours like real men do? What do you say?"

"Fine by me." Mal said with little interest.

Mal removes my hand from around him and tells me to stay where I'm at which I quietly confirm that I will as he then gets out of bed and strides towards Steve and the others without any shame or even bothering with covering himself properly. One of the guys tossed Mal his pants when he was close enough to catch them, and put them on like this was nothing but an everyday thing for him, and I guess when I think about it, it sort of was since they're all guys and they do public showers together and seen enough each other that it just doesn't matter if one sees the other naked or not. Nonetheless it still felt kind of awkward whereas for me, I was not yet use to being around undressed males even though I've seen Mal naked enough on several (unwanted) occasionals. As soon as Mal was finished zipping up his pants, I noticed he was checking his pockets as though to check and see what was missing and what wasn't, he seemed satisfied enough as then he closed in on Steve and stopped dead center in front of him.

With Mal no longer beside me, I felt alone and ten times more exposed than before as I felt fear taking grip of my heart and painfully squeezing the life out of it as I sat there trying not to look at Steve or his creeps in the eye, but I felt their eyes on me regardless. There was a total of three of Steve's creeps and with him that made four, but one of them was ogling me twice as hard as compared to the other two creeps under Steve as he opening made gross and disgusting gestures at me with his mouth and hands. Once more I lost track of what Mal was saying to Steve as I felt myself beginning to have a mini panic attack as my breathing was coming in too fast and everything around me was starting to blur as fear was taking the wheel. Then suddenly Mal started yelling at Steve and then pulled out his gun that I last remember seeing that night he got shot and pointed it in Steve's face as Steve started to pale.

One of the guys said Mal wouldn't do it and another said there was no way it was real, while the last said there probably was no bullets in it anyways.

Mal's bottom lip curled up into a disturbed and cocky grin as he unloaded his gun and quickly reloaded it and fired it close to Steve head, but missed on purpose to prove his point as he confidently remarked, "So who wants to be first?"

No one replied, but they all paled and started to sweat on the spot.

"No?...No takers? How about this then you," Mal looked straight at Steve and waved his gun in his face and added, " be a good little peon and gimme' back my walkie? That way my boys can come join the party and liven things up a bit. What do you say?"

"M...Mal." I stammered out loud and knew this was going to piss him off, but bit my tongue and did it anyways.

I could feel the annoyance from the way Mal's back and shoulders tensed up and sagged as he paused for a moment and let out a heaved sigh as he irritably said, "What? Can't you see I'm busy, right now with something?"

Neither Steve nor any of his creeps blinked or made any comments or even laughed at Mal being interrupted this time.

"I know and I'm sorry, but-," I started in a nervous tone of voice but Mal interrupted me.

"If you're sorry than why the hell are you interrupting my business transactions here!" He growled with little patience as turned his head in my direction to deal with me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and snapped, "I already called for backup you moron!"

He blinked several times like he was at a loss for words and then said, "How?"

I held up my phone and he cocked an eye at me and smirked deviously as he said, "That's my girl!"

I would have threw my arms over my chest in a childish pout if it wasn't for the fact that I was trying to hold up the covers around myself for modesty, but instead I narrowed my eyes further at him and grumbled back, "I'm not your girl!"

Mal's eyes widened with anger and shot back, "What was that?!"

I adjusted the sheets enough to where I could pout like the little brat I was acting as I crossed my arms over my chest as I stuck out my tongue and turned my head to the side refusing to look at him and snapped back, "You heard me!"

Mal growled deep in his throat as he gives me a scowling look and then infuriatingly says, "I'll deal with your little insubordinate ways later, but for now I have more pressing matters at hand!"

As he turns his attention back to Steve and his creeps who are not even sure how to respond to Mal's and my little dispute we just had as Mal smirks in a disturbing way once more and arrogantly replies, "Now where was I was?...Oh yes, the walkie NOW! I'm running out of patience with you buffoons!"

With no comment or even an argument made though Steve did narrows his eyes and glared at Mal's words as he returned his walkie without further ado, Mal then waved his gun at Steve's goons and with that same creepy and dark smirk of his, he baited on, "You three gentlemen can let yourselves out because I have no need of your inconfidence, as for Steve...he's gonna be my bitch for the next half hour!"

None of them moved almost like they were frozen on the spot and from where I was perched on the bed, I could tell that Mal was getting low on patience again as he took only a few steps towards Steve and grabbed the front of his shirt and held the gun under his chin as he then made another threat to dispose of him. I could see that Steve was nervous with Mal right on him, but not as scared as I thought he originally would be as he glared back at Mal and then did something that surprised both Mal and me. He suddenly stared at Mal with this cocky all-knowing grin and then shifted his lecherous gaze and looked directly at me into my eyes which started to really freak me out and distracted Mal by confusing him while pissing him off at the same time. With Mal momentarily distracted, Steve made for a quick grab at the gun and tried to pry it from his hands as they both struggled fighting over it as Steve then quickly barked an order to his creeps and shouted, "Get the girl and do whatever you want with her!"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, I froze up and felt everything around me stop as my earlier panic attack came back in full swing and I stared back at Mal as he looked at me momentarily with panic in his eyes as well. Before they were on me, I felt dizzy and nauseous like I was going to be sick while the room started to spin round and round as everything including the creeps that were rushing at me began to fade into black and the last thing I remember hearing was Mal's voice as he was yelling my name in panic and then the sound of gunfire.

 _They're hands were all over me and they were rough as they all three of them yanked, tugged, and pulled at me ripping the bed sheets from my body and exposing me for their eager eyes as I screamed for Mal and cried in fear and panic. They didn't stop even as I begged and pleaded for them to get away from me, it only seem to amuse them even more as they laughed and sneered at me because of how helpless I was under them as they held me down while they groped me. They began putting their mouths all over me as they fought over who got to take me first. I struggled as I cried trying to get free, but it was no use because they were stronger than me as they all three leered down at me._

 _Suddenly there was a gunshot and I looked up in time to see Mal and Steve still on the other side of the room with Mal still holding Steve by the front of his shirt, but something was terribly wrong with this picture. Blood was dripping from the corner of Mal's mouth and he was clutching his chest as he turned and looked at me with the most scared look I've ever seen him give me before which only intensified mine as his fingers slipped from Steve's shirt and he hit the floor with a soundly thud._

 _I screamed, "No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone! Mal!"_

 _I screamed Mal's name over and over as I cried praying that somehow he'd hear me and get back up to stop them, but he didn't. He was gone. Steve stepped over Mal's body, but not before giving it a good, hard kick first as he made his way towards me and his creeps. They moved aside to let Steve through to get to me, but still held me down by my arms and legs so I could not escape as Steve then stood over me taking in my exposed flesh and eating up the sight with his disturbing and perverse gaze as his eyes roamed all over my body._

 _"With Mal out of the picture, I am now the new king of juvie and you will now be my sex slave, Red! How's that sound?" He ventured as he boasted proudly and laughed out loud as his creeps joined in laughing as well._

 _Their voices echoes eerily all around me and bounced off the walls as they laughed for a good long while and then Steve and his creeps stopped laughing altogether as Steve suddenly says, "Hold her down, I know a virgin when I see one! I get the first go at her and whatever is left...you boys can have for yourselves!"_

 _They all three cheered and whooped as they started making calls on who was next in line._

 _I screamed with panic as I felt sick all over again as I watch in fear as he slowly takes his time removing his pants and crawls on top of me with this grin that scares me even more than any grin that Mal has ever given me as he says, "It's gonna be a long night slave girl and you better get ready for it because there's no Mal to protect you now!"_

 _With that being said and the cheers and jeering from his creeps as they all three kept me pinned down, Steve then took the plunge and I screamed and cried as I..._

 **Mal's Pov:**

As soon as Steve shouted for his trio of freaks to jump Roxanne, she fainted on the spot as I panicked and did the only thing I could think of to stop it in time and that was punch Steve in the throat while I took my gun back and shot him in the foot. He cried out in pain as he dropped to the floor clutching his foot as the other three stopped dead in their tracks and ran back to help their muscle-head of a boss as they grabbed one of mine and Roxanne's fallen towels from earlier as they tried to stop the bleeding.

I pointed the gun at all four of them and with my temper and nerves finally shot I shouted out loud in a dangerous tone of voice, "Get out! Get out now! Or I really will kill someone this time!"

Steve stopped clutching his foot as tightly and glowered up at me as he gave me this dark look that said it all and that was "this was far from over" and responded in just as much dangerous of a tone as mine, "When Chris and Chef find out about that gun-,"

I kneeled down while I got in his face as I pointed the gun between his two eyes and replied in a low and dangerous voice, "Nothing that happened in this room is leaving this room. You will not say a word because if you do, I will come find you later and make you wish you hadn't or possibly worse...end your miserable little lives one by one. I'm not afraid of a little jail time, are you boys?"

None of them said a word, but I could tell I got my point across from the looks they were all giving me as Steve's three stooges nodded their heads quickly in unision.

"Good. Now get this bloody fool out of here before I shot his other leg." I growled as I flashed him with a dangerous look.

They didn't needed to be told twice after that, they got up and drug Steve off with them towards the door, but before they left out of it, I grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt again as I demanded, "Which one of your lackeys drugged her? And don't lie to me because I know one of them did it!"

For one second Steve looked confused, but then a second later he laughed in my face and said, "None of my boys drugged your beloved little princess, Mal. Trust me, I would know and had bragged about it myself if they did by now. Of course, we both know none of your boys are not foolish enough to try something like that, but there has been quite a number of fresh meat roaming around here lately. _Maybe you should check into that!"_

I narrowed my eyes in further irritation and anger as I shoved him out into the hallway with his sideshow of freaks and slammed the door shut in their faces and locked it securely.

 _Beloved princess?...What's that peon playing at now?...He couldn't possibly know my true feelings towards Roxanne, but judging by the comments he's been making lately...I get the feeling he either knows or is just screwing with me. Either way, I can lose my cool and let him figure out what she really means to me or it could mean real trouble later on._

I quickly push those thoughts to the side as I turned back around and make my way towards Roxanne to check on her. As I approached the bed, she was tossing and turning with a sickly, pale and frightened look about her as I drew nearer towards her. She was wringing around in the covers like she was fighting someone or something as she was crying in her sleep like I've seen her do before, but this time I wasn't taking as much pleasure in it as I did once before. Just as I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried calling out to her, but was not getting any response due to how heavy her nightmare really was, I then placed my hands on her shoulders as I was about to shake her to wake and as soon as I did just that she screamed and her eyes shot opened. For a moment I was relieved, but then realized that even though her eyes were opened, she was still in deep sleep in her nightmare like the one she had in the meat cooler, and just like back then, she kicked and punched and clawed at me trying to get away.

I shook her as I shouted her name a few times in my attempt to bring her out of her nightmare and after the third time, she stopped flailing around and really saw me for real this time as she stared back at me for a second with tears in her eyes.

"M...Mal! I was so...so scared because Steve shot you," Roxanne cried as she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest and went on, "...and you died! You left me and th...they...all of them...raped me!"

My eyes widened in shock as I was too busy being surprised at first that she actually grabbed onto me without being afraid of me for once, but then when I suddenly became aware of what I heard her say it made my blood boil...even if it was dream, nobody touches what is rightfully mine.

 _I couldn't believe that I, The Malevolent One was doing this! What has become of me? Is she the one hooked me or am I the one that's addicted to her? How have I fallen and into the trap of the arms of a slave girl at that?!_

I stroke her hair like before and rocked her as I try to comfort her to calm her down once again as my eyes narrow in while I think of how I will deal with that peon and his trio of fools later this evening...especially since our ridiculous kitchen duties were just an hour and a half away from now.

 _Mark my words, I will make Steve pay for this! And whoever it is, will be in a world of pain when I find out who is behind drugging my girl!_

 **Will Mal ever find out who is responsible for drugging Roxanne?...And will Steve keep quiet about Mal in possession of a gun?...And why hasn't Mal's men arrived yet?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**


	76. Can It Get Any Worse?

**The chapter you waited for has arrived! lol Seriously it's here! This is the most closest thing to fluff between Roxanne and Mal in this chapter and possibly the next, and that's because it's about to get real dark again soon, so be warned! And I probably got some spelling and grammar to fix so don't be shy about pointing them out if they bother you! ;)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing!"**

 **Thank you you guys for your patience and for taking the time to view this. Thank you also Sideshowjazz1, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, Worthless Brat, Loki, and Addicted to Total Drama for your reviews.**

 **Mal's Pov:**

Five minutes went by and I couldn't believe that she was still crying while holding onto me in what felt like a death grip with her arms around my neck, practically standing on her knees like I was going to leave or disappear from sight permanently and all I did was readjust my sitting position a little bit. She nearly put me in a deadbolt lock for it while drawing me closer towards her, I could tell how scared she really was by how she continued to beg me not to leave her and I wasn't sure how to react to this. On one hand I would usually be annoyed with this kind of thing or behavior coming from girls...being overly attached that is, but on the other hand it was kind of felt good that she wanted me to hold her for once and I wanted to do the same myself, but seeing as most of the time she freaks out if I touch her or go anywhere near her. I still could not understand why she suddenly wanted me or even wanted me to hold her like this when before or any other time of the day, she'd try to flee the moment our eyes locked on to one another or if she caught sight of me. So I actually gasped with shock while feeling dumb-folded at her reaction, but it was short-lived because I don't let anyone and _I do mean I don't let not one soul_ see me in the least bit vulnerable like that or this.

I knew I needed to get up and scram soon while taking her with me before Chris or Chef sent parole officers on our tails soon, so I tried prying her off of me again, but as soon as I made a move to pull her away she only clutched onto me even tighter.

She peered up at me with this helpless and pleading look that startled me and I could not believe I was actually saying this _...but tore at my heart_ , as she cried in a terrified and teary voice, "No...don't! Please don't!"

"Roxanne, what are you do-," I started to say as I made a second attempt at removing her from around my neck, but it ended in a struggle and we both found ourselves in the floor with her sitting on top of me with the same scared, but now sheepish look and me glaring up at her with annoyance as I heave out an agitated sigh and added, "Look, I realize that you are upset, but we need to go-,"

As I was saying this I sat up and tried once again to pry her off, but she only clung even harder as she cut me off and started freaking out in wailing voice, "No Mal! Please!...Please don't! I thought you were dead!...He shot you!...I saw him kill you! You...You were really dead!...I thought I was going to lose my innocence to Steve and his monsters, they-,"

I grabbed her shoulders firmly and locked eyes with her as I cut her off and tried with patience I really didn't have to soothingly say," Roxanne, calm down and look at me. Take a deep breath and let it out."

She did as I said while I then pulled myself and her up with me while pulling a step or two away from her as I held out my arms in front of me and turned around slowly in a circle for her to see as I explained to her calmly, "Take a good look at me. Do you see any bullet holes aside from one I already have? Am I bleeding?"

She looked at me and shook her head negatively both times as I stated my case and looked at me with less fear than as before, she tried to talk in a more calm voice, "I thought you were really dead. _It felt so real._ The look you gave me before you...you died...it scared me. I felt so alone and what happened next..."

When she finished she looked like she was going to break out into tears again as she seemed torn between wanting to come near me and wanting to turn and leave, so she just stood there with her head hung low holding herself while readjusting the bed sheets that had fallen around her revealing her curves that she had hanging loosely around her frame. I growled impatiently and sighed again as I pulled her towards me and we both sat on the edge of the bed.

I knew I was just setting myself up for a losing battle by doing this as I tried once again at my attempt at _being nice_ while I coaxed her in a calming voice, "Just tell me what happened."

Once she started explaining the details of her dream her voice started out strained, but by the time she was nearing the end, she was in tears again as she choked on the last bit of her nightmare while shaking all over really bad and it pissed me off even though it was just a dream that Steve, that peon could hurt her this bad. The way I saw it, I was the only one allowed to hurt her, and nobody else, but even so I honestly couldn't believe I was thinking this... _I did not take joy in hurting her near as much as I once have in the past._ It was very ironic in the very least that I was usually considered the _evil one, the bad guy_ here that did that kind of thing, but here I was being her...her...what do you called this...her comforter? I was her protector after all, but this never came with the job title, did it? I mean I look after her and make sure she stays safe and away from harm and if she gets hurt I care for her immediately, but this...this was not on my level of expertise, I don't do the mushy overly-emotional and heart-string tugging nonsense. That was always Mike's thing, he was the sensitive one, not me.

Roxanne was staring up at me and started to talk which drew me out of my thoughts, I noticed she was giving me an odd and worried look as I watched her lips move to speak.

"Mal, why are you doing this all of a sudden? You've never done anything like this before. It's almost like you're being nice to me, is this a trick of yours?" Roxanne asked with a startled voice as she continued to peered up at me uneasily.

I was caught off guard by her questions, I didn't think she'd pick up on that so fast, and I was not prepared to give her a proper answer for that as I scrambled through my thoughts trying to come up with something as I just said the very first thing that popped into my head while not breaking eye contact I muttered, "Don't worry about it. Just get dressed before Chef or parole shows up."

"What do you mean?" She asked as worried started to appear on her brow.

I got up from the bed and walked over to where Steve and his pack of idiots left our clothes and belongings and placed Roxanne's stuff on the dresser beside the bed close to her as I tried patiently explaining, "Roxanne, I fired the gun twice. If once wasn't enough to get their attention, I'm more than positive that the second time did. Now hurry up, and quickly get dressed. We have to go."

"But doesn't Chef usually practice using his firearms outback behind the building around this time anyways?," Roxanne asked with a thoughtful look on her face as she added, "Surely no one would be able to tell the difference, right?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and realized that she was right, the only thing I really had to worry about right now was Steve ratting me out about the gun, but I knew him and as men of juvie, if one thing is for certain and that is... _you never rat out the one that has power over you._

"Fine, but as much as I enjoy looking at you like you are now," I said smugly as I turned around and smirked at her which earned me a glare as I added, "we still need to leave."

She huffed irritably at me as she got up and turned her back to me as she walked over to the dresser and said not so much a word to me while picking up her clothing, I would have continued enjoy watching her pretend I wasn't there, but my walkie went off, and so I listened before I made my reply. While I was listening to Pete tell me what the situation looked like outside, I peeked outside the bedroom door to see how things were looking in the meantime.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was so confused, I don't know anymore what's gotten into Mal, he's acting weird and I know something is up, but I just don't know what. One minute he's the insensitive jerk that I know him to be and the next he seems like he almost has a heart, I can't understand anymore what's going one with him. He either avoids my questions altogether or just lies to me about things, especially if they have anything to do with his plans after our marriage or even himself in general. _Why doesn't he want me know about him? Why is he hiding things from me? And why is he being unusually nice to me all of a sudden?_

Nothing he was doing was adding up, and it made me uneasy to say the least. Either way I guess he was right, we did need to hurry up and leave because for one there was our punishment with Chef in the kitchens and two if we were going to catch anything to eat before they shut down the mess hall we needed to hurry, if I had to guess we had about less than an hour left before that happened. As I was thinking of all of this, I decided to get a good look at myself in the mirror and see how terrible I must look after...well you know what happened between Mal and myself just hours ago. My hair was a mess and my eyes were red and puffy from crying just minutes ago from my terrible nightmare I just had that still had me shaken, as I was peering at the dresser to pick up my clothes to get dress and making sure everything was still in my pockets, I nearly dropped my shirt when I saw it...or should I say them. I gasped as my hands almost on their own accord had reach up to cover them as I shrieked out in panic, and in seconds Mal was behind me looking at me like Steve was back or something, but I barely noticed him at first because I was too busy being embarrassed. I pulled my hands away slowly and sadly it wasn't a dream they were still there and when I finally notice Mal behind me looking at me oddly, I narrowed my eyes and glowered at him.

"You did this! You...You fiend!," I shouted in a growling voice as I turned around to go off on him.

Mal cocked a confused looking eye at me and then noticed what I was talking about as I pointed to my neck which caused him to smirk mischievously, he towered over me as he boasted, "You like them? I needed to find some way to show that you are mine and what better way than to leave a few love bites?"

I balled up my fists at my sides and blushed furiously up at him and shrieked in his face loudly, "You idiot! How am I suppose to hide this from other people's eyes? They're going to see this and know what we've been doing!"

"That's the whole point doll, _I want them to see it_. To know that you belong to me," He smoothly drawled as he cupped my cheek while smirking in my face as he continued to boast, "that and how could I stop when you were making that cute little face the whole entire time I was doing it?"

"Jerk!" I screamed as I slapped his hand away from my face and tried to punch him, but he caught my hand with little to no effort.

"I suppose if you're mad about that than you're probably going to be furious about that picture I sent Pistol earlier this morning." He jibed as his eyes lit up with further mischief.

I narrowed my eyes at him and as silly as it probably looked to him (because of how short I was) I pulled myself up to my full height and got into his face, cornering him this time into the dresser although I was angry, I was still anxious as I snapped and said, "What picture?!"

He seemed thoroughly amused that I was ripping his head off as I felt my temper rising and blood boiling while he leaned over the dresser completely at ease and calmly, but nonchalantly replied, " _The one that I made as your background picture on your phone_."

I growled and then screamed as I balled up my fists and started hitting him as he tried to dodged my blows and shield himself from them while backing away, while I cussed him out and as soon as he got to the bed I grabbed a pillow and started beating him with it, and what fueled my anger even more was the fact that he was laughing the entire time!

 **Pete's Pov:**

I didn't take orders from the boss's chick, but since it seemed urgent and that the boss was without his walkie due to the situation Big Ed just explained to me some time ago, I figured we better go regardless. We were delayed because of Mal's parole officer was in a fit because neither Mal nor Roxanne could be found and were missing for several hours which I thought was a little strange now that I stopped to think about it. He usually comes by and brags about his twisted little schemes and if anyone is up for it, we'd play a hand of cards to pass the time, but today I had not seen or heard hide or hair of him. Nonetheless as Big Ed and me with a few others found the room that they were supposedly in, I told the boys I'd go in first and have a word with Mal before anyone ventured in. I knocked, but no one answered even though I could hear raised voices in the background, I raised an skeptical eye and looked at the others and they just looked back at me with confusion as I sigh warily and opened the door, knowing all too well what was going on inside. It was becoming second nature to me to hear or even watch Mal and his chick duking it out with one another at this point.

As soon as I opened the door, my eyes nearly popped out of my head and I wasn't sure if it was from the fact Roxanne trying to smother Mal with a pillow on the bed even though he was laughing his head off or the fact that she completely naked and straddling him while doing it. Some of the boys tried to peek inside from behind me, but I shoved them back on instinct.

Regardless of the situation as soon as she noticed the door was opened and saw me looking at her, she screamed, "Get out! NOW!"

She started trying to cover herself and I averted my eyes as I felt my face turn red and looked to the boss who was sitting up now and gave me an annoyed look and growled, "I'll be out there in a minute, now close the door!"

I couldn't find any words to say anything, so I quickly nodded my head and did as he said while the others stood around giving me questionable looks where others got the general idea of what I just saw as I shook my head and muttered out loud to no one in general, "The boss's chick maybe be annoying as hell, though I think I get why he wants her now, but damn, she's got a nice body!"

After that all the boys started demanding for more details, but I roared over them to shut up as I reminded them of what would happen if they started looking at Mal's slave girl, and that seemed to shut them up real quick.

Big Ed gave me an almost sympathetic look for walking in on that and said quietly, "Better you to walk in on that than some of the others. You and me both know some of Mal's underlings and what they're like. Some of them are real creeps. I can truthfully say if they were lucky enough and given that Mal was in a fairly good mood, he would have left them off easy in a body cast and if not much worse."

"No shit," I said dryly as I leaned up against the wall next the door and waited for Mal's orders and grinned as I added, "but it looks like Steve finally pushed Mal too far this time. Did you see his face as we past him and his trio of boob-heads in the hallway just while ago?"

"Yeah, none of them looked happy," Big Ed said thoughtful, but with a scowl and then concluded, "If he's smart enough, he's keep his mouth closed about the boss's gun and go back to his cell and lick his wounds. Fight another day."

"Indeed." I agreed and neither of us said anything after that.

The halls started to clear and the voices and sounds of other delinquents started to die down as the day was beginning to end while we all stood around talking in lowered voices and waiting on Mal's orders.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I can't believe one of Mal's creeps saw me naked! Even if it was just Pete, I still didn't like his attitude towards me or him in general since the first day I met him, he was a grouch and was pretty rude at times. Nonetheless I saw him with his eyes as he paused to look my body over long enough before Mal sat up as I had screamed for him to leave and it left me feeling violated by it, I slapped Mal for it and for not locking the door back which gave him easy access to just walk in like that. Mal said nothing about me hitting him as he just got up and headed towards the door, but he did tell me to hurry up and put some clothes on as he stepped outside of the door as I glared up at him the entire time and said not a word.

My cheeks were still heated and bright red from the embarrassment of being seen like that with Mal and to makes matters even worse I was bare-butt naked on top of that. Could things get any worse today? _Please don't...that's not a challenge!_

While I was thinking that I wasted no time this time around and quickly put my clothes back on and stared at the dresser mirror and wanted to ball because I still didn't know how I was going to cover up Mal's love bites. It was so embarrassing and there was no way that my hair was long enough to hide them, well...maybe a little bit. It has grown out some since the last time I got it trimmed, but it wasn't going to completely hide them. I quickly checked the bathroom for a first aide kit and found one and decided to try to cover them with some bandages because the band aids wouldn't do. There was too many marks on my neck and it would look suspicious to anyone to see that many band aids covering around my neck, so yeah...the bandages would have to do. As I finished and put what was left back into the medical box, the bedroom door reopened and Mal came back in and gave me a questioning look when he saw the box in my hands, but then his eyes were drawn to my neck and he soon figured it out and rolled his eyes with annoyance. I huffed irritably as I turned my back to him and walked back to the dresser where I laid the medical kit down and looked to make sure I didn't drop or forget anything of mine as I made it clear that I was ignoring him. I could feel him coming up from behind me and I'd be a lying if I said I wasn't still scared of him, but at the same time I wasn't as intimidated by him as I use to be, but nonetheless he said nothing as he took the box and walked rigidly away which was followed by the bed creaking as he I assumed sat down on it.

I turned around as I finished checking my pockets for my contents and trying to smoothing out my messy locks in time to see Mal scowling silently as he struggled to re-wrap his gunshot wound over his chest with fresh bandages from the medical kit. If I wasn't still so mad at him, I would have found this funny like that time in that fancy restaurant watching Mal trying to eat his lobster, the thought made a tiny smile tug at the corners of my mouth and it was then that I let out a sigh.

I walked over in front of him so he could see me and he just glowered up at me and in a grouchy tone remarked, "What? You come to laugh?"

Trying to hide my smile at this point was hopeless, so I reached out my hand towards him and said in the less mocking tone of voice I could muster, "Let me do it, okay?"

He glowered at me for another minute before deciding to give up the bandages and sourly muttered in a low voice, "I wouldn't be fighting with them if you had not removed them."

I was doing my best not to let his foul temper start mine up as I took the bandages and started to carefully wrapped them around his upper chest while I patiently and shyly replied, "Well, I'm sorry, but you did want to me to touch you, remember?"

"It didn't have to be there," He shot back without hesitation, but then raised an eyebrow at me with less harshness and added, "Why there of all places anyways?"

I turned red and started to feel shy as I blurted out, "I don't know, I just wanted to look, okay?!"

He gave me a stern look, but soon dropped it and said nothing else about it as I finished up re-wrapping the wound, and then we both left to quickly catch a bite to eat in the mess hall before they closed down for the day. By then Mal escorted me back to my room as he went his own way to do whatever it was he does when I'm not around, and as soon as he was gone I had made up my mind that I wanted to talk to Mike concerning Mal's odd behavior towards me and if anyone knew him better it was Mike. I had to go back down the elevator and use the office phone if I wanted to get any private conservation at all concerning Mal, I decided since Mal could come back anytime soon and catch me talking to Mike about him. The thought made me uneasy, but I did want to understand Mal better and try to trust him, but he was hiding things from me and it made me very anxious to say the least. Luckily enough the halls were mostly clear this time around and Mrs. Woods the secretary was still in the office and had not locked up yet and said I could use the phone, but I needed to be quick because it was getting time for her to call it a day and go home. She walked out of the office to give me some privacy and I thanked her and quickly dialed Mike's number and hoped I wasn't being a burden by calling this late in the day as I patiently waited for him to pick up and prayed that Mal didn't notice me missing yet.

Mike picked up after the fourth ring and cautiously replied, "Hello?"

I was thankful he answered and replied, "Hey Mike, it's me Roxanne. I know it's kind of late, but do you have a minute to talk? If not I understand."

"Oh hey Roxanne, it's you, " Mike said sounded relieved as he continued on in a less tense tone and said, "For a minute I thought it was Mal. He's the only one that's ever called me from juvie before. And it's fine, you can call anytime you want as long as it's not like three in the morning. Is everything alright? Mal hasn't hurt you, has he?"

I laughed at his joke and started to feel less scared as I started to explained my situation to Mike as I said, "Well...no, but I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about him. I've tried talking to him, but he never truthfully answers my questions and when he does he ignores them or just avoids them altogether. I get the feeling he is hiding something aside for his plans for our marriage. Can you give me any clue on how to talk to him? Is he always like this?"

There was a pause like Mike was trying to find the right words to explain this to me and when he finally replied back, he said in a more careful tone, "Mal is very complicated, Roxanne. I've never fully understood him myself. He's gotten me into more trouble in schools, family get-togethers, and even the law sometimes. I can't count how many times I've been arrested and placed into juvie because of his actions. I don't even know how he first came be anymore to be blunt about it, but as far back as I can remember he's always hated me and the others. He only truly wanted complete control over the body and beyond that I wasn't sure what he really wanted after that...I guess freedom to cause chaos and hurt anyone that tried to stop him from doing it. He's got so much pent up anger and honestly I think he's a little insecure with himsel-,"

I didn't hear the last of what Mike said as I was too busy being startled by having the phone snatched out of my hand, I didn't have to look up to know who it was as Mal spoke icily and said in a low voice over the phone, "Roxanne can't come to the phone right now Mike, but I'll give her your message."

I gasped out loud and backed as further away as I could while he slammed the phone down over the receiver and started making angry strides in my direction as I nervously stammered out his name in fear.

He grabbed my wrists and yanked me towards him the moment he got close enough and barked lowly so that Mrs. Woods wouldn't hear as he said, "I just can't leave you alone, can I?"

"Mal, I was just trying to-," I started to say as I tried to explain myself, but he cut me off.

"I know what you were trying to do, Roxanne. You were prying and trying to find my weakness. Just admit it!" He hissed as his eyes darken with anger.

"No! That's not it! I was trying to talk to Mike because you won't talk to me!" I said as I raised my voice over him even though I was still scared.

"Liar!" He accused just as Mrs. Woods walks in.

She looked startled and too confused as to what to say as she watches us both.

"I'm not lying Mal, I just wish you would open up to me and talk, but you won't!" I shot back back at him.

Mal noticed her there even though he looked taken back for a minute by my out burst, but then narrowed his eyes and said, "We don't have time for this!"

With that being said, he startled me by grabbing me by my middle and tossing me over his shoulder and made for the door, but an uncertain Mrs. Woods intervened and said in an uneasy tone of voice, "Mr. Mal! What is the meaning of this? You can't just do that! Put her down now!"

Mal turned around and if I had to guess (because I couldn't see from his backside) he gave her an annoyed and scowling look that seemed to frighten her because she suddenly gasped and backed away as Mal muttered, "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

I whispered back helplessly, "Mal please?..."

Mal ignored me as Mrs. Woods then grew a little bit of a backbone and threatened him by saying, "Don't make me have to call in your parole officer, Mr. Mal. I understand that you're under tighter watch than usual."

Mal snorted as he placed his hand on the door frame and said in a cocky tone of voice, "Like he's going to stop me!"

Mrs. Woods's jaw dropped at Mal's cockness as he turned and walked out of the door and sped up his steps before she could catch up with us, but I didn't see her come after us, instead she just stood in the door and shook her head before going back inside, and if I had to guess to inform Mal's parole officer, Raph of Mal's behavior.

With only half an hour left until we had to be in the kitchen with Chef and the others, Mal entered the elevator while pressing the button to our floor and finally put me down as he glared at me irritably for a minute before deciding to say, "You don't trust me! That's why you called him, isn't it? Trying to find some way to escape me again, aren't you?! Don't lie to me, I know you are! I know it!"

I was startled and taken back by Mal's words as I took a step back, and then it hit me Mike's words he spoke before Mal took the phone from me, he said something about Mal _being insecure_ and I think he might be right if he meant that Mal was insecure with his emotions. As I looked up and studied Mal's angry face, he did look like he was uncertain with how to handle this situation like he was torn between anger and something else I couldn't read in his gaze as he towered over me with his face only inches from mine, but one thing was clear...

I knew then that I needed to say it for his own good as I set my jaw and narrowed my eyes in a fixed look between sternness and concern, I carefully took hold of his face with both of my hands and the touch clearly startled him as his eyes widen with surprise while he tried to pull back as he grabbed my hands with his.

I didn't let go and to be honest, I felt kind of hurt by his words as I calmly said, "Mal, you're accusing me of not trusting you, but it's clear that it's you that doesn't trust me. How am I suppose to do that when you don't trust me? If you ever want me to believe in you and place my trust in you at all, then you need to learn to start trusting in me as well."

Mal looked at me with this even more startling look. He clearly had nothing to say to counter that as we both studied each other's face with our eyes, Mal withdrew and this time I let him as he awkwardly kept to himself and said not a word after that the entire timr we went back up to our floor.

Later that evening we all discovered since Steve had pulled his little stunt the night before and because he got hurt _for reasons unknown_ as I innocently looked into Mal's direction concerning that matter, Chef was the one that was in charge of watching us that night. As relieved as I and the others were at not having to deal with Mal and Steve giving each other death glares, being stuck with Chef all night wasn't exactly fun either. He drilled us and made sure we didn't slack off and not for one second as I nervously watched him get into it with Mal and Duncan over not carrying the barrels of wine (Chris' and Chef's fine wine that is) fast enough while Big Ed held the door to the wine cellar opened for them both to pass through.

As Bailey and I were in the other part of the kitchen taking up the food prepping and looking for what we needed in the food pantry to start our punishment set up by Chef, I eventually was able to tell her what had happened after she had left up to the point about Steve and his creeps, but not the dream. I wasn't sure I could yet, I was still shaken by it even though it was just a dream and it happened only a few short hours ago. I knew better though about not _kissing and telling_ as I remember ripping Mal a new one for telling Pete and Big Ed that very next day about his first time taking me, but this was different and I knew she had to been concerned considering how she had left and the situation with me being drugged at the time. So it didn't feel as bad telling her about it when I thought about it that way as I started to explain to her how weird Mal has been acting of lately.

"So you're telling me that Mal didn't take full advantage of you when he had the chance to? Even though you were drugged?" Bailey asked with surprised as she rummaged through can goods and looked up at me.

"No, he didn't. Not really, he was still kind of a jerk at first, but he seemed more subtle about it when I got upset over him being shot that night outside of juvie." I said in a small and slightly uncomfortable voice as I shifted my attention down at the items in my hands and felt her eyes on me as I nervously went into the details regarding that.

She looked at me incredulity and then looked over at the some of the other things we needed to get as she said to no one in general with shock while saying, "I can't honestly say I could see Mal actually comforting somebody. What's got into him?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I don't know what going on with him and he's been acting so off with me lately that it's actually got me worried. He confronted me as soon as you left and told me he wanted me to love him! He wanted me to give him my heart!" I replied back in a slightly panicked and worried tone of voice.

Bailey dropped her things and nearly toppled over as she turned to look at me with wide eyes like I was the crazy one here and hissed back in low voice after making sure no one was listening and said, " _He did what?!"_

Once more I told her about what he said and the fight that followed as I refused to give into his demands as I had locked myself in the bathroom.

"He broke the door down, Bailey just so he could get to me!," I shrieked in a small voice as I rambled on, "I don't understand why he didn't just use the keys, I mean yeah...you told me he was not exactly reasonable sometimes, but still..."

Bailey just shook her head in disbelief and said, "No, he's not and you can believe me when I say that."

After that we didn't say a whole lot as we took what we needed and than came back to make a second trip since we had nothing to carry everything back and forth in. As we were on our second trip back I saw that Big Ed took up dishes duty once more and Duncan and Mal were back at their stations with the potatoes, but a lot more this time around and neither one of them looked happy about it while Chef grinned wickedly and found a chair close to the exit doors and sat and watched. He would make occasional comments about how slow they were and how back when he was in the army they'd done have all of the potatoes peeled and the kitchen spotless in less than a few hours.

While I was picking up a jar of pickles Bailey suddenly stopped what she was doing and sternly demanded, "What happened to your neck, Roxanne? Did he cut you? Did Mal cut you?"

I nearly bolted to the ceiling out of being so startled, I had spaced out and was in my own little world thinking over everything that's happened today when she started pouring out questions one after another when I finally steadied myself as I shook my head no. I felt embarrassed as I grabbed at my neck where the bandages were as I remembered seeing them and what followed next after that. I swallowed as I shook my head again and shyly removed the medical cloth from around my neck to show her and she gasped.

"Hey, these are not hand prints either...wait oh wow," Bailey said nervously as I could tell she was feeling a bit embarrassed herself as she pulled me by my shoulders towards the light to get a better look at them and trailed off, "They're love marks..."

Then she looked up at me apologetically with just as much unease as she said, "I'm sorry, I should have known. None of the times, he tried to leave any on me worked and he always seemed disappointed in that even though I was grateful for it."

I covered them back up while explaining to her what Mal told me as I shyly stated, "He wants everyone to know that I'm his he says, and that's why he did it. I felt so...embarrassed when I saw them before we...well left."

Bailey looked at me and pretty well got the idea of what I meant and didn't push the subject any further, though she did seem to notice me looking wary and asked if I was okay and I started not to tell about it, but decided it couldn't hurt, so I launched into detail about the horrible nightmare I had concerning Steve and his creeps.

When I was done I felt just as upset as before and started to wish I had never said anything as I concluded it by saying, "It was terrible one minute they were...they were... and then the next minute Mal was hovering over me with this look of concern on his face. I don't remember what I was doing, but I ended finding myself in his arms again balling my eyes out like a little kid. I was so scared because it felt so real to me!"

Bailey looked at me with concerned and doubt because of the nightmare, but with doubled shock again due to Mal's odd behavior and said, "You have nightmares about Steve, but not Mal?"

I sniffled and choked out, "I use to, but not like I did almost a week ago. They've stopped. This is the first real nightmare I've had in a while."

Suddenly Bailey froze like a deer caught in the headlights and as soon as I heard his voice I knew why as he lazily commented, "I thought I told you that it was just a stupid dream. It's not real, now get over it."

I turn around to see Mal leaning in the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest as he eyeballs both Bailey and me.

I was too upset to get anger and shout at him at this point as tears filled my eyes and I turned to Mal helplessly and say in a teary-cracked voice, "I can still hear the gun shot!"

Mal groans and irritably says, "It wasn't real, Roxanne."

I whimpered as I looked up at him desperately with helplessness and cried out in anguish without breaking eye contact with him and said, "But it felt real to me and I can still felt the burning pain from where he forced himself inside of me, Mal!"

Mal eyes grew for a second with concern right before he snapped irritably as he growled at me pulling me into his arms as I cried like before as he heatedly said,"Damn it, Roxanne! It never happened! I told you before that you were mine and no one is getting their chance to touch you, but me!"

 **Bailey's Pov:**

If I didn't see it with my own eyes I'd never believe it was possible, but even so I still couldn't believe it was possible as I watched Mal cradle Roxanne in his arms as he tried to calm her down, I kept waiting for him to do something terrible, but he never did. I never felt so confounded in all my time in juvie with this creep or on All-stars with him and some of the others I've witnessed. Mal soon sat on one of the barrels that held cheese and pulled Roxanne into his lap where he petted her head and I can't believe I was saying this _being less creepy_ than usual as he sat there trying to sooth her from being upset.

Before I could even asked what the hell was going on here, Duncan walks in and looks at me, but then sees Roxanne crying and then Mal, he gave Mal a dirty look and demanded, "What'd you do to her to make her cry, Mal?!"

Mal gives Duncan a scowling look and says, "Piss off! This is my concern not yours!"

I heave a sigh and walked up to Duncan and explained everything that had just happened the best that I could considering the circumstances and as I finished Duncan looked just as dumbfounded as myself and with a look of incredulity as his eyes widened, he astoundingly asked, "You mean to say that Roxanne is actually more terrified of Steve than Mal? You're kidding me, right? Right?!"

I shook my head exhaustively from all of this craziness, but then it suddenly dawned onto me too what Duncan just said and he was right, she was _more afraid of Steve than Mal?! The hell is this?!_

Mal smugly smirked over Roxanne's head and replied, "I was just as surprised as you both are when she admitted it herself to me this morning after that bonehead tried to kiss her."

Mal made a scowling look after referring to Steve as his face turned dark with just the thought of him, he clearly did not care for that guy at all from the looks of it.

After a few minutes of silence it started to get awkward and before Duncan or myself could make for the door or even think about it, Mal told us to beat it and to give them a few minutes, for once I wasn't too worried about him taking advantage of her, so we both agreed to leave and get back to work before Chef noticed.

Mal called us as we were about to exit and in a grim voice said, "Nothing you saw leaves this room."

I shivered involuntarily as I rigidly nod my head and Duncan rolls eyes, but confirms that he won't say a word about it as we both then turn to leave once more.

 **Mal's Pov:**

My boys haven't found out yet who did it, but I will find the one that drugged her and when I do they're gonna really wish they hadn't, I mentally growled to myself as I find myself once again making a fool of myself and cursing myself for letting her trapping me into this sensitive position again. I could feel her beginning calm down some this time unlike the last time where she wouldn't turn me loose, and maybe I should have waited like last time until she was ready to go, but we didn't really have time on our hands like this time. Regardless of the fact that this was not my forte, it still felt kind of nice holding her again even though she was crying her eyes out and we weren't kissing and doing _other things_ I'd rather be doing at this moment.

Oddly enough I wasn't lying when I first told her almost a month ago that I like the way she smells though you'd think after everything _we were doing_ earlier that neither of us would smell that great, but she still does and I liked it. I didn't linger on it as I suddenly heard Chef looking for us and by that I mean shouting which caused Roxanne to jolt up a little in my lap, I rolled my eyes as she got up and wiped her eyes and we both headed back to our slave driver in the other part of the kitchen...Ha! Now that's funny!

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I still couldn't get it out of my head how odd Mal was behaving towards me when he's usually was not this kind at all, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me physically so I wasn't too worried about it though at the same time...

After a while as I was helping Bailey cut up and prep vegetables for the day cooks, I started to wonder if maybe Mal was just trying to be nice for once, but tossed that idea to the side and kept thinking on it relentlessly. Comparing the way he's treated me and acted towards me now to the time I first arrived here in juvie, things between us have changed drastically. With that in mind after a while I started toying with the idea that perhaps somewhere in that black and disturbed little heart of his that maybe...just maybe that he might actually care about me, even if it's just a little. The idea was absurd, but at the same time nothing seemed to add up and I kept wondering all the more if it was possible. I mean come on...what else could it be, he couldn't possibly be in love with me...that was just crazy talk and Mal is not the sensitive type either so, yeah...you can definitely scratch that out of the picture. It was then that I decided to test my theory, by attempting to be nicer towards him even if it kills me and I'd prefer to punch him in his face, but if I ever wanted to know if I was right I had to try it. Bailey had not said much, but I got the instinct feeling it had something to do with her and Mal's little talk in the bathroom earlier and that still left a sour taste in my mouth. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't stop thinking that Mal must have threatened her with something. But over what I couldn't figure out though I had a feeling somehow I was involved with it just by the way she seemed so uneasy with Mal near by watching us. At some point, Chef had past out in his chair and so we were all spared his war stories and his different ways of torturing people that seemed to slightly amuse Mal, but not by much unlike the rest of us. Nonetheless I had a plan to unveil whether or not I was right about my suspicions regarding Mal and his strange behavior towards me, and I carefully whispered it to Bailey while neither of us looked at each other as we spoke. She wasn't too crazy about the idea, but said if that's what I wanted to do then she told me that she wishes me good luck.

When Duncan and Mal got up to empty out their trash bins that were full of potato peelings to the brim, I waited patiently until Mal walked out of the room first and pulled Duncan to the side and said, "Hey Bailey says she needs your help with something and wanted to know if you and me could trade places for a little bit."

Duncan shrugged his shoulders and said, "That's fine by me, but you'll be the one stuck with the demon over there, not me. Are you sure you'll be okay with that?"

I nodded to confirm so as he sighs and takes his place beside Bailey at the cutting table as I take his trash bin and follow Mal to empty it.

As soon as Mal turns around to leave after dumping his, he gives me an odd look and says, "What are you doing?"

I held up the potato peelings and gave a sheepish smile and tossed them while saying in a meek tone, "Helping!"

Mal rolls his eyes and walks out as I heave a sigh and follow him back out and take Duncan's abandoned seat while looking nervously over at Mal who seemed to be moody as ever, and I wasn't sure why either. Nevertheless I began to pick up a potato and than looked for a potato peeler to get started, but there wasn't one...there was only a regular knife. I groaned quietly, but decided I wasn't going to give up so easily even if I sucked at using a regular knife at peeling.

Just as I was starting to cut into the potato, Mal irritably remarked, "You're cutting too deep. You're getting more potato off than the skin."

He put his potato and knife down to the side with little amusement and gesture for me to come here with that over-bearing commanding way of his that usually annoyed the crap out of me, but I bit my tongue and followed his orders anyways because I reminded myself of my mission. He had me sit in his lap as he placed the potato in my hand and put the knife in my other with his hands over mine as he showed me how to peel it properly. It was kind of awkward and nerve-racking to be doing something like this with him because within seconds I could feel my face heating up from how close we were in front of the others and having his hands over mine like this only made it all the more awkward, but I was going to suck it up and get this if it killed me.

As I tried again to cut it, Mal intervened as he scowled me and said, "You're not holding the blade right! You should be cutting away from yourself, not towards yourself, and you're still cutting too thick! Haven't you ever done this before?"

I lost track of what I was doing as I finally snapped at him and said, "I don't usually use a knife, Mal! I normally use a potato peeler because it's easier!"

Mal snorted and mocked at me as he said, "Potato peelers are for sissies. Use a knife like the real men do."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically remarked, "Whatever, just show me again how to do it!"

By then both Bailey and Duncan had stopped working and looked up at us at the same time, and Mal noticed as he snapped, "What are you two looking at?! Don't you got something better to do?!"

I elbowed Mal into ribs and turned to give him a dirty look as both of them nearly jumped at Mal's words and nervously got back to work like they saw nothing as I shot back at Mal in a stern voice, "That was rude!"

"So what?," He said as he narrowed his eyes at me as he waited for me to turn back around to continue our little potato peeling lesson which I did stiffly as he then added, "You wanna do this or do you wanna complain about my unpleasantries?"

I wanted so bad to provoke him further, but I kept having to remind myself that I was trying to figure out if he cared about me or not, so I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted for the time being as he once more showed me how to use the knife while peeling the potato and not cutting myself in the process. After a few more failed tries, I was beginning to get the hang of it and before I knew I was making a bet with Mal that I would get more done than he would and as soon as I started racing with Mal and I couldn't stop myself. I started laughing as Mal just cocked an eye and smirked back at me because none of my peeling were making it into the trash bins, they were going everywhere.

Just as I was starting to catch up to Mal, he speed up his pace and I pouted and declared out loud, "Hey, that's not fair! Slow down!"

"Eat my dust, Red! Or should I say my peelings!" Mal countered with a devious grin as he sent some flying my way.

I dropped my jaw and looked appalled for a second, but it was short lived as I got up and started shaving mine over his work and threw back at him just as deviously, "Not for long! Eat this!"

Mal gave me annoyed look and tried to push me to the side, but I wasn't giving in and by then Duncan and Bailey were both raising their eyes at us as Duncan turned back around and muttered, "Bunches of kids..."

I could hear Bailey giggling over Duncan's comment as she said, "I kind of expected that from Roxanne after seeing how things played out yesterday, but not so much from Mal though."

I continued to torment Mal with my shavings a little but longer until I nearly ran out of peeling to shave, but mostly due to Chef rising up from his chair and roaring at us to stop playing and horsing around and get back to work.

I made a face and reluctantly did as I was told while Mal smirked and mockingly sung, "Somebody's in trouble!"

I gave him the special finger the moment Chef looked the other way and stuck out my tongue in resistance as I picked up my pace and got back to boring 'ole work again.

Sometime later Big Ed was finished with the dishes and pick up sweeping the floors next and I felt bad because of all the potato peelings I flung everywhere, I worded an apology and he just shrugged his shoulders slightly with the tiniest of grins tugging at his lips as he continued on. Chef said that since there was only a bag left of potatoes, he wanted Mal to finished them and for Duncan and Bailey to be drying and putting away the dishes that Big Ed just got through washing. He made me start on desserts by myself. I hated him...with the passion. Only because I didn't have, but say over fifteen different desserts to bake and prepare because apparently Chris was not satisfied with the _limited_ amount that was made last time. By the time I made it to the fifth dessert, Bailey and Duncan were done and as I looked up at the clock it was twenty after ten, I groaned because I knew it would probably be around one or two in the morning before everything was done, since this facility only had one oven! Chris seriously needed to upgrade and why hasn't Chef complain since he's like the...well the head chef here!

With Bailey's help, it sped up the prepping time until we had to bake them, and in the meantime Chef had Duncan and Mal taking out the trash since all the barrels were full, but they were back real soon and I was grateful even though I forgot that Big Ed was still here. It still left me feeling uneasy without Mal around! _Wow...thought I'd never say that one!_ But with creeps like Steve running around, who wouldn't be grateful to have Mal to keep them off your back? Since Duncan and Mal finished up tonight's batch of potatoes Chef thought it would be a golden opportunity if they started on tomorrow night's as well since they had nothing else better to do while Bailey and me struggled to get the sweets done. They both groaned while giving Chef murderous looks as they complained, but eventually started on them anyways.

Chef passed out again the moment his butt hit the chair and I felt kind of scared to know that someone could just go to sleep that fast without a second thought, I decided that while Chef was out I could try working on my little mission once again. This time since most of the cooking part was done Bailey and me sampled some of the sweets and even gave Duncan and Big Ed a piece of each one, so that as I decided to get Mal to try some he wouldn't get suspicious of my actions.

I walked over with determination as I stopped in front of Mal while waiting for him to look up from his work which he finally did since I was standing in his light and he gave me scowling looked and said, "What do you want? You sure are being persistent tonight."

I bit back a glare and smiled as brightly as I could as I made myself sit in his lap and took a cookie from my plate and with a innocent smile I said, "Here have a bite! I made this one!"

He seemed startled by my actions as he looked at me oddly and said, "What are you up to?"

I made a face before smiling again as I chirped back, "Nothing, why would you think that? Here!"

I shoved the cookie in his mouth and he had no choice but to eat it as he glowered at me the whole time, his expression soon changed for a minute after he was done chewing as he replied, "It's not bad. It's okay, I guess."

He almost kind of blush there for a minute as he refused to looked me in the eye, and then I knew I was getting somewhere as I thought to myself. _Cha-ching!_ Fate is smiling down upon me for once! After that I made him try sweet after sweet while Duncan and Bailey decided not to get involved in this one, although Mal seemed taken back and little surprised by me being overly nice to him up until he grabbed my hands to stop me from feeding him any further.

He narrowed his eyes with suspension and said, "I think that's enough, Roxanne. You trying to pull a fast one over me?"

"No." I said innocently as I shook my head looking up at him with an angelic expression on my face.

"Really?" He inquired as he cocked an eye at me.

"I just thought you'd like some since everyone else is eating them," I chirped back at him and then got an idea as I suddenly add, "Come with me! You can help me finish up the last of the sweets and plus you can reach the top cabinet since Bailey nor I can!"

Mal immediately declined and tried to pick up his knife and potato again, but I wasn't taking no for an answer, so I begged and pestered him until he gave in and I winked at the other guys to let them know that they could have more alone time together as I pulled Mal by his arm to the dessert station. My plan did not go as planned at all and that was due to the fact that Mal was a terrible cook. I wasn't sure if he was purposely trying to screw up the desserts if he was just clueless as hell, but I bet the latter he was doing it to see if he could tick me off or make me crack under pressure. I'd be damned though if I let him get under my skin and pissed me off enough before I found out what I truly wanted to confirm before the night was over with. He mixed in eggshells in with everything else, put the wrong amount of almost everything, but the main cake mix into the bowl and set the cake power-blender up to high to where the cake mix flew everywhere and we were both covered in it before I could get it to turn off. I gave up and pulled the plug as I surrendered after that. I should have been mad and I think that was what he was aiming for, but after taking one good look at him I busted out laughing.

I pointed at him while through laughter and tears as I squealed out, "You look ridiculous!"

He went from looking triumphant from after the mess he made to glowering at me after the comment I just made as he shot back, "Shut up!"

As I said before if I wasn't laughing so hard I probably would have been ticked by that comment, but seeing a cake batter covered Mal with cake mix dropping from his hair into his face, all I could do was hang onto the counter and laugh as he tried to wipe it from his face.

Duncan and Bailey were rolling and even Big Ed was grinning from ear to ear at the sight.

Duncan hooted as he called over to us and said, "You guys look like you tried break into a cake factory and it went horribly wrong!"

"Yeah! Nice one!" Bailey piped in with the biggest grin I've seen on her face yet.

Mal swore as he glowered at everyone, I finally found my voice and squeaked, "But it was worth it!"

I did start to feel bad about it, so I took Mal by the hand as he continued to be Mr. Grouch as I pulled him with me into the other room where the sinks were and took out a clean washcloth and handed it to Mal while I got another to clean myself with as Big Ed offered to help clean our (or should I say Mal's) mess up. I got most of the cake batter off of me as I then tossed the rag into the sink and turned to see that Mal was still trying to get some of it out of his hair, I was starting to wonder how he even survives on his own when he can't even do the simplest of things like this. I smiled a little smile as I turned back around to wash out my rag and turned once more to approach him.

He frowned as he kneeled some infront of me as he growled, "Did you enjoy laughing at my expense?"

I smiled a little as I just discovered how socially awkward Mal was and softly said, "Don't be like that Mal, it was fun."

"Fun as in laughing at me covering in this gunk?!" He hissed through clenched teeth as I carefully cleaned the cake from his hair.

"No, fun as in being able to laugh at yourself and not care what other people think," I said quietly as I removed the last bit of cake from his face and added, "you're so uptight all the time, you need to learn to relax."

Mal made a face and stomped off back into the other room, but I think he got the message nonetheless because something in the way the tension in his back soon relaxed before I saw him leave the room.

By the end of the night we were both stuck together again, but this time washing the dishes that we dirtied up in our cooking process, I washed by using rubber gloves so that the hot water didn't burn my already burnt wrist while Mal rinsed the soap off. We didn't talk much since the cake incident, but I could tell that Mal's pride was hurting from it, and I kind of felt bad for him even though I knew after everything he's put me through that I really shouldn't. But that was my problem I was way too nice and caring which made me the perfect victim for Mal to take advantage of. I guess my plan didn't really work that well after all, it seemed like the only thing that I was able to discover was that Mal was not good with other people, and to be honest I don't think he's ever had a real friend either.

Before I could stop myself, I turned around and blurted out loud, "Did you do all those things like hold me earlier when I was upset just to be nice to me, when you could have easily taken advantage of me because of how drugged and weak I was?"

Mal said nothing at first as he continued to wash off some of the silverware as he refused to look at me, but after a minute states in an annoyed and lower-toned voice, "Just because I'm not a nice person that doesn't mean that I'm not capable of kindness."

Then suddenly a thought hit me (a bunch to be more exact) like a light bulb going off as I stopped what I was doing altogether and earnest said, "You care about me, don't you?"

Mal nearly drops the plate that he just barely picked up to rinse off while he suddenly looked as though he was caught red-handed in doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing. _Uh-huh! I got you now!_

He looked suddenly very nervous as I looked him in the eye and probed even further still by pointing out in a daring tone, "Why else would you do things like carry me when I'm hurt or look after my injuries or hold me like you did earlier because of that dream I had with Steve or when you touch me the way you did after I got upset over you getting shot that night. You didn't answer my question properly back then either you know, but nonetheless you held me like you actually cared about me."

I paused and by the time I did Mal looked like he had seen a ghost, but said not a word as I asked my last burning question, "Mal, do you like me or something?"

Mal suddenly averted his eyes from mine, but I could see a hint of a blush in his face as he said without hesitation, "I might care about you, maybe a little, but that's it. And so what if I do, it's not gonna to change anything between us."

For once I was actually kind of speechless, but somehow I felt a little at ease at the same time and a bit startled too to learn that Mal did somewhat care about me after all, though it still seemed unreal as I stood there waiting for him to take it back and laugh at me, but he never did.

I smiled as I took hold of his shirt sleeve and leaned up while I kissed him on the cheek and say nothing as I go back to washing the rest of the dishes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mal standing there frozen with a blank stare on his face and completely speechless this time around as he reaches up to touches his cheek with shock.

Not much happened aside from quickly drying and putting away the dishes after that, Duncan and Bailey were already done so Chef let them go and they were escorted back by a parole officer so they could get back into their room and Big Ed along with Mal and myself was not far behind them as well. Mal didn't say much after what I finally drug out of him, I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one, but he did seemed a little more relaxed as I watched him carefully without being caught.

By the time we got to our floor, Raph opened my door for me and locked me back in as he then escorted Mal and Big Ed to their cells, I was beat and ready to collapse onto my bed, but instead I started taking out my phone to put it on the charger and then that's when I heard it. A small noise coming up from behind me, I felt my heart start pounding as I spun around to see Razor coming out from the shadows with a creepy smile gracing his lips as he gained up on me and cornered me into the bars of my cell.

I felt panicked as I reached into my pockets to pull out my walkie to call for Mal, but he knocked it out of my hand as I begged to him get away from me, but he ignored my pleads and then grabbed my hands with one of his preventing me for taking out my pepper spray and covered my mouth with other while he pinned me in.

"As much trouble as you are to get a hold of, it's not half of as much trouble as you will be if you don't play nice and cooperate with me," He hissed at me through clenched teeth and added, "I don't particularly like you in general, but you still have other things I like."

I tried to scream, but my voice was muffled by his hand and he laughed at my struggle until I bit him in which he quickly withdrew his hand and tried to strike me, but I just barely ducked in time as he swore and called me a bitch.

"What do you want you creep? If Mal finds out that you were in here he'll-," I started as I snapped at him, but kept my distance from him.

He cut me off with an evil grin as he sneered and boasted, "Mal is not going to find out about this and you know why? Because if you rat me out about this, _you will regret it."_

"And why is that?" I said as I backed away hoping that I could find the walkie soon if I was carefully enough.

He laughed as he closed in on me and shoved me into my bed and straddled himself on top me as I panicked and he went on to say with his creepy face just inches from mine, "Before you think about screaming, you might want to thinking about what will happen if say Mal were to find out about that little kiss you had with that little cupcake, Trent."

I gasped I had totally forgot about that as my fears were being brought a new before my eyes.

Razor seemed all too pleased with my reaction as he continued, "That's right, doll! I was the one that spiked your drink and in for exchange for me keeping quiet about your little kiss of the hour with your lover boy this morning...I want something in return."

I was so scared because I knew if Mal found out about my foolish deed...there was no doubt in my mind that he would kill me, so I quavered out, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you made me look like a fool in front of the other boys, and because you're the only chick here," He viciously snapped at me as he then simmered down some with a look of desire in his eyes as he added, "And it's been awhile since I've got laid."

"You want me to stay quiet about your little screw up then you're gonna have give it up. I can see that you're having doubts, and that's fine, but just remember this, if you snitch on me to the boss about this," Razor pushed on as he relentlessly made his threat known by adding, "I won't hesitate to tell him about your dirty little deed. You might be his precious little bride that he'd never lay a finger on, but don't forget that he also has a murderous temper when he is betrayed."

I couldn't think of a thing to say because I was completely numb with fear as he suddenly got up, but still stood over me and quietly concluded, "You have until this time tomorrow night to decide if you'll give me some or not, and if you don't I'll tell Mal myself about it."

With that Razor picked the door lock and left without another word as I laid frozen and unable to move from the spot he left me.

 **Dum, dum...dum! Roxanne is in a lot of trouble now, what will she choose to do?...Will she tell Mal about what she did or give into Razor's blackmail and give him what he wants?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **Yeah...Razor is really gonna screw up Mal's and Roxanne's already screwed up relationship even though they were so close to making a breakthrough. His dislike for Roxanne is apparent as he tries to get back at her for making him look stupid in front of Mal so many chapters back and a few chapters that wasn't to far back not too long ago. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter and feel free to tell me if you had ever even thought that it could be Razor that drugged Roxanne at all!**


	77. The Nail Biting Truth

**Again sorry for the long wait, I've been coming up with ideas for this fanfic and I'm one of those where I have to write my ideas down then and there or I'll forget them later and _I hate that!_ No, seriously I do, it sucks. Regardless I've got my ideas all lined up and ready to go and the writing should be easier and read to flow at this point. So yay! I know this one is short, but the next part is crucial and I wanna put some more thought into it before I can get it written down, so just hang in there and enjoy this one until I can pop out the next one this Friday.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called "Pleas Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you for the reviews, Sideshowjazz1 (Believe me when I say it, Roxanne is definitely going to need it!), The Malevolent Mountain Queen (You're comments never fail to amuse me! No, seriously! Potato peeler one was great, I had the giggles for a good solid 10 mins. and I understand your hate for Mal in this series. I'm thinking about joining you and jumping on your bandwagon too! lol) and Addicted To Total Drama (That's actually a very good point and idea, I wish I had thought of it earlier, but I'm afraid I can't use it because it would mess up the flow of the next couple of chapters though I would have loved to and given you the credit for it! ;) ).**

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Sleep was a cruel joke at this point especially after how Razor left me in the state I was in last night, I laid there for hours completely still and stiff as a board frozen in terror because I knew how dangerous and unreasonable Mal was when he was in a fit of black rage. I was going to be in trouble. _Real trouble._ The thought was scary beyond all words, and I truthfully had no idea what I was going to do or if I decided to just tell Mal what would I'd say to him because either way the odds were stacked against me. I could only guess his reaction or should I say see it in my mind's eye as it dangerously unfolds. He would snap and probably lose it the moment I tell him about it, and it was all my fault for being so careless. I continued to lay there and try to find some way to get around it, I mean I could always lie and ask Trent to lie too, but then I've already asked him to do that for me once already. I would be stepping over my welcome if I continued to do that, but if I did and he agreed, then Razor would be the one that would be in bad and be in trouble with Mal twice over and as reassuring as that sounds I still can't do that either. I mean Mal wants me to trust him, to put my faith in him and if I do this I would be lying to him, and it just doesn't feel right to me to lie like this to him especially after every hardship I've been through with him. It was like tonight was the first real breakthrough I've ever had with him, almost like I could see something inside of him aside from his harsh words and cold exterior...like he could actually be human like me and possess a heart somewhere in that dark and disturbed head of his. No...I've decided I can't lie to him, I've worked to hard to see the good in him which I still haven't seen much of...if he even possesses that kind of quality, but today I think I saw a tiny glimpse of it and I want to see more. I still could not believe that he says he _actually_ cares about me even though it's only a little bit, I guess it's better than nothing, right?! I'm not even sure why I care about this considering all he's put me through...maybe because somewhere deep down I might care a little about him too, but that doesn't mean that he can force me to love him because I not that type of girl be controlled. I won't let him do that to me.

So it was settled, I would just have to find subtle way to tell him and pray that he doesn't kill me for my stupid mistake, it's not like we're an item or anything, but at the same time that kiss between Trent and me didn't mean anything and I'm pretty sure Razor knows it too. He's just trying to use it against me since neither one of us likes the other. What a creep! Speaking of that creep, I bet anything that after he spiked my drink he was probably waiting for his cue to get me alone so he could jump at the first change he got, and if that is the case I'm really lucky that I ran into Mal when I did or I could have been taken advantage of by that creep. As drugged up as I was, I probably would not have been able to fight him off of me, I don't even want to imagine how things would have turned out if that had happened instead, it gives me the creeps just thinking about it...

Some time later I had finally fell asleep, but it was short-lived. Around 6 a.m. the next morning there was what sounded like a big fight that broke out among some of the others guys on Mal's hall if I had to guess, I groggily and nervously got up and dressed as quickly as possible in case one or a few of them came down my hall for me since Mal had not yet came. I didn't want to be groped or felt up this earlier in the morning by any creep or even worse yet. I really hated this place and I rarely use that word unless I really meant it and I do when I say that I hate this place. I could not wait for my sentence here to be up so I could leave and _never_ come back because if I did, it would be a day too soon.

As soon as I was fully dressed, I carefully crept around the corner of my hall that connects to Mal's and peeked around the side to see properly just as to what was going on, but by that time whatever the fight over had ended and everyone was either going back to their cell rooms or going down to the main floor. Though I did see a few parole officers with scowling looks as they escorted a couple of rowdy-looking guys into the elevator who I'm guessing must have been the main instigators that started the whole ordeal.

I wondered why Mal had not come after me this morning, so I went to check his cell, and found it empty. He wasn't there. That was when Big Ed suddenly appeared as he was walking by, he immediately noticed me standing there and told me right off the bat that Raph, Mal's parole officer had come to get him so he didn't skip out on taking his meds on time unlike yesterday morning's events that took place. I smiled and thanked him as he offered to walk me to infirmary himself to keep the creeps at bay which I accepted and immediately I started to feel a lot more at ease with him there knowing that at least he had my back. But I still could not shake the feeling that Razor was probably going to be keeping an eye on me today and not just because he's one of Mal's men either. The moment we got there I could tell Mal was not happy about being escorted to take his pills and interesting enough, they gave him a shot this time around as well, but for what I wasn't sure...was it part of the medication he was taking too? I wonder why I didn't see them give it to him last time I was in here with him. Nonetheless seeing Mal in person only put my nerves on edge even more now because I knew I had to find a way to tell him soon, but how and where without Razor eva-dropping on us was the question. I wanted to tell Mal myself before Razor did because I knew that slimeball would twist the actual truth in the matter into something more crude than what really happened and another reason why I wanted Mal to hear it from me first is because he at least deserves that much from me and not his scumbag of a lackey. So after that I tried to figure out when the best time to tell him would be, but as the day dragged on there was no real good time nor place or opening to tell him without being noticed. What made it even worse was the fact that the more I put it off the sicker to my stomach I felt and to top it all off, I could tell that Bailey and Duncan were getting suspicious of my uneasiness, but I pushed their worries to the side and told them I was fine by smiling and making up some lie for the time being. I didn't like it, but I couldn't talk about it right now either at least not without Mal getting suspicious himself. I rather him hear it properly then walking in on it and getting the wrong impression. Ironically enough the only person that didn't notice my nervousness was Mal, and unless he did and wasn't saying anything because he going to probe me about it later when the chance arrived.

Classes flew by way too soon and sadly enough _I could not believe_ I was really saying or thinking this, but so was our kitchen punishment that evening. I had finally decided that I would tell Mal as soon as he took me back to my cell this evening since everyone got done a lot faster tonight than the last couple of nights, but I think it was mostly due to the less amount of potatoes Mal and Duncan had to peel and there was desserts leftover from last night's overload of baking and prepping. I had come up with a plan and figured out how I would do it too without him losing it too much or doing something he would (which in his case probably wouldn't) regret once he found out about my sticky situation with Razor.

I said goodnight to Duncan and Bailey as a parole officer came and took them back to their room and I tried my best to look as though nothing was bothering me as I smiled and waved them off as I turned to leave with Mal and Big Ed as we all three made our way to our rooms now. Interesting enough Mal's parole officer was not here to take us back to our rooms, Chef said that he had a urgent from call from home to address and was calling in for the night, so the rest of us had to walk ourselves back to our rooms. I was quiet for the most part as Mal conversed with Big Ed about the events of today and the lack of being bothered by Steve and his creeps for a chance. It was nice to be honest not having them harassing us for a change, it was like having a break for once and it felt good, but I couldn't fully enjoy it because of what was ahead for me to come. Interesting enough Mal still carried his bat even though there was no sign of Steve or his creeps to pester us tonight, I was assuming it was for whoever else wanted to start some beef with him.

As we were leaving the elevator, Big Ed said his good nights while heading down to his cell and giving us one last look before turning in for the night while I also smiled telling him the very same thing as I waved to him too like I did earlier with Duncan and Bailey. By now I was getting really nervous and on edge as I prayed I could pull this off without pissing Mal off too much. It was strange and almost like a weird dream that even though things between Mal and me were pretty much the same, but at the same time they weren't. Yesterday had changed everything for me and some of the way I viewed him too when I stopped to think about it. He was starting to become a real mystery to me. I had also thought that he was just an evil person, but I get the feeling that there was more to him than he let on like there was a whole another side to him he was hiding from me...and I wanted to see it. Call me crazy, but I wanted to see this side of Mal that he was hiding, I was pretty sure I saw some of it when he touched me the way he did yesterday and actually treated me like I was worth something to him or worth something in general anyways. It made me feel kind of special and I liked it, but most of all it made me feel safe around him and it made me want to try to trust him more. I know after everything I've been through with him that this would be considered foolish, but I wanted to try anyways. I could be making the biggest mistake of my life by doing this. Trusting him, but for once I wanted to believe in him. _I really did_ , but it still didn't erase the tension or the anxiety I felt from my past experiences with him. Those were not going to go away that easily and I knew that...that's why I had to fix this and try to make him see that the kiss between Trent and myself really meant nothing.

My room all too soon came into view, but it wasn't time for Chris's lockdown just yet, so my cell door wasn't locked which meant that Mal didn't need to use his keys for once as he walked me to my room. We had not really spoken much on the way to it, so it was starting to feel kind of awkward and after yesterday, I wasn't really sure what to say anymore. I felt kind of even more shy around him than usual because of it, what he had said had while we washed dishes together echoed and repeated itself over and over in mind today along with my worries that were leading me up to this point. Razor had robbed me of my daydreams of thinking over Mal's words last night when he appeared in my room and did what he did, it left me in frozen terror while I was left with no choice, but to fight with my fears. Mal stopped at the entrance to my room and I kind of half expected him to try his luck by pushing himself on me like he usually does, but tonight he didn't which surprised me. He told me goodnight and I too parroted his words, but as he turned on his heel to leave I rushed forward and grabbed his hand.

He whirled back around and looked at me with a surprised look as I nervously said, "Wait!"

"What for?" He asked questionably with a raised brow as he looked intrigued.

"Um...you didn't give me a goodnight kiss first." I mumbled with a blush as I suddenly averted my eyes as I started to feel that strange feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

Mal smirked and smoothly replied, "Very well. If that's what you want."

Mal placed a light hand on the middle of my back as he drew himself closer to insinuate his move while bending down to kiss me goodnight. As soon as his eyes were closed and believe me I could feel my pulse racing out of control with panic and it wasn't just because of the kiss either, I knew if I messed this up I was screwed, so before his lips were almost on mine, I quickly made my move to lock my fingers around his bat without touching his fingers. I did this all while never closing my eyes for a second so I didn't get caught in order for my plan to work I needed to stay calm and collected even though I felt terrified of what the consequences would be if this did not work out in my favor. His long fingers, their grip around the bat were pretty loose and relaxed, just loose enough for what I was about to do and probably live to regret soon enough. I held my breath and without warning I put my whole grip into the bat and took it from him which was a lot easier than I thought. His eyes instantly flashed open wide with confusion, but it was too late because I was already in mid swing as I hit him with all I had, and just like that with a blow to the side of the head...Mal was out.

 **It looks like Mal is out for the count and just what is Roxanne's plan to get Mal to listen to her side of the story?...And Will it work?...Is Mal willing to listen to give her chance at best?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **On another note, thanks to Razor...Mal's and Roxanne's relationship is about to hit another bumpy road soon all due to that meaningless kiss that Roxanne gave Trent, so yeah...just get ready for that as a heads up and kind of a minor spoiler.**


	78. Sleeping Beauty

**I haven't done a point of view from Duncan in awhile, so I thought...what the heck?...Why not? Again this was not where I would have wanted to stop the chapter, but I was running out of time and it was good as I could get it at this point, which might be a good thing because the next chapter is going to be pretty ugly and there will be some violence as well, so you we were warned there. As much as Mal frustrates the crap out of me, I do feel bad for him for what will be coming in the upcoming chapters to come. He will learn a very valuable lesson about love and start wish he took Mike's advice when he said he will end up losing something very precious to him. Anyways enough with the riddles and somewhat spoilers for the next chapters to come. I hope you guys are doing well and are enjoying the spring so far this year...oh and Happy Easter in advance in case I don't get a new chapter before then! Anyways please, enjoy this newest chapter I finally got out.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Warning: I'm only putting this up because there is some swearing and crude language, so there's your heads up and warnings folks. ;)**

 **Thanks Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews!**

~several hours later~

 **Duncan's Pov:**

Usually I'm not one to be in tune with my feelings and that kind of sappy stuff but today I could tell something was up with Roxanne and it worried me. And when I say it concerns me, it concerns me alot. I could tell Diamond noticed it too that Roxanne was acting off, that tight smile she gave us and the wary look in her eyes was a good indicator for us both to know that something was up. When I thought back on it, she seemed real jittery and unusually quiet than normal which isn't like her, and that's not the Roxanne that I've come to know. She's typically more energetic than the girl I saw today and it has me worried that Mal's gone and done something to her, but if that was the case it would be odd considering how well they were suddenly (and if that wasn't odd enough) getting along just last night. It was the closest to what I could say as Mal being _non-violent._

Either way while all this was going through my mind, I was getting myself prepared to go to bed as I tiredly undressed and was getting ready to call it a night, I turned to look into my girl's direction and I noticed she was doing the same thing too as she quickly changed into her pajamas before any of the guys from the other cells took notice. Just as I was pulling back the covers to crawl into bed and thinking as much as I didn't mind sharing a room with the my bros, I'd still pick sharing it with my girl any day of the week than the latter, at least McLean had the decency to do that. Bailey soon followed suit and got into bed with me even though sharing a bed like this was probably not the wisest of ideas in here, but it was pretty late and everyone else had already turned in for the night, so our only real threat was the parole which was cool because as long as we were quiet and kept things on the low we had nothing to worry about. We did have a good time with some boys of mine that use to share my cell with me, I introduced them to Bailey and decided this time to keep her secret about her gender just that...a secret. I figured the less that knew the better in any case at this point, but even so we still had some fun. Joked about how much of an ape that Steve reminded us all of, but oddly enough we left any jokes alone that concerned Mal and his creeps, we were smart enough not to chance that in case word got back to him about it. Things lightened up once one of the guys pulled out a deck of cards and we played a hand while still having a good laugh about some of the other things that were happening like McLean getting busted by the health department for the facility's poor hygiene and unsafe parts of the building. Apparently word got round about the old elevator when it suddenly crash one night, I'm betting that's why they're onto him.

I was grinning like an idiot at that thought when Diamond suddenly said spoke in a concerned, but serious tone, "I'm worried about Roxanne, something here doesn't feel right."

I sighed heavily with all smiles gone and said, "Yeah, I know. I could tell by the way she didn't seem like herself today."

"Like something was eating at her, maybe?" Bailey said in a thoughtful and almost far away voice.

I rolled over to her side of the bed and pulled her closer and said in a low voice, "More than likely, but whatever it is, I'm sure she's smart enough not to do anything foolish around Mal even if she did say that he wouldn't put his hands on her, doesn't mean can't change his mind."

"Please don't say that, " Bailey replied in a hushed and increasingly worried tone as she added, "I worry enough about her especially after what he informed me yesterday concerning what he plans to do with her in due time."

I paused for a moment as I recalled the conversation she shared with me that she had with Mal yesterday in one of McLean's bathrooms and how she explained that Roxanne wasn't really sick, but drugged and in the same way that my girl and Zoey had been.

After about thirty seconds or so, I just said in a dull tone and monotone voice, "Yeah."

A few minutes later as we both got more comfortable, and I said in more confidence tone, "Just don't worry about it for now, there's not much we can do at this hour, so try to get some sleep until then."

Bailey mumbled out, "Hmm...You're right, we'll worry about this another day. Goodnight, Duncan."

"Goodnight, babe." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her cheek.

Some minutes later she was out and I was not far from behind myself.

~back to the present~

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Knocking Mal out was a lot easier than I originally thought it was, but at the same time it wasn't. I mean the fact that he seem to think that I would never try or do something like that really surprised me considering how rough and patchy our relationship is, but at the same time I guess I could see why he wouldn't think I was foolish enough to try it. On the other hand, it was hard for me to do this because I knew how bad this could end for me, if I had missed my hit and he caught the bat instead, that and I just felt terribly guilty for doing this to him after how we suddenly were starting to get along after last night. I sighed as my shoulders drooped with guilt for doing this. Bailey wouldn't feel bad about this...probably not, but Zoey might though...just a little. She did seem like the kind-hearted type, and I guess somehow I fit somewhere in between those two. While I was thinking this I quickly checked to see if Mal was really out for awhile by calling out to him and trying to nudge him, but there was no response so I tucked Mal's bat under one of my arms and grabbed Mal's arms while I attempted to pull him into my room.

 _Good gosh, he weighs a ton!_ _As thin as he is, you'd think he'd wouldn't be this heavy!_

I soon realized no matter how hard I worked at this I couldn't hold onto the bat underneath my arm without dropping it, so I dropped my hold on Mal and quickly tossed the silly thing onto my bed and tried once more without it's hindrance. It wasn't much better, but at least I could move him now. As soon as I was able to prop him up into a sitting position in front on my bed in the floor, I stopped to catch my breath and then remembered I needed to restrain him before he wakes up and snaps. I got up and search my room swiftly as possible, but I couldn't find anything that was strong enough that could bind Mal or hold him down in case of one of his fits took place. I was starting to get wary because if he were to wake up before I could...then it hit me.

 **Mal's Pov:**

The last thing I remember was the kiss and Roxanne... _and then seeing her hit me with my own bat!_ I wasn't even sure if I was conscious anymore or if I was dreaming, but one thing that I did know was for sure and that was the relentless pounding in my head. It was killing me.

 _...throb...throb...throb..._

I groaned in pain when I soon realized that I was conscious and that this was indeed not a dream as I swore while becoming more aware of just how intense the pain was and felt my head lumped over to the side on one of my shoulder in a stiff angle. By the time, I tried to attempt to rub my temples and touched the throbbing pain, I froze as I soon come to realization that I couldn't move my arms! I was bounded and my eyes shot opened as I searched the room in an almost panic state, but when I noticed the familar surroundings, I looked up to find my wrists both handcuffed above my head to one of the bedposts to Roxanne's bed. My memories all came flooding back...

 _The kiss. Roxanne. My bat. She hit me with it!_

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was lucky enough to find a pair of handcuffs in one of Mal's pants pockets (and why he'd have those... _I don't want to know, but can only guess with a mind like his)_ , nonetheless they came in handy and saved my butt. Not long after I finished securing him to my bedpost (and there is nothing kinky going on here!), I started to noticed a small amount of blood trickling down the side of his face close to where I hit him. With a closer examination, I found a nasty bruise there and some bleeding. Immediately I retrieved the medical kit in my locker, I was in the middle of the process at the moment of doctoring him up when I heard him groan lowly and swore in a mumbled voice barely audible.

"...my head." He groaned in a dry and hoarse tone as his eyes slowly started to open.

He suddenly jerked his head up and looked all around like he about to to do something crazy and then looked up to discovered to his shock as he roughly tugged at his arms that they were confined. He suddenly became aware of my presence beside him as I got up and backed away putting the kit on the table and remembering his bat on my bed, just in case I'd need it which I was hoping it really wouldn't have to come to that.

I crouched low in front of him so he could see me better and nervously asked, "How are you feeling? Can you see me?"

Mal gave me an annoyed and skeptical looked and sarcastically replied, "I don't know you tell me...What do you think?! You hit me with my own bat! How am I supposed to feel aside from being humiliated!"

I winced at his angry retort and mumbled out an apologized as I went on to say, "Look I'm sorry, but I had to."

"No...Really?! He baited with the same irritably tone.

I really felt terrible for what I did and I knew he was growing more impatient and upset by the second, I needed to quickly get to my point and explain why I did what I did, so to keep him from hurting me (if he tried) I climbed over into his lap and sat on his legs so he could not kick me if it resorted to that which I hope it didn't. He gave me a questionable look as I did my best to look him straight into the eye without backing down while he raised an eye at me and shortly it was like a light bulb went off because he then smirked lecherously at me. Before I could get a word in to explain the situation, he started talking and saying perverse things that both made me flushed and pissed with him at the same time. I could not believe in a time like this he was going to start this.

"You know, I think I get it now," Mal smoothly said as he leaned his face closer to mine and dropped his tone of voice down to an even more seductive tone as he continued, "You club me with my own bat, handcuff me to your bedpost, crawl into my lap, and then propose to tell me that you had to do this."

He didn't stop there nor did his devious smirk falter either, it only grew wider by the second and I could feel that my cheeks were started to heat up from his comments as he went on, "If you wanted do _something like this,_ all you had to do is ask hellcat and I would obliged. I don't mind trying out different positions-,"

"Shut up Mal!," I shrieked out loud as I closed my eyes in embarrassment for a split second and then reopened them as I shouted back at him, "This is not what this is!"

"Oh...it's not, is it? Then tell me, what it this?," He inquired as he tilted his head to the side in obvious amusement at this point with an intrigued look in his eyes as he continued on in a lower voice this time, "Because from where I'm sitting it looks to me like you want to be the one in charge here, Roxanne."

I blushed even further and backed my face away a few inches from his and in the same lower voice as him, but more nervously ask, "W...What do you mean? What are you trying to say?"

Mal's eyes lit up as he dropped his voice to same husky tone as before as he tried to lean closer to me as he said, "You didn't have to knock me out for something like this, I would have made an except for this."

He paused for a minute as he licked his lips and added, "If you wanted to be the boss and make me your slave for a night, I would have had no objections to that."

My face turned scarlet red and no words came out of my mouth as I felt my jaw drop, when he seemed to received the reaction he wanted he chuckled as he continued to add in a low and heavier breathy tone of voice that was barely above a whisper, "You would have liked that, wouldn't you Roxanne? Ordering me around? Having me at your disposal? I can think of a few _other things._ "

As if my face could get any redder at this point, I reach back and slapped him which had left a good-sized hand print on the side of his face, but strangely enough this time around he didn't seem bothered by it in the least.

On the contrary he seemed to like my reaction once again as I glared angrily back at him and tried not to stammer as I retorted, "Mal, you perverted jerk! Damn it, just stop it!"

In a more scared, but still angry tone I added, "I'm trying to be serious here, I wouldn't do this if I didn't need your help."

Mal suddenly stopped fooling around and his expression turned more serious as he echoed what I said, "Need my help? What for? And why should I help you?"

I started fidgeting with my hands nervously as I tried to explain, "Because I'm in trouble and you're the only one that can help me."

I trailed off, but then my voice got a little stronger when I saw that he was finally taking me seriously by the look he was giving me, so I continued on, "You wanted me to trust you and that's what I'm trying to do, but I also need you to trust me too. Please believe me when I say I need you to have faith in me because I think I might have done something completely stupid and reckless, so please don't let me down when I tell you this."

Mal started to look at me suspiciously as he replied, "Tell me what?"

I paused because I was getting scared at this point and wondering I should have never even brought it up as I summoned the courage to go on and say, "The guy that drugged me came forward and admitted it to me that it was him-,"

Mal cut me off and neared jolted up right as his eyes grew wide as he demanded, "Who was it?! Who did it?! I want their name!"

I was trembling as I tried to go on, "Wait...there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean there's more to it than that? What are you keeping from me, Roxanne?" He hissed at me as he gave me a dark and dangerous look that was similar to the look he gave me the day Steve had tried to kiss me with that evil arm band as he added, "I knew I was right when I had suspensions that you were acting strange today. You're keeping something from me, and I want to know what. What you are hiding me?! Now spill it!"

Once again I wince at Mal's harsh words, and anxiously I plead, "If I tell you everything will you promise not to hurt anyone?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Roxanne, but if you're asking me if I'm going to hurt you, you should know by now no matter how mad I get I will not touch you. Now are you going to tell me who or not?" He replied impatiently with his eyes locked onto mine like he was searching for a lie.

I nearly jumped with fright when my cell door closed and locked as the lights went out automatically except for my bedroom lamp (which I'm assuming never goes out because it's not the main light in the room which would be the ceiling light). Mal didn't even flinch, nor did his gaze move from me.

"Well?" Mal began, but I cut him off.

I had a few hours until he'd be here to collect his debt from me, so before I could even stop myself the words just started pouring out as I spoke in a terrified whisper while grabbing onto Mal's shirt as I felt the sting of my tears coming close as I told him everything, "It was Razor. He drugged me. He was waiting for me last night after Raph locked me in and you and Big Ed left. He admitted it that he was the one that did it. He said he wanted me-,"

"What?!" Mal spoke in a low and almost strangled tone of voice that was dark and dangerous as he cut in before I could finish while raving on, "That son of bitch! I should have known it would be him! He always was a thorn in my side since day one and never could keep his damn mouth shut! Well...he's about to find out what happens when you cross _The Malevolent One_ the wrong way one too many times!"

Mal looked at me and in a commanding tone of voice he said, "Untie me now!"

"But I can't, Mal," I said in a scared tone and nervously added, "There's still more."

Mal gave me a taken back look and said, "More? How can there still be more?"

"You didn't let me finish." I mumbled.

He said nothing, but growled impatiently as he waited for me to tell the rest.

I started again and felt double the pressure and tension as I knew this wasn't going to end well as I pushed out the last of my predicament and said, "He said he would come back tonight to get what he wants from me, and if I refuse..."

As I said that Mal got only more dangerous looking by the second which made me wonder what he'll do with me next when he's done with Razor.

The next part was so hard to say, but I made myself do it because if I was going to be in any relationship with someone even if it was someone I didn't love, I wanted it to be an honest one, so I blurted out the rest, "He said if I refuse him that he would tell you about the kiss I gave Trent."

It was like Mal had snapped when I said the last few words as he slowly started hissing at me in a very explosive tone that was barely above a whisper, " You kissed Trent?! That little-,"

I'm not sure where I found the strength to argue back considering how scary Mal was right now, but I had a mission and I wasn't going down without a fight. Besides he was the one tied down and defenseless this time, not me.

I stood my ground as I hovered over him and barked back, "It's not what you think!"

"And just what am I suppose to think?!" He snarled back me as he yanked at his cuffs.

I noticed that he was starting to bleed some which bothered me and I grabbed the collar of his shirt and in a stern, but dangerous tone of my own I quietly said, "Stop it! Stop it Mal! You're bleeding, and you're being irrational! Yes, I kissed Trent, but it means nothing! I don't love him, okay?!"

"Then why the hell did you do it?!" Mal demanded as he finally stilled his struggling and glared at me dangerously.

"Because he did me a favor and I was very thankful for it and didn't think about the consequences of my actions when I kissed him." I shouted back as I was now heavily breathing with him.

"I thought by telling you all of this that you would see that I care enough to be honest with you. I wanted to show you that even though I screwed up, I'm still willing to make things right again if you let me. I'm trusting you with this because even though you've hurt me time and time again, I still want to believe in you this time! Please Mal! Please believe me when I say that the kiss meant nothing, because it doesn't. He's just a friend and nothing more. I don't know how else to prove it to you." I begged him as I tried to get him to see reason while he silently fumed to himself.

I could tell that I was going to be in a lot of trouble by the look he was giving me as his eyes were seething with hot raging flames as he said not a word to me to entire time, and I wasn't sure what was worse his silence or his voice and violence when he was this angry.

"Mal, please say something," I begged helplessly as I clutched and tugged at his shirt trying to get him to see reason as I added, "Don't just look at me like that! If I could take it back, I would. And I'm not saying that out of fear of punishment, but out of fear of losing your trust! Please!"

He finally spoke and it was in a low terrifying voice that I knew all too well as he hissed out, "I'm only going to say it once, and you had better obey me this time."

"W...What do you want?" I stammered out loud.

"Unbind me, Roxanne." He breathed out in a faint whisper that was only barely audible enough for my ears.

"What are you going to do if I comply to your wishes?" I whispered back with unease as his eyes never left mine throughout the entire time we talked.

"I think you know all too well what I'll do once I'm free," He said in a more normal tone of voice that was still laced with ice as he continued on, "I obviously have some peons to punish tonight. Starting with my own underling who dares to even think about touching what is considered mine and mine alone. Now uncuff me slave girl or so help me, you think your little high-pitched voice can carry, wait until _you hear mine!"_

I was scared before, but now I was pissed. I'll be damned if he thinks I'll sit here and take being called that again, so I gave him a dirty look of my own and whipped out a roll of duct tape I stole from one of his side pockets (I know what you're thinking handcuffs and duct tape?...He's either a killer or some kind of a freak! Or both!).

I stretched out the tape and held it up as I daringly shot back, "Do it! I dare you!"

Mal looked like he wanted to laugh like he was fighting with his emotions, but at the same time he was too pissed at the moment to be amused by it instead he growled back, "You do it, and when I get out of this, you'll have more problems to worry about than Razor coming back for you! Now take the cuffs OFF!"

I could feel the angry inside of me boiling as I glowered at him dangerously and spat, "No! You want them off than you'll just have to wait until your damn peons get here to take them off! I'm through trying to believe in a scumbag like you!"

"You're such a pig, and I hate you!" I said in a lower tone of voice as I choked out a sob and averted my eyes and added, "I'm so tired of trying to see the good in you when there really isn't any to began with."

Mal's scowling expression soften up a little, but he still icily replied, "If you care that much, than why did you kiss that little dweeb?!"

"I told you," I angrily turned to look back up at him and spat in return, "Look, I was having a terrible time between you and Steve putting your hands all over me and I didn't want to be groped by you again yesterday morning either. I was down and didn't know what to do or how to get my taser back without you waking up and trying to take advantage of me. Trent showed up and said he could do it and I told him not to because I knew you would kill him if you woke up and find him searching your pockets for my taser. But he didn't listen and surprisingly enough he got it without waking you. Long story short, he got it and I was really happy to get it back and without thinking about it, I thanked and kissed him for it and left without a second thought, okay?...Okay?! Are you happy now, you jerk!?"

"You mean to tell me that this is all over that stupid electro device that I took from you the other night?" Mal fumed in a hissing tone of voice as he cocked an eye at me.

"Yes!" I said in an almost shouting tone of voice like I had just explain how to tie your shoes for like the tenth time to a really stupid person, and then added, "Now do you believe me when I say that the kiss meant nothing?!"

Before either of us could comment another voice beyond the bars of my cell added their two cents, their voice had startled me because as soon as I had finished saying my peace just a few seconds ago the room had grew very stiflingly still.

I turn to see Pete and Big Ed on the right of him as they gave Mal and me a questionable due to our positions as Pete sighs and dryly says, "Should I ask?"

I flushed furiously, but Mal was not bothered by it. On contrary he was still upset with me, but his attention now was directed to his two underlings as he said, "How much did you hear?"

Pete responded without hesitation as he replied, "Enough to know that Razor is the culprit and the little weasel you use as your go-between is her secret little lover."

Big Ed grabbed Pete shoulder and gave him a dirty look while pulling his fist back as he meant to hit him square in the jaw, but let go the moment that Mal gave them both a deadly look of his own and in a firm tone of voice, using his authority over them he said, "That's enough!"

Big Ed then spoke up with a determined look on his face even though still in the presence of Mal he appeared nervous as he said, "What she said is the truth, boss. I saw her kiss little guy, and there really wasn't nothing between them, it was clearly obvious to anyone that saw it. She doesn't hold any attraction towards him."

Mal looked like he was thinking over what Big Ed said for a moment and probably what I had been trying to tell him along, and then finally said, "Take off the cuffs Roxanne or they will come in here and do it themselves. Now which is it?"

"If I do, will you promise not to do anything crazy or resort to violence this time?" I asked in a pleading tone as the tape was soon dropped and forgotten during our little dispute earlier.

With a heaving sigh Mal groaned while rolling his eyes and irritably said, "Fine, just take them off."

"Okay." I said in a small meek voice as I surrendered.

I began searching his pockets for the damnable key which he noticed me looking in vain and said with tried patience that it was in his left side pocket and right as rain I soon enough found it and took his handcuffs off which revealed his wrists that were slightly cut from his yanking and struggling from earlier. He didn't hurt me or even look at me much as he got up and unlocked my door and started to relock it, but I panicked.

"No! Don't leave me in here alone! He said he's coming back for me and it's only a few hours away now when he'll be back! Please Mal, take me with you! Don't go!" I begged in almost tears again as I grabbed his sleeve and pulled at him.

He tried to push me back in as he frustratedly said, "Stop crying. If that's the case you should be just fine until I get back, I plan on taking care of him personally myself when I do," He turns to Pete and said, "Get Razor's location from the boys and be subtle about so it doesn't draw too much unwanted attention and not by walkie. I don't want to raise suspension."

Pete nodded his head and walked off without another word down the hall.

I whimpered with fear as I carefully stepped out of Mal's arms length long enough to be able to rush forward and grab a hold of his torso as I refuse to let go of him while he growled at me trying to pry me off of him and stuff me back into my room.

After several minutes of fighting to remove me, he finally gave up and grumbled sourly, "Fine, then let's go."

For once I was shocked because he didn't try to grab my wrist or yanked me down the hall with him, it was like he was really mad with me and I never realized that something as small and trifling as this could upset him so much. Since he didn't take my hand, I took his instead and at first his touch was stiff and unfeeling, but after a few seconds his grip relaxed some though it was still not the same as before all of this. I didn't say anything because I was too afraid of making him further irritable with me and I didn't want that, so I stayed quiet and close to him feeling anxious about what would happen when Razor does come back for me and just what Mal planned to do with him when he did. Mal nor Big Ed spoke the entire time either, and I wasn't even sure where we were going or headed at this point, Mal's room or his turf? Which I wasn't sure, but I even though he was mad at me and scary as hell when he was like this, I'd rather be with him than alone worrying about what will become of me when his creepy underling decided to visit me next.

All too soon it became obvious where we were headed as we stepped inside Mal's cell while he flicked on his room's lamp and not long after Pete walked in and announced that Razor was up on Mal's turf in the middle of rough-housing with a few other guys. He said he had a guy that was watching him and would let him know when he decided to head down this way and while he was talking Mal had Big Ed grab a few sodas from his turf as Mal and Pete both took a seat at his beat up looking old table. I was about to take a seat in one of the other two chairs, but Mal grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I didn't know how to response to it as I looked up at him questionable, but his attention wasn't on me, it was on his peon so I just sat there with uncertainty and waited to see what happens next. They both started talking about things concerning other fights that broke out between Mal's and Steve's creeps and how they would deal with it later as Big Ed suddenly reappeared with the drinks and set them on the table.

Mal pushed one towards me and at first I hesitant to take it as my hand flinched back in fear as I remembered Bailey's words, but they were still sealed so there was no way he could have spiked my drink yet, so I took mine and continued to listen as they talked on. By the time I was halfway finished with my drink I soon felt drowsy and before I knew it, I barely heard anything they said anymore as my eyes grew heavier by the second and then before I knew it I was out.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Just as soon as the words came out of her mouth that she kissed that little shit, I thought I was going to lose it and kill somebody as I felt angry like I never felt before. It was like the time all over again I found out that Bailey had been secretly seeing that green-haired punk Duncan and had me fooled in thinking I was the only one she was with. That betrayal from her had hurt, but mostly more from my pride because I didn't have feelings then like I seem to have now, and even so I still don't fully grasps them which is why it hurt ten times over...no scratch that a hundred times more than Bailey's betrayal did years ago.

 _This pain was much worse, and it was all because I loved her. I loved Roxanne, but she doesn't love me back...no instead she loves that little twerp. That little...grr.._

Oddly enough the angry, the hot fury I felt raging inside of me was more centered on that little twerp than it was Razor or even Roxanne. Razor may have threatened to touch my girl, but the dweeb was far of a more threat to me than Razor was and that was all because he and not me held her heart... _the one thing I wanted most_ , but that would soon change. _I will not lose to one of my underlings...and the weakest of them all at that._

Putting those thoughts to the side, I noticed Big Ed had returned with the drinks as I requested, everyone took one and I noticed Roxanne hesitation when I offered her one, but then she took it in the end. What a shame! She should have taken Bailey's advice because as soon as she wasn't looking I slipped a few crushed sleeping pills into her drink, and not even ten minutes later her little frame sagged against mine and she was out cold.

Big Ed was the first to comment as he looked worriedly from Roxanne to me and said, "I don't see why you needed to put her out like that boss. We were just discussing what will be done with Razor, shouldn't she know and be in on the plan?"

As I carefully pulled her sleeping form closer to mine, I then looked back up at him as Pete just rolls his eyes as I quietly said, "Because I've got enough problems on my hands at the moment and my traitorous bride will be the least of them for now."

I turned and looked at Pete as I icily remarked, "I want tabs on that little shit she kissed yesterday morning! I want him found and I want him delivered to me immediately!"

"But boss, Roxanne not interested in him," Big Ed replied as he turned to Pete as he tried to get him to appeal and said, "Come on Pete, tell him. I know you saw how uninterested she was in him."

Pete snorted and dryly replied, "I saw, but I truthfully don't care whether or not she likes that little imp or not. She knew better and she should have never kissed him in the first place even if what was between those two wasn't for real."

I had delivered Big Ed a warning look for interrupting me in the middle of ranting and raving as he shrunk back a little, but gave Pete a scowling look for throwing in his two cents for not backing him where Roxanne's innocence lays. By that time, I rose and placed Roxanne carefully back into her old bed and returned back to my seat and lounge back lazily as I tried to decide the best course of action in order to punish her and the other two peons for this chaos that they created (which I usually revel in), but this was not the kind of chaos I enjoyed and by some cruel fate this had to be irony considering who I am and what I do for pleasure.

I pulled out one of my knives and started whittling away with it into the edge of the table to kill time as I tuned in and out the other two from time to time as I thought on the matter some more before I finally started listening to their ideas, and to be honest none of them were really my style.

"I wonder what he thought he would achieve by trying to bed your woman?," Pete said without a hint of humor in his voice as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder without even looking into Roxanne's direction.

I popped a few muscles in my stiff neck and coldly commented, "I don't know, but clearly he didn't think it through. He underestimated just how clever my little hellcat can be once she's cornered, but she will be the least of his problems. When I see him next, he'll wish he kept his mouth shut and his dick still in his pants."

I saw Big Ed pale at my words and Pete turn suddenly quiet as I smirked darkly and added, "Tonight my only regret is that Steve could not be here to perceive how truly evil I can become when I'm trifled with."

I glance over into Roxanne's direction and let my eyes take in her sleeping figure and an even bigger smirk took place of the one that was drawn across my lips as the gears in my head started to turn as I darkly think to myself... _Rest for now my sleeping beauty, but soon your sweet dreams will come to an end...and that's when the real nightmare will begin..._

 ** _Looks like it's gonna be a long night for some...Just what dastardly plan is Mal hatching?...How will he punish Roxanne and his two underlings?...Will hearts and dreams be crushed and broken before the night over?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter to come..._**

 ** _On a side note, it's really hard to make a villain fall in love with someone who is good like Roxanne and keep their evil self intact when you just wanna fluff the crap out of them! lol On one hand, Mal wants to hurt her and cause her ruthless suffering because let's face it...Mal is The Malevolent One and that is what he loves and does best aside from wanting absolute control, but on the other hand he secretly wants to pour out his heart to her, but instead makes up excuses as to why he can't when deep down he really knows why...and that part comes later on_**


	79. The Test

**Not much to say this time around because I'm only half awake for one thing, but this chapter and the next are pretty heavy and kind of dark, so be warned. Mal's wrath is about to be unleashed.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks for reviewing The Malevolent Mountain Queen, Sideshowjazz1, Loki, Addicted To Total Drama, and Worthless Brat.**

 **Warning: Some crude and vulgar use of words, violence and blood related themes, followed with mild sexual assult. You were warned!**

 **Mal's Pov:**

Shortly after one of the boys alerted us that Razor was getting ready to make his exit from top of building, no doubt to make his rounds and find his way to my slave girl, but tonight things were going to turn out a lot more different than that ignorant fool thinks. I swiftly and carefully scooped up Roxanne from her old bed and took her back to her room and laid her down in her new one, I killed the light in her room and had Pete and Big Ed stand towards the darkest side of Roxanne's room. I joined them only moments later where they were standing by her locker with a dirty clothes hamper that sat close beside it as I leaned up against the wall with them as I listened and waited.

Occasionally the other two would whisper among themselves, but their conversation was of little interest to me because my mind was too busy being preoccupied with images of Roxanne kissing that little shit, Trent. I clenched not only my fists, but my teeth as well with hot fury at the very thought of him enjoying it...enjoying my slave girl... _my slave girl!_ She said she didn't love him, but does she _really_ expect me to buy that?! Why would she kiss him if she didn't have some sort of connect or feelings for that pint-size little twerp! The more I thought about it the more it burns me up. How dare she tell me things like she did last night and make me feel good for the first time in my life (aside from doing things that involved beating someone to a bloody pulp) like I meant something to her, and then go behind my back and pull this?! I can't even began to describe the anguish inside...this feeling of completely wretchedness, it's like she's used me and fooled me into believing that I was someone important to her. She made me believe I was special like I meant something to her, but now I see it was all a hoax. She tricked and she used me. Played me like a fool! Before this night is over, she will suffer for her treachery...one way or another she will learn the consequences of crossing me and it's price.

Just as I felt ready to explode at any second and let lose my rage upon some poor and unfortunate victim, Big Ed brought me out of my thoughts by hissing in my direction with obvious dread in his tone as he said, "Are you sure you want to do this, boss?"

He paused as I glared at him while he added, "I'm not an expert in love or relationships, but I can tell that you are sweet on her, and if you do this you will ruin whatever chances you once had with her. Hurting her like this will only make her less likely to ever return your feelings for her and she'll hate you even more than she already does. Trust me, take my word for it."

I said nothing at first due to the mood I was in even though I stopped for a second to give thought to his words before finally hissed back, "She should have done as I told her from the beginning. I make the rules and I expect them to be followed. I specifically told her to stay away from other boys that she was not allowed to even look at other males, but me. She disobeyed me by going behind my back and kissing that little spy of mine. _Trent! Of all the the peons in this dump, it had to be him!_ **"**

"That is true, but you should know by now how she is. She's not willing to bow to your wishes just because you snap your fingers at her. She's not one of the guys or even remotely like the other two you've had before her that you described to both Pete and myself. She's wild and unwilling, not to mention she has a temper that could rival your own, boss." Big Ed said with unease as he pressed on while Pete just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

As irritable as I was, his words were all true. Roxanne was completely different from the fools I controlled here and not willing to bend to my will, she never was, but at the same time she was the first to stand up to me and not back down (not counting Steve because he was an idiot that didn't know when to quit while he was still ahead). She excited me and I wanted her. I wanted her from the very beginning after witnessing what she did to Steve both on her first day here and the day she carved my initials into his flesh. A woman with those kind of qualities was beautiful and dangerous and rare like a diamond in the rough and I won't stop until I make her mine. She will be mine even if I _have to break her._

I growled deeply in my throat in a low voice as I I looked at Big Ed and bitterly said, "She will be punished just like the others and she's not getting out of it. I've already decided that and nothing said or done is going to make me change my mind. She will learn even if I have to make her suffer for it myself in the most worst way possible."

"But boss she cares-," Big Ed started in a startled tone laced with worry, but I had cut his words short.

"She cares only about her little friends, and her little escape to freedom! She cares little for me! She said so herself that she will not give up her heart to me, and I in return will not give her up either!" I growled intensely at him as I cut him off.

"Ed, just drop it. Once the boss has decided the fate of those around here, you should know by now how things will go." Pete said in a harsh tone that was barely above a whisper.

Big Ed said no more after that, but continued looking uncertain and bothered by this whole ordeal though I said nothing more on the subject it did surprise me that he was sticking his neck out for her when he barely even knew her. I wasn't bothered by it because unlike Razor or Trent I knew that Big Ed smart enough to know better than to mess with what I considered mine.

Several minutes later as the silence between us dragged on, I soon recognized the lazy-dragged sounds of the footsteps of my traitorous underling as he stopped in front of Roxanne's cell and started to jimmy the lock open.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I don't remember it happening, but I suddenly became aware that I must have fallen asleep because I was soon awakened by the sound of someone opening a door as it creaked loudly, my eyes shot opened in terror. I scanned the room and discovered that I was back in mine and that Mal and the others were gone while I was alone with an intruder breaking into my cell and I pretty well knew who it was. Razor. I didn't need to see his tall and long-lanky body or his crude face in the pale exit lights that shone from the hallway to know that it was him that he came back true to his word. He entered as he snaked his way into my room and closed the door back as it automatically locked itself back (due to Chris McLean automatic lockdown system at night) and I quickly sat up as I remembered Mal's bat which I laid on the bed earlier, but as I felt around for it, it was gone. I felt panicked as he started to close in on me even further and I could tell he knew I was awake by the way he started to chuckle at my uneasiness as I started scratching my brain for ideas and on how I planned to save my butt this time. Where was Mal? Did he leave me here on purpose because of what I told him? I told him it was mistake and that I was sorry, he must be more angry with me than I thought. What was I going to do now? The closer he came towards me the more the fear inside me was starting to build up, it wouldn't be long until I started to really panic and freak out as I tried my best to remain calm.

I quickly got out of bed and backed away from it while in a voice I had hoped that didn't sound too frightened, I spat at him, "Get out! Get out of my room now!"

Within seconds he was nearly on me as he leered at me with that creepy grin of his, I barely escaped his attempt to grab me as I ducked under his out stretched arms while he turned around and made advances towards me yet again as I quickened my stride, but just as I took another step away I tripped and stumbled on something in the dark. I couldn't see what it was until I saw something roll out into the hallway, it was the duct tape I was going to use on Mal, but forgot about it during our argument. That was more than enough time and my mistake for him to close in on the distance seizing me by my arms and shoving me into the bars of my cell door and holding me there while cutting off any means of escape as he leered down at me with the look of a predator that was about to enjoy it's prey.

"Playing hard to get, are we? I like that in a woman. I find it as a real turn on. I bet the boss has to tie you down just to have any fun with you." Razor said in a mocking tone as he continued to stare down at me in a lecherous way that was starting to make me sick.

"Get off of me and don't touch me!" I shrieked in panic and at the same time I kicked him in his shin.

He let of a cry of pain and swore in a low agitated voice as he immediately let go of me as he bent down to grab his pained leg while I stumbled to get away as I started to scream Mal's name and cry out for help, but it was short lived because Razor was soon back on his feet. He charged forward so fast that I didn't have time to run or even take one step back as he loomed over me in seconds grabbing me by my hair which caused me to yelp in pain as he sat down in a chair close the table and pulled me back forcing me into his lap by my hair painfully. I could not move an inch and the pain brought tears to my eyes, but I'd be damned if I cried for this sicko.

He grabbed both of my wrists with his other hand roughly which caused me to gasp in pain due to my burnt wrist and pulled me by my hair closer to his face (which I couldn't see because of the sitting position and the dark) and harshly hissed into my ear, "You wanna play rough? Well, two can play at that. I was going to go easy on you tonight, but it looks like you need a lesson in manners first."

"Screw you! When Mal finds out about this, you're dead," I shot back as I tried to hide the pain in my voice the best that I could as I added, "Now let go of me, or I swear I will-,"

"Or you'll do what sweetheart? Scream? Cry? Beg me for mercy? Beg me to stop?," He baited in a mocking tone as he cut me off and snorted with amusement in his voice as he continued on, "Mal isn't here and he's not coming to save you this time."

He laughed as I could feel his disgusting breathe on my cheek as his humor soon died and his temper started to show as he growled viciously at me as he said, "You know what really pisses me, toots?...That time you made a fool out of me in front of Mal's two right-hands, Pete and Big Ed. They both look at me like I'm an idiot now because of that little stunt you pulled when you stunned me with your taser and than that shit you pulled on the stairway the very same day the boss came back. And you know what else really pisses me off?...That day you back-talked the boss when I started to put you in your place and he nearly broke my arm just so he could get his apology for his precious little slave girl."

I was so mad and frustrated with myself for not being about to fight back that I couldn't even think of a single thing to say as he continued on.

"I haven't forgotten any of that which is why I waited patiently in the shadows until I could find the perfect time and opportunity to pay you back for your actions." He said bitterly as he suddenly rose and started to drag me by my hair with him facing me towards my bed (which I could see because my eyes had finally adjusted to the dim light) and marched me into that direction.

I had not choice but to go because of the grip he still had on my head as he let go of my wrists and pushed me from behind to quicken the pace, in my mind I was screaming no and again I had no other option because he was the one in power here and I couldn't do anything, but struggle the entire time. Before I knew it he let loose his grip on the locks of my hair and shoved me into bed with my face implanted in it so fast that I didn't have time to react, he was on me in mere seconds as I felt sick all over as he straddled me and sat on my back legs, he held me down roughly as he leaned over me while I screamed and begged him to get away and to stop. At this point I was in tears and I was scared of what was coming next.

He started speaking once again and this time he laughed again at my terrified state as he taunted me and said, "You know since the first time I set eyes on you when the boss carried you onto his turf, I thought to myself he sure does get all the good-looking babes. I saw it in the news and the papers, pictures of those other two chicks he kidnapped and probably banged both of them whenever it suited him. So when I saw you that day, I thought to myself why should the boss be the one to have all the fun around here?"

I started screaming for Mal once again as I struggled to pull myself out from under him and then it started. His hands where all over me and hot tears started to pour down my cheeks, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get him off of me.

"No! Stop please stop!" I sobbed helplessly.

"Wanna know something else? I doubled that dose I drugged you with, and even took the time to wait on you so I'd be the first to get to you, but some idiots got in my way when you were exiting the mess hall and by the time I caught up, you were already with the boss. My chance was blown and trust me, I was pissed because I was gonna fuck you good too." He taunted me in my ear.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing as he removed himself from me which brought me instant relief, but it was short lived. He flipped me over pinning me down and the worst had finally came.

His eyes lit up as he brought his face close to mine and with his lips just inches away and with this scary and creepy grin on his face he eerily commented in an overly excited tone, "Rumor has it doll that you are still a virgin...guess the boss was saving that for a special occasion. Boy will he be disappointed because truth be told, I've always wanted to bang me a little virgin girl and it looks like tonight is my lucky night."

My lips quivered as this felt like that nightmare with Steve and his creeps all over again as I clamped my eyes shut as I cried and said no over and over again while crying out for Mal to come and save me. Just as Razor started trying to kiss me which I fought as hard as I could while I turned away trying my hardest to avoid as he started feeling me up again and one of his hands was trying to part my legs, he suddenly stopped once more and then his body was gone from mine. I felt like someone or something had came along and jerked him away and very quickly at that.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Razor in the floor sitting on his rump with Mal hovering over him with his bat with Pete and Big Ed standing on both sides of Razor from behind as the closed off any escape route for him to attempt to take. Pete had flicked on my lamp on his way to Razor and the room immediately lit up as I sat there trying to wipe my tears away feeling embarrassed and violated and most of all scared. I whispered Mal's name weakly, but he didn't take notice of me or remove his cold-blooded eyes from Razor that were filled with hot black rage as he looked like his temper was ready to overturn at any second at the blink of an eye. Mal tapped his bat in his hands and his look only got colder by the second as he peered down in narrow black slits at his underling for several seconds at a time like he was trying to calm himself or decide just what he was going to do with him.

"Boss, I...this is not what it looks-," Razor started but was quieted by Pete as he kicked him in the side which caused him to gasps in pain.

"Don't speak unless spoken to. You know the rules, Razor." Pete said in a miffed tone and gave him another kick in the side.

Mal kneeled and suddenly snatched Razor up by the collar of his shirt and snarled viciously at him, "You were gonna steal what was mine from the very beginning, and you were even dumb enough to even admit it! The girl is mine! How many times do I have to explain that?!"

"I get it boss, but she kissed-," Razor started to say in a terrified tone but was cut off.

Mal's eyes narrowed once again as he hissed in a dark and dangerous tone that was laced in the coldest of ice as he said, "I know what she did, you imbecile because she informed me of your traitorous act herself! I will deal with her when I'm done taking care of you!"

Razor started begging Mal to reconsider and pleading for this life, but Mal was not listening anymore at this point. Mal let go of his shirt and instantly let his bat drop to the ground making a loud clanging sound that echoed as he bared his teeth and started to choke the life out of Razor himself which caused me to shrink back further into my bed with fear. I haven't seen Mal this murderous since the night he fought like a lunatic in front of the entrance doors with Steve and his creeps where I took off and hid under a nearby table for my own safety. Immediately they both were thrashing around on the floor in front of my bed as Razor struggled to get Mal off of him, but was failing because Mal was apparently stronger than him. This went on for several minutes at a time as I watched helplessly and was too scared to talk more or less interfer, I knew better than to get in Mal's way when he got like this. He was like a lethal and dangerous animal out of control, and there was nothing that could stop him once he started to attack. I looked up and glanced at both Pete and Big Ed as I started to wonder how they got into my room so quietly without mine or Razor's knowledge because I thought for sure I would have heard Mal and them coming or at least unlocking my door.

Mal flipped him over and just like that time on his turf when he forced me to watch as he had this small boy beaten in front of me and then nearly ripping Razor arm off, that's exactly what happened next. He twisted Razor's arm back in an angle that looked more painfully just watching than anything, so I couldn't even begin to imagine how it must have felt to Razor as he screamed out loud in pain. I shuttered and closed my eyes as I started to feel sick. How could this man before me be the same man that touched me so gently and took care of all my injuries be the very same man I'm watching now in horror? I was truly afraid of him as I watched in frozen fear as he started yelling down at his underling for putting his hands on me and for defying him so opening by trying to drug me and then steal what he claims was his. All too soon I heard a loud crunching sound that was followed by a loud howling scream of pain, and I knew without a doubt that Mal had broken his arm. I swallowed as my throat felt dry as I opened my eyes to see Razor still laying in the middle of the floor in front of the table with his arm laying in an odd angle as he moaned in pain and heaved out heavy breaths, but didn't try to move. Mal had backed away from him as he was on his feet all too soon and not once throughout the whole ordeal did he make a single glance in my direction and for once I was glad because I had never been more terrified of him in my life. He looked over into Pete's and Big Ed's direction and snapped his fingers, within seconds they snatched up Razor as he hollered in pain the moment he was moved as they slammed him face first down onto the table where I could not see him anymore because their bodies were blocking my view. Razor started begging and pleading to them as he said no over and over again, but his pleads only fell on deaf ears because at this point just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse...I was wrong. I was terribly wrong because they did. I was starting to feel bad for him even though he did try to steal my innocence I still did not take joy in watching others suffer. I knew it was bad when I heard him starting to wail and cry. Mal pulled out one of his knives and flicked out the blade and started making slow strides towards the other two as the held him down while Mal took his time getting there. Pete and Big Ed continued to hold Razor down, but shuffled over some to make room for Mal and when they did I could see the look of total fear in Razor's eyes, it was like he was watching his death closing in on him.

The moment Mal was on him, Pete and Big Ed closed the gap the rest of the way and Razor's howls and screams only grew louder by the second. I couldn't see what Mal was doing to him, but I could only guess from the way Razor begged for mercy in between his cried of pain. Mal didn't even look like he was enjoying himself like he usually does when he takes part in his evil doings and from where I sat I could see the same cold and enraged stare that stayed glued to his features the entire time while he mutilated Razor's body. He didn't stop until he was satisfied with his handiwork and I swear it felt like eternity from listening to Razor's screams that slowly turned into sobs which only tore at me even more. Someone that could make a guy cry like that had to be truly evil. No wonder why Mike said he was called _The Malevolent One_ , I was finally seeing Mal's true form and it terrified me to the very core of my soul. It wasn't long until I no longer could hear a sound from Razor, I wasn't sure if he was dead or just passed out.

As soon as Mal was done with Razor, it was like Pete knew exactly what Mal wanted and without even being told he grabbed Razor up by the front of his shirt and slung him into the bars of my cell door where his body, the moment it came into contact with the bars, it made a loud thud sound before his body then sagged slowly down to the ground. When I finally saw what Razor looked like when Mal was done with him, it took everything I had not to puke up the last thing I ate because the creep looked like a bloody mess, and it was sickening to look at. I quickly looked away and by then I noticed that Mal was looking at me for the first time since we were in his cell hours ago if I had to guess. He was covered in Razor's blood as he looked at me coldly while wiping the blood from his blade and then shortly putting it away, but not half as coldly as he looked at Razor as he suddenly started to make his way towards me without saying a word. I felt petrified on the spot as I started to shake uncontrollably I instantly out of reflex shielded myself with my arms over my head and waited for the worse to come.

Within seconds I heard his voice as he icily said in a quiet tone, "Look at me."

I was too scared to even talk as I rigidly shook my head no without looking up, as soon as I did it I knew I must have messed up because his hands were soon on mine as he tried to remove them from around my head, but I was so scared I refused to give in and look at him. Nonetheless his strength won out and mine failed me as I forced to lower my hands and slowly looked up at him as he hovered over my cowering figure.

"No, please don't hurt me!" I cried out in a half sob as I tried to back away, but couldn't because he still held my arms.

He said nothing in return, but released his hold on me, but the scowling look was still there in his eyes and the moment he let me go I backed away and crawled out the other side of the bed and tried to make a run for it, but he cut me off and cornered me into the nearest wall and pinned me in.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me, Mal?" I cried in a shaky voice as I pressed myself flat against the wall and trying not to let any part of me touch him.

"Why?," He inquired in cold tone as he went on to explain, "Because I was testing you that's why."

"Testing me?" I squeaked out in small confused voice.

"Yes this was all a test, and oddly enough you surprised me by passing it," He said in dead tone even though he didn't look surprised to me more like murderous as he concluded, "I thought for sure you would fail, but it seems you are a lot more faithful to me than Bailey nor Zoey ever were."

I blinked several times in confusion as his words slowly started to sink in as my fear started to fade some and then I somehow summoned up a little bit of courage as I said, "Are you saying that you let him get that far to see if I would let him touch me?"

It suddenly dawn on to me that Mal and the other two had been here along and watched the entire thing and did nothing about it until the last minute...because how else did they get into my room so quietly without making a sound. The door would have creaked and both Razor and myself would have heard it.

I suddenly became angry and without warning or even a second thought to my next set of actions, I reached back and slapped him and snarled at him, "Mal, he could have raped me! And all you did was stand back and watch! How could you?!"

As soon as I said that Mal glared down at me dangerously and let his wrath lose as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Do you honestly believe that I would actually let him go that far with you?!," Mal thundered down on me as his eyes blazed into mine as he added, "I can recall telling you that no man will have you, but me. No man will kiss you, but me! No man will have your virginity, but me because you are MINE! And what did you do, but go behind my back and kiss that little peon of a spy of mine! Your lips are my lips, Roxanne! Every part of you belongs to ME! Not Trent or that useless peon over there in the corner, but ME! How many times do I have to remind you that you are mine?!"

I shrunk back in fear at his loud booming voice and once more I don't even remember doing it, but I was gripping the front of his shirt as I trembled uncontrollably as he hissed down at me in a low heated voice, "Do you understand me!"

I nodded my head stiffly at his words because I was too afraid to say anything else at the moment as he stood over me heavily panting from his angry rant.

Seconds later I finally found my voice as I apologized and said, "I'm sorry Mal, I never meant for this to happen. Please believe me."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be before this night is over with." He remarked with no warmth in his tone of voice as his eyes darkened when they locked onto mine.

I gasps in fear as my eyes grew wide with terror as I anxiously ask in a shaky voice, "What do you mean?"

"You may have passed the test, but you are still not going unpunished for breaking the rules," He said icily and in an even lower tone of voice that was meant for my ears only he hissed at me darkly as he added, "You hurt me, Roxanne and I don't hurt easily."

I whimpered as I begged in scared voice, "Mal please, I'm sorry. I don't know what you want hear from me or what you want me to say, but please don't hurt me."

Mal smirked at me darkly and mockingly said, "Oh Roxanne...my foolish little slave girl, I don't need to put my hands on you to hurt you. No, I can always find _other ways to hurt you. Trust me."_

I gasps in total fear at his words as his disturbing smile suddenly turned back into a icily scowl, the dead look in his eyes that he was giving me was so unnerving I once more clamped my eyes closed in terror and shielded myself with my arms again and without word or warning he grabbed me around my middle and throw me over his shoulder. I started struggling as I begged him to put me back down, but he ignored my pleas as he turned to give out orders to Pete to drop Razor off into his cell and something else I couldn't hear or make out as he drop his tone of voice low where only Pete and Big Ed could hear it. Pete nodded his head and took hold of one of Razor's legs while Big Ed handed Mal his bat and unlocked the door for him and seconds we were all headed out the door. I had not clue where he was taking me or what he was going to do with me when we got there, but there was one thing I did know for certain...that I was not getting out this lightly, not without paying for my foolish mistake.

 **Mal has taken out his underling Razor, but it looks like he's not done yet...Just what kind of punishment does he have in mind for Roxanne?...And where does he plan to carry it out?...And just how far is he willing to take it this time?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**


	80. Things We Do For Love

**Boy, was this a complicated chapter to write, I got a good bit of it written the other day, but could not finish the rest until today that is. A lot is going to happen in this chapter and it's gonna really change things in the upcoming chapters to come. All I can say is Mal has really screwed up big time in this one, and I don't want to spoil it any further than that, but yeah...I will tell you the reason why I called this chapter, "Things we do for love" at the bottom, so nothing gets spoiled for you. And yes Mal does have feelings and emotions, but because of what Roxanne had done, he just kind of just lost it out of jealousy and anger. And the rest, well...you're gonna have to read it to find out. Oh, and I'll fix whatever spelling and grammar I might have missed tomorrow. I am bush today! I'll catch ya! :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you guys for the views and thanks you Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, and Loki for your reviews! :D**

* * *

 **Pete's Pov:**

I could already tell it was going to be long night as I took hold of one of Razor's leg and was about to drag him back to his cell, but first I waited on the boss and Big Ed as he was taking the key from Mal so he could unlock the door. I looked down at Razor in disgust. It's fools like him that make a mockery Mal's legion and the rest look like a pack of fools. He had blacked out during his punishment from the boss and not to mention from the amount of blood he lost and if I had to guess from the lack of tolerance for pain as well since he could not endure it long enough to walk himself back to his damn cell. I had warned the idiot time and time again to stay off of Mal's bad side, but he never listens and nor shuts up either, this time he finally had to pay for his lack of competence. He's gonna have one hell of a time in the morning explaining this one to the nurse, and if he's smart he'll keep his mouth shut this time.

I sighed heavily with my patience being tested to their limit as I thought to myself... _I get tired of taking out the idiots around here. Let someone else deal with it for a chance._

As I watched as Big Ed unlocked the door, I glanced over at the boss and I could tell that this was the maddest I've seen him in awhile. I had warned him that the girl was going to be trouble from the start that she was no good, but like always he never listens. He prefers to learn things the hard way as usual. Speaking of the girl, she was apparently as Mal had said and stated earlier was a lot more loyal to him than he originally thought, and to be honest I was surprised because I would have never thought she would sticked up for him by threatening and reminding Razor of what Mal would do if he touched her. Over the whole entire time since she's been here, I've noticed a chance in the boss. He maybe obsessed with her, but like Big Ed had said before it's obvious that Mal fancys her. I think Steve is right. I think Mal is in love with her, and if he is, he must be keeping it to himself to protect her from Steve, that bastard has been acting more suspicious by the day since Roxanne arrived. For his sake, he better keep it up because once Steve's finds out about it, he's not going to let it go. The guy is almost as sick and twisted as Mal is, he'll hurt that girl far worse than Mal ever could especially if he knows that Mal loves her.

I was soon brought out of my revery as the door was slid back by Big Ed as he stood to the side to hold it open for me as I started to make my way to Razor's cell while dragging his unconscious form with me. I didn't need to turn around to know from the noises coming up from behind me as sounds of struggle and a few swears of words was coming from the boss and his woman, I couldn't believe after all of that she was still foolish enough to try and fight with Mal. That girl will never learn, although I have to admit that her stubbornness and her resistance to obey him was about as matched up with Mal's hard-headedness and unwillingness to forgive those that cross him. The more I thought about it as I turned down mine and the boss's hall as I headed to Razor's cell, those two were very similar. They both had a hot temper and neither one could stay out of trouble for more than a few days at a time due to their desire to stir up trouble with Chris McLean and Chef. I snorted with amusement as I wondered and tried to picture just how his slave girl would react when she finds out what Mal has in store for her after they tie the knot. I can't see her liking it or wanting any part in it and I could already see her in my mind's eye trying to find ways to get out of it to escape him, but once he sets his plan into action and marries her, there is no way that she'll ever be able to get away once he's out of juvie for good this time. The things Mal's capable of doing would probably floor her. I wonder once he's permanently out of juvie if he still plans to hold up his little part of the deal with her concerning not putting his hands on her, but if he's in love as I suspect than he'll probably continue things the way they are since he finds amusement in her feisty antics.

With those thoughts put aside and getting more serious now that the moment Razor's cell came into view, I quicken my steps so I could be rid of my burden of pulling him around and within seconds I disposed of him unceremoniously after fighting with the lock to open his door and let it close itself due the automatic system lockdown set up by McLean. I then remembered Mal's other orders and called a few boys to take care of it.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

No matter how hard I begged and pleaded it was useless, it was like Mal had turned a deaf ear to anything I tried to say to him and my words only meant nothing to him at this point. Not only did he refused to put me down or stop whatever he was planning to do with me, but he was flat out ignoring me and it made me feel small and helpless. Vulnerable to the extreme. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't do that right now because I knew I needed to be strong for whatever he was about to do, and not knowing what was up ahead worried me greatly. While this went on I watched helplessly as Pete drug off Razor without a single word as he followed Mal's orders to the boot and Big Ed was not far off as he stayed a good foot or two close behind Mal with me draped over his shoulder. I'm not going to lie, but I was scared to death at whatever Mal was going to do and not knowing only made it all the more worse.

We were halfway down my hall as I still tried to beg Mal to see sense and not do this as I begged in a terrified voice, "Mal, please reconsider. Don't do this! Please!"

He did not reply, but kept up his stiff pace.

"Mal! Please!" I cried out in a choked voice as I tried to hold back my tears while at the same time I tried with difficulty to look over his shoulder at him to see his response, but with little to no luck due to my unfavorable position.

And again no answer.

I sighed raggedly and looked over at Big Ed with desperation in my eyes as I tried to plead with him for help in strangled voice I said, "Ed, do something! Talk to Mal! Make him stop this! Please, you're three times his size, you can take him! You have no reason to fear him!"

Big Ed's eyes grew wide with fear and stiffly shook his head no with a warning look in eyes as he suddenly started to quake like he saw a ghost...I couldn't believe it, but he was more afraid of Mal than I was.

Mal stopped immediately after my plea to Big Ed and icily spoke in quiet voice, "Ed is not dumb enough to try something as foolish as that Roxanne, he knows all too well what will happen if he steps over his boundaries and it's a pity that you of all people haven't figured that out yet. But I promise before this night is over you will learn that lesson and _you will not do this again_."

I whimpered with fear as I looked away from Big Ed and let my gaze drop back down to the back of Mal's feet as I clutched onto the back of Mal's shirt and whispered in sad choked voice as my throat was starting to dry up and only loud enough for Mal to hear, "I'm sorry."

He remained silent as though it meant nothing to him, I said nothing else after that, but let Mal do as he pleased because either way he was going to do just that and get away it anyway, so what was the point in trying to defy him now? Not long after that I could hear Pete's footsteps returning and sure enough I saw him coming as Mal and Big Ed finally made it the fork in the hallways that led to the elevator and the small stairway that led up to Mal's turf. Pete confirmed with Mal that he completed both of his tasks and Mal only grunted his approval in a muttered tone while never stopping in his tracks the whole time. I dreaded it, but already knew where Mal was taking me as he started to climb the stairs, and I really didn't want to go back up there again with him especially not after last time, but it looked like I had no choice or say so in the matter. It was completely nerve-racking because no one said a word the entire way up, and it only made me feel sicker to my stomach while putting all my nerves on edge and not knowing what was the come only made it all the more unbearable.

All too soon Pete opened the door so that Mal could step out since he was holding me up with one arm and carrying his bat with the other as he said not a word and continued on his way out the door while I could feel the night's warm summer breeze blow past us on the way up. The moment the door came opened the booming sounds and voices of Mal's men wafted into the air as it carried down and through into the stairway before they even stepped outside of the door. Their voices and roughnecking could probably be heard down below on the bottom steps to the stairway if someone was standing down there now could more likely hear them from where they stood. It suddenly grew quiet and I knew it was from Mal approaching as he walked out onto the rooftop, I could feel all of their eyes drawn onto us, staring and watching and probably waiting for their boss to lash out on some unlucky and unsuspecting victim of his choosing. Those that were standing nearby quickly backed away and made room for Mal and his two right-hand men to pass through, it was like they knew to move or be moved and if I had to guess none of them wanted to be the unlucky ones that had to be moved. Without warning suddenly Mal dropped me and sat down in his seat _(his throne)_ and before I could look up or even catch my balance he snatched me down into his lap roughly while forcing me to fall face first into his chest. I uttered out a groan from the sudden burst of movement as my body slammed into his uncomfortably. One of his arms snaked quickly around my waist to keep me from getting up or trying to escape as I started to sit up and pull myself as furtherest away from him as possible, I was completely uncomfortable with this as I tried not to touch him if I didn't have to. I was right, as soon as I lifted my head I could see almost all of them stopping what they were doing and staring at us which only scared me all the more. Quickly averting my attention somewhere else, I could see Mal's dark scowl in the corner of my gaze as I fearfully tried to look up at him without backing down. Without realizing it, but I was shaking all over and I couldn't still my trembling body either no matter how hard I tried. The look he was giving me was only feeding my fears even more. I wished with all my heart that this was a bad dream and that at any moment I would wake up from it and not have to give it another thought after that, but unfortunately it wasn't. I could feel my heart pounding out of control and was wondering what Mal was thinking or waiting on because he said not a word to me the entire time he held me in check, but I could feel his wrath brewing and starting to swell up from the way his eyes were narrowing in and from the way his body stiffening up and extremely tense with controlled rage ready to be unleashed. Only seconds later were my questions answered as the double doors swung open and I gasped with unease at the sight.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Both Duncan and myself much have been really out of it because without any warning a pair of hands were soon shaking the both of us roughly from our sleep, and when I heard a voice I didn't recognized I became suddenly so startled I almost shrieked out in fear, but held my tongue and gasped instead. I nearly hit whoever it was that was trying to wake us so forcefully and Duncan shouted for them to back off. A light was lit and within seconds the room was bright enough for us both to see the intruder or should I say intruders because there were three of them and as I looked closer I recognized one of them as part of Mal's cronies because Duncan had pointed him and a bunch others out to me the other day. He told me to steer clear of them because they were a bad bunch and don't mess around and if they do, it usually means trouble. The moment they all looked upon us when the room was lit, one of them immediately knew what I was and I paled as I froze on the spot.

"Dude, check it out! The other one's a chick!" The one that noticed me said in a shocked but creepy voice as he started to look me over.

I regretted sleeping in a tank top now, it showed off all of my feminine aspects, I had only brought it with me to have something light to sleep in just in case it got too warn during the nights, and now more than ever I wished I didn't.

"So the rumors are true. Some of the guys on the turf were whispering about it, but I figured they were just running their flaps." Another said thoughtfully as he crossed his arms over his chest and further regarded Duncan and me with growing interest.

The last one that looked like the leader of the bunch sternly said in serious voice, "And you fools better keep it as just that...a rumor because Pete said that if the boss caught anyone talking about it openingly would have to answer to him. So keep your mouths shut, unless you want an early funeral!"

The other two made a few unruly comments and groaned irritable about it, but soon said no more on the subject.

"Hey! One of you blockheads mind telling us what's the deal here?!" Duncan said in a not so amused tone through narrowed eyes as he climbed out of bed to block their view of me.

The leader gave an agitated look and shoved Duncan back a step or two and snarled, "Shut up and get dressed! And I mean the both of you NOW!"

"What for?!" Duncan challenged getting in his face.

"Mal's orders, now stop wasting our time and get moving! Move it!," He snarled heated as he also got into Duncan's face and added, "Unless you want us to have a quick go at your girlfriend over there? She's cute enough for our tastes."

Duncan's eyes darken and hissed out in low dangerous tone, "You touch her and you're dead, scum."

The leader shoved Duncan back roughly again even though neither one broke eye contact as they both glared at one another for a few more extra seconds before they backed off and gave us space to quickly get dressed and a little bit of privacy as they turned their backs to us. I said nothing because I was too scared to get involved, but I quickly put my things back on as fast as I could before any of them decided to turn around and peek. The moment we were dressed, two of them grabbed Duncan by his arms and forced him out of our shared cell and the leader pulled me towards him by my forearm as he pulled out a pocket knife and pointed it at me and warned me if I tried anything funny I would regret it.

Duncan swore angrily and tried to struggle to break free which caused only trouble for him because once both guys slugged him first in the face and then in the gut, he stopped trying to escape and I started panicking, but did as I was told out of fear of what they would do to us. I had a bad feeling I knew where we were headed and it was the third floor and I hated it when I was right because they were pulling us into the elevator and press the button for just that floor, but not before waiting on one last passenger. Trent. The little I learned about that was involved with the fake bracelet Roxanne received from Mal, but was really from Steve. He was being man-handled by another big guy and I wasn't even sure why he was being brought into this situation though on second thoughts nor did I know why Duncan and me were ourselves, but either way I knew this couldn't be good as several others thoughts crossed my mind. _Mal must be pissed about something, but what? And what is he going to do with us once he has us?_

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The very pit, the bottom of my stomach fell out the moment I saw Bailey and Duncan, and then lastly Trent being roughly handled and shoved out the double doors onto the roof and marched up to stand just feet away from in front of Mal and me. I could see the look of terror in both Bailey's and Trent's eyes while on the other hand Duncan too looked perturbed about the situation, but more subtle with expressing it facial wise. He was more collected with himself than the other two, but I could still tell that he was uneasy nonetheless. As soon as they were brought before Mal and still restrained by his creeps so they could not escape, Mal looked from one to the other like he could not decide who he wanted to ridicule first. I was petrified on the spot as sat stiffly in his lap with my frozen stare of terror mirroring into both Bailey's and Trent's fearful gazes, and neither of us dared to speak a word.

Duncan was the first to speak up and even though I could hear the nervousness in his tone of voice, I could tell he was trying to act tough as he glared at Mal and snapped,"What's the meaning of this Mal?! Seriously, dude what gives?!"

Mal's icy gaze stopped flickering between the other three and finally just lingered on all three of them as he coldly announced, "You want to know what gives, do you?...Well, then here let me explain it to you. I had all three of you brought out of your beds of sweet slumber so you could see what happens when someone breaks my rules and stops following them."

They all three stiffen and freeze up as they all look at me as they saw where the conversation was headed. Judging from the looks on their faces, I wasn't sure who looked more terrified Trent or Bailey.

Mal continued in a more harsh and bitter tone as he angrily hissed out, "I want you all to watch as I make Roxanne suffer for her little act of defiance," Mal turned his enraged eyes on me that were filled with so much anger and (confusingly enough) hurt as he ranted on, "You will learn to do as you are told when I say that you are mine! That means no one is allowed to have you, but ME!"

Bailey gave me a horrified look as she managed to finally was able to find her words to say as she fearfully choked out, "Roxanne, What did you do?"

Mal leaned forward in his seat so suddenly that I almost fell as I clutched onto him to keep from falling as he barked out, "What did she do? Oh...I'll tell you what she did, doll face!" He jumped up causing me to stumbling sideways as I helplessly grab hold of the chair as he stormed over to Bailey and looked her dangerously in the eye as he roughly grabbed her chin and spat angrily, "She pulled the same little stunt you pulled years ago! She cheated me and made me think I was the only one she was with!"

He turned his cold and demonic gaze over into Trent's direction and snarled, "She kissed that little shit over there, and according to one of my boys, she did right in front me in my cell when I passed out!"

Still holding Bailey's face, he suddenly whirled around only enough to stare icily at me through narrowed eyes and clenched teeth as he pointed and accused in a cold voice, "Traitorous little bitch!"

By that time, I had regained my balance, but the look Mal was giving me and his words stung more than I thought that they ever could, and it took everything I had not to burst into tears on the spot and I was already close to begin with. I had gasped with shock and hurt as no words would come forth out of my mouth while taking a step back as I shook my head no because I never intended it to be like that. I wasn't even sure why I felt hurt by his words, I mean I do care about him, but...it was complicated.

Duncan intervened as he struggled to get out of the bounds of Mal's creeps' grips, but could not as he angrily and defensive shot back, "Hey! So what if she kissed that little shrimp! If she digs him, then why don't you be a man and let her go. If you really cared about her, you would have treated her better and this would have never happened in the first place, you moron! He'd probably be the better man anyways!"

Mal shifted his body stiffly into Duncan's direction and immediately let go of Bailey's face as he rounded on Duncan by grabbing the front of his shirt collar roughly and pulled him to his face as he hissed in a quiet, but dangerous tone that sent shivers down my spine and the bads one as he said, "Gotta death wish here tonight, slave-girl lover?! Is that it?! You're getting pretty gutsy all of sudden these last few weeks, maybe I should take out my pocket knife and that a look and see just how gutsy you really are!"

Duncan glared with fear and hot anger, but said nothing as Mal had finally decided to let go of him after making his threat known and then stepped back a foot to look at all of them like he couldn't decide who to attack next or maybe he was trying to contain some of his composure before he decided on his next course of action.

He placed his hands behind his back and started pacing from one end to other down the line as he spoke on in his heated tone and said, "I was only going to punish Roxanne tonight by making her watch as I beat her little boyfriend over here senseless," He paused not only in his steps, but also in his speech as he had stopped in front of Trent and scowled down at him in scary manner which made him shrunk back in fear as Mal then continued, "But that's not good enough for me, I want her to feel the very pain I'm feeling right now. No one has ever hurt me like this, and I don't take being made a fool of lightly. And the best way for her to understand my pain is through making you all suffer tonight with her."

Even though he had stopped in front of Trent his gaze had wondered from face to face including mine as I stared back in horror while frozen in place, but his stare landed back on Trent nonetheless, and snarled, "And I want this peon to suffer first!"

At those words it was like whatever was holding me down in place had sudden released me from my prison, and on that que I sped off and ran. I didn't know where I thought I was going, but I needed to get away from him and from what he was about to do as I felt tears still trying to break free even though I still fought to hold them off. As I took off, I vaguely remember the sound of Mal's voice as he shouted an order at one of his creeps and so suddenly without any warning, the next thing I knew a pair of hands roughly snatched me up from around my waist and prevented me from futher escaping. I shrieked the moment their hands came into contact with my body and struggled as hard as I could, but they didn't let up and continued with little effort to hoist me into Mal's direction as the ones that held the others made them step aside to make room.

I had clamped my eyes shut in terror as they man-handled towards Mal while I still tried to break free, he growled in annoyed tone of voice,"Don't let her get away! Catch her!"

I opened my eyes when they suddenly stopped pulling and tugging at me into Mal's direction and noticed that in the time I spent trying to get away he had sat back down and was waiting for me to be returned to him like a toy or a lost pet. I fearfully looked down at the ground because I was too afraid to look at him as my gaze only lifted high enough to see his hands on the armrests of his chair.

"Bring her to me now!" He hissed impatiently as he suddenly snapped his fingers and without warning I was shoved forcefully into his direction and fell painfully into a heap onto the ground in front of his feet.

At this point I was scared to death at whatever Mal was going to do next as he stood up and took a step towards me and with this menacing stare that was so cold and angry that all I could do was scoot back as my body broke out in trembles, but I wasn't fast enough to escape as he quickly kneeled down in front me.

I immediately on reflex shielded myself with my arms over my head and cowered in fear as I closed my eyes and suddenly I heard Duncan's voice again as he said, "Come on, man! Just leave her alone! Stop looking for ways to hurt her and man up already!"

I heard Duncan swear next as the sound of him being punched by one of Mal's thugs as he gasped in pain came next and I whimpered as I pleaded in a small voice for them to stop, and they soon did, but then I felt my arms being snatched from my face and I forced to look at Mal and angry scowl.

I shivered not just because I could hear the others begging for Mal not to put his hands on me, but also because he was leaning closer to me as he towered over me and I felt like my heart was going to stop as I stared back at him in frozen fear. I attempted to look away, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him until I clamped my eyes closed tight and started to hyperventilate as I could feel him getting further agitated with me.

Suddenly his heavy and angered breathing was in my ear and he rasped out in heated tone, "Still think I can't hurt you, toots? You're about to see how wrong you are before this night is over with and I won't need to lay a finger on you to prove it! Now get up!"

I was heavily breathing myself as I was trying to control my panic attack that was starting up and I finally fearfully looked back at him and whimpered, "No! Don't do this! Please Mal! Please Don't do it!"

"A little too late for that." He said without any emotion as he hauled me up to my feet and forced me to sit in his lap in his chair once more and held me firmly so I didn't get away this time.

I started once more to beg him not to, but he refused to listen. My words were falling on deaf ears and it was making me feel completely helpless because I didn't want to be forced to watch as Mal had my friends tortured and beaten in front of me while not being able to do a thing to stop it. They started with Trent and Duncan, but held Bailey off to the side for last. Mal clamped his hands down on me as both Bailey and me cried out helplessly for them to stop as I tried to get up to run to their aid or at least get in the way of Mal's thugs, but Mal's hold on me prevented me from doing it.

"Stop!," I begged Mal as I pulled at the front of his shirt so he'd look at me as I added, "Please, I'd rather you hurt me instead!"

Mal smirked darkly as he coldly looked down on me and remarked, "Oh, believe me Roxanne, I am! That's the whole point of this. I want to hurt you like you hurt me, and what better way to do it than to hurt your little friends! Maybe next time when I tell you that you belong to me, you will listen! Now be a good girl and watch!"

I shuddered with fear as I stared back at him in horror at his emotionless statement, I was completely speechless because I couldn't see how I could have hurt him so bad that he would do something as horrible as this.

Soon I stopped struggling and cried as I watched feeling completely useless as my two male friends were getting punched and kicked and even being beat with by lethal-like weapons like bats, clubs, pipes, etc. No matter what I said, Mal would not stop it as I begged and tugged at him to end it, he would not. I clung to Mal and cried up at him, begged him why, but still he gave me no response as I buried my face into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. He grabbed my jaw and forced me to watch and told not to make their suffering go in vain. By the time I looked back at them, Trent was unconscious in fetal position on the ground as Mal's cronies had decided after a few more kicks that he was not worth messing with anymore. I glance over at Duncan and cringed at him, he was crouched over on the ground struggling to get up, but still conscious with a busted lip and a black eye as the thugs all turned their attention to him since Trent was no longer an interest to them anymore. And then the worst came, Mal snapped his fingers and they all stopped what they were doing and backed away some more unwilling them others, but with a scowling warning from Mal they instantly stepped away.

Mal got to his feet and stood up as I slipped from his lap, he pushed me back into the seat and leaned down just inches from me as he gave me a warning look and growled lowly, "Do not move from this spot unless I tell you to."

I swallowed nervously as I looked up into his cold eyes while I clutched the armrests of his chair with white knuckles and nodded my head rigidly.

 _How did Mal become so cold like this, when just yesterday he was a completely different person? How could that kiss bother him so much? Why won't he believe when I say it meant nothing? What do I have to do to make him stop?_

Mal turns to Pete and Big Ed in authoritative voice and says, "Make sure she stays here this time. I don't think I need to remind either of you what will happen if she manages to get away?!"

They both confirmed his threatening order with nervous and stiff gestures as they both nodded their heads and complied to his demands, and with that Mal turned on his heel without another word spoken.

Suddenly he had his men bring forth Bailey towards him, I could see the fear in her eyes and Duncan's as he stumbled to get to his feet to stop Mal, but once he snapped his fingers again his men held him down or tried as Duncan fought to break loose to get to Bailey and Mal.

"Don't touch her! If you dare lay one finger on her, Mal," Duncan roared with anger and fire in his eyes like I've never seen before as he continued to struggle to break free, but in vain because several more guys came running to hold him off as they pulled him down to restrain him as shouted, "I swear I will make you regret it!"

Within seconds they had Duncan tackled to the ground and Mal laughed darkly without any humor in his voice and said, "I sincerely doubt it, but you keep trying to interfere, and I can promise it will be much more painfully for doll face over here than it will be for you when I get to you."

Duncan groaned painfully under the weight of all the other guys on top of him and Mal assumed he was done arguing as he turned back around and said emotionlessly, "Release her."

Mal's thugs looked stunt, but did as they were told as Mal then looked to Bailey and said in the same tone of voice, "Remove your shirt."

Bailey's eyes widened in fear as she shook her head no violently and quavered, "No, please don't make me do that here!"

"What did I just say doll face?! You know the rules," Mal shouted as his face contorted with rage as he added, "Take it off, NOW!"

"Don't you dare Mal!" Duncan thundered as he somehow found a way to pry himself out from under all the other guys and stumbled as he tore off towards Mal and Bailey only stopping a few feet away before getting his chance to punch Mal, but was stopped as the creeps grabbed his fists to detain him.

Mal stepped away from Bailey and carelessly walked up to Duncan and smirked mockingly as he maliciously sneered, "How does it feel to know I can do whatever I want with your girl and there is not a thing you can do about it? You can't even lift a finger to stop me. Imagine what would happen if word was to leak out about her identity. You know you can't stop Steve or even me, if either one of us wanted her Between Steve and myself, she'd be lucky to have me because once Steve is done using her, everyone else in his little gang will take her."

Mal's words had hit home from the looks Duncan was giving, but I could tell that he was holding it in as he suddenly laughed humorlessly which confused Mal from the look he gave as Duncan then baited, "You're only doing this because you know Roxanne loves that little twerp over there and not you! That's what this is all about when it comes down to it, isn't it?! She doesn't love you, but someone else instead and you can't stand it, can you? If you can't have her, no can! How pathetic can you be, Mal?"

At those exact words, I saw from the sidelines Ma'ls visible eye twitch as he growled dangerously and suddenly without warning punched Duncan so hard in the gut that he coughed up blood, but before Mal was done.

He grabbed Duncan by his shirt collar and yanked Duncan's face close to his own and threatened in a low voice (that I almost didn't catch) as he said, "I don't care if she loves that little pipsqueak or not because in the end, she will still be mine! The old man promised her to me, and I will have her one way or another. Since Mike and the others are out of the picture, not you nor Steve or even that little runt down there taking five is going to get in my way this time!"

Mal released his hold on him and Duncan slowly slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground onto his hands and knees as Mal took a step back and added, "No one is going to stop me from getting what I deserve. You think what I do here is cruel just wait until I'm done serving my time here in this shithole. I'll make this look like a Sunday drive compared to what's waiting for you fools once I'm released and free to do as I please."

While Mal was making his rant known, Duncan was hunched over sputtering up blood as Mal's cronies gripped his shoulders to force him to stay down the entire time, he had finally stopped near the end of Mal's speech and glared daggers up at him. Mal only smiled wickedly before walking away and returning to Bailey to finish what he started and from the looks she was giving I knew it must be something bad. I've never seen Bailey this scared before. I mean I've seen her shrink back and quickly back away from Mal on several occasions, but not like this. It was like she knew this side of him that I haven't seen yet, and I was more than positive that she did and it scared me all the more knowing it. Bailey didn't need to be told a third time as she removed her shirt with trembling fingers to show that she was only wearing a bra underneath, and the more I watched the sicker I got. I had to stop this. I couldn't let Mal hurt Duncan by hurting Bailey like this too, this was wrong and I had to think. I had to think of a way to stop this somehow from continuing.

As fruitlessly probed at my brains for answers or some kind of idea, Mal suddenly started putting his hands on her. Clawing, scratching, pinching, punching, and everything you could imagine someone could do harmfully with their hands as he lunged at her viciously while Duncan yelled and fought to get free to stop him, but in vain.

I felt light-headed and sick at the sight as I tasted vile in mouth, but swallowed as I made myself stand up and screamed at him, "NO! DON"T! STOP!"

Mal paused for a moment and glared in my direction briefly and momentarily as he fixed his angry gaze than on his two right-hand men that were suppose to keep me back and barked, "Keep her in that chair or so help me if I have to come over there, I will do more than just punish her tonight!"

I gasped as I felt both Pete and Big Ed use their hands to shove me back into Mal's chair with looks of visible fear in their eyes.

Mal turned back around to resume his task, but I wasn't going to just sit and watch even if I was afraid of him and what he could do to me, I will not let him hurt my friends. As soon as their hands let my shoulders, and Mal's back was completely turned I jumped up and hurled myself towards him as I screamed no while shoving him away. He stumbled a couple feet and regained his balance and glared darkly at me as he started pounding his strides towards me, but I didn't stand down. I stretched out my arms in front of me like the time in the mess hall a few days ago when he called her out and I tried to stop him, but this time I wasn't going to down, not without a fight as I stood there trembling scared and angry with him.

"Leave her alone Mal and everyone else too!," I screamed at him with tears and angry flashing in my eyes as he stopped right in front me while towering over mine and Bailey's small frame as I added, "This fight is between you and me and nobody else! I will not stand by and let you hurt my friends, you asshole! Just back off!"

Several guys gasped and paled all at once while a good number of them started edge and backed away.

Just as those words left my mouth, two sets of hands reach up from behind me and prevented me from any further movement as they restrained me and also Bailey as I looked nervously over at her. Mal's glower only deepened as he warned me in icily tone not to intervene again and once more attempted to finish what he started as he turn his attention back to Bailey while ignoring Duncan's shouts.

I gasped and felt angry, but mostly ashamed and guilty because I knew that this was all my fault because if I had not kissed Trent then Razor would have never saw it and I wouldn't be here now trying to find a way to end this ridiculous struggle with Mal. This was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I was not the only one that was paying for it, I never wanted Bailey, Duncan, or even Trent to have to be involved in this. This was my screw up and I needed to fix it, but how? I struggled as I tried to pull and wriggle my way out of Mal's thugs' clutches, but their grip was too tight and to be honest, they were hurting me and I could already tell I would have bruises from it by tomorrow morning. With panic kicking in by now at my helplessness, I started begging Mal to stop, and like before he just ignored me, but I didn't stop. I continued even as made a fool out of myself and cried, I still begged and pleaded with him until I was finally able to stomp one of the other guy's feet and get free.

With that short-lived moment of freedom, I latched myself onto Mal for dear life with my arms wrapped around one of his as I tried to place myself between him and Bailey as I begged piteously, "Mal stop! Please stop! I'll do anything you want! Anything! I'll give my innocence right here and now if it means you'll stop this! Please!"

Bailey breathed out in shock and stammered, "R...Roxanne, you're still a virgin?!"

I said nothing as I looked down in embarrassment for having to try and brief that with Mal to get him to stop what he was doing.

She looked incredulity at Mal as she tried to cover herself properly from everyone else's leering eyes as she added in the same tone of voice, "You mean to tell me that you haven't forcefully taken that from her yet?!"

Mal rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance at Bailey's comment and sarcastically remarked, "If I did, do you think I be half irritable as I am now?"

Bailey had no reply for Mal's comment, it was almost like the fact that he hadn't done that to me really floored her because she looked really shocked by it though at the same time thoughtful like she was trying to figure something out about him.

As scared as I was, I continued to cling onto Mal to keep the peace, but I knew it wasn't going to last long and I was right, though I did not expect this to happen.

Mal grabbed my forearm and coldly remarked, "You really want to give that up so easily, then it's fine by me."

His comment scared me to my core as trembled uncontrollably as he turned back to the others and made his demands by ordering one of them dispose of Trent into his cell so that he didn't have to look at him anymore. The way they lifted his lifeless form from the ground I thought for sure he was dead, Duncan noticed my worried expression and shook his head as he worded to me silently that he was okay, but badly beaten. I shivered and looked away as Mal made it clear that no one was to touch Bailey nor Duncan until he got back.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Nothing can even begin to amount to just how angry and enraged I felt about knowing that she shared a kiss with someone aside from me. As much as I hate that green-haired fool of a peon, he was right she doesn't love and it does bother me...it bothers me more than I care to admit, but I don't care because after tonight, she will be mine permanently. Without another word said to any of my cronies, I dragged Roxanne off with me out the double doors and back down to her room, and by the time I get there I was still in a pissy mood. The entire time I could tell she was quaking with uncontrollable fear as I saw her lips tremble and her whole body starting to shake twice as hard as it did earlier, if I wasn't so ticked off with her at the moment I would feel terrible (and I can't believe _I, The Malevolent One_ is saying this) for making her this upset and scared like this. I unlocked the door to her room and noticed that we left the light on, I stepped inside and she followed me as the door closed back on it's own, she started to heavily breath in panic as she avoided my stare.

I didn't bother to hesitate as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed and made myself said with no emotion in my tone, "You realize what you're giving me is something you can't get back, are you sure you want to sacrifice yourself just so I don't put my hands on Bailey?"

She stared down at her hands as she fidgeted nervously with them and said in small scared voice as stammered, "Yes, I'll do it, but only if it means you'll stop hurting her and everyone else. I'll give you what you."

Her words were starting to get to me, not just her words alone...

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Mal was still scowling down at me with his angry eyes, and I was scared and no where ready for this. I didn't want to do this...not this soon, but I saw no way around it and if it means he would leave the others alone than I would gladly give it up for them if meant they would be safe from harm.

"You will, will you?" He asked with curiosity as he raised an eyebrow at me and added, "You have my word that I won't lay a finger on the others and nor will my boys."

I meekly thanked him, but he said nothing in return for my thanks instead started removing his shirt and I then knew what was next as I grabbed the hem of my shirt with fear still coursing their my veins I shook all over as I removed it and let it fall to the floor beside me. I didn't look at Mal the entire time as I pulled my shoes off and then reached down with shaky hands to unfasten the button to my skirt so I could take it off too.

By the time I finished and was hesitantly reaching up to take my bra off, a pair of hands stopped my movements and I looked up fearfully and still shaking all over to see Mal preventing me from continuing as he looked down at me and gruffly said, "That's enough, now get the bed."

I made no reply, but did as he said while feeling my heart beat out of control. I could feel my fears building up and starting to rise because I knew what was coming next. Mal was down to his boxers as he crawled over on top of me, and he was still looking at me like he was angrier than ever. Without a word or warning, he started by entwining his fingers into mine and pinning me down and immediately attacked my neck with his mouth. Kissing and sucking so fast and almost viciously as he bite me a few times. His touches and kisses were out of angry and they scared me into submission as I laid there and let him have me. The fear I felt was only getting worse by the second now as he trailed his rough hands down my body until he reach my legs and began to part them, I was panting from his sensations, but mostly with terror. Even though I gave him permission to do this, it still felt wrong. It felt like he using me. Taking advantage of me. I didn't want my first time to be like this. I wanted it to be special and with someone that loves me and I them. Not this. Before I knew I was crying silently and I couldn't stop as Mal continued to touch me and run his mouth all over me. It didn't feel anything like the time he touched me when I was drugged, and felt horrible. Everything he was doing felt wrong. I felt myself shutting down and trying to build a barrier to shield off this pain as my tears continued to fall. Seconds later Mal was kissing my face, but suddenly he stopped.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I could feel Roxanne's body stiffening up to my every touch. She was not responding to me at all, and it only pissed me off even more as I tried different things to get a reaction out of her, but nothing I tried seem to work. Not kissing her. Not caressing her. Not even pleasing her in her secret place. I growled in frustration as I then crawled and made my way back up to her and started to kiss her lips, but stopped when I noticed that something wasn't right. I looked up at her face and froze as my eyes widened with unease. I immediately still my movements because I could clearly see that she had gone into shock and she wasn't even seeing me anymore at this point, and to make matters even worse, she was crying. I cursed out loud in low voice as I wiped a few tears from her cheek and then narrowed my eyes in heated anger.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Suddenly I became aware that Mal had stopped and stilled his touches and kisses as he bore down at me with his eyes that were so filled with rage, but then I saw a flicker of something else there. _Regret?_

He suddenly bolted up from the bed and quickly started pulling his pants back and his shirt while not even looking at me once the entire time almost like he was ashamed. I called after him in scared tone of voice as I quickly got up and reached out to grab him, but he shook me off and finished putting his shoes back on and bolted to my door. I frantically chase after him crying out his name in panic trying to stop him, but he wouldn't slow down as he seemed panicked himself as he fought to get his keys out of his pants' pocket to unlock the door and leave.

I grabbed his arm several times, but he continued to shove me back inside until he finally got out and slammed the door back into place and ran as I grabbed the bars to my cell door while I cried and screamed after him in tears in a strangled voice, "Mal, No! Please come back! Don't leave me like this! I need you! Please! Please, don't hurt Bailey! You promise...you promised me you wouldn't!"

I sunk to the bottom of the cell bars when I finally realized that he wasn't coming back and cried helplessly.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I could hear Roxanne screaming and crying for me to come back, but I couldn't and I wouldn't. Not this time. I hurt her enough and couldn't go back now. _I screwed up big time this time around..._ I thought bitterly as I made my way back up the stairway to the rooftop to my turf. All I wanted to do was make her hurt the same way she hurted me by betraying me with that little twit, but I didn't think for a second that it would back fire and hurt me more by seeing her hurt like that.

 _Maybe I don't deserve her. Maybe she is too good for me. Maybe she would be better off with that little peon, but I can't let her go...I want her...I...shit..._

I suddenly stopped and punched my fist into the guardrail to the stairs as I cursed and swore over and over for feeling weak and foolish for letting myself getting mixed up with my confounded emotions and letting them cloud my judgement as I turned and started punching the wall in further frustration and anger. I hated them and I hated how weak they made me feel and I honestly would rather be back in Mike's body, so I wouldn't have to deal with them right now. After a few minutes I composed myself and continued my way back up.

The moment I got there and I slammed opened the doubled door and looked over at Bailey in irritation and growled in dark and moody tone, "Put your shirt back on," I then looked over at my boys holding her as I viciously made my quick stride towards them while I caught their eye and ordered, "Release her."

I grabbed Bailey's wrist and ignored Duncan's shouts and threats as I pulled her away back inside the building.

"Where are you taking me?" She fearfully asked as she trying to keeping up with my long strides as we headed back down the stairway.

"To my cell." I growled in a bitter mood without looking at her.

* * *

 **What is Mal planning to do with Bailey?...Will Roxanne be okay?...And will things sort themselves out in the end?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **On a side note, I named this chapter, "Things we do for love" because even though Roxanne doesn't love Mal, she does love her friends and is willing to give up her innocence to save them from Mal even if it means it giving up something that's precious to her. Mal on the other hand loves Roxanne and lust after her, but after seeing how much pain he is causing her and seeing her sacrifice so much, does for the first time in his life something right...he doesn't take advantage of her even though it's within his power if he wanted to. He grew a little in this chapter by letting his love for her over shadow his lust to take her.**


	81. Apologize

**This is a brief little chapter that was really suppose to be in the last chapter, but I decided to just let slip into the next one instead kind of like a little mini chapter between Mal and Bailey. Anyways I don't want to give anything away, so please enjoy!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her lovely fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey, " Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Warning: Some use of swear words and a hint of sexuality too. So Be warned!**

 **Also thank you Shae1912, Worthless Brat, Sideshowjazz1, and Loki for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Bailey's Pov:**

I'm not going to lie, but I really was scared to death after everything that transpired in under an hour, and all of it if I was guessing right was because of _a simple kiss_ between Roxanne and Trent. Mal had mentioned that Roxanne done to him as I had made the mistake of doing to him years ago in another time and another place and...another juvie. Only I did far worse than she did, I had gotten a lot further in my relationship with Duncan at the time than she did with Trent. I don't know much about the little guy, but I find it odd that she would kiss him when just last night she trying to warm up to Mal and by trying to better their _odd relationship_ even if it was just to be on better terms with one another, but still...

Mal made no conversation on the way down to his cell or even an attempt at explaining what he was going to do once we got there, and it made me really uncomfortable not knowing what he was up to. I've never even seen the third floor up until tonight let alone Mal's cell which was the very last place I wanted to venture at this point, but since he had a death grip on my upper arm and was not letting up anytime soon, I had no choice but to go with him as he continued to pull me down the stairway with him. It made me sick at my stomach leaving Duncan the way he was, I knew he was pissed with Mal and not just from his treatment of me alone which was enough to do it in for him, but also of the way he dealt with Trent and then Roxanne.

 _Roxanne..._

 _What did he do to her?...I hope she's not hurt or worse..._

The more I thought about what he could have possibly done to her, the more terrified and sick I felt. If he cared anything about her at all, he would have never went this far, but what gets me is I still can't believe she offered him _that_ just to stop him from going any further with his punishment he was determined to dish out to her. Nor could I believe that he's had her this long and he still hasn't taken _that_ from her yet either, at least not up until now. Poor girl. Nobody deserves to go through that, especially not as their first time nonetheless. All I can say is this will come back to haunt him and bite him in the butt and when it does, he'll have no one to blame, but himself since he was arrogant enough to do this to the one he claims to love in the first place.

We finally made it to the bottom of the staircase and Mal's quick pace still didn't slow down any, he was clearly on edge and pretty miffed about something which had me wondering what it could be.

 _Did he not get what he wanted from Roxanne or did they get into a fight and he left?..._

If that were the case then does that mean...

 _Oh no! Please tell me he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do!_

Other cell rooms were starting to come into view the closer we got to Mal's room and I was beginning to see for the first time the horrors Roxanne must have had to endure sharing the same cell room with Mal even if it was for a few days, it was still enough to give anyone nightmares. Apparently there was no parole officers on this floor, or maybe their shift had ended or maybe they were on break. Who knew? All I did know was the closer we got to his room the more my uneasiness grew. The guys in their cells as we passed them were creepy as hell, but what did I expect Duncan did say this was the floor where they held the worst of their delinquents minus Steve because putting him and Mal on the same floor together would only spell out even worse trouble than just having one of them on a floor alone. I hope I don't ever see Steve's floor because that is one less nightmare I can live without. Mal alone is enough. Some of the guys were starting to notice me and it worried me because if I could not keep my gig up, I would loose my bunking space with Duncan and right now I really didn't want that to happen. I mean yeah...I could be okay with it if McLean stuck me in the same room as Roxanne, but being in a room alone in this place and the horror stories Roxanne has told me...there was no way I could deal with it.

 _What the hell was I thinking coming back to juvie?!_

Cat calls and other whistling was coming from creeps in other cells nearby and as scared and freaked out as I was, it still disgusted me. What a bunch of creeps! My jittery thoughts were soon brought to an abrupt end as Mal let go of my arm long enough to reach inside his pocket to unlock his door to his room, then and there I should have took my chance and ran, but then I thought what good what that do me? Mal was taller and more leaner than I was, he could easily out run me and on top of that, how would I get back in my cell when it was locked because of the lockdown at night? Those guys, Mal's cronies had used special lock-picking tools and apparently it wasn't their first time doing it either judging by the looks of it at the time when they unlocked mine and Duncan's room to march us both up to Mal's turf. As soon as the door was opened, Mal ordered me inside and I silently followed without a word knowing all too well not to piss him off anymore than he was at the current moment. The door shut back into place on it's own and glided shut with an eerie creaking high-pitched noise that made the fine hairs on my arms stick up on ends. I looked around nervously as I took in Mal's room, it wasn't much different from the one I shared with Duncan, the only difference was that it wasn't as clean. He had clothes falling out of his dirty clothes hamper that was spilling out into the floor and the floor looked like it hasn't been swept in years with ciggerette buds littering all over the place.

 _Mal smokes? Since when?_

I saw signs that Roxanne did infact use to bunk with him. Her former bed was the only one that was neatly made and well-kept whereas as I glanced over at Mal's, and it was a mess with sheets and his pillow in messy heaps everywhere and from the looks of it, he had weapons strung out on it too. The weapons alone made me nervous to say the least, now when I say weapons I talking a set of knives, and what looked like a crowbar as well. How I could see any of it in that mess was a wonder, but regardless it was hard to miss with his small bedroom light lit which he suddenly turned out and made me even more uneasy.

He walked over to the table I now noticed that was closer to the back of the room with a couple of chairs sitting around it and plopped down in one while looking at me in a way that suggested that I come closer and so I did begrudgedly.

The moment I stood before him, Mal pointed to the ground and in a voice I knew all too well from my nightmares he commanded, "Kneel. You know what I want, but don't expect me to return the favor you can get that from your boy toy later."

I glared nervously at him and said, "You can't be serious?! You're joking right?!"

He looked at me with a blank look showing no emotion in his expression, but his tone of voice gave away his mood as he replied in quiet cold tone, "Do I look like I'm fooling around to you Bailey?"

I flinched at the tone in his voice as I took a step back and defensively said, "You can't expect me to just do that, not after what you just did out there! And what about Roxanne?! Do you not even care how that will affect her if she finds out?! I can guarantee you one of these freaks," I said as I raised my voice and pointed to the other cells and added, "will run their mouths concerning the matter and she will hear about it eventually! Is that what you want?! Is that part of your punishment for her?! You accused her of cheating on you and _this right here isn't?!"_

I don't know what came over me, but after everything I just went through, it was like a bomb went off and I could not stop myself from exploding on him for what he did tonight and all the other times he's hurt not just me, but Zoey too.

Mal looked at me for a moment like he was stunted, but then his eyes narrowed into black slits and he growled, "She knew the rules and yet she still broke them anyway! And not only that, but she hid it from me until tonight when she had no other choice but to come clean and confess her dirty little secret!"

I knitted my brow with a confused look even though I was still upset and asked warily, "What are you talking about? Hid what from you?"

With the same miffed expression as earlier on the stairway he hissed, "One of my boys caught her kissing Trent and was going to blackmail her into sleeping with them in exchange to keep the whole matter on the hush without my knowledge. Though she did have the initiative to inform me of the matter, but it doesn't change anything! Regardless of it all, I've already dealt with the peon for trying to touch her! But that's aside from the point! The point is she knew better, and did it anyways! Probably to spite me for her revenge!"

I was speechless and nearly floored after hearing that, no wonder she looked so uneasy and was not herself all day today. I would have been so too if I were in her shoes, this was crazy...all of it.

In the time I was standing there looking bewildered, Mal abruptly pulled out a gun...that's right a gun, pointing it at me and impatiently snapped, "Now if you don't mind, assume the position or do you need more encouragement, doll face? Which is it?"

I felt sweat starting to break out across my brow as I stared back petrified at Mal and the gun in his hand that I presumed was loaded and knew without a doubt that he would not hesitate to use it if he was irritated enough, so I did the very last time I did not want to do and that was lower myself down to the level I thought I'd never have to do again. _The level of being his slave girl once again._

I said nothing in return as I heaved a heavy sigh of disgust and made a face as I grimaced while doing as he wanted. He unzipped his pants and I kneeled infront of him and assumed the position to service him with shaky hands.

"No," He said gruffly as he pushed my hands away from him and added, "Use your mouth. You know I prefer it."

I groaned miserably, but complied regardless.

After a few minutes he suddenly pushed me back and said in a bitter tone, "Just stop. It's not the same. I'm not getting any enjoyment out of this like I use to. I'd rather Roxanne do it anyways. Not that I could ever get her to do it in the first place."

I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a skeptical look as he zipped his pants back up, he clearly was not happy...as a matter of fact he looked far from it judging not only from the look on his face, but also from his body language too. He looked absolutely miserable and if he had been anyone else I might have felt sorry for him, but he wasn't and so I didn't. Though it didn't stop me from wondering just what happened and transpired between him and Roxanne just shortly ago before he dragged me into his cell because from the looks of it, he clearly didn't get what he wanted from her and if anything he looked guilty enough about something.

I sighed yet again and in a tired tone said, "If you preferred Roxanne, then why am I here?"

Mal shuffled uncomfortably in his chair and avoided looking me in the eye, but still had the same moody and dangerous look about him nonetheless. I rolled my eyes because I could not believe I was stuck dealing with this and at this hour at night with this blockhead of a creep of all people. I'm just lucky like that I guess.

He finally muttered something out from under his breath, but I didn't catch it, so I asked him to repeat it and he gave me an annoyed look and sourly remarked, "I can't."

I got up and stood in front of him as I spewed out in an incredulity tone as I cocked my eyes at him and said, "What?! What do you mean _you can't?!"_

Once more he shuffled around in his chair uneasily like a scolded child in trouble and refused to look me straight in the face as he glared into the other direction and finally blurted out in anguish, but a miffed tone, "Look! I screwed up, okay! I wanted to make her hurt and I wanted make her suffer! I wanted her to feel the same pain I felt when she told me she kissed someone else aside from me! I wanted her and she agreed to let me have her, she agreed to it, but then..."

"But then what?," I asked starting to get impatient myself from the lack of sleep at this point, but then worry started to hit me as I asked in a panicked voice and quickly added, "Did you not use a condom, is that it?! Tell me you didn't knock her up already?!"

Mal rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "No, I didn't knock her up," But then added in an annoyed tone of voice, "She's still a virgin if that's what you're worried about!"

"Then what is the problem?" I probed feeling one of my eyes twitching as I placed my hands on my hips out of irritation.

Once more he looked pained as he finally this time looked me in the eye and flatly said, "I hurt her worse just now, then I did out there. I should have known she didn't want it, but my judgement was clouded by my anger and jealousy of that little punk. I wanted her and I was going to make her mine this time, but-,"

"You didn't?! Please say you didn't do what I think you did!" I said with horror as my eyes widen with fear at what I was dreading to hear most from him next.

He sighed heavily and suddenly punched the table with such force that it made me jolt a little as he bitterly replied, "She laid there petrified and cried silently! And all I could do was run like a damn coward because I didn't want to face up to the truth and that I was the one that made her cry like that! I never intended...I never meant to hurt her the way I did just now!"

I stared at him in shock. He hurt her far worse than he did out there on the rooftop and he wasn't done either as he recounted the situation just moments ago before he came after me and how he left her crying and pleading him for him to stay and instead of leaving.

I angrily looked at him as I pointed in the direction of what I thought was Roxanne's room and shouted, "Then why are you in here and not in there fixing this?"

 _Oh my God, I like Roxanne I really do, but I do not want to be Mal's love doctor...therapist...counselor...whatever!_

Mal glowered at me darkly for a second and said, "You've grown since the last time we've met Bailey. I barely recognize you now that you become a woman and don't cower near as much in fear of me as you use to."

I choose to ignore that comment even if coming from Mal that sounded like a compliment, it was still not something I wanted to hear from him.

"Look just go back and apologize to Roxanne," I said sternly as I crossed my arms over my chest and added in a more desperate to get him to understand tone of voice," Mal, you can still make this right, and you should do it while you still have the chance. Yeah, she kissed Trent, so what?! That doesn't mean she doesn't care about you and from the way I watched the both of you last night. I could tell she cares enough about you to let you be the first to know about what she did, and at least she tried to make it right. What does that say about you right now?!..."

I paused to take a breath and the continued, "And another thing, even if she doesn't love you, that doesn't mean that you can just force her to return your feelings by making demands of her! Love doesn't work that way, you idiot! The point is if you want her, you have to be just as willing to say you're sorry, she was and you need to admit you were wrong when you know you were too."

Mal said nothing as he took in my words and studied my face to see if I was lying to him or trying to trick him if I had to guess.

I then concluded in a softer tone of voice, "Mal, if you don't fix this, you may lose what little trust she has in you now. And I know she depends on you more than she cares to admit. Just go to her and apologize. It's like the old saying goes _never go to bed angry with one another._ Ironically enough, I think it's an old marriage saying, but what I'm trying to say is if you don't reconcile your relationship now, you may not get a second chance later."

I think my words cut deep into Mal because he didn't seem to have anything else to say to me, and oddly enough he sent for Big Ed to retrieve me and take me back to mine and Duncan's room. Duncan was with him and even though Duncan said nothing, the look he gave Mal was more than enough words for him. He neither glared nor threatened Duncan's life, but only sat there in his chair as Big Ed lead us away to our room. Duncan looked me over I don't know how many times to make sure I was truly okay before we both decided to leave the matter alone until morning for the time being. It was late and there was no point in getting started with it now, so we both crashed for the night, but Duncan wasn't going to sleep first at least not until he hid his knife under the mattress just in case we had another incident.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I didn't like being lectured around by my former slave girl, but she was right about some things no matter how I looked at it though I would never care to admit it out loud. As shitty as I felt, I finally got up and thought the very least I could do was check in on Roxanne, but the moment I got close enough I could see her curled up in a ball in fetal position in the middle of her bed still crying. She hadn't even put her clothes back on yet, the sight tore at me and like earlier I didn't have the guts to face it. It was funny in an ironic kind of way, though at the same time it wasn't because I could face fights, and face being ridiculed, but I could not face a crying girl and sadly the one I wanted above all else. I just couldn't go back in. I never felt bad for what I did to Bailey or even Zoey when I did it to them, but seeing Roxanne cry like that. I couldn't do it. It wasn't the same like it was yesterday when she was drugged, she willing wanted it...well not at first, but later she did and it still hasn't left my mind. The way she said my name over and over left me wanting more. It was almost like I felt complete for once that day, I would have been satisfied if that one moment could have lasted forever, but nearly everything after that was like a cruel joke because it all seemed to only fall apart then.

Seeing her now like this I can't stand it, I am the last thing she needs right now especially after what I've done. She doesn't need me. I'm just a monster to her and a terrible reminder of what I tried to do to her earlier and what I did before that. I turned on my heel as I can still hear her heart wrenching cries that make me feel even lesser of a man for being the one that caused it all in the first place and decide to take a smoke on the turf instead to calm my restless nerves as I try to figure whether tonight will be a night I can get any sleep or stay sleepless for the rest of the night.

Several hours later as I laid in bed, I come to the decision to take Bailey's advice, that I would tell her I was sorry the first thing in the morning, but it still didn't erase how irritable I felt about being one-upped by that little pipsqueak. Nonetheless the guilt I felt for hurting her the way I did and seeing the look in her eyes as she laid there almost lifelessly like a living doll...that image stayed with me all night until I lost memory of ever falling asleep.

* * *

 **How will Mal's apology go?...And will Roxanne forgive him?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**


	82. The Morning After

**I had originally wanted to get further with this chapter, but I was running out of time, and would have ended up posting it the next day and figured you guys would rather have it sooner than later. So that'll leave me more time to start on the next chapter for the next couple of days and hopefully have it longer than this one and more goodies! Anyways, I'm pretty pooped after staying up late trying to get this one done on time! Hope you like it and enjoy it! :D**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her wonderful fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you for you views everyone, and also thank you Sideshowjazz1 (Glad you love this, and I do always try to get them out as fast as I can. I really wish I had more free time to write because if I did...well...you know! lol), Addicted To Total Drama, Loki, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen (As much as I admire your need for Mal's deathly departure, I can't just kill him off and believe me your threats to Mal's life are comical and I always look forward to them! ^_^ But seriously I can't do that! lol) for your reviews.**

 **Warning: Swearing and a bit of mild physical violence is in this chapter, so you were warned!**

* * *

 **Mal's Pov:**

To put it bluntly, I didn't sleep much that night, not when I couldn't stop thinking about what I did not only to Roxanne, but the others peons as well. It really didn't bother me much what I did to doll face or the others, but the images had stayed fresh in my mind all night as I laid in my bed unable to sleep. The very images of the pain I caused them all were intensely vivid, but mostly the pain I caused Roxanne. It should have satisfied me seeing her wince in horror while I made her watch as her friends suffer for her disobedience and the look of fear on her face as it all transpired before my eyes should have made me feel giddy inside like it would any other time I did such things, but this time...it didn't. I couldn't enjoy it properly because I was livid, but mostly jealous. I was jealous and I knew it, though I just didn't want to admit to it and come to terms with it, but I hated the idea of her being with someone else other than me, and I couldn't stand it. Duncan was right, if I couldn't be the one to have her, I'd make damn sure no one else would. Even if I have to make an example out of Trent to get my point across _...she will be mine._

With all that in mind as I quickly dressed and got up this morning the moment our cell doors glided opened, I made no delay in making my way to Roxanne's room. Her bedroom light was on as I drew closer to her room from whether it was left on all night or if she was up and about I couldn't tell until I got closer yet. Either way I could not throw off this uneasy feeling of guilt that stabbed at me for the things I did to her, but mostly the way she looked at me when I was about to take her innocence from her but stopped myself, or not the way she cried and begged in agony for me to stay even after what I did to her...s _he wanted me to stay._ At first I assumed it was because she wanted to stop me from further harming her friends, but later as I stayed awake I come to realize that that was not the case. She was trying to comfort me when she saw me lose it and run. For the first time someone has _actually_ made me feel ashamed of myself and I honestly don't know how to deal with it. I didn't like the feel of it or the way it settled in the bottom of my stomach like bad digestion building up inside me and getting ready to explode and bite me in the ass later. Nevertheless with my nerves rubbed raw, I finally come into full view of her room, and discover that she is not up yet. I noticed this as I suddenly felt myself on edge when I glance over to find that she was still in bed, and nearly swore as I saw that she was still wearing her underwear and curled up into fetal position in the middle of her bed just as I last saw her. As I carefully drew closer as not to wake her just yet, I noticed her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying and with a sigh if I had to guess from sobbing all night because of the stupid things I did. Bailey was right, I should have just came back and told her earlier and not now.

 _What the hell do say now? What if she starts crying again?_

Well it was my sweet Roxanne, she will...

 _Wait what did I just say?!...Or think just now?!_

I nearly choked on my inner thoughts as my eyes widen in shock and slight horror.

 _Just when the hell did I start thinking that way about her?!...I mean yeah...I have feelings for her and all, but not the "over-the-top" sappy kind!_

Before I could even stop myself, I swallowed nervously as I found myself scooping up her small and unconscious, fragile-looking frame into my arms carefully and trying to wake her with what little gentleness I hardly knew I possessed as I whispered in her ear in a hushed voice, "Roxanne..."

I paused a second because for one: I was nervous as hell and for two: I couldn't think of a thing to say, my mind went completely blank and not a thought was coming to mind. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I felt stupid for doing it when any other time I wouldn't. Not for Mike. Zoey. Duncan. Or even Bailey. Apology was not my forte even though I did apologize to her once before, but that was because I didn't know how to get her to stop crying, I don't do the tears and the "boo-who's". Once again I'm not Mr. Sensitivity, that was Mike's job. I was his very polar opposite, I did the opposite of what he does and it doesn't bother me in the least, but now here I am trying to play the exact opposite role of what I'm good at, and damn did I feel foolish doing it.

I took a deep breath and tried again with just as much nervousness, "Roxanne, wake up. We need to talk-,"

The words had barely left my mouth when suddenly I was cut short as the palm of her hand connected with my cheek with a loud slap. It stung, but what stung even more was the look of hate that was burning in her eyes as she looked up at me in my arms and shoved me away with disgust clearly visible in them as she backed away until her back hit the wall where she glared at me dangerously. My hand on its own accord had reached up to touch the place where her hand once was just seconds ago, and when I withdrew it, I suddenly felt something warm and wet on my hand and cheek. I looked down into the palm of my hand and saw the red substance that I was all too familiar with and remembered her nails scratched my cheek as she had stroke me. My eyes widen in shock and surprise because I had not expected this reaction from her, but at the same time it slowly dawned onto me that she had every right to be mad at me for what I did.

"Okay, fine. I know last night was bad in all, but listen-," I tried again in the most patient tone I could summon even though I was starting to grow irritable (and I couldn't believe I was thinking this), but nervous because of the looks she was giving me just now.

Once more my words were cut short as she suddenly violently lashed out on me with her eyes wide and flashing as she screamed with fury, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! JUST GET OUT!"

I blinked several times in shock, as I wondered where she had been hiding all of this pent up anger for so long as I suddenly tried to reach out for her, but she carefully and swiftly maneuvered herself out the bed away from me as I still tried to dive towards her to catch her, but missed and nearly fell as I stumbled to my feet while immediately regaining my balance within seconds. She was already on her feet nimble like a cat and suddenly I looked up just barely in the nick of time to see her throw one of her books at me as I ducked in time while it sailed past my head and hit the wall with a loud thud.

Her eyes were still glowering into mine as she continued to scream heatedly at me, "I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

The intensity of her rage reminded me of the time we fought in the library, but it was nowhere near as bad as this. Now that I thought back on it, I've never seen her this mad before. Ever. I must have really screwed this one up. This would have probably been avoided if I had taken Bailey's advice in the first place and came sooner, but I didn't and now I get why she made that ridiculous comment that had something to do with not going to bed pissed with the other.

"Roxanne, Look I know you're pissed with me, but I came back to apologize for-," I said as I tried for a third time now and _actually_ beginning to feel uneasy at just how angry she was getting with me.

"Apologize!?," She laughs coldly with no humor in voice as she picks up another item of hers and prepares to throw it as she arches back her arm and cuts me off yet again in the same tone of voice, but in a lower one, "Apologize for what?! You're not sorry! You're never sorry for any of the things you do!"

She throw one of her shoes at me as hard as she could while she continues in a louder tone of voice this time, "If you were really sorry, you would have never done it in the first place, you piece of shit!"

Enough was enough. I tried playing nice and now that shit was over. I scowled as I narrowed my eyes in fury from being yelled at like this. She was my slave girl and there was no way in hell would I allow her to speak to me that way in that tone of voice even if she was upset, this had gone too far and I wasn't about to allow to continue any further.

I made quick strides and within seconds I had her by her upper arms in a deadly grip before she could chunk anything else at me as she glared angrily up at me as I replied, "I was trying to be nice just now, but apparently you prefer it like this. Rough."

"LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed up at me as she struggled to break free, but I wasn't planning on letting her go anything time soon.

"I'LL TOUCH YOU IF I WANT TO!" I shouted back as my temper finally reached it's breaking point and snapped as I shoved her back a few steps and released her.

She did not flinch or cower in fear this time, and it surprised me to say the least, but I didn't linger on it because I was growing more livid by the second myself. With the same look in her eyes as before, she started throwing everything closest to her at me, her lamp barely missed my left shoulder as it shattered when it crashed into the wall behind me on impact. She swore and cursed at me like a wild woman and called me names while avoiding coming too close to me and when I did get close enough again to try to stop her rampaging, she did something that I would have knocked out any other delinquent in here in juvie for even thinking about trying. She punched me in my jaw without hesitation and put her full weight into it. It wasn't a soft hit either. Clearly I had underestimated how strong she could be if she was angry enough, I pondered at that as my eyes narrowed in on her as I rubbed my throbbing jaw and like before when she slapped me noticed that she drew blood once again. She was growing more dangerous by the second, and I needed to end this before I ended up putting my hands on her and really hurting her which I didn't want to resort to if I didn't have to. It wasn't that I was afraid of what the old man would do to me if he found out that I laid a hand on her that kept me from doing just that, I really didn't have a reason why anymore that kept me from trying to physically harm her. Deep down I just didn't want to, and I wasn't sure why to be honest especially since it never bothered me whether it be boy or girl before, I had no problem striking either sex down if they idea struck me.

The moment after she struck me I lunged forward towards her, but she quickly stepped back towards the table and threw one of the chairs at me, and this time it didn't missed. I hissed in pain as I was knocked back a few steps, but took up my aim again to stop and prevent her from going any further with this. Once more she started screaming at me, it was like she lost all sense of fear of me or anything for that matter as she continued throwing things at me that I could barely avoid (and a lot of them hit me), which caused me to lose my temper even more.

 _What the hell happened here? Why was she attacking me like this with so much hate burning in her eyes? Does she just that...hate me that much? Was her pathetic little friends and that shrimp Trent that much more important to her than I was?_

My last thought was enough to bring down the nail in the coffin as I felt my blood boiling at the very thought she would rather have them over me. None of them protected her from Steve and his creeps or even the other peons that have tried to touch her here. Not one of them took a bullet for her and nearly died for it like I did nor did they look after her like I have the past few weeks.

 _Why than would she choose them over me?_

Those thoughts led me to wonder as to why would I do all this for her anyways? Is this what they called _love?_

I finally caught her as I cornered her into a wall and pinned her in with her wrists firmly in my hands I looked down at her furiously as I leaned in and snarled while saying, "Enough of this, Roxanne. I don't know what's gotten into you, but this ends right here and right now!"

She yanks at my hold on her as she spats back at me in a furious tone, "Get your hands off of me! I don't want you anywhere near me! Not after what you did! You disgusting pig!"

The last thing she said got to me as I felt my temperature rising tremendously as she had shrieked out the insult at me with intensity in her voice and repulse in her eyes in that same moment she snatched one of her hands free and slapped me with it.

I felt enraged by her comment as she continued to shout and snap back at me with no signs whatsoever of fear while in the same heated fit of rage as myself as she added, "I know what you did to Bailey! I know you touched her! I hate you, Mal! I HATE YOU!"

By that time she kneed me below the belt and for once it hurt. I mean it really _hurt._ I crumbled to the floor and laid there in immense pain as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "JERK YOURSELF OFF TO THAT, YOU SADISTIC PIG!"

She started to kick me, and that was when I finally snapped, I pulled her legs out from under her sending her crashing down onto her backside, the moment I heard her groan in pain, I immediately pinned her down where she couldn't move an inch and spoke in a dark low and dangerous tone, "That's it, Roxanne. I've tried to be patient with you, but this is it. You have forgotten your place and have over stepped your boundaries with me and you know better."

The look of hate in her eyes never faltered as she hissed back in a suppressed tone underneath my weight and said, "I don't care."

Her tone rose again as she screamed at me, "I DON'T CARE, MAL! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO HURT ME NOT ANYMORE! NOTHING!"

"I BEG THE DIFFER! I CAN THINK OF WAYS TO MAKE YOU SQUIRM AND SUFFER FOR YOUR DEFIANCE AND INSUBORDINATION! YOU DON'T REALIZE JUST HOW MUCH I LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THINGS, BUT THAT ENDS HERE AND NOW!" I shouted down at her as I felt myself finally explode and the flames rolling over my body as I felt heated with rage.

We both stared at each other with intense fury as we both panted out of breath while I continued to pin her down and glare furiously down at her as I for one am speechless and have no retorts to throw back at her.

After a few moments of taking five, Roxanne said in quiet, but deathly tone she seeped out that was void of all emotion, but disgust, "Do it! Just do it then! But remember this, I'll never feel anything for you, but hate. I'll never love you! Not ever!"

She knew that's what I wanted from her the most aside from taking her innocence, I started seeping with hot rage and had not even realized I released my hold on her as she abruptly wiggled her way out from under me and ran to the other side of the room.

I shouted at her in my anger as I followed her across the room with threats of what I'd do if she didn't take that back, but she suddenly grabbed something so small I could not make out what it was and didn't need to until she threatened me in return.

She held out her phone in front of her in a raised arm and threatened in a calm icily, but serious tone of voice, "I'm done Mal. I'm tired of trying to be something for you that I don't even want to be. As of this moment, it's over. I'm calling my grandfather, and I'm telling him _everything!"_

I narrowed my eyes down at her and growled, "What do you mean you're telling the old bastard _everything?!"_

"Don't you ever call my Pappy that again, you insensitive jerk!" She spat back at me heatedly, but in a more simmered down tone added," And when I say I'm telling him everything, I mean everything you've done to me! The slave girl thing! The sexual harassment! How you treat not only me, but my friends too! It ends here... _Now!_ "

A small smirk forms on my lips as I chuckle darkly and come close enough to come within reach of her while grabbing her wrist that has her phone in her hand in it and yank her towards me as I smugly say, "You know what I do to little girls that snitch on me, hellcat?"

She narrowed her eyes as she tries to pull herself away from me, but in vain fails as she then growls irritably in an tested tone and says, "What?!"

I laugh again because her heated body language amuses me and I smugly reply, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

I wasn't even mad when she pulled me by the collar of my shirt down to her eye level (on the contrary, I found it rather intriguing) as she looks me straight in the eye and defiantly says in low voice, "You don't scare me."

I cocked an eyebrow at her while I snatched her phone out of her hand so fast before she could even react that she gasps while she still held my shirt as I snap it in two and without flinching or breaking eye contact I coolly remarked, "You should be. You must certainly should be, my pretty little doll."

 _Which I haven't broken yet, but will eventually..._

The moment she gasps down in shock and horror at the remains of her broken phone in my hands, she looked back up at me as her eyes once again flashed with that fiery anger of hers, she lets go of my shirt immediately and stepped back and shrieks out loud in protest, "You jerk!"

I laughed at her upset and angry state as I caressed her cheek and drawled, "I warned you of what will happen, and that was just my way of being nice about it. I could have snapped your little wrist instead, but I prefer to keep you pretty for now, so consider yourself lucky that I value you so much."

She slapped my hand away and then suddenly took me by surprise as she places her hands on her hips and smirks back at me too and says cooly, "You know I can still call him from the main office you, dumbass!"

I smirk and then slap my forehead in all mockery as I laugh and smugly comment as I then grew serious again and say, "Try it if you like, but I'll make sure you never touch that phone or even get close to that office for that matter."

Her hot little temper came back full force and I chuckled as I saw how infuriated it made her by the look of fury etched out of her face, but nothing surprised me more or prepared me for what she pulled next. Without warning she suddenly jumped me and tackled me to the floor and swung her arm back with intent to hit me, but I overwhelmed her and rolled myself on top of her with a smug smile of my own which didn't last for very long because then she did the same to me though minus the smile. Instead she continued to glare at me with the same hate and anger as before when I first awakened her. It was then that we both continued to attempt to overthrow the other, but neither of us seem to be winning this rolling match. For a girl, she was pretty strong, but I was still physically stronger which is why I was confused as to how she was gaining the upper hand on me like this.

Just as I finally got the upper hand for good this time, and was beginning to lose my temper and tempted to throttle her, a pair of hands apprehended me from behind and tossed me off of her and in harsh-stern sounding tone of voice someone barked, "That's enough Mal!"

And just like that Raph, my parole officer and another one I've seen a couple of times before that could really lay off on the sweets, seized me up by one of my shoulders and shoved my face first into the cell bars of Roxanne's door and pulled my hands behind my back in a rough manner as I swore to myself irritably and they handcuffed me from behind.

"I had warned you time and time again Mal about this type of behavior. I guess after a little trip to the infirmary for your meds, we'll then figure out what to do with you once we reach Chef's office, from there we'll straighten you out." Raph said in disgust as he pulled me out of Roxanne's room and out into the hallway.

"Yeah, we'll straighten you out _real_ good, punk." Parole officer fatass smugly commented as he followed me and Raph out of the cell.

Raph turned back and looked at Roxanne, but not directly at her and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Miss Davison, please do the rest of us a favor and do refrain from parading around in your undergarments. Thank you."

If I wasn't as infuriated as I was at the moment with her, I would have enjoyed seeing her face turn bright red as her hair just now, but I couldn't so I just looked into the other direction as I seeped out with hot rage.

Although not before seeing her nod her head rigidly to confirm she understood Raph's words as she tried to cover herself in modesty even though she was still glowering back at me with intense hate.

Before Raph shoved me forward, I gave Roxanne one last look of pure fury burning from my eyes which I hope was enough for her to know just how much trouble she was going to be in once they released me later on this morning as they both took me away.

* * *

 **Now that Roxanne has showed Mal just how upset she was about last night, just what does she have planned on her agenda for today?...And what will Mal do once he is released later on that morning?...And will there be other surprises to follow?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	83. Words of Encouragement

**In the last chapter, Mal was suppose to apologize for all the pain he had caused, but failed and only lost his temper instead which only landed him into further trouble in the end. I didn't quite stop this chapter where I would have liked to, but this will do and I'll do my best to pick where I stopped as soon as I can find time. A little bit of a spoiler here, things are about to become very hectic for Mal soon in the next upcoming chapters and he's going to really wish he took Bailey's advice several chapters back. Without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ;)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her wonderful fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey, "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you guys and gals once again for the views and thank you, Addicted To Total Drama, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, Worthless Brat, Sideshowjazz1, and Loki for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I could not even began to explain how mad I was with Mal for what he did last night, and I knew _and I don't know how I knew,_ but I knew Mal went back for Bailey and if my female intuition was right _and it usually was_...he resorted back to doing to her as he was now doing (or trying) to do to me. And it disgusted me and hurted me both at the same time. I wasn't even sure why it hurt me, I mean it wasn't like we were in a real relationship or anything, but still...somehow it bothered me and a lot. A lot more than I care to admit to myself let alone others.

With those angry and confused thoughts swarming around through my head, I quickly got dressed without delay before anyone else just happen to come by and I really didn't want to be found _again_ in my underwear, so yeah...

And as soon as I was dressed (to kill time since I knew Mal and his parole officer were in the infirmary), I went around my room and picked up the mess and what was left of my things from mine and Mal's fight. The bedroom lamp was destroyed and to be honest, I had really wanted it to hit him square in his stupid face, but unfortunately I missed and the stupid thing shattered into a bunch of little pieces that was all scattered near my bed. To make matters even worse, so was my phone which I was very pissed off about and I swear I'll make him pay for it too if it kills me.

 _What am I supposed to do without my phone? I can't even call my family or my friends now...gee thanks Mal! Thanks a lot...you jerk!_

As I continued to mentally swear and curse Mal for all my problems I was having as of late and not mention to the memory of last night with that creep Razor trying to take advantage of me and what Mal did to him for trying to do exactly that which only made me shiver from remembering it all. It was all of those things and plus a good handful of other things that Mal had done to me that had me finally come to the conclusion that something needed to be done because I simply could not go on with this kind of abuse from him anymore. But sadly I had no ideas at the current moment as to what I should do, nonetheless by then I had my room in order and some clean clothes ready so I could go shower and prepare myself for today. I was pretty sure by now that Mal was in Chef's officer as Raph, his parole officer had threatened to take him next, so I quickly scooped up my things and headed to infirmary to get cleaned up and start my day.

* * *

About half an hour later...

* * *

 **Duncan's Pov:**

After last night's events I was in a pretty foul mood this morning to say the least, and to put it bluntly if I saw Mal this early I swear I'd clock him in the head myself and I can honestly say that I wouldn't care less if he sent his cronies after me himself to retaliate for it. It would be worth it in the end especially after what Bailey had explained to me that happened and what he tried to do yet again like the last time all three of us were in juvie together. The scrawny-little freak show is really starting to push his luck with me, and honestly, I don't care what he tries to do to me, but if he ever does what he did like last night again with both Bailey and Roxanne...I swear I'm gonna make him pay for it.

 _Nobody puts their hands on my girl!...And I mean nobody! It's just not cool, man!_

Bailey and myself were both seated at one of the tables in the mess hall having breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast with your choice of drink being either orange juice or milk as Bailey voiced her thoughts on last night's events and was pondering whether or not if Mal apologized to Roxanne. I seriously could not see him doing that, but at the same time I thought it not possible for that nutjob to be capable of falling in love too, so who knows...maybe he did. If so, I myself wonder how that went, and funny enough I didn't have to wait long. When I say that I mean Roxanne abruptly showed up with a breakfast tray of her own and by the scornful look on her face, I take it that Mal's apology was a fail. Ironically enough her temper was almost as scary as Mal was in general. I don't know aside from what Bailey told me that came from Mal's lips what happened exactly between those two last night, but judging by the way Roxanne was sitting very stiffly and sending death glares to Mal's goons, I take it that things went bad. _Real bad._ Especially when the word was that Mal was being handcuffed and sent to Chef's office this early in the morning.

After she muttered out a stiff "good morning" and a few failed attempted from us to lighten the mood, we finally got her to crack and spill what happened last night and apparently this morning as well. By the time she was done going into detail of her temper she unleashed onto Mal, I think my jaw had dropped and Bailey also dropped her fork and was just staring with an expression on her face that was similar to mine. We were both speechless for a good few minutes until I demanded to hear parts of it again, especially the part about punching him in the face. I would have sold my bike to see that...well maybe not sold it, but still...it would have been pretty sweet seeing Mal get clocked in the face like that! Bailey blinked a few times and shook her head as she laughed while saying he got what was coming to him, and he should have known better because she said that she did warn him to go back and talk things out, but it seems he ignored her advice and now is paying for it.

Some few minutes later Bailey had reminded us that Dawn was coming because she had texted Bailey to remind her that she would be here today, and just like that (and don't asked me how she does it), but Dawn suddenly appeared out of no where in the mess hall and was pulling herself up a chair to sit beside Bailey and the rest of us. Bailey introduced Dawn to Roxanne as Dawn seemed to be studying Roxanne with newfound interest as they both shook hands while Bailey then explained the current situation we all were in facing with Mal and his creeps, but mostly the issues we were having with Mal.

"I see," Dawn said in her soft spoken voice with interest clearly visible in her eyes as she turned to look at Bailey and added, "So it seems that this scoundrel Mal is the very same evil-like spirit that has caused both you and Zoey grief in the past is now (looks in Roxanne's direction) moved on and has found someone else to latch onto. I could sense his demonic presence the moment I walked into the gates."

Dawn turns and pats Roxanne's hand while saying with sympathy in her voice, "There is not a whole lot of advice that I can offer you to stop Mal unlike before whereas he was only an alter personality of Mike's. Back then, Mal was like an evil spirit dwelling within Mike's subconscious and with a little help from some technics I showed him, Mike was able to push Mal back and take back his mind once again and for good. But now this is a completely different situation altogether. Having a body of his own to house and control, Mal is a dangerous being to be reckoning with and not one to be trusted either."

We all agreed one hundred percent on that last statement she made as we nodded our heads in complete agreement and could vouch for that. Dawn then smiled at Bailey and said that even though her aura wasn't as bright as it should be, it was still a lot better compared to the last time she had seen and visited with her whereas Bailey just gave her a half-smile and said things could be better, but we were all hanging on at the moment.

"By the way, I could also sense your aura before I even walked into the mess hall," Dawn said cheerfully to Roxanne as she looked at her with intrigue and continued, "it's a muddied red and bright lemon-yellow color."

Roxanne gave a confused and lost look as she looks from us back to Dawn and says, "What?"

Dawn then explained the colors and their meanings in a matter-of-fact tone, "The red one I mentioned means that you are very angry and I could feel your aura and it's flames before I even saw you. You are clearly upset about something and I think I can guess why, but regardless the yellow one means that you are either struggling to remain in control of your personal life or fearing to lose that very control that keeps you level-headed. I can feel and sense all of this due to the fact that you have a very strong and willful air about you, and I find it very intriguing to behold."

Roxanne seemed speechless and almost startled at how well Dawn was about to read her like a book as Dawn then concluded, "You're always putting on a brave face for your friends and everyone else around you, but you don't always have to be the one to take care of everyone. Don't be ashamed to let your friends in to lift some of that weight off of your shoulders."

Just as Roxanne gave us a nervous look that practically screamed _"What do I do? What do I say now?"_ , one of my bros came by and said they saw Mal headed this way and Dawn also nodded her head and confirmed that she also felt his presence heading in our direction rapidly.

Roxanne immediately sprung up from her chair and narrowed her eyes in irritation and disgust as she said in a miffed tone, "I'll see you guys later. I don't want to see that jerk right now. We are not on good terms at the moment."

She turns to Dawn and says in a less irritable tone of voice, "It was nice to meet you Dawn and I'm sorry for leaving you guys like this, I really do wish I could stay longer, but I have to go before I get into it with a _certain somebody_."

She apologized again to everyone for having to leave us so early, but we all understood and just waved her off and within moments, she was gone from sight, we soon all talked some more about other things that was going on like McLean and Chef running this place and a few other things that popped into our heads as well.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

As curious as this Dawn girl was, and believe me I wanted to stay longer and learn a little bit more about her and what she thought would be the best way to deal with an evil ex-alter personality like Mal, but with the devil himself looming over the horizontal and just around the bend, I was left with no choice but to go. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself just because I couldn't keep my cool with him being around and being there to soil my plans to fend him off of me. My mind was overwhelmed from being in such dismay and angry all the time that it only made me feel even more upset, and before I knew it I found myself wandering outside the building and heading towards the bench that Mal had dragged me to the other day while not even paying attention to any of the other guys outside. They were loud and rowdy, but I blocked them out as I sat down and watched some guys play on the basketball court as they laughed and cut up with one another. Nonetheless being here and sitting at this bench only brought back painful memories all the same. Memories of an arrogant Mal laughing and always picking and teasing me; doing things that he knew would piss me off and yet he did them anyways. It almost seemed like he was flirting with me in his own twisted sort of way as I thought back on it and if that were true, if he really was doing just that...then why did he hurt me like he did last night?

 _Why did he have to be such a jerk? And this morning...was he really trying to apologize? Should I have given him a chance then or did I do the right thing by kicking him out?_

Before I became aware of it, I began to notice something warm and wet hitting the back of my right hand. I looked down at it and reached my hand up to touch my face and came to realization that I was crying and I wasn't even sure why. I had only been sitting there in self-pity for a few minutes when suddenly out of the blue, a shadow of a person that was vaguely familar looking appeared before me and was blocking the sunlight in front me and almost startled me since I was caught up into my thoughts. It was Manitoba Smith, if I remembered correctly. One of Mike's former alter personalities.

He smiled warmly down at me in his cocky, but friendly sort of way and extended his hand out towards mine to shake which I did as he said in a cheery tone, "Eh, What's a pretty sheila like yourself doing out here all alone for?"

I laughed and wiped my tears away and tried to sound more cheerful myself as I said in a failed attempt to sound carefree, "No reason, just wanted to get some fresh air."

 _And get away from a certain jerk._

Manitoba then asked if I minded if he sat down with me and I told him that I didn't, so he sat and began to explain his sudden visit, "Well Mike said that that wily 'ole dingo, Mal was up to his old tricks again, so he asked me if I could swing by and make sure you were okay since you never called him back the other day. He mentioned something about Mal taking over the phone and hanging up on him. He was pretty worried and since he could not come by himself, he ask me if I could check in on you to make sure Mal didn't do anything terrible to you or worse."

My eyes widened when I remembered that day, I never did get a chance to call Mike back and apologize since Mal snatched the phone from me and slammed it down on the receiver before I could end the call in a less violent way.

"No, everything was fine. Well... not at first, but later when I got Mal to see that I was only trying to learn more about him since he wouldn't tell me himself did he finally accept my words.," I said as I explained what had happened and then added, "Things between us since then have been...well pretty crazy. It's been like an out of control roller coaster ride and not a fun one either."

Manitoba then told me that Mike had explained to him and his other former alter personalities the situation that I was in concerning mine and Mal's new arranged relationship. He said that he and the others were pretty shocked and afraid for me, and wanted to help, but didn't know how. It was Mal after all, and everyone didn't want anything to do with him because of the things he does and problems that he causes when he's in control. We sat and talked for a good hour and a half, and before I knew it, I was starting to feel a little bit better, but not a lot though.

Manitoba then mention that he was going to go inside to see Mal before he left, but before he got up he smiled and said, "Oh! I almost forgot, I brought you something. Mal's probably gonna hate it, but you look like you could use some cheering up and he'll get over it."

He went on talking as he reached inside a brown satchel he was (now that I noticed) was carrying with him and pulled something out of it with both hands carefully and excitedly said, "This should perk you right up. Here hold out your hands."

So I did as he instructed with mild curiosity as I watched him as he opened his hands to reveal what looked like a little fuzz ball, but as soon as it unwrapped it's tail from around itself. I gasped out loud as my eyes widened in wonder when I soon realized what it was. It turned out to be a tiny grey baby squirrel. Manitoba placed the little guy in my hands and it was the sweetest little guy or girl (because I wasn't sure what it was) I had ever seen! And so freaking cute too!

Manitoba proudly informed me that it was a _"he"_ and then added, "This little guy is Pteromyini or as most folks like to call them _flying squirrels_ and they are very energetic at times, trust me I know."

The little guy was crawling around in my hand and sniffing it when Manitoba reached inside his bag again as he continued on talking as he said, "Looks like the fellow is hungry. Here's some fruit I brought with me. They usually like to eat fruit, seeds, buds, flowers, insects, and a lot of other things too."

While he was going on into more depth about the the baby squirrel's species and their characteristics it has, the little fellow sat in the palms of my hands and sniffed at the fruit and started eating it within seconds.

By the time, he was done explaining everything it never dawned onto me for a second that he was _actually_ giving the little guy to me so when he said, "Well that's it, and if you have any questions or need any help with the little mate, you can always call me or Mike."

He wrote his number down and gave it to me as I stared like an idiot without any words to describe how I felt at the moment, so I kind of freaked out and sputtered out, "Wait! I can't just take in an animal here! Chris would never let me do that, and Chef would-,"

Before I could finish my sentence the little fellow started crawling all over me and racing up my shoulders and plopped down on the top of my head, his sudden movement startled me and I froze on the spot because I didn't know what to do, but at the same time I giggled out loud because his little paws tickled me as he had climbed to top of me.

With a hearty laugh, Manitoba Smith winked and said, "Looks like you just found yourself a new friend and for life."

I blinked several times and snorted while saying in amused tone , "I guess so."

He quickly got up to his feet and stretched from sitting for so long as he said, "I'll be seeing you later sheila. You take care and don't let that 'ole blobhead get to ya!"

He stroked the baby squirrel's for a second longer as he looked up at the little guy and said to it warmly, "And you take good care of your new friend, eh? I think she can use one right about now. That's a good mate."

With that I also stood up and we both quickly hugged as I half-smiled and replied, "Thanks Manitoba, and thank you for coming to see me and for cheering me up too. You're a good friend, but don't let Mal catch you hugging me."

I said the last part half-jokingly, but I think he knew what I meant and chuckled as he said he understood, after a few more words of encouragement he headed back to the front of the building to go inside to find Mal. I sat there a few minutes longer as I smiled to myself like a goofball and petted my newfound friend as he chirped animatedly non-stop and was beginning to wonder what I should call him as I stuffed his food that Manitoba left behind for me to feed later away with. Only moments later as Manitoba was out of sight, did worse come to worse yet again.

My little friend had suddenly froze and then ducked for cover as he hid in one of my pockets when Steve's goons suddenly appeared, but without their boss with them this time. There was total of five of them all together and only a few of their faces looked familar to me.

The one tall dark-skin guy who I remembered was called David with the dreadlocks smirked ominously at me and said, "Our boss wants to see you and is not taking "no" as an answer. So why don't you be a good girl and come back with us quietly without making a fuss over anything and there won't be any trouble."

"No thanks, I'm not interested. Now go away and leave me alone!" I countered as I put on my game face on as I glowered up at them.

They all started laughing and one of them jeered and commented, "Or what? You'll cry for Mal to come and save you?"

I narrowed my eyes in irritation and spat back, "I don't need him to taking care of me! I'm fully capable of doing that all by myself thank you! So why don't you go take a long walk into oncoming traffic and save us all the trouble of dealing with your idiocy, huh?!"

The guy growled and grabbed me by the front of my shirt, but David snatch his crony friend's hand back and snarled at him in a warning tone, "How many times do I have to tell you, the boss wants her in one piece dumbass!"

He immediately then looks in my direction as he adds, "Now get her! And don't let her escape!"

All at once two sets of hands grab both of my arms as I screamed, kicked, and struggled to get free, but to no avail. They were way stronger than me as they drug me off back towards the front of the building and as I past several other people, not one of them step in to help let alone say something to stop them. Nothing could even begin to describe the fear that starting to swell up inside of me.

 _Why does this always happen to me?_ _Where were they taking me? And why was I foolish enough not to carry the walkie with me today?_

I suddenly had a flashback as to why I didn't bring it, as I recall remembering how upset I was with Mal that I threw it across the room and left it to take my shower this morning shortly after.

I had thought to myself, _"Good riddance...I don't need it! And I don't need him!"_

* * *

 **Looks like Roxanne has landed herself into trouble once again and with Mal no where close to hear her, what will she do to save her skin now?...And what does Steve want with Roxanne?...And why does Manitoba Smith want to see Mal?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **On a side note, I have not thought of a name for her new little squirrel friend...any ideas? I'm open and will give you guys credit if anyone comes up with an awesome name! ;)**


	84. Where'd She Go?

**Hey guys and gals, here's the newest chapter and just freshly written for your reading delight! I haven't decided on a name yet for Roxanne's fuzzy little squirrel buddy and you guys have given me quite a list of names, and to be honest it's gonna be hard to narrow it down and pick one, but I'll do my best. ;) In the meantime, I'll keep the chapters a coming!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her amusing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey, " "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1, The Guest, Worthless Brat, Loki, and AverixtheExiled for your reviews! ;)**

* * *

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

With Steve's head henchman, David leading the way and me being practically dragged by two other creeps that had me hoisted up by my upper arms back inside the facility as I continue to struggle in vain, even though I hated to admit it I had hoped that Mal or one of his cronies would be close by and would notice so they could stop them from taking me any further, but luck was not with me today. The entrance hall was bare and deserted; no one was around to notice them kidnapping me, let alone put a stop to it aside from some of Steve's other goons casually standing around and talking among themselves as they watched us while the ones that had their hands on me pulled me further on down the hallway. I could not believe there was no one around aside from Steve's goons in the front main hall. Maybe that was it, they were watching to make sure no one noticed.

 _Where was everybody?This was a nightmare, right? A really bad dream that I was going to wake up soon from, right? Any minute...NOW!_

I felt like screaming, but seeing as there was no one nearby to hear it, it just seemed pointless and a waste of energy and breathe, so I just did my best to remain calm to keep a level head and hopefully find a way to stay ahead of the game. Every step they took, I could feel my heart pounding faster in my throat and my ears. Some of them were jeering and laughing among themselves while the two that had their hands on me were complaining about my fighting back and struggling to the point until it made David snap back.

David looked over his shoulder in annoyance and growled, "Shut up and deal with it! We almost there, then you can scratch your butt and pick your nose and do whatever! I don't care! Until then you're going follow the boss's orders to the latter or you can be the ones to deal with his wrath, it's your choice boys."

They froze up on David's threatening words with fear clearly visible in their eyes as they both immediately grumbled sorely in agreement while shortly after closing their mouths and zipping it up on the spot while not another word of complaint was spoken from neither one of them the rest of the way.

Just to set the record straight, fear was an understatement at this point, it was only the tip of the iceberg compared to what I was feeling right now because the feeling in my gut left me unbelievably sick beyond all words and not knowing where they were leading me was only fuel to feed the fire. Steve was a real creep, and I could tell that right from the get go, so whatever he wanted with me could not be anything, but bad if not worse and it did not help the situation at all when I recalled all the things Mal has told me in the past about him and his perverse history with girls too.

 _I swear if he touches me...or even thinks about it, I'll..._

At that moment just as that thought popped into my head, they all stopped and halted in front of Chris's door to his main office as David knocked and waited for what I assumed was a reply which soon came from that very voice that creeped me out and haunted one of my worst dreams yet.

"Come in." Steve drawled from beyond the other side of the room where I could not quite see him as one of his other henchmen opened the door for us and allowed us to enter.

All through my mind I was wondering the entire time was... _Where was Chris or even Chef?...This was Chris's office, shouldn't he be close by monitoring it or something?_

I knew he was completely useless, but this was ridiculous. Some head of a juvenile delinquent center he was if he can't even run it properly. No wonder why lunatics like Mal and Steve could run so freely without the proper supervision that this place so desperately needed, Chris was not adequate for a job or a place like this because he more or less was like a large child himself. I groan inwardly at the thought as I was being forcefully shoved inside to enter with the rest of Steve and his creeps.

* * *

About a little over an hour earlier...

 **Mal's Pov:**

I could not believe it if it weren't for my two very own eyes, I don't know where that fire in Roxanne came from, but nevertheless I don't think I've ever pissed her off that sorely before; at least not enough where she was capable of swallowing her fears enough to actually try and fight me herself. Well there was that one time...but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is how I'm going to handle the situation now...now that I failed to win her back over with my not-so-heart-felt apology. As I sat in the infirmary with a scowling look on my face as the old broad, Nurse Jones hands me my cup of pills to take and a cup of water to swallow it down with while both parole officers including my own, Raph stands nearby by and observes me closely to make sure I do just that. I sent them both a nasty and venomous glare as the nurse soon came back shortly with a syringe which was my weekly shot that's suppose to keep my instinct to maul someone down. The fat one winced and gasped in what I was all too familar and accustom to seeing from others... _fear_ as his eyes twitched slightly with unease at my malicious stares whereas Raph only narrowed his eyes further at me as he dared me to start anything this morning.

Luckily enough for the both of them I didn't because I had other things on my mind at the current moment, I was torn between wanting to punish Roxanne again for this morning and just wanting to just find her and keep her to myself for the rest of the day because of all the run-ins with Steve and every other peon in this joint. It was infuriating to say the least, especially when I knew she didn't want me back like the way I wanted her. Regardless I sat quietly like a good little boy and took my shot to appease the old man's lap dog and his fat little friend that stood close by in case I decided to change my mind and start a riot.

After she withdrew the needle and applied a bandaid to the area, I smirked at them both ignoring the nurse and drawled, "Happy now?"

As I was got off the cot and stood up to ready myself to go, Raph scrunches his eyes at me in disgust and sternly says, "Be quiet boy and remain where you're standing until I say otherwise."

Raph briskly walked in my direction followed by his hesitant lard-ass partner as I smirked cunningly at my them both, but mostly Raph as I waited and his expression only hardened even more with his patience running out as he snapped and ordered, "You know the position Mal, now resume getting into it."

My smirk only widened as I raised a eyebrow at him while I crossed my arms over my chest and baited, "I'm not really into that kind of thing Raph."

I paused and added with dirty smile as I drawled on, "Well, that's not completely true...maybe with somebody else that has a little more petite and womanly figure. With a fiery temper and set of dangerous green eyes that comes with a pair small-delicious pink lips that taste so-,"

Before I could finish, Raph shouted at me to shut up as he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and fatass joined in as they both shoved me into the nearest wall and roughly placed my handcuffs back as the nurse anxiously watched from her nearby desk.

I could feel somebody leaning in as they hissed in my ear violently and I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Raph as he silently warned me in strained tone of voice, " If I hear anything like that from that vile and filthy mouth of yours again or even catch you trying to put your hands on the boss's granddaughter, I'll make you wish you hadn't! Do I make myself clear, Mal?!"

I laughed dryly at his petty threat which only seem to piss him off even more which in turn he shoves the side of my face further into the wall and growls, "Don't start with me today, boy! Do you understand, or do I need to make a quick phone call and let the boss himself come down here and take care of this matter?!"

I stiffened at the mentioned of the old bastard coming back so soon after last time's little scuffle in the office and clenched my handcuffed fists and snarled back, "You call that old bastard, and I'll give you more trouble than what its worth. You think you're having _problems_ with me now, just call him and see what that leads to."

"Keep it up Mal, and I'll lock you up in your room myself," He threatened viciously as he shoved my head even more into wall and just as harshly he adds, "And you won't be going anywhere until McLean gives me the word to release you!"

I said nothing this time as I silently pented up my rage and after a minute's pause as if to see that he got his point across he finally removed his hold on me and turn to let the nurse know that we were leaving as he escorted me out of the infirmary and down to Chef's office without further word from him or his tubby partner.

That visit went not any better than our little conversation we just had in the infirmary only minutes ago, to sum it up I just got a mild slap on the wrist by Chef and was told I would be mopping the entrance hall floors for a week and if it happened again, I'd be cleaning Chris's crapper for even longer than that. I nearly gagged at the mere thought of cleaning Chris's thunder box whereas Raph on the other hand was appalled that that was my only punishment while Chef then explained that he was currently busy at the moment taking care of the public restrooms that some of Steve's sideshow freaks flooded and did not have the time to properly deal with me. So with that being said, I was soon released as I gave Raph a smug knowingly look before leaving as he scowls at me in return as I turn and leave.

I had switched off my walkie the moment I sat down on one of the cots in the infirmary so Raph and his stupid fat sidekick would not be drawn to it if it suddenly went off due to one of my peons.

I automatically switched it back on out of habit from dealing in these sort of situations as I think to myself as I grip my walkie in my hand get ready to use it. I won't pretend not to be mad about the trouble she just caused me this early this morning, but I will try again later when she is more calm to do this absurd thing called _apology._ But I'm only doing it because of what doll face said.

 _"The point is if you want her, you have to be just as willing to say you're sorry..."_

I groan irritably because I knew what I had to do, and I hated having to lower myself down to the level of groveling on my knees and ironically enough to my slave girl of all people. In other words, she was saying I'd have to admit I was wrong by admitting my faults...something that would bruise my pride and as the one in charge here it vexed me.

With walkie in hand, I soon found the whereabouts of my out of control little vixen and made my way to the mess hall to take care of her myself, but oddly enough as soon as I entered the room she was nowhere to be seen. I found that very peculiar because I would have spotted her red hair dead on by now, but their was no sign of her as my eyes narrowed in and swept the room from side to side. Nothing. She wasn't here. I swore as I was able to throttle of my peons for making the mistake of misleading me when I noticed an oddly familar looking face among doll face and that peon she was usual with Duncan. It was that strange Dawn girl that Mike used to restrain and push me back further into his subconscious so he could regain the reins to his mind and take control which lead me to this little funhouse. I don't know if I should thank her or choke her at this point, in the end I crept closer towards without their noticed to find out what she was doing here; no doubt she was trying to steal my moment of victory by aiding Roxanne. But how is what unfathomed me, so stood nearby and listened.

To be honest, it was a headache listening to them make small talk and speak of things pertaining to family and friends...something I never got involved with because of all that sappy and heart-felt nonsense that made my skin crawl and shudder. It something I had been force to deal with in the past when I pretense my disguise various times as Mike to move more freely around until of course I got overly excited with having control of the body and did things I loved best that landed me in juvie with Duncan and later doll face over there.

After impatiently waiting for what felt like all day, but was only a louzy twenty something minutes, they finally all got up and was showing Dawn out to the entrance to say goodbye, and of course in case there was something else I might happen to catch I followed as I noticed that the hallway in the front was starting to get thinner than usual though I didn't think much of it at the time because of my little spy mission.

"I'm just glad you could find time to stop by and see us. It was good to see you again, and thanks again for everything, you're a good friend, Dawn." Bailey said warmly as she smiled and exchanged hugs with the strange blonde girl.

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all, I'm more than happy to help any friend in need," Dawn replied with a smile as she broke the embrace and added, "After all any friend in need is a friend indeed. If you ever need anything else, you know how to contact me."

"The same here," Duncan added with smug grin as he shook her hand as he concluded, "We got your back if you need it."

"Indeed, I shall remember that." Dawn said with a far away look on her face as though she was lost in thought as she suddenly looked like she remembered something and added, "I probably should have mentioned this before, but I didn't know how this would have affected poor Roxanne, seeing as all the problems she already has, but I did notice something else interesting about her aura that I didn't add. Even though she did take off before I could say anything else too, but..."

Dawn trailed off as she seemed lost in thought once more as both doll face and Duncan seemed even more interested in what she had to say, and I won't lie even though I don't peculiarly buy her predictions I was curious enough to see what she had to say nonetheless.

"But what?!" Both Duncan and Bailey said with confusion in unison.

"Well, I could not help noticing that her aura had a very healthy bright-pinkish glow to it which is a very good sign, but it also leaves me worried for her well-being. If what you say is true with her current situation at hand, then this could end very badly for her." Dawn said in her soft voice that was laced with seriousness.

Bailey's face scrunched up with concern as she asks, "What are you saying? What does the other part of her aura mean exactly?"

"Interesting enough I could sense it from her before I even saw it's pleasant glow," Dawn explained with small half-smile as she paused and took Bailey's hand in hers as she soothingly and warmly continued, "It means she's in love."

The moment she said that I dug my fingers into the side of the corner of the hallway while I had been spying on them the entire time as I then felt two things at once, one: both shock and fear because I had a grave feeling who it was she loved and two: my blood pressure hitting sky high because I'd kill that little pipsqueak the moment I got my hands on him. This was all too similar to the time I learned of Bailey betrayal with Duncan which just like now completely enraged me, but the difference this time around is that I actually love Roxanne and the pain from that...of her not returning it only deepens the wound even more.

 _How dare she do this to me?...Why?...Why can't she be mine?_

Both pair of idiots gasped.

Bailey paled at the strange fortune teller girl's words and Duncan only taken back, but concern was starting to form on his brow when he realized what it meant for Roxanne.

They tried to talk both at the same time as like before in unison they shouted out a bewildered, "What?!"

They both then tried uncovering who it was or could be and/as Duncan was more than convinced it was Trent after last night , because he _clearly_ didn't see me as a possible option for her affections which only irritated me even further.

After several moments over making debates who Roxanne's secret lover was, Dawn was finally was able to speak again as she said with just as much as serious of a tone as before says, "I'm afraid it's not because I don't know who, but also due to the fact that I am not able to actually see the person in question due to my senses are only able to stretch so far. That I can't tell, but for whoever it may be I can tell that she reserves a deal of her love for that particular special person. Even though given the fact that I can feel that she also retains as much hate for whom I assume is _The Malevolent One_. This is indeed a very interesting case."

I was so caught up in my burning-hot rage that I barely noticed until I suddenly became aware and realized her's and everyone else's eyes were on me as she then added with a sympathetic look on her face _that looked like pity to me_ as she looked at me and said, "I see we meet again _Malevolent One._ "

I narrow my eyes at all of them as I then cross my arms over my chest in annoyance as I waited for the strange little fortune teller to continue.

She paused to look about her in the hallway like she someone else or some nonsense with that annoyingly pitying glance as she adds, "I can sense you have quite a mighty hold over this terrible and ugly place with your iron-like will that you've used to gain control over it. Once more you are using pain in order to gain control of others and apparently you are still using desire as well. When will you will ever learn that good will always triumphant over evil? I guess you will learn your lesson the hard way, won't you?"

I roll my eyes in further annoyance and snort out loud as I coldly remarked, "Forgive me for not rolling out big red carpet, but spare me the good versus evil speech and just get to the point! Why you are here in my house?!"

"As just as disagreeable as ever I see. Nothing changes with you does it-," She says with annoyed tone of voice of her own, but suddenly stops and then adds, "How curious! Your aura seems to be a dark murky-green."

I raised in eyebrow with mild interest, but mostly from irritation as I crossly inquire, "So? And you point is?"

For the first time she actually rolled her eyes at and in the same annoyed tone, but now in a more matter-of-fact one she states, "It means evil one that you are clearly jealous of something or someone. And it means that you have insecurities and a very low self-esteem. Not to mention a lack of understanding personal responsibility and/or are sensitive to perceived criticism."

My face went completely blank from out of shock.

"Ouch! Tough break, pal!" Duncan says smugly as he folds his arms over his chest with a knowing grin.

Doll face on the other hand gasps as she covers her mouth in shock and winces slightly at Dawn's explanation for the meaning of my aura's color, but I could still feel _the I told you so vibe_ coming off of her.

That was it, my patience had finally met their limits as I narrowed my eyes and growled at all three of them as I get ready to unleash my wrath on all of them, but before I could even take two strides towards them I felt a hand on my shoulder and all too familar voice in my ear that I wasn't in the mood to deal with right now.

"Get your hands off of me Manitoba!" I hissed at him as I swiped his hand away and snarled in blondie's direction in deadly tone, "I have a fortune teller that's done told her fortune and I about to seal her fate. I may not be a palm-reader, but I am a fist-fighter if you catch my drift!"

Manitoba jumped in front of me just as I was within yards of said fortune teller girl as he suddenly grabbed both of my shoulders and firmly said with a stern look on his face as he bore his serious eyes into mine and said, "Whoa there mate, there's no need to get bend out of shape over nothing! Whatever she said can not be any truer..."

He nervously said the last few words as he trailed off which only fueled my anger, but then quickly added, "But...you remember what I use to tell you when you'd get upset like this?...Remember?"

I said nothing at first even though my fists were still clenched tightly as both Duncan and Bailey exchanged nervous look whereas Dawn only look without fear onwardly at me when I finally sighed and looked back at Manitoba and in a low voice for his ears only, I growl at him, "I do, but that is completely useless now because we're not in the same body anymore and you were never on my side. You always stuck up for that little pint-size bug-eyed dork, Mike and never _me!_ Why are you here _NOW?!"_

I tried to shake him off of me, but he would not let go which only irritated me even more as he said in a calmer voice than mine, "Why don't we both go somewhere else and talk? That's why I'm here today, mate."

After a few more minutes passed, I slowly let the tension in my shoulders relax and soon enough Manitoba took his hands off of me as he smiled and added, "That's it mate, just calm down and take a breather. We'll sort this out."

I narrowed my eyes at the other three with restrained anger as I then turned around to show Manitoba the way to the mess hall while the other two finished up saying their goodbyes to their lucky little friend.

When we got there I show him to an empty table off to the side where there was less voices and noise making from other delinquents along with the fact that we were also out of earshot so that our conversation could remain private enough. I threw myself irritably in my seat and prepared myself for whatever lecture he was about to give me, I knew that goody-two-shoes Mike had sent him, but for what reasons I wasn't sure.

"So what do you want?" I inquired with limited amount of patience as I stared back at him waiting for his reply.

Manitoba sighed as he took his hat and ran his fingers through his hair with an unprepared looked as he put his hat back on and started with a concerned tone in his voice, "Mike told me about the other day, Mal. He was worried sick about that sheila, Roxanne. I take it, she's yours, right?"

I inhaled and exhaled the breathe from my lungs with tense and raw nerves as I replied, "Yes, Mani, she's mine. What of it?"

He cocked an eye at me and smirk arrogantly as he continued, "Really? So you finally interested in a girl and not just kind or the _ones you wanna use_?"

I folded my arms over my chest while looking the other way as I feel stupid for having to sit here and have this conversation with him as I scowled and said, "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not, either way, you better stay away from her and tell that shirtless fool Vito the same or so help me, I'll pound his face into the dirt if he goes anywhere near her."

He chuckled out loud then stood up and the next thing he did really got in my nerves as he reached across the table and ruffled my hair like I was little kid which cause me to growl and slap his hand back as he continued to smirk and add, "So what the little blonde sheila says is true. You are jealous. You're jealous someone's gonna take her from you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him with further annoyance as I snapped, "Rub it in why don't you, Manitoba! Just keep rubbing it in!"

With same stupid-warm smile of his as he ignores the fact that he is getting on my nerves, Manitoba then whistled as he continued to say," Crikey mate! How you've grown?! You've become a man now, and you know now that kind of thing comes with responsibilities, right mate?"

He leaned in some and said in a quieter tone with seriousness in his voice, "You love her too, don't ya eh?"

I felt my face burning with embarrassment as he notices and laughs as I grumbled back at him in a warning tone, " Keep it down! I have a reputation here to hold up here! And gee let me guess? Mike just could not keep that trap of his closed? Who else knows?!"

He nervously smiled as he tugs on his hat and says, "...um...well...you see mate...it's like this..."

I heave a heavy sigh of further annoyance as I roll my eyes and say, "They all know, don't they? Just say it."

Manitoba nodded his head and said, "Yes they do. Mike informed us all of yours and Roxanne's current arranged marriage and your..um affections for her."

I muttered out idiot and blabbermouth as he continued, but with less anxiety as he said, "Do you plan on ever telling her?"

I didn't answer at first because for one I was getting tired of this same old song, and two I had not decided how to go about telling her, so I finally sighed again and said, "I do, but it can't be here. It's not safe. Not with some of peons running around here. If they learn that she means anything more to me than just a common slave girl, they'll jump at the chance of snatching up the opportunity to use it against me and will more than likely come after her even more if they become aware of it. I'm not exactly loved here, you know."

Manitoba rubbed his chin as he listened and commented, "I see, but I still think you should tell her soon. Because if you don't she may well get fed up with your abuse and look upon someone else that will treat her better than you do, and trust me it won't take much when someone has been hurt the way you go around hurting people the way you do for so long. All they want is to feel loved, and I promise you the first time it happens, she's likely to never come back. Don't lose your chance with her, Mal. I'm telling you with a sheila like that, you don't see ones like her anymore. Don't blow it, mate!"

For some reason his words were really starting to get to me as I snapped back, "And just how in the hell am I suppose to do that?! After last night, she won't even talk to me! She practically threw me out of her room!"

Manitoba gave me a confused look as I groaned because I was going to have to tell him what happen last night and what started it all. I took a deep breath as I launched into it and summed up the story from Roxanne clubbing with my own bat and telling me what she did and what Razor was going to do and how I shamefully punished her out of my rage and jealousy that led up to the events of this morning.

When I was done, Manitoba gave me a very stern and disappointed look as he scowled me and said, "No wonder why she looked so upset this morning, if you want to have any chance with her Mal, you're going to have to do better than that mate or somebody will take her out from under you. And that's if she doesn't get sick of you and leave herself. What you need to do is go out there and apology now because if you don't-,"

I cut him off with with my impatience steadily growing as I snapped back, "Yeah, I know Bailey's already given me this lecture Mani. I get it, but she didn't want to hear it. And besides, she's the one that hurt me first by cheating on me with that little twerp! She's said it herself that she'll never love me. She's made it clear that she hates me. She loves that little twerp whom I'm gonna cream later the moment I find him!"

Manitoba sighs heavily and says, "Then give her a little space to cool off and try again. Don't throw in the towel now. Keep your chin up and give it another try."

He looked at me with a less disappointed look as he said, "And is that what you truly believe? That she hates you? Deep down do honestly believe that's how she feels that about you? Come on, mate is that really something Roxanne would do? I can't see her going out of her way just to hurt you out of spite. That's something up your alley, not her's."

I shuffle my feet uncomfortably under me as I avoid his gaze and say nothing, because I honestly didn't know what to say anymore. I knew deep down he was right, but it still did not erase the pain from the wound she carved into me when she told me she kissed someone else aside from me. It still did not sit well with me, but as much as I hated to admit it Manitoba was right and I did need to make amends with her or she'll end up slipping threw my fingers for good. By now as I looked up I saw the other two had slipped back inside into the mess hall and was sitting across the room watching us warily.

Manitoba brought me back out of my revery as he suddenly standing on the other side of the table which I had never saw him get up or even move as he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me sternly like he was scowling me and warned, "Place aside your insecurities and talk to her, mate. Apology and start fresh. It's the only way. But most importantly tell her how you feel about her. Don't lose this chance!"

He then smiled and said he'd stop by and speak with Bailey and Duncan before he heads out, but before he left he said that she was sitting under one of the trees outside the building at one of the benches.

With his hand still on my shoulder he leaned closer in a lower voice and smiled as he added, "She's waiting for you, mate. Don't keep her too long."

* * *

About five minutes after Dawn's departure...

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I shook with horror and felt absolutely terrified at what I just went through and was force to witness for what felt like eternity, but in truth was only just barely under the time frame of about an hour and half. I'll never get the images out of my head or the pain I saw just now. No one deserved to be treated that way and I can't believe _he_ could be _so evil_ and do something like this. In the background I could barely even hear anymore the laughs or the crude comments or even the jeers from Steve and his gang of freaks as I sat there tied to a chair and silently cried at what he forced me to watch.

Suddenly I jerked in my seat as I felt a pair of hands working on removing the gag from around my mouth and the bonds that held my hands in place, the moment they were off I felt relief from where the ropes had cut into my circulation. I just stare blankly ahead of me in frozen fear unable to move even an inch and even more scared to even breath I slowly become aware of everything and everyone around me staring and looking smug with themselves as they point how pitiful I look and weak I am.

Steve slowly limped in front of me as she evilly smirked down at me while I shrunk back into my chair as he says in boastful tone, "It must be quite terrifying to know that your marrying a monster man, huh toots?"

I closed my eyes as I shudder and shrieked out in denial, "No! It can't be true! This is all lie! It has to be! I don't believe you!"

"The camera doesn't lie, babe! Just accept it and move on!" One of Steve's goon gloats with a too-over-top satisfied look on his face as he and the other continued to poke and probe the subject even further.

All their faces were looking at me as they waited me to do just that _accept it_ , but the mere thought scared me to death and it was only a matter of minutes before I started to have a panic attack. I shrunk away from all of them and their stares as I squeezed my eyes closed tight to try and block them out as I cover my ears too with my hands and shook my head violently in hysteria.

Suddenly I felt hand gripping my shoulder firmly and look up in terror as I see Steve smirking down at me in his creepy way as he probes even further while saying, "Just think once he makes you his wife, there's no escaping him!"

I screamed out no in full terror as I jump up to my feet out of my chair and clumsily head for the door and run for it as I don't even take the chance of looking back not once to see if anyone was coming after me. All I knew was I needed to get out of here...get out of this place and fast as I could as I headed out the front entry doors and out to my freedom.

 **Steve's Pov:**

 _It seems like my little plan has worked!...Soon I'll get my revenge on Mal yet and he'll wish he never crossed me in the first place!_

I laughed as my boys joined in on it too as we watched with delight as Mal's little princess fled in terror out the front entrance doors like a feral animal brought into civilization.

"You sure you don't want me to bring her back, boss?" David asks with a cunning smirk forming on his lips.

"No," I said as switched off the tv screen and grabbed my crutches to get ready and leave before Chris McLean returns to his office and add with a smirk of my own, "I got what I truly wanted for the moment, and I'll get the rest of it in due time."

"Sounds fair enough to me." He replies as he holds the door open for me as I and the rest of my boys exit the door and make our way out before anyone notices.

* * *

Several minutes later after Mal's and Manitoba's discussion...

 **Bailey's Pov:**

It was only merely twelve minutes after Manitoba Smith had just left when Mal came bolting back inside towards us with an angry scowl twisted on his face as he demanded looking from Duncan to me and snarled, "Where is she?!"

I shrunk back and stuttered, "What do you mean? Manitoba said she was outside just now!"

He narrowed his eyes to dark slits as he leaned over the tabled an hissed back, "No she's not! I just looked all over around the building and she is _not...outside_!"

One of Mal's goons, suddenly walked up when he noticed his boss was in distress, he was one of the ones that I was not familar with, he nervously replied, "I saw her boss!"

Mal grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him a few inches off the ground and demanded in angry tone, "Where you idiot?"

One of his other people walked up and added, "We saw her run out McLean's office just only moments after those two (he pointed to Duncan and me) were finished seeing that really weird blonde chick out. She took off like she was running from someone, but we didn't see anybody anywhere near her boss! She ran out the front doors and we haven't seen any sign of her since!"

"Did you just say that she ran out the entrance doors?!" Mal shouted as he raised his voice as his eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah.." Another said with unease as he back a few steps away.

Mal looked like he wanted to strangle all of them as he the slung the guy he was holding to the side and ran out the mess hall like his life depended on it.

I didn't get it.

 _Why was Mal so suddenly upset?...Roxanne was probably fine, right?...She was probably escaping some creep and hiding from them, so why was Mal in such a frenzy over it?...She'd come back around later when she was done being mad at Mal and hiding from whatever loser that trying to mess with her. She had protection on her...surely she was safe, right?...RIGHT?!_

Okay I was starting to panic now too as I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted after him in panic, "What's going on Mal? Is she okay?"

Mal only stopped for a brief second to turn and snarled back, "What does it look like?! She's nowhere outside and my boys haven't seen her either! Figure it! She's done bailed on me and escaped juvie!"

"What?!" Duncan choked out as he gagged on his milk and snorted some out of his nose as he looked at me as I also in return shared his same look of horror on my face.

We both bolted up from our seats and chase after Mal hot on his trail, as much as I hated to admit it, but after several attempts of combing through the building inside and out, there was no sign of Roxanne anywhere, and Duncan and myself was starting to think that she just wanted to be left alone whereas Mal was more pissed than anything at the moment.

We finally agreed at one point to split up and search, but the results were still the same in the end and she never picked up and answered her phone not once or answer the texts I sent her either which only made me start to grow concerned.

By the end of the day, I knew something was up when no one had seen her hide or hair of her since this morning and to make matters worse Mal was in an absolute fury of fits because he was convinced that she was doing it to piss him off. I was starting to think that Mal's first assumption was dead on, that she fled juvie and got out, but if she did...how?

* * *

 **Where is Roxanne?...Did she really finally escape juvie this time?..And what will Mal do if he can't find her if she did?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **Peeps, I just wanna apologize in advance if my spelling and grammar is horrible, but I am bushed and need to get some rest, but I did get the chapter up and going before I crashed, so yay!...but seriously I'll fix whatever I missed tomorrow. Peace!**


	85. A Day Without Her In It

**Late update I know and it's short sorry about that, but this one was suppose to be, though the next one I promise will be a larger chapter. There will be more stuff in it to come. I don't have much more to say, not without spoiling this chapter, so I'll just let you read and go from there. So Enjoy! ;)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you again peeps for all the awesome ideas for Roxanne's little squirrel's name, I think I've finally find one that suits him. Also thank you Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Loki, Worthless Brat, and The Malevolent Mountain Queens for your reviews. They are always appreciated, and keep me inspired to keep going with this. :)**

 **Warning: Some crude/violent language and swearing is in this chapter, but that's mostly due to Mal's temper! You were warned!**

* * *

 **Mal's Pov:**

The entire day was gone just like that, and just like that there was still no sign of her...not even a trace. It baffled me beyond words of speech because no matter where I looked or how many times I continued to check her usual places she went in the past before I took control of her...she was nowhere to be found. Not her room nor mine. Nor the library. Nor the infirmary. Nor the mess hall. Not even any of the classes.

 _How?...Just how can she stay hidden this long and this well without being seen at least once by one of my peons?...Or even doll face and Duncan for that matter?...Weren't they all tight in their little clique or something?_

I was lounging on my usual spot on a weather-worn wooden bench under the trees where I had taken Roxanne only once which was a few days ago as I lit my smoke and took a long puff of it to calm my temper and raw nerves while watching the sun go down and witnessing some of Steve's cretins cream some of the fresh meat as all of this was runing through my head. It was like she up and vanished... _like she left juvie and for good this time. And right under my nose too!_

But how and why?...are the questions that's been burning through my mind all day since this morning.

 _Just where was she hiding and that's if she was hiding...and why? What would cause her to up and leave if she did by chance get out of juvie?_

With Manitoba's advice... _which I felt stupid for following_ because I don't openly express my feelings (which I didn't have until I gain this new body of mine),I went to this very bench with intentions of trying to do as he suggested, but Roxanne was nowhere near here or anywhere out here. I searched every inch of this area, but found nothing. She wasn't out here... _or anywhere for that matter._

I knew she hated me and I even knew for a fact that she was so pissed with me this morning that she actually cold-cocked me in the mouth which I'm still peeved about, but I don't see how or why she would up and just leave like that. Not without a reason... _and a damn good one too._ Something here just didn't feel right. This whole situation was off and I could not put my finger on it, but something about it was not adding up. I was beginning to believe that she was doing this to punish me for what I did to her little friends and lover because nothing else made any sense at this point unless...

 _Steve!_

That son of bitch was looking real smug today when I take a step back and think about it.

 _He knows something!_

That look and over-confident cocky smirk of his he gave me early today when I passed him in the hall, should have been more than enough clue for me to know that his crippled ass either knows something about Roxanne's disappearance or was involved in it himself.

I put out my cigarette and then pulled out my walkie as I growled tensely into it, "Where is that bastard Steve's location?!"

After a moment's pause which was wearing my patience thin, an answer finally came from Pete.

"One of the boys said they last seen him in the library," Pete replied with indifference as he added, "But that was about over an hour ago. If anyone else happens to see him trust me, you'll be the first to know."

"He better still be there when I get there because if he's not," I said while using the same tone of voice as I continued, "Than he better hope I don't find him into between me leaving this bench and stepping into the library because when I do... _he's a dead man walking or should I say currently limping."_

I made quick strides back inside the building heatedly and swiftly made my way to the library...and luck would have it that the arrogant fool was still there, he was surrounded by his merry band of rejects laughing like a pack of hyenas at one of the computer tables on the right side of the room towards to back. I imagine so the librarian wouldn't see them cutting up and vandalizing his desks and chairs which they were currently doing. When the ringleader looked up and noticed me looking at him from across the room, he smirked but said nothing as he continued to lounge on my one of the tables with his fools all either standing or sitting in chairs around him like he was some kind of king himself. When his goons noticed me heading into their direction, they all immediately started to pipe down while some gave me apprehensive looks and began looking away whereas some just stood there staring back at me with a sour look on their faces. I snorted in disgust with a scowl look on my face as I narrowed my eyes with irritation as I stared on while cracking my knuckles and picking my way towards them as I ignored his peons and stop dead center in front of him and said nothing at first as I made my presence known.

I looked him in the eye without hesitation and snarled, "Where is she?!"

Steve eyes lit up as he stares back at me while planting one of his hands on top of his knee and using the other one to cup his face as he uses his other leg for elbow support and says in an innocent, but mocking tone, "Who?"

My eyes flash with uncontrollable rage as I lash out by grabbing the front of his gray wife beater's shirt and yanking his face into mine as I agressively snap at him, "You know _who_ jackass! Don't play dumb with me or would you like to pick up your broken teeth with broken fingers?! Today is not the day, Steve!"

I paused a second to listen and see if the librarian heard me, but judging from the silence I assume he didn't as I narrowed my eyes to pitch-black slits and said as I put emphasize on each next word that came out of my mouth hotly, " _Now. Where. Is. She?!"_

He chuckled arrogantly in my face while wearing the same ridiculous smirk as he said, "Oh...you mean your little princess! Why didn't you just say so, pal?"

One of my eyes started to twitch as I grunted from my impatience and hissed in his face, "Don't make me ask you again _peon!_ Now answer the question!"

He laughed again as he dared to leer at me and it was wearing what little bit of patience I had left thin as some of his fools joined in, I looked from one stupid face to another and snapped.

I shoved Steve roughly back to where he nearly fell off the table, but he righted himself as my action abruptly put a stop to all of their cackling except Steve's.

He continued to laugh as I clenched my fists and was about to gear up to take a swing and remove that over-confident smug look off of his face when he suddenly stopped laughing, but that look never left his eyes as he boastfully commented, "We haven't seen your fair princess, Mal. But if you can't even find your own slave girl, than I guess that means even she's found a way to out fox you!"

He broke out into laughter once again as his pack of fools once more joined in and that was it. It was enough for my nerves to finally reach their breaking point as I looked down beside him and eyed his crutches, I swiftly reached down while snatching up one of them as I used it to bash him up aside his head with ruth force. That alone was enough to initiate the fight that suddenly broke out as I jumped on him and tore him from limb from limb with blow after blow to the head. Some of his idiots were shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while others were looking for something to use against me, but before that could come to that someone yelled that the librarian was coming and called parole. Everyone immediately rushed out of the room to escape being caught including myself as I tripped a few of them to make my own escape.

A couple of hours later as I sat peeling more of these damn potatoes with that peon Duncan in Chef Hatchet's kitchen, I was still fuming over my dispute with Steve who wasn't watching us due to his _so-called injury_ he claimed that he stepped on a nail which I really caused.

 _Stepped on a nail?...How lame!...Even I could have came up with a better excuse than that!_

Which left me wondering how not so amused the the old hag of a nurse, Mrs. Jones must have been when she looked at it. She probably knew right off the bat it was a gunshot wound, and just rolled her eyes and said nothing. But back to more pressing matters, she didn't even show up for this...for the punishment Chris and Chef set out for us that we both are _supposedly_ have to serve an entire month. As much as I know she enjoys pissing those two off and even if she was mad enough to avoid me all day, she still would have at least shown up for this. That much I do know which led me from being pissed with her to believing that something must have happened and she was missing for a reason because if she wasn't in her room when this stupid retaliation of Chris's and Chef's was up for the day then I would know without a doubt that something's up.

I didn't need to ask the other two twits as I looked up at them occasionally from time to time if they had seen hide or hair of her because judging by their worried and tense looks, they haven't seen her since this morning. I said nothing to them, but kept to myself and my thoughts as my temper was still brewing from my earlier conversation with Steve in the library which I still think he knows something and is hiding it. He wouldn't be so confident with himself if he didn't. With that thought in mind I growled in frustration as I nearly cut myself with blade while peeling, but missed by a couple of centimeters and just narrowly missed my thumb in the process. The punishment seemed twice as long and twice as boring without her there making her cheesy jokes, whispering things to Bailey just so I couldn't catch on, or even trying to bait me into trying her cooking. I could not believe it was happening and I could not believe I was admitting this to myself as I was beginning to realize that I missed her and not just a little, but a lot; I missed tormenting her with every chance I got just so I could see her eyes flash with that fiery temper of hers that turns me on. I even loved when she hit me when she snaps. I thoroughly enjoyed any kind of reaction from her, it was always enough to satisfy my needs.

By the time we were done and cleaned up to call it a day, it was dark and everyone else was already in their cell rooms, I was already stepping out of the elevator to my floor and headed down the hall to her cell room, and I could tell before I even got there not just by the fact that her light wasn't on, but also by the fact that it was way too quiet down her hall. And just as I had dreaded, she wasn't there. It was just an empty room and by the looks of it, she must have cleaned it before she left this morning because nothing was left of our fight or scuffle this morning. No trail or evidence of it was left at all. It was like a vacant and unused room now except under closer inspection I noticed some of her personal items were still laying around which led me to believe that she must still be here somewhere, but where?..

I picked up one of her books from her bed as I thought to myself in which I never understood why anyone would want to spend their time staring at boring rolls and columns of words on paper for hours on end, but for some reason she did and I just didn't care for it. I just thought it to be a lame way to spend your time especially when I could come up with better ways to spend mine. I let the book slip through my fingers with uninterest as it hit the bed and made a flopping noise as it flipped itself back shut, but then noticed something fall out of it as it fluttered and slipped into the floor by my feet.

I looked down and spies it as I reached down to pick it up, it looked like a small piece of paper, but under closer examination it was just a small picture photo. She was in it, but I didn't recognize the other three people that were in it with her. Even though I didn't know any of them, I could tell right off the bat that this was a family photo. The older woman in the picture was a dead give away as I squinted my eyes and continued to study it, I noticed that Roxanne was the spitting image of her, but much younger. She sat in front of her mother as the older woman with same red hair lounged in a sitting position behind her with her arms around Roxanne. They were sitting on a rock the size of a boulder in what looked like woods in a national park. The mountains were clearly visible in the photo and the bright blue sky. There was a young boy sitting beside Roxanne with a sour look on his face compared to everyone else's smiling faces like he didn't want to be in the shot. He looked a lot more like the man hunched over him from behind that was ruffling his hair in the picture which could have been part of reason he was scowling the photo. I assume the man was Roxanne's father. I could tell he was a tall, lean and built man with dark brown hair and piercing grayish-blue eyes, but in this picture they were twinkling with mischief which I now gathered where she got it from.

I studied the photo for a couple of more minutes before I became aware of what I was doing and started to feel awkward looking at it which only led me to stuff it back inside her book and abruptly, but stiffly leave the room with feeling self-conscious about it for some lame or odd reason that I could not explain even if I wanted to. For some reason looking at that picture only made me more determined to find her, so I got back into the elevator and got back off again and stiffly marched my way up down Steve's cell where I saw him all sprawled out on his bed and apparently was in a deep converse with his fellow simpletons.

The moment he saw me smirked and said, "Back for more?"

I ignored his comment and made my threat known as I narrowed my eyes at him and everyone else that was present as I said in a low cold tone, "I know you that and your pack of ingrates know something about her disappearance, and you better pray that she turns up soon because if she doesn't-,"

Steve intervened and baited with shit-eating grin while saying, "Don't tell me! Let me guess...old man Valenti will do more than just clean your clock out this time! I bet he'll have you sleeping with fishes this time if he hears about this! You do know how to swim, don't you Mal?"

He falls into a fit of laughter while his couple of chuckleheads join in and adds their two cents to the pile as I feel myself torn between fear because I had completely forgot about the crazy old man and rage because my patience once more was running out.

When they stopped their little laugh fest I took grip of the bars to his cell room and lean my face in closer as coldly remarked, "I'm not concerned about the senile old fool right now because I'm more interested in your suspicious behavior I taken notice of today. You better hope I don't find out that you were involved in her missing whereabouts... _because I'll do more than put a bullet in your leg this time."_

Everyone that was laughing now stopped abruptly with frozen looks on fear and cold sweat starting to break out on their brows except for Steve because he was brute enough to be considered my equal as he stared back at me with a slightly startled look on his fact that he was clearly trying to mask from me, but I caught it nonetheless.

Before I left and decided to turn on my heel to take my leave for the night, I cast a cold fixed-glare over Steve with a look of one meant to kill as I lastly, but foremostly added in a cold-deathly tone, _"If I find out that you're hiding her from me...I won't hesitate to kill you."_

* * *

 **Will Mal really back up his words to Steve concerning Roxanne's disappearance and well-being?...Or is he just making idle threats to blow off some steam?...And what has become of Roxanne?...Will she be found?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**


	86. His Worst Fears Come True

**In this chapter Mal is starting to lose it because of the pressure of needing to find Roxanne, and things don't seem to be looking up for him either, though it would probably help if he was a little more sensitive and a nicer about how he goes about doing things. lol Like that will ever happen! He really needs to work on those people skills of his...just a little...okay maybe a little more than just a little, but still... Well I'm just over here trailing off to Random Land, so I'll just let you guys enjoy and read the next chapter! ;)**

 **Also I'm scared of how bad my grammar and spelling in this one might be so you were warned; it's late hours for me and I'm just barely awaking writing this! lol**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey, " Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Loki, and Worthless Brat for your reviews!**

 **WARNING: There are suggestive and adult-like themes, swearing and/or other things I just can't think of at the top of my head, but anyways...you were warned!**

* * *

 _I'm suddenly surrounded by strange muffled sounds that are bumping and floating around my head; making it start to pound and every second they only become louder. The more I become aware of the sounds the more they become unpleasant sounding to my ears as I realize what they are now that I am fully awake to fully grasp them._

 _Darkness and nothingness was all around when I attempted to open my eyes and look all about me. I decided to look down, but can't see my hands as I clenched and unclenched them in front of me or even the rest of my body as I get up to rise to my feet and investigate the loud sounds that almost sound like they are pounding relentlessly inside my head and starting to effect my ears making me cross._

 _The only thing that was real to me at this point was the noises and the sounds, I blindly make my way towards to them like infant taking their first steps and having to rely on my instincts to survive. The more I focused on my task at hand the more I became aware of what the sounds were: loud eerie erotic music, voices, and laughter. They were echoing everywhere now from every side, but it didn't take me long to find the source of it all as soon found myself so suddenly in the midst of all of it. The lights were dimmed and the bit of light that did shone through was in different bright-neon shades of kaleidoscopic colors that were flashing and running wild in every direction in an almost transparent way. It was like a wild and out of control night club that was setup in a medieval style-theme with slave-like belly dancers everywhere and young men drinking and fighting and having a good time. Others were up and dancing drunkenly around like they were high on something. In some darker corners, there were even some that had slave girls in their laps laughing while making out, others were at tables playing a hand of cards while some of the players were cheating which caused fights to break out. Oddly enough as I passed everyone by, no one seem to notice me. It was almost like I was invisible to them, I didn't linger on it as I continue to pursue my way into the crowd._

 _No exclamation could provide an answer for it, but for some unexplained reason I was drawn here to this place like a moth drawn by light and I wasn't even sure why. I pondered that thought briefly as I passed large metal-like cages hanging from the ceilings in rolls on both sides of this enormous-sized room and each and every one contained a half-naked girl dancing inside of them. Some gave me looks of desire and tried to lure me towards them using the art of persuasion with body language as they touched themselves and grinded up against the sides of the their metal imprisonment, while others tried beckoning and calling out to me to stay, but I wasn't interested in it. I kept up my pace even though I wasn't sure where I was headed, but some inner instinct inside me knew, so I followed and leaned towards it for guidance._

 _Without warning, it abruptly became darker yet as some of the lights seem to fade and dim even further into darkness the moment I had reached the end of the room to this peculiar place, but not enough to where I could not see. Even though I wasn't afraid, I could still feel dread beginning to build up inside me like a bad omen or something very bad was up ahead, but I knew I needed to face it, so I did not hesitate as I continued to make my way forward. I gasped and took a step back only seconds after seeing what I was witnessing. There in the heart of all this madness sat Steve sitting on my throne with a crown on his head and dressed just likewise as such with a all too smug look about him that was also laced with a lecherous smirk while he looks hungrily upon some girl he has in his lap chained down to the armrest of his/my chair dressed like a slave girl. She wore a pale pink cloth-top that was strapless that only barely covered her small breasts exposed everything else, whereas she wore a similar bottom that had the same pink tone that was suppose to be (from the looks of it) a skirt, but had slits on both sides of it leaving a lot of flesh exposed to the naked eye. She was wearing golden bangle-like bracelets on both of her upper arms that gleamed occasional into the pale flashing lights with similar jewelry draped around her neck and waist. I didn't see her face yet as I suddenly noticed for the first time as I came out of my revery of overwhelming horror and bewilderment that was sitting in front of my very eyes. I became aware that I was staring at her struggling to reach the ground on her bare feet that also had golden ankle bracelets while trying to break free of him, but was quickly losing that battle because he held her in place with his strength overwhelming hers._

 _Steve laughed like a cat with his little mouse as he tugged on a chain that was fastened around her neck as he drew her face closer to his which I could not see due to her bright-red hair that covered my view of her (though something about it was vaguely familar to me as it tugged tirelessly at the back of my mind). The moment she shrieked as he tried to force his way into kissing her as she tried to shoved his face away in terror was enough for the fog to be cleared from my head. It was Roxanne. He had my slave girl. My woman..._

 _I grind my teeth sharply and narrowed my eyes to two black slits in fury as I clenched my fists while my knuckles began to turn white._

 _I knew he had her! I knew it all along! The bastard lied to me! I will make him pay for this!_

 _I didn't have long to fume over it as Roxanne suddenly cried out and screamed my name which only cause Steve to chuckle darkly as he took a drink of his chalice and put it back down on the opposite armrest as he held onto her as she continued to try and push him away._

 _He grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her further into his lap with his face closer to his as his dark perverse eyes lit up as he laugh and mocked, "Scream for Mal all you want beautiful, but he isn't coming to save you this time! He's never going to find you! As of today you now belong to ME!"_

 _She screamed no as she refused to believe it and in fear stuttered out, "That's not true! He'll come for me! You just wait and see! He'll make you regret doing this! All of this! Because he'll-,"_

 _"He'll do what?!...He's dead! What's that?...Don't believe me?!," He gloats as he cuts her off, but smirks when he sees the look of disbelief and horror on her face as he then whistles in a high pitch and adds, "Then see for yourself, doll!"_

 _Before I could protest and say otherwise, suddenly two of Steve's freakish-goons show up dragging a limp body further and unceremoniously dropping it at Steve's feet where the head hit the bottom step to his/my throne with a loud-sickening thump sounded as the head lolled to the side and I saw the face with a pair of dead eyes staring back at me._

 _They were mine!_

 _My eyes widened in horror as my mind screamed, "How was this even possible?! I was standing right here...right now! This could not be!"_

 _I broke my odious gaze from my dopple-ganger only long enough to see the shared look of horror and frozen fear on Roxanne's face as she gasped while her two trembling hands were reaching up slowly to her quivering mouth. Steve and those all around started to laugh in a menacing manner as a few of his punks started taking turns kicking my look alike's lifeless body._

 _Steve leaned his face close to her ear which caused her to flinched back as he proudly boasts to her, "You have no reason not to submit to me now Red. Just give in to it, it's much easier and less painful that way."_

 _Roxanne's eyes never left my look alike's body as she suddenly stopped cupping her face as I then became aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks while she clenched her fists in front of her chest as she clamped her tear-filled eyes down shut and shook her head violently from both sides as she screamed in hopeless despair, "No!"_

 _In that moment I knew she loved me too, but no matter how many times I tried to call out to her or the others and make my presence known...them nor she could hear me!_

 _Before I knew what I was doing I screamed out her name as loud as my voice could carry and then suddenly everything grew very dark as it turned to pitch black so fast without warning and then deathly quiet..._

 **Mal's Pov:**

I awoke covered in cold sweat screaming as I shot up in a sitting position when I began to realize the events that followed as I looked around me I was back in my cell with the last lingering thoughts and memories of stopping by a Steve's cell and making my threat known to him and his fools. I noticed immediately that my throat was extremely dry and raw from the screaming I was just doing which now as I became aware of the world outside of my mind and thoughts and what I just realized was a dream as I could hear everyone either shouting or complaining about my sudden outburst that woke them from their slumber. Looking around I could see that it was still dark, but had no clue what time it was because I didn't carry a phone or even a watch for that matter. I never saw any point in getting either because I never tied myself down to time or making waste of mine by chatting and texting idly. I had the walkie if I felt I needed to contact any of the boys and that was as good as it gets for me. I scowled with annoyance as I came out of my thoughts and surveyed the hallway through the bars of my cell at everyone and their raised voices and viciously roared over them for their silence which in less than seconds that very sound of silence echo across the hallway. I sat up a few more minutes longer to see if anyone had anything else to say, but clearly after hearing my voice rang out it enough for them to get the picture, so I rolled back over in a foul mood as I yanked the blanket back over me and attempted to go back to sleep. But after several more minutes went by, it just wasn't happening, so I ripped the covers off of me and swear out loud as I grab my shoes, unlock my cell door, and head up to my turf to get some fresh air.

About half an hour later as I standing with my hands resting on the guard-rails towards the edge of the building as a light breeze blows past me while I stare past the chain link fence that wraps all the way around the top of this building for what I assume was safety measures. I wasn't really looking at anything in particular as I lazily puffed on a cigarette hanging loosely from my lips as I recounted what transpired in the dream I had only moments ago. Some of it was hazy now, but the parts that I do remember bother me. I can't get out of my head the look on Roxanne's frightened face when she saw my look alike dead. Could that mean that she really does have feelings for me too? Could she really like somebody like me? Nevermind let me rephrase that, would she ever like someone like me?

After everything that's happened and now her sudden disappearance and if she ever does surface, I doubt that she ever would, she made it very clear yesterday morning how she felt about me. Her voice and every word was still echoing in my ears to this very moment...

 _"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! JUST GET OUT!"_

 _"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"_

 _"Apologize?!...Apologize for what?! You're not sorry! You're never sorry for any of the things you do!"_

 _"LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

 _"I hate you, Mal! I HATE YOU!"_

I put my smoke out while almost wincing from the last words she screamed at me as I growled and clenched my teeth in anger and shockingly enough _hurt_. She had actually found a way to hurt me again. Just how did she find a way to muscle it into my very thoughts? I could never get her out of my head no matter how hard I tried even before all this went down, and I never could understand why? I couldn't get enough of her even if I tried. Not her face. Her eyes. Her lips. Her curves and her body, but the part that haunted me the most about her...was her voice. It was nothing special, but for me... _I liked hearing it._ Even when she was furious with me; it was music to my ears.

I groan out loud when I suddenly realize I'm fantasizing about her like a little school girl as I ran my fingers over my face with annoyance and continue to groan.

 _How ridiculous! I feel like an idiot!_

Just as I was lighting another smoke, Big Ed walks up beside me, but says nothing at first as he quietly stares down at building grounds below.

After a few minutes he says without looking at me out of nowhere in low listless tone, "So what was that all about earlier?"

He then quickly added, "I don't usually ask another dude this, but hey man...are you okay?"

I was taken back by Ed's abrupt words, but too proud to be soft or to be pitied at this point, so in response I growled back as I leaned my arms over the rails and glared ahead while saying in an agitated voice, "No, Ed I'm not! And it's her damn fault! I don't know if she's doing this shit on purpose or if Steve is involved, but judging by that shit-eating grin he was giving me all day yesterday, I can bet he knows something about at the very least!"

He winced back at my attack of words, but said nothing at first almost like he was trying to choose his next set of words more carefully as he remarked in a serious tone, "If he does know something about it, it'll be hard to get it out of him...especially since he's began to grow suspicious of yours and Roxanne's relationship."

I gasped and almost drop my cigarette as my eyes widened when I come to realization of the situation I thought that I kept carefully under wraps as I swallowed and sputtered out in disbelief and annoyance, "You mean _you knew!_ "

He froze up, but nervously nodded his head to confirm it.

I quickly grabbed the front of his shirt in an almost panicked state as I demanded, "Who else knows?! Are you sure Steve even has a clue about any of it?!"

"I'm not really sure who all knows, but I know that Pete is aware of it too," He stuttered nervously as his eyes never left mine and quickly added, "If Steve knows anything about your affections for her, he's not shown any signs of it or made any threats to her that I nor Pete or any of the other boys know of! Maybe he's just trying to screw with you boss!"

I still had my hands clutched around the front of his collar as I suddenly began to have flashbacks and memories of things Steve kept trying to say, but I had cut him off the majority of the time mostly out of anger. Now that I think about it, some of those things he tried to get out did sound suspiciously enough like he had caught on to what I was feeling for Roxanne. I paled as I slowly let my hands relaxed and released my hold of Big Ed while I started to feel uneasy and panicked.

 _There is no way he could possibly know! I played my cards well and kept my feelings in check! I've been nothing but cold to her to keep her safe from him! To keep him from knowing my secret!_

I swore out loud as I stared blankly forward in the woods beyond the facility feeling caught in my own trap and the only person that doesn't know about my little secret is the one I want most. Maybe Big Ed was right. Maybe he doesn't know anything about it yet and just maybe he's just screwing with my head to piss me off. That is something that bastard would do given the opportunity.

After a minute, I finally replied in a far away tone, "You're right, that peon is just trying to mess with my head, but he forgets who he's messing with."

I turn to face him as the sun starts to come up behind some of the trees in the woods as I say in a more serious tone of voice, "If he does suspect, then I don't need to continue to feed his curiosity anymore by jumping to conclusions. When I do find her and trust me I will...it'll only mean I'll have to be more careful on how I conduct myself around her. In the meantime if it comes down to it where I have to do more than just rough up a few peons to get some answers, _then so be it."_

Big Ed said nothing in reply, but only stared back at me bewildered by my words as I said nothing more to him in return while I putting out my cigarette, I then took my leave so I could began searching for her once again.

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

As I was watching the boss exit the rooftop stiffly, a lot of things were running through my edgy mind all at once.

Don't get me wrong I'm not the sentimental type, but considering how anger and lost Mal has been looking all day yesterday and now this morning, I really could not help but to feel somewhat bad for him even if he was one of the worst kind of guys around and the very worst I've ever met. I didn't think a guy of Mal's caliber was even capable of expressing any signs of love let alone any affection for anyone aside from himself, so seeing the boss all riled up because of Roxanne being missing was a sure sign of it. That and he's been unusually quiet more lately like the stress was eating at him, but if I had to guess it's more likely due to the fact that if he doesn't find her soon, he's going to be in a lot of trouble when her grandfather finds out she's gone missing.

I shook my head half-heartedly as I too headed back inside the building to start my day, and watched as Mal's parole officer took him with him to if I had to guess (and not many of the other fellows aside from Pete and me) to the infirmary to take his meds for the day. For once I was a little surprised that Mal didn't start anything with Raph, his parole officer by getting cocky with him, but instead just silently let him guide him into the elevator and to their destination.

I was nearly spooked when suddenly Pete appeared beside me looking in the same direction as I as the elevator doors closed as he nonchalantly said, "Mal's starting to crack. If he doesn't keep it together, the others are going to start to notice soon and then he'll have more problems on his hands to worry about aside from his missing wench."

"Then we'll just have to look harder. She can't have just vanished," I said sternly as I turned my full attention him and added, "The only other explanation is that she ran away, but if she-,"

"She didn't run away, Ed!" Pete said in a raised irritated tone cutting me off as he concluded, "The only person capable of doing that is boss, Mal and you know that. I don't know how she's managed to do it, but she is still in this facility hiding somewhere and staying low and out of sight."

"But why?" I asked in confusion.

"The hell if I know Ed," Pete sourly remarked with a scowl look on his face as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat and added, "I steer clear of those kind of sappy relationships. They're more troublesome than they're worth."

Without another word he trotted off down the stairway leaving me even more confused than before as I stared after him scratching my befuddled head.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Today was not any better than yesterday, Mal (who I saw was in class for the first time since I've been here) was as sore as ever and his mood was just as dark and scary like in the last juvie I was in with him, but I could tell for the first time that he wasn't himself. Yesterday he is was in black-stormy dangerous kind of mood, today though it was like he defeated as I saw lines of worry starting to etch across his face and to be honest it really surprised me. Mal never _ever_ shown any sign of weakness like this before. It was like he was breaking under the pressure of Roxanne's absence. If she really was okay and was doing this to piss him off as Mal had first assumed, than her plan was working because his tough exterior was starting to crumble, but than if that were true then hasn't she answered any of my calls or texts. She's not the type to ignore something like that unless...she was afraid Mal would take my phone and read them and then threaten to harm us again if she didn't come out from her hiding whether it be here in juvie or someplace else.

My head was so confused and hurt from trying to uncover just what happened and where she disappeared to without a trace or at least telling Duncan and me about it first where she was going yesterday. If I had known that it was going to be the last time I saw her, I would have at least asked her where she was going to be though Manitoba had said the last time he had seen her was under a tree sitting a bench close to the basketball courts. Even after Mal searched there Duncan and myself went there too, but just like Mal's efforts...we found nothing of her. Not a trace.

Throughout the day there was word of Mal clobbering Steve senseless time and time again, but clearly was not getting the answers he wanted from him. I actually witnessed one of his fights with Steve and all that creep Steve and his cronies did was laugh the entire time as Mal made his threats known and shortly after had his people come in and beat them from limb from limb, but the results were still the same in the end. They never spilled anything, but that was if they knew anything. What was scary was the fact that I was starting to wonder if they did.

Just like yesterday, Mal came by and also threatened Duncan and myself; saying that if we were hiding her from him, he was going to do worse to us than what he did on his turf the other night. He soon pulled me to the side when Duncan wasn't looking and told me if I knew anything and was hiding her myself from him and he found out about it, he'd not only would beat me senseless but also use me to relieve his sexual frustrations as punishment. I was so scared at the time as I did my best to explain to him again that I knew no better than he did where she was and I was just as worried too. He laughed in my face without any humor in it and left leaving me rethinking my idea of suiting up as a guy to join Duncan in juvie.

Some time after lunch as I was heading to my next class of the day and with Duncan engrossed in a conversation with some of his fellow inmates as we all walked down the hall, we passed McLean's office and I noticed both McLean and Chef both from the looks of it...drilling Mal about something. Usually I would have kept on walking and not stuck around, but the moment Roxanne's name was mention I kind of froze on the spot as both Duncan and his guys continued on down the hall without noticing I wasn't with them. It's not that it was my intention, but I could not help, but to want to stick around and hear what they had to say. I only caught the gist of as McLean continue to put his foot down.

"...and furthermore if she is not found tomorrow by noon, I will be left with no other choice but to contact and call up her new parental guardian, her grandfather," McLean said in a scowling matter as he stood leaning in front of his desk with Chef standing on the left side of him with his arms folded over his chest while they both wore a serious and disappointed look on both of their faces at Mal who was also standing only a few feet away from them with a panicked look on his face that I've never seen before as McLean concluded, "We both know what will happen if it comes down that especially you, don't you Mal?"

Mal was speechless for the first time as he bowed his head in defeat and only nodded his head curtly.

Chef grimly added, "You better hope you are able to locate her, boy before then because I can guarantee you that Mr. Valenti is less forgiving than we are and more likely to skin your hide if he catches wind of this."

Just as they were about dismiss him and close up, I took my leave because I had heard enough to know how dire this situation was getting and believe me it was getting really serious too because by 3 p.m. Chef had all this hounds brought out to the facility grounds and everyone quickly got into the building because they all knew just how mean and dangerous those dogs really were. They barked as they snapped at one another and growled viciously and the moment Chef held up one of Roxanne's belonging for them to get a whiff of her sniff, they were off running in all kinds of directions around the facility grounds and several times around the building. Some continuous barked in front of trees, while others barked at the building itself in general, but as Chef went to investigate every area there was still nothing to be found in each location. This went on for several hours on ends until an hour before our kitchen duties where McLean and Chef decided to call it a quits for the day, and both decided to try again later on the next day.

By the time we in the middle of McLean and Chef's cooking punishment, Chef had only just walked out when Mal looked up and demanded, "You both can not tell me you don't know anything about her disappearance!"

He slammed his peeling knife down on the table beside him and shouted, "Spill NOW!"

Duncan jumped to his feet out of lost patience as he thundered back at him, "Dude! How how many times do we have to _say it_?!...We don't know, _OKAY?!"_

He then added as he turned the notch down, "So chill out!"

Even though Mal's fists were still clenched, he backed off some ways while letting his shoulders loosen up from their tensed position as his eyes than landed on me.

I looked at him nervously on as I let out heaved and stressful sigh as I also added, "Look Mal, we've all tried okay. We can't find her, I've tried calling and texting her _everyday!"_

Mal looked at me than snorted and laughed like he did earlier, but this timely it was less menacing as he sarcastically said, "Of course she's not going to pick up her phone. I broke the day we had our little lovers quarrel."

One of my eyes twitched as I finally lost my patience with him and snapped back, "You idiot! Why would you do that?! Do have any idea at all how serious this situation is here?! How do you propose we contact her NOW?!"

Mal's eyes flashed dangerously and I soon regretted my little outburst as Duncan and Big Ed jumped forward to hold him back as he roared at me and said, "OF COURSE, I KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS! WHY DO YOU THINK I HOUNDING YOU PAIR OF FOOLS OVER IT!..."

He tried to spin around onto Duncan and Big Ed as he shouted in a less raised voice, "Let go of me you idiots!"

"Not until you calm down, we're not!" Duncan countered through grunts and clenched teeth as he struggled to hold Mal.

After a lot of swearing and name-calling, Mal had finally settled down and everyone was back to doing what they were just moments before Mal's sudden little outburst, but then suddenly an idea popped into my head and I don't know why I didn't think of it before as I whipped out my phone and immediately began texting.

Within the next few minutes, I received a reply, but after reading the reply I hung my head because it was not the answer I was hoping for. Pistol, one of Roxanne's friends from her band said she had not heard from Roxanne since they had left just days ago when they headed back to the US. So my theory that maybe Roxanne might have grabbed a plane ride back to the US was out of the picture.

Mal had caught on to my texting and demanded, "Whatever you're doing over there, do you mind sharing with the rest of the class, and filling the rest of us in?"

I roll my eyes as I explained that I had just called Pistol and got nothing out of it as I added, "But she did just say _as you were interrupting my reading_ that if Roxanne is missing than it's more than likely she won't come out of hiding until she is ready to. She said that back in the US when she got into fights with her mother, she'd disappear for awhile, but no longer than less than a day. So she says that this is very unusually even for Roxanne to stay gone this long."

Big Ed spoke up first before anybody which almost startled me since I have not heard him speak a word all night as he inquired, "So what she is saying is that it's possible that Roxanne is just hiding somewhere and doesn't want to be found?"

"It sounds that way." I said tiredly with an unsure sigh while I warily watch as Mal takes in this information.

There was silence for only a moment until Mal spoke up again, but this time in a normal tone voice as he pessimistically says, "She's not here. You...all of you saw for yourselves as Chef's wild muts search the grounds! She isn't here!"

"Than where is she, Mal?!" Duncan shout back with his patience with Mal beginning to falter.

Mal gave Duncan a dirty look and said in a tone that one would use if they were speaking to a child as he coldly replied, "If I knew, do you think I'd be asking you fools that?"

Duncan took a breathe as he clenched his knife tightly in his hand as he muttered out loud, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear."

Everyone agreed after that to just leave it at that, and the rest of the night went by in stiff silent as Chef returned and we all finished up for the night and went all our separate ways. I went to bed that night with the taser that Roxanne had given me tuck under my mattress for safe keeping and hoped and prayed that she was okay and nothing terrible happened to her as I had been dreading all along.

* * *

The next day...

It was now day three as I sat and ate breakfast with Duncan while we both watched as Mal sat with what I could only describe as an uneasy and almost scared-like look on his face since Roxanne's disappearance. As the morning dragged on, he grew paler and paler by the hour that day. As much as I could not believe I was thinking this, but I was actually starting to feel sorry for him, I wasn't sure what this Mr. Valenti's hold on Mal was, but apparently it was enough to make someone as twisted as Mal scared.

I had at one point stopped passed him in one of the halls before my next class and could not believe I was doing this, but he looked so downcast and forlorn so I tried to give him so encouragement as I said, "Look, even though you did take her for granted and should have treated her better and should have dropped the whole slave girl act, you can still turn this thing around and make it right. All you have to do it try and have a little faith. Keep looking...she's out there somewhere. Just have some patience."

I then added, "That was your biggest downfall with her, Mal. You need to set aside your selfish wants and squabbles. If you won't tell her how you feel, then at least do as I said before show her. Express it through your actions how you feel about her and not by hurting others."

Mal just kind of stared at me dumbstruck as he muttered a hasty thanks and took off past me like he suddenly remembered something.

* * *

Around almost noon...

It was almost noon and close to lunch time when word spread like wildfire among Mal's creeps and other delinquents that Roxanne had finally been found, but not in a way that Mal liked.

* * *

 **Just how was Roxanne found and just by whom?...And why does Mal not like how she was found?...And was she found quickly enough before Chris McLean gives Roxanne's grandfather a not-so-heartwarming house call?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **On a side note, Mal's dream is actually his inner worst fears which is why I called his chapter "His Worst Fears Come True." He dreams that Steve is going to steal his very dreams and all the things he truly wants and desires. So you kind of get a sneak peak at Mal's future plans...or do you?... ;)**

 **On another side note, the elements in the dream was actually my first idea for the sequel where I thought to set it up as if Mal did get his way and got his slave girl the way he wanted it done, but I changed my mind and came up with something a little more realistic for Mal and Roxanne. That version I had thought up was pretty morbid and dark, but if anyone is interested in having side spin-off and wants to read that sort of version, I'll see what I can do, but it will definitely be awhile until I get there. So on that note, you'll just have to wait and see what I got in store for them.**


	87. Scent of A Feral Girl

**Yay! Got this one done faster than I had hoped, but I promise the next one will be longer. This was suppose to be the original ending in the last chapter, but I thought it would make it interesting having it being told/seen from Bailey's point of view, so it got a little snipped at the end. I had full intentions of getting this chapter out as soon as I could. The next chapter probably won't be out until Friday! Well...anyways before I start rambling off again in some distant land of randomness, here it is and please enjoy!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Addicted To Total Drama (Hope you survived for this one! ;) ), Loki (Thanks, I do try, but I don't always catch them all!), and Sideshowjazz1 (I know, I'm so terrible about that I'll try to make them _less evil in the future!...lol ;)_ ) for your reviews! **

* * *

**Mal's Pov:**

This was now the third day that Roxanne was still missing, and for the first time in my life I was little more than just afraid; I was gravely close to losing it and panicking if I did not find her soon. And not just because of what would become of me if I didn't find her soon enough before her gramps learns of it either. The real reason was something that I would never admit to myself let alone to anyone else out loud and that was the fact that my fears were leading me into believing that something really bad has befallen her. The very idea disturbed me to the core and I didn't understand why. Just like I couldn't understand why I suddenly developed feelings for her in the first place. I've never cared for anyone else before aside from myself, and so I could not grasp why I was so concerned and worried over her well-being whereas if it was anyone else like Bailey or Zoey...I couldn't careless, but in Roxanne's case I did. I cared a lot more about her than I cared to admit to myself and it troubled me sorely, but with her missing and my time spent constantly searching for any sign of her, I had no time to linger on it or put any more thought into it then just mere questions that turned into more unanswered questions. The kind that I could not find any answers to no matter how long and hard I sat and thought about it.

All I know is one thing was clear and for certain and that was the words Mike had tried to warn me with that I arrogantly ignored and they were...

 _"...if you didn't lie and cheat your way into everything all the time Mal...you wouldn't be in this position. This power or desire of yours to have control over everyone is your weakness and you're better off letting it go before you lose something that is precious to you."_

Those very words have haunted me for the past and on-going three days now without end. I never actually believed that she could get away and escape or even leave my sight with out my knowing of it, but somehow she did and I was paying for it and my arrogance. I could not count the times I looked and looked time again all around that area and my bench where Manitoba said he last saw her; each time the results were always the same. All I saw were squirrels running up the tree behind the bench the moment they saw me and birds scattering to the air likewise. I would sit under that tree on the bench in the shade and smoke as I began to feel more hopeless each fleeting day as I would try as hard as I could to think just where she would go, but nothing came to mind because as I stated earlier I had already checked her usual places she'd go several times a day.

Last night I was a little more than convinced that she must have ran away, so I scaled the juvie wall and took off around streets to see if I could find her, but without any knowledge of what her life was like outside of juvie...I had no luck. I had snuck into Chris's office that night before I left to look in her personal files and found her address, but it was listed under the old geezer Valenti's name and there was no way in hell I was gonna sneak into his place and see if she was there and think for a second my ass wouldn't get caught doing just that. But the more I thought about it if she was there, he would have called me and gave me an ear full about it if that were the case. With that being the case, it then led me to believe that she must still be in juvie, but _where?..._ I was driving me nuts.

It didn't matter how many times I threatened and beat Steve and his gang of fools to a bloody plop for the last couple of days, I still got nothing out of them even though I was more than a little convinced now that...that cretin knew something regarding her disappearance and it infuriated me beyond all words. It didn't matter what I did to him, he still would not speak; instead he'd only give me that knowingly smug look of his and laugh in my face before I would lose it and lash out in anger. The results were always the same in the end. He would mock me and tell me that he doesn't have _"my princess"_ before taking his leave which left me furiously frustration as hell and ready to throttle anyone foolishly enough to make the mistake of crossing my path.

I had only a couple of hours left to locate her before Chris called Valenti and things were not looking up for me...not one bit.

Chris and Chef had not yet released and sent out their search party of mangy mutts again which I was more than grateful for (but would never admit it) and because if they did, it only would slow my progress down trying to look for her tremendously and I really didn't need that right now of all times.

The few hours before my impending doom would arrive were flying by faster than I'd cared to admit and it was making me all the more edgier by the second. At some point I was down to less than an hour to find her, and it was then as I was lost and wrap up in my foreboding thoughts that I was almost startled when someone tapped my shoulder hesitantly and immediately I swung around to strike them, but refrained from it when I saw who. It was Bailey. She looked up at me with anxiety as she took a step back and said nothing at first which annoyed me because I didn't have time for it right now.

So I growled at her as I lost my temper and said, "What?! Can't you see that I don't have time for this?!"

She winced uneasily at my harsh set of words and shrunk back another step on instinct, but then gave me a scowling stare shortly after and snapped, "Look, I'm only saying this because you're not the only concerned about Roxanne here. So am I and Duncan too you know."

I cocked an eye at her to see where this was headed and waited as she continued on, but in a softer tone of voice as she surprisingly enough was _giving me words of encouragement._ By the time she reached the end of her statement she was making, I muttered a stale thanks because I was not use to genuine selfless acts of kindness and acceptance of others and I felt awkward by it, but nonetheless if she thought for a second that I was going to release Roxanne from being my slave girl; she had another thing coming. Though as much as I hated to admit it, she was right on several things, but now was not the time for me to worry about it because something in her words made me think and then like a light-bulb something in my mind clicked. It was a long shot and probably a dead end, but it was better than nothing as I immediately sped off down the halls leaving Bailey with a puzzled look as I headed for the building grounds. As many as times I've looked and if as Manitoba said before was true and she was still upset with me then maybe...just maybe she went off somewhere else around the building that was less crowded to be alone. I could think of a few places in mind that were secluded and out of view of others so as she didn't have the risk of being harassed by other delinquents like Steve and his gang.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

I searched the garden shed, Chris's garage full of his pricey cars, and even Chef's prison guard tower that stood as high as the facility itself and was safe enough for someone like her to hide which made it perfect for staying out of sight, but no...she was not in any of those places. I had barely under twenty minutes left to find her and I could feel what little bit of hope I had left in doing that dwindling rapidly.

Just as I was walking past the basketball court with anger and fear swirling inside of me while I bent my head in defeat because I knew at this point I had lost and was going to be a dead man, I was pulled out of my moody thoughts as I heard perverse jeers and whistling cat calls towards my usual spot on the bench only a few feet ahead of me. There was a group of at least five guys I could see in view crowded around it and picking at some poor fool which I didn't care about at the moment because I was too busy being lolled into my own self-pity as I continued on by in agitation because of their loud and obnoxious voices. I had only covered close to maybe several feet past the display when I was abruptly snapped out of my displeased moodiness when I heard an all too familar cry of alarm which was followed by the peons going from laughing and poking fun to being in an uproar of shouts followed by shoving and more yelling. From the sound of it, someone among the crowd of fools apparently bite off more than they could chew because I heard him shrieked out in pain as I saw their arms flailing in the air. I soon saw them as they were clawing at their face at something I could not see because he was violently twisted his body and head from side to side to remove something from their face. While all that was going on I could hear shrieks of terror and helpless weak-sounding pleas of distress coming from inside of the wild and out of hand crowd surrounding the bench.

"...s...stop it! Don't touch me! Please don't..."

I knew without a doubt who's voice I heard as I raced to the scene and attempted to shove some of them out of the way, but as soon as I did one of the delinquents turned around and tried to throw a punch at me, but it was a fail as I caught his fist in mine and twisted his hand in an odd angle as he cried out in pain and fell to his knees hugging his wrist. I didn't have time to enjoy that as much as I would have liked to as I continued making my way to the heart of the crowd, some of them started to notice my approach and back off with fear in their eyes while a few others still hung around stubbornly enough.

"Hey, what's the big idea buddy?! Who are to try and muscle in on our little gain here?!," One of the two that stuck around demanded with a infuriated look on his brow as he added, "We were here first man! Get your own or wait your turn!"

His partner crossed his arms over his chest and echoed his thoughts in agreement.

I smiled wickedly as I sized them both up and baited, "You peons must be either new around here or dumb because you obviously don't know who you are dealing with. Why don't you do yourselves both a favor and just leave. _Now_."

They both looked at each other and laughed like I was jesting with them and then the first one boasted, "Why don't you make us?"

I snorted as I closed my eyes for a second and shook my head because I knew without a doubt that they were fresh meat, I chuckled as I opened my eyes and noticed that it confused them and in that moment of distraction I grabbed both by the hair of their heads and slammed them together and they both fell out unconscious to the ground in front of the bench. I laughed at my handiwork and kicked one of them.

My smirk was soon wiped off my face in instant when I looked up and saw the shape that Roxanne was in as she laid on her side on the bench as she trembled trying to pick herself up. Her whole body was covered in dirt and grass stains that were smudged all over her and her clothing like she had been staying out here all this time; this entire time without mine or my boys' noticing it. Just from first sight she looked extremely fragile like she was severely dehydrated from the lack of water and even poorly malnourished, but what really startled me the most was the look she was giving me. She was...Roxanne was frozen in fear on the spot as she stared back at me in sheer horror with wide fearful eyes from the moment she set her sights on me. Her trembling gaze only made me stare back at her in turn with confusion and shock as I too froze up. I was speechless...

 _She was looking at me like the way she looks at Steve!_

She tried effortlessly, but ended up clumsily falling out of the bench and onto the ground as she made an attempted to leave the bench and in what I could only assume was her aim to flee the scene and run from me.

I took a careful step forward in her direction and called out her name in what I had hoped sounded less intimidating, but the moment she saw me coming towards her; her eyes widen even more giving her the look of a wild-feral girl inside of the one I was accustom to seeing every day in juvie. She gasped in panic and started to back away from me on her bottom and scooted away in physically weak attempts while trembling violently all over from head to toe like a scared animal.

"Roxanne?" I gasped uneasily as I stared back at her with confusion for why she was behaving this way towards me.

I could understand her being mad or even crying, but this...

This was not the Roxanne I knew. This was a frightened and lost girl in place of the one I knew.

 _Just what happened to her in the last few days? What could have caused her to become so terrified like this that she would even look at me in such a way?_

As soon as I was close enough, I kneel down and reached my arm down towards her to help her up as I carefully replied in the most sensitive tone I could handle as I said, "Roxanne, it's okay. I'm gonna take you back with me and-,"

But the moment I did that she screamed like I was going to kill her as she clawed at me and shoved me away and in that second she pushed herself back I was suddenly meet with an attack to face. A small squirrel dived for my face and started biting and clawing at me as I hissed in pain as I swore and tore it from my face and flung it to the side. I looked back at Roxanne and she had fainted during my short struggle just now. If I had to guess why, it probably was more from fatigue than her terror... _of me?!_

What shocked me next was that the spirited little rodent then sprung forward and jumped onto of her hip and had the gall to blow a raspberry at me.

I growled as I clenched my fists at both my sides while making a face and narrowed my eyes at the little rat and warned, "Why you little?!...She is mine and you better back off pipsqueak!"

The rodent then repeated what it did only mere seconds ago and spitted at me again which only pissed me off even more as I shouted down at it (and probably looked like a damn fool in the process) as I yelled, "You think this is a game, do you?!...A competition, huh?!"

I pulled out my blade and wickedly smirked as I egged the rodent on and said, "Well...your time is about to be up wise guy!"

Suddenly I remembered the time and paled, I put my blade up and called Pete on the walkie to inform Chris that she was found and he confirmed my message by saying that he was headed towards Chris's office now. I went to scoop up Roxanne, but as soon as I did her annoying little sidekick was not letting me anywhere near her.

After a few minutes I caved in and barked, "Look here bucky, if I don't get her inside to the infirmary and taken care of in the next couple of minutes...my ass isn't going to be the only thing that gets burned today. I'll put you on Chef's lunch menu if you don't move it!"

I think the little pipsqueak got the message this time because he didn't try to fight me when I reached down to take Roxanne, but as soon as I did my nose was met with an unpleasant odor. I shrunk back holding my nose and wondered how I didn't smell it earlier before because it was pretty loud, but not as loud as I'm sure it was when it originally happened. Somehow or another, Roxanne was covered in skunk spray; regardless I didn't have the luxury of time to waste wondering how she managed to have that happen. I nearly gagged as I held my breath and quickly gathered her up in my arms and speedily took her to the infirmary with her annoying little sidekick squeaking and bickering with me the entire way.

* * *

 **Just why is Roxanne absolutely terrified of Mal?...And how did she get a run in with a skunk?...And more importantly, will Pete be able to get to Chris in time before he makes the phone call that could cook Mal's goose?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**


	88. The Anti-Skunk Solution

**I got a late start on this one because I actually overslept! Believe it or not, I did! lol I also did a little updating too, but just with Mal's age. I went back to Chapter 20 Happy Birthday? and upped Mal's age up to 18 so it would fit better in mine and Sideshowjazz1's story line. Roxanne is still the same age (16) until she turns 17 which will be in a little over two weeks from now in the story. Anyways, I don't have a lot more to add to this, so please enjoy this chapter until I can get around to the next one! ;) By the way, the spelling maybe off on this one because I stayed up pretty late to get it done in time and I didn't fully and completely check everything, so just hang in there. I'll proof read it tomorrow when I get a chance. Sorry about that!**

 **Bailey is an** **oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1, Loki, and Addicted To Total Drama for your Reviews.**

* * *

 **Mal's Pov:**

By the time I got back inside the building as I rushed my way towards the infirmary, Roxanne's annoying little squirrel friend finally stopped angrily squeaking right in my face from on top of her head in (what I could only assume)was profanity for squirrel. For once the annoying little shit piped down as it dove and hid itself inside one of her pockets to avoid the oncoming noise and rowdy chatter of other delinquents in the hallways as I past them by without a second glance. The little pipsqueak was getting on my last nerve. I don't know where she found him (I was going with the assumption that it was male since it was being pretty territorial around her), but if I had to guess it was more than likely Manitoba. He's the only one; the only person that I know that would pull a stunt like this and it's the very things like this that he does that pisses me off and what's irritating is the fact that _he knows it too!_ I was annoyed by it, but for now I would deal with Manitoba's doings later, I just didn't have the luxury of time for it right now; not with Chris about to make the phone call that could really screw me over big time and mostly cost me my life as well. I just hope Pete is buying me the time I needed until then. As on cue just as I was thinking about that, both Pete and Big Ed rounded the corner and when they saw me coming made a beeline towards me as I nearly jogged to hurry in order to get her to infirmary to clean her up.

As soon as they both were close enough I swore as hissed at Pete through clenched teeth in an irritated tone, "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to find Chris! Now get him, before he gets Valenti!"

Pete gives me apprehensive look as he follows me closely with Big Ed on both our heels and answers back, "That's just it, he's not in his office!"

"What?!" I gasped that sounded more like a barked reply back as I stopped in my tracks to turn and look at him with further annoyance and disbelief.

"As I said he wasn't there," He explained with a nervous, but serious look on his face.

Big Ed spoke up and quickly said, "One of the boys says that they saw him with Chef in the mess hall arguing with some of the health department workers over what sounded like unsanitized food dealings."

 _Perfect! This'll buy me some time!_

I readjusted my grip in holding Roxanne and turned my attention back on Pete and ordered, "You watch Chris and page me the moment he leaves the mess hall, but try to stall him. Let him know I found her and if he asks, tell him she's freshening up. That should keep him pacified for awhile."

Pete immediately leaves and I start making quick strides with Big Ed rapidly following me as I call over my shoulder to him and say, "I need you to find something to help remove this nauseating smell from her."

Ed caught up to me and gives me a questioning look as he inquires, "What sme-,"

He stops short in his question when the odor hit him in the face. He swore as his eyes started watering as he pinched his nose and grunted out, "Good grief! What'd she do?...Kick a skunk?"

"Probably." I said trying not to inhale it anymore than I had to.

With his hand still covering his nose, Ed than added, "If that's the case than you'll need to mix a solution of hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and some liquid dish detergent to kill it."

I raised an eyebrow at him as deadpanned, "And you know this because?"

Big Ed's face took on a blush tint of red as he averted his eyes for a moment and said in lower tone that hinted with embarrassment, "It's one of my grandmother's remedies."

In a less flustered tone he added, "But it really works. It neutralizes the smell and kills the odor."

"Good," I replied as the infirmary was coming into view as I concluded, "Then you with get those things while I take her inside and get the water running, but first look inside and tell me if the old hag's in there."

"Wait?...You're going to bathe her yourself?," Ed gasped as he turned red-faced again.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and hissed back at him in a tight voice, "Of course, I'm going to bathe her myself! Do you honestly think I'm going to let anybody else do it?!"

He shrunk back at my words as some of the red left his face and worriedly asks, "What if she wakes up and freaks out?"

"Then you better hurry up and get the ingredients before she does," I countered back as I started to lose my patience and added, "But first check and see if the coast is clear."

Ed let out a heaved and nervous sigh as he poked his head inside of the door and looked around for a minute, he pulled his head back out and said, "It's clear."

He held the door opened while I quickly stepped inside as I turned back to face him and add in a hurried tone of voice, "Good, now go and be quick about it!"

He nods as he quickly sped off down the hall and disappeared.

I wasted no time in getting Roxanne and myself quickly inside the infirmary bathroom where I carefully place her on the rug in front of the bathtub while I started running the water and checking the temperature in my wait for Big Ed and the _skunk solution_. As I waited on Ed and the water to fill the bathtub, I made a quick mad dash into the next room to find something else for Roxanne to wear once she was cleaned. Just as I was sorting through the closet on the right side behind the nurse's desk and gathering up the smallest of clothing that consisted of a plain white t-shirt and light gray pair of jogging pants that were both probably going to be a size or two too big for her, but have to do when the door suddenly opened and nearly gave me a heart attack. It was Ed with several items in his arms.

"Chris and Chef are still busy trying to pacify the health department workers," Ed informed as he turned to close the door back.

As soon as he turned back around to face me it was like it suddenly dawn onto him what we were doing again and quickly followed me to the bathroom to sit the solution down on the end of the tub while adding in an awkward tone of voice, "It looks like it might be awhile until the get back to Chris's office to make that call. So...uh...what would you have me do until then boss?"

I tried not to lose my patience and snap at him while I rolled my eyes in annoyance and began removing Roxanne's shoes and socks as I added in a testy tone of voice, "Hurry up and pour in this anti-skunk-whatever-you call-it before she wakes up!"

"Right!" He said in a startled and nervous tone as he jolted where he stood in place and then kneeled down besides myself where I waited as he started doing as I ordered while rolling up his sleeves.

With his back to me he was pouring in the baking soda and using one of his arms as a giant spoon to mix the solution and said in a matter-of-factly voice, "If you plan on keeping her clothes, you might want to throw them in here..."

He trailed off in an unsure and awkward, but regardless added, "...when you're...uh...done with her...or else you'll never get the smell out."

Something just clicked inside my head and when it did, I chuckled out loud without even looking up as it suddenly became clear to me that Ed has probably never seen a naked woman before which would explain his overly-nervous behavior. I cocked my head back in his direction to look at him to confirm it and I was right, his face was still bright red, but he didn't notice my smirk as his full attention was on the preparing the tub.

"What's so funny boss?" He asked with a confused and slightly startling look on his face as he finally turn to look into my direction.

I stopped laughing, but the devious smirk left my face as I stated, "Nothing. I just didn't know you're never seen a girl naked before."

His face turned redder than Roxanne's hair and I laughed, but not loud enough to wake her as Ed immediately averted his gaze and started to stutter and mumbled out, "No, I haven't."

He quickly got up to his feet as I followed him to door as he replied back without looking, "I'll just keep an eye on the door."

Still laughing on the inside, I concluded before closing the door, "You do that."

With a hint of a smirk still lingering on my lips, I then secured the door's lock in place and turned off my walkie so I didn't wake my sleeping princess as I quickly remembered what I was suppose to be doing and for the first _as crazy as this might sound,_ I was actually pretty nervous about it even though I've seen and unclothed her time and time before. But this was different. There was nothing provocative about it and in normal situations for me it would be considered odd because doing naughty things which would usually embarrass normal people, though not me, but with this kind of situation where nothing sexual was involved and with Roxanne being concerned...it only made me all the more nervous about it. I never touched her in any other way aside from taking care of her injuries, but I wasn't counting those times right now. I was starting to feel like an idiot when just seconds ago I was laughing at Ed's ignorance of a woman's anatomy, and now here I was acting just as foolish, but then I suddenly realized that I didn't have time for this. So far luck has been with me and Roxanne has not woken up yet which was good because I don't know how I would explain to her _even if she was in her right frame of mind_ that I was only trying to bathe her and nothing else.

I wasted no time in thinking too deeply into it, but her little rat was started to be a pest again by trying to bite me whenever I attempted to touch her and if it wasn't for the fact that I was afraid he'd wake her from his high-pitched squeals, I would have stuff him under bathroom sink cabinet to keep him out of the way. At some point, I tossed him into the tub to end the struggle and to my dissatisifation and annoyance he just floated in the tub on his back and started to swim in it! I face-palmed myself as I rolled my eyes and moved on as I quickly and carefully undressed Roxanne without waking her up while placing her just as carefully into the tub water and started to clean her from head to toe to remove the stench. Over and over in my head I mentally scoffed at myself that I could not believe out of all things...that I was doing this! I still glared at the tiny rat as it played around in the bath water and swam on it back the entire time and squirting water out of it's mouth which he would occasionally fire towards me and hit me dead on in my eye or sometimes just my face in general.

I narrowed my eyes and hissed at him in a tight lipped-tone, "Why you little?!...You better be glad I can get to you right now because you would be _so dead!"_

The squirrel paused in mid-stroke of his swimming just long to pull one of his eye lids down and stick out his tongue at me. He then blew a short, but high-pitched raspberry in my direction before swimming off again without even showing the slightest bit of fear.

I growled infuriatingly as I used my shoulder to wipe the water from my face and eyes and once more reminded myself of the take at hand.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was holding Roxanne's head above the water and trying to keep a firm grip on her without waking her while bathing her, I swear I would have...

It had only been several minutes later as I pulled Roxanne carefully out of tub and was in the process of drying her off, that I suddenly heard a knock that was followed by Ed voice, "McLean is headed to the office and Pete says he's tailing them to cut them off."

With my walkie off, I would have to rely on Ed to watch out for the nurse before she returned from her morning errands and Chris from reaching his office to make that call. Since I was close to done, I switched it back on and decided it was safe enough to unlock the door.

"Excellent timing," I commented with relief flowing through me, but grunted at the same time as I struggled to dress Roxanne and added, "because we're nearly done in here."

Just as I was about to say something else to Ed regarding the nurse's whereabouts, Roxanne's annoying little sidekick had only moments ago finished drying itself off when it suddenly started to get upset and out of hand when I began emptying Roxanne's pockets so I could toss those in next.

"Hey, stop that!...You little...," I hissed in an irritated tone at the rodent as I tired to shake him off, but he continued to fight with me and then suddenly without warning bit me which cause me to cry in pain, "OUCH!"

I swore as I froze in place and as did the stupid squirrel with it's teeth still intact with my hand. I looked nervously over at Roxanne and she stirred a little in her unconscious state, but did not wake.

I let out a sigh of relief and plucked her feisty little friend by his tail from my now sore hand just as Ed stuck his head in asked with concern, "Is everything alright in here?"

I held up the squirrel by his tail once more as he twirled around upside-down pouting with his paws crossed over his chest with a sour look on his face while I said with annoyance dripping my tongue,"It will be once I get rid of this little pest."

Ed began with a frown and lost look on his face as he exchanged confused looks back and forth between me and the squirrel, "Where did you...How...did you-,"

"Later," I said with dwindling patience as I tossed him the rodent which scaled up his shoulder and sat there giving me a dirty look, but continued to pout the entire time while I quickly stepped back inside the bathroom and scooped up Roxanne now that she was fully-clothed _and smelled a lot better_ than before and added as I came out, "Just do something with him, I don't have the patience to go into it right now."

Just as I laid Roxanne down on one of the cots, both mine and Big Ed's walkie went off.

It was Pete, but before either one of us could answer, the intercom went off with Chris McLean announcing into the speaker using an over-the-top sugery-sweet tone of voice that quickly shifted into an annoyingly-loud angry pitch that was blaring and echoing over the entire facility...

 _"Just thought I'd remind some of you that I do have cameras posted everywhere! So those of you that were involved in spray-painting giant penises on the side of my brand-spanking new black 2016 Ford Mustang GT Coupe..._ _ **YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOU BUNCH OF PUNKS!"**_

There was a momentary pause, but in the background (since he left the speaker on) everyone could hear him and Chef talking to someone else as they made occasional answers like... _.uh huh...I see...really?...you don't say..._

As if Chris suddenly remembered something and than added over the intercom...

 _"Oh...and one more thing! It seems Roxanne Davison has finally been located and is safely being looked after by her knight-shining-armor! Can anyone guess who that righteous fellow might be?"_

There was a pause as the building was quiet as they patiently awaited Chris McLean's answer. Both Ed and me stare at the other with looks between nervousness and sheer bafflement.

 _"What!?...No guesses?!...None at all?!...Not even one?!..Well fine! You lot are a bunch of spoiled sports!..(sighs and adds in annoyed-muttering tone)...Seriously!...(back to normal tone of voice and throws in a loud trumpet for effect)...Our valiant hero is none other than...(pauses for that extra climax)..._ _ **MAL!"**_

 _"That's right folks! Mal is our shinning new hero and protector of the innocent...blah blah blah..."_

I heard nothing else as my only eye that was visible started to twitch and I felt myself fuming with embarrassment and annoyance, but mostly rage. I would deal with Chris later vowed as I shifted my gaze over at Ed and he still had that look of bafflement etched out nervously across his face, but that wasn't what made almost los it. It was that damn squirrel. He was laughing in his annoyingly, high-pitched squirrel voice and pointing in my direction as he rolled over and kicked his little feet in the air clearly enjoying me being ridiculed by that fatuous-fool Chris.

I stormed past Big Ed in heated and stiff strides while he uneasily shrunk back a step from where he was standing as I stopped in front of the bathroom and grabbed the door handle before entering and growled in an enraged tone of voice, "Laugh it up while you can bucky because when I'm through playing laundry maid, you'll be the one next I'll hang out to dry!"

I yanked opened the door and then stormed inside and slammed it shut without even thinking whether or not it would wake Roxanne.

A few seconds later I reopened it and looked over at Roxanne to see that she had only like before she had once again shifted in her unconscious sleep and then my eyes landed on Big Ed this time and addressed him with irritation, "And make sure she doesn't leave this room!"

"Uh...right boss!" He stammered out nervously before I slammed the door shut again.

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

I wasn't sure what was worse at the moment Mal's temper or the condition Roxanne was in right now, I was looking into Roxanne's direction while I was thinking this and wondering just what drove her to stay hidden from Mal and everyone else like this for so long. It would have been something pretty bad even for her considering how well she can tolerate the boss.

And then there was this little fellow that was scurrying around on my shoulders and clearly pissing Mal off without a care in the world. Most animals typical run from the boss; that I noticed a few months ago when I was first sent here. Even Chef's vicious guard dogs don't come anywhere near Mal which has always made me wonder why, but there is an old saying that animals can sense the bad or evil in people, and the boss is _pretty evil_ now that I stop and think about it. Though that does not explain why this little guy is not afraid of him...maybe he's just not that bright, but if I had to guess as I made my way over to Roxanne's cot and sat in a chair beside it, he's probably her little friend which would explain a lot.

I smiled as I looked up at the little guy and patted him on the head which cause him to chirp excitedly all of a sudden and swish his tail around for a minute as he then raced down one of my arms and onto one of my knees which caused me to chuckle as I quietly said not to wake up Roxanne, "You're certainly a lively little fellow, aren't you? I wonder what your name is?"

The tiny squirrel tilted his head to the side as if he actually understood what I was saying, but I laughed it off thinking that was not possible and added, "Well either way you better steer clear of the boss's way. He's known for his temper and for even worse things."

Only seconds after I said that the infirmary door opened and the little guy froze up for a second and then dove from my knee to Roxanne's cot crawling under the bedsheets underneath one of her arms and hid. I looked back up to see that it was the nurse followed by Pete, who looked uneasy and I knew all too well why. After Chris McLean's little (would be putting it mildly) announcement, I could only imagine how bewildered and embarrassed, but mostly for Chris and his lack of modesty for himself and others due having to be the one of those that was there to witness it unfold. There were days (and I could not believe I was actually admitting this) when I felt bad for Chef and I was sure Pete was feeling it today.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I could not believe the things I was doing today, and doing Roxanne's laundry was one of them. If any of the other guys find out about this, I would be the laughing stock of this place and I'd never live it down. I was sourly mulling over all of this as I quickly empty Roxanne's pockets and just as I had thought before all those days I spend looking for her, she in fact did not carry the walkie I gave her. She did it on purpose so I could not find her and if my hunch was right the more I thought about and it made perfect sense, she even went out of her way to piss off a skunk to mask her scent from Chef's mangy hounds. I always knew she was a clever one from the start, but now I'm beginning to realize just how poorly I underestimate her intelligence.

Just as I was almost done emptying her pockets, I soon came across what was making her little rodent friend so upset and it be honest I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be further annoyed by it. The little runt thought I was going to steal his meals. She had small little pouch full of seeds and dried fruits which I assume she was feeding him and the pouch was definitely one of Manitoba's because I recognized the stitching at the bottom of it with his initials in two carefully black-stitched letters. I made a scowling face as I tossed the pouch down next to Roxanne's other things because the next time I see him, I gonna wring his neck and not just because of the squirrel, but also for making me feel like I'm on the same level as Mike. Like we were equals. Mike and myself will never be equals. Everyone loved Mike whereas everyone hated me, but by all means it was fine by me because I didn't need love and nor did I ever want it. Just the power to be the one in control was the only thing I truly loved and desired. At least everything was fine until I got this body I thought I could still be just as invincible and the same as I always was when I shared Mike's body, but now that I've gained a body of my own to control. It's not as easy to control as I originally thought it was going to be. I have feelings and emotions that I don't want nor wish to experience; there is a lot more responsibility in maintaining it whereas before I would let the others take on that responsibility to care for the bodily needs it so desperately craves like eating and sleeping and etc. But worse of all I now know what it's like to love and even worse yet...not having that very same love returned.

By then I decided to put those thoughts away as I was nearly finished removing the odor from Roxanne's clothes as I wrung out the water from her shirt and tossed her things in two different bags I found in the corner of the nurse's closet earlier as I was looking for something she could wear; one for her dry things and the other for the wet clothes. When I was finally done, I grabbed both bags and headed out the door and found that Pete and the old hag herself had returned to the infirmary.

She was boring over Roxanne and examining her, when she was done she turned all of us, but said to no one in general in her professional stiff tone, "Well...she seems fine enough, but needs plenty of bed rest. Her body is pushed beyond it's limits, so..."

She looked over in my direction as she noticed me for the first time and added, "Do not stress her out any further. It is not advised, Mr. Mal."

I cocked an eye as drew closer to stand next to Pete and Big Ed as I growled with annoyance, "And why are you directing that towards me?"

"Because Mr. Mal," The nurse said sternly with no hint of fear or even a sign of flinching she gave me a hard look and continued in a heated tone, "I'm a professinal and certified correctional nurse, I think I know what I'm talking about! You, young man have sent me far too many young men with severe injuries my way in this facility! You and that other delinquent Mr. Steve have both been thorns in my side for the past couple of weeks so far this year, I suggest that both of you put more effort in your schooling and less in your fighting and squabbling."

Both Pete and Big Ed looked daze and bewildered by the old hag's words, but I was effected the same way. I was only aggravated by them instead which is funny because usually I only laugh her words off and think no more about it, but for some reason today it really got underneath my skin.

She walked over and stepped behind her desk to put down her clipboard and started shuffling through more papers as she concluded without looking up, "If you think you can keep yourself from causing her any further trauma, then I'll allow you to take her up to her room."

She then looked up at me with even more seriousness, but just as much sternness as before as she said, "But I mean Mr. Mal when I say she stays on bed rest, (pauses as she rolls her eyes and continues) and that also goes to whatever regardless of what Mr. McLean and Mr. Hatchet have to say on the subject. My patients health comes first and anything else can come later."

With that being said she dismissed us, I began picking Roxanne up and heading towards to the door, but was stopped when I heard the old hag complaining.

"Use the wheelchair, Mr. Mal," She said in a warning tone and pointed towards a nearby wheelchair folded neatly up and leaning against the wall by one of the closer cots to the door as she heated added, "That's why I had it commissioned."

"The hell with your wheelchair, I'm perfectly capable of carrying her myself." I challenged with a smirk gracing my lips and walked out, but not with out seeing that dangerous and heated look in her eyes first as I chuckled on my way out.

We were only halfway down the hallway when Big Ed said in surprise, "Man, she is one tough old bird."

"I heard that Mr. Edward!" The old hag herself deadpanned.

We all froze up on the spot with unease at her tight-lipped and stern tone as we turned to see her standing in her doorway of her office glaring out at all of us, but before she closed it she looked me dead in the eye and said, "Just remember what I said, Mr. Mal."

I narrowed my eyes as I turned back around and headed for the elevator with Pete and Big Ed right behind me.

As we stepped in Pete smirked as he cocked an eye at Big Ed and baited, "Edward?"

"Shut up!" Big Ed snapped nearly snarling at Pete with embarrassment.

To be honest it was the first time in awhile that I can safely say that I've seen him snap at anybody at all and it was rather amusing seeing this humble giant go off on a hardass like Pete. They both glared at each other for the rest of the way up. When we finally did reach the top, I was carefully in carrying her to her room and not wake her up, as much as I hated the old hag she was right and I didn't need her to tell me that Roxanne needed rest. I could already tell that from the moment I set eyes on her when I found her. As we drew closer towards her cell, Big Ed had pretty much filled me in on what the old hag had said while I was in the other room which was what I had assume when I first found Roxanne; she was was malnourished and dehydrated. If I had to guess, it would be a couple days before she was back to her old self, but in the meantime I would make sure that she was never out of my sight again. As I was thinking this while we stepped inside her cell, I gave instructions for where Pete could set her things in the bags down while Big Ed pulled back her covers and put her to bed. I sat down at the table as Pete took his leave to go and shortly after Big Ed also took a seat and then questioned me once again about the skunk odor which I explained to him in my own theory from earlier and also her peculiar behavior when I found her.

As soon as I was done, he then said with a thoughtful and curious look on his face as he looked over into Roxanne's direction, "So you think she did it to hide from you?"

With a frown, he then looked back into my direction with concern and asked, "But why? It doesn't make any sense. Why would she go to such lengths to hide herself from you? I mean I've seen you guys fight before, but nothing has ever pushed her to the breaking point to where she would go into hiding. I think she's the only one here aside from the nurse and your parole officer that's not afraid to challenge you."

I smirked at his last comment because it was true, but I liked it best when Roxanne was the one trying to challenge my authority with that fire of hers than the latter two. Just as I was in mid sentence pondering that very thought myself, Big Ed hushed me with hand gestures which would have pissed me off had he not pointed in Roxanne's direction. I turned my head into her direction in time to see her rising up to a sitting position, but as soon as our eyes met her widen even more like before when I found her as she shrunk back and started screaming and yanking the covers off and trying to press herself flat against the wall towards the back of her bed. She was staring at me (not Big Ed), but me again in pure terror, and I was confounded because of it and because I didn't understand why. I got up slowly, but carefully and headed towards her as I tried to coax and ease her fears. Ironically enough it only seemed to make the situation even worse with every step I took she only screamed louder and even started to cry.

 _Why the hell is she so scared of me like this? Who the hell did this?_

When I finally stopped in front her bed she scrambled out the side and made a mad dash towards her exit. The door. Before I could shout for Big Ed to cut her off, he was already there blocking the door and her escape. She looked between the two of us with clearly visible fear in her wide frightened eyes like a trapped wild animal as she started to whimpered and watch both us, but mostly me.

"Roxanne, you need to get back into the bed. You're not yourself. Please just get back in bed." I said in what I hoped sounded like a calm and carefully tone of voice.

I had tried to take hold of one of her wrists, but the moment I did she started freaking out and screaming like I was going to kill her like before as she cried and begged me to let her go and not touch her while flinging her arms out at me and kicking to do whatever she could to get away from me. To make matters worse, the squirrel crawled out the covers and started attacking me too. Big Ed was able to calm the squirrel down, but Roxanne was another case. She continued to struggle and fight with me like I was some kind of monster to her.

But enough was enough when I finally got her in a bind where she could not move at all with both of my arms wrapped around her from her backside and pressing her back into my chest from behind, I pivoted my steps around carefully so I could see Big Ed and swore as I shouted over her screams as I threw him my keys to lock his in and said, "Get Bailey! Get Duncan! I don't care which one! Just get them in here to calm her down!"

Big Ed quickly nodded his head as he locked us up at the same time and ran like the building was in fire.

* * *

 **Will Big Ed be able to find Bailey and Duncan in time?...Will Mal be able to calm Roxanne down in the meantime?...And will Mal and the others find out what it is the cause of Roxanne's trauma?...Find out next time in the next upcoming chapter...**


	89. Exposing Her Fears

**I don't have a lot to say, but I am sorry for there not being an extra chapter like I usually do a few days ago. I got a little behind with other things and so this chapter got put on hold until I got around to finishing it today. Anyways, got it up and going and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Enjoy! ;) Will check my spelling and etc. tomorrow, but for now I must sleep.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey, "Bailey in Exile, " and "No More Bailing."**

 **Warning: Foul use of language! You were warned!**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1 (You shall find out soon!), Loki, Total Addicted To Total Drama, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen (It's all good! Rabies would be an interesting theory! I love the way you think! lol ;) )** **for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

Tracking down Duncan and that new chick Bailey was a little harder than I thought, I would have figured that they would be heading to lunch at this time like everyone else, but when I checked the mess hall there was no sign of either one of them anywhere. I actually had to pull out my walkie and ask the guys if they seen them anywhere and sure enough someone had seen them headed outside with their trays. I suppose when I stop to think about it, today was a nice day to eat outside, but I didn't have time to think about that right now, not when Roxanne was losing it and the boss, Mal was trying to keep her in her room for her own good. If Mal can't calm her fears than maybe her friends know something that will.

It didn't take me long to find them once I started looking around outside the building; they were sitting at a wooden bench not far from the one that the boss usually likes to sit at when he wants to be alone. He sat at that bench a lot these last few days now that I think back on it, but if I had to guess why, it was more than likely due to the stress of not being able to locate Roxanne before his time was up and worrying whether or not if Steve had her somewhere locked up. That bastard has been really cocky theses last few days too, I wonder...if he had anything to do with Roxanne's behavior, but if he did then what did he do to her that would cause her to act this hysterical?

There was no time right now to waste lingering on that thought, but I would be looking into it as soon as I delivered Duncan and Bailey to the boss. Duncan was the first to notice my speedy approach as he gave me apprehensive look that caused Bailey to stop talking in mid-sentence and look up into my direction as she too gave me a wary glance.

Just as I stopped in front of them to catch my breath from running all the way here, I wiped several beads of sweat from my brow as Bailey gave me a concerned, but nervous look as she asked, "You're Ed, right?"

All I could do was nod my head in confirmation as I gasped for air to fill my starving lungs.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with the same tone of concern in her voice.

Once more I nodded my head as I gave them both a grave look and said in a hurried, but urgent tone, "Yeah, I need the both of you to come back with me now! It's an emergency!"

"What happened?!" Duncan exclaimed with dismay as both of them gave me their full attention.

I quickly explained the dire situation concerning Roxanne, they both wasted no time in dropping their plates and all three of us immediately raced back inside the building and loaded up into elevator to meet our destination.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

I'm relieved that Roxanne has finally been found, but from what Mal's thug, Ed just said...she doesn't sound like she's doing so great. As a matter of fact if I had to guess, not that great at all. I waited patiently inside the elevator with Duncan and Big Ed as it steadily took us up to the third floor; I felt rather anxious because of the last time both Duncan and myself were going to this level, it was not a refreshing experience. Nonetheless I was worried for Roxanne's sake because of what Ed had just got through telling us; I don't think I've ever seen her afraid before aside from that dream she told me about with Steve in it and that thing Mal had done several nights back, but both situations would have scared any normal, rational person out of their wits.

The doors suddenly opened and pulled me from my thoughts as we all speedily headed out of the elevator and jogged down a hall I didn't recognize; suddenly it hit me that I never even seen Roxanne's room before until now, but this was not how I pictured seeing it. The hallway was fairly empty; most of the cell-like rooms looked unused and I heard not a single sound or noise of any kind as we continued sprinting down the hallway. Within seconds Big Ed slowed his steps down as we all three stopped in front of what I assumed must be Roxanne's room, but the only person I saw inside was Mal, and he was sitting at table towards the back of the room staring warily at something on the top bunk of one of the two sets of bunk beds. Each bed like in every other room I saw in this dump was opposite of each other and it was no different in Roxanne's room; I was assuming Roxanne slept in the right one judging from the way Mal was watching that said bunk.

As soon as he heard all of us approaching the room from the outside as Big Ed took out what I was more than positive were the set of keys Mal stole, Mal tore his gaze away from the bed and looked at us with annoyance and oddly enough _relief_ as he scoffed at us, "It's about time, it took you long enough."

Duncan rolled his eyes at Mal's comment as Big Ed slide the door opened carefully after getting a nodded approval from Mal and we all stepped in, Big Ed didn't close or lock the door back, but instead just stood in front of it barring any ways of escape with his hefty-size figure. I anxiously looked around, but saw no sign of Roxanne even when I looked up into the direction I was pretty certain I saw Mal looking, but still saw no hide or hair of her in this room. I was beginning to think that this was a ruse to fool us in to coming up here for whatever methods of torture Mal had in mind for us and if that were the case there was no means of escape if it came down to it, not with Big Ed blocking the only way out.

Feeling slightly panicked, I stayed closed to Duncan in case I was right and hoped that my fears were just mere illusions and nothing more as Duncan started to look a look uneasy himself as he demanded, "Hey man, what's going on here? Is this some ploy of yours to round us both up together again so you can finish what you started the other night?"

Mal snorted as he stood to his feet and said with a smirk, "Oh, trust me Duncan, you'd know if I was coming after the two of you."

Duncan looked between Mal and Big Ed with nervous glances while keeping me close and than once again demanded, "Well...Mal, where is she?"

Mal said nothing as he rolled his eyes at Duncan and pointed a thumb in the direction he was looking earlier before we all three walked in, but as we both looked up into the space of the top bunk neither one of us saw anything up there.

Mal let out a heavy sigh of annoyance as he further explained to us in testy tone, "You're not going to be able to see her from where you're standing, you have to come over to where I'm at and look."

Duncan looked at me and I at him with nervous apprehensive looks which Mal must have notice as he added, "The only reason Ed can see her from where he is standing is because of his height."

Before we could stall any longer, both mine and Duncan's ears were met with a small squeaking sound that was coming from that very top bunk that Mal was indicating with his gaze only becoming more irritably by the minute. My curiosity got the better of me as I quietly and carefully tip-toed over in Mal's direction staring at the bunk the entire time and lucky enough to have not walked or stumbled into anything as I did so. Duncan soon followed me, but I think he was now more nervous about it than I was. As I drew closer towards to the table where Mal was standing at, I was beginning to see what Mal was talking about; I nor Duncan would not have notice her from where we stood because she was hunched over and cowering into the wall furthest away from the end of the bed that was facing us.

I gasped with unease and heartbreak at seeing her like that as I was hardly aware of the fact that I breathed out her name in shock that was barely above a whisper, "Roxanne?"

Her trembling stopped after only a few seconds as she looked up hesitantly from her cradling position, and looked over at us with red, puffy eyes that had dark bags under them that could rival Mal's. What was unsettling about this whole entire affair was the look in her eyes; her gaze it wasn't just how large her pupils were or how frightened she looked, but the fact that the moment her eyes left mine they immediately locked onto Mal's and stared him down like a scared rabbit. She didn't move from she sat even after she saw both Duncan and me; instead she stayed rooted to her spot except from her trembling she hardly budged at all and the look of total fear in her eyes was enough to tell me who she was most afraid of. Mal. But the squeaking noise is what threw me off, I could not for the life of me figure out where it was coming from no matter where I looked.

I bit my bottom lip and slowly, but carefully approached Roxanne while talking in a calm and quiet voice hoping that it would be enough to calm her down and as I did that, I asked, "Roxanne can you come down? I swear everything is going to be fine now. I promise that nobody is going to hurt you. Okay?"

I heard Duncan whisper harshly in Mal's direction, "What did you do?"

I also heard Mal's reply which was filled with aggravated annoyance as he spat back, "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like _nothing_ to me, Mal! The fuck did you do this time!?" Duncan said as he raise his tone to a growl.

Just as I was able to climb to the top without Roxanne freaking out, and pull her towards me in comforting hug while I watched with her as she watched both Duncan and Mal frantically with her fearfully stare as Mal snarled back in Duncan's face, "I'll say it again. I didn't do anything to her, and you don't believe me than ask Ed!"

Neither looked into Big Ed's direction as Duncan threw back into Mal's face and commented, "Ed will say whatever you want him to say! (Duncan gave Big Ed a quick apologetic side-glance and glares once more at Mal) As far as both Bailey and myself know, you could have done who knows what with her between now and the last few days!"

Duncan's eyes darkened as he aggressively added, "I still haven't forgotten what you did the last couple of nights back! And if I had to guess neither has Roxanne!"

Mal's eyes lit up with rage as he blew up which caused Roxanne to cling even tighter to me than she already was before as Mal exploded and said, "What I did to you and doll face was just child's play compared to what I usually do to the peons around here, and _you know that Duncan!_ I let you both off easy, but that was only because of Roxanne!"

Mal paused to catch his breath and added in just as much vicious voice, "And that brings me now to this matter! (he nods his head in both Roxanne's and my direction) Don't try my patience! Not after the morning I've just had! Nor does that not include the last few days either! I've spend two and half days worrying myself sick with both fear and anger searching the entire premise of this joke of juvenile delinquent center ran by that twit Chris and his sadistic-wannabe of a sidekick Chef while looking for her! (he points) And for what?! Just so I could fight this little runt (he points at what I just now notice is the source of all the squeaking; a squirrel perched upon one of the bed posts staring angrily in his direction) the entire time as I try to bathe the essence of skunk off of her shortly after I find her! (both Duncan and I exchanged confused looks as he continues) And then if that wasn't enough for you, try becoming humiliated by Chris and his ridiculous announcements all over juvie and does the fun stop there?...Oh no, no, no, no... it doesn't! Not even close, it's only the beginning! Next up was that old hag from the infirmary lecturing me about my _treatment_ of others and some other bullshit! So you got anything else you wanna say punk?!"

Both males were heavily breathing in anger with one another as they stared the other down so intensely that before they could both get into it again, I quickly piped in, "Guys if you're going to keep this up, then please take it outside of the cell!"

"What was that doll face?" Mal icily replied as he looked up at me.

I nervously flinched from his cold stare, but bit back my fears as I remarked, "Because you're only upsetting Roxanne even more than she already is. Just look for yourselves if you don't believe me."

Mal looked at me for a second longer before he tore his glance away from me and back towards Roxanne to only find that what I said was true, her quivering was now doubled more than it was before and her face by now was buried in my shoulders as I could feel her body shake with quiet sobs.

I heard Duncan heave a sigh as I turned my head in his direction to see him admit, "Let's just stop this and drop it. We're not getting anywhere."

He looks over at Mal as he addresses him and says, "Look at this point, I don't care what you did, the question now is...how are you going to fix it? She can't stay like this. It's not good for her...and you and everyone else in this room knows it."

During the time between both Duncan and Mal were discussing that among themselves, Mal than explain how he found her and the deal with small, strange squirrel who was pretty well glued to Roxanne's back like she was it's mother or something. I wasn't sure. At this point, I wasn't sure of anything anymore. It was turning into one of those really weird days again like back when Duncan and I were on Total Drama-All Stars where all kinds of crazy stuff continuously happened which I won't add my memories of Mal posing as Mike and the horrible things that followed after that. Nonetheless, while they were deep in converse with one another to a point where even Ed added a few comments here and there, I was finally able to coax Roxanne into coming down to the bottom bunk of her bed and sit there with me, but unfortunately her fears still remained as she clung to me and watched Mal like a hawk the entire time. At least I was able to get her to stop crying, I really wish I knew what happened to her in these last few days that would cause her to be this afraid. When I came in here and saw her like this, the first thing that ran through mind was that she looked like a small and frightened animal looking for a way to escape from her predator.

As I was thinking that over in my mind, I missed part of what Mal had said as he continued on, "...and when I tried to approach her by the bench after the peons split and I took care of the rest, she freaked out and acted like I was going to put my hands on her. I didn't harm her and yet the moment I tried to take her hand, she started losing it."

"What are you talking about _...losing it?"_ Duncan asked with a suspicious look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest.

Before either one could answer, Big Ed spoke up and said, "I wasn't there when that happened, but I was here when she woke up and the moment her and Mal's eyes locked, she freak out. Big time. I've never seen anything like it before, and the boss did nothing to her. Take my word for it. He did however contain her when I left to find you you guys."

"That still doesn't make any sense," I said feeling even more puzzled and confused by all of this as I added, "Why is she only afraid of Mal then and not anyone else?"

As if Mal was just noticing Roxanne and me for the first time, he suddenly started coming towards us as he glared at me and said, "I don't know, Bailey."

He looked from me to Roxanne with a needy urge in his glance as he continued in an aggravated and frustrated tone, "But I should be the one holding her, not you!"

I honestly didn't know how to respond to that comment at first especially when Roxanne was starting to cling to me even tighter again with fresh tears appearing in her wide frightened eyes that followed by heavy breathing and hiccuped sobs as she started begging him to stay away, I looked between them both and said, "You might be the one that wants to hold her Mal, but she clearly doesn't want you anywhere near her. Just look at her Mal! She terrified. I'm sorry for saying this, but you're the last person that should be holding her right now."

Big Ed took some of the heat off of me as he piped in and added, "She's right boss. The nurse said not to cause her any further trauma remember?"

Mal stopped in his tracks with an angered and even more frustrated look on his face, but did not back away either as he remarked, "I'm well aware of what that old hag said, but I need her to tell me who did this!"

Mal started up his steps towards us again and this time even I was starting to feel afraid, but before Duncan could get to our side of the room to stop him, Mal was already on us by then as he leaned down over Roxanne who by now was cowering from him behind me. Mal grabbed her shoulders trying to pull her towards him, but instead the worse scenario played out. The moment his hands came in contact with Roxanne's flesh, she screamed and wailed as she tried to shove him away, but Mal wasn't letting go.

"Mal stop it!" I shouted over Roxanne's screams of terror.

"Not until I find out why! I can't protect her if she doesn't tell me what's wrong!" He shouted back as he pulled Roxanne closer to him as she fight between tears and terror to get free.

Suddenly the squirrel dove at Mal and started biting and clawing his face, Mal cried out in pain as he immediately released Roxanne who crawled further towards the back of the bed hugging a pillow as she buried her face it in and cowered in fear. I felt Duncan's arms enclosed around me from behind as he pulled me out of the way of Mal's dangerous struggles with Roxanne's strange pet and within seconds Mal yanked the little guy off (I'm going with it being a "he" considering how much of a fight he's giving Mal). The little fellow grabbed onto a bedpost before being sent flying across the room and starting giving Mal an ear full in squirrel I was assuming as he held onto the bedpost and shakes an angry fist at Mal.

"That damn squirrel has got to go!" Mal hissed out loud, but not talking to anyone in general as he directed his comment towards the squirrel as he wiped the blood from his underneath his only visible eye and swore under his breath.

"It looks to me like he's trying to protect Roxanne from you, pal." Duncan probed as he let go of me and I stood close by with my arms crossed because I was still a little shook up from what just happened.

"What was that?" Mal said in a cold tone as he turned his head rigidly in our direction and at the same time the squirrel slid down the post and sprinted off towards Roxanne as if he too was trying to comfort her as I did earlier.

"You heard me. I think he senses how bad of a person you really are and is trying to shield her from you," Duncan said as he poured gasoline onto the fire and pointed in Roxanne's direction as he added, "Maybe it's a good thing Manitoba Smith did leave her with squeakers over there. He's shown more care for her I seen in just this brief few minutes than I've seen you show her these past few months altogether alone."

Mal jumped up to his feet and got into Duncan's face and barked, "Take it back!"

"Nobody and I mean nobody has taken care of her as much as I have! Nobody!" Mal thundered with clenched fists at his sides, I felt stricken with fear as I shrunk further behind Duncan, I had no idea what to do if a fight between Duncan and Mal broke out.

"Guys, please just stop it!" I tried again in a pleading tone as I glanced over in Big Ed's direction for help.

Ed caught my apprehensive looks as he himself was looking on in concern not just from the fight, but also on how it was affecting Roxanne's mental state as he spoke in a nervous tone and said, "Boss, you're upsetting Roxanne. Plus I think I might have an idea why she's upset."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Big Ed as Mal and Duncan both put their fists away and all at once they both started badgering Ed including myself for answers, but before he could speak up Pete, one of Mal's other thugs suddenly appeared behind Big Ed in the doorway.

All at once again everyone grew quiet as Mal walked up to the door and indicated oddly enough which made me nervous because of earlier for Duncan to follow him as he walked out the door, as soon as Duncan was out of the doorway Big Ed barred us in once more and if I had to guess why it was more likely to keep Roxanne in.

I could not hear what they were saying because they all lowered their voices down to harsh-sounding whispers, I eventually gave up trying to hear what they were saying and sat down on the end of Roxanne's bed. She was still crying in her pillow, and for the life of me I wish she could just tell me what was wrong, but every time I would ask, she would look at me and try, but her lips would only quiver and she would cry even harder.

 **Mal's Pov:**

This whole affair was really starting to piss me off, I thought having Roxanne's friends brought up here would calm her down, but it didn't seem to help much at all. Today has been one thing after another, the only good thing out of it was finding Roxanne, but now I needed to find out why she's like this and who did it and why. I knew when Pete showed up, it meant he either knew something or something pertaining to it. With that in mind, I also need to keep Roxanne relaxed. She looked terrible, if anything even worse so than I originally found her this morning. Like Big Ed said, she doesn't need anymore trauma which is where Duncan will come in handy, she clearly trusts him and Bailey over me now and even though that thought vexes me, I don't have time to dwell on it.

Pete had his arms crossed over his chest with a stern look on his face as he stated, "Ed called me over the walkie when he was looking for those two (points at Duncan and Bailey), he told me about your slave girl's odd behavior."

Duncan gave Pete a dirty look due to his reference to Roxanne as he continued on, "I remember the day you said she went missing that she came running out of Chris's office like something was after her which to me sounds like a clue to why she's...not herself."

Impatiently I growl as I look him dead in the eye and inquire, "So what did you find?"

"I can't say, you'll have to see for yourself boss." He said in a nervous tone of voice.

"And why is that?!" I demanded as I felt my blood pressure rising.

"Because it involves some of your personal records." He said with just as much unease as his eyes shifted from mine and to Ed's eyes.

"What's he talking about, Mal?" Duncan asked in confusion and added, "What does that have to do with Roxanne?"

"Quiet!" I hissed in his direction and turned my attention back to my right hand peon and asked, "Which part of my records?!"

Pete hesitated at first with an uneasy look, but swallowed and croaked out, "The tapes."

My eyes widened with revelation when the tiny gears in my head began to turn and the first person that crept into my mind escaped my lips through words out of my mouth, "Steve."

My eyes burned with fire and brimstone.

 _I knew that bastard was involved in this._

Everyone repeated Steve's name after it left my mouth in question except Pete, but before anyone received an answer I turned to Duncan to tell him what I wanted him to do regarding Roxanne. I noticed Bailey looking and knew she didn't trust me, so I whispered what I'd have him do while I took care of my personal records and tapes.

At first he protested, but after I explained further why it needed to be done, he begrudgingly gave in and agreed to it. Big Ed let him back inside Roxanne's room and he locked all three of them inside, as I turned to leave Bailey continued to look at me with suspicion before she too turned around and began to question Duncan.

It didn't take more than ten minutes at tops to get to Chris's office and find it unoccupied. With Big Ed standing outside the door to page me if anyone comes, I had plenty time to spare to find out just which tapes Steve was toying with, but first Pete pointed out that before he noticed the tapes, he had first watched some of the surveillance cameras and had spotted Steve and his peons leaving some time after Roxanne did. I first watched that clip of Roxanne fleeting in terror and then just several minutes later as Pete described, Steve and his peanut gallery waltzing out in all smiles and laughs.

I narrowed my eyes at the monitor as I stare at Steve's smug smile and say without looking up, "Which tapes were left out?"

"All of them." Pete says in disturbed and creeped out tone as he hands them to me and gives me an unsettling look and says, "I swear I didn't watch any of them."

I was too pissed to catch Pete's last comment as I gripped the tapes in both hands with unhinged fury ready to spew.

 _That son of bitch..._

I looked at all three tapes, Chris really liked the retro generation with VCRs and etc. Regardless each one was labeled with a piece of scotch tape over the side. I looked from one title to the next and knew now why Roxanne shrunk with fear from me, and didn't want me anywhere around her. She knew the real me now...the side of me that she should have never seen. I had warned her what I was all about and she even saw what I was capable of, but I never intended for her to see these.

With thick-bold permanent marker lettering each title read...

 _ **Total Drama All-Star Spa Night in the Hotel**_

 _ **Mal's Greatest Hits**_

 _ **Mal's Fetish Tape Co-Starring Bailey and Zoey**_

* * *

 **Just what exactly kind of tapes does Mal have in his personal records?...And what task did he assign for Duncan to undertake that he himself can't do now since Roxanne no longer trusts him?...And what exactly did Steve expose to Roxanne through the tapes from Mal's personal records that oddly enough Chris McLean himself owns?...Find out soon enough in this next upcoming chapter...**


	90. Taking Care of His Princess

**This chapter is mostly Mal making plans and the such. Sorry for there not being a lot of action in this one, but I do promise to explain what Roxanne was doing the entire time she disappeared for the last couple of days in either this next chapter or the the following one. So I'll stop spoiling things and let you peeps read from here. ;)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Addicted To Total Drama (Hopefully your questions will be answered! ;) ), Sideshowjazz1 ( Yes, I've been keeping up with Bailey's time and will briefly go into it soon, but I will leave it up to you to fully explain how it happens. That's baby is your little gem! ;) ), and Loki (That's okay if you didn't read them, but it would make things easier to understand if you had. I went into a little more detail explaining the tapes in this chapter and the squirrel's name has been revealed in this chapter!) for your reviews! I'm giving The Malevolent Mountain Queen full credit for the name of the squirrel; origin behind it will be fully revealed in the next chapter. ;) Enjoy, guys!**

 **Warning!: Mentions of rape is quoted in this chapter, so please be warned!**

* * *

 **Mal's Pov:**

Now that I knew why Roxanne is terrified of me and looks at me the way she does, I only felt more frustrated and pissed off before. I had a hunch from the very beginning that Steve was involved in all of this; the smug looks and the annoying jeers that he's been giving me for the last few days should have been more than enough clues I needed to tell that he was in on it. The question now was just how much of the videos did he force her to watch? The one concerning doll face in the spa hotel where I finished what I had started with her was more than enough leverage Steve would have needed to upset Roxanne and if I had to venture further in thought...drive a wedge between us so that she would no longer trust me. It was bad enough several nights ago I punished her out of jealousy (which I could never admit to her) for the kiss she shared with Trent, but this little number that Steve pulled has only sealed my fate. That bastard knew what he was doing and I had an uneasy feeling that he's figured out my feelings for Roxanne and if he has, that would explain why he's been targeting her so much recently. He's getting me where it hurts the most and it's through Roxanne. By destroying what little peace there is between us and making Roxanne see the side of me that I've really only exposed to Bailey and Zoey.

Yes, in the beginning I did prey upon her when I first made her my slave girl with intentions of making her mine and soon, but the more I tried the more I seemed to hurt her and I started to realize through everything I've done to her, I didn't enjoy her pain or suffering. As a matter of fact, it started to bother me. And somehow she found a way to wind her lovely little fingers around my black and twisted little heart; to make matters worse she hasn't let go of me since. It was maddening this feeling of addicted desire I had for her, I felt like I was drowning in it and yet it wasn't safe for me to expose those feelings of mine to her; at least not here where peons like Steve would jump at the chance to find my one and only true weakness and use it against me. I knew if word got out that if anyone thought that _I, The Malevolent One_ was capable of love that they would see me as a pushover and try to take me on by challenging my authority here and if my boys turned against me because of my feelings for Roxanne than I would be in big trouble. There was no way I could fend off the entire juvie facility filled with guys like Steve in it and keep Roxanne safe from harm at the same time, it was impossible and foolish to think that I could; even more foolish so to let myself indulge in such fantasies in the first place.

I decided that then and there that I would find that bastard later and take care of him personally myself, but for now I needed to check up on the two I had left with Roxanne and make sure Duncan has done as I asked.

As I was putting the tapes from my personal records back, I called out to Pete over my shoulder without looking up, I tensely commented, "We'll deal with Steve later. For now I'll need to setup a regular watch for Roxanne."

I continued speaking to my underling while closing the filing cabinet drawer and pivoted around towards him as I turned my head in his direction with both hands clasped together and added, "I can not allow her to wander off on her own anymore. It's too dangerous...especially not in the state she is in now."

I narrowed my eyes to angry, black slits with irritability at the mere thought of someone or anyone coming near her as I concluded, "She would be easy prey."

Pete nodded his head in agreement and quietly asked, "I see, what would you have me do then boss?"

I thought about it for a moment and then said in a monotone voice, "For now...nothing. I'll keep watch over her. If need be, I'll lock her in her room."

He gave me look and asked, "If you do that, won't McLean and Chef take notice?"

"You heard the old fossil," I said in the same tone of voice as we both headed out of Chris's office and closed the door as I continued on, "She wants Roxanne on bed rest. Chris and Chef will just have to suck it."

"What about her meals?" Ed piped in as we all three headed back towards the elevator.

I turned and smiled at a nervous and taken back looking Big Ed as I smoothly remarked, "I'm glad you decided to volunteer."

Ending on a sour note before he could add anything, I concluded in a mutter, "Since she won't trust anything from me at this point."

Nothing more was said among ourselves as we all stepped inside of the elevator and headed up to the third floor.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Only moments after Mal and the other two left was I able to get Duncan to break down and finally tell me what they were all discussing in hush tones where neither I nor Roxanne could hear. Duncan said something about Mal's personal records being left out in McLean's main office and that Steve's name was suddenly mentioned, but no one further explain what it had to do with Mal's personal records or some tapes that Mal's other underling, Pete brought up. Duncan then pulled me to the side and explained to me what Mal had hissed in his ear so that I nor Roxanne heard, and from the sound of it, Mal mainly didn't want Roxanne hearing it more than me. In the furthest corner of Roxanne's room close to the barred door entrance both Duncan and I further discussed the issue among ourselves while Roxanne sat in the middle of her bed hugging herself with less anxiety now that Mal was gone.

"So you're telling me that Mal _wants you_ to drug Roxanne?!" I whispered as lowly as I could as I warily sneaked a peek into Roxanne's direction to see if she heard any of what we were talking about, but judging from the distance and listless stare she was showing, it was clear that she didn't hear a word of it.

I looked back up into Duncan's face as he too also pulled his gaze back down to mine with his hands in his pockets as he leaned up against the barred door, he said and confirmed, "Not exactly, but in a way yes. He wants me to give her something to drink and put some sleeping pills in it to knock her out for her own good."

Duncan stole a glance over at Roxanne as he further explained, "As much as I don't like the idea either, he does make a good point. Roxanne will never accept anything from him especially not after what you told her regarding yours' and Zoey's time spent in that hell hole he trapped the both of you in, but he does figures if one of us gave it to her, she would take it without suspicion."

"I still don't know about this. I don't like it," I replied feeling guilty for even thinking about drugging Roxanne as I rubbed my arms and looked down at my feet while adding, "It just doesn't feel right to me. I feel like we're doing Mal's dirty work or something."

Duncan took hold of my chin with one of his hands and lifted my gaze up towards his which was serious as he pulled my closer towards him and rubbed my arms soothingly and said, "Look Diamond, I don't like it anymore than you do myself, but considering the state of mind she's in right now, and how she reacted earlier around Mal plus not to mention how weak she's looking about now, it's probably best if she just takes it and gets some rest. She looks out of it like she hasn't slept in days."

My lips curved into a half smile as I let out dry snorted chuckle and stepped back out of Duncan's embrace as I lightly jested, "No kidding, I think her eyes have even darker circles under them than even Mal does! That has to be an emo record there!"

Duncan chuckled at my comment and he knew that there was no ill will intended as he added, "True enough, Mal just may have some serious competition there."

I smiled was about to add to his comment when suddenly I heard a low grumbling sound and judging from Duncan's cocked eyebrows, he too heard it. We both turned around to see Roxanne looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Sorry...I'm hungry." She mumbled softly barely above a whisper with heated cheeks clearly visible when she raised her head to look up at us.

Duncan let out a snorted laugh while looking down at his phone and said, "Well, there's still fifteen minutes left of lunch. I could go down and bring her something back before Mal returns."

I nodded my head in agreement as I replied, "That's a good idea."

In a lower tone of voice I added, "That would probably help her sleep better."

So with that Duncan quickly pulled out his pocket knife and jimmied the door open since Mal locked us all in and quickly left. I stayed inside and made sure Roxanne stayed with me because I knew if she got out Mal would kill me, and I'd rather stay on his good side for the time being. During the short time that Duncan had left to get Roxanne a bit to eat, I had soon learned after finally get a little more out of her little by little that the squirrel was indeed from Manitoba Smith and that it was also a _"he"_ as I first assumed. She told me that she decided to name him Ben, but she didn't say why and nor could I get anything else out of her after that. Her speech seemed pretty limited because of her fears and anxiety from earlier with her recent episode with Mal trying to hold her against her will even though I think that was Mal's way of trying to express his care for her, but it flopped terribly.

She then without warning looked up at me fearfully with wide frightened eyes on the verge of tears again and told me what was the cause of her fears, and by the time she was done explaining to me everything that had happened that day she had disappeared, I had at one point had to sit down. I felt sick to my stomach. I could not believe that Chris McLean owned and had on tape the spa night in the hotel from the All-Stars season where Mal finished what he had started with me from my previous encounter with him in the other juvie. And to make things even more worse everything Mal had on video from that slump he kept both Zoey and me in, Chris also had that and apparently a good chunk of it from some the things Roxanne had described seeing as she explained that Steve and his creeps had kidnapped her and forced her to watch all of it while Steve taunted and poked at just what kind of man she was going to be spending the rest of her life with. Even though Mal made it very clear to her the first day he returned from the hospital that he was indeed a sex offender, it did not become as real to her as it did then. And it clearly terrified her seeing him rape both Zoey and me from both tapes. To be honest, it would have disturbed anyone in their right set of mind. She said that the other tape that showed some of Mal dirty handy work, didn't disturb her as much as the other two though, but still left her uncomfortable to say the least. By the time she finished her gruesome tale, I had pulled her in my arms and rocked her until she calmed down once more and stopped crying from her memories of the terror she felt from her experience. Mal had no idea just how traumatized she really was, if he tries to touch her again anytime soon like I'm sure he will, it would be like kicking over an anthill because her reaction from him just trying to hold her earlier was just the tip of the iceberg. If he tries to go any further than that as I fear he will try when he grows impatient, he will ruin his chances at redeeming himself with her in the future. I paled at the thought.

Duncan soon returned with a bowl of soup from the mess hall with some milk and crackers, he carefully placed the tray down on the table where she meekly stumbled to her feet and timidly sat and ate while I quietly relayed to him what she revealed. When I was done, he looked just as uneasy as I did after she had finished telling me.

He swore in a low tone of voice as he ran his fingers through his green hair and warily sighed out loud as he commented, "That explains a lot. Not to mention why she was looking at Mal that way the entire time we were both arguing amongst ourselves."

I silently agreed as I nodded my head solemnly.

Only moments later as Roxanne was nibbling slowly at a cracker did we all three hear several sets of feet coming towards our way down the hall, and within seconds Mal and the other two guys were back. The moment Roxanne caught sight of Mal looking at her did she drop her spoon on the table and rushed back towards the back of her bed like her life depended on it and hid out of his sight.

Mal gave Duncan an angry stare as he marched over towards him grabbing the front of his shirt and hissed just barely loud enough for even me to catch it as he said, "I thought I told you to put her to bed!"

Duncan growled back, but in a nervous tone, "She was hungry, what was I suppose to do? Send her to bed without any food on an empty stomach?!"

Mal narrowed his eyes at Duncan with his and Duncan face to face glaring each other down. Mal shifted his gaze over to Roxanne to confirm Duncan's words and then back to what was left of her meal.

He let go of Duncan's tunic as he stepped back and replied in a less aggressive tone, "Fine, she may finish her meal, but don't forget what I said."

With that he stepped outside of the room, but before he walked any further down the hall he gave Duncan a dark look before he added, "I'm not going to clock you this time for opening this door without my permission seeing as you were able to keep her inside, but next time I won't let you off so easily."

I shivered at his stare and Duncan looked just as unhinged by it, but said nothing to further invoke Mal's wrath.

Mal and the other two left the door unlocked, but didn't go far from it. As a matter of fact, they only stopped three cell rooms down and Mal and the other one (that Duncan said was called Pete) pulled out a lighter and both of them each lit up a cigarette and smoked. Mal leaned up against one of the cells with his arms folded across his chest with a deep scowling frown etched out across his brow. The Pete guy looked like he had a stick up his butt as he was in deep conversation with Mal; Big Ed whereas looked like he was in even deeper thought and didn't really say much. I viewed all this from the entrance to Roxanne's room and wondered just what Mal plans to do.

Duncan walked over and asked me to distract Roxanne's attention so he could slip the sleeping pill into her milk and so I did as I walked back over to her and coaxed her into trying to finish her late lunch. By the time, I was finish saying that, Duncan had already completed his mission and stood at the entrance to the door and Roxanne warily made her way back to the table unknowingly of her drugged meal as she sat back down to finish it. Just a few minutes in to her meal, Roxanne passed out at the table and it was then that I was discussing with Duncan what he thought we should do now that Mal had came back and poked his head back inside and noticed. I anxiously watched as Mal carefully made his way towards her as he lifted her up with more care than I thought him capable of as he put her back to bed and signaled for us to exit the room. Duncan took what was left of her food and tray as we both followed Mal out while he turned and shockingly enough locked the door again before rejoining his two underlings.

 _He didn't plan on keeping her locked up like this all the time, right? That's just crazy!_

Oddly enough, I wouldn't put it passed him at this point, but I still didn't like it. As we stopped several cells down where the other two were waiting, I decided to tell Mal what I had learned from Roxanne just a short while ago, but before I could do that, Mal was once again directing orders because being the one in control here was what he seems to revel in the most.

He was giving Big Ed and the one called Pete their dismissal which I missed the part of because I was thinking about other things at the moment as he said nonchalantly, "...and as for Steve, I'll take care of him later. For now just keep your radios on. I'll call you if I need you."

With that they turned and left without another word.

As soon as they were gone I said with unease and discomfort from the memories in a firm tone, "She knows what you did."

Mal cocked his head in my direction and regarded me for a second with a blank look on his face as he commented in an annoyed tone of voice, "Of course she knows what I did. You told her everything in Chef's kitchen."

I gave him a startled and taken back look.

"Don't think for a second that I didn't hear half of what you told her that night," He added with just as much irritation, but then smirked darkly while he gloated in his deep voice as he continued, "But I noticed that you didn't mention _our love child_."

I paled at that memory and how horrified I felt the day when I discovered I was with child... _Mal's child;_ it was a responsibility I wasn't yet prepared for.

Suddenly I felt Duncan's arm wrap around my shoulders pulling me back in a protective gesture as he glared heated at Mal and said in a warning tone of voice, "Drop it Mal. Don't go there."

Mal chuckled darkly as he looked from Duncan's face to mine as he drawled on, "I suppose that must of been an awkward situation for the both of you."

"Mal." Duncan once again warned with a seriously dangerous look in his eye; I could feel how him getting ready to spring himself upon Mal if he didn't drop the matter.

If Duncan was upset about that, I wonder just how upset he would get if I had told him just what Mal threatened to do to Roxanne if she ever dared to leave juvie or him. Mal's threat to knock Roxanne up was suddenly fresh in my mind once again and I could still feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up from fear I felt that day when he made that threat and the other one regarding me meddling with his affairs with Roxanne.

I suddenly found my voice as weak and feeble as it probably sounded, I said, "Guys, let's please not fight."

In a stronger tone of voice I continued, "The point I was trying to make is that Roxanne knows not just from me what happened, but was force to witness it too. And she was pretty upset by what she saw."

Mal lost the smirk as he got serious and said in a dour tone, "I know what she was exposed to and believe me I am well aware of the consequences of my actions."

"Then you should know that if you try anything with her," Duncan pointed out and added, "you'll only be digging yourself even deeper."

I nodded my head stiffly in agreement to Duncan's statement.

"I'm not stupid," Mal snapped as he added, "Don't you two think that I already know that!"

Mal panted for a few minutes as he took that time to collect himself and then said in a tone that I swore almost sounded defeated as he quietly concluded, "I know I can't touch her. And I know that she probably will never trust me again, (in a more stubborn tone he says) but I refuse to let her out of my sight again."

He narrowed his eyes irritably as he looks from Duncan to me and then says in the same dismissal tone as he said to his two underlings and now to us, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sleeping princess of mine to take care of."

Without another word or even a second glance in our direction, Mal sped off towards Roxanne's room unlocking it and disappearing inside while Duncan and myself were left standing in hallway speechless. I wasn't sure if I should feel sorry for him due to the current situation or even more so worried for Roxanne's sake because of all of this. I was more than just a little worried about her being alone with him especially now because of her fragile state of mind, when she wakes up next and see him there I can only imagine her renewed terror she's going to go through all over again. Why can't Mal see that he's not helping by doing this?

Duncan sighed as he took his arm out from around my shoulders so as to not raise suspicion among the other guys when we head back down; we took the stairway this time as we discussed the matter concerning those two. It suddenly hit me that by tomorrow I would be in here for a full solid week and to my relief not discovered yet either. If I was really lucky maybe I could keep this gig up long enough to survive in here until both Duncan and I could leave unscathed.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I felt irritably knowing that no matter what I do at this point, I would not be able to get close to Roxanne again. She'd never trust and after what I almost did to her over three nights ago, plus what Steve has exposed to her, she'll avoid me like the plague for sure. I hated having to acknowledge it, but it was unavoidable. I ignored Duncan and Bailey's stares as I headed towards Roxanne's room where I unlocked her cell door as I stepped inside and locked it back without a word. Shortly after I did that, I heard their retreating steps heading back towards the elevator and stairway leaving the hallway very quiet and still. Turning around and glancing over at her sleeping form, I knew that things from now were going to be a lot harder, but somehow I would make this work and I would not be letting her out of my sight ever again. I narrowed my eyes sternly as I made that vow to myself while clenching one of my fists at my side and releasing the pressure seconds shortly after. I silently stride over to her bedside and carefully crouched low beside her tired form as I reached out to touch her face and see just how fragile she really was as I thought to myself just how reckless she was for doing this in the first place and then how foolish I was for not keeping a better eye on her.

Many things were running through my mind as I withdrew my hand before she starts to stir, I knew without a doubt I'd be dealing with Steve soon enough for this, but for now I would as I got up to my feet and took a seat beside the table think and make plans for what I will do to double the safety measures now that...that bastard is seeking ways to harm what is considered rightfully mine. I thought to myself I could just lock her in here and leave, but knowing Roxanne as I do, she could easily unhinge the screws to the vent in the ceiling and steal out of here faster than I could ride the elevator to the main floor. So leaving her on herself unattended was a foolish idea, I would have to have her constantly watched to keep her out of trouble and make sure she got the proper of rest needed. I'm sure Chris and Chef will be pissed that she will be missing classes and the kitchen duties, but for now they'll just have to suck it up; I had other things to worry about aside from peeling potatoes with Steve sneering at me over my shoulders.

* * *

 **How will Mal handle Steve's devious interference with his bittersweet relationship with Roxanne that has now turn sour?...Will Roxanne recover and be able to overlook Mal's dark past?...And will Bailey be able to keep her secret hidden a little longer?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **Note:** **Mal's reasoning for not telling Roxanne his true feelings for her is finally revealed. He's afraid of being seen as weak for being in love with her. He thinks that if the other guys like Steve in juvie notice it, they will think he is weak and not worthy to be the top dog in juvie and will all revolt against him which would put him in a very sticky situation since he is suppose to be keeping Roxanne safe from harm.**


	91. Apology Not Accepted

**I'm so sorry but I didn't get to cover everything in this chapter, it was cut a tad bit short this time because I trying to the _Friday chapter_ out on time. I can say that I shall work on making longer chapters if it kills me, and cover the origin behind Ben's name in the next chapter and hopefully get around to Bailey's trial week being up plus Mal going after Steve. Will do better next time that's a promise! **

**Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1, Addicted to Total Drama, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Loki (Bailey was pregnant in Bailey in Exile, but decided for the best to get an abortion because she wasn't prepared to be a parent yet and with the unborn child being Mal's, she was pretty scared to know how it would turn out. Mal was being what you might consider an "ass" by bring it up and trying to stir up problems. He does that unfortunately. I think Bailey should be 17 and Duncan too.) for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The last thing I remember was eating something Duncan had brought for me from the mess hall though I could not remember what happened shortly after that. I remember Bailey being there and Ben clinging to my shoulder. I nearly started hyperventilating when Mal's face came into my thoughts, in the past I would never admit to him that was afraid of him, but after seeing everything with my own eyes for the first time of what he did to both Bailey and Zoey...I was completely terrified of him. I didn't want him anywhere near me out of fear that he might do to me as he had done to them and the very thought shook me to my core. I'll never forget the sadistic and demonic look I saw in his eyes from that video when he tied down Bailey and the horrible things that followed or the look of fear and devastation in Zoey's as she had no choice but to watch. It was then in that very moment as I was forced to watch the cruel things that Mal had done, that I finally realized why both of them shrunk in fear in his presence nearly every time they saw him. Before in the past I admit that I was afraid too, but I had always refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was, I wouldn't allow myself to give in to him and let him intimidate me like he did them.

But now after witnessing that, I felt scared and vulnerable since my future was tied together with his, and what horrified me the most was the fact that I could not do anything to prevent it. I could not get a hold of my grandfather or my parents even if I wanted to. He broke my phone and made it very clear the day I last saw him that if I tried to use the office phone he'd know about it and stop me from getting that far.

It was then as I slowly became aware that I was awake and all these things that were buzzing around in my head like a swarm of angry bees was filling my mind with dread and anxiety. Those very thoughts and memories of how I spent my time carefully hiding from Mal and every other creep in this facility was also plaguing my thoughts. I did everything I could to stay out of sight and out of mind, and to be honest it was really hard.

As I pushed those thoughts to the side, I then remembered how terrified I felt when I woke up and got myself caught for the first time in all three days that I had spent in hiding. The fear I felt as I awoke to find a group of five guys and possible more at the time because I wasn't counting them were all leering down at me with a perverse look in their eyes. I was so scared because I knew I didn't have the strength to fight them off even if I wanted to, and I didn't have my phone and as much I regret admitting it I actually wish I had taken the walkie with me even if it was a radar homing device that would have leaked my location straight to Mal. Anything would have been preferable than being taking advantage of by a group of creeps like them. Mal's face once again came into to view, and as much as I was terrified of him, I was still grateful that he plucked them off of me in time, but that still didn't make me any less afraid of him. He was going to do to me just as those creeps were going to do and that was something I didn't even want to imagine; seeing him stop them was only a brief moment of temporary relief and nothing more.

I trembled at the thought as slowly opened my eyes and found myself in my bed once again, looking down as I saw Ben curled up in a fuzzy little ball next my head on my pillow peacefully snoring. I noticed that the little bit of light that was in the room was dim like it was late in the day with a few shadows in corners at the front of my room. I rolled my head back over towards Ben and pulled my hand out of the covers as I carefully stroke his head without waking him from his sleep. For some reason seeing him there made me feel more relaxed and less afraid for the time being, because I knew now that Mal has finally found me that I was probably going to be in a lot of trouble with him for avoiding him these last three days.

Suddenly without warning I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I felt my body grow tense with fear and became aware that Ben and me weren't alone. I wanted to throw the covers over my head and hide, but I knew that wasn't going to save me from _him._ I knew without a doubt even as I turned to face the unknown person in question in my room who it was. I had heard the sound of him flicking his lighter and the click it made as he lit a smoke that was followed by his exhale of breathe. I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry as I turned my head and found him watching me with his piercing stare. Immediately I bolted straight up into a sitting position which only caused my head to swim with dizziness and the nausea I felt in the pit of my stomach rear it's ugly head as I stared back at Mal in complete and utter fear. I was afraid to take my eyes off of him, but somehow I knew without a doubt that I was indeed alone with him and thought only terrified me even more. He said nothing to me neither as he stare back at me with a blank expression on his face as he looked as though he was studying me from where he sat at the old wooden table which was towards the back of the room.

Without saying a word he put out his cigarette and rose to his feet and started coming towards me, I felt my pulse quicken in terror, but I was too scared to move this time as I sat frozen in fear as he continued to approached with the same expressionless look on his face though his gaze never left mine. Not once. I wanted to tell him to stop, not to come any closer, but the words never left my mouth. All I could do was sit there quivering uncontrollably as I clenched my bed sheets with white knuckles as I felt myself let out a silent scream that no one heard except me as it echoed loudly inside my head. The only sound that came out was a small frightened gasp which caught Mal's ears, he stopped him in his tracks and looked at me with mixed emotions. He looked ticked off, but uneasy with concern clearly visible on his face at the same time which startle me because I was use to seeing him angry a great deal of the time, but rarely did I see any look of worry or concern in his eyes like I did now. He stopped just a few feet away from where I sat on my bed and then after a moment's pause as though he could not make up his mind what he wanted to do next, when I saw him look from me to the end of my bed I started to hyperventilate in fear and rushed to back end of the bed towards wall and out of his reach.

He finally sat down on the end of my bed and sighed heavily as he ran his fingers threw his hair like this was harder for him than it was for me, he looked up towards me and said in a serious and almost monotone voice, "We need to talk."

I whimpered with alarm as I shook my head no vigorously while cowering as further away as I possibly could. By now Ben had awaken from my sudden moments in the bed in a half asleep dazed look while glancing between both Mal and me with confusion.

"Look I know you're scared of me, but we really do need to talk. I know I screwed up in the last couple of days, but it doesn't change the fact that I was worried about you. You scared the hell out of me by disappearing like that. Do have any idea how worried I was?!" Mal tried again with a hint of concern in his tone which I barely caught as his only visible eye flickered with urgency and desperation that he tried to mask with his usual cold tone.

I still caught it, but I was nonetheless still too afraid to say or do anything. He caught onto that after he noticed my long pause and how I continued to stare back at him paralyzed with fear.

He looks away for a moment as he clenches his fists and grunts in frustration as he tried again for the third time while saying with less patience and more aggressiveness in his voice, "It's understandable that you would be afraid of me after what Steve put you through, I get it...I do, but you didn't need to hide like that from me."

By then he reached out and took hold of one of my hands, I immediately panicked and shrieked out in surprised terror as I tried to snatch my hand back, but he wouldn't let go so I slapped him as hard as I could with my other hand as I scrambled out of the bed and headed for the door. I heard him groan in pain not far from behind me, but as soon as I reached the door I found it locked. I started feeling my heart hammer in my chest with growing fear.

 _I was trapped in here with him! He could do whatever he wanted to...to me! He could take my innocence and no one would even know about it to stop him!_

My heart froze in terror as I silently screamed no inside my head and started to panic out of control while tugging uselessly at the bars to my cell door, but to no avail. I had already knew it was useless, but I just could not accept defeat so easily and nor did I want to lose my virginity to this psychopath and shortly after become his wife and sex slave. I could feel hot fresh tears threatening at the brink of my despair and ready to pour at any given minute. I quickly turned around and yelped in fright to find myself face to face with him as he bore an annoyed stare down at me.

He pinned me in on both sides and stared down at me and said in stern tone, "Roxanne calm down. I'm not gonna touch you."

"Liar!" I spat at him as I tried to shrink back as far as I could, but knew it was useless as I wring in terror under his gaze and added, "I know what you did! I saw you!"

"I know that you know and," He said as he raise his voice at me with an angered tone, but then softened as he added, "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see that."

He paused for a minute like he was collecting his thoughts and himself, but mostly from the looks of it struggling to get the words out as he took hold of my shoulders firmly and continued, "You weren't suppose to see any of that, I knew if you did you'd never trust me!"

I flinched on immediate contact with his touch as I twisted and tried to shove him off of me, but was failing as I looked up with terror in my eyes and cried out in a panicked voice, "No, don't! Get your hands off of me! Get away from me! How can I ever trust you after seeing what you did to them?! You're a monster! How could you?! I hate you, Mal!"

Mal froze up with a shocked look on his face as his jaw hung open, the look was soon replaced with pain of hurt then followed by anger as he snapped back with those said emotions, "You hate me, do you!? For the last almost two months now, I have done nothing but kept your ungrateful little butt safe from Steve and peons like him, and that's all you can say! The least you could do is tell me where you've been hiding all this time and why! I spent nearly three days searching for you in and out of juvie! Worrying that worse had finally come to worse that Steve had you locked up somewhere for his own twisted amusement! Do you know how many times a day I was mocked by him and his sideshow of freaks as I continued looking for you?! In case you didn't realize it I don't take kindly to being a laughingstock especially when I'm the lead man in charge here!"

He pause as he panted heavily as I looked up at him with the same scared look, my trembling had slowed down, but I was still frozen in fear as he glared down at me and aggravatedly added, "I even went as far as bathing that stench of skunk off of you and dealt with your annoying little friend over there all morning and this is how you say your thanks by telling me that you hate me?!"

He had nodded his head with annoyance towards Ben with his last statement.

Somehow even as afraid as I was his words angered me, and before I could stop myself I narrowed my eyes and snapped back, "You don't deserve to be thanked for anything! Not after what I saw you don't! The only thing you deserve is life long sentence in prison! I can't believe my grandfather would actually consider making a fiend like you his successor! You're the worst Mal! The worst!"

I closed my eyes tight and screamed the last two words as loud as I could in his face and then looked back up at him to see a look of anger growing more by the second as I continued my rant, "You lied to me! You said you cared about me! I should have known you were lying! You don't care a thing about me! All you ever care about is the money you'll gain once you marry me and the fact that you'll get to keep your _little slave girl_ and do whatever you want with me!"

I was finally able to shove him back as I looked at him full on with disgust as I continued on, "You're so disgusting! I can't even stand the sight of you! Don't you ever touch me again!"

I started sobbing heavily from all the pent up stress and fears I had kept bottled up inside for the longest as I turned around leaning into the bars gripping them for support.

Mal said nothing for a few minutes as I refused to look at him, but leaned over my frame which cause me to feel terrified once more in his presence as I trembled violently as he hissed in my ear in cold tone, "Maybe I do deserve to be in a prison cell, but no one in this dump will keep you safe the way that I do and you know it. I never meant to hurt you."

My eyes widened in shock as I was startled by his words though at the same time confused by them because it almost sounded like he did in fact cared about me, but from the way he's typically acts around me it always seems like the opposite.

I couldn't move in my position so I stammered out in small frightened voice, "What do you mean?"

With both of his hands resting on the barred door and his body just inches from mine with his lips still pressed close to my ears, he continued, "You know what I mean. And you know I meant it when I said I...I cared for you. But I can't express that in front of peons like Steve. I'm trying to protect you. Do you think it's any easier for me?"

I started stammering again, "But those videos...I saw what you did! I'm afraid of you! I'm afraid that you're going to do to me as you did to them!"

Mal pulled me around roughly by my forearms and growled, "I would never do that! I told you that I wouldn't!"

I started crying again as I said between tears in strangled tone, "But you said before we left juvie that you couldn't wait, that...that you were going to take my innocence!"

"I did, but I also told you I'd stop if you didn't want to go any further!" He replied in an impatient tone as it was obvious how much he was struggling to keep his temper down.

"How does that still make me any different from Bailey or Zoey?! Why would you hurt them like that and not me too?! How can I trust that you'll not change your mind and try to do _those things_ to me too?! Please Mal, please don't rape me!" I wailed in gasps as I trembled and stared up at him in terror waiting for the worse to come.

His jaw dropped again with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"For the last time Roxanne, I'm not doing that to you, "He snapped irritably with a hurt look on his face that he soon replaced with a determined look in his eyes as he tried to convince me otherwise while continuing, "I don't care about Bailey or Zoey! I care about you! You're the one that is important me, not them! They are not my responsibility...you are!"

I was taken back by what he said, but at the same time I stiffened at some of his words.

I snatched myself roughly out of his grasps and took a few steps away as I angrily spat back at him with hurt and shock, "How can you just say that?!"

"Say what?!" He snapped back in confusion while losing his temper too.

"Say that they are not important! You hurt them, Mal! You used them, just like you're using me now! And for what?! You're own sick and twisted amusement?! Don't lie to me! I know you only keep me as your slave just because you like seeing me misery and to watch me suffer! Don't lie!" I shouted back with fury in my tone.

He looked taken back by my words, but I gave him no time to recover as I ranted on.

"How can you not feel any remorse or regret for hurting them the way you did, but yet you do when you hurt me! That doesn't make any sense! How am I any different from them, Mal?! I'm not in any way better than they are! They didn't deserve that and you know it! Why did you do it, Mal?!" I said in a torn voice as I felt myself finally at my breaking point.

He narrowed his eyes and said in a cold tone, "I thought Bailey already told you why. Forgive me, but I'm not sorry for what I did to them. They were just pawns I used as I toyed with different methods of gaining control of people. Yes, I admit I tried it with you at first, but plans since then have changed."

I also narrowed my eyes back at him and in the same tone of voice as his I replied, "If that's how you see them, than I don't want any special treatment from you. If you can't find it in that black shriveled up little heart of yours any small amount of remorse for what you did to them and the things you tried to do to me, then get out! Get out of my room and don't you ever come back!"

Mal growled as he clenched his fists at his sides and looked at me with angered contempt as he bore his dangerous eyes down at me.

I didn't back down as I stood my ground and stared back at him with same exact look in my eyes as I coldly remarked, "I mean it. Leave."

He stared at me for another few seconds in silent fury before he turned on his heel and unlocked the door and locked it back without saying a word and started to leave, but before he took more than two steps and without looking back he coldly replied, "You're not ever leaving this room. Not without my permission and nor are you allowed to leave my side."

With that he turned on his heel and left.

By then Ben had hopped down from his perch on my pillow and climbed up my leg all the way up to my shoulder and sat there as though he was trying to comfort me. I petted his head and knew whatever was coming next was more than likely not good now that Mal and me were on bad terms once again. Even so I felt extremely confused as I played over in my head the things he said to me. I didn't believe for a second that he cared for me because if he did, he wouldn't treat me like this and I refuse to accept the way I saw him treat Bailey and Zoey from those videos. The mere images and memories alone made me shudder with fear and also anger. I refuse to be another one of his victims. If he thinks he can keep me in here and tied down, he has another thing coming. I'm about to show him why I've been kicked in and out of school so many times in the US and I promise he'll wish never messed with me.

Even with the promise of getting my venges, it still didn't erase the fear I felt when I think of him and the things I've seen him do. I had a long and scary future with him in it ahead of me, and to be honest I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Just how does Mal intend to resolve his relationship problems with Roxanne now that she has made it clear she wants him gone?...Will he really push his luck further by forcing to stay by his side at all times?...And just what does Roxanne intend to do to get her revenge?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **Note: Sigh...I got so many things to cover in the next chapter! lol But somehow or another I'll manage it. Oh and in a way in this chapter, Mal was trying to attempt apology again, but kinda failed at it. Roxanne on the other hand was fed up with it and made her point across fairly clear...she didn't want to hear it anymore even if she was afraid of him.**


	92. How I Survived

**Not everything was covered in this chapter, but I got a huge chunk of it done. I'm gonna try to cram more into the next chapter too when I get to it. So yeah... Holla if my grammar is out of sorts, I'll check in tomorrow for any mishaps I may have missed. Don't ask how, but somehow I always do! lol**

 **Bailey is an** **oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Loki (And thank you for your wonderful ideas trust me, I got plenty of evil things Roxanne can do to Mal! ~insert evil laugh here~), Danny Phantom, Yugi, and Malik for your reviews.**

* * *

 **Mal's Pov:**

I was so pissed I couldn't even think straight as I sped off down the hallway that was dead silent and away from Roxanne's room without even putting in any thought at all where I was headed, I just needed to be alone for a while before I ended up thrashing somebody so I stormed off without a word or a second thought. The piercing angry look in her eyes never left my mind and the coldness in her voice was still ringing in my ears. The words continued to play over in my head like a broken record which only fueled me seeping with angry even more as I violently took my leave.

 _Get out of my room and don't you ever come back!_

 _I mean it. Leave._

Her words stung more than I care to admit to myself. There are not very many things I have experienced that have wounded or even come close to provoking me, but the way she looked at me just minutes ago was enough to set my blood to boiling. If someone else had told me that, I would have punched their face in without hesitation, but it was Roxanne. No matter how ticked I was with her I could never lay a finger on her. Not just because of Valenti, the old fool but...because I just couldn't touch her. I couldn't bring myself to do it; she's far too valuable to me. As Mike had stated...she was something precious to me, and I for one have never ran into this kind of situation before. I've never valued anything or anyone before up until now and I can't fathom how to deal with it. It makes me feel like I've grown weak. I can't stand the feeling, but what's worse is I can't stand not having her either.

 _Did she honestly think I was going to feel any sympathy for what I did to Zoey and doll face? Why can't she see that they don't matter to me that she is the one that means something to me? What do I have to do to get her to accept me?_

Balling up my fists at my sides rigidly and growling in angered frustration as I felt my eyes burning with black seeping rage, I was too caught up in my own fury to give a second thought or glance to the peons that shrunk from fear in from my blood lust and raging presence as I stormed past them and made my way to my turf.

I pulled out my walkie and hissed out Big Ed name irritably.

After a moment's pause he replied in a nervous and hesitant tone, "Uh...yeah boss? You need something?"

I took a few seconds to collect myself and stated in a less irritably tone of voice, "I need you to watch my slave girl. She is not under no circumstances allowed to leave the confinements of her room without my permission or say so. Do you understand?"

There was another pause before he answered back.

In a confused and bewildered tone, Ed replies, "Are you saying that you're grounding Roxanne to her room?"

I could feel my blood rushing to my head as it took everything I had not to crush the walkie in my hand as I roared back into it, "DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! JUST WATCH HER! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THAT ED?!"

"Y...yes sir! I'm right on it!" Big Ed immediately stuttered anxiously.

"Good. See that you do," I growled in a less aggressive voice as I shortly added, "And bring her dinner up to her room. She can eat there until she learns to speak to me with a little more respect and gratitude."

"Of course. Yes boss." He replied quickly.

As soon as I made my word clear, I dismissed him and put away my walkie as I climbed the rest of the way up the stairway in irked silence. I decided that once I get to the top and sit in my chair, that I would smoke a few to calm my raging nerves and figure out what to do with her from there.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

After that asshole left I started going over in my mind just what I was going to start doing to get back at him for the remainder time I was to spend in juvie until my release date. I'm sure by now it went up after that little gig I pulled with Chris's hair and hair related products and not to mention that thing Mal and myself pulled not too long with the greased hallway and my little concert. Yeah...I was screwed, but so is Mal when I'm through with him.

I was sitting in the middle of my bed with my legs crossed Indian style while hugging my pillow with a scowling frown upon my face as I contemplated my means of getting back at Mal, whereas Ben on the other hand was munching away at some pieces of dried fruit as I was going over in my mind all of this. I had noticed the unfamiliar and over-sized clothing I was wearing after he had left too. I changed into what I would normally sleep in which consisted of a plain white t-shirt and an older pair of light blue shorts of mine. Looking down at my legs, I noticed that the scratches and bite marks from Chef's demon hounds were still visible. And they still smart too. It was because of those stupid mutts that I finally got caught, that and I was so weak from the lack of food and water too.

I was still fuming with angry when I suddenly realized that I heard someone coming down the hallway towards my room, the sound of the steady trot of their shoes caught my ears' attention and for a moment I thought it was just Mal coming back to start something else with me, but it was only Big Ed. He stopped in front of my door and looked at me sheepishly and apologized as he explained that the situation with Mal and how he wanted him watching me until further notice. I rolled my eyes in irritation (not at him though), but at the fact that Mal would go this far to make sure someone was babysitting me like I could not be left alone and it ticked me off greatly. Without a doubt I knew it wasn't Big Ed's idea or any of his intentions to do this and I wasn't holding him accountable for it, but nonetheless as I said it still got under my skin and made me want to throttle Mal immensely for it.

"Sorry again." Big Ed mumbled out loud in a shameful tone as he lounged down into one of the chairs towards the back of the room beside the old-worn table as he look down at his hands in uncertainty.

I looked up at him as I sighed heavily and replied in a defeated and less annoyed tone which was not directed at him as I said, "It's fine Ed, I know it's not your fault. It's that jerkface instead. I really hate him."

Big Ed looked up with a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he earnestly commented, "You're the only person aside from Steve that I know that would dare challenge Mal like that. Sometimes I envy you. You have more guts than most of the guys I've seen in here and that's saying something."

I gasped and blushed as I was taken back by Big Ed's comment, but then smiled awkwardly and thanked him for his sincerity.

I have to be honest, if I had not gotten to know Ed more I would have just taken him for another one of Mal's many faceless peons like the rest, but no...he was different. Ed was actually a kind person once you got to know him better. I mean he didn't say a whole lot most of the time, and I just always assumed that it was because he was the silent gentle giant of Mal's thugs, but I get the feeling he really doesn't belong amongst them to be honest. He's just one of those people that's following the wrong crowd, but being in juvie _and one like this one_...I imagine you do what you must to survive and if I had to guess that's more than likely what he was doing. Just trying to survive until his time was up.

I wasn't sure what brought this on, but Big Ed looked at me suddenly with a more serious and almost intense-like expression as he blurted out, "You know...Mal was pretty upset about you being gone like that. I've never seen him get so frantic like that before. I think you scared him."

I snorted as I rolled my eyes and looked into the other direction while sarcastically remarking, "Please Ed, Mal doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's proven that to me time and time again from his cruelty towards others and the way he treats not just me but you and my other friends as well and you know it. Don't bother sticking up for a jerk like him. He isn't worth it."

Big Ed looked perplexed and taken back as he said, "I'm honored you think of me as one of your friends, but what I said is true. Mal really was out of sorts while you were gone. He looked for you every single day and not mentioned the mockery and teasing he got from Steve and his pack of fools over it. I've never seen the boss like that before."

He paused with a pleading look in his eyes as though he was trying to get me to see from his perspective and before I could say anything else he added, "Most of the time he was in a pretty foul mood, and to be honest, there were times when he seemed pretty depressed about you not being around. I think he cares more then he lets on, but you didn't hear that from me. I get the vibe that he doesn't want you to know that."

I didn't know what to say to that because Big Ed was the type of guy that didn't seem like the type to lie, but I still found it hard to believe that Mal would care about anyone other than himself and why would Mal not want me to know that? I just refused to believe it until I saw hard cold evidence of it myself with my very own eyes.

I squeezed my pillow tigher as I bit my bottom lip looking down into my lap while scrunching up my face in uncertainty as I replied, "I don't know. I just find that hard to believe coming from him. He doesn't strike me as someone that would be interested in anything that didn't benefit him in someway or another. He's controlling and even manipulate at times. I just can't picture him caring about anyone let alone me."

I sighed again as I looked back up and added, "I just don't get him Ed. I don't understand him at all and I don't get what he wants from me either."

 _And the things he said to me earlier still makes me so irritably mad with him. How can he not feel any remorse at all for doing what he did to Bailey and Zoey?_

Big Ed shrugged with the look of someone with a loss of words as he properly said, "I've never understood Mal's ways either, but I have noticed a difference since you came."

I gave him a puzzling look as I inquired, "What do you mean "since I came"?"

Big Ed seemed unable to put into words his next set of thoughts as he ran the palms of his big hands over his face while he struggled and said, "Well...he just seems more I don't know...calmer and even less violent at times. Almost like he's matured some to a certain level. He used to be a lot worse before you came."

I almost didn't catch that last part he added in a muffled tone of voice as he muttered more to the air than anything as he said, "He seems happiest when you're around...though can't say why..."

In a louder and little over the top pitch as though he wanted to change the subject he suddenly said as he indicated the tray of food he brought with him, "Forgive me, but I almost forgot I brought up your dinner since Mal has made it clear that he doesn't want you wandering off on your own without his knowledge."

I groaned and resisted the urge to roll my eyes once again as I asked him what it was.

"Just some cold cuts. Sandwiches with potato chips. I didn't know what you like, so I got ham, turkey, and swiss cheese. I also brought you a pop from Mal's stash from the turf and don't worry, it's not spiked." He explained as he said that...that's all that was left when he went to the mess hall to grab me a tray of vittles to eat.

I thanked him as I sluggishly got up from my bed due to the fact that I was still feeling weak from the being malnourished and dehydrated for the last couple of days without food and water in my desperate act to stay hidden from Mal because of the terror I witnessed just days ago no thanks to that creep Steve. When I rose to my feet from my bed and headed towards Big Ed and to the table, I noticed him looking at me oddly and even with a slight look of concern flickering across his face. I suddenly remembered what little I was wearing (my shorts were kinda on the short side)and even though I knew Big Ed was not that kind of guy, I still felt self-conscious about it nonetheless and apologized.

"Sorry Ed," I flushed with embarrassment and now uncertainty as to what I should do since I could not just change into something less revealing as I replied in a timid tone, "I wasn't thinking, I should have wore something else."

When he realized what I was saying, Big Ed's face also turns bright red and starts flushing while averting his eyes from my bare legs which oddly enough he's seen before almost everyday, but more of as of now while stuttering, "It's...It's fine."

In a less awkward tone and taking on a more serious one, he asks with concern, "But that's not what I was looking at."

The embarrassing look just seconds before soon drops from my face and is replaced with a lost look as I tilt my head to the side in confusion and question him, "Huh...what?"

"Well actually it was, but it wasn't," He struggled to say awkwardly as he trailed off for a second, but then quickly added in a more definite tone that still ended in less confidence as he blurted out, "What I mean...What I'm trying to say is...that your legs...they're covered in bruises and...bite marks?..."

He looked back up to my face after glancing down at them once again with obvious care and said in a serious manner, "What happened?"

I sighed as I sat down in a chair across from him and said in a wary voice, "Chef's dogs. It's part of how I got caught and Mal found me this morning. "

He gave me a look of confusion like he wasn't following me, so I frowned and tried to hold in another sigh because I knew I was in over my head as I replied with a small half smile, "It's a long story Ed, I guess at the very least you deserve to know about it."

He still gave me a lost look as before, but patiently waited for me to explain further on the matter which I did as I went into detail where I was hiding and what I was doing all this time up until Mal finding me.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback to several days ago~**_

* * *

That very morning shortly after Steve had forced me to watch all those horrible things on video that Mal did in Total Drama All-Stars and to Bailey and Zoey, I had fled in terror and didn't look back as I ran in fear of worrying if they would drag me back for more or if I might accidently bump into Mal and he was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. I couldn't believe the things I saw him do to them. I knew what he was because he had told me himself, but it was nothing like seeing it for the first time with your very own eyes. It was like finally coming to terms and admitting it was really true which was something I had subconsciously shoved to the very back of my mind and was refusing to acknowledge because of how much it really bother, but with it being shoved into my face like that I couldn't anymore. No thanks to Steve I couldn't. Those images from the videos and the things Mal said haunted me for the last couple days and during the hours before I went to sleep at night. I could not get past how cruel and twisted he really was, and how or why he enjoyed doing those things to them. If I closed my eyes, it was almost like I was there myself and experiencing it first hand. I shuddered.

As soon as I was outside again, I wanted to make a run for the front gates, but they were being guarded so there was no way I could have gotten out without being noticed and looking towards the walls surrounding the facility, they were far too high for me to climb them as well. I could not escape and run away even if I wanted to, I was trapped. So instead I ran back to the bench I had been sitting at before Steve's creeps had showed up to collect me unceremoniously, I sat there a good few minutes with my newfound furry friend and whimpered in fear and despair. I was so close to hyperventilating and could not calm down as I drew my knees up to my chest and tried my best to take deep breaths in hopes that I could somehow collect myself, but it wasn't even five minutes before I saw _him_ coming my way and I felt my heart stop in frozen terror. Panic was starting to sank in as I wasted no time looking in every direction up and down for a decent place to hide myself from out of sight. I looked up again as I spied a tree branch just low enough for me to climb, I quickly stood upon the bench and grabbed a hold of the limb while rapidly pulling myself up and out of view of his predatorily eyes. With one hand cupped over my mouth and the other holding onto a branch for support, I watched and waited in terror as Mal appeared underneath me searching all around the bench with mostly a blank look on his face until he was unable to find me because I knew he was looking for me and then his expression changed to annoyance as he swore and walked away. After he left the bench when he saw that I was nowhere near it he started looking in other places, luckily for me he never looked up into the tree because if he did, he would have seen me dead on. I let out a small sigh of relief when I finally realized that I had been holding it in this entire time, but the dreading and unsettling feeling in my gut just like Mal never went away.

Warily I continued to watch for next ten to fifteen minutes as Mal combed the entire facility grounds looking for me at some point he pulled out his walkie and was no doubt trying to get my location if I had to guess. Judging by the scowl on his face, he did not receive the answer he wanted because then the expression on his face darkened even more as he swiftly put away the electronically device and stalked off into another direction leading towards the front of the building. I didn't see anymore of him after that until later on in the day. When he was finally gone and out of sight it felt like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders as I let out a huge sigh this time and leaned back further in the tree while my little friend seemed happy enough as he curled up in my lap and was chatting away in high-pitch squeaks with his tail twitching slightly.

I had spent a good deal of the day carefully watching out for Mal and his creep and Steve and his until it was safe enough for me to climb down, it was well passed lunch time when I did. No one from what I could tell was apart of Mal's or Steve's creeps were anywhere around, so it was safe enough for me to make a move. I quickly scurried down from my perch and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from one of the cooler by the basketball court and climbed back up before anyone saw me and drank thirstily. Sadly though I spent the majority of the rest of the day too scared to get down in fear of being seen and caught, so I stayed there until almost night fall, but even so I was still too late to make it back inside the building. Carefully I climbed down and with some luck found an unlocked window on the main floor and crawled inside to find myself in one of the classrooms. I made my way to the front of the building because I didn't want to take any chances trying to go back to my room, I figured Mal would be waiting for me there. Plus I was really hungry by now, but knew better than to go to the kitchens since Chef was more than likely there with the others still carrying out mine and everyone else's punishments.

I knew Chris had to be in his chambers and if luck was with me, he was probably dining out on some expensive five-star dinner, so I snuck into his room unnoticed and was right. He was laid up in his king-sized four poster bed staring at a large screen tv that nearly took up the entire wall as he was watching how Chef was tormenting Duncan, Bailey, and the others in his kitchen. Chris was so busy and caught up laughing and making obscene comments at the screen that he never saw me reaching out from under a large banquet-sized table loaded with different delicious smelling dishes. I reached up and grabbed some of the mouth-drooling food from his stash and quickly withdrew back underneath the table without being caught. This may have been one of the craziest things I've done yet, but I was starved and it could not be helped. I soon past out and decided to sleep there until earlier morning.

As soon as the next day arrived Chris was gone and so was the food. My day was spent the same as the day before...in hiding. Lucky for me I got up earlier enough to beat Mal and everyone of his creeps to his turf, it was risky I knew, but I knew that there would be food and drinks there because there always was. I assume Mal's thugs were ransacking Chef's kitchens on a regular basis after we left every night when our punishments were done which would explain how they always had junk food and drinks up there all the time. Nonetheless I took some detours through the vents inside the building so I wouldn't seen until I was close enough to climb out and head up there, when I got there it was deserted, but just as I had assumed there were coolers full of soda pops and beer while nearby there was large-sized containers and tubs full of chips, little cake snacks, candy bars, chocolate...you name it they had it. I took arm loads of it and pockets two cans of pop because that's all my pockets could hold and made my way back towards the exits, but my plans were soon changed. I heard a several voice headed up the stairs and felt myself panicking as I silently swore out loud and started looking all around for a place to hide. The only closet place was behind Mal's huge throne-like chair, I quickly sped off towards it and hid behind it with my prized possessions held tightly to my chest and whispered to Ben to keep it down. I decided to name my little buddy Ben, but I didn't have time to mull over why I picked that name because just as I ducked down behind Mal's chair I had just nearly escaped being caught. A big group of his thugs were piling onto the roof and unfortunately for me Mal's chair was angled furthest away to where no one could see me as they all started taking up what I could only assume was their daily routine: drinking, playing cards, talking, fighting, smoking, and etc.

Not long after that I saw the one I dreaded most making his way out the double doors and headed straight for me as I swallowed nervously and told myself that he can't see me that he was just heading for his chair. And sure enough I was right. I sat slightly shaking with fear at being this close to Mal without his knowledge as I listen to him complain about my disappearance and why no one had seen me at all yesterday.

"How can you stand there and tell me that no one has spotted her at all yesterday?!," I heard Mal spat viciously from his seat because I was too scared to look up and see for myself as I continued to sit behind his chair very still while he ranted and raved on, "One girl!...and how many of you are there?! And you're telling me no one has seen her?! Not even once?! "

I heard Big Ed's quiet voice as he mumbled out, "She wasn't in her room this morning either."

As carefully as I could I dared a peek and saw how terrified Big Ed and Pete both looked as Mal roared on in a full out rant while standing in front of his chair and by now his outburst of his temper caused a deafening silence throughout the entire rooftop as he spat out, "I want her found immediately and brought back to me at once, do you hear me?! I want her found! And I want her found now!"

I flinched back at the intensity and the volume of Mal's loud thunder-like pipes as did both Big Ed and Pete too.

"What are you two peons waiting for?! Now find her already!" He roared heatedly.

Both silently nodded their head vigorously in agreement and sped off out the double doors and the exit in search of me as I remain hidden behind Mal's chair in fear. Mal had not said much of anything after that and sat there for a good hour and half smoking cigarette after cigarette passing the time in aggressive irritation because of the fact that no one could find me. At some point he had got up and left, it wasn't long when most of his creeps also took their leave as well, but there was still some of them left up there. All I could do was run and hide underneath one of the old and unused picnic tables towards one of the corners furthest from the exit doors when no one was looking. I stayed there most of the day because I was too scared I was going to get caught if I tried to make a mad dash for the doors. It sucked too. Ben occasionally snagged me a few things to eat and rolled me a drink too under the table when Mal and his creeps weren't looking. Sometime during late into day, I was finally able to make a break for it, and I took it. Just as before I was careful in staying out of sight, and was able to make my way back outside and back up into the tree I had been hiding in yesterday. I sat uncomfortably and watched as Steve and his goons took a seat under my tree on Mal's bench and laughed about Mal's misfortune as they continued to taunt him as he past by from time to time. I dared not breathe or move an inch in fear that I would be caught and capture by those creeps again as I was helplessly forced to sit and listen to them. At some point Mal returned and lost his temper and gave Steve and his creeps a deathly warning.

Mal had marched up to Steve with a scary look in his eyes as he roughly grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt and got in his face and said in a quiet, but deadly tone, "I swear Steve if you know where she's at and you're hiding her from me...God help you because when I find out I'm going to kill you."

Steve grinned in a creepy way and just laughed as he taunted back at Mal in a mocking tone, "Ohhh...I'm scared! Please don't hurt me!"

Mal's eyes darkened even more further as he bared his teeth and growled, but then suddenly smiled as he said in a calm and smooth voice that scared the hell out of me, "Think that's funny do you?"

Without warning Mal suddenly let of Steve's collar and grabbed a handful of his hair as he yanked Steve's head up and slammed it repeatedly against the bench seat while laughing maniacally and even after Steve was unconscious Mal still continued to bash his rival's face in until several parole officers stepped in to detain him. They grabbed Mal and threw him onto the ground; shoving his face further into the dirt and forcing his arms in an uncomfortable angle behind his back as they handcuffed him and hoisted him up to leave. I sat frozen in fear. I had forgotten that Mal was this kind of crazy especially when it came to something he wanted.

What was disturbing was the fact that it wasn't even an hour later and Mal was back once again. He sat down on the bench underneath the tree I was in, and smoked once more with this depressed look on his face as he sat scowling at everyone that walked by. He was quiet, but in dangerous kind of way like he was looking for a reason to jump somebody and it truly scared me to my very core.

Several hours later I had caught wind of talk as some of the delinquents spoke of Chris and Chef wanting to use Chef's hounds to find me, I was in a panic because I still didn't want to be found just yet. In my rash means of finding an escape goat I nearly ran into a skunk when I was trying to scamper back up into the tree, but then I got an idea. I grabbed a stick and poked at it until I pissed it off enough and hated it, but knew if I wanted to stay off of the mutts' radar I needed to mask my scent from them. I closed my eyes tight and held my breathe while waiting for it to do it's worse as the skunk then sprayed me full on; covering me in it's loud and offensive smell which was probably one of the most disgusting things I've ever let happen to me, but I had to. As soon as it was done, it scurried off and I quickly climbed back into the tree for my own safety, it wasn't long after that when Chris and Chef let the dogs loose, but none of them found me. A few came up to my tree, but as soon as they got the scent of the skunk they high-tailed out of there and trotted off somewhere to look.

By night fall I was still really hungry since all I had ate that day was a few bags of chips and a few cans of pop, I could feel my body getting weaker. I felt it earlier into the day when the sun was beating down on me and I had no way of getting to any of the coolers without getting caught, but luckily for Ben I had food that Manitoba had given me, so he was set. I was the only one that was really suffering here, but I was too stubborn and scared to make my presence known all day so when night came, I was the weakest I could have ever been. Chef's vicious dogs were still out and about paroling the grounds and at some point I had fallen asleep in the tree which wasn't a good idea because I soon awoke when I felt myself slam into the ground at the bottom of the narrowly missing the bench by a just a foot, but that was the least of my problems. The moment I had hit the ground and awaken to my predicament, my ears were soon met with the sounds of the dogs baying and racing towards mine and Ben's direction. I was so weak from not only sleep, but lack of food and water and not to mention my current fall I just took as I tried to desperately scramble to my feet and climb back up the tree, when I was halfway up one of the dogs tore and clawed at my legs; scratching and biting me. I let out a cry of pain and shrieked in fear because I thought for sure I wasn't going to make it, but suddenly one of the parole officers whistled and the dogs all ran back and stumbled back onto the ground. I repeatedly tried to get back up into the tree out of fear that they might come back, but I was unable to. I was simply too weak. After several failed attempts I finally gave in and past out onto the bench. When I had awoke the next day, I was surrounded by all those creeps as they all stood leering down at me. When I saw Mal's face, I freaked because I knew I was screwed, but I was as I said before too weak to get away. I had fainted and found myself back inside my room.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback ended~**_

* * *

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

When I finally got to the end of my story, I was through with my meal and Ed looked stunned.

"You mean to tell me that you were practically right under Mal's nose this entire time?" Big Ed asked with bewilderment in his tone of voice as his eyes grew large like saucers.

I squirmed a little under his intense stare and meekly commented, "Kind of...yeah."

He let out a heavy and stressful sigh as he ran his hands over his face and said in an exhausted groan, "Mal's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"Good, let him." I muttered with stubborn resistance as I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest and added, "Serves him right."

Ben seemed like the only one that was in a cheery mood as he scarfed down bits of cheese and small-size crumbs of bread from what was left of my dinner and scurried from Big Ed's lap to mine as though he could not make up his mind where he wanted to sit.

After a moment went by Big Ed finally looked over at the squirrel and smiled lightly and asked, "I've been meaning to ask, but never got around to it because of all that's happened."

"Ask what?" I inquired as I looked up at his with curiosity.

"Just what'd you name this cheeky little guy?" He asked with a small smile as tore off a piece of cheese for my furry little pal.

"You mean _Ben_?" I asked in a more cheerful mood as I gave Ben a quick pat of the head.

"That's a nice name," Big Ed commented in humorous tone and added, "Is it short for anything?"

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly as I scooted Ben up into my arms and nuzzled him close to my face in a hug and concluded, "The Benevolent One, I figured it would really piss Mal off, so that's what I decided to call him."

I looked up as I smirked deviously at a worried and somewhat nervous-looking Ed and asked, "You like it?"

* * *

 _ **Has Mal finally calmed down from his out of control rage?...Once again just what schemes is Roxanne cooking up to get her revenge on Mal?...And just what kind of drama will there be next time?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**_

 _ **Next time on Mal Meets The Rebel...Mal's still in a tizzy over his lover's quarrel with Roxanne and dukes it out with Steve in the men's room...Rumor has it that Bailey's been exposed and in the most embarrassing way possible...Stay tuned more to come next time!...**_


	93. Everyone's Got A Secret

**Okay to answer some questions, Trent was really suppose to be one of the minor oc's I made, I honestly didn't have a big role for him although he will be returning in later chapters towards the end of this fanfic. Though right after getting the crap beat out of him by Mal, I imagine the poor guy is probably laid up in some hospital bed right about now or getting ready to come back to juvie. And to answer the question regarding Big Ed, he knows better than to try and pull a prank or get even with Mal, he knows Mal's level of crazy and doesn't plan on crossing it, plus he's actually a lot more mature than both Mal and Roxanne are too funny enough. One more thing regarding Big Ed's character, I actually had someone in mind for him later on, but you guys won't know until the sequel. This chapter is still not as long as some, but I guess for now it'll have to do. So please enjoy while I try to get around to the next one! :)**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing!"**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Loki for your reviews!**

 **WARNING!: Swearing, and mild parts of violence is in this chapter! So be warned!**

* * *

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

Just as I was about to answer Roxanne's question regarding Ben, _The Benevolent One_ , I got the uneasy feeling that we were both being watched and it was unsettling because it was making my nerves become restless. As sure as I begrudgingly looked up, I knew I was right. Mal stood there with a dark and dangerous scowling stare at the both of us through Roxanne's cell door, but his gaze was mostly directed at Roxanne herself more than myself with a look of pure black fury in his dark eyes that looked like it was waiting to be unleashed at any given moment. Without even a word of warning, he unlocked the door faster than Roxanne could even turn around to look up as he slammed the door back into its mechanism and stares into her direction with a crazed look of bloodlust in his eyes that had me beyond worried.

If I had to guess correctly the boss must have decided to come back and hid himself in the shadows nearby to see if I could get anything out of her shortly after he sent me which means _he heard everything she said!_

The look of fear was evident in Ben's beady little eyes as he immediately jumps up from Roxanne's lap and onto my shoulder trying to duck and hide away from sight. Roxanne also sprung up and out of her chair to scramble to her feet, but clumsily due to her fatigue state as she stood there frozen in terror. Within seconds after Mal had slammed the door shut, a evil sinister grin appears of his face as his eyes gleamed with a dark promise of vengeance and hostility while he cracks his knuckles one at a time slowly and then his neck with a swift twist of his head.

As he took his time and drew closer she suddenly snapped out of it and tried to make a run for it, but Mal cut her off and says in a low and dangerous tone of voice, "Do I Like it?"

He pauses a second with same disturbed expression on his face as he chuckles darkly with no humor in his voice as he drawls on, "Let me just count the ways!"

Unfortunately with Mal advancing towards her with now quicken paces, she didn't have time to go anywhere. I can see the terror building in Roxanne's eyes as she silently pleads with them towards Mal to stop while the rest of her tiny frame begins to violently shake with overwhelming fear. While still trembling with anxiety she started to back away and after taking three steps she then bumps into the table behind her and nearly falls over. But before she does the boss snatches her up by her small wrists drawing her closer towards him within seconds as he towers over her cowering figure and leans his face down to hers' with a look of anger clearly visible.

The evil smirk from just moments earlier was now gone along with the boss's own twisted version fun and games as he said in a quiet, but dangerous tone that soon got louder by each passing word, "You just live to piss me off don't you doll? I should have known all along that you were toying with me! You little..."

By that time, I jumped to my feet and knew I was way over my head for trying to do this, but I could not just sit by idly watching and not do anything about it even if I was scared shitless of the boss.

Without hesitation I shouted over Mal cutting him off his interrogation with Roxanne as I determinedly said, "Mal Stop! You scaring her!"

His eyes dart from Roxanne's frightened ones over to mine with a dangerous look in them as his temper continues to spiral out of control as he spat me in return viciously, "I don't care if I am, and do you dare defy me, Ed?!"

I take a breathe to steady my anxious nerves as I try to explain, "No, but..."

"But what?!" Mal snaps aggressively back cutting me off with his limited patience growing shorter by the second.

I paused only long enough to look down at Roxanne crouched over the table nervously fidgeting with tears forming in her eyes from the panic and fear that Mal was creating from his explosive temper, I looked back up at the boss and for the first time I snapped back at him, "Look at her! Just look at her Mal!"

Mal blinks at my hot retort in mild bewilderment and then does exactly that. He glances down to see the terror he's caused, but says nothing as he heavily pants from his out pour of words just moments before and his lack of self-control. The boss finally sees what he's done as he notices that Roxanne is shaking in fear from him with tears in her eyes.

With a stern tone of voice like a parent scolding their child I berated him while adding, "Look at what you're doing to her! Is this really what you want?"

Mal continues to look down at her for a moment longer, an ashamed look suddenly appears across his facial features and then slowly he lets her wrists free and says in a low, but drained tone of voice like all energy has left his body, "No. No, it's not."

Roxanne wastes no time and immediately scrambles to her feet and puts some space between her and Mal, as she stops close to the entrance to her room. I could tell that the boss was still angry from Roxanne's confession of her whereabouts for the last couple of days plus the other, but even so the expression on his face now takes on a look of pure guilt and with a touch of slight sadness in it as well.

While clenching and unclenching his fists trying to control his emotions, his gaze drifts from Roxanne down to his feet and says with sincerity in low monotone voice,"I'm sorry, I did it again."

He suddenly switches his gaze back up to Roxanne's face and continues in a louder tone, but with the same pitch and honesty and says, "Maybe I was being too rash. I'm sorry for hurting you like this when I should be trying to fix this and not adding fuel to the fire. You didn't deserve that."

Surprisingly Roxanne still didn't looked convinced even though I could tell that Mal was being honest with his feelings, she glared at him through her tears and yelled back. "No, you're not! You're never sorry for any of the things you do! Because if you were and did cared about me at all like you say you do, you would have never done any of them in the first place!"

I cringed from out lash of Roxanne's scornful words that were directed at the boss and then watched with dismay as Mal's temper flares back up as he angrily spat back, "Maybe not, but you hurt me first!"

Roxanne snarled back with balled up fists at her sides, "What are you talking about?!"

With a heated stare, Mal growled his response, "You know what you did? You kissed that little weasel and then made a complete fool of me in front of mine and another parole officer the next morning! And you didn't stop there either now did you?! Oh no! You just had to hide yourself from me for nearly three days, and don't get me wrong I know why you did it, but it still pisses me off! And if that last one wasn't the icing on the cake, you gone and made an even bigger fool of me because the entire time I was looking for you, you were there with me the whole fuckin' time!"

Roxanne's narrow in hot rage as she gets into Mal's face and viciously hisses, "I was not there the whole fuckin' time! At least not by choice! I had to wait around all damn day until you and your stupid peons left so I could leave, you arrogant asshole... _you!"_

Towering over her using his full height to his advantage, Mal pushes his face closer towards hers and grabs onto one of the bars on the door at the cell entrance and growls, "That doesn't matter, the point that I was trying to make was that I wanted you to hurt the same way you hurt me! I can't accept you putting your lips on someone else, _but me!"_

I could that Roxanne was giving him a suspicious look as she raises an eyebrow and demands, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?! Are you trying to admit to me that your are jealous of someone else having me instead of you, is that it?!"

Interestingly enough Mal stepped back as he pouted in an aggressive and childish sort of way as he retorted, "So what if I am? It doesn't change anything, you're still mine whether we get hitched or not!"

He paused long enough to take a breath as he then gives her what looked like a fierce look of determination and that cocky possessiveness of his as he added, "The way I look at it, I will have you no matter what it takes, because mark my words Roxanne, I won't lose to anyone, and I won't let anyone else have you."

Stepping further away from Roxanne and turning on his heel into the hallway, his dark and moody gaze immediately lands on me as he indicates with a curt nod of his head and a knowing look in his eyes that said he was leaving and wanted me out as well. Without another word Mal storms out of the room after unlocking the door as Roxanne just stands there shocked and speechless by his words and actions, but was still clearly upset by their heated fight. I give Roxanne apologetic look of sympathy as I followed the boss out and got ready to take my leave, Mal tosses me the keys and I felt bad as I stepped forward to lock her in once more before we left, but knew I had to. Mal was already gone by the time I tried to apologize to Roxanne again while locking her door. I felt like hanging my head. He was so close to fixing this and then he screwed it up by letting his temper get the better of him yet again. I sighed heavily as I watched him take off into the elevator.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I was starting to grow real tired of trying to patch things up with Roxanne at this point especially when she refuses to believe in me when I try to do my absolute best to apologize to her and show her that I'm being serious when I say it. I punched the wall next to the control panel lined with buttons inside the elevator as I felt my temper rising once more getting out of hand because of the raw emotions that Roxanne was stirring within me. She knew exactly which buttons to push to put my nerves on edge and right now I felt very irritated beyond all words.

 _Just what the hell does she want from me?! What does she expect me to say at this point?_

In my mind I blamed both Duncan and Bailey for rotting hers' from the very beginning by filling her head with every evil thing I've done to both Bailey and Zoey, and not to mention others, and lastly the one I blamed most of my tribulations on was Steve for showing her the things I did in the past. He stepped way over the line by interfering with my dealings and upsetting Roxanne to the point where she doesn't even trust me anymore, but now she looks onto me with even more hate and fear than she originally did to start with.

The elevator soon came to a stop of the main floor, and I briskly stepped out hardly paying any mind to those stepping inside as I exit out and make my rounds. I needed to take my aggression out of something else aside from Roxanne; it wasn't her fault this was all happening, but the fact that she purposely hid from me like that still burns me up. I was aware that she had every right and reason to after what Steve and his peons exposed to her three days ago, but at the same time it still got to me that she now didn't trust in me and it bothered me a lot more than I could admit out loud to myself than anything. I had to find some way to regain her trust all over again. I needed to earn it and show that I have no intentions of hurting her, but how was the question. She had every right to think I was going to take advantage of her and damn how I wanted to, but knew if I did I would lose everything if I do. It was so hard when all I wanted to do was touch her and kiss her lips, I wanted so badly to be close to her. I wanted her to touch me as well and most of all I wanted her to want me back too; after all my screw-ups I knew she'd never feel that way about me, but I couldn't stand not having her and it was beginning to drive me crazy.

With the weight room in mind to blow off some steam which is usually where I go when I'm either bored or pissed off; nevertheless I headed that way, but not before stopping to take a leak in the men's room first. I paid no mind to the peons who were engaged in their small talk and was already there taking care of their business as I too intended to take care of mine while walking up to one of the empty urinals and doing just that. Within seconds they finished up and left, the restroom was silent for only a split second until the doors opened again and in came the peon whose face I already wanted to pummel into the ground. I knew it was him without even looking up, I'd recognize that annoying laugh anywhere considering how he's taunted me and laughed in my face for the last couple of days now. I gritted my teeth and fumed silently to myself as I wondered if I should kill him now or later. Without looking up I heard their conversation regardless of whether I wanted to hear it or not; voices were loud and carried as they echoed off the walls in this dirty and smelly restroom. Silence soon took over again within minutes as I heard them walk back out, but out of the corner I saw him striding towards the direction of the urinals. With knowingly cocky grin on this face that he directs towards me, Steve stops at a urinal next to mine and pisses next to me, but says nothing while I give a deadly glare from a side glance.

After another minute goes by he finally looks to me and smirks as he scoffs and says, "I heard you finally found your little slave girl _...or should I say sweetheart?"_

One of my eyes started twitching. I could feel my anger building up once again and considering the bad mood I was in it wouldn't take much for me right now to snap and really lose it. So Big Ed and the other two dimwits were right in thinking that this bastard knew, but how he could have figured it out so easily confounds me. I thought for sure I was very careful in hiding my feelings for her and withdrawing any signs of affection or care in front of others.

 _How? How'd he figure it out?_

Regardless I can't let him see that he's right in thinking that I do feel that way about Roxanne. Even if I couldn't pull off faking it with Mike's wimpy voice (though I could still do the hair flippy-thingie which by the way was useless) I could still put on quite a performance; it was time that I put my acting skills to the test once again and fool this peon into thinking he was mistaking.

I snorted as I indifferently shrugged my shoulders while finishing up and flushed as I lazily drew my gaze back down to adjust my zipper and took my time as I nonchalantly replied, "I don't know what you're referring to peon, but you should know by now that my relationship with my slave girl does not go beyond my desires and sexual indulges."

I finished zipping up my pants and looked up with a knowing smirk of my own as I continued, "She is simply one of my toys and when I finished with her I'll move onto another one."

Steve also finished up and stepped back as his urinal flushed too and his grin only grew wider as he continued to bait me as he said, "As true as that may seem to appear, I can still tell that she is of quite the value to you."

I cocked an eye at him as I felt my patience reaching their limits, but kept it together as I reminded him in a controlled tone with confidence of my own as I smirked deviously back at him and said, "Just because she is my bride-to-be doesn't mean that I'm gonna feel anything but lust for her. I mean seriously what were you expecting from me?...to get down on one knee and proclaim my undying love to her or some sappy shit like that?"

Steve crossed his muscular arms over his well-toned body as he chuckled out loud and arrogantly replied, "As much as I'd love to see your highness bow before his little slave girl telling her sweet nothings, I'm not fooled by this act of yours."

I felt myself tense up at his words as his eyes gleam with an evil of his own that was only second to mine as he added in a more sinister tone before above a whisper, _"I know you love her!"_

My whole body froze and I tensed up even more as I felt my eyes widened in shock.

 _So I was right, he knows!_

Inwardly I swore as he continued to taunt me as he twisted his neck to the side to pop it as that evil gleam in his eyes only gets darker by the second as he says, "You wanna know how I knew Mal. Here, let me tell you then. Remember that silly little bracelet I had Trent sent up to her?"

I snapped out of my shocked revery as I narrowed my eyes and coldly replied in a low tone, "Yeah, what about it?"

"That wrist band was nothing more than a little test." He commented with a sneer.

I waited to hear more as I felt uneasy and thoroughly pissed off at the same time.

"I wanted to see just how you would react if say she really _was nothing more than just a slave girl to you!_ And clearly you showed your true colors just as I predicted you would when I almost pressed my lips onto hers!" Steve boasted as his tone of voice grew louder with over confidence by the second which was quickly getting to me as he clearly noticed and took delight in it while continuing on, "I saw the look of pure jealously clear as day in your eyes...you can't stand anyone else having her, can you Mal?"

Without realizing it I was already planted my fists at my sides, but before I could get a word out he continued probed even further by saying, "I bet after seeing _the real you_ for the first time since our little match out in the front entrance hall almost eons ago she was terrified of the very one trying to cover and save her ass. I bet she cowered in fear as she cried and begged you not to touch her, am I right?"

He drove the final nail in when he took me off guard by shoving me back so abruptly. I stumbled clumsily into a wall as he smirked evilly down into my face and baited, "It must really pain you now that you can't even kiss let along touch her at this point especially after seeing for herself what a sick and crazy little bastard you really are. How pathetic that our own juvie king has fallen so low and is weakened by a mere mouse of a girl!"

He throws his head back and laughs as he proudly proclaims loudly, _"All Hail The Almighty Malevolent one!"_

Something inside of me finally snapped. I felt my insides burning and searing hot like lava getting ready to over spill from not just humiliation, but from the fact that he had the gall to admit he purposely hurt her to get to me and it worked. His plan to sabotage mine and Roxanne's relationship worked and it was all I could do not to actually kill him because if I did, I knew even Valenti that old fool would not be able to cover my ass if I lost my shit and did exactly that. Within seconds and faster than the blink of an eye, I went into a black rage as I roared words of profanity and tore at him and started pelting down blow after blow emptying out all my pent up rage and frustration I had been bottling for the last couple of days in my search to find Roxanne.

He swore and struggled to get out of my hold as I wrapped an arm around his throat and starting cutting off his air flow. After several failed attempts of freeing himself, he finally elbowed my ribs roughly enough to knock out the air from my lungs. I doubled over panting and coughing. I looked up barely in time to see him recover from his loss of air and take a wild swing into my direction. He missed as I nearly came close to getting that blow as I felt the air whiz past my face as he struck nothing but air and almost crashing into a nearby wall as he stumbled to regain his landing. I picked up his slack where he missed I succeeded as I drove my fist and it connected with his jawline as his head was thrown back in whiplash. Once more he stumbled and once more I rained punches down onto him one after another until he fell onto his knees like he was dizzy from my blows. As before I wasted no time in making him feel more pain, I reached down and snatched him up by his scraggly hair and dragged him unceremoniously while telling him just how much I intended to make him suffer for stick his nose into my affairs.

I stopped for a moment as I drew my face near his as I smirked demonically while saying in a calm mocking tone, "You're right, I do love my slave girl..."

I trailed off as I pulled out my gun and pressed it to his temple as I saw the flash of fear in his eyes as I continued, "...and you know what else? If you love keeping your face intact, you'll be a good little lowly peon and keep your mouth shut about it or I'll do you a favor and shut it for you."

I could see he was debating and sizing up his chances of getting out of this unscathed and I was losing my patience, so I remove the safety on the trigger and impatiently growled, "You must really want to die today if you can't get your priorities straight _Steve."_

He narrowed his eyes at me in obvious hatred and snapped viciously back, "Fine, I'll keep your little love affair secret for the time being."

I slowly pulled my gun away his face and shoved his head back after letting go of his greasy locks in disgust as he adds, "But only on one condition and that's if I get compensation for keeping it quiet."

I laugh darkly at his empty threat and demand as I smoothly reply, "You want compensation, I'll give you compensation."

For the first time in a long time Steve looked up at me with fear in his eyes as I pointed the gun in his face again and grabbed a handful of his hair yet again as I yanked him up and took him with me to one of the stalls with a toilet and without warning shoved his face while quickly putting away my handgun. I continued to laugh maniacally as I forcefully shoved his head inside of the toilet bowl nearly drowning him in the process while every couple of minutes yanking his head back as he gasped for air and cramming it back inside. I enjoyed watching him struggle for his precious air as I continued to slam his face further into it.

I stopped for a second as I pulled his head back from the foul waters and leaned down close enough to mock him as I hissed in his ear in a mocking tone, "How's this for compensation peon?"

Still gasping for air all he could do to reply was rigidly nod his head in response to my question, I laughed as I let his head fall back into the commode and said in the same tone of voice, "Perfect. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Interestingly enough it didn't take long for Steve to get back up to his feet as he scrambled to get away from me as he gave me a looked mixed between hatred and fear while rushing to the exit and barking back over his shoulder at me in a miffed tone, "I'm not done with you yet Mal. You'll pay for this shit!"

He stopped at the door with his hand of the doorknob as he used the other to wipe the urine-infested water from his face as he slick his hair back from his eyes and glares as he says, "I'll keep your precious little secret for now, that I give my word on, but mark my words, this is far from over!"

I smirked as I flipped him the bird right before he turned on his heel and stormed furiously out. I was not long after him as I too left the restroom and made my way to weight room to kill time before parole came and collected us and made us file out to go back to our cell rooms for the night.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

* * *

 **Big Ed's Pov:**

Things got no better between the boss and Roxanne. On the contrary, they only got worse from there, Roxanne not only refused to talk to him, but also choose to ignore him as well which only fueled his angry all the more. I could tell it was really starting to get to him as both him and myself sat at the table in her room as she continued to ignore him like he wasn't even there while reading one of the books she got from the library days before her disappearance and all of this started. The only one that seem to earn any of her attention was Ben and I could clearly see the jealously growing from within Mal because of it. The more she giggled and played with her furry little friend, the more the boss with seep with fury from if I had to guess not being the one getting that attention from her. I knew she wasn't purposely ignoring me, but at the same time I knew if she just gave me attention it would doubly piss the boss, so she was smart not to conversate with me just now especially after how things went last night.

To some extent Mal could not stand it much longer and would storm out after several failed attempts to try and speak with her, but as I mentioned before she would not even give him the time of day. I think she had finally had enough and was making him now suffer for it.

At one point Mal pulled me to the side during mid-day not far from her cell room, but still not close enough for her ears to hear, he heatedly said with angry flashing eyes, "If she won't speak to me, than she can forget about seeing anyone else until she does!"

My eyes widened in shock as I blurted out, "So you're gonna force her to stay in her room until she does?"

Mal gave me a not-so-amused look as he irritably replied, "Technically that old hag in the infirmary said she is to stay in bed for a few days, so that's exactly what she'll be doing."

He gave me a warning look as he added, "She is not allowed out her room under any circumstances nor is she allowed to see anybody. I want someone watching her at all times no matter what."

Before I could even reply the boss left in foul mood as he stormed off down the hall and out sight. I went back and did as he asked me to and by the time I return I found Roxanne passed out in her bed with the book she was reading just moments ago in her lap, I figured that she must still be pretty weak from all that she's been through the last couple of days. I didn't wake her as I quietly sat back down in my seat, Ben suddenly popped his little head out of the covers when he heard sit down and quickly scurried down from her bed and made his way towards me. I assume he was feeling lonely and wanted some company since Roxanne was out cold, so I did exactly that for the next hour and half as Roxanne slept on. Sometime by then Mal had calmed down some and came back taking up his seat again as he told me I could leave, I figured it was not a suggestion, but more of a dismissal so that he could have time alone with her even though she was still out. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but I was actually starting to feel bad for the boss. I took one last glance back as I strolled on out of the room and decided to go hang out with some of the other guys for the time being.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

The sound of static woke me up with a start as I felt myself jolt up from my sleepy state and look up and around me like I had forgotten where I was, but then I remembered as it hit me...I was in my room and I must have fallen a sleep. I looked up for the source of the sound and found Mal turning his walkie down as his eyes suddenly drifted from his electronically device onto me, I narrowed my eyes and glared at him in disgust and mistrust.

"Still not talking to me I see." I heard him sulk in annoyed tone of voice that dripped with suppressed anger.

I made no reply, but continued to give him the cold shoulder instead. If he could feel no sympathy for hurting my friends than I could feel none towards him either just because he wasn't getting what he wanted for me and clearly aside from using me...it was my undivided attention. And that was it. He wanted my attention and wanted it centered on him. He wanted everyone to hear him talk as he boasted about the things he wanted to do and was planning to do and I wasn't giving him that. I absolutely refuse to give him what he wanted not when he wanted to make me suffer in the first place, so I'd make him suffer in return by now getting it. This was not my revenge, but I can promise you when he starts feeling comfortable enough to leave me alone, I will start doing things to him and he won't even know about it or suspect it either when I through.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when Mal's walkie went off again as the static sounds grew louder, except this time I could clearly make out voices and words, but it was the words of one of guys that made my heart stop cold.

 _ **"...Shit man!...There's a chick in the showers!.."**_

Only seconds later another guys pipes in over Mal's walkie as I felt the pit of my stomach fall out because I knew what was going to happen.

 _ **"...Yeah, and she ain't half bad to look at either!...Nice tits!..."**_

Suddenly Mal shuts off all sounds from the walkie and smirks at me almost like he was involved in this somehow, but that was impossible _or was it?..._

His smirk only gets wider by the second as he says in calm and smooth tone, "I bet you want me to do something about it, don't you? You know if you beg me, I might consider stopping it."

He pulls out his lighter and a cigarette with an evil glint in his eyes while he adds, "The choice is yours doll."

* * *

 _ **Has Bailey finally been exposed and if so, what will Roxanne choose to do about it?...Will Mal really step in and stop it?...And will Steve keep his word and not expose Mal's true affections for Roxanne throughout all of juvie?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**_

 _ **Note: I decided to name this chapter, "Everyone's Got A Secret" because it's true. Roxanne exposed herself in the last chapter by telling Big Ed what she had done, Mal's trying to cover up his feelings for Roxanne, and Bailey is trying to hide her gender to survive in juvie. So there you have it! ;)**_


	94. Victim of Lust, Victim of Exposure

**(Update: I fixed the grammar and spelling mistakes! Sorry about that guys and gals.)**

 **As crazy as this will probably sound this chapter was pretty fun to write, but kinda disturbing too at the same time. Anyways...to the usual intros!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **A big thanks to Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, Loki, and Worthless Brat for your reviews!**

 **Warning: Hints of rape are in this chapter along with foul use of words, so please be warned!**

* * *

 **Mals Pov:**

With a glowering look of malice and hatred seeping from Roxanne's bright sharp emerald-colored eyes, I watched as she tore across the room towards me with that same fierce look she gave me many nights ago when I had first decided to make her my slave girl. I smirked dark and perversely to myself at the memory lovingly. The slight sway of her perfectly-shaped hips was hypnotizing to say the least, and that look that was flashing through her enraged eyes now was enough to set my loins on fire, but not tonight I reminded myself. I still had a few good weeks to go before I would be hitting that.

I put a smoke up to my lips and was in the process of lighting it while I chuckled out loud, but inwardly I think to myself with a devious smirk, _"And trust me I will...because before I'm done with her that night, she'll be begging me not to stop."_

I was abruptly interrupted from my enticing thoughts when I was suddenly slapped (literally) back into reality as my red-haired vixen of my affections towered over me from my chair after withdrawing her hand from my face and spat, "You are out of your God damn mind if you think for one split second that I'm going to humble myself down before you and... _beg!"_

Being slightly pissed for having waste a smoke from Roxanne knocking it out of my mouth, I still could not help it as my eyes lit up at the fire that was igniting in hers as she finally spoke to me for the first time all day even if I had to pull a stunt as low as this to get it to happen, I was thoroughly pleased with myself.

Before I could even get one word in she grabbed the collar of my shirt yanking my face up towards hers as she continued to snarl at me with such intensity burning from her eyes as she ranted on, "Because you mister are going to either get on that radio and stop it right now this very instant, or so help me... _you can consider finding yourself another slave girl and bride!"_

The last bit of her rant snapped me completely back to reality as I jolted up from my seat and grabbed her by her shoulders while giving her a warning look as I hissed down in her still enraged stare in a low growling voice, "What did you say?! You think just like that you can walk out of being my plaything... _my wife!_ "

I was panting from my angry outburst, but paused only long enough to get another breath in as I added in an even louder tone, "You've ignored me! Wouldn't speak to me or even look at me all day today, and now you wish to talk to me because your little friend of yours is in trouble!"

She said nothing but glared daggers up into my face with immense hate gushing from her intense stare as her eyes never left mine while breathing just as heavily as I was while I could feel my temper once again spiraling out of control.

"That's all you care about is your damn friends and that stupid rat!," I roared and without looking and pointing into the direction of her said furry little friend as I continued to pour out my pent up stress and frustrations on her, "What about me?! Do you care about me?! No!"

By then I had turned her loose as she stood perplexed and taken back with a confused look on her face like she never expected this from me. I started making my way towards her in long strides because I wasn't through getting my point across. I wasn't done just yet. I could tell I was scaring her again even though she was trying to hide it, but it didn't matter to me at the moment, I still had more to say to her. The moment she bumped into the locker and gasped from the sudden impact, I pinned her in on all sides as I took her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me. She then pleaded for me to stop in a small and scared tone of voice with a frightened look in her wavering eyes as they never left mine.

She flinched at the touch of my hand on her face even with the startling look that beginning to form in her eyes, I didn't back down as I felt myself more determined than ever as I made my demands known in the same angry, but serious tone, "I want you to care about me too, and I want to be close to you the way you are with them! I'm tired of being second to them!"

I yanked her up so abruptly from the lockers that she yelped as I shoved her into my arms and hugged her like she was the most precious and fragile thing I had which to me she was. I wanted her so desperately, but she wouldn't have me no matter what I did and it was starting to take its toll on me.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Feeling completely discombobulated by Mal's display of words and actions, I immediately froze up on the spot in his embrace _...if that's what you want to call it._

My eyes continued to widened in shock from his behavior and I wasn't even sure what I should do or say or if I should do anything at all. I could still feel his heavy breathing from his angry torrent of words just now, but its what he said that threw me off. I never heard him say anything like that before to me or with so much emotion except for when he's angry or enraged about something. This was on a level of weird that even I didn't know how to handle anymore. As I stood there continuing to be smothered into his chest, but not enough to where I couldn't breathe, I let my mind wander off and rewind back to everything he said to me just moments ago and started trying to piece together what all of it meant. Out of all honesty, I couldn't fathom why he was acting like this, and was beginning to wonder if this was indeed just _that_ an act of his like I've seen him do from that footage back on All-Stars when he was posing as Mike to fool Zoey and the others to win the competition for the prized cash. But then why would he say all those things like that? I know he sucks at being sensitive to others, but maybe that's just it. Maybe he's never really been shown any form of sensitivity or kindness before. That would explain his inability to express it towards me and why he's so cold and distant around me too.

 _I really wish he'd open up to me more. But now is not the time for that, Bailey's in trouble and needs help now!_

I had to find my voice and speak up.

In a small voice that was hardly audible because of the situation I was in, but I knew would reach Mal's ears, I could feel my heart racing out of control as I timidly replied, "Mal, what are you doing? Bailey needs-,"

Without warning Mal pulled me from his embrace startling me from what I was about to say and before I could even look up at him to see if he was angry or going to say anything at all, his lips suddenly crashed down upon mine in a fierce-roughly and demanding kiss that I could not pull myself away from even if I tried. It took my breath away instantly and I soon found myself melting in it while all thoughts and other matters of reasoning quickly vanished from my mind. All I could think or feel at that moment was his lips on mine and how incredibly good it felt. I felt my backside crash slightly painfully into the locker behind me once again as the kiss deepened and Mal became more urgent and demanding in his means of continuing its mind-numbing and sensual course. I hated the fact that I liked it and I even hated the fact that I wanted it when I knew I shouldn't, but I had no control over what my body wanted or needed and clearly it really wanted this above all else because within seconds Mal was pulling away from the locker and lowering himself onto me into my bed! And I still could not break away from the heat of his body as his hands roamed mine or his hot and savoring kisses that wherever his lips touched, it set my flesh on fire. Only seconds later did I realize that I was in complete ecstasy even though I knew I could feel that something was off because I felt something tugging somewhere at the back of my mind, but could not place it.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

The showers in this facility were disgusting and that was putting it lightly. McLean really needs to hire some type of maintenance in this place because it was filthy and gross to say the very least, no one should have to worry about coming out dirtier than they already were before they came in. I can't imagine Chris caring too much about it since he probably has a really expensive setup of his own in his room and therefore was not bothered by how the delinquents in this place are being forced to shower in these unfit conditions. The tile on the walls and the floors were crumbling into pieces, there were bugs crawling everywhere, not to mention dirty and used towels were thrown in every which where, and worst of all there was no privacy whatsoever is this place which has left me with no choice but to guess when the other inmates have already gone.

With those thoughts in mind as I quickly toweled myself dry and made sure that my strap-on was properly adjusted in place just so that if one of the other guys were to walk in, they would not suspect right away that I really wasn't a _guy_ too. I would always try to did my best to time it right, and pick times when I was certain none of the others guys would be in here, and some days I'd really be cutting it close, but somehow I always manage to get dressed and get out in time before any of them would take notice. Ironically enough this would probably be any girl's wet dream, to be able to sneak into the boys' locker room or shower and see this kind of thing, but don't get me wrong from the way some of these guys in here are packing it, and if I wasn't dead set on Duncan my eyes would have probably wandered by now too. But I wasn't that kind of girl, so there was no chance in hell of that ever happening anytime soon.

In only a matter of mere seconds later as I reached down to grab my things to get dressed, the doors bursts open and in comes a big crowd of loud and obnoxious guys laughing and carrying on like they do everywhere else. A good score of them from the looks of it, looked a great deal like some of Mal's creeps that I recognized from that night out on his turf. I shuddered at the memory as I stood stark still in mid-flight of what I was doing with wide eyes.

Inwardly I panicked, _"What do I do? If I dress now, they'll notice that I'm not one of them! This could go bad. I mean really bad in seconds."_

Just as I was mentally freaking out and trying my best to stay inconspicuous while almost every guy's voice in this place echoed off the walls due to their loud volume and while others were stripping down to nothing as they converse among one another, I could feel my blood suddenly freezing over when I heard someone make an abrupt loud proclamation.

I should have known this was going to happen eventually, but not this soon or like this.

 _"HEADS UP BOYS, THERE'S A BABE IN THE SHOWERS!,"_ Some guy I did not recognized shouted over every other guy's voice in here which caused all heads to turn into my direction as I stood paralyzed on the spot.

I made a quick glance down and realized to my horror how I was found out. During my little moment of mentally losing it, my towel had slipped down to my waist making my breasts now visible for every eye in here! I quickly covered myself and looked up in alarmed and knew without a doubt I wasn't going to get out this one unscathed.

One of the guys, one of the taller and more muscular ones that was closer towards me that looked like a real creep quickly made advances in my direction with a lecherous smirk on his face, he leered as he said, "Hey honey, what's your name?"

As if on cue, more guys joined in and started a circle on all sides and cutting off my means of escape. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as real panic was starting to sank in.

The same muscular-tall creep as before looks me up and down with a perverse stare as he suddenly notices for the first time the strap-on I'm wearing and adds, "So you're into _that_ kind of thing, are you?"

Before I could make a reply, I heard another guy in the background talking with a walkie and says in a voice that was just barely audible above all the voices in the room, _**"...Shit man!...There's a chick in the showers!.."**_

While I was distracted momentarily, I yelped in fear when one of the guy's closer to me snatched my towel from me and fully exposing me to everyone!

Suddenly I hear another guy with a walkie in hand add, _**"...Yeah, and she ain't half bad to look at either!...Nice tits!..."**_

I froze up on the spot the moment my towel was snatched away and immediately from all sides every set of eyes were on me. I felt embarrassed and terrified of what was to come next, because I knew already what that was. I started to back away as I made a quick grab for the rest of my clothes on the bench and tried to find an opening to pass through, but there wasn't one. I could hear various comments been made all throughout my exposure from every side as I tried to remain calm and think of a rational way of getting out of this, but with my nerves on edge I could see no way of getting out of this without be ravished.

Some of the comments got louder and were hard to block out.

 _"I didn't know there was another chick in here!"_

 _"Hey, wasn't her name Bailey or something?"_

 _"Chris actually let another girl in here! Sweet!"_

 _"She's pretty cute, you think she's a virgin?"_

 _"If she's not Mal's slave girl, then that makes her open for one of us, right?"_

 _"Hey man, piss off! I want the first go at her!"_

At some point they only got worse, and I had no clue what I was going to do because even if Duncan was here, there was no chance in hell he'd be able to hold off this many guys at once. I was pretty screwed right about now and in more ways than one. The more I stepped away, the closer they got and the more catcalls and lecherous comments followed until I backed into a corner. I gasped as real panic started to rear its ugly head because I knew now that I was trapped and I couldn't get out. I closed my eyes and waited for the worse to come so it would all be over soon, and just as I felt someone grab my shoulder, it was gone just like that. The noise of all the other delinquents suddenly died down for a moment, but was then quickly replaced with shouts of protests and angry retorts. Out of confusion and curiosity I looked up and was surprised and relieved when I saw the figure of a familiar face as he stepped in and shielded me from the other guys.

Outbursts of swears and threats were being made as he quickly shoved others guys aside and grabbed me an unused towel to cover up with and led me out safely as he made sure no one was looking while escorting me to the infirmary where he told me to use the bathroom to change.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I couldn't believe getting her to bed was going to be this easy, especially after all the dark looks she's been sending me today and all the fights we've had yesterday on top of that. I really wanted this. I really wanted to make her mine this instant, but I knew as painfully as it was becoming for me to hold off, I reminded myself that I could wait a little bit longer. Nothing was as satisfying as this. Not any of the other times with doll face or even innocent little Zoey (who wasn't so innocent anymore I thought with a dark chuckle) was half as good as this! There was something electric about the way her lips were on mine and even more so when her hands touched the skin on my arms which was sending tiny sparks of fire that rolled and rushed through my veins driving me over the edge.

Everything was going good until I was brought out of my lust-filled urges and desires as I felt her shove me off like many times before which always irked me irritably causing me to want to ignore her declines and keep going, but I knew if I did it would ruin my chances of getting closer to her, so I let her push me off with an obvious annoyance radiating from my body.

In a breathy tone as though she was out of breath, Roxanne said, "Mal Stop! Bailey's going to be-,"

I rolled my eyes in further annoyance and could not believe this was the reason why she was stopping our lovemaking. I growled in sexual frustration because my needs were not being met, and because I wanted my time with her.

I cut her off in a miffed tone as I growled irritably, "I don't care about her right now! It's you that I want, Roxanne!"

Once more like earlier she gave me a shocked and fazed looked as I leaned back down to continue where I left off and started to lightly nip at her neck, Roxanne gasped at the sensation which caused me to smirk mischievously, but again as before she attempted to push me away while giving me a dirty look.

With her eyes suddenly blazed over with angry in them she snapped back with frustrated anger, "Mal you're being selfish! Please Stop!"

"Why?! Give me one good reason why I should stop!" I shot back using the same tone of voice as her.

She gave me a helpless and pleading look as her tone of voice took on a plea of desperation in it and even though I could still feel how upset she was with me, she raised her voice at me and said, "Because if you care anything about me at all, you'd help Bailey that's why you jerk!"

I narrowed my eyes as I was beginning to feel aggravated with this as I snarled back, "And there it is again, you always choose them over me! Why can't you just forget about them for once and just be with me! I want it to just be _us!"_

I could tell my statement floored her because judging from the look on Roxanne's face as she immediately gasps out loud in surprise while pulling herself up into a sitting position. Though the look of shock is still quite visible on her face as I watch as several different emotions flash through her eyes. Shock. Surprise. Confusion. Anger.

Without warning, Roxanne suddenly retorts angrily back at me that was laced in a somewhat confused tone of voice, "Damn it Mal! You're behaving like a spoiled child and if I didn't know any better I'd say you're acting like you have feelings for me too!"

Quickly out of fear of her finding out _those said feelings,_ I averted my eyes from hers as I scramble to get out of bed while finding myself stuttering like a fool as I denied it and hotly shot back, "I don't feel that way! I just want my slave girl to myself is all! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

When I looked back at her, I could see even more confusion in her eyes than before as she latches onto me preventing me from getting up and interestingly enough than resorts to begging me not to go.

Tugging vigorously at my shoulders in desperation of my full attention with that same pleading look in her eyes as before, she looks up into my eyes and begs, "Mal Please! Please do something! I'll never forgive you if you don't!"

I had finally had enough of this argument and shouted back in defeat and out of pure annoyance, "Fine!"

Without another word, I took my leave like the last few times before, slamming the door back into place and letting it lock itself back as I stormed off. I had given Roxanne one last glance as I slammed the door and saw the look of hurt and hope fleeting from her eyes before I had left, I could tell I had left her wondering whether or not if I would actually go to Bailey's aid or not.

For once I felt guilty leaving her like that, and nor did I enjoy getting her to beg for me like I original thought I would. The victory felt empty, but not near as empty as the fact that she still chooses her friends over me. She may not love me, but I can definitely tell that there is something between us. Something I can't explain, but nevertheless it's there.

Moments later as I'm striding towards the elevator and getting ready to press the button for the main floor as I could not believe I was about to help doll face while pulling out my walkie and without warning it suddenly went off. It slightly startled me back from my thoughts as I heard several complaints being made about not _getting any_ from some of my peons, and then the elevator slides open and I am faced with one of my right hand men, Big Ed.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

It was extremely foolish of me for letting Mal do that to me again when I knew along why he does it in the first place, but for some reason I couldn't help it. Even as mad as I was with him, I still could not resist him even when Bailey was in trouble. I felt ashamed, and worst of all, I felt terrible like a horrible friend. I was suddenly very harsh and down on myself as I thought that I didn't deserve to have friends like Bailey and Duncan, not when I can't even control my body's desires and lust.

Miserably I thought to myself, _"What is wrong with me? How could I have done that with him while Bailey was in trouble? Was Mal purposely trying to distract me out of his own selfish desires? And what was all that just now? Mal's never said anything like that to me before. What's gotten into him? Is this some new act of his to lure me into another one of his traps?"_

My mind would not rest. The guilt from what I was doing with Mal as Bailey was probably being ravished in the showers and the fact that I just gave into it without a single fight was completely unnerving for me. I hated to admit it, but I couldn't deny it anymore even if I wanted to. I was in fact attracted to Mal and addicted to his touch and it frightened me because I've come to realize that I can't even resist it anymore. I whimpered as I hugged myself rubbing my hands over my arms even though in reality I wasn't even cold at all just scared as I glanced over to see that Ben was unfazed by now over Mal's unruly behavior. What was even more scary was the fact that I didn't know what Mal's true intentions with me were. Some of the things he said were still ringing in my ears.

 _"What about me?! Do you care about me?!"_

 _"I want you to care about me too, and I want to be close to you the way you are with them! I'm tired of being second to them!"_

 _"I want it to just be us!"_

The last one really puzzled me, because of the intensity of emotion in his voice when he said it. I still could not decipher whether or not if he was being honest when he said those things to me or if he was putting on an act to fool me like I've seen him do to others. I know he's a good actor, but lying is not his forte, so what does all of this mean?..

My head was starting to hurt from all of this over thinking, but my mind just would not shut down. Plus I was still worried about Bailey, but there was no way I could see her because earlier in the day Mal had taken my pocket knife from me saying that he would not have me sneaking out through the vents the moment he left. So using that route was out of the question and so was the stupid door. I was so tired of being helpless that it was starting to really piss me off. There had to be a better way to get by than this. There just had to be. Either way Mal was definitely getting double the cold shoulder tomorrow because I've had just about enough of this, he can't expect to treat me like this and expect me to be okay with it too!

I nearly froze up when I heard the all too familiar sound of footsteps heading my way, and every time I heard them I always got a chill as I hoped they weren't those of some of the creeps in this place. Luckily my prayers were answered as a shadowy figure of a familiar face appeared only seconds later. It was Big Ed.

He stopped in front of my door and gave me small smile and warmly says, "Just thought I'd come by and say goodnight before turning in for the night. And also put your mind at ease."

His tone took on one of regret and worry as he added, "Bailey's safe, but I don't know for how long now that she's been exposed."

I grabbed Ed's arm through the bars and thanked him whole-heartily as relief flooded through me as I said, "I'm just glad that you were able to get there in time to stop it."

My small smile faded as I felt terrified at the idea of what could have transpired if he had not stepped in and stopped them as I added in a forlorn tone, "If you hadn't, I just don't know what I'd have to do to convince Mal to stop it."

Big Ed placed a hand over my shoulder and replied in a soothing tone, "Don't beat yourself up over it, there really wasn't much you could have done even if you somehow managed to get out of your room and get to the showers. If anything, you would have been in the same kind of predicament as she was in. Just be relieved that everything is fine for now, okay?"

I didn't reply at once as I felt torn because of the events that have just past between Mal and myself just earlier.

Big Ed seemed to notice that something was wrong as he suddenly gave me a look and asked with concern, "What's with that look? Things'll get better you'll see. It's Mal again, isn't it?"

"Thanks Ed, and yeah it kind of is Mal, but that still does not excuse his rash behavior of late," I said with uncertainty clouding my gaze while looking down and feeling worn from everything that's transpired today, I nodded my head and added in a tired tone, "He's acting stranger by the day. I'm not even sure who the _real Mal_ is anymore."

Big Ed suddenly looks around nervously with unease, but then his expression eases up as he looked back down at me with intensity while lowering his voice as though someone else might hear him and says, "Look I'm not suppose to tell you this, but I get the feeling that the boss secretly cares about you more than what he's letting on, but refuses to admit to it. I tried to warn you about it yesterday, and I can understand why you wouldn't buy it or believe me, but its true. I don't know anyone else that he would let talk to him the way you do or even touch him without getting the crap beat out of them being guy or girl for that matter."

I looked at Ed with confusion and disbelief as he continued on in the same quiet tone of voice, "Trust me, if he didn't like you to some extent, he would have never allowed you to look after his injuries like that time after that big fight we had in front of the entrance doors with that nut-job, Steve. As crazy as this is going to sound, I've even heard from Pete, himself that Mal never looked after Bailey's wounds not once, that he made her go see to them herself instead from that last juvie they both were in. And as far as I've known Mal, he's never allowed anyone to touch him. _I mean no one._ You're definitely a first."

I was baffled and shocked, but still in disbelief. Some part of me just could not accept or grasp Mal being anything other than evil. Big Ed winked at me and said goodnight once again before turning on his heel while leaving and then calling it a day. I still stood there for a good few minutes lost in thought and left feeling even more dazed and confused than ever with my thoughts and feelings towards Mal, but when it came down to it I was more than grateful to have heard that at least Bailey was okay. I was more than positive that Duncan would be on watch double for her now that her gender has been leaked.

* * *

 **What will Roxanne make of Ed's confession concerning Mal's hidden feelings for her?...Will she believe it or will she discard it?...And just why is Big Ed so willing to help out someone as evil as Mal with his overly-possessive affections for Roxanne?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**


	95. Dead Silence

**Okay onto the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Some days I just need a little break to recuperate and get rejuvenated! Anyways on with the show! Enjoy!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **A special thanks goes out to Sideshowjazz1, Addicted to Total Drama, Loki, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for all you peeps supports and my viewers too for putting up with a loon like me! ;)**

* * *

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Going to sleep tonight was nearly impossible, no thanks to Mal and his bizarre behavior of his that he's been displaying towards me as of late. I don't get how he could go from treating me no different than any of the other guys he's abused and tormented in this dump to him making hints at and comments that refer to his desire in wanting to be closer to me. Whatever that means. But at the same time I can't help but wonder...

 _"Just what does it suppose to mean?,"_ I pondered.

It bothers me because I'm starting to think that he's up to something again like he's trying to fool me or lure me into some false sense of security, but why and what for? I don't doubt Big Ed's words, I really don't, but at the same time I just can't see Mal doing all those things just because he likes me. And how can he? I had always assumed it was because he made that vow in front of my grandfather and me saying that he'd always look after me, but the other part regarding him protecting me with his life...kind of threw me off my game. I never actually thought he meant any of it, I just got the feeling he said it to gain brownie points with my grandfather and the latter, but as far as things have been going lately he kept his word and it be honest it really surprised me.

I don't know what time my mind finally decided to wind down and let me catch some shut eye, but it could not have been for very long; a couple of hours at the most if I had to guess. Nonetheless some reason or another I suddenly found myself awake again. Wide awake to be exact. I could not explain it, but something just didn't feel right. My nerves were on the edge and I got that feeling you get when you're in the dark and you know that you're not alone, but you don't know who's there with you. I was getting that feeling...that vibe like ten times over and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up on ends. As crazy as this is going to sound, but that was when I suddenly started to hear voices. They were low and barely above a whisper, but regardless I could hear them and they were drawing nearer towards my room. I immediately froze up on the spot feeling completely petrified of whoever the voices belong to because I didn't recognize them. They did not belong to Big Ed or even Pete, and I knew it wasn't Mal either. If I listened hard enough, it sounded like there was only a few of them; maybe two if my hunch was correct, but that still did not make me feel any better about it.

When they finally stopped outside of my room as I laid in bed, I could hear the sounds of clicking and what sounded like metal turning in the keyhole of my cell door. I continued to pretend to be asleep while holding onto the can of pepper spray for dear life while I could hear their hushed and lower-toned voices not far away which confirmed their presence as they not-so-silently fought among one another verbally.

There was sounds of their feet shuffling around as one of them hissed in an aggravated tone of voice, "Get out of the way man, so I can get the door opened!"

The other one retorted in an angry hissed tone as it sounded like he shoved the other guy back as he replied in a hushed, but irritably voice, "Piss off! I knew what I was doing before you got in the way! Now move it!"

As they continued to fight over who would get the door open first, I on the other hand was mentally freaking out because I had not idea what to do. Where was Mal when I needed him? Daring to sneak a glance across the room in the darkness since my eyes had long since adjusted to it, I could see the walkie I had been given over a week ago by Pete, but unfortunately it was on the other side of the room towards the back on the table which meant it was completely out of my reach. I couldn't get it without drawing attention to myself. I swore silently to myself in vain.

Within seconds and upon my horror, the grinding sound of my cell door suddenly creaked opened as it slid back into its mechanism confinement without warning and just like that my two pair of nightmares were waltzing right into my room. I could see them more clearly now as they drew closer by the second. The one that first spoke was a tall and lanky dark figure while as the other one was was also tall, but more stocky looking compared to the other. Due to what little light there was giving off from the emergency lights from the hallway, unfortunately that was all I could really see at the moment before I had finally come down with a risky decision. One that I would probably regret in the end though given the situation at hand I had no other option, but to go with it. I then made my mind up as I threw back the covers off in flash and darted across the room as fast as my legs would carry me with pepper spray in hand and my heart beating so fast that I thought it would pop out of my chest at any given time. Right in that moment as I sprung out of bed, I took whoever it was that broke into my room by complete surprise because one of them swore out loud while the other gasped and jolted back with fright from my sudden movement.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!," The tall and lanky one ordered in a louder tone and then added, "Don't let her escape you idiot!"

Just as I made it to the table I flipped on the lamp to see who my intruders were as I next grabbed the walkie in my hand preparing myself to use it. The moment the light came on, I saw their faces, but still didn't know them, and at the same time they both froze up where they were standing for one split second when they realized what I did and then the stocky one which was the one that was closest to me remembered his task at hand and resumed his mission to catch me.

I narrowed my eyes and held up the walkie and threatened in what I hoped sounded like convincing tone, "One more step and it'll be your last... _and I mean it!_ "

"You touch me and you dead!" I warned as I glared at them both.

Once again they both stopped as the stocky one looked wary as he turn to give his leader a nervous reproached look, but the tall and lanky guy scorned as he snorted and said with a sneer, "Ha! Really funny toots, who are you going call to save ya?...Your daddy?"

"As if! Screw you aashole," I hissed furiously as flipped him the bird and added with just as much gusto, "In case you didn't know, I happen to be..."

The leader smirked at me in a way that made my blood run cold as he cut me off while striding towards me as he boasted, "Yeah, we know who you are sweetheart. You're Mal's little prized possession. His favorite little doll."

The stocky one sneered as he agreed to the other guys comment while giving me the same lecherous look as his boss was.

I panicked as I shrieked out, "If you come any closer, _I will call him!"_

The stocky one looked panicked as well as he looked to his boss for advice a second time who in return rolled his eyes out of aggravation as he scowled, "Stop stalling and grab her before she rats us both out!"

After he said they both jumped for me, and it was a fight as the stocky one was the first to grab a hold of me as I wiggled to get free from his clutches while his leader fought to take the walkie from me and suddenly knocked the pepper spray out of my hand as it hit the floor making a clanking sound while rolling away. In the end, after several fruitless attempts to call Mal, but failed each time the leader finally snatched it from my hands and tossed it a cross the room out of my reach. The tall and lanky leader stood towering over me with this creepy and perverse look in his eyes as he let his eyes travel down my frame which completely disgusted me as I tried all the harder to wiggle my way free, but to no avail. The stocky guy's grip was solid and I wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon.

"Get your hands off me, you bunch of creeps!" I shrieked both in fear and angry as I continued to fight to free myself.

"Not a chance doll. We came here looking for a good time. Now why don't you be a good girl and show us one, huh?" The leader jeered with amusement as he took hold of my chin while his counterpart laughed with glee at my discomfort.

I jerked my face away from his hold and continued to struggle as the stocky guy piped in as he spoke in my ear in a lust-filled tone and added, "Don't worry, if you be good and don't fight this...we'll be _gentle!"_

At that exact moment I felt like throwing up and I knew the look of fear was clear as day on my face as the leader leered on and chuckled in a crude way with an already look of victory won in his eyes. I knew then I had to do something and something fast, but my mind was going blank and panic was starting to kick in. I fought harder and started to scream in hopes that someone on Mal's hall would hear me and come running to my aid. I could tell it was pissing them off because in the next second the leader started cursing telling the other guy to hold me down and just as he was attempting that I took a deep breath and sank my teeth down into his arm as I bite him as hard as I could. He howled in pain and swore loudly as he let go of me, but not before striking me first across my face and knocking the wind out of me as I hit the floor shortly after. Immediately as I collided with the floor, I heard a second cry of pain and it was from the other guy. I quickly glanced up in time to see Ben biting and clawing at the leader's face, as he scurried all around the guy's head and shoulders trying to avoid being caught. I nearly jumped when I felt something brush past my fingers. I stole a quick glance down and discovered it was my lost can of pepper spray from my struggles just minutes ago. I didn't need to think twice as I quickly grabbed up the can and used it on the other guy who now let out a second cry of pain as he threw his hands up at his face almost clawing his eyes out in attempts to rid himself of the stinging-liquid that running down his face and chin. I looked up to grab Ben, but before I could the leader had finally got a hold of him and tossed him to the side and in mere seconds his eyes were dead set on me. I winced in fear, but then remembered the spray. But just as I went to spray him, I discovered to my horror that I must have used it up on the other guy. Nothing was coming out. I gasped and cursed as I threw it at him and made a quick dash out the door as I prayed that Ben was alright. I'm sure he was as I remember seeing him dive under the bed for safety.

I took off running as fast as I could towards Mal's hall as I heard the other two coming up on me hot on my trail in enraged shouts of protest for me to halt which only heightened my fears and panic all the more. I could not believe that other guy recovered from the pepper spray that fast!

 _"He can't be human!,"_ My mind screamed in panic as I picked up the pace and ran faster.

He either wants to get laid that bad or he wanted to kill me, but if I had to guess probably both and more than likely preferable in that order. Brushing those thoughts to the side as Mal's hall was rapidly coming into view as I continued my way and sped up to get to Mal's room while praying that he was there to save my ass. But just as I hit the brakes and cried out for him as I looked inside, he wasn't there and several cells down nor was Pete or Big Ed either. Their rooms were empty. My attention was soon distracted by one of the guys a couple of cells down the hall as he suddenly spoke up.

"If you're looking for Mal," He said lazily as he was leaning up against the doorframe of his cell room in aloof way and shortly added, "he's in the weight room."

I quickly thanked him even though he kind of gave me the creeps too, but as I turned back around to run towards the elevator to get to gym to get Mal the other two had finally caught up to me and they looked really pissed off as they shouted at me in irritation. The ringleader was the first to speak up as he roared across the hall as he drew closer and was only a few feet away.

"You'll pay that, you little bitch!," He growled with a cold and deadly look in his eyes as he glared me down.

His partner looked just as ticked off as well with his eyes all red and puffy from my attack not too long ago, I froze up and looked all around me for an escape route, but found none. I was running out of ideas and that wasn't good.

Suddenly that same guy that called out to me and told me of Mal's whereabouts came strolling out of his cell followed by another big guy behind as he threatened, "You're messing with our boss's woman. You sure you really wanna do that, pal?"

While the two creeps were distracted by some of Mal's thugs, I took that as my cue to flee while I could, but just as I ran past the leader, he seemed to notice and almost grabbed me, but missed me by just mere inches as I sped on by. Even with Mal's thugs hot on two creeps' trail, they still continued to take up the slack to chase after me again. I more than uncertain that I wasn't going to make it to the elevator in time, but nonetheless I ran on and when I finally reached the doors, I continuously mashed the button to get it open. Unfortunately it was taking longer than I expected and they were almost on me as I kept freaking out the entire time as I looked back and forth between mashing the elevator button to open the doors and watching them with sheer panic and fear building up inside of me by the second. I could hear Mal's thugs shouting after them as they were almost on me. Beads of sweat was forming on my forehead as I looked up just in time to see them almost grab me which caused me yelp in fright as I duck out of their reach and gave up on my attempts to use the elevator as I made a beeline towards the stairway and dashed down it as fast as I could without falling to my death.

Not far off behind me, I could still hear the other two guys gaining on me while a pair of Mal's thugs still chasing after them in turn. By now I was in full panic mode even with the aid of Mal's men trying to catch the two creeps that was chasing me, I was quickly becoming weary and my steps were becoming heavier by the second as it was becoming harder and harder for me the breathe, but I couldn't stop I had to go on no matter what. My heart was pounding loudly out of control in my ears and I felt like I was getting no where sooner to my destination and the thought terrified me of what would happen if I didn't. Suddenly without warning, I slipped and lost my footing causing me to fall down a few steps as I yelped in pain upon the landing down below. I quickly stole a dreading glance upwards towards the stairway that I just fell from and saw the creeps only a few feet away from where I was just seconds ago and the other party behind them with about same gap between them. My eyes widened in fear as I scrambled to reach up for the guardrail to pull myself up as I groaned in pain for a second time, I didn't need to look down to know that I probably twisted or bruised my ankle _yet_ again. Why was I cursed with such bad luck? Looking up I realized that I was on the second landing and still had one more to go before I would be on the main flooring, I sucked in shallow deep breath while ignoring the throbbing pain in my foot and ran on down the steps the best that I could.

 **Mal's Pov:**

Sitting on one of the bench presses while taking a break from using the larger-sized barbell and I started lifting some of the larger dumbbells instead while a couple of my boys were doing similar weight lifting on various sides of the room. At some point, I had stopped to take a break as I was in mid-thought while mulling over precarious decisions concerning my slave girl who held my affections and other trial matters. I wiped the sweat from my brow that was dripping down into my face while somewhere down the line I also lost my shirt not too long ago because it was weighed down in my bodily sweat. I had one of the guys out watching for parole so none of us got busted while continued our nightly raids throughout the facility.

Two hours had come and gone as I decided earlier in the night to come burn off some steam and some of my pent of stress and frustrations from my encounter with Roxanne. I nearly foolishly admitted my feelings to her and blew my cover and yet she naively didn't even catch on to it. _Or did she?_ Nevertheless I beginning to wonder if she was more dense than Zoey was when I pretending to be her wimpy boyfriend, Mike. Or maybe she has caught on to my feelings and just wouldn't accept them because she's pissed with me again, but at the same time I was more than a little certain that she would have said something if she did caught on; that much I was sure of. Either way I'm gonna have to be more careful on how I act in front of her especially now that I've got Steve sniffing around my business. I needed to get my emotions and feelings for her in check or I'll be in a lot more trouble than just dealing with Steve and his underlings.

Regardless everything I said to her was true. I wanted to be around her more and I wanted to be closer to her, but she doesn't share the same feelings as I do. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me with loathing. I love that temper of hers and the way she looks at me when she is heated, but maybe that's it, maybe I'm pushing her too far and now she's the one pushing me away. I gotta find a way to fix this. Somehow I gotta...

Before I could even finish that thought, I abruptly brought out of my revery when the double doors suddenly burst open. I frowned as I looked with discontent up expecting to hear that the parole officers had caught onto us, but instead I saw _her._ Just for a brief second I saw her shaking and looking frightened as she stood there panting out of breath clinging onto one of the doors while combing the room warily in search of something or someone. When her eyes stopped, they had landed onto mine and in that brief moment I could tell something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing out of bed this late or better yet...how did she get out of bed when the door was locked due to Chris's automatic lockdown and because I also took her pocket knife from her so she could not escape during her freak out period through the vent like she's been known to in the past.

And just like that as our eyes connected and those thoughts past through my head, suddenly a pair of hands reach out behind her and snatched her up and in that split second the fear in her eyes intensified.

Letting out a heart wrenching scream of terror, Roxanne shrieked out my name loudly and if no one had looked earlier when she bursted through the doors just a few seconds ago, they were now as she was being yanked back. I got a quick glimpse of her captor as he slung her over the back of his shoulder and made a speedy exit without a word spoken, but I caught the knowing smirk in his eyes that he flashed me before he was gone. And like that the double doors immediately slammed back shut. Automatically and on instinct I bolted to my feet dropping the dumbbell to the floor and took off towards the doors in hot pursuit as I could hear her screams filling the hallways.

If the parole didn't hear her now, Chris soon will, but I didn't care. Getting to her first was what was important at the moment. Within the time I sprinted towards the door and yanked it opened as I tore off after them, her captor even with Roxanne being lugged onto of his shoulders still got a fairly good start, but even so, it was still easy for me to gain upon him and his accomplice. Roxanne's shouts of protest as she demanded them to put her down were left unheard by her captor as they fell on deaf ears. Even my shouts for them to halt were ignored as well and by then I was livid with fury, but as we round a corner towards the stairway leading back up to upper floors I was starting to wonder were this chase was going to lead us, and sure enough him and his partner bounded up the steps like a couple of mad men and my concern for Roxanne increased.

 _"If they were to drop her...,"_ Warily I thought as I trailed off while watching them continue to carelessly tot her over her unknown captor's back with dread ever-growing by the second with every step.

I could see the silent plea in her eyes for me to end this right now as she continued to helplessly call out to me which only fueled my anger and hardened my resolve to show this peon no mercy when I get my hands on him and his idiot sidekick. When they reached the second landing, they finally stopped and I soon found out why. Some of my boys were on the upper stairway guarding the upper landing to the third floor which barred off these peons' way of escape. _But why my floor?_

They weren't even from my floor. As a matter of fact, I wasn't sure what floor they were from because I never seen these two baffoons before which could only mean one thing...they were _fresh meat._ Which by all means was fine with me, because I had no problem showing them their place. As soon as myself along with Pete and Big Ed and a couple other of my boys from the weight room caught up to them, we immediately cut off the rest of their escape route leaving them trapped and exposed.

"Alright the fun's over boys," I boomed loudly after catching my breath as I could tell they were still out of their's while crossing my arms over my chest with impatience and curiosity as I added in a more subtle tone, "As much as I enjoy a good work out...hand her over _NOW!"_

The ringleader put her down, but did not released her as he smirked back at me and over-confidently sneered, "So you're the so-called _one_ in charge around here. You must be the one everyone calls Mal."

He gripped Roxanne's shoulders roughly and more tightly with force than needed which caused me to snarl with further irritation because for one I did not like anyone touching her, but me unless I gave permission and two because I could tell he was lusting over her which only poured gasoline on the fire. His smirk only widened as his eyes lit up when he noticed his actions were getting under my skin.

"Rumor has it," He started as he baited while pulling Roxanne back with him from my grasp towards the stairs leading up towards my floor with his partner close by as he continues to mock me, "Or so I heard that this little doll here is your slave girl. Am I correct?"

I cocked an eye at this genius as I gave him a blank and unimpressed stare as deadpanned, "Yeah...so, what of it?"

With my eye still cocked and bearing a devilish smirk of my own I add, "Jealous some?"

I could tell Roxanne was scared even though she was still struggling to free herself from this idiot I was debating with, but I knew if I was't careful he could do something stupid like pull out a knife on her or something similar enough. So I had to play my cards carefully and find out just what I was dealing with.

His eyes lit up again as he ran his fingers across her jawline while he exclaimed in a boastful tone laced with lust, "So it is true. I'm curious to know how you got someone as feisty as this one to submit to you. I bet she's quite a fighter."

With my patience coming to an end and my temper threatening to surface in a strained, but controlled tone still filled with smugness I said, "I bet you would like to know my secret, but unfortunately you've over stepped your boundaries with me peon and if I'm feeling generous I might discuss it with you some other time. Now unhand what is rightfully mine or _else!"_

I don't know how, but nonetheless as he continued to walk away from me and men as he distracted us with his words while edging his way along the walls beside the stairways, he was standing with his back the upper landing to the second floor whereas we were now standing were he formerly was. After my order of Roxanne's release, he just stood there and laughed as his partner decided to join in.

 _"These idiots remind me too much of Steve and his buffoons. To put it bluntly, I'm not really in the mood for this right now."_ I mentally scowled with growing frustration.

Pete leans in closer with a blank and not-so-amused look on his face as well as he offers his assistance and says, "You want me to clock this one?"

I smirk deviously as I replied in an even and smooth tone of voice, "No, I got this, but I'll let you have what's left of him when I'm through."

Pete shrugs as he steps back while Big Ed stands still and stoically observes the whole ordeal.

When the morons finally stopped laughing, but continued to stand there and smugly grin in my direction, I wickedly smirked back at him in earnest as I raised my fingers and snapped them. The look of panic in both their eyes was clear as day as they saw my boys rushing towards them as they started to take a step back and almost headed down the stairs, but stopped as it dawn onto them that they couldn't see where they were going.

The ringleader cried in alarm with wide and panicked eyes as he shouted, " _STOP!"_

Out of confusion my boys stopped momentarily as they looked from the two peons back to me which to my annoyance as I was about to tell them all off for hesitating was clearly more than enough time for this hairbrain to pull the unthinkable.

His eyes immediately locked onto mine with a look that made my insides freeze over because if I was thinking what he was thinking than Roxanne was about to be in grave danger.

With the same panicked, but now also insanely smug smirk plastered onto his face as he grabbed Roxanne up roughly once again by the shoulders as she yelped in pain, he belted over the chaos that was taking place in a deranged and overly-excited tone, _"You want her your majesty! Than Fetch!"_

As soon as those words left his mouth he turned to the side as he stepped away while shoving Roxanne with full force in her chest. And just like that, I saw the look of absolute fear gleaming from her eyes as mine too mirrored hers. For one split second I couldn't hear or even think as everything else around me died away and was replaced with dead silence. All sound and movement was dead to me as the only thing I could hear was Roxanne screaming out my name in full fledge terror while in slow-motion I watched in horror as she fell crashing down the stairway...

* * *

 **Will Roxanne fall to her death?...Or will Mal be able to prevent it in time?...And just who are these creeps and what is their true interest with Roxanne?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**

 **Note:** Interestingly enough this chapter where Roxanne is running to find Mal in the gym and the next upcoming scene in the next chapter are actually a "cut" or deleted scene I originally was going to use way back when Mal first made Roxanne his slave. This scene would have taken place sometime right around chapter 31, but because of Mal wanting to court Roxanne in his estrange ways that scene got cut. So everyone can thank Mal for that. lol

The decision to fit this scene into this chapter has changed some of my other original plans, but it's okay because it's not going to change too much; only now Roxanne will get more of her mojo back in some of the upcoming chapters. I agree with The Malevolent Mountain Queen, Roxanne has suffered enough. Not that I was doing it on purpose! hehe


	96. The Perpetrators Unmasked

**Probably one of my shortest chapters yet, but I've depraved you guys long enough. It's been a long week for me, and out of all honesty when I did find the time to write I seriously could not focus for very long to get anything done. I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I will do better in the future.**

 **Bailey is an** **oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1, Worthless Brat, The Guest Reviewer, and Loki for your reviews.**

 **Chef Hatchet's Pov:**

* * *

I was in the middle of kicking back and relaxing with my former boss and _slave-driver_ , Chris while watching one of the latest action flick before it hit theaters because that's one of the perks of formerly working for a "D" rated celebrity. I had just tossed some popcorn in my mouth from a bucket-sized bowl (with Chris's stupid face on it wearing that ridiculous smirk of his from some of his past glories like Total Drama etc.) that was full of said popcorn when Chris suddenly paused the movie and gives me a weird look as he shifts his eyes around suspiciously and asks, "Did you hear something?"

I rolled my eyes and slightly shake my head because I wasn't amused and clearly not falling for that as I said with a mouthful, without hesitation and deadpanned, "Nope."

Chris made a pouty face before shrugging it off and quickly adding, "Meh...me neither."

He snickers and adds, "Must have been one of those wimpier kids getting pounded by Steve or Mal. Poor saps."

"Good thing you hired parole officers because I'm not breaking it up. You don't pay me enough for that bullshit!" I countered as I took a swig of my drink.

"Hey!" Chris complained in a whiny tone and added, "I do too!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes in disbelief and said, " _Riiiight."_

"Shut up and eat your popcorn!" Chris snapped as he carelessly points the remote back at the wall-sized tv monitor for the second time and un-mutes the show before sitting back down.

 _"That's twelve to four!"_ I mentally boasted and snickered to myself.

As soon as the sound came back on, the walls vibrate as the screen roars into life once more sending blaringly-loud sound waves throughout the whole room. And no doubt down the hallways outside the room. Our drinks started to rattle and dance around on the coffee table by our chairs once more, I unmindfully grab mine before it tumbled over into the floor because I was use to this kind of thing, but Chris wasn't so lucky. His hit the floor.

He made a face and shouted, "Intern!"

Once again I give him that look like _"Really?"_ and shouted back, "We don't have any interns anymore, you fool!"

It dawns onto him after a second and then he replies, "Oh... _yeah_."

Chris then shrugs his shoulders again and quickly, but heedlessly adds, "Oh well!"

I think to myself as I mentally say in my head, _"Moron."_

 **Duncan's Pov:**

Bailey and myself were both having a good time and laughing it up as we both raided Chef's kitchen and were talking about how pissed he was gonna be when he finds out that his favorite dishes have come up missing. We were in the process of stuffing arm loads of goodies and drinks before we decided to head back to our room when suddenly I heard a loud high pitch _scream_. We both sobered up quickly as our smiles were quickly erased from our faces. Bailey dropped her tub of chocolate ice cream and the bag of potato chips I had slipped through my hands.

At the same time we both blurted out loud, _"Roxanne!"_

We both dropped everything we had and ran through the double swinging doors out of the kitchen and down the halls to the source of the scream.

"Sounds like she's in the stairway!" I called out towards Bailey as he speedily raced down the halls and then quickly added, "What the hell is she doing there this late?!"

"It does, and I honestly don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this!" She agreed with a grim look on her face that matched mine.

We picked up our pace and ran faster.

 _"I just hope nothing terrible's happened to her. Mal will lose it if anything does."_ I grimly thought to myself.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Remembering the things that were passing through my mind during the seconds before as I was just being pushed.

 _I felt embarrassed for being treated like a prize possession among these creeps._

 _I felt afraid because of being helpless and not being able to fight back._

 _But worst of all, I felt angry with myself for not being able to stop any of this once again._

My eyes were clamped down shut tight as a blood curdling scream escaped my lips. Why did I always cry out for Mal's help? And not Duncan's or even Big Ed's? I could feel my heartbeat racing so fast that I thought by now I would have died from having a heart attack and then the next minute I opened my eyes again just in time to see Mal reaching out for me from above with a grim and determined look on his face.

Only seconds before, I was in complete terror as I fell long ways down the stairways just barely missing the steps and plunging into the landing below on the main floor and quickly to my demise. I couldn't erase the look of panic and fear in Mal's eyes in that very moment. It completely threw me off once again, but what really surprised me the most was when he took a few steps back and plunged down after me like he was desperate...like a madman.

His body was hurtling rapidly down the stairway towards mine, but he was in more control of his than me with mine while I could feel my clothes flapping all around me as the air was rushing and roaring in my ears. It was only a matter of seconds before I would touch the bottom of the landing and I knew without a doubt that the fall could kill me if Mal didn't do something soon. With his outstretched arm just inches from mine he quickly took it and snaked his other arm around the small of my back and pulled me into him. I was trembling so hard from the fear of falling plus the adrenaline from it all and on top of that having to be this close to Mal again that I closed my eyes as though shutting out this horrible nightmare might somehow shield me from my current fears that were happening one after another right before me. All of this transpired in seconds just before he landed hard in a squatted position on the bottom landing with me holding onto him with my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. I opened my eyes a quarter of an inch out of fear and hesitation as soon as he hit the ground, but at this point I was too scared to be embarrassed and too scared to let go. He stayed in that position for a moment longer to catch his breath, but mostly due to how tense he was and I could tell it wasn't just from panic, but mostly heated and pent-up rage. The only sound I could hear aside from our heavily breathing was several swears and mutters from the creeps and Mal's thugs right above us as they detained the creeps that nearly caused my accident and than to the side I heard a gasp which sounded an awfully lot like... _Bailey?_

I shifted my gaze curiously over towards the sound of the gasp and sure enough it was in fact Bailey gripping the stairway guardrails with a tense, but relieved look on her face with Duncan who also sharing a similar expression on his face while standing right behind her.

She looked at Mal with unease and decided not to say anything due to the obvious expression of his body language, but instead worded, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head rigidly even though in truth I was still shaking violently because my body felt on edge and I could feel my pulse still racing out of control from the near death experience just now.

By then Mal had collected himself and asks with what further startled me in low voice only meant for my ears, "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head no because words were failing me at the moment, I was still too shook up to speak.

Mal then rose to his feet as he began to pull away from me, but before I could fully let go of him the moment my foot that I twisted earlier in my escape could touch ground, I immediately cringed stiffly and hissed out in pain. Mal didn't miss a beat and automatically noticed my stiff movements and gave me a questioning look.

I felt ashamed and embarrassed for have to admit it as I stuttered, "I-I can't...m-my foot...it's,"

If looks could kill, then Mal was a master at it by now.

The dangerous look in his eyes only darkened even more as he cut me off from finishing as he heated muttered, _"I'll kill them."_

He quickly whirled around noticed that the creeps were held in check, he then barked an order viciously at his thugs in loud authoritative voice, "Make sure they stay were they are."

In a calmer tone, but with the same authoritative voice he said, "I'd like a word with them."

Without any warning at all, Mal suddenly scooped me up which caused me to gasp out loud with surprise from his abrupt and quick movement on his part. I felt myself blushing as I clamped my eyes down shut for like the umpteenth time today because I knew both Bailey and Duncan were watching us and I still wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with Mal doing these kinds of things. Just as he turned on his heel to face the upper stairway, I quickly looked away and meekly hid my face in his neck as he stiffly walked back up the stairs to _greet_ which was probably putting it lightly the creeps that could have killed me just now. When we reached the top, the chaos of verbals assaults died down and everyone's eyes were glued onto Mal as they waited for his orders. Both guys were contained and looking rougher for the wear with mixed of looks angry rolling off of them and fear seen visible in their dilated pupils while as I watched Mal look both of them over with growing distaste and heated anger of his own.

Carefully glancing over to my side I noticed that Big Ed looked spooked from what just happened and heated around the collar himself as he stood there on the left side of us stiff and tight-lipped to say the least. Pete on the other side of Mal looked a little surprised by Mal's actions, but said nothing as he resumed his intimidatingly stoic and blank stare at the two in front of us. In the back of my mind, I was wondering what Bailey and Duncan were going to do. Were they going to come up here or maybe make a quick retreat to the elevator back to their cell-room? Either way I was praying that they didn't get caught up into this mess because I wasn't sure how they would get out of it if they did.

My attention was drawn back towards the creeps in front of his as one of them (the leader of the two) made the mistake of making a snarky remark to Mal as he smirked nervously and said, "So it's true what they say! The rumors about the top dog around here being Mike's _little demon_ and he's more than willing drop everything just to save his... _little girlfriend! Aww...Isn't that just sweet!"_

As soon as he said that both him and his partner in crime started snickering like a couple of hyenas until Mal balefully narrowed his eyes and nodded his head to the other two behind them that was detaining them. Without a word of warning, both thugs clocked both creeps on top of their heads with their fists so fast that one of them (the stocky one) actually bit their tongue and groaned out loud in pain and complained about it whereas the leader just sobered up and glared, but said nothing after that.

Once again Mal narrowed his eyes in controlled anger as he heated stated, "You fools do realize whose granddaughter you just tried to _kill_ just now... _right_ _?!"_

They both exchanged confused looks with one another until the leader who as I took a closer look was wearing a dark forest-green hoodie that hid his face from view,so that I could not make out who he was snarkily replied, "Who cares who her gramps is, we were just looking for a good time until you muscle-heads interfered."

The stocky one also put in his two cents as I finally got a good look at him for once, he had light-brown short, messy hair and was wearing a dull blue wife's beaters shirt with tan cargo pants as he added in an annoyed, but crude tone, "Yeah so why don't you hand her back over so we can start again where we left off, huh? I'm not too prone with being sprinkled violently in the face with pepper spray."

Mal dropped me and was careful of my foot as he strolled over to both of them wearing a dark and sinister smirk as he clasped both of his hands behind his back and continued to look them up and down as he deadpanned, " _Oh_...trust me, you'll have more to worry about aside from a little bit of pepper spray when I'm done with you pair of halfwits."

Their looks paled slightly as Mal continued on as though they had not interrupted him from earlier. His eyes lit up even further with a promise of true pain and suffering as he ventured on and explained lovingly, but in a disturbed manner as he said, "You two imbeciles have made a grave mistake of trying to put your dirty-grubby little hands on my beautiful bride. What do you think I should do with you?"

He stop dead center in front of both them as his sinister smile only grew wider as the leader still had the guts to snort out a dry laugh that sounded nasally while his partner was starting to get nervous. Mal from the look of things was about to deliver the finishing blow, but just as he yanked back the creep's hoodie to reveal yet another face I did not know though judging by the way that Mal was reacting and then pausing as the look of recognition was clearly visible in his eyes, as several emotions cross his face all at once until he suddenly broke out into a humorless chuckle.

He grab a hold of the creep's now exposed face roughly and in a smooth, but even more wicked tone Mal says, "Tell me what do you think Frank Valenti will do when he finds out that a lowly farmer boy like you tried to deflower his precious little granddaughter, Scott?"

* * *

 **Just what is Scott doing in juvie?...And what will Mal do with him for not only trying to put his hands on Roxanne, but almost causing her untimely death too?...And just why would he do it in the first place?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**

 _ ***On a side note, this may seem out of Scott's character quite a bit, but I assure you that you'll get a better understanding as to why in the next chapter to come.**_

 _ ***Oh and one more thing, I kind of felt like Chris and Chef are not getting enough screen time in this, so I thought the beginning would spice things up. I have more plans for them later on, but it will be some time before that happens. ;)**_


	97. The Queen of Mayhem

**Wow, this chapter took longer to write than I expected it would. I kept having to go back and recheck and double check my facts on this one. And there is still secrets to be revealed, but it'll be another chapter before that happens. This is turning into the longest night ever! Will I ever get past this night in this story?...lol**

 **Out of warning this chapter is not completely polished and glossed over, so there maybe some spelling and grammar uh-ohs! I'll look them over tomorrow, but for now I must sleep!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing!"**

 **Thank you Addicted To Total Drama, Loki, Sideshowjazz1 (So was I! The "Basic Straining" part anyways! lol In all honesty, it was scene I had been wanting to do for a while with either Duncan and Bailey or Mal and Roxanne. And in this case Duncan and Bailey got it!), and The Malevolent Mountain Queen (Now...I can't let Mal kill off all the competition, where would all the fun in that be? Plus the drama? You gotta have that! That and virtual cookies and pudding! God, I'm tired! lol) for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

At the mention of the guy's name, it was like the veal was removed from my eyes. I remember this creep and not just from the Total Drama videos that Steve forced me to watch of Mal. No...I knew this creepy redneck back from school. I had heard about him and few others from school that had signed up for the show, but since I typically skipped a good number of my classes most days or just ditched school in general I had forgotten about it. This _Scott_ was definitely another one to watch out for, but _not_ near as _bad_ as Mal was, and this was speaking from experience. Whereas Scott was sneaky to the extreme of stalker related material and used what exclusive information he could digged up and get his dirty hands on somebody to benefit him whether it prove to be a tight situation or not he could really cause some seriously problems for others. Mal on the other hand, was a completely different ballgame altogether. Not only was he sneaky and _stalker-ish_ when it fancied him, but he would go to the extreme of using fear and violence to get what he wanted no matter what it took to get it. He wanted control and power at whatever cost. Each time I've witnessed his use of power over others, I shuddered in fear. His goal to be in complete control was overwhelming to say the least.

Regardless Mal laughed in a en evill and mockingly manner before releasing Scott's jaw and shoving him back further into the thug that was holding him down. Scott looks up and gives Mal a scowling look, but then it was like realization suddenly hit him. His eyes landed on me and he smirked deviously. I paled at his look because I knew all too well what it meant.

Shifting his gaze on over to Mal's once again, Scott's smirk only widened as he lazily said in that Southern accent of his which I should have noticed when I first dealt with him in my room and completely ignoring Mal's question altogether as he said, "I see Mike's demon has finally met the _queen of mayhem_."

With Scott's smirk growing annoyingly larger, he then added, "Long time no see Roxanne, school sure misses you!"

Silently I swore as I felt sweat appearing on my brow. I did not need this moron blowing my cover especially considering how hard I've worked to keep a low profile here though I did slip up some back when I left Mal's initials on that other creep, Steve when I first got into this dump. I swear I will kill him if he screws this up for me! I could tell Mal's curiosity had been piqued, he cocked an eye at him curiously and then smugly glances over at me waiting for an explanation, but all I could do was nervously shake my head and shrug my shoulders like I didn't know anything... _when I did!_

Mal turned back to Scott and inquired with the same curious and interested look on his face as he inquired, "Explain to me how you know Roxanne farm boy? And if I don't your excuse, I'm gonna do much worse than anything your ole' pal Fang did on Chris's show. And why we're this subject...just what do you mean by queen of mayhem?"

At the mention of a certain-said shark, Scott immediately clammed up as his eyes grew big with fear in them. Mal smirked at Scott's fearful reaction clearly enjoying himself and reveling in his obvious discomfort, but before Mal could add anything else or get in another word and question him any further, Scott suddenly spoke up again. It was like a light bulb suddenly went off in his head.

With a more smug look in Scott's eyes this time as they eyes landed on me even though I knew he wasn't talking to me directly in general as he drawled, "That's quite simple Mi-," (Mal raised an irritated eye even further at almost being mistaken for Mike which caused Scott to get nervous in his response) "I-I m-mean Mal."

Scott froze up with anxiety from Mal's scowl as he looked all around him at the cold and threatening-looking stares that were locked onto him, it was like he was beginning to see the real mess he had landed himself into until his eyes lit up as though something had struck him.

Suddenly he started to break into a fit of laughter and in between his laughs, he choked out, "Hold on, hold on! You mean to tell me that Roxanne's grandfather is the mafia boss of Canada!"

He looks at Mal and is still laughing as he continues on, "And you actually have the balls to be screwing around with his granddaughter and _making_ her your sex slave! Man, you're totally nuts! You must have a death wish or something!"

A vein started to twitch under Mal's only visible eye. I watched as he clenched his teeth and his fists until they turned white with growing impatience and to be honest he wasn't the only one about to lose their cool. I was getting just a little more than just fed up with being referred to as Mal's _slave!_

Just as Mal was getting ready to explode, Scott still had that stupid grin on his face as he looks up and speaks to me in a mocking way and sneers, "Hey, ain't your daddy that wimpy-lookin' handyman guy that works out at that old rundown automobile body and repair shop down by Starbucks? I bet ole' grandpappy Valenti is still pissed about your mom's choice in men! Yeah...now that I think about it, I heard that she ran off with your daddy back to his home town in the United States after he knocked her up with you and he didn't even put a ring on it at the time! 'Heard your grandpappy was really pissed about it too because he didn't have a proper heir to take over his business! It must suck to have a dad that's not even man enough to properly court your mother! But seeing as who her daddy is, I can't say I'd blame him, but then again I wouldn't have been dumb enough to knock your mother up in the first place if I was him!"

Everyone was gawking as they looked from Scott to me. A few even sneered. I felt my blood rising the moment he made fun of my family, especially my dad. Nobody makes fun of my dad. Nobody. I didn't care who was watching or what they thought as I marched over to Scott to give him a piece of mind.

 **Bailey's Pov:**

Only minutes after Mal had made it back up the steps and unto the second landing with Roxanne, did Duncan and I see where all of this was headed. We both ducked behind some of the taller looking thugs in the back and carefully peered over them as we both gasped at Scott sudden appearance in this place.

 _"What was he doing here? And how he'd land himself in juvie?"_ I pondered silently to myself as I waited for further answers.

Nothing surprised me as when Scott made it official that he knew Roxanne in school. Though if that were true and if that were the case then how come I never saw Roxanne before because I went to the same school that Scott did and I don't ever remember seeing her there. Not once. Another thing that puzzled me was that name he referred to her as. _The queen of mayhem?_

 _"That was ROXANNE?!"_ I nearly shouted in my head as it suddenly clicked where I had heard it from as I added, _"No way! She couldn't be the same one, could she?"_

If Roxanne is who I think she is, then Mal may just have some competition here in juvie to deal with after all. I remember hearing some rumors in school about a girl ditching classes and when she was there causing a lot of chaos for the teachers and the student body principal himself, but _Roxanne?_

And judging from the looks of on both Mal's and Duncan's faces, I wasn't the only curious one here wondering just what secrets Roxanne was hiding. I lost track of what was being said when Scott suddenly really kicked up the dirt and made some hate comment about Roxanne's family mainly concerning her father. And from the way she was balling up her fists at her sides and quickly getting heated while standing on the sidelines which oddly enough reminded me of a lot like Mal, but I didn't have the time of day to focus on that at the moment. Because by looking at the Scott, I could tell that he was signing his own death warrant the longer he ran his mouth. Sweet cheese and crackers, this guy was an idiot. And to think that he was making googly eyes at Courtney on All-Stars! I wonder if they ever got together after the show?

I had no time to ponder over that notion when I started to catch some of the things Scott was saying and I could tell this was it for him just judging from the looks Mal was giving him too. Mal was going to squish him like a bug and that would be the end of it. I didn't know if I should feel sorry for him or not.

Just as expected Mal strolled his way up to Scott to deal with him, but surprisingly before he got there, Roxanne cut him off and punched Scott dead center in the nose! Surprisingly everyone, including Mal. He looked completely taken back, but amused by it all the same as Roxanne suddenly let out a torrent of pent up rage lose of Scott.

She grabbed his shirt collar in one swift motion pulling his face down to her eye level and what she said next made mine and everyone else's jaw drop as she spat viciously and exploded, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY! ESPECIALLY NOT MY DAD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HE'S A RETIRED US SOLDIER THAT SERVED IN THE MARINES AND FOUGHT FOR HIS COUNTRY AND THEIR FREEDOM! DON'T YOU EVER MOCK MY FATHER AGAIN OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE UP YOUR ASS AND CRAM YOUR BALLS DOWN YOUR THROAT! DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I WON'T... _BECAUSE I WILL_!"

No words can even began to describe the shock at hearing such profanity fly from her mouth like that and from the looks everyone else was giving they were pretty floored hearing a girl as small and petite as Roxanne and myself saying such unruly things so easily and unbothered by it. No one had time to dwell upon it because Roxanne never gave Scott a chance to defend himself after that. She was on him in seconds and she was wild too like I've never seen her before! Some of the guys starting to swear in shock while others were hooting and laughing at the spectacle and still others started cheer the fight on. I was actually becoming afraid of this side of Roxanne as I heard Duncan behind me swear out loud too in both shock and unease. It was like seeing a little mini Mal in action. Almost what you would consider cute, but extremely deadly at the same time. Within seconds Scott's face was covered in dark bruises with two black eyes to show for it! And all I could do was watch because I was too bewildered to look away from it, and all of this coming from this little girl, Roxanne. I actually had to stop and ask myself why she needed Mal's protection in the first place again, and I really could not come up with a valid answer. I mean yeah she is just one girl and a place full of guys like Mal, but still...

With dread I looked over and saw that Mal eating all of this up, he was clearly having the time of his life, but like us and everyone else presence he looked just as surprised by her actions we were.

 **Mal's Pov:**

I knew she was hiding a side of herself from me I haven't seen yet even though I did get a few peeks of it now and again when she first arrived here, but nothing I've ever seen her do was as mesmerizing as this. All I could think was that this whole display was _beautiful_ , and as much as I wanted to see more I couldn't allow her to kill him _especially_ not when I wanted to myself. On top of that if I did allow her to continue even her grandfather wouldn't be able cover this up without being questioned and hounded by the authorities.

I chuckled to myself as I thought with amusement, _"Now I get why he wanted me to keep her out of trouble._ (pauses for a second in thought and smirks) _Yes...she's definitely has some explaining to do after this little shindig and I won't be taking no for an answer."_

As I was finishing up my thoughts and taking into an account what I've seen from her in the past and comparing it to now while as I watch her wildly pounded fam boy's face in, I couldn't do anything but become more excited by. But just I said not long ago I can't allow this continue too much further and with Chris's video surveillance hanging from every square inch corner of this place, we'd both be in really screwed if she did in fact _accidently_ kill him. I chuckled darkly at the thought as I slowly stroll right back up to both of them to put an end to it. In seconds I was right behind Roxanne as she raised her small fist in mid-swing, but I caught it and prevented her from going any further. Clearly my intervening startled and distracted Roxanne momentarily from her actions by the look of surprise on her face. I placed my other hand around her waist and pulled her away even though she struggled and fought me the the entire time I did. I could do nothing, but chuckle with glee at her violent reaction to my interference with her scuffle with farm boy. Her eyes went from widening with surprise to narrowing with outrage which quickly turned into irritation as she snarled at me over her shoulder.

Though the moment I pulled her back a few steps, she snapped angrily at me, "Let go of me! I'm not through with him! He's mine!"

I smirked down at her as I firmly held her in check while she glared up at me in anger and in an amused tone of voice, I drawled, "Don't trouble yourself, Roxanne. Just calm down and let me handle this."

"Mal!" She growled through gritted teeth as she spat my name out in annoyance and continued to squirm and struggle with me as she violently snarled, "I don't need your assistance! I'm not helpless, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

I chuckled in full on amusement and didn't care anymore who was watching at this point even though a few of my peons where just as amused themselves by it. Nonetheless this side of her was a real turn on for me, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold her down for much longer especially with all the squirming she was doing. Though what really tickled me the most was the fact that she was now cursing at me and trying to bite me!

"Damn it, Mal! Release me!" She shrieked in a loud booming tone.

It was so condescending that it even made me freeze up for a moment before realizing who belting out commands like that. The stairway grew deadly quiet except for mine and Roxanne's heavily breathing. That and a few gasps that sounded all around the group. She had finally stopped fighting me, but now I suddenly felt my patience being tested especially with so many eyes now on both of us. I could not let them see that a mere girl even if she was to be my bride could unsettle me like she just did just now. So instead I turned the attention back onto the main cause of all of this...the peon Scott. I immediately released Red who looked startled by my sudden change of affectation, but stayed out of my way as I made quick strides towards Scott.

I looked at him with disgust for a moment and then without any warning I punched him in the gut harder than any time I've ever laid a hit on Steve. The moment I rammed my fist into his gut I could feel one of his rib cages breaking. His eyes grew wide and he gasped with a short of breath then cried out loudly in pain. With his head hung as he moaned in pain and even cried a little, I grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head towards mine.

I looked him dead in the eyes and hissed venomously in a low tone, "Ever touch her again, and I _won't_ hesitate to kill you redneck."

As much as I'd love to kill him and Steve both, I'm not going to prison for theses peons and miss out on my chance of making her mine. I suppose though if I really sat down and pondered over it I could work my way around Chris and the law and kill them off one by one, but that will require time and careful planning. Perhaps another time...

Besides I need this peon alive so I can find out why he thought that interfering and tampering with what is mine would be a such good idea. If Steve is involved in this I'll...

At my words Scotty boy stiffened up and froze on the spot, I could see very the whites in his eyes and could tell that the stupid hick got my message. I let go of him abruptly and called Pete and Big Ed over for them to carry out my further orders as to what I wanted done with him. Because in truth I far from done with this fool and he was about to learn real quick who was in charge here.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I was completely intoxicated in full out rage with Scott's disrespect for my family that I forgot how scary Mal could be if he was rubbed the wrong way. I think I might have _accidentally_ embarrassed him in front of his thugs just now because seconds later he said not a word as he pushed me out of his way and took down Scott. I was both mad and perturbed at the same time because of his sudden display of action. I was madder than hell because _that_ was my fight and not his, but mostly perturbed by how violently hard he struck him. It sounded like he seriously messed him up. I keep forgetting how strong Mal really is, and how much he probably holds back on unleashing his wrath onto me when I keep stubbornly locking heads with him and pushing him to his limits.

In my head I mentally pouted and sourly thought, _"But it was still my fight and not his! The nerve of that jerk!"_

On an another note, I hope he doesn't remember to inquire from me what Scott was rambling on about just moments before I laid it thick on him for insulting my kin. Suddenly Mal called for Pete and Big Ed. They both strolled forward and stopped on either side of Mal as he explained in controlled, but heated words what he wanted them to do with Scott.

His eyes narrowing in with malice clearly apparent as his one visible darkened while said in a quiet, but serious tone, "Take the boys and this worthless peon to my turf and have them make farm boy here spill by _any_ means necessary his intentions (he cocks his head and thumb in my direction) with Red over there. I _want_ answers! And they better be good ones or _else!"_

Pete intervened and asked unsympathetically, "What about the other one?"

Mal paused a moment as though he was mulling over it and then emotionlessly drawled, "Take with you and do as you like with him. I don't care."

"Now get them out of my sight before I change my mind and take care of him (his eyes darted towards Scott's person) personally myself!" He growled in the same vicious tone of voice from earlier, but much louder for everyone else to hear.

Both Pete and Big Ed either nodded heads or voiced their agreements to Mal's orders before turning around with the other guys as they lead Scott and his partner away while Scott begs in a pathetic and pitiful way for Mal to reconsider, but his pleads go on deaf ears. Scott's and the other guy's begging soon echo all the way up the stairway and shortly fade away into distant cries. Mal startled me as he abruptly turned around so quickly to face me with a blank look on his face as he speedily approaches me. I suddenly felt panicked and tried desperately not to trip over my hurt leg in my terrified state.

 _"Is he going to punish me for embarrassing him just minutes ago? If he is, I'm dead meat!"_ I thought in panic as I stood frozen in fear and felt sweaty with anxiety.

Just before he was close enough to get me, I gasped with panic as I clamped my eyes down shut tightly and stood stiffly with both of my hands firmly gripping the hem of my shirt while I waited for the worst possible outcome. Without any warning whatsoever, I felt him grab a hold of me which cause me to yelp in further fear and panic as I shielded my face and tried to squirm my way out of his hold, but failed. The moment he had a firm grip on me, he lifted me up in his arms and started to walk away, but I still had my hands over my eyes as I felt my heart beating out of control. I tried to slow my breathing down to normal, but I couldn't stop myself from freaking out until he brought his lips up to my ear. It immediately caused me to flinch from the unsuspected physical contact.

"Be still," I felt him hissed in my ear as he added, "Damn it Roxanne, you act like I'm going to put my hands on you and hurt you."

Nervously I withdrew my hands from my face and in a startled voice I tried desperately hide but nonetheless miserably failing at and said, "T-That's b-because I t-thought you were."

As I said that I continued to look warily up at him as he continued to carry me without complaint down the stairway with an scowling expression on his face, somehow though oddly enough whatever he was feeling, I didn't think that it was directed at me personally.

"Well I'm not and you should know that by now." He scolded in mild annoyance as his dark and moody eyes suddenly took a dive down at mine.

"Oh...s-sorry." It was all I could think of to say because of everything that's happened tonight that's led up to this point has left me feeling pretty awkward around him.

Almost a full minute later he responded by dryly saying, "Don't be. You have no reason to be."

 _"Was that Mal's way of trying to be nice just..now?"_ I thought with incredulity as I suddenly felt struck with confusion at his comments while studying his face trying to find some hint of just said thoughts.

He never looked at me when he said that nor afterwards either, instead he continued on down the steps in silence like he was lost deep in thought or more or less feeling testy at the moment, which of the two I couldn't tell. I was starting to wonder why we were going down the stairs and not back up them, but considered how moody he looks at the current moment I decided against asking him as to not further piss him off right now.

By the time we reach the bottom of the stairs, Mal continued on down the hallways and judging by the looks of things everything was beginning to look familar again. I soon realized why aside from the fact that I've been down those steps plenty of times before, Mal was leading me back to the weight room. But why there?

When we got there and Mal used his side to push open the double doors, I glanced around and this time got a more proper view of what was inside it. There were several different workout equipment and weights littered all around the room and the room itself was pretty huge like a basketball gym, but instead this was a workout gym. There benches on all sides of the walls and chairs stacked closely beside them. On the wall on the right, was two vending machines. One for drinks and the other snacks. After taking this all in at once, I soon discovered that there was one other guy in the gym still lifting weights. Mal called out to him and told that he wanted a first aid kit and just like that the guys followed Mal's orders without question. I still didn't get that. Why did all the guys here blindly accept Mal's orders and not protest?

As puzzling as that was for me, Mal soon continued his pace until he returned to the weight-lifting bench I had seen him at earlier when I tried to find him and call out for help before Scott and that other creep came and snatched me up. He put me down a lot more gently than he normally would which only puzzled me all the more because before he was never gentle with me like this. It kinda made me uneasy and caused me to worry and ponder if maybe this was like some trick of his to lure me into becoming comfortable around him only to find out that it was a trap. I continued to feel uneasy as he motioned for me to sit with him on the weight-lifting bench.

He said nothing as he picked up his shirt from the floor and tossed it over one of his shoulders and then picked up a dumbbell nearby and from the looks of it was about to continue where he clearly left off before I had arrived and burst through the doors. And if I had to guess must have interrupted his and several other thugs under his influence workout. I nervously looked down as I fidgeted with my hands and tried not to watch as he used his shirt wipe the sweat from his face, but when he sat down beside me and his side brushed up against me. It only caused my pulse to pick up even more, whereas my stomach felt as though it were tangled up into a tight ball and I wasn't sure why I was feeling all of this at once because it only made things for me all the more awkward around him.

 _"What was wrong with me? Why is this so awkward all of a sudden?"_ I thought nervously with panic.

Out of the corner of my eye as I continued to stare at my hands, I watched timidly as he leaned forward on the bench and flexed his muscles back and forth in his arm with the dumbbell in his hand. It probably sounded lame or like nothing but that thing, that dumbbell had to weight at least a little over a hundred pounds and he was lifting it effortlessly like it was nothing. Before I knew it I must have lifted my gaze further up because all of a sudden his eyes shifted towards mine. I blushed furiously from being caught staring.

Though before I could quickly avert my eyes, he cocked an eye at me and blankly inquired, "What?"

"N-Nothing." I stuttered out loud far too quickly and shifted my gaze elsewhere.

Somehow I knew without even looking up he smirking down at me, and I hated it. I wanted to slap that stupid grin off of his face, but I couldn't summon up enough courage to do it, so I sat there and ignored him for the moment.

Only seconds later which felt like hours sitting next him, Mal startled me as he suddenly decided to strike up a conversation with me.

"So your dad was in the Marines, huh?" He said with an indifferent, but a casually tone.

Oddly enough I could tell he was suddenly nervous about something too and was trying to disguise it by acting casual about it.

"He was-," I started, but stopped in mid sentence as I noticed him pausing in his physical workout as he reached down to grab what I now noticed was a water bottle besides us on the floor.

He took a drink and then handed it to me as his eyes suddenly lit up with a smug look on his face as he said, "Tell me is that where you learn to swear and fight like that?"

I flushed as I hesitantly accepted it from him while I thought about what I'd say next. Once again like earlier as his fingers brushed up against mine, the bottle almost slipped through my fingers, but I stopped myself and reclaimed my grip in time.

Mal's smirk widened as he teased, "Cat got your tongue, Red?"

Before I could stop myself I pursed my lips up in displeasure and hastily snapped back, "No!"

But then I realized how harsh that sounded and tried to retract my response as I quickly added, "I-I mean no that's not it...it's just that you've never tried to talk to me before and this is kind of peculiar coming from you, ya know."

I couldn't explain it. I mean it could have been pent up stress and/or bottled up anger, which I wasn't really sure anymore at this point, but all I knew was the next thing that happened was I suddenly let out a torrent of suppressed emotions all at once.

I suddenly lashed out at Mal and exploded without any warning at all as I snapped, "But if you must know, yes I did learn to fight from my dad thank you very much! You think my mother would let me do something like that?! You think she would let me take karate classes or play sports?! No! She didn't! If it wasn't for my dad she'd have me in every stupid girly beauty pageant and dance class she could sign me up in! I hated it! And I hated all the stupid dresses she use to make me wear when I was younger and I hated how all the other boys in class would laugh and make fun of me because of it! They said I was weak and called me a "silly princess girl"! That's why I took karate and that's why I hate guys and that's why if you _ever_ called me that again... _I will kill you!_ Because I am not weak and I am not helpless!"

By the time I was done with my rant I found myself standing up and was heavily panting with balled up fists at my sides with a bewildered looking Mal staring up at me with no words left to say. Realization hit me again at what I just did, and I felt my cheeks flushing furiously because of it. I felt so stupid for exposing some of my most embarrassing and deepest of innermost self-conscious feelings that I've never even shared with my closest of friends. And here I was shouting them out like a freaking idiot to Mal of all people! At that moment I just wanted to hide under a rock somewhere and disappear for awhile.

I couldn't face Mal, so I turned around on my good heel and was about to head out the door when suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist and was spun back around and nearly collided with Mal.

He pulled me back down to the bench beside him and looked at me with new found interest and said with a smirk, "I never considered you weak doll. On the contrary, I've always thought the opposite. That's part of the very reason why you piqued my interest."

I was now confused by his words. I wasn't sure if he was paying me a compliment or if he was about to insult me. With him, I wasn't never too sure what to think. He bent down and retrieve the water bottle that I must have dropped in my sudden outburst just seconds ago and as he did that I decided to take that moment and properly examine my throbbing foot. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mal getting back up and then looking down at me curiously.

When he saw what I was doing, he suddenly took hold of my foot himself to examine it out of interest with such seriousness in his expression that it momentarily distracted me and in that moment he grabbed my foot during all of that I lost my balance and nearly fell off the bench. Out of panic I did what anyone would do out of reflex, I grabbed onto the nearest thing to not only right myself, but to keep from falling as well. I grabbed onto Mal's shoulders and immediately shut my eyes tight in my brief flight of panic. I felt my heart hammering wildly in my chest and my head all a buzz which also felt flushed and heated when I realized what I had just done and because of the proximity of being this close to his face. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek which only made the knot in my stomach tightened even more and oddly enough Mal didn't seem to notice any of it. At least not at first because he was still absorbed into holding onto and looking at my foot until he suddenly noticed that I was now clinging onto him and looking up at him nervously. He took his attention off of my injury and studied me with a strange look I've never seen him give me before. It kind of startled me and left me without words.

I couldn't explain it but the longer he stared back at me like the way he was the more flushed I felt staring back at him in return and before I knew it his face was growing closer to mine and mine closer to his. On the inside I was panicking because knew what he was about to do and it wasn't like he hasn't done this before, but for some reason this time it was different.

Just as his lips were about to take mine, the double doors abruptly burst opened and was followed by both Duncan and Bailey crashing into the floor in front of the doors' entrance. Bailey's sudden yelp of surprise and Duncan's startled outbursts swear made both Mal and myself jump nearly out of our skins and out of our dazed and confused expressions when we both realized what we were about to do. Mal's face was as red as mine if not redder.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Looks like Mal and Roxanne have been busted! Just how long have Duncan and Bailey been standing there in the doorway?...And is Mal starting to crack?...And what secrets is Roxanne keeping to herself?...And just what did Scott mean by _queen of mayhem_ and what will Mal's thugs do with him?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**


	98. The Truth

**I know this is a day late and I'm truly sorry, but I just wasn't able to finish this in time yesterday and the quality in it was lacking. I refuse to pop out something with poor quality...even though I'm pretty bad about missing my spelling and grammar goofs. But still...I hate posting something that seems rushed and not well thought out. Nonetheless here it is. It's not where I wanted to stop it because I was desperately trying to wrap up this night scene, but it's a lot harder than it seems. But anyways I'm running off into ramblings. So I'm just gonna shut up now and let you guys enjoy this! lol**

 **Seriously on an ending note, I hope I caught more of my spelling errors otherwise I'll have to come back and correct them as soon as I can tomorrow hopefully if I'm not too busy.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama(Bailey never knew about Roxanne being in her school, but was shocked when Scott revealed that she was referred to in school as the queen of mayhem. She had heard about a girl called that, but never knew it was Roxanne.), Loki, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen(Take deep breaths, it'll be okay!) for your reviews.**

* * *

 **Bailey's Pov:**

It still took a while for the shock of discovering who Roxanne really was to wear off. I could never pin her as someone capable of doing _things_ that were tallied high enough to be considered not only on Mal's level of crazy, but almost near his worthy _equal_ as well. If what Scott says is true and that Roxanne is indeed that _girl_ and plus the rumors concerning it are too, then sparks really are going to fly soon enough and not in the romantic kind of way either...or could it?

After watching Mal have Scott taken away with his thuggish creeps, both myself and Duncan decided to stay to make sure not else happened further to our friend. We both knew how Mal was, but even though we knew, technically it _was_ still Mal's business where Roxanne was concerned. But that didn't mean for a second that I, myself or Duncan wasn't still worried about her well being where Mal was concerned. Duncan indicated for me to follow him with the flick of his hand in my direction as he quickly pulled me to the side of the corridor behind a large potted fake-looking plant and out of sight of Mal's sharp and brooding vision. It was only moments later after watching them take their leave or more like Mal take what was _his,_ that we both silently tailed him from behind when we noticed that he wasn't headed up after the other guys in the direction of their rooms.

I furrowed my brow and silently gave Duncan a quizzical look as though he may have answers since he's been here longer than I, but he also quietly shrugged his shoulders with just as confusion as myself. I sighed partially out of curiousity as to what he was up to now and the other part out of wariness at not knowing just that. Either way I didn't like it. I wasn't sure what Mal's intentions were, and the uncertainty only fueled my doubts and anxiety.

Mal had finally stopped at a pair of double doors in the hallway that I wasn't familar with; I was still pretty new to this place. Light could be clearly seen pouring out from square-shaped and pane-glass windows on each door, Duncan and I carefully ducked behind a corner as we both saw Mal used his side to open them and disappear inside, I once more had an unsettling feelings in my gut. Just as we were about to come out of our hiding place another guy came out of the doors and left down the hallway rather quickly.

"Looks like another one of Mal's cronies," Duncan mused as his eyes flickered from Mal's thug back to me and added, "I wonder where he's headed to in such a rush."

"I don't know, but I don't like it," I replied in all honesty as I got up from my crouched position, but with determination concluded, "Let's go check it out."

Duncan nodded with a serious and also determined look on his face. He pointed with his gaze towards to the doors and I also nodded my head in confirmation and followed him as we both snuck our way up to the door without making a sound to take a peek inside.

As we both edged our way up to the windows, we were both careful not to push the doors open and get ourselves caught spying. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary even thought their voices were a little muffled by the doors, but I could definitely tell that there was some tension between them and something else I could not put my finger at least not until Roxanne started to verbally assault Mal. Though with the doors closed, it was still hard to catch what was being said, so Duncan carefully wedged one of the doors open just a crack. The sheer difference was overwhelming and the force of her shouts nearly startled me and Duncan both. I probably looked like the aftermath of someone splashing a bucket of water onto a startled cat. I jumped a little and covered my mouth from shrieking out in response to the sudden loud pitch of Roxanne's voice.

Now that we could hear what was being said between better, I was actually a little astonished at hearing how Roxanne grew up. She had it just has bad as me, but under different circumstances. Her mother sounded controlling which would explain why she was so rebellious and stubbornly set in her ways of not letting Mal boss her around. And me on the other hand, well...my parents just didn't want anything to do with me after Chris's show and giving away a good proportion of the money to help Mike get help because of his evil other half. Which who by the way is flirting shamelessly with our screaming siren of a friend on the other side of this said door.

"Geez, Roxanne's mother sounds like my grandmother," Duncan groaned rubbing his temples like the mere thought gave him a headache as he went on, "My dad's mom to be exact. Always getting onto mom about not being more proper and dainty-like. She says it's the woman's job to stay at home and look pretty to serve the houseguests why the man works or some crap like that."

"Wow, you never told me that before. How'd your mom take it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It pissed her off a lot. Especially when grandma brings it up everytime she visits." He explained.

Duncan's lit up as he said with a devious smirk, "When she's down her and grandma don't really speak much, and when they do they're both pretty uptight and overly polite with one another. Sometimes it fun to watch."

"Duncan, that's awful!" I shouted in a whispered tone with astonishment as I slug him in the shoulder, but grinned just as mischievously myself.

We both smirked at each other for a second longer and then Duncan surprised me by stealing a kiss. He placed his arms on my waist pulling me closer to deepen it, but out of the corner of my eyes I saw something that made mine widened. I immediately pulled back and Duncan looked down at me questionably with slight annoyance until I pointed at the glass.

The moment his eyes followed my hand up to the window and saw what I was referring to, we both grew closer to the door. Mal was from what we could see inspecting Roxanne foot, but that wasn't what threw me off. What had thrown me was that Roxanne on the other hand was giving Mal this peculiar look that I knew all too well.

 _"Was she? Could Roxanne be...?! But that's not possible!"_ I panicked frantically inside my head and then the memory of Dawn's words before she left came crushing down onto me.

She said that Roxanne was in love with someone, but _Mal?!..._

As I watched the scene unfold in front me, I thought again that maybe this was not love, I mean Roxanne did say along the lines that she may have a little crush on Mal. She mentioned having the hots for him in the kitchen one night during one of Chef's punishments for us, but I figured it was just a fleeting feeling of lust and nothing more.

Duncan looked surprised as hell as he leaned further into the door and I was no more short of surprised myself as I also leaned closer more out of curiousity than anything. Nothing could prepare us next as Mal suddenly withdrew his attention from her foot and back up at her. His eyes were mirroring the same exact look that matched hers and within seconds his face was suddenly just as flushed. If it wasn't for Mal's psychotic tendencies, this scene with the both of them would probably seem kinda sweet, at least to someone unaware of what his true nature is really like. But for me it was too weird to be real and so creepily spelling bounding as hell that I couldn't nor could Duncan look away from it.

Just as they were going to do as we both feared, a quiet and flat voice came up from behind us so suddenly that it startled the crap out of both of us. We both spun around so fast to see who it was that I actually tripped over Duncan's foot in the process and fell causing him to go down with me and sadly through the doors causing both Mal and Roxanne to be startled out of their _intimate_ moment? I head Duncan swear out of fright and annoyance as I shrieked from similar feelings when I went down. When we looked up, we were met with one of Mal's thugs, and I believe this scary-looking guy was called Pete with Big Ed coming up shortly behind him with a curiosity look on his face when he saw the both of us on the floor in front of what I discovered was the gym.

"What are you doing?" Pete inquired flatly as he eyed the both of us questionably.

Duncan quickly helped me to my feet and deadpanned in a slight stutter, "Uh...l-late night stroll?"

Pete looked not amused by Duncan's response as he lifted an eyebrow, but before he could say anything Mal made his presence known. Looking up I could see that he was furious at being caught and as I glanced over at Roxanne, I could tell from the red glow on her cheeks that she was embarrassed. She would not even look up to face anyone.

 **Mal's Pov:**

The moment the doors burst open, low and behold Duncan and doll face came crashing in, and Roxanne immediately on reflex shoved me back and scooted away. She looked nervously down at her fidgeting hands, but even with her head bowed I could still see how red and flushed she was, and to be honest, I was sure I was too. Though I immediately covered it up with a scowling expression as I narrowed my eyes heatedly and bared my fangs at the both of them by the look I was giving them. I could feel the fury burning from within me as it rolled off of me in waves.

I wasn't exactly sure what that was that just passed between the two of us, but even after it was interrupted I still could not get that look in her eyes out of my head or that fluttering feeling it left me in the pit of my stomach. It gave me shivers. For the moment I shook it off as I realized I needed to address yet another set of problems which stood several feet in of front me in the doorway and keeping me from having what I desired most and that was time alone with Roxanne. I sat up straighter and more rigidly as I summarized the situation before me through narrowed dark slits. It was then that I came down with the decision that I would have to find out why they were here and why they were spying on me. I could feel Roxanne's anxious stare resting strongly on me out of the corner of my eye while I irritably glared across the room at the pair of fools that were gawking back at us with looks of unease.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" I snapped viciously as I folded my arms over my chest and waited impatiently for their reply.

Pete also looked interested in why himself as he awaited their reply whereas Big Ed only looked over at them nervously with concern. Duncan was the first to speak up as he came back to his senses after looking petrified at being caught by my men and myself. He gave me a dirty look and strolled hastily across the room with an ever-so-nervous-looking Bailey following cautiously close in his wake.

"What are _we_ doing here?!" He challenged as his ears grew red with anger while continuing to stroll across the room heatedly.

Just as he stopped dead center in front of me, and was about to say something else but doll face intervened with agitation quite visible in her eyes and her voice. If I had to guess it must have came from Duncan's outraged out burst that she drawn her inner strength and confidence from as amusement began to stir within me.

"Isn't obvious, Mal?! We heard Roxanne's scream. It was only natural for the both of us to come running to make sure she was okay." Bailey countered with her hands planted heavily on her hips with irritation and anger clearly radiating from her body language as she bore her dark, but somewhat nervous eyes at me.

Now that I've gotten a better look of things, I can properly see that doll face lacks that heated luster that I carve so earnestly from Roxanne. I can especially notice the difference around doll face's eyes. She can't stare me down the same way that Roxanne does, at least not without that hesitant look in her stare, though I suppose after everything that's transpired between us I guess I could see why that is. I know I'm getting distracted when I think this, but it still leaves me to wonder what would have happened if I had never met Roxanne and went on with my plans to have doll face here as my bride instead. Would I have fallen for her just as easily as Roxanne? Or would have things continued as they did from the last juvie we were in? Hmm...interesting to say the least.

"Oh...you could hear her scream all the way from your cell could you?" I inquired with a smirk touching my lips.

"Dude, this is _not_ the time to make a funny! We just saw her fall from the second landing and not to mention your crazy ass taking a dive after her. It's a sheer wonder that either one of you is alive right _NOW!"_ Duncan shouted heatedly.

His eyes narrowed onto mine angrily as he added, "She could have been killed Mal. What the hell were you thinking?!"

His words got to me, and I was immediately onto my feet in seconds and yanked up his shirt collar and snapped in his face and warned, "I'm thinking that if I hadn't jumped to catch her after that ignorant farm boy Scott pushed her, I would have lost her!"

I paused a moment as I realized I was heavily panting from my heated outburst and then added in a low and more calm tone, "That's _what_ I was thinking little jailbird. Got anything else to add to that?"

He said nothing as he continued to glare at me in silence and so I concluded, "Good. I didn't think so. Now piss off."

I noticed doll face's eyes flicker nervously between Duncan and myself as she hesitantly came forward and remarked in a stern tone, "Okay enough is enough already. We were just glad she's okay and no one got seriously hurt here. There is no need to get physical about it."

I snorted at her comment and sized Duncan up for another few seconds before deciding to release my hold, but not first before shoving him back a few steps. We both glared at each other a few seconds longer as I took my seat back beside Roxanne while reaching down to pick up my shirt and pull it back on. When I was done, I handed the water bottle Roxanne without really thinking because I was too heated to really pay too much attention to what I was doing at the moment due to glaring down at Duncan and his angry stare.

I noticed Bailey looking over at Red with a more lighter expression on her face now as she spoke up in a less hostile tone, "I'm just glad no one's hurt. Can we please just drop this, okay?"

Before I could add anything else to that, Pete stepped further and spoke in a low voice where I could only hear as he made it clear that he wasn't able to get much information out of the farm boy. I growled as I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. I guess if I want something done right, I'll have to do it myself. I dismissed him and then Ed stepped up beside Roxanne's friends and also appeared to have something to inform me.

"One of the guys you sent to the infirmary failed to get anything from there." He stated with a slight uneasy look on his face.

"What? Why?" I inquired with annoyance.

"Apparently the nurse is tired of her office being ransacked and broken into. She has it bolted tightly and locked down with a deadbolt. No one is getting in there." He concluded with an even more discomforting glance.

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that you can't get your lard ass down there and jimmy lock open yourself?" I said with incredulity as I felt my patience loosing it's grip.

"Mal!" Roxanne said in a warning tone of voice even though she still wouldn't look me straight in the eye.

"Quiet!" I snapped back in the same tone as hers as I turned my attention back to Ed and said, "So what's the hold up?"

He gives me anxious look, but before he could answer Pete cuts in and says in his aloof tone of voice, "That's because there's a code on the door now, and no one currently knows what it is yet."

I swore and ran my hand over my face. The old hag apparently thought this through. She may have won this round, but I'll find out what that code is later. I had other things on my mind at the moment, and I know Red here has a kit in her room if all else fails. My attention was then drawn back to my peons as I started to fully question them about Scott sudden appearance here and why I wasn't aware of it sooner.

Unconsciously without even thinking about it put my arm around Roxanne as I tried to calm my raging emotions and lack of patience as I listened on to Pete discovery concerning that peon Scott while Duncan and Bailey quietly listened with anticipated interest.

"It seems McLean filled him in on your stay here and apparently Roxanne's too. But he failed to mention that she's your...uh...woman." Pete said uneasily as it was obvious he wasn't sure anymore how to address my little wayward bride-to-be.

He continued on with less hesitation now as he said, "But it seems that Steve also had a hand in this little charade. Since he's confessed under _certain_ means necessary that he shares the same floor as that dead-weight, it's clear that Steve, himself had a hand in this."

"Really? How?" I questioned with anticipation and growing irritation.

Especially since I thought I made it perfectly clear to that peon to piss off, but apparently not clear enough.

Pete folded his arms over his chest and adjusted himself in a more comfortable standing position as he frowned and went on, "Steve obviously found it amusing to put it in Scott's head that you and Steve are the best of pals and that you didn't mind sharing your _prized possession_ with anybody as long as he got yours or his permission first. And in his case he got Steve's."

I kept my temper on the back burner and in a miffed tone I countered, "I see. So he set him up to antagonize me, did he?"

I narrowed my eyes further in disgust and growing anger as I said more to myself than anyone in general, "That was a foolish move on his end."

I pondered over that information a minute longer until I soon realized that Pete was staring at me with a raised eyebrow, but before I was about to sarcastically ask what he thought he was looking at, it suddenly dawn onto me. I felt dead weight on my right shoulder and side. I knew without even glancing over what it was. Roxanne was out cold. I pulled her closer so she wouldn't fall over into the floor as I looked up at the time on the wall and noticed it was a good ways past one in the morning. I sighed deeply as I suddenly come to realization for the first time in a long time that for once I was _actually_ tired enough to go to bed...and sleep myself.

Glancing up I know noticed that both Duncan and Bailey had already left. I didn't see them leave, but I guess even they could see that I had things under control or maybe they simply just had enough of budding into my affairs. Who knows? All I knew was that I was starting to feel annoyed with it. Annoyed with Roxanne preferring their company over mine and it still got under my skin how she continued to refuse to acknowledge my presence all day today. Though that short little makeout session we had before it got interrupted was really nice. Even so, if she finds out it was me behind Bailey's exposure, it could hurt what little bit of trust I begun to slow wean back. I know she'll be pissed if finds out, so I'll have to be careful with what I say when she is around and make sure the boys also keep their traps shut. But if Bailey were to say anything because I'm sure she recognized a good handful of my boys and since Roxanne wasn't there herself, that in itself could create a problem. Her meddling little friends are really starting to get on my nerves.

Glancing down at Roxanne and thinking to myself with disgust, _"Friends? Why would anyone need them?Why does she need them? They'll only get in my way by trying to prevent me from seeking what is rightfully mine!"_

"You wanna call it a night boss?" Ed tentatively asks while his gaze falls on Roxanne's sleeping form as though to empatize the point.

I gathered up Roxanne carefully enough not to wake her and in a monotone voice said, "Yeah, sure."

Moments later as we all three stood in the elevator silently as it ascended up to the third floor, Pete spoke up again.

"What would you have us do with the fresh meat? This Scott, is it?" He asked dryly without flinching.

I thought on it for a moment and then replied, "Tie him down and keep him on the roof. I'll deal with him myself in the morning."

"And the other one?" He inquired in the same tone of voice.

I suddenly realized that Pete said nothing of him when he reported back to me, so I stated, "Who is this accomplice of Scott's? He looks raw like fresh meat to me."

"That's because he is. But as far I know he is nobody to worry about. Just some chump change like the rest." He concluded as the elevator came to a stop and the door began to slowly open.

"Not surprising. I don't care what you do with him." I started but stopped when an idea popped into my head, I smirked wickedly and then added, "No wait! Actually I want you to have him hand delivered to Steve yourself tied up and gagged. And while you're at it, try to think of something creative to say on a piece of paper or note and pin it on him for Steve to find. I'll be a little more than ecstatic to hear his response."

I chuckled darkly at the thought and just like that as we both exited the lift, we all went our separate ways. Ed had already dismissed himself to his cell before I said anything else. I noticed that the hallway began to grow quieter as I drew closer down the hallway that led to Roxanne's cell. I could tell that while I was in the elevator that she was drifting in and out of sleep and was barely conscious. By the time I made it to her cell room, she started to stir as I fumbled around in my pocket to retrieve the key to open the door. When I noticed that she was awake, I put her down and was finally able to get the keys, but I noticed just as before that she wouldn't look at me, she was avoiding my gaze and it somehow it started to wear on my nerves again.

 _"Was she refusing to look at me because she was starting to ignore me again?"_ I thought irritably.

If she was starting to ignore me again, I was going to lose it especially after how she refuse to look at me or even acknowledge me today. It really pissed me off. And here she was doing it again. Avoiding looking me straight in the eye just like before.

I let the keys hit the bottom of my pocket as I took in her strange behavior and demanded, "Why won't you look at me?"

There was a pause at first but then she finally spoke up in a low audible voice.

"I-I c-can't!" She stuttered in a muffled voice backing up in her cell door and still looking the other way looking unnerved and... _mousy?_

I raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, "What do you mean you can't?"

In a little bit louder tone, but with uncertainty and a slight note of irritation in her voice she replied, "Mal, I just can't okay?! So just drop it!"

I becoming even more confused by her odd behavior as I decided to draw closer towards her still and was barely able to make out a flush of red color on her face that was almost hidden by her hair that she was still trying to hide from me.

 _"Why is she trying to hide from me? Could she still be embarrassed from earlier? But that made no sense because we never did anything, did we?"_ I pondered with growing curiosity.

If she was than it would make perfect sense why she won't look at me now. Was she still embarrassed because I almost stole a kiss from her right before Duncan and doll face came crashing in? Now that I think about it, that was the first time she ever looked at me like that. Like I wasn't a monster to her anymore. She didn't look at me with the hint of fear I've always noticed that she tries to hide from me. Instead even though she looked mortified and red in the face for nearly flopping off the bench she still looked at me in a way with a certain amount of curiosity and even longing. Like she wanted to kiss me which was why I leaned in further.

 _"Did she want me?"_ The thought sudden began to plague my mind before I could even stop it and my eyes widen with realization at what that could mean for me.

I chuckled inwardly with amusement and leaned closer, with my lips closing in I said in her ear with a smirk, "Correct me if I am wrong, but you're acting rather mousy because of that kiss from earlier, and now you can't even look me straight the eye, can you? You wanted that kiss, didn't you?"

She flinched the moment my breath touch her flesh and whimper before stuttered in a panic back, "N-No! T-That's not true!"

"Really?" I inquired with an amused and raised eyebrow as I then chuckled out loud this time and added, "Then prove it."

 _"Prove_ it? But why?" She exclaimed in an uneasy tone as she tried to edge away from me, but I wasn't having it as I stood in and blocked her escape.

She gasped from my sudden abrupt movement, but still refused looked up at my face. I could feel how nervous she was getting and her anxiety now which was at tenfold from her tremors. Clearly this conversation was putting her on edge and it had me curious. I was slowly beginning to fit all the pieces to the puzzle. She told me in the elevator death trap that she liked it when I kissed her and then after the incident with Steve and that ridiculous bracelet she admitted that she thought I was _hot._ Now that I think about she already admitted that after the elevator incident as well shortly after we got out and headed back up to our floor. Back then she wouldn't even look at me either. Was she just infatuated with me or could there actually be something more to it? Which was it? The what-if's were doing me crazy, and I needed an answer. I needed to know.

As soon as she said that I quickly grabbed her chin and pulled her face up towards mine which only caused her to gasp and twitch out of surprise which only proven my point even more as her cheeks turned even redder when her eyes fell on mine.

"Because my doll, if you didn't want that kiss than why didn't you try to stop it? You could have easily shoved me to the side like you always do and run," I explained with a devious smirk with my lips just inches from hers as I watched as her eyes quivered as the realization of my words hit her with full force, I then concluded, "But you didn't, now did you?"

Her eyes widened even more with horror as she realized that her body had betrayed her and gave away her hidden desires that she tried so hard to mask from me.

She swiped my hand away from her face and suddenly stuttered out in panic, "I-I didn't want that kiss! I-I didn't!"

I chuckled as I knew then and there I had her where I wanted her and replied, "You're lying Roxanne, and we both know I can tell when you're lying to me. Just accept it, you wanted to kiss me. After all you did tell me during our little near death experience in the elevator that you liked kissing me and what did I say?"

She lowered her gaze down towards my feet to avoid looking at me again, but I still caught the flushed expression on her face before she did.

Roxanne replied in a mumbled and timid tone, "You liked kissing me too."

"That's right," I confirmed as I lifted her gaze back up towards mine and commented with a smirk, "Now why would you just like kissing me if there wasn't some reason behind that, huh?"

Her eyes flashed with a hint of agitation as she defiantly slaps my hand the side and snaps, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

I laughed again at her denial and say, "Oh...but I think you do. I think we both know that you do."

With me still blocking her from her only means of escape, I continued on as I explained, "If you add that and the fact that you can't even touch me without even freaking out and turning red as your hair, then we can safely assume that I'm right in thinking that you've form a bit of a crush on me."

Her face continued to flushed even more by each passing word I spoke until she sputtered out, "N-No! I don't!"

With my smirk only growing wider by the second I remarked in a low smooth tone, "Are you saying you don't like me?"

She swallowed and tried to shove me back, but I refused to be moved as I continued on, "If you really want to prove that point, then here's your chance."

She furrowed her brow in confusion and asked, "How?"

"Touch me. Kiss me. Prove to me, by showing me that you feel nothing in return for me." I said with a more serious tone never letting my eyes leave hers.

She paled and looked on as I felt her body tensed up immediately at my words as I then concluded my theory by saying, "If you can do that without even breaking a sweat, then I'll know."

* * *

 _ **Things are starting to heat up between Mal and Roxanne...Just what will she do now?...Has she really formed feelings for our devious antagonist?...What other secrets will Mal forcefully expose from Scott in the morning to come?...Find out soon enough on the next upcoming chapter...**_


	99. No One Likes a Villain

**Well, good news this night in this story has finally ended! Small victory, but it's finally happened. You might gets a tiny and brief glimpse of it left in the next chapter, but it's mostly done. Anyways, would have gotten this done soon, but I'm working on two fanfics now, and believe it or not, it takes more times than I thought it would. I may have just bitten off more than I could chew by doing that! lol**

 **But I'll manage! Anyways, you guys enjoy and hopefully I caught most of my grammar mistakes if not, I'll get them as soon as I can.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing!"**

 **Thank you Addicted To Total Drama, Loki, Sideshowjazz1, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews.**

* * *

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

Ever since that moment in the gym where mine and Mal's lips almost locked, I could not stop blushing and nor could I even look Mal or anyone for that matter in the eye because of it. On top of that, my heart wouldn't give it a rest either. Of course, it would probably kill me if it did, but that's not what I mean. Mentally I sigh out loud of slight frustration at my inner battle of nonsense with myself. I felt so overly self conscious about it and the fact that we almost did that even though he's kissed me before in the past, but somehow that kiss and the look he was giving me then was different. To make things even worse, Duncan and Bailey both saw it! Well...almost saw us doing just that.

I'm not even sure I could face them after that. Duncan probably thinks I nuts by now, and Bailey on the other hand is probably a little more than convinced that I'm now hooked onto Mal! This situation is only getting worse each day, and I feel like I'm falling into a trap I can't get myself out of thanks to it.

Standing here right now as Mal is boring over me and waiting for my response, I honestly don't want to give him that satisfaction of defeat by kissing him even if I do liking doing just that...kissing him. I continued to look nervously up at him with no real answer to give him while he leers down at me with a smug grin just hinting onto his lips, and all I can think is...what am I supposed to do now?

I could tell by the way his body was tensing up that he was beginning to lose his patience and if that didn't give it away then the tone in his voice now was more than enough as he spoke.

"Well?" He inquired folding his arms almost defensively over his chest as he continued to await my reply.

I nearly choked on my words, but made myself say it.

"I'm not doing it." I said stubbornly while trying to weld more strength into my voice as I finally dared to look him in the eye even though I still could not stop the heat rushing to my head.

"So you're accepting defeat by saying you refuse to do it?" He asked as his smirk only widened.

"What is that suppose mean?," I said with irritation creeping into my voice for the first time since my confrontation with Scott from earlier and added with my mood only growing more irritably by the second, "You heard me Mal, I said "I'm not doing it", so screw you!"

Mal chuckled with amusement at my sudden outburst and with mirth in his tone he said, "It means you know I'm right and you just don't want to admit it!"

I gasped out loud, but clearly out of shock and exasperation as he only seem to find my reactions further entertaining for him as he continued on as though he was uninterrupted. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me towards him without any warning as I tried to protest and shove him off, but he held me firmly in place with little effort.

With lust clearly seen in his eyes and in that taunting and deep voice of his, he continued on, "You know you like me and you know you wanted that kiss tonight just as much as I wanted it, so why deny it? Why fight this? Why not just give into it and be mine? You want me and you know it, now stop fighting it and kiss me."

As soon as he said that, he leaned in to do just that, but I shrieked no out in protest again while failing at pushing him off of me as he still tried to pull me even closer towards him still. I could tell that my defiance was starting to get to him when I began to notice that his dark eyes flashes with intense vexation from my resistance. Just when I thought he was about to get anger, he suddenly smirked down at me which confused me and was more than enough time for him to take advantage of my brief moment of hesitation in my muddled state of mind. His lips were just inches from mine and even though my hands were on his chest and pressing hard to shove him back; it did nothing. His strength was greater than mine and it would only be a matter of seconds before he got his desired kiss from me whether I wanted it or not.

Just when I felt my strength being over powered by his and I thought for sure that it was beginning to lose in this battle of wills, suddenly fuzz of gray fur came flying out of nowhere and landed; that's right, landed as though it was being sucked into Mal's face by a magnet! The next thing I knew, Mal immediately let go of me and started staggering backwards and swore profoundly in his struggle to remove what I know come to realize was Ben, and he was hugging the crap out of Mal's face intensely. It could not tell if Ben was either really excited to see Mal or just trying to defend me because of Mal's very forward actions just now, though judging from the way he was being extra clingy and not biting nor clawing his face, and I can't believe I'm saying this...but looked happy?

"Get. Him. Off!" Mal growled angrily as he accented each word with emphasis at me as he continued and to be honest looked really comical trying to pluck Ben from his face.

Any other time I would have found a situation such as this funny, but right now was not the time for it. So out of panic and worry for Ben's sake that Mal might hurt him, I rushed forward and also tried to help him remove Ben, but I only did it out Ben's safety and no other reason whatsoever or so I told myself. As I placed a foot on Mal's chest and yanked as hard as I could to pull Ben away to end this bizarre display in front of my cell room, I was more than sure by now if anyone else could see us, they would probably be rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter, and I'm pretty positive that as soon as Mal recovered from this ordeal, he'd kill them for it. The more Mal struggled and continued to shifted from side to side on his feet which was making it even more difficult for me to help, the more Ben would cling even tighter to him. It was becoming ridiculous at this point.

Suddenly I remembered something. _Ben's snacks!_

I had a few in my pocket, as soon as I took a handful out, Ben lifted his head up and sniffed the air in blind search of their scent, and without warning swiftly bounced off of Mal's face and onto my shoulder. He scurried around my arm several times which tickled a lot until he reached his destinated stop which was my hand that was filled with his dried fruit in palm of it.

I looked up from Ben when I saw Mal giving me scowling and clearly not an amused look as he muttered in a low voice that was just barely audible for my ears while drawing closer to me all the same, "Stupid rat!"

I glared up at him and snapped back, "He's not stupid and besides-,"

"And besides what?" Mal popped back cutting me off with aggravation clearly heard in his tone as he loomed over me practically in my breathing space.

I huffed with impatience, but in a more gentle tone looking down at Ben, I remarked meekly, "I-I think he just m-missed you is all!"

"Uh-huh, sure. That's why he was trying to smother me to death just now. Just because he missed me." Mal deadpanned skeptically more as a comment than as a question.

Glancing back up to meet his skeptical face I nervously snapped back, "He was just scared and probably glad to see someone's face he knew! Okay!?"

Mal looked as though he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he tsked with dissatisfaction and strolled past me while unlocking my door and holding it open for me to go through so it did not slam shut and automatically lock itself back into place thanks to Chris's system shutdown at night. I was more than a little thankfully for Ben's rescue seeing as the kiss that Mal so clearly desired was now but forgotten as I dusted what little crumbles away that were left on my fingers from Ben's late night snack and carefully made my way around Mal inside my cell. How I did not fall flat on my butt in our little scuffle to remove Ben from Mal's face earlier with my throbbing foot, I'll never know. It was then as Ben took a dive and fly from shoulder and clambered down my bedpost and onto bed that I was starting to feel uneasy and fearful because of Scott's and his partner's intrusion from earlier, but I had to suck it up and deal with staying this cell alone. I could not let Mal see any of my fears or weaknesses because I knew he would take advantage of them in a heartbeat. With that resolve in mind, I took a ragged breath and made my way as inconspicuous as I could to my bed as I ignored the aching pain in my foot. I had barely took two steps and nearly lost my balance in the process when I realized that Mal still didn't close the door, but before I could turn around and ask him what he was doing, he suddenly appeared by my side. The door then slammed shut and startled me, causing me to jolted a little from it's loud slamming noise. Mal grabbed my wrists to keep me from falling over.

"Lean on me." He flatly said with no jokes or amusement in his tone as he looked down at me with a dead serious look in his eyes.

It was times like these where I didn't know if I should be afraid and not trust him or if I should bite back my fears and do just that believe him and take his word for it. Being as late as it was and seeing the fatigue in his eyes as well, I took a deep breath and decided to trust him just this once and let worse come to worse. I mean when I thought about it, it would be better him than Scott and that other guy both together, right?

I hesitantly took his arm and place my hand on his back and let him lead me carefully to my bed, the moment I sat down I was surprised when he didn't try to get in himself even though at this point as uncomfortable as he made me feel at times, I wouldn't have been too bothered by because of the events from earlier. Somehow though I was starting feel self conscious again about him helping me, I was not use to having anyone look out for me or do stuff like this, I've never relied on others because I did everything entirely on my own, so that's why I wasn't sure how to react to this situation.

He stood up using my top bunk to lift himself up with one hand and slowly trudged across the other side of the room past the table and towards my locker. He fumbled with his keys for a minute and then swore and turned his gaze back onto me.

"What's your locker's combination number?" He asked in slightly impatient tone.

Clearly he was annoyed with something, and if I had to guess it had something to do with my locker.

Though still confused with his tone and expression, I asked, "Why do you need that?"

Mal let out a stressed sigh as he pressed his head up against my locker and then quickly lifted his head back up putting away his keys as he said, "Because apparently they put a new lock on yours and I don't have a key for it. Not that I've ever noticed before, but if I had to guess considering the fact that this hallway is rarely used, it would make sense. Now what's the number?"

I took all of that in with a bit of consideration, and I was more than just a little positive he wasn't lying about that even though I did stop and hesitate a moment before finally giving it to him.

Tiredly I rubbed my arms together, I was starting to get cold as I dully stated, "The number is 22, 14, 37."

Without a word Mal use the numbers and unlocked it. He withdrew the medical kit from inside of it and soon return, but not without pulling a chair in front of me first. Like before without any warning snatched my foot up into his lap and started to look it over again. By then I was starting to feel double the pressure than before and tried to take my foot back, but he wasn't having it.

"Be still. I can't properly look you over if you keep squirming like that." He mumbled with slight annoyance in his tone without looking up.

I felt embarrassed because he was doing this and what was worse was the fact that I felt my cheeks heating up again.

"You don't have to do that," I said in a little bit of a panic as I choked back a stutter and defensively added, "I can do it ! I can take care of myself! Really, you don't have to!"

Mal raise his head and an eyes at me with skepticism and humorously said in a flat tone, "Did I not say that I would take care of you?"

I felt like crying and further protesting at his words because for one I didn't know if he really meant them or not and two it was really hurting my pride letting him do this, but just as I opened my mouth to do just that he gave me a startling look that silenced me. I could tell I was wearing his nerves thin, but he also gave me a look that clearly read that he serious about what he was doing and had no intention of stopping until he completed his task. He was as determined and hard-headed as I was proud and stubborn.

In the same tone of voice as before he added, "Stop complaining. The sooner I look at this the sooner we both can go to sleep. Now shut up and let me do my job."

Any other time I would have been heated by his insensitive words, but somehow I felt like maybe he was _trying_ to be sensitive to my needs. He just really sucked at it. And if that were the case, then...

I watched warily as Mal took his rough, calloused hands and like before with a gentleness I didn't know where he was hiding, slowly run his fingers over my foot and examine it as I tried to not to twitch and stifle a laugh I was so desperately holding in. I would never tell anyone this and especially not Mal, but I was extremely ticklish and his touch was torture beyond words. I clenched the sheets on my bed as I watched him bore over his inspection before he mumbled something to himself more than to me.

He veered his gaze back up at me and stated as though he sounded peeved with me, "Looks like you sprung your ankle. You sure do got a knack for hurting yourself, don't you doll?"

"I didn't do it on purpose you jerk." I countered back at him with just as much backbone.

He smirked at my comment and drawled, "So you're telling me your not born accident prone then? You don't just go out of your way and do this just so I get the pleasure of getting to touch you, is that it?"

"As if," I snorted and tossed my head in the other direction and then glared back as I popped off back, "For your information, it wasn't intentional. I fell on it when I was trying to get away from Scott and that other creep he was with."

Mal gave me a look that clearly shown that he was not amused with my statement.

"Why'd you run when you could have simply called me over the radio and I could have straightened out the matter myself (his unimpressed gaze only intensified as his eyes shifted down briefly to my foot to indicate his point) without you causing injury to yourself?" He asked me in an irritated tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

One of my eyes twitched for a moment as I clenched the bed again, but this time out of aggravation as I spat heatedly back, "Because I did you idiot!...Or I tried to anyways! Scott took the stupid thing from me and toss it across the room over there, (I pointed in the direction it flew and Mal eyes followed) when he and that other moron of his were trying to jump me! I was just lucky I still had the pepper spray on me because if I didn't they would have-,"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!," He intervened impatiently and moodily added, "I don't need to hear all the details to the story. If I did, I'd buy the book."

I growled with frustration and complained, "Then why did you ask me then if you didn't want to hear it?"

His eyes shone with tested patience before he snapped back in return.

"Just shut up okay?!," He scowled as he hastily opened the medical kit box and nearly dropped in the process as he continued on, "Let me finish this and then you can complain all you want about it tomorrow in the morning. You're lucky I let you get away with sassing me like this. Had doll face pushed me this far..."

Mal trailed off and muttered the rest to himself.

It was fights like this that made me wonder why I even tried to get along with him, I almost wanted to cry out of frustration because of it. On one hand, I hated his guts immensely and wished he'd just drop dead, but then on the other hand sometimes I found him curiously interesting. Maybe because he wasn't like most guys?...But that doesn't mean I like him, I'm just curious about him and nothing else.

As soon as he got the kit opened, he pulled out a small rounded-shaped container and removed the lid. It had a strong odor to it like vapor rub, but I could tell from where I was sitting that it wasn't. The cream-like substance was gooey and had an almost clear-ish looking white tone to it. Mal dug two of his fingers in it and rubbed it onto sorest part of my foot evenly before wiping the residue from his hand and putting the lid back on it. By now I had calmed my temper and suddenly felt my furry little friend coming out of his hiding once again. It would seem that Ben's curiosity got the better of him as he suddenly crawled up my shoulder and into my lap and slowly made his way towards where all the attention seem to lay. He cautiously stood up on his hind legs and sniffed at the air in Mal's direction and to be honest, it was kind of fascinating to watch.

Like before Ben suddenly took off and scampered over my leg that was draped over Mal's lap and to Mal's annoyance as I heard growl, Ben scurried up one his arms and up his shoulder onto of his head where he attached himself and watched. Mal during the entire ordeal had froze up on the spot, but I could tell not of fear, but more or less with surprised shock, and I wasn't really sure why.

"Get your rat off of me." He said through gritted teeth out of strained patience as his dark eyes locked on to my confused ones.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from giggling out loud and said, "Aw...but why? It looks like somebody likes you."

Mal's only visible eye started twitching in annoyance and so was his body frame as he sat up straighter and said, "I don't like animals Roxanne, and they _don't_ like me either! Now remove him!"

Still biting my bottom lip and stifling a goofy grin, I gently pulled Ben from the strands of Mal's hair and while I was doing that I asked, "How come?"

"How come _what_?" He inquired in a less testy tone as he closed the case on the medical kit and letting go of my foot.

He rose with little effort as he headed back towards my locker to put the box back and paused when I spoke again.

"How come you don't like animals?" I asked truly out of curiosity.

He paused a moment longer before slamming the door shut and turned to face me before coming back into towards my direction, but he didn't stop. Instead he continued his way further away from me and only stopped a foot or so away from my cell door while he stood there and dug in his pocket for his keys. Just as he was pulling them out, he turned his back to me and finally spoke in a tone that kind of made me feel bad for all the things I've said to him. It almost sounded defeated and coming from him it was surprising.

"The same reason no one else likes guys like me. What do you think?" He said quietly and adds in a muttered tone I almost missed, "Nobody likes a villain."

I could not think of a response to give him as he looked down and found the key among others and placed it into the lock to leave. Any other time, I knew without a doubt I would have revel in his misery, but somehow after everything that's happened, I just couldn't. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was sympathy. Which I wasn't sure, but somehow I just couldn't let him walk away from me like that. Mentally I was struggling in turmoil at what I was about to go do, and knew that I knew better than to do this, but I couldn't help myself. Maybe I was just too nice. Maybe I was just being selfish because of my fears, or maybe, just maybe I did care about him to some degree. At this point I wasn't sure anymore. But there was one thing that I was certain of...

Just as he was pulling the door back, and about to walk out of it, I quickly leaped out of my bed and ran towards him ignoring the pain in my foot and trying not to stumble on it in the process as I reached out and grabbed his arm from behind in panic. He turned around looking befuddled by my sudden appearance with a raised eyebrow. I grabbed the front of his shirt to steady myself from falling over and looked up at him in panic because I knew if he left what it could mean for me. Already several guys were starting to figure out where my room was located and to make matters worse at night it was pure terror and an absolute nightmare wondering whether or not if someone was going to come after me.

With thoughts like that plaguing my mind and panic only building up even more and pushing my already raw nerves to their breaking point, I caved in and did something I told myself I'd never do again and that was beg him for anything.

"Don't go." I moaned helplessly has I buried my face in his chest and held myself back from the brink of tears.

Mal frozen up on the spot, I could feel his body tense up under my embrace as I cling even tighter. He didn't return the embrace, but stood there if I had to guess out of bewilderment and confusion as to not knowing what to do next.

He choked out an uncertain response to my desperate plea and replied, " _Don't go?..._ Are you asking me to stay?"

I paused and didn't reply at first which gave Mal plenty of time to intervene by saying as though he was trying to come up with a reason why he needed to go, "You know I can't stay in here Roxanne. If Raph even gets the slightest suspicion that I'm doing anything improper with you, he'll rat my ass out to that old man. Now let go of me and so we can both go to bed."

I bit my lip to swallow my pride even more as I looked up at him and whimpered in reply, "Please don't go! If you do, some of the other creeps in here will come! Scott knows where I sleep and so does Razor and some of Steve's cronies! Don't leave me here! I don't want to be alone!"

"Roxanne, please-," Mal started as he tried to pry me off of him in slight annoyance as it was clear that he too for once was tired as well.

But I wouldn't let go and before I could stop myself I started to feel real panic and terror of the idea of what would happen if any of those guys or a whole group of them came back tonight.

I grabbed the collar at the top of his shirt, with tears I felt threatening to fall in my eyes as I pulled his face down to mine and in a strangled voice nearly choked by my tears, I wailed out, "Please Mal! I need you!"

Mal suddenly stop trying to pull me away and looked down at me with shock and a stunt look on his face and said more out of question than anything as he repeated my confession in a low voice, "You need me?"

In the same small voice that was as quiet as his, I muffled out, "Yes."

The silence between started to stretch out before either one of us said anything as I stood there in the same position still holding on his shirt collar and him looking down at me like he wasn't hearing me clearly.

With the same astonished and taken back look in his face and in his eyes he says in a tone as though he was trying to reassure himself more than me, "Okay. If that's what you want."

He pulled my hands from out around him and I self consciously returned back to my bed with him close on my heels. I climbed onto my bed and waited as he stood there minute to remove his shirt which I remember seeing him do in the other room, but he didn't stop there.

"Why are you removing your pants?," I asked out of confusion and growing dread as I added, "I didn't agree to do anything like that."

Mal smirked down deviously at me which made me flush furiously as he said, "Always got your mind in the gutter don't you doll?"

"W-What?! That's not true!" I stammered as my cheeks only grew redder by the second.

His smirk suddenly dropped as he started to looked more serious as it began to become obvious just how tired he looked. I was really surprised because he never crossed me as someone that got much sleep and with those dark circles under his eyes, it was pretty obvious that he didn't.

"I don't felt like sleeping in them. You got a problem with that toots?" He said in a testy tone that was clearly more directed towards his tiredness than anything.

I shook my head no and he than told me to scoot and because since I was also very tired, I complied without any further defiance, but it still didn't stop my heart from beating this fast as he dropped his weight down beside me on the bed and reached down to grab the blanket. It was then that I was between that time and walking back to my bed that I was struggling with yet again foolish decision of mine, but he was right. I did wanted that kiss, but only because he looked at me in away he never did before except maybe that time we both survive the elevator crash and fell out on top of each other. I never saw that smile again, but I did see something close to it tonight in the gym which what drew me to kiss him in the first place. I continued to weigh my options on whether this was right or wrong and knew I was way over my head for even considering it and I knew I shouldn't, but at this point there was no turning back and I really couldn't help myself.

I tentatively said his name as I nervously peered up at him and waited as he turned around to look over at me with a confused look on his face while he opened his mouth in what looked like a question. Before he had a chance to ask it, I could feel all my nerves and senses going wild as I quickly reached up and grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. On seconds into it, I felt one of his hands lightly reach out and touch mine. I quickly pulled back only long enough to see him stare back dazed and confused by it. The kiss was short, but it feel like it was the longest kiss I ever had with him. It shouldn't have, but it felt right.

"Goodnight Mal!," I squeaked out the moment I ended it, in a flustered reply and yanked the covers over my head.

I knew without a doubt I was blushing furiously at this point as I felt my heart hammering in my chest from what I just did and probably shouldn't have.

"Goodnight Mal?," I heard him say more out of question with a devious smirk laced with shocked in a muffled tone because of the covers that were pulled over my head.

Suddenly I was worried about giving him the wrong idea, so I freaked and stammered back in response to his comment.

"That kiss has nothing to do with earlier! I was just thanking you for saving me and that's all. So just leave me alone and go to sleep!," I squeaked out again in a panicked voice with my eyes clamped down shut tight while hoping he didn't read too much into it.

I don't know how, but I could feel Mal intense gaze and him smirking down upon me and it made me very uneasy to say the least. Suddenly without warning I let out a squeal, but not out of delight more like in being startled as I felt a pair of arms suddenly enclosed tightly around me from behind.

In a panicked and small voice from under the covers with a slight annoyance in my tone, "Stop it! I mean it, Mal. Go to sleep. It's almost 2 in the morning, I don't want to do this with you."

I started to struggle to pluck and pull at his arms to remove him from me, but he wasn't budging and ti make matters worse he just laughed in my ear the entire time like this was a game to him. It was starting to get on my nerves.

I could tell he was becoming aroused by this and it wasn't just because of the husky tone in his voice either if you know what I mean as he said in an amused voice,"You expect me to go to sleep after that?"

I squirmed even more as I feel him poking me down below and his hot breath on my ear was tickling my senses. I should never kissed him, what was I thinking? I was beginning to get irritated even though I knew full well he could take advantage of me right now if he really wanted to and that's what made me all the more nervous about this.

Irritably I snapped back at him in almost a begging manner as I said, "Look, you can have whatever you want tomorrow, but just let me sleep. Please, it's late!"

Mal stopped pulling me closer to him, but didn't let go either as he took in what I said for a moment's pause. It seem to really intrigue him.

He seemed suddenly interested in my statement as he chuckled in my ear and smugly purred, "Anything I want huh? I like the sound of that. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer some time tomorrow."

All of a sudden dread started to pull at me when I realized what I just told him as I felt a bead of sweat appear on my brow. That statement was like making a deal with the devil, but only difference is that once you make a deal with Mal...there was no breaking it.

* * *

 ** _Uh oh! Hope Roxanne still get some sleep after that comment!...Stay tuned until next time for the upcoming chapter to come..._**


	100. Breakfast in Bed

**I'm truly sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, but unfortunately my time was cut short this morning since I had a doctor's appointment. So I'll have to make this up to you guys later when I find time.**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, Loki, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews.**

* * *

 **Mal's Pov:**

After caving into Roxanne's pleas to get some rest due to a promise I knew she didn't intend to make in the first place that intrigued me, I laid there as she scooted further away from me and soon she passed out in mere minutes flat. I on the other hand had never left my sleeping position as I watched her breathing steadily slow down, so when she did finally drift off to sleep I waited a few more minutes to be certain. I felt a need to have her close and I could not explain why. Ever so carefully I pulled her back into me and held her as I did before. Even after all the running around we did tonight, she still smelled good I mulled contently to myself as I enjoyed her feminine scent and the way her soft body fit perfectly into mine. I carefully, without waking her put my arms around her small frame and immediately froze as I nearly choked when she suddenly let out a small sigh in her sleep while in her unconscious state snuggled closer to me. I let go of the breath I never realized I was holding up until now, and relaxed once more into her.

This feeling of closeness was nice, but I knew if she was conscious that she wouldn't like it or me being this close to her and it was all of my fault. I knew it and accepted it because I've screwed up so many times with her that it wasn't even a joke anymore. At this point if I didn't get my act together, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was really was going to hate me for _real_ this time if I didn't stop what I was doing. That was the problem though, I didn't know how.

Being bad was what I did best and what I _loved_ best...at least until I met _her_. I still want to hold onto that side of me, but at the same time...I don't know. I don't know what I really want to do anymore. But one thing I do know for certain is that I do want her and I don't want to lose her either. With the way things are headed, it just might end that way. I can't let her find out about how I purposely exposed Bailey out of my impatience and selfish need for her attention. She'll kill me.

Inwardly I chuckled at the idea of Roxanne trying to do just that, but at the same time I knew it was no laughing manner either because without any doubts I knew that she would possibly never forgive me this time if she found out about it. Without waking her, I groaned silently out of frustration because I knew I was digging myself into the ground each time I pulled a stunt as stupid as this.

All the while I was darkly mulling over my current situation I've gotten myself into, I was slowly stroking her shoulder down to her arm and enjoying how soft it felt under fingertips of my callous and thicken skin while wishing I could get her to touch me this way in return, but knew I was only being foolish in thinking that. I could see it in her eyes when she looks at me even when she doesn't look at me. She's afraid of me. I know I haven't been much help in lessening her fears, but what Steve did days ago did nothing but made it worse. He knew by doing it, it would cause me more problems with her in the long run and that's what pisses me off the most. Tonight was the first time she ever looked at me the way she did, and somehow it made me feel like maybe I still have a chance. A small glimpse of hope in maybe repairing the damage that not only what Steve has done, but what I've done to her as well.

 **Roxanne's Pov:**

I wasn't sure how to explain it, but I felt completely comfortable and so relaxed even when I kept drifting in and out sleep that I wasn't sure why. It was like I was sleeping on a cloud. Each time I did, I wondered if I was really doing just that or if it was just a dream in itself because each time I felt a pair lips softly brushing gently across my neck and shoulder. It feel really nice. It left a tickling and lush-like tingling feeling that rushed over me each time as it teased and caressed my senses.

If this was a dream which I really hope it was because if it wasn't I'd be completely unable to explain myself or my actions to Mal later on the next morning when it came to that. I knew with certainty that he'd take great joy in reveling in my complete vulnerableness the first chance he got, but at moment I didn't care and just continued to fool myself into believing that I was dreaming instead.

 _...What felt like several hours later..._

As I quietly groaned while tossing over onto my side and stretched groggily a little while feeling myself waking up, an inviting aroma assaulted my sensitive nose and within seconds I was fully awake, but before I could roll back over to face the source of the wonderful smell, I suddenly felt weight being dropped onto the bed beside me. Out of fear and my quick reflexes, I immediately froze up on the spot at the unknown intruder and clamped my eyes down shut. Suddenly an arm pulled me with ease onto my back and before I could even think about screaming or calling out for help, a pair of lips were crashing down onto mine so suddenly that it took my breath away. My eyes shot opened and were met with a pair of dark ones that were twinkling with mirth in them down at me. I flushed furiously at this evasion of personal space and their forwardness when I realized who it was and mentally I chided myself when I should have known it was _him_ all along. Especially after what I couldn't separate or determine between dream and reality in what felt like a few hours ago. The memory of his lips whether it was a dream or not, brushing lightly over my sensitive skin left me feeling embarrassed not only from the actions he displayed, but also from the way I just let him do it. Was it a dream or did it really happen? And did I actually enjoy what he was doing to me not just because of the pleasing sensations he was invoking from me? The thought disturbed and bothered me. I immediately snapped out of my lost sense of revery and reminded myself of what was going on at the current minute. Mal was pressing his weight down on top of me and taking full advantage of this situation.

Quickly I felt around my bed until my fingers came into contact with the book I was reading earlier yesterday from the library, and snatched it up in an almost clumsily manner since my body was still waking up and decked him upside the head as hard as I could with it! Mal grunted from the impact. He immediately stopped what he was doing and snatched the book out from my hand and raises his arm to toss the book across the room, but stops in mid-air. As quickly as the scolding look appeared upon his brow, it soon vanished and was replaced with one of his devious smirks. In the brief amount of time he took my book from me, I attempted to sit up, but only managed halfway before his attention was brought back down to me.

With that same smirk still plastered on his face, he leaned his face down close to mine and tosses my book while saying in a smooth husky tone, "Good morning doll. I see you're still as feisty as ever."

I pressed his face back from mine while giving him a dirty look and flatly said, "What's so good about it?"

He chuckled mildly as he took hold of my hand and prevented it from further pushing him away and spoke in a lighter tone than usual. _Even for him._

"I brought you breakfast." He said unusually happy this morning.

I finally shoved him off of me and properly sat up right while looking into the direction I smelt that delicious aroma just moments ago before Mal's intrusion of my bubble space while at the same time scratching my neck before looking back him skeptically.

"If it's from you, I don't want it." I stated in the same flat and not so amused tone as before while eyeing him up and down with suspicion.

Mal furrowed his brow and asked in a low tense tone, "Why not?"

Sitting up even straighter I poked him in the cheek with a finger while giving him a scolding look of my own and said, "Because you probably spiked it that's why. You expect me to trust you after seeing what you did to Bailey and Zoey in that dump heap of a flat you kept them trapped in?"

I watched as he turned and bowed his head to the side gritting his teeth while clenching and unclenching his fists in what looked like a test of his patience.

I raised a surprised looking eyebrow at him and thought to myself with incredulity, _"He doesn't really think I'm dumb enough to fall for something like that, does he?"_

He snorted in a take of breath before turning back around to face as he said in a strained voice, "Just because that peon Razor doped you, doesn't mean that I will too."

 _"He completely ignored my words regarding Bailey and Zoey! That Jerk!,"_ I thought once more with incredulity.

I was starting to feel a little heated about it, but I let it go for now and instead I couldn't stop myself from popping off in response, "No, but you enjoyed every second of taking advantage of what he did with that drug! Don't you dare deny it, you pervert!"

Mal's eyes grew big with disbelief as it was clearly obvious that I just accosted him, and needless to say he was undone by it.

"Yeah...w-well so did you! What do you got to say for that one, doll?!" He threw back into my face with a look of triumphantly.

The look he was giving me suggested that he plainly wanted to see what next I would dish out for him. _And I did!_

"Fuck you, asshole!," I shrieked at him, flipping him the bird and slapping him soundlessly across the face while giving him a very pissed off look after.

As I sat there panting heavily from the assault I just landed him with a look of pure anger beaming from my being from head to toe, he only smirked as he rubbed his jawed with amusement twinkling in his eyes and said in a teasingly tone of voice, "You know I will. Any time. Any place. And any way possible I'll have you. I'm not picky."

I pursed my lips tightly and clenched my fists to keep from choking him, and trust me I _really_ wanted to too. Instead I forced myself to recollect my patience because I knew that's exactly what he wanted, and that was to unhinge me so he could get the better of me...well not today bucko! Without even giving him a second glance I got up and as prissy as this is going to sound, stuck my nose in the air and stomped off towards the direction of my locker to get dressed. I could feel his eyes follow me from across the room, but I ignored it and pressed on. Just as I was finished putting in the locker combination number and opening the door to get some clothing out, the locker door was slammed back shut causing me to freeze up a little from the sudden action. I felt Mal grab me by my shoulders and spun me around to face him, which I did with a dark look as he pushed me into my locker and barring off my escape. I hated it when he does this kind of thing. It's like he has to exercise his strange way of displaying his dominance over me.

I folded my arms over my chest in annoyance and disgruntledly remarked, "Really? Do you mind? I'm try to get dressed, _NOW_ move it!"

He said nothing in reply at first, but smirked mischievously down at me as he held out in one hand a tan colored back at me that I now suddenly notice for the first time. Just as he opened his mouth to speak I caught a glimpse of the lettering on the side and I narrowed my eyes darkly at him as he spoke in an overly excited tone.

"You won't need to. I've already picked out what I'd like you to wear for me this morning." He said perversely as he put lovingly caress on each syllabled word.

I snatched the bag from him and had a dreading feeling crawling up my spine what was inside of it before even looking. Mal smirked knowingly as he casually strolled off towards the table where my supposedly breakfast that he claimed he didn't spike awaited me and took a seat beside it as he watched attentively for my reaction.

When my eyes caught sight of just what I feared, I snapped my head back up at him and icily retorted, "I'm not wearing this."

And just as I said that I violently threw it as hard as my arm could throw into his face nearly knocking him out of his chair, but he reclaimed his balance before that happened. He took a hold of the flimsy bag before it shifted off into the floor, and oddly enough I thought that it would have ticked him off, but it didn't. Instead he stood up sauntering his way slowly towards me with ease and produced the despicable thing before me with that same stupid smug grin of his. As irritated as I was becoming from the sight of it and from him relentless presenting it to me, a growing fear was starting to take root in my heart. I didn't like where I think this was going. His dark eyes lit up when they landed on mine as he stopped in front of me like he had just conquered the world itself and what he said next felt like a dagger had been plunged into my heart.

"It seems you forgot what you promised me last night." He remarked in smooth tone of voice as he drunk in my look of dread.

Without any warning he dropped the bag into my shaking hands and took my chin into his hand drawing my face up to his as he said in a conquering tone of voice, "I believe you said I could have whatever I wanted. And what I want is for you to put this on for me."

* * *

 _ **Looks like Mal wasted no time in getting what he wants...Just what could he have in mind this time?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**_


	101. The One in Control

_**This chapter is done a little differently. I wanted to try and do without writing point of views (POVs) and see how that fares. Let me know how you peeps feel about this. This chapter is probably going to be late too, not just because I got a late start, but also because there was a really...I mean really bad storm in my area and it knocked out power. A tornado actually passed over close to where I lived and missed us, but as I said before, the only real damage is no electricity. Thank God for generators, that's all I can say! Don't know what I'd do without them.**_

 _ **Anyways, back to the story. I did some things in this chapter, that actually wasn't suppose to happen until later on, but I keep coming up with some wicked ideas and it won't mess up the storyline too much. I like a challenge. Well...Enjoy! I'll probably have to come back and check my spelling mistakes and other goofs!**_

 **Bailey is an** **oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Worthless Brat, and Loki for your reviews.**

 **Warning: Sexual themes and swearing is in this chapter. So be warned!**

* * *

With fear starting to build up inside the pit of her stomach Roxanne clutched the bag with shaky hands as she looked unnerved back up at Mal. It was clear to Mal just how anger she was getting from the way she glare up at him and the way her bottom lip was trembling, but he could also see the look of fear in her eyes as well.

"Why do you want me to do this?" Roxanne asked her voice shaking with fear and contained anger as she took an uncertain step back from him being up so close.

Mal nearly gasped out in irritation as he looked taken back by her response. He couldn't phantom why she didn't get it. With as much patience as Mal could cater her with even though he could feel the muscles in his jawline tensing up from the strain of trying to keep his cool, he stood his ground as he collected himself.

Mal raised his voice a notch with a hint of scold in his tone as he said, "Because we're eventually going to get married, and that makes you my girl. So doesn't that give me the right to have some fun with my girl?"

A visible vein above Roxanne's eyebrow started to twitch from her temper threatening to be dangerously unleashed at any given moment as she snapped back at him, "Maybe if you treated me like "your girl"I would!"

Mal's eyes narrowed as it was his turn to control his brooding temper while taking a step towards her and barked back, "Maybe if you gave me "a chance to" I would!"

Roxanne closed her eyes while crossing her arms defensively over her chest and snorts as she shakes her head in disbelief and then tosses the bag back at Mal in an almost violent way and snaps, "A _chance?!_ Please, you've had your chances, and you blew all of them!"

Neither one said anything after that, but Roxanne could tell she got her point across when Mal clammed up and averted his eyes from her. A long awkward silence suddenly started to stretch between them. Unable to take much more of the silence or Mal's refusal to admit his faults, Roxanne snapped.

Clenching her fists at her sides to keep from losing it completely she says in a contained rage-filled voice, "I'm not wearing it and you (jabs her finger into Mal's chest) are not going to do to me as you did to Bailey and Zoey! (takes a step closer and grabs the collar of his shirt causing it to bring his face down to her eye level) So you can just forget it mister! Screw you and this stupid slave girl agreement we made! I'm done trying to get alone with you and understand what your problem is. (she lets go and shoves him back while pointing a shaky finger at him) As of right now I'm getting dressed and don't you dare try and stop me, you...you jerk!"

Just like that she throws her hands up in the air in complete aggravation and storms off towards her locker to get dressed yet again. The bag slipped through Mal's fingers as he stands still for a moment speechless and without a comeback or a word to say for that one as he stands there with his jaw wide open for a few seconds before snapping out of it and picking the bag back up in hot pursuit of her. Like before he slams the locker door shut yet again after she just gets it opens which causes her to tensed up with boiling rage from his uncomfortable and up close presence weighing down on her from behind. She growls out of frustration and reached for the lock once again, but Mal grabs her hand out from behind her and pulls her into him. With the same arm preoccupied with the bag, he stills her movements from behind her with that said hand as he slips it around her waist while she struggles to remove it with her only free hand available. Mal clasps onto her other hand still from seconds earlier while he draws his face close to the side of hers which causes her to tense up even more uncomfortable.

"Let go of me!" She snaps out of frustration after several attempts to pry him off.

She received no verbal response. With a smirk tugging at his lips Mal chuckles deviously as Roxanne could feel his breath tickling the flesh of her ear which caused her to squirm under his hold. Her shifting around only seem to excite him even more as he continued to chuckle at her resistance. Suddenly Roxanne froze and stiffened up, but not before twitching at an unexpected touch that came from the warmth of his mouth. Her breath hitched as her eyes widen with realization of what he was doing. She closed her eyes and clamped her jaw down shut while trying to harden her sensitive body as she felt him trailing soft and wet kisses down her cheek to the base of her neck. Every kiss as good as it felt was like a stab of guilt due to her traitorous and sensitive skin that he was caressing with his lips.

By now after only a few minutes she was gasping involuntarily from the intoxicating feeling it was causing while struggling as she tried to gain control of her burning senses that were screaming out of pleasure. Then suddenly a lightbulb went off inside her head or was it more a dreading feeling that began to overwhelm her. She couldn't tell and wasn't for sure, but what she was more than certain of was that what she thought she had only dreamed about several hours ago really did take place! Every kiss and every caress of his hands last night really did happen and she didn't just dream it! As good as all of it felt, it still felt like something she knew she shouldn't have allowed from him to do, _but she did._ Feelings of shock, embarrassment, and even shame started to take hold of her as she grew uncontrollably shakier by the second as that very realization began to sank in.

Unable to take much more of it, Roxanne in panicked tone of voice and flushed from the memory of hours prior gasped out, "Mal stop it! Get off of me!"

Sensing her flustering state of mind, Mal smirked as he stilled his soothing ministrations he was working on her just seconds ago while releasing her hand and putting the bag back in it.

He grabbed her hips as he continued to stand over her from behind and said in her ear in a swave deep husky voice, "Are you going to put it on if I do?"

She hesitated only long enough for Mal to take advantage of the situation as he pulled her closer with his breath closer to the sensitive flesh of her neck, he started to suck on it slowly. She gasped louder this time and felt her cheeks grower redder by the second.

Between gasping from his suckling, Roxanne managed to choke out, "D-Do I h-have to? I'm not comfortable with this. Please don't make me do it."

He runs his fingers lightly up her arms to her shoulders while stopping to rest his hands there and chuckles lowly in her ear as he feels her discomfort and tension building up and quietly says, "Relax doll. You don't even know what I want yet. Just breathe. I promise this'll not be as bad as you think. Now will you be a good girl and put it on for me?"

Feeling completely defeated and knowing that she can just run out of her room in nothing, but her tank top and short-shorts, Roxanne caves in.

After hesitating for a moment longer as she closes her eyes while squeezing the bag from the intense pressure of the stress that's been building up inside of her, but finally sighs weakly and in a low timid tone of voice says, "Yes."

The excitement of knowing that he finally got the answer he wanted to receive was more than enough to make Mal want to dance, but he didn't. He kept it together.

Mal's eyes shifted over to the table a few feet away and say in pleased tone, "Excellent, but first eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

As soon as he said that he turned her loose and waited as she slowly and self consciously turned to face him. She glanced over nervously at the food on the table and as hungry as she was she was still too scared to trust Mal with food or drinks before glancing unnervingly back in his direction. Mal caught on to her mistrust and pulled her with him towards the table. She was in too much of a state of dismay to resist him at the moment and just simply followed in awkward silent with her heart pounding every step of the way.

Mal sat her down and then sat across from her and simply said, "Eat."

Roxanne stared down at the food with uncertainty and fear clouding over in her worried eyes at not knowing what could possibly really be in them that when she reached down to pick up the fork nearby, she nearly knocked it over with her trembling hand. Her fear was starting to bother him. It didn't anger him or even aggravate him, it simply brought to light how much she didn't trust him and that felt like a stab wound to his his being knowing that her trust in him had dwindled this low.

Mal considered taking out a smoke and lighting it, but knowing how much she hated it he decided for once and it even shocked him to not further upset her. Had this been someone else he would not have taken any steps in seeing their ease of comfort, but with it being her, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Pushing what Roxanne now suddenly noticed was a hot strong and herbal drink closer to her, Mal nods his head in indication for her to take it and seriously says, "Drink it. It'll calm your nerves."

"What is that?!" She said in panic nearly taking a scoot back in her chair as her eyes fearfully flickered from the cup back up to his.

As frustrating and irritated as Mal was started to get, he made himself calmly explain in normal tone, "Just relax, will you? I know how nervous and scared you get when I come too close to you. There's nothing in it. It's just one of Chris's special blended teas, I've seen the fool sipping on it early in the mornings and late at night. This should help you unwind."

Roxanne went from giving him a look of fear and doubt to a look of critical skepticism as she continued to eye him suspiciously.

It was obvious she wasn't buy into it even though it was the truth, so Mal had no other option as he pulled the drink that wafting over with steam towards him and flatly commented, "Look, if I drink part of it will you believe me and stop assuming I put some kind of sex drug in it just so I can dope you?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him with her arms rigidly crossed her chest and says tightly, "Maybe."

Mal rolls his eyes out of exasperation and snatches up the cup, but drinks it slowly as to not burn the inside of his mouth and after a minute passes he puts it back down while she watched him with further suspicion the entire time.

"See?" He said with strained patience more out of statement than out of question as he awaited her response.

"Even if that drink isn't drugged, just how am I suppose to believe that it's not? You're always in the mood for that kind of thing and you know it, so explain your way out of that one!" Roxanne inquired eying him up and down looking for a lie to surface from his aloof poker face.

Mal looked somewhere between flabbergasted and annoyed as his eyes widened even further at her impertinent comment. He was at a loss of words because he knew she was right. He did constantly make it a habit to lust after her, and out of all honesty could not control it even if he wanted to. Something about her drove him wild, but he didn't have time to dwell on thoughts at the moment, instead he had to get her to believe him or else his efforts for want he wanted to do with her this morning would be in vain.

"Can't you just for this once believe me and drink it?" He said in a tone of voice that almost had a hint of pleading in it.

She stuck out her bottom lip with obvious defiance and refusal before saying, "Why should I?"

Roxanne could tell that Mal was near to throwing away his pride and scrapping the bottom of the barrel when he said in an near whiny, but annoyed tone of voice, "Can you not do this now? I just want to do some stuff with you before Raph comes back, and I promise it's not what you think."

She looked him over a few seconds longer with a critical eye and remembered that unfortunately since she was a girl of her word, sighed regretfully and knew she couldn't go back on her word. With an irritable fine as her only response, Roxanne said nothing else to him as she ate in silence, but even though she said nothing she could still feel Mal's ego growing and blowing itself out of proportion because of his small victory he just won over her which mildly irritated her even more. When she was done and placed her fork down beside her tray, anxiety once again started to gnaw at the corners of her mind. She didn't know what exactly Mal had in mind, but judging by the lacy material and what little bit of it that was concealed in the bag, she had an unpleasant idea where this was headed. Nervously Roxanne shifted her eyes the other way even though she could feel whatever herb was in the tea was working, it still didn't quiet her fears that were continuing to climb. Unfortunately throughout the entire time she ate breakfast, Mal had been eyeing her perversely from the corner of his almost like he couldn't contain himself for much longer. His gaze suggested what she had feared.

Mal gets up to his feet and walks over to her bed and perches over the edge of it and says in a smug voice, "Well...what are you waiting for? Put it on. I wanna see how naughty you'll look in that little outfit I got you."

Roxanne's flushed furiously bright red and without warning she snapped back, "Fine then, turn around because I'm not undressing in front of a perv like you!"

Mal's eyebrow arched with a look of one who was way too pleased themselves as he smirked and smoothly said, "That's fine by me doll. Just don't take all day about it or I'll come and dress you myself."

Her eyes started to twitch from trying to hold in her temper as she stuttered back in aggravated anger, "D-Don't y-you dare! Because if you even so much as think about doing it, I'll kill you!"

Not a word escaped his lips, but a smug look in his eyes was evident as Mal chuckled with amusement from her anxious, but small outburst. He shifted his weight back to his feet, and the sudden movement of it only intensified Roxanne's raw nerves. The look she was giving him only excited Mal even more, but instead of sauntering over in her direction he walks over to her cell door instead which for the first time this morning she noticed was locked. It was clearly obvious that Mal had chosen to give her the privacy she demanded as he gave his back to her while leaning against the door and idling looking out it.

As much as Roxanne didn't want to put the stupid thing on, she took a breath and took the bag over to the other side of the room and started to look through the bag again warily. While look over it more properly, she could see that it was a very provocative and suggestive item that covered little to nothing without even putting it on yet. She silently whimpered in defeated at the sight of it, but knew she _did_ tell him he could have whatever he wanted, but at the time she only had said that to get him to shut up so she could sleep. What floored her the most was the fact that he knew her sizes!

 _"But how?! I never gave them to him! And nor will I ever!,"_ Roxanne thought with stunt shock.

She continued to ponder that subject a moment longer as she uneasily undressed out of her night clothes and peered around her room to find answers while quickly redressing into the scandalous ones that Mal presented her with earlier. Just as her eyes flickered from her locker to her dirty clothes hamper, it suddenly dawn on to her how he did it.

 _"He didn't go through my locker that was obvious from last night's little activities, so he could not have learned from in there my sizes, so...,"_ She thought as her eyes finally drifted over to her dirty clothes and they enlarged with fury as it hit it her and she silently raged, " _He raided my dirty clothes! That creep wouldn't?!"_

Nothing else added up, so it had to be the only rational explanation on how he did it, but still...

While Roxanne was silently venting her anger over her new found discovery, Mal was watching her out of the corner of his eyes the entire time, enjoying the beautiful display before him, but not directly at least. He didn't think it counted as peeping when he was only staring in the mirror above the sink that reflected part of figure from across the other side of the room. He smirked knowingly to himself as he took in all of her luscious little curves he was so familiar with by now and watched while waiting longingly as she put on the naughty little lacy lingerie he picked out in the earlier hours of the morning before she rose. He had to scale the wall to breakout of juvie to get them at a naughty little sex shop a few blocks away, but it worth it and it wasn't like it was the first time he's ever walked out of juvie so easily before. Sometimes he'd go just so he could be alone and get away from all the other irritating peons in this dump, but that was some time before his little red-haired vixen showed up and threw everything in this place upside-down.

After putting on the small lacy push-up bra along with the matching thong, garter belt and panty hose. None of it seem to cover much, but only seem to enhance what little that was being covered which only made Roxanne feel all the more exposed and self conscious about the whole ordeal.

Regardless she was far more mad at the moment at realizing how Mal had discovered her sizes so easily. She spun around with her arms tightly pressed over chest and felt her blood start to heat up when she lifted her head and narrowed her eyes in his direction when she caught him spying on her through the mirror. Instead of addressing the issue about him watching her undress, she let it slide because she knew it would lead to nothing, but another stupid argument where he always found a way to undo her.

Instead Roxanne snapped irritably at him in icy tone, "It's done. Are you satisfied now?"

He smirked at the look of shock of being watched as it then turned to anger only seconds before and chuckles at her cold response and makes his way over to her in a mere matter of seconds as he drinks in her sight.

With a hungry look in his eyes that made Roxanne gasp from the intensity of it, she backed up into the sink behind her as Mal leans down to her and says in a low husky voice in her ear, "It looked nice on the hanger, but I think it looks even better on you."

With a loss of words at first Roxanne quickly sobered up and regained her composure while looking him dead in the eye and she said in the same irritated tone, "Why white? I figured black or red would be something more your style."

Roxanne soon regretted her question because a look of pure lust took over his vision as he swept over her petite frame again before he reached out to try and take a hold of her. Sideways stepped away from the sink and nearly tumbled back into her locker while never taking her nervous stare off of Mal. When he had her corner yet again after his short little chase to catch her, Mal towered over her grabbing a hold of the small of her back and using the other as he tilted her chin up to meet his hungry gaze while she could only do was flush nervously back up at him.

In an overly-excited and lust-filled tone Mal said, "Because it's the color you wore the night we had our little fun together. You do remember don't you, Red? After all I think it's only befitting that my lovely little virgin bride wears white for her _first_ time, don't you?"

"W-What?!" Roxanne shrieked out in a panicked voice while shoving him off and adding, "You never said we were doing that!"

Seeing the frightened look in her eyes along with panic, Mal couldn't help himself as he laughed and said lightly, "I was only joking, I know how easily undone you get at the first mention of _sex_."

Roxanne clenched her fists out anger and embarrassment as she stutters out in her anger reply, "D-Do you have a point to all of this? Do you have to continue to humiliate me this way Mal as well? Whatever you want, just get to the point so we can get this over with! I have other things I'd rather do than stand here and look like some cheap plastic bimbo for you...you jerk!"

"Oh there is," Mal began with that perverse way of his as his eyes continued to rake over her figure, he pulled Roxanne with him towards her bed as he sat on the edge and continued, "Now sit."

Not sure what else to do, Roxanne reluctantly, but nervously sat down on the bed beside him which caused him to frown and in an annoyed tone say, "No, not there. Here."

As soon as he said that he indicated with a pat of his hand on his lap, and Roxanne gasped and looked at him with unease and shook her head in a negative response vigorously.

Mal chuckled with amusement and without her consent or even any warning drew her into his lap in an unfavorable position that cause her to blush tremendously. With her bottom planted on his lap and her thighs hugging his waist, she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck or else she'd fall over while he planted his hands on her hips. A devious look of excitement was flashing through his eyes as his hands dropped from her hips down to her bottom where he gave both bare cheeks a squeeze.

In embarrassment and a hot flash of anger, Roxanne stammered out in stutter, "S-Stop it, Mal!"

"But why?," He said teasingly with same look in his eyes as he added in low voice close to her ear, "You know you like it, don't lie."

Roxanne gritted her teeth in frustration and said, "Look, whatever it is you're wanting to do fine, but I get to make one rule and you have to follow it because if you don't I'm not doing this with you."

Mal looked slightly taken aback at first and vexed by it, but the look soon vanished and was replaced with that all knowing smug look of his as he said with a smirk in his voice, "Very well. I suppose that is fair enough. And tell me, just what rule would that be doll?"

 _"Perhaps Chris's silly tea is actually working. Maybe I've got her calm enough to do something fun for a change."_ He thought as he mentally humored himself.

With a very severe and serious look in her eyes, Roxanne stated, "I'm serious Mal, if you break this rule. I'm getting up, getting dressed and leaving without looking back and you better not stop me this time either."

Feeling exasperated yet again, Mal rolled his eyes to keep from getting further annoyed from the delay, but says, "Fine, I won't. Now what is it?"

With the same look in her eyes, Roxanne jabs Mal in the cheek with a pointed finger and demands, "You will not touch anything underneath what little bit of clothing I'm wearing, and I _mean_ it because if you do, it's game over for you mister! I'm not playing!"

Roxanne could see that she won one small little bit of victory by the way Mal's one visible eye started to twitch, she smirked back at him and he growled irritably for a moment, but then left it go.

He smiled just as smugly as her as he calmly commented, "That's fine. I can work with that."

To prove his point he removes his hands from her bottom and slides them up her torso to cup and massage her breasts regardless of the lacy material that barely covered them. Roxanne flushed furiously once again with embarrassment and hot anger burning in her eyes. Every time she thought she figured out a way to get around him doing something inappropriate he still found a way to get around it and the thought only angered her even more.

"Now before you get anymore upset with me, I'd like to explain what we're doing." Mal said in a low calm voice while at the same time giving her breasts his undivided attention with his hands.

By now she could feel them growing more sensitive by the second, and it was harder not to gasp out in pleasure from the way he was now thumbing her budding tips in circles. His careful ministrations were heightening her arousal she was so desperately trying to hide from him.

"Which is?" Roxanne managed to say surprisingly without gasping from his fondling of her sensitive breasts.

He chuckled at her forwardness and continued like she never said anything, "Since having my way with you is only going to lead to you getting upset with me, I propose instead that we spend it making out."

"M-Making...out?!" Roxanne gasped unable to hold in any longer what his skilled fingers were doing to her aching mounds of flesh.

"That's right, just you and me. No interruptions from anyone else. I get to have time to play with you and you get to relax and enjoy everything I do to you. Well, what do you say? It's not like we won't be doing this soon enough, and all I really wanna do is touch you anyway." He hissed in her ear in a low voice that started to make her feel things she was too embarrassed to admit.

This was not how she had planned to spend her morning, but if all she had to do was wear this ridiculous outfit and make out with Mal, then how bad could it possibly be? The sooner she gave him what he wanted which was not as bad as it could be, and after last night and the things she's seen him do to Bailey and Zoey, this was pretty mild in itself, so the sooner she could go about her morning doing what she wanted to do and that was for him to leave her in peace. She sighed warily.

"N-No s-sex?" She managed to squeeze out in a breathless tone.

"No sex." He replied without hesitation while looking her dead in the eye.

With smug look in his eyes he quickly added, "Not unless you beg me for it."

She narrowed her eyes and through clenched teeth said, "Don't count on it!"

Before Roxanne could make any further threats, Mal lips quickly descended down upon hers. The sudden feeling unnerved her, but she didn't pull away after all this what they agreed to do, so she sucked it up and kissed him back in return. The more she wanted to deny it and fight it, the more it became obvious to her that she really did like doing this with him, but she'd be damned if she'd ever admit that to him herself. She griped his shoulder blades tightly over his shirt from the intense feeling that was growing deep in her core and felt his muscles tightening and bulging under her fingertips. She couldn't explain it, but it felt right and safe holding onto him like this even after all the horrible things he's done, this somehow still felt right? But how?

Within seconds he parted her lips with his tongue and immediately invaded her mouth with his while letting it explore every inch around the inside of her mouth first before finally claiming and tasting her tongue as his own, but she fought back unwilling to let him dominate her in this kiss. Breathlessly they both continued to fight over who would have control of the kiss as their breathing grew heavier and their hearts started to pound out of control, the next thing Roxanne knew was that Mal hands were everywhere and all over her. Touching every inch of her as he suddenly broke the kiss by trailing more kisses like before down her neck and when he tried to slip one of her bra straps down, she stopped him, but they continued on as nothing happened as he started to suck on her neck, swirling his tongue in circles from one spot to another. Before Roxanne could stop herself from doing it, she was already gasping and quietly making sounds of pleasure as she continued to straddle him to hold herself right up even though she knew he wouldn't let her fall. Without even realizing it, until Mal unsnapped the back of her bra from behind her, she gasped from realization of it as he easily removed and tossed it to the side. His abrupt action was not what startled her the most, it was what she just caught herself doing just now and that was running her fingertips all over and around under his shirt onto his chest. The sudden realization of her actions shocked and startled her so immensely she immediately stopped.

In a low husky voice that was deeper than Mal's usual tone of voice he hisses out, "Don't stop."

He made gestures using his eyes for her to remove his shirt when his intense ones meet her shy ones, with her hands still underneath his shirt Roxanne could feel every muscle of his chest and just that feeling alone of how hard and lean he was only made her flush even more. After averting her eyes from his long enough to gain back some sense of self control, she complies as she can feel her heart beating out of control and from going this far again with him.

 _"It's not like we're going all the way, so why am I freaking out?"_ Silently and nervously she squeals in her head.

The moment she removed his shirt Mal immediately could not stand it anymore. He stood up quickly, but not before sliding Roxanne off of his lap and onto the bed as she fell on her side with a disheveled look about her. He wasted no time as he speedily kicked off shoes and removed his pants plus the remaining clothing he had on, and before Roxanne could protest, he pounced on top of her and takes over where they left off by kissing her lips intensively. Within only a matter of seconds, Roxanne snakes her arms around his neck as he's straddling her on the bed while she kisses him back with the same amount of intensity as him. The need she had to hold onto him was too great to let go of, and what's worse was the need she had for him to kiss her back was uncontrollable. Mal's mouth soon like before left hers as he trailed hot kisses down the tender flesh of her neck to her rising and falling of her heaving breasts as he took turns between sucking and tonguing them and pinching the other that his mouth was not occupying. Once again Roxanne could not keep her pleasure to herself due to the things Mal was doing that was causing a stir within her. Soon his mouth let up even her sensitive mounds of flesh as Mal started to make his way down to her belly as he sucked at while licking her twitching hips and then her inner thighs as hard as he could while she squirmed under his intense attention. At this point Roxanne gave up on trying to keep her sounds low even though she prayed no one else was nearby to hear the both of them. Mal's groans of pleasure were almost as loud as hers which embarrassingly enough only made her feel even more excited. It was becoming obvious to her that he was just as hot and bothered as she was by the occasional brush of his male member against her legs.

Before she knew it an aching need was growing stronger and stronger by the second between her thighs and it was all she could not to beg him to give her the release she so desperately needed. Instead she entangled her fingers in his hair as he continued to assault her lower part of her body with his mouth in hopes she could keep it together long enough to survive this. Mal could tell it wouldn't be long until she begged him to release her from the pressure and tension he could feel building up into that sweet curvy little body of hers. He could feel her need rocketing higher and higher every second and it was only a matter of time, but he wasn't going to do anything until she asked for it. He wanted her beg him for it with that adorable little look of helplessness and need for him in those feisty green eyes of hers.

Minutes later Mal could not wait any later as he soon realized that Roxanne wasn't going to cave in to him, so instead he cupped her hips with his hands on both sides and quickly pulled her lacy naughty-looking panties down.

The moment he did it, Roxanne gasped out in panic between breaths, "W-What are...you doing?!"

With a knowing smirk on his face, Mal stated, "Giving you what you want."

She gasped again and said, "No!"

He chuckled as he looked down and smugly remarked, "Are you sure you don't want it? Because from this view down here, I'd say it's a different story."

Her face turned a bright red as she immediately clamped both her legs closes, but somehow that didn't stop him as he crawled back on top of her and stole her lips once again before she could protest any further like before. Seconds later one of his hands was trailing down her sides, massaging her breasts and then down to her thighs where he lingered to squeeze and tease her inner thighs. Roxanne gasped the moment his mouth left hers as he licked the side of her face and before she was even aware of what was going on, his fingers find their way down to her most sensitive spot. In seconds he was meeting her throbbing need as he rubbed and inserted his fingers continuously into her most secretive of all places and alternating between the two causing her to whimper and even to her own shock and embarrassment she caught herself saying his name a few times. The moment she did, Mal's pride only rose higher as he increased his ministrations down between her thighs, until he suddenly stopped.

Roxanne was abruptly brought down from her cloud nine of pleasure when she realized his fingers stilled their movements and to her horror and dissatisfaction he withdrew them. Seconds later he peeled himself from her and laid beside her with a smug look about himself.

"What the hell?! Why'd you stop?!" Roxanne demanded in a vexed tone of voice as she quickly came down from her pleasure-induced high and rose up as she sat herself up on her elbows to look him angrily in the eye.

"Enjoying yourself were you doll?" Mal inquired with a look of mischief twinkling in his eyes while his smug grin only grew wider by the second.

"If you want more, you'll have to beg me for it." He smugly added before she got a chance to snap at him as he trailed his fingers down her hip to her inner thigh where he stopped and gave it a squeeze.

Her eyes narrowed heatedly as she hissed back, "I'm not begging you for anything."

Mal raised an amused and cocky eye at her while rolling over onto his stomach and cupping his chin with both hands as he gave her his undivided attention and then said in mocking tone of voice, "Oh? You're not, are you? Please do tell how you plan on _getting_ relief then? I'd loved to know."

Roxanne had no reply to Mal's cocky statement as she scooted back a little from him and sat up on her side, all she could do was look back at him with obvious displeasure and irritation that she had no way of feeling whole. At least not without having to do it herself, and she be damned if she do just that in front of him of all people. Just as she was about to tell him to piss off, Mal finally spoke up after a long and awkward silence between them stretched.

"I have a solution doll," He said with that cocky grin of his only getting wider by the second as he watched her head suddenly start to perk up and added, "but you're not gonna like it."

With that disgusted look she always gives mixed with hate, she breaks and says irritably, "What?"

He suddenly shifted his eyes into another direction like he really was interested in what he was about to suggest and started to pick at his nails as he drawled on, "Well, I've never had sex before in this body. I've always played around in Mike's, I can't help but to wonder what it would be like to _do it_ in my own for the first time."

"Nice try, Mal, but I don't think so." Roxanne said in a snippy tone of voice as she was starting to get the gist of what he was digging at.

Mal sighs dramatically and rolls over to get up while he reaches down to pick up his pants and other clothing while saying in a false tone of disappointment, "Too bad then doll. It would have been only fair since I'm always the one giving you pleasure and yet you never return the favor."

With his boxers halfway up his legs as he turns around sideways and reveals his hardened need as well he goes on to say in a nonchalantly tone, "Guess it'll be a long and miserable morning for the both of us, huh toots?"

The longer he taunted her with his wanting need, the more she barely contain hers and that last comment he made hit the nail of the head. Without even thinking about the consequences of what was to follow, Roxanne spring from her bed and looked him straight in the eye without looking away and yanked off the rest of her panties, garter belt and hose. Mal raised a cocky eye down at her poker face as she suddenly without warning reached down snatch off his boxers the rest of the way down and threw him down on her bed and pounced on top of him. Before Mal could catch his breath to say anything her lips were down on his shortly after she straddled herself on top of him. She knew she was risking it all by making this choice, but something in his words from just mere minutes ago suddenly gave her an idea. Without a doubt Mal was going to try and take her making her his. More than likely in away she wouldn't like if she had to guess. In her mind she was determined to be the one that was going to be in control of how her first time was going to be and _his_ now that he had a body of his own for the first time.

 _"I_ _will not be the one conquered, he will. I will be the one in control, not him."_ Roxanne mentally declared with a verocity she didn't know she had before.

To her it meant that even though he's had sexual experience before it was only through using Mike's body and not his. Which means...

With that newfound information just seconds before she pounced and mounted herself on top of him during their intense kiss, Roxanne suddenly freezes up with pain the minute she thrusted herself onto his throbbing member.

Mal smirks up at her and boldly remarks, "Are we in pain, doll? Would you like me to properly show you how it works?"

Roxanne glowers down at him while reaching back her hand and slaps him and in a growl she says, "Shut up! I'm the one in charge now! And you will do exactly as you're told!"

"Oh...that's hot! Hit me again!" Mal says with excitement beaming from his every pore while his eyes gleam with lust.

Without even thinking about Roxanne hits him again, but a little harder.

"Harder, babe! Don't hold back!" Mal shouted excitedly with his voice practically oozing with sexually arousal.

Roxanne flushed faintly before giving him what he wanted which was followed by more shouts of encouragement and excitement. Her lips soon crashed down onto his again as she ignored the pain and began to ride it out. She grimaced as she withdrew her lips from his fighting the remaining pain, and within a matter of seconds the pain started to fade and was replaced with the same growing pleasure as before. Several times Mal tried to take control, but each time Roxanne pinned him back down and was determine to be the victor in this sexual contest of theirs. Finally without any warning she felt herself explode inside him as she cried out with relief and in the seconds that followed, Mal quickly flipped her over and withdrew himself from her spilling his creamy juices all over her lower abdomen. She laid there panting under him as he looks down at her fully satisfied with himself and panting along with her. The harder she rode him the faster he matched her body's rhythm, and it was to this point that they were both physically and mentally exhausted that neither said a word to the other at first.

Her actions clearly surprised Mal. He thought for sure she'd never take the bait, but in his head it didn't hurt to try. As he pondered that he pulled off one of her pillow cases and wiped away his proof of claiming her as his own with a very eager and satisfied smirk on his face. When he was done he tossed it into her laundry shoot, and dropped on his side beside her and continued to stare with that smug look of his.

"Not bad, Red. Didn't think you had it in you. I gotta say I'm pretty impressed. You're one hell of woman." Mal commented in approval manner as he inclined his head to prove it.

"I wasn't trying to impress you, you idiot! I did it take your virginity before you stole mine!" Roxanne testily shot back.

"Oh?" Mal said with a confused, but amused look on his face as he waited to see where she was going with this.

Roxanne sat up with a triumphant look dancing in her eyes as she declared, "You just said you never had sex in this body before, and since you never had a body of your own this counts as the first time!"

Mal loses it as he rolls over on the other side of the bed and snorts out with laughter. Now it was Roxanne's turn to sit there with a look that's crossed between confusion, but now growing irritation.

"What's so funny asshole!?" She finally demanded as she shook him while he continued to laid there laughing his head off.

Finally after he caught his breath, Mal rolls back over on his side and says with his eyes gleaming with mischief and amusement, "Adorable. You're absolutely adorable sometimes Roxanne. And I thought only Zoey was this innocent."

Roxanne sends him a warning look as her eyes burn dangerously into his and says in an irritable tone, "What are you talking about? Mike said you guys were split after that weird surgery, so technically this makes it your first real time and I won, therefore end of story."

Mal begins to chuckle with a devious smirk growing wider by the second as his eyes teasingly lock onto hers and smoothly replies, "You still don't get it, do you? Here let me explain it for you doll. You didn't take my virginity. Mike maybe the original, but his body was also mine. When I was in charge of it and it's the same for the other four peons, anything physically I did, I felt. So you didn't take my virginity, but you did just gave me yours."

* * *

 _ **Oh dear, what has Roxanne landed herself into now?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**_

 _ ***Below is some notes I made while writing this chapter in case you guys didn't pick up on Roxanne's way of thinking and then Mal's explanation for not no longer be a virgin anymore.**_

 _*Roxanne formulates a plan in her head. She knows according to what Mike has told her that Mal has a body of his own now which in a sense means that even though he has sexual experience, it's only in Mike's body. Mike is the one that lost his virginity not Mal. (But Mal later explains that even though Mike is the original, that doesn't make it Mike's body alone because he still shares it with 5 others including himself and they all are a part of him. So technically it was also Mal's body too, only partially.)_

 _So yeah basically Roxanne thought she was the one getting out ahead in this one, but turns out she misunderstood the meaning of how Mike and Mal's shared body works. In Mal's mind it was not just Mike's body, but his as well along with the others. Roxanne had some how thought that since Mal had a body of his own for the first time, it then made him doing it with her his first as well._

 _I curious if anyone else has an argument on how that works too. It really makes you think, if you know what I mean._


	102. What She Said

**Wow! Got this chapter done a whole day ahead of schedule! Yay for me! Well, anyways Enjoy!**

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks for reviewing Guest reviewer, Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Loki, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen.**

 **It does have some suggestive words, so be warned!**

* * *

The sudden scraping sound of one of the chairs being pulled back from the table and then an abrupt plopping of feet and a last small thump was more than enough noise for Bailey to know that she was no longer alone in hers and Duncan's room. Looking up from the sink after ducking her head to rinse out a mouth full of toothpaste, Bailey was still feeling shaky and slightly on edge now that a good hand full of guys in here have discovered (no thanks to Mal) her true identity. Oddly enough most of the guys on hers and Duncan's floor didn't really care that much about it, but then again most of the guys on this floor were the normalist ones of the bunch.

After wiping her mouth with a nearby towel, Bailey tentatively looks over while praying that it was Duncan who came back with their breakfast he said that he would grab this morning, but was instead greeted by someone else.

Roxanne.

 _A slight flashback..._

It had only been less than twenty minutes after her dispute with Mal when Roxanne had angrily dressed while leaving with Mal not far behind her as his ego only climbing as he condescendingly gloated about their short-lived little rendezvous. He smugly followed her out of her cell room and down the hallway and only to make matters worse and to Roxanne's discontent, they were soon confronted by both Pete and Big Ed near the end point. Judging from the blushed expression on Ed's face as he looked away and the slight smirk on Pete's as he crossed his arms, Roxanne's cheeks flushed furiously in the realization that they both heard everything that transpired between her and Mal just moments ago. She immediately fled the scene in humiliation as Mal stuck around to light a smoke with Pete while Big Ed looked sorry for having to be there.

Ed knew the only real reason Mal asked them to be there was to make sure Raph or none of the other guys walked in on it, but even with Pete and himself standing at the very end of the hallway, they both could plainly make out without even trying to hear what was going on the Roxanne's room. As he stood there listening to Mal and Pete talk, he noticed a slight change in his boss this time around, instead of wholeheartedly bragging about his accomplished conquest, Mal only smirked about it and kept most of the details to himself surprisingly unlike last time where he spilled every last bit to them both. Maybe his boss was finally maturing some, who knew.

 _Back in Bailey's room..._

With her knees tuck up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on top of her knees in the chair, Bailey didn't need to be told by the look on Roxanne's face or her body that something was wrong. Bailey also didn't need a rocket scientist to tell her why either as she walked over towards her friend not saying a thing at first and pulled up a chair while scooting up closer to try and talk to her.

Placing a comforting hand on Roxanne's shoulder, Bailey tried to smile to cheer her up as she carefully said, "Alright, what did he do this time?"

When Roxanne lifted her head to meet Bailey's gaze, her bottom lip trembling and Bailey could see the tears threatening to fall as she spoke in quick, but low and shaky voice, "It's not what he did, it's _what I did!_ I screwed up! I really screwed up big time, Bailey!"

The overwhelming feeling of dread was starting to take over as Bailey listened to her friend with concern, and wondering just what could Roxanne have done to have _screwed up_ this badly this early in the morning. It was only a quarter til nine, and already things were starting to look bleak for her troubled friend.

Bailey sighed as she scooted over closer to pull her friend into a comforting hug and then calmly remarked, "Okay, what happened?"

From then on out Bailey knew or had a bad feeling that it was going to eventually happen, but she didn't count on it being so soon and really was not prepared for what Roxanne had to tell her and this earlier to top it off. Roxanne immediately fell into tears the moment she explained what had happened and transpired between her and Mal just a mere twenty minutes ago. By the time she was finished, Bailey had to get her a towel to wipe her face and tears as she tried to calm her down. In all honesty, Bailey was starting to grow tired of Mal's games and what lengths he would go to in order to break someone, but from the way Roxanne had described it, it was like Mal was doing more than just toying with her. In Bailey's head, she could tell that Mal was pushing Roxanne over her comfort's zone and much too far for her tastes, trying to challenge her to see how far he could get by playing mind games with her. The bastard this time clearly tricked her into _doing_ it with him...and won at it!

"Okay, so let me get this straight, "Bailey inquired as she folded her arms almost defensively over her chest with a scrunched up look on her brow as she continued on, "Mal stole because I _know_ the cheapskate didn't buy it, some naughty little lingerie outfit and made you wear it while claiming he _only_ wanted to make out with you, but _tricked you into having sex with him!"_

With her lips still trembling and her hands as she fiddled with the towel as though it was her comfort blanket, Roxanne nodded her head solemnly to confirm it instead of speaking in fear of breaking out into heavy hiccuped sobs again.

"And all of this over some misplaced comment you made last night?!," Bailey questioned with a cocked eye that soon turned into a disturbed and astonished look on her face as her eyebrow raised even further while she quickly added, "Just how the heck did he do that? Look, I'm not trying to rub it in when I say this, but I thought you knew better than this Roxanne. I thought you knew just what kind of guy Mal really is. You know...we both know that he's the type that looks for stuff like this to use to his advantage, and by telling him that "he can have whatever he wants" is like inviting the devil over for dinner. I'm sorry, but those were not the best choice of words to use around him, kiddo. He's a snake, that creep. He really is."

After a moment Roxanne found her voice again as she said in a small and strained voice, "I should have known what he was up to when he talked about "not ever doing it before in his new body." He made it sound as though in a way that he was a virgin again."

Bailey's eyes nearly bugged out as she holds up her hands and says with incredulity (though tries to swallow a laugh at her friend's naive innocence because now was not the time for it) as she said, "Wait what?! Mal a virgin?! I don't think so! That creep could never be a virgin again...never! Not _even_ if he got a body of his own for the first time! That's just not logically possible!"

Roxanne looked shamefully and forlornly down at her shaking hands as she meekly comments in a self conscious tone, "I know, he told me after it was over. After I thought I had finally won over him."

Bailey raised an eye yet again, but with a confused look this time and skeptically said, "What?"

"When he made the comment about never doing it before in his own body, I thought as he was getting up to get dressed since I refused to beg for it from him that I could actually win this time. That I could get back at him." Roxanne said in a little more confident voice as Bailey could hear the raising anger in her tone.

"And just how were you going to do that exactly?" Bailey asked with curiosity and growing dread.

Roxanne at first wouldn't meet Bailey's eyes as she self consciously when on in a low and meek tone, "Well...he continued to taunt me about how "unsated" we both were going to be this morning, and not by just words, but by using body language too if you know what I mean."

At her last comment, Roxanne flushes profoundly and found it even harder to look back up at her friend now, but after a moment's pause to regain her composure and encouragement from Bailey, Roxanne went on, "Something in his words made me realize that here was my chance to get my revenge for everything he's done and what he's done to both you and Zoey combined. I was going to make him submit to me by forcing myself onto him for once. I wanted him to see what it felt like...understand how it felt as I ripped off his boxers and threw him onto my bed and pinned him down and did it to him just like he always does us!"

By the end of her aggravated spew of angry words, Roxanne had fire flashing dangerously in her eyes as she twisted the towel in an almost violent display of caged up anger with her hands.

Roxanne's voice burned with conviction as she abruptly jumped to her feet while clenching the towel in her hand at her side and snapped angrily, "I wanted him to feel for once the helplessness and the feeling of being powerless under someone else's influence! I wanted to be in control and I wanted to be in charge of it all! I _wanted_ power over Mal! So I _fucked_ him and it felt _good!_ "

Bailey's jaw dropped while she regarded Roxanne with complete bewilderment as one of her eyes started twitching out of disbelief while shaking her head and then sputtering out in a shrill tone of voice, "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't just hear that last part, but you did _what?!"_

She jumped up too, and snatched up Roxanne by the shoulders as she whispered shouted in complete disbelief of her friends insane actions while looking her in the eye to confirm that she wasn't losing it when she said in a choked tone, "You screwed him!? You screwed _Mal?!_ Willing?! Are you actually trying to tell me that you got a thrill out of screwing that nutjob?! Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Bailey took a step back after lecturing her friend while taking a breath to calm and collect herself as she added in a less excited tone, but edged with concern as she replied in a stammer, "D-Do you know what you've just done and what this means?"

After coming down from her moment of revenged-filled pinnacle,Roxanne suddenly remembers herself and her poor choice of actions and says in a low and more meek tone, "No, not exactly."

With a slap to the forehead and low groan of utter disbelief, Bailey sinks back down into one of the chairs and says muffled through her fingers in a dread-filled tone, "It more than likely means that he'll want it again."

A look of confusion and sense of lostness crossed Roxanne's face as she tilted her head to the side with a slow increasing rate of dread glistening in her eyes as she said in a small voice that soon raised almost to a shout, "I don't understand, I pinned him down! I forced him to submit to me! I forced myself onto him! I made him-,"

Again Bailey jumped to her feet and grabbed her bewildered friend by the shoulders, and snapped back at her in a firm and scolding tone to make her see the flaw in her design as she swore by cutting her off in a leisured tone, "Don't you see, he won! Mal got what he wanted. He tricked you, Roxanne. He tricked you good. He tricked you into believing that you were the one in charge, so he could get his fill. He saw a way to get you to say yes and he took it. Maybe not by asking, but he still got your consent. He knew what buttons to push to get you to do it, and he mashed them. The creep tricked you, kiddo."

The moment Bailey stopped and took a step back, she could tell her words finally sunk in as Roxanne stood there like her soul had just been sucked out in complete silence. Just as Bailey was about to say something to comfort her, Roxanne stepped back out of her reached unknowingly of her friend's intentions as her mind seemed somewhere else in the folds and realms of her unhappiness.

Turning her back to Bailey and with her hands clutched to her face, Roxanne bows her head in and mutters out in a small cracked voice, "How could I have been so stupid? (She turns around momentarily with tears threatening to pour and looks to Bailey with trembling lips) You're right, Bailey. I can't believe I lost. He got what he wanted from me and he won. Like he always does. And the worst part of all is that there's still one other thing that he wants from me, but he won't tell me what that _thing_ is until the end of the day."

"Of course he wants more," Bailey also mutters herself and then groans as adds to her friend in a more direct tone of voice, "Did he make any indication of a hint at what it could be?"

With a grunt of frustration and without looking up, Roxanne slowly shakes her head and says in muffled tone, "No."

Speechless without a word to say at this point to comfort her friend, Bailey watches as Roxanne groans even more in misery and then walks over to one of her bed posts and bangs her head (lightly) up against it while repeating the word "stupid" over and over in a whiny tone. Bailey walks over and sits on the bed and tries to pat a spot with her hand to indicate for her miserable friend to come join her there, but Roxanne continues to stand there now leaned up against her bedpost instead.

"Come on Roxanne, it's not that bad. It could have been much worse. At least he let you be the one in control compared to what he put Zoey and me through." Bailey said in an awkward attempt to lighten the mood, but judging by Roxanne's expression it didn't do much.

Speaking of dire situations, Bailey suddenly mentioned her problems now that Roxanne spilled hers.

"If it makes you feel any better thanks to that little stunt Mal pulled last night in the public showers, I more than positive that a good number of guys now know that I'm _not_ one of them!" Bailey spoke in an irritated tone while rubbing one of her arms, but stops when she looks up and sees the look on her friend's shocked face.

Roxanne was speechless as she stood there floored by her friend's words. She had thought...no hoped that Mal had stopped that from happening, but it suddenly became clear to her that not only did he not stop it because of what Big Ed had shared with her that night, but also that he was the _one_ behind it all!

Bailey soon realizes her mistake and what it could mean for her. If Mal were to find out about her telling Roxanne what he did, he would...

In a shocked and near panicked tone of voice, Bailey suddenly gasps, "I'm sorry Roxanne, but I thought you already knew! Honestly, I did! Please don't mention this to-,"

Roxanne quickly cuts her off in a cold voice, "Don't worry. I won't. But you can bet his ass is sleeping in the dog house tonight."

By the way Roxanne was staring straight ahead for a brief moment of anger, Bailey could tell that her cold words were not intended for her, but it still made her shiver from the iciness of her tone. She almost felt bad for Mal. Almost.

Without warning Roxanne suddenly punches the bedpost directly with her balled up fist and says in a vexed tone and growls, "Why?! Why does he keep doing this to me?!"

Slowly Roxanne turns sideways and looks at Bailey with a hurt look in her eyes and says in a defeated tone of voice, "Does he hate me or something, Bailey? Is that it? Does he just hate me that much? Is that why he's doing this?"

Bailey looked at her with a loss of words and shook her head, she didn't know what to tell her. Finally Roxanne drops as she slumps down onto the bed beside Bailey and hangs her head in her hands near tears because of frustration and overly-stressed being.

Between hiccuped gasps as she started to silently sob again, Roxanne spoke shakily through her fingers and wept,"He promised me Bailey, he promised me that he'd leave you alone if I did what he wanted. He said if I promise to be his, he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't do it..he lied to me! He lied! How could he?!"

Only stopping to catch some air to breathe, Roxanne looks at Bailey as she grabs her shoulders and in the same defeated tone cries, "What does he want from me? Why does he treat me differently from when he was with you and Zoey? What am I doing different Bailey? What?"

Bailey sighed as she could feel her friend's misery at ten fold while carefully putting an arm around her and quietly saying in a soothing, but nervous tone, "Nothing. It's just that, he well...favors you more is all."

Roxanne leans further into her friend's hug, and mumbles over her shoulder in worried tone while trying to fight her tears in a small voice, "I know, I just wish I knew why. Why does he keep doing this stuff to me? I do what he wants and he still hurts me and it's through you guys. I wish I knew how to make him stop. If he would just open up to me, and just talk to me instead of doing stuff like this."

The moment the hug was over Roxanne sat and clenched and unclenched her fists. It was like she was struggling with being angry, but being hurt at the same time. She finally settled on being angry as she bolted up to her feet and snapped at no one in general in a snarling tone while stammering, "I-I wish I knew why he insists upon antagonizing and pissing me off like this! Does get some kind of high off seeing me irritated?! Is that it?! (Looks at Bailey like she has answers)Does this turn him on or something?! Why is he doing this?!"

Before she could even stop the words leaving her mouth, Bailey suddenly blurted out, "Because he likes you! Because the creep is in love with you!"

Bringing her shaking hands up to her face in shock and fear at spilling the one secret she swore she'd never spill, Bailey takes intake of air and gasps when she realizes that she can't take it back and what it could mean if Mal knew she told. Staggering back into the bedpost, Roxanne looks completely utterly shocked as Bailey is as a sudden burst of tone of emotions and panic starts to kick in.

Immediately grabbing for the bedpost desperately in a panicked manner and nearly missing to keep from falling over, Roxanne gasps out, "What?! M-Mal's w-what?!"

While letting go of the bedpost and clutching her fists in front of her in shock, Roxanne exclaimed in an overly panicked tone before Bailey could add anything, "He can't! That's not possible! Mal would never do that!"

In panicked tone of her own, Bailey gets up to her feet and quickly explains, "I'm sorry I said nothing before about it, but it was Zoey and Mike that told both Duncan and me about it at the concert. They said that Mal made it known in the hospital what his true feelings were for you. Zoey said something about you dumping a bowl of soup over his head and you shortly fleeing the scene in a hot temper while Mal declaring that that's what he loves about you! Not just Mike and Zoey, but us too were told not to tell you anything about it or he'd kill us if we did!"

Grabbing her head and shaking it from side to side in panic while nearly stumbling in the process in a bent over stance, Roxanne refused to come to terms with the idea of Mal having affections for her as she deny it over and over in agonizing moans of _no's._ Bailey bit her bottom lip and knew she had made a terrible mistake in telling her friend the truth, but somehow at the same time she knew it would have eventually came out if not from her then someone else. Snatching at and jerking frettingly around in attempts to make grabs for the bedpost yet again in her fevered fear, Roxanne finally gets a hold of it and nearly sinks to ground before getting her hands properly around it while her heavily breathing turns into hyperventilating. Her overwhelmingly fears and dreaded thoughts only increased her already stressed out and overly worked mind into an even more distressed panicked state of mind as her whole world started to twirl around her in dark shades of blurriness and soon a pitch darkness.

Just as Roxanne was about to slump over and hit her head against the bedpost on her way down, Bailey grabbed her by her shoulders just barely in time, but nearly drunkenly went down with her because of the sudden weight. Bailey was no weight lifter, but Roxanne was not that hefty nor light either; if anything Bailey took an educated guess and figured Roxanne could not weigh no more than a few ten short pounds more than herself. Only seconds after that transpired through her mind, a pair of footsteps suddenly sounded behind her.

Bailey sighed in relief and said even though she was not about to turn her head to see who it was, but somehow knew as she called over her shoulder in a strained tone, "Thanks goodness you're back Duncan, if you could just help me get Roxanne over to the bed I could-,"

Bailey's words were cut short as a hand roughly shoved her to the side and she was met with a scolding look from a pair of dark icy-cold eyes she knew all too well as she gasped and felt her bottom collide with the bed's mattress while fearfully looking up into their stormy depths. Her eyes temporarily lowered momentarily and caught sight of how quickly and efficiently Mal had prevented her friend from falling any further as he scooped her up the rest of the way in his arms and stood there hovering over her with a menacing look about him.

In a cold and tight voice, Mal growled, "What happened?"

Unable to find her voice, Bailey swallowed and stared in fear perplexed up at him while trying to come up with a good valid reason why Roxanne suddenly fainted, but came up short. From the impatient twitching of his eye, Bailey knew that if she didn't think of something soon her goose was about to be cook.

Right when Mal was about to jump down her throat, Bailey spoke without even thinking and in an angry tone laced with fear she snapped, "D-Don't you even try to put the blame on me for this! This is all your screw up for upsetting her in the first place! You should be ashamed of yourself for tricking her like that, you creep! Not to mention, the nurse said she was suppose to be resting, and what did you do?!"

As insane as it was and probably the most foolish move she ever pulled yet with Mal, it actually worked. Mal looked taken back by her words and even a little sore about it. He gasped in realization that his actions had caused this type of stress upon to Roxanne and had forgotten the advice the nurse tried to heed and instill him with only a short few days ago.

Finally finding a comeback, Mal snarls viciously back in retort, "Is that so? Are you blaming me for this?"

Suddenly just in a nick of time Duncan walks in with both his and mine breakfast trays and says in a defensive, but worrisome tone, "Hey man, what's this all about? What's your problem now psycho? Out of shivs to sharpen?"

With Roxanne still pressed up tightly to him, Mal snaps his head in Duncan's direction and pops back dangerously, "Don't need'em when this doll (shifts his eyes only seconds down at Roxanne and quickly back up to Duncan's gaze) can furnish them here for me."

Duncan cocks eye as he looks from hi girl, Bailey back to Mal while shifting their trays in a more comfortable position and adds skeptically, "Just what the hell is that suppose to mean wise ass? You taking her stuff now too?"

Mal chuckled at his response with a quick smirk curving his twisted smile.

"None of your business peon," Mal said in the cockiest of tones as he walks up towards him and barely brushes past Duncan while careful with his fragile luggage and just as arrogantly adds, "Now get out of the way, unless it's a fight you're after. In that case, know that it's in your best interest to back down while you still have the ability to. You'll lose pal."

Duncan growls in restrained anger, but says nothing as he lets Mal pass by.

Mal steps out into the hallway, but stops as he cocks his head to the side and says in a low dangerous voice loud enough for both of their ears to hear, "Better hope it's just fatigue that ailing her Bailey, because if it's not and later I find out that you told her something you shouldn't have, you'll have a lot more things to worry about and face than just being _discovered."_

With that and without another word, Mal left.

Duncan quickly puts the food down on the table and take up a seat beside her on the bed as Bailey quickly summarised the situation in less than fifteen minutes. Duncan swears profusely as he runs his hands through his hair on edge while his girlfriend tries to sooth his raw and edgy nerves by rubbing his back and taking one of his hands in hers.

He sighs miserably and sideway glances at her while says in a groan, "I can't believe you told her that."

Bailey squeezed his hand anxiously and with an expression in her eyes to match it, she gingerly said in a meek tone, "It just slipped."

Duncan clasped his hand over hers in a comforting gesture and with a weak half-hearted smile says, "Don't worry about it. What's done is done and can't be erased. It's not your fault Diamond. With a girl like Roxanne in his life, Mal should have known better than to think he could hide something like that from her in the first place. She's too curious for her own good."

"Yeah." Bailey replied with a slow smirk in soft tone.

They shared a quick kiss while no one was looking and Duncan rose to his feet as he pulled her up to hers and with a slight twinkle of mischief in his eye remarked in a more lighter tone, "Last one to the table is a rotten egg!"

Bailey smirked and shot back, "You're on!"

Both of them took off at once at the same time while trying to trip the other from reaching the table first in order to be the first one there to claim the victory. After several failed attempts, they both laughed and made corny jokes along the line of "nice trip, see you next fall" and a couple of others that only got cheesier after that while enjoying their breakfast before the first class begins.

* * *

 _ **Now that the cat's out of the bag, how will Roxanne handle knowing Mal's true feelings?...And what other little thing could Mal want from her?...And has the farm boy finally got off scot free?...Find out next time in the upcoming chapter...**_

 _ ***** Yes, Roxanne did get a little bit of a high off of thinking she won her battle against Mal, and even enjoyed it more than she cares to admit although her failed attempt didn't work, I can imagine that she's quietly plotting ways to get him back for tricking her like this. In her mind, he may have won the battle, but there is still the war!_

 ** _*_** _On another note, this was not how I originally planned for Roxanne to find out about Mal's feelings for her. My original path to her finding out would have been quite a while from now, but I saw no harm in her finding out sooner, if anything this will make things more interesting for future chapters to come. ;)_


	103. What Scott Knows

_**This one is a little short, but hopefully tomorrow I can pick on it and get out another chapter sooner than usual. Fingers crossed! And if I'm not too busy!**_

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thank you Sideshowjazz1 and Addicted To Total Drama for your reviews!**

* * *

Shortly after discovering where Roxanne had ran off to and seeing her suddenly black out in Duncan and one of his former slave girl's room, Mal went over Bailey's words very carefully to himself, and took it upon himself to find out later what really happened. Though for the time being he had other pestering thoughts at hand and a certain barn-raised bumpkin who had better have an interesting alibi to save his skin for the stunt he pulled last night. Either way he intended on getting to bottom of it one way or another before this morning was up because with a smirk twisting his lips upward, he had other things in mind he'd rather be doing.

Not long after laying Roxanne out on her former bed in his cell room and taking a seat by the table towards the back, Mal waited patiently with his two main henchmen, Pete and Big Ed while some of his other guys went to retrieve Scott from his turf. With Roxanne out cold for the time being, he figured pig boy owed him an explanation for last night's little turn of events...that and a few other things he let slip that caught his interest.

Letting his gaze glide over to his favorite little red-haired vixen, his lips twisted once again up into a knowing smirk as he recounted his earlier hours spent in her room and what followed. His thoughts then drifts back to the current problem at hand...

 _"If she won't tell me, I know someone who will...whether they want to or not. Either way I'm gonna find out something rather intriguing before this morning is over with that you can count on."_ Mal mused to himself as he played with his lighter, clicking it as it flipped open and closed continuously.

Aside from a little bit of small talk in lowered voices, not much was said between the three until several minutes later as a tired and beaten up, looking red-haired and freckled-face boy was dragged in, he didn't even try to fight back at this point in time. It was like he was completely void of all energy after spending a night tied up and sleeping on the hard concrete cement ground on top of the roof with just the clothing on his back to keep him warm from the weather's elements.

Scott groaned warily from exhaustion due to every bone and muscle in his body being sore from head to toe and not just from sleeping on the hard ground all night, but also from the beating he received before they finally left him alone to dread the following morning to come. Anxiously looking up for the first time after noticing the different surroundings about him and adjusting his eyes to the dimmer lit room compared to the blinding sunlight just seconds before, Scott suddenly could feel the pit of his stomach plummeting to the bottom the moment his eyes connected with his tormentor's.

And he thought Fang was a nightmare...

After experiencing last night's little game of chase and then foolishly shoving this psycho's chick down the stairway, Scott knew without a doubt that he was royally screwed right about now especially after recall watching the two seasons of Total Drama with him and this deranged nutcase in it. During that time, he learned quite abruptly just what kind of crazy Mal really was and what he was truly capable of, Scott shivered with fear. He knew that his fate was sealed and that he was now a dead man walking. With Mal smiling contently down at him with an evil glint in his eyes while not saying a single word the entire time, it only made the anticipated death sentence that he knew was coming all that much more unbearable. Whatever method of torture Mal had in store for him, Scott knew it was going to be bad...really bad for him.

"Come on man, don't do this!," Scott whined as he finally started to struggle from the other guys holding him down as he pitifully added, "This was all that meathead's idea, Steve's. He's the one you want, not me!"

Mal gave a scowling look as he finally put away his lighter and hissed in a warning tone, "Lower your voice peon! (points a thumb in the direction of Roxanne's unconscious form) You wake her and I'll kill you myself!"

One of the guys holding Scott down, yanked him up by the hair of his head and another cover his mouth with his hand and place a blade of cold steel against his throat as Mal continued on without even the slightest bit of a flinch or pity in his gaze.

"I didn't have you brought up to my floor so you could wet yourself like a candy-ass little crybaby," Mal snapped with irritation while trying to retain his cool as he added in a less vicious tone of voice, "Now suck it up cupcake. I want an explanation for that little stunt of yours you pulled last night, and it better be good. And while you're at it, mind filling me in on what the hell you and that other idiot of yours was doing in my girl's room?"

Scott made muffled sounds in place of words as Mal's eye started to twitch when he realized why.

With his patience wearing rapidly, Mal turned his gaze up to one of his henchmen irritably and barked aggravatedly in a low tone of voice, "Razor, do you mind?"

The moment Razor heard his name being said in a drippingly dangerously tone, he sheepishly muttered a quick apology and just as quickly removed his hand from Scott's mouth.

After his little fall out with his boss, Razor was more careful than ever not to get on Mal's bad side anytime soon if he could help it. His wounds had barely even healed up after spending a short couple of days in the hospital for recovery. Not a word was spoken of how it happened or who was involved. Razor knew that he may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he also knew better than to squeal on Mal because if what he thought now was bad than just try and snitching on alpha wolf of the pack and see where that goes. Regardless of being beaten by the boss, it still didn't erase the humiliation or taunts he faced the very next day he came back from his injuries when word spread of what he tried to pull on Mal. As intimidated as he and others were of Mal, Razor still wanted his revenge, but knew it would come soon enough for his satisfaction if he only waited for the right time and opportunity to arise. Until then he kept his head down and his mouth shut while doing what he was told.

With an indication and a wave of his hand, Mal then cupped his chin on the armrest of the chair as he awaited Scott's reply.

Scott swallowed nervously and hesitated long enough to where Mal had the guy holding him up by the hair, pull him up a little further by the roots and added in a bored tone, "While we're on this subject swine lover, tell me because I'm rather curious into knowing just what bad little deed you did to get yourself shipped here? And hurry it up, will you? I'm running out patience and trust me, you don't want that."

With the slight flick of his index finger, Mal points to the ones holding Scott down and dryly orders, "Bring him closer."

Big Ed standing off to the side closer towards Roxanne's bunk, furrows his brow in confusion and asks, "What for boss?"

Mal's devious eyes drift over into his direction as he smugly replies, "Because Ed, I wanna see if he lies to me or not. And you know what happens when I'm lied to."

Big Ed's eyes shift uneasily back down to Scott as he swallows nervously and starts to pity the little guy. The last guy that tried to withdraw information from Mal like that never did make it back to juvie when the boss was done with him, whether it was because he begged Chris for a transfer or if he was still in a coma, Big Ed wasn't sure, but what he did know for sure is that if Scott didn't give him what he wanted things were about to get real ugly soon. He had a feeling if any of them woke Roxanne up in the process, they'd get it doubled.

Without any further delays Scott was drawn closer to Mal's comfy little perch where they had him gripped in a twisted and squatting position at Mal's feet with Scott's face just barely eye level with his tormentor's.

"You may now proceed bottom dweller." Mal drawled in a humored-tone still cupping his chin in further amusement.

As afraid of what Mike's demon was more than capable of, it still didn't chase away the feelings of stewing resentment or the sting of humiliation that Scott was experiencing right at hand, though nonetheless to save himself from getting his rear end from being beaten Scott sobered up and granted Mal his request, but in a peeved manner.

Feeling his arms growing numb from the pair of hands cutting into them, Scott leaked out his backstory in a strained and tight hoarse voice, "They chunked me in here because I let that mutated-freak kid Ezekiel loose on one of my neighbors' farms so I could steal their prized-winning cow, Betsy while he terrorized their barns and scared off half their livestock. (in a more sheepish tone looking down at his shoes) If I hadn't decided at the last minute to also sneak a few good peeks at one Farmer Eugene's daughters on my way out while they were dressing I probably would not have gotten myself into this mess."

Mal chuckled quietly as some of the other guys snickered and made lewd comments until Mal gave them a warning look to keep it down. As soon as it got quiet again, Mal waited as Scott continued his account of actions.

"When I first arrived, Chris had me pulled into his office where he told me about you being here and why. He even told me about Roxanne being here which I found fishy since I was told that this was an all-boys' juvie and not a coexisted one. What the hell is a girl doing here anyways?" Scott demanded with a suspiciously skeptical look in his eyes as they darted back from Roxanne's sleeping form back to Mal's intimidating one.

"I've been stuck on that one for awhile myself pig boy. I'll tell you what, when you figured it out come find me, until then get on with it. You're starting to wear my patience thin!" Mal scolded in testy tone of voice as his eyes narrowed down to the darkest of slits.

In a more detailed tone out of fear that Mal was going have him creamed soon, Scott began again in more scared and quick tone of voice, "Chris pulled up every tape/file he had on you from the show and plus the ones with Mike's girlfriend, Zoey and that other chick Sierra refers to on her blog as "the lawless artist." Bailey, I think? I think she and that punk Duncan hooked up before the show ended. Regardless after seeing all of that crap with my own two eyes, all I can say is that you are one sick puppy man."

Laughing lowly enough not to wake Roxanne, Mal's eyes glinted with amusement for a moment while enjoying Scott's disgust, but then quickly turns back to the business at hand as he adds in more serious tone, "I suppose that peon, Chris even went as far as to explain "the split" as well?"

Reluctantly Scott swallows and continues in a feeble tone, "He did. He said Frank Valenti bought you and placed you here to clean up your act."

With a dark look brewing in Mal's eyes, he raised his tone and snapped, "That's enough!"

Mal's sudden outburst had cut Scott off so abruptly as he snapped in a severely dangerously tone that even caused Roxanne to mumble and shift around in her sleep which several of the other guys immediately took notice of as they looked nervously back between their heated boss and a terror-stricken Scott.

"S-So it's true then...you're really the mafia boss's lap dog? His predecessor?," Scott stuttered nervously, but with awe.

Narrowing his eyes with waning patience, Mal said nothing as he thumped his armrest with his fingers heatedly as Scott poured out more curious thoughts in a braver tone, "Wait, if you're next in line to take his seat, doesn't that mean that you would need t-to...t-to-,"

Scott gasped out loud as his gaze shifted back and forth uneasily between Mal who was still thumping his armrest in an even more touchy-mood and Roxanne's still unconscious form just feet away. When his eyes finally landed back onto Mal, it suddenly became crystal clear to him what was being left unsaid there. Even though his patience were running out, the look of fear as it suddenly dawn onto Scott the error of his mistakes from last night and the realization of just what he landed himself into was more than enough to bring a slight smirk to Mal's face.

Mal finished Scott's sentence in a smug-mockingly tone of voice, "Have to marry his granddaughter?...Congrats on figuring that one out for us genuis. You want a cookie for show?"

Scott's eyes grew big as saucers as he knew he was now in deep shit. Some of the guys started chuckling at his misfortune, but as before they kept it low in fear of getting on Mal's bad side.

With a snap of his fingers, Mal had Scott released and with fear emitting from his gangly and beaten frame, Scott looked around nervously for an escape, but as soon as he shifted his body around, a couple of Mal's bigger guys blocked his exit. Seeing as that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Scott quickly wheeled his attention back onto his former show nemesis who was now leaning forward in his seat with his arms resting on his knees and an evil stare that chilled the very core of his being.

"So you wanna tell me again what you were planning to do with my doll when you broke into her room?" Mal drawled in a smooth, cocky tone as he effortly brought himself up to his feet with cat like reflexes.

Mal slowly made his way torturously slow while closing the few feet between them and then towering over him by just a few inches as Scott trembles involuntarily in his wake.

Grabbing Scott up by the collar of his dirty wife-beater shirt and getting into his face, Mal smirks cunningly, but says in threatening voice, "Well?"

Scott immediately starts stuttering in a fearful tone as his eyes never left Mal's, "W-We were j-just messing around with her Mal...old buddy...old pal of mine! We would have never actually done anything with her, I swear! Not your girl! Trust me! Believe me, I'm not that stupid!"

With no humor in his quiet laugh, Mal tightened his grip on his hold on Scott and replied in a miffed tone, "Really...because I could beg the differ. The way she looked at me last night when she came bursting through the gym doors holds a completely different story than the one you're relaying to me now, Scotty boy."

Scott gulps nervously as he tries in vain to remove Mal's vise-like grip from his shirt and says, "Please don't hurt me! It was all Steve's idea! He said you wouldn't mind us fooling around with your _slave girl_!"

"He said that, did he?" Mal said through gritted teeth as he nearly slammed Scott's head into his by yanking him closer still.

Some of the guys now were making taunts and jeers towards Scott with comments like _"Oh! He's gonna get it now!"_ and _"Mal's gonna cream this country hick!"_ while the tension between them only rose even higher by the second.

"He said you guys were real pals, and that she was just as much as his as she was yours! He said you didn't mind sharing her with anybody as long as we got permission from either of you!" Scott squeaked in a small voice of terror with every single syllable.

Mal's only visible eye started twitching again as he growled in a low and dangerous tone while gnashing his teeth even harder. With not only his fists shaking violently from his silent rage, but his entire being as well, Mal raised his voice only loud enough for Scott and a few other to hear as he exploded and said, "When I'm done with you, be sure to give my old chum-pal, Steve a little message for me, won't ya? Tell him if he even puts the idea in his head again that I'm up for _sharing_ my slave girl, I'll do more than just put a bullet hole in his crippled-foot! We'll do a little reminiscing together and play _doctor..._ just like the good old days! Except this time around Mike's mom won't get in my way!"

Scott was still looking fearfully on at Mal, but now with confusion.

Before he could ask Mal what he meant by that, Mal immediately released his hold on Scott and just like that Scott slipped quickly out his grasps and backed away frantically in perplexed terror as he bumped into one of the guys behind him who shoved him back forward causing him to stumble a little bit.

Chuckling quietly Mal answers Scott's unspoken questioning stare in an intrigued tone, "Aw...did Steve not tell you our history together? I'm truly hurt that he would leave that out. We were practically the best of buds. (Mal leans in and says in a tone only loud enough for Scott's ears) I still have fond memories of his mom bringing him over to play with little Mikey and me...plus the others! Be a pal, Scott and ask him if he still sleeps with George at night."

Scott nervously nods his head as Mal draws back and retreats to his chair, with a nod of his head he indicates for Scott to come and join him, at first Scott is hesitant, but seeing as that he's not going anywhere for awhile obliges him and take up Mal's offer. As soon as he's seated, Mal offers him a smoke and anything to drink, not wanting to pissing the crazy person off any further Scott accepts both with unease and not knowing just where this was headed.

"Alright, Scott. I'm feeling generous today," Mal says in a lighter tone of voice as he lights up another cigarette himself and continues, "You tell me what you know on my little doll over there (he points with his cigarette hand) and I'll let you off easy this time. No crying, no broken bones and no trip to the hospital. All you have to do is answer a few questions, and I'll let you leave all in one piece. Do we have a deal?"

Scott was so taken back by Mal's sudden change of behavior that he wasn't even sure how to react at first, all he could do was stare and blink a few times to make sure he wasn't being screwed up. Finally seeing and coming to the conclusion from the seriousness of his tormentor's words, Scott readily and eagerly agrees to his terms as he nods his head carefully.

With a pleased look on his face like a satisfied cat, Mal entwines his fingers together and with a disturbingly creepy smirk says, "Perfect."

Mal pauses only briefly enough to sit more comfortably in his chair and then adds with his eyes firmly locked onto Scott's with intrigue in his voice, "I believe you spoke of something along the lines of little Red over here (his eyes darted in Roxanne's direction once again briefly) by an intriguing name...nonetheless it has piqued my interest. I'd like to know, just what little secrets she's keeping from me?"

For the first time since last night Scott's eyes lit up as he regarded his captor a bewildered look and replied in a smug tone of voice, "You mean you don't know what she does? What she's really capable of doing if you mess with her enough?"

Mal as far as Scott could tell was absorbing it all up like a sponge eagerly as he stated in a tone of resentment and slight nervousness while taking a quick glance in her direction uneasily before saying, "They don't call her queen of mayhem for nothing you know."

* * *

 _ **What juicy and unspoken secrets will farm boy Scott squeal on Roxanne with?...And what history does Mal have with Steve beyond juvie?...And just how will Roxanne deal with the knowledge of one of Mal's deepest and darkest secrets concerning his affections for her has now been brought out into the light?...Find out soon in the next upcoming chapter...**_


	104. Self Reproach

_**In all honesty, I've discovered that it's truly hard to finish chapters where you want to stop them. I still had at least two more scenes I would have loved to have added to this chapter, but there is so much depth that I needed to add to them before I can, so those scenes will just have to wait and go into the next chapter. Mentally they seem so small in one's mind, but on paper/wordpad they're a lot bigger than you think! Sometimes that can be a little frustrating, but hey...it's better to take your time and do it right instead of rushing it and coming out with results you know you won't be happy with. All in all, this next chapter coming up following this one will be a bit of a roller coaster ride, I truly feel for Mal when it comes...**_

 _ **On a lighter note, please enjoy!**_

 ** _Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing!_ "**

 _ **Thanks again for the reviews, Addicted To Total Drama, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Obsessionforthyself.**_

 _ **Even though I do have this marked under rated "M", I still go ahead anyways to give a head up warning. There will be strong language, suggestive rape, etc. So be warned!**_

* * *

With Mal's full and undivided attention centered directly on him, Scott smirked to himself for being the one spilling Roxanne's carefully well-hid wrong-doings...the ones she thought no one ever knew about. But he knew, and he kept count of every single one of them. Going behind the mafia's granddaughter's back and telling Mal about them gave him a bit of head rush, and an almost sense of being invincible for a moment. However brief it might be it felt dangerous, but at the same time intoxicating in an empowering way. He was lavishing the feeling wholeheartedly, though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew once Roxanne found out about him double-crossing her by informing Mal of what she does for fun; one thing was for certain and that was he'd be more than dead when she got a hold of him.

For a moment although he was having seconds thoughts, Scott thought back to some of the earlier months in school when she had first arrived and with her being one of the newer students it was only natural for him to be curious into knowing if she was another pushover or not. In his case, she wasn't. If anything far from it. She was a lot more trouble than what she was worth and even more so than some, with him sitting here looking at one of the most devious bad boys he's ever met, if he had to vote for who was the most troublesome of the bunch, the score would be evenly tied between the two mischief makers. After seeing some of the crazier stunts pulled by Roxanne, he was a little more than surprised that Mal was asking him of something like this. He would have figured by now, the alleged queen of mayhem would have made her mark and set him straight like he's seen plenty of times before. One thing he did know for sure about her, and that was she was no one you wanted to piss off. Revenge was something she thrived off of and took immense pleasure in doing, not to mention that strategy was her forte and something that would even keep someone like Alejandro on his toes. Knowing all this, it left Scott with one burning question: _Why hasn't she made her move on him yet?_

Perhaps she just hasn't found the perfect opportunity to do just that...was that it?

Once more Scott's sly smirk was slowing starting to slip away because at the same time he was beginning to feel somewhat uneasy while he mulled in his thoughts a split second longer, _"I'm not sure what's worse...snitching on Red or lowering my reputation by helping this psycho out? Either way, I'm gonna get it doubled when she finds out about it. She's gonna kill me for sure!"_

Scott almost felt like chewing on his nails in panic, but seeing Mal's body language was enough for him to know that his patience was starting to wane drastically, so without further ado Scott quickly exposed a few of Roxanne's little adventures.

"Hurry it up, we ain't got all day short fry! Spill it, or I'm gonna make you wish you never set foot in this shithole!" Pete snarled in a irritated tone as he snapped for the first time during the whole ordeal.

Scott flinched almost violently like a scared animal as he shrunk back in a fearfully manner in response to the bigger guy's threatening demand.

"Okay! Sheesh buddy, I get it." Scott sputtered out in a startled, but yet annoyed tone.

Pete gave Scott a warning look that clearly said that he wasn't his "buddy" before taking a step back to lean against Mal's bedpost.

"Good, now stop stalling and start talking. I got better things to do than wasting it on the likes of a little pipsqueak like you." The bigger guy scolded in a uptight and menacing tone while crossing his arms stiffly over his massive-size chest.

Mal chuckled with mild amusement and added, "Yes, get on with it while I'm still feeling charitable towards your well being. This little "act of kindness" is rather limited, and you never know when I might change my mind...if you catch my drift."

Swallowing what felt like a bag of cotton balls in his dried out throat, Scott squirmed uncomfortable in his seat, but quickly clammed up to reclaim his composure and started again as he put the half-drank beer can down to the side and put out the cigarette from earlier. Scott never really cared much for them nor the cheap beer they offered him too, but at the time didn't want to look like a wimp either so he just accepted both without complaint regardless.

Rubbing one of his arms mostly out of a nervous habit, Scott then finally let leak what Mal wanted so eagerly to hear as he spoke uneasily, "Look...I first learned about Roxanne somewhere around the time Mike...I mean y-you getting arrested for kidnapping Mike's girlfriend that other red-headed chick and Duncan's girl and that whole blow up of it all over the news and then...the rumors that followed of Mike and..that weird ass surgery that everyone in school was talking about. (Mal glared because of "the split" being mentioned again causing Scott to stutter his next sentence) S-She came into the picture sometime around it being rumored that you were imprisoned for attacking some fat cop while trying to escape after that freaky s-sur...gery (Mal gave him another warning look as soon as he half-way got through the word "surgery" before Scott then decided to choose his words more carefully around him) right before you got yourself a one way ticket into this dump."

"Fascinating story...now get on with it!" Mal hissed in a snapping manner with one eye twitching out of miffed irritation.

"R-Right!" Scott squeaked squeamishly in fear.

The other thuggish-looking guys attention was by now fully glued onto the devious but yet sly country boy who was by now reduce down to that of a small scared and sniveling child. His fear seem to amuse a good number of them surrounding him as some of them stood smirking like a small flock of cackling harpies ready to rip him apart if given the word.

Not wanting to further provoke his tormentor, Scott as before dove back into his tale with just as much unease as ever while slightly stammering in his explanation, "R-Roxanne didn't seem like one of those chicks that was bad, but boy was I wrong. I remember some of the guys with personalities similar to that with the likes of that idiot model wannabe Justin and some that fancy themselves as ladies men like Alejandro who tried to hit on her, but she only turned up her nose with no interest in them and coldly rejected them. I learned that lesson myself the hard way...even after I tried to get her to date me countless times."

Mal raised an eye with mild interest as it was a clear indicator for Scott to "go on", but not without adding first, "I thought you were over the moon with that stuck-up bitch Courtney? What's the matter she's not putting out for you, Scotty?"

With his pride slipping Scott, mumbled out in an almost defeated tone, "After Courtney's rejection, she made it very clear that we were no longer and never will be an "item" shortly after the show ended."

"That's too bad...a real shame." Mal replied in false sympathy while playing with his lighter which was the first sign of boredom for him.

Not that Mal cared any, but he could clearly tell that the dumb farm boy still harbored feelings for the obsessive and compulsive orderly-organized C.I.T. he met only shortly during the his screen time on the show. As much as he loved it when things got scary and out of line, Mal knew she was still too much of a threat and would have ruined his chances of winning back then, so he cut her hers very thin by wreaking her's and Scott's little thing they had going for them. He chuckled fondly at the memory.

"So you thought you'd try your luck with the new girl, with Red over there (Mal's pointed over his shoulder with his eyes), how'd that go?" Mal inquired with piqued interest tugging at his lips.

Scott was surprised that after admitting to trying to hit on Roxanne that Mal wasn't at all pissed by it, but instead was...curious?

Not liking what he was about to reveal to Mal, Scott said his prayers and continued anyways as he said, "Well she was pretty enough and I liked her sass, but like always she'd refused me, so one day I had enough of her rejections and decided to get even with her. Right around the beginning of class in English just before the first bell was about to ring and right before old man Peterson came in, I-I (Scott started to get twice as uneasy as he continued) waited until Roxanne walked in to make my move. As soon as she did, I threw an arm around her and made a big deal out of it by announcing that we were dating and then k-kissed her in front of the entire class..."

"You did what?!" Mal growled furiously while nearly burning himself with the lighter.

Scott quickly added in a small squeaked tone, "She punched me in the face right after and said if I ever tried it again, she'd do much worse."

As ticked as Mal was just seconds ago, Scott's reply seem to amuse him to some extent because he then gestured with a smirk for him to continue which he did.

Sighing warily Scott then began again in a slightly irritated tone as though he was remembering the incident not while back, "As pissed off and humiliated as I was, I still I found her interesting, so I started to stalk her after that. I watched her outdo Courtney once in choir seeing as that she always prides herself in her singing, Courtney was undone by it and was furious because Roxanne's voice beat hers and got the part in one of the upcoming plays. After that her and Courtney have been on bad terms since. Courtney tries by all means to get Roxanne in trouble and busted but by what she refers to as "the rightful, but just way". She would turn Roxanne in on any and every number of occasions at every chance she could get. She's caught Roxanne sneaking out of class, cheating on tests and scribbling messages on the bathroom stalls. And those are just some of her minor misdeeds."

"Now that you mention it,and from the way you were talking a short while back, I would have thought she does much worse than something like _that_." Mal replied dryly in a monotone voice.

"Hold your horses, I was getting there! Geez!" Scott dared for a second to snap back which earned him a dark look that he slightly cringed from.

In a more humbled tone, but a little bit of a smirk in his response Scott went on, "When Roxanne found out that Courtney was the one busting her chops so thoroughly, she began to start some shit of her own with her too. She learned from some other girls what car Courtney drives which was a fancy little green toyota camry her dad just bought her not even a month ago at the time, and Roxanne, s-she...she totaled it! I don't know how she did it...or even how she got a hold one without getting caught, but she rammed Courtney's car into the school swim team's outdoor pool with a bulldozer! Courtney was pissed! She couldn't prove it, but she wanted to sue the pants off of Roxanne for it."

Some of the guys immediately broke out into tearful laughter and as thoroughly amused by it as Mal was, he still gave the other guys a warning look to keep it down...or else.

Tickled by it himself, Mal's eyes lit up with surprised bewilderment and clear enthused humor as his eyes darted briefly from Roxanne's sleeping form back up to Scott's slightly nervous one before saying in an intrigued tone, "She did that, did she? How intriguing...I've clearly underestimated her full capabilities especially considering how innocent she pretends to appear; almost like she wants me to think that. (Mal starts pondering his thoughts out loud) Though I have to admit that with some of the stunts she's pulled in here in the past, it certainly keeps me wondering. I'm beginning to see now why they call her that. (steering his attention back to Scott) But go on, that can't be the most she's done, judging from her defiant little nature of her's I'm sure she's done more...much more than just that."

Scott then started listing out loud off his fingers other various times he's tailed her in school and even a few times out of and after school while taking note of her little adventures and misdeeds more to himself than anyone. A few of the ones that really caught Mal's ears the most was ones like her...

"Dumping fake stage-blood onto Courtney's head from the rafters during the school's Cinderella Play"

"Putting smelly sardines inside of the air vents of Courtney's newest vehicle that she just replaced after 'bulldozer incident' and watching her lose it by tearing apart her vehicle trying to find the source of fishy smell"

"Stuffing Courtney's locker and purse full of the test answers and cheat sheets to all of her classes along with everyone's test papers as well which earned Courteney an after school conference with her parents"

"Stealing every shred of Courtney's and some of the other meaner girls like Heather's, Amy's, and Sugar's clothing from their lockers while they shower after gym and leaving them with nothing to wear, but the towels they're in for next class"

Mal started to notice a pattern with this. Most of Roxanne's crimes were committed against Courtney for the most part, but it made sense after Scott confirming Roxanne and Courtney's little rivalry he explained earlier. As the list continued to pile up, Mal and the others sat and laughed to their hearts content until Mal couldn't take it anymore, and had to make Scott stop from going any further with it in fear that one of them might wake her. He was more than sure that Roxanne was more than just a little upset with him right now, and having her wake up to having her "secrets revealed" was not something he wanted to get caught doing. It wasn't that Mal was afraid of her after what Scott informed him, he just felt guilty in a way for causing her anymore discomfort than the usual.

Though by now, he had enough input to know just what kind of girl he was dealing with. Mal got it and a very good general idea of what Roxanne was capable of doing now from Scott's little stories he was spinning for them only moments ago. Now that his curiosity was quenched, Mal released Scott to go, and just as he promised Scott didn't leave in a body bag or worse, but he didn't linger around long either. The moment that Mal said he was free to go, Scott immediately took his leave though by then it was almost noon. Seeing as that nothing else was going on, most of the others guys left the cell and went on their way.

Some time after the other guys disperse, Mal mulled over his newfound information concerning a certain red head of his and smirked mischievously to himself. He knew she was a handful, but at the same time didn't mind it not one bit, if anything it made things all the more interesting for him. With those thoughts put aside, as he watched some fellows he recognized from a few cell rooms down from his as they were absorbed deep in their conservation while exiting down to the lower levels of the building and decided that even he too could do for change of scenery by stretching his legs for a little while. Gathering up Roxanne and carefully once more not to wake her, but stopped himself halfway in the process and froze momentarily from being briefly startled. Mal let out an aggravated groan when he felt a pair of familiar little paws dig into his backside as they scamper up his back nimbly stopped near his head. He said nothing as he let it go even though he wasn't too happy about it and continued on with what he started as he lifted Roxanne up the rest of the way and left with Pete and Big Ed trailing not far from behind him.

 _Unaware of what could have possibly woken her, Roxanne slowly opens her tired eyes to a dim-lit room with dark stone walls surrounding her along with dark and foggy-like shadows in every corner inch of the room making it look blurry and unfocused; hard to see. It was dead still, quiet aside from her nervous breathing which quickly became heavily labored the moment she realized that she was chained by her wrists and ankles to the bedposts of what she now notice was a bed that was she tied down to with only a flimsy dark-colored bed sheet that partially covering her lithe form from the chest to just barely above her knees. What made it all the more disconcerting was the fact that not only did she feel naked, but she was in fact just that...naked aside from the sheet that covered so little._

 _Fear suddenly stabbing at her heart painfully as she snapped her head from side to side and fruitlessly tugged at her restraints to no avail. She was trapped...stuck in a lewd web with no way to escape, and nowhere to go. Trying to keep her wits about her as she tried to calm her jittery nerves by taking a deep and slow breath, but just as soon as she did her heart sunk at the sound of a deep and dark voice that was all too familar as it made it's presence known and spoke in a mockingly tone followed by an amused chuckle._

 _"I see that you are wake my love."_

 _Stepping out of the shadows of darkness, came a tall and dark figure that towered over the foot of the bed. She soon recognized him as Mal, the one that stole her life, future, and somewhere in the vague traces of the back of her mind...her innocence too by trickery._

 _His eyes practically devoured her stretched figure while he purred in a husky voice, "Did you sleep well? I should hope so because I'd hate for you to miss out on our wedding night."_

 _As he was saying this, he casually drew closer towards her while drinking in the look of terror in her eyes as his gaze wandered over her curves while she twisted and yanked at her restraints even harder now than before. As he stood there at the foot of the bed and caressed one her legs slowly in a teasing manner, and as fearfully as she was, Roxanne noticed for the first time that he was dressed in a jet-black silky robe that was only partially tied. It hung loosely around his sturdy frame and revealed only small hint of his chest. Nonetheless not only did the sudden contact of his flesh touching her leg cause her to flinch instantly, but also from the fear she felt that was taking control._

 _His eyes lit up as he disrobed slowly in a suggestive way while saying in a low, but smooth, hot-intoxicating voice, "Tonight, I'm going to make you mine over and over again until you beg me to stop slave girl, but...I won't."_

 _He chuckled at the bit of his words with a perverse look in his stare._

 _Immediately terror started taking root into Roxanne's panicked-beating heart as she continued to struggle and now whimper in fear of what was coming next._

 _In a hoarse voice like she hasn't spoken in days, Roxanne stammered out in a panicked tone, "Don't! Please don't!...I'm scared Mal, I'm really scared this time! Please don't do this to me! Please!.."_

 _By now the robe was off and so was the sheet that was just covering her seconds ago as he had plucked it aside revealing to him her small, but lusciously plump curves. With her fear at tenfold now, Roxanne gasped out a desperate plea for him to halt while trembling in his wake as he slowly, but carefully crawled towards her. He ignored her protests and continued to run his hands along her curves as he drew closer to his destination._

 _When he finally stopped and brought his lips up to one of her ears while running his fingers along the sensitive place of her neck, he whispered in a hot-steamy breathless voice, "You're mine, Roxanne...all mine!"_

 _Tears started to bead up in her eyes as she whimpered in a broken voice for him not to do this, but no verbal reply came only the sound of his dark laugh and his flesh gliding across hers. The last thing Roxanne could remember were her screams and pleas for him to stop as she yanked to be free and the horrible feeling of him forcing her to feel pleasure when she was truly afraid._

 _Short and quick flashes of his face, his eyes, his dark smile and laugh remained transfixed in her mind and the "things" he did to her afterward while she continued to scream and sob in complete vulnerable fear of her helplessness to his disposal while thrashing around from underneath him..._

"STOP!"

It had not been very long after Mal was just having an aimless conversation with Pete about nothing particularly in general as they decided to move outdoors for some fresher and cooler air at the time. Mal had thought it would be good for Roxanne to get out of the damp, moldy building for a little bit though he didn't voice that part to Pete at the time. Things were going peacefully enough for the time being at least not until when Roxanne suddenly let out a screaming cry of terror from her sleepless dream... _or more like nightmare_ Mal's opinion. The sudden outburst startled both them so immensely from their quiet little exchange of words just now that even the stern-faced prick of giant Pete jolted upright from his lazy lounging-like position leaned up against a tree just a few feet away from them with a look of mild irritation aside from slight concern even though he'd never admit that to anyone.

Though just moments ago at the time Mal had decided to pick an area not far from his usual spot on the bench by the basketball court where no one was around to bother them or eavesdrop on their conversation. Their little meeting spot was hidden from view from others by a group shrub-like bushes and a few shady oak trees. With not being really bothered by the fact that he lounging on the ground under one of the old thick trees, Mal had carefully tugged and placed Roxanne in his arms and let her rest nestled up towards him with her head resting against his chest. Since it was nearing to lunch time, Ed had offered to snag something for Roxanne to eat, he had a feeling his boss was about to bring it up, so after stating his piece he soon left while taking an overly-excited Ben with him to Mal's relief. Though he'd never tell Ed that, but he was very much obliged by it.

It wasn't even five minutes after Ed had departed that, Roxanne had let out her sudden cry of fright that caused them both to jump from the intensity from it, and nor did she stop. Mal could tell that she was still locked up inside her sleep of terror as she started thrashing around her sleep and flailing her arms similar to the time in the meat cooler. Pete took a a few steps back and was uncertain what to do or even say.

"Fuck, what the hell is wrong with her? Wake her up already before she hurts herself!" Pete suddenly remarked vexed by her action with a hint of slight concern in his tone while peering uneasily from where he was standing.

Mal sent him a dark and not so amused look that clearly said "no shit, you think?" before snapping back before waking her in tense voice, "Shut the hell up! Who do you think is giving orders here asswipe?!"

With that vicious remark exploding from Mal's snarling lips, Pete ducked back another nervous step with a startled look of fear in his eyes knowing just what his boss was capable of if he got on his bad side, he immediately muttered an apology while stating that Mal was the "one" in charge, not him.

Mal made no further comment at the time concerning Pete's submission since his hands were more than full at the time... _literally._

Not wanting to do anything considered "soft or even remotely weak" in front of his crony, Mal sent Pete off to get some bottled water or anything at that point to get rid of him as he tried to the best of his abilities to wake her without upsetting her any more so than she already was. The moment Pete was gone, Mal started to rub her back in circles and whisper what he thought were words of comfort to soothe her fears while petting and stroking her head. The entire time he felt pretty foolish and out of his league with this kind of thing, and prayed that no one would suddenly just happen along their way and notice them, let alone him and seeing him acting "sensitive". He had enough problems on his hands to deal with at the current moment and adding more food on the plate would be just be too much...even for him.

By the time Roxanne was starting to wake from her terror plagued dream, Mal was finally able to get her calm down some, though the moment her eyes landed on him, she froze for a second with a confused look on her face with mixed emotions that Mal could plainly see. Then suddenly like she remembered something out of the blue, Roxanne started to freaked out and try to shove him to the side in a panicked state of mind.

Struggling to break loose by clawing at his grip on her in a desperate attempt to escape, Roxanne wailed out in a scared voice, "Let me go! Please let me go! Get away from me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Why are you so scared?! Just talk to me, damn it!" Raising his voice over Roxanne's to be heard, Mal did everything he could to keep her from scurrying away from him as the tumbling around a little bit in the dirt.

Finally enough was enough when Mal was suddenly was able to pin her down with his weight crushing hers as he grabbed her wrists to keep her from doing anything furtherly foolish, with Mal towering over her and her laying trapped underneath him, they both continued to stay in that unpromising position for moment longer to catch their breath.

Mal was the first one to come to as he demanded in a bewildered and slightly peeved tone of voice, "Are you gonna talk to me now or are we just gonna fight some more?"

Roxanne made grimaced looking face as she bit the inside of her cheek, she knew the "Mal" she saw in her dream was not the Mal see was looking at now, but at the same time she had to ask herself... _wasn't he?_

"Would you just spit it out already and say what's on your mind, doll?" Mal impatiently remarked in a hissed-sounding tone.

As plain as day is to night as the sun is to the moon, Mal swore to himself as he could tell that he screwed up yet again somehow as her bottom lip started to quiver and the way her eyes were starting to look glossy. He knew the signs. She was about to start crying again.

"Shit." He repeated, but louder this time unlike before when he said it under his breath.

Roxanne turned her gaze away from his and tried to pry him off as her breathing started to get heavier from the lump in her throat that felt like a big hot piece of coal stuck and lodged into there. Even though her efforts were pointless and she knew it, she still tried nonetheless. Roxanne felt the need to get away and be by herself to mull over her bottled up emotions that were at the moment very confused and troubled, but knew Mal wasn't going to let her until he got what he wanted. That's how it is with him...

She was quickly startled out of her thoughts with a jolt as Mal's deep voice penetrated them with his insistent words. She blinked away the tears that started to build up in the corners of her eyes as she tried to fix her wavering gaze back onto his possessive eyes that took in everything she did.

"Just tell me what's wrong, I can't do anything if you don't just talk to me. What do you want me to do? Was it Steve again? Did he..did he touch you...did you have another bad dream about him again?" Mal asked in away that startled the hell out of Roxanne.

If it wasn't for the things Bailey accidently revealed to her to what felt like only moments ago, Roxanne would have thought this whole show of concern was "an act" just another one of his tricks that he was trying to pull over her head to get her to believe for a moment that he actually cared about her. She hated it when he did that... _or did he ever?_ Did he ever fake his concern...his feelings for her. The thought startled her to her very core, because she wasn't sure anymore now if all along if he was just hiding it or was just pretending not to care, but no...this was _real_. This was real concern coming from him...coming from Mal.

Without not even knowing why she was felt so embarrassed, so very confused even more so and even slightly ashamed for what she was about to tell him, Roxanne centered her focus hard on his lips.

Tried as hard as she could, Roxanne could not look Mal fully into his eyes as she felt her voice failing her, she choked out in wavering tone that was only seconds away from sobs as she breathed out in a shaky voice, "Y-You raped me."

Mal jolted back with shocked look as his jaw dropped open slightly. He let out a startled gasp with a look of horror in his eyes. For a split second they wavered like that of small lost child. In seconds the look was gone, but Roxanne caught it before it was replaced with a sadder look of shame and guilt like he knew this was his fault, but had no words to say to undo it. His grip around her hands loosened, but didn't disappear while at the same time his body language spoke of his shame as he shifted his gaze to the side with what she could barely catch a glimpse of in time and described as pained.

In a voice that wasn't his at all, Mal trailed off in a defeated tone, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

 _ **What will Mal do to dig himself out of this one?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter...**_


	105. Pre: His Object of Affection For a Day

_**Okay folks, I've managed to snag you all a little bit of a teaser for the next upcoming chapter. I figured you guys deserve a treat every once in awhile if I can manage it! ;)**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Thank you Sideshowjazz1 and Addicted To Total Drama for your reviews, and hopefully this will give**_ _ **Addicted To Total Drama,**_ _ **some rope to hang onto until the full chapter comes out!**_

* * *

As many times before when Mal has apologized to her in the past, Roxanne knew he wasn't lying this time, but at the same time it still didn't remove the shock from hearing it. Not when she was so convinced that all the others times, he was faking it...faking it so he could receive his free "get out of jail card" with her and it really pissed her off when he did it, but now after finding out the truth about his true feelings, it made things even more complicated. Were all those other times before as she thought back to it...were they just him screwing with her, or did he really mean it back then when he said he was sorry? That possibility unnerved her. And could have all those times he was making lewd comments and gestures really mean that he was just... _teasing her?!...flirting with her?!_

Roxanne's mind felt frazzled from being so confused about Mal's actions and behavior and even more so confused now how she should feel knowing it, but it still didn't take away or erase the horrible things he's done or how he's now exposed Bailey's identity for all the creeps here in juvie to prey upon. She was going to be in serious trouble soon when they all find out, and how Duncan plans to keep them off of her was what troubled Roxanne the most because she knew Mal wasn't going to lift a finger to help, and that in itself only fueled her silent, pent-up anger towards him.

A good number of these things were what was swimming through her mind just moments after Roxanne came to, and saw his face looking down at hers, but at the time the nightmare was out-weighting most of it. The perplexed feeling of fear and the heart-wrenching feeling of helplessness, these had to have been some of the things that must have been going through both Zoey's and Bailey's minds when like in Roxanne's dream Mal had done the very same things to her. Even though she was more than just a little bit aware that the dream was not real, it still felt pretty "real" to her and the way he showed not an ounce of mercy to her as he did to them, it left Roxanne feeling...down right scared. She couldn't shake that feeling even as she laid trapped under his weight right now. The feeling just didn't go away, but at the same time after hearing those two simple words escape his mouth, it still left her feeling ashamed when Roxanne knew that she shouldn't that he should be that one, not her. Somewhere deep down she knew why...it was because she knew he meant it and was probably feeling something he's never felt before and that was regret.

He regretted hurting her.

Even so it still didn't erase the fear she felt at knowing that he could do that to her in the past and not lose any sleep over it. The thought chilled her.

 _Would he do it again?_

She didn't remember when, but somewhere along the way as she was lost in her own alarming thoughts, Mal had pulled himself off of her, but continued to keep his back to her in shame. Though still locked in her previous overwhelming thoughts as they took the wheel, Roxanne couldn't help herself at her sudden out burst of words that came next.

"Y-You didn't stop...no matter how many times I begged you to...you never stopped!" Roxanne stammered out in a scared, strangled tone close to tears.

She watched as Mal suddenly yanking his head back around to meet her fearful gaze. He was deeply bothered that she would think that he would go back on his word. Without thinking about it he seized her up by her forearms, squeezing them a little more tightly than what he intended as he retorted back with a panic-stricken look in his eyes.

Desperate to prove his word to her, Mal snapped back in a louder tone than what he intended as he frantically replied, "Roxanne, I'd never do that to you, and you know that!"

Slightly startled by his abrupt body movement and outlash of words, Roxanne still could take away the thoughts of her friends as she retorted back in a hurt voice, "But you did it to t-to...-"

Mal hissed out of irritation. One of his eyes started to twitch because he knew all too well where she was going with this, it aggravated him and it confounded him every time she did it. He was really starting to get sick of those two.

In a slightly peeved tone, Mal retorted back infuriatingly, "You're not Zoey or Bailey, so stop bringing them into this! I meant what I said when I told you I won't touch you like that!"

A little shakened up by his sudden rush of vexed words, Roxanne shrunk back from the sting of the blast, but all it did now was stir up her pent up emotions on that said subject as she lashed out back at him just as heatedly.

Pursing her lips together in a tight thin line and furrowing her brow with an angry glare, Roxanne snapped back just as hotly, "But I still don't understand how that makes me any different from them? Why would you do that to them and not feel any remorse, but you would if it's me?"

His eyes flashing dangerously and unable to keep his own pent up emotions in check anymore, Mal also lashes out in a heated tone.

"Because I like you!" Mal nearly shouts in a directly sharp, but yet honest tone.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Mal was just as shocked and surprised by his sudden outburst and as was her judging from the look of bewilderment on Roxanne's flushed features. Seeing the color rising in her cheeks did nothing to help his, if anything it only made his face start to glow just as red in return.

Even though she knew she just found out about this which couldn't have been too long ago, it still floored her hearing it for herself and coming from him... _himself!_

For whatever reason she could not explain all anger was gone and was replaced with this light feeling of curiosity and something else she could not name as she looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

In a softer tone of voice that was barely above a whisper, Roxanne slowly replied as though to make sure she heard right, "You do...you like me?"

Completely perplexed that he let his guard and his emotions slip by revealing his feelings, Mal swore profoundly in his thoughts. He had to think up a lie and quick...or she'll know! And he didn't have the answers right now he knew she would be pelting him with soon.

Roxanne could see the on come of different emotions flickering across Mal's vacant face as he stared back at her completely flustered by his own unintentional mistake.

With his raw nerves completely on the edge and his cover close to being blown, Mal quickly made his reply without even thinking how stupid this was going to sound and hoped by some sheer dumb struck of luck that she was still naive enough buy it and didn't read between the lines.

In a swift, but short reply laced in sheer panic, Mal shot out far too quickly, "As a friend!"

Roxanne could tell right a way that Mal was lying to her. If this had been any other time she would have been thoroughly pissed off with him, but instead she was far too caught up in the moment at the time to let it bother her and even slightly taken by it. As skittish as he looked, Roxanne couldn't help, but find it kind of adorable...even for someone like him!

Without breaking his eye contact, Roxanne responded in the same soft tone of voice as before, except only this time in a softer and breathier tone, "Just as a friend?"

The lighter note in her voice only made Mal's face flame up even more as he responded in an even more nerve-rackingly pitch than before.

Completely oblivious of the effects that she was having over him, it was like Mal's mind had decided to shut itself down for the moment as he replied in a similar low, but softer tone of voice as hers, "Yeah."

"You want me to be your friend?" Roxanne added while testing out the words on her tongue as though she was making sure she heard correctly, though her tone of voice was still the same just seconds before.

Mal repeated his reply in the same awkward and out of focus note as before as he said, "Yeah."

The unexpected silence that followed after that began to stretch between them, which in their case should have been awkward, but oddly enough it wasn't because neither could think of a thing to add to top that. Mal's grip on her shoulders slowly loosen up without him even really taking much notice of it due to his center point of focus being lost in her gaze.

Just as Mal looked as though he wanted to add something else, a sudden rustle of leaves and twigs were being crunched which was followed by the voices of Big Ed and Pete as the both of them came out of the clearing. At the first sound of their voices approaching, Mal immediately started to tense up. Roxanne could tell without having to see the look of distraught flashing in his dark eyes that Mal was on the edge of being caught doing something he didn't want anyone to know about, but it was already too late.

"Hey..uh Mal, I wasn't sure what to get Roxanne this time around since Chef was serving that weird-ass, surprise meatloaf creation of his. It was either that or the spaghetti dish with meatballs. The meat in it is always a mystery, but...b-but..." Big Ed began with enthusiasm, but then started to sputter as he nearly dropped the trays in his arms as his words began to trail off when he caught onto what was going on in front of him.

Pete quickly took notice of Big Ed's sudden stop of inflow of words. With his curiosity and impatience getting the better of him he shifted his body around Big Ed's to get a better view of things and the situation at hand, and as he did, he immediately froze up on the spot as his eyes locked onto Mal's.

"I-I...uh...oops!" Ed managed to sheepishly remarked, he quickly averted his eyes unsure what to say next.

Still unable to form any coherent speech of words, Pete's jaw was not the only thing he dropped, in a mere matter of seconds that followed so did the drinks he was carrying that he just fetched a few minutes prior.

For the third time in the same hour, Mal swore to himself.

* * *

 _ **I hope this little preview will satisfy some of your curiosity for the time being. As a warning, things are about to take another one of those crazy dives again so just fasten your seatbelts and get ready for it!**_


	106. His Object of Affections For a Day pt2

**_(Forgive me guys, but I'm about to do something crazy! I totally posted this without double checking my grammar! So be warned!)_**

 ** _This one is a little bit of a filler, so I apologize in advance for that. Though I did have to cut this chapter short because the next upcoming scene is pretty heavy and emotionally on both characters' parts, and I really want to take my time with it and capture that feeling in it. I say this because it will be quite the turning point in both Mal's and Roxanne's relationship. You won't see it at first, but I promise in the chapters to come...that you will._**

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 ** _Thank you Sideshowjazz1 and Addicted To Total Drama for your reviews. You guys keep me going! ;)_**

* * *

Both Big Ed and Pete had already knew. Nevertheless nothing had prepared them for this as they both witnessed it before hand with their own eyes. In the past Mal's growing attraction towards Roxanne was no secret to them, but regardless they both choose to keep that information to themselves, not wanting to get involved in their boss's affairs. Big Ed agreed with Pete that it would be wise to keep their mouths closed on that particular subject and on a regular basis both pretended not to notice by turning their heads the other way. But now it was like a different story altogether. They were now faced with it when Mal was practically stumbling and gushing over himself like a love-struck preteen in front of them with his affections clearly visible towards Roxanne. Straightaway Pete could see that Mal was attempting to cover it all up by putting his poker mask back on; voiding himself of all emotions in order to hide what he didn't want others to see.

After catching the distraught look on Mal's face, Pete's eyes locked onto Roxanne's, she immediately shifted gaze elsewhere, but he didn't miss that unmistakable hint of red glow stinging her cheeks. If he had to guess, she wasn't merely just eluding his glances out of what he just walked into just now, but more likely what he, himself and Big Ed heard going on earlier that morning.

Unable to take the silence much longer, Mal finally snapped.

"What are you two fools gawking at? You act like you've never seen me play with my slave girl before." Mal scoffed while eyeing them both with a challenging look.

At that last comment, Roxanne gave him a piercingly heated repproaching stare that spoke more words than most.

Without saying a word both Pete and Big Ed exchange looks that clearly said without needed to be spoken "right, whatever you say boss" before Pete finally spoke up for the both of them in their defense.

"My apologizes boss, I didn't realize you were...eh...busy at the moment." Pete awkwardly stated as he then bent over to retrieve the fallen drinks.

Seeing Ed with the trays still in his hands and the sheepish-averted look still plastered on his face, Mal took another second to scrutinize the situation. He needed to speak up and address this before it got way out of hand.

Without warning Roxanne was abruptly jolted out of her muddled and reeling emotionally thoughts when Mal suddenly grabbed her head, placing his hands over her ears and muffling the sound of their voices; causing a stir of reapproaching looks from both of the bigger guys before him. Baffling as it was to her, Roxanne didn't know how to respond to it as she felt him pulling her head closer to him forcing her to lean in, obscuring her view of the situation at hand.

If they were alone, this probably wouldn't be as nervously awkward feeling or unnaturally embarrassing either. Ironically enough, she could tell that she wasn't the only self conscious one there at stake. With her face pressed up against his chest, she could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. And she was pretty sure that fear was not the cause of it which only made her cheeks glow even more.

"Look," Mal voiced firmly to both of them with a hint of unease in his demanding tone, "I know you both know about my little secret. There's no hiding it at this point, but telling her is off limits, and I don't think I need to explain to you why."

They both nodded in unison with dread in their expressions.

He paused to observed their confirming looks of comprehension and then added, "So I trust that the both of you can hold your tongues since you are wise enough to know better than some."

"Yeah, but Steve already knows about it though." Ed pointed out after finding his voice with a queasy look on his face like the thought ailed him.

"He's right you know. He's been real faint, I'd even say relaxed when it comes to the subject by dropping hints, but that sleazeball's been mouthing off about it for awhile now. It's only a matter of time before it really starts to get out. Then what?" Pete dropped with a dead serious look.

Even though it was obvious to him that Pete didn't care one way or another what he was doing because either way it wasn't any of his business in the first place.

"No shit. I already knew that, but he knows his place (his eyes darkened menacingly) and he knows what will happen if he doesn't keep that mouth of his closed." Mal said distastefully in a dark and brooding manner.

"Maybe, but the fresh meat around here don't." Pete stated with a nod of his head in Scott's direction, and then added, "That one is twice the damage as that little twerp Trent is if you don't watch him."

The trio paused long enough in their conversation to see him slithering unnoticed towards the back of the building and out of sight.

By now Roxanne was tired of Mal's shenanigans, and shoved him back earning her a disgruntled look and a growl. At the moment she didn't care, because not knowing what he was up to or even what that was suppose to have meant back there, it irked her. One thing was for certain that she did know and that was, that she was tired of being in the dark where his little secrets lie. At the same time at the moment, she was tired and was feeling drained, but from what she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone for the time being, but knowing Mal...he wasn't going to allow it.

She had a lot to take in. What happened this morning between the two of them, what dirty handywork that Bailey revealed that Mal pulled the night before which really pissed her off because he promised her he wouldn't touch Bailey if she gave into him and promised be his;

maybe a little unwillingly, but in the end she reluctantly agreed to it. The fact that he lied and went back on his word, is what hurt the most because as small as her trust was with him, he was continuously breaking it more each day. Though the real bomb that blew her away was when Bailey accidently exposed Mal's hidden feelings for her. For a while she had a suspension that Mal was hording something big from her, but she never expected that. Not in a million years. And now she wasn't even sure how she should feel about it or even the thought of someone like him feeling that way about her when in the past she couldn't even land herself a date with a halfway decent guy. This was madness, all of it and worst of all Roxanne didn't know how to deal with it.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, some of his past actions did start to make a little bit of sense now and they were starting to line up with what she just learned. His angry words and stares when other guys got too close or even glanced at her. The way he got pissed when she confessed peaking Trent on the cheek, the horrible things he did to Razor for the 'drug' he tried to bait her with and what he tried to do to her afterwards. She had never seen Mal so frightening or that mad before when he went after him and what he did to him for just trying to touch her, Roxanne shivered from the memory. Thoughts of that almost kiss that she vaguely remembers of Steve trying to steal from her with that horrible fake bracelet, and then some of the lesser intimidating things like what he was doing just before Ed and Pete showed up. What was that? Was that the real Mal? The side he doesn't want anyone to see? Was Mal only acting like a dick just because everyone else was around to see?

For a moment, Roxanne began to ponder if maybe Mal was putting on a front for everyone else to see; hiding his true self...liking his feelings for her. Was there more to him than just this?

Still wondering if she should be mad with him for the trouble he's now landed Bailey in, and even more so for tricking her into the having sex with, Roxanne couldn't look past those things even though he liked her. In her mind, she was more than a little convinced any normal person would have never done anything so heinous or selfish as he done just out of love for her, but then she had to take a step back and remember who she was talking or thinking about here. Either way, she was still pretty miffed about the sex and even more so, as he acted as though it was really not a trifle matter.

Just as Ed was about to hand out the trays of food, as both Mal and Roxanne finally rose from their unpromising positions in the dirt, Mal swats his hand away. Ed looked taken back by Mal's sudden gesture.

"Change of plans. We're going up to the turf." Mal announced bluntly while pulling Roxanne closer towards him which earned him a brief discontented glance.

To the other two, his action suggested that he was cutting off any ideas of hers to escape if she tried.

"But why?" Roxanne demanded while trying to pry off Mal's vise-like gripe, but to avail.

Pulling her closer towards him and tightening his hold, Mal smirked and impishly implied, "More privacy, and less peons snooping. That's why toots."

After one last meaningful tug, Roxanne finally accepted defeat and went with it for the moment.

Leaning in with his lips inches from her ears, and putting his back to the other two, Mal adds shrewdly, "And besides if I remember correctly, you promised me anything I wanted (pulls away to reveal his devious smirk as Roxanne starts to look nervous) and today all I want to do is spend it with you."

Roxanne looked taken back and blushed furiously and stammered, "W-What?"

Stepping back and in a normal tone of voice, Mal smoothly replies, "You heard me doll, I want you by my side 'all day'. I want to revel in my slave girl's company. I think a 'little bonding time' is over do for us, don't you think?"

Before she could even protest, Mal was already leading the way back up to the front entrance leaving Roxanne no choice but to follow or trip if she resisted. Ed and Pete talked among briefly to themselves as they followed, but hardly said word unless Mal required any knowledge from them.

In Chris's secretary's office, Mrs. Woods was just handing back a clipboard to a tall, thin middle-aged man with salt-peppered hair who smiled warmly as he accepted it and promptly thanked her.

She smiled lazily from her office chair's little perch like a cat, but remarked in a more energetic tone, "Mr. Jared T. Warren, how nice to see that you're still alive. If you had stayed out any longer, Chris would have had a fit and sent out a search party. Probably would have had Chef dragged you back himself."

Mr. Warren laughed in good humor, but with a hint of unease in his warm tone of voice said, "I'm sure the crazy bastard would. (suddenly looks up nervously) Don't tell him I said that. I still would like to get paid."

With a laugh that could turn even a witch's head, Mrs. Woods cackles out loud and adds, "Don't we all?(she laughs again) Hey, don't worry about it hon, your secrets safe with me."

Out from under her desk, she pulls out a bottle of vodka and downs a quarter of it before quickly stashing it back.

Mr. Warren raising an eyebrow and smirks, "Already this early?"

She wipes her mouth after looking up from her work and says unabashed, "You have no idea, Mr. Warren. Trust me, you have no idea what it's been like the last few weeks. (with pen in hand, she taps a face in his paperwork) And that one right there has been nothing but trouble since the first day he came in here gracing us with his presence like he thinks he's some sort of a god or something."

She turns her attention back to her computer work and mutters under her breath, "Boys."

Not sure what to say to that Mr. Warren immediately flipped through the pages of the clipboard and started skimming over the various new names listed below, and stops when he notices a few that seem to catch him off guard.

Lifting his gaze back up with a confused look on his face, he asks, "Mrs. Woods?"

Mrs. Woods's eyes were still glued onto her computer's screen when she slowly but vaguely replied, "Yes?"

It was plain to see that she was in the middle of something before she finally spun her office chair slowly back around in his direction to add, "Call me Gloria sugar. Now what is it, Jared?"

Nodding his head in indication, but pretending he didn't hear all of that pulls himself up to her counter and shows her the clipboard pointing at some of the names and says with concern, "These files, the two right here. (he points) I thought Chris's rules made his very clear. How is this possible? How did they pass through the cracks like this?"

Mrs. Woods peers down at the papers and says in a matter of fact tone, "Ah, yes those two. We've had Ms. Davison for a while. (leans over the counter, says in a low voice) She's here on special orders by Mr. Valenti. (Warren cocks an skeptical eye) She's Valenti little angel. Cute kid...really."

Leaning back some and in a more normal tone of voice, she adds tapping the paper again, "The other one...Ms. Young, don't ask me how she did it, but she found a way in here on her own. Why is beyond me? This is the last place any young lady in her right mind would want to be."

Before Mr. Warren could comment on that, a sudden rowdy outbreak of noise and voices sounded in the hallway. Both immediately looked up and peered out the doorway to see the source of outburst, and it didn't take long.

Mrs. Woods sighs and dismissively says in a flat tone, "Speaking of the devil, here he comes."

Not even five seconds after the words left her mouth as Mr. Warren stood there gawking from disbelief as most of the crowds moved aside while others just stood and saluted as a group came trodding through on their way to the elevator. When Mr. Warren caught sight of the young girl that was being pulled along side of his most troublesome patient, he paled drastically.

Without taking in account of his tone of voice, Mr. Warren suddenly voice his worried concerns heatedly, "She shouldn't be here and nor should the other young lady! Damn it! I thought the whole point of Mr. Valenti placing him into my care was to cure him of this most obsessively-improper behavior of his, not encourage it!"

Mr. Warren swore again under his breath while Mrs. Woods returned to her desk and shrugged her shoulders merely saying, "Meh...welcome to my world hon."

Long-windedly sighing himself, he pulls up a chair and says, "Give me shot of vodka. I'm gonna need it."

Mrs. Woods spins her chair back around and smiles knowingly with a certain twinkle in her eye and says with zest in her tone, "Now you're talking baby!"

Back in Mal's territory on his turf, Roxanne was beginning to feel extremely self conscious all over again. It was like back to square one again the moment Mal sat in his 'chair' and then pulling me down into it with him. In that moment all anxiety and former unpleasant memories of what he did to her friends that night and what followed after, and then the days she spent hiding behind his chair while listening to how vexed he was from not finding her. All those memories combined made this place all that much more unwelcoming to her, and in that single moment Roxanne would have loved nothing more than to just disappear from sight and out of mind, but instead she clung to Mal and tried to pretend as she closed her eyes that it would all just go away. That none of this was really happening. In reality she knew that it was another story altogether, and it made this all the more discomforting to her.

Knowing her defeat was only half the problem, but embracing it was out of the question for her, it was like accepting to become spoils of war. And sitting here surrounded by all of Mal's savages and their disgusting habits and leering glances was just as sickening to her. She could feel their eyes on her like they were always watching and waiting, always looking her way like she was a juicy t-bone steak ripe for the picking and what made her twice as sick thinking about it was the thought that if Mal wasn't here right now these very creeps would jump her the first chance they got. Shoving those thoughts to the very back of her mind to the best of her abilities, Roxanne finally gave in and relaxed more trusting her internal instincts as she leaned more into Mal's embrace, but even with his arm wrapped arm her waist, it still didn't erase the unease she felt.

Roxanne couldn't shake the feeling she was getting, but it was like today Mal's underlings were staring at her twice as hard with knowing smirks in their looks almost like they knew something that she didn't know, and that thought unnerved her deeply. Nevertheless, she carefully avoided making any eye contact with any of them as she watched as Big Ed came forward to deliver the trays of food for a second time today. How they manage to do it was clearly out of the question, but regardless Mal wasn't going to be happy unless he had Roxanne in his lap the whole time, so between the two of them in one chair and trying to balance two trays and eat at the same time was quite challenge though somehow they both made it work. And as usually Chef's cooking was atrocious as ever. In Roxanne's opinion, the guy deserves an award for the most worst tasting and inhuman cooking she had ever seen or had the misfortune of eating. She barely touched anything on my tray, Mal she had assumed on the other hand was use to it by now, and ate while making crude jokes and casually conversing with some of his creeps.

The only thing that made any of it bearable was the company of Ben who seemed rather talkative today. As soon as Ed had finished handing out of her food, he came scurrying off his shoulders and took a dramatic dive into Roxanne's lap which to Mal's discontent judging from the scowling look on his brow. He really did have it out for animals, or was it just Ben because he took up more of Roxanne's attention than Mal did? Was Mal really that bothered about competing for her attention with Ben? Or was it just her imagination? Roxanne wasn't sure, and was beginning to wonder judging from his behavior the day before when he forced her to sit that entire day out with him her room. She was so ticked about it and others things that she gave Ben the majority of her attention and zero of any to Mal. She could tell it really irked him, but she didn't care because she was convinced he deserved it and plus some for all of the horrible things he continued to do even when she did try to play nice with him.

Nonetheless Ben eventually burnt out, he crawled up into the crannies of her small skirt pockets and rested for the time being. By then Mal noticed that she noticed that she wasn't touching her food. He took out an apple from his tray that didn't look as sickly like most of Chef's food service while pulling out a pocket knife and started peeling small slices; one at a time.

"Here. Eat." He stated with an obvious look while holding out a piece to her.

"I don't want it. I'm not hungry." Roxanne quietly stated averting her eyes, but then to her embarrassment her traitorous stomach gave her away.

Mal cocked an eye which caused her to only blush even more.

"It's been nearly three days since your little adventure. I'm not just keeping you up here just to be an ass. I'm doing it because you need to take it easy and relax. Now eat." Mal explained with a little more patience then Roxanne had ever seen him show before.

She wasn't sure if she bought all of that, but at the same time he sounded as though he was actually concerned and for him that was extremely rare, so for the time being she reluctantly accepted the apple slices as he peeled them for her. Though it still didn't make her feel any better, only more self conscious now almost like a child being feed.

It didn't help any either when Razor suddenly approached, Mal could tell his presence alone made Roxanne very uncomfortable not just from the way she was averting her eyes, but also by the way she dug her fingers into his shirt and leaned further into him. She was afraid of him, that much Mal could tell, and for him it was weird that she would fear a great number of the guys around him more and not him himself in general. That still puzzled him, but at the same time, it felt good in a way he could not explain. Maybe it was because of his steadily growing affections for her?

Razor's voice soon brought Mal out of his curious thoughts.

"Raph looking for you again." He flatly stated in aloof tone, but was slightly laced with unease.

Both of them still regarded each other with cautious words since their confrontation in Roxanne's room.

Mal stifles a chuckle and smirks, "Let him. I'll let him find me on a later time. (slices another piece while Roxanne self consciously accepts it) Right now I can't be bothered with the likes of his lot."

Razor lifts a brow as he regarded both of their behaviors, but doesn't comment on it, "I see."

"If that's all you have to show for, then you can go." Mal replies in a dismissal tone, not looking up from his task.

Just as he turned to leave, Razor stopped halfway and adds, "There is one more thing actually."

"And that is?" Mal drawls in a bored tone laced with a slight hint of annoyance in it.

He stopped to pull out a pack of smokes while cocking a grin, "Your therapist is back. Saw him in the office with Mrs. Woods throwing back shots. Safe to say he's eagerly looking forward to your next little session."

Mal lets out a dry laugh, "I'm sure he is, if he's downing liquor this early in the day. (looking down at Roxanne, he smirks) Maybe I should take Red with me next time I go. That could be a real treat. (looks back at Roxanne again) What'dya say doll? Wanna take couplings counselling with me? Save our little marriage before it even starts?"

Roxanne completely ignored Razor, but gave Mal a very dark look, "Go fuck yourself. I'm not interested."

Razor as scared as he was of his boss still found her comment funny as hell, and without thinking immediately started snickering. At the time Mal let it slide because even he found her remark rather amusing.

Putting his knife to the side, Mal smirked deviously, "Why should I when you can do it for me?"

With a jerking motion of her head, Roxanne seized Mal up by the collar of his shirt and hissed, "Speak one more syllable about what we did this morning and I will kill you dear! And don't think I won't!"

By now Mal was thoroughly amused by her antics and hot temper because something about her getting all riled up really turned him on, but regardless he knew he couldn't let her 'be the one in control' in front of his men, so with a nod of his head he dismissed Razor in order to settle her ruffled feathers.

"Alright, doll you win. My lips are sealed." Mal calmly says while putting emphasis in his meaning by zipping his lips.

"Happy now?" He added as she slowly released her grip.

She crosses her arms giving him a stern and not so amused reapproaching look.

Sliding his arm around the middle of her waist once more pulling her rigid frame closer, Mal says in a low voice, "You know Red, you're just not as fun as you use to be. You're so uptight lately. (Roxanne rolls her eyes, placing her hand between his lips and her ear, but Mal pulls her hand away unabashed by it)You need to learn to relax toots, and let me take care of you. (glance over at one of tables nearby) I know, let's play a little poker."

"Why so you can turn it into strip poker? No thanks." Roxanne snapped in a pouted tone.

The thought made Mal laugh out loud as he smirked wickedly and pressed her further into him, "Hm...maybe later. I'd like a session of that in private."

Flushing furiously Roxanne tried to pry herself off of Mal, but his fingers stayed firmly in place causing her to become further infuriated by him.

Not wanting to leave her alone in his chair, Mal decided to take Roxanne with him. The idea of leaving her on her own, and even though he knew that his fellows knew better than to mess with what was his, he didn't like the thought of them openingly ogling her while his back was turned. So without much say in the matter, Roxanne was soon plucked up by Mal as he decided to have a game of cards with some of the guys. Roxanne was left with no choice but to follow with his hand firmly around her wrist.

Clinging extra tightly to him even more than before, Roxanne didn't like being this close to his thugs as a good number of them all gathered the table to either watch or play a hand. Looking up Mal seemed pretty content where he was and with her bundled up in his lap like arm candy, it slightly disgusted and peeved Roxanne, but she knew even if she voiced her opinion that Mal would either ignore it or let it roll off with a rude joke. As uncomfortable as it was, after a while the voices started to sound far away, and that's when she realized that she was starting to get sleepy. She tried to remember whether or not, if Mal had put anything in her food or drink, but she couldn't recall. So that could only mean one other thing, and that was the fact that maybe she was just tired. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it did start to feel nice with herself pressed up into his arms with her face in his chest previous from trying to avoid make eye contact with any of the other guys at the table. What made it even more unsettling was the fact that she was starting to like how warm he felt. Before she could even scold herself for having such thoughts, Roxanne soon felt her body growing heavier by the second and in one a matter of mere seconds she was out like a light.

* * *

 _ **Coming up...Mal's last request for the day and what follows after that!...Dun! Dun! Duuun!**_


	107. His Object of Affections For a Day pt3

_**Okay, I'm a little bit of a day late on this one, sorry about that folks. Life happens. With things around the house, I've been playing catch up with chores and working on another little project too which I'm getting a little behind on this one due to it.**_

 _ **This is just a little bit of a filler for the rest of the day that I was trying to wrap up. I really suck at trying to speed up the in-between times, if you know what I mean. I started this chapter yesterday, but the quality in it was lacking so bad, I just refused to post it. That, and I just didn't get it finished in time either. Nonetheless, here it is and please enjoy!**_

 **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**

 **Thanks Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for you reviews peeps. Always appreciate the your words and any criticism I can get. ;)**

* * *

Mal's card game came to a abruptive halt a lot faster than Roxanne realized. In a strange haze of noises and sounds, she was roughly awakened by a sudden mad-rush of loud annoyed, miffed-sounding voices and with a screeching jolt of the table being pushed back across the floor followed by chairs joining in. The sudden loud racket had startled her so immensely from her light nap that she bolted right up in Mal's lap with her head nearly connected with his chin while he spoke in a dangerous tone that even chills down her spine. Out of fear of being touched or brushing up against by some of the other guys that were standing nearby and almost hovering over Mal, Roxanne clung to him even more tightly then earlier with unease.

She didn't like the look of most of them, nor some of the looks they were sending her when Mal wasn't looking, and it was a very unsettling feeling to say the least. To some level of reassurance, Roxanne was thankful that even though Mal was there, at least Ed and Pete (regardless of Pete's attitude towards her) was nearby as well watching and waiting for orders if it came down to it.

The moment the other guys saw the dark and dangerous look that Mal was sending, most of them backed away while some that were a little more daring stood their ground, but even from where Roxanne was sitting, she could tell that they were uneasy about pushing their luck with him too far with him.

"What'd I say about keeping it down?" Mal growled so tensely to the point that even Roxanne could feel his hackles raising.

She watch as Mal's dark gaze sweep over the lot of them with irritation.

One of the braver guys of the bunch, a light-haired boy who looked overall average in just about everything from height to weight to even looks, appeared to be from Roxanne's perspective about the same age (possibly a year older) than her spoke up.

He retorted heatedly with an unwavering stare, "Yeah...well that half-wit over there cheated! (points to one of the guys on the left side of the disheveled table) I saw him! He's hording extra cards under his sleeve! It's his fault!"

Some of the others guys all spoke up once in agreement to his statement, but after seeing the look Mal was giving them, most of of them silence their opinions.

Without warning, Mal raised his voice over the few that were still bickering including the accused one. His sudden outburst startled Roxanne so immensely that she let out a small surprised yelp of nervousness. Clamping her eyes shut and digging her fingers further into his shirt, Roxanne bite her tongue in embarrassment from drawing attention to herself. Mal wasn't phased by it and nor did he hesitate in his speech as he rain his words of irritable impatience and anger down on his thugs.

"I don't care who's fault it is! I think I made myself quite clear when I said not to wake her! ( a vein above his visible eye starts to twitch) And what did you packs of idiots do?" Mal thundered in a acid-filled tone.

With her head just inches under his, Roxanne could feel the vibrations of Mal's voice as it tremors throughout his body that in her opinion felt like a wire that was pulled way too tightly and was getting ready to snap. This feeling reminded her too much of that time as she watched as Steve cornered him and herself in front of the entrance double doors in the main hall the night she tried to runaway from this place and failed.

One of them squeezed out in a small voice that held a note of fear it, "Wake her?"

"Exactly. Looks like some of you do have ears. It's a shame you don't use them. Maybe a lesson in obedience will do you boys some good." Mal deadpanned with irritation clearly heard in his tone.

Sweaty and fearful looks could be clearly seen from all around the poker table as soon as those words left Mal's lips.

Before another word could be spoken among them, Mal snapped his fingers. In seconds Pete and Ed immediately moved in without any hesitation as they started clobbering the other guys all around them. Even Razor was jumping in to his own amusement. Cards flew up in the air. Beer bottles shattered loudly as they hit the ground and the few that didn't went rolling. Cries of mercy and pain were followed up by the sickening sound of punches connected with flesh. Mal said nothing as bodies flew over him and Roxanne, over the now forgotten poker table as chairs were being used to hit one another across the head and wherever else they could land a hit with. On the contrary, he sat at complete ease and lit a cigarette a little too calmly to Roxanne's tastes while watching the whole ordeal like it was no different then discussing the weather.

Roxanne was so taken back by what was going on, it almost felt like she was in a daze. A very nerve-racking daze. One she really didn't want to be in the middle of. Everything was going by in a blur, and she really didn't find this relaxing as Mal seem to as she turned her face away from it and held onto him even tighter while waiting for the idiots around them to come to their senses and stop their foolishness before someone really did get hurt.

A few seconds later, Mal spoke up in calm tone that matched his demeanor, "Doll, you're gonna squeeze the life out of me if you don't learn to relax. (nervously Roxanne looks up to meet his gaze) Trust me this is nothing new here. Just an everyday occurrence. Just breathe."

While saying that, Mal slowly pried her hands off his neck so he could breathe.

Furrowing her brow in disgust with a trembling bottom lip, she sarcastically shot back, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Finding her input mildly amusing, Mal chuckled with a knowing smirk.

Completely centered on his prized possession, Mal had let his focus slip from all else around him, a hand suddenly shot up and grabbed at his ankle. One of his thugs with a black eye and bruised upper lip begged him to call it quits. The sudden invasion of hers and Mal's personal space by this creep took Roxanne by surprise, and caused her to scream in fright.

"B-Boss...we've had enough...please have m-mercy man! Call it off already! We give!" The creep choked out in a strangled voice looking up at Mal in a pathetic way.

Mal cocked his brow in disgust while he kicking his hand away from his foot, "You don't get to decide when you've have enough, I do. I'm calling the shots here."

With a swift movement of his foot, Mal kicked him backwards sending him crashing into the upturned poker table.

Curling his lip up in a displeased manner, Mal hissed out, "Don't touch me."

Roxanne barely caught his next set of words as he muttered under his breath something about 'peons'.

 _"This is getting out of hand! (side glances at Mal) And I can't believe he's not even bothered by it! Not even a tiny bit!"_ Roxanne thinks with panic while continuing to watch as the fights persists.

Unable to take much more of it, Roxanne finally gives Mal her full attention, "Mal, please make them stop. (their faces just inches apart as she grabs his and looks at him desperately) Please, can't you just do this one thing for me just once. I don't want to see anymore."

Mal growls with annoyance as she pleadingly looks up at him while he tries to pull her hands away when he starts to notices his boys taking notice as well.

Under his breath, Mal swore profoundly.

At that same time some of the other guys nearby that were so immensely absorbed into their struggling fight, had unexpectedly slammed into each other. As the losing one who was struggling the most while being tackled towards the ground that was going down, his hand blindly shot up seeking some means of support to stop his fall which unexpectedly landed briefly on Roxanne's rear end.

Several things happened all at once. Roxanne immediately stiffened up and shrieked loudly from the violation. Mal saw it the second it happened as his dark burning eyes locked onto his underlings' who gulped in fear as the other guy that was straddling him quickly stepped away. Not wanting to get caught in the line of fire. Just as Mal shot up from his seat with a look of murder in his waken set out to kill, Roxanne huffed heatedly as she shoved a now mildly confused Mal to the side and snatched up the perpetrator by the collar and ripped his head off.

"Listen here you perverted little dipstick! If you ever...' _ever'_ touch me again, I will 'show' you what real pain is! Have I made myself clear!" She screamed at him with so much intensity that even it took Mal a second to recover from it.

The now terrified offender bobbled his head quickly back and forth in understanding while stammering out, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

The rooftop as that all transpired immediately fell into silence as they all stopped what they were doing and stared like a deer caught in the headlights as watched she chewed him out and looked back to Mal for some sort of guidance.

Mal on the other hand was just as speechless as the rest, but at the same time slightly entertained by it. He knew Scott had mentioned her being capable of 'taking care of others' if needed, but seeing who one's eyes from themselves was a completely different thing altogether. The results were very pleasing to say the least or so he mused to him with growing interest.

Not even seconds after Roxanne released the creep, she gave him one last sound kick below the belt to make her point known to any other takers. He immediately cried out in pain and laid in fetal position holding his 'precious jewels'.

The moment she stood and right herself while seeing everyone gawking at her like they had never seen a girl before, she fumed furiously and snapped at the lot.

Staring them all down with a daringly dangerous look in her eyes, Roxanne explodes, "What?! You haven't anything else better to do then stand there and stare like the bunch of muscle-head rejects that you are?! (pauses with shaky fists at her sides furiously earning startled looks from everyside as she catches her breath) Sorry to disappoint you boys, but I'm not near as helpless as you think I am! ( raising her tone even more violently as she sweeps her gaze over all of them) So do me a favor and piss off!"

Still completely mesmerized by Roxanne's commanding voice and sudden change of demeanor, Mal quickly realizes if he doesn't get a hold on this that it could mean something bad for him later. Really bad. Especially when she can exert this kind of power and strike this much fear into the very hearts of his underlings so easily.

Flicking his half smoked cigarette to the side while placing a hand over Roxanne's waist drawing her quickly towards him, his sudden course of action took Roxanne by surprise long enough for him to pull it off.

With her momentarily startled by his sudden movement, he covered her mouth to keep her from making an even bigger scene than she already has, Mal chuckles nervously, "Cute isn't she boys? (looks to Ed and Pete) I'll leave it to both of you to clean this mess up."

While being distracted by Mal's little speech as Roxanne clawed at his hand at her mouth, and before she could even give a second thought to what was going on around her or even protest, Mal all at once puts an even more firmer hold on her and tosses her over his shoulder while turning to run towards the exit.

Thoroughly pissed, Roxanne screamed and cussed him out while kicking in protest the entire way out the doors.

Pete and Ed exchanged startled and bewildered looks as they both drop the guys that they were both either choking or twisting limbs with and stare unblinking as they watched as Mal ran out the door.

 _"By now you would think that we would be use to this."_ Ed halfway amused to himself in his thoughts.

One random thug out of all the silence suddenly deadpans, "What just happened?"

Moments later as Mal piled himself and Roxanne into the elevator to escape any further rouse of suspension of his thugs, he tried to formulate where to go from there. And just where Mal was going to go to keep Roxanne out of trouble, he wasn't sure, but with his inability to put his hands on her, and at the moment he really wanted to, but resisted the urge as she started to yell at him for embarrassing her.

Roxanne furiously glared at him on the opposite side of the elevator while continuing to fill his ears and cuss him out the entire time in her own words to be precise 'for making a fool out of her again'. As irritated as Mal was growing from her out burst of temper, he ignored it until an idea suddenly struck him.

He spun around and smirked deviously which caught Roxanne completely off guard while sauntering towards her whereas she backed away with an uneasy but still pissed look on her face as she regarded him with caution.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, just forget it. I mean it Mal...don't! I am not in the mood!" Roxanne shrieked as she stepped back into the wall of the elevator.

Mal ignored her protests and continued making his way. As anger as she was with him, it still turned him on, and he'd be damned if his day with her would be ruined by another one of their ridiculous fights.

"Stop it! I serious! I'm not playing! Mal, if you think for one second that I'm gonna let this go just because you're looking at me like that, you mister have another thing coming!" Roxanne shrieked angrily, but was now laced uncertainty on how to handle the situation.

In seconds he pinned her into the back of the elevator, blocking off all her ways of escape. Mal ended any further protests she made by cutting off her words as his lips descended onto hers. His hands quickly found their way to her hips while grinding himself closer into her. She immediately flushed furiously the moment she realized that she let out a content moan from the sensations he was giving her and hard as she tried to fight him at first, finally gave into it shamefully in the end.

How he did it, Roxanne wasn't sure, but within seconds she was no longer pissed with him when all she could think and feel were his lips on hers and his hands on the small of her back. To make matters worse, in seconds it was as if her hands had a mind of their own as they formed a trail up to Mal's face, making their way into his hair and stopping at the base of his neck where she wrapped around him in needy way. As much as she hated to admit it, and as awkward as it felt after finding out his feelings for her, this felt so good. It was him she hated, but his touch she loved and wanted so badly though she tried time and time again to tell herself that she really didn't need it. And that's why it hurt so much. Every Time when all she really wanted to do deep down was try and find a way to get close to him, he'd close that door off and she couldn't figure out why especially now after finding out how he really felt about her.

 _"Why was he always pushing me away? I just don't get it? Just like I don't get how I really feel about him either. Do I hate him or do I like him?"_ Roxanne thought with her struggling mind.

Without warning, Mal's voice was suddenly in her ear as he asked her something that took Roxanne completely by surprise. His breath tickled her ear sending excited shivers down her spine that shouldn't even thrill her like this, but they did.

"Do you like this?" Mal asked in a low husky tone.

Roxanne daringly looks up with self consciousness, "Like what?"

With a serious look in his eyes, Mal turns to face her properly, "Driving me crazy like this. Setting my loins on fire. Making me want to do things that I don't normally do. ( tilts her chin closer towards him with a longing stare) Roxanne, I'm addicted to you."

 _"Oh God, is he confessing?! Now?! Here in the elevator of all places?! What do I do?! What do I say?! Do I continue to act dumb like I don't know anything?!"_ Roxanne silently panics in her head.

Startled by his words, Roxanne's face glows red while she tries to pry him off, "W-What?! I-I don't understand what you mean! What are you saying?!"

Mal's eye starts to twitch impatiently as though it was pretty obvious 'what he was referring to' as he stills her movements, "I'm saying that you're the only slave girl that I've ever had 'that drives me wild like this'! Bailey may have had spunk, Zoey may have mildly amused me for awhile with that sickening innocence of hers that I wanted so badly to destroy, but 'you', it's always something with you! Nothing I've ever tried with you has ever worked to get you to bend for me, or even to beg. (getting more excited by the second) Even so you continue to challenge my authority more and more everyday, and that little stunt you pulled back there...(starts to chuckle with a look of desire in his eyes) I want more!"

Even though she was unsure how to respond to all of that as she felt a mix of emotions rush through her just then, Roxanne was not given any real time to answer. The moment Mal finished his last words, he quickly gathered her up by her thighs by lifting her up and roughly shoved himself into her while earning a grunt from both of them the second they slammed into the wall. His kisses intensified and became more demanding, his groping hands touched and squeezed every curve and inch of her until he finally earned a decent pleasing sound escape her lips. Her small gasps for air were starting to increase and were soon followed by soft moans of pleasure the more he indulged in her weak spots. He knew every one of them by now, and took complete advantage of them to the fullest.

Unaware to the both of them, the elevator doors suddenly slide open and in walks a very tall dark-skin guy from the second level with a art-book took securely under his tattooed arm. After the doors close and he chooses his designated floor followed by a few seconds after, he turns to them with a side glance, but his aloof expression doesn't change. He merely observes them for a moment longer with slight curiosity while cocking a clearly not too amused stare. He lets out a short-winded sigh which falls on deaf ears to 'strange pair' standing across from him.

 _"I did try to warn her about him, but it seems she didn't listen. On the other hand, I never took Mal to be the type to display his 'affections' for his 'supposedly' slave girl so openingly."_ Splotch muses with dry humor to himself.

Within seconds the doors open to the main floor. Splotch walks out still unnoticed by the odd pair as the doors close back up once again.

Roxanne wasn't exactly sure when they finally pulled apart, but clearly it must have not been too long because she could have sworn she hear Mal mutter in an annoyed tone 'Splotch's name' on their way out.

After they left the elevator, Mal took it upon himself to keep her to himself for the rest of the day whether it was going outdoors or finding somewhere else inside to go that had less activity going on for more him to have more alone time with her. Just like that aside from that little hiccup on his turf, things in Mal's mind were moving along perfectly. He didn't seem to notice how miserable it was making Roxanne by forcing her to be with him every second of the day as he continue to boast about nothing really in general aside from his ideas and opinions on Chris and Chef running the place and on more than several occasions 'their soon-to-be-marriage plans and the after'.


	108. Pushed Too Far

_**This chapter seriously took me all week to write! No kidding! And left me just warn you that it is filled to the brim with raw and intense emotions, so be prepared and be warned!**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Thanks Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, and Loki for your reviews!**_

 _ **One last warning: Vulgar Language, Swearing, and etc. So be warned!**_

* * *

By the end of the day, Roxanne was spent and feeling drained not just physically, but emotionally too. Her mind and her heart were being tugged and torn apart into more than just one direction. On one hand, she was super-pissed about being tricked into putting on that sleazy little lingerie outfit and having sex with Mal, and even more so pissed about him breaking his word about not exposing her friend who ironically enough in turn exposed him about liking her which led her to further mental-emotional turmoil. And if that in itself wasn't bad enough, to add fuel to the fire in this already complicated situation, Roxanne had to questioned herself on whether the jerk had any intentions of ever telling her that he liked her or how he felt about her in the long run altogether. He hid it from her. He purposely hid it from her almost like he 'didn't want her to know' about it. The more Roxanne thought about it, the more her head started to feel like it was in a tight vise. The pressure just continued to squeeze her already raw and on edge nerves; mounting until she felt like she would pop at any given moment and with Mal constantly wanting her to himself all throughout the day, there was no relief or end to it.

At this point in the game Roxanne wanted nothing more than to lay down in fetal position in her bed and cry, but instead she tried her best to distracted herself as she started getting ready for her bathe assuming that Mal was officially done tormenting her for the day.

The metal door of her locker felt cool with her head pressed up against it, but currently at the moment Roxanne had other pressing issues at hand that were relentlessly nagging at her forefront of her mind. Taking a few steps back, she sighs heavily while putting in the locker combination number.

Grimacing and mentally scolding herself, _"Why'd I have to go and do something stupid like that? Especially after this morning? I'll be real lucky if no one noticed us 'doing that.' Seriously...why'd I make out with him in the elevator in the first place?!_ (pauses in thought to sigh warily again) _Do I really need to ask myself that? I know why, because I can't help myself from being attracted to him. And mostly it's a physical thing!_ (whimpers anxiously after pulling the lock away) _I can't help, but love it when he touches me and the way he kisses me...it makes me feel tingly all over. I'm always left with this feeling like I want more of it so badly, though at the same time that 'same hungry' desire for more...scares me. A lot. Because everything he does feels so right when it should be wrong. Very wrong. Especially after everything he's done."_

Just as Roxanne had finished pulling out a pair of pajama pants from her locker, a voice she was coming to dread which was followed by a pair of hands that found their way onto her hips from behind startled her so intensely that she dropped her things in an unnerving manner.

Her ears were met with the amused sound of his deep chuckles.

"Calm down beautiful, it just me." Mal said with a knowingly tone laced with that signature smirk of his.

Roxanne's heart was hammering out of control in her chest at the word 'beautiful' while feeling pretty foolish at the same time because of it's effect it had on her. She felt her cheeks heating up, and though her mind at the current moment was spooked by his sudden appearance, she hoped against hope that he wouldn't notice it. But now all dread returned.

 _"What could he possibly want now?"_ She mentally whined.

She immediately spun around with a fearful look on her face and attempted to back away while voicing her inner thoughts, "What do you want now? Look, please just leave me alone, I gave you what you wanted today. What more could you possible want at this point? Please Mal, don't do this."

Roxanne wasn't sure if it was her imagination or a trick with the lights, but for a split second Mal actually looked hurt. Regardless the look was so brief that she shrugged it off as just seeing things from her being tired and overly-stressed from a long day spent being forced to be his arm-candy.

He smirked perversely, "Now Red, I thought we were going to be friends, remember?"

Somehow Mal's comment peeved her on a very sensitive level.

While still trying to put some distance between them, Roxanne pops back with as much gusto as she could muster, "Friends don't make friends 'do things' their not comfortable with. (points accusingly in his chest) You knew that, and yet you kept pushing."

Mal cuts off her escape between the locker and the sink pinning her with a smug look, "That depends. (she gives him a confused, but curious stare) This morning you looked pretty content with what we 'were doing'. As for the rest, well...I had to keep you out of trouble somehow and you did make me a promise if I remember correctly. (his smirk widens) And good friends should always keep their promises."

 _"Unlike you!"_ Roxanne silently vents thinking about his promise concerning her friends and others things.

Unable to take how uncomfortable things were starting to get between the two of them and the way he was leering down at her, Roxanne finally caved in. She wanted nothing more than to get this day over with and saw no other way of getting out of it or around it.

In a deflated tone Roxanne sighs, "Fine, what do you want?"

Mal was too intoxiated with glee with what he wanted to do next to notice how defeated and bothered by his request that Roxanne was becoming. He had waited patiently all day giddy with anticipation for this moment almost as much as he did formerly that morning to get her in that naughty little oufit for him which he was still savoring the image of in his mind. Her every perfect curve, the heaving of her small pale mounts of soft creamy melons, and the way she flushed furiously trying to hide how uncomfortable she was wearing it in front of him. Nothing could top or even put into words how he felt from the way she looked at him while taking complete control that morning. In a sense any good boy like Mike would have felt violated by such an act, but for him the feeling left him excited beyond all words. It was exhilarating to say the least.

Utterly lost in his own form of thoughts, and chuckling with mirthfulness as he took in her curves, Mal leaned in with his lips just inches from her ear, "Tonight we're going do something I always wanted to do with you. (Roxanne shrunk back with panic, but Mal notices her discomfort and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder) Don't worry, it's nothing _sexual_."

Scrunching her brow now officially in confusion by his words, Roxanne had always thought, assumed that all he want to do was just that 'something inappropriate' that retain to him 'touching her', but now she wasn't even sure what he wanted.

"If not that, then what is it?" She asked thoroughly baffled.

Mal put on a face that suggested that he was affronted and hurt by her words, and says, "Roxanne, I am truly wounded that you would think that of me. I don't always think about mattress dancing with you?"

Perplexed and slightly repelled by his comment, Roxanne flushes embarrassingly as she shoves Mal's face from hers and sputters out, "Excuse me, but what did you just say to me?!"

Mal's devious grin grew wider by the second as he 'took' that as intuitive to 'explain' further, "You know doll, mattress dancing. Hiding the salami, hittin' the skins, rocking the trailer, the lust and thrust, and my personally favorite 'porking'."

Her mouth drops open in further disgust and without warning slaps his cheek in further embarrassment.

Roxanne snapped in a huffed tone,"I think I got it the first time you pervert! (looks the other way to avoid his smug grin) I knew what it meant, but I still can't believe you would be so perverse as to state it so smugly and openly like that!"

Finding her disgusted with his actions all the more intriguing, Mal laughs in good humor and sends a rush of warm breath onto her cheek in which case causing her to involuntarily quiver from the sensation. He notices it, and somehow likes the effect it has, and does it again to gain the same results a second time around.

Roxanne shutters and heatedly turns her glare back onto him while trying to pry him away, "Stop doing that! If you came all this way to my room just to be an ass to piss me off, then you can leave and show yourself out the door. I am not in the mood for any of your nonsense tonight. Just go."

After several more seconds of getting his fill from ruffling her feathers, Mal finally gets a little more serious, "Don't be so sensitive babe. I'm just having a little fun."

She crosses her arms stiffly over her chest, "Then do it somewhere else and leave me out of it. I'm not amused. (pauses then mutters) Jerk."

Mal smirks and grabs her arms leaning closer in, "Jeez, Red lighten up. Just chill. You need to learn to relax, you're too uptight. (grins widens) And I know just how to fix that."

Roxanne raises a skeptical eye, "Do I even want to know 'how'?"

From the way Mal was grinning at her, Roxanne wasn't certain she wanted to.

Reaching down and picking up her things, Mal goes on, "I'll let you know soon enough. (holds out her fallen clothing towards her) Until then, I'll be accompanying to your bathe (raises an eye to see if she protests) unless of course you disagree to that."

As much as she didn't like the idea of Mal going with her, it was late in the day, and Roxanne really would rather not be followed or ambushed by some creeps while just trying to get a bath before bed.

Snatching the clothing from him in what probably looked like a childish manner which earned her yet again another one of his signuture devious smirks, Roxanne reluctantly accepts his offer.

In a moodily manner, Roxanne turns on her heel and stalks sulkily away with her things as he starts to follow closely behind, "Fine. (quickly stops in her tracts and points in his face heatedly) But no funny busy mister, and I mean it!"

Mal raised his hands in defense with a comically stance bearing an obvious false sheepish-looking grin,"Whatever you say."

When they got to the infirmary door, Mal made a face the moment he soon realized that he forgot all about the new deadbolt lock that the Nurse Nancy had installed just recently. In frustration he swore and kicked the door.

Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest while rolling her eyes and mutters, "Idiot."

"Move." She grumbled while catching him off guard and shoving him to the side.

Mal opened his mouth and raised a pointed finger to protest, but as soon as he saw her pull out a key and unlock the door, his jaw dropped out and his once pointed finger now hung limply to his side speechless.

"Where'd you get that?" He demanded inquisitively with a suspicious look after following her inside and securing the door back.

Not turning around while continuing her way to the bathroom, Roxanne throws back him over her shoulder, "Who do you think? It obviously wasn't that moron Chris. (she pauses a moment to open the bathroom door as Mal follows her inside) Nurse Nancy made an extra key so I could use it. 'Gave me one of her famous lectures about 'not using it after Chris's lock-down' crap or she'll confiscate it."

'I see' was all Mal commented with a thoughtful look on his face while placing his hand on the doorknob.

 _"I suppose that makes sense that the old bat would provide her with a means of getting inside seeing as that she probably thinks 'like everyone else' that Roxanne is the only female of the boys here and would need some source of an advantage in the long run."_ Mal mused silently to himself as he started to pull the door closed.

After watching Mal close and lock the door as well, the situation once more was becoming all too real to Roxanne. Her nervousness and anxious thoughts were starting to reel their ugly heads again.

Roxanne began to mentally panic while drawing the water in the tub, _"What was this last thing he wanted from me?...If it wasn't sex or anything related, then what could it be? Or was it sex related?_ (another uncomfortable thought entered her mind) _He didn't say that whatever it was...that it wasn't!"_

When temperature was just right, she stood back to let it finish filling up to her liking while trying to avert her self-conscious glances from Mal's penetrating ones that were undoubtedly been on her the entire time. Nervously she approaches the sink trying to ignore his over-whelming presence that's leaning over towards the side on the door while releasing her hair from her clawed hair clip and letting it cascade down to her shoulders. Looking in the mirror she had begun to realize that her hair was starting to grow out again, but had no way of getting it cut.

 _"How did they do that here? Does someone come in and cut their hair maybe?"_ She wondered momentarily distracted from her current predicament.

She was abruptly brought out of her daydreams when she caught from the corner of her eye Mal suddenly making a fast like lightening move towards the tub. He was turning the knobs until the water shut off, and gave her a brief annoyed look that was soon replaced with one that clearly spoke of his anticipation for this very moment.

Realizing that he had been so caught up in the moment of watching her pull her hair loose and utterly mesmerized by it that Mal like her, he too completely forgot about the running water. Slightly annoyed for a second knowing it would have been a pain in the ass to have to clean it all up if the water got out of hand, but those thoughts were soon replaced for what he had long waited for since their little rendezvous this morning.

With his devious trademark smirk quickly plastering his face, Roxanne started to feel on edge again as she watched in dreaded suspense as he drew himself up to his full height and achingly slow made his way towards her.

The second he found his way up to the sink beside her, Mal pulled the hair clip away from her that she was still clutching in her hands that he now noticed were uncontrollably trembling. As much as it pained him to see her look at him that way, Mal still wanted his bargained part of the deal, and it wasn't like he was going to do anything bad to her, though nonetheless he could understand her frightened state too at not knowing what he was up to. Brushing away a fallen strand of hair from her face and earning an immediate flinched reaction from her, Mal silently scoffed at himself from the fact that she was still afraid of him.

The look on her face clearly said it all, "What do you want?", but even so Mal was too over come with giddiness to really take in account her unease as he approached 'the said subject.' Clasping her shoulders with his eager hands, Mal bores his dark gaze down into hers with keen interest, more than a little anxious to get down to busy. Roxanne was so involved with busying herself with watching his every move that the moment his hands came in contact with her arms that she jumped a little with surprise. To add to her already embarrassing situation, she had actually yelped a little too.

Fuel was added to the fire as Mal found her mousy qualities thoroughly amusing, but he would comment on them at a much later time. Right now he had stalled more than enough and wanted what he came here for and that he was gonna get one way or another.

Almost to a point with being too satisfied with himself, Mal's eyes danced with mirth as he finally stated his burning desire all too eagerly, "As I was saying earlier, tonight we're going to do something I've always wanted to do. (Roxanne shifted uncomfortable under his gaze which only enticed him all the more) We're going to bathe together. (draws his face closer to hers and lower voice, but excitement in it still lingered) Just you and me."

The moment those words let his mouth Roxanne froze up. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before or him her for that matter, but bathing with him? No way! She had her limits and she was not about doing that! Even if he did get in the tub with her that once, it was still a very uncomfortable and scary experience for her, and she still hasn't forgotten about it! It was the first time in her life that she had ever had a guy pressed up against her and 'naked!' She had been completely terrified that time and the experience had left a severe scarring mark on her. I mean yeah...maybe his body was pretty ripped and all, but they weren't exactly together back then and it didn't help that he was being a total creep too during that time. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't like they were really together now, to be honest Roxanne wasn't exactly sure what 'this' was now either.

Judging from the unsettling look on Roxanne's perplexed face, Mal only seemed all the more excited by it. He figured she'd protest and not like the idea, but he also thought she prefer it over having sex again, and if it meant he could still find a way to touch her without doing it than this was just as good for him as any.

Roxanne shook her head in protest as she finally found her voice.

"Mal no! Please don't make me do that!" Roxanne pleaded helplessly knowing all too well what his answer would be.

Smirking deviously as ever while Mal calmly explains to her, "Now Roxanne a promise is a promise. And this is the last one of the day. I can assure you that after you do this one little thing for me, I'll leave you alone unless of course (his eyes gleam mischievously) you want me to sleep with you again tonight?"

With a slight twitch of her eye in irritation from his last comment, Roxanne still couldn't get past what he said before that. Roxanne's bottom lip quivered involuntarily as she knew he wasn't going to give up and until he got what he wanted. On the verge of tears, she finally gives in and tries to hold herself together. Bowing her head in defeat, Roxanne reluctantly agrees to do his last request by silently nodding her head slowly like it was taking all her effort to do so.

Excited that Roxanne was finally seeing things his way, it took all he had to keep himself from embracing her and kissing every inch of her like there was no tomorrow, though instead he contained his eagerness for the moment as he drunk her figure in for what had to be the hundredth time that day. His hungry eyes landed on her red locks and had to control the urge to run his fingers through them. He had never wanted to do it before, but now all of sudden it was killing him to know what that felt like. His only experience with it had been on the day he found her and had bathed away the stench of skunk from her body, but it still wasn't the same. Putting those thoughts to the side, because he knew he could always do that and plus others things on a much later occasion, Mal took a step back to fully take her in.

"Good girl." Mal silkily replies while tilting her chin back.

Trying to pull his hand from her face and step away, Roxanne caught the look of lust in his eyes when he thought she didn't notice. Even if like Bailey said that he loved her, his perverse looks still unnerved her each time.

In a pleading tone, Roxanne stammered out, "Stop. (carefully she stepped around him, but he took the intuitive to follow) You're making me uncomfortable."

Raising an eyebrow Mal smirked, "Am I? I'm sorry doll. (he reaches out a hand to the hem of her shirt) Here let me help you with that. When I'm done, you can help me with mine."

Mal starts to pull it upwards, but Roxanne intervenes by stilling his hand with panic, "Mal, what are you doing? (Mal grabs her hand and starts sliding her shirt up again causing her to panic even more) No! Stop it!"

With her last words in a nearly shouting tone, Mal finally stops as he sees the fear in her eyes again, but even more stronger than before.

He profoundly swears under breath.

He takes a hold of her shoulders again and says, "Look, I said I won't do anything to you, so just calm down. Let me undress you, okay? (grabbing her chin with a serious look in his dark stare) You trust me don't you?"

Stifling a whimper from escaping her trembling lips, Roxanne sniffles a little as she hesitates a second longer before nodding her head and allowing him to go further.

Making sure she wasn't going to freak out again, Mal waits for her to remove her hands that were covering her frame in a fearful defense from his prior actions. In only a matter of seconds, he tries again, but more slowly. He soon cast aside her shirt while she wedges her feet out of her shoes, with his skilled fingers he works his way down to her skirt and in seconds it finds it way to the floor beside the discarded shirt. Without warning Mal suddenly dips down to kneel in front of her and quickly removes her socks while smirking at her from his crouched position.

His smirk was unnerving her again, but Roxanne bit her lip to keep it together while continuously reminding herself that he wasn't going to do anything to her which wasn't much comfort from the looks he was giving her now.

When he got back to his feet, he silkily stated, "Your turn."

At first Roxanne was puzzled by what he meant, but as she saw him kicking off his shoes she soon realized the meaning to his words, and gulped nervously.

Adverting her wavering eyes from his piercing ones because she wasn't really ready for this kind of intimacy with Mal, Roxanne slowly and timidly reached out her hands and started to pull his shirt up, but when she got past his shoulders and got to his head, it soon got stuck. She immediately learned that she was too short even with her on her tippy-toes to pull it the rest of the way off. Mal soon realized what the hold up was, and suddenly causing her to squeak in surprise, he leaned himself further into her direction which lead up to her jolting backwards into the wall in sudden panic. He smirked at her mousy behavior yet again as she once more shied her glances else where while pulling his shirt the rest of the way off. Mal peeled himself from her and the wall while waiting for her to finish the task of removing his clothing. If removing his shirt was nerve-racking for her, Roxanne couldn't even phantom hooking her fingers in the liner of his jeans. She nervously tried to calm herself while not looking him in the eye even though she could feel his eyes boring down on her taking in everything. From her nervousness to what she was doing now this very minute. Swallowing her nerves for the moment, and trying not freak out every time her fingers or the back of her hands brushed against his stomach, Roxanne soon had his pants zipped.

Sighing mentally in relief that at least that part was over, or at least she thought it was until he gave her a look that said otherwise and soon realized that he wanted her to pull them off of him too. She gasped and turned beet red because somehow doing that just made things even more intimate between them.

Turning nervously sideways out of embarrassment, Roxanne choked, "Do I have to?"

Cocking his eyebrow up even further with amusement at her body language that suggested that she was thoroughly embarrassed, Mal locks his hands onto her hips and leans in even though she refused to look at him.

In her ear, he muses "Come on doll, don't be shy. You've gotten this far, you might as well finish it."

Like so many times before with his voice in her ear sending tremors down her spine, Roxanne quivered and bit her bottom lip. She really didn't want to go any further, but Mal wasn't giving her any choice in the manner. Sighing out loud, she turns back around to find him eagerly awaiting her attention. Blushing out of control and as quickly as she could, Roxanne pushed his pants down enough for him to remove them the rest of the way. The moment they were off and his socks that followed, Mal smirked while taking just a few short steps to her. With wall behind her, Roxanne had no where to go.

With a suave tone, Mal placed his hands on her small shoulders, "Lean in."

At this point Roxanne wasn't even sure why she was taking his orders, but for the moment followed them. The sooner she did this the sooner she could get it over with and go to bed. But it was still a little unnervingly to know that this psychopath that tormented her for this long throughout juive was the same guy that held feelings for her. That actually loved her! The thought scared and excited her at the same time, but it still didn't help her with how she felt about it all. Not with what he's done and if she knew him like she did was going to continue to do as he pleased regardless of what he felt for her. His actions hurt her more than he realized, even if they were not directed towards her, and she wanted it to stop, but just couldn't figure out how to get him to.

If he could just stop trying to attack her through her friends only because she wouldn't give him what he wanted and focused more on his terrible people skills, they could have had a better understanding of one another instead of this. Him always trying to find ways to control her. That in itself was really starting to wear her down, and it hurted her. A lot. Because deep down she didn't hate him as much as she tried to convince herself that she did, in all honesty she kind of respected him to a certain extent. He had a way of making himself known, going after what he wanted and not letting anyone get in his way of doing it. No one here aside from Steve was crazy enough to get in his way. In a sense she almost kind of liked him. Almost.

That right there was why this all hurted so much. It was the fact that sometimes, she wanted to like him. She wanted to give him a chance, but she was more than certain that he was just going to blow it and not take her or her feelings in account seriously. He was too cocky and full of himself. The jerk was going to lead to his own demise if he kept it up.

The moment Roxanne leaned into him with the help of him drawing her closer with his hands on her hips, he immediately ran his fingers up to the small of her back, sending shivers throughout her body. Roxanne bit her lip to hold back from gasping from the sensation it was giving her. She feel how excited he was from the beating of his heart with her face pressed up against his chest, this feeling, this closeness was still something she could never get use to. Nor being forced to press her hands up against him either. Maybe it was because she just couldn't fully trust him or was it possible that deep down she knew she was still afraid of him? Either way getting too close to him always made her self-consciously aware of how uncomfortable touching him was for her, it was on levels she couldn't explain even if she wanted to.

The snapping of her bra soon drew her unnerving thoughts back to the present as it was followed by the brush of his lips onto her ear as he started to speak while pulling away the thin layer of cloth that separated her soft small mounds of flesh from their confinement.

With his hands sliding down to her hips again, he stops there while Roxanne immediately turns to step away, but Mal stills her actions by looping his arm around her waist drawing her back.

Like before, but this time with her back to him, Mal glides his fingers in a possessive manner over her stomach and purrs in her ear silkily, "I'm gonna wash every inch of you tonight, (Roxanne gasps from the sensations with eyes clamped shut, without warning he spun her around forcing her hand to do as he did to her but to him) and you doll, will do the same. (Roxanne looks horrified) I don't want to hear any complaints or any whining. I expect you to do the same for me too."

As hard as she tried to pry her hand from his while he forced her to touch his chest, Roxanne flushed with embarrassment and managed to spat out, "B-But...I-I thought that-,"

Mal smirked as he used her hand to draw her closer and placing his other hand on her back and chuckles, "You thought we'd bathe separately in the same tub?...No no no no. (his smirk grows while shaking his head negatively) I don't think so. I wanted to do this with you for awhile."

"F-For a while?" Roxanne nervously cuts in.

Without skipping a beat, Mal goes on after releasing her, "That's right. That night I was washing your hair led me to having a little fantasy involving the two of us bathing together like a 'real couple'. (crosses arms never letting his wander from her nervous ones) After all we will be just 'that' the day we bail this dump. (points to his head to empathize his next words meaning) Ever since then I just couldn't get the image out of my head."

Practically clawing the wall at this point in panic, Roxanne tries to calm herself, _"Oh God, I can't do this! I don't want to do this! But if I don't h-he'll never leave me alone until I do._ (whimpers out loud in misery) _Why can't he just suggest something else less intimate...like...like I don't know maybe me massaging his back or something? This is so not how I wanted to end the day. (sighs long-windily) I might as well get a hold of myself and try to remain calm. Me freaking out here doesn't do anything for me on my part, but for him, it only excites him all the more. I hate him! I really hate him right now!"_

Unknowingly while Roxanne was mentally fretting to herself, Mal was taking into account some things of his own 'aside from her nearly nude form' that she was carefully hiding from his penetrating gaze. What he could she of her pleased him a lot, and with the memory of their recent little activities that morning an idea suddenly struck him.

Before she had even a chance to turn her head or even protest, Mal pounced on her pinning her into the wall causing her shriek out loud in sudden startlement.

Like a predator he smirked down at her with both hands pressed against wall so she could not escape, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you babe."

Roxanne went from looking fearfully up at him to looking pissed off, "Mal get off of me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chuckling in a way that made Roxanne soon frightened again, she tried wiggle to find a loop hole somewhere in his web's design to escape, but wasn't having any luck and with that knowledge Roxanne started to feel even more unsettled by the second.

Licking his bottom lip as he noticed her stiffening up with fear, Mal quietly says, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. As a matter of fact, looking at you just now has suddenly reminded me of something."

"W-What?" Roxanne squeaked out in a small scared voice.

Smirking in a way that always disturbed her, Mal goes on with a look in his eyes that suggest that he's revealing his inner most thoughts, "Well you're probably not going to like this, but to be honest with you, when we were having our little fun this morning, I never realized just how much I enjoyed fucking innocent little Zoey in that run-down little flat. (cupping her mouth in disgust and shock like hearing it for the first, Roxanne listened on in horror) With Mike's raging hormones I really couldn't help myself, I guess what I'm trying to say is even though I couldn't stand the little bitch personally, I still enjoyed fucking her senseless and what we did this morning was no exception doll. I've come to realize just how much I miss fucking in general. (his eyes light up) And you know, since you're gonna be my little wifey soon enough, I don't see any reason why I can't start fucking you now on a regular basis."

Roxanne immediately comes out of her shock long enough to remark fearfully, "Y-You can't do that! You promised me that this was it! The deal was only suppose to last for today!"

With a short amused chuckle, Mal eyes lit up the moment he grabs her chin drawing her face closer towards him, "Roxanne, Roxanne that maybe the case today, but you forget that you are still my pretty little slave girl, and come tomorrow I'm gonna start fucking you with every chance I can get."

On the verge of almost hyperventilating Roxanne lips quivers as she whimpers in full out panic, "No! Please no!"

Mal sighs as he comes to realize the panic he just instilled into the girl he so longingly lusts for. It irked him immensely that he couldn't get her to return the desire that he had for her. He knew when they touched she liked it, he could tell, but getting her to want to be touched by him was the problem. She didn't want him in the same sense that he wanted her, but at the moment he wasn't going to linger on those irksome thoughts, instead he was going to put his center of enjoyment of their bath together.

After several minutes later of stroking her hair which ironically enough he wanted to do in the first place but not like this while softly reassuring her 'that everything was going to be alright' in a lower toned-voice to calm her down again, Mal soon coaxed her out of her panties while he peeled off his boxers and in a matter of seconds they were both in the tub.

She hated it. Roxanne hated it. Everytime they would fight or if something went wrong he do 'that' for her. He'd comfort her, but it hurt the worst when just right after the cycle would start all over again. Him hurting her friends and wanting to touch her. Them fighting. Then him comforting her. The cycle never ended.

And it hurted. It hurted her more than he could ever know.

Just like now as he had excitedly explained that he wanted her to bathe him first and then he her in return when she finished, Roxanne was so over come with discomfort by all of this, that she wasn't even afraid anymore. Just really depressed.

After awkwardly getting around washing the majority of him, bending over him in questionable positions while he sat and as he said before promised to keep his hands to himself, Roxanne soon moved onto her finally task: washing his hair. Because her torso was much smaller than his she had no choice but to get on her knees and practically bend over him to reach the top of his head. While she was doing this, for the first time since they got into the tub, Mal placed his hand on her hip while the other rested on the side of the tub. At first Roxanne came close to freaking out and protesting, but seeing as he was only doing it to steady himself, she let it slide even though it still put her on edge. She could feel her cheeks burning red through the entire ordeal she was having to do this for him. Looking down, she could tell he was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing for him as he sat there with his eyes closed with an expression of being lost in pure bliss on his features.

Peeking up at her with one eye open suddenly, Mal muses out loud, "This is nice doll, really nice. We should do this kind of thing more often. Maybe I'll have you do this for me every night for now on, what'd ya say?"

With a smirk forming playfully on his lips, Roxanne blushed at the idea having to do this every night with him, but at the same time her heart was still heavy with her troubling burdens of the day and past days before that. To appease him for the time being, she just silently nodded her head out of fear if she spoke she would break down.

Mal seemed pleased with her reply, closing his eyes once more and after pausing another moment, he continued, "I suppose if you did this for me every night, I could cut you some slack in the bedroom. I mean I was going to have you every day and on the day if I could manage it without getting caught, but this could satisfy my needs too. (opens his eyes again taking her curves in once again) Looking at you now is all I need to keep me truly happy...at least for the moment. (his smirks intensifies) And believe me this pleases me greatly."

Roxanne said nothing, but continued to let him hear himself talk. It was all she could really do anyways. If he wanted something, he was going to get it one way or another, and it made her sick knowing that if he didn't get it, he would bring Bailey and Duncan into this, and she knew he would if it meant getting her to consent to his wishes. It was because of that, that Roxanne started to question whether or not if maybe Big Ed and Bailey were mistaken. Maybe he didn't love her, maybe he just love trying to find ways to break her instead. After all he made it very clear time and again to Steve that there was nothing between them and that he was not capable of love, and that it was only just nonsense. She wasn't sure why, but on that night he said those words at the front doors entrance, it stung her. His words cut like a knife. She wasn't even sure what she was expecting from him when all that happened, but she wasn't expecting him to be so cold either.

Nevertheless the entire time she was in the process of finishing up with scrubbing his hair, he excitedly explained every little thing he wanted to try on her soon when he got her next, but what he wanted to do that scared her the most was him trying out her 'backdoor' since he stated that he never tried it with neither Zoey nor Bailey before. As horrified by it as Roxanne was, she listened on while trying to keep herself from losing it as he explained that even though he hurts at first that 'most girls' like it, and was definitely gonna tap hers soon enough.

All Roxanne could think about at the moment was Bailey's words of warning from earlier, _"She was right! As soon as I gave it up for him, that's all he wants from me now!_ (clamping her legs closer together uncomfortably) _I don't wanna do that with him again, it still hurts down there from this morning! I can't do it again!...I can't!...I just can't!"_

Unable to take in much more of it, Roxanne froze as she stared down at him in perplexed fear dropping the cup in her hands that she was using to rinse out the soap and shampoo from his hair only seconds ago. The moment it hit the tub, it caused Mal to snap out of his erotic fantasy-in-dosed coma long enough to see how terrified Roxanne really was. The second he saw her bottom lip quivering and her eyes glossing over, he knew that all flood gates were about to let loose. She started to finally break down as she scooted away from him as far as the tub would allow and crumbled, burying her face in her trembling fingers that were followed by hysterically-hiccuped cries.

With his shoulders sagging and feeling like a really lousy chump, Mal swears under his breath while wondering what he could have done to earn this. He thought things were going good between them. She even said she'd be his friend although at the time he was just trying to save his ass from being caught and found out about his true feelings he was trying to keep locked down. What he do wrong this time?

Still pondering that, Mal leans over and awkwardly calls out to her, "Hey...w-what'd I say wrong? Roxanne, please don't do this, I don't know what to do when you're crying like this. (carefully pulls her to him) Just stop and tell me what's wrong?"

Even with her clinging to him in his arms as he tried cuddling her, stroking her hair, rubbing her back, kissing her brow, she still continued to cry out of control, and Mal was starting to wonder if he was ever going to get her stop.

"Whatever I said, I'm sorry just please stop crying." He mumbled in her ear as now he tried rocking her, then added after pausing a moment, "I thought we were having a good time together. Today was good. If you wanted me to wash you first, you could have just said so. I would have done it for you doll."

After a few more minutes, Roxanne's broken sobs turned into small hiccuped gasps and as much as she wanted to be anywhere than here right now, she ignored her pride and embarrassment by clinging even harder to the one that hurt her the most. By now even he was silent. Words were not needed because as crazy as it sounded their unspoken bound of silence and leaning on the other was more than enough for words alone. As horrible as things were in juvie Mal could always tell when something was wrong, maybe not at first, but he soon caught onto it quickly enough, and oddly enough Roxanne could tell the same when it came to him in return. Only he usually refused her help. He was too proud to accept it, or was there something else holding him back? Like maybe fear?

Regardless if it was fear holding him back from letting her in, then just what was it that he was afraid of?

Staring into space while looking over Mal's shoulders as she continued holding on tightly to him, in a small hoarse voice, Roxanne mumbled, "Why'd you trick me? Why'd you do it?"

A little taken back by her sudden burst of questions, but glad that at least she had finally stopped crying, Mal hesitated before answering as Roxanne slowly pulled back to look at him.

In a more lighter tone, Mal switched his normal tone back on, "Come on Red, don't give me that. You know you wanted it the moment we started making out. Yeah, I mean I might have given you a little push when I made that comment about having a 'body of mine of own' for the first time, but you can't sit here and tell me that you didn't want it as much as I did because I know you did. I could tell you were curious doll. I could see it by looking at you, you wanted to know what it felt like to have power over me because deep down you knew it would feel good and it did, didn't it?"

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She did want just for once to be in control and have him at her mercy, but only out of revenge for all the terrible things he's done to her and plus others like her.

Stifling a sob, Roxanne averted her gaze shamefully, "Yeah, but that doesn't change how _dirty_ and used it makes me feel inside."

"What'd ya mean by that?" Mal asked in confusion.

 _"What hell is that suppose to mean? She's like the second most purest person I know aside from Zoey?"_ Mal mentally ponders with a disgusted shudder.

Completely irritated that he wasn't catching onto what she meant by that, Roxanne lifts her eyes onto his and raises her tone, "What do you think Mal? I feel completely disgusted with myself, okay?! I acted just like a slut! (with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, she averts her eyes again for a split second in shame and then angrily looks back) Just look at me Mal, I've become a whore!"

He could not explain it, but he didn't like hearing her say that. It bothered him immensely.

Mal shot back, "No, you haven't."

Roxanne argued, "Yes I have!"

More firmly with a harshness in his tone, Mal's eyes shone with reproach, "No, you haven't. You're too pure for 'that' Roxanne, I don't want to ever hear you say anything like that again. Do you hear me?"

Stumbling over Mal's scolding response, Roxanne mumbles in a quiet, tight voice, "Yes, but I-,"

Not going to hear another word of it, Mal grabs her shoulders, "Roxanne, look at me. I know what you were doing, and it's okay that you did it. What you were doing felt good to you, didn't it?"

Slightly embarrassed for having to admit it, Roxanne gasps back her sobs in a small voice, "At the time...yeah."

Feeling like he was starting to make progress, Mal goes on, "Then there was nothing wrong with what you did, you just wanted to know what it felt like to be the 'one in control'. You had every intention of conquering me. Don't try to deny it (grabs her chin) I know, because I could tell right away that you did. You weren't scared then, so why are you now? Why would you be when you were so confident then? Think about it. Tell me how'd it make you feel?"

Roxanne paused shamefully while averting her eyes from his. This she didn't want to admit, but from the look Mal was sending her, he was growing impatient.

In a whimpering tone followed by more cries, Roxanne squeezed out, "Good."

Almost slightly annoyed that it took her so long to admit that, Mal smirked as he stated, "Of course it did doll, I knew you wanted it from the way you look at me when you shoved me back onto your bed. You wanted to know how it felt to exert power over me and I let you do it."

Perplexed and with something in his cocky and over confident tone, Roxanne couldn't explain it, but bothered her, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Pulling further back away from him with a look of anger starting to cross her face, Roxanne inquires in a demanding tone, "What do you mean 'you let me do it'? I wasn't doing it just to dominate you, you asshole! I did it because I knew if I didn't, you would force me into it later, like you were talking about doing just moments ago! I refuse to be another one of your victims!"

Mal opened his mouth to speak, but Roxanne cut him off as she rose to get out of the tub because she was now officially fed up with his shit, "Shut up! (raises her voice) I'm not done! You sit here in this tub, hold me, coddle me, and tell me everything is going to be fine, but that's just it Mal 'everything isn't going to be fine!' You lie! And you hurt me over and over again! Don't try to deny it!"

By now Roxanne was fully out of the tub and grabbing for a towel with Mal hot on her trail with a pissed off look of his own as he tries to rack his brain and search for what went wrong here. They were doing good just moments ago before she started crying and now...this?

Within a matter of seconds he was standing over her with a dark look brewing in his eyes, Mal shouted over her, "What the hell are you talking about?! I've never hurt you! When have I ever went back on my word?! I've always kept it! You're the one that never kept your word to me! You kissed that little worm Trent!"

It took everything Roxanne had in her not to throttle him as she pursed her lips tightly and shouted back in response, "I told you it wasn't like that! How many times do I have to tell you before it finally sinks into you dumb-oaf!"

A visible vein in Mal's forehead was starting to throb, but just like moments before Roxanne gave him no time to explode sending one of his little episodes flying out of control.

Pulling herself up to her full height and poking him in the chest, Roxanne snaps viciously back with a dangerous look in her eye, "And another thing! Yes, You did hurt me Mal, (pauses to catch her breath) maybe not with your bare hands, but you hurt me through my friends by hurting them! You constantly make threats if I don't give you what you want, you hurt them instead! Are you blind or you just stupid?! Or do you think that I'm the one that's just stupid?! You think just because you're not hurting me physically yourself that you're not hurting me at all, is that it?!"

Mal's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the realization of her words, she got him, and good this time. He knew she was right, but was too proud to admit it. Letting out a shocked gasp, Mal almost nearly choked on his next set of words if he hadn't stopped himself in time to regain his composure first.

His eyes glowed like black coals in their sockets as Mal spat back, "Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?! They were always getting in my way, always sticking their damn noses in my business! Not to mention with Bailey filling your head with my past rendezvous with her and Zoey! It was none of her damn business telling you those things in the first place! (points his finger accusingly) And you! Always looking for a chance to run away from me! When will you realize and get it through that thick stubborn little head of yours that you are mine! You belong to me! And you always will!"

Grabbing her shoulders with more force than he was aware of due to his anger lashing out of control, Mal thundered, "I am never letting you go! Not now or ever! Not even if that son of a bitch of an old man tries to intervene by breaking off the wedding! If I have to, I will kidnap you and fly to another country!"

Unable to pry him off of her the entire time he was yelling and glaring at him for the naming calling of her grandfather, Roxanne finally stops trying to shove him over and slaps him hard enough that his face jolted to the side gaining her enough time to get out of his reach.

Stepping away she screams almost in his face, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Both stood glaring venomously at the other panting and out of breath for several minutes, before Roxanne rounds off on him again.

Wrapping the towel around her properly, Roxanne points at him with daggers for eyes and says, "You are not kidnapping me! Because I promise you if you try it, I will make your life hell if you do!"

Gritting his teeth and sending her dangerous looks of his own, Mal turns his back to grab a towel and covers himself. When he was done securing it properly around him, he crossed his arms of his chest and started from Roxanne's point of view from what she could was 'sizing up' the situation at hand.

In a less hostile voice, Mal demanded more calmly, "Why are you doing this, Red? You weren't mad or upset all day until just now unless you wanna over look this morning and that dipstick on the turf. (pauses and quints a second in thought then snaps) Bailey! She put more of her lies into your head again, didn't she? Didn't she?! (storming closer towards her and hovers angrily) What did she say?!"

Narrowing her eyes at him for daring to be the one to be demanding anything from her, Roxanne remarks heatedly, "For starters, yes Bailey did tell me some things and for another back off! (shoves him back out of her personal space) First things first, you forced me to spend all day with you today against my will even when I begged you to just leave me alone, but _no_...you refused! I didn't want to be your damn arm-candy jerk-off! Not to mention, I'm still pissed with you for tricking me into giving up my chastity to some creep like you! (hurt clearly seen in her eyes and her voice starting to crack) Don't you realize that I can never get that back! I never wanted my first time to be anything like that! I hate you, Mal! I really hate you!"

Taken back by the hurt he saw that he caused, but still angry at being talked down to like that, Mal's mind was in turmoil as he stood there grinding his teeth and fists while averting his eyes as he growled irritably with Roxanne and himself.

"I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath with his head still lowered and his gaze still averted from hers.

Fighting back more tears that she could feel coming, Roxanne stared at him in disgust.

"I don't believe you." Roxanne said barely an audible tone.

Mal snapped his head back up into her direction and shot back, "W-What? (more aggressively) Why not?!"

Folding her arms over her chest too, Roxanne started listed off 'why', "Because you lied to me Mal. You told me if I agreed to say 'yes' and marry you and be 'yours' that you would leave Bailey alone and not expose her. (more heatedly) Again you lied to me! You piece of shit! Do you realize what you've done?! Bailey's life is now in jeopardy because of what you did! She will now have it far more worse here than I ever will because Duncan alone can not keep all of these creeps off of her! (screams) How could you?! I must have been so stupid to have thought that you ever cared about me! You're only here to look after 'you' and no one else!"

By now Roxanne was screaming and crying at him at full force, unleashing her pent up stress and letting her emotions take over. What hurt even more was the fact that she wanted to throw in his face that he didn't even have the balls to man up and tell her that he loves her, but Bailey's life was already on the line and with Mal who knew what he'd do to her if Roxanne was foolish enough to expose her knowledge concerning that subject. So she kept her mouth closed for the time being even though it was hot on her thinly pursed lips and ready to be unleashed if only given the word.

Mal was speechless, but at the same time his temper was still just as visible as her as he glared back at her with mirrored hurt and anger in his eyes as well. As much as he wanted to deny that what she said was true, and come clean and tell her how he felt, Mal knew couldn't. And it cut him deep. Real deep. He never realized that love could hurt this much and he was starting to regret ever experiencing it even though at the same time he didn't want to give her up either. He just couldn't expose his feelings. Not here. Not in this place. It was way too dangerous.

With Mal lost in his wretched thoughts, Roxanne continue to glower unsettlingly at him.

Snapping him from his depressing thoughts, Roxanne coldly remarked "I don't know what my grandfather saw in you, but it clearly wasn't much. You only want my in marriage for the money! Admit it! You're just a sadistic-perverted asshole who's only interest is in my grandfather's seat of power. (daring him to deny it) Not too long ago, you made demands of me wanting me to give you my heart, when you had no intention of doing the very same in return! Mal, What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Knowing very well that he could not answer that statement and demand properly, Mal clicked his tongue in frustration.

Feeling the heat of their argument going to his head, Mal let his temper go, "I'm not perfect, what did you expect from me?"

Feeling hurt because he wouldn't say it 'that he loved her', and finally pushed over the edge, Roxanne hurtfully tossed back, "I never expected you to be perfect, I just wanted the truth."

Somehow this pissed him, from previous times he tried and tried again to tell her just that, but she wouldn't have it.

Heatedly Mal growled, "I once tried to give you the truth and my apology, but you refuse both of them. You wouldn't listen to me!"

Roxanne shot back, "Because you never listen to me!"

It was like tables were turned because Mal was now the explosive one. Everything she said was now setting him off.

His temper only getting hotter by the second, Mal exploded back, "I always listen you, damn it! You are the only one I listen to and you know it!"

Not stepping down and matching his flames with her own, Roxanne shouted, "That's bullshit! You're a liar and a promise breaker! I hate you! Why can't you find someone else to torment and just leave me alone!"

As soon as she lashed out her rage on him, Roxanne struck him so hard that his bottom lip starts to bleed.

Slightly startled by her violent reaction to their argument, Roxanne take a few steps back and looks down at her raised fist, but then immediately blinks away her dazed expression and sobers up quickly as she realizes how much it shocked Mal himself.

 _"She struck me? She actually struck!"_ Mal thought in a baffled state of mind as he pressed his fingers onto his bottom lip and saw the blood himself.

White-hot searing anger scorched through him as he suddenly surges forward and slams her up against the wall while she frantically grabs at his pants on the floor in the process and was lucky enough to retrieve his knife while flipping it out. In a matter of seconds, she held it against his throat in her only line of defense. Immediately Mal freezes up and loosen his gripe around her wrist and throat.

"Put it down. Now." He growls not taking his eyes from hers.

Roxanne saw for a second the moment she press the blade against his throat a a flash of fear in his eyes, and knew she had the advantage here.

When Roxanne did not respond to his order verbally or by physically means, Mal growled again, "Don't make me say it again. (pleading look in his eyes) I don't want to hurt you Roxanne."

With hatred burning in her eyes, Roxanne spoke in a cold low tone, "Get off of me, or I will cut you."

For the first time, Mal could see how serious and deadly she really was, and knew she wasn't playing around with him anymore. After one last glance to see if her cold exterior would crumble if tested longer, Mal finally gave as he stepped away and backed off, but with a dark look in his eyes. He was hurt, but at the same time thoroughly pissed that the girl he wanted was closing herself off from him and that he could not believe that he lost this much control over her. He could also tell that she was shutting off her heart from him, and it was more painfully then he would care to admit.

Stepping further back and quickly gathering up her clothes, Roxanne swiftly got dressed never letting her eyes off of him the entire time. When she was done, she paused at the door giving him one last warning glance with his knife in her hand pointed directly at him, she narrowed her eyes and made her threat known.

Roxanne's tone of voice and the look in her eyes was as cold as ice,"If you ever try to hurt my friends again, I will kill you. I mean it. Stay away from them and stay away from me."

With that being said, Roxanne tossed him his knife and both of them watched long enough to see it land on the bathroom rug in front of his feet. She spoke not a word and nor did she even slam the door on her way out.

* * *

 _ **In the next chapter Roxanne's mojo is back, and**_ ** _vengeance_** _ **is hers for the taking! So Mal better get ready to step up his game! More to come in the next up coming chapter...**_


	109. Yesterday

**_I was having a tough time thinking of a good title name for this chapter and I know the one I picked sounds a little bit off, but it's actually a song called "Yesterday by the Beatles", and the lyrics in it almost fit in perfectly for this scene in the chapter. It really sums up the situation between Mal and Roxanne right now, I thought it was a good pick. Let me know how you guys feel about it! :)_**

 ** _Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."_**

 ** _On another note, "No More Bailing" by Sidshowjazz1 is back up and in business! You guys should totally check it out and give her some love, after all this story wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for her. She's the one that inspired me to write this one! :D_**

 ** _And once again I wanna say thanks to Silver Writer 0927, Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, and Loki for your reviews!_**

* * *

After storming the infirmary and heading into the elevator in a fit of fury, Roxanne slammed her fist into the button that would take her to the third floor while trying to calm herself while taking slow breaths. The moment she had fled from Mal, Roxanne had slowly started to break down. She could feel her tears trailing down her cheeks, betraying her with mixed feelings that she didn't want and didn't understand and for what? That jerk? Why did it even bother her that much? Roxanne was starting to hate how her traitorous heart would bleed at moments like these.

 _"If he really loved me, he would have never done any of this."_ Roxanne silently swore as she reminded her while rubbing her arms in an effort to calm herself once more.

For the time being until she could make it to the privacy of her room, Roxanne did her best (tried) to keep it together while she silently vowed that she would not do this here. All the while worrying and fretting over whether or not if Mal was not far behind her storming the stairway to beat her there knowing her luck.

It wasn't long until the elevator doors parted. When they did, Roxanne even though she was still thoroughly peeved with him, she anxiously peeked out the doors and saw no sign of him. Quickly she stepped out, but soon stopped when she realized something. Chris's lock-down had already went into effect some time after she and Mal left for the infirmary earlier, which meant she had no way of getting back inside her room. She quietly cursed her bad luck under her breath. Not wanting to go back and beg Mal for his assistance in opening her door because it was the last thing she'd ever do if it killed her. Roxanne suddenly thought of something else.

As much as she hated the hallway that led to Mal's room that she once formerly shared with him was on, Roxanne made quick strides in pursuit of her mission, and hoped against hope that he was still awake and didn't mind lending her a hand. Roxanne ignored the looks and stares that she was drawing to herself the further in she went, but none of Mal's creeps said anything to her this time. It was like they all need better. Whether it was because they knew she was meant to be Mal's or if it had something to do with how she exploded on the rooftop earlier that morning, Roxanne wasn't certain, but their eyes following her every move which usually unnerved her, however this time she went by unfazed as she continued to ignore them. After searching faces and cells which felt like an eternity, Roxanne finally found her destination.

In one of the cells just five down from Mal's room on the left, several guys were gathered around a table playing cards nosily laughing and carrying on while some where casually leaned up against the wall either throwing back drinks or smoking while they chatted animatedly among themselves, and it was among them that Roxanne spotted the one individual she was looking for. His and Mal's other right-hand man's large frame was too hard not to miss, but before she could even open her mouth and call out to him, one of the other guys noticed and elbowed Pete. As soon as Pete looked up from their game, Ed's eyes soon followed as well.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mal about this time?" Pete icily stated with a fixed aloof stare.

Ed shot him a warning look, and whispered something in a threatening tone that Roxanne didn't quite catch.

Feeling self-conscious for the first time since the incident in the infirmary with Mal's confrontation, Roxanne couldn't even form the words she needed to say in that very moment. She felt out of place there and alone knowing that the guys in here only answer to Mal and no one else. If it weren't for guys like Big Ed, she didn't know what she'd do.

Seeing the uncertainty and troubled look in Roxanne's features as she avoided eye contact with the others after Pete's comments, Ed spoke up.

Placing a hand out of warning on Pete's shoulder Ed spoke up stiffly, "Leave her alone. (Pete gave him a dark look before shaking his hand off) If I had to guess, she's been through enough. (not showing any sign that he was bothered by be shoved back, Ed looks back over at Roxanne) I'll take care of this. It'll only take a minute."

Without another word Ed got up while meeting Roxanne outside of his and Pete's cell after jimmying the lock open with a relatively small pocket knife in comparison to his big hands- he wasn't a rocket scientist, but he could tell right away that something was off. Something was 'very' off. Judging from her body language, he knew something was wrong. Even though she was trying to avert her eyes from his gaze, Ed still didn't miss her tear-stained cheeks or the silent angry, but anxious looks she kept throwing over her shoulder every couple of seconds. It was obvious to him that she and Mal had gotten into another one of their fights again, and from the looks of it, it was an ugly one. Especially if the boss wasn't here to at least escort her back to her room himself. Giving one last glance into the direction of the other guys in his cells, Ed coaxed her into following him by guiding her forward placing one hand on the small of her back, but only briefly once he realized what he had done.

After jerking his hand back out of fear of what would happen if Mal had seen it, Ed shuttered.

In an uneasily voice Ed stammered, "C-Come on, I'll show you back to your room."

It plainly clear from the on edged-look Ed suddenly sent her that he was quietly pleading for her not to tell Mal about what he did just now. Just thinking about him again set her blood to boiling, but she gave him a look that clearly said his secret was safe with her as they both turned and left in an awkward silence.

Roxanne didn't remember too much about the walk back to her room as she followed behind Ed in dull silence almost like the grim reaper collecting his dead, because at that moment that's exactly how she felt. Soulless and drained dead after her emotionally and mentally breakdown with Mal. Her mind at that point had gone completely numb. Blank even. She barely even registered him getting the door open for her or saying goodnight in an awkward tone of voice before leaving her standing there. It took several minutes for her to finally snap out of her numbingly blank gaze, and when she did she broke down again.

All she could think about through her violent sobs was how much she hated and was disgusted with him, and how foolish she was for letting him deceive her into thinking she was getting ahead by attempting to take advantage of him when in truth it was him who was really the one taking advantage of her in the end. Her thoughts from earlier continued to circle endlessly inside her head. His lies and words of betrayal, his broken promises, him trying to force her into doing things she wasn't comfortable with, him trying to make things better every-time he screwed up, but only to do just that again...screw up. Nothing he ever did worked out between them, it only got worse each time. The only solid good thing that ever came out of anything was that night she was able to drag out of him that he actually cared about her during kitchen duty. She painfully mulled over that only good real-memory that now at this point - felt so far away. He did a few nice things here and there, but that one stood out the most. That one and even though she could he was lying to cover himself, Roxanne could still tell that he was being sincere when he ask her to be his friend earlier that day. It felt like the first time in a long time she was finally was seeing through to him, but now it was too late. He had lied and used her for his own selfish reasons one too many times, and she was sick of it.

As much as she wished could just change him, she knew that it wasn't possible- she couldn't. It just doesn't work that way. It would be like him wanting to force her to love him, and that too would never work. Roxanne wasn't sure why, but the very thought that he'd never change, he'd never stop doing the terrible things that he was doing, it bothered her immensely. It even hurt her in a way she could not put together into words even if she tried. She knew that she could give him anything and everything he wanted and plus some, but he'd still want more and would continue to hurt her either way. After what everything that Bailey had disclosed to her earlier that morning, Roxanne was through trying to make this (whatever 'this' was between them) work. Starting tomorrow, she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. She was tired of holding her head down in shame. Tired of being humiliated and degraded by having her dignity being dragged through the mud by being forced to play the role of his favorite 'sex toy' on display for every creep in here's viewing pleasure.

Moments later after she began to recollect herself and was emotionally drained by her defeated feelings of helplessness and bruised emotions, and with the help of Ben's nuzzling and calming nature's effect, Roxanne's mind finally started to run out of things to fret over. At least for the time being until another disturbing thought suddenly entered her head for the first time, and she paled tremendously.

 _"He never put on a condom...what if I get pregnant from this?"_ Roxanne sullenly thought in horror.

The thought alone frightened her to down to her very core. What would she do if she gets pregnant with his child? She wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility yet, she was only sixteen going onto seventeen in little over about a week and a half from now. Her grandfather would kill them both. Mal more so than her, but still...it was not a situation she wanted to be in especially here of all places. Her parents would lose it if they found out. They would flip even if they didn't have custody of her anymore. There was no undoing it. What had she done?

After taking several breaths to calm herself yet again, Roxanne mentally reminded herself that she didn't know that yet, for all she knew it could never happen. He may have pulled out just in time, saving them both the heartache altogether of worrying about it. But it still plagued her mind even during the last seconds before she slipped into her dreams.

Not long after their fight, Mal's mind was still reeling with disbelief at Roxanne's actions and behavior. She had threatened him before, but unlike tonight it was never this more real and serious to him before since that morning he came back to apologize for nearly taking her innocence and for the way he hurt her that very night before. And just like that time, she still refused to accept his words of apology. He was thoroughly pissed with her for calling him out like that, but at the same time more so with the fact that everything she threw at him was true...well most of it.

He did love her, he did care about her. More than she knew, and it was killing him each day trying to keep it to himself. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he really felt, but he knew this wasn't the time nor place for it. There just had to be another way around this, but how?

Everything seemed like it was going just fine all day until they hit the tub, and then it just spiraled out of control, and nothing made any sense after that. He couldn't phantom or begin to understand why she grew upset and lashed out at him so suddenly like that with no real reason, and nor could he forget the look of disgust and hatred burning in her eyes the entire time. Mal wasn't sure why it bothered him the way it did, but the way she looked at him when she accused him of destroying her first time and the volume of hurt in her tone was enough for him to know that he really messed this one up this time. He was so busy thinking about how much he wanted to touch her all day, that he didn't stop and think about how it would effect her. He forgot one important little detail: she wasn't one of his former slave girls.

She was the first girl he really wanted, and not just for sex.

He wanted it all. Not just her body, but her mind and as lame as it would have sounded to him in the past also her heart too.

Only seconds after she had bolted out and left did he swear heatedly while catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, Mal stared darkly at his reflection. It was like in that split second he was instantly disgusted with himself... _no_ disgusted with his failure to get closer to her yet again. Disgusted that his inner feelings for her would not be returned. And in that second of seeping disgust, Mal drew back his fist and punched in his glass reflection of himself as hard as he could sending shards of glass in every direction. Once was not good enough for him, and nor was twice. In a blind fit of rage, Mal continued to pound in the shattered mirror over and over ignoring the pain in his knuckles because it didn't even come close to equaling no matter how many times he threw a hit to the pain he was experiencing on the inside.

This pain was even more excruciating than any of the previous times in the past he had picked fights with bigger punks. Even more than the surgery that split him for Mike and the others. The only other time he could ever recall in his life feeling this hurt and rejected by this form of feeling and emotion was from the first time Mike's mother had look at him the very same way Roxanne just did moments ago and that was before the split. Years and years ago. The memory still burned fresh in his mind even to this day. She never accepted him. All he ever wanted was for her to do just that...accept him like she did with the others, but that acceptance never came. She knew that he wasn't her little Mike, just like he knew that she knew when the others took over that they weren't really him either. She never loved them the same way she loved Mike because deep down he knew she preferred that dork over him and the others. _They weren't her precious boy...the golden child._

Panting raggedly and gnashing his teeth in together so roughly that after a while he could taste the hint of blood in his mouth, but at the same time he didn't care. He soon began to notice that he had been staring at his reflection longer than he had realized as he looked down at the blood-stained shards of glass that laid scattered in every direction and some which was embedded in his aching knuckles. He swear loudly as he violently plucked the glass from his hands and cleaned himself up, by the time he was done he calmed down long enough to quickly get dressed while retrieving his knife that she had carelessly thrown back at him in disgust. Somehow taking out his frustration and anger in the bathroom was still not enough, if anything his mood only darkened.

At the moment, he was torn between rage at wanting to rush after her in order to punish her for her harsh words and actions, while at the same time feeling dejected and ashamed for what he couldn't rightfully say, but somehow deep down knew why. Nonetheless his uncontrolled rage won out in the end. As much as he wanted to throttle her for speaking to him that way and defying him so boldly, he knew he would be hurting her even more and that knowledge alone was enough for him to finally leave her be for the time being.

By the time he made it up to his room, he couldn't detain his caged up anger any longer. He knew Bailey was part of the reason that she was pissed with him, and with that thought in mind his mood continued to darken immensely.

 _"She'll pay for interfering with my plans. I had warned her before what I'd do to her if she continued to meddle in my affairs, but I guess she'll have to learn her lesson the hard way."_ Mal thought in the darkest of moods as he let the door to his cell slam shut due to the automatic lock-down system.

Unable to stop himself, Mal started thrashing his room violently. Tearing and ripping down the sheets from all of the beds, picking up the chairs, breaking them as he threw them across the room, upturning the table and taking his bat to his own personal mirror, Mal didn't stop his rampage until he was finally spent. Most of the other guys in their rooms grew nervously quiet and knew better than to make any eye contact with him when he was like this, they had only seen him do something like this a few times before, and knew better than to antagonize him further. No one wanted to suffer the wrath of being his human punching bag. The last unfortunate guy that landed himself into that position never stuck around long after that, instead after spending weeks in the hospital to recover from the broken bones and fractures in his ribs only to have to come back to this hell again, the poor sap actually begged until Chris finally took pity on him and let him transfer to any facility.

Sitting on the edge of his now ruined bunk with bat still in hand, Mal was finally spent from his outburst of anger he had unleashed, he looked up because he could feel the stares of everyone eyes glued onto him out of the corner of his view even though none of them dared to look at him directly themselves.

Disgusted and irritated with their prying and nosy stares into his direction, Mal belts out in a thundering voice, "What are you all gawking at?! (pauses and pants heavily) You want me to give you something to look at?!"

No reply came, but everyone all at once either shrunk away further in their cells going back about their business or started to throw the covers over themselves like somehow that would save them from the demon before them.

By that time, Mal was so repelled and pissed off that he couldn't stand looking at any of them a moment longer. He ripped opened his locker yanking out his black hoodie as he pulled it on while taking his bat, he unlocked his door and left in a haste.

Roxanne couldn't explain it, but she could hear the sound of lowered voices and shuffling of chairs in the background. This was becoming deja vu for her all over again. At first she thought she was still dreaming as she shifted over to her side to find a better sleeping position, but then she realized something. She wasn't dreaming, she was awake and she could still hear the voices muttering and snickering from all sides. She could tell that it was coming from all around her. When the realization sunk in, it was like the very air from her lungs was sucked right out of her. In a panic Roxanne immediately flung herself back over towards to source of the sound of the voices and the noises that followed. The moment her once tired, but now fully-awake and fearful eyes readjusted to the dim light of a nearby lamp with a broken shade dangling from it and the faces all around her, Roxanne froze in terror as she suddenly became aware that she wasn't in her bed anymore! Or even her room for that matter! What bothered and unnerved her even more was the fact that she remembered kicking off her pajama pants in a fit before passing out! She was down to her 'tank top and panties!' These creeps were probably enjoying drinking in her half exposed body the entire time she was out!

The thought sickened and terrified her.

She immediately pulled the covers over her exposed legs while glaring dangerously at the lot of them. Most of faces she didn't recognize until she looked further around. When she saw his face, her heart immediately took a dive. It was the last (scratch that, make that the second last) person she wanted to see. Steve.

He was leaned up against the cell bars of his door smirking down at her with a look only Mal usually gives when he wants his way with her. The look made her want to gag. The moment she saw his face, panic immediately took over as she recalled the last time she had seen him and his gang which was in Chris's office where he forcefully had her tied down to a chair with no choice but to watch all of Mal's past deeds on video. The memory of the fear she felt alone then was enough to make Roxanne start hyperventilating.

Roxanne's immediate first thoughts were of 'Mal.' His name was on her lips before she could even stop herself. She was scared. She needed him. They were going to take advantage of her like he warned her like they would, but then Roxanne suddenly remembered something.

 _"I'm not relying on that jerk anymore! I'm not helpless! And I'm not a damsel in distress, Damn it!"_ Roxanne silently chided herself with disgust at falling back on her old habits.

Letting her eyes shift across the room to get a better view of the situation at hand, Roxanne soon realization that she was surrounded from every side of the room. She was trapped, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had no way of getting out of this sticky situation untouched. The room was crawling with creeps on all sides, and they were all staring her way waiting to pounce on her the first chance they could get, but yet they held back for some odd reason. Probably Steve?

"Looks like Sleeping beauty has finally awoken. Can we touch her now, boss?" One of the creeps in the back announced in a creepy tone of voice with looks that could give any sane girl nightmares.

"No, you may not." Steve warned a he sent him a warning look that immediately silenced him.

Another guy Roxanne was pretty sure whose name was Robert that she had seen before during Mal's time out in the hospital suddenly caught her attention.

This creep, Robert smirked while suddenly making his way towards her while smugly commenting, "Did you have a nice little cat nap?"

Narrowing her eyes and giving him a dirty look, Roxanne immediately recognized him from his brown shaggy locks of hair to his perverse eyes as he continued to approach her. If she wasn't already freaked out from earlier, she was really starting to now. She was in a bad spot. Even so, she refused to let them all see the fear that was emitting off of her, Roxanne glared back at them all with intense disgust and hate. She was determined to fuel the anger that she had towards Mal from earlier and unleash it onto them if the situation called for it. The closer Robert approached the more Roxanne started to feel panicked and afraid.

Within seconds he was leaning over the bed and drawing out his hand towards her while mockingly stating, "I hope you missed us..."

With her heart pounding wildly out of control in her chest out of fear and completely on reflex, Roxanne quickly tried to crawl over out of his reach as fast as she could go, but not fast enough. He grabbed a hold of one of her legs that escaped from the covers in her attempt to flee from him, causing her to fall forward onto her gut while pulling her towards him in one swift motion as he finished his sentence in the same creepy tone of voice as before while caressing her exposed flesh.

His face was only inches from hers as he continue to lean into her personal space and smugly remark, "...because we sure missed you babe. How about a kiss then, huh?"

Roxanne had enough of this. It was for one thing to have to put up with Mal's crap, but now this too? She narrowed her eyes heatedly even more and balled up her fists in the time he took to lean his face down towards hers and make his lecherous comment, Roxanne took that moment to strike back.

"Kiss this!" She growled dangerously.

She reached up to punch him in the face, but somehow he saw it coming blocked it causing the other guys all around to start laughing and cracking lewd jokes. He joined in and laughed himself. Steve made no move to stop them, but watched with an amused look in his eye.

Running his disgusting hands further up her legs to her thighs, Robert continues as if he was never interrupted, "You got some nice legs there... _real smooth!_ (Roxanne bared her teeth and tried to hit him with her only arm left, but he snatched it up as well and smirked) Feisty as hell, ain't you doll? Mal must really like that in girls! (his eyes lusted over) 'Bet you're great in bed, I'd like a piece of that."

Absolutely disgusted with the guy pinning her down and all the creeps hanging around her and even more so at herself for being in this mess, Roxanne snapped.

"Get off of me you freak!" She snarled viciously in a frustrated tone while struggling under his dead weight.

He continued to laugh along with the other males surrounding her. After a few more struggles and fighting to get free, Roxanne was able to get one of her hands out of his grasp and in that split second, she shoved him back. As much as it pissed him off and caused the other guys to laugh even more and poke fun at how weak he was because a girl was getting the better of him, Robert than launched himself back at her. Roxanne acted quickly by sending him a kick in the face as hard as she could which sent him toppling over into one of the nearest group of guys on the opposite side of the room sending the room into an even bigger uproar of shouts and laughs of mockery that was directed at Robert than before. In seconds she was up and on her feet with the blood rushing through her head as she made her way to Robert, determined to make him pay for his little stunt. As soon as he spun his head around and saw her coming, he growled angrily wiping the blood from his nose as he jumped to his feet in a mad rush to get even. His fist came flying faster than Roxanne's did and in that second she began to realize just how serious this situation was, but still refused to back down. When his fist was just inches from connecting with her face, Roxanne felt panicked and closed her eyes while still throwing her punches blind wildly manner. But his never connected.

She opened her eyes again just in time to hear Steve's deep and unnerving voice as he simply stated, "That's enough."

"Yeah, but boss she-," Robert complained with a whiny note in his miffed tone.

Steve grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and growled out a warning with each syllable word like he was talking to an idiot, "What did I say?"

"Y-Yes boss." Robert stammered in a muttered tone.

Without another word, Steve shoved him to the side as he took a seat on the opposite bunk and let his eyes then landed back onto Roxanne while taking in her figure.

"You always sleep like? I can see now why Mal has dark circles under his eyes." Steve deadpanned staring at her exposed legs along with the rest of the creeps surrounding her.

She crossed her arms and glared dangerously at him and coldly remarked, "Take a picture it'll last longer you creep."

Steve smirked at her comment, but said nothing to it as he then called Trent to his side. Trent nervously approached him as Steve yanked him down by his shirt's collar and whispered something to him. In a matter of seconds, Trent anxiously took off to the back of the room while Steve continued to leered in Roxanne's direction openingly with no intentions of trying to hide it. In just about the same amount of time Trent disappeared, he returned with some form of clothing in his trembling hands. He quickly handed it towards her as though he truly wanted to be rid of them, Roxanne skeptically raised her eyes at Steve for an explanation.

"What? You thought I wasn't capable of being a gentleman?" Steve remarked raising an eyebrow himself with same cocky grin on his face while folding his arms over his chest.

"Gentlemen don't stare." She flatly stated in a icy tone never letting her eyes leave his.

Without a word, Roxanne took the clothing that turned out to be a dark blue pair of jogging pants. Continuing to ignore the looks she was receiving even though at this point she was more peeved than embarrassed from being exposed like this, Roxanne quickly pulled them on regardless of the fact that they were still a couple of sizes big on her.

Just as she was about to demand why she had been spirited away and brought here in the middle of the night by him and his creeps, another voice spoke up. The moment he stepped out in to light with the rest, Roxanne could feel her blood pressure starting to rise.

"So tell me sweet cheeks, how'd your date go today with Romeo?" Scott smugly remarked as he leaned up against one of the bed posts of the bed she was just sleeping in not too long ago.

She said nothing in reply as she tried to keep from lashing out and throttling him.

Not taking the hint to shut up, Scott went on. He was convinced that Steve's thugs would stop her if she got too crazy.

Scott mused while leaning in a little closer with an arrogant tone,"Ya know your crazy-ass boyfriend wanted to know all your dirty little secrets. All the bad little things you thought no one knew about, but I knew. (he started picking at his nails as the smug look on his face grew by the second) So I figured I'd let him in on a few of them. (unaware of the twitching vein in her forehead, Scott continued look over at Steve) Oddly enough, I think it really turned him on to know that Red here (points his thumb in her direction) is just as devious as he is."

Steve laughed and boasted, "I'm sure it did."

At that point Roxanne's patience finally met it's limit.

"What did you tell him?" She hissed in a low and dangerous voice.

Slowly turning his gaze back into her direction, Scott's eyes grew wide with fright as he squealed out, "Nothing important! (his voice gets higher from the dangerous look she was giving him) I swear! Don't kill me!"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes darkly with a not so amused look as she grabbed him up by his shirt pulling him down towards her height, and repeated her question in an even louder and more vicious tone than before.

Steve was watching the whole ordeal and was fully amused by it. He had never seen her do anything like this before. She always hid behind Mal letting him do all the fighting, but now here before his very eyes Mal's little slave girl could apparently take care of herself a lot more than he knew. He was very intrigued by it to say the least. And from the things he gathered from Scott, Roxanne was a force to be reckoning with too.

 _"I believe she could be his undoing if I play my cards right."_ He quietly mused to himself as he clasped his hands together in his lap.

He continued to watch eagerly as Scott tried to be elusive with answering her questions which seem to only piss her off even more as he tried in a pathetic attempt to cover himself.

Choking off his air supply by wrapping her hands around his neck and choking him even further during every-time she questioned him, Roxanne finally grew impatient.

She threw him on the ground and straddled him, twisting his arm from behind as far back as she could and shouted, "For the last time farm boy, what did you spill to that asshole...Mal?!"

His voice started changing pitches every-time she twisted his arm even further, Scott cried, "I just told him about your fights with Courtney and some of the minor things like cutting class, cheating on tests, and...and-"

"Alright Roxanne, I think you've made him suffer enough, don't you?" Steve said as he intervened with a sly smile clearly enjoying the show.

Roxanne raised her head with a snap and shot back, "It's enough when I say it's enough. (stretches his arm back even further while earning another painfully girlish scream from Scott) Now mind your own business you big stupid oaf, unless you plan on explaining why you decided to bring me here in the first place and in the middle of the night of all times!"

Steve's smirk widen as he gestured for her to get up as he coolly remarked, "Let him go and I will."

Regarding him for a moment longer as though she was trying to determine whether or not it was a trick, Roxanne finally rose off of Scott's back, but not before kicking him in the side as she then took a seat on the end of the bunk opposite from Steve's.

Seeing that she was finally willing to cooperate, Steve pulled out a smoke and lit it.

"Well? I'm waiting...what do you want?" Roxanne impatiently demanded crossing her arms over her chest staring darkly at the lot of them.

Steve couldn't help, but smirk at how similar her behavior was like Mal's when he grew impatient with others that he let out a dry chuckle.

"How would you like to form a temporarily alliance?" Steve remarked smoothly as he puffed out some smoke.

Roxanne cocked an eye and skeptically remarked, "And just why would I want to do that? What would make you think I'd work with the likes of someone like you?"

Suppressing the urge, not to lash out at her sassy remark, one of Steve's eyes starts to twitch while his smile never left his face, he added in a professional tone of voice, "Because like you, I too have a bit of a problem dealing with Mal. Which is why I have a proposition for you. One that can benefit the both of us. I believe if we work together, we both can get what we want in the end...which is revenge on Mal. You want your freedom and I want my seat of power back as king of juvie."

Roxanne listened quietly while waiting for some loop hole or trick he was going to pull, but oddly enough it never came.

Putting out his cigarette, Steve finished on a light note, "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Eyeing him more suspiciously than ever, Roxanne remarked crossly, "You still haven't said what your plan is, and as far as I know it may not even be fool proof whatever it is."

Once more swallowing his urge not to snap back, Steve calmly explained, "Trust me, it's definitely fool proof. Mal will not be able to get out of this one, and with you being his closest link, he'll never expect it coming."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Roxanne asked with a curious look in her eyes for the first time as she started to loosen up, letting her shoulders relax some.

Steve took noticed of her sudden grown interest and smirked, "I'll put it to you this way, when the time comes, and if you're interested in the matter I'll fill you in with more detail on that particular subject. (rises to his feet) So have I caught your interest yet little Red?"

Roxanne frowned at his attempt to call her that, but paused wondering if she should actually accept his offer. However after everything Mal had put her through if Steve knew a way to get back him with a solid fool proof plan then what was holding her back from accepting her chance at getting it? She wanted her revenge and wasn't this as perfect as anytime to grab it while she still could?

In an even tone of voice Roxanne replied, "I'll keep it in mind, but until you're willing to share a little more input on that said information, I'm afraid I can't help you there."

Cocking an eyebrow with amusement at her antics, Steve started to stride towards the door and began to unlock it, "Fair enough. (in seconds the door was unlocked) Though for now, I'll have to be discreet about it, I wouldn't want any prying eyes or ears getting a hold of this kind of precious information if you know what I mean. Until then I shall bid you goodnight."

Without even having to be told twice, Roxanne got up and met him at the door as Steve turned back around towards his thugs and addressing one of them that Roxanne recognized as 'David' the tall-dark muscular guy with the long dreadlocks. Steve appointed him as her escort back to her room, and said nothing more on the subject. Like before Roxanne followed in silence, but until like with Ed she kept a sharp eye on David out of weariness and watched him carefully even after he let her into her room and then left without a word. Being too tired to care enough to think more on it, Roxanne for the second time that night passed out, but a lot faster than her first trip back. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was out. Her last thoughts were that she would deal with her problems the following morning.

After parking his motored-bike outside of a neon- lited bar a few miles from the facility and pulling out a fake ID at the entrance, Mal sulkily stride inside passing tables filled with guys either drinking and laughing with other men with half naked girls in their laps or guys that were all lined up sitting in chairs towards back of the room in front of a long catwalk where his eyes soon drifted. Taking in the scene of a beautiful erotic-dancing girl sliding down one of the poles. Not taking too much notice, but enough to see out of the corner of his eyes that must of the men here were way past being wasted which was why he came in the first place, that and he liked the view.

Taking a seat further towards the back in one of the booths to himself, Mal didn't have to sit long before one of the girls, a brunette with a short bobbed-haircut pulled out a notepad and made her way towards him.

As she approached him, she winked while asking in a seductive voice, "What'd ya having tonight handsome?"

Mal didn't even look up as he said with a flat note in his voice that almost sounded dead, "The usual, but make it double."

"Sure thing, anything for you babe." She purred in the same tone of voice with a smirk.

Without another word, she disappeared.

Several minutes later after the waitress left, Mal slowly lifts his head and lets his eyes drift across the room again, roaming over the cheap-sleazy bar taking in his surroundings in a haze. The noise of laughter from the other tables nearby carried across to his along with more primal sounds of moaning and groans coming from every corner of the room. The place smelt of body odor and sweat, cigarette smoke, cheap perfume from the exotic dancers, and stale liquor, but at the moment he didn't care. Although Mal did pull back his upper lip in disgust as he watched as one the customers- an older man way past (in what he assumed was) his forty's fall out of his chair, passed out drunk in the floor.

With the same sour and unimpressed look upon his face, Mal thought with further disgust, "This _place reeks of lowlifes. (continues to watch the drunkards around him with displeasure) After a couple of bottles, I won't even notice these inbreed buffoons anymore."_

The brunette waitress from earlier left him his drink as he pressed the bottle to his lips without even taking notice or thanking her, he growled irritably as another thought suddenly entered his mind, _"I don't even know why I came here. Any other time, I'd enjoy this immensely. Even trick some of the drunk bastards in letting me 'borrow' their wallets."_

His thoughts soon drifted back to his fight earlier with Roxanne, and the more he sat there pouring down liquor as he drank, it seemed like the more he couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt just as miffed and shitty as before. At one point of the girls, another brunette with long legs eased herself into his lap. Mal said nothing nor pushed her back either. He wasn't too drunk not see what she was doing, but at the same time didn't mind it too much either.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him the eye with a knowing smile when she caught the dour look in his eyes, she brought her lips close to his and seductively whispered, "What's a matter sugar? You got girl problems?"

Mal cocked her glowering stare. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his 'relationship problems' right now, but didn't pull away from her either.

In a testy tone, he warned, "Don't want to talk about it."

The brunette made a pouty face and whined, "Aww...come now! Don't be like that. It must be pretty serious if you came all this way here. Your girl didn't dump you, did she?"

Starting to feel irritable from the fact that this cheap floozy was picking at a fresh wound, Mal tightened his grip on his beer in hand to keep from lashing out at her.

With a warning look that would send chills down all of his peons' spines, Mal growls in cold tone, "Drop it or go away.

Not taking the hint, the girl instead started rubbing his chest and in a sultry voice, "I think I know what would cheer you up."

Suddenly curious to see where this was headed, Mal relaxed a little and inquired in a smug tone, "And just what might that be toots?"

Rubbing herself further up against him in a suggestive manner, the brunette leans in brushing her lips across his and says in a sultry low voice,"Whatever your girl is not doing for you...I'll do it for you and I'll make it all better. I can give you a special lap-dance you'll never forget. I'll make you forget about her, and have you wondering what you ever saw in her. (her voice drops to a husky whisper as she brushes her lips against his again) What'd ya say hotstuff?"

Instantly Mal's body went stiff. Something felt off to him. He couldn't place it. As drunk as he was and even though his mind felt like it was in a haze, something aside from this cheap whore was brushing against him. His mind. Then suddenly a familar feminine voice entered his head.

 _"I hate you, hot stuff. Now can we just go!"_

That voice?...Roxanne?...Chris's office?

The memory suddenly came crashing back of the only girl who ever called him that. The memory of hearing it the first time before even though she was completely loopy as hell when she said it, it still made his heart pound. Hearing this cheap floozy say those very words. Letting them pass her dirty mouth left a bitter taste in his.

Mal shot up out of his seat sending the now confused and startled brunette crashing into the floor. Before she could even get up or try to escape, he grabbed a hold of her by her throat roughly and started to squeeze the air from her lungs while kneeling further down, he quickly straddles himself on top of her continuing to choke her violently.

The dangerous look in his eyes matched the iciness in his tone as he raised his voice in a growl, "Only one girl is allowed to call me that toots, and you're not that one."

The bottle he was just drinking from moments ago rolled off the table catching Mal's eye, and in seconds he caught and smashed it across one of the legs on the table and pointed it's sharp ends at her cheek. By now the entire place was up in a riot of shouts and screams. Girls were running and screaming while heading to the back door exits while the drunkards were either following in pursuit with the girls or shouting in protests against Mal's violent behavior.

Paying them no mind, Mal leans even more further over the frightened girl with a wicked grin plastering across his face as he starts to slowly cut into her cheek. The girl starts to cry and beg him stop, but Mal ignores her pathetic pleas. They only excite into pushing even more further.

As she continues to squirm under him tugging helplessly at his grip, Mal says in condescending tone, "Don't ever call me that again whore. (he leans closer still while dropping his tone for her ears only) Or I'll do more than cut this pretty little face of yours. Do you capisce?"

Through her coughing and gurgling the girl manages to choke a 'yes' before Mal is fully satisfied. As soon as he gets to his feet, she crawls away in tears and the sound of sirens could be heard in the background.

Mal swore out loud as he tore his way out the back door shoving anyone that got in his way to side, and in a matter of minutes he sobered up and was revving up his motored-bike. Just as he sped off the lights and sirens were almost upon him, they were getting closer, but even though his heart was racing, Mal remained calm. As soon as he took a sharp turn in a nearby alley, he lost them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: The ending scene with Mal at the stripper bar was something I imagined he probably use to do a lot before Roxanne stepped into his life. I could see him stealing a motorcycle and faking an ID, while having his fill at one of these kinds of places._**

 ** _Nonetheless, in this scene I was trying get across how crappy and rejected he was feeling after his and Roxanne's little fight earlier in the previous chapter. Ironically enough with this being Mal's first and only real taste of what it feels like to be in love, I can't imagine Mal knowing how to deal with being 'dumped' even though they were never official an item yet in the first place. So yeah..._**


	110. Smells Like Revenge pt1

_**Not where I wanted to stop at, but it was either that or it would be another week before I could get another chapter done and out. So I decided to cut this one in halves again. This'll be part one of 'Smells like Revenge', and in the meantime, I'll try getting the next one out sooner.**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing!"**_

 _ **And don't forget to check out, "No More Bailing" by Sideshowjazz1 if you like this fanfiction, it's Bailey's side of the story. ;)**_

 ** _And onto the many thank yous! Thanks again Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, and Loki for you guys reviews!_**

* * *

The next morning Roxanne was still in a pretty foul mood from her previous argument with Mal from last night. Not even trying to make an effort in order to beat him to the elevator this time, she dragged herself moodily out of bed and got dressed for the day. By the time she was done, Ben was awake and stretched lazily, he yawned with droopy-like, sleepy eyes before taking a dive onto her shoulder as she made her way down the hall.

Not far from the elevator down another hallway stood Mal with Big Ed and Pete. Mal is was also in a foul mood of his own, but at the same time feeling a little dejected and uncertain how to handle the situation now. Off to the side on a wall to the far left hand-side leaning on one of the unused cells was Razor who was only half listening as his boss fumed about the _little_ mishap between him and his slave girl.

Out of ear sight, he lowly chuckled with glee.

 _"I knew she'd be more trouble than what she was worth. Even that prick Pete could pick up on that and tried to warn him, but did he listen? No. Of course not. (pausing a moment to listen a little more while watching Mal get even more heated by the second before smirking evilly) She's really gonna get it this time. There's no way he'll let this fly unpunished."_ Razor silently mused to himself in anticipation.

Razor wasn't stupid by any means, nor he did need a high IQ either to know that after attempting to take his boss's slave girl to get even for making him look a fool in front of the other guys on several different occasions that there was certainly _something_ more than just sex going on between those two. He watched eagerly as that dope Big Ed tried to defend her case while the boss vented his anger heatedly.

"...I"ve been far too good to her, and that was my mistake on my part. I've been letting her get away with too much. (pauses as he tightens his fist at his sides averting his eyes from the others- hiding his sorrow) Well today that ends." Mal icily remarked.

"B-Boss don't. (Mal flashes him a dark warning which almost causes him to choke on his next set of words) I did try to warn you what would happen if you tried to control her. She's not a pushover like most. The more you fight with her the more she gonna fight back." Ed nervously tries explain- coaxing Mal into changing his mind.

"What would you have me do then?!" Mal demands in a raised tone.

Pete shakes his head not believing that Ed was still foolish enough to do something like this especially when their boss was this thoroughly pissed off at the moment.

It was clear that Big Ed was uneasy about trying to take a stand, but nonetheless he still tried for his friend's sake. He really didn't want to see Roxanne get hurt, and with Mal being this riled up, it could really spell out something bad for her if he didn't at least try to calm the him down some.

Swallowing nervously Ed comments, "Just give her some space."

Mal's only visible eye raised in disbelief and annoyance, "Give her space?! Give her space?! You want me to give her- her space?! (he marched up to Ed and grabbed him by the collar- snarling in his face) Why the hell Ed should I do that?! And even if I did choose to do that, we both know I can't leave her unsupervised- not with idiots like Steve or that peon Scott wandering around and looking for opportunities like that! I am liable for her well being! If anything happens to her at all and that son of bitch of an old man finds out about it, I'm dead, do you understand?!"

Wheels were starting to turn in Razor's head as he picked himself up off the wall and walked away back to his cell with a wicked grin starting to take form on his lips.

Shortly after Razor had departed to his room, Roxanne appeared. Her attention was momentarily drawn towards the source of the heated debate. Once she saw who was orchestrating it, she huffed and rolled her eyes out of annoyance and put her focus back on heading to the main floor.

Just as she was leaving her end of the hall and was making quick, irritated stride to the elevator, one of the other guys off to the side spoke up.

"Hey! Hey Boss! There she goes!"

Without turning around to stop even though she could feel all eyes on her, Roxanne still stalked off. Now was not the time to mess with her, she wasn't in the mood for it.

Another guy nervously commented, "Dude, she looks pissed!"

While yet another unknown guy snorted with a cocky tone in his voice, "Yeah, well so is the boss! Judging from the from the mood he's in this should prove to be good. _Real_ good."

Roxanne didn't catch what the other guy was about to say in respond Mal's other thug nor did she care either, but whatever he had to say was soon cut short when she suddenly heard Mal making his presence known.

In seconds he was upon her, grabbing her elbow more roughly than what she cared for. Mal hastily spun her around to face him and it was clear to her from the look of hurt bitterly laced with pent up anger that last night's fight between the two was still fresh on his mind as well.

In a lowered and heated tone he hissed at her, "And just where do you think you're going doll? (leans closer in) I think we need to have a talk about your behavior last night."

Roxanne looks up at him darkly and snarls back viciously, " _We_ don't 'need' to talk about anything! I thought I made myself clear last night when I said that we are not on talking terms! (snatches her arm back) What part of 'stay away from me,' did you not comprehend?"

Most of the guys that were hanging around all started to mutter under their breath as they watched their boss have another one of his heated arguments with his _slave girl?_ They were all starting to question that all at once to Mal's dismay, but now was not the time to worry about that.

From the look that Mal just gave her as he froze up, Roxanne could tell that her words hit home and stung. But just like last night and all his failed attempts to apology, she didn't want to hear them. They were just excuses to her at this point.

Dropping his voice even lower, and taking her by the arm, but more gently this time and to Big Ed's and Pete's shocked surprise, Mal actually starts to beg, "Please, can't we just talk about this? I don't know what I did, but if you just give me a chance to explain-,"

It was plainly clear to both henchmen standing there and warily watching from their side view that Roxanne was not going to back down this time while their boss tried to coax her into hearing him out. He messed up one too many times and it showed.

Cutting him off in a very cold tone of voice, Roxanne yanked her arm loose from him and hissed back, "No! Now get off of me!"

However Mal was just not taking the hint, and continued to beg her to stay while trying to talk over her as she continuously shake her head 'no' and kept shoving him back.

"Come on, just let me apology! Please Roxanne!" Mal begged in a tone that was suggesting that his patience was wearing thin too.

Finally had enough and reaching her breaking point, Roxanne screams up at him,"I said 'NO'! Now let go of me! Just leave me alone! I've had enough!"

Without any further word of warning, Roxanne suddenly spun back around and kicks him below the waist causing him to immediately freeze up on the spot. Mal's eyes grew wide as his body continues to tense up from the pain- grabbing his throbbing member with both hands and without any sound escaping his lips, he doubles over clenching his teeth. Fighting back the urge and biting his tongue to keep from crying out from the pain in this loins, Mal collaspes and hits the floor while watching her through slanted eyes as she gives him one last dirty look before getting on the elevator and leaving. Everyone instantly pales on the spot and grew silent seconds after it happened, but the silence didn't last.

The sound of muttered voices that belonged to his henchmen filled the hallway and intensify all around him- echoing around in his head. Mal could feel the heat of humiliation burning through him from his pores, but none of them was dumb or brave enough to dare to laugh at him right now. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew it wasn't going to be long until they all started to piece together his real relationship with Roxanne, and that wasn't a good sign, but at the moment he didn't care. Mal groaned as the pain started to die down some, and began to drag himself back to his feet. Big Ed looked over at him with wordless sympathy while Pete looked at him with a loss of words- he was completely thrown. As long as he knew Mal, he had never seen him beg or even for that matter purposely take a hit from anyone, though it was obvious that he didn't take that one, she-Roxanne finally stood up to him which was something no one aside from Steve was crazy enough to do.

Neither said anything as they watched with dread as he took the stairs to go after her.

* * *

Though back in main office, Chris and Chef both were having an interesting conversation with Steve and a few other delinquents.

With Chris seated in his office chair and Chef silently listening while hovering off the right, Steve stood in front of the desk and 'innocently' explained his idea to both former tv stars while his underlings smugly grinned nodding their heads in agreement.

"...and you see, by doing this...you'll be solving everyone's problems. Both of yours. Mr. Valenti's. Mine. And even Roxanne's. (a cunning look in his eyes that gleamed) So what do you say, McLean?" Steve said smugly with his arms crossed.

"Hmm." Chris openingly pondered out loud in an over-dramatic tone while idly using his spoon to toy with his hot chocolate before sitting it back down on his desk.

Chris cocks an eye while leaning further back in his chair and lazily comments, "What makes you think this'll work? Both Chef and myself have lost thousands of dollars on repairs because of the stunts that crazy little nutjob likes to pull."

Chef gave him a look while Chris says in a whiny tone, "What?"

"Speak for yourself, you're on your own. None of that came out of my paycheck." Chef scoffed also crossing his arms.

Laughing in a knowingly way before taking another sip of his hot drink, Chris adds, "Actually it does. I just (emphasizes with his fingers) cut your wages when you're not looking. "

A vein in Chef head starts to twitch as he shouts, "What?! You've been doing what to my wages?! Why you little?!..."

Chef darts forward out anger to choke Chris as a scared Chris quickly ducks out of his range placing the chair in between the both of them to keep Chef from grabbing a hold of him and throttling him.

Chris trails off in a nervous tone,"Yeah about that...the money had to come from somewhere! (in a more encouraging tone) But the bright side is at least you still have a job, right? And lucky for you, you still have me to pay your wages!"

Chef says as he cracks his knuckles with an evil gleam in his eyes while Chris nervously laughs, "Yeah! Well lucky for you, I just might not kill you!"

Chef grabs Chris up by the shirt as he screams like a girl and says, "Not the face!"

"Hey guys, could we just get back to our point here?" Steve remarks with uncertainty as he and the others watched their 'supposedly' headman facility instructor and cook duke it out.

Chef makes a face before dropping Chris back into his seat and warns with a pointed finger, "This ain't over pretty boy."

Chef runs his run across his throat with the same evil look he gave before they were interrupted.

Chris whimpers and turns his attention back onto the boys pretending he didn't just see that.

Before Chris could speak up, Chef comes forward with a suspicious look and inquires, "Like this fool stated, what makes you boys think this little plan of yours will work?"

Steve smiles as though he had been waiting for it like on cue and smugly says, "Because by now, even you two must have taken notice of it. (Chris and Chef both exchange looks of confusion as they both look back to see where he was taking this) Mal's got a thing for little Red. He can't seem to stay away from her."

"Yeah, and your point is?" Chef says growing tired of the riddles.

Steve chuckles with excitement as he replies, "Well think about it. If Mal has it bad for Roxanne, who then do you think would make the best candidate to get the upper hand over him? Me or her? Who do you think can get close enough without raising suspicion? (both adults started to smirk knowingly) Who does he trust?"

Chris's eyes lit up. He gasps in excitement and practically jumps to his safe which was hidden by a picture of himself posing in a speedo and retrieves their 'discussed deal.'

He graciously hands it over and says, "You got yourself a deal."

"Glad to hear of it." Steve replies with an evil smirk.

Shaking hands, Chris lastly adds, "I trust you know how it works."

Patting Trent on the back rather roughly, Steve counters, "No, but our little buddy here can tune us in on that. (looking down at Trent) Right?"

Anxiously Trent nods his head in agreement.

"Why you scared? Isn't revenge against Mal something you wanted too?" Steve asks in a honeyed tone of voice.

Trent didn't reply, instead he only nodded his head once more avoiding eye contact with the rest as they all broke out in laughter.

Chris looking pleased, but annoyed at the same time said, "Alright, enough of that. Now that we all got what we want, you can all leave now. I've got an appointment in half an hour and it's a facial I'm not missing, so get out!"

Chef rolled his eyes as he walked them leave and as soon as they were all gone, he suddenly asked with concern, "Are you sure about this Chris? If this goes wrong, that boy could really hurt her, and if he does? (Chef trails off running his finger across his throat) Valenti will kill us if he finds out about this."

"Not if he doesn't find out." Chris laughs nervously waving off.

Chef didn't look convinced by Chris's words, but at the same time if Steve could find away to keep Mal from destroying else for awhile at least until some of the debts on the facility paid off, then he'd let it pass. Even so, it still didn't shake off the bad feeling he was getting from this.

* * *

In the mess hall, Roxanne had finally calmed down some though not enough to shake off her anger that she felt towards Mal in general. After her confrontation with him just moments ago, she felt her heart tugging at her painfully. She wanted to forgive him, but at the same time couldn't. She was more than ever determined to stay anger with him to get her revenge. She was tired of being his slave girl and more than just a little tired of the creeps that got off on it too. It was his fault that she was having to deal with them and their disgusting and lewd stares. Yeah, she might have gotten a few of them when she first came to juvie, but after him marking her as his, it only got worse after that. She truly despised him for it and was set on finding a way to get him back if it killed her.

With those thoughts in mind, Roxanne grabbed a tray of scrambled eggs and bacon with toast while finding her a seat across from both Duncan and Bailey. Immediately they both looked up warily at her and noticed the change in her body language. Bailey couldn't help, but think that whatever happened, Mal's really done it this time. As different as they both were whereas Mal was to night and Roxanne was to day, they both shared one thing in common: their explosive tempers. They were both out of control and very wild. Mal's being like a ticking time bomb ready to explode and completely irrational while Roxanne's on the other hand just as wild like a hurricane, but more controlled. She at least tries to stay rational when getting upset. Mal not so much. Going mainly on just the memory of Roxanne lashing out on Scott that night in the stairway, that was the first and only real time Bailey seen Roxanne lost it. It was scary, and ironically enough she actually felt a little bad for the idiot, but then he should have known better.

Though right now Bailey thought that Roxanne looked just as dark and forbidden as Mal does when he was peeved. Something clearly happened, but deduced that right now was probably not a good time to ask about it. Although she had she did have questions burning to be asked about what had transpired after Mal had taken her away and if Mal knew about things she let slip.

As if Roxanne could read hers and Duncan's mind, she quietly said in strained tone, "Don't worry. I didn't tell Mal about his 'secret' being exposed. (shifting her eyes around as if to see if the creep himself was watching or listening in) But we did have a fight and I'd rather not talk about it right now if you guys don't mind."

Duncan lifted his gaze and playfully probed, "Whatever happened between you guys, should probably stay between the two of you. Their called 'love quarrels' for a reason if you get my drift."

Roxanne shot him a dirty look through narrowed eyes and snapped.

Clenching her plastic fork, Roxanne hissed, "We're. Not. Having. A. Love. Quarrel. Duncan!"

Bailey gasped when she saw her friend suddenly lashed out.

In slow calm tone, Bailey coaxes, "Okay! Whoa! I know this is not the best thing to say when someone is upset, but please you really need to chill. Just calm down, okay? There's no need to get riled up. Duncan was just trying to lighten the mind."

Putting his hands up in the air like he surrenders, Duncan anxiously says, "Look, I'm sorry Red! I was just trying make a little joke about yours and Mal's er...situation. Like Diamond said, I didn't mean to poke the bear. (pauses then adds) I forgot how angry Bailey use to get when Mal did this kind of stuff to her."

Roxanne's expression lightened up, but she soon dropped her eyes and sniffled.

In a low voice she sniffled again, "I"m sorry guys, I shouldn't have gone off on you, but I really hate him so much."

Hearing the hurt in her voice, Bailey quickly stepped around the table making sure no one was looking first and sat down beside pulling her into a quick hug and said, "Don't be. It's not your fault, it's his. Believe me, I know what it's like, but don't give up. Keep your chin up- we'll figure this out, I promise."

Duncan cast his eyes else were not really comfortable with the 'mushy-comforting' thing that was going on which Bailey quickly wrapped up after one last reassuring hug.

Sitting back down Bailey replayed over in her mind what just happened and thought, _"Was that really what I looked like all those years back? Did Mal really have me that angry and uptight all the time like that? (stops and looks at Roxanne for a moment watching her play with her food) She looks awful. How can Mal be proud of this? You would think for someone that was in love, that something like this would bother them, but with him I guess not. Nothing real has changed that much with him."_

Bailey sighs not really sure what to say at the moment and nor did Duncan either.

Suddenly both hers and Duncan's attention was soon drawn when they noticed 'the squirrel' that they had not been properly introduced to quickly scurrying down Roxanne's shoulder and stealing her toast in a mere matter of seconds.

"Hey! That's mine!" Roxanne exclaimed tugging at the bread trying to pry it from the furry little thief.

Both of them exchanged looks and laughed.

Roxanne noticed their confused, but amused looks and immediately dropped her gaze shyly while self-consciously fiddling with the hem of her shirt said, "This is Ben. Manitoba gave him to me."

All at once it was like a light-bulb went off as they both remembered the day Mal had them come see her because he couldn't calm her down. He had explained how he found her and then his suspicion that Manitoba was involved with giving her the squirrel to piss him off. Roxanne didn't say much after that, but sat awkwardly quiet to herself while listening to both Duncan and Bailey discuss how their pass few days had been since she was being held prisoner under Mal's possessive watch.

Sadly the peace and quiet didn't last. Dropping in a seat next to Roxanne with a scolding look on his brow sat a sulking Mal. Roxanne immediately tensed up. Both Duncan and Bailey could feel the flames dangerously radiating from Roxanne as she turned a very heatedly on Mal, but what really threw them off was the look he was giving her. Even though they could tell he was thoroughly pissed him, he was also looking pretty miserable with himself.

Ignoring both of Duncan's and Bailey's presence, Mal shifts his eyes around to make sure no one was tuning in or watching them as he tries to get Roxanne's attention.

Taking hold of Roxanne's arm, Mal leans in to speak to her in a lowered tone-voice that the other two barely caught, "Roxanne, can we please just talk about this? In Private?"

In slight denial, Duncan silently vents, " _The chump is just getting his just deserts. There is no way and no how am going to I feel sorry for his sorry butt, not this time."_

Stunt and in shock, Bailey ponders, _"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is pretty pathetic even coming from him. Is he actually begging her to take him back?"_

The other two pair immediately picked on Roxanne's feathers being ruffled from Mal being there as her shoulders tensed up even further in agitation. Snatching her arm out of his, Roxanne stood up hastily in two seconds flat glaring coldly down at him in way that neither Bailey nor Duncan has ever seen her do before. The look scared and also made them start to pity Mal.

In a rigid-tight and icily tone, Roxanne's eyes locked onto his and fired back heatedly, "What did I say last night?"

The look of dejection only intensified from Mal's body language as he tried yet again to take hold of Roxanne's hand with a desperate and pleading look in his eyes.

 _"Wow! This is either an act and a damn good one or h_ e's really desperate at this point!" Bailey quietly marbled in stunt silence.

Feeling completely stupid for having to grovel like this and a need to get her to hear him out, Mal continued to beg anyways. This morning had to be one of the most humiliating experience he had ever had to go through in a long time, and as pissed as he was about it, it was taking all of his will power to swallow his pride and beg like this to get her to listen. Mal leaned in closer, he too was feeling his patience hitting their limits by the coldness in her tone, but he refuse to be shunned.

Mal's voice was strained with his impatience laced along with his desperate plea, "Can I not apologize?"

Her patience also running out, Roxanne pulled her hand away- giving Mal a very dark look as she lashed back, "No, now go away. I don't want to talk to you."

Mal flinched at the iciness in her tone, but then shot her an anger glare while clenching his teeth fighting himself from further lashing out at her.

"Ouch! That burns!" Duncan said with a wince.

Mal shot him a scowling look before turning his dark gaze back onto Roxanne.

He forced himself to swallow his explosive temper as he begged, "Roxanne, please I know you're mad with me, but just give me a chance to make this right again."

Placing her hands over her hips defensively, Roxanne steps back and scoffs,"Mal, it was never "right" to begin with and you know it. Everytime I gave you a chance...every time, you blew it! If you really cared about me, you would have stopped doing all of this a long time ago, but you haven't now have you?!"

Getting even more desperate than ever seeing as that Roxanne was not willing to show him any mercy, Mal's pleading intensifies. Dread and despair starts creeping upon him as he begins to realize that nothing he says now at this point is going to work. With horror, it dawns onto him that she _really_ is sick of him.

Almost to a low point to where he was desperate enough to throw himself at her feet in hopes that she would change her mind, Mal continues to try and coax her as his voice breaks, "I know, and I'm sorry, I really mean it. Please don't do this. Let's just talk. I'll listen this time, I swear...I promise."

Turning her head to the side in disgust, Roxanne closes her eyes to try and collect herself before she really starts to snap again like last night.

Swirling her gaze coldly back to him, Roxanne raises her tone slightly out anger, "Mal, I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear about your empty lies and broken promises. (jabbing her finger at his chest heatedly) You never kept them, and you know why because you never truly valued them in the first place and you never really valued me either. So don't lie to yourself and don't lie to me."

At this point both Bailey and Duncan started to retreat backing away nervously. They had never seen both of them get this heated before, and it was getting serious. Really serious and personal between the two.

Bewildered by what's going on around her, Bailey silently frets, " _Just what exactly is happening here?!_ _The way she going on, it almost sounds like she actually cares about him! (she suddenly remembers them starting at each in a questionable manner in the gym and gasps) Oh my God, she does!"_

Seeing that begging was not going to work, Mal's patience finally met their limits. He snapped. Roughly shoving a chair to the side to get closer, Mal snatches up Roxanne by her shoulders and looks her dead in the eye with fury.

Unable to keep his calm any longer, Mal shouts back in an angry vent, "Why can't you just give me a chance?!"

After struggling to pry him off and coming no closer to achieving it, Roxanne stares him down with just as much vigor and shouts back, "I did and you blew it!"

Mal narrowed his eyes and hissed irritably, "Then let me try again!"

Roxanne pursed her lips and also narrowed her eyes as well, still refusing him, "No! Now just leave me alone!"

Refusing to take 'no' for an answer, Mal countered back, "Not until you'll say you'll forgive me!"

Not believing how ridiculously stubborn he was being, Roxanne finally had enough of this shouting match. She could already feel more than half of the mess hall staring in their direction and waiting to see what would happen now that Mal's _little_ slave girl was rebelling against him. With that thought in mind, it only fueled her already pent up stress and anger. Shifting her burning gaze from all those that were stopping to gawk and stare, and back onto Mal's dark and determine eyes, Roxanne had more enough of their conversation.

"That's it!" She hisses in a thoroughly pissed off tone.

Before Mal could even think of a good comeback, before the other two could even do a double take and to Mal's bewildered-horror and in front of the entire mess hall, Roxanne grabs his ear- yanking him up to the other side of the room. Practically dragging him there because he went into a state of shock, Roxanne then blew up on him even more further than just moments ago.

In a tight-lipped voice, Roxanne snarls at him, "For the last time, either leave me alone or drop dead! Because either way we're through!"

Just like on Mal's floor nearly an hour ago, everyone where even both Bailey and Duncan were floored and completely speechless as Roxanne turns on her heel and storms out of the cafeteria not looking back once slamming the doors. Mal was just as shocked and stunt by it as the rest, but it didn't take long for the initial shock to wear off. Especially now that she made him look like the laughing stock of juvie. Mal could feel his feathers being ruffled immensely to the point to where he was finally getting close to cracking as he clenched his fists until his knuckles paled. Not wanting to take the heat of Mal's rejection, both Bailey and Duncan anxiously, but quickly scaled the walls and scrammed.

Her will to defy him was really starting to eat at him, but for now as much Mal detested it, he would let her have her space and vent because later they will have their little 'heart to heart' talk.

That he was more than just a little certain of.

* * *

 _ **In the next upcoming chapter...**_

 _ **Roxanne uncovers another one of Mal's secrets while steadily finding way to get even with him, and worse comes to worse as Steve reveals his devious plans to Roxanne!**_


	111. Smells Like Revenge pt2

**_Okay, another chapter up! Apologies if this chapter seems rushed, I'm trying so hard not to do that believe me, but at the same time I always try to put something out on Fridays too. All I can say is...boy are things starting to get interesting now!_**

 ** _Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."_**

 ** _Thank you Loki, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, Sideshowjazz1, and Addicted To Total Drama for reviewing!_**

* * *

Only moments later as Duncan and Bailey made their supposedly grand escape from the mess hall, did Duncan finally stop with his girl just outside of their first class for the day. Leaning up against the wall with both of his hands inside his pockets and Bailey lingering only close enough not to draw suspicion of others did he finally speak up.

With a weary-heaved sigh, he commented in a serious tone, "Ya know judging by the tone of their voices from just now, I getting the feeling that- _that_ wasn't just one of their 'normal arguments...if you catch my drift."

Even with the voice decoder, Bailey still kept her tone on the low as she also replied with an anxious note in her voice, "That's because it wasn't. (pauses to sigh) I honestly think Mal has finally pushed her over the edge. If this fighting between them doesn't stop soon, I'm more than certain that he may ruin all chances he has with her. (turns her head to avoid making contact with some of the guys looking their way) I'm not sure how I really feel about any of this anymore."

In all due respect or so she thought to herself, Bailey just didn't see how a relationship between the two hotheads could ever work out. Mal was accustomed to being the 'one in control' and Roxanne was use to 'not taking orders' from anyone and in both cases it showed _greatly_. The two were complete opposites personality-wise, but when it came down to causing serious trouble _they_ both were practically in sync with one another that it was scarily ridiculous.

Duncan gave the onlookers a scowling look of his own before adding in the same tone seconds only before, "I never liked the idea of them being together from the beginning. Mal's obsession with her is unhealthy even for him. I knew it was going to be bad and the way I see it, I can guarantee you that it won't last, not at the rate that Mal is going with it, it won't. (watches as a group of boisterous males enters the classroom)The chump is digging his own grave and it won't be long until he figures it out if he hasn't already."

Seconds later the bell sounded, filling the hallway with it's shrill ringing and within minutes most of the youths were filing in and entering the first class of the day- taking their seats. Duncan and Bailey in turn hurried inside to find a set of desks to sit in together before they were all taken right after the instructor briefly walked in to take charge.

Still irritably as ever, even after she made it very clear last night and shortly after leaving the third floor that she wanted to be left alone, Roxanne tardily waltz into class ignoring the scolding and intense glare she was receiving from the instructor along with the lewd stares and cat-calls from some of the more rowdiest of males. Ignoring them as she walked in, Roxanne caught sight of both of her friends, but there was no seat left closest to them. Without giving the annoyed instructor a second glance or even a thought, Roxanne found one of the only available seats left which was towards the front of the class and dropped it in unceremoniously with a pouting and displeasurable look upon her face while continuing to ignore the unwanted stares and attention from some of the creepy onlookers close by.

Within seconds the class instructor had the class in order and shortly informed everyone to pull out their books and turn to the thirty-seventh page while he picked up a dry-erase marker and started the lesson. Roxanne barely heard half of what he was droning on about, although it really had nothing to do with some of the boys close by that were casually conversing away loud enough to distract a good number of others, she was more or less just not interested what the instructor had to say. She was too busy listing off all the things she was going to do the moment she got out of class to get even with Mal, if it had not been for one of the parole officers securing the halls she would have started earlier. Her thoughts were soon like the rest of the class interrupted as a sharp knocked rattled on the door, it quickly was opened and there stood Ralph, Mal's parole officer. He was bearing the same stern and displeased look as ever on his serious face. With a curt nod of his head, he indicated for the person standing next to him (which no one could see at the moment due to them standing out of view) to go inside.

With a disgruntled look of crossness clearly not missed in his body language, Mal sourly walked in. Seeing as too like Roxanne had discovered only a short moment ago- most of the seats towards the back were taken, he was left with no choice but to sit in one of the front desks instead. Ralph spoke up as Mal stepped around him to enter.

Ralph quietly spoke in a terse tone, "Find a seat. (grabbing Mal's elbow, he replies in a lowered tone) Don't make this habit. If I have to come find you again, I'm gonna give the boss a call."

Mal snatched his arm back and snarled in the same low tone, but with a note of warning in his- making half the class flinch in fear, "Don't touch me."

Placing his hand on the door knob as he was getting ready to exit, Ralph equally warned, "I mean it Mal, don't make me have to look for you again."

Mal took a seat four down from the right of Roxanne's chair, and without break eye contact deadpanned in a cocky tone while flipping the bird, "Piss off."

Ralph clenched his teeth with a disgusted glare, not liking Mal's attitude but said nothing though as he continued to give him a warning look for another couple of seconds before turning and closing the door in an irked manner. As if Mal had never even walked in aside from the uneasy stares he gained, the class went back to as it was before. Dull and lifeless apart from some of the snickers and chatting from nearby groups of guys, and a few paper planes flying towards the instructor when his back was turned.

Not once did either Mal nor Roxanne look at the other during the entire class period, and to which Duncan wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad one considering how the morning has gone so far. Though it wasn't long before the class soon ended when Duncan and Bailey rose to leave as Roxanne trailed close behind without even giving her predator and stalker a single glance back. Like always the hallways were jammed-packed filled with loud and obnoxious guys playing or fighting amongst themselves, and it didn't take long for the trio to lose sight of Mal in the sea of male teens as they quickly peeled themselves from the crowds to their next boring and mind-numbing class. And like the last it was just as boring. Classes after that went by very slow and painfully on both sides. Both Duncan's and Bailey's and on Roxanne's and Mal's. And just like in the first class Roxanne nor Mal so much as looked or spoke to the other, at least not until the third class did Mal finally look up at her and tried to make eye contact, but she still refused to acknowledge his existence to his dissatisfaction. After several failed attempts, Mal finally stopped for the time being.

By the time it was down to the last class before lunch and a few more that followed, the trio quickly left before Mal caught up. It was becoming a tireless game of avoidance for them, but it was either that or face watching Roxanne and Mal get into another heated argument again. They also hurried to beat the crowds in hopes of finding a spot where they could all three hang out together in class this time, and luckily enough as they entered class it was still fairly empty enough to do just that.

Just as they all three decided this time to go inside and find a seating arrangement together, Roxanne spoke up. It was obvious to Duncan that something was weighting her mind and she clearly wanted to talk.

Stopping towards a roll of desks, she finally spoke up in a serious tone of voice, "Can I talk to you about something?"

It was pretty clear from the way she was looking at Bailey from where Duncan was standing that the question for meant for her. As nervous as she was, Bailey put on her best foot forward and tried to not let her jittery nervous from earlier get to her.

With a puzzled look on her face, Bailey smiled and said with an uncertainty in her voice, "Sure, what is it?"

Crossing her arms over her chest with a determined look, Roxanne questioned, "You said that Mal kidnapped both you and Zoey, right?"

Cocking her eyebrow and wondering where Roxanne was taking this though slowly with curiosity laced with anxiously Bailey agreed, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Did Mal ever say what his plans with the both of you were?" Roxanne continued with further questioning.

In the slow tone as before still trying to figure out where Roxanne was going with this as she and Duncan exchange uneasy looks, Bailey commented, "Not exactly. But he did brag about making some sleazy tv show with both us starring in it. 'Said he was going to call it something along the lines of 'two lesbians that couldn't get enough each other', I think?"

Roxanne purses her bottom lip into a tight-fine line and heatedly snapped mentally, _"Why am I not surprised?"_

Still able to maintain her cool and with determination to piece together what she had been dreading all along for a while since her recent recovery, Roxanne continued.

With an even tone of voice, she went on to probe for more answers to her long awaited questions, "What about when you were on All-Stars? Did he ever say anything about what he'd do with the million?"

Even more confused now as to what Roxanne was trying to get at, Bailey starts to question if it's something she will later regret telling her since it involved a certain someone whose black list that she was more than a little certain that she already was on. Growing all the more uncertain and nervous by the second due to that fact, Bailey continues to cater her friend even though she was not too crazy about the said conversation and was still all the more interested with what Roxanne was trying to get at. Bailey suddenly froze when she realized that her questions were beginning to remind her of some things- in seconds thoughts and images start to flash before her eyes.

"No, but I did have this dream where Mal first asked me what'd I do with the money, which I was considering to use for college funds of course. But then he laughed and pretty much said for me to kiss my family and friends goodbye because he was going to make me his slave for life. He went on about taking me away to ah..." Bailey says uncomfortably as she shifted her gaze around when she saw other boys entering the room as they searched for the one she dreaded the most, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

As though she had been waiting for this, Roxanne suddenly cuts in with a look that clearly shown that this was part of the conversation she obviously wanted to know most.

Without batting an eye, Roxanne intervenes with a direct response, "A tower?"

Completely floored by Roxanne's sudden burst of answer, Bailey questions her in further astonishment, "Yeah and with Zoey in it too, how'd you know? (frowns says slowly) You haven't been talking to Dawn lately, have you?"

For the first time Roxanne had a knowing smirk that curled her lips.

Though it only lasted for a moment while shaking her head negative in response, but added in a more serious tone, "No, but it's funny you mentioned that. The that day she came to see us was the same day, that creep Steve had me kidnapped by his goons and forced me into watching those sick videos that exposed Mal's dark side and him for what he truly is."

Once again both friends exchanged confused looks among the other before giving her their undivided attention again- looking at her not exactly sure what she was getting at, but shrugged and continued to humor her for the moment regardless.

Roxanne had continued on her thoughts out loud while planting her hands on her hips this time with an even more serious look than before now that she was finally getting to the point of their discussion, "Anyway, my point is that in one of the confessionals on Chris's show, Mal stated that he'd use the million to build a tower.(Bailey and Duncan gasp from the memory) The reason I was asking you all of this is because I get the feeling that... _that_ is exactly what he's going to do once he gets a hand into my grandfather's finances."

Both friends' eyes grew large like saucers at the end of Roxanne's conclusion. At first a deafening silence took over for a full minute before anyone spoke up as it sunk in. Duncan and Bailey both knew Mal (from watching the re-runs of the show) that he clearly shown an interest in doing just that with the said prized-cash, but the fact that Roxanne was able to deduced this information on her own this fast was surprising in itself since they both knew that Mal would never make the same mistake twice and spill his plans to her. Duncan was pretty convinced if Mal was dumb enough to do it, that Roxanne would waste no time in turning his sorry keister in to her grandfather before he could even think about saying 'I do' at the alter.

Duncan finally speaks up in a flabbergasted tone, "Holy shit! You'd make a damn good detective! How'd you figure that out, Red?"

Nodding her head in agreement after picking up her jaw, Bailey gasps out, "No kidding, because I've haven't really told anyone about that dream! Mainly at the time, only Zoey because she needed to know just what kind of creep she was going up against since he took over Mike, and then there's this (pokes Duncan) big lug here."

Duncan smirks at Bailey comment referring to him, but getting back onto the subject says though not at any one person in general, "I can't believe she figured that out on her own. (his smirk returns- folding his arms over his chest in approval) Mal better start watching his back more carefully because little Red's getting serious with this."

Out of no where a short hand of applause was heard as all three quickly shifted their gaze towards the source of the one causing it. With a devious smirk forming onto his lips, Mal's eyes lit up as he drew closer. Instantly Bailey withdraws a few steps back sharing the same uneasy look as Duncan, but slightly more than his. Roxanne glared daggers right through him.

 _"If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now."_ Duncan humored to himself before shifting his gaze back onto Mal.

With his eyes only on Roxanne alone, Mal mocks in a bragging tone, "Funny you should bring that up doll, I wasn't even going to say a word on the matter until your birthday. It was going to be a surprise. But it seems as though I've underestimated you. You're a lot more cunning then I realized. (pauses as he gets a little more serious) However we still need to talk."

Roxanne raises an eyebrow at his bold and cockiness even after everything she did to him, he still wanted to persist in bothering her. Crossing her arms defensively over her chest in irritation, but even so she says nothing although it was very clear to Mal that she was giving him her full undivided attention with an aggravated and long winded sigh.

In a tone that matched her mood, Roxanne snaps back, "Fine, what do you want?"

Duncan suddenly cuts in with a suspicious look as he cocks a skeptical eyebrow at Mal and pops off, "Wait just a minute, crazy. Just what did you mean 'until her birthday?' (taking a step closer with a vexed look in his eye) What exactly were you getting at?"

Mal chuckles as he also raises an amused eye at Duncan for daring to stand up and get in his way, nonetheless he remarks, "That's not really any of your business peon. (in a more serious tone while drawing his full height up to Duncan's) Though seeing as that Red has done found me out, I suppose there is no point in keeping it on the hush anymore, now is there?"

Shoving him with little ease to the side, Mal's eyes dart back onto Roxanne's whose are by now at this point starting to look just as nervous and uncertain as Bailey's are. No longer fully angry at him, though still slightly perturbed Roxanne starts to regret bringing this topic up even though it's been on her mind for days after seeing from his videos the things he claimed to desire most. After hearing Bailey confirm her fears after mentioning her dream, Roxanne was more than certain than ever that it must have something to do with her now that Bailey was not his focus anymore. Swallowing with uneasy and putting forth her bravest of facades, Roxanne waited for his hidden motive- his explanation for all of this.

In a condescending tone and a wicked look in his eyes, Mal entwined his long fingers together as began to explain his plans, "Well doll, if you had not cleverly figured out the motive, I would have asked for you to be my wife on your birthday. (taking a step closer while growing more excited by the second) And I would have even charged Chris's credit cards to get you a nice little party going on my turf to celebrate it. (pauses to think before adding) Now that I think about it, I would have got you wasted enough to make you mine over and over that night if you (smirks deviously) hadn't been so impatient yesterday morning."

Roxanne's jaw dropped in absolute disgust and anger as she and both her friends froze with shock at his confession. Even so Roxanne was the first to recover, and without any warning she left a good-sized hand print across his jawline.

"Pig!" She snarled loudly enough to catch the attention of some of the other delinquents that was standing off to the other side of the room. They were sending uneasy looks when they realized that Mal was involved.

Instead of getting angry, Mal just laughed and took hold of her hand while he continued as though she never interrupted, "I was gonna get you so wasted that the moment you passed out, I'd take you to one of Chris's private guest rooms and tie you down to one of the beds, but not without stripping you down first of course. (seeing the look of sheer horror creep up into her wavering eyes, he counters with a chuckle) Don't look at me like that doll, I would have waited until you awoke before we got started. Trust me, I wouldn't want you to miss anything. Not with what I had planned. Oh no, no, no, no...and believe me, I would have covered every inch of your delicious little body in whipped cream (by now Roxanne was struggling to get away as Mal got more intoxicated with excitement by the second going into detail) and I would have taken my sweet time tasting every last inch of you too!"

"Dude TMI!," Duncan choked being the first to come out of the initial shock Mal created whereas Bailey was still stunt and horrified by it while Duncan added after seeing how scared Roxanne was getting, "And let go of her! Can't you see you're doing it again?!"

Mal cocked a not so amused eyebrow while Roxanne continued to try and (just as horrified as Bailey) pry his grip from her as Mal deadpanned, "Doing what again?"

Duncan rolls his eyes and sarcastically remarks, "I don't know, you tell me lover-boy."

Mal's mood immediately changed as he sent Duncan a warning look that clearly said 'watch it'.

Even though Duncan knew from what Bailey had told him regarding her 'little slip up' with spilling Mal's secret to Roxanne, he completely forgot that Mal _didn't_ and that she now knew about it, and started to laugh nervously.

"Did I say 'lover-boy'? (with more confidence) What I meant to say was douche-bag! And seriously just stop, you're freaking her out!" Duncan countered back earning him another one of Mal's infamous dark stares before he caught onto Duncan's last bit of words.

Seeing how uncomfortable he was making her, he only smirked more.

 _"Serves her right for what she's pulled earlier this morning. It's only sensible that I put her back in her rightly place as 'my slave girl'."_ Mal silently mused to himself.

Finally finding her voice even though it still quivered with fear, Bailey spoke up, "You still haven't explained what you meant when you said 'she figured out you plans', because now I'm not even sure what they are."

Pulling Roxanne even closer still, Mal smirks at Bailey and says in a suggestive tone, "Hold your shirt on doll face, I'm getting there."

Bailey shudders with disgust as she moves further away while Mal observes with delight at her physical response to his statement before letting his gaze drop back onto his prize.

As soon as their eyes locked, Roxanne angrily out frustration snaps, "Get off of me!"

Somehow Roxanne slipped her hands out of his, and attempted to move back, but not fast enough.

Chuckling while holding onto a struggling and unwillingly Roxanne, Mal arrogantly boasts excitedly, "Not so fast babe, like doll face over here said 'I still haven't explained our honeymoon'."

Still twisting around under him, Roxanne shot back, "I don't want to know! Now let go!"

"Really? Because about a week ago, I couldn't get you to drop it. And now you're suddenly not interested?" Mal mused in a teasing tone.

Finally seeing and coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to let up, Roxanne sighs as she glares up at him and pops off in a surrendering tone, "Fine. What are you going to do?"

Smiling triumphantly while oozing with unconcealed glee, Mal boasts in a honeyed tone, "Well let's see...after we leave this dump and get hitched, and trust me I've put a lot of time and thought into this after being unceremoniously chunked into this shit-hole. A mere _tower_ is just not enough for my tastes. _No..._ what I want is something 'bigger and better'! That's why I've decided that I'm going to buy a castle and have it hoisted up on the tallest cliff I can find in the middle of no where and as you probably remember me mentioning before 'preferable overlooking a volcano'. (Roxanne's eyes widen in terror as Mal drinks in the look while caressing her cheek) That way you'll never run away from me again."

Duncan stares at him with horror and so does Bailey followed by a sharp gasp that involuntarily escaped her lips.

Shifting his gaze briefly towards Bailey, Mal's eyes gleam with pure evil as he states, "Before I meet this fiery little pistol (indicating Roxanne with a quick flicker of his eyes) I was more than anything set on making Bailey take that role when Valenti offered me the chance to be his successor...at least until he threw in the works that I had to wed his granddaughter. I admit I was peeved when I learned that there was a change of plans. (in a slower-stretched out tone) But after finding out that this feisty little minx was indeed the one he enclosed to me...my disappointed was dropped."

Everyone was still completely speechless. Roxanne mentioned something along the lines of this, that much Bailey remembered, but it never became half as real until hearing it escape from the devil's lips himself as he prattled smugly on.

After taking in the petrified looks around him, Mal leered back down into Roxanne's own terrified eyes and continued in an eager fashion, "Once I have you safely locked away in our little love nest- you won't ever be leaving it _ever_ again! And don't worry about kids because after the first one, I'll be making sure to put you on the 'the pill.' Don't want any _accidents_ , now do we?"

By this point Roxanne had went into shock, but could still function clearly enough to catch onto what he was saying in bits and pieces as he continued on, "As we spoke before, I'll be making love to you every day and on the day and as many times as I can have you. (pauses to think and adds with devious-wicked grin) We're going to have our own little 'play room' too and you're going to be the one pleasing me for a change. And if I'm happy with your services my delectable little sweet, I'll return the favor... _over and over again._ (his eyes lit up even further) And I can promise you that in time I _will_ get you to beg for me _or_ you won't be getting any release anytime soon."

Seeing the light and fight leave her eyes and the fact he had finally won, Mal cooed smoothly with a wicked grin, "So are you pleased doll? Because those accommodations will be permitted. I will not allow you to ever leave my sight... _ever again!"_

Roxanne started to freak out as she processed in her mind that all along that Mal intended to do to her as he did to both of her friends Zoey and Bailey. The thought of being forced into wearing more sleazy and revealing clothing while having to role play with him horrified her to her very core. Shoving Mal roughly off to the side as her eyes wildly darted back into his direction only to see his disturbing and smug grin that confirmed it, Roxanne feel herself coming close to having another panic attack. With a few deep breaths she calmed down some.

Even so, it still didn't take away the fact that she was still freaked out by his scandalous plans as she shrieked at him- grabbing his shirt collar and not even caring about anyone else in the room or if they saw them, "You were going to do to me as you did to Zoey, weren't you?!...Weren't you?! Damn it, Mal! There is something seriously wrong you! What makes you think it's okay to do that to a girl?!"

Mal only smirked more as he leaned down and stroke her cheek with a baiting drawl, "My poor little slave girl, you really didn't think I leave a way or a means of escape, did you? You should know by now that you are mine...all mine. And as your man, I get to make all of those decisions. Do as you're told and I promise things will be less unpleasant for you in the future."

Swiping his hands away with fear and disgust, Roxanne backs away with a strained "no" escape her quivering lips and her eyes wavering on the brink of tears while shaking her head negatively like it would some how make all of this untrue. In a mere matter of seconds, she bumps into one of the desks behinds her. The loud screeching of the desk's legs snapped her out of her nightmares along with the suddenly laughter of delinquents walking in who noticed her nearing tripping while trying to back up. Seeing their faces mocking her embarrassment and the words that still echoed around her head that Mal just stated, Roxanne couldn't handled it anymore and fled the room.

Bailey and Duncan shouted after her, but she didn't come back. Duncan turned a dark and disapproving look onto Mal. Bailey even gave him a look of disgust before crossing her arms over her chest in disbelief.

 _"I thought the creep cared about her, but clearly he doesn't or he wouldn't have pulled something as low and dirty as this! (sighs) He could have at least went after her."_ Bailey silently vents.

Mal immediately froze up after seeing how upset he made Roxanne. Yeah, he just wanted to ruffle her feathers a little to get even and maybe even knock her high and mighty butt down a few notches, but he never intended to get her this upset. Now he just felt like _shit._ Silently he swore to himself, not knowing what to do now without arousing suspension from others around him his true relationship with her.

Disgusted himself, Duncan finally snaps.

Not even caring at this point if Mal comes after him later for it, Duncan gets into Mal's face and snarls, "Dude, not cool! I thought by now you would have figured that out! Roxanne is not into that kind of thing! I tried to give you fair warning that this was going happen if you continued doing that to her. How many times are you going keep screwing up before you come to realize that she's not a sex toy, she's your girl? What are you going to do when you finally do get your shit together and she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore?"

With a warning look in his eyes and not caring for Duncan's tone of voice, Mal shoves him back and snarls in a similar dark mood of his own, "I'm already at that point genius! I just don't know how to fix it. She won't even listen to me."

Unable to decide what the best set of action is, Bailey steps forward on trembling feet.

With a weary sigh as Bailey readjusted her disguise, she remarks in an off hand tone, "No offense, but you brought this upon yourself. You should have told her how you felt in the beginning instead of like Duncan said 'let it get this far'. Now it's going to take a miracle to patch something like this up."

Before Mal could add anything and shaking his head with further disapproval, Duncan's glare only darkens as he states in a miffed voice, "Call me an ass if you like because I'm not sorry when I say this, but dude you're on your own. I'm done being your premarital councilor. (grabbing the collar of Mal's shirt for a brief moment) Roxanne deserves better than scum like you and Steve. Even that dweeb Trent is a better match than you."

As Duncan and Bailey walked towards their seats just as the room started to fill up with more peers followed by the class instructor, Mal's eyes glowed like two dark flaming coals. For now he'd let that pass, even if it were true, he'd never let anyone else have her. She was his, and his alone.

Mal also took his seat and as soon as he dropped into it so did his temper now that he had gone and screwed up with Roxanne again. She asked and should haven't known by now what kind of man he was, and things he'd do to achieve his goals and ambitions. He wasn't a nice guy and he wasn't prince charming either. He was evil. That's who and what he always was. Nothing could change that. Call it a curse if you liked, but had never bothered him before or even more until today after watching the look of perplexed fear and even hate in her eyes before she left.

Slowly class went by, and still Mal could not think of a way to fix his problems with Roxanne. At least not until a sudden thought popped into his head. Ralph had reminded him in his annoying fashion of his that he a session coming up with his therapist. Perhaps he could convince him to allow Roxanne to come in with him, and shuddering at the thought, but something had to be done Mal inwardly groaned, so maybe they could talk out their difference together?

Regardless of how horrified Roxanne was by Mal's uncouthly plans, she was determined this time to make him think twice about just who he was tangling with. She smirked deviously as she touched up the last few letters before tucking his shirts back the way she found them into his locker since he was smart enough to leave it unlocked for her, and popped the lid back onto the permanent marker she borrowed from Mrs. Woods just moments ago while almost skipping out his cell door with a pillowcase filled to the brim with her next means of revenge. By now, she was pretty sure it was lunch time and that Mal would probably be heading this way looking for her so she hurried back out, but using the stairway instead...just in case he was on it and on his way to find her. Likewise the stairway and the halls were still full, but with Mal's bat and a determination to get back at him along with a dark and murderous look- most of them stepped aside and with a few swing of her bat the ones that didn't met a very unfavorable fate.

Just as Roxanne was standing outside the building and lowering the flagpole and going over in her mind just how much she could not stand _that jerk_ and how good it was going to feel when he got pissed from seeing this later on in the day as she removed the flag and replaced it with a certain someone's unmentionables, a shadowy figure suddenly fell on her from behind. Fearing that she was caught before she could even finish, Roxanne growled irritably. At least she did until she heard their voice.

Sighing in annoyance, she turned around to find that it was who she second dreaded the most.

It took him almost all morning to find her and with Mal and his underlings on the constant prowl, it made it very hard for him to get a word in with her without arousing their suspension. But after catching a glimpse of her shock of red hair as she existed the front doors, Steve was finally able to catch up unnoticed.

Watching with amusement clearly visible in his eyes, Steve stepped around her and leaned onto side against the building. He knew that she was aware of his presence, but said nothing at first- wondering if she was going to make the first move. Word had spread how Mal's little slave girl repeatedly all in one day defied him and not only that but humiliated him and _yet_ he let her get away with it without any form of punishment?...How very curious?

While pondering this Steve continued to lecherously take in her figure while her back was turned, all the while wondering how some loser like Mal could have landed him a hot little honey like this.

After taking notice that Roxanne wasn't going to acknowledge him, Steve finally spoke up (even if he was slightly annoyed with that fact) though he continued to smirk while being intrigued by her bold demeanor as he off offhandedly jested, "So...whose are those?"

After a moment of tugging on the corded rope pulling it upwards, Roxanne paused for a second before sighing with the sagging of her shoulders and replied in a vexed tone, "Whose do you think they are? (peers over her shoulder) And what do you want you creep?"

Steve chuckles at her response, but lets the comment fly for the moment. Clearly she was up to making Mal's life miserable if she could get away with it which was exactly what he was hoping for while taking in her clipping on another pair of his under drawers to the flag line.

With a mischievous smirk and a devious look in his eye, Steve patiently baits, "You know I can think of a better way to get your revenge on Mal than just hanging his undies out to dry."

As soon as she stopped what she was doing and paused for that brief second, Steve knew then he had her attention when she turned around to give him her full attention this time.

Coming to a full out halt, Roxanne raised a skeptical eye and icily inquired, "How?"

Becoming excited at knowing he was so close to getting what he wanted, Steve pulled himself off the wall in one step. Roxanne watched him warily knowing the type of thug and creep he was- she still didn't trust him, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. More than anything, she wanted to make Mal suffer for everything he put her through, and for the things as he just stated earlier that he was going to do when he got the chance to.

"With this." Steve smoothly stated with a smug look about him as he held up the curious item in question- practically dandling it in front her like it was his prized possession.

With a forbidding feeling of discomfort nagging at the back of her mind of the familiarity of this particular object- it seemed all too vague yet familar to her, and yet Roxanne could not place it even though it was just at the tip of her mind.

Something about it felt wrong... _very_ wrong.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I had intended to reveal the said device in this chapter, but since I was running out time and didn't want that part to be overly rushed. I decided that I shall polish over that particular scene in the next up coming chapter. Some of you might even figure out what it might be, but for now I'm not gonna spoil it.**_

 _ **Also I'd like to note the part where Mal is explaining his 'future plans' and mentioning of the 'tower part' was actually something I had intended to do around the time I was writing Roxanne's and Mal's little run-around-town episode on the motored-bikes. Though since Mal's attitude and feelings/affections towards Roxanne was rapidly picking up faster than I anticipated, the point being that he wouldn't be able to actually do most of those cruel things to her without feeling some form of guilt at hurting the girl he was growing attached to. Before around the 'biking incident' he probably could considering that even though he had feelings for her, he still didn't care enough whether or not that he hurt her- just as long as he could have her, he continued to fantasize about what he'd do with money once he got out of juvie. So yeah...I hated not being about to use that scene, but I still managed to channel and squeeze it into this instead, so therefore it didn't get completely discarded.**_

 _ **You know I feel like there was something else I wanted to add here, but funny enough I just can't remember! XD That seems to happen a lot to me as of lately! Either way, you guys have a good one, and I'll get on to the next chapter as soon as I can. ;)**_


	112. Smells Like Revenge pt3

_**Okay this one is short I know, but that's okay because I really wanted to wrap up this scene so we could move on to the more fun and exciting stuff. The stuff you guys are dying to read! lol Yes, it's coming I promise! ;)**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Thanks, Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, The Malevolent Mountain Queen and Loki for reviewing.**_

* * *

After taking in account the curious looking device, it appeared to look very much like a dog collar- with similarities like the fake bracelet she assumed Mal had given her, but was in fact from this loser instead. Like the bracelet/arm band, it had the same black leather exterior as for what the rest of it was made from? She wasn't sure. However the feeling of dread was growing as Roxanne decided to finally speak up.

"Didn't you already try something like that once before and didn't it fail?" Roxanne said rolling her eyes completely unimpressed.

From what she could tell, it was plain as day to Roxanne that her cheeky little comment slightly agitated Steve, but at the moment she really could care less considering the day she's had so far.

In a tone of voice that match the look he gave her, Steve stated "Yes and no. Not exactly."

Folding her arms over her chest with a questionable and bored look in her eyes, Roxanne awaited his explanation as _patiently_ as possible.

Seeing this Steve paused for a moment and chuckled, finding her impatience adorable.

"Yes I did, and it did not quite fail as everyone seems to think. In a sense I achieved what I wanted that day aside from pissing Mal off while concluding that my theory concerning that fool was right all along. (smirking deviously) But that's another story for another time." Steve concluded with a sly look about him as he too folded his arms over his toned biceps.

Raising her eyebrow with curiosity and skepticism, but decides not to ask on that last bit, Roxanne looks at the 'collar' in question, and inquires, "I see, so what does this thing do then."

 _"Whatever this 'collared-thing' is...and if it's anything like I think it is...which I'm pretty sure it is...and if for some odd and unexplained reason for say if it were to go wrong. I could be in a lot of trouble. Especially if this conversation is going where I think it's going."_ Roxanne silently ponders while observing the said-device in question and thinking back on a very similar one almost identical.

With a smug grin tugging at the bottom of his lips after seeing that Roxanne was interested, Steve couldn't help but think, _"Hook, line and sinker."_

Steve's boastful smirk widened as he explained, "The same thing really only this time it's guaranteed not to fail. The other one you wore was just a prototype- a cheap imitation of the real deal. (twirling it the collar around his finger with an evil smirk) Think of it as putting a leash on your bad boyfriend. Keeping him in check. So you wanna demonstration?"

Even though as much as it irked her at having Mal being referred to as her 'boyfriend', Roxanne was unable to stop herself. She couldn't help but like the sound of that - seeing what it could do that is 'not mentally imagining Mal as her boyfriend' she chided herself.

Roxanne smirks as she thinks to herself, _"I'd like that."_

An evil smirk of her own spreads across her face as she says nothing, but raises an eyebrow even further with her arms still crossed defensively over her chest. She was no fool, but her interest was indeed piqued.

Steve snorts and signaled for Scott to come over as Roxanne gives him (Scott) a dark-forbidding look that makes him shrink back slightly on edge. In only a short amount of minutes, Steve explains how it works.

As far as Roxanne could tell, the device was not mind-controlling like the fake bracelet that Steve so cleverly deceived her and Mal with. No, this one was a little bit different. But had dire consequences if the wearer did not follow orders directly.

When Steve finished his logic on how it worked, he turned to Scott and made him put it on even though it was clear that Scott had no wish to do so. As soon as it was on, Steve started to scavenge around the facility grounds until his eyes locked onto a good enough target for practice when his eyes landed on the facility's nurse, Mrs. Jones as she was speaking with one of the parole officers towards the front of the building.

Looking at Roxanne smugly as she caught on and as though he was silently asking her if she was ready, she nodded.

Steve chuckled and then turn his attention to Scott and said in a humored tone, "Hey Scotty, why don't you go lay some sweet sugar on Mrs. Jones?"

Pulling Scott up by the collar, Steve seemed to added something else and judging from the reaction on Scott's face, he wasn't too pleased about it.

Against his will, Roxanne could tell that Scott didn't want to, but she knew that Scott was aware that if he didn't follow the order that he would suffer immensely for it if he chose to ignore it. With a long winded sigh, Scott approached the older woman by tapping her on the shoulder. The moment she turned around to see who it was, Scott immediately took her by surprised by dipping her and planted a fast kiss on her. Faster than you thought any elderly woman was capable of, Nurse Jones sprung up to her feet and slapped Scott so hard that Roxanne was more than certain that the redneck was more than likely seeing stars by now. As deafening as that hit was, she nor Steve could help but smirk as the elderly nurse drug him off by the ear. And from the sound of it- she meant to take him to the main office to Chris for further correction while Steve could not help but to notice that Roxanne is indeed intrigued. Unfortunately for Mrs. Jones, Scott had twisted his way out of her grasp and made a break for it, just barely getting passed the parole and slipping back towards them panting from the quick run.

"Take it off! They're onto me man!" Scott demanded as he warily continued to look over his shoulder as the officers speedily ran in their direction.

Under normal circumstances, Steve would have been peeved by such insolence demands and by a small percentage degree he was though for the time being, he let it slide. Also seeing as the parole officers were on hot pursuit on Scott's tail for his unruly behavior just moments ago, Steve still needed the said-device, so he quickly pulled Scott off to the side and removed it just in time to see Scott rush off again to be chased.

After seeing the so-called demonstration, Roxanne started to see what Steve was getting at with this as she watched him saunter on back towards her.

In a matter of seconds, Steve was back with a satisfied smirk as he popped the next set of questions, "So what do you think? Do we have a deal?"

Roxanne looks him over out of hesitation.

 _"I do want my revenge, but if this were to go wrong..."_ Roxanne trailed off with worried thoughts.

Judging from her body language, Steve could tell that she was having second thoughts and he couldn't have that. Not when he's got this far.

Leaning in closer, but not enough to scare her off (because he knew deep down even though she plays it off pretty well- that she was very much still afraid of him) Steve offhandedly says in a mocking tone, "What's the matter babe? You scared? Isn't this what you wanted all along? To make Mal suffer the same way he's made you suffer in the past? You know if you wanna chicken out of this, than that's fine, but just remember one thing: _I can't be the one to do_ _it._ You have to because _you_ are the only one here that can get close enough to pull it off without arousing his suspicion, and you're the only one he truly trusts. So therefore it has to be you and no one else. If you decline...then I guess you'll just have to accept being his sex slave for the rest of your life. (pauses as though thinking about it) And that's a long time."

Roxanne rolls her eyes and impatiently snaps, "Fine, I get it!"

Unable to stop her eyes from flashing with vengeance at the thought of being Mal's slave forever, Roxanne thrusts out her hand and says in a cold tone (though not directed at him), "Give it to me now!"

Chuckling at the immense-darkening look in her eyes, Steve hands it over with a smirks and says, "I thought you'd say that. And here (hand her another 'questionable item' and winks) thought you'd like this too."

Roxanne gives him a funny look at first, but then she sees where he's going with it, and snorts, "You're funny Steve, but that'll do."

Steve chuckles and adds, "Good, now that- _that_ has been settled. (lewdly looks down at her) How about we seal this deal with a kiss?"

Roxanne leans in and gives him a grossed out and not so amused look, "I don't think so. Don't push your luck pal. (presses him back with one hand slowly and plants her hands over her hips) And trust me, you're no casa-nova. Just feel honored that I would form a temporary alliance with someone as low and creepy as you are."

Not expecting that type of respond from her even though he should have know better, Steve smirks, "Whatever you say toots. (takes one last brief glance at the items before meeting her eyes again) Enjoy your new toys."

With that Steve waved and started to saunter off like he was some kind of a stud or liked to think he was one, though not before seeing the cocked-eyed look she gave him before he did which made him smirk even more.

 _"I'll get a kiss from her yet. That you can count on."_ Steve thinks arrogantly to himself.

With that out of the way, Steve could not help but laugh to himself as he looked forward to the hell Roxanne was sure to give Mal soon enough.

Roxanne watched him walk away for a moment.

 _"Idiot. I suppose there's one in every crowd."_ Roxanne thought with the shake of her head.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head as she remembered the pillowcase she was lugging around full of Mal's unmentionables and...

With a wicked grin forming on her lips, Roxanne calls out to Steve, and in seconds he stops as he gives her an amused and curious look over his shoulder.

"Hey you smoke?" She shouted back.

Turning fully back around, Steve walks back over in a matter of seconds and replies with piqued interest, "Yeah, you need one doll?"

Scrunching up her face with distaste Roxanne shakes her head and remarks, "No, but since you do I thought you'd be interested in these. (pulls out several cartons of cigarettes from the pillowcase) Call it my way of say thanks for this." (dangles the collar around her finger tips)

"I guess I don't need to ask 'whose' they formerly belong to." He said with a laugh while accepting them.

From the look Roxanne gave him, Steve was more than a little convince that she was doing more than merely 'hanging out his dirty underwear to dry' if she was brave enough to raid his stash of smokes.

 _"She's got more guts than I thought. No wonder why Mal is taken with this crazy bitch!"_ Steve humored himself with a short snorted laugh.

Roxanne couldn't stop from smirking herself, because as amusing as it would be for Mal to walk into his cell and find his toilet overfilled with his beloved cigarettes- flushing them just won't be as satisfying in her eyes as if and when he finds out about her giving them over to Steve instead. She knew he'd be pissed, but nevertheless she didn't care. If anything, she was trying to piss him off. She wanted him to get mad, so he could be the one in a rotten mood for a change.

"No, I think you're smart enough to figure that out on your own." Roxanne said starting to lose interest.

Steve noticed as he took the cartons under his arm and waved with his free hand as he back off says, "I see. Thanks, catch you later babe."

"I don't think so." Roxanne deadpanned in a flat voice as she watched him back off and leave.

She turned back around and in a short few minutes- she finished putting the finishing touches on the flagpole. In seconds ever possible pair of underwear that Mal ever owned was now flapping in the breeze high above the building. Roxanne stood back and admired her handy worked and smirked deviously.

It wasn't even a full minute when suddenly the intercom blared loudly with Chris' annoying voice.

 **"Roxanne Davison, report to my office immediately!"**


	113. The Session From Hell

**_**I was actually having a hard time trying to decide how to go about doing this next chapter. There were things I needed to cover and then there things/scenes I couldn't figure out what order I wanted to place them in. Because of that I made this chapter a little shorter to help the story line flow better in the next coming chapters to come.**_**

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 ** _Thank you Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Loki, Worthless Brat, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews._**

* * *

Not knowing what Chris wanted in general this time and also not wanting to get caught lugging around a pillow case because that wasn't suspicious at _all_ , Roxanne quickly made a detour to her room and stashed her new-found weapon of torture for hers truly under her bed's top mattress towards the back wall.

 _"Just in case."_ She silently humored under her breath after checking to make sure no one saw her.

It wasn't even a full minute after she climbed back out of the elevator while heading towards Chris' office did he page for her again. Rolling her eyes and sighing out of mild irritation, Roxanne knocked on his office door firmly and was soon answered with the same annoying tone of voice as on the loud speaker seconds ago for her to enter. Once inside, Chris barely looked over his paperwork before gesturing for her to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Have a seat." He muttered offhandedly with his full attention engrossed in the documents on his desk.

For what felt like five LONG, agonizing minutes but really could not have been less than only one, Roxanne stared in his direction with a raised eye crossing her arms testily over her chest.

Starting to get impatient, she remarked, "Well?"

Cocking an eyebrow himself with just as equally shared look of impatience of his own, Chris replies in a similar tone, "Hey, don't get sassy with me. Drop the tone or I'll bunk you up again with your scary boyfriend. (smirks) Because let's face it, we both know how much you both enjoy the each other's company."

One of Roxanne's eyes starts to twitch as proof that her patience was being tested, but in a more collected tone she replies, "Just get to the point!"

Looking a little startled by her tone and demeanor, Chris sighs in annoyance while drawing his office phone up from his desk to his ear and in an whiny tone of voice he says, "Mrs. Woods, I thought I told you to send him in. I don't have all day you know. (covers his mouth to the receiver and turns out of Roxanne's view and ear sight) Just get him in here, so I can get rid of Mrs. Crazy before she turns!"

Even though Roxanne could not catch any of what his secretary was saying in response, she could certainly tell by the high pitch tone of her voice that she wasn't liking Chris' tone. Eventually Chris hung up after getting the desired reply he wanted to hear before dropping the phone with a cheeky "Whoops!" and then scolding a "Happy now?" response towards her direction.

Roxanne made no comment, but waits stiffly for whoever else Chris was calling into his office. She couldn't shake the feeling that surely it could not have been the 'flagpole' incident, if anything Chris would have taken delight in that. Knowing him and his enjoyment of other people's pain like some other individual she wasn't going to point out, he more than likely would have encouraged it or made some offhand comment like, "That's the best you can do?".

Nevertheless, she shrugged it off and continued to wait with raw nerves.

In less than five minutes there was a quick, firm knock at the door and like before Chris allowed them entry. Turning to see who is was, Roxanne soon realized she was not familar with this face. He was a tall, slim-built man around his early forties with a head still full of well-combed hair that was a black and white- salt-pepper color. Even though with his complexion being a white tone flesh color, his skin appeared to be slightly red as though suggesting that he may have received a little too much sun recently. He was nicely dressed for someone that worked for a sleazeball like Chris. What really caught her attention the most about this unfamiliar male was his bored yet professional demeanor about his being. It showed in every way and in the way he carried himself. Especially in his eyes- they were a pale grayish-blue. Although he appeared very calm, Roxanne could tell by his eyes alone that something was unnerving him from the way his eyes flickered nervously in her direction briefly and back mostly on Chris.

Unable to focus anymore, Chris tossed his paperwork to the side (more or less over his shoulder carelessly) and gave both this newcomer and Roxanne his full undivided attention even though it was obvious that he really could careless one way or another about doing it.

He immediately wasted no time getting down to business.

With the wave of his hand, Chris hurriedly stated in a tone that suggested as though to get their meeting over with and done, "Roxanne, this boring old stick-in-the-mud is Jared Warren. (entwined his fingers together over the desk while receiving a dissatisfied look from Jared) Pops here is Mal's current therapist, and since I've began to notice a...erm...certain dispute that's being carrying on with the both of you for some time now, (smirks deviously) I've decided and think it's only wise that the two of you should get involved in a 'group counseling session' together to resolve your...*cough*...relationship...*cough*...differences."

Immediately Roxanne jumped out of her seat and fired back causing both men to flinch at the viciousness in the tone of her voice, "This is bull! Why should I have to take therapy when it's clearly that psychotic idiot's fault in the first place? Why should I have to suffer just because he can't back off and leave me alone? Make him take his stupid sessions and LEAVE me out of it!"

Crawling out from behind his desk laughing in a nervous manner as he got back up to his feet while trying to appear not scared, Chris nervously looks into Jared, the therapist's direction for help.

In the same whiny toned-voice before Jared walked in, and laced with a hint of fear in it Chris demands, "J-Jared, could you please take your patient with you and leave NOW?!"

Several minutes later after a series of more shouts of disbelief and rants of anger, Roxanne was forced to follow closely behind Mal's therapist, Jared to his office study in heated silence while trying to keep her cool.

 _"I don't believe this!"_ She silently screamed in her head while giving everyone that passed by her death glares. Some of them actually flinched.

Suddenly an idea had struck her. However much she may hate taking this therapy session with that dumbass, she still needed to find a way to dupe him into letting her get that collar on him without raising suspicion. Thinking back on hers and Steve's conversation not too long ago, he stated that _she_ was the only 'one' that could get close enough to pull it off- no one else could do it but her. Which the more she thought about it even though the idea made her queasy because of how dangerous this was if she were to fail and disgusted at the same time by being the one forced to have to do it, she _was_ still the only person Mal would allow to even _touch_ him, so of course it made sense that it had to be her. Even Big Ed had mentioned now that she back-tracked and thought about it had made it clear that Mal never let anyone touch him _ever._

No one.

Briefly thinking back to all the times, she watched as the nurse looked over Mal, Roxanne remembered seeing him flinched back (not out of fear, but clear disgust) at being touched, and it always made her wonder even though she never questioned him why. Something about his body language had suggested that it was a closed conversation.

Within seconds the therapist opened the door and stood to the side to let her enter first out of courtesy. Once inside she noticed that his office was very similar to Chef's small office. His obvious desk and office chair towards the back, a small black refrigerator off to the left of that, and an indoor small miniature palm tree in the corner towards the window on the opposite side on his desk. Unlike Chef Hatchet's office there was posters of self-lifting and encouraging words/phrases like,"Never be ashamed of who you are., Self motivation is the key, you won't be successful without it., and etc." Finally after taking in the same cracked and dull gray-colored walls in every room, her eyes landed on a small faded beige-colored couch that was less then ten steps away from the therapist's desk. And to her discontent since there were no other chairs in the room was Mal sitting on the right-hand side of it with to her surprise an uneasy look on his face the moment he looked up at her.

 _"Yeah! He better be on edge! Especially after everything he's done!"_ Roxanne violently raged on inside her head as she gave him the cold shoulder.

To make matters worse, the therapist spoke up as he closed the door, "Please make sure yourself comfortable and take a seat. (seeing the uneasy look that crossed her face) Don't worry, Ms. Davison I can assure you that Mal WILL be on his best behavior. (gives Mal a stern look) Won't you, Mr. Mal?"

For the first time, Mal looked up with an annoyed glared and muttered, "Yeah, whatever."

Jared shot Mal a warning look, but said nothing else as Roxanne sat on the furthermost side of the couch possible away from him, which wasn't much since it was made to sit two persons of a small size. Even though she knew in the back of her mind she needed to find a way back onto Mal's good side, it still didn't erase that he was still not on hers. That in itself was challenging.

The therapist quickly took his seat and wasted no time getting to the heart of the matter to Roxanne's dismay.

"Let's see...(he trailed off while briefly looking down at some papers) I've been informed by Mr. McLean that you, Ms. Davison and another young lady have been enrolled in this facility's programs for it's rehabilitation resources and needs, which is particular considering this unit's reputation is for being an all-boys-correction facility, not a co-existed one." He said in a monotone voice after finally looking up from his clipboard of paperwork while scooting himself in his chair closer towards them around his desk to get a better view.

Before Jared could continue on, Mal decided to use that moment to make a dick out of himself to everyone's discontent.

"Did you know that 'therapist' spells 'the-rapist'?" Mal deadpanned in all seriousness to a point where even Roxanne could still see a hint of humor in his eyes.

Jared was stuttered speechless for the next few minutes. What Mal had said clearly threw him off his train of thought.

Mal took the imitative to continue, "Can't help but to say, what are the odds of that, doctor?"

Without even thinking twice about it, Roxanne shot off her thoughts in response to his rudeness, "Finally found your calling in life have you, dear? You know you'd make a terrible councilor. Just saying."

Clipboard and pen still in hand, Jared uneasily pretends he did catch any of that as he goes on to state,"I-It's also been brought my attention that your...uh...fiance...of sorts (Roxanne gives Mal a dirty look that he sheepishly smiles back in return) feels that you are not taking this marriage that was arranged by your grandfather very seriously, Ms. Davison."

By this point, there was no denying the amused look in Mal's eyes- almost like he was quieting enjoying this.

In a snarky tone with no clear amusement in her eyes, Roxanne pops back, "I'm sixteen, you tell me, should I be?"

The therapist gasped back in response to her comment and was obvious taken back by it before collecting himself and continuing, "However true that may be Ms. Davison, you still need to take in consideration the importance of starting a marriage-,"

"Roxanne!" She snapped in a tight voice and stiffened when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

She wrenched her head in his direction as Mal coolly replied, "Calm down, doll."

"Don't tell me to CALM down! (shoved his hand away) And don't TOUCH me!" Roxanne piped off.

"Ms. Dav- (Roxanne gives him a dangerous look) I-I mean Roxanne, do you by any chance take medication for aggressive behavior?" The therapist commented in a careful tone.

"NO! And I wouldn't need to if (points violently in Mal's direction) this bozo would just leave me the hell alone!" She roared with such intensity that both males were more than certain that anyone in the next room heard every word.

As both Mal and his therapist could not be anymore right on the money. Ironically enough every head shot up from the shrill of tone that erupted beyond the wall into their classroom. The instructor immediately called for everyone in class 'to focus' on their assignments as they started to shift their attention to the unknown source of the shout while murmuring among themselves.

Duncan turned an uneasy look into the seat behind at Bailey who gave the same shared expression back in return.

 _"Was that Roxanne just now?"_ Bailey wondered between bewilderment and unease.

Back in Jared Warren therapy office, he was finally able to calm his newest patient down after hearing her side of the story while quietly taking notes down on his clipboard.

Roxanne as calmly as humanly possible explained hers and Mal's relationship 'leaving out the slave part' as she informed him of Mal's unhealthy attachment to her.

"It doesn't matter what I say or what I do, (briefly glares in Mal's direction) he won't bug off. He's determined to make me go everywhere with him, and I'm getting sick of it. I don't like him. I can't even stand him. But most of all the jerk knows it, and takes pride in making my life miserable." Roxanne confessed in tight and strained tone of voice.

She crossed her arms over her chest to keep from reaching over and throttling the moron sitting next to her who was arrogantly smirking the whole entire time she went into detail concerning her problems until the last few sentences finally hit home.

 _She didn't like him or couldn't even stand him?_

 _"_ _Had it really gotten that far? Does she really hate me? I thought she was just saying that because she's ticked off at me."_ Mal thought as he felt his pride sink and deflate tremendously.

At this point even the therapist was at a loss of words for a few moments as he mumbled out strained-sounding 'I see' while taking in the situation and carefully reviewing his notes as of so far. Throughout his entire career not once did he have to tackle or take on the role of marriage counseling let alone a teenage premarital one. He was in over his head and he knew it. To make matters even worse, it just had to involve one of his most difficult patients yet.

Mal.

The young troubled-teen that Frank Valenti took on as his successor and now (looking at his newest patient) this young lady, his granddaughter. He was already familar with Mal's violent behavior and unwillingness to take his meds unless forced to by his parole officer, Ralph. But this young lady was a whirlwind of caged up anger waiting to be unleashed that rivaled his current patient's bad temper.

Sighing while questioning himself again as to why he took up this position, looking back at Roxanne after putting his pen down, Jared inquired, "Have you tried just humoring him? Perhaps giving him another chance?"

Roxanne's eye started to twitch as she replied in an annoyed tone of voice, "Giving him another chance to do what? Piss me off? The only thing I'd like to try 'doing' is putting my boot in his ass!"

As Jared was preoccupied looking stunt by her statement nearing dropping his clipboard and pen (not to mention his jaw) in the process, Mal immediately perked up like on cue to her sassy comeback with a knowing smirk.

Dramatically looking hurt while cupping his mouth in false shock and horror, Mal gasped out, "So violent! And all I ever wanted was for her to bestow upon me her love and affections! (pinches his thumb and index finger almost together) Even just a little attention would be a little slice of heaven! But instead all she wants to do is yell at me and beat me in a homicidal way! I live in fear of my life, Jared! Really, I do! (looks at Jared who is still speechless) Come on doc, we both know I'm a lover not a fighter!"

At this point Roxanne couldn't decide whether to slap him or roll her eyes as she looked at him like the complete idiot he was while trying not to blush at his ridiculously fake confession.

 _"What an idiot! I can't believe I'm wasting thirty minutes of my time listening to this dumb shit." She swore silently raising an eyebrow._

Eating up the looks from his captive audience, Mal continues on unhinged, "Why won't she give it to me Jared? All I want is to have her sweet love rained down upon me! (unable to keep the act up and starts to crack a smirk) That and a lap dance."

In that moment Roxanne had to really hold back from her 'slapping withdraws' when another idea suddenly popped in her head.

After that last comment he broke out into laughter while pulling out a cigarette and was about to light it when Jared finally snapped out of it and commented in a deadpanned replied, "Really? You don't say?

Suddenly he started to taken in account the cigarette dangling from Mal's lips, and him about to lit it. Immediately Jared snatched up it from Mal, who in turn gave him a dirty look in warning.

"I've told you about bringing those in here, Mal. And you're lecherous behavior has not improved. Not one bit in the last half year you've been in enrolled in this program." Jared said with just as much warning in his tone as he tucked the unlighted smoke in the from pocket of his shirt that held a few black-inked pens.

Roxanne smirked a secret smile unknowingly from Mal's view due to both statements.

Losing the irked look, Mal smirked, "You know if you wanted one, all you had to do was ask."

Raising an eyebrow, Jared commented, "You know the rules. No smoking in my office. As a matter of fact, you're not even suppose to be smoking at your age."

Mal rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and said, "Pff! Whatever. (smirks) We both know you just wanted a smoke. Don't deny it."

Ignoring Mal's last statement, Jared continued on the session, "Regardless. (mumbles in weary deadpanned tone) Now that we got all that out of our systems. (in a louder tone and gesturing towards Mal) Why don't we talk about how you feel about 'marriage' Mr. Mal? Are you prepared to take on such a role?"

Smirking devilishly, Mal replies in a cocky tone, "Of course Jared. I do fancy myself quite the catch. Any girl would be _lucky_ to have me."

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Roxanne continued to fold her arms over her chest and roll her eyes not believing the idiocy she was having to endure. At least not until Mal did the unexpected.

Grabbing her chin, and leaning his face just mere inches from hers, Mal seductively suggests, "Don't you think so Roxanne?"

"T-Think w-what?!" She stammered not able to think straight with his face so sudden close to hers.

 _"There's that look again. (inwardly chuckles deviously) She may not love me, but I know she can't resist what I do."_ Mal silently confirms taken in the blushed and caught-off-hand look in her eyes.

In the same deep husky voice, Mal smirks while saying, "Looks like someone wasn't paying attention. That's very naughty of you Roxanne. (in the background Jared clears his throat as an indicator for Mal to stop his unruly behavior) Would you like me to repeat myself?"

Unable to stop herself, Roxanne helpless to his suave voice replies in a meek hitch, "Y-Yes."

His smirk only intensifying even more, Mal brings his lips and hot breath down on her ear and says huskily, "Don't you fancy me quite the catch (drags out her name in a slow sexual tone) Roxanne?"

Her face turned ten shades redder than her hair, but before she could reply Jared sternly said in a harsh tone, "Alright! That's enough of that!"

As soon as Roxanne heard Jared loud, harsh voice she jumped up and out of her fevered daze and shoved Mal off with quite an embarrassed look about her as she couldn't lift her gaze up to either male in the room. Even so, she could feel Jared heated gaze drawn towards Mal as he spoke up again reprimanding him for his untimely behavior. However, Roxanne caught none of it due to her feeling over-whelmed and embarrassment at being caught ensnared into another one of Mal's perverse traps of his he was spinning.

 _"Maybe that's a good thing. (watches as the therapist continues to lecture Mal on his behavior) I can use that to my advantage later."_ Roxanne ponders curiously to herself.

Knowing how much she doesn't enjoy taking advantage of others, Roxanne reminded herself who she was dealing with and what he's done over and over again. Hurting her friends, and her herself in more than many different ways possible. It had to end, and she was determined to find a way to get that collar on him one way or another without him growing suspicious of her actions. But how? She knew seduction was out of the picture considering as many times as she's attempted it in the past. Each time it failed because he saw right through it. But then Mal was never the trusting kind, even though she was able to gain a tiny bit of his trust - it was still not enough to do something like that and expect to work in her favor.

No.

She was going to have to think of something else. Something he wouldn't expect coming. On top of that she concluded that she'd have to play natural with it or he'd know.

It was very nerve-racking to have someone on the same level of intelligence as her when it came to plotting and out-witting others, but at the same time irritating that- _that_ same exact person was a complete packaged jerk. Thoughts of his past abuse suddenly started to over-whelm her, and with any thoughts of caring or sympathy quickly decease as she glared at the cocky psychopath that she was being force to not only wed, but he his slave girl even after juvie?

Unable to keep her irritation in check any longer, Roxanne finally snaps when she lets out a frustrated shriek.

Both males stop arguing and stare unsettlingly at her for a few seconds.

Immediately Roxanne locks her eyes onto Jared's while bursting at the steams, "Do you even like your job? (points a thumb in Mal's direction and jumps to her feet while viciously and verbally attacking him) Why do you even bother with creeps like him? He's not going to change! He has no intentions of changing! He's nothing but a lowlife jerk that gets off on sexually abusing girls that he knows he can get a way with doing that to because no one in this shit-hole has the balls to man up and stop him, but ME! And what really infuriates me the most about all of this is the fact that no matter how many times I wanna believe him when he apologizes I know he's just lying and doesn't mean a damn bit of it! (turning a hurt and cross look onto Mal) He's hurt me in more way than one, and no matter what I try to do to get him to stop he won't. (in lower voice and locking eyes with Mal) You never really wanted to be my friend and you never cared anything about me, just admit it."

At some point Mal came close to cutting her off, but when she once again hit every head on every nail, it stung. Making him realize just how much pain he had really caused her, but even so it still didn't erase how her words hurt him in return even if he knew deep down he more than likely deserved them for what he had done. As much as he hated to admit it, Roxanne was right, but at the same time he didn't care about his past transgressions with other two, it was the fact that he knew he hurt her was what bothered him. He just didn't know how to stop doing it, because in the past it always felt good to watch those around him suffer. It did until he met her, which confounded him. At the same time he wanted to make her suffer too just like the rest but, then he also realized it was pointless because he didn't enjoy it. And he slowly realized why. Even through all the cruel things he said and did for a time, she was still trying to understand her even when he pushed her back. The truth was he was coward, and he knew it. He was never loved, and never understood what it felt like until she came along. He didn't want it, and even tries to convince himself that he didn't need it either. But sadly he did...

That's how he knew that last night, was the night he finally messed up one too many times and she wasn't going to forgive him anymore. That's why when he talked his therapist into convincing Chris to bring her in that maybe just maybe she would give him another chance, but judging from the look in her eyes and the way her stance was formed, he knew there was no chance of it now. Her anger was only fueling his now.

Unable to deal with her pointing out his screw-ups, Mal exploded back onto her in return.

Slamming her up against the wall and leaving his therapist stunt and shocked long enough for him to shout, "You think it's easy being the bad guy here! You think it's easy being the one everyone hates, do you?! DO YOU!?"

Once again the class on the other side of the wall all ceased chatter and froze uneasily at the sound of the voice most of them dreaded and feared most- the juvie king's. His and another they soon recognized in a higher pitch tone. Duncan wasn't sure what unsettling him the most the yelling and shouts or them followed by the loud banging and shuffled sounds against the wall.

In the therapist's office Mal continued to pin Roxanne in even as Jared tried to intervene and pull him off, but the young man's strength was greater than his. All he could do was pull, tug, and yell in response in his attempt to end it.

Mal's and Roxanne's argument continued to escalate as their voice rose, and it was over the same things as before. Him pointing out that he was no saint and her pointing out that she never expected him to be one in the first place and only wanted his honesty and for his violence against her friends to stop.

However by this point the therapist was floored by both Roxanne's and Mal's violent-nasty behavior and arguing-loud insults that not only did he press the emergency button under his desk to retrieve security to detain them both, but he also phoned the nurse to get Mal something to lower his blood pressure. Nevertheless all the while yelling at Mal to turn her loose immediately.

In minutes both Chef Hatchet, Ralph along with another parole officer came rushing inside his office, throwing Mal off of Roxanne and tackling him to the ground as the nurse carefully stood over him as he swore and fight viciously underneath their vise-like-grip over him as Mrs. Jones quickly injected him with something to calm him down. In seconds Mal stopped fighting them and nearly went limp with exhaustion while laying there in the floor heavily panting and refusing to acknowledge anyone's help to lift him.

Several moments later and a few words with Mal's parole officer, Ralph- Jared finally made the suggestion that they both _needed_ to start coming to see him more often. Apparently there was more problems then what he originally thought was there. It wasn't too long after that, that both of them were soon released back to class with an escort provided by Ralph. The looks both Duncan and Bailey gave only proved to Roxanne that everyone there heard more than enough. Regardless she noticed that Mal's parole officer, Ralph had kept a careful eye on them for the rest of the day while neither of them spoke to other.

It was quite clear to Ralph by this point of the pure hate and mistrust that each one felt for the other by the dark looks that they sent one another when their eyes did meet. For the time being, Ralph decided he'd let this past, but if another incident like it occurred and repeated itself, he wouldn't hesitate to call the boss to settle it. As much as he wasn't bothered by violence in general, Ralph still wasn't into or for the idea of beating down teenagers, and for Frank Valenti, he wasn't beneath it if it came down to it. Although he knew that the boss would never lay a finger on his granddaughter, Mal on the other hand was a different story.

Truly Ralph pitied him if the boss ever decided to sank his claws into him. The boy would be lucky to even be alive when he was through with him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The 'therapist' joke was actually something I caught in the Gotham tv series, (so all credit goes them). I believe Harvey made some comment about it to one of lesser criminals in it. Nevertheless, it felt appropriate in Mal's case to use it since there is no filter on his mouth whatsoever.**_

 _ **P.s. Their therapy was even torture for me. Took me hours to work this out, but the ending result is good. I knew both of them to truly hate the other for what's to come.**_


	114. Dominance Comes With a Collar

_**Another chapter up! As a warning this one has taken a rather 'dark' turn, so please be warned! And also keep in mind that both Mal and Roxanne are still on dangerous grounds with the other. With Mal being tired of trying to apology to get back in Roxanne's good graces and her making him look like a fool in front of a juvie full of tough guys, that's quite a hit to his pride and with him not being the most rational nor more patient of people, its only natural that he would continue to make poor choices. Roxanne has finally hit her low where she is just not taking his crap anymore regardless of whether he 'loves' her or not. So with that in mind please enjoy! There hasn't been an intense chapter like this one in awhile!**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Warning: This is a violent chapter will suggestive scenes and some that may even make you uncomfortable! Be Warned!**_

 _ **A big thanks for all the reviews from The Malevolent Mountain Queen, Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, and Loki!**_

* * *

It felt like the day would never come to an end after that stupid therapy session that she was forcefully dragged into with that stupid jerk, Mal or so Roxanne thought irritably.

 _"Mal."_ She cursed his name bitterly in her thoughts.

Just saying his name alone either inside her mind or out loud as it rolled off the tip of her tongue had left a bitter taste in Roxanne's mouth, and just the thought of him period burns her up. Thoroughly. After their fight in the therapist's office, Roxanne no longer had any doubts nor did she feel any guilt or remorse whatsoever in now undertaking her plot to make him suffer for every little thing he's done. From the pain he caused her to every time he made her cry to every horrible thing she's witness him doing to others around her including friends and even herself.

It had to stop. His rein of terror. His bullying. His cruel words and hurtful lies. His violent and jealous nature. They all had to come to an end. And if it killed her, she was going to end it no matter what the cost, even if it meant breaking into an actual fist fight with him to make it happen. If it meant it would put an end to it, then she was prepared to take that risk.

With those thoughts in mind- her resolve was made up, Roxanne was more determined than ever to get her revenge. No girl deserved to be forced into being in a relationship with someone they didn't even like let alone love.

It was times like these that Roxanne would question just what was her grandfather thinking? What did he see in him? Because she honestly wasn't seeing it.

For someone that supposedly had feelings of love for her, they had a real shitty way of showing it. The thought irked her and even somewhere in depths of her mind buried deep, it also stung. Why? She wasn't sure, although the fact alone that someone like him had feelings for someone like her, but refused to come out and just say it- it hurt. A lot.

She couldn't comprehend why he was trying to hide them in the first place.

 _"Is he ashamed of me? Does it embarrass him to have feelings for someone like me? Am I too weak?...ugh...STOP IT!"_ Roxanne scolded herself.

It had not even been two full days since Bailey told her about Mal liking her and she was already acting like a complete idiot over it. It was shameful, even scandalous, but mostly darn right foolish considering how she knew what kind of guy he really was. There was no way in hell that she was falling for him especially not after everything he's done up to this point.

It would be crazy, even for her.

 _"I'm giving myself a headache with this crap! It's not important. And why am I even asking myself that?! It's not like I care because I don't! It doesn't matter to me how he feels, especially if he can't grow a set of balls and tell me himself! Stupid jerk!"_ She fumed.

As arrogant and boastful as that jerk was, you would think that he would be harassing her by now by displaying his twisted sense of passion for her, but instead he hid it. Almost like he was denying it opening, but without having to say it out loud. That alone hurt far more than just knowing he had feelings for her in the first place which was what fueled Roxanne's pent up anger even more, but also confused her.

 _"Why am I still bothered by it? Why is it getting under my skin like this?"_ Roxanne thought miserably as she carefully chopped carrots on a cutting board while ignoring the idiot standing next her who was doing a similar task as well.

Both of them were finishing up their last week of kitchen duty for Chris and Chef Hatchet, and it was nerve-racking to say the least. She continued to avoid making eye contact with that certain jerk standing next to her on the right-hand side as they both silently vented while prepping the kitchen's produce for the day crew that following morning.

Classes after their session in Jared's office had been long and tedious. The day just wouldn't end fast enough for either of them. On top of that Roxanne felt on edge and ready to explode from her pent up anger that she felt towards Mal. It was from everything she experienced with him from day one to now this and not to mention his nasty-hurtful words to ones that were just perverse to his desire to control everything- including her to him retaliating whenever things didn't go his way. Not once could she carry out a single decent conversation with him without it turning sour or worse, and something just as simple as that really irked her. She just couldn't understand it.

 _"Why is he so difficult to get along with let alone get to know?"_ She vented tensely.

It wasn't that she had any desire or thought to get to know him at the moment, but it was just the mere fact that he never would open up to her or even try for that matter is what drove her crazy. He continuously pushed her away. It slowly became clear to her that even though Steve had mentioned that Mal trusted her above anyone else, he still didn't trust her enough to really be himself around her and that more than likely meant that he was afraid of something. But what? She began to ponder if maybe Mal was scared of letting down his walls that he so carefully built- shielding everyone out so no one could get in. Was he trying to block out everyone and refusing them entry? Was that it? Was he afraid of getting close to someone?

 _"Could it be that Mal's afraid of the one thing, he's been demanding of me from the beginning? Is he afraid of love?"_ Roxanne suddenly concluded in bewilderment than quickly shrugged it off as she added, _"No, that's just silly. That can't be it, can it?"_

The thought seemed ridiculous, but at the same time considering his horrible personality and his lack of warmth and kindness...

As crazy as it sounded, it made sense to an extent.

For someone who's probably never experienced a single tiny, shred of love or even ever felt it, it only made perfect sense that they would be a cold and uncaring person like him.

Has Mal never loved or been loved? Not even by a parent? Not even a little bit?

 _"Okay, now I'm just obsessing over this and it's starting to get out of hand. Of course Mal had to been loved at some point. I mean he 'did' once share a body with Mike, so it only makes sense that at least his parents loved him if not anyone else."_ Roxanne stubbornly concluded.

Regardless of that fact, it was still too late. The damage had been done and there was no undoing it. She was going to get her revenge and make him pay even if she had to harden her heart and ignore his.

All this was going through Roxanne's mind as she took on hers and Mal's last week of kitchen duty, and to make matters worse Steve was there this time to watch instead of Chef. Even though she was on a temporary alliance with that weirdo, it still didn't mean that he still didn't creep her out to her very core. She could feel his eyes on her- following her every movement of every single dreading minute of every seemingly long hour spent in there. Starting from every little thing she did from reaching into the cabinet to getting a bowl to bending down to pick up a fallen vegetable. Her movements were stiff and very tense, but not once did she ever turn around to make eye contact with him. Roxanne could also feel how tensed up Mal was too without even looking up. He had a very forbidding feeling about him that was a little more than hard to miss. Like a giant dark aura that was giving off his foul mood and bad temperament. Roxanne was not spiritual inclined like Dawn was, but she could definitely feel the intensity coming off of Mal without even looking. She was more than a little certain that it wasn't just from what happened earlier in the day either. With Steve being present, it made things a lot more intense than things already were between the two of them.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Roxanne watched as Mal continued to silently sulk while working on his task of chopping tomatoes at hand. His stiff back and his fixed body language alone was enough for her to know he was blocking out Steve and more focused on his anger towards her than anything else at the moment. The intense look of resentment was obvious from a side glance. She had no doubt it had to do with how she took him down a few notches in front the whole of juvie- making a total fool out of him, and if she had to guess it was probably the first time in a long time anyone has ever done that to him. His bruised pride was proof of it. He had finally backed off and stopped trying to persist in talking to her. Roxanne figured he was too mad with her to even do that which was fine by her because she had nothing more she wanted to say to him either. She was tired of his apologies. They meant nothing to her if he didn't actually mean any of them or stuck to his word, especially if he was just going to turn around and repeat them again in a later time.

However as much as she would like to deny it, the few passing glances of misery that crossed his face earlier in the day did in fact bothered her and that in itself got to her. The fact that his misery was causing her pain was not acceptable to her. Not when he took pride and pleasure in causing it to her whenever he could find ways to stick it to her and now here she was feeling sorry for him just because he got his feelings hurt. Why feel sorry? How stupid could she be?

It was then in her mental struggle with her frustrations towards him in general that as she was working on her task at hand so vigorously that she got carried away with the blade in her hand and nicked one of her fingers. She immediately hissed from the suddenly wash of pain that came over her and swore out loud.

Dropping the blade, she stuck her finger up to her mouth to stop the bleeding, but was stopped.

Upon hearing her sudden intake of breath, Mal halted his flow of progress. Completely putting aside his differences and sour demeanor as his eyes told him what his ears detected before hand- she had cut herself.

 _"Pathetic."_ He thought irritably.

 _"Can't even chop vegetables without finding a way to hurt herself. I swear if I had left her alone for more than five minutes, she'd probably have done much worse due to her klutziness."_ Mal silently scolded.

He was fully aware of the anger she felt towards him which he also channeled and reflected back at her in response. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. Quickly tearing off a paper towel from a nearby roll hanging under one of the upper cabinets, Mal swiftly grabbed a hold of Roxanne's hand and was in the process of stopping the bleeding when she snatched it back.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, glaring dangerously at him.

Slightly taken back and bewildered by her attitude, Mal replied evenly, "You're bleeding. Stop being childish and let me help."

Mal tries to take up her hand again, but Roxanne quickly steps out of his reach cradling her sliced hand in the paper towel while giving him a dirty look.

"I don't care, and I don't need your help either! I can do it myself! So just leave me alone, okay?!" She barked back in an aggressive tone.

Completely thrown off by her vicious response to his effort to aid her, Mal glowered back as well, but backed off.

Stepping back into his station and picking up his knife to resume his work, he said, "Fine, suit yourself."

Roxanne walked away from their station avoiding the amused look on Steve's face as she walked to the other side of the kitchen to find the first aid kit hanging on the wall. After looking at the cut more properly, she deduced that she just shaved the skin off a little on her left index finger. Without dabbling anymore than necessary, Roxanne covered it a couple of band-aids and got back to her task. Just like before neither spoke to the other. However, Roxanne did seem to notice that the atmosphere between her and Mal only seem to have grown colder, but she wasn't bothered by it anymore than she already was.

By the time they finished up, they both went their own separate ways that evening. Whether that night he would or not, Roxanne was not chancing it. She quickly found Ralph and asked him to escort her to the infirmary to get her bath in peace this time before Mal did it himself. She wasn't in the mood to be harassed by him any more than she had to be.

Some time later Roxanne was preparing to go to bed. For the most part she had put away any thoughts related to her tormentor, Roxanne was pretty beat from the bad day she had and was still wondering how she'd be able to get on Mal's good side into tricking him long enough to 'collar' him that following day. She was in the process of tossing her dirty clothes into the hamper by the mirror and sink while she picked up her brush and started running it through messy locks at the mirror when she suddenly caught a glimpse of something tall, dark and lanky lingering nearby in the shadows.

Immediately fear stabbed at her heart as she gasped out loud.

 _"Had Razor come back for revenge?"_ Roxanne silently dreaded not taking her eyes off of the figure.

She barely had enough time to furrow her brows to get a better look at it let alone spin around to confirm her dreaded thoughts as the dark shadowy being thrust themselves out at her speedily into her direction much faster than she had expected. The moment his face hit the light, dread turned into fear. It was Mal and judging by the scowl on his face, she was in a lot of trouble. The only person he typically saved that look for was Steve, which meant that she really pushed him this time. He must have been biding his time and looking for the perfect opportunity to strike back at her.

Without any type of warning Mal sprung out of the dark corner on her right side of the bed and dove for her in his attempt to attack. Roxanne was not ready, but still attempted to quickly side step out of his way. He was aiming for her middle, but missed.

In seconds he grabbed her by the elbow instead and tackled her to the ground.

The moment she went down, she struggled and fought against her fearful thoughts and hammering heart in her chest as Roxanne fought back to throw him off, but she could feel herself slowly failing. Physical strength and agile speed was on his side versus hers. In a matter of moments through grunts and shouts of anger words from both opposing sides, Mal finally won out as he straddled himself on top of her- pinning her down where she couldn't even move an inch.

She was dazed for a moment as her vision grew a little hazy from hitting her head the second Mal thrusts himself onto her, throwing her down beneath his weight after rolling over on top of her. Roxanne still continued to try and fight him as she glared up at him with a look of absolute hate burning in her eyes into his dark-forbidding ones. She suddenly halted her movements and futile struggles only long enough to hear his words he hissed his anger words into her ear.

Venomously, Mal spat in a vicious tone clearly laced in anger, "You're going pay doll for humiliating me today. (digging his hands painfully into her wrists causing her to hiss in pain) And I can promise you that I will enjoy every second of breaking you."

Ignoring the pain he was causing her, she cranes her neck towards his face, burning her stare into his equally dangerous one and challenges him by yelling back her response in just as an equal tone.

Without hesitation, Roxanne snaps back out of his shared anger, "What are you going to do to? Punish me by attacking my friends again? Locked up in my room again for days?"

With the shake of his head and humorless chuckle, Mal smirks evilly as he replies, "Neither, because I won't need to. (his eyes lit up in a way that disturbed her) I've come up with even better plan- a more fitting punishment for you my little balls buster. One I should have done a long time ago."

Regardless of the fear that was taking root, Roxanne ignored and continued to push her luck.

"What? Because obviously tricking me into having sex with you is not punishment enough? So now you're finally going to break another promise and hit me, is that it?" She shot back defensively- using every word in the most defiant tone she could throw at him.

It didn't seem to have any effect on him due to his next statement because his tone was cold and void of all emotions as he drawled. Even so, she could have sworn that she caught a small, tiny hint of regret there if not imagined.

"No, something much worse." He said in a dead tone.

Without time to for her to react to the situation or even give him so much as a glare, a tearing sound was heard.

He ripped her pajama bottoms off in mere seconds flat as she gasps out loud at the loss of air while her eyes mirrored into his, replacing anger with fear.

It soon hit her.

" _He's going to do it! But he promised he'd never do that! HE PROMISED ME!"_ She shrieked helplessly in her head as her whole body froze up to the feeling of cold air hitting her bare flesh.

As that new piece of information kicked into her system, Roxanne began to frantically twist around under him in her attempt to try and break loose to get away.

As panic took over her more calmer demeanor, Roxanne screamed, "You wouldn't dare! (hooks his fingers under the bottom hem of her shirt) Don't! I swear I'll scream, and Ralph will get Chris and he'll call my grandfather! He'll kill you for this y-you...JERK!"

In the same emotionless tone as before, but more calmer than hers, Mal quietly says, "Do it then."

Perplexed by his responded statement, Roxanne quavers back, "What?"

Mal's expression was just as cold as the tone of his voice when he said, "You heard me. I said do it, but I won't hesitate to spill my seed into you when you do. The old man may hate me. Curse me. Beat me. Break every bone in my body. And even desire to have me killed for it, but once he knows you're carrying my child, he won't touch me. And you know...why? Because you will be considered tainted by every man after this, that's why."

Roxanne stopped struggling and went limp. She was completely paralyzed with fear as the fight left her eyes. His words shocked her into speechlessness. No words escape her lips as she is laid there frozen with fear while her anger towards him was momentarily forgotten.

Mal smirked as he drunk in the look of absolute fear on her features. The look he had tried countless times before to achieve, but always seem to fail at drawing from her. Not this time...

 _"She's still as gullible as ever. It doesn't matter if she screams or not, I'm gonna fill her full of my cum until she passes out. That'll remind her just who takes care of her- who her master and man is. She is mine to do with as I please!"_ Mal chuckled with dark humor.

He would have power, and he would have his dominance over her. She would not beat him at his own game. She was clever, but not clever.

As much as it pains him for doing something like this to her, he needed to usher up his authority over her and quickly before everyone else soon realized that there was something more going on between him and his slave girl.

She would in time forgive him or so he swore.

While she was still paralyzed with her fears, Mal immediately took advantage of the moment by tugging roughly at her shirt again. As if hit by a struck of lightening, Roxanne snaps out of it as she struggles under him while yelling for him to 'get off'. The more louder and frantic she became the more vicious Mal ripped at her clothing until suddenly the sounds of a fury of chirping was screaming close by. In seconds Ben shot out of no where and dove for and attacked Mal's face in a series of biting and clawing.

Mal screamed in intense pain as he clawed at and dug his fingers into Ben in his attempt to remove him.

The second Ben attacked was the second Mal's grip on Roxanne laxed- giving her more than enough time to escape. As soon as Mal got a hold of Ben and pluck him off, he smiled wickedly as his eyes fell on Roxanne's and she knew what it meant.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He evilly drawled as cupped Ben in both hands tightly.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" She cried out from the pain of watching her tiny friend about to suffer at his hands.

Her scream fell on deaf ears as Mal started to squeeze the life out of him with both hands.

Ben screamed in pain as his tiny voice echoed off the wall.

Tears started to form in Roxanne's eyes as she begged him to stop and even ran at him tugging helplessly to free her friend from Mal's clutches, but he wasn't letting up.

"Mark my words Roxanne, I will break you at whatever costs. You will learn to obey me, even if that means taking away something precious from you." Mal proclaimed over her begging and pleading.

Seeing as that Mal had no intentions of stop squeezing the life out of Ben, Roxanne looked around frantically while he lost in his brief moment of declared domination. Longer she scammed the room in her futile search and heard Ben's cries of pain the more panicked she became under the stress until her eyes landed on what appeared to an old abandon bed board laying propped up against the wall next to her bed. She quickly dashed across the room in less than ten swift steps and snatched it up. She whirled back around in time to see Mal suddenly noticing her abstinence. Before his eyes lands back on her, she rushed forward and place every anger thought and feeling into hitting him with it as hard as she could ignoring the warning look in his dark eyes until he finally dropped Ben, who quickly recovered after hitting the floor and scurried off under her bed to safety. By this point, Roxanne was thoroughly disgusted and enraged by Mal's act of violence he took out on someone as small and helpless as Ben. It suddenly dawned onto her that- _that_ was all he was a bully. He took pleasure in hurting others to make himself feel good and make up for the lack of true happiness in his life. Roxanne shrieked out a aggravated growl as she shook in absolute fury of the feelings of rage she felt towards him as she watched him slowly climb back up to his feet rubbing his now sore limbs.

Roxanne pointed the wooden board at him him shakily and viciously spat, "You sick son of bitch! How dare you try to harm someone as small and helpless as Ben just to get back me! And another thing, you're a complete dumbass if you think I don't see what you're trying to do here! You had every intention of coming here tonight and trying to get me pregnant whether I screamed for help or not! (narrowing her eyes viciously and points at herself) I can't believe you would sank this low, and the worse part about all of this is that I actually believed you all this time when you said you'd never lay a hand on me or THIS- attempt to rape me! I swear I'm going to kill you for this and every other time you've ever hurt me you bastard!"

Mal's eyes were as cold and lifeless as ever while he silently observed and let her say her piece.

"Very perspective of you. You always were a lot more cunning than the other two bimbos. (sprung towards and screams) "But not cunning ENOUGH!" He shouted back as he jumped at her.

As mad as she was, Roxanne was still little terrified. Strength was something that Mal still had over her no matter how she tried to tackle this situation. However she didn't have the luxury of time to dwell as Mal lunged forward at her with an anger battle cry. As fear tore at her being relentlessly, she snapped out of it long enough to find the strength to swing the wooden board at Mal nearly hitting his mid section. But unfortunately for her, he ducked out of reach just barely in time and fast enough only (to Roxanne discontent) snatch the board from her fingers and toss it carelessly to the side. In that moment, Mal's brute strength caused Roxanne to lose her footing due to him yanking the board out of her grasp which sent her stumbling. Mal saw his moment of opportunity and immediately took advantage of it by ramming himself into her abdomen like a football player causing them both to crash-land roughly on the bed behind them. They both groaned in slight pain to fall and Mal wasted no time in grabbing at her as she tried to round over and crawl away, but in the end his fingers missed their target as he winded up snagging her shirt instead.

"Let go!" She screamed as she tried to kick him in the face, but missed.

Between breaths, he snapped back, "Be still!"

"Like hell I will!" She retorted back at him over her shoulder hotly.

Shortly after she made her heated reply, the look of angry determination was searing from Mal's gaze as his grip on the bottom hem of her shirt tightened and in seconds he tore it from her. The action slows her down her movements just enough for him to get his hands around her waist causing her to shriek out in blind panic and anger while kicking even more. He ignored her protests and drew her underneath him as before. Disregarding her will to fight him, Mal quickly rips away the last shred of fabric that saving her from what he's about to do. Roxanne took an intake of panicked breath when she realized she was down to nothing to protect herself from what she knew was coming. Not missing a beat even with her struggling under him, Mal pinned her down by one arm while using the other to yank his belt loose from it confines in his pants belt lopes.

When Roxanne finally understood what he was tried to do, she bite back her tears and fought even harder and screamed, "NO!"

Just as Mal finally got his belt free and started wrapping it around her wrists while trying to continue straddle her under him to keep her in place and use the belt as bondage, Roxanne somehow got one of her leg free from out from under him and pressed her foot into his chest and kicked him as hard as she could, but it didn't work. Even though she could see the look of intense pain in expression, Mal did not let up. Though the kick may not have worked, it did momentarily distract him into letting go of his grip on the belt that he was struggling to tie her down with as he grabbed her foot and pulled it away from his chest. Due to her still struggling and yanking at her confines- the belt-like-bondage rope came loose. Quickly she acts by using her other foot she pried out from under him- kicking him off and wildly looking around for a means to aid her in their fight. Immediately she realized that part of his belt is still wrapped around one of her wrists. Roxanne rips it off of her and lunged for him onto his back before he recovers and straddles him- whipping the belt around his neck and choking him.

Almost immediately after jerking himself forward and coming to the realization his movements were limited when he was forced to come to a halt or be strangled to death, Mal claws at the belt tied tightly around his neck and yanks at it to remove it. Roxanne quickly comes to the deduction that if she doesn't do something soon, this could turn real nasty for her especially how livid he was right now. Suddenly she remembered the collar, but as far away as it was and as hard as she tried stretching out her fingers in her struggle to hold Mal down and grab for it at the same time, it remained fruitless. The collar was still too far out of reach. She wasn't close enough to grab it from out from under her mattress and the knowledge was disheartening.

 _"No! Damn it! Not when I'm this close!"_ Mentally she screamed out of frustration.

Unfortunately the unthinkable happened. With Mal's bucking around under her and her trying to reach over to the get the collar, his continuous movements caused her to lose her balance and she toppled over beside which more than enough time for him to free himself from the belt-like-choke hold and turn the tables on her and giving her absolutely no time to react. Less than a second he was back on top of her, and this time out of a fit of blind rage like he wasn't even aware of who he was attacking, Mal wrapped his hands around her throat and started squeezing the life force out of her. Roxanne tried to scream and tried to beg, but it was like all forms of mercy were gone from his eyes as his his cold-dead stare burned back into her frightened ones.

Roxanne silently panicked, _"This is it! He's really going to kill me!"_

Judging by the crazy look in his eyes, this was not the Mal she knew. He had always sworn never to lay a hand on her, but he also said he'd never force himself onto her either. Clearly he's snapped. Only reason she knew all of this was because this is how he handled the other guys here, but never her. She finally pushed him too far, and she was paying for it. Bailey had warned her how dangerous he was once he was pushed over the edge. With that in mind, Roxanne knew she had messed up and also knew then and there that she had to fight back with all she had or worse...die. However even when she was able to pry her feet into his chest and push at him in an attempt to kick him off, he budge and he didn't let up. He was like a monster once his rage was activated.

Just as Roxanne was losing all hope in this fight and was quickly running out air to breathe from her lungs burning from their lack of air, her gaze suddenly shifted over to the side and to some point the board she dropped in their struggle from earlier was only a mere inches away. That was it, she had to 'unlike' her first failed attempt to get the collar, she had to get the board or else she was dead meat. While choking and gasping for air, Roxanne fumbled her hand around almost in a blind attempt to grab the wooden board, but it was still taken longer than expected. It was only a mere inches of her reach as she fruitless grabbed and swatted at it trying to get a hold of it. After countless struggles and re-energized by her will to live, the adrenaline of knowing she would die if she didn't success was all, but enough to get her that extra push to reach and finally gets a hold of it. With her hand firmly around it and knowing she had to made this hit count, Roxanne gnashed her teeth and felt as the splinters dug into her fingers as she drove the wooden plank with all her might over Mal's head.

The lights in Mal's eyes left and the grip around her neck loosen as he collapsed in a heap unconscious on top of her. Roxanne laid there coughing as she sucks in sweet air for the next few seconds, but not for long. Immediately she acts by shoving him off of her with what little strength she had left. Almost like a jolt of lightening shot through, Roxanne dove for the other side of the bed and lifted the sheets and taking out the collar without anymore delays before he got back up.

Remembering how Steve had said it worked, Roxanne turned him over to where he was laying on his back and without any further problems snapped the collar in place with a small 'click'. At the moment it 'clicked', Roxanne froze with fear when she suddenly realized that Mal was still conscious the entire time. He was only dazed by the hit he took. Through her gasping and coughing for air, she missed his labored and heavy breathing from his previous assault with her just moments ago.

In a panic that Mal may try and hurt her again, Roxanne straddles him the second after she got the collar on him, and looks for some form of protection. The board had snapped the moment it landed over Mal's head and was in pieces. Scenes from their fight in the infirmary bathroom the night before flashed before her eyes.

 _"His knife!"_ Roxanne deduced as though a light-bulb had been lit inside her head.

Speedily she started to feel around the edge of his pants in near panic mode until she finally found what she was looking for and yanked out his blade from within the folds of his pants' pocket as he was slowly starting to come to. In a mere seconds flat, she held and pressed it against his throat. The sudden contact of metal meeting flesh caused Mal to jerk a little from the unexpected feeling the blade was making raised up tightly against his throat.

As his vision started to clear, Mal could make out the determined look of vengeance set upon her facial features. She was more than a little serious about taking his life if it came down to it. However, he was not aware of the device that was fitted around his neck.

Although Mal was not afraid of her or even afraid for that matter of the spilling of a little blood, he still needed to dissuade her for acting upon her desire to act her vengeance by to killing him. He knew if he kept going and if 'push came to shove', she would choose her life over his. It was only natural that anyone in hers and his place would make that type of choice.

In a more calm, but still cold tone of voice, Mal baited her by saying, "You don't have it in you. You won't do it. You're too soft, doll. Put the knife down because if you don't- you're gonna get hurt."

With the same cold note in her voice, Roxanne replied just as icily low, "Don't tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me like you think you do. I may look helpless. I may even look stupid to you. But don't you lay there and try and tell me I won't do this- BECAUSE I WILL! (pauses as she breaths heavily staring coldly down at him only to see him smile evilly like he was going to say something, but she continued on before he could) To set the record straight, I'm taking back my freedom because this shit stops here. You're need to control me ends here tonight asshole!"

Mal stares at her for a second longer before letting out a humorous laugh that sounded near hysterically. The mere thought of her thinking that she can get her freedom so easily and defeat him just as so was laughable to him. She was his, and she would never escape him.

As cold as his laugh was, it still lingered in the air as he arrogantly shots back, "You're a little fool if you honestly think I will release you from our deal just because you're holding that knife against my throat. Think again. (craning his neck closer as he tries to sit up causing her to cut him a little in the process) I can easily throw you down and finish with what I started just moments ago before that stupid squirrel got in my way."

The more Mal had craned his neck to prove his point the more he began to notice that something was off.

 _Something else was there._

Suddenly Mal become aware that it wasn't just the blade he felt straining his neck, but something else entirely. Roxanne's eyes widen as she suddenly realizes what he's about to do and shoves him off of her bed in frantic panic. As soon as she did, he landed on the floor with a loud _'THUMP'_ followed the sound of his groaning. She warily crawled to the edge of the bed just in time to see as his hands found their way around the collar around his neck and on instinct he yanked at it, and as much as she despised him at the moment, she still didn't take any joy from his suffering like the way he did when he inflicted pain from upon others.

Bolts of lightening crackled in vicious static-like growls all around the collar loudly as Mal was mercilessly electrocuted. His entire body involuntarily jerked out of control as though he was having a seizure. Not a sound aside from his grunts of pain escaped his lips. Almost instantly Mal let go of his grip around the collar, and it stopped. He laid there panting from the shock of it and the pain that shot throughout his entire body and also the shock of being put in that position. He rolled his head over in her direction with many emotions clouding over his face. He was beyond shocked and angry by it, but the ones that Roxanne fought hard against pitying him for was the ones that shone clearly the most.

Hurt and betrayal.

During the time that Mal was shaking uncontrollably, Roxanne had watched warily with his knife still in hand and remembering Steve's instructions. She had to give 'it' orders and if the wearer 'Mal' didn't follow them, he would be shocked violently.

Mal laid there a moment to catch his breath while letting another groan of pain escape his lips before attempting a sitting position.

When he finally did, he glared up at her in a way that truly scared her to the very core of her soul as he pointed at the collar while hissing out with a vicious bit in his tone, "What the hell is this?!"

Before she could get a single word, again Mal yanked at it and once more he was violently shocked, but this time he let go alot faster before getting the full effect this time.

The next glare he gave her was the scariest look he gave her yet as he snapped, "Take this fuckin' thing off! NOW!"

 _"I will not be weak. I will not crumble before him. I WILL break these chains because I am STRONG!"_ She nervously mumbled in the back of her mind willing herself to keep going.

Roxanne squares her shoulders and gave him a look just as deadly and quietly remarked, "No."

Mal snorts as he gets up to his feet and strides towards her just as rapidly as his temper was rocketing. He gets in her face. She backs up a step, but doesn't back down although slightly flinches at the loud volume of his tone as he voice.

Unable to hold his temper any longer and refusing to be made a fool of, Mal yells, "Where'd you get this?! Who gave it to you?!"

Before Roxanne can even breathe a word, Mal immediately makes the connection as his eyes widen to the realization.

Steve.

 _"That worthless son of a bitch. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him."_ Mal silently swears with conviction.

 _"The peon has actually managed to sneak behind my back and turn my own slave girl against me! I won't have it!"_ He vowed.

Roxanne finally spoke up, break him out of his angered thoughts.

Reminding herself that she was now the one in control and had nothing to fear, Roxanne thrust herself on her tippy toes and got in his face, "It's none of you're business where I got it. All you need to know is that you're rein of terror is over!"

Mal says nothing for the moment as he silently stares down at her face while taking in her will to defy and betray him so openingly with the same mirrored look of hate that was echoed back at his.

With a look of murder in his eyes, and in a tone laced with warning, he finally spoke, "Remove it or else."

"Or else what?" Roxanne challenged with her eyes set.

Mal grabs her shoulders painfully and squeezes as he sneers out with contempt, "Or I will do to you as I once took pleasure into doing to Bailey- I'll make you feel pain, but until like her case you won't enjoy it. And when I'm done, I will finish making you mine- _permanently_."

Pulling out a small black-boxed remote controller, Roxanne's eyes took on a coldness of her own as she icily replied, "We'll see about that."

As soon as she pointed it at him, his eyebrows raised, but before he could speak or react, Roxanne smashed the button and in seconds the pain he felt moments before returned in full force. He fell over into a crouched position gripping his knees while gnashing at his teeth as he tried to fight the waves of pain that were striking throughout his body and into his very being.

Within seconds it stopped altogether and he stood there in the same position for a moment heavily panting and sweating from the intensity of it.

"So...this is how it's going to be is it? After everything I've done, this is how you reward me with thanks for keeping you safe from all the big bad wolves?" Mal snapped- his tone reeking with vengeance as he stared coldly back up at her.

Roxanne says nothing as she stares at him, daring him with a look in her eyes to try anything.

As every second ticked by the more Mal stared back her filled with contempt and loathing for finally finding a way to out wit him in his own game. He knew at this point he was beat unless he found some way to removes the damnable collar.

Suddenly without warning in a blind fit of rage Mal starts yanking violently at the collar to remove it, while ignoring the pain as he gets violently shocked over and over while screaming out in pain the harder he yanks. The more he fought with it the more it took out of him until he finally collapsed in the floor. Even after he hitting the ground, Mal laid there as he still continued to fight with it until after several failed attempts he finally gave in while heavily panting trying to catch his labored breath. After another minute of laying there in a bodily heap, Mal tried to push himself off the floor, but continued to fall face down over and over while groaning in pain. Roxanne walks towards him and kicks him over. Quickly she places herself on top of him- straddling him down with her weight.

It was plain as day to Mal what she was doing. She displays her dominance by pinning him down. However he was far too exhausted to throw her off, but the look in his eyes was evident as they match the same shared look hate that she mirrored back into his.

They stare in hate at each other for a few minutes until Roxanne finally breaks the ice.

She leans over and whispers in his ear, "You're not getting me pregnant and you know something else? You will release me from our deal because if you don't, I'll make you suffer until you do! I want you to beg just like all the times I begged you to stop when you didn't!"

 _"If it wasn't for the fact that I really wanted to kill her right now, I'd find this quite the turn on."_ Mal deadpanned.

As much as he loathed her at the moment, it still didn't erase the feelings he still had for her, and that's would made it all the more painful for him. Reminding himself that he could not display his emotions in front of her, he harden his feelings and bleeding heart as he continued to stare just as coldly back up at her.

"And if I refuse?" He coldly replied.

With a cold smile spreading across her lips, Roxanne replied, "Glad you asked because first thing tomorrow morning I will call my grandfather and tell him _everything_. Every terrible little thing you've done. (points with her eyes down to the tattoo) Including this. Unless of course you agree to my terms."

Mal raises an eye, and counters, "What terms?"

As if waiting for those exact words, Roxanne smirks in a wicked way that unnerves and yet intrigues him as she grabs his chin and calmly remarks, "You will be my bitch, and you will do as you're told."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is a little bit of a spoiler, but Ben does survive this, he is a fighter. It was a low blow for Mal to take to get back at Roxanne, but considering his dislike of him and his terrible personality (not to mention his desire to get what he wants) it only makes sense due to his impatience and bad temper in the heat of the moment that he would pull something as horrible as that.**_


	115. Reflection and Humiliation

_**This chapter is only a taste of what's to come for Mal in the next upcoming chapters to come. He thinks he's got it rough now...**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her amazing fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing!"**_

 _ **Special thanks to Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, Worthless Brat, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Loki for your reviews.**_

* * *

The expression on Mal's face fell blank. He knew she was up to something judging from the cocky grin on her face, but he wasn't expecting _this._

He snorted, shaking his head as he deadpanned, "You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me."

Mal threw his head back and broke into a fit of laughter, not even caring anymore about how pissed he previously was about the collar, at least not for the moment he wasn't.

After getting his fill, and seeing the dead set look in her eyes, Mal humored her a little further, "You can't be serious! You don't actually believe I'm going to sit here. Go along with this. And let you do something as fatuous as parade me around juvie like your prison bitch, do you?"

Mal blew his hair out of his eyes and drawled even further into amusement, "Oh...you'd liked that wouldn't you doll? Fancying me your slave boy and having me at your beck and call, don't you?"

Mal looked as though he was about to add something more to his statement, but the longer he looked her in the eye the more it was becoming clear that she was not joking around even though she was smirking like an evil little imp.

She _was_ serious! She was actually serious!

Mal couldn't believe what she was initiating. He didn't know how to respond to it. He wasn't even sure if he was completely against it either, which was something that surprised him even more or less. However he looked at it, it was the most scandalous little stunt she had ever tried to pull over him yet- aside from trying to seduce him on a few rare occasions in the past.

"You actually mean to go through with this, don't you?" He lamely said more out of statement than question.

Snatching up his chin so as that he wasn't to miss a thing, Roxanne made her terms quite clear.

With the victorious look of triumphant flashing in her cold stare, Roxanne flatly stated, "Yes Mal, I'm _serious._ And yes, you will be my slave from now on, and _you_ will obey my every word because if you DON'T...you will suffer immensely for it. And trust me, I'll make sure of it. (in a softer but just as cold tone) You will do as I tell you to because if DON'T..."

Roxanne trailed off while roughly pulling his face closer towards hers.

"I WILL PUNISH YOU!" She viciously snapped at him.

Mal went in a state of being numb and speechless.

 _"What the hell?! Where is all of this coming from? She was never like this before. Roxanne was always so...always so sweet and good. Even to someone as evil as I am. But never like this. (his eyes widened into realization and horror) I-I d-did this to her!...I finally broke her."_ Mal concluded in shock as he was suddenly savagely brought back to reality when her hand connected with his cheek.

SLAP!

"Pay attention asshole!" Roxanne snapped while glaring holes right through him.

"I was!" Mal shot back giving her just as much an aggravated look as he rubbed the sore side of his face.

"No, you weren't and don't argue with me!" She growled back in retaliation.

Mal muttered out a gruff 'fine' as Roxanne went on.

Shockingly enough she reached down and yanked him up by the 'damnable collar', but wasn't shocked by it! In fact, neither of them were!

Her tone was just as cold as ever as Roxanne vented on,"Now that I have your full attention jerk face! Starting tomorrow morning since you want to spend so much time with me...and y _ou will._ You will do everything I tell you to. _No matter what it is, you will do it!_ I'm through being nice to you Mal. I'm done trying to talk to you. It's gotten me no where with the likes of you, and I'm tired of it. You've done nothing but hurt me over and over! As of tonight, it stops! You are going to learn for once what it feels like to be at the mercy of someone who doesn't care one bit about you, nor keeps their promises either! ( her tone gets twice as vicious) I will never be so foolish as to believe in your lies and let you hurt me like this ever again!"

She suddenly turned her face away, but not fast enough. Mal had seen it. He caught onto the pained expression and the tears forming in her eyes before she looked away.

She quickly withdrew herself away from him to a safe distance as Mal pulled himself up to a sitting position.

In a muffled tone of voice that he barely caught, Roxanne murmured, "Just leave."

Caught between still feeling angry with her and now feeling shitty for being the one who hurt her like that in the first place, Mal said nothing as he got up to his feet and left without looking back.

All of this played continuously over in Mal's mind. Her words. Her face. The cold, upset look in her eyes. His anger and the shock he felt from having the rug yanked out from under him. All of it repeated itself like a broken record over and over as he stood there under the shower head with a blank, dead stare in his eyes while the hot water drizzled down over him in dull silence. It was real. All of it. And it was really happening. Aside from the background noise of loud voices echoing off the walls and a rowdier group of guys close by going about with their business, Mal didn't notice or even hear them. Not really.

At first he was hesitant to step into the shower, only out of fear of being electrocuted by the confounded collar around his neck, but surprisingly enough he soon discovered to his relief that he wasn't. Nevertheless, in his case he wasn't sure if he should feel surprised by it or just plain lucky, which he wasn't certain. However that soon past, his mind didn't dwell on it for long, it was quickly replaced and preoccupied with other concerns at the moment.

He was now dealing with his raw, bottled-up emotions and the current situation at hand he would soon be facing. Confused now with how he should feel because on one hand he was angry for million reasons it seems. The main one that was eating at him the most at the moment was him letting his rage and jealousy drive a wedge between himself and Roxanne. On the inside, he knew even though he didn't want to admit when he was wrong, that it was all his fault. He knew he should have treated her better. He knew that, but he also knew if he started acting 'soft' in front of the other guys like himself, it would spell out trouble for him later. Mal had been stuck between a rock and a hard-place for quite a while.

He wasn't even sure for how long anymore. All he knew was that it all started around the time he began to develop feelings for her, and because of that his iron-fisted rule over this place- his sweet, little setup was starting to crumble under his feet due to it. He was having a difficult time keeping up his evil presence and cruel dealings, and all it took was one look at her, those eyes and he wanted to melt like a silly little school girl having her first crush. It was sickening, and it was enough to drive him bat-shit crazy. He was so use to being the one in charge and running the place, making everyone shrink away in terror of his mere presence, but now that she came along, everything ironically enough was in more disorder and chaos than what he was accustom to dealing with. The type of chaos and mayhem she brought was bringing down everything he worked so hard to achieve here. And for a time, it infuriated him beyond words until suddenly things only started to spiral more out of control than what he could handle now that he actually cared about how his actions affected her.

Even so he was also angry due to her cold and distant behavior she's been exhibiting towards him all day that started the very night before all of this. He still couldn't understand what set her off that night or why she was suddenly so ticked off with him. All he knew was Bailey was involved with it and he was still bent on making her pay for it, but for the time being it would have to wait. He had other problems to deal with first. Like the collar for example and some how finding a way to remove it and sweet talking Roxanne into taking it off was out of the question. She wasn't as dense or as clueless as Zoey was, so he knew whatever he was going to do or say it would have to be believable or he'd be further screwed if he failed. The collar had to come off, no questions asked. That was another thing, Mal was actually more surprised than angry that she willingly had the fire to try and force him into being her slave. He never actually agreed to it nor disagreed to it. The reason being was the same reason he was standing here now with this feeling of being void of all emotions except the one he saw in her eyes before he left.

Hurt.

 _Had he really hurt her this bad? Bad enough that she would do anything to get him back in return? Had she really been suffering this long?_

Once again Mal was feeling ashamed with himself due to his screw-ups, but he didn't have long to mull over his misgiving due to them being interrupted by a deep voice he knew all too well. That very same voice that had carried over to his shower's stall was now invading his most inner thoughts, it was infuriatingly enough like nails on a chalkboard.

"What's the matter chump?" Steve gloated as he casually stepped into the shower next to his and started turning the knobs.

Mal tensed up and gritted his teeth at the sound of his voice while he said nothing hoping Steve would take the hint and shut up, but he didn't.

"You know, I noticed you looked a _little_ tense during kitchen duty this evening." Steve kept on in a mockingly tone of voice.

And again Mal said nothing as he tried to remain passive and ignore him, but his patience was wavering. And quickly.

"You're not having a bit of tough love with your slave girl, are you?" Steve continued to push on with that same annoying arrogant tone in his voice that got to Mal every time.

It wasn't long before all the voices started to die down some due to those all around them starting to pick up on what was going on between juvie's most feared and deadly of opposing villains. Mal was fighting hard with himself at this point not to step out of his stall and wring Steve's neck.

Steve started to notice it too. He had watched during Mal's and Roxanne's punishment from Chris and Chef, and had noticed the heavy tension between the two. It was thick enough to cut a knife through it like butter. The venomous look in Roxanne's gaze when she told Mal to back off when he had simply tried to help take care of her cut was enough for Steve to know that there was indeed trouble in paradise.

He smirked as he cocked his head over in Mal's direction when he caught him glaring dangerously back at him. It was transparent as day to him that Mal was thoroughly peeved by him invading his personally business.

The second Mal saw Steve's all-knowing smirk, he narrowed his eyes heatedly before he finally stiffly turned his business back to his shower without a word, but the look he gave Steve was clear enough for him to know that he was about to crack. Nevertheless Steve wasn't intimidated by it, undoing Mal and dismantling him piece by piece was what he enjoyed most.

"Weren't you the one that was telling me you knew how to treat the ladies right not too long ago?" Steve boasted with persistence as he checked the temperature before removing his towel around his waist and tossing it to the side before stepping in under the water.

Mal's whole backside twitched intensely from his pent-up feelings of rage washing over him as he held it in from unleashing it on his sworn enemy. He was coming close to losing it.

"Shut up." He growled in warning without even looking up.

In the same condescending tone laced with amusement, Steve dared to say, "You know I heard from one of the guys that little Red mopped the floor with your ass during your little "couple's counseling."

Seeing that he finally was getting the desired effect he was going for Steve continue to drive the hammer on down. In an almost innocent, but yet careless fashion as though he didn't know his words were truly affecting his rival, Steve picked up his wash cloth and bar of soap as he started to lather up suds of soap without even bothering to look over at Mal in his direction.

In the same tone of voice as his body language, but more mockingly, Steve drawled, "So...what'd you do, forget her birthday? Forget a date? Oh wait! Don't tell me I know...you still haven't asked her to be your little wifey yet, have you?"

Almost nearly gnashing his teeth in, Mal finally snapped under the pressure.

"I said SHUT UP!" Mal snarled as he jerked his head up at Steve.

Completely unperturbed by Mal's sudden outburst, Steve slightly raised one of his eyebrows as he regarded Mal with good humor. His eyes lit up when he finally noticed the collar for the first time, but pretended he didn't notice as he continued to finish up his shower.

 _"So she actually was able to pull it off. (pauses as he takes in Mal's angry stare) I'm impressed, even more so that he didn't kill her. Looks like the little ginger farm boy was right. Roxanne is quite the little firecracker once she's lit. I'm curious to see what she'll do now that she has our infamous juvie king at her mercy."_ Steve silently mused to himself.

In a cool, level-headed tone of voice, Steve remarked, "A little testy today, aren't we your highness?"

Mal's eyes darken as he clenches his fists tightly at his sides getting ready to throw at punch if it came down to it.

Pete and Big Ed by this point was starting to notice the tension between the two, but didn't interfere. They stood back and waited.

Mal noticed them watching out of the corner of his eyes, but said nothing. In all truth and honesty, and as appalling as this was going to sound, Mal was oddly enough not in the mood for a fight that evening. The reason being that he knew if he did engage in one, he'd be in more trouble than he been most recently, and the last thing he needed at the moment was Valenti breathing down his neck the next morning, and with Roxanne's threats to expose him to her grandfather...Mal knew he'd be more than screwed this time around.

Instead he curled back his lips in distaste and warned, "Mind your own business, Steve."

In the time it took Mal to gear himself up, Steve was taking in Mal's infuriated state while his eyes darted back to the collar once more.

He leaned closer into Mal's direction as he smiled with a evil smirk, "Well, it seems here I've struck a nerve. How thoughtless of me. (lowers his voice) Although correct me if I am wrong for saying this, but it appears to me judging by that collar your wearing around your neck, that your now somebody's bitch?"

As soon as those words left Steve's mouth, several things happened.

One of Steve's underlings that was standing nearby was stupid enough to bellow out boomingly over everyone else, 'Mal's somebody's prison bitch' while the rest of them pointed and broke into a fit of laughter like a pack of hyenas.

That comment was what broke the camel's back as Mal threw all caution to the wind and jumped over Steve's shower stall and commence to locking horns with him and swinging fists. The moment Mal started the initial fight by throwing the first punch, Steve followed pursuit as he grabbed Mal by his middle and slammed him into the wall inside his shower stall- knocking the wind out of him. Mal stood there sagging on the wall in a daze from the attack, but Steve didn't give him time to recover as he snatched him up roughly by the hair of his head in a quick pain-filled yank causing Mal to cry out in pain before Steve yanking his head back down so fast that he kneed him in the chest. Mal hit the floor gasping for breath and wheezing from the intense pain he was experiencing in his lower chest.

Immediately all the the other juvie males jumped in on all sides roping them off from escape as they egged the fight on with chants of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as Pete and Big Ed shoved some of them out of the way to get a better view in case they were needed.

Steve stood over him with a triumphant smirk as he baited in a taunting voice, "What's wrong ole' mighty malevolent one? Finally coming to terms with the fact that you are far too weak to lead the pack? Maybe it's time that you stepped down."

Kneeing down and grabbing a hand full of Mal's hair again, Steve sneered as he hissed into Mal's ear, "You see Mal, the thing is I'm not sure what's more amusing right now, your own little slave girl out-foxing you by making you her own personal bitch or seeing you tonight feeling sorry for yourself because she doesn't love you."

Mal clenched his teeth while clutching his gut in serious pain as he glared menacingly up at Steve while he boasted on.

"I think we both know who gave her the collar." Steve baited. "And you want to know something else, Mal? She was all too willing to accept it. (Mal lifted his head looking slightly horrified by it which in return Steve took absolute pleasure in seeing) You must have really screwed things up big this time. Keep it up shit-for-brains, I've already formed a temporary alliance with your feisty little firecracker, and now that she's undone you, it won't be long until I sweet talk her into being mine."

Those words were more than enough to make Mal lose it, but Steve wasn't done yet, he was far from it and seeing Mal becoming unhinged by something as trifling as this was like Christmas morning all over again for him. He could already taste the eggnog, and picture the tree.

"You know what Mal? I gonna do something you never had the guts to do, and that's make Roxanne, _my_ girl. (Mal's eyes started to twitch dangerously) With little Red at my side, we both could take over this place in no time and I'll do something else you never did have the balls to do...I'll treat her like a lady, but only after I get through fuckin' her first."

By now Mal was seething with blind heated-rage and only heard half of what he was saying as Steve stood to his feet to shut his whiny underlings up by going on about promises of letting them take turns with Bailey because he wasn't willing to share Roxanne with anyone. Just as Steve got up to his feet, Mal took that opportunity to kick his feet out from under him, and in the second that Steve hit the concrete floor- hitting his head hard on the way down, Mal jumped him and started decking him like a wild man.

As soon as Mal took Steve down, fights all around the showers broke out all over the room. In a mere matter of seconds, everyone one was either fighting or grabbing their things and exiting immediately.

The blows stopped the second Mal wrapped his hands around Steve's neck and threatened in a dark tone, "You ever touch my woman and I'LL KILL YOU!"

Suddenly Big Ed was able to throw off some of the guys that were crowding around him and Pete when he noticed how blue in the face Steve was getting. He knew interfering with his boss's fights was suicidal, but if he didn't do something soon Mal was going to kill him. Just as Big Ed was about to suggest Pete trying to talk some sense into Mal, someone yelled that the parole was coming and not far off was the sound of their whistles blowing.

Ed let out a sigh of relief, but it was too soon.

Mal was not letting up.

Ed turned his nervous glances over at his cell mate, and who got the message.

"Mal! Parole! We gotta bail!" Pete bellowed over the shouts of other guys either still fighting or trying to escape being busted. "Unless you wanna answer to Chef, you better save this for another time!"

Mal gave both Pete and Ed a warning look before turning his dark stare back onto Steve and finally letting off of him, but not before throwing one final punch before he got back up to his feet to quickly dress so they all could bail.

Steve gave Mal one last fleeting look of anger before smirking and laughing to himself on the way out with his group when he realized that as much as he knew Mal had physically won their fight, he still won the overall battle now that he had planted certain unpleasant scenarios and thoughts of doubt in Mal's mind. Steve was more than just a little bit aware of the fact that Roxanne harbored feelings for Mal. He wasn't sure how far they ran, but judging by the way she hesitated to take the collar from him today, it was more than enough for him to know that she was having seconds thoughts. And if she was, then that had to mean, that there was something much more going on between the two and seeing for himself over time the little disputes they would have amongst each other and especially today when he witnessed Roxanne telling Mal off in front of everyone in the mess hall, not to mention that little number during kitchen duty this evening, he wasn't surprised anymore. He had been watching those two for awhile and things were starting to add up. It was only a matter of time.

 _"I will use this knowledge to my advantage."_ Steve vowed as he made his fleeting escape after getting dressed and making his way back to his cell.

Some time later as Mal and the others made it back to their rooms, a few of Mal's braver underlings like Pete, Big Ed, and Razor hung around while he fumed dangerously around in his cell from the confrontation he had with Steve only minutes prior from then. Mal nor some of the others had not even time to fully dressed as they made their clean getaway to avoid getting caught by Chef and the parole. Mal had simply tossed his clothes slung over his shoulders and ran out after staggering and struggling a bit (a sheer wonder he never tripped in the process) while he yanked both of his legs through his jeans even though he was still soaked from the showers.

By this point, Mal had placed most of his problems with Roxanne at the back of his mind, but not all of them. The collar continued to be his centerfold of all problems especially after that scene back in the showers. Steve's ever word had burnt him up.

"So let me get this straight boss." Pete flatly stated as if his ears and eyes were deceiving him. "You're telling someone as small, tiny even as Roxanne was able to- _managed_ to 'ring' your neck with a shock collar?"

"Isn't that what I said PEON!"Mal tried to shout out, but was somewhat muffled as he struggled to yank a clean shirt over his head.

Another part of the reason he was pissed was because not only was he having one of the worst days of his life due to his problems with Roxanne, the 'damnable collar' he could not remove, Steve (for obvious reasons), and now after coming back to his room to settle in for the night he could not find his secret stash of smokes anywhere. They were completely missing. Considering the foul mood he was in, he 'really' needed one about now to settle his raw nerves, but he couldn't even find a single one.

However Mal began to notice that the room grew gradually very quiet all of a sudden after he pulled his shirt properly down, at least until the sound of Razor's laughter cut through the silence.

Mal cocked an eye as he noticed the looks he was receiving from all three sides.

Big Ed looks shock and mortified.

Razor was snickering like a complete imbecile.

Lastly Pete was the only one that had raised an eye in question as he stared blankly at Mal.

Up until then Mal was completely clueless as to what they're were all staring at until he begin to realize just ' _what?'_ as he suddenly looks down at his shirt. In bold, black print (obviously done with a black sharpie) it read, _"I like it in the ass."_

Instantly he knew exactly who as he looked down even further at it. Add the missing cigarettes to the equation and everything started to fall into place.

"ROXANNE!" He roared loudly as his voice carried throughout the whole entire hall silencing everyone down it.

Turning to Ed with a look fury burning wildly in his eyes, he hissed, "Get her! I want her in here NOW!"

Ed nervously tried to stick up for her as he explained, "I did try to warn you about this boss. Something like this was bound to happen if you didn't treat her nicer."

Mal heatedly marched up to Ed like a spoilt and angry child as Ed looks nervously on.

With one swift snatch, Mal grabbed him by the collar of Ed's shirt and pulled his face down to his level, and hissed out in warning, "Go. Get. Roxanne. NOW!"

"R-Right...I'm o-on it! I-I'm going!" Ed stuttered out of fear of what Mal would do if he didn't leave soon enough.

As soon as Mal's fingers were gone from his shirt, Ed made a speedy exit to go retrieve Roxanne.

Back on the other side of the hallway on the same floor, Roxanne had long-gone and quickly redressed after her fatal encounter with her 'supposedly' master and soon-to-be-hubby, Mal. Tonight only proved to her that using the collar was for the best. If she had not have had it on her, Mal would have by now done his evil deed and what worse? Got her knocked up with his baby!

She was livid that he would try something like that with her especially after he had _'promised'_ her that he wouldn't, and now with the knowledge of knowing that he would so easily go back on his word, not only pissed her off thoroughly, but once more hurted her.

She had trusted him, and even believed in his words time and time again when he earnestly told he never do that to her. Nevertheless, just like he always did, he broke it. He broke his word, and it broke her trust even more further with him. At this point, she didn't know what to believe from him anymore.

 _"Either way, it doesn't matter because I'm never going to believe in his lies ever again!"_ She heatedly vowed to herself that evening as attended to Ben.

Roxanne was so thoroughly upset that Mal had tried to harm Ben, that it helped her focus more of her anger on that than the fear that she was carefully shoveling to the back of her mind, and that was the case that he did in fact tried to kill her tonight. As much as it frightened her, it too was yet another broken promise of his. That he'd never lay a hand on her. Regardless of her fears and doubts, she placed her center most attention mainly on Ben's well-being. From what she could tell, he was in better shape than she had dreaded. He was considerably weak and sluggish with a few sores and tender muscles after his attack and confrontation on Mal, although aside from his tired state of being, Ben seemed to be fine and would recover if not slowly, but surely.

Roxanne was relieved.

However that didn't mean Mal was out of hot water with her yet. The mere fact that he was willing to hurt someone as small and defenseless as Ben still left her very heated. It also still didn't change the fact that she was still very worried about Ben's condition even though he wasn't in a critical state, he was still very close to being snuffed out by that jerk. That knowledge alone only refueled her anger towards Mal. By tomorrow morning, Roxanne was really going to start cracking down on a whole new level of rules for him, and unless he enjoyed receiving pain as much as he enjoyed giving it, he was about get his own soon enough.

It was during that time that she was carefully tucking Ben in for night on her pillow when she suddenly heard the falling of foot steps headed her way.

 _"I swear if it's that asshole, I'm gonna kill him."_ She viciously vented to herself as she awaited to see who the pair of foot steps belong to.

It didn't take long for her to find out, and as soon as Roxanne saw the outline of the gentle giant she knew all too well, she was relieved if not only momentarily. If Ed was seeing her this late, it could not mean anything good for her, and judging from Mal's rage-filled outburst she heard moments ago, she was more than certain Mal had sent him.

When Ed noticed Roxanne looking up at him from her perch on her bed, he still could not believe or even fathom for that matter someone as small and innocent looking as her, could pull off putting a muzzle like that collar on his boss, Mal. How she did it was beyond him? But it suddenly made him realized that if she someone as tiny, pint-sized as she was could do something like that, then him being as tall and big as he was should have been able to do that himself with no problems. He left him feeling slightly ashamed and even worse so as memories of that night she had begged him to stand up and confront Mal, but he didn't. He quickly backed down without even trying, and here she was fighting him with everything she had.

Ed suddenly realized that she was one of the single most bravest people he had ever met. He quickly snapped out of his awed look of wonder when he sheepishly noticed that Roxanne was giving him an odd look.

"Is something wrong?" She asked looking concerned, even though Ed didn't miss the cold tone in her voice.

He could tell she was not actually trying to direct it towards him, she just hadn't worked out all of her pent up stress yet and it was coming out through her facial expressions and tone of voice that she was failing at masking.

"Uh...N-No!...S-Sorry about coming this late! I-I suddenly lost track of why I came here." He sputtered out in embarrassment shifting his gaze at the wreaked room.

In the time that Mal had left, Roxanne had tried out of vain to clean up the mess they both made in their struggled fight from earlier, but not much was done aside from shoving most of the wreckage to the other side of the room towards her locker and dirty-clothes hamper.

Roxanne saw where Ed's eyes where going, and sighed as she practically moaned out in a tired and nearly irritable tone, "It's fine. What is it now?"

At the sound of the note of annoyance in her voice, Ed finally found his voice this time as he gave her another sheepish that clearly showed how sorry he was for bothering her this late.

"Mal wants you." He muttered feeling pretty worthless for having to be the one to do this to her.

The look Roxanne sent him, made the hair on the back of Ed's neck prickle as she growled irritably, "What does that lowlife piece of shit want now?! Tell Mal if he has anything ti say to me, than he can come say it to my face, otherwise he can piss off!"

Unbeknownst to both of them, Ed had accidentally the pressed down 'talk' button as he froze up at the sound of Roxanne's icy tone and both parties heard everything.

Once more Razor's eyes lit up with joy as he waited impatiently for the violent reaction that he knew would come from Mal.

Pete's expression barely changed any seeing as that he was becoming use to this type of behavior being his boss and his girl-in-question.

Mal's eyes twitched in heated irritation the second he heard Roxanne's rebuke that was made over the radio. He had been in the middle of trashing around and going through all of his things during that time and was even more so pissed at his findings.

Back on Roxanne's side of the floor, Ed blinked several times. This was the second time he had ever heard her speak in this tone of voice, the first and only other time had been when he saw what she was truly capable of once she was pushed too far. He had never seen nor ever pictured her being like this. _This_ was something he expected and was accustomed to seeing from his and Mal's world- their darker part of life here in juvie. Growing up Ed was always taught by his grandmother that young ladies should never raise their voices nor should they ever swear either. It was just unheard of from the way he was raised and brought up. So that very night he saw her on the stairway and that red-haired ginger boy who he learned was called 'Scott', that guy never had a chance. Not only did she surprise him with her prowess and her vulgar words that came spilling out of her mouth, but she pretty well shocked the whole lot every guy that was present that night.

Fumbling over his words as he tried helplessly to explain the situation at large, Roxanne stopped him as she held up her hand and took a deep breath before agreeing to follow him back out, although it still didn't change the fact that she was still in a bad kind of funk mood. Regardless she did try and remind herself not to take it out on Ed. It wasn't his fault that Mal was a dick, and that he was stuck either serving him or choosing to be one of his punching bags.

The moment they got back into his cell, Roxanne could tell from the creepy and amused smirk on Razor's face, to the same bored and priggish stare from Pete's that something was up. That was the time she had to process any thought before she was suddenly ambushed by a pile of clothes thrown into her direction.

In a fit of rage, Mal stormed up to her angrily shaking a shirt in her face as it was clear to Roxanne that Mal had finally found her little surprise she left him earlier that day. She smirked deviously as he pelted out his pent up anger at her.

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!" He shouted breathlessly still waving his shirts violently in his hand.

The trashing of Mal's clothing was obvious as all of his boss's belongings were strolled out everywhere Big Ed looked. Most of the shirts had similar writing on them like the one Mal had originally put on earlier that he now was no longer wearing.

Shirts with the same suggestive phrases were tossed and thrown everywhere.

Ed's eyes landed on some of the sayings.

" _I drop the soap 'on purpose'!"_

 _"I'm so gay I shit rainbows!"_

If Ed knew he would be choked or later beaten by the boss he would have actually laughed at the little cartoon caricature of the giraffe drawn next to the phrase, "Deep _Throat!"_

And what made it all the more amusing about all of this was the fact that every single one was signed at the bottom, _"Love, Roxanne xoxo."_

"You don't like it?" Roxanne taunted in an amused tone.

Roxanne watched as Mal stood there in nothing but his jeans as he glared heatedly at her in outrage, she let out a small amused chuckle and twirled her finger around his chest.

A vein in Mal's forehead started to throb after Roxanne's next comment as she playfully remarked, "But I worked so hard on them, all the while thinking only of you."

Biting her bottom lip with an evil smirk, she lowered voice as she brought her lips up to his ear and said, "It was a labor of love. Surely you're not mad, are you hotstuff?"

Mal heard love, but from what he could tell this was far from it. She hated him and was proving it by declaring war. His slave girl was bent on destroying him and his reputation, and Mal knew if she kept it up she would.

Yanking her to side out of the nosy ears of Razor and those linger in the hallways nearby for more privacy, he hissed down at her, "Love? Don't jest with me doll? (carefully plucking at the shock collar around his neck) If that's your signs of affections, then explain this?"

Folding her arms over chest in amusement, she stated, "I'll let you figure that out on your own time. (looking around over her shoulder at the mess around her) Just be grateful that's all I've done to you. (poking his nose) I could do much worse if you don't watch yourself, just ask Scott."

Mal could tell that she was toying with him, and he didn't like it. Even worse so he could tell his boys all around him was starting to take notice of it as they patiently waited to see how he would react. He knew if he didn't put her in her place soon, they would all figure out soon enough just what was really going on between the two of them. If that happened, it could spell out far more worse things than he was already dealing with. Channeling all his anger all in one blow, Mal snatched Roxanne up faster than what she was ready to receive as he slammed her into the wall towards the back of his room.

"Don't screw with me Roxanne!" Mal snapped as he dug his fingers into her shoulders. "I know you've been messing with my stuff, now tell what you've done with my cigarettes!"

"Why, you don't need them?" Roxanne flared back as her temper started to spark. "And besides I have better things do like tending to Ben after what you did to him!"

"Where are my cigarettes?! Mal bellowed at her in hopes that his tone would scare her into submission.

Prickling up to his volume of voice, Roxanne pursed her bottom lip and snapped back just as heatedly, "I don't care about your damn cigarettes! Ben's far more important than your stupid nicotine addiction jerk-off! (jabs her finger in to his cheek angrily) And you better hope he pulls through soon because if he doesn't!...If he dies!...I will make you wish you were when I get through with you!"

Without saying a word, Mal glared down at her in the same heatedly fashion before finally spewing out in a warning tone, "I. Want. My. Cigarettes. NOW!...Give them to me!"

At this point, Roxanne had enough of trying to be civil as she shook with anger and remarked back in a deadly tone, "Oh, I'll give it to you Mal!"

It was plain as day even for Roxanne to see that trying to be even a tiny bit nice towards him was just pushing it with this jerk, and by now she threw all caution to the wind as she gave him a very icy stare before shoving him off. Just as Roxanne pushed him off, she could tell that he was perturbed by her defiant actions from the dangerous glare in his eyes as he jumped forward while trying to throw himself back onto her, but she wasn't about to go through this a second time tonight. Her temper had reached it's peak and now she was about to unleash it out onto him.

Everyone that was in the hallway grew quiet and awaited to see what was going to happen. Most of them had already made up assumptions of their own how it would end as they made jeering comments related about 'Mal going to punish him a disobedient slave girl'.

Roxanne smirked, _"How very wrong and mistaken they are!"_

Just as he made a fast leap for her, Roxanne immediately pulls out the remote controller and repeatedly jabs the zap button over and over. Instantly Mal stopped in his tracks crinkling up like a prune as he howled in pain and gripping his sides, but not for long as he starts clawing and yanking at the collar around his neck to stop it's painfully-shocking effect. In seconds Mal crumbled to the floor like he did in her cell and unlike last time, she didn't stop and the pain only got more intense to the point where he started to scream. As much as it hurted her watching him wring in pain, it did tear at her heart painfully having to be the one to do it to him, but at the same time she had to remind herself of all the times he used and hurted her. Roxanne forced herself to channel all of her feelings of pain into that instead.

All three of the other guys presence stood there speechless.

Pete had suspected something was up when he had seen the collar, but said nothing because he knew better than to ask.

Razor actually winced in a sympathetic gesture with one eye open and the other clamped down shut as the scene before him clearly bothered him.

Ed stood frozen like a statue with variation of emotions clouding over his worried face. He was in a state of shock.

What disturbed Ed the most about all of this was the fact that he could tell that this was not the real Roxanne he knew all so well. He could tell that she didn't take real pleasure nor joy in this kind of evil thing, seeing her do something as cruel and brutal as this thing before him and the others- let along to Mal of all people of was unsettling enough for him alone. He didn't like it one bit because he knew it wasn't like her. Ed knew deep down this was not something she really wanted, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

Back in her room, he could tell that even though she was thoroughly peeved with Mal, that there was still something else there. He just wasn't sure what yet.

Five full minutes past as Roxanne continued to relentless scream out her anger and pain at him while pressing the button on the remote over and yet over again. By that time even Mal didn't even try to fight it, he just lay there and took it. Finally after seeing that he wasn't going to fight back, or try to get back up again, Roxanne stopped and gave both Pete and Razor warning looks that made each of them for once start to sweat a little before she finally turned on her heel and left. Ed hesitantly followed a few steps behind her to help her back into her cell, but not before saying that he had warned them this was eventually going to happen. None of them said anything back, but the looks of fear was words enough and hard not to miss as they stared wide-eyed at the heaving pile of mess Mal was in as he lay there in the middle of his cell room floor- breathing heavily and shaking, unable to stop his body from the twitching and jerking.

Both Pete and Razor were too shocked and horrified to speak after what they just witness, and the look Roxanne shot them with before exiting was a look only they had seen plenty of time from Mal, as he give that very same look right before he was about to annihilate someone.

The moment Roxanne had stepped out of Mal's cell almost every guy that was closest to them immediately backed up out of her way, while some still lingered and stuck around whispering things like, "Man, he's gonna kill her when he gets back up." or "That's it, there's no way he's gonna let her get away after that."

Starting tomorrow, Roxanne vowed that she was about to make some serious changes.

Starting with Mal.


	116. The Birthing of Retaliation

**_Okay, I know this is short, but this chapter is bit of a teaser until I get the next part rolling. I apologize for keeping you guys hanging in suspense for so long. Hopefully some time tomorrow I'll have the next one out and ready for your viewing pleasure or somewhere close to it. In the meantime, please enjoy this preview until then._**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, and Loki. Your support and the support of the viewers is well appreciated._**

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **For more action from Bailey's point of view, please check out "No More Bailing" by Sideshowjazz1.**_

* * *

Around the time Big Ed was just returning back to the cell with the others, Razor looks nervously over at Pete and says, "Would this be a good time to tell the boss?"

Right at the moment just as Pete was regaining his composure after witnessing Mal crumbling under his own slave girl's feet, he shifted his eyes over into Razor's direction to respond, but was soon cut short by a deep ominous voice.

Almost perfectly in sync, all three jumped at once at the tone of voice, and instantly their eyes were drawn to it's source. Mal climbed up to his feet rather shakily with a dark and forbidding scowl appearing upon his brow. His eyes narrowed even more darkly when they landed on his startled underling in questioning.

"Tell me what?" Mal demanded in a tone that evenly match his mood while trying to hide the tremor in his voice due to his most recent ordeal he experienced just moments prior.

It had taken him several moments to catch his breath again as his body adjust to and endeavored the sharp stabs of pains that were rippling through him like a dull blade, causing him to feel twice as much pain than the last time. However this time it had taken him longer to recover due to the painful sensations caused by the after affects of the collar. They were doubled, if not tripled the time of electricity shooting through his system than the last which was why he had laid in a huddled mess in the floor shaking uncontrollable in complete agony. No one had ever made him feel this kind of pain before. Not even little Mike's bullies from his forcefully shared childhood with him due to Mike's disorder. Even now his head felt worse than any hang over he's ever experienced in the past, and his mouth felt ten times dryer than any of the past times that Chef made him do over a hundred laps around the building as one of the many punishments he received for the mischief and trouble he'd always seem to get himself into. But to him, it also seemed worth it in the end if it made both Chris and Chef miserable enough.

Even though his balance was still a little shaken, Mal did his best to walk it off as he fought through making staggering steps into the direction of all three of his thugs with his eyes centered alone on Razor as he waited impatiently for his response to his question.

"...uh...well...you see..." Razor trailed off with unease the closer Mal got.

The look Mal was sending him, the very darkness in his eyes unnerved Razor leaving him completely terrified and speechless.

"Tell me what?" Mal demanded icily a second time with more authority in his raised tone as his eyes looked more ominious by the second.

"Well...you see boss judging from what Roxanne's done with your...er...shirts, I get the feeling I know whose boxers those are hanging from the flagpole out front." Razor sputtered out in a small strangled tone.

Pete slugged him in the shoulder to silence him from going any further sending him a look that clearly said 'idiot' before Razor slugged him back and gave him a challenging look in return.

Mal had stopped and froze in his tracks on the spot as soon as those words left his subordinate's mouth while a blank look started to etch out across his face replacing the former livid expression he was wearing on seconds prior.

"She did what?" Mal said in a low tone that was barely audible enough to be heard above a whisper in utter disbelief.

He spun around darting up to his locker and dresser close by in a panic while throwing his things around and loudly slamming drawers continuously until it dawn onto him that his underlings' words were indeed _true_. There was not a single pair of boxers or underwear to be found anywhere among his things. Not in his locker, dresser drawers, or even the laundry hamper aside from the ones he just tossed in moments after returning from the showers. Roxanne had cleaned him out good, not leaving him with any choice but to go commando until he retrieve this things from the flagpole out front. He growled in anger and out of frustration. Not only was she screwing with his dignity by putting this damnable collar on around his neck, but now she was screwing with his shit too. First the collar, than his cigarettes, following his shirts, and now _this!_...His underwear too!

 _What else was she going to do to prove to him how pissed she was?_

By this point his temperature was rising dangerously and his blood was boiling rapidly as he spun back around snapping his neck into Razor's direction and barked demanding, "Why didn't you say something about this sooner you idiot?!"

Razor started to stuttered out incoherent words making no sense in the least bit out of fear what of his boss would do next.

The next look Mal gave him sent chills down the frightened punk's spine causing him to wince back in total fear from the intensity of the menacing gaze his boss was striking him down with.

Mal was on him in a mere matter of seconds enclosing his hands roughly around his throat in a choke hold squeezing the life out of him while both Pete and Ed winced back with uneasy looks as they pitied him. They debated on whether interfering would be the best course of action or not. Both of them knew better of it if they tried. Ed was more sympathetic than Pete was, but even he knew that putting himself between Mal and Razor just of out sheer pity would be a stupid move even for him, so for the time being both of the bigger thugs waited to see how far Mal would take it before they were left with no choice but to interfere. Killing someone was still considered a serious offense even in juvie, and as much power as Mal had over everyone, he still would not be able to walk away from doing something like that scott free. Maybe not today or even tomorrow or the next week that followed, but someone would eventually rat him out if he did.

Mal had far too many enemies here.

Some even among his own men, but none of them were foolish enough to try and make a move over him. Most knew it would be their last.

Suddenly as though he was hit by a bolt of lightening, Mal paused in his actions, but neither did he slacken his hold either as a dark and sinister yet wicked smile started to creep it's way across his face. In seconds, he released the grip he had held over Razor who in turn had fell hitting the floor like a heavy stone while choking and gasping for air rubbing his bruised Adam's apple all the same with his eyes clamped down closed in pain. Mal stepped over him and not bothered by it.

"That's it!" Mal proclaimed as a dark and enlightened look entered his eyes.

 _"Two can play at this game."_ He silently vowed with dark humor.

He shifted his eagerly yet deranged eyes back onto the others and gestured for Ed to come forward which he did nervously enough, and Mal quickly grabbed him up by the front of his shirt and excitedly hissed in his ear in a loud whisper what he wanted done.

"B-But boss...I don't know about this, it doesn't feel right to do something like that to her. W-What if she uses that r-remote again? She's smart you know, she'll figure out that you're trying to retaliate against her?" Ed cowered in a troubled and worrisome tone.

Mal's eyes widen with a grave look of warning in them which out of fear Ed took a step back to avoid being struck down or worse. He wasn't sure what that 'worse' was, and really didn't want to know either.

With an outraged look in his eyes, Mal fired back irritably, "Fine, I'll do it myself! (grabbing at collar and ignoring the short-lived shock he received from it with a glare) I. Don't. Care. If she wants to play rough, than she'll get _ROUGH!"_

"I'm through playing games with her! Starting tomorrow she will remove this (grabs at the collar and ignores the pain from the shock) confounded contraption, because if she doesn't things about to get a lot more violent here!" He snarled as all three of his thugs cringed from the volume of his tone.

Looking at all three of them as though he was just noticing them all standing staring for the first time since he first spoke, Mal suddenly snapped again in a louder bellowing tone, "Now get out! All of you!"

Neither Ed nor Pete needed to be told twice to leave. Both left without saying a word while Pete grabbed Razor by the back collar of his shirt who in return gave him a dirty look as he was being hauled or better described as 'dragged' out while still trying to get air back into his lungs through his strangled coughs.

The next day passed quickly enough as Mal kept carefully hid out of sight and mind as far away from Roxanne as possible to avoid being 'the butt of everyone's joke' a second time in a roll in front of his thugs let alone the rest of juvie. He was still licking his wounds from his previous fight with Steve in the showers and now even more so due to the humiliation he suffered from his 'beloved' slave girl with the little stunt she pulled in front of three of his men not mention whoever else was looking on from the cell rooms.

Aside from rare occasions with Steve, none of the guys had ever been able to get the upper hand on him like that before, at least not in a long time. For him, it was shameful and even mockery having someone as small and almost frail looking as Roxanne so easily beat him like that with so little effort. The humiliation from that experience alone was enough to drive him over the edge which only fueled his already pent up anger and dwindling confidence in himself as a man. His pride had taken quite the blow that day, and it was eating away at his him relentlessly.

Even so Mal and as much he hated to confirm it, he was still deeply depressed that she was rejecting him in this way. Pushing him even further away then before because of his stupid mistakes and screw ups. He was actually starting to wish he hadn't done half of the things he did and wanted to start over, thinking that only if he had simply told her from the very beginning how he felt that none of this would have escalated this far out of hand. But he had been foolish and he knew it. His arrogance had lead him to his ruin.

 _"If this continues,"_ he silently vented, _"I don't know how much longer I can keep her nor myself from being caught..exposed."_

It was true a good handful of both his and Steve's thugs knew the true relationship between him and Roxanne. Most knew she was his toy and that he had grown quite fond of his plaything. Then there was some that was beginning to notice that he was growing far too attached, but the numbered few also knew there was more to it- like her being his promised bride.

Not everyone knew that yet, he needed to keep that information as far out of the ears of most as possible or he'd have a lot more problems than he already has to deal with. It was true that a good number of the guys on his floor were his to command, but not all of them followed him and not all of them could be trusted. If it leaked out that he had feelings for her...if some of the stronger thugs in here like himself began to suspect just that...if he wasn't careful, there could be an uprising and he'd lose not only his position, but her as well.

Such emotions like those of _love_ was considered a weakness here.

For a guy like him who was branded the baddest of the bad and the most vile of the wicked, it would make him look soft, and that was something Mal could not afford which was one of the main factors in why he could not express his feelings towards her. Many a day and a night has gone by that he wanted nothing more than to express those said feelings for her, but knew better of it. Suppressing them was painfully enough in itself, but now with finding out that Roxanne was also working with Steve against him, that pain only doubled. Not to mention that there was one other loose end he needed to tie up.

Bailey.

She had become another problem. Another thorn in his side. Ever since she came here filling Roxanne's head with his past misdeeds and other transgressions, 'his girl' had begun to pull much further away than before. If anything, she was running away from him far harder than ever now.

And it spurned him greatly.

Even so it was around night fall that evening when he decided to act.


	117. Just Like Old Times

_**Got this one out sooner as promised, but I had to cut it at the most important part because I really wanted that scene to be done right on cue, and for that to happen, I didn't want to get lazy with it and rush that scene. So I can definitely guarantee you that I will be putting some serious spit and shine on it in the next chapter. That's a promise.**_ _ **In the meantime enjoy! ;)**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Thanks once again Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen reviewing.**_

 _ **The Malevolent Mountain Queen:**_ _ **To Answer your question, you're right there really isn't too much Mal can do, but being the type of crazy he really is that doesn't mean that it won't stop him from trying. He certainly won't give up and go down without a fight, Mal being the vengeful kind he is, will still try and make things hard for Roxanne if he can. But it won't end well for him either way.**_

* * *

The last thing Bailey remembered doing was seeing Duncan walk out of their shared cell as he called out, saying that he was going to have a little card game with some of the boys a couple of cells down. It had only been minutes after putting away her phone right after she had made her reply to a message from Zoey when everything suddenly faded to black.

After that everything was a blur.

 _(About half an hour earlier)_

Mal was leaning against one of the rails from the corner of the stairway leading up to the rooftop to his turf as he watched as Ralph, his parole officer escorted Roxanne (yet again) like the night before to the infirmary to shower without being followed or harassed by other male delinquents, but mostly just by him. He scoffed at the sight as he curled up his bottom lip with disgust and annoyance when deep down he knew he was just irritated by the fact that it wasn't him escorting her instead himself. He quickly shook off his petty thoughts and reminded himself why he was there in the first place and why he was waiting for her departure.

 _"Time to even up the score."_

He smirked wickedly with a raised eyebrow as their forms disappeared into the elevator nearby as it's doors slowly closed shutting them from his current view. Wasting no time, Mal quickly made his way picking up his paste as he started to make quick and definite strides down the abandoned hallway that lead to Roxanne's now deserted cell.

The second he entered her room, he pulled a trash bag out from under his shirt that he had been concealing from sight and a crowbar he had tuck in to his side from out of the viewing eyes other parole officers that where securing his hallway. Mal wasted no time dropping the trash bag and in wedging the bar in between one of the cracks of her locker and in mere seconds popped it open with little to no trouble. The locker door now in absolute shambles, swung limply open and dangled to the side rendering it completely useless. Not in the least bit bothered by the state of Roxanne's now broken locker door, Mal quickly started rummaging around and stuffing his bag full with some of Roxanne's belongings.

 _(Shifts to the infirmary bathroom)_

Steam can be seen rolling out of the cracks from underneath the bottom of the bathroom door as fog was slowly creeping it's way up the mirror inside the infirmary bathroom as Roxanne is seen relaxing and sinking further into the tub filled with hot, steaming water. She lets out a long drawn out content sigh from the pent up stress she didn't realize that she was holding in from the day for so long. In all honesty, she was irritable because she had plotted to make today her first day of tormenting Mal and getting back at him for all his wrongdoings he had made against her and her friends, but the flaw in her plan was that the bastard was no where to be found.

She pretty irritated that she had spend the entire day in search of him when any other time she couldn't shake him off of her. It was odd that he would do that, but at the same time she knew perfectly well why he was hiding himself from her. She knew she had finally gained the power she needed over him and he too knew it and was for once afraid because of it. She had finally gained the upper hand and had spited him. Even made a fool of him last night, and so now he was hiding low somewhere out of sight to keep from having to deal with further embarrassment because of the collar and his stupidity for underestimating her capabilities.

What irked her the most was the simple fact that even though she had expected Pete and even Razor for that matter to cover Mal's backside and not leak out his location of hiding, but it was Ed's refusal to get involved and spill that got to her. He apologized profusely for not telling her, but said if he did 'his lively hood' would be on the line if he disclosed where Mal was laying low at. Roxanne was disappointed in him and even more slightly peeved, but she knew Mal's iron-grip hold he had over everyone under his thumb, and so for the time being she let it go.

Being honest with herself, and although she was still thoroughly disgusted with him, Roxanne wasn't sure what to do with Mal at this point in the game. She personally didn't like the role of 'master and slave' or now in her case 'mistress and slave', either way things were about to take a dangerous and irreversible turn now that the power was shifted into her favor.

She sighed again as she pulled her hot soaking, wet hands from the out of the water and ran them over her face and groaned out loud.

"Why can't that idiot be someone else's problem for a change?" She muttered under breath out loud.

After a few minutes past, she started to lather up her wash cloth with a bar of soap in irritation.

 _"At least that perverted jerk isn't here to ruin it by making his arrogant remarks or ogling me with those...those dark sexy eyes of his!"_ She silently huffed and then let out soft sigh with as a small smile starting to tug at her lips.

Her eyes snapped wide opened and she dropped everything when she realized what she just said in her mind.

"Whoa!..Wait a second! T-That's not what I meant to say!"Roxanne suddenly belted out loud in panic and shot up out of the tub to her feet with flaming cheeks.

 _(Present time- The gym)_

Some time later after the parole officers were changing shifts on the third floor, Pete and a good number of guys with him had carefully crept towards the gym without being noticed. Two of the guys towards the back were lugging a cooler around full of drinks with them and nearly crashed into the some of the guys in front them due to them not paying close attention to where they were going. A fight had almost commence if it wasn't for the look Pete sent all of them. They immediately sobered up and shaping up their act. Pete may have not been Mal, but he was still someone you didn't want to tangle with when he was provoked.

Once inside everyone knew the rules. A few were to be standing guard a little ways down the hallway in case any of the parole officers, Chris or even Chef for that matter might come strolling down them and catch them out of bed. Everyone else was free to do as they pleased as long as it didn't get too loud and drew unwanted attention their way.

The rest were off lifting weights while others were off laughing and making crude jokes among themselves. Another pair of guys were kicking and slamming around the vending machines up against the walls trying to get their money's worth out of it.

Towards the back of the room, Ed was spotting Razor as he was laid out on his back on a weight lifting bench pushing about 120 lbs. of weights while Pete stood nearby with a sour look on his face.

It was plain to Ed that his cell mate, Pete was not too pleased at the moment, and he knew all too well why.

Throughout the entire day instead of using his radio, Mal had Pete keep a careful eye out for Roxanne, and had him either inform him Pete's self Roxanne's location at all times or send someone else in his stead so she didn't catch on. Pete was not too thrilled with being his gloried gofer.

Not one bit.

However Ed knew it was all Mal could do to keep Roxanne from exposing him. The reason he wasn't using his own radio was for that exact same reason he was hiding in the first place. The radio was a dooms device. A ticking time bomb ready to go off and give away his location at any given moment. If Mal used it and with Roxanne toting around hers, the one Mal had issued and loaned out to her, it wouldn't have taken her long at all, if not a mere few minutes to find and close in on him.

Annoyed with having to be pulled into Mal's relationship problems and the drama that followed it, Pete knew all too well that Mal gotten himself into a lot of trouble and bitten off more than what he could chew. What Pete had found even more disturbing was that this girl, Roxanne was just as crazy as his boss Mal was. The problem wasn't that he knew that already, but that he didn't know at the time just _how_ crazy she was- at least not until last night. She had proven to be quite capable of taking on her own and (if Mal wasn't careful) possibly becoming a boss of her own if she so desired it. And that for him at another point in time would have been a laughable thought in itself, but after what he witnessed last night in Mal's cell was now a very scary thought and matter to be taken seriously.

Especially after hearing from the sleazeball him, if indeed she was teamed up with the boss's arch enemy, Steve than things were about to get real violent, real soon. He almost felt sorry for the crazy red head. Almost.

While both Pete and Ed were having their thoughts to themselves, Razor was off running his mouth and voicing his.

"...And another thing, when Duncan finds out what Mal's pullin' with that other chick. What was her name again?...Brittany?...Bethany?" Razor rattled on.

"Bailey." Ed corrected him.

"God...just shut up already. Nobody cares." Pete muttered as he rubbed his temples in agony from having to listen Razor's tedious ravings.

"Whatever," Razor scoffed through grunts as he lifted the weights with sweat pouring down his face. "Either way 'the green giant' is gonna be pissed when he learns about it."

"Then let him."

From all sides of the room, everyone halted their movements as their heads all shot up the moment they heard the deep, ominous voice of their leader.

He was standing idly in the door frame as the one of the double doors blocked out of sight whatever it was that he was lugging around over his shoulder. His expression was grim and void of emotion.

Although for as long as Pete had known him, he could tell that there was a hint of restlessness in Mal's eyes. He could tell that Mal was getting ready to break under all the press he was under from the past couple of days.

Mal had only lingered in the door frame for a few seconds before he wordlessly strolled in with ease.

As soon as he did, everyone got a view of what he was lugging with him, but said nothing.

Ed's eyes widen with unease, he knew what was coming, but had hoped that his boss would have changed his mind and let it go. Nevertheless it appeared that he had not.

Mal stopped in front of the trio and after a dark look was given, everyone else went back to what they were doing before he had walked in. He looked at all three of them for a second before his eyes heavily landed on Pete's as he made his orders clear.

"Just make sure neither one of them finds me, and if they start snooping around asking questions..." Mal said as he flickered his dark eyes from one face to another. "You know what to do."

Pete crossed his arm over his chest and flatly stated, "Duncan won't be a problem. The guys can handle him, it's the other one I'm more concerned about."

"Yeah, he's got a point. If Roxanne-" Razor started to say with the heavy dumbbell in mid-air above his head.

Mal's eyes flashed dangerously as he snapped the dumbbell from his underlings grip using one hand with ease and snarled at him.

"Roxanne will _not_ find out about this! Because if she does, yours will be the first skull I'm gonna bash in tonight! I will not accept any excuses this time! Have I made myself clear?!" Mal said with a raised tone.

Ed and Razor winced noticeably at Mal's note in his voice as Razor managed to sputter out a measly 'yes,' whereas Pete only frowned, but nodded likewise.

"I should hope so." Mal replied with no amusement in his tone.

As soon as those words left his mouth he dropped the dumbbell into Razor's lap.

Razor grunted out loudly in pain, "Oomph! S-Shit!"

Mal sighed as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Pathetic." Mal dismissed quietly on his way out.

His burden started to let out a low groan, and Mal paused outside the door and tensed when he felt the body he was carrying start to shift around. He swore as he started to quickened his pace a little faster down the hall.

 _(Back on the third floor)_

The moment Roxanne had returned to her room, her jaw dropped and she gasp in utter shock at what she saw before her. Someone had trashed her things. Her locker door was torn from it's hinges and was laying in the middle of the floor among the pile of tossed clothing that was torn from her locker and laundry hamper.

Completely shaken up by the experience Roxanne grabbed her door frame of her cell and took deep breaths to calm herself.

 _"Who could have possibly done this?...And why?"_ She quietly fretted among herself as she continued to take in account the state of her room.

Her bottom lip trembled as she fought back tears of anger and frustration. As if drawn to her belongs like a magnet, Roxanne kneeled down and started picking up her clothing and her things that were carelessly thrown into the floor. Nothing was damaged or broken oddly enough, but the further she started to gather up everything, fold her belongs and put all of it away she started to realize what was missing among her stuff.

All of her undergarments!

It didn't take her long to figure out who was behind it. Roxanne gritted her teeth and clenched one of her shirts in her fist and screamed.

"MAL!"

 _(Back on the first floor)_

With a knowing smirk on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes, Duncan pauses at the door way of his friends cell as they were all biding each other a good night.

Absentmindedly he tosses his hoodie over his shoulder, and replied, "See you party animals tomorrow."

One of the guys with bleach blonde hair slaps Duncan on the back and smugly remarks, "Likewise and good game bro. (gives a knowing wink and harmlessly elbows him in the ribs) 'Say next time bring your girl with you, dog. I bet she's got one hell of poker hand on her if you know what I mean."

Everyone broke out into laughter, but Duncan gives him a stern look as he folds his arms over his chest and pouts before giving them a smug look of his own and laughs.

Duncan strains to catch his breath as he replies between gasps, "Hey...watch it! (points) Trust me she maybe easy on the eyes, but piss her off and you'll not just have her on your ass pal, but me too!"

The other guys broke into more laughter as another guy spoke up.

The last guy still left sitting at table with darker hair and some facial piercings gives Duncan a devious grin while shuffling the deck of cards before putting them away boasts back, "Aww! Come off of it man. You know we're just having a little fun with ya before you go. (points his thumbs at the other) Don't listen to that muscle-head over, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just jealous 'cause he ain't got a sweet babe like you do waiting back in his bed."

"S-Shut up man!" The other guy from before shot back in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

He got up and slug the guy with dark and facial piercings in the arm who just sat and laugh with the rest of the other guys.

Duncan shook his head with a goofy grin on his face and waved as he finally took his leave.

The second he got back in his room he noticed that the lights were out.

 _"Pfft...(he snorts) Bailey must have been pretty beat if she had gone on ahead and went to bed without me."_ He thought offhandedly as he noticed her form curled up under the covers in his bed with tired smile.

Duncan quietly walked over and careful not wake her, dropped his hoodie onto the unused bed on the opposite side of the cell room before sighing and running his fingers through his hair with a knowing grin.

They may not have an apartment anymore together, and they may not be able to 'do' much in their room due to the little privacy the rooms gives, but at least they still could lay in bed and cuddle up close to the other. And that was something Duncan had missed a great after getting busted and landing himself in this dump.

By then Duncan was already undressed and down to his boxers and was scratching his chin as he pulled back the covers some to get in. As soon as he crawled closer to Bailey's side of the bed and placed an arm around her to draw her closer to him, he quickly realized that something was off.

It wasn't Bailey he was pulling towards him, but a armful of pillows instead.

Duncan's eyes shot wide open as he darted up from his sheets into a sitting position and blurted out her name loudly in panic. When she did not respond to his distressed call, he started calling out to her name again while feeling around the bed and covers in full fear in hopes that he was only just imagining things. Unfortunately, it quickly hit him he that wasn't.

Stumbling out of bed with his heart pounding in his throat, Duncan started to fumble around in the dark as he tried to reach for his lighter to look around for the lamp in the room.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Duncan repeated in with cold sweat trailing down his spine.

In seconds he found his lighter and sped across the room like a mad man towards the table nearly tripping over in his quest one of chairs as he quickly switches the light on, but only to find his horror his worst fears were true.

She was gone.

"BAILEY!"

 _(Five minutes later- The elevator)_

After setting her resolve to go and shock the shit out of a certain idiot for stealing her unmentionables, but only to her discontent find that Mal's room completely empty and deserted, Roxanne swore out loud. It did not help her temper any either after checking and discovering that both Ed's and Pete's cell room was just as deserted as the other. She was left with little to no choice but to either go with 'plan A' which was to go back to bed and deal with it in the morning or 'plan b' load herself up into the elevator with a crowbar determined to find and destroy him before the night was over with. Guess what plan she choice?

Gripping the crowbar and huffing irritably Roxanne, impatiently waited as the elevator went down. What he thought he could accomplish by taking her panties and bras was beyond her, but if she knew him and she _did_ , he was probably just doing this to piss her off.

All she could do now was stand there with a scowling look on her face as the elevator slowly descended to the main floor while fuming over how she was going to beat his stupid face in for being a perverted idiot, and for avoiding her all day.

As she finally reached the main floor, the old elevator dinged the second the sliding doors swung open. However Roxanne was nearly knocked into the floor, but landed instead back inside the elevator crashing into one of the walls as an angry voice snapped.

"Get out of the way!"

She growled feeling frustration at being tossed back in and then being ordered around like some peon as she whirled herself back into the other person's direction that knocked her carelessly to the side to shout at them.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" She snarled back as she raise her crowbar ready to attack.

As soon as her eyes and the eyes of other person's connected, Roxanne paused and lowered her weapon.

"Duncan?" She mumbled in disbelief at seeing her friend this late at this hour.

He stood there in nothing but his pants and shoes, however he did have his shirt fisted tightly in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. He looked thoroughly pissed and worried judging by the looks he was sending her.

Before Roxanne could ask, Duncan spoke up in a dangerous tone, one she didn't know he was capable of.

"I was hoping I was right when I came to find you, but it looks like I'm wrong." He gravely replied with a cold determination in his voice.

Roxanne furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" She questioned.

Somehow in the back of her mind, Roxanne had a feeling what he was going to say before the words left his mouth.

Even though Duncan eyes were set and he looked ready to beat someone's ass, Roxanne could tell that he was scared.

"It's Bailey. She's missing." He hoarsely replied.

Roxanne worded Mal's name, causing Duncan to tightened his grip around his bat and growl.

 _(Shifts over to an unknown room)_

Somewhere on the other side of juvie in a dark-lit room, flashes of light flicker across the walls as it starts to storm. The thunder and lightening starts to get louder by the minute as a dark male figure is towering over a smaller more petite feminine figure that who is out cold. The dark shadowy figure carefully secures her down onto a bed, handcuffing both of her wrists to the bedposts without waking her.

He slowly creeps back away the second that she starts to mumble incoherent words while her body tries to shift in her sleep. Slowly her eyes start to flicker open and she takes in the situation around her. She tries to move her hands, but discovers to her dismay that she can't. Panic starts to kick in as her heart begins to race and a small whimper escapes her lips. The girl's breathing starts to pick up as her eyes fearfully flicker wildly across the room when she realizes it's not a dream...that it's real.

Her eyes finally land on the dark shadowy figure of a man. He steps out into the dim light to reveal himself and she gasps the second she sees his twisted smile.

"Miss me doll face?" A dark demonic voice seductively taunts from out of the darkness. "Because I've missed you."


	118. Jealousy is a Green-eyed Monster pt1

_**I've decided to split this chapter in half, only because I just can't finish it all in one week. So expect the next half about the same time next week. Until then enjoy!**_

 ** _Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."_**

 ** _Thanks Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, and Loki for your reviews._**

* * *

After Duncan had explained how he had returned to his cell room with Bailey missing, and how he ask several of the guys down from his cell room if they seen anything, but unfortunately for him none did. Nevertheless as if suddenly woken from a dream he noticed the crowbar in her hand and began to realize that it was strange for Roxanne to be out this late and even more so strange for her to be carrying a weapon for no apparent reason unless...

With a suspicious glance at first towards the weapon in question, Duncan starts to add things up from the scowling look upon her face to her stiff body language and smirks.

He gives a slight nod of the head as his eyes flicker towards the weapon and quips, "You're not going to a sausage party without me are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." She countered with small smirk that reached her eyes.

Both Duncan and Roxanne let out a short burst of laughter for a split second just like old times before all their problems had started, but it didn't last. The situation was too serious for it, and they both knew it.

Roxanne stiffened back up once she remembered why she came down the elevator in the first place, and Duncan noticed.

Like her Duncan too was up this late for a reason, he was on a mission, and it was to find Bailey before it was too late. Still curious to find out for himself the explanation as to why she was up this late as well, he couldn't help but to guess why.

With jokes placed aside, Duncan inquired,"So what's up with you? You seem kind of tense. Wanna talk about it?"

Roxanne's shoulders sagged as she let out a long sigh and stared at the floor for a moment before finding the courage to lift her head back up to meet her friend's gaze and address her current problem with a certain somebody.

In a tired tone, she admits, "I think you know who the source is of both of our problems now."

In a dead serious Duncan simply says, "Mal."

She let out a scream of frustration by punching the elevator wall a few times and hitting it with the crowbar before calming down after feeling Duncan's hand rest onto her shoulder. Clenching her fists in fury, Roxanne tries her best to regain her composure and explain her problems in a more calmer sense as she turns back around to face her friend.

"That bastard has avoided me all day and when I finally got back to my room this evening about not too long ago, I come back to find it trashed. (pauses as her cheeks redden) The asshole had the audacity to raid my belongs and he stole my under...erm...things." Roxanne tried to explain between anger and embarrassment.

Roxanne shifted her gaze elsewhere from her short moment of feeling self conscious from having to spill her reasons for being out of bed this late and looking for the juvie king. Be that as it may, Duncan's next set of words and the tone of voice he used was enough for Roxanne to know that this was a very serious matter. She had never heard him sound so stern and uptight like this before. In a sense it was kind of scary for him considering how laid back and easy going he usually was in comparison to the guy that was standing in front of her wearing a deep brooding scowl upon his brow.

"Under normal circumstances, I would probably have found that little move of his to be amusing, but right now is not the time for it. Bailey is missing, and I've got a hunch I know 'who' and 'why'." Duncan coldly responded with determination.

Roxanne's breathe hitched in her throat at the note of ice in his tone. It chilled her to the bone, and made her blood run cold. It was then when realized how pointless her reasoning for looking for Mal was. As trifling as it was, Duncan's was far more precious a reason than hers.

Stepping gingerly forward out of caution, Roxanne placed a comforting hand on Duncan's shoulder before speaking up and finding her voice to comfort him.

With a determination look and a small smile, Roxanne reassured him by saying, "I'll help you look for her. You can count on me."

Duncan looked as though he was struggling with himself and what to say with his next set of words. Before Roxanne could add anything else, Duncan suddenly threw his arms around her- wrapping her into a tight hug almost crushing her. For that brief moment Duncan was glad Roxanne couldn't see his face because a single tear rolled down his check as he whispered his words of thanks.

"You're a good friend, Roxanne." He silently said.

The sudden action took Roxanne by surprise and threw her off guard, she had not expected that from him. Duncan of all people. As far as she knew him, Duncan was 'Mr. Tough guy'. He never let his guard down around anyone, not even her. So for him to have suddenly pull her into a hug was a big thing to her.

A small, warm smile found it's way upon her face as she returned the hug and softly replied, "Of course, that's what friends are for."

As soon as they pulled apart, Duncan gave her a nervous look as he said, "Hey Roxanne?"

She gave him an odd and questioning glance before asking nervously, "Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor and not mention this to anyone?" He asked as his face turned beet red with slight embarrassment while looking down at his feet as though to study them.

Roxanne let out a small chuckle before replying, "Sure, not a problem. Your secret is safe with me."

His gaze quickly returned to hers with a smile, Duncan said with a little bit more confidence it his tone, "Thanks."

As if Duncan was suddenly hit by a beam of lightening, he added in a more serious tone, "We better go. Every minute wasted could be spared looking for Bailey. (gives Roxanne a look) Mal maybe king of the freaks here and your fiance, but that doesn't mean I still won't kick his ass!"

They both stepped out of the elevator as Roxanne gave Duncan a dirty look as they both take off in a sprint down the hallway.

"What?" He says between breaths with a cocked eye.

"He's not my fiance!" She mouthed back.

Duncan's eyebrow raised even further as he inquired, "Really, not yet huh? From the way he was boasting about the other day, I figured he'd be on his hand and knee by now declaring you his queen or something."

Roxanne shot back in a heated tone of voice with flushed cheeks, "He never asked me, _okay?"_

"A little touchy aren't we?" He countered with a snort.

"Would you just drop it already?!" She snapped in return.

Duncan quietly chuckled to himself which cause Roxanne to low growl out of frustration.

For some odd reason or another, Duncan found her reaction to his statement rather peculiar considering their relationship.

 _"Well...truthfully any relationship with that freak is peculiar."_ Duncan deadpanned to himself.

His eyes twinkled with amusement as he started to understand now why they both fought so much, Roxanne just had to have the last say in the matter, but then so did Mal. Either way, seeing her getting heated over _that_ was kind of odd if not amusing in itself considering how much she made it clear that she hated his guts. All the same, Duncan didn't linger on the matter, he had far more pressing issues to worry about, and that was finding his girl and making sure she was alright before that freak did anything to her.

Again.

 _(Back in the unknown room)_

Unable to do nothing but stare back in frozen fear at the monster that haunted her dreams, Bailey watched in horror as Mal casually walks up to her and stops at the foot of the bed as he withdrew some items from out of his pockets. His gaze slowly drifts up to hers with an evil glint in them, he chuckled at the looks he was receiving from her.

After all this time her worst fears had finally returned, as she suddenly recalled his parting words several months again behind the glass partition the day she was certain would be the last she would ever see of him again. All she wanted was some closure for every sick, twisted thing he ever did or said to her, and now all she could hear were those same chillin', eerie words echoing over and over inside her head this very minute.

 _"I want to hold you close and touch until you're begging me to let you peak. I want to paint you in bruises and have you still plead for my touch. I want to turn you into my slave-girl junkie again, getting high on desire..."_

*Click, click...click*

The sudden chillin' sound and feeling of having something cold and hard being pressed against and snapped around her ankle followed by the seconds of that same chillin' sensation repeated as she felt it again on her other leg.

*Click...click*

It abruptly brought Bailey crashing back to her senses of reality at hand. Her mind had wandered and strayed the second she had went into shock of discovering the realization of the dire situation of danger she was now in whereas his was with total and complete focus on his current task at hand.

Looking down for the first time since she couldn't tear her fearful gaze from the demon from her night terrors, Bailey noticed that she was completely bare! Her clothing was removed from her body and that cold feeling that was pressed against her flesh just now was indeed... _handcuffs!_

 _"Where could he have possibly..."_ Bailey silently panicked in the safe haven of her mind.

She flinched the second his hands came in contact with her flesh as he finished up his task.

As if he could read her mind, Mal spoke up in a low amused and mockingly tone as his eyes drifted back up to hers.

"Well...I see you're awake now, and I trust that you slept well? (his eyes followed hers to the restraints) So tell me...you like them doll face? It wasn't hard for me to obtain them. Picking pockets of the security around here is a snitch. (closes his eyes as he smirks) It's too easy. I could do it in my sleep." He said as he reopened his eyes while letting his eyes roam over her suggestively before looking back up to met hers.

After saying that he let his fingertips trace over one of her bare legs causing her to shudder involuntarily and giving her goosebumps from the mere contact it made against her sensitive skin.

She looked up at him with absolute disgust for the first time and tried to pull away, but couldn't due to the restraints. Bailey's voice cracked from under the pressure and from the breath she didn't know she was holding up until this point. She had hoped her tone wouldn't give her away, but it was clear from the shaky pitch in her voice that she was terrified.

"W-Why? Why are you doing this after all this time?" She said trying to mask her fears.

At the sound of fear emitting from her small voice, Mal's smirk grew even wider from the pleasure it was invoking from within him.

He still had it.

Placing both of his hands behind his back and looking down at her in a matter of fact sort of way, he gave her his reply.

"That's not important." He merely stated.

Her eyes started to waver as Bailey continued to try stalling through buying herself some time.

"But what about Roxanne?" Bailey blurted out loud in panic.

From the way his body grew stiff, Bailey could tell she stroke a sensitive nerve within him, and knew if she wasn't careful she was going to unleash his violent temper.

Be as it may be, Mal ignored her comment as he regained his composure and went on as though nothing had happened.

"Why don't we have some fun?" He replied in a strained tone.

Slowly Mal starts to crawl closer towards her from the end of the bed onto her while taking his sweet time getting there with a devious grin darkening his already frightening features.

Panic rearing it's ugly head, Bailey continued to try and stall as she stammered out, "Please don't do this."

Mal ignored her plead as he finally reached her face. He towered over her small frame with his more muscular one and glared down at her for a minute before taking a hold of her face and speaking his mind.

"You know it wasn't easy getting to you. I had to stay in the shadows most of the day and tail you _very_ carefully. (roughing drawing her frightened face closer to his) While waiting for the perfect moment to act and get what I want." He said in a quiet, but warning note in his tone.

Cowering under his weight, Bailey's voice whimpered out, "I thought you said that you loved her."

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I do, but she doesn't return my feelings." He snapped back.

She wanted to sigh, but resisting the action out of fear of drawing out more of his wrath. From the moment he went rigid from just hearing her name being said out loud earlier, Bailey then had suspected it. She had a feeling that this was the only the surface of the problem- that there was more to it, but at the same time she didn't understand why he was drawing her into the equation. She knew she was risking it by asking, but anything was better than reliving that horrible night in the spa hotel.

Bailey held her breath as she went on to say, "How do you think she'll feel once she finds out about this?"

Narrowing his eyes heatedly, Mal hissed out, "She won't."

Bailey looked like she wanted to say something, but then realized that the old 'you're never going to get away with this' line was pretty useless at this point. Here she was _again_ defenseless and unarmed at his complete disposal, and there was nothing she could do to stop him from carrying out whatever evil ideas he had in mind for her.

Suddenly something caught her eye.

Her eyebrows knitting together into absolute confusion, Bailey blurts out loud without a second thought of her actions, "Are you wearing...a dog collar? What it that?"

Still searching her eyes from earlier as if to prove his dominance over her, Mal's attention was drawn towards her sudden question of curiosity. Straightaway he took noticed of her gaze as it sudden fell onto the device round his neck. Seeing that, he finally spoke up. However unlike last time, his tone of voice was not so light and teasing as it was when they first started.

"It's nothing!" He retorted viciously into response to her inquiry.

Bailey tried to shrunk away from the violent out lash of his words, but could only go so far. Before she could blubber out an apology to save her skin, Mal to her shock started to act out of the ordinary (as if that wasn't impossible from what she's already witness from him since she first signed herself up for this).

Immediately he jumped up from the bed and shouted defensively in reply as his eyes started to twitch from his short temper.

Mal growled raising his voice, "Fine! It is what it looks like! (spins back around on his heels to face her) Are you happy now Bailey?! "

Bailey tries to cut in by saying, "I don't think I follow what your saying. Maybe if you just calm down and..."

Completely unfazed by Bailey's interruption, Mal finally pauses in his steady quick paces and bellows loudly at her, "Are you happy knowing that I spent all day trying to remove this (snatches at the device and ignores being momentarily shocked) confounded collar?! Do you take joy in knowing that Roxanne has attempted to make me _her_ slave?!"

Bailey gasped in shock.

 _(Shifts to an unknown hallway)_

After several times of trying to use the radio on her, Roxanne finally gave up and clipped it back onto the front of her shirt and huffed in frustration. She knew Mal could hear her. She knew it. And she also knew that so could all of his creeps that followed him too. It was the simply fact that they were all ignoring her that clued both her and Duncan in on knowing that they were hiding something and Bailey was involved with it.

By now Roxanne could tell by the look on Duncan's face that he was starting to get desperate, and the anxiety in his eyes was clear as a bell from the way he gritted his teeth and pushed himself harder to run faster. The only problem with this little chase was the simple fact that they did not know which direction was the right one, but neither one refused to give up.

However the longer they looked and less luck they were receiving, Roxanne was becoming just as frustrated with this fruitless search as much as Duncan was not to mention pissed off at same time too, but for different reasons that added up to his.

She knew without a doubt that Duncan was pissed because of Mal's history with Bailey which was also the same reason why she was mad herself about it, but her reason was on a more deeper and personally reason (or so she felt it was). As much as she despised and loathed him, it was made clear to her by both grandfather and the monster himself that she was promised to Mal (as much as she didn't like the idea) so was he to her. Therefore, Roxanne was convinced that her angry was solely base upon Mal now being unfaithful to her and his broken promises that he had made to her which felt so long ago, but really was only a short few week ago in counting.

What confused and burned her up the most about it was that Mal had made it clear to her and everyone else that he was not interested even vaguely in Bailey anymore, so her question now was...why did he change his mind?

 _"Is it because I'm making it too difficult for him? Is that it?...So now he's going to do what's easiest for him?...Go after Bailey instead?"_ Roxanne irritably huffed to herself.

Whatever his reason was doing it, Roxanne didn't have long to linger her brooding thought because not far down down the hallway just up ahead on the right, both her and Duncan spotted a pair of double doors that stood in front of a well lit room guarded by some familiar looking faces.

Both looked at the other nodded as they quickly and carefully approached the doors unnoticed.

Looking at both muscle-heads, Duncan tightened his grip around his bat before shifting his gaze back onto Roxanne.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He replied with a smirk.

Roxanne smiled just as wickedly back at him as she caught onto the meaning of his words by clutching her prized weapon towards her chest before replying.

"Yeah." She popped back.

On a count of three, both Duncan and Roxanne teamed up by sneaking on both sides of the thuggish creeps in front of the doors, and clocked them both on top of their heads. Roxanne could not believe how easy that was as she watched as both goons fell out into the floor unconscious while Duncan carefully stepped over them to approach the door.

"That was too easy." Duncan said as though he was reading Roxanne's thoughts.

"Agreed, but it made me feel a little better though." Roxanne said tapping the crowbar into one of her hands.

He peered up and saw the writing on the slate above the door.

It read "Gym."

Duncan looked back over his shoulder raising an eyebrow and remarked,"You hang out with Mal too much. You're starting to sound like him."

Roxanne stuck out her bottom lip and shot back, "Do not!"

As worried sick as he was right now over his girl, Duncan couldn't help but to smirk to himself as he turned his attention back to the doors in front of them.

 _"Whatever you say Mrs. Mal."_ He deadpanned to himself.

On a more serious note, Duncan cautiously glanced around inside through the glass partition of the door before entering without checking first.

With a wave of his hand, Duncan gestured for her to come closer without looking up as he replied, "I wouldn't say that 'the coast is clear', but we're definitely on the right track. (pointing) Look!"

Roxanne watched her step as she carefully stepped over the unconscious delinquents and looking up to notice like Duncan had which room it was as she peeped inside through the other window beside Duncan's. Inside she spied several more of Mal's thugs including Pete and Razor lounging around, and to his dismay Ed too. He looked completely out of place with those creeps, and it tore at her heart that he would let guys like Mal and them bully him into hanging out with them all the time. He was so much better than that. None of them, not even hundred of them could measure up to the kind of guy he was. That's why seeing him there bothered her so much, that and it felt like betrayal seeing him among all of those heartless bunch of jerks.

Roxanne sighed looking over at Duncan catching his eye, but started to sweat the moment she noticed his eyes were more serious again with a look of murder in them like before when he entered the elevator and nearly decked her.

That look reminded her how serious this situation was, and also reminded her how pissed she too was as well.

She put on her game face and said in cold tone, "Let's do this."

Duncan said nothing, but gave a slight nod of his head as he slammed opened the double doors.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes landed on them. After a few seconds laughter broke out and a few jeers were pointed into their direction, but the moment Roxanne's eyes landed on them, a good number remembered what she was capable of and immediately closed their mouths.

The sea of creeps parted as they both made their way to Mal's headman in charge.

Pete.

He was leaned up against the one of the walls towards the back of the room with a few others, and judging by the looks of things he was in deep conversation before they both walked in.

As soon as they had entered, Pete noticed them right off the bat, but said nothing. He knew his job, and he also knew that Roxanne was his boss' dame, but be that as it may, he still wasn't going to answer to her even if she could undo Mal so easily. He refused to bow and scrap for this crazy bitch.

The goes both of them got, Roxanne noticed Ed looking away with shame.

She sighed followed by a groan.

 _"So Ed did know about this."_ She silently made note of through observation of his reaction to hers and Duncan's sudden appearance before him and the others.

Roxanne didn't even bother to meet the eyes of Razor. Something about him still made her uneasy. Just the mere sight of him caused her skin to crawl, not to mention that she still hadn't gotten past what the he had attempted to do to her not too long ago.

Despite that Duncan had beat her to the punch in the short time it took them to approach Mal's top henchmen. He pointed his bat towards Pete singling him out and spoke in a deadly tone of voice.

"Where's Bailey? What have you freaks done with her?" He demanded.

It was clear as crystal to Roxanne that Duncan was trying to keep his cool, but it was slipping from the tone he just used just now.

Pete sent them both a skeptical look, and it was obvious that he was not threatened by Duncan's words or even slightly amused for that matter. He pulled himself off the wall as he folded his arms over chest and pops the muscles in his neck by quickly twisting his head to side before speaking up.

"Well...don't look at me, I don't have her. (narrows his eyes) She's not in my pocket." He stated with dry humor.

He continued to stare at them both as if they were (and in a way Roxanne supposes they were) uninvited guests.

"Save it Pete. This is a serious matter, and you know it." Roxanne shot back icily. "Now if you know something about where Mal is hiding, you need to speak up."

Pete actually had the audacity to smirk as he could tell that she was past being pissed at this point and knew she could tell that he wasn't going to give the information up so easily.

In a calmer tone of voice opposite of hers Pete responded arrogantly, "And why should I do that toots?"

Duncan gritted his teeth and growled as he was getting tired of their games as he stared to grow impatient, just as he was about to take one step forward to settle this matter all together like men, Roxanne put a hand over his chest preventing him from passing.

Duncan scoffed down at her from stopping him and angrily hissed at her lowly, "What the hell are you doing Red? Can't you see I was about to pound this chump into the ground?"

She shook her head in response to his demand and explained, "Look. Let me handle this. I know you're tough and all, Duncan. And...this is something guys do to prove their 'manly' worth around here, but you're just one guy. And in a room full of Mal's monsters, we both know that not one of them will hesitate to finish what they started on Mal's turf if you remember not too long ago. Trust me, we both know that they won't touch me, because if they do..."

Duncan finished her sentence, "Mal'll kill 'em."

"Exactly. So just stand down, take a breather and let me do the talking here." Roxanne calmly stated as she removed her hand from his chest.

"Fine, but make it quick." He took a deep breath and sighed.

Duncan grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him more roughly than what he intended out of frustration and adds, "The sooner these knuckleheads spill, the sooner I can punch Mal's face in. (pauses in an awkward tone) No offense, since he's your...er...well...whatever. I'm not sure what you wanna call him at this point."

Roxanne closed her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried not to snap at her friend. She reminded herself that it wasn't Duncan's fault she was stuck with Mal, but at the same time she hated their 'awkward relationship' that they shared.

"Please just don't...don't go there." She pleaded before turning hers and his attention back to present issues at hand.

Pete interrupted their little chat as it was obvious that he was getting bored watching them.

"You two got something else, because if you don't then there's the exit." He said pointing his thumb at the double doors.

Roxanne huffed as she marched heatedly up to him and snapped, "No, we're not done _HERE!_ (points up at him) You still have not provided us with the answers we need! (raising her tone to its high peak) Now _where_ is that asshole hiding?!"

Pete stared on unafraid and unlike her calmly replied, "I'm not obliged to tell you that. (pauses and smirks at how heated she was getting) However...if you would like to try again in a much more calmer tone of voice, I might think about it."

Pursing her lips together in fine tight line, Roxanne's eyes narrowed at him as she wiggled her index finger in indication for him to come here.

Raising an eyebrow at her antics, Pete decided for the time being he was humor. He was actually curious to see where she was headed with this, so bent his head down close to hers.

Faster than a blink of an eye, She grabbed the collar of his shirt and snapped on him. Not use to being man-handed by anyone (let alone some crazy chick) Pete gave her a scolding look.

"So think you're so hot don't you?" She retorted in a lower voice. "Well..listen here Mr. Big Shot, if you don't stop stalling us from finding where Mal has taken Bailey..."

 _"God, does she ever shut up? This is exactly why I don't stick to dating. All the hot chicks do nothing but nag and complain about everything. I'm glad I'm not Mal. This broad is his problem, not mine."_ Pete groaned inwardly to himself.

By this point Pete was tired of listening as he pushed her off of him and finally cut her off as he remarked "You'll do what exactly?"

Roxanne scoffed in irritation from his action and from cutting her off. However before she could respond to his crude remark, someone else stepped into their conversation.

Razor smirked widely as he removed his hands out of his pockets pulling himself up from the wall he and Pete were leaning against and added his two cents to his partner's comment.

"That's what I'd like to know?" He baited with interest in his tone. "Just what are you going to do if we don't give in to your demands babes?"

Again Roxanne scoffed in disgust and disbelief at the scum standing in front of both her and Duncan. She rolled her fists up and was about to punch that said creep in the face when all of sudden, Duncan placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

Before she could protest, Duncan was in front on her in a flash and drove his fist into Razor's face sending him staggering back into the wall behind him. Razor caught himself before he fell and stood back up slowly as he discovered a small trail of blood leading up from his bottom lip. He gasped momentarily in shock before his eyes flashed with anger as he wiped the blood away and growled dangerously as his eyes lifted back up towards Duncan's.

Roxanne immediately placed herself between the two males to keep them from slaughtering Duncan. From the look of things, Roxanne could that it wouldn't take much either now that the first blood had been drawn.

Ed stood back nervously watching the whole ordeal with his stomach in knots. He really didn't like having his friends caught up into something like this because he knew it wouldn't end well.

Pete said nothing as he chuckled at Razor's expense while Razor in turn snapped by telling him to shut up.

Razor spun around and was about to land a punch onto Duncan, but the tables were quickly turned.

Roxanne used her crowbar and knocked his feet from out from under him, and the second he went down, she jumped him using her weapon as a blade Roxanne crammed it under his chin into his throat and shoved him further into the floor. Her sudden act of violence threw everyone off, especially Duncan.

He had never seen her like that before, and to be honest with himself he was a little startled and amazed by it. He had only seen her do 'things' like this a few times, but not that often enough to be use to it like he was with the rest of the guys here were.

Roxanne wasted no time as she growled down at Razor in a low threatening voice, "Where is he?!"

Through choking and gasping of air Razor managed to say, "I'm not telling some crazy chick like you where the boss is!"

She crammed the bar further into his neck cutting off his air flow as she raised her tone, "Tell me or so help me, I will beat it out of you! (her eyes started to narrow dangerously into his) You think Mal is scary wait until you've really pissed me off, then you will know what it's like to be afraid!"

By this point Razor was terrified. No chick he ever met was this fucking nuts.

"Don't you even think about it Razor!" Pete warned in a dark tone. "You tell her and I will finish you off myself!"

Razor's eyes started to water from under the pressure of having the crowbar propped under his throat for so long, unable to take much more the pain and not being one that has high tolerance for it, Razor finally caved in.

"F-Fine! H-He's in one of the...*cough*...*cough*...guest.." He choked out. It's one of the guest's rooms. He took you there once when I tried to get you myself."

Roxanne's eyes widen when she realized where Mal had taken her.

 _"That very same place h-he...he took me. (memories came flowing back to her) That's were he touched me and for once it didn't feel wrong...for once he wasn't an absolute creep."_ Roxanne realized as the words slowly entered her mind.

She couldn't explain it, but for some bizarre reason, Roxanne felt something churning in the pit of her stomach. Somehow she felt deeply wounded by hearing that and she wasn't sure why. Nevertheless not knowing what that meant...what that feeling was that she suddenly felt just then, Roxanne decided that it was wise to keep that knowledge to herself.

Duncan grabbed her by her elbow help lifting her up while saying, "Come on, let's go."

As if woken from a dream, Roxanne snapped out of it and nervously said, "R-Right!"

For a split second Duncan could have sworn he saw in envy in his friend's eyes the moment Razor spilled Mal's location to them both. All the same he didn't have time to dwell on Roxanne's suddenly odd behavior. It was Bailey that he was more concerned with and who was in trouble. She needed him more than ever. All he knew and could think about was that he had to get to her before that crazy bastard did anything else he hasn't already done to her in the past.

Looking over his shoulder, Duncan could that tell something was definitely different as he saw a flash of newly fueled anger burning wildly into Roxanne's eyes as she tailed him closely from behind.


	119. Jealousy is a Green-eyed Monster pt2

_**I know this is a bit on the late side, and I do apologize for that, but I just couldn't finish it in time last week. Honestly this is not where I had planned on stopping it today either, but I will be starting on the next part, and hopefully have it finished a little sooner than last time. (Fingers crossed!) Either way, please enjoy!**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Thank you Sideshowjazz1, Addicted to Total Drama, Loki, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews.**_

* * *

With Duncan and Roxanne speedily making their way out of the gym and storming the halls in hot pursuit of the boss, Pete's mind was in absolute turmoil. If Mal found out that his own wayward little slave girl had just foiled his plans by forcing his location out of one of his most useless of underlings- saying that he would be mad would be putting it lightly. He would be _livid_ the second he found out about it. Pete knew and was fully aware that his goose would be cooked soon enough if he didn't do something to prevent them from getting there before Mal completed his will to reenact his revenge on the new girl, Bailey.

Ed looked over at his cell-mate uneasily and asked, "What'll we do now? If we lay a hand on her, Mal will kill us!"

Of course, Ed had no intentions of doing that, but that didn't mean others like Pete and Razor wouldn't. They'd take her out with no questions asked in a heart beat if Mal flirted with the idea or even suggested it on a whim.

Pete swore as he withdrew his radio from his pocket and looked to Ed as he impatiently said, " I. Know. That. Ed. I'm working on it. We'll just have to find a way to delay them. (his eyes fall on Razor) No thanks to this fool."

Although while stealing a glance over at Razor in utter complete disappointment and irritation, Pete watched as the sleazy punk rolled over and pulled himself up onto his shaky legs to his full height.

Razor used the wall as support while wheezing and coughing from his dispute with Roxanne just moments ago as he tried to regain his bearings.

Razor's ears perked up the moment he heard Pete's comment.

He wasted no time sending the headman-in-charge a dirty look before popping off, "It's not my fault she's a little crazy bitch!"

Pete rolls his eyes dramatically and scolds, "Can it, you twit. You have no room to talk, you were just beaten by a girl Razor...a _girl_. You should be ashamed."

One of the guys nearby that witnessed the whole ordeal snorted and baited, "Should be is putting it lightly. Any guy that's beaten by some chick is an embarrassment to our kind."

Razor's shoulders stiffened at the other guy's intrusive remark, but chose to ignore it. His beef was with Pete, not among one of the weaker gits of the bunch. He snapped his head up into the one in charge's direction.

Pete.

His eyes flash dangerously as he pushes himself off the wall and retorts, "She's not no ordinary girl and you know that!"

Ed clenched his fists at his sides while he warily watched as the two verbally fought. He wasn't for one that ever enjoyed this kind of lifestyle, but had to endure it anyways out of fear of stronger and more ruthless guys like Mal and Steve. In all honesty he was pretty sure deep done if he worked up the nerve he could take out guys like Razor without trying, but with someone like Pete. That was another matter entirely. He was no pushover in a fight- he was calm and collected. The big guy may have a pretty nasty attitude about him, but he was also one of the few that was the most cool-headed out of the bunch. Even so more than Mal.

Be that as it may, the tension in the room was starting to rise, and everyone there could sense it.

Pete narrowed his eyes onto Razor starting grow irritated with him.

"You should have been able to handle her. She is half your size." Pete pointed out.

Razor's eye starts to twitch from being cornered and put on the spot and even less so provoked. He too starts to ball up his fists at both his sides as he suddenly finds his way up into Pete's face in a challenging manner.

In a ill-tempered fashion, he shot back, "If she's so easy to take out, then why didn't you take care of the little bitch yourself?...Aren't you Mal's best man here? His second-in-command?...Or did you just let her get away with that low-level lowlife on purpose?"

For Ed it was rare to witness Pete to suddenly on whim snap, and that was mostly due to Pete having excellent sense of self control in these said situation, but today in Razor's case- he went too far.

Just as Ed had predicted and dreaded all along, Pete finally reached his breaking point and snapped.

Before Razor could even raise a fist to throw a punch, Pete dropped the radio from his grip and snatched him up by the throat and slammed Razor into the wall behind him making his warning very clear.

"If you open your mouth once more and something stupid like that comes out of it again, I swear by Chris' ridiclous toupee, I will do much worse to you than that little bitch just did just now!" Pete hissed dangerously low into Razor's face.

Razor made no comment as he glared back at him to cover his up fear as Pete stared him down with not a hint of a laughter or even a joke in his stormy gaze.

After glaring at the other for a moment, Razor hissed back, "Fine!"

With his patience hitting it's limit, Pete soon realized that time was also something limited, and he was wasting it by having this futile fight with this idiot in front of him.

He gradually started to lower him back to the ground while adding, "Save your bitching and moaning for later. Now go after them before the boss finds out we failed in our task!"

He unceremoniously dropped Razor and scoffed in disgust before turning his attention back onto those around them and notices the onlookers still surrounding them not doing anything.

 _Idiots._

Letting out a long winded sigh, Pete took a breath before shouting, "What are you chuckle-heads all waiting for?...An invitation? They're getting away! Stop them at once!"

"What about security?" One of the guys pointed out.

Everyone started talking and carrying on all at once in agreement, until Pete shouted _"Silence!"_ over them.

"Fuck security! Just stop them! I don't care what you do with the chump she is with...but _don't_ lay a hand on the boss' broad! I will deal with her myself!" He roared after them as they headed towards the exit.

All at once everyone started to pile out the gym doors in pursuit of the two that just fled moments prior.

Without wasting anymore time as he retrieved his fallen radio, Pete quickly voiced in over the line for all others to come meet with him on the first floor immediately without no delay.

He had to stall both of them for as long as it took.

 _"I'll be damned before I'm out-done by that crazy broad of his!"_ Pete swore as he, himself and Ed both raced out of the gym in hot pursuit.

 _(Back in the unknown room)_

After recovering from the initial shock of learning that Roxanne was the very one behind placing that 'thing' that was around Mal's neck, Bailey was pretty well stunned speechless.

 _"How did she even find a way to do that?"_ Bailey marveled as she continued to stare.

It was clear from his disputed outburst that he definitely didn't allow it on his terms to happen. But how?...

Bailey didn't get the luxury to ponder over that notion for very long seeing as that Mal continued to pour out his pent up frustrated stress onto her.

"...every bit of this is yours and Steve's fault." He continued to spout out in waves of anger as he paced around the room relentlessly.

"What are you talking about?" Bailey blurted out loud unable to contain her curious thoughts.

The second Bailey uttered her question towards him, Mal paused in his rage-filled yet restless pacing as he stopped to glare back at her as though she were the very source of all this problems.

His darkened eyes narrowed hotly as he bitterly remarked, "You are both the reason why she hates me. You ruined it for me. Both of you...w-with your meddling and filling her head full of every evil deed I've ever done...exposing her to everything I didn't want her to know!"

Bailey flinched back from the intensity of his tone as Mal ranted on heatedly.

"Can't you see I hid all those things from her in hopes that I might have a chance with her?...A chance to show her that there is more to me than this?" Mal retorted as he gestures with his hands to himself. "As small as it was, maybe even a chance to get her to like me back...even if it's just a little? But no...what did you do?...I'll tell you what you did Bailey. (draws himself within a foot of her) It's because of you, she won't even speak to me, or let me explain my actions! You and that peon, Steve are the soul reason why she looks at me like I'm some kind of monster!"

Bailey was speechless by his out flow of words of anguish. It was clear to her that he was more upset and pained by his situation with Roxanne than he was with her at the present moment. She needed to find a way to keep him centered on his problems and not on her. Despite knowing that, Bailey still couldn't find the words to describe how awkward and bizarre this whole entire situation was for the both of them. It was like he was using her in a way to rid himself of all the misery and pain he caused for himself and others.

He was clearly under the delusion that she was 'his obstacle' blocking his path towards Roxanne in which he seem to be creating to fool himself- a lie he was using to cover up what was really the problem. And that was he had screwed up everything with her and wanted someone else to take the fall and not him. Mal didn't want to acknowledge his mistakes nor did he want take responsibility for them either.

So he was pawning her as an escape-goat in hopes to escape his problems.

 _"He's actually blaming me for his relationship problems?...This is what this is all about?"_ Bailey moaned to herself in disbelief.

Still on the brink of having her worst nightmares coming true a second time, but now feeling slightly irritated for being drawn back into this mess again over something as pointless as this, Bailey sighs inwardly and just voices her thoughts out loud.

 _"...ugh...I might as well, it's not getting any better than this."_ She silently moaned.

"Mal, there is no point in trying to shift the blame onto someone else's shoulders. We both know that you are the reason for all of this chaos, you brought it all upon yourself. From the very beginning you should have told her how you felt instead of letting it get this far out of hand, but you chose not to and now you are paying for your mistakes...what could have been something good for you has now turn stale." Bailey calmly explained all the while silently praying that he wouldn't kill her for doing it.

He said nothing for a moment as he took all of that in, but from his body language Bailey could tell he didn't like her response, and she knew the reason why...because they both knew it was the truth.

Quickly she added, "I tried telling you before that if you didn't want to tell her how you felt, then you could have found a better have to channel your feelings for her...if not through words, than through your actions. We both know that actions speak louder than words here!"

Mal crosses his arms as he scoffs at her, "I've tried to fix it, but she would give me a chance. She won't listen to what I have to say anymore."

Clearly out of impatience, Mal flings his arms up in the air dramatically as he adds, "She thinks it's all a lie!"

Inwardly Bailey groans disbelieving that she has to do it again and that's 'play the role as his guidance counselor' with him like one said night back. She barely caught him muttering mostly to himself under his breath "she hates me."

Getting a little impatient herself, Bailey scolded, "Then maybe it's time that you shut up and listen to her for once. Have you ever given any thought on that? If you love her so much, then why do you treat like this? I thought you cared about her more than this. (sighs) The most important to you right now should be trying to find ways to make her happy, not miserable. That's what a guy that's really in love with a girl would do."

Mal raised an eyebrow to her tone of voice, but said nothing as she continued.

"Mal, I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you. But judging from the sound of the things...more or less the both of you yelling in the therapist's office from the other day, I gather things between you guys are far from good. If anything, it sounds like you both have finally hit your lowest point." She said with a sigh.

 _"And boy...did it sound low!"_ Bailey deadpanned to herself.

"Speaking of points, would you mind getting to yours already? I'm growing tired of waiting." He growled impatiently.

"I am! I'm trying here! Do you want my advise or not?" Bailey whined.

"Fine. (massaging his temples) Just get on with it!" He groaned in a tired tone.

 _"God...I forgot how impatient he can be! I feel terrible for saying this, and believe me I do, but I'm glad I'm not in Roxanne's shoes. Truthfully, I don't know how she deals with him on a daily basis like this. Better her than me."_ Bailey thought with a sympathetic cringe.

Noticing the impatient scowl appearing on his brow, Bailey quickly got to her point.

"Look, you're really going to have to listen to me when I say it because if you don't...then it's on you this time, and you won't have anyone else to blame for it, but yourself." She said very carefully while taking a deep breath for her next set of words. "Just be patient and wait. You've got to realize that you're not the only one hurting here...so is she. Give her time to come around when she is ready, in the meantime...don't force her."

"She needs time to herself to cool off, and you're not giving her that time she needs to do it in." Bailey quickly added. "And it wouldn't hurt for you to try being nicer to her either. Believe it or not, you'll catch more flies with honey than you will with vinegar."

 _"What the hell is that garbage suppose to mean?...What the fuck do I do with 'honey and vinegar'?...What is that?...Some 'ole wife's tale?!...Oh yeah...like that'll work."_ Mal scoff to himself in annoyance rolling his eyes.

"And what if that nonsense you just spouted doesn't work? Then what?" Mal asked with skepticism.

He was starting to feel self conscious with dealing with his inner most feelings so openingly that he defensively threw his arms- folding them over his chest in an irritable fashion.

Bailey felt like pulling out her hair by now (which she couldn't, but felt like it nonetheless) as she hastily snapped back without thinking of how the psycho in front of her would react to her losing her temper with him.

"Then just tell her 'how' you feel and get it over with!" She popped off. "It's what you should have done from the very beginning."

Mal's eyes darkened at her getting fresh with him.

He didn't like it.

Even so he knew for the moment that he would allow it and let her slide by, but only for his benefit. Her words of wisdom was part of the reason why he dragged her here in the first place. He needed help with 'his relationship issues', and Bailey was the closiest link to Roxanne, which meant that Roxanne was more willing to hear Bailey out than him, and that in itself spurned him deeply. He wanted and longed for Roxanne's trust again, and saw no other way to get it back than by degrading himself to level of having to ask for help.

It wounded his pride more than anyone could imagine.

"And I think I made it very clear to both you and that big oaf of yours why I can't do that." He hissed back.

"Then what do you want me to do?" She whined helplessly.

"I told you before...mind your own business and stay out of my personal affairs." He snapped back. "But no...it seems you can't do that now can you? Which is why it has brought you down to this point, now hasn't it?"

He steps back and starts to circle around the bed as Bailey follows him with wary eyes.

"You may not be mine anymore, but that still doesn't excuse you from what I'm about to do to you. No, I'm afraid I'm still gonna have to correct you of your current meddling mistakes. It seems you have forgotten what I do to those that don't obey my rules. I think you need reminding of just what happens when you don't do as your told." He went on in an icy and listless tone.

As the words fell from his lips, Bailey could do nothing but gasp in horror.

 _"No!"_ She silently screamed.

Once more he stopped in front of her as he reached down and (unexpectedly gently) he stroked her cheek. The contact caused her whole body to shudder in fear.

"As I said before you may not me mine, but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten about you. I hope you're not envious now that I've found another that fills the void in my dark heart?" Mal sneered in a mocking poetic tone.

He chuckled darkly as he added, "Better get comfy dollface. Because you're going to need it for what I've got in store for you."

Bailey shivered at his words.

 _(Somewhere on the main floor)_

As both teens make haste to try and stop Mal from ravishing their dear friend, Duncan and Roxanne also had to be wary of security and watch out for parole officers as they sped down the corridors through the main floors. However to their advantage, it seemed that most of the night watch was either off that night, paroling the cells floors containing most of the delinquents like themselves, or just taking five in their lounge on break.

Duncan being just as determined as Roxanne was to stop Mal, but even more so for his own reasons. He didn't care at this point who Mal thought he was or how strong that psychopath appear to be, the moment he found him, Duncan was going to give him a good thrashing.

 _"Just hold on a little longer, Bailey! We're almost there! Just a couple more halls to go, and I'll get you!"_ Duncan silently reassured more to himself than anything.

Roxanne could tell by the heavy-pained expression on his face that Duncan was trying pretty hard to mask just how hot around the collar he really was. On the inside, she imagined that he was probably close to losing it as she side-glanced over her shoulder to cautiously peer at him, Roxanne marveled at how calm and collected he seem to appear on the outside. Although, however serene he may appear to be, it still didn't replace the unmistakable intent to kill that shone fiercely in his glare as he focused on what was ahead of them. It was still a very rare occasion for her to see him this red in the face from fury like what she was witnessing now. As heated as he was, Roxanne started to wonder if Duncan could take Mal.

 _"What would happen if Duncan did take down Mal?...Would he be the new guy in charge or would Mal still own that title?...Or would that jerk have them all dragged back up to his turf again and finish what he started that awful night?"_ Roxanne curiously pondered as she did her best to keep up.

Those was curious matters to consider and since they were drawing nearer and nearer by every passing second, Roxanne had to question herself, _"What do I do when we find him? What do I say to him?...And Bailey?"_

As concerned as she was for Bailey's safety and well-being as well, Roxanne couldn't stop this feeling of anger boiling into the deep depths of her being. Something about what she was dreading to find up ahead when they got there, was making her sicker to her stomach more by the second than what she cared to admit to herself let alone voiced out loud for others to hear. That feeling was and could only be associated with anger. It was something so much deeper and more entangled with her inner most personal feelings towards that psycho.

It was hurt.

She had come to rely on him more than what she cared to admit, and even though she didn't trust him for the most part with many things, she never thought he would do something as low as what she was fearing.

In spite of that, neither her nor Duncan had much time to dwell on their most inner fears and worrying thoughts.

Just as they were rounding the corner, and had two more halls to go before they made it to their final destination, they suddenly hit the brakes and stopped dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them.

All the way from one end of the hall to the other- on both sides was a huge road block consisting of (from what Roxanne could tell) was every possible creep that was under Mal's twisted command. To make matters worse, almost every single one of them held some sort of weapon which consist of either a bat, a crowbar, a metal pipe, or some sort of make-shift club as they all stood there barring off the entire hallway, and preventing them from passing.

And to top it off the head honcho that was in charge of orchestrating it all was none other than that jerk-face and prick...Pete.

He stood there with an arrogant smirk plastered across his smug fat face with a brass, metal pipe resting on one of his shoulders next to Razor who was tapping a similar weapon shaped like chair's broken leg across the palm of his hand. The sleazeball seemed way too excited about this considering the eerily yet creepily smile that gleamed in his dark eyes, and way too pleased with himself for it too.

Duncan let out an aggravated growl.

"Fuck!" He swore in a tense tone. "How'd they get a head of us?"

"And...with that many guys?" Roxanne added as her face fell in dismay.

She couldn't believe this was happening anymore than her distressed friend could believe the amount of thugs standing before them or how fast they all assembled in the short amount of time they fled the gym.

Duncan swore again followed by a growl while turning to face the wall closest to him. He punched it out of frustration.

Biting her bottom lip out of distress, Roxanne watched as her friend grew more anxious, upset, and even more frustrated by the second due to the mess they were now in. She clutched her fingers more tightly around the crowbar she was carrying out of fear in which she was desperately trying to mask herself. She shifted over towards Duncan as she tried to give him comfort.

"Calm down big guy. Take deep breaths, we'll figure this out." Roxanne said while trying to coax him. "I promise."

She wasn't sure who she was reassuring more him or herself at this point.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Duncan replied, "Easier said than done.

He turns back around and asks, "Any bright ideas?"

Clenching her teeth with a sympathetic look, Roxanne shakes her head, "I've got nothing. (stops and thinks) Is there another way?...A back-way maybe?"

Duncan made a face as he took a second to think before adding, "Not unless we climb out a window and pray we find the exact window to the one they're in...then no. I'm also fresh out of ideas."

The sound of laughter echoed around them from down the hallway as it rung through the air. It had pulled both Duncan and Roxanne from their braining and back into the present situation before them. Most of the thuggish delinquents standing round were either talking amongst themselves or snickering and jeering at them openingly without not even trying to conceal the pleasure they were obviously taking from making them sweat in discomfort. They both knew they were pretty screwed up at this point.

All of a sudden voice cut through the air from across the hallway and was directed towards them.

"Looks like you two little jailbirds have hit the end of the line."

Both of them immediately knew to whom it belong to before having to look up.

The big pudgy guy in charge narrowed his eyes onto them both as he continued to speak unperturbed in a calm yet condescending tone.

"Turn around now and go back." Pete warned. "We'll let you leave unharmed if you do."

The moment he saw them approaching Pete smirked to himself. He was relieved that he able to cut them off in time before they found the room Mal was currently occupying.

"And if we don't?" Roxanne shot back hotly with defiance.

She met his gaze head on and dared him to try and make her day. She was never one to be told no by anyone least of all this jerk.

He scowled, making a face and growled vexed deep tone at her for challenging him so openly.

Unfortunately to Pete's displeasure, Razor beat him to the punch line.

 _"I don't care what the boss says, this little hussy is gonna get it. Even if I have to make it look like an accident myself. At least then I won't be the one taking the fall for it."_ Razor mused fondly to himself with a deranged smirk twisting upon his lips.

His eyes lit up as he ogled the feisty girl in front of him and boasted, "I've got orders from the boss not to touch you...however (his eyes rolled over onto Duncan beside her temperately) he never said anything about _him_."

Roxanne's insides felt as though they had turned to ice after hearing his words whereas if Duncan was afraid, he wasn't showing it. His facial expression remained blank and passive.

Pete shot Razor a quick dirty look for cutting in to his 'tough guy talk' with us just seconds ago, but said nothing.

All at once shouts from all sides rioted 'to fight' had broken out.

Rolling his weapon over in his hands idly, Razor smirked as he caught the look of fear faintly flash across the feisty little red-head's eyes. She stood rigidly across the hallway from him as she quickly covered up her fleeting fear with a deep scowling glare that she directed towards him and the rest of his party surrounding him.

"You're luck's finally run out, and it appears that there's no Mal to save you now." He baited with an evil smile. "What'cha gonna do now princess?"

Roxanne say nothing, but her eyes flashed with a dangerously warning in them.

Finding the situation fully entertaining, Razor chuckled to himself as Pete who stood next to him pulled out his radio and made orders.

Clearly she wasn't going to back down, and to Razor that would be her fatal mistake this time.

Just as Pete dropped his walkie to his side, it had not even been a full minute when suddenly a swarm of more voices followed by the shuffling of feet sounded from behind both Duncan and Roxanne. In a matter of seconds, a whole sea of bodies appeared behind them, and if both friends had to guess it had to have been the remaining bodies from the third floor.

The moment their eyes landed on the swarm of delinquents approaching them from behind, Duncan's eyes flickered anxiously as he gasped before regaining his composure and swearing under his breath while Roxanne stood there frozen on the spot.

She paled tremendously as her eyes locked onto the sight before them.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Razor could not help but feel giddy and rather satisfied with himself as his eyes eagerly darted from one face to another while drinking in their desperate looks for a means of escape. Unable to keep from rubbing it in any longer, Razor sneered at them both as he asked the one question that was burning on his mind.

His eyes locked onto Roxanne as he sneered, "Surrender or be prepared to fight...what will it be babes?"

 _(Shifts back into the unknown room)_

Being a little careless in his relentless striding forward towards his wary former slave girl, Mal stepped onto something lumpy in the middle of the floor. Despite being momentarily distracted from his current task, he scoffs as he peers down only to discover that it was Bailey's clothing that he carelessly tossed to the side from earlier.

However what he stepped on was much more solid than just a pile of unfolded clothing. Mal gingerly lifts his foot back up and discovers that something was off among her belongings as he kicks over the messy folds of clothing to reveal the hard lump his foot had landed on. His eyes lit up and he smirked devilishly in a way that startled Bailey even more so than she already was.

She shivered while praying that Duncan would discover her absence and alert others. Even if those 'said others' happen to be Chris and Chef, she didn't care who or even if they saw her in her current position at this point, just as long as they came and stopped this nutcase.

While all this was running through her peril-filled mind, Bailey couldn't do anything, but watched with anxiety while Mal bent over to exam and pick something up among her things while taking his sweet time about it.

When she saw it her eyes flickered fearfully and in seconds she paled turning a sickly color of green.

 _"Oh God...please not that!"_ Silently Bailey whimpered.


	120. Jealousy is a Green-eyed Monster pt3

_**Not much further to go, and this whole night scene will be wrapped up. Even if I have to take another two weeks to do it. I will get the rest of it done in the next chapter! Anyways...now that we past that little rant session of mine!...hehe Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Thanks Addicted to Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Loki, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews!**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **This chapter contains torture, pain, and unpleasant things that relate to it! So be warned!**_

* * *

Mal stood back up ever so slowly all the while taking his time and grinning like a very satisfied cat who just found his new favorite toy. He was nearly bursting at the seams in a feverish frenzy the moment his eyes landed on Bailey's face. The look of terror filling her gaze as she laid there as though she were paralyzed on the spot was exhilarating to say the least.

He was getting high off of it.

Mal finally spoke up as he straightened his posture a little while idly toying with his new find in his hands.

"So curious that you would be carrying 'this' on you huh dollface?" Mal mocked with an amused glint in his eye.

With the same sadistic smirk still plastered across his face, Mal continued to his slow strides towards Bailey, who in turn continued to stare on in frozen fear while praying that he wouldn't do what she was dreading he might do with it. Without saying a word, Mal chuckled darkly with amusement from the looks she was sending him. He knew exactly what going through that little head of hers the moment their eyes contacted after he picked it up.

Causally Mal dropped onto the bed beside her and sat there while not saying a thing, but continuing to enjoy the feeling he was receiving from making her sweat as he idly tossed the 'curious item' in question that he found among her things in the floor from hand to hand before finally breaching the subject.

Mal stops toying with his new find and idly waved it a few times in front of her like a wand while saying in a mocking voice, "So...Roxanne really did go through a mess of trouble to give you this. (smirks and laughs) How ironic!"

For a moment out of curiosity, Bailey's expression changed slightly from fearful and anxious to being completely lost due to Mal's remark. Even so she was still at a loss of words- afraid that with just one word she could entice him to let loose his trigger finger on his new discovery. As helpful as it was in a place like this, but unfortunately in the hands of a creep like Mal, it could also be used against her and the thought never occurred to her up until now as she laid helplessly staring up at it in hands of the last person hands ever want to see them in.

Bailey came out her daze as it suddenly hit her what he just said.

 _"Oh no...by 'trouble' does that mean Mal punished her for giving me that?"_ Bailey fearfully remarked in the safe haven of her mind.

Mal could tell the little gears inside her head were hastily spinning around and around when he got no reply. He laughed again slightly amused by it before openingly speaking his mind once more.

In a smooth voice he boasted, "What?...No sass or back-talk this time? Oh well...'guess it's too bad you won't be needing this then, huh?"

Bailey started to look more scared by the second as her voice wavers, "T-Too bad for w-what?"

Again loving the edge of fear that crept into her tone of voice and the tremor that was rippled quickly through, Mal couldn't help but want to see more of it. It was almost like he was addicted to it...got high on just witnessing the very pain and fear he invoked from his victims.

Taking his new toy with care in hand, Mal could feel her trembling intensifying as he watched as she tried to shut it out by clamping down her eyes closed tight while slowly he started to trace it from her cheekbone further down her face. Slowly in a seductive yet caressing manner down to her jawline and to her neck as he continued to trail even further down between her heaving small breasts. There he paused for a moment and could almost sworn to himself that he could feel her heart pounding in her chest before tracing it lower still.

Bailey was completely terrified at this point. She knew that one wrong word or even wrong move for that matter could cost her and become her own undoing. She was so afraid by now that she didn't even realize that she was holding in her breath until her lungs felt like they were about to burst soon if they didn't receive the air flow they so desperately needed.

Finally to Bailey's relief he stopped and rested it at her lower abdomen, but that didn't put her at full ease. She was still uncertain what he was going to do. With Mal, he was like a wild card- anything goes. Unable to take the suspense much longer, Bailey tilted her gaze up towards him in time to see him as he leaned over her with only what she could presume was another one of his evil smirks that was lightening up his demonic features.

Finding her responses to be fully entertaining, Mal chuckles darkly once more. Suddenly to Bailey's horror as she feared all along of what was going to happen the second she saw him pick it up, Mal got fully excited with a crazed and deranged look in his eye as he made his declaration known.

Gripping it more firmly in his hand, Mal's tone raise as he voiced ominously, "Let's just say that you're in for one hell of a shock!"

Bailey gasped in a sharp intake of breath as she silently panicked, _"Ugh!...Why did I not empty my pockets before he found me!..'because now he's going to use the very thing Roxanne gave me in order to save me against me!"_

Mal raises his arm with device in hand high over his head with a wicked grin gleaming in his eyes.

Suddenly Bailey cries out in a panic, "WAIT!"

Mal looks annoyed, but pauses his actions and scoffs, "This had better be good because my patience is starting to run thin."

"You just implied that Roxanne got into trouble for getting that for me...what do you mean by that? What did you do to her?"

Mal's eyes got the most scariest gleam in them that Bailey had seen in awhile as he explained, "I think you remembered all too well that night on my turf with the boys, Duncan, and...that little weasel Trent!"

His eyes grew demonically cold at the mention of Trent's name which sent chills down Bailey's spine.

 _"But what does the taser Roxanne lend me and 'that night' have to do with Duncan and myself and including Trent?"_ Bailey anxiously pondered.

The color from her face slightly faded at the memory of that terrible night and the horrors that followed before it ended. Images flickered and flashed before her eyes and in seconds it ended just as quickly as it appeared in her mind's eye.

Not pausing in his anger tirade of words, Mal as though he was reliving that very moment had launched viciously into further explanation.

Mal viciously spat, "She used that little wimp to get this (shakes the taser slightly in front of her) from me after I had confiscated it from her the night before while I was still asleep that following morning."

"But I don't understand why that led to..." Bailey began, but stopped after she remembered his words that night.

Bailey gasped as her eyes grew round as it hit her.

 _"Oh no!...That's right, she kissed that little shrimp of a guy...Trent!"_ Bailey recalled with anxiety and silently moaned. _"Oh...Roxanne, what have you done?"_

Mal seem to be able to read her thoughts and said in a more calm and deadly tone, "That's right dollface, she kissed someone other than _me_."

Bringing his face down to hers and raises his voice in rage he shouted, "She made a fool out of me and cheated on me! Just like you did years ago!"

Without any warning Mal activated the taser and painfully jabbed her in the side with it, and violently yells, "How does it feel to have your own silly little trinket of protection used against you?! Can you feel that doll face?! Can you feel the pain I'm feeling right now? I hope you can! I hope so! I hope this hurts you just as much as you've hurt me by turning the only girl I ever loved against me!"

The feeling of having something sharply rammed into her side caused her to gasp in pain, but the feeling that followed it was ten times even worse. It feel like every particle in her body was on fire as intense waves of pain rolled over her body like lightening bolts coursing through her veins.

Bailey let out a sharp high pitch scream of pain as her body first jerked upward and then continued to twitch violently against her restraints.

Mal slightly cringed at the high pitched tone in her voiced screams, instead he gritted his teeth and refused to stop. He continued to shock her over and over repeatedly, taking out his frustrations and angry onto her as a way to dull his own misery and anguish that had been mounting for the last several past days.

After a few minutes went by, Mal dropped the taser to his side and paused to catch his breath while Bailey took a moment to get hers as he points the device shakily at her and adds, "It's because of you and that dumb oaf Steve that she would even give me a chance! It's every bit of your fault she hates me!"

The taser completely forgotten at this point, Mal quickly snakes his way up the bed in an angry state as he mounts himself on top of her. He viciously grabs her face causing her gasp out loud from his rough-handling before raining down upon her his out lash of pain and anger.

With a viciousness Bailey had only seen a few times from him that haunted her worst nightmares, Mal snatched her up by her face and squeezed until she cried out in pain.

Still gripping her jaw, Mal spat in a rage-filled fit, "It's this little mouth of yours that you just can't keep shut! Always so willing to revealing my deepest of dark secrets and things I _told_ to keep to yourself!"

Withdrawing his face from hers as he loomed over her, Mal suddenly smirked another one of his evil smiles before adding in a more condescending tone, "Well...that ends tonight!""

Wincing from the threat he just made and for what she feared was to come, Bailey tried to apologize.

But Mal wasn't listening...her words fell on deaf ears as he sat staring at her unblinking with a serious scrutinizing look that clearly showed that he was deep in thought.

 _"No doubt scheming what he'll do to me!"_ Bailey silently feared while staring right back holding her breath.

Just as Mal was pausing from his frustrated rant, an idea suddenly popped into his head while catches his second wind. He suddenly smiles back down at her in a dark way that sends chills all the way down Bailey's spine.

He pulls her face closer to his by her jaw once more and in a more calm and honeyed-tone than he use all night, but laced with evil intent he says, "Maybe I should do myself a favor and just cut out that traitorous little tongue of yours?"

Bailey's breath catches in her throat. She was smart enough know his threats were no joke, and even a whim of his could turn into something just as serious depending upon his mood. She had the misfortune of discovering it in her past experience in the last juvie that were in. She wanted to beg him not to do it, but something about the way he was looking at her told her that it would be wise to keep her mouth shut right now.

However it did not erase the fear and panic she felt mounting inside of her at that very minute. The way her heart was pounding against her rib-cage, she thought it would soon explode from just how afraid she was right then.

Reaching slowly with his free hand into one of his back pockets, Mal idly pulls out what looks like to Bailey as a knife. As he deftly flicks the blade out of it bolster and it's blade hit the light and gleams before Bailey's wavering eyes...just inches from her face.

Beads of sweat starts to appear upon her brow, making her feel sticky and more uncomfortable than she already was. Bailey had long forgotten how naked and exposed she was at the moment. Now all she could think about was the knife in his hand and what he was going to do with it. The dreading thought that was plaguing her mind and the cold look in his eyes that reflected in to hers was enough to stop her heart.

The look was was obvious...it was murder.

 _"He's not afraid to kill me or even worried of the consequences if he does!"_ Bailey suddenly realized with horror.

Her breathing starts to hitch as her heart beat rapidly picks up.

"Please don't!" She begs in a hoarse whisper.

Over Bailey's whimpers and pleads in his mind, Mal continues to study her while debating which method of torture he would prefer...the knife or the taser?

After a moment's consideration it had hit him that if he cut out her tongue, she would more than likely die from the loss of blood, and already he had bad history with her. Others would still figure out it was him even if he did shut her up...permanently. Even if she didn't use 'other ways' to rat him out...she would still become a problem for him if not that meddlesome boyfriend of hers, Duncan.

So he concluded that it would be unwise to push his luck by snuffing out her existence. Valenti would never cover something that for him anyways, and besides if he killed her now, where was the fun in that?..

A smirk crept upon his twisted lips as Mal slowly puts it away and remarks a smooth mocking tone, "Consider it your lucky day, I don't feel like having to tote your dead weight with me and scale the wall behind this dump and bury your useless body on the other side. Too much work and not enough fun."

Bailey let out a sigh of relief, but then noticed that he was still smirking like the demon he was.

She watched anxiously as he turns his attention to something else... _the taser!_

He picks it back up and replies in a dark-menacing tone, "Now where was I?"

Before Bailey could even protest, Mal rams the taser into her again and she lets out a blood curdling scream as her body is once more violently jerked in every direction.

Her pain-filled screams filled the room and penetrated all the way into the hallway echoing off the walls.

 _(Shifts back to Duncan and Roxanne's dilemma in the hallway)_

Roxanne's blood ran cold at his Razor's words. It was as she feared. She, herself may come out unscathed by this, but her friend...was another matter entirely. They would slaughter him. And with pleasure.

However that wasn't going to hinder or stop her now. She and Duncan had come so far, they both were not about to give up now.

Not just yet they weren't.

Suddenly there was ruckus coming from the back of the crowd that was surrounding the two tense friends from behind. In seconds the noisy crowd that consisted of yelling, complaining and shoving soon parted and in strolled the last person either thought to see.

It was Steve.

With him, he was followed by an army of his own that easily outnumbered the ones that were standing right behind them just now. Each carrying their own choice of weapon as well while looking quite pleased with themselves.

However, judging by the number of guys that belonged to Mal's dark legion, Steve's army of creeps easily outnumbered them all.

It was clear from the first few days that Roxanne had adjusted to juvie, that second floor housed more creeps than both first and the third floor unless combined. Her own reasoning for that logic with it being possible was that there just wasn't near as many lethal and potentially dangerous guys filtering this place on Mal's floor compared to lesser ones like Steve who took up a vast number of them on his let along an even lesser number of trouble-makers like Duncan and Bailey on theirs.

Roxanne couldn't help but smirk triumphantly the moment they came parading in. Almost instantly both hers and Steve's eyes connected when they did. She may not like the guy and even find him completely repulsive, but in a situation like this and with their joined alliance, she was more than just a little bit relieved to see him and his goons right about then.

Steve's gaze lingered on her a little longer as it gleamed with swelling pride and approval at knowing that Mal's little slave girl was defying him. His own regret was that Mal wasn't here to witness it himself in person. He could already see it, the look of rage filling his every pore at being betrayed by his very own little pet.

 _"What a fool he was for not guarding his precious little flower more carefully."_ Steve humored to himself before shifting his gaze else where. _"Soon, before he knows it...she will be mine!"_

Be that as it may, Duncan didn't miss the quick signaled connect between the pair when their eyes locked seconds after Steve's arrival. He knew something foul was afoot, and he had a very bad feeling about it.

Duncan raises an skeptical eye at her waiting for an explanation.

"Temporary alliance?" Roxanne silently lips with a sheepish grin.

Duncan nearly dropped his bat and gave her stunt look.

"Are you crazy?!" Duncan exclaims with the look of incredibility on his face still.

"Maybe just a little." Roxanne squeaks with the same sheepish grin while inching her fingers apart before him to prove her point.

Duncan had to hold back from having a 'face-palm moment' as he let out a distressed sigh while watching anxiously as Steve made causal strides into their direction. Seeing as the way things were headed now he didn't have time to argue with Roxanne on how foolish her actions were by teaming up with a psychopath like Steve. They were in a very tight squeeze and if that creep was going to back her up and be their aid in this, then who was he to complain at a time like this. Especially when Bailey's safety was on the line.

Despite knowing all that, Duncan still could not shake off the bad vibes he was getting from all this as Steve presented himself before them in his usual cocky fashion as always after picking up her crowbar and holding it out to her in a gentlemanly manner that he knew would cause Mal to lose his shit if he had seen it.

"Need a hand doll?" He inquired with a smirk. "I believe you drop this."

Roxanne gave him a guarded look as she took it from him and quipped, "I suppose I could use one, but I'm not your doll."

Before she could withdraw her hand, Steve held onto it a moment longer as he pressed his lips on the back of it causing her face to flame-up a bright shade of red from the shock of his sudden yet brash behavior and also slightly taken back with being embarrassed by it.

No one had ever tried anything like before except Mal.

Duncan's look of repulsed-horror was followed by wolf-whistles and cat-calls from every corner on the hallway.

Taking a quick glance behind him, Duncan could see that Razor was taking note of this- no doubt itching to inform Mal of it the very second he could.

In that short amount of time, Steve continued on his conversation with Roxanne unfazed by hers and everyone else's reactions to his sudden act of forwardness towards her.

Steve raises an eyebrow as he deadpanned, "Not even Mal's?"

She pinched her lips together in an annoyed fashion and hissed, "Not even his!"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes and stood up on her tippy toes (which for others that were watching would have found it humorous if not amusing to witness) as she got up into his face and snapped his head off.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove by pulling a move like that just now, but don't you ever do it again." She warned dangerously before quickly adding. "This is strictly business and nothing else, do you got that?!"

Steve chuckled at her attempt to degrade him. She was no taller to him than that of a mouse was to that of a lion. He was amused by her antics and could see now why Mal liked to toy with her so openly by testing her patience.

"We had a deal and you better hold up your part of the bargain here mister!" She concluded shaking her angry pointed-finger in his face like a parent would scold their child.

He could pretend for the moment that her defiant little tongue of hers wasn't getting to him, but deep down it was infuriating him immensely as he tightened his grip around the metal pipe he was grasping to keep his own temper in check for the time being.

"Of course." He smoothly replied letting her tone of voice that she was directing towards him slide for now. "As you wish my lovely lady."

One of her eyes started to twitch from the annoyance she felt while trying not to choke on his words with irritation from his over-honeyed tone of voice and fake-knightly act that she could see right through. Nonetheless, Roxanne said nothing back, but only scoffed at him in return before whipping back around to focus her attention instead onto her current problem at hand.

Mal's thugs.

They were preventing both her and Duncan from going on and now with Steve here they could do that.

Roxanne turned her attention back onto Razor, Pete and the rest.

They all looked just as taken back and stunt speechless as Duncan was Steve's forward action just seconds ago and learning of her partnership with him.

Pete didn't look to surprised by it, in his mind he had a feeling it was coming from the very beginning. He never trusted her.

Ed looked pasty white with fear. He knew without a doubt how bad this could turn if Mal lost his cool after learning of something like this. Seeing the affection that Steve displayed in front of everyone just now would definitely do it.

 _"So Mal's broad is a traitor just as that big buffoon was boasting on about the other night in the communal showers."_ Razor mused to himself with a creepy smirk. _"What an interesting turning of events this is!"_

Remembering why he, himself and everyone else were still standing there, Razor belted out again his retort as he directed it towards them.

"The offer is still on the table." Razor shouted over the many voices surrounding them and locking eyes with Roxanne before adding. "Stand down or be crushed!"

Squaring her shoulders, Roxanne narrowed her eyes and made her answer clear.

In a daring tone of voice Roxanne challenged back, "Bring it!"

"Yeah!" Duncan echoed raising his bat that caused all the other delinquents to hoot their approval while signalling with his hand for them 'to come on' himself.

As if waiting for this very moment, Razor grew ecstatic at finally getting his chance to get even.

"Then have it your way babes!" Razor roared back over all the noise and commotion.

With that everyone else raised their weapons and shouted as they ran forward to smash some heads.

Pete yanked Razor back by the arm before he could take two steps and warned in a grim tone, "Touch her and Mal will personally see to it himself that your head rolls, you got that punk?!"

Curling his bottom lip up in disgust at being held back, Razor retaliated venomously, "What makes you think I don't already know that? (his eyes lit up with an evil look) Besides who says accidents don't just happen in these kind of things, huh?"

Pete shoved him roughly into the next guy behind them that was in the middle of a fight and warned once more, "Watch it, Razor. (narrows his eyes) One of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you into more trouble than what it's worth."

Razor spit to the side at Pete's words of warning earned him a dirty look before making his remark.

"Meh...bite me! You're not the boss of me!" He spat before backing away turning and taking off to take part in the fight.

Pete scowled at his departure for a moment longer as his eyes followed his disappearing figure into the crowds before turning his attention onto Ed since neither of them had taken part yet in the brawl surrounding them.

Catching Ed's eye before pulling back to the side to keep a watchful eye on both Roxanne and Duncan, Pete ordered icily, "I don't care what you do, but whatever it is, don't aid her in this. You got that?"

Unable to go against Mal's headman in charge, Ed had no choice but to nod his head gravely. He knew what he meant. If she was in danger of getting hurt, it was fine to step in, but helping her to find Mal was out of the question.

The second the fight had commenced, Roxanne wasted no time into sticking by Duncan's side as they were soon surrounded on all sides. She knew that she was the key to keeping him unharmed, because in truth everyone else also knew that if they lay a single finger on her that they would be in deep the second Mal learned of it.

Almost immediately a pair of dim-witted looking guys rushed forward upon them with their metal pipes lifted high over their heads ready to bring them down over both of theirs, but both grinned as they looked to the other before nodding their heads in unison while swiftly moving to the side to avoid it. The two goons ended up clubbing instead another pair of guys from behind the dynamic duo, and they looked bigger and meaner than most of the rest. They wasted no time as they rolled up their sleeves with angry yet evil-looking smirks on their faces as the two idiots backed away sweating like pigs to a slaughter house. In seconds the bigger fellows clobbered the two simpletons as both Duncan and Roxanne started to fight way out of the crowds.

Duncan wasted no time swinging his bat and bringing it down over anyone's head- clocking those in the face that dared to stepped in their way barring them off from their escape while Roxanne swung her crowbar and knocking the wind out of anyone that got too close.

Steve was taking great pleasure in all of this, but at the same time making glancing every once in a while into their direction. More honestly out of his perverted interest for Roxanne than anything for their safe well being.

Off to the side on the sidelines on the other side of the room, was a lone wimpy-lookin' figure who had a dark tan and a shaved head that was no taller than neither Bailey nor Roxanne both combined. No one had seem to notice him as he was easily sneaking by like a slippery snake carefully edging close to the edge of the wall while doing so in his best attempt to stay out of the bun fight. Like desperately concerned friends Duncan and Roxanne, he too seem to have an agenda of his own making.

But what?

 _(Back to the room Mal was holding Bailey)_

"P-Please...n-no more...s-stop..." A small raspy-dried voice moaned in excruciating pain.

Her pleas were cut off from the sharp-cutting sounds of electric waves of shock filtering the air followed by her dying screams.

By now every muscle and nerve in Bailey's body was sore and throbbing from the intense pain she was experiencing. Her body was on the verge of becoming numb from the extreme amounts of pain that was washing over her flesh while her throat was dried out and raw due to her going completely hoarse from screaming her lungs out for nearly half an hour straight. Nearly twice she almost fainted during the whole painfully ordeal. However even so he would not allow her that sweet comfort of blacking out as Mal who was also beat from his relentless and goal-determined means of tormenting her had finally dropped the taser as he too sat on top of her panting out of breath feeling more defeated than victorious.

The victory was bittersweet.

He had finally got his chance to make her suffer as he once promised many months ago. And he enjoyed it thoroughly, but now it seemed empty-handed and wasted the second that he soon realized that he was only doing it to redirect his own pain towards her.

She was right, he was only shifting the blame.

It didn't make him feel too much better about his current situation with Roxanne. Deep down he knew once she found out about this, that it was only going to drive an even deeper wedge between them, but at the moment he didn't care. He needed someone to take pain instead of him for once. Someone to make suffer and pay for all this problems and who better to fit the bill than his former favorite slave girl.

Looking down at her, he watched as beads of sweat dripped from her pores down onto her body while tears glistened from both corners of her eyes. More from psychical pain than the pain of fear and humiliation she was experiencing now.

All Bailey could do now that her voice was nearly gone was stare back at him quaking with fear at not knowing what he would do next.

The entire time through tears and hoarse screams she had begged him to stop...she even begged for his forgiveness, but he still would not repent until he was fully satisfied seeing her wail in pain and tears like he had suffered these last few days from being shunned by the girl he wanted most.

 _She thought she was suffering?_

She didn't know what real suffering was. Nothing hurt more than to love someone that didn't love you back, that didn't even want to acknowledge you unless forced to. The feeling of pain you get from seeing the look of repulse and hatred in their eyes was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

It hurt.

It hurt bad.

Some few minutes had past when Mal's dark eyes had came back into focus as he suddenly realized he was still staring down into hers that were terrified and glazed over.

That's when he realized that he wasn't done. He was far from done. He was going to take this opportunity to use her as an outlet to release all his pent up stress and problems.

One by one until he, himself was finally empty, void of all feeling and emotions- completely numb from the experience and could not move an inch or hair that he would keep going until he had reached that very point.

Mal had finally hit his limit emotional and mentally. He needed something, someone else to channel his misery into. If Roxanne wasn't going to give in to him, than he would get his release somewhere else.

After making this resolve, Mal got up and pulled himself away from her.

All Bailey could think and feel was relief that he had finally stopped, but somehow she had a feeling that he wasn't finished with her yet. The thought made her whimper, but no sound escaped her lips because of the ordeal she had just gone through minutes ago. Instead the only sound that she could emit past her lips was a raspy whistle that was faintly heard.

Mal barely picked it up as his ears twitched to the rough sound of her voice.

Finally he had spoke up, but like her his voice as well was low, but not near as hoarse as hers.

"For now I will..." He stated in an obvious voice as he continued. "...because I have something else I'd like to do to you instead...to help remind you of your place."

Once more Bailey started to whimper out of fear while more tears started forming in her eyes.

She bit her tongue and swore that she would never say those words again, but at this point she was desperate to make all of this end.

"P-Please d-don't! I-I'll be...g-good! I-I'll do as I'm told...p-please...m-master." She pushed out in hoarse whisper.

Mal stopped for a second and snorted at the long forgotten word.

 _"Master?...Does she really think by using that, that it would save her now?"_ He thought to himself with cynicism.

After a moment he replied dryly, "Nice try dollface."

He cocks his head into her direction before hiding something behind his back as he made slow strides back into her direction. The fear of not knowing what he was keeping from her sight was only causing the panic that was building inside her to swell uncomfortably.

As he finally comes to the foot of the bed and looms over her, Mal narrows his eyes darkly as he says,"But we both know you are not mine anymore even though as we speak, I am still going to do to you as I please. (his tone turned to ice) You made that decision yourself to run, and I'm not one to chase after something that isn't really worth my time."

Bailey's aching body started to shiver involuntarily from the cold and hate-filled stare he was giving her. His dark eyes pierced right through her, sharper than any blade imaginable.

"However." He said in a bodiless voice as he stopped to lick his lips before continuing. "There was one thing I always wanted to try out on you before you got away."

Before she could even ask or began to wonder, Mal withdrew his hands in front of her revealing in one a long white candle stick while his other hand was reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a lighter.

Somehow after watching him light it, Bailey started to make the connect.

Another shiver rippled over her.

She wasn't sure what was going to be more painful the shock from the taser or being burned by the candle wax as she fearfully watched as he let it burn a good bit before leaning and tilting it closer over her sore and tender flesh.

Once again she started to beg and plead for him to stop, nevertheless just like before he ignored her. Instead of feeling excited and thoroughly pleased with himself by the fear and pain she would be feeling soon enough, he felt neither, but instead anger.

The more he looked down at her the more hate and envy he felt towards her as he suddenly realized that she had something he could never have. And he wanted it, but knew he could never obtain it.

And that was love.

It was that very thing that saved and plucked her from him. It was also the very same thing that he secretly carved and yearned for.

Here she was in this wonderful relationship with that green-haired punk Duncan living it up while he struggled fruitlessly to even get so much as a word out of Roxanne or an type of acknowledgement.

No, he was not satisfied.

No, he wasn't happy. And he wasn't going to be until he made her just miserable as he was.

"If I can't get a happy ending, than neither are." He viciously spat as the wax finally started to drip onto her flesh.

Bailey turned her head to the side while gasping in pain the moment the scolding hot liquid hit her skin, before surprising herself by letting out a hoarse-filled scream in which she had thought by now her voice was gone, but apparently not. She had a feeling before the night was up that it would be.

She looked back up, Bailey quivered as she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out in further pain.

Again and again he repeated the process while Bailey's screams fell on deaf ears echoing across the room and filling it with her pain as she yanked at the now bloody handcuffs that were keeping her restrained into place. Her wrists and ankles were throbbing and pulsing more and more painfully as each time she involuntarily yanked and tugged at them from the sudden splash of the candle wax as Mal held it over her more sensitive areas.

He started from her lower abdomen as he moved it upwards towards her chest and in between her breasts as she heaving in painful intakes of breath while still trying to endure it, but the second it hit the buds of her breasts, Bailey couldn't hold it in anymore as tears of pain poured down her cheeks.

"S-Stop...please stop!" She begged.

"No matter how much pain you maybe feeling right now..." Mal shouted in an overly emotional voice as he glared down at her. "It is nothing in comparison to the pain you've caused me by setting Roxanne against me!"

Suddenly he did stop to Bailey's relief, but to her horror she soon figured out why.

Her eyes grew wide as he began to spread her legs open.

She screamed and cried in a whimpering tone, "No!...Mal, please...not that!"

Mal continued prying her legs apart with one hand and using the other to hold the candle over her most sensitive spot of all.

Bailey squirmed and tried to fight it, but with the restraints she was not able to do much other than that.

She continued to scream, wail, and beg him to stop.

"Stop struggling! You brought this onto yourself dollface! I had given you fair warning and you ignored it. Now shut up and endure your punishment!" He thundered over her pitiful screams.

Just as he was able to pry her legs apart and was in the process of tilting the candle wax down there, Bailey did the one thing she didn't want to.

"If you stop, I'll tell you something Roxanne is hiding from you!" She said with a note of shame in her voice.

Mal immediately paused, withdrawing the candle. However he still held onto her thighs. The second he heard words "Roxanne" and "hiding", his eyes grew wide and his gaze lifted up to get a better view to see if she were telling him the truth.

"Like what?" He asked suspiciously.

Bailey bit her bottom lip and felt absolutely horrible for doing it, but if nothing was said sooner than things were never going to change between them.

"Well?" He growled with impatience as he started to lower the candle once more.

Bailey's eyes grew wide with fear as she saw the wax getting ready to drip free from the candle stick as Mal tilted it even closer still.

"Roxanne is in love with you!" She managed to shriek in a strangled tone as the wax missed and dripped onto her inner thigh instead.

Mal nearly dropped the candle as his eyes grew wide again, but this time with disbelief as he stuttered out, "W-What?!"

She sunk back into the bed while feeling every bone and muscle in her body scream with relief at the relieving tension.

 _"I'm so sorry Roxanne!"_ Bailey shamefully apologized as she bit her bottom lip. "Please forgive me!"


	121. Jealousy is a Green-eyed Monster pt4

_**Thanks for your support and patience guys. This chapter took me a lot longer to write than I had originally imagined it would. And on to the usually credits!**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **All quotes from "Romeo and Juliet" belong to William** **Shakespeare.**_

 _ **Thanks again for your reviews Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, and Loki.**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter hints at attempted rape, and maybe have other elements in it that may make the reader uncomfortable, so please be warned!**_

* * *

All at once a thousand questions were racing through Mal's head just seconds after Bailey's sudden out-burst. In a daze, Mal could do nothing, but stare down at her wide-eye unable to fully comprehend the meaning behind her words. After a moment's pause of getting past the initial shock of hearing them, he finally able to found his voice.

"She's loves me?" Mal quietly breathed out loud in disbelief.

He slowly repeated those same words a second time. Only this time more to himself as though the meaning behind them was something he couldn't quite pick up on after hearing them being said the first time they had brushed past his lips.

Bailey could tell that even though he was looking straight at her, in reality he really wasn't. Despite being aware of that notion, she couldn't help but to stare back in return. The feeling of being completely on edge while waiting at any given moment for his verbally if not 'physical attack' to come next was absolute torture. Physically Bailey was exhausted from the ordeal he had put her through. She could feel it in every pore, every bone, limb, and muscle that ached from within her tired and restless body.

Even though Mal wasn't paying her much mind, he was still somewhat aware of her presence and her tiredness as she laid sprawled out before him. Despite that, he just didn't care. At least not at the moment. Instead his mind was else where. Several questions continued to plague him as they echoed over and over throughout his mind.

 _"Was doll face foolishly lying to me?...Could it be possible that Roxanne feels the same as I do?...Even, so why hasn't she said anything?...And why haven't I not notice this before?"_ Mal questioned aimlessly to himself in a fruitless inquiry unbeknownst to the terrified girl who laid stretch out before him.

Suddenly his dark, unmerciful eyes locked back into focus onto the trembling eyes of his hapless victim in front of him once again as the harsh words spilled forth past his lips, "How can you be so sure that she is?"

As though awaken from a bad dream, Bailey's body involuntarily jerked as she lifted her head straight up at the urgent tone in his rough voice. Even though she was fully aware of his ominous presence just a few feet away from her after what she regrettably unveiled to him, that brief moment's of peace had felt like pure heaven to her compared to the minutes prior to that. Between being repeatedly electrocuted by her own taser followed by the burning sensation from the candle's hot, scorching wax, her body just couldn't endure another second longer of his cruel brutality. And yet despite all of that, before Bailey could even move her lips to form one single syllable, Mal started drilling her with even more further questioning.

"What proof do you have?" He demanded in the same urgent tone as before followed by the unmistakable note of desperation in it as he quickly added. "And why haven't you said anything about this before?"

Immediately Bailey started to panic and feel nervous. It's not that she lied to him, it was just like he said _'what proof did she have?'_

None.

But it didn't erase the fact that she was pretty sure that Roxanne did in fact harbor those very feelings for this psychopath. How?...was the question and more importantly _why?_...she wasn't even certain.

Somehow though she could sense it between the two of them. It was starting to become not that hard to miss the more she observed the way they interact or responded to the other...especially on that day in the mess hall when Roxanne exploded ferociously on him in front of everyone. Clearly there was some intense emotions, if not negative vibes between the two, but also something else aside from hurt feelings and angry words. From what she saw- that had to have been a lovers' quarrel even if they weren't aware of the other's feelings (well...minus Roxanne knowing his and him not knowing that).

She swallowed nervously before speaking up, "I can't, but I have noticed that there is something between you guys."

His eyes lit up in a dangerous way stifling her into a startled silence. If there was one thing Mal didn't like, and that was being deceived.

Mal's next set of words came out in low growl, "So you lied to me."

Seeing the blood rushing towards his head, Bailey knew if she didn't say what he wanted to hear, her goose was as good as cooked. Even though she was well aware of his short fuse, Bailey reacted like any animal would when being cornered.

She panicked.

"No!" Bailey quickly said. "I really do think that Roxanne loves you!"

Mal took in her fear-filled reaction and snorted skeptically before responding in a mocking manner, "You think?...You think that she loves me? Is that right?...and why is that?"

Putting out the candle with his thumb and index finger without a blink of an eye, Mal tossed it idly to the side just shortly after. He then crawled up beside Bailey to look her in the eye as if merely intimating her alone would give him the desired effect he so longingly sought. To Bailey, it was a relief and a clear sign that he was done using the candle's wax on her. However she knew that even though she was no longer in the fire, she was still in the frying pan, and still on the top list in his little black book.

Try as he might to mask the note of bitterness in his tone, Mal's voice rose slightly from the wound that was still slowly festering deep in his heart. The consequences behind his poor choice of words and actions were beginning to weigh heavily upon his shoulders for the past few days, and it was starting to become clear as a bell from the way he spoke.

"She's never shown any signs of affection towards me! Not even once!" He thundered on the brink of losing his temper yet again. "Since you are so certain of her feelings for me, then name one time that she has ever cared about me! One time!"

Bailey could feel her pulse racing out of control as like him just moments ago, her mind too began to race wildly, but instead of with questions, it was searching in desperation for answers.

Regaining her composure from the intense pressure she was under before continuing, Bailey surprised herself as she managed to speak in a leveled tone of voice with hardly a tremor in her tone.

"She does!...There was that time she broke out of juvie to get away from you and if you think back on it, she cared for your hand after you purposely missed hitting her in front of all us and then you bragged about her doing things like that for you. She didn't have to do that, but she did. If she didn't even remotely care at all, she wouldn't waste her time in the first place yelling at you like she has for the past few days. Any other girl in her right mind would have found a way to ditch you by now if not by the law, or if in Roxanne's case through her grandfather. One phone call is all it takes to end this, and as you can clearly see she hasn't done that. And for someone as twisted as you are, that is really saying something."

Mal glared at her last bit of words, but he had to admit that she did make a good point even if Roxanne's attempts to contact that old fool would only prove to be futile in her case.

"I broke her phone, and I personally make sure myself that she doesn't use the one in the main office to contact him with either." Mal pointed out.

"Even so, she could still find ways to get around you if she really wanted to." Bailey counters his point. "She could have given one of us his number and we could have got in touch with him instead for her without you even knowing about it."

Mal's eyes grow large at that information she just dropped into his lap. It was a dangerous move, but if he knew Roxanne 'and he did' she would try it just to spite him. However he didn't have too much time to dwell on that shocking new discovery as Bailey continued to add more points to that fact which he only heard half of at first.

"...and you can't tell me that you forgot about that incident after she fell in the stairway that led to the gym. The way not only she, herself was looking at you, but you, yourself as well staring at her in return isn't proof enough than I don't know what is. It was that same instant that I suddenly remembered something that Dawn had touched upon with us before she left that day." Bailey stated in a serious tone.

Mal's attention was immediately seized at that last part, but annoyed by it at the same time. Something about that short-blonde girl always got to him. She knew far too much, but in his case not enough.

 _"Blondie always did have an annoying habit of popping up and destroying my plans. (chuckles darkly) However this time, even she can't stop me!"_ Mal mused quietly to himself. _"And fortunately for myself with Mike out of the picture, I'm now the only one in charge. Which means I get to be the one calling all the shots."_

He brought his focus back on the subject at hand.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" He said in an agitated tone after rolling his eyes.

"She said that Roxanne was in love with someone here, but couldn't tell who." She started.

A look of confusion crossed his facial features as Mal's eyes suddenly grew dark again as did his tone as he remarked, "I know, I was there. So what are you trying to insinuate here?...That she's got feelings for someone else?"

 _"I thought she just said that Roxanne has feelings for me? What is she trying to get at here? Does she know who Roxanne favors, if that person isn't me? If she does, I will get it out of her, and then I am going to pummel the useless peon she fancies so much! By doing that, Roxanne will have no choice but to accept the cold hard fact: that she's mine!"_ He venomously thought.

Bailey sighed. She could not believe how dense he was being or childish. The look of jealousy was hard not to miss as he sat there in front of her sulking openly. He was brooding the expression a child would make right before throwing a tantrum from having been told to share their favorite toy with another.

"I didn't say that. You're putting words into my mouth. Just listen, will you?" Bailey huffed.

Mal said nothing, but continued to sulk openly which in turn was a sign for her to go on.

Retracing her memory from that day, Bailey went on in an anxious tone of voice while hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

"Dawn had said even though she couldn't tell who it was, that Roxanne reserves a lot of her inner-most..um...affections for this said-person as much as she reserves the same amount of hatred that she harbors towards...you." Bailey anxiously pointed out. "Think about it Mal! Who do you think she runs to when she lands herself in trouble? And just who do you think she spends most of her time with?"

Mal cocked an eye at her tone before mouthing off back, "Well...me of course, but what does that have to do with this idiot you babbling on about?"

Mal muttered under his breath, "Or your freaky friend for that matter telling us fake fortunes about _my_ Roxanne?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. _"Possessive much?"_

"Just what was Blondie getting at anyway by all that mumbo-jumbo she was going on about before she left?" He inquired. "And what was the meaning behind all that 'jealous nonsense' aside from trying to make my blood boil?"

Mal pops his neck with the twist of his head as he growled, "Jealousy. (rolls his eyes) I'm not jealous of some little twit. I bet the guy is not even half my size or half as strong as I am."

 _"Nope. Not jealous at all."_ Bailey deadpans.

 _"Even so, there's no way that Mal can be this thick in the head, and not even have the slightest idea of who I'm referring to!"_ Bailey thought with incredibly as her eyes nearly popping from their sockets.

Bailey couldn't hide the disbelief in her tone even if she tried as she stammered out, "So...you're telling me that you seriously have no idea whatsoever who Roxanne prefers the company of over the majority of the creeps here? (he cocks an eye at her) Not even the tiniest of clues?"

It was clear that his patience was starting to wane from the dirty look he shot her.

Through gritted teeth Mal hissed, "No."

He was starting to get irritated with her beating around the bush and not getting straight to the point.

 _"If she knew who it was, then why was she stalling?"_

Bailey just looked at him like he was some kind of an idiot.

 _"How can he not see this?!"_

Bailey groans out of lack of patience, "And I just threw hints at you like a minute ago who it was? How can you not pick up on that? Or even catch on to who I'm meaning here?"

Mal's face twisted into a scowl out of his loss of patience. He was growing tired of the games.

"Meaning who?" He quickly snapped.

Starting to become just as annoyed herself at how clueless he really was, Bailey couldn't help herself as she countered back in a similar tone of voice, "Meaning you, you idiot!"

At first Mal was peeved by her tone of voice from that comment, but then it hit him what she had just said. Immediately he choked and froze up as the realization of it sunk in.

Everything then was starting to make sense the second he recalled the look of not just fear, but complete trust on her face when Mal caught her before falling, the look of longing when he almost kissed her in the gym, or the way he tried to get her to admit that she had a crush on him. But she was not willing to admit it. She was scared, and he could see it not just on her face, but through her body language too. All along he knew she had some sort of feelings for him, but he was more than certain that they were mostly out of physical attraction and nothing more. The 'more' however was which is what he so desperately longed for.

He wanted her to feel the same way he felt about her, but in his heart he feared that she never would. He knew he could just keep chasing after her. Even cut off all of her means of escape, pinning her to him by force and in the end make her bend to his will by marriage. She would be his pretty little song bird he'd lock away in a golden cage, and for a time he would be satisfied with just that. At least until the day that darkness inside him slowly starts to pick at him like a scab from an old wound. That very darkness was his sub-conscious telling him that deep down he'd never truly have her heart.

Even now after receiving that knowledge from Bailey, knowledge that Roxanne had feelings of love for him, Mal knew in his darkest of hearts that she would never shower him any of her love. Not after everything he's done up until this point.

While Mal was slowly starting to accept that fact, more things from the past started to play over in his head. Things like what Bailey had just pointed out. Things like her caring for him when she didn't have to. She could have just let him or the nurse deal with it instead. Especially that first time after their fight in the library. He immediately remembered how scared she was that night and how she foolishly trusted him by clinging to him. It was the first time any girl for that matter had ever willingly clung to him for anything let alone for protection and even more surprisingly trusted in him to keep them so. It was the first time in his life that Mal felt closer to her than anyone else and he could not explain why. The fact that she would not take 'no' for an answer after he repeatedly refused her help by looking at his wounds when no one was even remotely interesting in doing so for him in past was what baffled him most. And it wasn't the first time she did it he suddenly realized.

That night the cell doors started to malfunction, she insisted on looking at the scratches on his arms done by the other delinquents after they escaped and locked themselves inside the infirmary for the night. To top it off, that was the second time he slept with her and in the same night. He started to realize it was also the first time he had ever slept with a girl before. He remembered how he liked the feeling of having someone close to him. That warm, cozy feeling that she created for him- the illusion that he was safely cocooned far away in a safe haven that was nestled up in her arms. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. For once in his life, as prideful as he was, Mal had to admit even if it was secretly to himself that he wanted more. Just like the time when she had told him that she had never been kissed shortly after him blackmailing her into being his slave, Mal wanted that too. He could not explain why he wanted it, he just did. And truth be told, Mal wanted it ten times over after hearing her refusal of giving it up to him.

By this point Mal was started to realize just how foolish he really was being due to his aimless jealousy for Roxanne's affections, when it was 'he, himself' whom he was jealous with the entire time. Even with that blow to his pride, Mal still could not get past the way she had look at him that night in the gym. He could tell right away that she was scared of placing her faith in him, although be that as it may, deep down Mal knew that she trusted him more than what she was letting on. He could sense it in the way she never cringed from his touch like both Bailey and Zoey had in the past. Despite that, Mal could also tell that Roxanne wanted his protection then, he saw it in her shy glances. He had also seen that night how much she needed him, even though she would never voice it, but Mal could tell.

Like a bomb had been dropped over him, Mal realized just how foolish he was for never noticing it before. In that moment, Mal knew that Bailey was right and felt overwhelmed by how good it made him feel inside. Regardless of how over-rated and sentimental it probably was, he felt like doing something else incredibly foolish like jumping up and cheering to the heavens his victory.

From the looks that crossed Mal's facial features, Bailey could tell that he finally got it. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved by it or even more concerned than ever now for her friend's well being. Exposing something like that to someone like Mal was not something Bailey had wished to do since she never even found the proper time to breach that sensitive subject with Roxanne first and foremost herself. Bailey was however very curious. She really wanted to know just what Mal _had_ that sparked anything at all within her newest of friends 'aside from lust' (or in Roxanne's case: an angry, heated passion between the two hot heads).

 _"What could she possibly see in him?"_ Bailey pondered.

That was a question that she couldn't find an answer to even if she tried. However the short-lived peace and quiet was shattered the second Mal's deep demonic voice invaded her inner and most private thoughts.

As if he was still having trouble digesting it, Mal jumped up and started pacing the floor again. His constant pacing was beginning to make Bailey's head spin, she could feel a headache coming on.

Not looking up from his hasty steps, nor voicing his question towards her directly, Mal inquired in a guarded tone, "Why hasn't she not said anything before about this to me? I specifically told her that I want her affections."

It was like he was speaking out loud his inner most thoughts, or so Bailey presumed as she nervously observed his odd behavior.

In an annoyed tone, he continued on uninterrupted, "But then she refused me that day. (his eyes fell on Bailey's) She said I couldn't force her into having feelings for me. Why is that?"

Bailey suddenly noticed that Mal was directed a question towards her, but before she could even form the words onto her lips to think to answer it, Mal had already beaten her to the punch.

"Why is she hiding it from me?" He replied in an icy tone that matched the look he was giving her.

"I-I don't know! Okay?!" Bailey exclaimed growing tired of his questioning and tone of voice. "Maybe if you placed yourself in her shoes for once and tried to see things from her point of view and not just your selfish perspective!...Maybe...just maybe then you could understand why she hasn't spoken up and who knows?! Maybe things between you guys probably wouldn't be this screwed up!"

"Are you implying that this is all my fault?!" He challenged pausing in his pacing.

"After everything you've done to her, I honestly can't blame her for not saying a word!" Bailey shot back. "I know I wouldn't if I were in her place!"

"So you are." He said narrowing his eyes in a quiet tone.

Despite the warning in his tone and the knots growing in her lower abdomen from the panic that was rapidly climaxing, Bailey couldn't help herself, she felt riled up for some reason she could not explain.

"Would you tell someone that's done nothing but made your life miserable since day one by doing every evil little thing they could think of to not just you, but your friends as well? And to make it worse you secretly harbor feelings for that person too? Can you honestly blame her Mal? If I were in her place, I would have never wanted to admit liking someone as sick as you are either." She dared to address in her bravest of tones.

The look that Mal had sent Bailey implied that she was in trouble...in deep trouble.

"I think you've said enough." He said quietly.

The next thing she knew Mal was on her and surprising removing the handcuffs while speaking in a very deadly tone.

First he removed the ones around her ankles than as he made his way up to her wrists, to Bailey's horror...he pulled out a gun and threatened, "Try anything and I won't hesitate to end your miserable little life right here and now."

Bailey couldn't find her voice, so she nodded her head with wide eyes.

As he put the gun back in the waist line of his pants to continue removing the handcuffs, he went on to explain, "You know I wasn't going to do this, but since you just had to get smart with me, you've left me with no other choice but to correct that little attitude of yours."

Out of panic, Bailey managed to stammer in a tiny voice, "What are you going to do to me?"

He smirked when he caught the note of fear lingering in her tone.

Suddenly Mal stopped what he was doing with Bailey's only free hand still trapped in his, he bent down drawing his face close to hers. Before Bailey could ask or even blink, his lips roughed crashed down onto hers. Although it had only be a few seconds to Bailey it felt like an eternity as she dared not pull away even though it all felt wrong to her. As an amazing kisser as he was, completely leaving her breathless- it was still an atrocious kiss coming from the likes of him, the demon from her nightmares.

However when he finally withdrew from the kiss, she could tell he was wearing a look of disappointment.

"That wasn't near as satisfying as I had expected it to be." He scolded. "The difference between kissing you and Roxanne is that..."

Mal seem to be stumbling to find the right set of words, for he could not seem to describe how he felt.

As terrified as she was from this whole ordeal, Bailey quickly caught on to what he was struggling to say.

"It's better when it's with someone you really like?" She finished for him in a quiet, soft tone.

He didn't respond to her question at first as though he needed to test those words themselves to be sure, but after a second he finally replied with a simple 'yes' as he was drawing his defeat.

After that an awkward silence followed as neither had anything to say to the other. Only a moment later did Mal finally break the ice again.

There was a knowing look in his eyes laced with a sense of self consciousness as he spoke while rubbing his shoulder out of what clearly was nervousness. However that look was one she had seen before as Zoey had described her feelings towards Mike.

"You know...speaking of kissing, this's probably gonna sound lame, but somehow this reminds me of when I stole Roxanne's first kiss." He said quietly while shifting his eyes back and forward in an act of nervousness.

Before Bailey knew it, Mal launched in detail about how he first learned from Roxanne that she had never been kissed and how she refused to kiss him. What surprised her the most was not by the boastful tone he was using as he explained it, but by the clear affection he held for her friend as he turned his back towards her while going on about him having to demonstrate how kissing worked for Roxanne.

To Bailey, Mal's awkward and suddenly nervous behavior at first almost reminded her of Mike's. Almost.

It was kind of ironic.

As if this could not get any more awkward, it almost felt like a sweet moment even for someone as disturbing as him or so Bailey had thought. Be so as it may, it didn't last.

He turned back around, and she could tell that the mood had passed as Mal started removing the last handcuff. Bailey's stomach was in knots as she knew what was coming. He was still going to punish her for her little outburst just minutes ago.

As much as he would have preferred doing this with Roxanne, Mal needed release. And it wasn't just sexual release he needed, what he really needed most of all was release from all the tension that's been climaxing inside him since his first fight with Roxanne the other night that had started all of this.

"Enough with small talk. I still have something else I want from you before I let you off the hook tonight." He said in a flat tone while hovering over her.

Bailey pleaded with not just her voice but with her eyes as well for him not to do it, but he ignored both as he continued.

"Since Roxanne isn't willing, you're just going to have to do instead." He explained as he straddled her hips while he began to peel out of his shirt.

She could feel just how shot her nerves really were at this point as the sick feeling in her gut only grew stronger by the second. Bailey almost wished that she could puke just to make it stop.

 _"No...not again!"_ She whimpered in the safe haven of her mind while out loud she begged. "Please...you don't have to do this."

She looked down at the gun, but knew if she grabbed for it and missed she'd only piss him off even more, and she was already in deep with him as it was. All she could do was stare at it in that brief second as though hypnotized by it's promise to put an end to all of this. It's allure was inviting, but Bailey wasn't a killer. She couldn't do it, and part of her wanted to cry because of that weakness.

Mal noticed her looking. It only took him a second to figure out where as he narrowed his eyes, "I think you're smart enough to know what I'll do if you even put the idea in your head."

As if to keep her from acting upon it, Mal immediately pins her down as she struggled beneath him.

In a more casual tone Mal purrs in her ear, "Now where was I? (he smirks as though he suddenly remembers) That's right. I wanted to show you something before the night is over."

"I think it's time that I've shown you just how much Roxanne means to me. That way you'll be reminded of your lesson next time before you go meddling with my love life... _you'll be wise to stay out of it!"_ He growled.

Pressing her hands into the bed with his lips brushing her ear, Mal huskily whispered, "I'm going touch you the same way I touch her. And when I kiss you this time, it will be with same passion I have for her. I want you to see just how much need her."

Bailey's breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to scream or even cry out for help, but no words came out, only her intake of breath instead as she laid paralyzed with fear staring back up at him. Mal was unfazed by her looks and phobias as carried on with his rant.

"Maybe then you'll get the picture doll face. (pauses before adding) Think of this as role-play, except this time...you're _her!"_

Bailey felt sick all over.

 _"This isn't right! Why would he want to demonstrate his feelings for Roxanne on me?!"_ Bailey fretted in full blown panic as she stared fearfully back up at him.

His gaze was blank and aloof. He was unnerved by doing this which in Bailey's case didn't surprise her anymore. But that didn't make it okay for him to do it either. The very fact that he wasn't bothered by doing this, was what fed her fears all the more.

"You don't have to do this. I get it. Really Mal, I do." Bailey said unable to keep the tremor of fear out of her voice.

Mal caught on to her trying to find a way to dig herself out of the current mess she was in and was not letting up.

"No, I don't think you do doll face. As a matter of fact, that's why I'm gonna show you, so that next time you put it in that pretty little of head of yours to keep your mouth _shut!"_

"Mal, I'm sorry! I swear I won't interfere again!" She begged as tears start to bead up in her eyes.

He pulled himself up into a straddling position and narrowed his eyes as his patience had finally met it's end. He was growing wary of being delayed by her whiny antics.

"Shut up and now roll over, I'm giving it to you in the ass." He ordered harshly while towering over himself from on top of her briefly as he removes his pants while adding in icy tone, "Try to run to the door to escape...and I won't hesitate to use the gun."

Bailey paled at his words, but obeyed out of fear.

Without waiting for her to comply, Mal roughly pushed her over into the position he desired and started to line himself up with her. Finding herself in a fate she deemed worse than death, Bailey felt defeated even though she attempted to struggle with him to buy herself some more time. Unlike the first time where she forced herself to endure it with strong resolve, this time however she couldn't. In seconds she went from screaming for him to stop to breaking down into quiet sobs.

Annoyed by her petty tears and the fruitless struggle she was putting up, Mal rolled his eyes and groaned from irritation after finally placing himself in a dominating position where she couldn't escape under him.

"Just like old times huh, doll face?" He quipped huskily in her ear. "It's a shame, isn't it...that no one can hear your screams?"

All she could do was shudder in response, and it wasn't from the sensation his breath caused either.

Despite of all of that, just as Mal was getting himself ready to destroy Bailey's hind-quarters, the door suddenly creaked and swung open.

 _(Main floor- on an unknown hallway)_

The hallways leading up to the main entrance hall were thick with tight crowds of juvenile delinquents brutally skirmishing the other wildly with either their fists or some long, blunt object that they found laying around the facility. It was taking everything Duncan had just to make a clear path so that they could get through to the other side of the hallway. He knew Mal's thugs were purposely hindering them both from finding Bailey, and thought in itself was what really drove him the most.

 _"Bastards."_ He muttered out loud in a low snarl as his eyes fell upon every gangly youth in the hallway. His livid thoughts then went out to the demon himself who was the cause of all of it. _"After all this time, why harass her now?!"_

After bashing one of the creeps' over the head with his bat, Duncan stopped in his tracks and took a moment to glance over in Roxanne's direction to check on her. He couldn't help but smirk if not cringe at the same time while watching her beat down several guys close by as they tried to grab at her from all sides. She really was something once she was all wound up. He was beginning to see why that psychopath was so fascinated by her. Once she tapped into her more primitive instinct, she was a force to be reckoned with. He almost pitied Mal...almost.

To some point during their wild-lively brawl, Duncan began to notice that something was off. Most of the guys that Steve brought with him were actually keeping Mal's cronies off of them. As generous as that was of Steve, it was still out of character for him. Something about it left a bad taste in Duncan's mouth. He didn't like it. And most of all, he didn't trust this truce they formed. Steve was a bad apple. The way he saw it, he was the rottenest one in the whole barrel. Which is what lead him to thinking...

 _"What the hell is that egomaniac up to? And why would he form an alliance with Roxanne all of a sudden...unless the creep is up to something?"_ Duncan pondered.

His expression turned grim with he saw the devil 'Steve' himself approaching Roxanne from behind.

 _(Shifts over to unknown door)_

Just when Bailey began to give up all hope, the door slowly sprung open with a slight creak. Nevertheless, it wasn't who she expecting. And judging from the dumbstruck look on their face, they too weren't expecting to find her in this particular 'position' either. _(yeah..that's a terrible joke...shame on me)_

In spite of the intrusion, Mal had heard the door click before it had ever even opened. Silently he cursed their bad timing. Quickly he slithered off to the other side of the bed out of the intruder's viewpoint vanishing into the shadows of sight and mind while darkly calculating his next move.

Bailey however, turned beet red as she immediately recognized her 'supposedly' savior. Out of modesty she wasted no time in rolling over into a sitting position while quickly attempting to cover herself from their gawking stares. The intruder suddenly came out of the daze that he was suspended in. Whether it was from the deep blush that tinted her cheeks after finding her in such a lewd pose or from the realization that he, himself was the one just standing there gaping at her, he wasn't certain.

He started to stammer out her name as though in confusion to what was going on before him while staggering forward into the dim-lighted room. "Bailey?"

It turned out be a young teenage boy who appeared to be from his dark complexion of Indian decent. The male youth was no taller than Bailey herself. As he stepped further into the light, it looked as though most of his hair had been shaved off in what appeared to a rough-looking buzz cut. Some of it looked as though it was slowly beginning to grow back but in what looked like rough patches.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" He inquired after getting a hold of himself and taking on a more serious tone of voice as he drew closer. "And why are you naked? Were you just having sex? Do you know that there's creeps all over the place out there! If one of them were to see you-"

Bailey was about to beg him to turn back around and go for help, but immediately switched her words instead the second she saw a dark brooding shadow moving in rapidly in his direction from behind. Immediately she cut him off from finishing his intense inquiries.

"Dave! Watch out!" Bailey shrieked in a shrill tone as she pointed into the direction behind him. "Behind you! Move!"

He lightly scoffed at being interrupted in mid-sentence as his face twisted into a slight frown. Dave's eyebrows scrunched together with an even more confused look than before while trying to determine whether or not if she was pulling a fast one over him.

However it was too late. As soon as he stopped moving and turned his head to the side, he was met with a dark, demonic voice in his ear that sent chills all the way done his spine. "Say goodnight Romeo!"

"Wha-" Dave began as he jerked his head all the way around and froze. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

It was in that very second where he made the grave mistake of pausing to look behind him. The face he saw was one that was vaguely familar to him. One he knew somewhere deep down that he should fear. As soon as a name entered it's way into his thoughts, it was far too late.

 _~Oomph!~_

Suddenly Bailey's ears were met with an unpleasant dull, striking sound followed by one similar to a short crash as she watched in horror as Dave's body hit the floor.

 _~Thunk!~_

Unfortunately for Dave, he wasn't able to place a name to his perpetrator in time before receiving the deafening blow to the head. The dark figure revealed himself. Bailey shuddered with pity for her would-be hero while at the same time cringing at the sight of Mal carelessly stepping over his body not even trying to avoid Dave's arm.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow...or some rubbish nonsense." Mal mocked under his breath as he smiled wickedly. He stopped several feet away from her as though he had expected a response. However he didn't receive one, at least not verbally.

His malice smirk lifted quarter of an inch when his eyes drifted over to see the discomfort he was causing from the looks she sent him. Mal tucked his handgun into back of his pants before evaluating the situation before him. With Dave popping up so suddenly, it had barely left Mal with any time to pull his jeans back on in time without being seen. Luckily for him, Dave was too busy gawking at his former slave girl's body to notice. _Thanks to the little weirdo..._ or so Mal had viewed from observation, the mood had passed. He was no longer interested in taking out his sexual frustrations onto Bailey, instead he decided to stroll on over quietly to the door re-locking it before his eyes rested on hers without breaking eye contact. To him, she needed reminding of who run this place.

Seeing his mood swiftly change so suddenly as his dark, icy gaze locked onto hers, Bailey let out a small whimper. She caught him making advances towards her direction, but she couldn't tell from his body language what that meant for her.

Her fingers dug into the pillow she was tightly squeezing. She barely even realize grabbing it while covering up with the bed sheets in her attempt to shield herself from Dave's wondering eyes. Bailey felt her inside freeze over the second Mal dropped beside her onto the bed. That was all it took for her to finally lose it. She knew he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, and whatever that was...she wasn't sure.

Silent tears began to fill her eyes. "This is it." She whispered barely audible, but Mal caught it none the same.

Mal's expression turned into a scowl the second he sat as she shrunk back away whimpering. Her petty tears weren't going persuade him otherwise.

 _"She thinks it's still on."_ He mockingly chuckled to himself. _"How pathetic."_

Without much effort he flipped out one of his knives again which only caused her quiet sobs to grow louder. Mal roughly grabbed her face before speaking. "As of right now you're off the hook. (roughly yanked her face closer towards his as his eyes flicker back and forth searching hers) Now stop crying, and pay close attention to me this time doll face."

Bailey quietly sniffled. She had not felt this exposed or degraded nor helpless since her last encounter with this psychopath. Her nerves by now were completely shattered. Be that as they were, she still managed to keep her voice at an even pitch or so she thought. Only her next set of words didn't sound as brave nor confident as she pretended to be. "I-I am."

After hearing her humble reply, Mal inwardly smirked to himself as he went on to carry out his words of warning. "You breathe one word of this to anybody, anybody at all... _especially_ Roxanne, I will come find you again. And you can rest assure, Bailey Cherry Young that it will be much worse the next time around."

A dark look clouded his eyes at his next statement. "I don't think I need to inform you of just what will happen if you do. But just in case you need a reminder and forget our little chat tonight, this little tip should keep you in line... _for now._ As a word of warning, I won't hold back nor will I stand in the way my boys if you caught their eye. (chuckles darkly) As a matter of fact, I'll kick back and relax while they have their way with you."

Bailey's eyes grew wide in terror. No words moved passed her lips as she sat frozen on the spot.

Mal laughed while soaking up her frightened stare. He took a moment to fully enjoy it before having to sober up. Seeing her fears and belittling her was just not enough to satisfy the dark mood he was currently in.

In spite of that notion, he didn't need to hear her meager reply to know that she got the message. He dipped his head as he inclined towards another door that Bailey suddenly noticed for the first time. His tone of voice grew cold as ice once again as he spoke. "There's a shower in the next room. Now go clean yourself up. I don't have an further use for you."

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a loud noise at the door followed by angry voices.

Mal like Bailey had jerked his head into the direction of the commotion and cursed under his breath, but unlike him she let out a sigh of relief when she recognized who they belonged to. Mal however began to smirk deviously to himself as a wicked thought suddenly entered his mind while he sat and waited for the door to open.

The malevolent king knew all too well that he was going to be in deep shit when his fiery-little vixen of his caught him, but the temptation was far too sweet to pass up.

Vengeance was going to be his.

 _(Shifts back to hallway brawl- ten minutes prior)_

Time was running out and Roxanne could feel it. If not from the wary glances of her very crossed friend as he kept looking around every several minutes for a means of an escape than from the ominous, sickly feeling in her gut she was receiving for the last hour and half. By now she was more than a little certain that Mal was doing something unspeakable horrible to her newest of friends. Despite knowing this, Roxanne at the same time couldn't help feeling livid with the very idea of him stealing her away to some place, and not just any place, but somewhere where he _actually_ did something good for once... _for her._ Now however the mere thought of him spiriting Bailey away in the middle of the night to that very exact-same place didn't sit well with her. Not one bit.

She was so wrapped up into her irate thoughts that she didn't notice a dark shadowy figure looming up from behind her until the last moment. Immediately she spun around to deck them first before they could land a throw on her instead. Needless to say, the second she was fully turned around with crowbar in mid-swing, Roxanne was startled by the person in front of her. They had actually caught hold of her wrist in time before she could land a single blow. Her eyes were instantly met with their midsection and broad chest. As she took in their huge muscularly physique, a startled gasp stifled passed her lips as she came to a screeching halt. For the first time that evening, Roxanne felt somewhat anxious as she peered up to meet this ogre-sized, muscle head's gaze.

Like earlier this very same unnerving person smirked in a narcissistic way at her as he pressed her hand to his lips a second time before speaking in an alarmingly gentlemen manner. "You know you don't have to waste your time dirtying your lovely hands on these petty fools. Why don't you go on ahead?...I can handle the rest."

Roxanne was flustered by his words, and was so rendered speechless by his behavior that she didn't even know how to respond. All she could do was choke on her words instead.

Duncan, in spite of being slightly delayed by other delinquents who were engaged in their fights all around them had finally caught up to them both. It didn't take long for him to catch on to what Steve was up to from just spotting the flushed and dazed look on Roxanne's face. He was pulling a fast one over her, and clearly she wasn't use to flattery...at least not of this kind.

When Steve saw Duncan advancing quickly towards them, he sent him a very dissatisfied look. He knew he was going to have to improvise if he wanted to keep the green-mohawk punk from ruining his chances.

The second Duncan placed his hand over Roxanne's shoulder, she immediately came out of her transfixed gaze withdrawing her hand rather hastily from Steve's. From what she could tell, if Steve was bothered by it, he didn't show it.

"What's going on here?" Duncan inquired in a hasty tone before looking down at his friend and whispering, "Is he bothering you?"

Before she could reply, Steve flashed them both a friendly smile before saying, "Of course not, I was only implying simply that if the lady were ever in need of my assistance that she knows where to find me if she ever needs it."

Duncan rolled his eyes and scowled before pressing a suddenly confused Roxanne out of Steve's range. Duncan's voice became defensive as he hissed back at Steve in a tone only meant for his ears. "Cut the crap, you're not fooling me. What do you really want from her?"

"Ever perspective as ever aren't we, Dunkie?" Steve countered as he shifted his eyes over to Roxanne to see if she was getting any of this. Clearly she wasn't, judging from the lost look on her face. "Tell me, it is true what they saying? Is your girlfriend really here?"

The look Duncan sent him was answer enough.

Steve smiled almost as wickedly as Mal, but that's not what unnerved and rattled Duncan to his core the most. His next set of words were what really put the icing on the cake for him. "Shouldn't you be her and not with Mal's favorite little squeeze here?"

Roxanne wasn't able to catch half of what they were quietly bickering about, but judging from the intense glares and heated words, she knew enough that it needed to come to a stop. Without a word of warning, she barged in between the two and shoved them apart to break them up. Looking at both of them like they were a couple of kids fighting over a piece of candy, she wasted no time in scolding them both.

"Break it up! That's enough from the both of you. You're acting like rotten children, and neither one of us has time to squabble like this. We can do this some other time, but right now we need to find Mal." She snapped giving them both a disapproving glare.

Duncan was still peeved, but relaxed some and backed up a few steps whereas Steve only smirked in return when his eyes and Duncan's connected. Nonetheless the second Roxanne's gaze fell on him, Steve's composure transformed into one of pretense shame with a tiny sheepish grin.

"My humblest of apologies, Red. Will you forgive me?" He remarked with a dramatic bow.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and wasn't amused by his antics in the least.

 _"Can you say attention whore?"_ Duncan muttered under his breath.

Roxanne seemed just as suspicious of his behavior as Duncan was, but awkwardly replied all the same. "Fine, but if you're truly sorry, then just cover us so we can go."

"Fair enough." Steve commented just as he lifted his head back up and takes her hand back into his. "Although...just remember what I said. If there is ever anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

Turning red in the face again, and starting to find this conversation uncomfortably twice as awkward as before; as for one Roxanne was still afraid of his orge-sized creep, and for two she wasn't use to this kind of chivalry from any guy before least of all...Mal. So she quickly thanked him in the most polite manner that she could to get him off of her.

"Thanks, but we really have to go." She stammered awkwardly while prying her hand free from his as both her and Duncan finally made a clean getaway down the hall.

Looking back over her shoulder briefly Roxanne noticed that Steve kept his word, and was holding off most of the other delinquents so they could easily pass through on their way to rescue Bailey.

As soon as both friends were out of ear-sight, Steve grabbed Scott by his shirt collar roughly.

"Hey! What's the big idea here?" Scott demanded pushing Steve off of him.

Reminding himself that Scott was fresh meat, and he needed him on his side for now, Steve smiled as he explained, "I need you to follow them, and find out what our little 'malevolent' friend is up so late at night."

Immediately Scott seem to pick up on what the muscular jock was hinting at.

"Sure thing, boss." Scott smirked deviously with a salute before taking off and tailing the unexpected duo close, but out sight.

It only took a matter of minutes until they found the right hallway that lead to the room Mal had taken Roxanne to free her of the aphrodisiac that Razor had drugged her with. She shuddered at the memory of that creep when he was waiting for her that night in her room just to tell her it was him who did it, and not Mal himself. By this point her anger for Mal was renewed after getting over the feeling of being flustered by Steve's bizarre behavior. She was quickly reminded by the serious look of hate in Duncan's body language the further along they ran. In a matter of seconds the door was coming into view, and just as pissed off as she was, Roxanne couldn't stop the nauseated feeling of apprehension as it churned in her belly.

Just as they both halted to a screeching stop in front of the door, Roxanne tried opening it, but the door was locked. Out of frustration she screamed and hit it with one of her fists followed by her kicking it. She began pounding on it with her crowbar while shouting profanities about Mal until Duncan had enough and stopped her.

"Move out of the way!" He yelled as he yanked the weapon from her hands shoving her to the side.

It startled Roxanne so immensely to see Duncan this ticked off. He wasted no time in sliding the tool into the wedge separating the door and it's frame as he violently yanked at it to bust open the door. She didn't know what to say to his sudden burst of violent anger even if she knew he wasn't intentionally directing it at her, but she too was just as upset herself and had forgot that he had ever reason to be this upset right now. It was because of that, that Roxanne had become somewhat caught up into her own troubles with Mal that she had briefly forgotten just how worried sick he, himself must be right now. After all it was Bailey, his girlfriend that Mal had taken off with in the middle of the night without any kind of warning. Even though knowing this, Roxanne felt shame for her reasons for being there.

It didn't take long for him to pry it open, and as soon as he did, the first thing they saw was enough set their blood to a boiling point. As soon as their eyes adjusted to the dim light pouring outside of the room in to the hallway where they stood while taking in it's surrounding, both their eyes landed directly ahead onto the bed in the center. There on it was Mal and Bailey sitting together wrapped up into a close knit embrace while locked into an intense kiss. That was the first thing that they noticed, the second was the fact that neither one of them were properly dressed. With Bailey being even less so in comparison to Mal. What really did it for Duncan was the dried tears in her eyes as they suddenly landed onto his with relief flooding through them the second she saw him, but the fear he saw was still there when her eyes flickered back towards Mal.

However Roxanne didn't see any of that. All she could see was Mal groping Bailey and kissing her friend right before her very own eyes. Her eyes narrowed coldly and her knuckles turned white as she clutched the crowbar with intense iron-like grip.

 _"I gonna kill him!"_ She vowed silently.

Bailey noticed the look that Roxanne was sending them which is what caused her to break the kiss. She wasn't sure what Mal was trying to gain by doing this, but clearly from the giddy look in his eyes it was enough for her to know he got his wish. All of this happened so quickly in almost under a blink of an eye just seconds after the door burst open.

Mal turned around and smirked after seeing the looks on both of their faces.

 _"Excellent."_ He humored to himself while peeling away from Bailey to greet them.

As he got up, Bailey turned herself away with the feeling of burning shame at being forced to being used like that. She wasn't sure, but she got the feeling his intent was to get Roxanne angry enough to hate her. And if that were the case, she couldn't help but feel that Mal may have failed a little bit in that mission. Because even though the dark look that her friend sent her was pretty intense, it was nothing comparison to the one she was giving him. Bailey wasn't blind, she knew that look all too well. She had seen it plenty of a time during her time in school among other girls, but she never thought she'd see it from her.

Ironically enough, Mal didn't seem to pick up on it. He was too busy gloating at his success at pissing both of them off. However for what came next, Bailey wasn't sure if she should have been surprised or had expected it as she watched with wonder as her friend strolled up to the demon of her nightmare not saying a single word. The second she was face to face with him, immediately she noticed a change in Mal's demeanor. It was like his ego deflated from the absolute iciest of cold looks she had ever seen anyone give someone before.

If she wasn't so tired and traumatized by what she had been through Bailey would have made the joke 'that someone was going to be in the doghouse tonight'. Nevetheless, instead she felt absolutely sick with guilt at suddenly realizing why Mal really did this- or so she was beginning to think.

 _"Could it be that he was using me to lure her here just to see this?"_ Bailey thought with a sickening feeling growing in her gut.

Be that as it may, if that were the case, Bailey had almost missed it. In that very second that Roxanne had approached Mal with coldest of looks in her gaze, she whipped her wrist back and was about to strike his cheek with such force that Bailey was pretty sure would have given even someone like Mal whiplash when suddenly Duncan intervened.

Roxanne was completely startled out of her revelry when she realized Duncan had taken a hold of her wrist for one split moment with it still raised in mid-swing to strike Mal. All the same within that very moment he took hold of her hand, he wasted no time in yanking her back which sent a startled Roxanne stumbling back in to the bed. But that was only the tip of icing.

Mal was too absorbed with the look Roxanne was sending him that he didn't notice Duncan charging forward after pushing Roxanne to the side. The look had actually wounded him more than he cared to admit. He had wanted her to be a little mad, but the gaze she gave him was one of pure hate. This was not the effect he was going for. He had hoped for her that by seeing him with another girl that it would spark some bit of jealous passion that would inspire her stubbornness to admit her feelings for him. Unfortunately for him, she was now more livid than ever like the fight that they had ,had, in the infirmary over him making her do things for him that she didn't want to.

The moment Duncan removed Roxanne from the equation, he immediately lunged himself forward aggressively. Startling even Bailey by this point as both girls watched in pure shock as he sent Mal staggering backwards after decking him with a savage punch to the face.

Mal made an 'oomph' sound as Duncan's fist collided with his jaw as he went down. Not giving his oppressor the opportunity to resurface to his feet, Duncan jumped him and started pounding his face into the ground.

Bailey gasped at the sight as she gripped the sheets that were keeping her covered while Roxanne sat wide eyed and just as baffled by it as she was.

In mere seconds a violent fight between both boys broke out as they both wrestled around on the floor in a wild struggle for complete dominance over the other. After a few minutes, Mal finally got his wind back to shout, and hence started not just a violent struggle of masculinity among men, but now also a verbal one as well.

"Get the hell off me punk!" Mal bellowed as he fought back narrowing his dark gaze at him before striking him back with a left hook. He continued to struggle as he tried to gain control of the fight.

"Like hell I am!" Duncan roared back as he struggled to land another punch, which in seconds he did.

It seemed to Mal that Duncan could put up quite a fight if push came to shove whereas if Bailey was brought into the picture. Somehow as pissed as he was at the moment, he couldn't help but be impressed by his raw strength and fearless attitude towards him when before he wouldn't dare even try something so foolish around him. At least not in fear of what he could dish out to him later with his thugs if he so desired it.

Despite that, they both continued to roll around on the floor. Grabbing, biting, clawing, doing anything they could to get the advantage over the other while cursing the other and arguing loudly.

To some point, Mal dropped his tone as he growled in Duncan's ear after jumping onto his back pinning him face down into the floor. "Did you tell her?"

Somehow without having to ask, Duncan knew what Mal was demanding to know...did he tell Roxanne his little secret?...

Duncan smirked deviously.

Instead of answering his question the way Mal had presumed he would, Duncan answered it with another question that he knew that was sure to make the psycho sweat. "I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself pal?"

That was enough for Mal to freeze up as he sat rooted to the spot at the mere thought of her knowing how he truly felt without having be the one to tell her himself. His eyes grew wide with panic.

 _"T-That can't be! I've been far too careful on how I conduct myself in front of her! There's no way she could possibly know...could she?!"_ He silently panicked. His throat felt dry as he swallowed while slowly turning around to see if it were indeed true.

Duncan had been counting on Mal to lose it the second he pointed out his insecurities with expressing his feelings with Roxanne. The very moment Mal loosen his grip on him to look Roxanne in the eye as she stared confused and still mad as ever back him, was the moment Duncan took back over by elbowing him in the ribs. As soon as Mal toppled over into floor out of breath, Duncan jumped him and all hell broke lose a second time around. Only this time, Mal was twice as enraged by being doped.

The violent struggle to dominate the other went on for several minutes as they finally at some point got back to their feet, shoving the other roughly into walls, dressers, doors, and just whatever was closest to them.

Over their loud voices and struggles, Roxanne's attention was suddenly distracted by the sound of soft sniffles. It was coming from behind her. Instantly her head popped up and realized the source of it...Bailey.

She shifted to see her turning to further cover herself. Bailey from what Roxanne could tell looked terrible and absolutely miserable. Instantly her heart pinged at the sight as she shuffled closer towards her and engulfed her into a comforting hug.

At first Bailey was startled by the sudden contact of being touched again, but the second she saw who it was, she relaxed and let her friend comfort her. Unable to control herself from the ordeal she had gone through, Bailey silently cried for a few minutes as Roxanne quietly told her to get it all out.

All the while Roxanne comforted her friend, she couldn't help but feel twice is pissed with Mal for it. To her, she wanted nothing more than to make him suffer twice as hard for this. She felt terrible while on the inside she was angry in a way she couldn't explain even if she tried to. Her anger itself wasn't exactly directed at Bailey, but she couldn't deny how much she didn't want to look at her friend right now either. Roxanne knew it wasn't Bailey fault, but seeing her with Mal like _that_ when Duncan and her had arrived...there was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't describe. It felt like acid, and it felt like.. _betrayal._

Even so, Roxanne felt disgusted with herself for feeling that way when Bailey was the one who was the victim here, not her. Looking at her now only made her feel all the more ashamed of herself for feeling that way. It was Mal's fault, not hers. He was the one that brought upon all this heartache, not Bailey.

However, she was quickly brought out of her inner turmoil when the fight between the two males grew more violent and out hand as they suddenly stumbling into the bed.

When they did, both girls started shouting for them to stop. Roxanne's voice being the loudest since Bailey's was almost gone from all the screaming she had down some time back.

Shocked by how violent they both were becoming and not like seeing this side of Duncan let alone him fighting someone she shared mixed feelings with, Roxanne finally spoke up. "Stop it, both of you! "

Both males lifted their gaze towards the source, and halted their actions in mid-flight as Roxanne directs her eyes onto Duncan before speaking. Mal noticed that ever since they started fighting that she was purposely avoiding his glances...and for him that hurt. She was shunning him again for the second time whereas unlike the first time wasn't his fault...not entirely no thanks to Steve and what he exposed to her. But nothing hit harder below the belt until the next set of words flew out of her mouth with such scorn.

Mal followed her movements from the moment she left Bailey's side to the moment she appeared at Duncan's looking only at him directly while refusing to even glance at him. Somehow that was beginning to get under his skin.

"Mal is my problem, not yours!" Roxanne protested for the first time.

Duncan snorted and spat back. "Maybe, but when Bailey gets involved in it, he becomes my problem too. I'm sorry, Roxanne, but he's gone too far this time and I just can't let this go."

Roxanne bit her tongue from snapping at her friend. The look Duncan gave her clearly shouted 'stay out of this'. However before she could argue or even get in another word, both boys were at each others throats yet again, and all Bailey could do was watch perplexed by it all while her friend sat grimly next to her in a rigid pose.

Bailey could tell if things were bad before, that now they were only going to get much worse once this fight ended, which it did after Duncan had finally come to his senses when he remembered why he had come here. He shoved Mal back one last time as they both glared at the other.

"That's enough." Roxanne said grimly looking from one to the other before finally looking into Mal's direction for the first time since she entered the room. The second their eyes connected, both glared immensely at the other in a very heated fashion. It was clear from the dark looks they were sending each other that this was it.

Roxanne didn't hesitate nor flinch from Mal's dangerous glares that were making even Duncan somewhat apprehensive from where he stood as she reached forward grabbing him by the collar and dragging him towards the other room which Bailey had learned was the bathroom. She paused at the door for a moment before entering with Mal's back to them while looking back shamefully at the mess her soon-be-husband had caused.

Duncan was in the process of helping Bailey to her feet and gathering up her belonging when she finally spoke up in a quiet tone. "We'll be in here if you need us."

Catching on to what she was trying to do for them, Duncan woodenly nodded.

He didn't like it, but his angry towards Mal was starting to spread towards Roxanne. He knew deep down it wasn't her fault she was stuck with that asshole, but at the same time it was because of Mal's desire to control her that Bailey had suffered tonight. Even so, he knew that thought was poison to his mind, but at the moment he couldn't control it...at that moment he couldn't stand looking at one of his friends without feeling a slight twinge of loathing towards her. After closing the door, Duncan helped Bailey dress and in a matter of minutes they were out of there. He had announced their departure in a much harsher tone than what he intended.

While Roxanne had given Duncan and Bailey their respected space to gather up and leave, both her and Mal stood on opposite sides of the bathroom not facing the other nor saying a word either. Mal could tell by the way she was ignoring his very existence just how pissed off she was with him. The icy looks she was giving as she stared daggers into the wall beside him was clear enough. He let out an aggravated sigh as he waited. There was no point in trying to talk his way out of this. He knew it was useless. To be honest, he knew he didn't completely think his plan through when plucking Bailey from her cell, but at the time he didn't care. He just wanted to make someone suffer for the humiliation Roxanne had caused him for the past two days.

They both stood like that the entire time not saying a word until finally Duncan called out, "We're gone." followed by him muttering, "Not going to ask why Dave's taking five on the ground." After their footsteps grew faint and the room grew even more uncomfortably quiet than before, did she finally look up to meet his gaze.

However, Mal never forgot the way she looked at him that night. Not for the rest of his life. Nor the coldness in her eyes or even the icy tone in her voice as finally spoke to him directly for the first time all night as she marched on up to him yanking him by the collar of his neck so that they were face to angry face.

Her eyes flashed with angry tears in them as she searched his, "How could you?"


	122. New Boss, New Rules Pt1

_**Originally this next upcoming scene in the next chapter after this current one (between Duncan, Mal, and Roxanne) was meant to happen in the last chapter right around the time Duncan helped Bailey get dressed to leave, but I decided (in order to wrap up that scene) carry it over to the next morning and add a flashback instead of Roxanne and Mal at her room.**_

 _ **I meant to put the scene that is coming up at the end of this chapter into this one, but I was running out of time, plus I think I owe you guys a chapter because...hey it's been awhile. Sorry for the long wait, but I was trying out a Christmas story based off of "The Nutcracker" and let's just say it took up more time than expected. I'll try to work on it too when I find time, but for now just enjoy this!**_

 _ **Thanks again for all your reviews, Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, Loki, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Asewhj!**_

* * *

Groggily rolling over in bed and groaning in a low tone of voice, Roxanne felt like she got hit by a diesel truck...twice. She almost wish she had, while slowly unpleasant memories began to leak forth into her groggy head...flashes of various images from last night's little episode of, 'Who raided my panties drawer followed by who could have taken my Bailey?'.

Roxanne moaned uncomfortably out loud as she snatched up her pillow and covered her head wishing she could just disappear from how shitty she was feeling at the moment. She hated how all she could think about all night while tossing and turning, was how hurt she felt from reliving that kiss she witnessed between her friend and that jerk.

Worse that jerk, who she...she... _No!..._ There was nothing between them, and there never would be! Roxanne chastised herself for thinking she actually felt anything for him...especially after what he's put her through since day one here in this dump. She hated how she knew she should be more concerned about Bailey's well being then her laying here now feeling sorry for herself just because the guy 'the creep' she was destined to be with (rather she liked it or not) had abducted her friend and than had the balls...the gull to sit there and make out with her in front of not just her, but Bailey's boyfriend too. Roxanne couldn't even began to image how pissed Duncan must be feeling right now.

 _"Heck!...If both of them didn't loathed Mal before, then they do now. Which means they probably hate me too now no thanks to him."_ She thought miserably to herself after removing the pillow and letting out a long winded sigh.

By that point, she was dragged herself up and out of bed to dress as she went over in her head how she was going to handle the situation with... _him._

Roxanne suddenly froze as her last memory of Mal entered her mind. She could feel herself on the brink of breaking down into tears, but she forced herself to suck it up and deal with it even as her last set of words she recalled saying played in gibberish bits as they echoed round and round inside her head.

The feeling left a dull painfully achiness in it's wake.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Just after Bailey and Duncan had left the room, only a few minutes had ticked by until she had finally spoke up._

 _"How Could you?" Roxanne hissed as she grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face level to hers while coming down on him like a ton of bricks. "Don't ever let me catch you doing something like this again? Do you hear me?"_

 _Mal tried to look passively ahead without blinking for a moment before shifting his gaze down at his feet. He was purposely avoiding her gaze and he knew that she knew it, but what she didn't know was that it was out of his pride being wounded...or did she?_

 _Just now was that shame?...or was it regret that she caught a glimpse of from his body language?..._

 _Roxanne could tell for once by the simple fact that he refused to look her in the eye that he knew what he did was wrong and was suffering the consequences of his actions. Even so, it also didn't erase the fact that she wanted to hear his reply even if she wanted to throttle him herself for everything he pulled._

 _"He's only sorry because he hurt me, not because of what he did to them." Silently she scorned bitterly to herself._

 _"Answer me!" She suddenly snapped heatedly. She pulled him roughly by his collar even closer to her for answers._

 _Something in her tone, irritated him, but Mal didn't say anything about it as he spoke up in turn._

 _"Fine whatever." He muttered darkly as his eyes finally met hers. "Consider it done."_

 _He plucked her fingers from around him as he turned and exited the small bathroom. Not a single word was spoken between the two as Roxanne followed him back to their floor. However Roxanne's suspicion of Mal trying to get her friends to hate her started to fester itself deep inside her heart._

 _She barely noticed the change of scenery around them, let alone the small amount of time it took before they had suddenly arrived to her small, dim-lighted cell. At least not until the creaking, scratching noise of the barred-door being dragged in it's track broke her out of her thoughts as Mal stood stonily to the side in order to make room so that she could pass while he wordlessly held it open._

 _Looking him over for a moment longer, Roxanne found it unbelievable at how unaffected he was by what he did to her friend and how it's affected her. With tears of anger that she held back out of stubbornness and pride, Roxanne bit back her tongue at the angry words she so longingly wanted to throttle him with. Deep down, she knew her words wouldn't reach him, and what was the point? For the past couple of days, she made it clear just how she felt about him, and he made it clear after tonight just how little he thought of her if all he was going to do in the end was seek out and destroy her through her friends. At that last frustrating and discouraging thought, Roxanne turned her icy gaze onto his dark brooding one. Why he was mad was beyond her...as far she was concerned it was her who was deserving of being livid as hell not him._

 _Roxanne spoke in a tone that matched the cold look she sent him as her eyes never left his._

 _"You will be here first thing tomorrow, and don't you dare make me look for you...again." Her icy tone dropped barely above a whisper. "I don't want to see your face until then."_

 _She snatched the door from him, and slammed it in his face. Turning around, she noticed he was still standing there._

 _"Get lost!" She shrieked causing him to slightly cringe at the intensity in her tone._

 _He said nothing, nor moved, but judging by the look on his face, she could tell her words cut deep. Not wanting him to see how weak she was and how close she was to wanting to change her mind and forgive him for his stupidness, Roxanne quickly spun around on her heel leaving him standing there as she stomped away further inside her room._

 _~Flashback ends~_

The intensity of hurt and anger that shook throughout her entire body as it poured out through a tremor in her voice was all it took for Mal to know that his plan was a flop last night. His plan had been to invoke some small, tiny bit of a shard of emotion that lived somewhere deep, down inside of her for him, and it had flopped...miserably. He had wanted proof of her hidden feelings that she had for him so that he could see with his very own eyes just how true Bailey's words really were. However looking at where he had landed himself now, more than ever Mal started to wish he hadn't choosen to do that, but instead wished he had been more patient. If he had just simply done that and waited, he was more than certain that he would have seen soon enough the truth unfold itself before him instead of the mess he was in now. He knew Roxanne wasn't good at hiding things for him, especially something as big as this. Her lies were even worse so than his, and that he knew from experience.

However, he was just as pissed off as she was, but for other reasons entirely. One of the biggest ones was being upped by that punk of boyfriend of Bailey's, but that was only because he was rarely unmatched in strength. Another was instead getting any release from tormenting his former slave girl, he ended up becoming even more frustrated and stressed out than ever before especially now after hearing Bailey's confession. Even though he was certain she didn't lie to him, he still wasn't certain just how it was that Roxanne was able to pull off hiding something big as that from him so well as he easily has with her. As bad as she was at hiding things from him, it had become crystal clear to him that she somehow find a way smuggle this truth from him a lot better than others she's pulled in the past. The very thought annoyed him. And the biggest thing that ate at him the most was 'as Bailey pointed out' and much as he hated to admit it, but never would out loud due to his stubborn and wounded pride, that she was right. All along she had been right. This and like every other stupid thing he's ever done with Red, was completely and entirely his fault. He had no one this time to place the blame onto for his careless mistakes, and nor did he have any hints or clues on just how he planned to dig himself out of this one either. Despite knowing that, one thing in his mind remained, he decided he would give Bailey's advice a go. In all honesty, as he reevaluated the situation before him, there wasn't anything else he could really do about it anymore even if he wanted to.

Those very things and many more were what was buzzing around inside Mal's head as he sluggishly dragged himself onto Roxanne's floor as her cell slowly came into his view. He had done as she demanded. As soon as all the cell doors opened followed by their annoying screeching sounds as they slowly creaked in their tracks, Mal tiredly forced himself out of bed and dressed to meet her first thing in the morning.

Why?...He didn't know, because in his mind he sure as hell wouldn't do this for anyone else. Had it something to do with his major screw up from last night?...That, he was more than certain of.

All of those thoughts faded the moment his eyes landed on her. Mal could tell the moment that he had stepped in from the way she froze up that she knew that he was there.

Roxanne had been in the process of changing when he appeared, and even though she knew it was him, it still didn't stop the fear she felt at being not properly dressed yet. It was that very feeling of be exposed that distressed her the most as she stiffened up at the sound of his feet as they shuffled across the floor quietly. Even though, she knew that he was on the other side of the room, it still felt like he was right behind her. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck starting to prickle at the invasion of her privacy, and it unnerved her. Despite that feeling, for the moment she pretended like it didn't bother her as she continued to dress while not once looking up over her shoulder paying him any mind.

Nevertheless, as quiet as he was being, she didn't miss the annoyance in his sigh or the sudden scrapping of the sound of one of the chair from the table as he sat down. For the first time in a long time since the first day she had to share a room with him, Roxanne felt on edge at being watched. She couldn't prove it, but she was more than certain that he was indeed watching her now. Somehow the very thought made her twice as nervous and uneasy than before..or was it just all in her head? Was she just being paranoid because of all the stress?...or was she?

Before she was even aware of it, the words suddenly slipped past and out of her mouth without any warning.

"Stop looking at me pervert."

Mal barely caught her words at first as he suddenly lifted not only his gaze, but also an eyebrow as he cocked back. "I wasn't...princess." He replied in stale humor.

Any other time and he would have taken pleasure in doing so, however the thought to look at her now let alone watch her dress had not even entered his mind. He was far too busy consumed with his own thoughts to bother at the moment.

She could feel her blood pressure starting to rise at being called by that prissy little term she hated so much.

 _"How dare he!"_ She silently fumed under her breath.

Just as she finished tugging her shirt over her head, Roxanne spun around snorted in angry-mock humor. "Oh!...Just like last night when you weren't looking at Bailey, or how you didn't have your hands all over her!"

"Oh!..And you want to talk about this now!" Mal snarled back in reply flashing his eyes dangerously at her.

Roxanne wagged her finger in his face cutting him off as she continued. "Either way, I hope you enjoyed yourself just now because this'll be the last little peep show you ever get to see! And you know why! Because you're never gonna touch me ever again with those disgusting hands of yours!"

Mal brought his fist down on the table slamming it as he yelled in response as if to prove his point. "I wasn't even doing anything, but sitting here and minding my own business! What the hell is your problem anyways?...Are you on your period or something?...Jesus!"

 _"And she better think twice if she thinks I'm not ever gonna touch her again!"_ Mal thought darkly as he watched her storm across the room towards him.

By now she stood in front of him fuming like a hot kettle ready to blow it's top. The look she sent him immediately shut him up as he lowered himself back into his chair. He watched as she narrowed her eyes down at him and brought her face down to his while pulling his face closer towards hers by his collar.

"You wanna find out...funny man?" She hissed in an icy tone.

Mal made no reply as he continued to challenge her stare with a poker face of his own. Even if she was good at intimidation which he was beginning to credit her for, he refused to be intimidated by his own creation...his little pet. Something in her gaze suddenly caught Mal's attention, as he began to take in her eyes and notice the red, puffiness around them as though she had..

Inwardly he let out a sigh as he groaned to himself as realization kicks in and hits him that she probably got about as much sleep last night as he did.

For a few seconds longer, Roxanne continued to glare as she searched his eyes to see if he had anything else stupid to say. His dark, icy looks of his own he was sending her and the stubborn set of his jaw was still enough to irk her thoroughly. However, she let it go as she drew her lips close to his ear.

"Nothing to say?..." She whispered harshly before backing away rather quickly. "Didn't think so."

She knew he saw her.

He had saw the signs of just how much damage he had pained and caused her by what he had done to her and her friends. She was more than certain that it was clear as day in the look she gave him just now. And in that moment, she realized it too. He has seen her weakness. She felt so stupid and foolish for letting him see this side of her when he was the last person on earth that she ever wanted seeing her at her worse.

Refusing to look up as she sat down on her bed and reached for her boots, she added in a calmer tone of voice that was still edged with ice. "As of today, I don't care what you do anymore."

Fighting the emotional turmoil she felt battling inside of her gut, Roxanne bitterly concluded, "Just stay away from my friends!"

Unable to think of anything to counter that, Mal simply agreed to her terms even though something in her tone had cut pretty sharp and deep into his core. And he realized why it did...he had hurt her. Right now and he couldn't explain why (like a hundred other things when it came to her) all he wanted to do was apologize for his folly, but out of experience in the past, Mal knew she wouldn't accept any apology from him and now was least of all times to do it. It would only ignite another explosive argument between them. Better to just go along with it for the time being.

As Bailey had put it, it was best to just let Roxanne have her way for now especially if he had any hope of earning back her trust.

Mal suddenly looked up when he quickly realized Roxanne was directing his attention towards her with a question.

"Do you have your radio on you?" She inquired in emotionless tone.

Mal could tell she was purposely trying to act indifferent towards him. In spite of her icy front towards him, something about it didn't quite sit well with him. He didn't like this 'new her', it wasn't the Roxanne he knew...or loved. However without letting his own facade of stony darkness slipped he replied just as coldly in return.

"What if I do?" He questioned back curious to see what she was up to. "What do you want with it?"

Without hesitation, Roxanne said. "Get Ed."

Several minutes later after Mal and Roxanne's heated discussion in her room, the scene shifts to the mess hall where Duncan is seen putting his tray down next to Bailey's as they are about to have breakfast together. Just as they were deep in discussion themselves in low voice (no doubt discussing the aftermath of last night), Ed had suddenly appeared before them. Startling them both rather mildly.

Duncan gave him a looked and warned, "What'd you want now?...or should I say, what does Mal want?"

If after what happened last night was not an indicator that he wasn't in a good mood, Duncan wasn't sure what was. Looking over at his girl, he could tell that Bailey was still slightly shook up from the aftermath of last night's little trip. Seeing how anxious she looked as she kept a constant look over shoulder and kept her eyes peeled on almost every side of the room made Duncan want to look for Mal again just to settle the score. It pained him to see her so freaked out like this. It was like the other juvie plus All-Stars and the run-down flat Mal had kidnapped and held both her and Zoey in all over again. Duncan was so livid right now thinking about it. Deep down he knew that none of this was Roxanne's fault, but at the same time he couldn't help think that if both him and Bailey had never got involved and befriended her, that neither of them would have half the problems they do now. It was because of Mal's longing desire to have complete control over their head-strong little friend that was pushing their close friendship on the brink of disaster.

Duncan's wondering soon ended when Bailey suddenly grabbed his arm causing him to look down at her in question as he noticed her giving him a look that clearly said, 'Don't'.

Seeing that look, Duncan took a deep breath and did his best to let it go. At least for now as he returned his attention back towards the big guy in front of them. As big of a guy like Ed was, Duncan couldn't help but wonder just what it was he so afraid even when Mal wasn't around. He didn't think much more on it as the big guy finally spoke up.

"To put it bluntly..." Ed began in awkward tone of voice as if this was hard for him to say in front of them. "It's Roxanne."

"Really?" Duncan said mildly surprised. Before he could say anything else, Bailey suddenly spoke up in a hoarse tone.

Most of her voice had returned, but it was still scratchy in spots.

"Is everything okay?" Bailey managed to squeeze out in a small voice.

Ed looked down at her in concern and even (from what Duncan could deduce) guilt as he quickly said. "In terms of being physically fit, she is, but the mood she's in concerning Mal..."

"Yeah, we get it Ed," Duncan interrupted. "She's fine. But what is it already? Spit it out."

Ed started fidgeting with his arm as he finally let the cat out of the bag. "She was...uh...wondering if you would come see her right now."

"Right now?" Duncan repeated raising an eye.

"Yeah...she's got something important she wants to discuss with...er...you...um...regarding Mal." Ed finished as his eyes nervously drifted off to the floor.

"Us?" Bailey asked tilting her head to the side. Confusion was clearly seen in her stare as she quickly added. "But why so early?"

Judging from Ed's nervous reaction, both Duncan and Bailey could tell that something was up. And if they both knew Mal, and they did, it wasn't good.

Looking all the more uncomfortable by the minute to where this was going, Ed finally looked up after hearing Duncan sternly cleared his throat to catch the big guy's attention.

Instead of meeting Duncan's stare, Ed looked over into Bailey's direction with an apologetic look on his face as he spoke up in a slightly braver tone.

"Actually...um...Bailey, Roxanne only asked me to come get Duncan." Ed replied as the couple both started to give him even more curious glances than before.

"Why just Duncan?" Bailey asked in a more concerned tone. "She's not mad at me because of what Mal forced me to do with him, is she?"

Turning to look at Duncan even though her question was clearly directed towards both of them. "She does know that right?"

"She does! Trust me, really she does." Ed suddenly spoke up. "It's just that...well...she's-,"

"She's what?" Duncan asked now all the more suspicious as to where this was headed.

Ed sighs out loud as though he was letting go of a burden must too great for even a guy as big as he was.

Placing a hand on the chair in front of him, Ed humbly asks, "May I?"

Seeing where he was going with his indication to be invited to sit, Bailey quickly said, "Of course you can! Sit. Now tell us what's going on."

"Yeah." Duncan said in a less cheerful mood than his counterpart. "I'd liked to know that one myself."

Ed didn't need to be told why either. He knew all too well why his new 'sort of' friend was peeved at the moment. After all he was one of the ones involved in keeping him from finding his girl and forced just like the rest to follow Mal's orders in keeping quiet on the subject, but that didn't mean he liked doing his boss's dirty work either.

After taking a deep breath, Ed slowly explained the situation. "Look, I don't know what happened between you guys last night, but judging from the way both the boss and...his...er...well...Roxanne are this morning, I take it that things didn't go so well. (looking guiltily at both of them) I did try to talk him out of doing it, but once the boss's mind is made up, he won't reconsider."

"Yeah...tell me about it." Bailey quipped as she used her fork to play with her scrambled eggs.

"Er...sorry about that." Ed apologized faint heartedly.

"It's fine." Bailey said with a sad smile. "Just keep going."

Nodding his head from Bailey's encouragement, Ed continued. "Getting to the point, my guess is that...maybe Roxanne is just trying to spare you from having to be in Mal's presence this morning."

Bailey had shivered the first time Ed had mentioned Mal's name, but the idea of facing him again this early and after last night...she just couldn't do it. It was way too soon.

Seeing his friend's expression as her face started to pale, Ed quickly threw in. "Don't worry though. From what I've heard over the radio from Red coming from herself...she made it very clear to everyone that if anyone tries anything with you guys, she'll do a lot worse than Mal's ever done to any of us."

Duncan let out an involuntary snorted laugh that was more out of sarcasm than anything.

Bailey shot him a confused and slightly shocked look as she gasped. "Duncan?"

"I'm sorry Bailey, but after last night I really don't think it's any of our business getting involved or in between their love affairs." Duncan replied as his temper had finally reached it's surface. "You saw where it landed you."

Somehow Bailey knew that Duncan was pretty sore with the turn of events from last night's horror trip, but she didn't know he was this upset about it until now.

Bailey shot him a tense look before replying with a note of warning in her tone. "Are you saying that you're blaming Roxanne, our friend who need I remind you is just as much as a victim here in all of this as I am?!"

Duncan looked slightly shaken by the intensity in his girlfriend's voice as he carefully chose his next set of words.

"N-No!...not exactly, but you said it yourself last night, she's in love with that nutjob...which I still can't believe even after you proven it to me." He pointed out while trying to keep an even voice. "But that's beside the point! You saw for yourself the looks she was flashing after that stunt Mal pulled."

By this point the strange trio were starting to get looks from other tables as Duncan took noticed and lowered his voice while Ed sat stunt at the news as Bailey continued to look just as tense as before from his accusations.

"Duncan, she had every right to be upset with him!" Bailey remarked remembering with discomfort the look Roxanne had shot her last night. "Whether or not that she is in love with that creep, doesn't change the fact that she still is our friend and needs our support now more than ever!"

"Fine." Duncan said in a more calmer tone after taking a moment to let it sink in. In a more lighter tone, he placed a hand over one of hers and tried to joke. "Let's just not fight about this, okay? We're starting to look like them now."

Bailey cracked a small smile before placing her other hand over his. "Right, I guess both of our nerves are still just a little rattled from last night's little scare fest. But you know, you should go. I'll just hang out here with Ed until you come back, okay?"

Out of fear that someone would catch onto them, both of them pulled away withdrawing their hands from the other.

"You sure about that?" Duncan asked.

"Uh-huh." Bailey said waving him off. "Just go already. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back to fill me in on the details."

After gathering input from Ed that both Mal and Roxanne where up on the third floor awaiting his arrival, Duncan wasted no more time dilly-dallying around as he got up to leave. As Bailey had mentioned, the sooner he found out what was going on, the better.

Just as Duncan had barely taken two steps, Ed quickly added as though he suddenly remembered. "You do got your phone on you, right?"

Duncan gave him an odd look, but replied. "Yeah, why?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders and simply said. "Just something Roxanne asked me to make sure you had on you went you go see her."

"Weird request, huh?" Ed concluded still puzzled by it himself scratching his chin as though he was trying to figure it out.

Still wearing the same confused look as before, Duncan answered. "Yeah." Before turning on his heel as he headed out the mess hall doors.

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah...I kind figured after everything that happened, that Bailey would have filled Duncan in on a great deal of hers and Mal's conversation that night before settling in. I'm sure Duncan would have been floored, if not shocked from hearing that Roxanne had actually feelings for her tormentor ironically enough since she's pretty much has told him from day one that she hates Mal's guts! lol_

 _I had thought about writing that scene, but got lazy with it and just decided to let it go. I figured I'd leave it up to your imagination instead peeps. So please don't be too disappointed with that. Trust me had I not, that night scene would have never ended! lol_


	123. New Boss, New Rules Pt2

_**The reason this scene got carried onto this chapter and not in the scene right after Mal and Duncan's fight is...due to Duncan's mad rush to get dress, I kinda doubt he would have had his phone on him when it happened. He would have been more concerned with finding Bailey first than having to stop and think about grabbing it which was essential for this chapter, but mostly for the next one.**_

 ** _I'm sorry this one is short, but lately I've just been beat. I think I just need a vacation to rejuvenate and get back on track with this._**

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Thanks once again Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, and Asewhj for your reviews. You guys keep me going. Seriously, you do! ;)**_

* * *

The entire time Duncan made his way up to the third floor, every possible thought and curious question popped into his head as to why Roxanne would want to see him (and just him, alone) this early in the morning. Why it could not wait until around later?...after classes?...He could not phantom the reason behind it for the life of him.

By the time he reached their floor, Duncan's curiosity had turned into irritation when his thoughts turn to Mal, or just him in general. Last night had been the last straw for him, and for many before that. Duncan had never liked Mal from the very first time that he met the guy. There was something about him (Mike's darker half) that just rubbed him the wrong way. Something about him just didn't feel right at all. No normal human being took near as much pleasure in causing harm or taking delight in watching others suffer near as much as Mal did. The only person (or persons) that Duncan could think of off the bat that came close to him were Chris McLean and Chef or even that jock, Steve. And as sadistic as both Chris and Chef could be at times (and even with both combined together), they still were no where near as twisted and conniving as Mal himself was. And Steve, he was another matter entirely. One he didn't want to go into, the guy was just as messed up as Mal if not (and he could not believe he was saying this) even worse at times. However anything pertaining to his dealings with Steve was at the far corner of his mind at the moment, it was Mal that Duncan's full attention of assaulted anger was currently directed towards to. What he had done last night was unforgivable. He had hoped and prayed (which was something Duncan had never done before up until Bailey had joined him in juvie) that Mal would pass over them like the plague he was and just leave them be this time around. But he was sorely disappointed as he darkly humored.

So by being aware of all of this, one question still burned immensely in Duncan's mind...what could Roxanne possible see in him?...Why Mal of all guys?

His thoughts and questioning were going to have to wait because just as soon as they entered his mind, his destination soon arrived as he came in view to Roxanne's cell. He knew all along that Mal was going to be there. Ed had stated it, but that didn't mean him like Bailey was ready to face the nightmare this early in the morning. Unlike Bailey, his excuse for not being able to face him was solely for another reason entirely- out of him losing self control and giving the creep a second helping of what he dished out for him last night.

Flicking a lighter on and off in his hand at the table that was positoned in the center of the room while looking bored as hell with himself if not somewhat uneasy (Duncan noted). Mal sat in a slouched position and said nothing while Duncan took in the scene before him. His eyes drifted off to the side and curiously over to a nearby chair that was preoccupied with it's owner looking onimoius as ever while sending chillingly, dark looks into her partner's direction which who in return pretended not to notice. Had Duncan been in a better mood with himself, this scene would have no doubt amused him, however at the moment it didn't. After last night it seemed like not a single one of them were in the best of moods. Remembering what Bailey had told him (concerning those two) and taking in Roxanne's icy front, he suddenly realized that she did have every right to be just as upset about all of this as he did. As crazy as it was as it quickly dawned on to him, if Roxanne had feelings for the creep, than that meant his actions also hurted her in more ways than one.

Duncan let out an annoyed sigh which drew both of their attention.

Nonetheless as soon as his eyes connected with Mal's, both guys glared immensely at the other. Duncan forced him to reframe from acting upon his ill-tempered impulse, but instead reminded himself why he was there in the first place as his eyes shifted over to Roxanne.

Trying to mask his temper from her, Duncan pulled himself up to the door frame and leans into it wasting no time as he gets straight to the point. "Well, I'm here. What's up?"

The past few minutes for Mal had been pure hell before Duncan had showed up. Roxanne had exploded on him, nagging as she dug up just how he had broken yet another promise to her again and remindinig him of all the others ones he broke too. They both had only stopped arguing the second they heard Duncan approaching down the hallway.

Mal's ears had perked up at the sound of feet clicking on the hard stone floors. He had gotten up and took a quick peek before Duncan even saw him. Mal had swore to himself in a low mutter. He had not expected him to suddenly show unannounced as he did. All he gathered after calling Ed up to her room while he watch her suspiciously whisper something in his subordinate's ear, was that she was indeed up to something, but what?...that he could not be sure of. At least not up until this point. Despite whatever plans Roxanne had, Mal was beginning to grow anxieous with uncertainty at what game she was playing at now, because deep down Mal had a fairly good idea at what they were leading to.

Seeing Duncan standing there all cocky-like strutting himself before Roxanne like some arrogant peacock was all it took to light a match under Mal's ass. Not once did Mal ever like how bold or cheeky that greened-hair punk was.

 _"Oh, I'll tell you what's up pretty boy."_ Mal thought bitterly.

Without warning Mal got up out of his seat and lunged himself at Duncan with full force as he let out a wordless cry of anger.

Finding himself caught off guard, Duncan's eyes widen at the sudden assulted attack. He had no time to dodge as Mal thrusted himself at him.

Narrowing her eyes out of disgust, Roxanne quickly got up too.

Just in the amount of time that it took Duncan to raise his fists up to prepare himself, Mal suddenly froze up and started involuntarily twitching out of control before hitting the ground.

Duncan stood froze with his fists still in place as he looks on between confusion and slight concern as it slowly hits him what's happening here. His eyes slowly but cautiously drift over to where Roxanne stood as she pointed what he now notice was...a controller?

Glancing tentatively back down on the floor, Duncan lets out a nervous laugh at "the fallen one" ***** before finally managing to spit out. "What just happened?"

The second Mal got full control of his body back, he got up into a crouched position whipping his head around until he located the perpetrator himself. He narrowed his eyes as the landed on Roxanne and snarled like an angry wolf. "What'd you do that for?!"

Not waiting for her reply, and out of seething contempt for being delayed his revenge, Mal launched himself a second time at Duncan with full out rage. However Duncan was smart enough to not be caught unprepared a second time around as he quickly stepped to the side barely dodging him by a quarter of an inch.

In that same time it took Mal to thrust himself at Duncan again, Roxanne pressed the button on the remote control sending him crashing down once more as she shouted in a loud commanding voice. "DOWN BOY!"

Duncan didn't know if he should laugh or feel scared. He was at a crossroad feeling completely befuddled yet edgy as he exchanged curious looks between the two misfits before him. Looking at the device that he saw Roxanne had pointed directed at Mal, Duncan could help but to inquire.

"Do I even need to ask how you're doing that?" Duncan managed to get out seconds before Mal's heated explosion that followed nearly matching Roxanne's as he attempted to lift himself up, but failed. "Did you just give me a order?!"

Ignoring Mal's enraged outburst, Roxanne casually stepped over him as though this was nothing new between them while presenting the remote control to Duncan for him to inspect. In a less agressive tone than before, she sighs and explained. "See the collar?"

She pointed down towards the black leather choker around his neck as Mal who was still laying there glared up at her immensely which in turn she choose to ignore.

Duncan gives Mal an odd look (if not an even more confused one than before) who in return flips him off while silently wording "fuck you" as Duncan ignores him and slowly remarked. "Yeah."

Holding up the controller, Roxanne goes on. "This remote control helps me keep him in line."

At that comment, Mal's glare darkens as he finally pulls himself up warily to his feet as his eyes never leave the remote in her hands. He continued to glare at it as though it were abomination that needed crushing.

As humorous as Duncan found it that the tables have apparently been turned between the two, something about it just didn't feel right. Lowering his voice as Duncan's eyes darted between Mal and back at Roxanne, he cupped a hand up to her ear and whispered. "Where'd the hell did you get that?"

Duncan didn't miss the way she hesitated to answer nor her stiffened up or the way she sightly took a step back. He knew it wasn't from him hissing in her ear either.

"Steve." She finally whispered back avoiding his gaze.

"Steve!" Duncan repeated in incredubly.

Roxanne looked away with shame written all over her body language. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but in her mind she knew she had no other choice but to do this. Mal would never stop if she didn't.

"Roxanne! Are you out of you mind?!" Duncan hissed furiously bringing her out of her justified reasoning as she looked back up at him now nervously figdeting with the hem of her skirt.

She had no response for that as Duncan swore under his breath and continued to chastise her for her poor choice of actions.

"I knew it! I knew something was up between you two last night when that over-sized goon kept making questionable remarks about offering up his help!...But this!...Roxanne, I thought you of all people would know better than this." Duncan scolded as he let out a loud sigh while running one of his hands through his hair as a signal to him being stressed out. "The guy is a creep even worse so as this sick fuck (pointing a thumb in Mal's direction) over here."

"I know, but I had no other choice at the time. (she lets out a stressed sigh) Duncan, try seeing things from my point of view for once, will you!?" Roxanne fiercely whispered back in defense. "It was either take the stupid collar and make that egoistic asshole over there mind (also sticking a thumb out at Mal who by now was getting annoyed from being ignored by both of them) or be his damn slave girl until the day I die! Which do you think sounds better?!...Huh?!"

Duncan growls in further frustration, but before he could speak up Roxanne beats him to the punch.

"Duncan please," She began crossing her arms over her chest with a look of uncertainty about her. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but what other choice do I have?"

Duncan's eyes drifted over and locked onto Mal's yet again only to see him seething with unbridled anger geared towards them both before quickly returning his gaze back onto Roxanne's with an over-whelming feeling of dread knotting up in his gut. Looking down at her and seeing the uncertainty and fear in her eyes, Duncan began to realize just how much he started to think of her as though she were his own kid sister or something, and out of brotherly concern Duncan suddenly spoke up.

"Listen to me, " Duncan said as he placed his hands on her forearms with real concern in his tone even though a voice somewhere in the back of his head was setting off warning flags that screamed it was a bad idea to do something like that in front of Mal. However at the moment he just didn't care. "If and when, because believe me when I say it, it will happen when he does- the moment he gets that collar off...Roxanne, he's gonna hurt you. This isn't a game. You've seen it yourself what happens when someone crosses him. Don't think for a second just because he likes you that he won't hesitate to hurt you. He won't hold back if he's provoked for too long. You of all people should know that by now. "

Getting frustrated herself, Roxanne snaps back. "You don't think I don't know that?! What would you have me do then Duncan?...Take it off and let him attack you and Bailey both. He'll come after me the second he's done with you guys and you know it!...So just drop it okay!...I'll handle this on my own, okay?!...I don't need you trying to take care of me!...I'm not helpless!...(holding up the controller) That's why I have this!"

Not sure what else to say, Duncan gives her an annoyed look as it begins to dawn onto him how Mal must feel trying to talk sense into her.

Stepping back to lean up against one of the bed posts, Duncan takes another glance at Mal and his collar as he speaks up in a normal tone of voice for once. It was obvious even though he was looking at Mal at the time who his inquires were directed to. "So what'd you call me up here for? (sticks his thumb out at Mal) I know it can't be to show me his new dance moves."

At that comment, Mal growled and took a step forward. "You wanna see dance moves, I'll show you dance moves you little prick."

Roxanne stepped between them pressing her hand upon Mal's chest to seperate them while giving him a look of warning of what's to come if he didn't step back.

After receiving another heated look from Mal, Roxanne watched as he finally edged back some the moment his breathing slowed down to an almost normal pitch.

Mal watched both them with a guarded and suspiciously untrusting stare as he leaned up against the opposite bunk bed crossing his arms in a defensive manner. Even though Mal had agreed silently to himself to be 'nicer' towards her by letting her have her way, it didn't mean for a second that he liked where any of this was going. As a matter of fact, he didn't like their secret little conversation that he barely caught bits of concerning "the collar" not one bit. However for the time being, he decided to let it go in order to find out what her bigger goal was by inviting this stupid chump into his territory in the first place.

In menacing growl, Mal demanded. "So why did you have me come here if you were going to invite this peon here?"

Duncan scowled at the insult, but held his tongue as his eyes landed on Roxanne for explanation he was impatiently waiting to hear himself.

Her fingers were itching to press the button again, but Roxanne refrain from doing it. Instead she gave Mal an icy glare as she stated her cause. "I'm calling my grandfather."

Mal slightly paled for a second as Bailey's words suddenly past through his mind.

 _"One phone call is all it takes...takes...takes..."_

Mal could feel his throat drying up and the palms of his hands getting sweaty as those words echoed around inside his head. If she calls that old geezer, he was done for. There was no doubt in Mal's mind that he was a dead man walking. Then it suddenly hit him. They were on the third floor, and office was on the main one. She would have to run to get to it, which as he turned his gaze onto Duncan was why he was there...to slow him down. A slow mocking smirk started to appear across his face.

"Go ahead and try it, but just remember this...once you do I'll never let you reach the office in time to make that call." Mal replied with swanky arrogance.

She was a fool if she thought she could out run him, even if he had to knock out her little friend first to make sure of it.

Roxanne shakes her head with a cynical smile as a sarcastic snort escapes her lips while her eyes travel over towards the collar around his neck. Mal's eyes follow hers as he soon realizes what she looking at as she speaks up. "I think you've forgotten our deal."

Finding the situation a complete joke, Mal pulls himself away from the bunk bed and laughs himself as he stops dead center in front of her. Dropping his tone to a lower pitch Mal, brought his lips up to her ear and replied silkily. "If I remember correctly babe, and I do, I never agreed to those conditions."

All humor was gone from her gaze, as Roxanne suddenly hooked her fingers around his collar and yanked his face down to hers. Her tone of voice dropped to subzero levels that matched the icy looks she was sending him as she hissed back at him. "I can be a lot more persuasive than you think."

Mal cocked an eyebrow, obviously liking where this was headed. "Oh really?...How persuasive?"

An idea suddenly entered her head. Roxanne smirked as she pulled him over towards one of the chairs and roughly shoved him down into it which Mal seemed rather amused by it. He wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but so far he was liking it.

Duncan on the other hand looked on with bewilderment as he started to question why she needed him there for this.

Wasting no time, Roxanne planted herself into his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck and seductively purred into his ear. "You will change your mind because if you don't..."

Suddenly without warning Roxanne lowered her hand down towards the tented bulge in his pants and painfully squeezed it as hard as she could as she concluded with all sweetness gone from her voice. "I will punish you until you agree upon my terms."

Mal turned ghastly white as all color drained from his face. He closes his eyes tight and grind his teeth together to keep from crying out in immense pain.

It didn't take long for Duncan catch on. He didn't need to be told just what she did just now as he suddenly turned his head the other way to keep from cringing from the sight. He knew that pain all too well from past experiences. Ones he preferred not to revisit if he could help it.

Roxanne got up and quickly pulled away. There was no doubt in her mind that Mal was going to be livid with that little move of hers she just pulled just now, and she was right. The second she pulled away, Mal's eyes darted up towards her with a dangerous look that flashed across them as he sucked in air to keep from letting out the agonizing pain he was experiencing through his now throbbing loins. However, the look as quickly as it came had disappeared.

Mal also got up and followed her in pursuit.

The lustful looks that Mal was sending her had caught Roxanne completely off guard. Yes, she wanted to pissed him off, and yes, she wanted to cause him pain to get her point across about just how serious she was about her being the one in charge now, but this type of reaction was something she had not expected from him...not at all. She found it quite unsettling.

 _"Is he some kind of a masochist?...great...just great."_ Roxanne suddenly deduced in the safe haven of her mind.

 _"That's all I need right now is him getting turned on by me hurting him where it suppose to count most!...But now I suppose it doesn't count if he enjoys it, now does it?!"_ She concluded to herself as he quicken his advances towards her.

Out of panic, Roxanne started to back away without looking where she was going. Unfortunately she didn't get very far and ended up backing into the bed post opposite to one Duncan was close to.

Mal chuckled out of amusement as he finally reached her spot and began to hover over her.

Duncan started to contemplate whether or not he should break it up as he watched Mal with growing unease. He knew Mal has feelings for her, but were those feelings enough to stop him from acting upon hurting her?

Mal taunted back in a playful yet lustful tone as he pressed his lips up against her ear causing her to squirm under the sensation his breath was causing her sensitive skin. "I wish you would punish me."

Roxanne shuddered at his tone, and what mortified her the most about it was the fact that it wasn't out of disgust. As hard as she could and as hard as it was, she held onto her angry feelings she had stored up inside.

 _"I'm not gonna fall for this!"_ A voice from somewhere deep inside her screamed.

Her resolved was nearly shattered when he suddenly dropped his voice to a husky tone, "I'd liked that."

Mal chuckled in an under tone as he watched as he saw her purposely fight to avoid his gaze.

 _"So...dollface was right. Just look at her struggle to keep from giving into me."_ Mal mused to himself. _"At this rate, I'll get her to admit it before the week is up."_

His eyes lit up as he saw the worried looks Duncan was sending them both. He watched for a split second longer as Duncan continued to sweat with uncertainty at what he should do. However much he enjoyed watching his little pet's friend suffer and struggle with indecisiveness, Mal made it very clear from the possessive looks he sent him... _she's mine!_

Duncan rolled his eyes. _"Arrogant ass."_

With his ego steadily swelling and going to his head as he choose to ignore Duncan's unimpressed stares, Mal was soon meant with a unsuspecting surprise as he turned his attention back down towards Roxanne.

A hand suddenly collided with his cheek.

* * *

 *** "The fallen one", yeah...that's gotta be a terrible pun if I ever saw one! ;)**

 **On an ending note, I'm gonna try to kick my butt into higher gear and do better than this next time. I know I can, but the only downside to it is that the chapters will take longer if I do, and I always hate leaving you guys hanging. Either way, gonna work on finishing the chapters where I originally plan to stop them, so wish me luck!**


	124. New Boss, New Rules Pt3

**_Okay, not where I wanted to end this, but I am going on vacation today, and I won't be back for another 4 days, so I'm gonna stop this one here just this once. I won't be able to do any writing until I get back which is why I'm letting this one slide out earlier than intended. I had planned on adding more to this chapter, but it would have been a longer wait if I did. If it kills me, I will wrap everything up in the next one._**

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **A huge thanks for all my reviewers! Addicted To Total Drama, Sideshowjazz1, Worthless Brat, Loki, Asewhj, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and cherryblossom50.**_

 _ **Addicted To Total Drama- I agree 100%, that he should.**_

 _ **Sideshowjazz1- We'll all be in trouble if and when that collar comes off!**_

 _ **Worthless Brat- Glad you're enjoying it, I'll try to get another one out as soon as I can again.**_

 _ **Loki- You're wish just might come true...**_

 _ **Asewhj- It's okay, secretly I did too! ;)**_

 _ **The Malevolent Mountain Queen- I love the way you think! ;)**_

 ** _cherryblossom50- Because you liked it?...I can't believe you actually read all of this in 1 day! I think you deserve a cookie or something...seriously! ;)_**

* * *

Sitting in his office with his legs comfortably propped on top of his desk, Chris had a file in one hand and his cell phone in the other while idly looking out his office window with a bored look on his face. He frowned as he listen to his former producers explain to him again for the seventy- fourth time this month why they could not put him back on the air. He continued to make a face even after learning that Fresh Tv was just not impressed with his line of work anymore. Too many injuries. Too many lawsuits. And worse of all, some of the deleted scenes "ones Chris kept exclusively hidden secretly for himself" were now getting leaked from unknown sources to Fresh Tv's main office of big heads.

This was bad...really bad.

And as luck would have it, and it did. They were all just now discovering some of the things Chris had let Mal get away with in the previous season before Pahkitew Island, and some of 'those things' were on those said tapes. However what really got Fresh Tv's goat (as his producers said) was the incident concerning Scarlett on the season that got him shut down for good. Not to mention the scandal with Dave whose file he was currently examining at this very moment. The boy as far as he could tell was pretty flaky in the head.

But what was he suppose to do about that? He's not a head doctor, he's a host or was one.

With Chris's back still turned and his attention directed elsewhere, he was completely unaware of the little sneak that stole into his office and crept up to his desk in a very nervous fashion. Had Chris not been completely engrossed in watching a pair of the bigger, thuggish looking guys started to pick on one of the smaller fries of the bunch, he might have noticed the teeny tiny pint-sized boy sooner.

The office phone suddenly let out a loud beep which startled the young man so badly, that he nearly shrilled out loud like little girl. Instead he cupped both hands over his mouth in order to keep from crying out and exposing his presence in the room, he quickly ducked behind the other side of the desk before he got caught snooping around. Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes out of annoyance as he spun around in his office chair still unaware of his skittish intruder as he put his producers on hold without waiting for their approved permission first even though they threatened to hang up.

"Fine, do it." Chris grumbled before ending the call and pocketed his cell.

Chris pressed down on one of the many buttons on the office phone to receive the incoming call. He didn't need to look down at the list of lines to know who just beeped him. By now it was an ongoing everyday thing for him. This new life had become a boring rut for him. Yeah, it was fun at first watching all the drama and fighting take place, but it was still nothing in comparison like his old glory days on his popular hit tv series.

 _"Just face it Chris, you're all washed up and you're in a rut full of losers. Television just isn't like it use to be."_ Chris mulled over to himself. _"The only thing people wanna see on television these days are pregnant teenage moms, Jersey Shore losers, and ridiculous twits like Don hosting what could have been my show instead."_

His pity party was soon interrupted by the bored tone coming from Mrs. Woods' monotonal announcement. From quick observation, it was clear as day to Chris that thirty years of smoking cigarette butts really took an effect on her vocals as her voice cut through the machine on his desk like nails on a chalk board. He tried not cringe at the tone.

"You know that order you put in to have your shorts steamed, cleaned, and ironed?" Mrs. Woods replied without hesitation.

Judging by the scratchy noise over the phone, and if Chris had to guess, she was filing her nails again. This he did cringed at, but tried to ignore it as he replied, "Yeah?"

"The cleaners are here." She said with her tone of voice never changing. "They said they want their money this time, and they won't be accepting discounts for any of your...(unable to stifle a small snort of laughter)...former fan-base merchandise as payment."

The sound of annoyed and irate voices fill the background on the phone line. Chris let of a unhappy grunt as it carried on. After a short moment's pause, Mrs. Woods picks back up but not before stifling a long winded sigh.

"I have a complaint from the little-short, bald guy here. He says he never liked you and that your movies suck. (pauses for a second) And your shows too. He hates those as well." She added after a moment with an amused cackle in her tone that she didn't even try to hide.

There was another pause as Chris took a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose and collected him.

"Fine, if I must. Pay them out of Chef's wages though. Oh...and tell Chef to show them up to my crib and have them drop it off there." Chris tried to reply in a level tone while one of his eyes starts to twitch.

While Chris slammed the phone down on the receiver and turn back around in his chair to mull over his dull existence now, the little sneak quickly darted back around Chris's desk and grabbed his herbal tea while stuffed his pockets full of condiments laying beside it as well. Just as the poor little guy barely made it to the door, the line beeped again causing Chris to cry out in aggravated frustration.

"Damn it, not even a full minute!" Chris shouted tossing Dave's file across the floor in anger. "I need my 'me time' or else someone's getting fired!"

In sheer panic, the boy nearly dropped the hot brewing cup he had nestled tightly in both of his shaky hands as he somehow managed to get out the door unseen while Chris snatched up the phone.

"What is it?...What now?" He snapped completely missing the boy as he made his grand escape stealing away his morning drink.

There was another short pause.

Chris was really starting to think that she was doing this on purpose by now.

"It's your mother, she wants to know why you haven't called her this week." Mrs. Woods' voice drawled.

"Tell her I'm busy, and I can't come to the phone right now." Chris said in a panic as he got up and started looking for a means of escaping the call.

"What should I tell her?" She asks no longer fazed anymore by his fickle antics while continuing to file her nails.

Chris really hated it when his mother tried to call him at work, (if you can call it that).

"I don't know, tell her I'm not here. Just get her off the line. I can't deal with her endless nagging today, I've got enough on my hands right now." Chris pleaded.

There was a sigh on the line before Chris received her reply.

"I suppose I could think of...something, but you're gonna owe me for this if I do." She said with a hint of smugness in her tone.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Chris gives as he finally drops back into his chair and moans, "Fine Gloria, you name it, you got it. I'll...let it slide... _this time."_

That last bit he grudgingly thought to himself.

Gloria Woods let a sly smirk grace her lips before making her next reply. "I want a full week's worth of vacation starting tomorrow. No phone calls. No delinquents. No fights. No sending Chef to my doorstep to talk me into coming back. Just a full week of no juvie. You can either take it or leave it."

Chris nearly fell flat out of his office chair.

"Gloria, I can't do that! I have no one to fill that position for a full week!" Chris panicked in a whiny voice tone.

 _"And she knows that!"_ Chris suddenly realized before adding, _"Damn that woman! Damn her shrewdness!"_

There was no way he could keep front desk running without someone there, and there was also no one to pick up the phone with her gone. That means...

 _"Gah!...I'd have to answer the phone and actually...work?!"_ Chris almost dropped the phone the second that entered his mind.

"I need you!" Chris whined in a more desperate tone. "You can't leave me alone to deal with real people!"

The middle aged secretary rolled her eyes while making an unimpressed look.

She spoke up as she clicked her tongue and replied. "You said anything, so unless you'd like to talk to _mommy dearest_ , I suggest that you agree and approve of my days off."

"That's not fair!" Chris started to whine. "I've got no one else to cover for those days!"

"I'm shifting the line over to your mother now." She flatly stated.

Chris clammed up and muttered in a defeated tone. "Fine, you can have them."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." She said with a small hint of boast in her tone before hanging up the phone.

Chris thought of saying something else, but decided to let it slide for now as he quickly hung up and reached down to grab a sip of his tea to soothe his rattled nerves some. However his hand only brushed through the air. For a moment Chris continued to reached around until it hit him. Suddenly a vein started to appear upon his forehead as he looked down and noticed his cup was missing. He was now forced to swallow his pride and call his moody, clever-witted secretary yet again. He grumbled the entire time while swearing out loud to himself as he punched in for the front desk.

"Yes?" She inquired with slight interest at what he could possibly want now.

"You rang?" She quickly added.

"Just get in my office... _NOW!"_ Chris demanded loudly over the phone for an audience with her in his office. In less than ten minutes time, Mrs. Woods had arrived while entering without first knocking. As soon as she approached the desk, Chris didn't miss a beat as he pointed at his desk.

"Mrs. Woods, what's missing?" Chris said calmly as he could muster as though he were speaking to a small child which caused her to raised an eyebrow an inch.

"Is this a rhetorical question?" She quips while giving him a look.

"No." He said flatly with little patience. "No, Mrs. Woods it's not. What I want to know is what do you think is missing off my desk?"

Crossing her arms and starting to grow impatient herself she then replied. " Your medication?"

"Very funny, everyone seem to think they're a comedian around here." He muttered under his breath before adding in a normal tone of voice. "No Mrs. Woods, my tea."

Chris points at the place on this desk next to a pile of paperwork before as he goes on. "It was here and now it's gone. (slams his fist on the desk and throws a fit) I want my tea!"

Mrs. Woods remains standing there while watching him continue to throw his tantrum. When he finally ceases his fit of sorts and starts to collect himself, the middle-aged secretary then spoke up.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?" She says with a blank look while chewing gum.

Chris pursed his lips into a tight thin line before opening them again and saying, "I don't like you."

Pointing at the door he added. "Just get out."

She gave him a knowing smirk before existing the door. However on her way out and back to the office she was unaware that she just passed the very culprit, himself in the hallway as he quickly dashed by and made his way to the mess hall in a rush to avoid getting caught.

Back in the mess hall Ed looked up from where he was sitting across from Bailey as he suddenly noticed someone he had been expecting to show. Relieved to find an excuse to stretch his legs and break the awkward barrier of silence between them both, Ed tentatively apologized as the smaller guy from across the room kept desperately trying to get a hold of his attention.

"Er...would you excuse me for a moment?" Ed mumbled out loud looking slightly bashful with himself as he pushed in his chair to leave.

Bailey followed his eyes to across the room as she saw his land on one of the guys close to the exit doors. Something about him was vaguely familiar. Then it hit her. It was that short, wimpy looking kid, Trent. Aside from that infamous kiss that costed her and Roxanne both so much heart ache many moons ago, there was also the fact that Duncan had pointed out that he was currently Mal's favorite punching bag.

She winced at a similar memory pertaining to that said subject herself. It's not that she didn't care or anything, but Bailey was relieved that at least this time around she was (well...for the most part) spared that role.

Suddenly remembering that Ed had spoken to her just now, Bailey quickly responded in kind. "Um...sure, not a problem."

As Ed lurched over to the other side of the room, Bailey returned to her breakfast. She was feeling a little sluggish that morning, and oddly enough sore even though she really didn't do much of anything with that creep. Which reminded her...

 _"I wonder why Roxanne would want to speak to Duncan this early for?...And with that creep, Mal?"_ Bailey darkly humored to herself. _"If I had to guess, I bet I know what it's about."_

After that last thought, Bailey released a small sigh and started to play with her food out of boredom until she remembered Ed's sudden departure. She thought it was odd, if not peculiar that he suddenly needed to leave as she watched as Ed met Trent towards the doors. Not that she and him were particularly very close friends or anything. He was nice and all, and if she thought about it more, they were more like 'close acquaintances' when it came down to it, and so judging from his past behavior, he really had no reason to stick around.

 _"I mean...unless he really just wanted to."_ She defended.

He just seemed more like the type that preferred solitude, or maybe the more she pondered over it, he was just really, really shy.

Bailey smiled to herself softly.

It was small, but it felt good. Nice even. Considering not just what she had been through that previous night, but also the others before it, this small moment of peace at pondering how someone that looked like they could turn you into a pretzel from inside and out if given the thought, was in fact a very shy dude. A ghost of giggle escaped her lips at the mere thought of it, though just as she did, Bailey nearly jumped when both Ed and Trent suddenly reappeared again at her table. Well...Ed at least.

Clearing her scratchy throat, Bailey tried to hide the fact that they both caught her off guard as she smiled and tried to play it off.

"Well...that was fast." She pointed out.

"Uh...yeah!" Ed said with a nervous smile that Bailey could see right through as he added. "I...actually asked Trent to do me a favor."

 _"A favor?"_ Bailey thought, looking up at Ed and then over curiously towards an even more shyer Trent who was sporting...a coffee cup in his hands?...What is he doing with one of those?...Nobody else here is lavished with one of those except maybe Chris or the rest of the staff here.

"What's with mug?" Bailey asked eyeing them both suspiciously. After dealing with Mal in that flat, a girl just don't accept 'gifts from anyone' even if that someone is as nice as a guy like Ed or...even Trent for that matter?

 _"Even so, a wolf can wear sheep's clothes or something like that."_ Bailey mused to herself.

Trent looked at a loss for words as he looked over to Ed to help him out.

"Well...you see the thing is..." Ed trailed off looking rather shy himself as he quickly tried to explain their actions. "It's for you."

"Me?" Bailey asked slightly shocked by it. Somehow deep down, she had a feeling about all of this. Man, had she really hoped that Ed and Trent weren't going to turn out to be a pair of creeps like the rest in this dump.

"I guess I should have known where this was all headed." Bailey scoots her chair back in a means to get up and leave, but Ed quickly speaks up.

Seeing Bailey about to leave, it quickly dawn onto Ed how it must have sounded coming from someone under Mal's liege.

"Hold on, don't go!" He pleaded as he tried to gesture for her to remain seated.

Bailey gave him a look, but remained where she stood with her hand still resting on top of her chair. She gave him another that clearly read "go on" before leaving.

Ed quickly explained his and Trent's behavior in a very nervous manner by clasping and wringing his hands together. His shame and awkward attempt to apology made Bailey feel bad for jumping up, but it still didn't silence her demons from her past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare or..er upset you. It's just that after last night.." Ed's eyes were filled with sympathy and not pity as he spoke in a lower tone not to attract the attention of others near by. "Mal bragged about what happened and how y-you screamed for hours."

Looking down at his big hands as his face started to flush, he added, "I noticed you're voice was pretty rough this morning too."

Pointing his thumb in Trent's direction gesturing the mug, Ed finally concluded his actions. "So I asked Trent if he swipe Chris's morning tea while he wasn't looking."

Bailey's mind stopped ticking for a minute of out shock and even flattery at their sweet if not awkward attempt at being thoughtful. She went from being slightly peeved by his and Trent's inexcusable behavior to feeling touched that he was only trying to help.

 _"The big guy is actually a sweetheart?...Wow, who knew."_ Bailey mulled over before adding. _"You know he could end up making some girl really happy one day."_

Ed had no clue she had tuned out for a moment as he continued on, "...m-my grandmother was always really good with this kind of thing. She always said to drink tea with lemon and honey in it because it's suppose to loosen the throat and soothe it..."

By now Ed's face was bright red from shyness, and he looked everywhere but directly at Bailey in the eye. She caught onto it smiled, however she was starting to feel a little awkward about it too.

Bailey walked around the table and placed a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention to stop him from babbling on.

"Okay, okay, I get it Ed." Bailey smiled as she gently slugged his shoulder. "That's enough. I think I got it. You don't have to say anymore, I don't think you guys are creeps trying to take advance of me. Now just sit down and shut up already before I change my mind!"

Ed gives her sheepish smile before accepting his seat from earlier back while Trent looks uncomfortable due to not being use to this kind of attention from another girl.

Bailey pats a chair close by smiling before simply saying, "Sit already. I promise unlike Mal, I don't bite."

"Um...well...I..uh..."Trent looked over to Ed to makes sure it's really okay to be doing this sort of thing.

After receiving a reassuring nod, the smaller boy hands her the cup before nervously replying, "Okay."

Trent was careful not to touch her fingers out of it being an alien experience for him since he had never had a female friend not once let alone one ever even acknowledging his existence. All of this running through his mind as he finally processed that it was okay to go with this. Even so, he was still a nervous wreck as he took his seat beside her.

"Thanks, you guys are really sweet." Bailey smiled as she caught them both turning red around the ears and winked while quickly adding. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Bailey knew the rules about this kind of place especially after being drilled by Duncan about it. Being too overly nice to someone gave other guys here the wrong impression, one that clearly meant you were soft, and most guys didn't want to come across as that, especially not here in the slammer. Another was attention she didn't need brought to herself which she unfortunately was receiving from a certain somebody whose first name started with a "D" and it wasn't Duncan.

As Bailey took a small sip, she was soon met with a soothing sensation hitting her throat even though it still felt raw at having anything touch it, even so the drink seemed to really hit the spot.

Out of curiosity, Bailey started to inquire about Ed's life before juvie. Ed was kind of a bit shy at first but once after a few minutes of discussing things, he opened up. His tone of voice grew from being small and timid to one pouring forth of proud, calm enthusiasm. He went on to explain being brought up by his sweet elderly grandmother and a good deal of other things she had taught him starting at a very small age like 'the lemon and honey' remedy which was just one of the few things she taught him.

By then even Trent seemed more relaxed and at ease around them both and had added his thoughts by joining in to the conversation from time to time.

However back on the third floor...

To say he was shocked was putting it lightly.

Duncan stood there completely baffled if not appalled from witnessing just how badly Mal had screwed himself yet again. It was bad enough that this nutcase had gone and pulled something as stupid as that stunt with his girl last night in front of not only him, but his short tempered little friend here too. Now however, he's gone and did this. Duncan could not dub Mal for being foolish enough to pull something as low or idiotic as this, what he had just witnessed now of all times.

 _"He just never learns, does he?"_ Duncan humored darkly after watching Roxanne slap him.

Seeing the look of shock at being hit fade from his eyes and replaced with that over confident cocky smirk of his, Duncan suddenly figured it out.

 _"He wouldn't!...Even I'm not stupid even to sink that low and try something like that with Bailey."_ Duncan snorted to himself with amusement. He continued to watch as Mal tried to look unaffected by what just happened as he stepped back a few steps.

Roxanne was as livid and icy-looking in appearance as the next. The intense glare she was giving Mal alone could very well rival one of Heather's icy looks if given the chance. That much Duncan was certain of, but the way she was pursing her lips together tightly like she was about to explode was priceless. He almost felt sorry for psychopath. Almost.

It was this scene before him that made Duncan want to laugh. Here standing before him was Mal, our so-called juvie king wearing a shock collar being forced into submission by his very own slave girl...the very same girl he was head over heels for!

To make matters all the more interesting Duncan caught on to his scheme he was trying to pull just now, and to be honest it was a pretty foolish one coming from even the likes of someone as cunning and quick-minded as Mal.

 _"The idiot is actually trying to seduce her in hopes that it'll keep her momentarily distracted from his stupidity from last night."_ Duncan smirked at his knowing this even though part of the memory was tainted by Mal's actions with Bailey.

Pushing that last bit to further reaches of his mind and focusing on the current situation before him, Duncan nearly laughed at the thought. _"Seducing her is not gonna save your ass now buddy! It's a little too late for that this time, but nice try!"_

With his anger from last night temporary placed on hold, it was absolutely priceless to the point that Duncan almost couldn't hold in his inner mirth to keep from snickering out loud at them both. The tone of his little friend's voice drew him back from his humorous thoughts. Duncan watched with mild interest as he entertained the thought of how Mal planned to get himself out of this one unscathed. It was pretty obvious to him that Roxanne had also caught on to his harebrained scheme.

"This isn't a game idiot!" Roxanne remarked poking him in the chest before planting her hands heatedly onto her hips. If looks could kill, she would have scorched him with the glare she was sending him or even with next set of words that poured forth from her lips. "I didn't have you come in to here to act up."

Mal frowns at the intensity in her tone and leans in closer. "Then why don't you get to the point, dear? (points in Duncan's direction) I'm sure even pretty boy over there is just dying to know why you kept us in the dark for so long."

As much as Duncan wanted to punch him, he had to admit that Mal did have a point. He too was curious himself to know that answer.

Roxanne huffed out of anger as one of her eyes started to twitch from Mal's cheekiness as she threw back. "First things first. I'm setting down some ground rules, and I expect you to follow them. (her tone grew seriously aggressive) And I do mean 'all' on them."

"But before I get into that, I have some others things that I'd like to address first." She pointed out.

Mal cocked quizzical stare. "Like what?"

"For starters, you're going to explain to me just where the hell you were hiding all day long yesterday, and then-" Roxanne says while poking him aggressively in the chest until she was interrupted.

"And then what?" Mal tries to cut in and challenge, but she flashes him a dangerous look and raises her tone while speaking over him.

"And then you are going to return my...my... _things_ from whence you stole out of my room last night. (Mal smirks at this) Let's get something straight darling, I may not kill you, but I'll sure as hell make you wish you were by the time I'm through with you." She fumed angrily before shoving him backwards.

"Damn, you're cute when you're anger." Mal mused with a chuckle then humored to himself. _"Almost like watching a kitten spit and hiss at a lion."_

Judging from the look she was sending him, Mal knew he just pushed her buttons even further as she snarled back loudly. "I'm being serious asshole!"

Still smiling despite himself at ruffling her feathers, Mal crosses his arms and baits. "Anything else?"

Trying her damnedest not to lose her temper even further than she already has because Roxanne was beginning to notice that was exactly what he was trying to do out of past experience with him, she collected herself before continuing.

"I want you to apologize to Ben from the other night and also I want you to go down with Duncan and apologize as well to Bailey." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Mal looked at her for a split second to see if she was really serious about this as he pondered the thought himself. _"Is this some kind of a joke?"_

"You can't be serious, I'm not doing that." Mal laughs out loud, but then sees the dark look on her face and sobered up quickly before adding, "I'm serious Roxanne, forget it. I'm not doing it."

"You'll do it or else." She hissed in a low tone as to justify how serious she was, Roxanne pulled out the remote and pointed it at him directly without blinking.

Mal snorted in sarcastic humor while raising his hands up in protest and defense. "Fine. Do it, but I'm not apologizing to Bailey and I'm sure is not going to say I'm sorry to your little rat (nods in Ben's direction who was perched on Roxanne's bed behind Duncan) over there."

With a smirk forming onto his lips, Mal prattles on. "Go on ahead and dish it out babe, but I'm not caving in to your (grabs her wrist with the remote and aims it towards his chest and baits) sweet demands."

"Besides...I think we both know by now that I can handle a little pain." Roxanne looks slightly taken back by it as his tone continues to drop into mock humor while he leans into her personal space even further and whispers, _"Even if it's from you."_

Roxanne tried, but failed at trying to hide the embarrassed look that was coloring her cheeks as she averted her eyes from the ass in front of her. At seeing this, Mal smirked to himself for earning him another little point for tearing down her defenses...or so he thought.

"Fine." She said as she dropped the remote to her side and then looked over at Duncan which drew forth a rather curious look from Mal.

 _"Why'd she give up so easily?"_ He questioned suspiciously as his eyes furrowed up in confusion.

Just as curious himself, Duncan gave her a very similar look as well.

"Duncan." She simply said.

"Uh...yeah?" Duncan replied wondering where this was going.

Without skipping a beat, Roxanne walks over to him and opened her other hand as she remarks. "I assume you brought your phone with you?"

Still not catching onto what she was plotting, but Duncan still goes with it regardless. "Sure. You need it for something?"

"Yes, I need to borrow it for a second." She said as all fun and games where gone from her tone.

For the first time as Mal had watched her walk away, he started to sweat. Slowly it was starting to sink what she was doing. Hoping he was wrong and that he was just be paranoid, Mal nervously asks, "W-What are you doing?"

Looking over her shoulder into Mal's direction while accepting Duncan's phone, Roxanne simply said. "I'm calling my grandfather."

Mal started to panic as he tried to figure out a way to stop her from making that call, but nothing was coming to mind until an idea suddenly pops into his head. It was lame he knew, but nothing else had presented itself to him at the moment.

Both Duncan and Roxanne could see the panic in steeled as different emotions started quickly flashing across his face. His expression went blank by the time he collected him.

Mal put on a forced smirk and stated, "It doesn't matter what you tell him, he won't stop the marriage not after what we _did_ together, he won't. (his confidence grew stronger by each word) He won't kill me."

Not fooled at all by his bluff and attempt to stall her, Roxanne stops dialing the number long enough to narrow her eyes at him, as she walks towards him, but stops halfway to address him more definitely.

Heatedly she says, "You think too highly of yourself. If my grandfather wants you dead, he'll make it happen. If you're stupid enough to push your luck with him too far, and even if you don't do push it, he can still do much worse to your sorry ass than I ever can."

The room grew deadly quiet as she coldly vented on.

Something in her tone even unsettled Duncan himself to his core as he watched her state her piece. For the first time, he could see now why she was so appealing to Mal, she had bite and she had bark if trifled with.

Her tone rose with every word. "And let me remind you dear, that my grandfather is someone you should fear. He is not some sweet old man or some pushover you can take advance of it because of his age. He isn't senile. My grandfather is the godfather and mafia boss of Canada, dumbass. And by choosing someone as lowly and despicable as you are to be my consented consort is an honor and not a privilege on your part to take lightly, and for you to be attempting to taking advantage of his generosity is complete ludicrous."

By now Roxanne's tone had almost risen to screaming as she continued to chastise him. "If he wanted to, he could change his mind at any given moment if he saw you deemed unfit to even be considered not marriageable material for me. Or for that matter, if any unfortunate accidents should occur and something were to happen to me, or if he knew what was really going on here for the last couple of weeks."

Her words wiped the cocky smirk from his lips as Mal started to sweat a little after being reminded of who he actually dealing with. It never occurred to him how serious any of this really was up until now. Somewhere in the back of his mind Mal knew this, but choose to ignore it as other thoughts like him being in power and being the one in absolute control once he took over by accepting the marriage which at the time was nothing more to him than just a joke. He was convinced that once he had her, and the power he so carved for, Mal knew he would be unstoppable. No one would get in his way to prevent him from taking over and no one would dare mock him so openingly unless they foolishly had a death wish in mind. Despite letting the power of being the next godfather go to his head and now having being faced with his slave girl's threats, Mal still had one last trump card in his favor.

"Oh...you can make that call, but just keep in mind that I think you're forgetting one small tiny little detail." Mal said as an evil smirk touched his lips.

Confused by his words, but still remaining on her game Roxanne raised an eyebrow and inquired, "And just what would that be?"

Mal chuckles at her muddled stare as he goes to say in a boastful tone. He leans over her and whispers in her ear, "You forget my pet that I made you...that you're mine unless I decide to let you go which I will not."

Stepping back and in a louder tone to catch even Duncan's ears, Mal swaggers, "Make that call, and I will take the negatives from your pin ups. Make copies. Post them on every hall in this place, and watch as you fall crumbling at my feet begging me for my protection against the big, bad monsters who will feast their eyes on your flesh."

Roxanne froze up at those words. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to use the blackmail he had on her to win if she pushed him too far. This she knew without a doubt.

Duncan gave him a dirty look as he pointed out. "Go ahead, but once she does, and Valenti finds out about it. He won't hesitate to shut you down. He'll kill you Mal, and you know that."

"Maybe he will, but we both know she won't make that call, now will she?" Mal crowed puffing out his chest like a rooster of the hen coop. "Not when she has so much left to loose, and what little's left of her innocence hanging out there on the line, she won't do it."

A secret yet cunning smile of her own started to curl at the base of Roxanne's lips. She confidently coos towards Mal causing him to falter in his strutting long enough to shift his gaze at her. The smile she was sending him nearly unnerved him as she playfully shook his jaw her hand as if he were a small child. "Oh...Mal! You silly, silly boy. You just don't get it, do you?"

Mal swiped her hand away from his face. He didn't like that she toying with him, and he didn't like her tone of voice either as he frowned.

She laughed and went on but in a more serious tone. Her smile however never left her eyes and this bothered Mal immensely. "You won't do it, and you know why?"

Mal cocked an eye out of curiosity. Something in her tone was suggesting she knew of something that he did not.

"Why?" Mal finally repeated after he noticed she was waiting on his reply.

Twirling a thin tress of hair around her finger, Roxanne mockingly coos, "Because hotstuff, if it bothers you so much to see other guys looking at me in class with my clothes on, then what makes you think you can handle it if they're all huddled together ogling over nudy pictures of me without any on?"

That did it. That broke the camel's back.

One of the veins above Mal's eyes starts twitching like a volcano ready to explode.

 _"Son of ah..."_ Mal began to swear under his breath.

It peeved him to know she beat him at his own game, because she was right. The very idea of anyone trying to ogle her openingly in front of him or even think about going near her was enough to send him over the edge. His plan was a fail. He had never even consider there being a flaw in it until she brought that up.

All Mal could do was swear and vent in the safe haven of his mind while Roxanne was eating up the expressions that were forming upon his brow, one after another and it was just pure bliss to behold. Especially after everything he put her through, this in itself was the most satisfying feeling she had all morning. Mal clenches his teeth and glares in defeat at knowing this as all of a sudden out of no where in the background he heard laughter coming from Duncan followed by clapping.

Mal stuck out his head and sent him a dark look as Duncan looked over to Roxanne and said. "Nicely down, Red."

Clenching his fists at his sides as he felt like erupting in anger, Mal shot back. "Shut up dickface!"

Duncan not like being mocked dropped his smile and took up Mal's challenge with a dark scolding look forming upon his brow.

"Right back at 'cha cuntzilla!" Duncan challenged as Mal smirked darkly.

"Why don't you go play on the freeway, Shit-faced cocknozzle!" Mal threw back getting in Duncan's face. Duncan snorted humorlessly at his insult as he threw another back at him.

"Yeah...well why don't you go deepthroat a cactus!" Duncan hissed starting to get anger.

Mal laughed a sarcastic laugh and shot back. "Oh yeah...well if you want my comeback, you're gonna have to wipe it off Bailey's face."

At that comment, Duncan lost it and was seeing nothing but red with blood lust as he threw a punch, however though he missed as Mal ducked and laughed in his face. Despite losing his hit, Duncan turned around, but before he could make a second attempt to sock him, Mal suddenly felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind. Thrown off by it, he twisted his head around only in time to realized that he shouldn't have. The reason why was because the second he did, he was met with a fist in his face.

Mal doubled over rubbing his now throbbing jaw while swearing under his breath for a moment while Duncan shot Roxanne a dirty look for stealing his punch.

"That was my hit." Duncan growled while Roxanne gave him a disapproving glare and said, "And that's enough."

"Yeah, but he just said that-," Duncan began, but couldn't finish fast enough.

"I never said I agree to his petty insults, nor did I agree with the both of you ignoring me either." Roxanne said cutting in. "And...finally I wasn't through with him from earlier."

By this point, Mal was back on his feet and glaring at the both of them heatedly as they both continued to bicker.

Duncan was at a loss of words. His girl was just insulted and Roxanne was too busying wanting to get her two cents in with Mal, or was she?...

Roxanne stiffly marched right up to Mal face to face without breaking eye contact. Duncan, as pissed as he was with her at the moment was still somewhat taken back with the fact that she was brave enough to do that. However he quickly reminded himself that she wasn't like any of the other guys here that would back down to Mal without even trying and cower out of fear due to his overwhelming presence and brutality.

She jabbed a finger at his chest, and prissily remarked, "Just for that I'm calling him, and I'm telling him about Bailey too."

Mal's eyes grew wide with fear as he stiffened up at the chilling thought of dealing with the old man. There was nothing that could cover him this time, and Ralph was already looking for ways to get him since day one. Out of sheer panic, Mal made a dive to grab the phone from her, but Duncan caught onto what Mal was trying to do. Duncan stopped him the best way he could by sneaking up behind him, and grabbing a hold of the psychopath when he wasn't looking and placing him in a headlock. However it was taking everything he had to keep Mal from slipping out of his grasp.

"Quick! Do it!" Duncan managed to shout over Mal yelling and struggling to throw him off of him.

* * *

 _A/N: Honestly at the beginning, I couldn't help but think since Ed is 'the gentle giant', 'the big cuddly bear' that he is that he would want to do something make up for not being about to help rescue Bailey, and since he's his grandma's boy, he's full of wisdom when it comes to remedies and things that relate to it. I can see him trying to be the thoughtful guy that he is by trying to help lighten the blow of things, and Trent is very similar too in ways, but much more shier around girls than Ed. He's such a loner at heart._


	125. New Boss, New Rules Pt4

_**Honestly, I can't believe it took me this long to write this. Part of it was out of laziness on my end, I apologize for that, and another...was me going on a non-stop marathon of watching an 90's tv show called, "Roseanne." (Really good show, if you haven't watched it before. It's a riot! So many funnies in that one!) However back to the heart of the matter, one of my biggest problems was me losing track of where I was in the timeline of this story and keeping track of each scene as they come. So yeah...I spent a good deal of the time going back and making sure everything was in order before going any further. I finally got that sorted out for the most part, so here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her lovely fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **And thanks again cherrybossom50, Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, Asewhj, Loki, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for taking the time to review.**_

 _ **P.s. I didn't completely proofread this, so read at your own risk. I'll have to go back first thing tomorrow in the morning and correct whatever** **spelling, grammar, errors, etc**_. _**I'm sure I probably missed. ~nervously laughs~**_

* * *

Loud voices piercing through the air.

Words so sharp, they cut like knives.

Each voice trying to rise up and over take the other.

Pulses racing wildly out of control.

Her legs turning into jelly.

Her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

The very sound of each beat was roaring loudly inside her eardrums. Creating a deafening silence that blocked out all other sounds around her with what could only be described as white noise. All this as her insides began to quickly freeze up with panic. Panic at the very thought if this plan failed.

This was the moment, and it was now.

Roxanne swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she watched the scene unfold before her, the situation did not become as real to her as it did until she saw Duncan doing everything he could in his power to keep Mal under way. His violent threats were becoming loud and vicious. Despite all of that, they were soon cut short as Duncan tried as he may in doing his best to shut Mal up by placing a hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling over Roxanne, so she could make that call. The looks that Mal was sending her were a cross between fear and anger. It didn't take much for her to guess what his glares meant. In fact, Roxanne already knew very well what both of those emotions were geared up towards. Both fear and anger combined.

Fear of being caught.

Anger at being helpless to prevent it.

She was also aware that if she didn't hurry, she would miss her opportunity, and maybe even her last chance to finally be free of him. All she had to do was make that phone call and everything would be over in a matter of minutes. She could already picture in her head her grandfather showing up and putting Mal in his place. Roxanne knew that a chance like this may never come again, if she didn't take it now...she would be screwed.

There was no turning back now.

"Don't make that call!" were the very words that cut through the air bringing Roxanne crashing back to her senses.

Mal's angry shouts of panic made her suddenly realize that she needed to hurry. Duncan could only hold someone like Mal down for so long, before even his strength would start to wane. Gripping Duncan's phone more firming into the palms of her hands, Roxanne began to dial the number, however she paused and then let out a deep sigh when she suddenly realized something. After taking another side glance towards the bizarre-looking duo before her- between Mal flailing his arms around wildly while clawing at Duncan trying to get out of his headlock and their ear-piercing shouting match, Roxanne could hardly hear herself even think let alone make a call. She quickly stepped out of the cell, however on her towards the door, Mal started to get desperate as he shouted for her to reconsider. She could tell he was starting to get desperate by the tone of his voice.

"Roxanne, don't go! I'll apologize! I mean it this time! I'm sorry!" Mal managed to shout over his fight with Duncan as he desperately tried to get to her, but was unable to.

"Would you just shut up already!" Duncan yelled over him while rolling his eyes and swearing under his breath. "Damn."

The annoyed comment made Mal's anger seep with dark vengeance at the promise of throttling him the first chance he got. "Don't tell me to shut up! If she makes that phone call, I'm dead meat you twit!"

The insults were really starting to get to him. Enough to the point where it antagonized him to snap back.

"Why you little..." Duncan began.

However before Duncan could finish retaliating, Mal directed his attention back towards Roxanne in one last fatal attempt to get her to change her mind. "Roxanne please! You don't have to do this! You don't have to call him! I take back what I said earlier. I swear I'll apologize to Bailey,if you just give me a chance!"

She paused for a moment as if to think, but then gave Mal a look so dark that it even made Duncan cringed at the sight of it as the next words came seeping from her lips, "Too late. You had your chance, and you blew it."

Mal's eyes widened in fear as he stopped struggling for a moment. He realized what he did last night didn't just make her jealous... _it made her hate him even more!_

And that look she just shot him was proof of it.

The worse part about all of it was that there was no possible way for him to fix it now, not when in the past as Bailey had pointed out, all he needed to do was apologize and give her the time she needed to calm down. This time he was done.

She stiffly walked out, and didn't stop until she reached a couple of cells down from hers before trying to punch in the number once more.

In Mal's mind, all he could think was that he was screwed. As for the first time in a while (aside from him losing sight of Roxanne where she went missing for a couple of days) that he was truly afraid for his life. He knew what that phone call meant, and he also knew what it meant if he didn't find some way to stop her from making it.

With that thought in mind, Mal managed to catch Duncan off guard as he roughly elbowed him in the ribs. Duncan groaned as he doubled over while clutching his side as Mal took that as his means of escape. The second he got to door, Duncan had caught up to him and rammed Mal from the side tackling him into the ground. Both of them started grappling violently on the floor and rolling around trying to over throw the other. Mal trying to throw Duncan off to make his escape while Duncan on the other hand, was trying to prevent Mal from doing exactly that.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Mal hissed angrily as Duncan tried to put him in another headlock once again.

However, Mal saw it coming and barely moved out of the way just in time as Duncan threw back, "What?...And let you stop Roxanne, so you can get out of what's coming to you?"

Mal growled a wordless roar and threw a punch that connected with Duncan's jaw. Duncan narrowed his eyes as he wiped the small trace of blood from his mouth and spat before concluding, "No way, I don't think so pal."

Not wasting anytime, Duncan returned the favor, but his missed. Duncan's arm quickly whizzed passed Mal's head by a few inches. Mal pulled back out of Duncan's reach as he curled back his bottom lip and snarled. "Stop wasting my time! My ass is on the line here!"

Duncan smirked and shot back. "Should have thought about it a little bit sooner, don't you think genius?"

One of Mal's eyes started to twitched from the comment, but he said nothing.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Mal threw himself onto Duncan, knocking him down and pinning his arm painfully behind his back. Duncan grind his teeth and held back from crying out from the sharp, burning sensation he felt spiking up his arm to his shoulder.

"What now tough guy!" Mal taunted with a smirk now that he had the upper hand. "You still wanna play games with me?"

The pain shot through his arm. It was stabbing at him unbearably sharp to the point where Duncan knew that if he didn't do something soon, Mal was going to break it. Duncan wasn't stupid. He knew that if it was the only way Mal could get away, he'd do it without a second thought or even an opinion.

Without warning, Mal suddenly started applying more pressure to his grip on Duncan's arm causing him to finally cry out in pain.

"Let go of me, you basket case!" Duncan managed to yell through him suppressing the urge to groan in pain again.

"Not until I make you suffer for getting in my way!" Mal raged as it suddenly entered his mind. "And now that I think about it, I still haven't payed you back for last night's little sparing match!"

The memory of being beaten by someone lower than him in juvie status only seem to fuel Mal's rage even more. Without warning, Mal suddenly twisted his arm another inch causing Duncan to gnash his teeth in to prevent himself from screaming out in pain, by now he was at the point where he couldn't take much more of it. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. With his free hand, Duncan quickly snaked it behind his back and blindly snatched a hold of the collar around Mal's neck. He yanked at it as hard as he could. The very second he did, the collar reacted in tune by sending a bolt of electric shock throughout both of them. As painfully as it was, Duncan reveled in finally being free and no longer having his arm pinned behind his back. He rolled over onto his side recovering from both the pain of being shocked and the pain of Mal nearly breaking his arm off. The second his face was turned into the direction of Mal's, Duncan prepared himself for the worst comes to worst. However instead of being attacked, what he saw in it's stead was Mal who was also panting just as heavily as he was.

Mal's eyes narrowed in when he began to realize that he was being watched. He pulled himself up into a sitting position while reaching up to rub the raw, sensitive flesh around his neck which by this point was starting to become the norm for him. "Bastard." He muttered when their eyes connected.

Duncan nearly rolled his again as he lifted himself up and grumbled back, "You're the one who's a bastard around here, not me. If you had treated her better, you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you?"

As both of them got up to their feet, Mal could feel his blood temperate rising from his words. Pointing a deathly finger, he heatedly barked back. "Watch your tone with me! If you and Bailey hadn't opened your big-fat mouths, Roxanne wouldn't have found out about any of those things about me! She would have..."

"I would have still found out about it." Roxanne's voice caught both boys off guard making them jerk their heads up in her direction where she stood in the doorway. Her eyes coldly piercing into Mal's as she added, "I'm not as stupid as you may think."

Mal's words died on his lips the second his eyes drifted dreadfully down towards Duncan's phone she still had tucked under one of her crossed arms.

 _"She did it...she really called him!"_ Mal panicked as he suddenly realized what that meant for him.

This was it. The second the old man got here, he was going to put an end to him. Mal was already imagining him being tied up, blind-folded, gagged while being lead out back in the woods behind the juvie facility with a gun pointed to his head.

He was going to die.

It couldn't end like this, he had to do something to stop it. Searching the cold expression on Roxanne's face, Mal knew he had to find some way to make her call old gramps back up and have her call it off.

The last time Roxanne could even remember seeing the jerk in front of her this ghostly pale was in the elevator when it had taken a dive and crashed, almost sending them both plunging to their demise. Luckily though they hadn't thanks to his quick wit and thinking. Just once (because there were no other options at the time) Roxanne had placed her full trust in him while they both were forced to shove their differences to the side in the heat of the moment in order to work together in saving themselves. In spite of that brief moment that they connected, this was now, and that was then.

" _That was a different time."_ Roxanne shook the memory away to further reaches of her mind.

Mal could tell that she was distracted by the distant look on her face. This was the best time to for him to speak up.

 _"If I hadn't been delayed by this buffoon, I might have had a chance to get her to reconsider making that call."_ Mal thought bitterly.

Unfortunately, Mal missed his opportunity to be the first to speak up, Duncan had beat him to the punch as he suddenly stepped past him and started talking to Roxanne.

"I take it that you got through?" Duncan asked after approaching her as he took back his phone and put it away.

Mal's pulse started racing in his ears. _"Please, say you didn't make that call! Please..."_

"Yeah." Roxanne said quietly as she gave a quick nod. She didn't bother to look up at Mal as she continued on her conversation with Duncan. "He said he couldn't see me today, but he'll book an appointment with Chris about it in a day or two from now. Unfortunately...it's the best I could get."

The bottom pit of Mal's stomach fell out. His worst fears were now realized. Whatever they said next only fell on deaf ears to him, because that was the last thing he heard her say that passed from her lips. It was now his life sentence. He was a dead man walking.

It was in that moment that Mal knew, he needed to try and persuade her into cancelling that appointment. He just had to. At this point he was desperate to tell her anything, if only it would make her change her mind. The very idea of having to grovel at her feet in front of Duncan didn't sit well with him, but now's better than anytime later to try and get on her good side.

Swallowing what was left of his pride, Mal felt his masculinity dropping a couple of notches as he made his way over towards both Duncan and Roxanne who in return looked at him like he was a fly in her soup. However what Mal did next startled and shocked not just Roxanne, but Duncan as well. Mal threw himself down at her feet, hugging Roxanne by the waist and started to beg while looking at her in a way (even for him) that was pretty pitiful.

"Roxanne, call him back and cancel it! Please!" He moaned feeling like a complete fool for having to grovel at her feet, but knew no other way to get her to see how serious he was for once. "I'll do anything you want! Just name it!"

Roxanne gave him an annoyed look while trying to pry him off her, but it was of no use. "Mal, let go of me! Get off! (lowers her voice into an irritated tone) You're embarassing me!"

Mal wouldn't let up. Instead he continued to beg in a shameless manner as he wrapped himself closer, tighter around her like a small child in trouble with his parent. All Duncan could do was stare on dumbfounded by the bizarre scene before him. He had no clue what to even say at this point.

"I'll be good I swear it!...I'll do anything you say!...Anything at all! Please!" He begged not even paying mind to the gawking side glances Duncan was shooting them both.

Roxanne growled Mal's name out loud with irritation before hissing back at him. "This is pathetic...even for you! Stop it!"

What's even more unsettling was the sad little face he was making, was really starting to get to her. She was pretty sure it was all just an act too wear her down, but at the same time, it still didn't mean that it didn't tear at her heartstrings each time he begged either. Despite being aware of that, and out of her stubborn pride, Roxanne would never admit something like that out loud. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still fighting with herself for 'actually' developing feelings for him when she knew deep down that he was the type of guy that was no good for her.

Even now, she was still pulling and tugging away at his vise-like grip he had around her, but her efforts were of no use. He just wasn't letting up. Her face by now was aflamed and it wasn't just because she was angry and upset with him either. "Would you just stop it already?! Now get up!"

"Only if you cancel the appointment, and give me another chance!" Mal pleaded as he tilted his head upwards for the first time to meet her gaze.

He could tell that she was frustrated with his refusal to release his hold over her. However, even more so was she becoming flustered by the awkward closeness between them both, not to mention the obscene position of their said situation that was being showcased right in front of Duncan.

Clutching her fists tightly at both her sides with complete annoyance rolling off in heated waves from not being able to get him off of her, Roxanne finally caved. "Fine!...But I'll only do it on certain terms... _my terms_. Do you understand?"

Mal's grip loosened some at hearing those words as he fumbled to say a simple 'okay'.

Roxanne let out a deep sigh. In the same annoyed tone from earlier, she replied. "Good. Now get off of me!"

Just hearing her say that she would call an ends to the appointment with Valenti was all Mal needed to hear, as the feeling of relief washed over him- making him feel at peace for the time being. That fleeting feeling soon vanished. He nearly stumbled backwards while untangling himself from around her legs and waistline climbing back up to his feet just to hear what those exact 'terms' were gonna be.

"What terms?" He asked, not liking those words. He kept his eyes directly on her and refused to may any eye contact with Duncan of his foolish behavior just seconds prior.

Roxanne quickly smoothed out her clothing the best she could before crossing her arms self-consciously over her chest as if to hide how slightly embarrassed he had caused her to feel as the redness in her face started to fade.

"This ought to be good." Duncan mutters under his breath with a small smirk tugging at his lips. He was far too curious to see what she planned to do and hoped that Mal wouldn't somehow manage to weasel his way out of getting the punishment he deserved.

"I'm only gonna do it on two conditions, and... _you_ have to follow those conditions no matter what." Roxanne explains, lifting up two fingers in front of him as she starts listing them off. "Rule one, I am now the one in charge around here, and everything I say goes."

Mal immediately felt the urge to laugh out loud, but decided against his better judgement to hold it in. He couldn't tell if she was screwing with him or not. And if she was, he could tell where this type of conversation was headed. There was absolutely no way he could let her take charge of him, even if it were just for sport. Not only was it foolish, but suicidal to even begin to consider the possible thought of letting her take over. Too many risks involved. Mainly his underlings being one of them, but the biggest one by far was Steve. Mal didn't even want to think about the problems that it would cause. Nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut on the subject as she continued on. He did however say that he would do anything she wanted if it meant she would call it all off.

"No whining. No complaining. Nor do I want to hear any excuses from you. That specifically goes for back talking as well. Do you follow me?" She inquired not breaking eye contact.

Mal could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't messing around. Furrowing his brow with displeasure at being chastise by his very own pet, but keeping his thoughts to himself with a scowl, Mal manages to spit out a simple 'yes' before heaving an aggravated sigh of defeat.

"I'll try." He uttered stuffing his hands in his pockets while shifting his eyes towards the ground to hide the scowling look in his eyes.

Roxanne sent him a warning look at his tone before raising her eyebrow and continuing on to her next rule. "Good, you better. Rule number two, the last and final one. And you will follow it."

"Just lay on me already." Mal moaned seemingly wanting to get this over with, so Duncan would leave. He'd rather deal with his humiliation without her friends taking pleasure his discomfort.

Narrowing her eyes with limited patience at his curt remark, Roxanne paused a second to keep from lashing out before finally replying. "You are to leave Duncan or Bailey alone starting today. That specifically means that you will not harm, harass, or find other means of getting back me through them. Meaning no sending any of your creeps in place of yourself to do it for you, just because you, yourself can't. I mean it."

Duncan nearly choked at hearing that as he turned and was about to tell her that she didn't need to do that for them, but was cut off as Mal was the one to speak up first.

"Fine." Mal grumbled in a miffed tone as he started to pop each of his knuckles. "I get it."

Seemingly not put off by his behavior, Roxanne concluded. "I'm glad you do because from now on, I expect your complete respect and obedience. You will follow my rules and all of them...whether you like them or not. And if I like your behavior before the two days are up, I might consider cancelling the appointment...might. Do you capisce?"

Mal didn't say anything, but gave her an unsatisfied look.

"You are aware that the only chances of me calling him back all rests solely on your behavior and attitude towards me, don't you?" Roxanne pointed out, not dropping the ice in her tone.

The dark look he sent her was enough to shake even Duncan's resolve to look tough as Mal uttered out a quick 'yes' in a dark, quiet voice.

"Good," Roxanne replied in a similar tone not breaking eye contact as she suddenly approached him, "because I'm not taking any more of your crap, nor am I ever taking this (touches the shock collar around his neck) off either."

Mal's eyes widened in outrage and flared his nostrils in an effort to force himself to contain from anger. In a controlled tone, he lowered his tone for only her ears. "What?"

Roxanne hissed back in a warning. Her gaze never wavered as she stare on into the dark coal orbs that narrowed into hers."You heard me, I'm not removing it. Not now, not ever."

As if it were even possible, Mal's eyes darkened even more, but no words slipped past his lips as Roxanne went on. Her tone dropping to sub zero temperatures."As far as I'm concerned, you can wear it on our wedding day and...until the day you die."

Mal was shaking with fury at those words, he knew damn well she was doing all of this to get back at him for what he did to Bailey, but forced himself to bite back his words of retaliation. How he was going to keep from unleashing his own short temper in the future, was beyond him. She may have shown him just now that she wanted power over him by taking control of things and forcing him into submission, but that didn't mean he be happy about it. On the contrary, he was far from it. Be that as it may, and for now as Bailey had warned him, he would bide his time by biting his tongue and curbing his patience. He would have to accept her conditions for the time being if he ever hoped of earning back her trust.

After seeing the look of outrage and defeat flicker across Mal's face, Roxanne then knew she finally had him where she wanted him. She was finally going to make him regret every little thing he did to her and her friends. She was going to make him sweat, and she was going to bleed him dry until he begged for her mercy. Underneath that brave, stony front of his, she could tell that he was stricken with fear of what would happen if her grandfather were to find out about his corrupt behavior and few other 'unmentioned' things he was guilty of.

However, despite what she had said earlier, and unbeknownst to him, Roxanne didn't intend to keep her word. The second her grandfather arrived, she planned on spilling everything without any filter whatsoever.

Suddenly remembering that Duncan was still standing there, Roxanne turned attention back to him and approached her friend. Duncan caught on as he ducked his head down so that she could cup her hand up to his ear. She kept her tone lowered, but not before giving Mal warning look as she explained how she wasn't going to cancel the call or appointment to met up with her grandfather.

Nodding his head to show his understood her intentions, Duncan cleared his throat as he avoided making eye contact with Mal whereas not to arouse his suspicion. He knew it wouldn't take much, especially how rocky things between him and Roxanne were concerned. Mal would lose it the second he found out that he was being duped.

Roxanne pulled away from him and spoke in normal terms of voice volume, but Duncan didn't miss the awkwardness in her tone either.

"You don't have to stick around anymore than you have to...that's if you don't want to." She began shifting her eyes down to her feet and fidgeting with hem of her shirt."I-I just needed to use your phone."

"It's fine. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask." Duncan replied trying to hide the sappy note in his tone. "You do know that I've always got your back right?"

Roxanne could that Duncan was not too fond of the touchy-feely vibes that were suddenly be expressed between the both of them, even if it was just out of him showing that he cared. Surprisingly had it not been for the knowledge from Bailey, herself that Duncan was not one who was too crazy or about expressing one's feelings, Roxanne would have taken the hint from his body language.

She nodded her head woodenly. With a humbled little 'okay' that she managed to squeeze out, Roxanne quickly added in a smaller tone, "Thanks Duncan...thanks for everything. I really do appreciate everything you that do and for you coming up here when you didn't have to. (her tone turned to a nervous note of guilt) Even after what happened last night...I'm really sorry and I know that no words can every take back or fix what he did, but I just want you to know that I'll make this up to the both of you somehow. I promise."

Duncan's face turned grim, but he said nothing in reply which only intensified the awkward nervous feeling of shame and guilt she felt for Mal's spiteful actions towards Bailey.

As if too quickly change the subject, she hastily adding. "There's a few more things I need to wrap here with Mal before I go, so if you need-"

"It's cool." Duncan cut in while attempting to sound friendly- trying to mask the tone of hostility in his voice. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and quickly looked into another direction as though to shift his attention else wheres to further hide his discontent at the moment.

Roxanne wasn't fooled by it, but chose to act as so as she watched as he headed towards the door giving Mal one last icy glare . With his back to her, he quickly added. "I guess Diamond and me will catch you later."

'Yeah' was all that she managed to say before he left.

The moment Duncan had stepped out the door, Mal chose that time to speak up. He had been watching the both of them for the last few minutes and could tell that there was some discomfort between them.

"You don't need him anyways," He sneered, knowing very well that Duncan heard him. "Not when you have me."

Duncan froze in his steps for a moment, but decided to let it go. He didn't need to look back to know that Roxanne was probably giving him a very cold look, nor did he stick around either. He knew that Roxanne could handle herself if she needed to, but even knowing that, it still didn't erase his thoughts of dread or other nagging ones that plagued his mind. Despite his foul mood, Duncan tried to place it aside for the time as he quickly made his way back down to Bailey in hopes she was still there waiting for him. Somehow he was pretty sure she was fine, but after last night, he wasn't a hundred percent sure about anything anymore.

The moment he stepped through the mess hall double doors and saw Bailey still seated at their table having breakfast, Duncan let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath the entire time up until this moment. As soon as Bailey caught sight of him, she waved him over towards her and a few others. From the looks of it, they were Ed and...Trent surprisingly? Bailey rained down questions upon him, and Duncan quickly summed it up as he explained what had just transpired upstairs in Roxanne's cell.

By the time he was done explaining things, Bailey sat with a far away, thoughtful look on her face before finally voicing her thoughts on the matter.

"After everything you just said, ironically enough, it sounds to me like Roxanne is trying to make Mal...her slave?" Bailey asked with an incredible look on herself.

"It looks that way." Duncan said looking tired from the whole ordeal behind it all. He rubbed the back of his neck as though it was stiff and bothering him.

Bailey's face paled. "That's a suicidal move even for her."

"Yeah, I know." Duncan simply said.

"So why didn't you stop her, or dissuade her? Even if Valenti shows up in a few days time from now, Mal can still find ways to get even with her since we're no longer his targets." Bailey pointed out with anxiety.

"Mal's not foolish enough to push his luck that far, especially not with Canada's godfather of the underworld of crime. Even he has his boundaries, and knows his limits." Ed also pointed out and then added. "Believe me, Mal knows better than to piss him off."

No one added anything to Ed's statement as his words slowly sanked in.

After a few moments, Bailey placed a finger to her lip lost in thought before finally filling Duncan in on things since he had left. Duncan was actually taken back by Ed's show of kindness as Bailey had explained. He had heard from other guys in the past that Ed was a little off if not different, but didn't read too much into it at the time. What had surprised him the most was seeing Trent sitting with them. As far as he knew of the little shrimp, he reminded him a great of Cameron, Mike's friend 'the bubble boy'. He couldn't stop a ghost of a smirk forming on the base of his lips at the very image of both nerds meeting up for the first time.

Ed, however broke Duncan's short-lived little thoughts he had created by inquiring him with his own questions.

"So I take it that Roxanne's still mad with the boss, huh?" Ed asked playing with spork in his hands nervously.

"As I said before, it looks that way." Duncan replied looking up to study him for the first time since he sat down.

Suddenly Bailey piped in a question that had she been burning to asked since last night. "Where did Roxanne get a hold of a shock collar?"

No one said anything for a while, but then Duncan suddenly spoke up with a distant look in his eyes as though he was trying to recall something.

"I don't know, but I get feeling Steve's involved. He's been far too nice and extra creepy around her as of late." He said in a serious grim tone of voice.

All up until that moment, Trent had been deathly silent, but the mention of the 'collar' immediately put him on edge.

In a weak and frightened tone, Trent mumbled out. "That's because he is."

All at once everyone's heads shot up into his direction and echoed the same question. "What?!"

Trent gulped like he was trying to swallow a large piece of cake before adding in small whimpered tone, "Steve gave her the collar."

"What the fuck Trent?!" Duncan snapped. "Why the hell didn't you speak up sooner?"

Ed shot the smaller boy a look that was equally shocked as Bailey's. Even though he guessed as much the other night.

"And why the hell did that creep give her that collar for?" Bailey tossed in.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trent forced himself with the courage to say. "By giving Roxanne something she wants, Steve also gets something that he wants."

"And that is?" Bailey said with a little impatience in spite of her curiosity that was spiraling out of control.

Both Duncan and Ed leaned in as Trent signaled for them to come closer as he lowered his voice to keep others around them from catching on. "Ed, himself knows along with everyone else here since day one that Mal and Steve hold nothing by extreme dislike for each other. The real reason why?...No one really knows aside from Mal stealing Steve's spot as the alpha in charge around here."

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with Steve giving Roxanne the collar?" Duncan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know Steve's real reason behind giving her the collar, but what I do know is...by giving her the collar, it creates more problems for Mal which is something I've noticed that Steve seems to take delight in doing. He knows by giving her that collar, that she can gain back her freedom...temporary at best-" Trent started to explain.

"Temporary?" Bailey squeaked. "What do you mean by that?"

With a scared look, Trent also squeaked out."Meaning it wouldn't be long considering how much Mal's been drilling me about it since yesterday."

"Why would Mal be drilling you about that?" Ed suddenly asked with a confused look.

"Hold on, Ed." Duncan said holding up a hand towards the bigger guy before looking back at Trent. "How come you know all about this?"

With a panicked look on his face as though ready to run, Trent froze up.

Bailey placed a hand on his shoulder and calmly said. "Relax, no one is going to jump you."

After looking around to check for himself that her words were true, Trent calmed done a couple of notches. He ran his fingers nervous through his hair before lowering his head in a depressed manner onto the table before finally going into detail his 'forced' trip to the office to meet with Chris and Chef with Steve and a few of his thugs. Trent went on to explain how Chris was smooth talked into letting them use the shock collar to get Mal off their hands and out of their hair. By the time he was through, everyone including Ed was shocked. He had forgotten that Trent was Mal's double agent who he uses as a spy to borrow information from Steve whenever it fancied him. However, it appears that Steve had decided to use Mal's own spy against him.

Now that Trent had gotten that off his chest, he begged them not to breath a word about it. He was terrified of what would become of him if Mal was to find out of it.

"So why was Mal tormenting you about the collar yesterday then?" Bailey asked since it was the only thing that didn't make sense.

Ed piped in. "Knowing the boss, and his in-depth knowledge of every fresh meat that entered this place. He probably wanted Trent for his abundant knowledge of skills when it comes to high-tech technology."

Bailey shot them both an even more confused look.

Duncan ruffled Trent's hair by giving him a noogie while saying with a devious smirk, "Trent here, is our computer hacker little specialist. The crazy little bastard's quite the whiz at it too. He specializes in hacking into any computer he can get his grubby little paws on. Hacked several government computers before finally getting caught and having his butt chunked into this dump for being a 'bad boy'."

Bailey's jaw dropped wide open out of shock, and just stared. She gasped. "Shut. Up."

In her head she says, _"Where the heck does Chris even find time to get guys like these?"_

"Isn't that right, dweeb?" Duncan smiled smugly as he concluded. "So what did Mal want with you yesterday?"

Annoyed from after having his hair being ruffled, Trent did his best to smooth it back out as he explained in a testy tone. "Well, isn't it obvious by now what that psychopath wanted? It sure wasn't to hang out and throw back a few beers like the rest of these blockheads in here."

He paused a moment thinking everyone got it, but clearly no one did, so Trent sighed out loud out of frustration. "He wanted me to remove the stupid collar! What else would he want?"

"Did you tell him how?" Ed asked starting to turn pale.

"Of course not!" Trent shot back as he explained in an annoyed tone. "Because for one, I could not remove it without first deactivating it with the remote control, and two even if I got the remote, the collar seems to only respond to those whose skin particles who last came in contact with the device. (he received confused looks which only annoyed him more as he face palmed) Roxanne was the one to put it on him, meaning she has to be the one to take it off of him. Which in Mal's case is most likely not gonna happen anytime soon. She's the only one that can remove it, unless he somehow gets his hands on the remote and destroys it."

Everyone fell silent after Trent's explanation. However the small wimpy teen managed to point one more unsettling fact. "I may not have been able to shut off the collar, b-but...but (he shivered in fear from what the others could tell) I regrettable did manage to disable the voice command on it."

"In English please for the rest of us, maybe?" Duncan asked with an annoyed look from listening to Trent's big nerdy words of speech. "Not all of us spend our time behind mountains of books nerd."

Trent sent him a look before mumbling under his breath. "Roxanne does."

"I heard that." Duncan shot back with a somewhat surprised look at learning that.

Bailey and Ed both shot Duncan a warning look of their own.

"Sorry guys, I'm still a little ticked off about a few things." Duncan confessed. Everyone knew what he was referring to, but didn't contribute to it. Bailey gave him a small smile as she rubbed his back to show that it was fine, and that no one held any bad feelings. They were all out of sorts.

Bailey almost cracked a smile trying to imagine Trent and Roxanne hiding behind a fort...no a mountain of books from Mal. She bite her bottom lip to keep from snorting in laughter.

Trent sighed as he said, "It just means that Roxanne's control rides solely on keeping the remote out of Mal's hands. He gets it, she's done."

Not a single word more was needed to explain just how serious the situation was now becoming. Trent's chilling explanation pretty much nailed it.

Their conversation was soon changed in hopes to lighten up the mood, but in the back of far reaches of Bailey's mind, she was growing anxious for her friend. She knew that Roxanne was very upset with Mal about last night, but she also knew that Mal's anger was something in itself to be feared, especially when things didn't go his way. She didn't know what her friend was planning or what she was about to do, but she prayed whatever it was that wouldn't be something foolish.

However, she couldn't shake the feeling that Roxanne was about to really do something dangerous. The things Duncan told her only made her all the more wary the more she thought about it.


	126. Taking on the Cook

_**I can not even began to apologize enough at how late this is. However, after overcoming a few uninspiring writing days, getting sick, and a few others, I promise I'm still alive! Just know no matter how long it takes, I will finish this story and write more after it.**_

 _ **On anther note, this is not quite where I intended to stop this one, and nor did I intend for this one scene to turn into one giant monster of a chapter, nevertheless it somehow did. I guess I'll just fit whatever I can in each chapter and leave it at that. Hopefully next time I can fit more into the chapter than just the one scene. Drives me bonkers when I've got everything totally mapped out (for the most part) and all I've got to show for it is a much smaller scene than what I had envisioned. I guess artists suffer this issue too! Go figure! lol**_

 _ **Without further ado, please enjoy this belated chapter...**_

 _ **A special thanks to all those who have put up with me for this long, and also more love and thanks to my reviewers, cherryblossom50, Asewhj, SideshowJazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, Loki, Jessica Brooke, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for leaving your thoughts/opinions and feels on this. I always love hearing from you! :)**_

* * *

As if on cue, Bailey's silent concern along with everyone else's seated around her soon became real, as they watched with disbelief at the spectacle before them as the two came brooding in like a dark stormy cloud in the mess hall. The silence and tension between those two was so thick, that even cutting it with a knife was putting it lightly.

What startled Bailey the most about all of this was seeing someone as small as Roxanne pulling Mal around by the front end of his shirt- making her point very clear who was now in charge of things. And what was really disturbing was the simple fact that Mal was actually allowing it- even though it obvious by his sour demeanor that he wasn't happy about it in the least. Bailey couldn't help but wince at the very sight of Mal the second he entered the room. Last night's nightmare was still fresh on her mind as unpleasant memories flashed before her eyes of the horrors she experienced all in one night. She slightly shuddered at the dark memory. She hoped that she'd never have to experience something like that ever again anytime soon.

It was plain as day that Mal was in a very foul mood more dangerous than any he's had on most days. His dark eyes held a look of murderous violence in them. Almost like he was waiting for someone to set him off by saying the word or any word for that matter- triggering his sensitive switch that would unleash his short temper giving him an excuse to go ape-shit on somebody. But after seeing that his anger was not directed towards her for once, a small part of her let out a little sigh of relief at knowing that tiny bit of information. Almost like it was her safe pass- a ticket she held on tightly to like it was her very livelihood. However it didn't take away the her lingering doubts or fears that continued to plague her mind especially now that Roxanne was playing these dangerous games with him. Even angered, Bailey had thought that someone clever like Roxanne knew better than anyone by now what it meant to really piss a psychopath like Mal off. However, judging by her body language alone, it clearly shown that she didn't seem threatened by it in the least bit nor cared.

Glancing back at her group, Bailey noticed that even Duncan as irritable as he was from earlier that morning was now looking just as concerned as she was. His sharp blue eyes gave away his inner most fears. She knew if he was worried than something bad could or was probably about to happen soon enough.

Roxanne had felt everyone's eyes on her and Mal when they both had entered the room, but she chose to ignore their stares. She wasn't in any mood at the moment to deal with some of idiots here, but she did caught sight of Duncan and Bailey only seconds after coming through the doors. Hers and Duncan's eyes met for a split second before Roxanne shifted hers back in front of her out of self consciousness from their brief falling out half an hour prior to now. After last night there was no doubt in her mind, that Duncan was more than just a little peeved with Mal's little fiasco he pulled. Not only that, but now she was convinced more than ever that he didn't want anything to do with her since she was connected (not by choice of the matter) with the very creep that kidnapped and did only god knows what to his girlfriend. She was now lugging that same creep around behind her like an overly-packed book bag she was burdened to carry .

The sudden thought of having lost her friends due to Mal's stupid and perverted behavior was enough to make Roxanne want to throttle him. However placing all of her anger towards the asshole in question to the side for the moment, all Roxanne could think about instead was the looks Duncan had given her the night before and this morning before he left her cell. Clearly her ties with Mal was putting a severe strain on the relationship she had connected with her friends, because she could feel it with every look and every negative tone that came from within Duncan.

She hated it. More than ever now, Roxanne wished that she had taken Duncan's advice from the start, and had avoided Mal entirely. Instead she had made the terrible mistake of taking him head on like the stubborn little fool that she was.

 _"It's not like he made it easy for me to do that."_ She thought bitterly as some of her past memories of trying to avoid him had all but failed as they crept upon her mind like that bad aftertaste you get in your mouth from drinking orange juice after cleaning your teeth.

The more she mulled over her past mistakes, the more she began to realize that it was 'she' who couldn't stop bumping into him. All those times he had to stop and rescue her from Steve and other creeps- it was situations like that in which is what brought them both closer towards the other more so than whether either of them liked the idea or not. It almost seemed like fate, but then that was something Roxanne didn't believe in. She was never lured into or bought by such superstitious things like fate, fortunes, horoscopes, or the latter. However some of it did mildly fascante her to some point, if not just for better amusement.

Her mother was Catholic which her beliefs were inherited from her father's (Valenti's) side of the family while her father didn't have any perticular religion he belonged to. He only believed in doing what is right and what is good of others.

Bringing herself back to more foremost thoughts of her not following Duncan's advise like she should have from the very beginning, Roxanne chastized herself for her foolishness yet again. She was just as guilty as Mal was for placing herself purposely into his path to thwart him from the very start of all of this. She was never one to let anyone tell what she could do or couldn't do without putting up a fight first.

Knowing that, she was also aware of the fact that there was no turning back now. Not when she knew removing the collar would cost her tremendously. There was no doubt that Mal wouldn't waste anytime in getting even with her by whatever means he deemed nessecary, and that's if he wasn't already devising a plan right this very moment under her very nose. Be that as it may, Roxanne still had no intentions of ever removing it, not after everything he's put her through she wasn't going to. The way she saw it, she wasn't going to be happy until he was crawling on his knees begging for mercy. Speaking of begging, Roxanne was still rather flushed by his little preformance from earlier back in her room.

 _"That time didn't count. And...besides, I'm not totally convinced that he meant single word of it."_ Roxanne thought trying to reassure herself.

She wasn't buying into the fact that he would keep his word, and judging from memories of his past actions and misdemeanors- they only strengthened her resolve to keep her appointment with her grandfather all the more. If it was the last thing she'd ever do, she would see to it that he got what he deserved.

From the second they had walked in, the room descended into a rippling if not awkward silence. As all eyes fell on them from every side of the room. One guy actually dropped his tray in shock creating a loud clanging noise that echoed off the walls. The sound of the tray hitting the floor instantly broke everyone out of their dazed and confused looks. The moment that they caught wind of what they were gawking at, the room quickly broke into a series of loud whispers and pointed stares. Their sharp voices growing louder by the second followed by their snarky snickering was enough to set off Mal's fuse a blaze which he was so desperately trying to keep under way. This being due to his promise of keeping his word by behaving himself which Roxanne had made it very clear that if he didn't, then he could just forget about their little deal.

He knew that every Tom, Dick, and Harry in this joint was starting to catch on to what was going on between them- him and Roxanne that is...and for him that wasn't good. Not at all. Especially for a guy like him. He was the alpha male in charge of this place here, not some arm-candy, boy-toy for his very own slave girl to go strutting around with on display for everyone's amusement. He was the one that striked fear into the hearts of all those around him by the mere mention of his name. He was the one that could break every bone in every jock's or wimp's body without even batting an eye while laughing through it the entire time he did it without feeling remorse in the least. So who was she to challenge his authority by using him as a shield to get what she wanted? What gave her the right or authority in making him her bitch when it was clearly obvious that it should be vise versa and not this?

The more Mal thought about his humiliating situation, the more heated he got. Despite how quickly his temper was unraveling, Mal was still careful not to show it on the outside as he took cautious strides in keeping up his pace with Roxanne.

Glancing down at that same fragile-looking hand still clutching the front of his shirt, Mal knew if he wanted to he could snap that wrist of hers faster than the blink of an eye...if he wanted to. But he didn't. The idea simply didn't appease him. It did nothing for him. It would have pleased if not amuse him months ago when they first met, but now such an idea was pointless. Ridiculous even. The idea was gone as soon as it entered his head, but instead was replaced with other nagging thoughts and things to vent and worry over. All the while doing this, he kept a curious if not determined stare on the back of his moody mistress.

On the inside, Mal still smirked like an idiot at that term as he played with that word 'mistress' and toyed with it. Letting it roll off the end of his tongue while liking the sound of it. Regardless of how much he reveled in the thought of being in that said-situation, he knew right now was not the time to folly on such erotic-like fantasies.

Once more Mal shifted ideas around in his head while trying to piece together what she was planning to do with him- what she was up to, her true intentions, but nothing he thought of seemed quite add up. Nothing seem to present itself before him. Then it hit him.

Mal nearly faltered in his steps when he suddenly realized what her true intentions were...or could very well be?

A small amount of sweat began to break out upon his brow as panic and growing fears started to fester- taking root inside his heart. Mal frowned, gritting his teeth. _"She wouldn't."_

He clenched a fist while doing his best to silence his inner demons and the darkness that was threatening to over take him. His black rage was stirring within the bowels of his being of the very suspenions he was beginning to fear that may very well come true. However now was not the time to fathom over his troubled thoughts or so he concluded as he remembered where he was and what he was currently doing at the moment.

As soon as his dark omnious gaze lifted up almost everyone within the room went back to what they were doing before they had entered. A good percentage of them knew better than to stick their nose into his business- those that knew him well enough, knew better. However Mal shifted his gaze back down at the small hand that held him tightly in place with her firm gripe. Daring to look even further up, he could catch from time to time as they headed deeper into the mess hall towards the food court, glimpses of her icy-cold stare. The very one that she continued to bestow upon him since the kiss she caught him giving Bailey. It was obvious that she was still madder than hell with him because of it.

Was it jealousy that was driving her to do this?...Or better yet revenge for his past deeds?...For making his?

The more Mal thought on it, the more he was pretty certain that it was a combination of both if he knew her as well he thought he pride himself in knowing her, and that he did. He couldn't help, but let a ghost of a smirk slip past his lips even if it only lasted for a split second as he entertained thought of her becoming the dominating 'mistress' from his wet dreams. He had almost forgotten about that time, and now here she was taking on a role very similar to it?...

For the time being Mal humored the thought as he pondered how far she'd take her vengence on him, but somehow he knew the idea of it was tainted because of the kiss he shared with Bailey in front of her. The way she looked at him that night stirred many emotions in both of them. For him, it was excitement and the very satisifation of confirming Bailey's suspenions, but for her, he could tell it was the complete opposite all together. He saw her eyes flash like hot coals with rage with a hint of jealousy burning in them. As much as it excited him to know that she felt that way towards him, it also was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made with her that night. He had not completely thought his plans through, and had not counted on the results of that night ending so horribly as they did.

As if somehow by some unknown force- their thoughts were connected, Roxanne's mind also had played that same scene over endlessly in her mind to the point of self-torment. Seeing her friend this morning, was an unfriendly reminder of it. Something about that kiss really bothered her. To her very core and being- rattling her calm sense of thinking and creating chaotic thoughts so tainted that she could barely see straight. Every thought more unpleasant than the last. It really ate at her to the point to where just glancing at Bailey now at this very moment, only brought her shame and guilt for the things that were passing through her mind. It made her feel things that she never felt before, and most of those things were horrible, negative things- toxic. And she knew it, but somehow she couldn't stop them (it) either.

She couldn't stop the scene right after Duncan got the door open from replaying itself over and over again. The hurt she felt, the betrayal at seeing Mal with someone else. Touching someone else. Pressing his lips against someone else...

 _"Noooo!"_ Roxanne silently screamed inside her mind- forcing herself to stop altogether.

She had nearly staggered in her steps when she realized how unsettled and riled up she had become over something that she would considered as trifling if not ridiculous as that. Mostly due to the fact that she would under normal circumstances be horrified of having such feelings let alone such thoughts towards Mal. Clearly she was under a lot of stress and was losing it.

 _"Why?..Why did this have to happen to me?"_ Roxanne thought miserably. "Maybe Bailey was wrong, maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe this is just a game to him."

Those thoughts, memories were little reminders that helped strengthened her resolve to keep her guard up around her heart to keep a clear conscious because if she didn't, she knew that Mal would take advantage of her vulnerabilities without a second thought. Even if he had feelings for her which she still questioned almost every second of the day whether they were real or not, he was still just that type of evil.

Despite being aware of that notion, she couldn't explain it, but she knew she felt something towards him...something territorial. The thought alone scared her, but she knew it was there. She was starting to view Mal as hers?...and the idea of seeing him with someone else?...

As soon as they reached buffet line where Chef was serving breakfast wearing the same annoyed look as always which Roxanne barely noticed, she quickly snapped out of her daze. Pausing in her trail, she turned towards Mal and gave him look. It only took him a few seconds to pick up on it as he rolled his eyes giving her undesirable look before finally giving in and taking up two separate trays for both of them.

Chef smirked when he caught on to what was going on, he let out a low whistle which only earned him a dark glare from Mal. "Well...Ain't you sweet?"

"Shut. Up." Mal warned in a lowered voice filled with venom.

Out of panic, his eyes immediately started combing over the entire room making sure no one caught any of that. After seeing with reassurance that no one that really counted did, he shot a quick side glance back at Roxanne before letting his glare settle back onto Chef, he could tell from her indifferent scowl that she didn't hear it. Mal continued to give him a dirty look while Chef stood there with his smile steadily growing wider by the second while piling his tray high with his usual slop.

From his body's posture, Chef was completely unfazed by Mal's unruly temper as he continued to gloat. "Well...pin my tail and call me a donkey!...You finally put that _smooth_ criminal behavior of yours to good use."

"I said...Shut. Up!" Mal cut in to deadpan while snatching up the first object in arms' reach at him, "..and don't tempt me jackass."

However the threatening effect that Mal was going for was a fail, and he soon learned why. One glance down at the plastic spork in question clenched in his fist and then sparing a look back up to see Chef standing there with a not so amused "you're kidding me, right?" look on his face was words enough for him to know just who the real 'jackass' was at the moment.

"Yeah...well don't tempt me to slip in a little laxative in your tray wise guy." Smirking wickedly, Chef challenged back ignoring all the while Mal's failed threatening attempt while letting the food drop onto his tray after it leaving his scoop.

Some of it splattered onto Mal's face causing a vein to pop up above his brow. This only caused his temper to rise even more as he let out a low growl that almost sounded feral.

Unaware of what was going on in front of the line before her, Roxanne's patience was growing thin, and Chef caught some of that tension between the two as Roxanne suddenly spoke up. Her voice in a loud whisper, she hissed back over Mal's shoulder irritably. "Hurry it up already, would you?"

Typically teenagers, delinquents to be exact, got on Chef's last nerve. Always did. While having to deal with these little punks on a regular basis for less than under a year in this dump, by now Chef usually would be annoyed if not peeved by this type of disrespect and behavior, especially coming from this particular little piss ant standing before him. Which was exactly why he was taking immense pleasure out of watching this beautiful disaster that was unfolding before him.

Instead of losing his patience himself, Chef wiggled his eyebrows up and down in his own amusement as he mocked, "Do I sense trouble in paradise?"

Mal's entire body shook if not tingled in mounting rage as he tried as he might to keep his temper in toll.

Lifting his eyes back up towards Chef and through clenched teeth, Mal growled out. "Do you want to wear this slop?"

By now even Roxanne began to notice that something was up between the two guys as she gave them both peculiar looks. Chef's eyes lit up when he noticed her curious glances towards them, and a wide wicked smile spread across his face.

Mal saw that look and started to sweat a little. _"I swear if he doesn't wipe that stupid smirk off his face, I'm gonna jump this counter and clobber this television-junkie reject in the middle of next week."_

Chef's eyes drifted across the room until the landed on a certain head among all the rest. His eyes narrowed before returning Mal's.

Mal had barely finished that thought when suddenly Chef cleared his throat and let his voice bellowed out over the rest of the mess hall, "Yo Steve!"

Both Mal and Roxanne started to turn green, however not first before Roxanne sent Mal a very dark look.

"What did you do?!" Roxanne hissed lividly as her eyes fell on Mal's.

"Nothing, I didn't _do_ anything!" He hissed back over his shoulder.

Pulling him down by his ear, she charged at him in an aggressive whisper. "That's just it! You never do anything! That's why we're in this mess right now!"

On the left, furthermost side of the room, Steve pauses in the middle of his speech before looking up from his table among thugs and searches for the source. When his eyes land on Chef and then sees who he's serving, Steve smirks when his and Mal's eyes meet.

Putting on a false sense of sincerity in his tone or more or less in Steve's case- sucking up (that oddly enough Chef doesn't notice), Steve stands up and politely says, "Yo Chef, what's up?"

At this Chef's grin widens even more if that's even possible. Just as he was about to go on, Chef paused long enough to take in the pair's reaction by basking in their misery, which led him to humor himself. _"Hehe...I've been waiting all week for this!_ (briefly thinks back to him and Chris slipping and sliding around in vegetable oil those two planted in one of the hallways) _...The joke's on you suckers! Teach ya to mess with master of torture!...'Ya couple of fools!"_

Watching both of them wither under his gaze, Chef chuckled with a devious look in his eyes as he calls back to Steve, "Why don't you show these two lovebirds to their table?"

"It would be my pleasure." Steve managed to say before the room rung out into laughter. Chef himself along with Steve and his group of lowlifes joined in on it.

Judging from where Roxanne was standing and seeing as his back was to her at the moment, Mal was more livid than embarrassed whereas she, herself was somewhere in between. On one hand she was thoroughly pissed off at being the butt of jokes because of her set-situation with Mal, but at the same time- on the other hand, she was completely mortified because of it. It was bad enough that both of them had to take crap from creeps like Steve, but now adults like Chris and Chef?..What next?...She wasn't even completely sure what just happened here. One minute they were in line to grab a tray of Chef's usual slop and now they were the butt of everyone's joke here.

Despite knowing that, all she could do was stand there using him as a shield to hide from her own insecurities and from everyone else's prying eyes. It made her feel small, weak even. Worse of all...helpless. All her past memories of being placed upon a pedestal and judged by others for taking even an ounce of interest in looking pretty or just in her looks period was brought afresh like an old wound reopening. It made her realize that even guys as tough as Mal who was at the top of the food chain still got bullied. Despite all of that, he took it a lot better than she had ever hoped or imagined. He didn't seem to let his poker face slide not once the entire time as he stared back at Chef unblinking with an unimpressed look upon his face. The only reason Roxanne knew otherwise, was due to how tightly his knuckles bulged out as he gripped both hands on their trays in line. That and how stiff his back looked from the way he was carrying himself. He was getting ready to snap.

To make matters worse, over everyone's laughter, Chef managed to choke out, "...and I'll throw in ah free set of candlelight for'em 'cause I'm feelin' generous!"

That only seem to riot more jeers and laughter from every corner of the room. A few guys actually fell out of their chairs, while one snorted milk out his nose from laughing so hard. Mal saw this, but only rolled his eyes out of exasperation.

 _"A bunch of morons."_ He muttered under breath.

It was by this point that even Roxanne's patience was beginning to falter. Looking up at Chef for the first time since they both entered the mess hall, Roxanne gave him one of her most intense icy glares. However he wasn't even unnerved too much by it as he scooped some of the gross-looking gruel he called food onto her tray. She gave him a look of disgust as the food oozed off and landed with a splat onto her plate. That seem to finally do the trick. Chef's booming laughs died down quite a notch quickly enough as he sent her an equally irritated look back. Everyone knew that if you really wanted to get under Chef's skin, then by all means insult his cooking.

"Get moving girly!" Chef growled as the last drop of the slop oozed onto her tray.

Not dropping her penetrating glare, Roxanne flipped him the bird and hissed back. "Don't tell me what to do."

Despite knowing that this was probably considered a 'snobbish' move even by her standards, Roxanne did it anyways as she turned on her heel and stuck her nose up in the air and left. Steve snorted in amusement at her antics and 'tried' (if you wanna call it that) lead the way by showing her to an empty table nearby. His outstretched hand drawing closer and closer towards the small of her back more by each passing second...

Mal took immediate notice of it through narrowed eyes.

As if Steve could feel Mal's ominous glare piercing right through him like a set of death rays on his back, Steve turned and smiled smugly back in his direction which Mal rewarded him with an even darker stare than before that promised a 'world of hurt' later if he even thought of touching her. With a crazy look in his eye, Mal snapped his neck to the side without breaking eye contact. Slightly shaken up from the menacing looks he just received, Steve still managed to keep his smug grin (as forced as it was) plastered on his face, but he did drop and retract his hand from it's would-be destination seconds prior.

All that happened in a mere matter of seconds right before Chef lost his cool.

One of his eyes' started twitching as he nearly snapping the ladle in half, Chef yelled back. "Get outta my kitchen!"

Without missing a beat or even looking back, Roxanne shouted in response. "I was never in your kitchen in the first place ya schmuck!"

Chef's eyes shifted nervously around the room. Not like being made a fool of in front of anyone, let alone by a small girl at that, he quickly thought of a counter attack. With an evil grin, he shot back practically spitting it out. "You were last night!"

His evil smirk broadens as Chef points a thumb towards Mal's direction. "Scrubbin' it top to bottom while prepping meals with your loverboy over here!"

Instantly a whole round of "oh's" could be heard all around the mess hall as Roxanne stopped in her tracks turning slightly. Chef could tell he hit a nerve and a pretty sensitive one at that.

Keeping her temper in check, she looks back over her shoulder with a smug look of her own and retaliates. "Only because you're cooking stinks and everyone here knows it, but is too scare to speak up! And another thing...Your cleaning standards are the worst! When I walked into that filth you call a kitchen, there were dishes stacked a mile high in every corner to the ceiling! Clearly they haven't been touched in months let alone this past week, and half of the food you've got stored away is mostly molded and out of date beyond belief. If a health inspector were to just walk in, you'd be totally screwed right about now! (pointing to her chest) Trust me when I say it, if it wasn't for me, you're precious pantry would have been closed down and out business a long time ago!"

Chef's jaw nearly dropped from the insult if not the very truth behind it all.

Another round of jeers and snide remarks could be heard from every corner of the mess hall, but one glance into Chef's direction at his intimidating glare and most of them were instantly silenced. Just as he was about to snap back, Roxanne cut him off.

She turned completely around by now with both hands on her hips as her smirk brightened, Chef's quickly began to falter. "Let's face it, I could out class you in every possible way if I really wanted to."

At that note, Mal finally snapped out of his bewildered daze at watching both Chef and Roxanne go at it like it a couple of aggressive sports-players during an intense ping-pong match but with using words instead finally smirks with an approval smug look in his eyes.

Before he even realized it the words were already out his mouth. "God, I love that woman!"

Out of panic, Mal swore under his breath as his eyes immediately scan the room landing on their target: Roxanne. Despite the little booby he just set himself up for without even thinking and judging from her body language alone, it was clear that she didn't catch what he said or anyone else for that matter. Relief instantly kicked as Mal let out a deep sigh. Now of all things was not the time for him to be announcing something so excessively sentimental if not considered foolish.

Even so, if he taken a side glance into Chef's direction quick enough, Mal wound have caught on to the slow wicked grin that started to wean it's way across Chef's face.

 _"Hehe..So the rumors are true. I'm make him wish he'd never said that."_ Chef confided to himself with a twisted look in his eye. _"I smell...blackmail!"_

Without waiting for Chef's two cents to her sass, Roxanne continued on her way as Steve led her towards a table while Chef stood there silently fuming with his metal ladle in hand nearly bending it in half from trying to keep his cool. Despite his attempts to keep a cool head, it was clear that Chef was not quite so successful at it as he started swearing profusely under his breath.

Seeing this, Mal's smirk widens as he leans in and mockingly gloats towards Chef, "Nice going Cookie! Looks like I'm not the only one around here who's a champ at pissing 'the queen' off!

Chef narrows his eyes whopping Mal on the top of his head with his ladle and warned heavily. "Get outta my face! I don't need your wisecrack!"

Mal still smirking regardless of the blow to his head and Steve lingering close by, picks up both of their trays and heads over to where Roxanne is seated while finding the whole ordeal refreshing. Chef's loud rants catching his ears as Mal looks over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Chef waving his now bent ladle shouting, "Either one of you gives me anymore lip, and I'll double your kitchen duties, ya hear?!"

"Whatever, don't care." Mal remarked in dry humor as he shrugged not looking back. His smirk only getting wider by the second.

Feeling somewhat liberated by that little stunt they both just pulled herself, Roxanne ignored Steve's attempt to impress as he pulled out a chair for her. Instead she took the other one beside it and sat.

Steve made annoyed clicking sound with his tongue before lowering his voice for only her ears to hear. Trying his best to keep the scorn from his tone, Steve attempted to lather on some charm. "I thought we were in an alliance Red? Care to explain you're sudden harsh behavior towards me when it 'twas I who liberated you from being Mal's sla-,"

The look she send him, silenced his next set of words. Steve nearly choked taking a staggering few steps back.

 _"Son of bitch!...And I thought only Mal was the only one that could send chills down someone's spine with just one look!"_ Steve mentally gasped all the while masking his discovery to himself while adding. _"Clearly his bitch is just as psycho as he is._ (pausing as another sudden thought entered his head causing him smirk lewdly) " _But you know what they say about the crazy ones!...Hehe.."_

Finding his tone not to her liking, Roxanne shot back. "We are, but keep it up, and there won't be a truce between us _anymore_. You got that?"

Still slightly shook up from the dangerous look from before while taking notice that Mal was quickly closing in, and not being one to be caught in the middle of his own undoing Steve nodded his head and backed off a few feet.

Seeing the one creep that had freaked her out the most finally take a hint and leave, Roxanne began to finally relax some in her chair more while waiting on Mal. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this, when she knew she'd rather be sitting with Duncan and the others. They were her friends after all. Mal on the other hand, well...he had always made her feel uncomfortable. If he wasn't trying to undress her with his eyes, then he was trying to force her into submitting to his whims which was something she would never do no matter what he tries pull.

On top of that, it didn't matter where she was on juvie grounds, she could always felt his hungry dark eyes boring down upon her, and that heavy sense of being hunted like she was his prey. It was that feeling that always left her unsettled and on edge. Despite all of that, there was always something about him that was just off. Even after all the warnings she had been given from friends, and even after he forced her into being 'his', he still never fully treated her like a slave as he done so with both Bailey and Zoey. In the beginning he did, but then he suddenly stopped. Why?..It was something she has always asked herself up until now. Minus all the current fights that they had up until this point and all the strange happenings during this week, Mal had never really, truly harmed her. He had kept his word. At least until she got angry with him and lashed out by making him look like a fool in this very room. But she had every right to. She was not his 'doll', she was a person, and she had feelings. Why she couldn't get him to see that was beyond her. Before she had made the grave mistake of pecking Trent on the cheek and what had followed after that, things between them had almost seemed kind of well...nice.

For a brief moment she thought she had seen a glimpse of someone else there. A side of him that he was withholding from her. It was that side that she had tried so hard to see more of, but every time she came close, he pulled away. Avoided her questions even. Why? Was he scared?

Had not Bailey finally broke down and told her what Mal had been hiding from her all along, Roxanne probably would have never made any sense of his odd behavior around her even now. If she wasn't so angry with when as she has currently been with him for the past week or so, she would have felt unsure of herself and what to do with this new-found knowledge. Some inner more deeper side of her would have even found this discovery about him kinda sweet. But due to his most recent actions and behavior, she found anything but sweet. She was absolutely disgusted with him, and yet the mere idea of him kissing someone else really lit a fire under her and she couldn't explain why it bothered her so as it did. Why should she care if he kisses someone else? Why should it bother her what that idiot does?

Before she could go into further depth in such thoughts, she noticed _him_ making his way towards their...her, it was her table. There was no 'their' in there. What was she thinking? Roxanne continued to chide herself. Was he that good at getting under her very skin that even her inner most thoughts were penetrated by his mere presence alone was enough to shake her sense of logical thinking?

As Roxanne continued to stress over her perturbing thoughts, Steve casually walked past Mal. He purposely turned what could have been easily mistaken as 'slight brush' into a full out crash as he bumped into the side of Mal causing him to almost lose his balance and hold over the trays he was currently carrying. If his hands weren't full...if Roxanne wasn't there to nag him, Mal wouldn't have wasted no time at all in decking the arrogant jock that he was in the face for pulling such a tactless move in the first place. Instead he snorted out a humorless laugh as he willed himself the patience to deal with it.

Immediately both of them paused the second they had 'brushed' (putting it lightly) into each other. All eyes from every corner of the room was on them, and both of them knew it. Mal frowned in displeasure as he chose to block that and let out a low growl almost animalistic as Steve stood there raising a brow with a cocky look in his eye daring him to start something. When it appeared that both of them were waiting for the other the be the one to act first, it became fairly clear that it was turning into a stalemate on both ends.

Steve not one to arouse the attention of Chef nor any of the nearby parole, quickly ended it with smug look in his eye as he leaned in.

By then even Roxanne was on edge, she knew better than anyone to interfere in one of Mal's fights. Despite learning that the hard way several times over, she also knew just one word alone would set Mal off, and if she knew that creep Steve like she did, he'd did it to just screw with Mal to get underneath his skin. However whatever he said, she didn't quite catch it, but judging by the furious dark and dangerous look in Mal's eyes, it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Mal's eyes narrowed down to two dark slits. It took everything he had not to take both trays still in each hand and bash Steve's head in with them both. Instead he waited and watched as the scum before him dared to take one last perverse stare over his shoulders into Roxanne's direction before sauntering off back to his table. Slowly everyone went back to their business, but he could still feel the heat from their quick conversation just now. The words he so arrogantly dared to speak to him, still buzzed around in Mal's head.

 _"If not before the end of next week, I'm gonna make her mine! Just wait and see!"_


	127. Slaves and Pawns

_**Short chapter I know, and I do apologize for it, but I'm going to be totally honest with you guys, this is one of those most uninspiring chapters every writer faces writing. I just couldn't piece together what I had in mind nor 'the pieces' in between for this chapter and the next. This is mild filler, but more or less 'essential' filler for the upcoming plots to come. So just bear with me for now, and thanks for being patient.**_

 _ **Onto the usual intro...**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Also many thanks to my reviewers, SideshowJazz1, Addicted to total drama, cherryblossom50, Asewhj, and Loki!**_

* * *

Unaware of what just transpired between the two dominant males in front of her, but judging from where Roxanne was sitting, it didn't appear good either. Even though looks can be deceiving, this didn't appear to be their 'usual' of butting of heads, if that's what you want to call it. Whatever just happened, Roxanne decided not to mettle. She watched curiously as Mal was careful to take a seat in front of her instead of seat beside her. He was still frowning from his recent confrontation with Steve, but aside from that he wore his poker face quite well around her. No trace of an emotion had slipped through the harden mask of his except for the obvious irritation be bore across his brow. Unbeknownst of this, it clearly betrayed him more than what he knew as he stole a side-way glance into her direction. For she had caught it in that brief glance.

Being careful in not getting caught staring too long herself, Roxanne shifted her gaze down to the food he had just presented to her before she mused to herself, _"Well...He certainly is playing it safe. If it wasn't for the fact that I already knew about his 'little secret'- all thanks to Bailey, I'd probably have never known...let alone guessed."_

Even for her, now knowing about it only made things more awkward between them, especially for her. She didn't even have a clue anymore how to react around him without accidentally exposing her knowledge of his devoted feelings towards her. Even if Mal promised her that he wouldn't, it could still land Bailey into further trouble with him if he learned that it was she who was the one that dropped that information on her like a bomb. However twisted Mal was, it was still shocking to learn that someone like him that seems so inhuman was actually capable of such feelings. _And for her?_

Somehow Roxanne just could not get past that knowledge. What Bailey had told her still haunted Roxanne in her sleep since that morning...

With that thought put to the side, a new one came to light. Roxanne still wasn't able to understand why he even bothered trying to hide it anymore, but for some odd reason or another he did. Despite knowing that fact, she was far too proud and stubborn to bring up the subject herself. Or maybe she was simply hesitating to approach the subject herself out of fear of hearing his answer?

 _"What if he denies it? 'Won't admit it?...Then what?...What if he doesn't really like me at all?"_ Roxanne worried while staring down at her plate so intensely that if she could, her eyes would by now have burnt holes through the tray from just the weight of her stare.

As soon as he sat down and passed her tray over towards her, Mal noticed she was acting strange, even for her. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he continued to study her peculiar behavior in utter complete silence.

Completely unaware of the full and undivided attention she was receiving from Mal, Roxanne continued to agonize over her inner turmoil.

 _"What if Bailey was wrong?...What if he never had any feelings for me?...What if he's just obsessed?...With me?...But then if she's right...And if I suddenly just start firing questions at him, one after another out of no where, he'll know that I know about it. Which means, I'll look like an even bigger idiot for bringing it up in the first place when she had already warned me about it before hand!"_ Roxanne inwardly groaned as she continued to trouble herself even forward with the subject. She literally felt like pulling out her hair out of frustration at this point.

Roxanne sighs finally picking up her fork to eat. _"Either way, I can't just can't ask him. It'll be too obvious. He'll know."_

Whatever the reason, Roxanne was convinced that she shouldn't have to be the one to do that. It wasn't her job, it was his. And if he wasn't going to man up and do it himself, than why should she?

 _"Why am I even thinking about this right now?"_ She chided herself out of annoyance.

Returning from her dazed look and troubled thoughts, Roxanne suddenly realized that he was still looking at her. Somehow she was starting to feel annoyed by his stare, and even more so after noticing the slow smirk curving at both corners of his mouth. Especially now that he had her full attention. His intent gaze was beginning to make her flush involuntarily which lead her to snapping at him before she could even stop herself. "What are you looking at? And you can wipe that stupid grin off your face while you're at it."

"Oh, nothing," Mal smoothly commented as he played with the food on his tray and added more smugly," Nothing at all. I just find your little performance back there to be quite refreshing. It's nice to see someone else take the heat for a chance. I'm just glad that the poor sap wasn't me is all."

His smirk finally reached his eyes as they gleamed wickedly.

Roxanne stopped her fork and just glared at him for a moment, but not before flushing at the way he was gazing at her. It infuriated her and yet...excited her at the same time.

 _"Damn it, Roxanne! You hate him remember?"_ She scolded herself as she resisted the nerve to hit him for his boldness.

After she finished reprimanding herself, Roxanne nearly choked as she muttered at him, "Can it, will you? I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans. Just don't, okay?"

Mal chuckled at her response, but said nothing in reply while returning back to his breakfast as though nothing had ever happened between them.

He'd worry about dealing with that ridiculous fool, Steve later, but for the moment, he'd enjoy getting away with the small things in life- small things like this just now. A small ghost of a grin crept it's way across his face as he heard her muttered under her breath 'idiot' while it was fairly obvious that she was trying to pretend to ignore him once more. As irritating as she could be at times, right now Mal was not put off by it. Not by a long shot. On the contrary, Bailey's words still stirred round in his head. He grinned like a fool from the sheer memory of it, but at the moment he didn't care if anyone saw him- not really. She liked him, and a lot more than what she was letting on. Judging alone by the way she charged at him last night for that kiss he stole from Bailey, and had Duncan not intervened, she probably would have decked his halls for sure. That much he was certain of. However, as Bailey had pointed out to him earlier, she couldn't stay mad forever.

She'd come around eventually, when she does...

Feeling completely pleased with himself, Mal kept his content smile solely for himself. His thoughts remained focused on his target; his center-fold. _Yes_ , she liked him, but wasn't about to own up to it. Which for him...was just perfect.

 _"If she wants to play hard to get, then that's fine by me."_ Mal mused to himself as he lifted up his cup of milk to take a drink. Regardless of how he viewed the situation, he would find a way to get her to say it. After all, how hard could it be?

He had tricked her once before, he could certainly do it again.

When he looked up from his thoughts, Mal started to noticed that she was doing it again. At first he was irritated by it, but then he smirked as a new idea entered his head. Dropping his gaze back down upon his tray, Mal also started to pretend to not care, by avoiding looking at her directly.

 _"Two can play that game."_ He thought with wicked delight. After all, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Not at all. And she did tell him to 'can it', so that's exactly what he was doing- 'canning it' while minding his own business.

Noticing how suddenly quiet it had become, Roxanne looked up and realized why. She narrowed her eyes onto the wise-ass in front of her and pursued her lips together out of silent rage, but choose to say nothing instead. She refuse to let him win this little game of his.

Mal took note as he smiled secretly to himself.

Hook, line, and sinker!

By the time they both finished up having breakfast, Mal was soon reminded of his shameful plight he was now facing. He watched as Roxanne wordless stood up and grabbed him by his shirt. With a sour demeanor like a dark cloud hovering over him, Mal silently allowed it... _for now._ He knew he needed to find a way out of it. Despite knowing that, he also knew sweet talking her was beyond out of the picture, and pretending to be nice only secured her suspicions of him even more, so what now?

Gaining her trust was going to be a challenge.

Even so, nothing could began to prepare him for what laid ahead the rest of the day. The jeers, and the smug looks along with the rumors of him becoming 'soft' for his slave girl had followed them (him) to each and every class had only heightened his boiling, raged humiliation every step of the way. Almost every delinquent they had passed would stop and stare, then point as they all laughed at his ironic predicament. At any given point, he felt like it would be his last before he'd finally snap and clobber someone out of his pent up anger.

He ignored Duncan and Bailey along with their friends while uttering not a single word as both he and Roxanne quickly past by in awkward silence. Almost instantly his and Duncan's eyes locked on to the other. And in that small amount of time, however brief it was, their heated glares said more than any words ever could. Mal was the first to look away as he did his best to walk even straighter with as much dignity as he had left. Glaring daggers into Roxanne's back the whole way, Mal vowed venomously he'd make her pay for this. He might not put his hands on her, and he might not go against his promise not to harm her little friends, but one thing was for certain, and that one thing was that he'd find a way to get even with her- even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Down that very same hallway, exactly twelve lockers from the current one Mal had just sulkily past following Roxanne stood Scott. He was leaning up against one folding his arms while a few other guys who stood a few feet in front of him were deep in conversation. He had a smug, sly look about him as he had caught enough of their whispers and small talk to know by now that everything Steve had informed him was right. Mike's former evil counterpart was indeed moonstruck by Roxanne, the queen of mayhem. Scott couldn't help but snicker as they both past by unaware of his prying eyes.

 _"What a sap!"_ Scott sneered smugly to himself while watching the peculiar-looking pair disappear into class.

For as long as Scott had known Roxanne, while spying on her in and out of school, if there was one thing he knew and that was she was an even bigger ice queen than Heather was on the inside and out. He had stood by time and time again and watched as she coldly turn down a lot of other guys before him or even tough guys like Mal himself for that matter. Guys even as nice as Geoff or Mike were, so what made Mal think that he was any bit special-er from the rest?

 _"She'll tear his heart out and crush it right in front of him!"_ Scott snorted out loud as he shook with laughter and delight at the mere thought of it.

"So did you find out anything last night?"

Scott nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden tone of voice that appeared out of no where. Leaning up against the wall only a foot away stood Steve and a few of his thugs. Each one from Scott's apprehensive point of view was more bigger and meaner looking than the last.

Steve let out an amused chuckle after witnessing Scott's frightened reaction; as though he had just seen a ghost.

Nervously, Scott put on a quick smile that was clearly only for show. Something about this guy always rubbed him the wrong way. Worse so even than Mal? Something about Steve just seem to put his nerves on edge, and for what or why he could not phantom the cause. He had felt this 'dangerous' vibe emitting from Steve from the very moment he first meet the guy and his 'small social' net of friends as well. Steve was far too friendly, even for someone like Scott not to pick up on.

Scott let out a fit of nervous laughter as he scuffled his himself a way from the locker he was just leaning up against as though to prepare himself for a big speech or such. Something about this guy's presence clearly shouted that you either give him answers or get ready for a beat down.

Withdrawing one of his hands from inside his pockets, and rubbing his jaw anxiously, Scott choked out a response. "Y-Yeah...I did."

Steve extended his hand out towards Scott who hesitantly accept it at first. Chuckling again at Scott's skittish behavior, Steve reassured him. "Relax buddy, you're one of the boys now. Am I right?" Scott quickly nodded in reply.

In a more serious tone, Steve stated in kind while surveying the whole juvie body around them. "So what'd you see?...Tell me, are the whispers true?..Did Mal really bang that other chick, Bailey in here?"

Scott took note of Steve's wandering eyes; no doubt looking to see if they were being watched or over heard by any of Mal's many eyes and ears. Before he could answer, one of the other guys with dreadlocks spoke up first. If Scott remembered correctly, this blockhead's name was David.

"The word is that she's Duncan's girl." He said with a knowing, gloating smirk. "If it's true, then our so-called juvie king has just made himself another enemy."

Another snorted as he threw in his two cents whose name Scott didn't catch. "If that's true, he's really screwed!"

Steve and other two laughed at this for a moment until Steve abruptly stopped, and all at once so did the others. Almost like trained monkeys. They all froze up almost like statues the moment the laughter in Steve's voice ended. Something about it made Scott further uncomfortable about this guy. Like there was some untold yet known secret about him that no one was willing to spill openingly.

"Enough horseplay." Steve said ending Scott's wandering thoughts as he added more boastfully. His stare fixed upon Scott for more details. "Clearly whatever happened last night, has got little Red all fired up. And I'm just hungry for answers. Spill."

"Uh...o-oh, yeah...riiiight!, so this is the rundown then!" Scott managed to choke out as images of the events from last night flashed before him. In a matter of seconds, Scott went over his detailed side mission of carefully following both Duncan and Roxanne to the unknown room in question. After revealing the fight scene and the cause behind it, and what followed, Scott finally concluded it as he matter of factly pointed out. "...and then after everybody left, I decided to stick around. That's when I found something else even curious-er."

By now Steve and the others had grown silent as they all took in account Scott's tale. Steve's expression had become far away and distant as though he was lost in a trail of thought, but the last part seemed to really pique his interest the most as a curious look in his eyes lit up his whole features.

Steve's attention at this point was completely captured as he leaned further as though by doing so would better his chances of hearing what Scott had to say. His expression became serious as he inquired, "Curious as in how?"

Feeling a bit more confident with himself than before and forgetting for a brief moment just who he was conversing with, Scott smugly remarked. "You know that bald-headed little weirdo that's been trailing around after Bailey for the past week or so?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Steve asked lifting an eyebrow with slight disinterest, whereas he was growing all the more curious to see where he was going with this despite that.

"Well...I found the little creeper knocked out, completely out cold laying in a puddle of himself in that very same room." Scott crowed like that of a rooster puffing out his feathers ready to be petted for his valiant efforts after waking the sun. However, his reward never came.

Steve just stood there for a moment with a blank, unimpressed expression upon his face before he broke out into an amused laughter that was obviously fake. But no one seem to catch onto it. "You found that little dweeb passed out, did you?"

Everyone, including Scott, himself joined in onto the untold joke until Steve halted in mid laughter as he once did before. In seconds Steve's expression changed drastically to one that sent chills all the way down Scott's spine. Immediately everyone went silent as their boss, Steve suddenly sprung forward, snapping Scott up by the throat and slamming him into the locker he was just leaning on just moment ago. The sudden quick attack caused Scott to shrieked in terror.

"Ahhh!" He clamped both of his eyes closed in fear of what would follow soon after.

"You mean to tell me that I had you tail both that punk-wannabe and Mal's broad _only_ to find out that, that's all you have to show for it!" Steve threatened quietly in an over politely-honey tone that chilled the blood in Scott's veins even more.

Scott could do nothing but desperately nod in reply. He wildly clawed at Steve's iron-like grip on him; seeing as his air supply was being crushed by sheer force of the mountain of a man that stood before him. Within seconds of Steve's attack, and a quick, brief glance over his broad shoulders, Scott could clearly see the other thugs as they created a bodily circle around both of them; blocking out the view any oncoming passerby from seeing what was going on.

Not believing the incompetence he was being forced to deal with, Steve glared up at the idiot in front of him. His useless input was nothing he didn't already know from the gossip that had leaked it's way out from the third floor; Mal's imbeciles. Scott's news was old news, which meant it was completely of no use to him. He needed something else. Something practical. Something substantial. Something that would give him the edge he so desperately needed over Mal, and he needed it now. But most importantly, something to convince Roxanne to completely turn on Mal for good. And once she did, only then would phase one of his plan be complete. Staring into Scott's fearful, pained gaze as he continued to struggle for the precious air he so desperately needed, Steve thought back to what he just learned. In seconds, it quickly hit him how he could get it. How he could win Roxanne over to his side for good...

Steve had to admit that at first he was annoyed with Scott's uselessness, thinking that he actually had something better to sell him then something as meager as Dave, the noobie sprawled out somewhere he shouldn't be while Mal was out screwing around with someone else's girl...

It was then that Steve suddenly began to make the connection; Dave was there! He saw everything! He could give him the information and the blackmail on Mal he needed to further turn Roxanne against him. _Yes_ , the pieces to the puzzle were beginning to shift and fall into place perfectly. They were coming together quite nicely.

An evil smirked twisted upon his lips. The insane look in his wake only startled Scott even more.

 _"This guy is wack!"_ Scott thought in panic. He started to see stars as his vision rapidly become more blurry by each passing second. _"Maybe even crazier than Mal!"_

Scott was beginning to wonder what he had just landed himself into. Just as he was about to fade into an unconscious state, Steve's grip slackened.

Without a word or warning, Steve dropped Scott as he hit the floor hard like an anvil. The country bumpkin sat on his rear-end dazed and confused as he stared up at all of those around him until Steve suddenly reached down to give him a hand to help him back up.

As he lent Scott a hand, Steve turned on his friendly charm once more. "Scott?"

In a meek small voice, Scott squeaked. "Y-Yes?"

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot here let me help you up." Steve offered, putting on his best front. "And we'll try this again. Okay?"

Scott squeaked out a high-pitched 'okay' before accepting his help.

Judging from the way Scott's shoulders started to relaxed, Steve could tell that he just needed a bit more 'petting' before he got his little rat's full trust again as he helped hoisted him back up to his feet.

Putting an arm around Scott's shoulders and drawing him closer into his circle of thugs like a group of football players, Steve smirks. "I got another favor I need to ask of you. Think you can handle it?"

"What kind of favor?" Scott asked warily, shifting a uneasy gaze around all eyes on him. "And what do I get out of this?"

"Anything you want." Steve implied in kind. "Just name it, and it'll be yours."

Scott's eyes started to lit up, without thinking he said. "Anything?"

"Anything." Steve smugly parroted.

Just as Scott was about to name his heart's desire, he was cut short.

"Later." Steve offhandedly replied as he silenced him by lifting up a hand and placing it over the ginger's mouth.

His words were soon turned to muffled mumbo-jumbo nonsense. It didn't take long for Scott to figure it out; he received the message loud and clear. Just as soon as he did, Steve took away his hand just as quickly. Scott was slightly peeved by it for having been cut short from expressing his part of the deal, but knew better than to argue. Instead he took the motive to listen up.

Seeing that he finally got it. Steve smiled cunningly while slapping him on the back. "First get me Dave, and then we'll talk."


	128. Two Peas in a Pod

_**Okay, I know this kinda on the short side again. However, the thing is I'm trying not to focus on length, but more or less getting to point of the chapter, and not dragging it out if you get what I'm saying. Also, as a heads up, expect future chapters being a little for a while. I say this because I've come to a point in my life where I'm moving out and starting a new life, so things are going to be a little 'hairy' on here for a little while until I can sort them out. Just be patient and know that I'm not quitting. Just that I'm going to be writing a 'snail's pace' for awhile until I can find a reasonable pace to catch up. Anyways...without further ado, here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 ** _...And special thanks to_** _ **SideshowJazz1, Asewhj, Addicted to total drama, The Malevolent Mountain Queen , and the guest reviewer for all of your wonderful reviews!**_

* * *

Yeah...today was turning out to be a real drag, a real pain in the you-know-what. Or, so it seemed to Roxanne. Somehow she knew that today was going to be one of those days. She could tell from the time she had rolled over and got up out of bed that morning, and plus that little fiasco her and Mal had under-went in the mess hall during breakfast between them and Chef didn't help matters any in the slightest bit.

Not that she cared or anything...because she didn't, but it was pretty obvious that Mal was also sharing that same kind of day as well, judging by his formidable silence.

Most shrunk away from the dark glowering looks he was sending those that dared to glance in their direction. If Roxanne had to be honest with herself, this had to be one of the few and rare moments she had ever seen Mal this ticked off before. She was no reader of chi or the common sort, but Roxanne was pretty certain that if that girl, Dawn were there, she would most definitely say that Mal was giving off a dark ominous aura worthy of that of a demon. His body language certainly reeked of it. Almost every delinquent had enough sense to stay the hell out of his way...well, excluding some creeps from Steve's stupid flock; because let's face it, they are not from a very smart breed if you catch her drift. They actually had the nerve to try and taunt him in and out of classes, once that they learned he wasn't going to fight back due to the short leash he was kept on. Since Mal had made his promise and given her his word 'regrettable', he did no more than send them menacing looks out of controlled anger.

Despite his ill-mannered temper steadily rising to a boiling point, Roxanne had silently taken absolute guilty pleasure in observing it all. Because that was exactly what she wanted all along from the start. She wanted him to feel just as vexed and irritable, and not to mention humiliated as he had made her suffer in the past few months there. She wasn't going to be satisfied with 'just' any revenge either.

Humiliation was not enough. Especially when the degradation was only of him being enslaved to her was merely a private manner between the two of them. No, she wanted him to suffer ultimately for every pain he caused her. If fate would allow it, she would have him shamed openingly among all of his peers, but most importantly among his brown-nose followers. By doing this, she could finally rub it in his face what true power really was, and just how easy it was for someone such as herself to obtain it. Swiping it out from under his very feet was going to be a snitch.

She wasn't the weaker one of the sex.

He was.

And she was going to prove it no matter what the cost.

They continued on further down the hallway in stiff silence. Neither one was speaking to the other out of stubbornness and pride unless needed to. However, the situation rarely called upon it.

Most of the others they crossed had almost immediately after one glance got the message and scurried away like frightened rabbits upon Mal's reproachful stare while others braver than some continued on until they got too close. And not just too close toward him either Mal noticed, but some were gutsy enough to attempt reaching out and touching what was _his_. Whether it was her arm, shoulder, or even her hair.

Mal narrowed his eyes heatedly like two dark burning coals out of intense possessiveness. Something he couldn't control.

She was his, and no one else's.

The weight of those words was something that he didn't even know he felt so strongly about towards her up until this point as he began to realize he was unable to hide it properly. The fiery feeling in the pit of his gut only disturbed him slightly. It was a familar sensation that in itself, but what disturbed him most regarding it was that this time around it was channeled in a different direction altogether. Typically this type of outrage and anger was unleashed upon peons of those around him for daring to provoke him so openly. However this time around, it was brought on by something as simple and yet petty as this- the scum before him.

The burning sensation in his lower abdomen only grew. It felt like liquid lava growing hotter and hotter by each passing second as though at any moment now he would blow. Despite his conflicted emotions, Mal surprisingly kept himself respectively composed. If not for his sake than for the sake of the situation before him.

It was due to that unsettling look laced with fear that she was trying to hide under that firm poker face of hers along with her quick intake of breath that Mal had easily picked up on from their past perilous events together. He had caught it almost instantly. In that fleeting glance that gave away her inner most fears, it was the way she flinched from their out stretched hands closing in on all sides around them that caused something inside Mal to stir most... _dangerously._ She all, but immediately hesitated in her steps before him. It was so sudden that he almost stepped into her himself had it not been for his own quick wit and fast reflexes he would have done just that.

Almost instantly out of past instinctive reflexes, she huddled herself closer towards him. She was seeking his protection, he could sense that in the unspoken body language between the two of them. It was then and only then that Mal was granted permission to deck those losers.

Not wanting to draw attention from instructors or even the security guards, both of them made a hastily retreat. Almost as though nothing had ever truly happened, and as though neither wanted to admit that deep down they truly relied upon the other for more than just moral support only. Both were just too proud to admit that small yet simple fact.

No matter how much that small bubble of guilt that continued to flutter around in her gut like a small caged bird trying to escape, Roxanne refused to give in and show him any amount of mercy nor pity. If she gave in to him now, and let him off the hook, he would only take advantage of her weakness, which was her inability to withhold kindness towards him even after everything he's put her through- he'd never grow from this experience. She knew that he'd never learn his lesson if she removed the collar now. So Roxanne swallowed that traitorous little bubble of guilt and forced on a hard, uncaring face with determination to repay him for all the wrongs he did not just her, but friends too. Neither Bailey nor Zoey deserved any of what Mal had put them through, and starting today she was going to make him understand the real meaning of pain, and not just psychically speaking either.

Speaking of her friends, Roxanne had purposely avoided them all morning in order to make sure that Mal would keep his word to her. She didn't believe for a second that he would actually do it, and for her, Roxanne, it was the only way to keep him out of trouble while making sure her friends would be safe from Mal's harassment. However, she knew part of that was a lie. Deep down her real reasons for not seeing them was out of her guilt-ridden thoughts of what Mal had done not just to Bailey last night, but all the times that added up to this one. If her friends didn't resent her by now because of Mal's most recent stunt, then she was more than certain they were at this point due to his past violent behavior. Every last inch of her being trembled with betrayal and resentment towards him from his dishonest behavior he displayed last night. Try as she might, the image, the scene, and the very idea of Mal being with someone else other than her made Roxanne's skin craw. It prickled like thousands of tiny invisible little needles sticking her all morning long. It was because of that, Roxanne continued like Mal, himself to stay in a very foul mood of her own.

It was nearly an hour lunch as Mal and Roxanne headed towards their fourth class of the day. By then, they were immune to the weird mixed looks they were receiving or simply just choose to ignore them. Even weirder still was the strange fact that even Steve himself had not turned up by now to rubbed Mal's unsavory predicament into his face out of spite. As short as his patience was, Mal was counting on it. He was waiting for it. The second Steve opened that big, stupid mouth of his would be his last. The only problem that would backfire his grand little plan would be Roxanne and that damnable collar around his neck.

Shifting his gaze in a sly, quick movement, Mal glanced down towards one of her skirt pockets.

 _It was there._

His eyes narrowed in as he saw the outline of his intended target, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to use that damn remote on him if he got out of line, and that was something he needed to find a way around or else it was going to become quite the problem for him in the near future. Mal stifled a growl to himself out of frustration that came out more sounding like a low grunt than anything.

Just as soon as he did so, the intercom suddenly screeched on. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard, and Mal hated it. Any other time, he would have taken pleasure in watching it's ear-bleeding murder sounds that cause so much pain to all those around him as they jumped back covering their ears from the jarring sound.

Immediately Mrs. Woods voice could be recognized by the slow, scratching tone of the way she spoke as she drug out the announcement on the overhead.

 _ **"For those of you heading to group therapy on hall 8, room 102, I would like to inform you that Mr. Jared will be gone for a few hours. Unfortunately due to having to take Mrs. Snuggle Bum, his cat to vet for swallowing a condom."**_

Chris can be heard snickering obnoxiously in the background as Mrs. Woods continues on unfazed by it. A round of cheers can be heard from all sides of the hall from delinquents sharing the group therapy while others either looked disgusted or joined in on Chris's laughter.

 _ **"As depressed as some of you may feel from learning of this unfortunate ordeal, the good news is that class will still go on...and also we've found a couple of hippies to replace Mr. Jared until he returns this afternoon."**_

A round of 'boo's' and 'aww's' sounded from every direction.

 _ **"And those of you that are not in Mr. Jared group therapy class...please go to class!"**_

Mal actually let out a short laugh, and it wasn't just due to Mrs. Snuggle Bum's unfortunate circumstances either. The moment the word 'condom' came out of Mrs. Woods mouth, Roxanne's face turned green at mere thought of it which only amused him even more.

Roxanne caught onto his him laughing at her, and elbowed him in the ribs. "That's disgusting!"

"Not my problem." Mal let a smirk slide after recovering from her counter attack.

Roxanne balled her fists up at her sides and flashed him an agitated look while pursing her lips tightly to reframe from hitting him.

Mal caught onto that dangerous look of hers and stifled a smug grin of his own. He always did love it when she got this feisty with him.

However, before Roxanne could even get another word in, one of the hall guards snapped at them both. "Get to class! No lolly-gagging in the halls!...You know that!"

Mal sent him a look that would terrify most, but if it effected him at all, the warden didn't show it. On the contrary, its effect seem to only piss him off even more so. "Go to class inmate, or do you want another shot?"

Mal narrowed his eyes and growled, but said nothing in return.

He was already on kitchen duty for another two weeks thanks to that stunt him and Roxanne pulled a few weeks prior to the moment. He kept his eyes peeled on the warden until he, himself and Roxanne stepped out of prying eyes of the fat bastard and into class. On the way in, Roxanne glared and chastised him for it by pulling him by his elbow closer towards her and spoke in a lowered tone.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed at him as they stepped into the room.

Not liking how the roles between them had suddenly changed in a matter of days where he was once the one giving orders and never one to be questioned, Mal gave her a dissatisfied look before answering.

"Nothing." Mal simply muttered in a tone heavily coated with sarcasm. As of that moment he was choosing his words carefully around her all the while remembering his promise to be a good boy... _for now._

"Just forget it," Mal replied in a surprisingly defeated tone while adding, "It was nothing."

Roxanne cocked him an eye placing a hand on her hip suspiciously as she stared him down with extreme skepticism. She narrowed her eyes darkly causing him to sweat. The tone of voice he was using just now was not one bit to her liking. However, she finally came to the decision that it must indeed be 'nothing' after receiving the defeated and beaten look he was sending her.

Roxanne turned her gaze else where to keep from going back on her word... _out of pity._

Seeing her finally look the other way, Mal quickly let out a sigh of relief. Almost like he was off the hook, if only temporary at the most.

He hadn't even noticed that he was holding his breath up until this point. He gritted his teeth out of annoyance for hesitating, and for letting his own 'slave girl' draw upon one of his more insecure weaknesses which he never realized he had when it came to her- seeing her pissed off with him. It left him with the sensation of feeling ashamed?...of his behavior and bad manners.

It had never bothered him before, but somehow today it was starting to. It was placing him in a most vulnerable position- one of which he didn't like. Leaving him wide open and exposed to her to her fangs.

Rolling his eyes no longer able to hide his ruffled feathers and bruised beyond-repaired pride, Mal irritably stuffed his hands into his pockets as if doing so was a way to keep him busy from his current unpleasant thoughts. But really it was more or less out of habit, an act out of reflex to be exact especially when boredom finally decided to rear it's ugly head and kick in.

Out of her own annoyance to Mal's behavior, Roxanne also rolled her eyes to keep from lashing out a second time around before shifting her main focus onto the classroom in front of her. Had she not been bickering amongst herself with that self-absorbed half wit up until this point, she might have noticed the particular duo of 'hippies' who were patiently waiting outside the doorway of their next class. Both women were happily greeting everyone with what looked to be green flyers as each moody delinquent teen piled in one after another inside the classroom. Interestingly enough, they were the same very ones Mrs. Woods had just described and referred to only moments ago.

And...had she been paying closer attention to her surroundings and not sulking to herself on top of that, Roxanne would have come to notice that each instructor had spoken and greeted both her and Mal. And neither one had said a word in response!

They had simply stalked on by like a couple of anger wet cats in a broken alley way.

Roxanne was absolutely horrified by her rude behavior. She wanted to turn back and immediately apologize. This type of responsive action was typical and only natural for someone with the characteristics like Mal, but for her...it was completely unacceptable. And rude! However, it was too late. The moment had passed and they were both already in the middle of the classroom almost towards the back. She took in the room's set up.

Following her lead, Mal had noticed her little hiccup. He stifled a laugh at the irony of it.

 _"Looks like my ways are starting to rub off."_ He mused with a secret smirk. _"She'll see that she's more like me than what she realizes."_

Despite how delicious and tempting it was to rub salt into the wound, Mal decided that right now was not the time for it. There was always later as he took in the class before him and it's surroundings.

In the center of the musty cramped-spaced room, was a circle of dark gray metal chairs that were unfolded and ready for use. Towards the front was a short, long rectangular table with what appeared to be refreshments and drinks set up and placed upon it.

Mal cocks an eye, but is not impressed by it. From a side-glance he could tell that Roxanne was just as suspicious as he, himself was.

"This is stupid."Mal complained to himself continuing to look about the room.

He as watched other males file and taking the situation as well, and like him, giving a dissatisfied snort before dropping into one of the chairs they felt most comfortable with.

As if pulled by the some sheer force of a giant magnet, Mal's attention was suddenly directed toward the entrance of the classroom. His mood darkened when he saw who else just ended the room. Neither were one on good terms with the other, not since last night.

In entered, Duncan.

Following not far him was an uncertain-looking Bailey and a few others he was well acquainted with. Ed and Trent.

 _"Damn traitors."_ Mal silently hissed as he make a mental note to deal with them later.

Trent paled at his tormentor's sharp stare. As one of his many subordinates, Trent knew the consequences of angering his boss. And somehow without even trying, Trent had managed to do just that- dig his own grave. Trent sighed in relief when he saw Mal advert his stare else where for the time being.

When Mal locked eyes onto his former slave girl's and she his, Bailey almost immediately froze rooted to the spot- if only for a few seconds at the longest unable to process what action to take next. She hadn't expected to see him and Roxanne in this class.

She could feel herself starting to sweat tremendously out of fear.

 _"Why is he staring at me like that?"_ She thought with alarm while trying her best not to look guilty. _"Did Roxanne tell him?"_

There was something about the way he was staring at her that kept her from being able to move on. It was like staring paralyzed into a hypnotic state. His eyes was like that of a snake's right before it readied itself to strike out at it's prey.

"Come on, let's find a seat."

Duncan's voice pulled Bailey back into reality as she was finally able to break away from Mal's venomous glares he was sending.

"Right." Bailey softly replied, coming out almost a whisper. She let Duncan steer her away from her worst nightmare.

It didn't take him long to notice the slack in Bailey's steps, when suddenly Duncan felt a dark penetrating stare stabbing him in his back. Almost immediately he noticed the dark looks Mal was sending them both, but most of them directed at Bailey only seconds after they entered the room. Duncan was no fool, he knew that Mal was only pissed off because of the mess he had landed himself in. Mal trying to target his anger onto Bailey wasn't going to make things any easier for him. If anything, only worse. However, it wasn't just his intention of pulling his 'diamond' out of sight of juvie's most dangerous psychopath's heated gaze either. It was also a warning that he wasn't just doing it to keep the sick fuck in check, but also to show him that he wasn't taking any more of his shit. Not today, and certainly not in the near future.

Enough was enough.

Choosing a pair of seats the furthest away from the devil himself, Duncan directed Bailey over towards the inner-right side of the room. He eye-balled Mal the whole entire time while in return was being lead by Roxanne like a whipped dog towards the opposite side. As irritated as he was with his situation and damaged friendship with little Red (with all thanks geared towards Mal, the ass that he was), Duncan couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Especially from this morning during breakfast in the mess hall. Seeing the tables turned and Mal getting his just desserts was well worth it. Even after everything Mal had pulled up until this point, she still had spirit to spite him, and that was something he respected about her.

Despite loving the show in front of him, Duncan was still torn between wanting to blame her for the damage that was done by that douche-bag because of her connection with him, but then he also wanted to apologize for making her feel like it was her fault for being stick with him when really deep down it wasn't. When it came down to it, Duncan felt pretty shitty about the whole situation regardless. But, it wasn't his problem to solve, it was theirs. The two hot-heads needed to sort out their own problems, but most importantly 'talk' to each other! The fact that they were acting like a couple of spoiled brats and ignoring the other was going to get them anywhere anytime soon.

Duncan sighed out of frustration. They needed to get their shit together, and stop dragging everyone else into it. That's all there was to it.

Juvie King or not, at this point, Duncan didn't care. If Mal ever tried to put his hands on his Bailey again like he did last night, Duncan swore he was going to choke the bastard in his sleep.

Sitting quietly on his right, Bailey blankly watched as time past by while groups of more guys she had recognized and seen often enough, but didn't know personally herself, file nosily into the room looking for empty seats. A few of them sat beside Duncan and herself, while the rest found unoccupied seats closer toward the middle in the back of the room. She tried to flag Ed over to sit with them, but she could tell he looked uneasy about doing it. The lawless artist watched as Ed looked nervously between her group and over at Mal before finally out of reluctance made his way over towards the enemy. For a second, it almost felt like they were in the middle of playing red-rover and were being forced to send him over towards their opposing team.

Bailey stifled a sigh. She remembered all too well the fear of living under Mal's thumb and worrying about every choice she made was going to be the one that would really set him off for sure. As terrible as she felt for Ed for being in the situation he was in, she was still secretly relieved that she wasn't one of the ones he was bullying around anymore. However, she still wondered and feared if those days were truly over.

Last night was a reminder to her. It made her realize all over again just how dangerous he really was. However many times she tried, she couldn't block out the emotional anger in his voice...or things he did.

Not that she wanted it, but towards the end of it, there was one thing she couldn't understand.

 _"Why'd he stop?"_ Bailey pondered for the hundredth time that day. As terrifying as the experience was, she couldn't stop thinking about it or reliving every time she closed her eyes. _"Surely, it couldn't have been because of Dave's intrusion?"_

Lifting up her gaze into the demon's direction while careful not to get caught looking, Bailey warily watched as both her friend and her nightmare continued to quietly exchange heated words with the other.

It just made no sense to her. "Something _like that wouldn't have stopped him in the past, so why now?"_

Was he changing?

Was that it?

Bailey concentrated. Squinting her eyes as though it would help her see the situation before her better. Help her notice something that she might have over looked in the past. Bailey couldn't phantom what she was missing, as she continued to watch almost fascinated with their childish display of behavior towards the other. Despite that, it was mostly out of the sheer fact that she couldn't help, but stare at the two hopeless idiots in front of her. Their intense dislike and anger towards each other was unreal. It was like trying to drive with the sun blaring in your vision- completely unavoidable even if you tried.

Her eyes widened when it suddenly struck her.

 _"That was why he didn't finish what he started last night!"_ Bailey slowly realized. She slightly shuddered at the memory of Mal going on about 'using her' in place of Roxanne.

It was because of the fact that Mal likes her that he didn't!

 _"Roxanne's feelings does matter to him!..._ _That's why he's acting like such a weirdo...even for him!"_

Bailey didn't know if she should laugh or be concerned at the very concept of it all. But, there was no other explanation for it, Mal's behavior clearly justifies it. Had he went all the way, she was certain that he knew it would hurt her if Red found out about it. Which in his case, she always does. However...

"Never mind that he 'nearly' raped me...again." Bailey deadpanned feeling slightly irritable despite the circumstances of it all. Literally, she felt 'used' in more ways than one.

Thinking back on it further, she still wanted to slap herself for not figuring it out sooner. It all made perfect sense now. Slowly, she looked up to make sure no one else had noticed her mentally spazzing out just a short while ago as she was having one of her 'epiphany' moments.

One quick sweep of the room, it was pretty obvious no one had. Duncan looked bored as ever with himself. As he was busy with himself, carving a tiny skull into his metal chair. And from the looks of things, it was as though he would rather be anywhere else than here at the current moment. Not that she couldn't blame him. Group therapy was not exactly one of her favorite past times. She wasn't too thrilled about herself, it reminded her too much of her former sessions with Dawn which were sometimes accompanied with Zoey.

Remembering how shook up and fragile-looking Zoey was when she finally got free of Mal's hold on her, made Bailey feeling uncomfortable with this sitting altogether. But apparently it was a new required class assigned to all correctional facilities by the law. The guy next to her was so quiet that she almost forgot he was sitting there. Trent who was seated on the other side of her, sat nervously fidgeting with his thumbs trying to look invisible if she had to guess. Honestly, she felt bad for the little guy. From what he had explained during breakfast, Trent was pretty much Mal's new human-punching bag. She wished she could tell him that things would get better for him, but deep down she knew that- that was a lie. One last glance around the room, and she noticed that the noise was starting to die down. Over across the room, 'the quarreling couple' (putting it lightly) were now ignoring each other out of spite.

Speaking of being ignored, Bailey had the suspicions that Roxanne was avoiding her on purpose. And it wasn't just because of Mal either. She wasn't a hundred percent certain of the matter, but she got the feeling Roxanne was highly pissed with her for something. And sadly, she knew what that 'something' was.

 _"But...it was just a kiss! And it wasn't like I wanted to do it! Mal forced me into it."_ Bailey whined in the sanctuary of her mind. She felt bad for her friend, but there was nothing she really could do about it. Not really.

And besides, it wasn't her fault. Roxanne had to know this. But the question was...how was she going to convince her of that? Especially when one of her closest friends was in love with psychopath!

Which was something else she couldn't even began to understand. They have absolutely nothing in common aside from the quick tempers. Whereas Roxanne is day, Mal is night.

From what she could tell, Roxanne was just as equally as stubborn, and hard-headed as Mal was once his mind was set, he stuck with it.

And so did she!

Bailey paled with realization.

 _"Oh God! They're alike!"_

* * *

 _A/N: In case you were wondering what 'receiving another shot' or one in general means. It's a lot like getting and/or receiving a write up; like in school. More or less like having a point against you. Another way of getting in trouble, I suppose._

 _I got the term from this TV show, I recently started watching called, "Orange is the New Black." It's a show about a women's prison, and believe it or not, it's pretty good. I love the Russian cook, Red, and this inmate that goes by the name, "Crazy-eyes". Good show, and highly recommended! However, that there is girl on girl action, so_ _be warned!_

 _So...any guesses who the two new therapy instructors are until Jared gets back?.._


	129. Tensions in the Air

_**Sorry for the long wait folks! Settling into my place and getting use to a new writing schedule can be taxing, but I'm back and adjusting. Hopefully I can get a little better at timing these so they'll come out sooner. And again I know it's a little short in comparison to some of the past chapters, but I'm really trying to improve in my writing, so any criticisms of any kind and the such is always welcome!**_

 _ **With further ado, onto the regular intros...**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Thank you Addicted To Total Drama, Guest a.k.a. Sideshowjazz1, Asewhj, and The Malevolent Mountain Queen for your reviews and support!**_

 _ **Addicted To Total Drama- Yes they are, and you'll see why in further chapters to come.**_

 _ **Sideshowjazz1- You just might be onto something there concerning the 'she who fights monsters' scenario you mentioned, and yes I mentioned Bailey's label to add some more depth to her character instead of always referring to her as Roxanne's friend, Duncan's girl, or Mal's former slave-girl. I wanted to give her more of her personality and let it shine some. She deserves it! But yes, I most certainly remember Sierra's blog and had to add it for fun! ;)**_

 _ **Asewhj- Not quite Chris and Chef, but they'll definitely make things interesting for our devious delinquents! Bailey more than likely had other things on her mind aside from the growth of Mal's and Roxanne's strangely bizarre relationship. Dave being one, and another being trying to stay under the radar of being harassed by other creeps in general, not to mention Mal's determination to keep her quiet about his past actions with her and Zoey.**_

 _ **The Malevolent Mountain Queen- You read my mind you devious little diva you! Hehe! ;)**_

* * *

After his most unsettling discussion with Steve and the other creeps under his liege, Scott had spent his better half of the morning tailing around his well-intended target.

Dave.

He intended to have a little chit-chat of his own with the scrawny teen.

Unfortunately, he was having little to no luck in his venture. For someone as pint-sized as that 'bald little weirdo' (as Scott dubbed him), he got around pretty quick. Scott was annoyed by it if not impressed at the same time. He never particularly cared for Dave's kind in general. Something about him was just off. The little creep would sit in places staring off into space while muttering to himself out loud.

The guy was strange, or so Scott was convinced of.

If he sat close enough in class or even in the mess hall, Scott could have sworn that he heard him saying things like, "I'll show her!" or "I'll get her to like me this time!". At the time, Scott had simply shrugged it off, and decided not to mettle with the crazies. He had seen enough of those types to know to stay away. He wasn't stupid.

After turning another corner into the next hallway, Scott frowned as he scanned bodies of juvie's finest surrounding him. He was growing tired of this little game of cat and mouse.

"Alright baldy, where'd you go?" Scott pondered out loud after losing sight of Dave in the large crowd of ruffian-thugs just feet away in front of him.

Well past being frustrated with the chase in itself, Scott started scanning faces frantically in hopes of finding his intended target. However, it was clear that smaller teen boy had escaped. Yet again.

As of that moment, it had been the fourth time today that he almost got close enough to get a good word in with the shorter of the two, but like with his earlier attempts, Dave managed to weasel his way out of Scott's grasp.

"Fuck!" Scott swore out loud in frustration. He punched the wall next to him causing a few heads to turn. "This is pointless!"

However, they didn't stick around long.

A stern look from one of their superiors was enough to send them all scattering like frightened rabbits back into their holes. That very same intimidating look was followed by a loud commanding voice that cracked like a whip. This particular individual's tone caused all other noises and chatter in the hallway to immediately cease.

The voice was all too familiar.

Even Scott jumped at it's tone. But not as much as when he looked up and discovered to whom it belonged to. Immediately he dreaded that decision. Because he was met with that same devious look he had learned to fear all those months back on the island of Wawanakwa.

Chef leaned down real close to a sniveling Scott with a wicked grin.

Scott gulped in fear and closed his eyes for a second as if to block out his terror in hopes it would all go away.

Chef's grin widened as he chuckled at the impression he was making on the gingered-haired boy, but he didn't miss a beat in making himself clear.

"Get to class maggot!" He shouted in his ear. His voice carried across the hall echoing off the walls causing the remaining passersby to flee in terror.

"Y-Yes sir!" Scott sputtered out and saluted out of fear before taking off running like the rest to class nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process.

Chef stood there with a smirk and chuckled to himself as he watch him take off.

"Hehe...I still got it." He humored before turning on his heel and heading down a different hall. After his little chat with Chris in his office and dropping a filed booklet on his desk, he was sure his little plan to pull Mal under would be a success. He could almost see the look of dread on the young punk's face now which only made him deviously snicker even more.

However, at the same time he scowled at the memory. Chris had liked the idea so much he claimed it as his own as he recalled Chris's words.

"Wicked idea! Why'd I not think of it sooner, huh?"

The tall burly cook rolled his eyes in annoyance shaking his head and muttered 'moron' as he headed further down the hall.

Back in class, Trent was fidgeting around in his seat uncomfortably like a guilty whore in church. And it wasn't just because he was sitting with the two people his boss was on unfavorable terms with either.

Unconsciously he kept finding himself reaching down to check his jeans pockets for the reassurance he so desperately sought. Almost like a security blanket to make sure... _it was still there._

Which each time he did, it still was. And each time he felt a small amount of relief flood through him every time he did.

However it didn't change the sinking feeling in his gut from his previous encounter with Roxanne earlier that morning outside the boys restroom. He sunk further into his seat feeling even more miserable at the memory. But really, it was mostly out of fear of what Mal would do to him if he ever find out about it.

He paled at the mere thought while quickly sending Mal's temptress (as rumor was starting to spread) a nervous glance.

He started to sweat profoundly while wringing his trembling hands together. His not so discreet actions and behavior were starting to gain him an even odder look from his neighbor seated beside him, Bailey.

A frown creased her forehead as she worded under her breath, "Are you okay?"

To reassure her, Trent nodded his head a little too eagerly in response to her concerned tone.

Trent tried to give her what he hoped was a convincing smile to hide his dread all the while as he recalled his brief encounter with Red. She had pulled him to the side just as soon as Mal excused himself to go inside the restroom between classes.

He had nearly dove out of his skin when she placed a hand on his shoulder to grabbed his attention.

"Hey Trent, I need you to do me a favor, okay?" Roxanne out right said not breaking eye contact. Her tone inclined that she was telling him more than asking. "It's really important."

The word 'important' struck him immensely, but what struck him the most was her asking him of all people a favor. It couldn't be anything good if he had to guess. It only implied to him that she was up to something judging by hers and Mal's most recent dispute with each other. And not to mention after keeping a close eye on her throughout juvie from Mal's orders, he had learned that she was a troublesome woman to deal with. Not bad, just a handful from past experiences.

Trent swallowed nervously before speaking up.

"W-What?...ah f-favor?" He stumbled on his words and added in what he had hoped sounded like a more certain tone of voice, "What kind?"

As they spoke, they both moved over to the side to let others pass by.

"Yeah," She replied in an urgent tone while eyeing the restroom door and quickly added, "It's nothing big, I promise. I just need you to do something for me."

Trent started to sweat at the thought of getting caught getting this friendly with her. His eyes drifted over to the restroom, and down the hallway to see if anyone was watching and when he discovered that they were alone, Tent started to loosen up somewhat before his eyes rested back onto hers.

"I...uh...W-Well, you see..." Trent started, but trailed off as his gaze fell down at his hands he was wringing out of nervous-fear.

Roxanne had noticed his fearful gaze wander over towards where Mal was last seen. She wasn't going to lie, she was started to feel the pressure herself too. If she didn't gain Trent's trust in her abilities in the next minute or so before Mal returned from taking care of his business than they both were going to be screwed. Mal was already suspicious of her behavior towards him in general as of lately and this could kill it for her if he caught on to what she was doing. She didn't have a second to lose. She had purposely avoided eye contact and any type of speech with him all morning if she could help it, and this alone would only arouse his suspicions even more if she didn't wrap this thing up soon.

"Don't worry." She suddenly spoke up placing her hands on his shoulders to gain his full attention before adding, "If you can do this small thing for me, then you won't have to worry much longer about Mal."

"Trust me," She said fiercely in hushed tones so as not to be overheard by others. "I got this!"

Trent looked as though he was still having doubts about it as he struggled to speak up. "I d-don't know about this, Roxanne. If Mal f-finds out..."

"He won't!" She insisted almost losing her patience. "But even if he does find out, there will be nothing he'll be able to do about it."

In a more desperate tone because she knew her time was running out, she quickly added, "Just trust me okay!?"

Trent looked fearfully back at the restroom when he heard a distant flush sounding. His eyes grew big as he paled, but quickly he nodded his head before speaking up.

"I-I'll do it!"

Trent's momentary flashback was soon cut short. His along with everyone else's attention was brought towards the front of the classroom.

He couldn't understand what the fuss or the hubbub was all about when just minutes ago he could have sworn he had just watched as the two young women closed the door to start class. They both seemed friendly enough he observed, but Trent had his doubts. Looks could be deceiving and in a place like this, he learned that lesson the hard way. But back to the current situation...

 _So why was there a sudden sharp rapping at the door?_

This Trent had pondered curiously as he like others craned their heads to the side to see who was at the door.

Sure enough in sulked Pete followed by an aloof Splotch. Pete looked absolutely annoyed as ever while taking a seat not too far from Mal whereas Splotch just wore a blank stare. Evidently, he was completely indifferent and oblivious of the stockier boy's discomfort. If Splotch was bothered by any of this, he didn't show it. To Roxanne, it appeared nothing really seemed to faze this guy much.

Both boys were being escorted in by no other than Chef who looked just as equally unhappy about it himself.

 _"Like he has better things to do."_ Roxanne bitterly thought. Her mood that morning had not improved in the least.

She didn't miss that 'go screw yourself' look from Pete on his way to his seat. She sent him an equally dark look in return hoping it hit the mark. Whether Mal had caught any of that which transpired between them in that brief seconds, she wasn't certain. He clearly made no comment on the subject if he had. He was awfully quiet all of a sudden she had noticed, and she couldn't grasped why. Only thing she could figure is that it couldn't be a good sign. A silent Mal was a plotting Mal.

Both women instructors had warmly welcomed both of the young men inside the room, or tried if that's what you'd wanted to call it. Pete's only acknowledgment of their greetings was a slight grimace in their direction while Splotch simply raised his hand and nodded as he passed by. He took a seat towards the center of the room after spotting a couple of empty chairs none of the others were using. Not too close to Duncan and Bailey and not too close to Mal's people either. He seemed to he prefer solitude.

Over towards the side of the room, Bailey was deep in thought.

After coming to the conclusion that Mal did indeed care about how his actions reflected upon Roxanne, Bailey soon realized that he did in fact care about her feelings above all else. He was just having a real terrible time, not to mention luck at expressing himself around her. It was so obvious from his body language and his change of attitude towards her. Bailey felt so stupid for not taking notice sooner. She felt even dumber for not seeing just how much similar both of them truly were once placed side by side. It was unreal and kinda scary.

They were two of the most stubbornness people she knew. Neither would bend to the other. Their unwillingness to forfeit or even try starting over by forgiving the other for past mistakes was ridiculous. Even childish, especially for someone older like Mal.

But what did she expect coming from someone like that?...He was who he was.

All this she quickly gathered in stunt silence while continuing to wordlessly stare at the bizarrely temperamental pair in front of her. It was clear as day that Mal strongly favored in wanting her affections, and Roxanne wasn't one to give in or just was too blind to take notice of it.

 _"Was that really all that psycho wanted all along? Her acceptance and approval?"_ Bailey unraveled in silence. _"Why doesn't she just forgive him and move on already?"_

On a more practical and sensible level, Bailey knew why she wasn't accepting his apology from her former demonic nightmare king. And honestly she didn't blame Roxanne one bit. Especially not after that last stunt he pulled. If Duncan had even thought about going back to Courtney, she'd kill him! But still...it was obvious why she wouldn't have it back.

 _"...*cough*...Last night...*cough*..."_ Bailey mentally noted after shifting her gaze somewhere else across the room in fear of getting caught staring.

A thought suddenly hit her.

Bailey's eyes widened and she nearly gasped out loud, but held it in.

 _"Just how did I miss that?"_ She silently probed almost wanting to slap herself for not seeing it sooner.

Roxanne had openly admitted having feelings for Mal from the get-go. That first night during kitchen duties, she had flat out said she had the hots for him! Why was she suddenly remembering this now of all things? Was it a good thing she didn't recall this revelation during her dark encounter with Mal last night?

After all she did swear up and down, she'd never say a word about it to Mal, and so far, Bailey had been able to keep that promise. But now she started to wonder if maybe she should have spoken up. Would it have changed things?...Probably not.

Bailey's thoughts along with everyone else's discussions were soon called to a close as the two female instructors eagerly directed everyone's attention towards the front of the class. Something about them made Bailey feel less stressed and more at ease. Kinda similar to Dawn's meditating techniques, they both had a very calming effect on a person's mental psyche in ways she couldn't put into words. She began to wonder if anyone else was effected by it as she was as well.

Aimlessly she let her eyes roam around the room until they subconsciously landed on Mal's physical frame. Something about his body language told her that he was very tense and on edge about something? Or someone? And that something (whatever it was) was bothering him, and it wasn't just his current disposition with Roxanne either.

For something to scare even the likes of Mal...that was something to be worried about.

Mal's attention was the last to be gained, and nor did he care. He didn't volunteer to sign up for something as derp as this.

No, his attention had been drawn towards another source lurking just outside the room. He hadn't missed the twisted grin Chef had sent him just as both teens were being ushered inside before he turned to leave. The second the door clicked to a close and everyone's attention was focused elsewhere, the devious cook had wasted no time in making his threat known. He pointed with two of his fingers to himself and back at Mal signifying that he'll be watching him...real close.

Sweat started to appear above his brow, but Mal kept his composure. Now was not the time to lose it. Too much was already at stake and he couldn't afford another setback- not in the state he was in he couldn't. Mal knew (and also dreaded it) that it was only a matter of time before Chef would find a way to return the favor from this morning's disastrous performance in the mess hall.

The former army corporal was known for handing out punishments if not turning one's life into a living hell if they pushed him too far. Even so, Mal had never worried about it before due to him never having a weakness to expose. _Well, that was until now..._ he bitterly realized with a grimace while sneaking a quick sideways glance into 'her' direction. It irritated him how much he wanted nothing more than throttle her for putting the damnable collar around his neck, but at the same time he didn't have the nerve in him to do it. Something was holding him back, and it wasn't just the threat of Valenti either, even though in the front most of his mind he was using it as his excuse.

Suddenly Mal felt like he was being watched. Quickly he scanned the room to find the source. His eyes narrowed in when he did.

Bailey froze instantly. Almost squeaking in sheer surprise at being discovered.

Mal's eyes suddenly locked onto hers, causing her to feel scared and embarrassed for getting caught looking. His eyes narrowed and grew colder by the second as he sent her a dark and menacing glare that suggested that he didn't like being snooped on. Whatever was troubling him had clearly passed as far as she could, for he suddenly shifted his dark gaze angrily else wheres.

Bailey tried to act natural like nothing had ever transpired in those brief few seconds just now. She had recognized that look he gave her.

It was warming, and one that should not be taken lightly. She swallowed hard as she knew what it's hidden meaning meant.

 _He may not do a thing to her now, but in time- things change._

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize for the lack of length and action in this chapter or this feels dragged on. In the next one, I will do better. However, as you may have noticed there's quite a bit of scheming and plots going on or about to be taking place soon. Just get ready for things to get pretty hairy in the near future! Until next time...


	130. Enter Miles and Laurie- The Vegans to Be

_**In this chapter, I really tried to give other characters a little more screen time aside from the main cast. With Mal and Roxanne's heated relationship steadily crumbling, I figure this would be a good time for Duncan and Bailey plus some of the more minor characters to get a little more spotlight this time around. They deserve it! On a side note, I really would like to dig deep into some of other characters like Pete, Ed, and Trent plus some others, but for now we'll just have to wait and see where the story takes us in the meantime.**_

 _ **Thank you Asewhj, Sideshowjazz1, WorthlessxBrat, and Addicted To Total Drama for your reviews!**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Onto the next chapter!...Enjoy!**_

 _ **All Harry Potter related references and rights all properly belong to famous book writer, J. K. Rowling. Just as all Total Drama characters and related themes belong to Fresh TV.**_

* * *

For 'the malevolent one', it didn't help his situation much after taking a quick head count and discovering some of Steve's numskulls sitting not too far away. Particularly David and Robert who stood out the most like a couple of sore thumbs. They and a few others were about five chairs down from him and Roxanne to be precise. Once his eyes and their locked, the two twits smugly smiled back into his direction. Mostly at his unfavorable position- the 'tight leash' he was placed on. Mal sent them a look that promised permanent injury for life just as quickly which ended if not silenced their unspoken glee. Robert, the taller of the two had frowned. He looked as though he was about to add something to it, but it seemed that it would have to wait another time.

The reason for that being was that both young instructors had come forward and stood behind their little podium towards the front of the room and began to speak. Most eyes rested on them whereas some of the chatter began to cease while others persistently continued to whisper loudly among themselves.

Up closely, both ladies clearly 'did' resembled a pair of... _hippies_ or of some sorts as Mrs. Woods had put it shortly before class over the intercom.

They both looked as though they were about twenty... _something?_ Or so Roxanne observed with a critical eye. She hadn't decided just yet how to feel about them- they were too new for her to be certain.

One of them appeared to be a dark-haired young woman with shoulder length dreadlocks while the other had straight reddish-brown hair that fell into neatly long tresses down her back. Both women bore a very similar clothing style as well, which is what set off the '70's hippie look'. They both looked more than enthused to be here unlike some that were present.

 _"Imagine that."_ Roxanne quipped with dry humor to herself.

All around the room, several of the delinquents raised an questionable eye. Sending the fill-in therapists odd looks as if to say, "Are you for real?" while others towards the back started to snicker amongst themselves. No one as far as anyone could remember were... _ever_ happy about being at the correction facility before, so seeing these two ladies all hyped up was a first for them- or at least some.

Ed and a few other like Splotch who was busy studying them, were both rather curious about their sudden appearance and just what they could possibly do to contribute to their schooling environment. It was a curious matter indeed since they didn't receive too many female instructors in the facility due to obviously reasons...possibly sexual harassment from more rowdier youths and even worse things which was why teachers of the opposite sex were so few and so little. Most were politely declined and referred to other stations that kept either female delinquents or ones of all sexes- mostly for their safety. Mrs. wood was too wasted from drinking most of the time and scary of any for most while the elderly nurse, Nancy was a tough old bird that everyone knew not to cross. She was far more scarier than any angered and crossed Catholic nun was while having a bad day.

"Good morning class!" came the thrilled reply from the one with reddish-brown locks as she continued to speak out loud in an excited tone. Her eyes lit up and darted from end of the room to other from each youth to the next."My name is Miles and (gesturing politely towards her partner) this is Laurie. We are both big supporters of Mother Earth and we're both here today to help you get in touch more with your inner selves. As both support therapists and your friends, by helping you free yourselves of all your negative burdens and things that make you feel unhappy, or just plain down- we are here for you."

A wicked grin quickly spread across Mal's face before Miles could even finish.

The one called Laurie with the dreads nodded her head with enthused gusto as Miles went on explaining their visit. "To learn more about how to channel your inner most negative feelings and turn them into more positive ones. 'Won't that be fun?"

Not a sound could be heard from a single soul seated in the room, not even a sigh. At least not at first. Just awkward and unsure looks were being directed back to the front at both ladies in question, which caused them to have second thoughts, but only for a second.

After their 'positive' introduction, the room had grown uncomfortably silent enough that even a pin drop could have been heard like lead hitting the floor. And as if the ticking of the old metal clock that hung above the only exit door in the room wasn't evidence enough to prove that very point, then even Bailey didn't know what would. She honestly didn't know what to expect to next.

And she didn't have long to wait.

As if on cue, a few bursts of rude comments and silent snickering broke out towards the opposite end of the room from a few guys, mostly from Steve's flock of fools. Some were a few that Roxanne recognized right away like Mal had noticed- David with the dreadlocks and Robert who was a seemly tall air-headed jock that were seated not too far away. She had spotted them right off the bat from several accounts in the past where they would accompany Steve who relentlessly if not fool-heartedly attempted picking pointless fights with Mal out of spite.

However, their noise immediately died down just as soon as they were also spotted by the newly instructors. Both ladies sent them disapproving looks that left a lasting expression on the fellows.

Even so, that wasn't the only thing that left a lasting expression...

"Son of a bitch..." Mal muttered out loud in an amused tone unable to contain himself. His eyes lit up with excited glee.

He let loose a quick burst of laughter which caused a chain-reaction of more laughs to riot from a few other guys from Steve's group of idiots. The room had been quiet before in comparison to David and Robert's out bursts, but now it erupted into a full out fits of laughter from others all sides.

David, however continued to laugh like the rest as he ran a quick hand through his dreadlocks pushing them out of his face. He quickly leaned over and whispered something with a cocky grin plastered on his face into Robert's ear beside him. He smirked while making sexually inappropriate hand gestures towards the women up front behind the podium. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who or what he was talking about or referring to from Roxanne's perspective. She frowned in disgust, and noticed Bailey's and Ed's disapproval at their behavior too.

Whatever that David had said only seem to make the other guy laugh even harder.

As if unfazed by the raucous laughter surrounding them all, Mal sat leaned back in his chair rather pleased as he reveled in it's chaotic glory.

"This oughta be good!" He humored folding his arms over his chest while making himself more comfy in his seat as referring to their speech from a short while ago.

His eyes lit up with much approval after taking in the disruption and havoc he had caused along with the confused looks and nervous laughs coming from both instructors at the sudden burst of laughter who were not entirely sure how to respond to such unruly behavior.

As the noise began to die down some, Roxanne sent Mal a disapproving look of her own that caused even Ed to cringe out of sympathy from the intensity of it. Though, clearly it wasn't effective on his boss. In response to her vexed glares, Mal only simply smirk gleefully in return revealing a wide toothy grin. The effect only infuriated her even more. In spite of the vicious look she bestowed upon him, it reminded Mal very much of an angered she-wolf's bristling up their fur right before preparing to attack. It was kinda hot the more he thought about it and smiled deviously back.

Out of distaste towards Mal's actions, Roxanne immediately pursed her lips together so tightly forming a fine straight line that she almost forgot to breathe. Without another word, she drew her gaze somewhere else before losing her cool yet again. She wasn't about to lower herself down to his immature level once more that morning.

Interestingly enough aside from Trent being one of the few that didn't join in due to his own anxiousness of the situation at hand, Splotch was the other exception. He didn't even bat an eye let alone crack a smile. If anything, he seemed entirely bored of the whole affair as he sat patiently waiting with a blank stare for the class to resume their lesson for the day.

Duncan noticed it and let out a short chuckle.

 _"Party pooper."_ Duncan silently quipped after observing the quiet yet eccentric ink artist while still musing over Mal's crude comment from earlier. Even though he couldn't stand the guy (Mal) in general, his thoughts were also on the same page as the psychopath's- both ladies were in for quite a day.

Whatever these women had planned, it would be an absolute riot to watch as they attempt to gain control of this circus show. Trying to train these monkeys was going to be a challenge. Even regular instructors like their facility's trained therapist, Jared could never gain their full attention and cooperation in class. The only person most of them ever answered to was guys like Chef and sometimes Chris...if he bribed them for extra free time and pizza takeout. Anything from Chef's 'unique' cooking was preferable, and free pizza was heavenly- even from the likes of Chris.

It was only moments later when everyone started to settle down once again before Duncan was pulled from his own thoughts and began to notice the change in tone.

However, the second it toned down a few notches, another voice was heard from the far back. One of the more rowdier guys bellowed out in a cocky tone, "Show us your boobs!"

Another added, "Yeah, dude!...Shows us your tits!" They both high-fived and laughed at their own perverse joke.

Laurie's left eye twitched out of annoyance while Miles' jaw just dropped in utter shock in response to their perversely bold remarks which unleashed a new wave of laughter and cat-calls from others who joined in on it.

Both of them sent the group of chuckleheads the stink eye with more disapproving stares before choosing on how to reply to such rude out bursts in order to continue on with the class's lesson. Regardless of how serious both female activists were trying to be, it didn't help by much. Their introduction and the message it sent prior from just moments ago had hit the mark dead on, and permanently labeling them as easy targets.

As if nothing had transpired in that short amount of time, Laurie put on her best smile. _As strained as it was._ She then proceeded to move on by ignoring their atrocious display of behavior.

With a forced smile, and a hurried nod of approval to Miles' previous encouraging words from before, Laurie did her best to carry on. "Yes, everyone welcome to our open-class therapy session group."

Miles also put forth some extra effort herself too. She continued on by cutting in where Laurie had briefly paused, "Today we're going to explore different ways of communicating with each other combined with how humans share matching similarity traits with that of animals' characteristics!" She clasps her hands together excitedly. "Won't that be exciting!"

Before either instructor could add another word, Pete spoke up.

"Uh...No, no it won't." He said sarcastically without missing a beat. Judging from the scowl was wearing, it was obvious that Pete was growing tired of this charade.

Looking around the room, from what Bailey observed, she could tell that quite a few weren't feeling it either. Even if they 'did' seem to bring about a more serene sense of calmness to the room (before all the wisecracks had started), it still wasn't enough to block out how awkward interacting with a group as rowdy as these guys were.

A deep frown began to furrow it's way across Pete's brow as one of the ladies started to excitedly cut in again.

"Oh good!...I see we have a volunteer who would like to get things started!" Miles squealled with unconstrained delight. Laurie's smile deepened as she nodded in agreement to Miles excited out burst.

"How wonderful!" Laurie added with shared enthusiasm. Her eyes lighting up at sheer the idea.

"Agreed, what's your name?" Miles practically gasped and beaming as well.

One of Pete's eyes started to twitch out of annoyance to their excited reaction to his snarky comment which he had hoped would put them off, but failed.

After taking in a quick sweep of the room and seeing all eyes on him, it was obvious that Pete was growing uncomfortable with this type of attention directed towards him. He knew he needed to act quickly to remove himself from the equation and direct their attention off of him and somewhere else without causing himself further embarrassment.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, it was clear that Pete wanted no part in it. He quickly sobered up by putting on a tough front before responding. "Tsk...The name's Pete and I'll pass. Pick someone else."

Laurie winked causing Pete to slightly blush as she mildly teased, "The strong and silent type, huh?...I like that, there's nothing wrong with that."

Before Laurie could add anything to that, a laugh broke out. Heads turn to see it's source and it was none other than Duncan.

On the other side of the room, Duncan blurted out in response, "What's a matter Petey?...Afraid to get in touch with your more _sensitive side?_ " He couldn't stop himself from shaking with laughter.

Pete's blush only deepened as he responded by giving Duncan a dirty look and flipping him the bird which only encouraged Duncan to laugh even harder. His laugh was so infectious that even someone as sorely crossed as Mal couldn't contain an amused chuckle of his own.

As funny as it was, Bailey still elbowed him in the side while trying to hide her own mirth of laughter which didn't help the matter of the situation at all even though she was trying to be the mature one of the two.

Looking back at Miles and Laurie, the so-called fill-in instructors, she quickly added, "Cut it out you goof, I think they're being serious about this lesson."

"I know," He smirked and then winked at her before adding, "That's why it's it funny!"

Bailey responded by giggling shamelessly too before getting a hold of herself.

However, Pete refused to be forgotten and was not backing down from Duncan's challenge either- he wasn't one to be ignored. The big-sized boy quickly retaliated.

"You wanna say that to my face, pretty boy?" Pete threw back without blinking an eye, by cutting into Duncan's and Bailey's brief small talk just now. His comment wiped the grins from both of their faces.

Duncan caught onto his tone and took the challenge- he was game.

"Come here, boss and I just might." Duncan shot back gesturing with his hand for Pete to come over. With a devious smirk he quickly added, "Unless you're scared!"

Pete took the bait without hesitation. He let out a short condescending laugh while cracking his knuckles at the same time.

"Maybe I will." He proposed with sneering smirk and added, "And _maybe_...I'll fix that cocky attitude of yours too while I'm at it."

Duncan laughed. "I'd liked to see you try." He baited with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Duncan." Bailey hissed in a warning tone. She grabbed a hold of one of his arms in a quick attempt to calm him down and remind him where he was.

"Boys!" Laurie called in a reprimanding tone while leaning over her podium and giving both of them a scolding look before concluding, "That's enough. Remember where you're at."

It was almost like Christmas time, but except in June. Mal sat back comfortably and watched as all the tension in the air turn into chaos before him. Roxanne noticed the joy he was getting out of it, and shot him another one of her infamous glares which Mal slightly dampened his mood. It actually caused him to flinch some. Realizing it's effect it had on him, Mal immediately covered it up with an intense glare of his own.

"What?...Can't a guy enjoy himself without getting nagged over it?" He spat in response to the looks she was giving him.

"This isn't for show, Mal!" She shot back becoming annoyed with his tone. "We're here for a reason whether you want to be here or not, and it's not for your entertainment either. So just grow up!"

Mal clicked his tongue and sent her a displeased look. Not in the mood for another one of her lectures, Mal rolled his eyes feeling vexed for having his fun taking away. "Fine." He replied bitterly.

He began to sulk and pout resembling that of a smaller child while slouching further into his seat crossing his arms. "Whatever."

Roxanne lifted an eyebrow at the way he was behaving, but said nothing.

Ed caught her eye and just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly with a nervous laugh- he didn't know what to tell her. She shook her head in disbelief before finally directing her full attention back towards front of the class all the while trying to ignore the idiot sulking next to her. How Ed has put up with this up until now without losing it?...She'll never know.

From across the room, Duncan began to notice the disapproving looks from both instructors. He put his fists down slowly and started to relax. Pete noticed his gaze drift over towards the women and also followed suit. He wasn't in the mood to be one of Chef's kitchen bitch tonight.

 _"Especially not with those two."_ He remarked silently to himself while eyeing how cross both his boss and wench were at the moment.

Miles suddenly cutted in,"I agree. So please, no more fighting or bickering. This is a safe place."

"For everyone." Laurie quickly added after seeing the suspicious looks they were receiving from the word "safe" alone.

"That's right." Miles said with a genuine warm smile as she went on. "This is a place for you to say whatever you wish or whatever is on your mind without fear of being hunted down, humiliated, and bullied over it."

Laurie cut in and also went on to add, "Yes, we're here not just as a group...but as a family! By harmonizing, we can all become good friends." She stepped out from behind the podium and surprised Trent with a warm hug.

Bailey smiled sweetly in awe at their friendly attempt to make him feel more welcome and safe- at ease, but it didn't last. Trent who out of fear of being touched by others (just because he wasn't use to that type of attention especially not a girl) immediately froze up and started to sweat profanely. Bailey gasped when it was becoming clear to her that he was about to have a panic attack. She made a move to try and call out to him, but he was much too fast for her to react in time.

Quickly Trent disentangled himself from Laurie's embrace with the best cover up he could dish out. "Y-You'll get s-sick!...I-I g-got a cold!...Don't touch m-me!" He panicked as his cheeks turned almost as red as Roxanne's hair.

Laurie tried to apologize for her mistake while reaching out a comforting hand to calm him, but Trent was already in the process of putting some distance between them. The boy nearly stumbled over his own two feet in trying to get away, but tripped in the end.

Trent's nervous reaction warranted him quite a few laughs from not only Mal and Duncan, but from several others as well. Duncan, however quickly ceased his laughter when he saw the expression on Bailey's face as she watched as the little guy gingerly got back up to his feet, and then remembered himself what it felt to be laughed at for being one considered 'soft'.

Once finally back onto his feet, Trent quickly backed away until he bumped into something...or someone. At first he froze, then shuddered like he just stepped into a spider's web. The computer nerd hesitantly looked up as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder to steady him from toppling over on his backside.

It was Splotch.

"You should watch where you're going." He simply pointed out. Neither being rude about it nor overly friendly either. His tone remained indifferent and emotionless as always.

This startled the little guy even more as he let out small cry of fright from being startled. "Eeeep!"

Several more laughs rung out to follow it.

"Chill little dude," Duncan said to him as he pointed out, "It's only Splotch." He sent Trent a devious smirk and a sly wink while adding,"He's harmless... _for the most part."_

Bailey folded her arms over her chest and gave him a reproaching look.

"What?" Duncan declared throwing his hands up in the air innocently.

Her look softened as Bailey shook her head and smiled up at him. She leaned in closer and added,"Go easy on him, you big lug." She shot Trent a quick sideways glance before finishing, "I think he's got problems of his own, and if I had to guess (giving Mal quick look over) Mal's not his biggest one either."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Duncan said catching on, "I think I know what you mean. I've never seen him freak out that bad before. Not even when Chef picks on him during his classes."

Seeing everyone's attention pulled back to the front, Duncan and Bailey grew quiet as they took in what was going on.

After her little mishaps and her an awkward apology, Laurie seemed a little more confident with a little pep in her step as she and Miles continued on trying to convince others that everything they do in here was okay- no one was going to judge them. And that everyone had a right to express speaking their own mind and thoughts, getting anything that was bothering them off their chest here and now without fear of others conspiring against them.

"Whatever you say in this room, stays in this room. Nothing you say leaves it." Laurie said with conviction folding her arms while Miles nodding her head in agreement.

Miles quickly pointed out. "Unless you want to, of course..."

Despite their convincing speech, it seemed that not everyone was a believer.

"Ptff...Yeah right! You expect us to believe that crap. We'll get jumped!...No!...'Worse shanked the moment we walk out of here!" One of the guys in the back jumped to his feet and popped off.

Obviously, he was not buying into it, and judging from the looks a few of the other guys were giving, they started to back him up in turn. Nodding their heads and all starting to talk at once wanting to add their point and thoughts to the matter.

All this Ed observed and started to wonder anxiously if Chef or one of the guards were going to be called back to call order if things got too rowdy amongst the delinquents. Chef was known to take away some of their more valuable privileges like their free time and having late night- which consisted of them getting to stay up a few extra hours late on the weekends than they normally would during the week. Ed really liked those hours best, because (if he wasn't need by Mal or what-not) he spent them in the library studying and sharpening up his culinary skills. Not anyone knew this, because it was kind of a secret, (and because he didn't wanted to be viewed as a 'Suzy Homemaker'), but Ed always dreamed of going to a culinary school. To cook was his secret passion, but he told no one least of Mal who he oddly enough always respected.

He had seen sides of Mal that others didn't even know about or knew existed- ones that would get him in a lot trouble if Mal knew that he knew about them. There were times in the past that Ed had walked by Mal's cell and heard grunts of fear and agony in his voice, but Mal wasn't awake at the time. It surprised him greatly that even someone like his boss cried in his sleep let alone had something to fear. It made him appear more human to Ed which is what earned him his respect in the end. Clearly even someone as feared by most due to his strength and brutality as Mal had weaknesses to fall back on-ones he never spoke of. It was because of those traits, that during that night after he had aided Bailey in her escape from the being ravaged in the public showers which is why he earnestly tried to hint to Roxanne that Mal did indeed have feelings, he just sucked at expressing them.

Ed snapped back to the current situation when he realized he had trailed off into other thoughts and back to the ones hand. Just as he was about to stand up and defend both ladies, one of them spoke up before he did.

Laurie looking concerned had furrowed her brow at the mistrust in the young man's tone and quickly tried to reassure him and the others that she was there to help. "No!...Really, it's true."

"Of course it is!" Miles said as an idea suddenly popped into her head. "And to prove it, everyone quickly get up, and raise your hands and repeat this!"

At first only a few people stood up and complied to their request in the beginning. Those included a hesitant Trent followed by a uncertain Ed, but then both ladies continued to encourage everyone to get up. Most groaned about it while the rest rolled their eyes in full out exasperation. Mostly guys like Mal and Pete, but in the end they all got up and stood like the rest.

Both ladies smiled at their cooperation regardless of how 'forced' it was. It was pretty obvious that most teens in the room didn't trust the other except for a few in groups, or so the duo of female activists observed from a swift sweep of the youth in front of them. Miles put on a brave front as she immediately dove right in.

"Now repeat after me," Miles began with a determined tone, "I solemnly swear that everything I do or say stays inside this room. In no way will I use anything that my fellow class mates says against them outside of..."

Over on the far left hand side of the group, Bailey did her best as she held in a giggle, but still snorted in the end. She immediately covered her mouth and looked to see if anyone caught her slip up, and sigh in relief when no one did.

Duncan, however caught it. He lifted an eye in her direction out of curiosity, and then smirked elbowing her in the ribs for once. He demanded in an amused hiss, "What's so funny?"

Bailey quickly looked over at the pair of women before looking back up at Duncan, and whispered loudly, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"

Both of them broke out in a fit of silent laughter at the reference.

Just as they were all finishing up their pledge 'to be nice' to one another, the door busted open and in flew a head full of long blonde locks followed by an all too familiar soft-toned voice. Their words came out in a hurried breathless pitch.

"Oh my!...'Hundred apologizes for my tardiness!"

Both Bailey and Duncan looked floored by her sudden appearance.

"How in the hell does she do that?" Duncan exclaimed lifting his jaw off the floor.

Bailey shrugged her shoulders and almost tempted to rub her eyes in disbelief her, as she whispered back, "I don't know, but I really don't think (looking over in darker side of the room) a certain someone is going to like this visit too much."

Duncan let out a devious chuckle as he caught on to her meaning and saw how displeased that certain someone looked as soon as the newly arrived entered the room.

Mal was glowering at her like she were a stain on his shoe, and needed immediate removal. Apparently she was the last person he wanted to deal with let alone see at the moment. Which when Duncan thought about it, she probably was.

Not aware of the oddly peculiarly looks Dawn was receiving from all sides of the room, she continued on uninterrupted.

"...but I found this little guy lost and wandering the hallway!" She explained in a concerned voice as she lifted up what appeared to be to Roxanne's horror... _Ben!_

* * *

 _ **The mysterious duo has been revealed along with another late, but newly arrival!...Dawn! What could the meaning of her presence mean?...And what was Ben doing scurrying around alone in the halls?...Find out soon enough in the next upcoming chapter!...See you then...**_

 _ **A/N: I tried to imagine what it would be like for a pair of female instructors to attempt to teach in a juvie meant for all boys, and I gotta say I think a good number of them would have behaved similar to this. I also imagined that neither Miles nor Laurie would know how to tackle something like this and would have difficulties with it. They would have to put aside their shock at some of the perverseness and distastefulness of the boys' nature in order to comply to helping them express themselves. So least to say, the next chapter will be a fun one...**_

 _ **Also I wanted to give a little more details with how some of the other characters act and think, for example with how Ed sees someone like Mal. Ed is truly a very caring individual, he always tries to see the good in everything and everyone, even characters like Mal and others. I adore that about him, he's like a giant-sized teddy bear. :3**_

 _ **And honestly, I actually hadn't intended to add Dawn so soon, but it more or less made sense that Miles and Laurie would have contacted her for her assistance if worse comes to it. So our vegans ladies were coming prepared.**_

 _ **Oh!...And let me know if you think I kept Miles and Laurie in character. All thoughts and criticisms are always welcome!**_

 _ **Also for those of you wondering, "Suzy Homemaker" is the ideal stay at home wife that takes care of the household. It's 1960's thing, I think.**_


	131. Protect Ben: Save the Benevolent One!

_**Another chapter up! Please enjoy! :D**_

 _ **Thank you Sideshowjazz1 and Asewhj for reviewing.**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **All Total Drama characters and anything relating to Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV.**_

* * *

"Ben!"

Without thinking, Roxanne had suddenly cried out her tiny little friend's name in horror.

It was around the same time just as Miles and Laurie were both inviting Dawn inside class and hovering close by with curiousness to Dawn's new discovery as she explained to them her reason for lateness. Both ladies were somewhat taken back by Dawn's new find, at least at first they were, but quickly warned up and shifted into 'fan-girl mode' once they saw how small and adorable the little baby flying squirrel really was. He stared up at them with big frightened caramel-colored eyes sniffing the air.

"Oh!...He's just the sweetest thing!" Laurie squealed in delight while using a finger to pet his tiny head, which Ben seemed to enjoy as he leaned in closer for more.

"I know, just look how tiny and cute he is!" Miles cut in while peering down over Dawn's shoulder to get a better view while saying, "Mother Earth has truly blessed us today with one of her own. I feel so lucky to be in the presence of such an adorable proof of her love."

As if to make sure hers and Miles' presumptions were correction, Laurie quickly added, "It is a 'he', right?"

Dawn nodded and grinned as she held in a chuckle at their enthusiastic behavior. Shortly after both fill-in therapists approached Dawn, Roxanne wasn't far behind.

 _"How could I have been so careless?..."_ She mentally fretted chiding herself. She could feel her cheeks flaming with shame at not being more responsible with him. One look at the furry little guy from across the room carefully cupped in both Dawn's small hands, Roxanne's heart froze in her throat. She felt terrible...absolutely awful. How irresponsible could she be?

Unbeknownst to her, the distress outcry she made immediately caused many heads to turn.

Immediately she took action by dashing over towards Dawn and the other two. She took Ben from the shorter girl, cupping the furry little fellow to her chest as though he was her very own furry child- similar to that of a parent who just found the lost child in a department store. After fretting over his well being, apologizing several times to the little guy, himself and looking him over more properly for scratches or marks, she sighed with relief after seeing that he was truly alright- nothing had happened to him.

Whereas a little further across the room, Mal sat with a slightly confused and dazed look on his face. After a moment when he finally snapped out of it, it had become crystal clear to him. Mal was miffed by all the attention that he 'should' be receiving was now all being directed towards that furry little bastard instead. He crossed his arms aggressively as he furrowed his eyebrows with a dissatisfied look and 'tsked' at the sight of it all while trying to hold up his poker face at the same time.

However in all of the hub-bub, Roxanne had forgotten about the rest of the class and both women standing before her aside from Dawn, she was now gaining curious stares from all sides within that short length time. When it finally hit her, the intense feeling of everyone's eyes glued onto her, she froze momentary with hesitation. Socially anxiety was hitting it hard. Roxanne gulped uneasily before digging up the courage to turn back around to look, and when she did, she was met with several dumbfounded stares and a few jeers from some of the other guys (mostly jocks) towards the back.

"Oh!...How touching!..." One of them sneered in a mocking manner. His tone was dripping heavily with sarcasm while a few others added their obnoxious opinions as well.

As ticked as Mal was with her due to his disposition at the current moment (not to mention the cold shoulder treatment), she had chosen to present him with all morning, he actually smirked out of approval at this. Their crude comments made up for all the things he had been dying to dish out to her as of lately. It was because of this which was why he didn't feel too bothered by their disrespectful behavior at the time.

 _"Serves her right for lugging him around so much."_ Mal mused not even trying to hide his spiteful grin. Even so, despite his inner mirth at seeing her get roasted, his eager smirk soon faltered as a new daunting thought entered his mind. _"Now that the little squirt has been exposed, one of the guards if Chef doesn't beat them to the punch, will have him removed or much worse..."_

Roxanne's cheeks heated up almost turning the same shade as her hair, instead of retaliating herself, she chose to ignore them by quickly adverted her attention back to Dawn's in order to properly thank her for rescuing Ben. Well...more like attempted to...

"...er...I...um...wanted to thank you for finding him when you did, and also I'd like to-," Roxanne began, fiddling nervously with the hem of her shirt.

Dawn, however had beaten her to the punch by gently cutting in and giving her reassurance that it was fine.

During that time while Roxanne had fretted over the tiny baby squirrel whose name was Ben (she had just learned prior in the hallway moments ago) Dawn had observed the entire ordeal with fond interest. Not many squirrels such as this little fellow were openly friendly to the average human being on social terms, not that she count think of off hand. Dawn was indeed intrigued and a bit impressed.

 _"I knew there was something different about this one from the moment, I first sense her aura!"_ She eagerly pondered.

The aura reader just smiled kindly and patted Roxanne's shoulder reassuringly. "There's no need to thank me, but it does seem that something is terribly wrong here. (furrowing her brows deeply with concern directing her words to Ben) The poor little dear says that-,"

Dawn's words were abruptly cut short by an unexpected interruption.

Roxanne had nearly jumped out of her skin when suddenly, she felt a hand fall on one of her shoulders and a deep voice in her ear. "What do you think you're doing?"

Looking up merely out of curiosity, Dawn gasped and then frowned as she soon learned by whom. Both Miles and Laurie looked uneasy.

The red head didn't need to turn around to know who as Roxanne tensed up in response to his irritated tone. Mal went on, as he hissed at her over her shoulder. "I thought I told you to ditch the extra baggage back in the cell this morning."

Mal had seen Dawn's sudden appearance and felt his stomach dropped at the mere sight of her, the little blonde girl knew too much. If Bailey was right, and Dawn could sense things- 'sensitive things' like _love_ or hate, or in his cause... _jealously_ then he was about to be in a world of trouble soon if she spilled his. Particularly the ones that revolved around a certain someone who was giving him a lot of hell as of lately. It was because of that looming thought that Mal wasted no time getting up there. He needed to act and act now.

Aggravated by his words, Roxanne spun around and fired back, " _And_...I thought I told you that you are 'not' the boss of me anymore!... _Remember!..._ Or did you forget?!"

One of Mal's eyes started to twitch out of further irritation. She knew exactly what buttons to push to get to him, and today it was working.

"How dare you speak to me that way!...Why I oughta... " Mal started while towering over her using his full height to his advantage to intimidate her and clutching a raised fist insinuate his status as the alpha male in charge.

However, it didn't work.

"What?!...You oughta do 'WHAT' exactly, Mal?!" Roxanne challenged back bringing her face closer upwards to his after eyeing his quick attempt to spook her.

The quiet tone in her voice indicated it's warning which sent chills all the way down Mal's spine, and for him, it was exceeding rare to have someone make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up the way they were now. While at the same time it scared him, it also excited him. It was an odd feeling in itself, but he also always reveled in it. Allowing himself for a second to relish in the sensation it created like tiny sparks of electricity coursing through his system unlike the painful jolts he received from the collar he wore. But only for a second...

With both fists clenched, Mal scowled at her by letting out a frustrated 'tsk' with his tongue in response to her confronting him so boldly. He continued to glare at her for a bit longer before allowing himself to withdraw and pull away in order to keep his cool. He refused to be undone (again) by a girl, let along _his slave girl_ in front of every onlooker present. Both of them knew that right now was the least of times to be losing it, especially him.

Dawn watched on with increasing interest. She, like all the rest of the room was enthralled. Nonetheless for her this was the first time she had ever encountered this type of behavior between the two of them. It was particularly curious thing to behold. However, seeing as that she had never observed them interact before, Dawn was quite intrigued by it if not somewhat worried at the same time. Even so, her piqued interest in the impossible was currently out weighting her need to be concern with the outcome of the situation as of now.

"Oh my..." Dawn trailed off with curiosity concern said at best oozing from her tone. She watched their heated stares for a moment later until...than it suddenly hit her! With a quick smile she added, "...it would seem that I was right!...The malevolent one does have a heart that beats just like the others do."

Thinking back on it, around the time after Mike's split from his former personalities, each alter had at some point or another contacted or came and visited her. While a few like Chester and Manitoba had happened upon her by chance in the main public park where she occasional took her time visiting and caring for local wildlife when needed.

And through it all, Dawn had learned many new and interesting facts about each and every one. Vito was really just a softie deep down underneath his tough guy exterior and was only doing it to impress the ladies. Currently, he was still trying to get back in contact with a certain saucy lady by the name, Anna Marie since before 'the split'. As competitive as Svetlana was, she wasn't always as confident as she appears to be. Where her love life stands, she's a bit socially awkward. Her strong confidence and bold personality can sometimes come across as too strong and intimidating for most guys. Chester, well,...he still was that grumpy gus inside and out, but interestingly enough he has a wonderful passion for old theater, playing chess in the park, and believe it or not, he loves children. Lastly but not least, Manitoba actually doesn't spend half as much time going on animal hunts or safaris as one would think. He's actually develop a new hobby- an interest of his in photography, mostly animals, but that's no surprise, who knew he was secretly a talented artistic photographer underneath that cocky exterior of his. As of late, he did take on a job as one of the lion keepers at the local zoo not long after 'the split' as well.

Drawing herself away from her thoughts of the former alters, Dawn returned to the present situation. Now that Mal was no longer trapped in the confinements of Mike's mind, he was now free to do as he pleased. However so, he was still no where near what most would consider calling a 'decent human being.' It was clear that he was purposely being stubborn by sticking to his old ways, but today he was starting to show true promise.

As she had come to that conclusion, Dawn was studying Mal's behavior in particularly the most. _"Hmm...It seems that he's grown quite a bit since my last visit."_ Lowering her gaze back to Roxanne, with a secret tell-tale smile, she quickly added, _"...and I think I know why."_

Seeing Mal up so close for the first time since _'the incident'_ , Ben's beady little eyes grew wide with fear and his tailed bristled up like a frightened cat would. He had never feared the tall dark-haired youth before. Even so, after nearly having his lungs and insides squashed to the size of a pea, the little guy immediately scurried out of Roxanne's hands, up her arms and around her shoulders into the safe folds of her tresses behind her neck. He warily peered out through locks of her hair.

The past few days, Ben had hid and refused to come out. Not allowing himself in Mal's presence out of fear of his safety. He did, however made sure to latch himself onto Roxanne much more closer than usual.

Roxanne gasped at Ben's fearful reaction towards Mal's sudden appearance while Dawn touched her cheeks with concern. She replied with dismay, "Oh dear..." Looking up with disapproval towards Mal, she added, "You've frightened him!"

Ben's quick reaction warranted Mal a dirty look from Roxanne as well. While more surprised looks from the two instructors.

Mal gasped at her glare holding the urge to roll his eyes in frustration. Feeling agitated by all of this, he growled in response. "And I suppose you want to blame that on me too, don't you?"

Just as Mal was trying to keep his cool, one of Steve's goons choose that moment to act. He jumped to his feet and shouted with an accused finger aimed at Roxanne, but his eyes rested on both female wannabe therapists. "She has a pest inside the building! That's against the facility's rules and regulations!"

Laurie and Miles both looked at each other uneasily about the outcry and fumbled for words to address the issue to the situation that was starting to stir.

David, however saw where Robert was taking this, and cracked a smug smile that twisted cruelly upon his lips like that of a snake. His sneer caught Mal's eye.

The malevolent one started to sweat with unease. _"This can't be good."_ He mentally noted. Mal knew what that look meant.

"Shit!' Mal bitterly swore under his breath as he took a quick sideways glance into both Roxanne and Dawn's direction and the other two's- mostly Roxanne's before turning his attention back to situation before him. He knew it would break Roxanne's heart if anything were to happen to that stupid furry little fuzzball of hers.

By the time he spun back around to do something, it was too late.

Within those brief seconds that David made quick eye contact with Mal, he stood up and contributed his two cents in with Robert's. In an arrogant tone, he taunted back, "Yeah! Call Chef and have little pest annihilated for good!"

Dawn looked equally as horrified by the protest as did Roxanne.

Both instructors were left at a painful draw, and needed to make a proper decision and soon. To kill an animal or any living creature for that manner, went against their code and everything they stood for as activists to protect mother nature and her creations. Miles looked faint at the mere idea while Laurie scrambled to think of something to say to prevent it from getting too out of hand.

David's sudden outcry was causing a bit of a stir from some of the other male delinquents that even caught Duncan's concern. Only seconds after both boys declaration to have Ben 'put down' permanently, several others jumped up joining in and started voicing their opinions on the matter too. Before long, even after Laurie had shouted for them 'not to get too hasty' and for them to respectfully 'take their seats', it was too late- no one was listening anymore. Their voices were drowned out by all the noise and uproar that was beginning to get out of hand by all the other rowdier males. Steve's goons, both tried to make their way over to Roxanne in their attempt to take him from her, but Ed wasted no time and barring the creeps from them. Seeing this Duncan, took immediate action and did the first think that seemed feasible to him at the time- he took a dry erase marker from the board and threw it at Mal. Bailey, Ed, and Trent watched helplessly close by, the trio with unease dreading the outcome. The last thing they needed was for the two of them to get caught up into it again over something as meager as a classroom utensil. Before Bailey could question Duncan's intentions, she was shoved from the side as some of the more rowdier guys made their way towards the front for Ben.

Bailey watched in horror between the boys headed up front and as the dry erase marker sailed over heads, and landed with a soft 'thunk' as it bounced off the back of Mal's head. The moment it did, the thugs froze with fear. Immediately Mal spun around and glared like the devil himself looking for the source of it's origins. When Mal's eyes landed on them, they screamed like little girls and scrammed. Mal rolled his eyes and knew better. Someone else did it, and when he caught them...Within seconds, Mal figured it out as his and Duncan's eyes locked.

Mal growled rolling up his sleeves, but Duncan sent him a signal with a quick nod of his head directed towards Roxanne. His voice was barely heard over all the loud voices and others as he called out, "You wanna prove yourself to her, than do something!"

Duncan's words were barely audible to Mal's ears, but nonetheless, Mal had caught them. He furrowed his brow trying to formulate a quick fool-proof plan while scanning the room up and down searching for the answer he was so desperately seeking. Suddenly, after taking in the ceiling the solution to his problem presented itself. Duncan's eyes had followed Mal's and when he looked up and saw the sprinklers, it hit him.

Their eyes connected a second time, and this time, Duncan smirked back. Ignoring the shouting on all sides of the room, quickly they both grabbed a chair and stood on them as they lifted their lighters to the ceiling closely towards the sprinklers.

Duncan let out a quick juvenile laugh and bellowed out, "Cheers!" While Mal smirked back feeling freeing and a lot more lighter than he had for the past few days. He laughed at the chaos that was sure to ensue in zero point seven seconds. And just like that, the water sprinklers were activated and started heavily pouring down like rain in every direction. It showered covering every inch, every corner of the room in seconds. In about the same time it happened, all thoughts of harming Ben were completely vanished, as the facility's alarms starting going off. Everyone inside the classroom was completely covered and soakened wet from head to toe. To think about anything other than getting out of 'the indoor rain' and away from the activated sprinklers was the last thing on anyone's mind. Both Miles and Laurie had (or tried so to speak) have everyone exit the room in a orderly fashion, but everyone bolted out like a lunatic as though the building itself was truly on fire.

On their way out, both Bailey and Duncan laughed like children with a sense of freedom. For her, this was her first real laugh which what felt like she hadn't done in ages. With her hand safely tucked in Duncan's, so they wouldn't get separated in all the chaos, they both fled out of the building together with the rest of the class directed by guards. Looking around them, it appeared they weren't the only class out there. Several security guards and other instructors were all outside as well. Chris pulled most of juvie out of the building and was tilting a microphone up towards his lips wearing a dissatisfied look on his face as though he'd rather be somewhere else. Over all the noise and ruckus, he shouted for everyone to 'shut up' and to form 'single filed lines' for each class all at the front of the building where ' _he'_ could see them all. Not far behind, both Duncan and Bailey came the rest of their class. Ed and Trent were not far behind, but ran at a slower pace. Ed for ( his weight) for obvious reasons, and Trent because he had shorter legs and wasn't physically in shape like most. Pete and Splotch choose to take their time getting out. Both Miles and Laurie were the last ones out of the classroom as they made sure everyone got out safely while although Roxanne was among one of the first out the classroom, she still somehow had lost sight of Dawn in the means of escape the downpour.

She felt a little disoriented the moment she realized it, and tried to stop to look about her, but was roughly shoved to the side by other delinquents rushing by to get out. She stifled a groan of pain while being knocked into a wall close by. She used it to regain her balance to keep from toppling over and was relieved to learned that Ben was fine too as he peered up at her from on top of her shoulder. She sighed as she started scanning the hallways looking for any sign of Dawn or the others, but found no trace of them or her. The small little blonde had simply vanished. Everyone else was lost in all the chaos and shouting in the hallways.

Even so, Roxanne continued to stubbornly look for the smaller girl while ignoring the alarms that sounded throughout the building alerting her like others to exit to safety.

 _"Just what was Dawn about to say before Mal interrupted us?"_ Roxanne started to ponder as she wandered off deeper down the hall lost in thought. Her mind reverted back to Dawn's and hers conversation from she wandered further on, she continued her search for the others while calling out their names, but mostly Dawn's since she was a visitor.

After passing several classrooms and supply closets, she finally found a tall, lanky familiar figure hulking in the shadows leaned against one of the lockers that led to public showers chambers.

"...'About time you showed up," She sneered while drawing closer narrowing her eyes to get a better view of him. "Took you long enough. Why'd you do that thing for Ben back there?...Or were you just showing off to impress me or something?...We both know that you-,"

"Shut up." A dry voice said in a cold, sharp reply. "I'm not Mal."

She gasped, but not at the tone, but whose voice it belongs to. "You!"

"That's right...it's me." Razor said stepping out of the shadows and lighting a smoke lifting it to his lips as he took a short puff of it.

Roxanne glared fearfully when she saw his face. _"That creep!"_ She mentally swore as she took a slow, careful step back. Regardless of how angry she felt at seeing him again, she was still terrified of him. The worst part of all was that she was alone with this sideshow freak again, and that on her part was a bad move.

Picking up on her fear, like a shark that senses blood in the water, Razor let out a dry chuckle before replying with a wicked look in his eyes, "...and I'm not you're savior either, princess."

She anxiously took another step back while fumbling in her pocket in search of her knife. His eyes followed her hands movements and picked up his pace.

Drawing closer, his twisted smile grew wider as he quickly added, "...I'm something much worse..."

Meaning while back inside the classroom...

Mal, however had stuck around a little while longer to watch everyone scatter like mice while reveling in it for a bit longer before he choose to do the same himself. He managed to slip by both women as both Miles and Laurie took their time and made small chat about their 'slight' failure to draw the class in for the day on their way out the rest of the building. Mal waited until they were out of sight before leaving himself. No way was he about to get stuck walking with those two hippie bimbos on his way out. He'd be the laughingstock of the town, or juvie so to speak.

As soon as their footsteps and voices died down and were drown out by the alarms, Mal started making his way down the hall on his own. Thoughts of how shitty his day was turning out to be was putting a damper on things in his favor, between being stuck playing along as his soon-to-be bride's slave and now this shit with Jared's sad excuse for fill-ins was a joke. The further he walked down the hall the more irritable his thoughts grew. He needed to find Roxanne before she flipped her lip and assumed that he bailed on her. He could see her now trying to call the old geezer revealing his master plans for once they got out of there. The mere thought of the old coot finding out about his ingenious plot to take over the family clan by taking the money and girl and ditching the rest of the empty-headed fools after the wedding could spell out disaster, even for him. And for once, it wouldn't a disaster that he'd revel in.

Another not so pleasant thought entered his mind causing him falter in his steps all together. But only for a brief second. What was worst, was Chef, who was now scheming against him. Something else he really needed right about now. What that crazy bastard was up to?...was something that even thwarted the mind's work of someone who was equally wicked (if not twice as so) in the means of torture as him, the malevolent one himself.

"Now that he knows my secret..." Mal trailed off under his breath and suddenly stopped. He took a breath and reminded himself to remain calm and keep a clear head. As if things were not bad enough, with having to deal with Steve trying to muscle his way into his turf by ruining everything he had planned with Roxanne, and now this. It was as though the whole world was conspiring against him.

Setting his face, he continued down the hall, but in a more rapid, and mechanically pace. He knew he was officially screwed by this point. So caught up with his looming thoughts was he, that once Mal turned the next corner, he nearly crashed into the last person he wanted to see at that very moment.

Dawn.

She beamed up at him unexpectedly as though she knew she find him at that very moment. And something about the mere thought and seeing her standing there and smiling up at him completely unnerved him to the very core.

"Watch were you're going, short-stuff!" He hissed putting space between them by edging away from her a bit. He was deliberately avoiding her.

Dawn noticed. Ever so, she wasn't hurt or offended by it. Instead Dawn simply smiled kindly back at him before speaking up. "Terrible sorry about that. Please forgive me, dark one. But shouldn't you be outside with the rest of the class?"

Mal rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her pun. He started to walk around her since she stood in his path. "Spare me the lecture toots, I'm not in the mood. Now kindly move aside, so that I can pass. I have better fish to fry than the likes of tiny, little 'ole you."

As he said this, Dawn was not phased by his insults to sarcasm. Instead she purposely blocked him from going around her and cut in by saying something that threw Mal off of his game. "What you did back there...that was really sweet of you."

Hearing those words, Mal nearly choked on his own. He bite back his urge to throttle her and responded in a restrained tone, "Excuse me, come again?"

Dawn simply smiled once more and hinted at it, "I think you know what I'm talking about. She would have been terribly upset if you hadn't act when you did."

"You did a good deed, 'Malevolent One." She simply concluded. "There's more to you than what meets the eye."

Mal went from being anger to being uneasy at her sweet words of nonsense. He needed to get away from this strange girl and fast. He tried to shove her to the side as he hastily replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just saw a good opportunity to cause some havoc by starting an 'indoor-dancing-in-the-rain' rave and took it. Now if you don't mind...Get. Out. Of. The. Way!"

The look Dawn gave him was one that clearly shown that she was not convinced nor threatened by his tone, but she could see the unspoken fear in his eyes. She knew that he was aware of what she was capable of doing if she desired it.

Seeing that fear in his eyes for that brief moment, Dawn was reminded of a small, scared child. She reached up and cupped his face and warmly spoke, "There is a good person somewhere inside of you. But you hold back by lingering...holding onto your anger and fears. Worst of all your insecurities." Continuing back to her previous words from before she quickly added, "What you did back there was proof of it. Mal, you are capable of doing good things."

Her words struck a sensitive cord in Mal's soul. His eyes grew large and his breath caught in his throat. He froze a second before regaining his senses. Slapping her hand away from his face, he aggressively spat, "Don't touch me!...Or try to fool me by filling my head with such nonsense! Now, move! Get out of the way!"

Dawn stood her ground which caused Mal to huff impatiently. He nearly exploded as he repeated, "I SAID...MOVE, PALM READER!"

"Very well. Have it your way." Shaking her head, Dawn sighed with pity in her gaze as she went on, "...but just remember if you don't learn to tame that temper of yours...you'll never receive what you desire most."

The entire time he tried to move her, Dawn had planted her feet directly into his path- into the hard marbled floors and skidded on the back of both her heels in an attempt to stay grounded on spot. She refused to be moved. By that point, Mal had grown frustrated with trying to get around her. For the moment being, he gave up trying to remove her from his path and decide to give in to her demands...temporary.

With his hands planted firmly on her shoulders, Mal looked at her suspiciously and demanded, "And just what the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

In the same gentle tone as always, Dawn softly said, "Is this how you speak to her?...The girl you cherish most? Do you speak to her like this?"

His eyes widened and he flushed, but mostly out of anger than the feeling of being exposed. Mal spat lividly."How do you know that?" Thinking back to her last visit, where Dawn had spoke of many things that day, Mal quickly added, "And how did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't hard." Dawn began gently picking up on what he was referring to, but pertained a knowing smile. "You made it pretty obvious, by how brightly green your aura shone that day. You, as the old saying goes behaved 'green with envy' by the mere mention of her being in love."

Mal gave her annoyed, dark look, but Dawn went on unfazed, "...even though it was you all along she felt that way about."

She had just gathered moments ago before everyone had scattered out of the building during his and Roxanne's little spat.

Looking as though this conversation was but a waste of his time, Mal set his jaw as he effortlessly removed her from his path this time without trouble, but then stopped when some of her words hit him. He turned around and shot back with an accused finger directed at her, "You knew I had feelings for her that day!"

"I suspected it." Dawn simply said without breaking eye contact with the tiniest of mischievous smiles gracing her lips.

By now, she was use to his aggressive personality from past visits with Mike in helping him tame his _darker half_ in order to better his mind defenses against him. Such memories now seems almost like a long forgotten dream from the past. However, now he seemed less...violent than usual.

Mal stifled the urge to yell as he threw back, "If you knew I had feelings for her, than how come you couldn't tell who she was swooning over back then?"

Dawn sighed warily, and looked it. For the first time since they started this conversation, she was beginning to feel drained, but nonetheless she complied by saying, "It doesn't work that way."

Mal cocked an critical eye, but waited to hear the rest.

"Sensing and observing one's aura is one thing, but determining one's feelings for another is an entirely different thing all together. Knowing how or what someone is feeling is determined by the color of one's aura, but who those feelings are directed at is not something one like myself can always simply see or sense alone. That is something that you have to figure out on your own." Dawn explained, placing a hand over his heart, and then concludes. "...By using this."

Mal stepped away with mixed feelings and uncertainty on his face. For once he couldn't think of something wised-ass to say in return, but he still found her logic to be ridiculous nonsense. Some of it, however did sound like it was solid, and did have some common sense of truth to it.

However so, with his dealings with her from in the past, Dawn had proven to him that she typically didn't lie like most individuals do. That was a trait he secretly admired...no, respected about her, but chose to keep that sense of respect to himself. He saw it as a way she could use it as a leverage over him, if the time came and the situation had arose- she might. Which was why it was something he refused to give voice to it.

Taking Mal's silence as permission to go on, Dawn softly suggested, "You should tell her how you feel before someone else does."

Feeling threatened by her sudden words of invasion to his privacy, Mal roughly pressed his hand over her mouth shoving her into the nearest wall and hissed a warning in her ear. "Not another word."

Mal shoved her further into the wall just as roughly. "You tell her, and I will-,"

Dawn struggles, but manages to pull his hand away to speak. With a sympathetic look in her doe-like gaze, Dawn softly whispers, "Lie to her?...You're afraid of rejection. I can sense it."

Mal's eyes flickered once again, but this time with fear. She just exposed more of his inner most demons- things no one had access to, but him alone.

More loudly with conviction now in her tone, Dawn pointed with an accusative finger speaking over him. "Every negative thought. Every confused or hurt feeling. And every hidden insecurity that you try to desperately hide by building yourself up to look tough when deep down you're really not..."

Dawn paused to catch her breath. With Mal towering over her, she was feeling slightly suffocated with such little room to breath, before she continued. "Just like every bully does, you build up walls all around you to keep others out and crawl into a shell inside yourself, so no one can reach you, but mostly you know once there- no one can ever hurt you."

Mal felt his insides freeze over. Everything she said was true. His grip tightened around her shoulders, but Dawn didn't stop to pause.

"...and worse of all, you are destroying yourself more every day each time you choose to do this to yourself. And you know something else Mal?...That's not the only thing you're hiding from or lying to yourself about." Dawn reached up at this point and touched his cheek out of pity while concluding, "Deep down you're afraid Mal...you're so afraid...because like Zoey, you fear being alone."

Mal's breathing suddenly picked up to a hitch as his fears were quickly replaced with anger. The dark look in his stare intensified as he glares down at her. "Shut up." He warns in a quiet voice barely audible to her ears due to the alarm's system.

"Why?" Dawn persists. "Wouldn't it be better to just be honest with yourself and tell her how you feel instead of hiding it all the time?"

 _"How in the hell can she read me this well?...Am I that obvious?...Is it written all across my face?..How?"_ He mentally demanded to himself out of disbelief.

Before either could reply, both were brought back to the present by a sudden scream. His blood turned to ice. It was faint, but the voice was all too familiar to Mal's ears.

Dawn gasped, cupping her hands to her face looking worried. "Oh dear!...That sounds like..."

"Roxanne!" Mal shouted, cutting off Dawn's last words.

There was no reply, only a long drawn out silence between the two of them.

No longer interested in their tedious conversation from before, Mal called out her name a second time, but with a note of panic in his tone.

Pushing the blonde to the side, Mal ran towards the source of the scream. Dawn also ran after him, not far behind. Looking at him now, Dawn had never seen Mal so panicked or scared, not since the time she had shown Mike how to fully take back control of his mind.

* * *

 ** _(In Chris's voice): Just what is that creeper, Razor up to?...And will Dawn expose Mal's deepest secret soon?...And will this therapy session from hell ever end?...Find out soon, in next upcoming chapter!..._**

 _ **A/N: I Will work on wrapping this therapy session up in the next chapter- even if it takes me an entire month to do it!...Dang it!...ugh! lol**_


	132. The Diagnosis for Troubled Love

_**Thank you Asewhj and Sideshowjazz1 reviewing and for being so patient with me!**_ _ **You guys rock and keep me going! ;) That and my lovely viewers too, big thanks to all of you for being patient and putting up with me! lol**_

 _ **I've decided since this is taking me so long to write this one, I'm gonna split it in two...but, I shall wrap up this scene if it kills me!**_

 _ **Okay! Now onto the normal intros...**_

 _ **Bailey is an oc created by Sideshowjazz1 from her sweet fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **Please Enjoy!...**_

* * *

After ten minutes had past since the evacuation of the juvie's delinquents, one of the security guards swiftly approached Chef and whispered something brief into his ear. Chef groaned out loud while rolling his eyes in an annoyed fashion as he frowned at their most recent report. He resisted the temptation to yell at them for their incompetence, but instead chose to deal with the matter head on himself. Chef bore an annoyed grimace while approaching Chris who was standing next to both part-time therapists- Miles and Laurie with a crossed look as they warily explained what had happened. As Chef drew closer, and judging from his own personal experience with the former TV self-obsessed host, he could tell Chris was about to have one of his infamous hissy fits. Just from the way he was crossing his arms and impatiently tapping one of his feet, Chris was about to explode on the spot. Some of the facilities' staff shot one another nervous looks.

"They don't pay me enough for this shit." Chef grumbled under his breath.

Everyone else stood in groups nearby as the staff herded together all of the delinquents like most schools would 'if they were in one.' They were made to form lines strictly out of the purpose in keeping them in the class they were originally in, priory before the sudden commotional out burst was created by the building's safety fire drill. Despite the facility body's attempts to keep everything in an orderly fashion, the closest, however, to forming such a line(s) was several small groups of teens that were spread far out in every direction instead. Each party was clustered together in tight, loose circles depending upon the group of males and their attitude towards the other. Some where chums, and some were not. Those that were not, were either in a heated argument over being looked at or simply glaring venomously at the other daring them to make the first move to initiate a fight. While those that got along had simply chatted idly about their day and what could possibly be the hold up inside. A few others like Pete and Splotch had kept to themselves and silently waited for the signal to go back in.

"This could be a while." Splotch said out of the blue with his eyes closed blocking out the noise and ruckus surrounding him. However, it wasn't meant for anyone in general while leaning up against a large, old oak tree with his arms folding loosely over his chest.

A few feet away was Bailey. She looked up at the sound of the eerie artist's voice from where she sat on a nearby bench next to Duncan and a few others. Her brow furrowed as she glanced over at him curiously and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Bailey didn't know much about this guy, but she had heard things...rumors. Most of them unpleasant. Things pertaining to his strange if not _morbid_ talented art. She had noticed how most guys had avoided him like the plague almost like with Mal. As though he too were a disease that would spread from simply getting too close.

Suddenly, Splotch slid down to a sitting position against the tree's trunk, and slowly pulled out what appeared to be a dark colored sketch book from his satchel that he was wearing over his shoulders from earlier. The book, from what she could tell, the pages were slightly frayed and torn on it's edges and sticking out from every which where- a bit of a mess to behold, really. Splotch also took out an old, used pencil bag as well. The faded, dull-colored green bag also looked worn to any viewer. All this, while withdrawing a dark red color pencil disturbingly similar to the color of blood, the estranged artist paid no mind to the others around him as he began to draw. Least of all, their disturbed looks.

Ed swallowed and looked uneasy. He fixed his gaze on a woodpecker several trees away. Something about that guy almost scared him as much as Mal did at times.

Bailey noticed everyone's reactions, including Duncan's. He looked as though he was just blocking Splotch out to keep the awkwardness at bay. The guy was an oddball that much was clear, but she wasn't fazed really by it much, just curious. However so, Bailey just realized that she never got a proper reply from Mr. Mysterious.

Whether, he was choosing to not to respond or simply putting more thought into his answer, Bailey would never know for someone else intervened before she repeated herself.

"Mal."

With an unimpressed look and a sigh, Pete answered her question instead if not almost immediately. His tone was silent, but the vexation in it was obvious when he spoke.

"Mal?..." Bailey repeated the name with confusion clearly heard in her voice. She didn't miss the note in Pete's tone, but chose not to press her luck with the big brute by asking.

Even if he was standing several feet away leaning against part of the building. Something about that guy just didn't sit well with her, and she couldn't put a finger on it, but she could feel it. His deep loathing for her and Duncan was made quite clear by the intense glare he continued to send them. From the expression he bore, he seemed like the type that would break you in half if you looked at him the wrong way...or for too long.

"Yes, Mal." He spat as though the very name in itself tasted like bile in his mouth before stating, "Who else did you think?"

"No need to be a dick about it, pal." Duncan snapped heatedly. "She only asked a simple question."

"...Annnd I answered it," Pete baited just as heatedly as he cut in. "You got something you wanna add to it, do you punk?"

Duncan rolled up his sleeves, itching to finish their would-be fight from earlier. Almost jumping to his feet if it weren't for the fact that Bailey grabbed one of his arms to hold him back, Duncan would have been on him in seconds.

"Hey, don't let him get you like that." Bailey quickly said trying to distract him from the idiot in front of them. "He's just another hot head with an attitude is all." Duncan tensed up for a moment, but relaxed as Bailey calmly, whispered words of encouragement which helped him settle some of his steam.

Duncan let out a deflated sigh."Fine." He managed to say in a less heated tone. However, his eyes still remained locked onto Pete's as he did. But only for a few seconds more before looking away and indulging in a conversation with what Pete could see was Duncan's female counterpart- his woman.

Pete saw, and only scoffed at the sight."Weaklings." He muttered under his breath.

Love for him was such a weak, useless emotion- meant for fools. It troubled him though that such a soft and inferior emotion could capture someone as brutally-strong and sinister as Mal in it's clutches in such a short amount of time. He had watched as the boss had fallen into it's obvious trap by falling for that little loud-mouth hussy of his. He had been silent about it up until this point, but even now, Pete still swore bitterly to himself with annoyance the entire time. He did not care for love nor yearned for it. It was a joke, because in the end, someone always got hurt.

Splotch had not even lifted an eye while Ed on the other hand, looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words for it. So he remained silent while entwining his hands together looking down at his feet as though he'd find an answer there instead, but found none.

"What is Mr. Dark and Disturbed doing still in the building anyway?" Bailey deadpanned while fingering the edge of one of her library books in a bored manner. In her head Bailey moans to herself, _"He just has to make things difficult, doesn't he?"_

"Who knows?...This is _Mal_ we're talking about here." Duncan shrugged as he idly scratched his jawline lazily and humored. "...but knowing that creep, he's probably setting up booby-traps somewhere for some moron to fall into later."

Duncan trailed off with a devious twinkle in his eye, "...now that's something I'd do..."

Bailey snorted before adding her thoughts.

"...or trying to seduce Roxanne again." She mindlessly contributed to his thoughts.

"...or some other creep is." Duncan added lazily paying no mind to what he just said. Until both he and Bailey jumped up at that last one, and paled causing Ed to shuffle around uncomfortable where he sat. Looking around, neither saw sight of... _Steve!..._

"You don't think he would..." Bailey started in a startled tone.

"Yeah, he would." Duncan concluded with just as much concern mirrored in his.

"We should tell McLean. He should be made aware of this." Ed suddenly said in a careful tone not to drew attention to himself from Pete or others like him and Razor.

"Don't be absurd!...Any type of sexual behavior is prohibited in the facilities' rules! I know because I read it's guidelines."

Bailey nearly jumped at the voice from behind her (them), but when she realized whom it belong to, she wanted to slide under a rock and hide there for a while. Never in her life has Bailey ever felt so annoyed by someone's voice. She now understood what it felt like to be in Cody's shoes. Just like Sierra, Dave never let up on his constant stalking.

The guy was a human leech!...And worst of all, she couldn't get rid of him as flashback of scenes where she purposely tried to avoid him and yet, he still managed to find a way to locate and bug her. Which ironically he was unaware of his annoyance to her.

"Why would someone do something so irresponsible? That's just stupid!" Dave continued to mouth off throwing his hands up in the air.

Dave's loud irritable voice startled not only Bailey, but Ed too. Duncan would never admit it, but so was he. For him, Duncan was not expecting little Dave to sudden pop up like that. He was somewhat impressed. The little dweeb was becoming ballsy. Despite his sudden appearance, someone else had beaten them all to the punch.

"Because he is the only one aside from Mal, himself that gives Chris and the others this much hell." Trent simply stated while adjusting his glasses more firmly set on the bridge of his nose. He bore a not so impressed look from where he sat just down from Ed.

It would almost appear that the little bookworm was trying to up little Dave or so it seemed to Duncan. He let out a silent laugh, and smirked.

By now, Chef had stepped up to the plate.

"Hey Chris," Chef cautiously remarked almost nervously himself. "One of the fellow guards says Mal's still in there, and few others too. What'da you suggest we do?"

Chris spun around with his eyes blazing. "What?"

Muttering noticeably loud under his breath, Chris complained, "One of these days, that kid will be the death of me."

Chris threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and practically spat as he demanded, "Get them out of there right now this minute!...That's what I suggest you should do!"

Chef and the two women took a few paces back avoiding the heat as Chris continued to vent. "If they're not out here in the next five minutes, and I miss my appointment to see my hairdresser, I will seriously lose it!"

Chef covers side of his face with one hand and mutters to Laurie and Miles, "That won't be the only thing he loses." Then thinks out loud, "What hair?...Didn't that crazy girl spike his shampoo and hair products?"

Both women looked on the verge of busting a gut and started to snicker among themselves earning them a smug grin from Chef.

"What was THAT?!" Chris barked with his eyes blazing like flames and his face beet red. All three of them froze immediately ceasing their laughter and fun. More than ever, Chris wanted to fire them and a few chosen others. Technically Miles and Laurie were volunteer workers, but still...

"Nothing!" All of them replied in panicked unison. Laurie more so than Miles, while Chef was more use to Chris's pointless threats by now. He just rolled his eyes in response. When no one spoke, Chris did.

"Good," Chris retorted crossing his arms hotly. "Because I don't feel like looking for new employees right now."

When no one budged, one of Chris' eyes twitched as he yelled, " So, what are you waiting for?...Get to work! Find them, or starting looking for new employment!"

Miles pointed out meekly with a shaky finger, "But you just said you didn't want to look for new staff members?.."

Chef placed his hands on her shoulders and started to pull her away as Chris was about to explode. "Bad idea, girly!" He whispered in her ear.

Back inside in the building, Chris wasn't the only one having technically issues.

The same could be said about Mal's sensitive predicament as well. For, it would appear that even he wasn't the only one who's vulnerabilities were being uncovered and exposed that day. For, somewhere much deeper inside of the heart of the facility down an eerie, dark and deserted hallway, water continuously drips slowly from it's rusty pipes lining the upper walls not far from the halls connected to the public shared showers' chamber. The dripping pipes, it's sound was louder than the distant sirens blaring off into the background. Except for a low, heinous voice that spoke up.

"I'm something much worse..."

With an eerie gleam in his eyes that started to unravel her inner most fears, Razor sauntered over idly towards Roxanne like a cat. Roxanne glared venomously at him while slowly backing away until finding herself cornered into a wall between herself and the sick bastard before her. Remembering all too well what type of character he truly was, Roxanne did her best to remain calm.

"Shit." She swore quietly out of frustration. Her voice sounds more like a hiss than a silent whisper that it was.

With a cocky smirk plastered across his face, Razor drawled smugly, "I was wondering what you plan to do without the boss' protection." Leaning in closer pining her in until his mouth was inches from her ear, he teased in an equally silent tone. "You really shouldn't have come here... _alone_."

The second his breath brushed her cheek, Roxanne's senses immediately screamed for her to scratch his eyes out and run. She felt the urge to hurl from his closeness. With her dilemma with Mal and other things. This, as far as she was concerned, was the last thing she needed right now.

Fully aware of the disposition she was in, Razor gave a small, cruel chuckle as he took a small tress of her hair. He teased it between his fingers as he gloated in an equally mocking manner, "Tell me dollface, are you scared yet?...Because you should be."

As if on reflex, Roxanne flinched at his touch and immediately shoved him away while raising her voice louder than what she originally intended to. Her voice slightly wavered despite her attempt to hide it. "...D-Don't...touch me!"

Razor narrowed his eyes sharply in her direction. His outrage at being so easily shoved to the side could be felt several feet away not just by the intense look he sent her, but also by the way he cracked his knuckles. Slowy, one at a time. Despite his sudden fit of anger, once Razor saw the fleeting look of fear in the girl's eyes, his lit up in a dark and intoxicated way almost similar to someone else Roxanne knew all too well.

 _"What is this guy's deal?"_ She nervously thought, until it hit her as images of her knocking him down and making him looking like a weakling in front of Mal's flunkies and his idiot friends last night. She gulped tentatively.

"Ohhhh!...so you are scared aren't you, babe?" He mused tilting his head to the side with sudden interest in her fear. Razor wasted no time as he took a few steps closer to ensure she didn't get past him this time.

Drawing what little bit of courage she had left, Roxanne retorted back, "What do you want creep?"

Razor's eyes twitch at the insult, but chose to ignore it as he ventured on to arrogantly remark, "I think it's about time we had a little chit-chat between the two of us."

Roxanne cocked a critical eye crossing her arms, and scoffed, "And why would I be interested in doing that?...especially with the likes of you?" She could feel Ben's unease as he shifted around her shoulders and back into the safe confines of one of her pockets. She pressed her point further by adding, "And we're certainly not on friendly terms either."

"I don't care about any of that nonsense. Believe me, I'm well aware of that girly." He said in a voice hinting close to impatience. "But you are walking a very thin line, and even Mal before long won't be able to save you from your recklessness."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, not liking his tone. As creeped out as she was by this freakshow, even she was beginning to lose her patience. In a very tight laced tone, she growled, "Get to the point already, what do you want?"

Her tone and body language confounded Razor. Back home, where he lived in the ghettos and run-down old apartments own by drug dealers, everyone feared him. Even some of the guys here that knew him, Razor personally, knew better than to test him. Aside from Mal and a few other bigger threats, most of everybody avoided him and didn't think twice about challenging his authority or status. But this girl...she was the Pandora to Mal's box of evils and horrors unleashed. She was the very bane to his plot for revenge against Mal.

 _"I will have my vengeance for what he did..."_ Razor vowed silently to himself. The memory was strong. The memory of him looking into the mirror each day to see the jagged, ugly scars left behind where Mal had permanently marred almost every inch of his flesh...for life. The very memory burned into his mind brighter and more painfully than any cigarette burn ever could. The mere thought of it scorched him like fire until all he could see was red.

At the thought, Razor suddenly snapped like a wild man.

By frightening her and grabbing her shoulders out of his kept anger, Razor slammed her into the wall as he wrapped his hands around her throat and unleashed his wrath onto her.

"WHAT IS MY POINT?!" Razor bellowed lividly while squeezing the life out of her. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MY POINT IS, YOU STUPID LITTLE HARLOT!"

Roxanne stare back in absolute terror for a moment as she felt her precious air being stolen from her lungs. She was lost in the moment when he lunged towards her. The red headed little rebel began to cough while clawing helplessly at his arms- digging her nails into him trying to regain control of the situation, but to no avail. It wouldn't be long before she did lose control and start to really panic.

 _"Where was that perverted jerk when I need him?"_ She wondered with panic. Through his tight vise, Roxanne managed to squeeze out weakly, "...l-let go!..."

Razor watched as she struggled and laughed. His laughter was dark and cruel. At seeing how helpless she was as he towered over her, Razor reveled in the his new position of power over the tiny girl before him. Still livid from the way she looked down on him, Razor managed to control his temper and spoke in a much calmer voice. "I don't know what hold you have over the boss, but don't think for a second I don't see what games you're playing at."

Confusion was written all over her features. Desperate to get air, Roxanne tried to distract the creep with words as she spoke, "W-What are you...t-talking about?"

"You know what!" He hissed as he brought his face within inches of hers. Through narrowed eyes, he snarled, "The boys and myself have watched you since this morning! Mal wouldn't ever under any normal circumstances play the role as your obedient little slave unless..."

He stopped in mid sentence leaving his words hanging in the air. As if to hide his sudden new found thoughts- an 'epiphany' that struck him so soundly that even he felt foolish for not coming it's conclusion before. More to himself than rather out loud, he ventured. _"... if he didn't already have some motive behind it."_

After coming to that conclusion, Razor studied the girl's face for a second. He could see her fear. Her eyes were beading up from the strain of trying to break free and gain precious air. Even through her terror of him, it was clear as day from the haughty glare she was sending him, that she was as defiant as ever. Why Mal was so love-struck over this scrawny little ragamuffin , he'd never know. As if hit by lightening, an evil grin crossed his eyes as the word 'lovesick' played over in his head. _"Of, course, now it all makes sense. He's grown soft due to his feelings for this girl, and now she has control over him, because he'll do anything to keep her his..."_

He barely loosened his grip an inch as he leered down at her most smugly. As if she were not even there before him, Razor deducted more to himself than to her, "He's tolerating this little wench because of his affections for her." His expression temporarily changed to that of disdain while muttering, "What a fool."

Razor released his grip, shoving her to the side with disgust as though whatever spell she held over his boss might soon infect him too.

Roxanne sucked in sweet air after coughing for a few minutes from the lack of it. At the mention of Mal having 'affections' for her, Roxanne ignored the mixed bitter feelings she had towards the asshole so-to-speak, and snapped, "No, you are a fool for daring to put your hands on me! Once Mal finds out about this, he'll-"

Hearing her loud and annoying voice ringing in his ears, Razor jerked his head back around and barked, "...'Mal' isn't going to know about this!...Because if you so much as breathe a word about this, I'll tell him about yours and Steve's 'touching little encounter' on your way with that wannabe punk, Duncan to save his little damsel in distress!"

Roxanne was rubbing the tender flesh around her neck where his hands had dug in when she caught what he had said and her eyes widened. At the mention of her rondevu with Steve and the others last night, Roxanne slightly flushed. She had almost forgotten about that as the image of Steve bending low to press his lips against the back of hand like a some kind of cheesy knight-in-shinning-armor straight out of a fairytale story. Her cheeks inflamed at the short memory.

"Tha...That's none of your business!" She spat hoping her flushed expression would be masked by her sudden burst of outrage at his attempted blackmail.

Shoving her back again from not liking her saucy tone with him, Razor snapped.

He sneered with loathing and venom filling his voice with hate as he spoke. "I'm just about fed up with your uppity little ass. I know your kind when I see it, princess." He spat.

Roxanne repulsed heatedly at the very mention of the word 'princess', especially coming from his mouth.

"I recognize it by the way you walk around and carry yourself in those cute little, short skirts of yours, like you own the place or something." He continued to rant yanking her closer as he pointed at her type of clothing. "Don't think I for a moment, I haven't noticed that you come from one of those swanky rich people's families...always looking down your nose at guys like myself or even... _Mal_."

Her nerves rattled and her mind frazzled by his trash talk, Roxanne managed to fire back, "I-I don't know what you're talk about? I am no different than you are! I am not receiving special treatment here, and nor is Bailey!...And why are you so concern about Mal, when we both know that you could careless about him or anyone else here for that matter?! "

He sent her a dark look that clearly read, "Don't give me that shit!", that he wasn't buying her sob story, before going on.

"You're playing with fire, toots." He warned hotly gripping her chin roughly. "Best stop while you can, because once Mal learns of you not returning his affections..." His eyes light up with a wickedness in them that she didn't think he possessed as Razor went on. "...you think he's hurt you bad before in the past..." He stopped to give a sarcastic laugh. "Trust me, he'll do much worse than hurt your little friends this time around. You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you himself."

Part of her wanted to feel guilty for what she was doing to Mal while the other part scolded her for even considering thinking about feeling sorry for that jerk. He the main cause of all of her problems and everyone else's there was no way in hell was she calling off her plight for revenge against him. She was going to ruin him and his reputation, even if she had to sign her soul over to the devil himself. However, before Roxanne could even think of retorting back at the creep in front of her, something small and dark was speedily crawling towards her on the wall beside her face. Her eyes widened in panic as they were drawn towards it like a moth drawn towards the light.

In mere seconds she let out an ear piercing scream that echoed off the walls.

Immediately Razor removed his hands from her to cover his ears that were now throbbing from the high pitch sound of her screams. He swore irritably while withdrawing. As he finally decided to look up to find the reason for her stupid shrieks, Razor narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the source of the matter.

When his gaze zoomed in on the small dark, dot scurrying rapidly towards her as she tried 'pathetically' swatting it away, he wanted face-palm from the ludicrous of it all.

"A bug." He muttered in utter disbelief while wearing a blank look on his face . "She's freaking out over a bug?..."

Then he smirked, as a dark grin lit his dark features. In seconds he snatched up what could only be described from Roxanne's terrified point of view...was a disgusting cockroach! With a cruel laugh, Razor pinned her in and dangled the monstrosity within a mere few inches of her face causing her terror to intensify to tenfold.

He laughed as he thought out loud, "This is the best revenge ever!" To her, he taunts, "What's the matter little red?...Scared of a little bug?"

Near to hyperventilating, Roxanne struggled in almost hysterics trying to pushed him away to avoid coming in contact with the insect before her. In panicked tones, she screamed, "Get it away from me!"

"I think not." Razor said in delight as he chuckled while inching the bug closer towards her face as it struggled to break free and scurry away. Roxanne's breathing increased into full out panic, she was near to tears, and Razor was loving it. Her screams were now his delight like musical notes filling the air. Until she decked in him his jaw...

Razor was knocked back a few steps by the unexpected impact of her fist meeting his face. He was still astonished that such a tiny girl could pack quite a punch like that. He watched as she shrunk away from the bug as it ran in circles around her feet before finding a crack in the floor tile to escape into. But right now he was far too angry to care about that. The only thing that was on his mind was...spilling some blood.

"I'll make you regret that bitch." He said quietly wiping the blood from his bottom lip and drawing closer towards her. He reached her in a matter of seconds by yanking her up by the collar of her shirt off the ground a few feet until she was on eye level with him. "Now who is going to save you?"

Roxanne gasped, but said nothing. She refused to be afraid or feel shame for standing up for herself. Her only response instead was an intense glare. Roxanne shot daggers at him, daring him to do it. She wouldn't go down...not without a fight.

Just as Razor made his remark, he retracted his arm back to return the favor by initiating his hit. But before his hit was made, a deep, dark voice echoing in Razor's ears. "Touch her and you die!"

Mal's voice could be heard as it bounced off the walls like deafening boom, similar to thunder. Before Razor could even think to react or come up with an excuse for his actions, Mal's fist collided with Razor's face sending him crashing into the wall a feet away from Roxanne. In seconds Roxanne noticed Dawn arrive on the scene. The petite, little blonde hunched over gripping her knees trying to catch her breath. Her face was flushed from the chase.

 _"She was with Mal this entire time?"_ Roxanne thought with bewilderment. _"But why?"_

Mal's furious shouts tore Roxanne's attention back to him.

Mal was raining blows down on Razor mercilessly, and in seconds, he threw him to the ground, and growls threateningly. "What'd I say about touching her, or going anywhere her?!...You got a death wish peon!"

"No, boss!...It's just that-" Razor sputtered in fear as he cowered at Mal's dark rage. If it were possible for Roxanne to see his aura like Dawn was capable of doing so, it would appear like a great mass of demonic darkness rising towards the ceiling about to descend upon his underling beneath him.

Mal narrowed his eyes before snapping his head off.

Looking up through her heavy breathing as Dawn observed Mal jumping some rough looking fellow, she made mental notes to herself, _"The Malevolent...*huff*...One is...*huff*...fast! I've never seen him appear so panicked before...*huff*...Not since the time when Mike finally discovered for himself how suppress Mal's dark reign over him...*huff*...Truly amazing, how unselfish he's become...However, he's as equally dangerous as ever."_

Just moments after witnessing him throw the other boy to ground and pummeling him on the very spot, Dawn sighed with annoyance as she concluded to herself, _"But he still has a long way to go."_ It was made obvious to her that the 'dark one' was still quite very rough around the edges.

By this point as Roxanne was torn with trying to decide to break up the fight or just let Mal have his way, Dawn had inched her way over towards her unaware of her presence. Roxanne continued to fret. To her either way, if she interfered, Mal would only snap her head off, and she back at him for doing it. She sighed dejectedly mumbling to herself, "Another fight...that's all it will be if I try to say anything."

"Try using patience and more kind words." Dawn suddenly intervened.

Roxanne jumped back in surprise like a wet cat. She spat with wide, startled eyes, "How long were you standing there?" As her nerves slowed down, she twisted her face in a confused look and suddenly demanded, "What do you mean by 'using patience and being nice to him'?"

Roxanne crossed her arms and gave Dawn a reproaching look. "There's no way I'm being nice to that jerk! I'd rather wear a stupid dress and be forced to sign up for a beauty pageant before doing that!" Snapping her head to the side, and mouthing off under her breath, Roxanne said more to herself than to Dawn, "And I hate wearing dresses..."

Once more Dawn sighed with unease. What was she going to do with these two?...They were so stubborn. They would never bend, which is why neither of them were getting anywhere with the other. "It never hurts to try." She insisted. "You'll draw more flies with honey than you will with vinegar."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes, and said, "No." She refused to fall for that, and for that matter why was Dawn trying to stand up for Mal? Of all people, why him? Shouldn't she be dissuading her from drawing any type of contact with him? This was Mal they were talking about right?...Right?!

During that time Mal had never let up from his assault with his fellow underling.

Snapping at him roughly towards his face, Mal snarls cold and deadly, "She is mine. The girl belongs to me. No one gets to touch her, but me. She is my plaything to do with as I see fit."

"I know that, but-" Razor tried cut in again weakly as blood trickling down his face from a nose bleed.

Mal's eyes darkened as he spoke quietly. "I don't want to hear your lame excuses. You will do as you're told, because if you don't, you may not live long enough to regret your poor choice in decisions. If I see you even so much as look at her again, I'll send you out of here faster than you could ever think possible in a body-bag myself!...Do you understand?"

From the sidelines, Dawn continued to glance over back and forth looking at Roxanne's reaction to Mal's violent behavior with curious observation. Studying her face, Dawn could tell that something odd was going on between the both of them. She knew Mal's reason for his behavior, it was pretty obvious, but what was Roxanne's?...She just stood there looking cross, but clearly upset due to her recent episode brought on by the gentleman Mal was currently subduing at the moment. Normally, any other girl in her position would have made a run for it, and ditched Mal at the first chance they got, but instead she didn't. She just continued to stay put, rooted to where she was standing, almost like she was...

Dawn gasped. "Oooooh!"

Her pale blue eyes lit up with surprise as a small gasp escape her lips as soon as it hit her. It was like the fogged had cleared. The flushed, embarrassed look Roxanne was angrily sending Mal was like daggers. The look was painfully clear. "So that's who it was?" She softly whispered out loud with a tiny smile curving her lips while unbeknownst to others close by.

Mal drew his fist back preparing to strike as the scumbag under him continued to cower with wide, frightened eyes. The fear on his face was answer enough to see that he wanted nothing more than to beg for mercy, but knew his boss wouldn't allow it, especially once his temper was tested. Razor swallowed dryly as he attempted to speak for himself, "...I...got it! I got it, boss!...Please don't-,"

However, he was cut off.

Dawn began as she tried to speak after seeing how uncomfortably-flustered and irritated Roxanne appears to be by his actions. "Mal, maybe this would be a good time to for you to put aside the violence and start by telling Roxanne the truth-,"

Mal quickly interjected. His eyes grew wide with panic when he saw the look Roxanne sent him.

"No!" He barked biting Dawn's head off as he whipped his head around in her direction and pointed accusingly like a wild man, "You zip it!...Not another word!...I warned you about interfering with this."

Ignoring Razor by this point and getting his feet to halt any further action Dawn intended doing, Mal marched heatedly towards both girls. His dark eyes narrowed in on Dawn.

"Did you not hear when I told you to stay out of it," He warned hotly, picking up his pace. "Because I meant it."

Both him and Dawn knew what he was referring to as their conversation leaked into Mal's mind from earlier. In seconds, Mal recalled their little chit-chat before they arrived to the scene at hand...

 _Mal was taking the lead as he sped through the hallways in the direction he heard Roxanne last scream. Dawn was hot on his heels, but at a slightly slower pace since her legs were not quite as long and agile as Mal's. However, she managed to keep up at an even pace. Soon she was almost evenly beside him, and was barely breaking a sweat._

 _Mal noticed and glared._

 _Seeing her caught up with him, Mal's nostrils flared with annoyance as he shot her a dark look. "Don't think I'm gonna slow down for you," He announced curtly and then added,"Because I'm not!"_

 _"You don't have to, I'm keeping up just fine, thank you." Dawn managed to say with a smile. "Even so, I thank you for your concern."_

 _Mal's eyes twitched in further irritation as he growled wordless in response. "...Grrr!..."_

 _Dawn just continued to smile sweetly at him which only infuriated him even more until Mal suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Dawn stopped too with a confused expression her face._

 _"Why'd we stop?" She asked, then pointed out.. "I thought she was important to you."_

 _As flushed as Mal was from the race and for his temper getting the better of him, he prayed his face wasn't giving him away due to her silly comments. He looked her dead in the eye and quietly warned, while ignoring her question. "When we arrive, keep your mouth shut about my business with Roxanne. You say nothing, you tell her nothing, do you understand?"_

 _Dawn's smile faltered and she took on a more serious look too. "I see, but you do realize you are only causing yourself more pain this way by hiding the truth from her?"_

 _Mal's eyes grew darker as did his tone as he spoke coldly. "I don't need you sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." With that he took off once more leaving a troubled looking Dawn following his in tracks not far behind._

The flashback ended as Mal reflected his thoughts grimly. _"I don't need her's or anyone's help, I'll fix this matter myself on my terms."_

As he drew closer, Dawn saw there was no point in trying to reason with him, so instead she sighed and stated, "Very well, have it your way then. " She watched in the corner of her vision as the other boy took up the opportunity to make a break for it the second Mal released him before concluding, "But, don't say I didn't try to warn you."

Before Mal could get a word out, Roxanne intervened. Her tone made him freeze in his tracks. "What is she talking about?"

The coldness in her stare and hard tone in her voice was like ice. Mal was speechless for words. There was no way he could tell her what Luna Lovegood over here was referring to, and one glance at Dawn herself, she sent him a look that screamed, "Well...tell her already!".

Seconds rolled by into what felt like an eternity for Mal...

Roxanne finally huffed irritably when she saw Mal ignoring her question and just standing there blank-faced at both her and Dawn. She threw her hands up in the air and exploded, "Fine, I don't care! I don't care whatever you do or what you were doing with her! Or 'any girl' for that matter!"

She marched up to him as she continued to vent. "But the fact that you disappeared when I made it relevantly clear to you, that _you_...were suppose to stay by my side from now and here out!...And yet, you didn't, _did you!?_...Did you?!.."

Mal made a 'what the hell?!' face at Dawn while she simply just shrugged returning his glance with a "I told you so' look. Mal's temper was starting to heat up as he returned his attention back to Roxanne. However, whatever he was going to say, Roxanne never gave him a chance to say it.

Dawn watched on with intrigued fascination.

Roxanne lowered her voice into a fierce whisper as she hissed furiously at him, "While you were off trying to seduce her, I was busy trying defend what's left of my innocence no thanks to you from that creep of yours, Razor!"

Mal's temper was rocketing, but he still was able to speak in an even tone voice. However, quieting and chilling it was.

"Why are you complaining to me about 'what we did'?," He said leaner closer so Dawn didn't catch any of it as he continued, "You were the one in control then, just as you are the one in control now."

Roxanne flushed furiously as soon as he brought up 'that' topic and narrowed her eyes coldly. "How dare you bring that up! You were the one that-,"

Roxanne's heated words along with Mal's were drown out as their argument continued to fester, but what either realized was that Dawn heard every word of their heated conversation. Her hearing was a lot better than you'd think, especially for someone who was in tuned with nature.

Dawn's brow furrowed with concern. Just standing from the sidelines she could tell that there was an extreme difference in the girl's aura before her. Before, it shone with a lovely glow of pink, now however, in the short amount time that she was away, Roxanne's aura has darkened considerably. It's become tainted with ugly, destructive thoughts. It was becoming almost as green as Mal's was the last time she had seen him, only her's was continuing to darken. There was no stop to it. Even now, Dawn could barely make out the small shimmering dots of pinkness that remained in tact. Dawn gasps at the sight of it.

"Oh my!...Her aura is filled with so much fury and hatred. What could have pushed her into such a dark place?" Dawn softly stated with worry. Gazing at Roxanne she concluded, "Her heart is becoming dark." Looking over at Mal, she sadly moaned, "What have you done, Malevolent One?..."

 _"You wound yourself more in the long run by doing this to yourself. Whatever you have done,"_ She silently observed. _"You should act quickly and undo it before it is too late- before the two of you do something you'll both live to regret...oh dear!..."_

Silently, Dawn continued to take note of their heated argument. She was determined once they left and went outside with the others that she would do everything in her power to try and help them settle their differences. For their relationship to heal and start a new, was entirely up to them. It was a decision they both needed to make.

By this point, she had completely zoned out until she heard Mal's angry retort. She gasped and blushed at both of their use of language, "Oh my!...That is really un-called for." As she watches their fight heat up. Mal's knuckles twitching with anger while Roxanne shaking with red, hot fury of her own.

"Why are you so pissed off now? I just took out that peon, and you're still bitching about it?...Fuck!..." Mal snapped waving his hand in the direction Razor had disappeared off to.

Jabbing him in the chest, Roxanne riots, "Yeah...well, it wouldn't have ever happened in the first place if you had simply done as I said and stayed at my side!...But nooooo!...You just had to run off, so you could make moves on her, didn't you!?"

Mal needed not veer his head in Dawn's direction to know whom Roxanne was pointing out. He then suddenly snidely remarks, "Oh!...I get it, you think just because I was alone with Bailey a few hours last night and now with golden locks over there, (jerks his thumb towards Dawn) that automatically makes me man-whore, is that it?"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at him evenly before responding. "If the shoe fits, then lace it up slut!" She shrieked at him.

Mal said nothing for a split second as he stood there wordless, before it hit him. " _She's jealous..."_

He let out a short laugh and remarked waving his hand over his head in a dismal fashion, "I'm out of here. I don't need this." He turned and left.

Roxanne's eyes were like flames as she screamed at his back. "Where do you think you're going?! I didn't say you could leave! Get back here, you...you JERK!"

Mal rolled his eyes and was unfazed by it at this point before simply saying, "Out. Where everyone else is. At least there, I won't have focus on your nagging."

Roxanne's eyes narrowed. "Fine," She started after him until she was evenly paced with him. "...then I guess I can focus on my 'guy friends' for chance instead your sour-looking face."

Mal stopped dead in his tracks and stood still like a statue as a vein in his temple started to twitch. He jerked his head in her direction and spoke in a quiet tone, that was disturbingly calm. "What did you say?"

Roxanne ignored the fear that was creeping upon her as she took the challenge head on. Her tone just as quiet, but slightly wavering from both fear and anger, "You heard me. You can sulk to yourself, and I'll hang with Trent."

Mal's already dark colored eyes only darkened more from the comment she just made. Seeing how furious he was becoming from her words, Roxanne smugly smiled in triumphant rubbing it in his face which only angered him further.

 _"That little bitch..."_ He silently hissed to himself as anger rolled off of him in waves. _"There's no way to stop her either since she forced me into making that deal with her this morning!...And what's even more irritating, is the fact that she know's it!...Damn it! I'm screwed!"_

At this point, Dawn suddenly appeared between them like a referee.

"Okay, guys that's enough. Time out!" Dawn insisted. Both looked a little startled to see her suddenly pop up between them, but continued to glower and pick at each other nonetheless. Dawn frowned for the first time at both of them and warned. "I meant it, both of you! If you have anything nice to say to one another, than don't say anything at all."

Both of them stopped fighting, but continued to glare at each other in silence before backing off completely. Dawn led them down the hallway back towards front to the entrance. How she knew where everything was, was a sheer wonder to both them. Even so, unbeknownst to Roxanne, Mal sent her sideways glare filled with the promise of vengeance.

 _"She may have won this battle for now,"_ Mal vented to himself hotly. _"but, the war is still mine!"_

Not too far away, the trio of misfits was being watched. Dawn was not the only one who had made note of the situation at hand, just around the corner of the next hall, Razor had stopped and decided to get a better understanding of 'what was really going on' between them. He had observed the whole ordeal and was disgusted by it. Why Mal, the most feared criminal in all of juvie, was letting a girl (one as puny as her, not to mention loud and obnoxiously-annoying) boss him around, was something even he couldn't understand. It confounded Razor completely. Was she that important to him, that the boss would swallow all of his pride and manly-hood just to let her do as she pleases?

Just as they all stepped outside exiting the building, all three of them, including Razor lurking in the shadows paused to watch as Chris was having another one of his episodes. More or less, one of his meltdowns while some of the staff members were trying to pacify him with everything they could possibly think of ranging from buying him latte beverages to sucking up and complimenting him on his looks to even letting him use one of them as a lawn chair. Neither Chris nor any of the members of his staff noticed them coming out. Most had their hands tied trying to please Chris, who in turn refused to be sated by their sugar-coated words of lies. Being in the television business for so long, Chris could spot a fan or even a suck-up a mile away without even trying. Even so, that still didn't mean the former realty-host was beneath accepting to be pampered and fussed over like a king.

"Pathetic." Mal muttered after picking up his jaw like the other two were.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and reluctantly stated, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but for once, I agree with you. I really can't stand that guy."

"Exactly why I'm always helping myself to his shit!" Mal boasted with a laugh, than added to himself with a devious smirk, _"Ha!...What's so funny is that the moron hasn't even a clue it's me doing it!...Probably thinks it Chef or some other loser punking him!"_

Dawn's eyes lit up. Clasping her hands together, she chirped brightly. "Yes! Very good! That's the first step to recovery." The fact that they were actually able to agree upon something was a sure sign of hope, and that for Dawn, was something to work with.

"What?!" Both hot heads shouted at once with flustered and demanding stares. Mal's though more intense than Roxanne's for reasons of his own he'd rather keep hidden than exposed.

When they quickly realized what they had just done, the two flushed furiously at the other. Roxanne glared at Mal and immediately pouted. She crossed her arms and avoided his gaze causing Mal to simply glare back a moment longer while clenching his fists.

All this before directing his attention back onto the small blonde in front of them. Roxanne reluctantly mimicked Mal's actions letting her gaze follow his, despite all the while silently chiding herself for allowing such a situation to befall her and continued to sulk making faces. She too wanted an explanation just as badly for what Dawn suddenly blurted out.

The twinkle in Dawn's eyes grew with a secret, tell-tale smile. "Ooooh...nothing!" She beamed with a soft giggle. Both gave her a demanding look for an explanation, but all she said was, "You'll see soon enough."

With that, Dawn simply left the pair dumbfounded at the entrance while strolling off to join the others.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A huge part of this chapter was on Dawn and her focus on the troubled relationship between Mal and Roxanne, and her fascination with it, thus the chapter's title name, "The Diagnosis for Trouble Love."**_

 _ **Next chapter will be...interesting to say the least.**_


	133. Reflection of a Moonchild's Musings

_**Surprise!...Another chapter is out! I'm still alive, I promise. I'll admit once again that it's not where I planned on leaving it off, but it's just gonna have to do. This was just one of those uninspiring chapters that sucks the life out of you- part of the reason it took so long. Not completely satisfied with it, but I need to move on to do the next chapter. I'm sorry for keep you guys hanging, please enjoy.**_

 _ **Thanks, Sideshowjazz1, Addicted To Total Drama, and Asewhj for your reviews. You peeps rock! ;)**_

 ** _Bailey is an OC_** _ **created by Sideshowjazz1 and her awesome fanfics called, "Please Bail Out Bailey," "Bailey in Exile," and "No More Bailing."**_

 _ **On to the show...**_

* * *

While staring after Dawn in bewildered silence watching her depart from the front facility's entrance, out of the two dumbstruck hotheads, Roxanne was the first to react. After recall seeing her sudden appearance in their class with a slightly startled and shaken Ben with her, Roxanne more than ever wanted to know the story behind it. How could she have lost sight of the little guy like that? She was always so careful with keeping him out of harm's way, so it unsettled her that Ben had gotten separated from her like that. Somehow deep down she knew how it happened, but was too ashamed to shed light on the subject.

Roxanne bit her bottom lip as she took off in a short jog to catch up to Dawn while leaving Mal with no choice, but to either follow or get left behind. As moody as he typically was, Mal reluctantly tailed them both but decided to take his time about doing it. Scanning the area about him, Mal scoffed as he began to notice that the building truly was emptied. And if he knew Chris, and he did, he was more than certain the self-obsessed former TV host was more than likely peeved about being taken away from his daily routines. Which for him, consisted of doing nothing all day while steadily complaining about everything in general unless, of course, the higher-ups came to visit. Then Chris really did fret, scrambling and trying to make himself look busy and professional to keep the health departments off his ass. Mal just glowered in Chris's direction while dragging his feet in toll while sending similar stares towards Dawn.

 _"Just what the hell is she doing here anyway?"_ He inwardly groaned as he watched as Roxanne finally caught up with her, walking side by side. Somehow one way or another, he knew it was linked with the two hippie bimbos' presence being here, but knowing that didn't ease his troubled mind either.

Oddly enough as he continued to scan the crowds, most consisted of male teens, and the other, security guards along with others, it would seem that everyone was too busy talking and acting a fool amongst themselves to take much notice of them exiting the building. All this while pursuing the small blonde several feet in front of them, or so Mal observed. Not even Chris, Mal noted as he continued to watch him simmer under stress the longer he waited. This brought the tiniest of evil smirks to his lips before turning his full attention onto what laid ahead of him. When he did catch up to them, they appeared to be in the middle of a conversation. Mal soon caught onto the gist of it. Dawn's words caught his ear, as she seemed to be explaining how she came upon that ridiculous rodent of Roxanne's.

"...so you see according to this sweet little dear," Dawn began as she fully explained how unfortunately Ben had fallen off Roxanne's shoulder. Shortly after and followed by being roughly brushed aside by some of the male crowds on hers and Mal's way to class before it started.

Hearing this, Roxanne curiously looked at Ben who was by now contently perched upon Dawn's shoulder. The little guy appeared to be happily eating away a small piece of fruit and oblivious to the glances and _glare_ (from Mal) he was receiving. Upon hearing Dawn speak of his earlier plight, Ben then confided in Dawn more while speaking his is native language- _the squirrel_. Dawn soothingly nodded in understanding while maintaining a serious, concern look as she tuned into more of his tragic tale. Ben began to make hand motions before finally finishing up and then released a long sigh. All that, before going back to his cherished fruit he was previously munching on moments beforehand.

"Oh dear, how dreadful!..." Dawn gasped as she turned her attention back onto a worried looking Roxanne, herself. Mal's sudden moody appearance suggested his thoughts on the matter accordingly, but Dawn was unperturbed by his presence as she calmly concluded, "Ben says because of the argument you both were having this morning, he lost sight of the two of you. Which was when he lost his balance and fell, he had tried desperately to keep up, but because of and due to the big, noisy crowd in the hallway, he was barely able to avoid being stepped on and squashed...thus losing sight of you guys in seconds."

"Don't worry, dear," Dawn assured Ben as she tickled his chin. Rest assured, everything is fine now."

"Pfft!" Mal snorts in an arrogant manner as he rolled his eyes. "Serves him right. The little squirt shouldn't have been riding around on her arm so openly in the first place."

Hearing Mal's rude response, Roxanne turned and glowered in his direction. In seconds, she on him snapping his head off, "This is all of your fault! If you hadn't started that argument, none of this would have happened!"

Mal looks slightly perturbed by her comment, but quickly covers it up by he equaling her fire with his own. "How is any of this my fault?" Steel added to his sarcastic tone, he goes on, "I seem to recall telling you earlier in your chambers... _your highness_ 'not' to bring him. I told you to leave him... _behind_. That he's not needed."

Roxanne sniffed haughtily up at him."He is too needed!"

"Is not." Mal threw back not breaking eye contact. "And I still don't see why I'm the one to blame here. Why am I the one at fault, when clearly he is your rat?"

Roxanne's nostrils flared as she glowered up at him with anger.

"Because... _Mal,_ if you didn't always have to have the last say in everything we do!... Ben just might have been fine right about now and wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place!" Poking him rather roughly, she ranted on in a lower tone, "You're just lucky that it just so happens that Dawn found him and that he wasn't seriously injured...unlike that stunt of yours, you pulled last night!"

A quick vision of Mal squeezing the life out of Ben that very night beforehand flickered across Mal's mind vividly. The flashback ended just as quickly as it began. Mal had quickly stolen a sideways glance into the small creature's direction.

For a brief second, he felt a tiny bit of remorse for doing it, but only a tiny bit. The very thought of harming Ben had seemed ideal at the time. Mal had only wanted to make her suffer for making him feel so shitty for tricking her into becoming truly his some day ago or so. However, her words that very night in the infirmary bathroom still stung even now. A small part of him regretted what he had done by hurting her through Ben. Although, be that as it may, there was another side of him that reveled in absolute glowing pride. Almost like it was his curt way of reminding her of her rightful place- which was at his mercy.

"Yeah...well, whatever." Mal mouths off averting his gaze. It was a clear sign he was growing bored with their argument. Their consist onslaught of negativity towards each other was finally taking a tow on his patience. He began to leave.

Unaware of Mal's mixed feelings, Roxanne made a frustrated huff at what she could only assume was him getting cocky. His attitude and uncouthly body language irked her as she continued to voice her pent-up frustrated hatred at him. "Don't just 'whatever' me! What you did back there was just really messed up!..."

Mal continued walking away 'trying' to ignore the nagging he was receiving in stead. Seeing this, Roxanne spoke even louder voicing her displeasure hotly as she marched after him. "...You can't just walk away when I'm speaking to you, jerk!"

By this point, Dawn starting to understand the gist of it. Neither was willing to admit that they were wrong and nor did they want to apologize for their hurt feelings. They truly were at odds with one another it would seem. What's worse was that both were quickly wearing the other down with their hostility towards the other. One was like a volcano getting dangerously close to blowing while the other was like a tornado hot on the rampage. Judging from where she was standing, Dawn was pretty sure that Mal was the volcano in this story, and judging by the way Roxanne was tearing after him.

Dawn sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she originally planned.

"...Ugh!...Are you even listening to me?!" Roxanne relentless spat after him. Each word she spewed, Mal grew more rigid by the second. His shoulders gave away to his pent-up tension. Their muscles tightening the further he stormed off.

The sound of hearing Ben sigh once more brought Dawn out her curious musing.

"Aww!...It's okay little one." Dawn cooed as she stroked his small head to comfort him. "They don't really mean any of that," Bend looked up curiously at her as though he wasn't sure she was right but listened in regardless. "...and nor do they hate each other either. Quite the opposite to be more exact."

Ben still looked confused which made Dawn smile. "They're just terrible about expressing their true feelings is all. I can sense it in their auras." She beamed and giggled softly while quickly adding, "Mal's is the pinkest one by far!"

As if he had a radar for these things, Mal's ears started burning bright red. Both immediately ceased their bickering. Roxanne sent Dawn a confused look after catching the last bit of Dawn's words concerning Mal's aura. Seeing this as Roxanne than turned her suddenly intrigued interest towards Mal for answers. Out of panic, Mal seized a hold onto Dawn, throwing her off her game entirely. She became slightly startled and confused as she found herself being dragged to the side. Nose to nose with the dark one.

"What the heck was that?!" Mal demanded as the red color in his ears finally reached his face.

"I only stated what I saw." She meekly pointed out in all innocence. "Your aura is an exceptionally brilliant shade of pink today." Leaning in closer, she quickly whispered, "It's okay to feel shy about expressing how you feel. Most girls like that in a guy. It's the key to winning any girl over."

"Shut up."

It was all Mal could manage to get out before losing it. Mal's whole face lit up in embarrassment. It did nothing to hide the red glow on his cheeks as they grew brighter by the second.

Mal was unsure of what the true meaning behind all her earlier talk of mumble-jumble auras and the such was. Yet a small voice in the back of his head gave him a fairly good hint of what she was probably referring to, Mal bristled further with embarrassment. Ignoring the heat getting to him, Mal replied in an annoyed fashion. "I don't know what you're getting at, but keep it down. Better yet...keep it to yourself!"

Dawn noticed the gears turning before he spoke as she sighed and replied. "Yes, yes I know...you don't want her to know how you truly feel because you're too afraid of telling her yourself out of fear she'll reject you. You really are a very shy boy underneath all that tough guy act, aren't you?" Mal continued to tense up and his blush deepened. "You know, it's kinda sweet even for someone as dark as you are."

Dawn went on to add while stealing a peek into Roxanne's confused direction, "Believe it or not, I can tell from looking at her aura that she likes sweet things- things you didn't think she would."

"What kind of things?" He asked, unable to hide the curiosity in his tone.

"Just small things. Ones that she's afraid others will judge and tease her for just from liking them." Dawn said offhandedly with a roll of her shoulders before looking him in the eye and adding, "Kind of like you."

"Me?" Mal froze.

He needn't ask because Dawn went on uninterrupted.

"You desire the attention and fear of your fellow peers and including the staff members take pleasure in seeing them suffer, but really it's just a far cry for you wanting all of them not to think less of you. Not wanting them to see the real you which is why you put up such a tough front to scare off others." Dawn explained. "Which is something you both share in common- not wanting to appear weak to others."

They both wore masks that they hid behind to protect themselves from the other. Dawn sensed that Roxanne was afraid of appearing vulnerable in front Mal, while Mal, himself was feared becoming vulnerable to her. She was his greatest weakness. She held his heart in the palm of her hand and could easily crush it if weren't careful.

Speechless for words, Mal was slightly annoyed because she still didn't answer his question. She more or less, danced around answering it properly. Her riddles concerning Roxanne only confused him more. _What 'things' could Roxanne possibly not want others to know about?..._ It made him restart his thoughts and memories, experiences of them together while accessing what he already knew of her.

Once she began to realize that they have been speaking for quite a time now, Dawn once more interrupted his thoughts- her voice sad.

"You're desperate for her love...poor thing."

Mal perked up at those words and sent her a dark look. He didn't want her pity. Narrowing his eyes, he deadpans, "Is this another aura thing of yours?"

She simply shrugged and pointed out. "No, it's written all over your face."

Mal's eyes twitched. His hidden emotions almost filtering through for a split second but halted them. He muttered something unpleasant under his breath. His annoyance with her was starting to show. He honestly had no words to describe his displeasure with her at the moment.

Dawn only smiled softly with sympathy in return until she looked over his shoulder and saw someone approach. It was Roxanne. She had finally caught back up to them once more.

"What's going on here?" Roxanne demanded, almost in a huff.

It made Mal jump out of his skin. Her loud tone suddenly meeting his ear had startled his already rattled nerves. All this, while Dawn continued to look on as carefree as ever.

"It's nothing," Mal grumbled, attempting to hide his embarrassment from being caught off guard.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'nothing' exactly.." Dawn began but was stopped by Mal as he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

For a moment, he felt panicked with distress because of the delicate situation he was now in. Of all the people, who could speak so bluntly without fear around him, it just had to be her, the strange little blonde before him. She was gonna cook his goose if she didn't put a cork in it soon.

Roxanne gave him a skeptical look that demanded an answer. Mal froze and could only stare back into those pools of her fiery green eyes before him, he gulped. If he didn't come up with an excuse for this soon, he was going to be screwed, really screwed. While at the same time, Dawn simply pushed Mal off. It was rather easy for her to do so since he was obviously too busy at the moment being caught in his own web. She moved to the side, and away from Mal giving him a look that clearly read "How rude!" as she straightened up her clothing from his sudden attack of personal space invasion. Ben nearly dropping his food in all this, grows irritated and blows a raspberry at Mal in disapproval. In further anger, he threw the rest of his fruit at Mal in his face- hitting him square in the cheek.

The sudden impact pulled him out of his confounded daze.

"Hey, you!" Mal spat reaching out his hands getting ready to throttle him. "Why you little?!..."

Seeing him go after Ben, Roxanne intervenes by trying to hold him off while Dawn slowly backs away with Ben still making faces in retaliation.

"Mal!...ugh...Stop it!" Roxanne protested between grunts trying to hold him down.

Trying to pry her hands off of him, Mal grows more annoyed as he threatens, "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna do nothing," Roxanne managed to squeeze out through breaths. "...because if you do, you'll have to answer to me!"

Mal suddenly just snaps with his temper exploding. "Would you just shut up already!" He pauses his thrashing around to get free. He turns and faces her. "I'm so sick of hearing your incessant nagging!"

Locking eyes with her, Mal darkens his eyes, "If it would only shut you up, and if I had a roll of duct tape, I use it!"

Roxanne's hold on him laxes as a hurt look flickers across her face. Mal caught it and instantly regretted his words, but it was too late. As soon as he had said them, her eyes became glossy and wet. A small gasp escaped her lips along with Dawn's.

"Wait," Mal began trying to undo his mistake while waving his hands in front of himself in sheer panic. "Don't go, I didn't mean that!...Come back, I'm sorry!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously into his and for a moment, Mal was certain she was going to strike him, but she didn't. Instead, without saying a word, she made to leave by turning on her heel.

Not paying attention to Dawn or anyone else around him, Mal calls after her grabbing her arm to prevent her from going. However, just as Mal latched onto her, Roxanne spun around with intentions to punch him his lights out, but both them and their actions were soon put to a halt.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion here?" A familiar male voice inquired causing them both to tense up freezing their tracks.

Both flushed tremendously from being caught in the act. Looking up they both see Duncan followed by Bailey, Ed, and few others not far behind him coming towards them. Being on edge, Mal cocked an eye when he noticed Splotch in the group towards the back. They awkwardly dispersed as Mal quickly released Roxanne while composing himself whereas she hurriedly put space between the both of them in doing the same.

"None of your business," Mal remarked, meeting Duncan's gaze head on. His tone indicated it's warning if he didn't follow it. "Now get lost."

Bailey carefully peered around Ed and Trent as she made a face after hearing the voice from dark dreams. She had slowly started to form a better friendship with the two- Ed being more warm and open whereas Trent was quieter and very shy. She had learned from Ed that it was because Trent was not used to being around a lot of girls, and thus had no real experience in dealing with them let alone speaking to one.

Mal's dark tone had drawn her from her ponderings.

"It's always the same tune with this guy." Bailey tutted under her breath before letting out a resigned sigh. She wasn't sure what they were fighting about now but judging by the way they were glaring at one another, it was clear that Mal was not forgiven yet. Glancing over at Dawn, Bailey noticed Ben for the first time. He looked distraught as he rapidly started chirping away with distress in his tone as Dawn tried to soothe him. In the background before her and the others, she could hear Duncan baiting Mal on.

However, from the sidelines, Ed looked on with concern and uncertainty as well. Should Mal give the word, he or Pete would have to act. No questions asked.

As small as his newfound friendship with Bailey and Duncan had begun to grow, it could easily be crushed by Mal's control over him and others. What surprised him though was Pete's indifferent attitude towards his and Trent's friendship with the couple- Bailey and Duncan. Clearly, he could tell that Pete didn't approve of it, but chose at the same time to keep his opinion of the matter to himself. It wasn't that he was close friends with Mal's right-hand man or anything like that, but over the time he had spent in juvie, Ed had been originally assigned as his bunkmate since day one. Since then, Ed had blindly followed in Pete's footsteps due to his lack of friends and a sense of not belonging anywhere. It seemed only natural at the time to do so because of it. Back then, Ed had felt empty and lonely, even without purpose, but now after regaining some of his self-confidence and a few new friends, he started to realize more and more how much he didn't take joy in fighting nor bullying as much as Mal and the others seem to.

Duncan's taunting voice brought Ed back from his thoughts. He watched as Bailey tried to dissuade him from doing so, but Duncan drew the smaller female behind him. She looked uneasy as her eyes met Ed's. Big Ed tried to give her a reassuring smile in return, but it felt forced as both watched on anxiously in anticipation for what would happen next.

"Getting real tired of that attitude of yours, buddy." Duncan popped back pulling off his hoodie off over his head as he took a couple steps in Mal's direction. He tossed it in Bailey's hands.

"Yeah?..." Mal cockily replied rolling up his sleeves with a twisted smirk. "What are you going do about it, Dunky? Wanna finish where we left off from last night, do you?"

Roxanne paled at the sight and immediately placed herself in between both taller males. With her closer to Mal, she loudly whispered. "Stop it...We've already been through this before, and I said no fighting."

Displeased, Mal clicked his tongue while drawing Roxanne out of his path while saying, "Move, I've already warned you before about getting in my way."

Roxanne huffed heatedly at being shoved to the side glaring daggers into Mal's back. If Mal could feel it, Bailey wasn't certain- for he seems to hold up his poker face exceedingly well. Roxanne continued to stew her wrath silently next to Dawn, who held onto Ben. Judging from the way Roxanne clenched her fists and her eyes solely locked onto Mal's person, Dawn knew without a doubt what she was about to do. She raised her fist and firmly drew it back.

She grabbed Roxanne's fist in time as she looked her in the eye and shook her head solemnly preventing her from making from what Bailey could tell, a very grave mistake solely built on her anger. Roxanne pursed her lips furiously, but wisely stayed put. Well...not entirely, she walked off a few feet away, but 'very' stiffly. It was clear, she needed some space to cool off.

Bailey sighed in relief. It was so good to have Dawn here. At least now there was someone else here with a voice of reason aside from her. For Bailey, this seemed like a good time to find out what she was doing here, and what the story behind Ben was. All the while that was happening, Duncan had noticed the brief dispute between the two and took that time to step in.

Whatever Duncan was about to say or do, Bailey had missed it as she walked over to Dawn. Was she worried?...Yes. Was there anything she could do to stop them?...Most likely not. As far as she was concerned, boys were going to be boys no matter what you try to do or say.

Looking over at Dawn, she seems to appear to be concerned as she made glances between both Mal and Roxanne, almost like she was pained at the mere sight of watching them, even though Mal was currently busy at the moment doing a showcase of his 'larger than life' ego with Duncan. It was pretty obvious that Dawn was picking up on what was going on between the two, and at a much faster pace than she originally could. What would she had given for Dawn to have been the one with her last night! She could have helped Mal with 'his problem' so much more than she ever could. Not to mention talk better sense into that psycho than she ever would- Dawn was just that good. She had a calming effect on others.

Shifting through her thoughts as far back as she could remember, Dawn was pretty sensitive to not just to animals and nature, but everyone and everything around her. That was probably why it was easier for Zoey to finally open up to her during her healing time versus her, herself. It wasn't that Bailey wasn't capable of being sensitive, she was just more reserved about expressing them was all. That's why it was so easy for her being with Duncan. He never got too emotional or over feely about things and expressing his devotion for her. However, it always showed in the little things he would do, like lending her clothes, keeping an eye out for creeps, letting her steal his pudding at lunch, tucking her in at night and kissing her forehead when she was out before he was, and many others. The latter she vaguely recalls between sleep and dreams. Well, the better ones anyway.

As she drew closer to Dawn, Bailey caught Roxanne stealing looks at her. The moment their eyes connected, Roxanne quickly shifted hers away awkwardly. As much as it hurt, Bailey could tell something was up. Last night, apparently, still left a bad taste in her mouth too.

She put it behind her because the more Bailey thought about it, the more she couldn't help but think that surely Roxanne had to have known that what Mal did with her last night wasn't her fault. It was his. She sighed, now locking her gaze onto Dawn's as the small blonde greeted her kindly.

"Bailey, it's good to see you again so soon." She softly replied with a smile taking Bailey's hand in hers.

"And you too," Bailey said unable to hide her own smile seeing how infectious Dawn's was as both girls hugged.

Dawn's smile slightly faltered as she suddenly added, "I'm terribly sorry about the horrible things the 'dark' one has done to you."

Bailey tensed up at the mention of 'horrible things' before withdrawing from their hug. "My guess is that Mal told you about last night then." Bailey managed to say in a level tone forcing down the tremor in her voice.

"No, he didn't." Dawn simply said which gained her a puzzled look from Bailey. Dawn spoke more gently as she explained. "But, I could feel a sense of vulnerability skyrocketing from your aura. Your fear of him has strengthened to tenfold once more."

"I know," Bailey said in a shaky voice. It was all Bailey could think to say as her throat grew increasingly dry. This was the second time since last night she had even spoken of the matter. Her mind was still fresh from the intensity of it. Part of her flesh was still tender from the candle wax while the other parts still sore in a burning-tingling sort of way from the taser.

Dawn continued to speak with encouraging words. "You really shouldn't let him see you afraid, it's Mal's greatest strength- the ability to wield a person's fear into a weapon, and use it against them."

Feeling angry for once, Bailey snapped out of nowhere, "That's easier said than done! You try being helpless at the mercy of that psychopath! He tormented me without mercy for hours!"

Ben shrunk back from the angry note in her tone, but Dawn didn't. She only smiled sadly at her friend patting her hand in hers as she said, "I'm sorry that you had to suffer that, but now I think you can finally grasp what's going through Roxanne's mind."

As much as Bailey regretted her tone, her bitter anger towards Mal remained steadfast. She sighed impatiently as she tried to explain. "Dawn, I have been dealing with Mal since I was fourteen, and I still have nightmares. Roxanne's only just met him a few months ago at the longest. On top of that, the creep has tortured me by using me as a human-punching bag, made me believe that I could enjoy pain, forced me to enjoy bodily pleasures with him against mine and Zoey's will. Not to mention, he's barely put a hand on her (Bailey nods in Roxanne's direction) and let her hit him for crying out loud!...Hit him!"

Pulling her hand away from Dawn's, Bailey goes on but in a lower voice, "Do you know what would happen to me or anyone for that matter if I tried something as foolish as that with him?"

Dawn looked as though she wanted to say something but Bailey beat her to the punch.

"He'd kill me, Dawn! That's what he'd do!" Bailey exclaimed. "He'd literally put me six feet under!...I'd be dead right now as we speak!"

Bailey finally ran it all out of her system, she wasn't sure what just come over her for her to lash out like that and towards Dawn of all people. One of the sweetest people she knew aside from Mike and Zoey themselves, and also little Cameron.

Dawn seeing her friend finally calm down a few notches, decided to take that moment to speak up once more. "All that may be true, but you're not the one he chose to spend the rest of his life with." Looking at Roxanne, she concluded almost distantly. "She is."

The weight of those words hit struck Bailey- hitting her hard. At one point in time, Mal had (in her nightmares) spoke of taking her away from her family and forcing her to be with him forever...as his slave. But being married to him? Forced to be his wife and slave?... _No way!_...There was no way she would be able to deal with a fate like that. She had forgotten Mal had vowed to take Roxanne as his no matter the cost. He had openly admitted it in front of everyone after Roxanne had exposed his "tower" plot that he intended to take the money and Roxanne away to force her into being his slave bride. The only difference was that he was in love with Roxanne and not with her. Which Bailey felt relieved knowing, but at the same time slightly guilty because Roxanne was now filling those shoes...no, scratch that, shackles.

"Oh..." Bailey dumbly mumbled on a guilty note. She couldn't think of anything to say after that.

Neither said anything for a while as they both watched the two boys argue and exchange angry words. After a while though, Dawn's expression grew thoughtful. Patting Ben's head, she suddenly spoke out loud causing Bailey to snap out of the lost trance she was in watching the boys herself.

Dawn turned to face Bailey. Her voice was so quiet that Bailey almost missed it as the gentle blonde softly spoke. "Did you know, he loves her more than his own life?"

Bailey gave Dawn a taken back look, she wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. She knew Dawn would never lie, but what she just said...it was a bit unsettling- even for her.

Before she could question the meaning behind those words, Dawn blurted out in a distant tone, "Mal has isolated himself from Mike and the others."

"Okay...," Bailey raised an eye. "Wasn't he already?"

"He has, but this is much more permanent than before, unlike on the island during the show." She quietly said, almost too quiet. Her tone for forlorn.

"How so?" Bailey pursued cautiously while wondering if this was wise. Her knowing Mal's secrets could very well bite her in the ass later if she weren't careful.

Dawn met her eyes with ones full of sympathy as she spoke. Immediately Bailey could tell they were not meant for her, but someone else...and she had her guesses who. "Back then, Mal was just a troubled-teen looking for attention, but in all the wrong places. He was fighting to be noticed, but mostly by Mike."

"Fighting to be noticed?...What are you talking about?" Bailey questioned. "I thought the whole point of why he resurfaced was because of my presence there that drew him out." She furrowed her brow in disbelief. "There's more?"

"He did come out for that, it played a huge role in why, but there was more to it," Dawn confirmed. "Mal, as much as he'll never say it, sees Mike and the others as his family. They were all he had, but after that stunt that he pulled in juvie with you and before it, Mike grew distant towards Mal- closing him out...out of his heart and sadly, but most disheartening also from his life as well." She paused as though this was too painful for even her to say, but then went on all the same, "It was very hard on him. For the poor dark dear, secretly loved them, but never would admit it."

Bailey was at a loss for words but listened on as Dawn continued on. The way she stared off into the distance was almost like she were in a trance. Almost like her mind was in another time and space.

"After what he did on the show and what followed after it when he took both you and Zoey as hostages, Mike was finally through with him. He stopped speaking to Mal almost completely and so did the rest. Because of this, Mal fell into a pool of depression. He let Mike do as he wanted, which was hand him over to Roxanne's grandfather. Mal, at the time, had acted natural- like it didn't even bother him. Almost like nothing had ever transpired between them. He pretended not to care while rubbing it in Mike's face that he would finally be free of him and his bossing him around- keeping him caged up, but deep down, it crushed him immensely. He became bitter and angry all the time. His violent streak only got worse forcing his guardian Mr. Valenti, to put him on heavy meds to calm him down. Hence, him lashing out at others, always from the moment he arrived here...almost like a caged animal, but..."

"But?" Bailey encouraged leaning in closer, her curiosity clearly piqued.

Dawn handed Ben an acorn who took it without a second thought as she went on, "But as much as Mal will never come clean and admit it- not even to himself, after meeting Roxanne, he's let his guard down tremendously. He's grown more relaxed." In her mind, Dawn marvels, _"Softened even. Her presence has a calming effect on him...silencing his inner beast."_

 _"At least up until now."_ Dawn thought sadly as he watched Mal and Duncan from afar.

"So you're saying that's why Mal is easier on her than me?...Bailey trailed off in thoughts. Clearing, more to herself than Dawn as she spoke them out loud.

"He allows her the freedom to do things like punch or yell at him because he likes her?..." Bailey said carefully to confirm earlier if not previous observations she had made for when Dawn had first originally arrived. She was also confirming to see if Dawn knew or even took notice of their current relationship status. Judging by her expression, Bailey's hunch was right.

"Well, yes and no," Dawn said with a look that showed she wasn't sure how to put it in another way for Bailey to pick up on.

"What do you mean?" Bailey inquired.

"He allows it because he likes her, yes, but at the same time, he's very careful about how far he allows her to go with it. Something is weighing heavily on his mind, and whatever that is, it's keeping him from going forth and doing the right thing- spilling out his heart to her." Dawn pointed out. "Also, it would appear that he's more concerned about appearances than his personal life."

Not surprisingly, in her short time being here, Dawn has paid very close attention between those two. Mal was bent on hiding his true intentions with her based on his selfish desire to keep up his bad boy reputation. Clearly, Dawn has really done her homework here.

 _"So, it would seem."_ Bailey silently concluded to herself. She had a lot to take in. Things she didn't even know about the creep suddenly brought to light. Did Mike ever tell Dawn all of this? Or did she somehow see all of this through their auras? So many questions until a thought suddenly struck her. Out loud, Bailey said, "I always thought that Mal hated Mike and the others? I didn't even think he was capable of caring for anyone other than himself, let alone having close family ties! This's nuts!...None of this makes any sense!"

Dawn smiled sadly as she said, "I know, I know, but it's true. All of it.." Then she averted her eyes onto Mal's figure, the devil himself and whispered sympathetically, "I can sense that he's never truly forgiven them for walking out on him."

Bailey was at a loss for words. Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes whereas Dawn's last comment had left a lasting 'if not awkward' impression on Bailey. She just couldn't put her head around it all. There seemed to be more to that creep than what she originally thought. Underneath it all, it just made him almost seem more human to her and slowly lesser of a demon that plagued her darker dreams. He was a person just like everyone else that bled, cried, and even felt pain and misery. However, it still didn't change how she felt about him. Mal was still someone she would rather avoid if possible.

Speaking of on which, whatever had happened between Duncan and Mal seemed to be settled. Duncan had moved on and spoke with a few other guys he appeared to know while Mal casually sauntered over towards Roxanne. From Bailey's viewpoint, it appeared she was pretending not to notice- a game some would play "hard to get" to gain their attention. Roxanne appeared to be ignoring him which was quickly ticking him off in stead. In no time at all, they began fighting once more, but in lower tones.

Suddenly Bailey spoke up again. "So what does this have to do with what you said earlier? About him loving her more than his own _...life?_ You're kidding, right?"

The statement Dawn had made earlier reminded her of what Zoey and the others had told her about Mal while they gain access out of juvie. Mal had as was told was the one to risk his own life by taking a bullet head on for Roxanne almost nearly a month ago. It was around the same time she had first met Roxanne...well, not properly, but she did get a good look at her behind Mal on his motorbike.

Dawn wrinkled her nose as though she had suddenly forgotten before it came to her. "No, it's true. Mal is a troubled soul seeking to be accepted by someone else. He longs for someone to always be at his side. He selfishly desires affection and attention from others- the very things that he never received while being a part of Mike."

"In other words, he wants a companion, someone he can keep entirely to himself. And clearly, he has chosen Roxanne to take on that role and be that person who he wishes to latch onto for insecurity reasons. However, selfish his intentions are with her...he still cares for her. I can sense it, even though it is difficult for me to see it in his aura at the moment." Dawn went on while petting Ben but paused with a concerned look. "Right now, both his and Roxanne's auras are tainted."

"W-What?!..." Bailey's eyes grew large, she was bothered by that news, but at the same time, it explained a lot. Made sense even to some degree. At least in Mal's case, it did. Even so, Mal's aura tainted, that was nothing new, but Roxanne's too?...

That could not mean anything good was going to come out of this. Bailey knew she needed to speak with her strong-spirited friend and soon. Whatever Mal has done to her 'this time' may have finally broken the camel's back for good. The trouble was Roxanne didn't seem to be interested in either her nor Duncan all day. Well...except this morning when Duncan let her in on Roxanne borrowing his phone to make an important call to her grandfather. Honestly, this whole showcase of Roxanne versus Mal scenario was getting out of hand. Their fights were becoming tedious, and it all fell back on Mal not wanting to confess to her. But then what was Roxanne's excuse? From what she knew of her, Roxanne was proud and stubborn, she wasn't the type to admit she was wrong even if her pride was on the line. And in Mal's case, she'll probably never admit she likes him back either, at least not until hell freezes over first.

Either way, all of it was giving her a headache.

"Could we discuss something else? As much as I like Roxanne as a good friend, hers and Mal's conflict and fighting, truthfully...is getting old." Bailey groaned rubbing her temples. The past month with those two had been a nightmare for her and Duncan both.

Looking down at Ben, Bailey forced a smile. "So what the story with this little guy? How'd they lose him?"

"Of course," Dawn chirped with a knowing smile, for she could tell it was time for a change of subject. She briefly explained how the small creature was mistakingly separated from Roxanne during one of hers and Mal's fights in just a short amount time.

When she finished telling Bailey what had happened, Bailey looked surprised to hear it, but also relieved that Ben turned out to be fine. "Well, that's a relief to hear. I'm just really glad that nothing had happened to the little guy."

"Indeed." Dawn dipped her head and nodded. "I as well."

Just as Bailey mentioned that Ben dove off of Dawn and onto Bailey nuzzling his small face against her cheek causing her to giggle from the sensation. She patted his head and smiled warmly at the gesture. She held onto him a little longer as she went on to ask, "So you are here to help teach with those two over there?"

Dawn curiously followed Bailey's gaze lifting her eyes onto Miles and Laurie's forms several yards away by the buildings. "Sort of..."

Bailey furrowed her brow but listened as Dawn furthered explained.

"Yes, Laurie contacted me early this morning and asked me if I was interested in helping them with a little project of theirs." Dawn answered, and then added, "I'm mostly just here to help draw out the negative vibes and help them channel their inner chi into more positivity."

In the corner of her eye, Bailey caught Duncan sending her silent message in his gaze. She got the message. In a tone that Bailey hoped didn't sound hurried, she said, "Well, that sounds great. You'll certainly need all the luck you can get in making that happen." She smiles to put her hand up to wave and says, "I gotta go for now, but we should definitely talk more later."

"We should. I do miss talking with you. You have a wonderfully calm aura." Dawn agreed as she smiled and added, "Also, Bailey, you are among one of the few friends I like most chatting with. You're very understanding."

Bailey was at a loss for words but just smiled feeling her cheeks tint pink from the compliment. "Thanks, even though you're kinda out there sometimes, I think you're a great friend too."

They hugged as Bailey promised to talk to her more later. Dawn noticed as Chris finally tire of waiting had got up and left. Chef sighed as he announced that everyone was to go back to their classes now that the alarms had stopped. However, Miles and Laurie's class remained and continue on outdoors due to the classroom being drench, covered in water. Maintenance was currently taking up mops and buckets doing their best to clean up the dripping mess.


End file.
